Dark Control
by bouc0101
Summary: Out of canon CA story: Eyal Lavin/Sharon Welby (character of mine) are now owners' of a private security company: Dark Control. Most CA characters will appear throughout the story. It's a whirlwind tour in espionage, terrorist, marriage, pregnancies, friendships, and near death experiences! It has characters from Royal Pains and NCIS. Didn't post it as a crossover.. to few readers!
1. Chapter 1 - It's a wonderful world

**Chapter 1 Dark Control - A new beginning**

Relaxing in a beanbag on the bow of the sailboat, eyes closes, face in the wind, a cold beverage in hand, Eyal Lavin was basking in the sun. Turning to Sharon who was at the wheel, he said.

«Angel, this is life! Wonderful gift from MI-6 and the Mossad. Cooperation from our agencies, family and friends to get us to stay 7 days at sea. Got to admit, they did good, never expected it. Having Rivka call once we were enjoying Greece's beautiful  
blue seas was the best way of making sure we didn't find arguments to stick to our planned two days!"

"Think we took them off-guard by retiring and getting married without asking permission? Maybe they wanted to bribe us so we don't play a game of truth or dare and tell all our secrets!"

"They know my secrets will die with me and I'm sure yours will also. We are professionals. If not, have one secret I CAN tell you… I wouldn't be here by your side."

Sharon shot Eyal a surprised look. "Do you think the Mossad would have put a contract out to silence you if they had not trusted me?"

"Sharon don't be naïve, I don't think, I know! If they thought you were with me for something else than 'love', I would have been 6 feet under before I had a chance to say 'I do'!"

Eyal eyed Sharon deciding whether he should continue. '_What the heck might as well tell her and weather the storm, she can't do much surrounded by water!'_

"Well, I did ask permission…. MI-6 has more tolerance than the Mossad. For my agency there is NO exception to the 'no foreigner' rule, especially with a foreign spy. Am not tooting my own horn but I was a high profile agent. The Mossad was not going to  
set me free without some guaranties. It was a nasty battle but I won. Your father helped and you being partnered with Ziva as a liaison officer also gave me some leverage. If it would have been, let's say Annie…the discussion would have been terminated  
at square 1: Marry her and you become public enemy number 1."

"You or my father never thought I should be part of these negotiations?"

"My agency, their rules, my problems, my responsibilities. Sharon, one thing you will have to accept is that what goes or will go down between me and the Mossad is off limit to you."

Eyal got up to get another drink, Sharon put her handon his shoulder.

"Not so fast! I'd like to know what conditions they imposed on you. I'm not talking about state secrets or details about missions but decisions that could affect us. Seems it would be only normal for you to share at least that."

"What I can tell you is that we are going to be on their radar… permanently."

"Eyal, you mean we'll have eyes on us?"

"We've lived with 'eyes on us' all of our spy life, nothing new. Listen, don't want to be rude but Sharon open your eyes and smell the roses. If I'm ever capture/detained and they (the Mossad) think I could break and spill secrets, they will come for  
me. It won't be a friendly extraction team, I'll have a very competent shoot to kill squad just for little old me. I've been living with this knowledge all of my career, didn't stop me then, won't stop me now. Hell, who do you think Gibbs shot when  
he rescued Ziva? It was one of Kidon's best. Got a scoop for you, MI-6 has assassins in their rank! "

"Eyal, I know how MI-6 operates! I was part of those mop-up teams: Go in, hit the target and get out! We always had a positive ID and they were traitors and/or terrorists."

Eyal laughed,"You're being beyond naïve or Daddy arrange for you to have the 'sure thing' missions! I know for a factMI-6 ordered questionable executions! "

"That does it!" Her angry tone made Eyal take off his sunglasses and shoot her quit a glare but she didn't flinch.

"I don't know what's up with you or Mark! My father never shielded me more than he would any other of his agents! I might not be a dark bit_h but I can get a dirty job done! Is it a crime to,after the facts,feel emotions,doubt your actions  
or,god forbids, cry a little?"

Eyal was surprise at Sharon's emotional 'up rise'.

"Sharon, stop. Your expertise and your ways of working problems always amazed me. I often compared you to Joan Campbell and that, in my book, is a good thing! I know you can kick asses or shoot to kill if needed. Your father didn't shield you openly but  
he gave you missions that didn't cross a line… your line! That's because he knew your limits. Would have like to have such a figure looking out for me. It's not a bad thing Sharon, believe me! We all have an inner 'line' that we won't cross. Yours  
is above average but it's not border suicidal… like mine, Ziva's or Annie's. That doesn't make you less of a spy. I've told you before and I know it's selfish on my part, but I'd prefer you stay away from that part of our job."

Sharon felt tears sweeping up inher throat but did a good job of keeping them at bay. _'Welby, no time for tears, suck it up!'_

"SorryI jumped at you. Think I'm overreactingfor leaving those nightmares get to me again. Add to that people telling I can't handle or don't have a 'dark side. It seems to be the new 'gage' on how to evaluate a spy nowadays."

Eyal took her by the shoulders. "Wait till you have to deal with me and my nightmares, you'll realise that you're not alone! Look, we will have time to talk, argue, fight and everything else that goes with not agreeing so why don't we get off this subject  
and just enjoy our honeymoon."

Eyal pressed himself against her. She didn't have to be a spy to guess what his motives were, that was quite visible.

Sharon put her hands on his shoulders and let them fall slowly to his abs.

"You're right. I have a dirty proposition for you!"

Eyal responded with an exaggerate low, sensual and inviting voice.

"Love it when a women gets down right dirty, it's always a challenge and quite fulfilling!"

"How are your sailing skill for racing this ketch? In other words can you make the Flying Lavin fly?"

"What….I know the basics, have a couple of tactics and go-fast tricks. My schedule didn't permit me to sail that much! I mostly took it out in gentle winds, love the calm sea. Didn't buy it for racing but for enjoying the slow… very slow pace that sailing  
can bring! What does racing have to do with us getting close and personal?"

"Plenty, stay with me E and you are going to want to race again and again!"

Looking at Sharon with a puzzled expression, he replied.

"If I hear you right, we sail and I put my desire on hold. You're a tease, Mrs. Welby!"

Sharon got close to Eyal, manoeuvre her hips for him to press into her and just as she sensed he was about to go past the point of no return, she abruptly disengage from him.

"Hold that readiness and let's get this boat at race speed."

Eyal wince and after mumbling to himself in Hebrew said. "I'm going to KILL you! How do you expect me to sail in this condition? Care to help me out…!"

Sharon was having fun at his expense. "Patience Love, stay with me! It will pay off… promise!"

Eyal gave up, no use arguing!

She outlines a few tactics and words of advice for fast sailing.

_The bigger the draft, the more power - the smaller the draft, the more speed_

_The most important rule for going upwind 'Keep the Damn Boat Flat!'_

_When the puff hits the boat, EASE the sail, but just enough to keep it flat._

_Immediately afterwards, start to HIKE a little, and at the same time, _

_TRIM the sail back in._

_Balance all the elements, the sail trim, the tiller position, your own weight etc._

_Watch for signs of coming puffs, crossing boats, etc. _

_Beware of the immediacy of contact with the water and wind. Your body being a bridge between these elements. _

_Combining the timing of the torque with your steering is extremely important._

_All in all it's exhilarating and satisfying, but don't fall overboard or let the boom hit you!_

Sharon rolled the sails out while Eyal was at the wheel. He signaled to her that he'd prefer they exchange roles. The breeze was at a consistent 15 knots and they smoothly reached downwind, away from the waterfront. With both of them in the cockpit, there  
was plenty of room to spread out. They tucked in a few jibes before turning upwind to see how the Flying Lavin could close-hauled. Eyal realised that they worked well as a team. Sharon seemed to anticipate his moves and followed suite and he the same! _'Good for the sailing part, hope we do the same with this business of ours!'_

Eyal was a fast learner. He had the basis. After solo race-sailing for a while, he came to detect and react to the shifts. It was already becoming second nature, his body was doing what it must to make the boat go fast and high. For racing, the body weight  
played an important part.

The sensation of racing, getting knocked around, the rough-and-tumble of the water, the danger of capsizing or getting walloped by the boom… looking at them, one could easily see that they were having fun, fed on the unexpected even temped it. Regular  
yachtsmen would have called them 'reckless fools'!

"Love this side of sailing: The adrenaline from wind gusts lifting up on the hull, feeling the edge of the water, the wind shifts with little or no warning, the flap of the leech, the hull under my bare feet, the hurt raw hands and the bumps and bruises  
certain manoeuvres are giving me. Bought this boat as a calm getaway but this….. "

Sharon smiled at Eyal and continued,

"Told you! When I'm sailing, maneuvering lines, watching the wind - the water, my brain gets quiet in a way it doesn't otherwise. I am completely at peace. I love the feeling of trying to trick the forces of wind and water. I'm not finished with you,  
Mr. Lavin. The best is yet to come!"

She proceeded to prepared the boat to be anchored, checked the wind/breeze, trimmed the sails, engaged auto pilot, no other boats in sight and plenty of open water all around.

"Mr. Lavin… NOW the table is set!"

She approached Eyal. He was fast to respond, he knew just what she had in mind and WAS ready!

Putting her hand on his shoulder she said, "Slow down, take time to feel the boat moving. E. I want you to make love to me like you just raced this boat: Ride me, don't lose that edge, the sensation of being walloped and knocked around."

Eyal closed his eyes while Sharon sensually pulled down his bermuda's. He roughly brought her close, untied her bikini bra while she wiggle out of the bottom.

Eyal shot in her hear "Love sailing, not much clothes to take off."

"Shut up and show me how you can rock me, sailor!"

Eyal gently picked her up and laid her in the hammock attached between the mast and the inner forestay. He rapidly hoisted himself to join her. Raising his upper body, his arms extended on the hammock on each side of her shoulders, his weight resting  
on his knees, their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity.

His arms and legs were tingling, the muscles reacting to having worked hard maneuvering the boat. That hurt and his body still revved up from changing his weight fore and aft to minimize the bow from smashing into waves combine with his burning sexual  
desire was an exhilarating sensation.

Her hands went to his torso, her fingers moving lightly over his tight abdomen, she felt his muscles clench under her touch. Closing her eyes, she was engulfed in his warmth.

His eyes gazed down at hers, his lips broke out in a contented smile, bringing one hand up to of her face, and his index softly traced the contour of her jaw. She snipped to bite at his finger. Gently, very gently he brought his mouth to hers. Realising  
she was ready when she pushed her hips to his. Without losing eye contact, they kisses passionately. He groaned. "Sharon…you have no idea…" while gently easing inside her.

She responded. "Close your eyes and just feel the waves."

Eyal being a fast learner, used the motion of the water to their advantage. He positioned his body so the rocking movements intensified each thrusting motion instead of taking away from it. The unexpected splash of cold water on their sweat drenched bodies  
was all it took to make them lose control and surrender to ripples of pleasure!

Regaining their senses, Eyal possessively kissed Sharon's head. "THAT was intense! Having known …. I would have invited girls on this boat well before!"

That got him a firm punch just below his abs.

"Ouch, hey be careful with the plumbing! Seriously, Love, I been around and this tops it all. Bought this boat for calm and escape from my life in the field. Never thought it could bring this much rapturous delight"

For the next hour, they lied on their back, relaxing and enjoying the gentle rocking of the waves!

As he was pulling her onto him, she resisted. Surprised he asked. "What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

His face lightened up. "Was wondering if you'd remember! I'm so use to being the only one to recall important dates that I stopped invoking them. Thanks for remembering… mean a lot to me!"

"Happy first anniversary, Mr. Lavin. That first day we met in Joan office, I felt something stir in my body. Since then, it's been a year of changes. Things move fast and big with you around. I love what you bought in my life and hope I've been up to  
what you expected in a lover and partner."

"More than you can imagine. I had given up on love, my life being what it was. Meeting you changed me in big and better ways. Because of you, I now want to live my life instead of working at finding ways to end it!"

Sharon kissed his forehead at those last solemn words! "Love you and thanks for all you sacrificed you did for me, for us. I might be naïve about the dark side of our covert world but I know what you gave up Eyal. Your career, a small part of your country,  
your independence and your cherished liberty. Must admit, it scares me that one day you might regret it all."

Eyal drew Sharon close to him. "I'm well trained at taking the right decision in dangerous even deadly situations. I love you and did NOT sacrifice nothing."

A drift of wind hit them, Sharon shivered, cuddle up to him and noticed that he was up and ready for round 2!

"You recuperate fast for your age!"

He responded "Fast and Dangerous…

Their second bout at ecstasy was slow and steamy sex!

The nautical route they had chosen was the Argo-Saronic one week archaeological escapade;

Athens (Aergina), Epidavros, Ancient Epidavros and Mycene, Poros, Sounic (Poseidon Temple), Aegina (Aphaia Temple) and back to Athens; all in all 131 nautical miles and a 7 day outing! Every day had a special activity planned.

It was Sunday afternoon and they were in Epidavros. Their daily planned activity was a visit to the Epidaurus Theater. It was a wonderful site, beautiful acoustics, and surprisingly no crowds.

Eyal was in his element, explaining to Sharon the history and purpose of this site.

She looked around and said, "This Theater is beautiful and grandiose but seeing so many very skinny cats is spoiling it for me. Nobody seem to care about them."

"Sharon, it's life and no we are DEFINITELY not adopting a stray cat! (Sharon shot him a pouting face). It's one of Greece's lesser known battles. This country is struggling with legions of stray cats and dogs roaming the streets. These conditions are  
due to barbaric attitudes toward animals and the lack of legislation on their behalf. Let's say Greece's priorities are the sovereign debt crisis, an economy on the decline, and an exceptionally high unemployment rate. Priorities, Sharon… priorities."

Sharon took pieces of bread they had in their back-packs and gave some to a mother feeding her 4 kittens. Suddenly, Sharon's eye lighted up and she pulled on Eyal sleeve…

"Eyal, have an idea. You told me the auditorium was carved into the side of Mount Kynortio at an incline of 26 degrees, had 34 rows plus another 21 rows were added at the top, probably during Roman times. It can seat around 14,000 people. But the cool  
thing about this theatre is its acoustics. You did say that even individuals sitting in the last rows, about 60 meters up, are able to hear performers without any amplification. Eyal have a tiny tiny favor to ask…. Could you walk or run to the last  
row? I'd sing a Capella and test this out!"

"How crazy of me to tell you all of this! Sharon, it's mid-afternoon and 29 degrees and you know I hate to run!"

"Eyal, please. You're Israeli, use to desert like temperatures and very much in shape… it'll be a walk in the park for you!"

He took her hands and kissed them. "My lady, you know I can't say no to you. Can I at least choose the song?"

"Agreed, have I told you I love you today?" She kissed him teasingly.

"Many times…. Tell me again by saying I don't have to climb up those stairs!"

"No way, you said yes! What song would you like to hear?"

"I'm not getting out of this, am I? (She shook her head right to left!) Well what do you think about 'Someone like you' from Adele. You know it."

"Nice…. yes I know it. Get going… up.. up..up"

"Hate you!"

It didn't take long for Eyal to get to the top of the stairs but no running just a slight jog! Sitting and looking down at Sharon, he signed 'OK'. She started signing and to Eyal surprise, her voice did carry up to where he was sitting. It was not as  
hearing her close up but it was a surprisingly good sound.

_Someone Like You"_

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

She finished the song as he was coming down. He wasn't surprise to hear applauses from the crowd. She shyly thanked all and joined Eyal.

"How was it?"

"Sound was pretty good. I was impressed! You miss singing don't you?"

"Yes, it's been a long time. They told me my mother would always find a way to sing/perform while on a mission. Never needed it that much but this year haven't had much of a chance to perform."

"Well at the marina, where we are docked, there are always small gatherings. Tonight instead of having a five star supper, we can join other boaters. I have my guitar and could accompany you."

Sharon jumped on Eyal. She knew he was not a fan of 'exposing' himself so this offer was special for him! "Love you, but it would be exposing ourselves…"

She didn't have time to finish that Eyal responded "We are retired remember. It's time I / we join the real world. It's OK, I've been docked at this marina a couple of time and only the locals attend those small gatherings."

"And you guys need to promote this new business of yours!"

Eyal had his gun out in the flash of a second, rapidly turning around they saw Ryan McQuaid in person with an 'I'm not impressed' expression on his face.

Looking at Eyal's weapon, McQuaid whistled "Some piece, you must be the new Mr. and Mrs. Smith now owners of Dark Control! Cute couple but cute is not a quality needed in our world."

Eyal snickered at him "Glad you decided to finally show yourself. Was getting annoyed with your little spy game!"

"You had spotted me?"

Both Sharon and Eyal showed their phone with a picture of McQaid observing them.

"Seem your lady friend was faster than you. She has of picture of me at the marina. Eyal fast forwarded his photos and showed the first picture he had taken of McQuaid…. also at the marina!

McQuaid continued "We need to talk, Mark read me up on you Mr. Lavin and I got a file on your Misses here. You guys came highly recommended! Mark was a dear friend and no competition whatsoever between us. Hope we can continue in the same way."

Eyal looked sideways at him and said "Don't see why not as soon as I'm certain I can trust you!"

Sharon noticed Eyal's demeanor had change, he was in spy mode: Confident, assertive, cautious and very professional. She'd always liked and admired the way he conducted himself on missions.

"Mr. McQuaid, you must know we are on our honeymoon. I don't conduct business with pleasure. We could meet at the marine, next Sunday, before we leave for London."

'Have a better proposition for you. I can play guitar pretty well, why don't I accompany your misses at the marina gathering. Afterward we could talk, like old friends."

Rapidly Sharon and Eyal scanned themselves for possible bugs

"Don't worry, didn't place bugs on you. I had a friend right next to you when you told the Misses about the marina gathering. Look, I'll even bring the wine and whiskey."

Eyal turned toward Sharon, he chuckled silently, just one look at her and he knew they were going to meet up with Ryan tonight!

Sharon spoke. "Mr. McQuaid, it's Sharon. Don't like the Misses! You're Australian aren't you?"

"Yes. Well, I prefer Ryan to Mr. McQuaid. Know your father by the way. Saved his but some time ago!"

Sharon pinched her lips and smiled sideways….."As I recalled he saved your hide… See, I was the one driving the helicopter that got your sorry self out of that hell hole you got yourself in. My father was at a consulate meeting on some simple PR business  
and met up with you. An hour later you were both held by gun-dealers…. He called on an extraction team.. I was sent! Seems you borrowed a container full of MK-47! You try lying to me one more time and you can kiss this cooperation deal good-bye."

"Lavin whose running things here?"

"She seems to have YOU pretty well pegged! I agree with her about the lying part but let me clear up one fact: You lie, you die: IS THAT clear. I'm not getting involve with a lying sonofa_itch of your kind."

"Look, I put a feeler out and got my answers. You guys lived up to your reputations. Did you think I'd open up to a couple of amateurs? I'm in serious shit here and need help. The fact that I'm asking for help is proof enough that I need some objective  
eyes. I'd like for us to meet tonight."

Sharon snapped "You won't be alone?"

"I'll have my personal assistant with me, she can be trusted."

Eyal's turn to respond "You come alone, no bugs and unarmed. You can't follow those rules, you solve your problem by yourself. I couldn't care less of how your company fairs, I'm a competitor remember! Doing this as a favor to my friend Mark."

"You guys drive a hard bargain but in the circumstances, I'll abide by your rules except the gun part. Lavin, you're an exceptional shoot, you'd have me down the second I went for my gun. I keep the gun, we have a deal?"

Sharon looked at Eyal and he nodded his head. They shook and parted ways.

"Sharon.."

"I know Eyal, we are cutting this expedition short and getting back to the Flying Lavin. You want to be read in on what me and Mark figured out. Also WE are going to scan the boat and us for trackers/bugs and anything else McQuaid could have hooked on  
us! Hope you have the necessary equipment. If not I can call Daddy!"

"Don't get Daddy involve. I have what's needed. By the way I'm impressed, Mouse!"

"First time you've called me by my code name! What's up?"

"I now know why you got that code name. Quite a game of cat and mouse you just played ….. Hand it over!" Eyal shot her a stare as she gave him McQuaid's sim card!

"Must be out of practice, I usually don't get caught! Hope HE didn't!"

"He didn't, I'm sure. Seems we have the same MO, had I not watched myself, we would have bumped hands. We seriously have to get familiar with our ways!"

After checking the ketch from top to bottom, they sat on the deck and Sharon gave Eyal a resume of what she and Mark had figure out from the intel in the file.

"So we have three possible culprits; Caitlyn Cook- Ryan McQuaid's assistant, Borz Altan – his employee and a Muslim veteran plus and this one I have a problem with - Ryan McQuaid. I trust both your deduction logic but why would Mark make me look into  
this is he suspected Ryan. Just leave McQuaid deal with his own problems!"

"Think Mr. Master Spy… because Ryan is not aware he's the mole and that unstoppable mouth of his is going and going, talking and talking!"

"OK, that could be. How did you two, in a couple of hours, come down from 10 suspects to only three."

"Easy, with the info Mark gave me, I was able to piggy-back and hack the Sirius satellite data SSL 128 Bit Encryption. Didn't really eliminate any one 100%. Those three have very suspicious purchases on one time credit cards. The ones you stocks up and  
then discard, no traces! Put all the purchases in the file, you just have to look at the list. Seems Caitlin and Bortz are buying enough construction items to build an office building and after make it blow up! Plus McQuaid purchases, with his personal  
credit card (not good!), detonators in an industrial quantity! Something just doesn't add up."

"Sharon, we need to be careful with this. I'm intrigue but if we take this on, we are 'alone' no agency or Dark control backup. ARE YOU SURE?"

"Eyal, if I opp out you are only going to go solo to get to the bottom of this story. I'm in!"

"I'm won't be your babysitter or your lover. If we work together, I'll be expecting a Master spy to show up, if I don't see that, you're out. From what I'm reading from your file, it implies Russians, Muslims, army trained personnel and possible bombing  
attempts adding that their home base might be McQuaid Security: a company full of vengeful ex-spies, mercenaries in it for the money and hungry/greedy politicians! It's a dangerous situation, dangerous people especially with no backups. By the way,  
you and Mark did very good work on sorting out a very thick file bringing it down to a couple of pages!"

"Seems just like your type of mission Mr. Lavin! Thanks and here is more of my work. Got all I could out of McQuaid sim card. All of his contacts and I'm screening them against Caitlins and Borgs phone records. "

"How did you get those phones records?"

"Easy, they paid their bill with their credit card… a little bonus for little old me. I was more than well trained in hacking phone companies. What do you think I did on maternity leave? Never thought that boring job would come in handy!"

Sharon could feel Eyal's interest with this opp. He was not about to pass it up. Also she wanted / needed to prove to Eyal that she could get the job done, be his equal!

Ryan McQuaid was on time and had very expensive alcohol as gifts. He was also quite a good guitar player. The three of them were a hit at the small marina gathering. Back on the boat, their guards went back up.

"Look guys, something needs to break here. I know you don't trust me, I don't trust you either. By the way, care to give me my sim card. My cell phone needs it to work and at the moment I need the contracts."

Sharon smiled at him and dialed his phone, it rang. "What's your problem, your phone is working fine."

McQuaid looked at her and shook his head "Hell she even had that Angelina Joly smirk! Lavin, you have a reputation of a women's man, you try to cheat on her and your dead!"

Eyal responded "OK, let's get down to business. Ryan, do you have any idea of who could be doing this and why?

"NO, have a lot of enemies but wanting to put me under, it just doesn't stick. Not many companies in our line of business. We get the dirty jobs done, give black opp. very good paying jobs, and governments are off the hook…it's like community services!  
(Eyal rolled his eye at that comment). I thought about ex-employees, had a couple checked out, found nothing. I'm at a dead end."

Eyal and Ryan looked at Sharon sitting on the deck surrounded by papers. Quite an unusual way to work but since both man had to get to know each other they let her be. Suddenly, she let out a loud 'Qualice' (French swear word). Ryan and Eyal jumped!

"Guys can you both come here, think I stumbled on to something."

As soon as they were up and above her paper puzzle, she ran them through her line of thought.

"Ryan, the contracts you lost are all government relate plus they have one thing in common: They concerned military equipment (helicopters, gums, tanks, bombs, missiles even drones) I triangulate these contracts with worldwide attempts against such military  
equipment - BINGO: All the contracts you lost had their merchandise stolen. My guess is that your company was used to get the intel on the these merchandises: What, When and How. Made sure you didn't get the contracts for not to arise suspicions on  
your company and then somebody stole the goods! You don't have a mole who wants to destroy your company, you have an organisation that is USING your company to plan a dreadful and deathful attempt maybe attempSSSS! They don't give a damn about your  
company, there like vampires sucking the juice, feeding on it then they will toss the host when it dries up! Eyal, we need to get this info. to proper channels. It's too big for us to handle on our own. It would be suicidal!"

"Ryan, if she right, I'm with her, we need to alert proper authorities. This organisation must have quite an arsenal at their disposal by now. We are talking about worldwide security here!"

Sharon had been observing Ryan "You son of a bi_ch you knew all of this. You were using Mark to get to someone and now you counting on us."

Ryan approached Sharon in a menacing way 'Girl you better have proof of what you are insinuating!"

Sharon just got closer to him and snickered "I do. Was wondering why you bought a series of detonators. Just checked the dates and it's at the same time as a full container of bombs where stolen. You manage to intercept this shipment, replaced the detonators  
with yours (detonator which you bugged). But that shipment was intercepted at the Russian's border and destroyed. Somebody tipped them off on your doing. You know the mole is in your company, you know it's a person close to you and you know why you  
are losing your contracts. Eyal, I'm out, not working with this bas_ard."

Sharon looked at Eyal and he had his gun drawn out, silencer on it and pointed at Ryan head

"Remember me saying 'Lie and Die'"

Ryan went to speak when a shot nipped his left ears, so close it must of shattered his eardrum because blood appeared in his ear. A knife also put quite a nip in his shoulder. Ryan looked at both Sharon and Eyal and fainted.

Eyal was mumbling in Hebrew "Care to tell me why you stopped me from killing this bas_ard. If you ever try that again…"

"Eyal, he's the mole, he's been feeding the information to the targets. We need him alive if we want to have a chance of finding out who's running this operation."

"Sharon, I agree with you when you said it's too big for us and needs to be in the hands of government security."

"Eyal, we need to get more proof of what we are advancing and McQuaid is a controllable go between. We control McQuaid, get more proof and then hand it over to the proper authorities. Eyal, if we give them the info as is, what will they do. Remember 9/11  
think Mossad had warned the US of what could happen. Look the good it did! We need to get more proof!"

Eyal looked at Sharon in disbelief. He was beginning to realise why Ziva had stayed paired with her. Her logic could spin one's head out of control: the information she gave was to the point and brutally filled with truth. She had just stopped him from  
committing a grave mistake. To step in like she did, against him….

Eyal was brought out of his thought by an awaking McQuaid. Eyal lifted him up by the shoulder (the hurt one!) and dragged him below deck. Sharon followed them.

"Ryan get your act together. We have another possible 9/11 on our hands. Have a proposition for you: We need to keep you in the field so to speak. We're going to help you try to save your company but we want you to act as a guinea pig. You figured out  
you're the mole. Somebody is feeding on you so let them feed and when they get fat enough we can hand the information over to government authorities. It's a live or die proposition, you choice."

Looking at Eyal, Ryan asked "Do I have a choice?"

Both Eyal and Sharon said "NO".

"You two are a dangerous twosome. Don't know if Mark knew who he was selling his company to. Hell, you're borderline skizos, both of you. She's intel and he's actions, nobody going to be able to stop the you two! All I can say is the Mark's company is  
in good hands…."

Sharon replied "Sorry for being so blunt, we had to establish a line of communication, nothing personal. Now that we have you attention and your life in our hands we can do business in a more normal way."

"You two are good… never mind Angelina and Brad… I have Mickey Roodney and Judy Garland, Hollywood's best!. OK I agree, I'll be your go between. Now what?"

"Just do as if nothing happened, be yourself. They'll come…. don't worry! We'll be keeping an eye on you. Don't try to contact us, we'll come to you."

"Care to give me the name of your suspects?"

Again Sharon and Eyal said in unison "NO"

"OK, just checking! By the way, plan on trying to hire Arthur Campbell to work with me. He's not welcome in the rank of the CIA and I owe him."

Eyal responded "Good, when time comes, Arthur can serve as a resource to get our info into the right hands. He has that knowledge. That way we won't have to compromise Robert, Rivka or Joan!"

Sharon nodded in approval and Eyal continued "Ryan sit down. I need to tend to that ear and cut of yours. Not polite to have our guest leaving and bleeding all over themselves.

Eyal fixed Ryan up and he was off.

All felt silent, Sharon and Eyal just looked at each other, and not a word was said. Eyal picked her up and brought her in the master bedroom.

"Love, got to fix the nip you made on my hand, I'll be right back. Next time please just ask for me to put the gun down."

Sharon looked at the deep gush and it was bleeding a lot.

"Leave me help you, I'll stich you up. Where do you keep you first aid kit?"

Eyal handed her the kit and she stitched his wound.

He was thinking _'Funny, she didn't even say she was sorry or felt guilty at the sight of my wound. Lavin what you want, you told her not to pity you and now you want some TLC from her!'_

"Here all is fixed. I miscalculated the recoil, it should not have cut you. My timing was a little off, I'm going to have to practice more!"

"Boysssss… I swear I'm hearing Ziva talking. Can the real Sharon come back to me, like her better?"

"We off duty?"

"We're officially off duty!"

Sharon came up to him, took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry, didn't want to hurt you."

She cuddle into him and he responded like any newlywed would!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fancy meeting you here!

**Chapter 2 - Fancy meeting you!**

It was Monday and the second day of their honeymoon escapade. Eyal had returned to his usual behavior: Up very early and preparing breakfast.

Sharon appeared on deck. As he went to greet her with a good morning kiss, she cautionly lifted his left hand. He winced and jerked it away from her.

"Eyal, let me see that cut. Told you yesterday, I had a bad feeling. The cut was deep and I couldn't disinfect it thoroughly. Plus noticed afterward that the knife I used had some rust on it… that's like getting a rusty nail in your feet, meaning TROUBLE!  
"

"It's OK, washed and disinfected it this morning, that why it's hurts a bit. As a precaution gave myself a tetanus shot. It's been more than five years since my last, so didn't want to take any chances. Angel, everything is under control."

"Liar! If it hurts, it's not a good sign. Show me your hand…. please."

"Sharon you threw a knife and it went through soft tissues, it's going to hurt for a while."

Seeing Sharon's pained and worried expression, he added softly

"Yihyeh BeSeder, Tei-yerinkeh_ (It will be OK, Sweetheart). _Luckily, it didn't hit any bones and it isn't my shooting hand. Next time could you try to aim more AT the enemy?"

"Ani Mitzta'eret, (sorry). Wasn't aiming at the enemy nor your hand. Just wanted the draft to startle you so you'd miss the shot. No time to jump on or in front of you, no time to speak or warn McQuaid, had to stop you from killing him. Kidon made us  
(Ziva and I) practice that counter-attack move so often that once Ziva aimed at our instructor and threw the knife in his shoulder (just a nip). She said "**zine beh-sechel"** – _(you're fu_king my brain) _and walked out! I'm out  
of practice, didn't properly judge the recoil of your gun. Next time, I'll be more careful. Slikha (sorry)!"

"I'd prefer you would have said – There won't be a next time."

"Don't worry, I won't make a habit of throwing a knife every time we disagree! Eyal… would you have killed him?"

Eyal looked at Sharon with a serious and somber expression. "Yes, he had lied since meeting up with us, still not sure we were not bugged at one point, Marc (and you) had reasons to think he could be a suspect, he hire a well-known terrorist (Borz), his  
company's financial reports are so bad maybe he could be wanting to sabotage his own company… plus he was treating you like a call girl… I've killed for less."

Sharon took a deep breath and said "That's what I thought."

Eyal took Sharon by the hand, sat her down, put two plates on the table and sat next to her.

"Love, I'm starving can we talk or fight after we eat?"

"Very funny, Eyal. I haven't forgotten, I'd LIKE to see your hand!"

Eyal gave up and put his hand in front of her. Delicately pulling off the bandages, Sharon shot him a reproaching look.

"E are you out of your mind? This is worse than I thought, you need to get this checked out!"

"Sharon, I've got all I need here. Took an antibiotic this morning, cleaned it and I don't have a fever. Same treatment I'd get at the hospital. Work related accident meaning keep it off book! Please, don't repeat this: you were right. We need to keep  
that guy alive, I jumped the gun! _Better safe than sorry_, it's how I've been trained. It's the right course of action 99% of the time!"

"Don't care about McQuaid. You're my first concern. That really doesn't look good! For a clean cut to react in that way in so little time, you know what that means: Bacteria! Let's get you to the hospital. You can't give yourself intravenous antibiotic  
and that's what you might need."

"We are getting a bit ahead of oneself? I'll make a deal with you: Today there's no sailing planned. We drive to Mycenae and visit historic sites. If after our sightseeing you're still concern, I'll have it checked out. You OK with that plan?

"Ken, Ani ohevet otcha" (yes, I love you!)

"You're speaking more and more Hebrew. Your pronunciation is good, who coaching you?"

Sharon eyed Eyal sheepishly "You're mother."

"What... my mother…! My mother is learning you love words, you're kidding!"

"No, I just asked her how to say _'I love you'_ and she's been sending me little quips since. Some are kind of X-rated."

Sharon got close to Eyal, put her hands on his chess and whispered _'Ani rotsah la'asot ahava itcha arbaim yom veArbaim Lailah.'_

Eyal eyes widened "My mother told you how to say _'I want to make love to you for forty days and forty nights'._ Think I need to talk to mommy dearest! Angel, for that kind of talk, I'd prefer you'd ask me. I'm a good teacher…vocally and physically!"

His phone rang, looking at it, he raised his eye and lowered his shoulders and signaled to her that he had to take it.

Looking at him handle himself, Sharon knew it was Dark Control related. With Mark dead, the employees needed a leader. She couldn't say for sure but Mark seemed to be involved in every level of the company. A bit like her own father was with MI-6. It  
was hard for that kind of man to leave the front lines. She had a feeling Eyal was going to follow suit. Well she'd live with that type all her life, shouldn't be hard to get use to!

Taking time to fully observe him, she noticed the more involved he became in the conversation, the more his eyes lighted up and his lips curled into a slight but so beautiful smile. He was, at get-go, a handsome man adding to this a bit of darkness /  
mystery (to his facial expressions) plus toping it all with a well manicure graying scuff and hair, he was downright dashing. He had it all: the art of conversation, the basics of flirting, a great listener and a master at the lost art of wooing.  
The completed package as her daughter had once described him.

At the beginning of their courtship MP (Sharon's daughter) had told her

'_Grab him because if you don't I'm going to make my pitch for him! He gives me chills just looking at him'_

Sharon had worried that her daughter could have a crush on Eyal. That would have been an awkward situation for mother and daughter. But her worries were short lived. Eyal and MP had developed a wonderful friendship even becoming accomplishes. They had  
in common the love of arts, languages and world travels. They continually challenged themselves to 'who knows the most'.

Sharon decided to try to sneak up on him, well as much as you can sneak up on a master spy! She didn't go very far, while talking to his interlocutor, he managed to back her up a corner and was practically assaulting her with his blatant desire. Caught  
at her own game…. but loving it, she decided to strike back a bit more forcefully! He quickly settle whatever business was at hand and became hers to play with!

"Neshomeleh _(Darling or Sweetheart)" _he whispered in her ears as they were about to give in a newlywed's favorite pastime!

Yoter _(More) _Sharon replied.

Hearing Sharon speak Hebrew at such a climaxing moment made him loose the little control he was trying to master!

Sometimes later, Sharon was lost in her though when Eyal startled her by 'getting in her face". He had fallen asleep on her chess and Sharon had been very careful not to move for him to sleep a bit! He looked so peaceful and she liked the boyish look  
his unruly hair gave him! Not every day you see a master spy, often dark opp (even deadly) spout on such an endearing look.

Sharon responded to his 'what up?' "Sorry, I wandered off in my own little world. You looked like a little boy sleeping, you were so cute. (Eyal shook his head, _Women! _he thought) E, what was the phone call about, they need you?

"They need us! How about mixing business and pleasure. Seems there's a German bank proprietor that wants to speak directly to the Big Boss… and that's us darling. He can fly in Mycenea or have us flown to an undisclosed location. Prefer he comes to us!  
You ready to get back up on the horse? You're still have marks from your last encounter with Darkness/terrorists and your dreams are still bothering you a bit. I can take care of this if you prefer."

"Are you kidding? I'm dying to mix business with pleasure! It's been my life since I was 10."

"By the way, really going to have to speak to my mother about her teaching. I need to take over before she turn you into a non-respectable lady!"

"You referring to the 'yoter' word. That wasn't your mother!" Sharon was biting her lips and had an expression he just couldn't read: Was it shyness or was she laughing at him! Then it hit him. It was his turn not to be able to read his own emotions:  
Was he mad, embarrassed, shy or down right peeved!

"Hanna and you talked about my sexual preferences. What did you do, exchange juicy tidbits?" Eyal uttered a couple of choice words in Hebrew and continued

"Never thought I'd have to spell this out but how we live our sexual life needs to stay private. I don't talk, joke or even hint a single word about my experiences with women. It's call respect. Would have though you knew that much of me!"

Sharon rolled her eyes "Eyal, you're jumping the gun again! Hanna would never, never reveal anything about the two of you! And I, as you, will leave what happens in our bedroom right where it belongs... between the both of us…well between us and the sheets!"

"Then how did you find out about the "yoter" word?"

"Don't know nothing about it but I can now guess it must be something! Put your head back down on my chess and listen instead of shooting your mouth."

Sharon could tell Eyal was mad. His whole body was stiff. She had the hardest of time getting him to relax and put his head back down of her chest. But a woman's touches in the right places can do miracles! When she felt him in a more receptive state,  
the man had become the boy, she started explaining:

"Ima and my father had had a fight and she came to us for some girl to girl advice. Don't stiffen up again… we didn't talk about your performances! _(She jokingly swatted the back of his head)._ Your mother feared that her romance was over! She and  
Robert are both new at the dating game. She's not the kolboynik _(know it all)_ that you are. She confided in us about always wanting 'yoter' and feared she was too demanding of Robert and that would scare him away. Hanna face became as red as  
an apple when you mother said 'yoter' and Hanna told her something in Hebrew. Must be an Israeli thing because neither of them wanted to tell me what it meant or why the redness. I don't even know what it means but I know it makes you react in a wonderful  
way! _(Sharon kissed Eyal head but he was fast to twist and turn and give her a proper kiss)_….. No wonder Hanna and Ima had red faces if that word makes men react like this!"

Eyal eyes changed from dark cold to loving warmth. He enlaced Sharon. "I'm sorry for overreacting again! Lucky for me you're not the 'jump the gun' type or we'd be arguing more than making out! The word means 'more'. At the moment and way you said, it  
made me want to lose myself into you. Please use it again from time to time! There is no special story to it, it's more my reaction to it!" He pushed the set of pillows off the bed and laid down on her.

Sharon knew what Eyal had in mind and she could see that he was ready … again!

Baali azov Oti, Lo Ba LI _(husband leave me alone, I don't feel like it)_!

Eyal was only momently deferred from his quest. "I'm definitely going to take over my mother's teaching! You're too much of a fast and wise learner."

"Eyal, stop, I'm serious. We are going to be late. Remember the hour long scenic costal drive of the Saronic Gulf. After meeting with our client, we have to get ourselves to the ancient city of Mycenae. Home to the kingdom of mythical Agamemnon and our  
visit of the tomb of Agamemnon, the Palace and the Lionesses Gate. That's the plan and we have to get going NOW!"

"Yes, you're right, but nobody's waiting for us. Why don't we just have some fun? Work can wait. We are retired so that means leisure has to be our priority from now on!"

"Liar... seen your reaction when you took that phone call. You're dying to get back in the swing of things. Joan once told me and Annie '_There are two different kind of spies: Ones that's needed in the field and ones that need the field! You Eyal Lavin need the field'!"_

Eyal kissed the top of her head "Busted!"

Sharon smiled at him and said "It's OK, I'm at the same point. Yes, I was a little ruffed up on our last mission, but I'm more than ready to get back in action. Plus I'm quite anxious to see how we work together."

"Well then, let's get to our meeting! Just got a text, our is in Mycenea. He'll be waiting for us at a branch of his bank. He gave us rendezvous two hours from now. Sorry… we don't have time to have fun!

"Eyal, our client, does he have a name?

"Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz"

Sharon shot Eyal a 'What the f_ck look' as he responded "Well you asked!

Eyal laughed at her and said "Repeat after me - Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz ."

„Ich sprechen wenig Deutch, können Sie das bitte wiederholen!"

"Your German is quite good, you should practice more. You might need it with this mission that is if we accept it! Have to change my ways, I oups... we can now accept or refuse missions! Never had that privilege with Rivka! It's going to be a welcome  
change. For now, why don't you just call him Boris?"

"I'm way ahead of you! Looking him up in MI-6's databases. He quite a handsome aristocrat. Looks a bit stuffy but bankers usually do. You drive and I'll do a bit of research on the guy. He seems to like to use his money to bend and break rules, mysterious,  
secretive, very very private person and rumor has it he's involved in shady deal … Just your kind of guy Mr. Lavin. Have a feeling you two are going to hit it off big times. Ah….. and his money comes from his family... banker from father to son."

Before getting in the car Eyal briefly looked at the man's picture on Sharon's IPad.

"Thought he'd be younger. By the way, what are you doing snooping in MI-6 databases? Here are Mark access codes, Dark Control, has its own intel. I'd prefer you use it.

"Yes, I will! Don't worry nothing will be traced to me. Have my father's access codes. He gave me the very low security ones, can't do much with them. Said they could be useful till we are settle and on our own."

"You still saying Daddy is not protecting his little girl!" Eyal teasingly looked over at Sharon. He noticed she probably had not heard anything he said. He shook his head, accelerated the car a bit and though _'And she's off, what kind of dirt is she going to find on this poor guy!" _

"Ah...that interesting… his whole security team is composed of ex-Mossads and his chief of security is Nathan Berkovich."

"You sure. I know Nathan. We often worked together. Knew he was in the private sector. If he's with Boris, we have an in to nail this deal. We worked well together. He, like me, are not talkers, did our things and got out! But that also means if he can't  
handle the problem that we might be in for some badass action."

"Told you I had a feeling for you and Mr. Boris."

"I'm relieved, was worried he wanted us to be his body guards. I don't intend on offering those kind of services. Mark did, I ruled it out and already advised the guys working in that sector. I want to run a real intelligence gathering business not a  
babysitting service. Those employees will have a chance to work in other parts of the company. Most want and will have a chance to give field work a try."

Eyal bit his lips, caught again, taking initiatives without informing Sharon. He had settle that matter just after agreeing to buy the company. Mark had wanted him to establish his ways with his employees while he was still living. Easier on the employees  
if they knew Eyal intentions but could ask Mark important questions they didn't dare ask a new owner. Eyal at Mark's invitation, had toured the head office in London and the questions were numerous. Eyal coming out with this decision to put aside  
the bodyguard services and specialising in Business intelligence gathering was bold. He, protecting the employees, more giving them the chance to try out for field work had not only reassured all but impressed Mark. Eyal was already imposing his views  
and protecting the workforce. Coming out of this flashback, running this company with a partner was going to be harder than he thought.

Turning toward Sharon and expecting the worst, _(another flashback had hit him, bad times with Hana for exactly the same reasons)_ he said.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have a problem with including you in running this company. Have patience, I'll get there. I've worked alone for so long and holding secret is a second nature..."

They were less than 15 minutes from their destination, Sharon had wanted to have this conversation with him for a while but never found the right moment. _'Well I have 15 minutes… might as well make the best of it'_

"Eyal, stop trying so hard to make me you better half in every sense of the way. Must admit... I don't really see me as a Big Boss. When I came back from my long maternity leave, Dad offered me to assist him in running MI-6, you know what I told him:  
Can I be a field officer please, pretty... pretty please? Well, Love, I'm asking you the same. I prefer to work in the field. You can handle the business as you wish. Make my role clear to the team/employees so they won't suck up to me, hate that,  
experienced enough of it at MI-6! Only thing I ask is that you keep me poste/informed on the big picture, when possible. Or come to me for my opinion or advice. I understand that there will be affairs where you will not be able to share facts."

"You sure. I'm willing to work at this, I sure I can get there."

"At what cost? We are both going to live through some sort of withdrawal pains. Don't think we realized what retiring really means. We can't go back to our agencies while being married to one another… So stop trying to 'include' me in your decision process,  
mold this company to your liking. I have a feeling you have just what it takes for it to be quite successful."

Eyal smiled at Sharon. She was right, something was bound to break at one point for both of them. On another side of things, he wanted for both of them to work at building this company as a team and was determined to work at a way to get there. "Sharon,  
if you want to work in the field, OK with me but as I told you before, I'm not your father. I will treat you as any other field officer! But I still want US to build this company as a team. I will need your ability to read files. You're one of the  
best profilers I've worked with. The way you have of getting a file down to its essential is mind boggling. I'm good in the field and that's where I also want to stay. But we'll have double duty now: You if you accept as my personal profiler and I  
as a suit! Still hate that word! "

Sharon shook her head and laughed. "Another word you're going to have to come to love... debriefing sessions! And no, you're not my father, you're worst: You're my lover and husband…. Got news for you, you'll do exactly as Daddy did! You're both made  
out of the same genetic background: Dark, Mysterious, deadly, very competent but with one fault… you are human being not robots. I accept to be your personal profiler and thanks for the compliment! Now please shut up I got work to do Boss…profilers  
job are always underappreciated. Going to see what his security system can withstand"

"WHAT, Sharon don't tell me you're thinking of hacking his security."

"Eyal, you gave me the profiler job, trust me. If we don't attempt nothing we are not going to get this job. He's a banker and part time play around spy so he's expecting us/me to do this. Just wait, I have something here… and she was off in her world..  
Suddenly she uttered some French swear words. "Tabar..., qua… Oui, oui, j'lai eu! (yes, yes I got it!)

"Sharon what did you just do?"

"Got into his personal and bank security and crashed most of his security program. Didn't crack it, not enough time so made it crash! At this moment, all hell is breaking lose and they think I'm downloading very personal client information! Oh, and by  
the way, you are going to have to issue a Dark Control check to Barber and Auggie, got them aboard. They are helping off books... don't worry it's with their personal equipment, no CIA involved!"

If eyes could kill Sharon would be six feet under. Eyal stopped the car quite forcefully sending Sharon's IPad flying in the air and on its return, hitting her face, splitting her bottom lip… results: lots of blood and one very mad girl.

She turned and attempted to land a blow to his ribs that could have injured him hadn't he not seen it coming. Holding her at bay, he parked the car in what seem to be a roadside rest stop.

"Eyal Lavin what's your problem! Hell, I'm bleeding like a pig. Get me out of here before I spill too much blood in this rental. Really don't want to have to buy this car."

He quickly got to her side, opened the door and helped her out. Again she tried to get to him, Eyal had had enough. Catching her by the hips, he sat her down, with force, on a park bench, restrained her, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sharon calm down, you're just going to hurt yourself more. I'm sorry never meant to hurt you. Look at me (he forced her to look straight at him by holding her head): Breath in slowly, hold it in for 10 seconds… OK force it all out slowly. Now, can I  
let you go?"

She nodded 'yes' with her head.

"OK, let me look at the damage. Damn you're bleeding a lot."

They were startled by a voice "I'm a doctor, can I be of assistance?"

Both turned around to see two concern onlookers, a tall and classy redhead with a sporty but shorter man.

Sharon shot out "Henry Lawson, is that you?"

"Sharon Welby, I'll be damn. What happened to you, as usual did you put your feet where they didn't belong!"

"Shit, what are the odds, us meeting as I need medical attention?"

Hank addressing Eyal seeing he was quite possessive with his holding of Sharon.

"Sir, can I take a look at her? I'm a doctor and she bleeding profusely. She cut herself bad. What happened? Only Mouse could manage that in a car! She hasn't changed. Last time…never mind.

He stopped short not wanting to mention more. In reality he had pulled a bullet out of her and it had been off books. Eyal caught on instantly, thinking that man was a friend of Sharon who knew she was a spy.

Hank turned to the women accompanying him "Charlotte can you go to the car and bring me my bad?"

Eyal responded "Treat her but I'd be careful, she can be nasty when….!"

"Oh, how I know! Have a scar somewhere of a knife she threw at me... Ah here it is."

Eyal had to laugh, it was the same kind of scar that would be left on his own hand.

Looking at Sharon, he teased her "So Mrs. I'm out of practice, not the first time you miscalculated the recoil!"

Hank continued "Oh she was right on target. I'm a doctor, just couldn't stand by and see a man die. I jumped between her and her target so the knife hit my hand. Didn't do the poor guy any good, she just threw another one and hit him strait in the heart!  
I tried but nothing I could do for the guy."

"That 'poor guy' had just attempted to shoot Rudy Giuliani and I had order to …." Eyal put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. Charlotte was coming back with the medical bag. Sharon discreetly thanked Eyal.

"Mouse if you promise to behave, I'll stich you up. Going to hurt like hell, didn't come with my aesthesis."

Eyal took her on him and sat on a picnic table. It would permit Hank to work more at ease.

"Good thinking Mr. ….?. Then looking at Sharon "Mouse are you going to introduce us? I like to know the names of the persons I'm dealing with."

"Sorry, I'm so mad, made me forget my manners. Henry Lawson, a long lost friend of mine from New-York. We went to med school together. I dropped out and he stuck with it! Hank, I'd like you to meet Eyal Lavin, (biting her lips, she continued) my husband  
of less than a week."

Hank smiled and nodded "Congratulation to both of you! Sharon married… I'll be damn. Don't know what to say to the groom, the only thing that comes to mind is 'Good luck buddy'!

Eyal even tense and worried about Sharon couldn't help but laugh. That Lawson guy sure knew a lot about Sharon's ways!

"Oh, I'm also forgetting my manners! Mr. Lavin, Mouse, here is my, also recent, girlfriend, Charlotte. Charlotte, as you Mouse, is quite a risk taker! I seem to attractthat kind of girls in my life."

Eyal looked at Sharon then Hank. "No, no Mr. Lavin, we never ... well…."

Sharon laughed as she caught on what was passing through Eyal mind.

"No E we never slept together."

"Well I was about to say 'dated' but your answer is more to the point. Now can you sit still, I'm going to try and do a good job for it not to scar but can't promise it won't. If you prefer I can take you to a hospital but if you're in the same line of  
work, I'm guessing I'll have to do!" Hank eyed Sharon and he had his answer.

"Quite a deep gash. Care to tell me how you manage this….. in a car?"

"My new hubby can't seem to accept that I can come up with viable and good ideas. Shot one at him and he took it out on the brakes. I ended up with a Steve Jobs (RIP) knockout punch. In other word my IPad hit me!"

"OK….I know better to ask more! This is going to hurt, no more talking."

Sharon sat through the procedure and didn't even wince! Hank was observing the two, easily guessing Eyal was in the same line of work as Sharon.

Finishing the last of 12 stiches, Hank signaled Charlotte to join them "Charlotte why don't you take Sharon to the restroom and help her get cleaned up. Be careful, she might be a little lightheaded."

"I'm OK Hank, thanks for the double sutures, harder to do but they leave less of a scar."

Sharon looked at Eyal. He was caught in a situation where he couldn't express himself freely and she knew he was feeling guilty about what had happened to her. Knowing just what might help, she approached him, kissed him hard and whispered

"Don't worry, wasn't your fault. Just a freak accident. I can't stand it when I'm hurting and I lashed out at you. I shouldn't have. Es tut mir leid (German for I'm sorry)."

Eyal responded by kissing her forehead and winking at her. "Go and get cleaned up. Here's a change of clothes, got it from your overnight bag. We'll talk later!"

As soon as Charlotte and Sharon were out of sight Hank addressed Eyal

"Mr. Lavin..."

"Call me Eyal, Mr. Lavin is too formal for a friend of Sharon's!"

"Eyal it is. You OK? You skin is flushed and hot. Thought it was you being worried about Sharon but it's not the case, is it? You were favoring your right hand while holding her down plus the bandage is there for all to see. What she do, also throw a  
knife at you?"

Eyal laughed "Actually she did, have quite a cut in the hypothenar muscle."

Hank was startled but continued. "You seem to know a bit about medicine. While I was sewing Mouse up, you were expertly following all of my moves. Now bringing up the hypothenar muscle instead of the side of the hand, tells me you got medical training  
of some sort!"

"Yes, was to become a doctor but had a life and family situation that stopped me."

Hank tried to take Eyal's hand to care to it but Eyal was faster than he was.

"Eyal, let me look at your hand. I should warn you, I'm worse than Sharon when I sense a problem. She backs down…. sometimes… I never do!"

That quip got Eyal attention! "Worse than Sharon…"

Eyal looked at the ground and in defeat, extended his hand.

"Whoa... not good. You should have gotten this treated when you saw the first signs of infection. You and Sharon are in the same line of work?"

Eyal looking at his hand signed yes. Hank was right, it didn't look good.

"Sharon cleaned it up yesterday. This morning took an antibiotic plus gave myself a tetanus shot. Seems the antibiotic isn't working."

"That's the problem with these new bacteria's, they resist most antibiotic. Look, I know you guys don't like hospitals. I might be able to help. I'm a private physician and the guy I'm working for also likes to keep a low profile. He has enough money  
to buy hospitals to come to him. I have all I need to treat you but if intravenous antibiotic don't work, the hospital is the next step. What do you say?"

"Sharon is going to have an 'I told you so' moment, she's been wanting me to get proper treatment since this morning."

"She was right..."

"I was right about what?" Sharon interrupted.

"This!" Hank showed Sharon Eyal hand. She froze on spot!

"Eyal, why didn't you tell me? We're going to the hospital, don't care if I have to tie you up!"

"Sharon, come here… need to talk to you in PRIVATE!" The glare he gave Sharon made Charlotte squeeze Hank's arm.

"Sharon if I show my face in any Greek hospital or any kind of medical facilities, they will, at some point, come up with a nasty case of me killing a patient. I'm kind of a marked man. It was OK while I was with the Mossad, they always got me out but  
now…. Well we might have a problem."

Eyal could sense in Sharon voice that panic had set in! "Eyal you have to get treated. I'll call my father, he will help us. It won't be MI-6 but him personally."

"Sharon, no. It's not the way I won't to start my post A-Team leader relationship with your father. Hank says he can help me. He's a private physician to a rich boss who doesn't like hospitals so he just buys what he needs."

Hank hearing his name came to them. "Sharon, what Eyal just said is right. You know me and the extent I usually go to help patients. Remember what we did to help that very weird friend of yours… Hiva I think."

Sharon nervously laughed "Ziva, it's Ziva…. Hank and yes I remember. Still get flashbacks of the look of that intern's face when we showed up in the ER both tied to the bomb Ziva had had strapped on her. It was a pressure bomb, Eyal. Our Handy Hank figure  
out that if we taped ourselves to her, the bomb had less chance of going off. So he made a very nervous ambulance driver tape us on each side of Ziva and the bomb. We rode to the hospital where the bomb squad was waiting for us. They took care of  
the bomb and …oh…forgot to mention that Hank had to keep pressure on Ziva's carotid artery because the badass bomber had slit her throat when he saw that he wasn't getting out of that mission alive. Hank ended up having to keep his finger in Ziva  
wound for another four to five hours, the time it took the surgeons' team to stabilize Ziva! Funny but this time he didn't try to stop me from shooting that …"

Hank noticed that Eyal was having more and more problem with a standing up position "Eyal, your turn to sit down, EYAL…."

Sharon had to gently guide him to the picnic table. He was not a very cooperative patient.

After examining Eyal, Hank addressed Sharon "Mouse, we need to take care of your friend right away. He has quite a fever and his vital aren't good. You surely got a GPS in that fancy car, here are my coordinates. Get him there fast but watch your driving!  
I'll be joining you shortly, I need to drop off Charlotte. I just texted Boris and he's ordering everything we need. Don't worry he's use to my ways, been with him for some time now!"

Hearing the name Boris…Sharon shot Eyal a terrified look.

Hank observing both their reactions put his hand to his forehead and swore…. a lot of time. He was rapidly joined by Eyal.

Charlotte had to bite her lips for not to laugh in such a dire situation… Dirty language in Hebrew or English … was still dirty language.

Hank looked at Sharon as Hank said in a very high pitched voice.

DON'T' TELL ME… YOU'RE THE 'DARK CONTROL' SUPER HERO TWOSOME BORIS WANTS TO HIRE!

Sharon sheepishly nodded while Hank rapidly got a hold of Eyal who was not doing well!

Eyal just managed to say 'Yihyeh BeSeder' _(everything will be OK /Everything will work out) _before fainting in Hank arms.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3 - A friend from Sharon's past

_**Hi all, thanks for the wonderful reviews, love to read them. For EyalFan, I added a little jealousy in this story at your suggestion! Had not planned on bringing Divia in but did it, hope it's up to your expectation. Had one PM and a review (guess) asking me to write some background on my characters (expecialy the ones from Royal Pains). Good idea, I will do it in my next chapter. It will be Chapter 0.**_

* * *

All was arrange so Hank could ride back to Boris's house with Sharon. Eyal was still conscious but barely. The ride to get to Boris's ocean view sea-level beach house was on very secluded beachside roads. Hank was tending to Eyal in the back seat and Sharon was driving… well more flying!

In a very sharp turn Eyal wince and manage to say "Sharon slow down, you're not in Germany, in Greece there are some speed limits… and you're NOT within them! I'm OK and like to stay that way, slow down."

"Like hell you're OK, that's what you told me this morning… and look at the result."

"SHARON that enough, slow down." Talking was not easy for Eyal and he coughed violently. Hanks stabilised him.

Sharon slowed down

"Mitzta'er, tismoch Alai _(Sorry, you can rely on me)._ Eyal you're not going to like this but would want for you to give your guns to Hank. You might go into shock… of worse have bouts of dementia.

Eyal responded "Shlomi' Tov"

"Eyal Lavin, you are NOT fine. GIVE your guns to Hank and please snap the safeties on. He's a doctor and doesn't know the difference from a pistol, a riffle and a revolver!

"HaRosh Mistovev." Eyal manage to get out.

Sharon abruptly stopped the car. She wasn't fluent in Hebrew but knew those words. Avi had said them to her just before vomiting all of his supper on her. Those words had stuck to say the least!

"Hank, he's going to be sick, he just said his head is spinning."

Hank had his hand full trying to tend to Eyal while holding on for dear life.

"Dammit Sharon, at the speed you turned this car around and stopped it, I'm ready to be sick!"

Both Sharon and Hank helped Eyal out. A bit of fresh air was welcome.

Eyal knew the signs of this kind of infection. His body had withstood a couple of attacks from infected wounds, mostly gunshots. The last time, the Mossad's doctor treating him had warned that his body was resisting to just about every antibiotic available. They barely got his last infection under control_. "Mr. Lavin, the next one is going to be harder than the previous one… On these type of infections, your nine lives are up. Try not to get another one!" _

Eyal remembered those words well. He needed to talk to Hank without Sharon hearing. Hank had sent Sharon to get some water so Eyal tried the best to talk coherently.

"Hank, had a couple of bouts with infections, group A streptococci to be more precise. My body doesn't react to most antibiotics. Last time they barely pulled me through."

"Great, you have something else I should know! How many 'bouts' did you have?"

Eyal whispered. "6 or 7."

Hanks eyes grew big and round at that answer.

Sharon came back and handed Hank a couple of bottles of water.

Shooting one very cold/dark look at Eyal and she said. "E seems we're in for one hell of a ride and don't bother telling me you're going to be all right!"

The stare she gave Eyal shook him, something was up. She pulled out his phone from his pocket. Just looking at it, he knew what she had done! She had called herself from his phone and had heard all of what he had said to Hank.

Sheepishly Eyal put his head down and kissed her forehead.

"Keep forgetting I'm dealing with a spy, a very good spy… when will I ever learn. Sorry, yes we/you might be in for one hell of a ride. Here, you were right, I need to put my guns in a safe place. I know the signs and from what my body is telling me, I don't have much conscious time left."

"Please promise me you're going to fight this with everything you've got." Sharon hugged and kissed him.

"I promise to do my best!"

Hank gently sat Eyal down and put a welcome cold compress on his forehead.

"Sharon, we need to get going. What I have in this emergency medical bag is not enough to treat him properly. Boris just texted and only the patient is missing. Don't know why, but he wants me to bring you directly to him. Seems his security network is out of whack and that you might know what's up?"

Sharon slapped her forehead "Shit… forgot to turn off my worm! Hank text him and give him this code. (She showed him her IPhone) His security people will know what to do with it!"

"Well I know what 'his security' might do with you if you're responsible for that hit. Boris can be… how can I say this 'One hell of a scary guy when mad'… Sharon what exactly did you do?"

"I kinda fooled around to see how far I could infiltrate his home and bank security. Got help from two friends of mine. By the way, that's what got me this busted lips… Eyal also didn't like my 'intervention'."

Eyal shook his head sideways and put one hand on his forehead to keep it up! His thinking was that this business deal, with Boris, was not going to happen_! _

'_Ah well, he thought_, _Une de perdue, 10 de retrouvées! __(One lost, ten found)'_

* * *

Arriving at Boris's beach house, Sharon made a sharp180 degree turn to park the car in the right way.

Hank was getting annoyed with Sharon. He was the kind of man that needed order, outlaid plans and control in his day to day life.

With a harsh tone, he said "It would have only taken a few second to get to the end of the driveway and turn around, like we all do! What happened to you since we last met? You were always 'special' but this… did you meet with the devil or what!"

"Came face to face with Evil numerous time. Hank, you know of my line of work, with years it changes people. Promise the roots are still there. We'll sit down and talk, owe you that much. Thanks for going out of your way for us, it's appreciate."

"It's OK Sharon, we'll grab a beer when all is over. Mr. Lavin, you're now on my turf! Let's start fighting this thing."

As Sharon got out of the car, she was assaulted by Boris's security. Hank didn't have time to stop Eyal and he was by Sharon's side. Boris's security was no match for both of them. Sharon passed Eyal a gun and in a matter of seconds that four man team was under control. Hank just looked at Eyal/Sharon and at the BIG guards….. Not looking so big now!

Hank jumped when he heard a voice in his back.

"Lavin, see you haven't lost the art of making an entry! You bring your sister with you for help or comfort?"

Eyal looked at the man and smiled. "Nathan… long time no see. Shalom old friend. You look … American! Are those goons ex-Mossad's?"

"Let's say they are ex-somethings but no they don't come from the Mossad's. Ma kore? (What's up?)"

"Good because I wouldn't be proud if those guys were Mossad's! I'm here to meet with your boss. By the way, not my sister but my wife and partner. Sarah died, a long time ago, in a terrorist attempt."

"Tenouhamou min hachamaim. Damn, thought for sure she was Sarah. Last time I saw…"

Sharon took over "Last time you saw Sarah, I was with her. Remember Rivlin &amp; Yoel Solomon streets - you… drunk….. or more plastered and with some mouth! Sarah slapped you if I remember right?"

Nathan looked at Eyal and swore in Hebrew. "Ya… that would be me. I was young and a bit on the wild side in those days. Your 'husband' was often right by my side … by the way. He could have been with me that night and a fine night it could have been!"

Nathan had a smile on his face that reminded Sharon of Eyal's when he wanted to be condescending with her!

She snickered back "Don't worry, knew what I was getting into as soon as I met up with him! He's mature quite a bit, hope you have… because you're going to need some help with that mess your security system is presently in!"

Looking at Eyal….."She's our hacker?"

"The name is Sharon Welby and yes, I'm the one. I just wanted to test your installations. I don't plan on accepting a business deal without knowing what kind of shit I'll be dealing with! Sorry, yours doesn't stand up to much; amateurish at best! It's the tops for your regular banking entourage but if you want to deal with the Oil Cartel, you'd better get your rig up to par. I'm a girlscout compared to your day to day Oil Cartel hackers. YOU don't stand a chance in hell of surviving more than 24 hours in that world! Your Boss might want to hear this!"

Sharon was startled by a firm hand squeezing her shoulder. Eyal nodded for her not to react. She slowly turned and there was Boris looking at her with the darkest of stare.

"Well seems he just did." Hank mustered out. He had not seen Boris looking so displeased since Hanks father had tried to get some compromising information on Boris and sell it to the FBI for a reduced sentence.

Sharon continued where she had stopped "Well Mr. Boris, can't change what I just said, everything is true! If you decide to play with this crowd, you've got to know what you're getting into. I'm guessing that's why you wanted to hire us."

Eyal looked up at Sharon. He had no clues about what kind of business Boris wanted to discuss with them. From Boris's expression, Sharon seemed to have pinpointed directly to it. Those hacking and deduction skills of hers would be quite useful in their new venture. He definitely had to convince her to stay out of the field and into profiling missions!

Boris continued " '_Wanted_' being the imperative word, past tense, Mrs. Welby."

"Kein Problem, Ihr Unternehmen, Ihre Entscheidung., Es tut mir leid für Ihren Sicherheitssystem_. __(No problem, your business, your decision. Sorry for your security system). _

She switched back to English.

"I really don't give a shit about the job or you. I'm thinking about your regular clients, the families that have money invested in your bank. If you go under, they will be the ones to suffer. Your present security can't withstand the Oil Cartel's hackers so if you have one once of intelligence, you'll stay away from that lucrative opportunity you think you have or if you really want to pursue it, swallow your pride and get the needed help. Be it Dark Control or another company. Be assure, I know what I'm talking about"

Nathan, thinking his Boss had heard enough, was going to grab Sharon when both Eyal and Boris stopped him.

Boris looked coldly at Sharon. His 5"9' was nothing compared to Eyal's 6"2' but he looked as imposing and dark!

Eyal was impressed with Sharon's boldness but also concerned of her last words… _I know what I'm talking about_. Making a mental note to ask her about it. By now, Eyal was more than certain they would never get this job.

Hank was now at a point where he was fearing for Sharon's life. Never had he witness Boris being told off in that manner. Usually people froze at Boris's body language. Hank put his arms around Sharon's waist and tried to pull her away from Boris.

"Sharon, come with me. We need to get Eyal settle, he's barely holding his own."

Sharon had not let down her stare. Both (Boris and her) seemed to be playing a kids game of who would pull away first. Hank's words got Sharon out of her trance and back to reality.

Turning towards him she said "Eyal, how are you feeling?"

"I'm OK but wouldn't want to see the battle going on in my body. As of now… the bacteria are winning."

Boris responded _"_Come Hank, I'll show you where we set up your medical equipment and the medicines you demanded. Mrs. Welby, after you get your partner settle, I'd like for us to meet: Alone and face to face!"

Sharon just looked at him and said "Please. When we request… we add 'please' to our demand! Basic form of politeness!"

Hank responded "Sharon don't push your luck, stop those smart-alecky remarks!"

Eyal had to laugh at that statement "Good luck with that Hank…. Told her often that that mouth of hers was going to be her downfall."

Boris looked at Eyal "Well not today. Must admit it was humiliating being told that I need to swallow my pride and study what I'm really getting into, but she's right. I WANT this oil deal and Dark Control IS going to TRAIN me and my people on HOW to do it. Mr. Lavin, you've come highly recommended and Mrs. Welby just proved she can stand up to me and that in my book is a winning combination. You've got yourself your first business deal, that is if you accept it. Mr. Lavin, I'll fill you in with the detail when you'll be up an about."

Eyal and Boris shook hands.

Boris looked at Sharon "Still want to talk to you. Get Mr. Lavin settled in and come to my office. Nathan will escort you, not that I don't trust you but would prefer you'd be escorted when on my grounds."

"It's a date, Mr. Boris. Hank lead the way."

Sharon took Eyal hand and felt it was really hot. "Hank, he's burning up."

"Come on let's get him settle fast."

* * *

Eyal was not being cooperative. The fever was making him moody, on edge and a little paranoid. Sharon was at wits ends and couldn't find a way to make him lay down and relax for Hank to treat him.

"Sharon I'm going to sedate him. He needs those antibiotics NOW."

"Let me do it, you don't stand a chance, Hank."

"Sharon, I'm the doctor … remember"

"Be my guest, Doctor!"

As Sharon had guessed Hank was no match for Eyal even in his condition. Without Sharon's help, Hank would have been the one sedated!

Sharon got up close and personal with Eyal (Well she sat on him and kissed him deep… better than fighting for his attention!).

Placing her hands on both side of his head, Sharon said.

"Eyal, listen to me. You can trust Hank, he saved my butt a couple of times. I trust him, you must/need to do the same."

Sharon notice Eyal was barely responsive, the fever and bacteria were winning. As soon as Hank saw Eyal's shoulders drop, he gave him the shot. With Eyal under, Hank could now do his work.

Boris came in as Hank was hooking up Eyal to a mechanical ventilator.

Going up to Sharon, he knew now was not the time for a business meeting. She had lost that warrior look and it was now a sad and worried face that was staring at him.

"Mrs. Welby, I see Hank has everything under control, would you care to come with me. No business discussions, promise, have something organised that you might like."

Sharon looked at Hank then at Eyal. All she wanted to do was lie down next to Eyal and cuddle but not the time, not the place. Eyal had a battle to fight!

Hank approached Sharon and hugged her "Go, he's unconscious and getting the best treatment money can buy. Timing was of essence and we got him in time. If he reacts well to at least one antibiotic, he'll be up and about in 24 hours or less. He'll be OK, Sharon!"

* * *

Sharon followed Boris. As they stepped out of Eyal room, Sharon put her hand on Boris's shoulder to stop him. The man froze, or more, stiffened up like a tree.

Sharon smiled. "Typical banker… you guys can't stand being touched add to that your German upbringing and the result is this! Relax Mr. Boris, I don't want to attack you, just want to thank you for helping us. Like for you to send the invoice to Dark Control."

"No need Mrs. Welby, I'll just deduct it from your first down payment for the deal we just closed."

"No business talk remember… but from what I can see, what you have set up in that room is going to be more $ than what Dark Control is going to charge you. You still sure you want to do business with the Oil Cartel, if so you should know that '_Nothing is just about Oil with Oil'."_

Boris had to laugh, he had said those exacts words to Hank just a few days ago. He was now sure, this girl knew what she was talking about.

"Mrs. Welby, this is not a business but a personal question. How did you get involve in that world?"

"Can't answer that but let's just say I lost a very important person to that world. Tried to get vengeance and never succeeded. Vengeance is sometimes more of a killer than the culprits themselves. I finally laid my grievance to rest and decided to live my life. So in a matter of fact… they won!"

"Can I asked who this person was?"

"My mother... I was 8 when she died."

Boris closed his eyes, he had had a feeling Sharon was, in one way or another, emotionally involved and he now had his answer.

"How do you feel about getting involve with old demons and does your partner know of this."

"The answers are 'not good' and 'no'. Eyal doesn't know nothing about my experiences with the Oil Cartel, going to read him in when he's up and about. I will help you with your security setups but will ask Eyal not to be involve in the heart of this business deals. Emotions are a no-no in field work. Really don't want to go back down that road. Security wise I can set you up pretty good but for the rest forget me. Hope you understand? "

"No worry, security is an important part of this deal and it can be done without exposing you to the Cartel members. From what I read, Mr. Lavin is just my type of man for the action part of my quest."

"That is also my opinion. Read up on you also… (Sharon eyed Boris with a slight grinn) and the two of you are make of the same fibers! You'll get along just fine. Nathan is also from the same roots and if he's your Chief of security you must like his ways!"

"Ah my dear, talking about Nathan, he's the one that suggested this activity for you to clear you mind. Here we are. How are you at sharpshooting?"

"A rating below expert and above marksman!"

Boris looked down at her. "Well... my dear, we will see. How about a friendly competition."

"Mr. Boris you should know that where guns are involved there is no such thing as a 'friendly. Are you challenging me?"

"I suppose I am. I'll get Nathan to show you the grounds we are going to be 'playing on' plus the rules of the game."

"Again I'm telling you: When guns and a challenge are involved, no place for rules and friends! Think you're up to that kind of world, Mr. Boris. Take it as an advance training for the Oil Cartel's dealings. Your banking world is full of rules, directives, laws etc. You are used to working in an ''sterilised' environment, what you will be up against in this endeavor of yours is a whole different ball game. Hope it's worth it!"

"Well, Mrs. Welby, I accept your 'no rules' and challenge. Yes, to me it's worth it. I have an ulterior motive but prefer to discuss it later.

Sharon wince, looking at Boris, still in a pinstripe and very expensive suit, she had to pinch herself not to laugh.

"Mr. Boris, think you're going to need to change. That suit you're wearing is not going to cut it. You have something else than pinstripe suits in that closest of yours?"

Boris tight face relaxed. This woman had something about her that he liked. She was a fast thinker, down to earth, plus something refreshing for him, not at all impressed by his money and brave enough to stand up to him! She also, as he had, lost a parent at a young age. By her way of talking about her mother, he knew where she stood. He could feel the pain and hurt in her voice. He had easily recognised it… he also had the same hurt in his hearth for his father! Funny something else new for him, he felt a connection to Sharon. A point he would have to explore... everything can or must be explained (well for Boris!).

He answered Sharon's question. "Yes I do. I also have some clothes that should fit you. Not to worry, it is all new, has never been worn. Always have on hand what my guests might need."

Sharon just said "Figures!"

"You spoke a bit of German earlier. Do you speak it much?"

"My mother was German. That language always had a place in my heart. I feel 'at home' when I sing in German, can't explain it. Decided to take lessons a year ago. I'm far from being fluent, not gifted for learning languages. It just doesn't come naturally."

„Nun, wir können zusammen üben_"__ (__Well, we can practice together)_

„Dankeschön, nett von dir zu bieten. Bitte sprechen Sie langsam, ich bin wirklich nicht gut! Die deutsche Grammatik ist ein Killer"(_Thank-you, nice of you to offer. Please speak slowly, I'm really not good at it! The German grammar is a killer!)_

Boris laughed… again a relaxed feeling he hadn't had the privilege to feel in a long time. Something was definitely special with this girl.

Their 'little' competition turned out to be a 3 hours very intensive one. The Nathan/Sharon team easily outshined the Boris/Udo (Boris's Major d'homme) one. Sharon had Boris at gunpoint in the first minutes of their game! That three hour period was quite a learning experience for Boris. Never did Sharon back down and make it easy for him. If he would have been in the 'field', he would have been be six feet under in the first minutes of their challenge, that she made sure he 'got' it! Boris now realised that what Sharon had told him about him not being ready for the Oil Cartel might be true!

Sharon a bit out of breath "Mr. Boris, you're a good shot, I'm impressed. Nathan, see you are at Eyal's level, been trained by the best!"

Boris responded "That is why I always seek out ex-Mossads for my security team."

Sharon started to say. "Mr. Boris…'

Boris continued "Why don't we cut the Mr. and Mrs. I feel like and old man. You're addressing Nathan and Hank by their vorname (forename), please call me Boris!"

"Fine with me, call me Sharon! I really should get back to Eyal."

Boris took over "Well Mrs.… Sharon, I have some business to attend to but Nathan will escort you back. Don't worry Hank is one of a kind and the best, Eyal is in goog hands!"

* * *

On his way back to the house, Nathan looked at Sharon…"Calev, may he rest in peace, would be proud of you. You have trained with him, haven't you? Couldn't help from noticing your MO's while we were sharpshooting. Some moves were typical of Kidon's training. I'm guessing you're also good with knifes, a specialty of Caleb's. Like to know how an MI-6 agent got involved with Kidon. Also how did you hook up with, of all agents, Eyal Lavin! Thought, for sure, he was not the marrying type!

"For an ex-Mossad you should know I can't answer much! Did some time as a liaison officer and was paired with a Kidon's operative. Yes, I'm so good with knives I might just have poisoned my own husband! Met up with Eyal on a common field mission and we just clicked, that's all I can tell you.. sorry!" Sharon winked at Nathan.

Nathan gave Sharon a shoulder hug and decided to leave it at that.

* * *

As they entered Eyal's room, Hank's worried expression told Sharon all was not right.

"Hank, he not responding to antibiotics?"

"No! I'd like to talk to his last doctor. He could guide me on what they gave him on his last infection."

Sharon looked at Nathan and then at Hank. "Sorry Hank, can't tell you much. Can't let his last_ 'employer'_ know that he's sick. Nathan, I trust, you know what _'they have eyes on us'_ means."

Nathan said "Hank trust me, you will not be able to speak to his doctor. Let me put it in simple words: If you do, it's not the bacteria that going to kill Eyal but a personal hit squad and you won't be able to do nothing for him at that point."

Hank looked at Sharon "A bit as you did when I tried to stop you from throwing a knife at a man?"

Sharon look at Hank with a deep and dark stare and said "Remember the outcome, I killed that man. Yes, Hank, it's sensibly the same situation."

"Jesus… what kind of work do you guys really do?"

Coming in, Boris answered "It's complicated Hank but there's a lot more than killing involved, those people risk their lives for their countries many times and are never recognised or thanked for it! Let's leave it at that, please. How is our patient doing?"

Sharon talked "Not good, as Hank feared he's not responding to regular antibiotics. He's had a couple of close call and his body's developed a resistance to the major ones."

Boris took over "Can we get some 'out of circuits' ones, a bit like rare/old wines or a stunning cognacs."

Sharon laughed "Oh.. Mr. Boris, you're going to get along just fine with Eyal!"

Hank said "Boris, I know of an experimental antibiotic but it's out of price plus we will never be able to get access to it."

"Give me your contacts Hank and** I'll** see what can be done."

"Mr. Boris stop. You might have the means but I don't want, Eyal wouldn't want, to enter a business relationship and owing you. We can't accept your generous offer."

"Seems I told you to drop the Mr.! Sharon, you or Eyal will owe me nothing. I just bought our Hampton's hospital and this medicine will go as an 'experimental expense'. If you know a bit about hospital accounting you should know that this kind of purchase gives me some pretty hefty tax breaks. So don't worry your little mind about it. I'd prefer you don't mention my offer to our patient here… If I'm guessing right, his pride is a bit more 'developed' than your average person!

To that Boris winked at Sharon. She had to laugh, how he read Eyal's character was spy worthy or it took one to know one. Sharon guessed the latter. Boris and Eyal were going to get along very well together!

'Hank, your contacts now!" Boris was not one to wait around.

* * *

It was early morning when Boris came through with his dealings. Hank should receive the antibiotic in less than 4 hours.

Hearing the news, Hank pinched his lips together. "Guys, we are going to have to find a way to make his body react. As is, really don't know if he has 4 hours and I don't have any more types of antibiotics to try on him."

Boris spoke "Hank, you once got me out of a bad situation by 'rebooting' my body. Any way you can do that with Eyal?"

Hank smiled at that memory "No can't do that in this situation."

Suddenly Hank's looks changed "Maybe… well maybe…

It was Boris's turn to smile "Sharon... I know that look. He just had …."

Sharon took over "_A hamster in the wheel idea'_… yes I know. Have them sometimes and they drive my father and Eyal crazy!"

Hank spoke "We can't make him better and he needs more time till this experimental antibiotic gets here… so why don't we attack his body to make it react."

Sharon continued "OK, think I'm following you Hank - We shoot him with a very invasive but not deadly decease. His body will REACT to that disease and it may give us some time. You did this before?"

'No, I'm counting on Lady Luck for this one"

Boris smiled "Just as you always do with me and I'm still standing!"

Hank glanced at Sharon "It's your call."

Sharon looked at Eyal and thought of the numerous time he had told her that she didn't have enough of a dark side to make very difficult decisions but now without further hesitation she said "Do it! What are you going to give him to make him sicker?"

Boris and Nathan just shook their heads.

"Well it needs to be something that won't kill him and that I can easily treat. It also has to be invasive…"

"Chickenpox" Sharon shouted out

She continued "It's invasive but there's one problem, no treatment for chickenpox, as it's caused by a virus. I know Eyal received all the necessary vaccines so his body is sure to react but he will come out of this with chickenpox."

That statement made Boris, Nathan, Hank and even Sharon smile. Eyal with Chickenpox should be quite a sight!

Hank said "Sharon, you're the one that's going to have to explain all of this to him so best it's you that decides… So Chickenpox it is!"

Sharon continued "I'll deal with Eyal and the 'after shocks'. Hank isn't there a risk of male fertility with chickenpox?"

"You should have continued you medicine career Mrs. Welby! The simple answer is yes, chicken pox can affect male fertility, but typically only for a short time during and after the viral infection. Fever can be directly related to a temporary drop in sperm count. It can take up to 11 weeks for sperm count to return to normal after a high fever. So, if you're not planning on having kids in the next few months, you two should be fine!"

It was a long wait and Eyal body was effectively reacting to the chickenpox virus. Hank's plan seemed to be working. Sharon was having an emotionally hard time. Caring for Eyal, seeing the way his body was hurting and knowing she could do just about nothing to help/comfort him. All she could do was talk to him and make sure he always had some cold compresses to control the fever.

Two men came in with Boris in tow. They had the needed antibiotic. For the protocol they had to supervise Hank and his handling of the medication. All went well and they were soon off.

Hank and Sharon were, as they had been for now more than 4 days, at Eyal's side. Both had slept a little but not much. All could see that they needed some sleep.

Boris came in with a woman. "Hank, have a surprise for you."

Hank rapidly walked towards the woman "Divia, what a wonderful surprise!"

They hugged, Hank turned toward Boris "Why bring Divia to Greece?"

"Hank, it's been more than four days now and you haven't slept more than a couple of hours. Sharon also looks like a walking dead. Knew you two would trust nobody close by so I brought trusted help to you! You two take some time to sleep. From what I heard, it's going to take at least 4 to 5 hours before we know how our patient will react, so why don't you try to get some sleep… More, I'm ordering you… since you are both, in some ways, my employees!

Hank introduce Sharon to Divia. "Sharon, this is Divis, she's a very capable physician assistant and working with me since my debut as a concierge doctor."

Turning to Divia, Hank continued "Divia, meet Sharon. She was a med student with me. She dropped out to join the circus so to speak. She's a very qualified singer and graduate from Juilliard!

Divia and Sharon shook hands.

Boris spoke, "Now, you two, how about getting some sleep."

Hank and Sharon looked at each other and just agreed. If Hank trusted this Divia, Sharon did also. Sleep would be welcomed!

Nathan escorted Sharon to her room. "Eyal is going to be one lucky guy to awake in Divia's care. One really good looking woman that Divia. She's always so chic and well mannered. Come to think of it, she's exactly the type of girl I was sure Eyal would marry. Oupssss... Sorry think I just put my foot in my mouth.

Sharon had to laugh "No problem, Nathan. Divia is EXACTLY Eyal's type physically but sometimes you need something more! Why don't you ask Divia out if you like her?

"She's not for me Sharon. I'm hire help, those kind of girls never date their hire help!"

"Nathan you are selling yourself short. Do you think Eyal had that way of thinking while he was in the field?"

"I'm sure he had 'that way of thinking'... we talked about it often. I couldn't do it but Eyal had pleasure fooling around with those kind of girls. He gave them what they wanted and he had his fun out of it! Community service at its best as he called it!

"That would be Eyal! Nevertheless, you should ask her out. And for the record, for me you are not hire help but a very competent Chief of Security, please don't put yourself down in that way."

* * *

Sharon was sleeping soundly when she was awaken by some kind of whisper. She chucked it up to outside noises and stayed under the covers. Again she heard the same whisper_. 'Guard yourself Welby, you're in a strange home with very special people_!' She carefully took the covers off her head… only to see a very awaken Eyal sitting in a wheelchair and looking lovingly at her.

In his usual deep voice he said "Hey gorgeous, seems you were worried about me?"

Didn't take Sharon long to get out of bed and practically on Eyal. She was stopped by Divia.

"Not so fast, he just came out of an induce coma. He needs to take it easy for a while."

Looking at the tall, slender and very elegant lady next to Eyal, Sharon couldn't help but think that they made quite a pairing. Divia's dark skin was a nice match for Eyal's and her choice of clothes fitted to a T Eyal's usual classic taste! Those two would surely turns eyes on a dance floor. Sharon responded coldly to Divia's remark.

"I know damn well what he needs, I've been by his side since Hank put him in that coma."

Eyal took Sharon's hand "Hey, know you were worried but Divia only wants to help. You missed me, I get it but cool down a bit!"

To that he squeezed her hand as she bent down to give him a kiss.

Sharon looking at Divia. "Sorry, I jumped at you. Is Hank awake?"

"No, that was my next stop. Eyal wanted to see you. I'll go and wake up Hank. Can you get Eyal back to his room, he needs to rest?"

Another killer look from Sharon "Eyal!? You two on a first name basis! Never mind, I'm sure I can manage to find my way back to his room!"

Divia and Eyal looked at Sharon with a puzzle expression. Eyal especially. What was up with her?

As Divia left, Sharon was going to push Eyal back to his room.

"Just a minute, young lady. Care to tell me what is wrong with you? You know Divia or is there something I'm not getting? Never seen you so rude without just cause before."

"Well… you sure seem to know her well. She does have a family name but you are already on a first name basis plus she a little too protective of you."

Eyal had to smile, his Sharon was human after all and at this moment very much jealous of Divia. Eyal thinking Sharon would have wanted to be present when he woke up. He decided to play a bit on those emotions, heck he needed some fun after what he went through!

"Sharon, must admit, she is a fine looking woman to wake up to. A nice gift you and Hank gave me, thanks!"

Sharon's eye seemed to explode and her breathing stopped momentarily. Eyal was having fun watching her try to come to terms with her emotions. He knew full well no spy training could control this kind of gut reactions!

Sharon manage to speak "Well, if you like her that much maybe I should call HER to take you back to your room!"

That was enough, Eyal didn't have, for one, the energy to continue and, second, the hurt in Sharon's voice was getting to him.

"Come here and sit on me. I'd prefer getting in bed with you but don't quite have the energy! "

"Think Divia would approve?"

"Have a secret for you, don't give a damn what anybody else thinks when it's a ME and YOU issue! It's YOU I want to kiss. See my little Master Spy is human after all and you're quite cute when jealous."

Sharon shot up "I'm not jealous"

"Are so…. and I'm loving it!" Eyal responded in such a boyish way that Sharon had to laugh.

"Not going to tell you a third time 'come here'"

And that's how Hank and Divia found them: Sharon sitting on Eyal and both of them kissing passionately.

"Hum… see our patient has recovered..."Hank said

Sharon got up and said "Sorry Hank. Divia… no worry, I'll get Eyal back to his room!"

Looking at Eyal, Hank had to smile "Sharon, did you tell our patient about the Chickenpox?"

"CHICKENPOX' Eyal said quite loudly looking at Sharon with panic in his face!

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 - A question ?

After one very miserable week Eyal was clear of blisters and the 39+ fever had broken. He was not a demanding patient but his mood was…. Well let's just sum it up to cranky, grouchy, snappish, crabby and/or irritable at best!

Bored, Sharon and Divia had challenge Hank and Nathan to a game of Scrabble with one rule: Only words describing in one way or another Eyal's mood were allowed! Let's say all had words to spare. Boris had chuckled at the idea but declined the invitation to join them! Nevertheless, he had instructed Udo (his Major d'homme) to serve the foursome some very fine wine, whiskey and Cuban cigars. Didn't take long for them to feel the effects of good alcohol! Nathan had proposed to continue their 'soirée' at a local bar, Divia agreed. Hank wanted to meet up with Charlotte and Sharon preferred to stay with Eyal. Sharon winked at Nathan and whispered "Here you chance ... go for it!"

* * *

For Sharon, even a cold shower didn't shake the effects of too much booze. Approaching Eyal while trying not to wake him was an impossible task. As soon as she had set foot in the room, his head went up.

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Slowly getting my feet back under me. You smell like hell. What did you drink?"

"That bad. Had some wine, whiskey and a very smooth Cuban cigar with Divia, Hank and Nathan. Boris had business to conduct… this guy always has 'business to conduct' he's dull… a real bore!"

"A very rich dull persone that is! What was the occasion for you to 4 living it up?" Eyal said pulling her onto him.

Sharon winced…"Well… you getting better and hopefully in a happier mood."

Eyal gently pushed her aside and sat up on the of the bed. "Was I that bad?"

"Try insufferable but a lovable insufferable." Sharon sat on his legs, both of them being face to face, it didn't take long for them to 'engage'.

Suddenly Sharon shot up and ran to the bathroom. Eyal was fast to joint her.

"You OK?" he asked "Usually I don't have such an effect on women!"

"Never could stomach too much alcohol."

"I'm guessing it's not the alcohol but the cigar. Boris must have only the best! It was too strong for you, darling you're not a smoker! Typical nicotine overdose. Here drink some water. I'll get you something sweet. A sugar cube or pure sugar works best, but candy or anything sweet will do. Smoking a cigar is an art. If you want, I can teach you."

"Jesus, you had to mention that C word." To that, she ran back to the bathroom.

Eyal went to the kitchen for a couple of cubes of sugar and more water. Coming up to the main entrance, he met up with Boris.

"Well, Mr. Lavin happy to see you are up and about."

Eyal looked at Boris with laughing eyes "Had my turn, now it's Sharon's. Seems she can't hold her liquor or properly smoke, I'm guessing, a very strong Cuban cigar!"

Boris was amused "Cigar sickness… You should make a note to teach her how to properly inhale a cigar, it can be a wonderful pastime!

"Indeed it can… but for now I'll just give her a bit of sugar."

"Talking about life's little pleasures, think you're up to having your share of wine, whiskey and cigars. Hate to enjoy those small pleasures by myself."

Eyal's eyes lit up "That, Mr. Boris, is just what I need to 'reboot' myself… and my mood. Sorry, if I was 'insufferable' as Sharon so gently informed me. I'm not use to being so…"

Boris interrupted "… Not in control! Don't worry, I understand. I can't stand being sick or needing to be cared for. Just talk to Hank, he'll tell you tales that will make you feel better."

Eyal nodded in agreement, "Boris, I'll tend to Sharon and join you after she's settle for the night. Thanks for the invite!"

"Can we mix a bit of business…?"

"Does one ever go without the other?" Eyal smiled and was off.

Sharon was where he had left her… holding on to the big white bowl!

"Love, here's some water and a couple of cubes of sugar. Take them, you'll feel a lot better."

Eyal waited till she had taken a couple of sugar cubes then picked her up and brought her to their room.

"Eyal, stop. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Shuuuuutttttt, indulge me, my way of thanking you for taking care of me. Sorry, I lashed out at you for giving me chickenpox. I should have thanked you and Hank for saying my life. Now, I'd need for you to get me up to par with Boris's deal. He wants to talk business. Would like for us to get out of here, I've imposed enough!"

Delicately putting Sharon down, he couldn't help but start kissing her. She responded but gently pushed him away.

"Euh.. Eyal… we / you don't have time for this. It's hard to resist but I'm also thinking we've outstayed our welcome! What do you want to know?"

Eyal winced "Your right, not the time to mix business with pleasures! First, how did you find out what was behind Boris's offer?

"That was easy. When we want to woe an asset or bag a target, we usually 'follow the money' but with bankers that's an impossible task. Their whole life is money. From experience, we need to follow bankers' travels and look around what's going on at their destination. Boris's last three trips were at the same time the OPEC Cartel was meeting. If you keep updated on worldwide events then you must know that fractures are creeping into that cartel."

Sharon stopped and thought about what she had just said "Love my choice of words.. Creepy Cartel... how fitting!"

Eyal looked up at her "You seem to know them well, did you have a mission involving OPEC. All spies, at one time or another, had to deal with them."

"Talk to you about my involvement later, for now, prefer to continue on the Boris front - The Russians and the US are producing more oil plus the Chinese's' demands are down. That, along with slower growth in worldwide demand means global oil supply is now looking more adequate, so price are going down. And what do these 12 countries of OPEC do? Act on their own, ignore the economics, forget the words 'team work' and like the money greedy grabbing bunch that they are... produce more oil! Boris smelled trouble and saw a huge opportunity to make very lucrative deals! (He right by the way). I could talk more in details if you like but that's the 'big' picture. Boris is not a fool, he knows he has to prepare to deal with these people. First thing he wants/needs is to improve his security. But by intuition tells me he wants more. Haven't figured out that part yet but I know it implies your services, Mr. Lavin!"

"Mrs. Welby, I'm impressed. Didn't know you kept up with worldwide news and events!"

Sharon looked up at Eyal. He had notice that her eyes had this quality to reflex her humor, a lovely blue when all was well and a dark gray shade when she was worried. The gray shade had just crept in!

"Eyal, remember us agreeing that we would share our secrets when deemed necessary. I need to come 'clean' with one. I don't want to get involved in this mission, it's too personal. My mother was killed by the OPEC Cartel. I lost too many years of my life trying to get some closure, vengeance call it as you may. I ended up only hurting myself more. I don't want to go back there, have too many scars and pretty sure I'll lose myself again. Never closed that chapter in my life, it's still an open wound and lots of unanswered questions but I've accepted to live my life without having a closure. I told Boris I could help with the security part of this mission. He only knows I lost my mother at the hands of that Cartel. Also, people in that 'entourage' might still want a piece of my hide making it dangerous for me to 'come back to life' so to speak. I hit/hurt some of them hard. When push comes to shove, I can shove with sometimes drastic results. Wanting to learn the true (what happened to my mother) was my only priority at one time. Not proud of how I handle certain situations."

Eyal brought Sharon to him and hugged her. "So sorry for your mother. I know exactly how you feel. I went down the same path with Sarah. With Annie's help, I was able to kill the ba_tard who was responsible for her death and had, in a way, a closure. Sharon, I'll admit, my killing him didn't take away the hurt and didn't answer ANY of my questions. You took the right course of action, it's the best, no, the only way, of handling such tragic deaths!"

"Easier said than done!" Sharon said dropping her shoulders in despair.

"Sharon, Dark Control has security experts and field agents that I can count on to help. This is official company business, our first! I'll make a file out of Boris's demands and put it through the regular channels. You, my love, are off this mission. Don't even want you touching the security side. I'll inform Boris. For the form, I'll keep you up to date on my actions but I don't want you near that Cartel. That OK with you?"

Sharon responded "Yes, Thanks. I love you! Since we are getting up to date with our news: Eyal, another little 'back to earth' fact. We kind of blew up our honeymoon plans and now we are late for our promise two week vacations with the kids. Don't know how we are going to do it but we have to honour that promise. Being I'll be off this mission, I'll return to London. Be a full time mother for some time and join Dark Control when I feel it's the right time for me. That OK with you? But Eyal, we have to keep our promise to the kids, it's important to them.. to me!"

"It's important to me also! Sharon, we are going to keep that promise. I'll settle things with Boris, have some friends tend to the Flying Lavin and we are London bond. I'm completely OK with you returning to London, Dark Control can/will wait. I have a mission for you… plan this two weeks and don't think about the money part of it, that will be my contribution. As for the honeymoon, I'll make it up to you, promise! "

"You forgetting, I'm the one responsible for you being as sick. I just happy you're still with me, don't care or want a 'proper' honeymoon."

"It was an accident and I deserved it. I should not have pulled a gun on McQuaid. As for our honeymoon, my promise stands: We will have a proper one! But for tonight, it's my turn to take advantage of some good wine and cigars. I might be gone for the bigger part of the night, don't wait up. I need to settle this mission with Boris and then have myself/yourself some vacations!"

Eyal made sure she was sleeping peacefully before leaving to meet with Boris. He couldn't help thinking how much their life experiences were similar. His heart felt for her. How he wished he could ease the pain from the loss of her mother. Knowing full well it was an impossible task: To this day, Sarah's death still stabbed at his heart. Spies by nature want/need to solve, understand, and most of all bring closure to any kind of case, problem or mission. Unfinished business remains as an open wound and **always,** in one way or another, resurface. No closure is like having a button that can be pressed by life and bang (as in a bomb) trouble or even worst death appears at your doorstep. That is the life of a spy! Had it not been for Annie, Eyal would had probably died at the hands of his sister's killer. '_Why do we need/return to that kind of punishment? What kind of people accept to live that way…. more so, what kind of people **need** to live in that way?' _ Wishing the outcome of this mission would not push Sharon's button but, deep down, he knew it was only wishful thinking on his part… destiny was going to strike one way or another. Eyal would protect her in every way possible and could only to hope it would be enough. The thought of downright refusing Boris's offer had crossed his mind but that, from experience, would only be delaying Sharon's fate. His last thoughts before rejoining Boris _'Let the mission begin and que sera, sera!'"_

* * *

Boris was waiting for him, cigar and glass of whiskey in hand, he signaled Eyal to sit near him.

"What will it be, wine or whiskey, or both… the night is Young?"

"I'll start with wine but don't put the whiskey away. You always serve a 10 000$ bottle of whiskey to you guests?"

"No, only to the ones I know can appreciate the experience. You, I'm guessing can do just that!

Picking up the bottle, Eyal said "Chivas Regal Royal Salute: To celebrate the golden jubilee of Queen Elizabeth II in 2002, Chivas Regal released this specially-made whiskey. Just like the queen's ascension to the throne, this whiskey was also laid to a barrel in 1952 and aged for 50 years. It was then bottled in time for the celebration. Around 255 bottles were made. The whiskey is said to contain a raisin and cloudy anise flavor. Did I get it right?"

Boris looked up to Eyal. "You know you did. I still have 100 or so in my collection!" Eyal shook his head and smile at Boris's remark.

"Boris, need to settle one matter with you: I don't want Sharon involved in this mission. She just told me about her mother and the Cartel."

"I would like for her to be involved in the upgrade of my security. She wouldn't have to deal with the Cartel."

Eyal sat back, took a drink of wine and looked at Boris with determine eyes "Boris, she's **completely **off books on this deal. You know full well what you're getting into and it's one hell of a world. You didn't come looking for me because of Dark Control. You've known I've been deeply involved with the Cartel for many years. It was my NOC (non official cover) so to say! I'm part of them.. heck I'm one of them. But that's not news for you?

"No, you saw right, Mr. Lavin. Sharon know how much of a player you are in the Cartel?"

"No, but plan on telling her. With what she told me tonight, don't have a choice. I need to tell her I'm 'responsible' for her mother death! Not directly and not her mother for say but another daughter's mother maybe. I've drank with them, partied with them, killed for them but in the end was always successful in hurting them more than helping them. Who guided you towards me?"

"A mutual friend who desires for me to stay silent and I shall respect that wish!"

"So be it, tell that mutual friend that HE or SHE can help you. I'm not risking my life starting a mission with secrets!"

Boris smiled "He said you would react in just that way." Boris lifted his glass towards Eyal and at that very same moment, Eyal's phone rang!

Looking at Boris then his phone, Eyal couldn't help but laugh! Robert Jackson, Sharon's father, was the caller.

"Robert … why am I not surprised? Just learned your sister, Sharon's mother, died at the hands of the Oil Cartel… What a coincidence! Would you by any chance be seeking revenge?"

"No Eyal, I put that tragedy behind me a long time ago. But if you can raise hell in their ranks, I won't pity them. I recommended you to Boris because you're the best. You are at liberty of refusing this mission. You don't owe me or Sharon nothing! That's why I wanted to call as soon as Boris spoke to you. I'm not seeking revenge. Sharon's mother knew what she was getting into and accepted the risks. The rules of the spy game were respected, she made a mistake, she was burned (discovered) and sadly killed … they won, we lost… that time… end of story. Those are the rules we play/live by. Sharon had a hard time coming to term with this truth but she eventually accepted it. Just wanted you to have a clean slate about my implication. Also need to make sure you keep my daughter away from that hell!"

"Robert, she briefly explained the situation and asked not to be implicated. She mentioned that she might have some enemies… know something about that?

"Well, yes, also wanted to give you some heads up on that part: I wouldn't mention the name Cassandra Devon if I were you. The mention of that name to certain persons could get you… how can I say this… killed. Also please don't show any of your wedding photos!'

Eyal face went blank… "Robert… what did she do?"

"Best she tell you, let's say that I feared she would go down the same path her mother did. She made the right choice went she was faced with it. She got out before going dark."

"And you always told me she didn't have a dark side… "

"You didn't listen, I never said she didn't have a dark side… I said - She doesn't have the qualities to DEAL with the dark side. Eyal, like her mother, if she goes or is force to go to the dark side she won't try to come back. She'll make sure she dies there because she knows she won't be able to live with herself and the painful decisions and actions she had to take or make while being dark."

Eyal was not easily shaken but this….. "Robert are you telling me her mother got herself killed… (A couple of Hebrew words followed)."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Does she know?"

"She knows. When she found out, she came out… before it was too late. In one way, her mother's action gave her what was needed to save herself."

"Robert, you do know that the time for her to get some sort of closure might just have come up?"

"Eyal, what do you think I'm coming clean with you for? Known she's had this button for a long time and I'm fearing (as you) that mission might just be the one to press on it. From experience, you know like I, that we can't prevent it, the wheels are in motion. I'm hoping you can be by her side when it strikes and hopefully get her out alive! A bit like our friend Annie did for you when you went after Cardinal."

"OK, think I've had enough for one night. I'm signing off and getting drunk! Robert, thanks for being honest with me!"

"The truth is sometime the best,even for spies! Take care and please don't leave Sharon throw another knife at you… chickenpox really? Take care and tell my daughter I love her and that I'm proud of her!"

"Will do, Robert"

* * *

Eyal hung up and looked at Boris. "You knew about this?"

"Yes, after Sharon spoke to me about her mother, knew there was more, called Robert. He didn't want to say anything so went London and got it out of him. Eyal, you should know that Robert and I go way back. Sharon knows nothing about us, never had met her."

"You ever think of becoming a spy?"

"Who says I'm not one?"

Eyal looked at Boris with a startled look.

Boris laughed and replied "Don't worry, I'm just a banker but let's say I sometimes dabble into the unknown. It's boring being a banker at times and I have the money to entertain myself so why not!"

Eyal bit his lips. "You do have a way with words… entertain yourself! What you just told me is bullshit, you're one of Robert's assets aren't you?"

"A+ Eyal… A+. A man in my position can see or hear things that can be interesting for a spy! Robert used my information's numerous times!"

"Think I'm going to like working with you, Boris."

"And I, and I… now how about the getting drunk part. Didn't try that in a long time. It could be interesting."

To that both man carried a toast!

* * *

It was more morning than night when Eyal stepped into their room. He knew by her breathing that she wasn't sleeping. Instead of getting into bed besides her he decided to sit next to her and gently rub her back.

"You feeling better?" Eyal asked

"You're not feeling any pain aren't you?"

"You could say that, long time I haven't indulge this much. Just couldn't pass such an opportunity to take advantage in those treasured pleasures! How did you notice? I'm usually quite good at concealing the effects of alcohol."

"Easy, you felt the door before pushing it open, you stopped and let your eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, you waited till you could stabilise yourself on the foot of the bed before taking off you shoes and a couple of other facts I won't tell you so you won't correct them for the next time!"

"You mad?"

"No, should I be?"

"Well … yes, usually wives get pissed when the husband shows up drunk. You never read Blondie and Dagwood."

"What?"

"Well Blondie would wait for Dagwood with a rolling pin and hit him with it when he came in drunk. In Israel, we all thought it was the American way!"

"Eyal, North American ways can't be define by cartoons! Yes, I supposed if it happened often, I'd be mad. But I know you and it will not become a habit! I'm amuse more than mad. Even proud that you trust me enough to get drunk and leave me see you in that way! Would like to see you walk, see if you have enough control to manage a straight line.

Eyal got up, looked at Sharon and extended his hand to her "Can do better than that, Mrs. Welby would you care to dance?"

"Always, lead the way my friend… well if you can" Sharon was amused.

Eyal took her through a wonderful, slow and very erotic waltz, no music just the two of them in the dead of the night, romance at its best.

Just feeling Eyal's breathing on the side of her neck made her want more from him. Her body was tingling with desire. She knew his was also!

"You're quite good at this for a drunk guy. You can hold you liquor, Mr. Lavin. How much did you drink?"

"Prefer not to tell… enough to get Boris to serenade me before I took him to his room and put him to bed. He's going to have some headache tomorrow! The guy is so stiff and stuck in his regular life that he must need to leave it all hang loose from time to time!"

Sharon had to laugh. She liked the Eyal that was joking, free spirited and relaxed. Even his arms and torso seemed to be softer, less guarded and more attainable. Yes, she definitely was liking this side of her man!

"Ha… you're talking about Boris being stiff! Look at yourself in the mirror, you my dear are the same! You should drink more often, like the softer, less guarded Eyal."

"Take advantage of me, use me please! That Eyal doesn't show himself often. Have a secret for you, I also like him better"

"I'll find a way to bring him out of you even when you're sober!"

"That's an impossible task. Some of the wall I built came down but I can never become as carefree as before the Mossad or Kidon. I'm sorry, it just won't happen!"

"I'm sure you can. One step at the time, my Love! You'll … we'll get there."

"Why don't I duck you and we stay down for the count? My legs are not going to hold much longer. That bacteria hit me hard!"

"Though you'd never ask, duck me… it's been a long time Eyal, like a full week!"

"That is has… and I'm drunk, sorry."

"My thinking is; making love to you while you are less guarded is going to be a wonderful experience!"

Even a bit drunk, Eyal was quite a performer, real enthusiastic, but a bit of a clumsy ox. Funny, the alcohol seemed to relieve some shyness, unwanted inhibitions and permitted greater sexual expression for both of them. It was a wonderful encounter with sexual ecstasy at its best but there wasn't a repetition of that performance, they both were down for the count till morning!

* * *

Boris and Eyal settle their business, agreed on terms and as he had promised, they were London bound. Sharon was, as always, amazed at how much Eyal could organise in such short notice. The guy must work in his sleep!

Arriving at the London airport, their kids rammed into them. Buzzed out travelers just looked at them with amused or indifferent looks.

Eyal didn't know quite how to react to such a welcome. He was not use to being greeted in this way. Sharon, for her part, just played with it and upped the enthusiasm.

Eyal looked at Avi and Kevin "You guys are here on a school day, what's up?"

Sharon took Eyal's arms and wrapped herself in then and looked directly at Eyal

"Daddy shut up. It's a special occasion. MP asked me if the boys could skip school and I said yes. Didn't consult with you because I knew there would be 'explanations' to give. You can be a bit of a stick in the mud sometimes!"

Eyal kissed Sharon and hugged her a little tighter.

Avi looked at his father with a startled look. He seemed to expect some possible adverse reaction from Eyal at Sharon's boldness and tone of voice.

Both notice and acknowledge his reaction. Father was going to need to explain to Avi that the traditional implied Jewish vows 'Haray at mekudeshet lee beh-taba'at zo keh-dat Moshe veh-Yisrael," which translates to, Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel' did not literally apply to their couple!

MP was looking at Eyal in all possible angles and asked while trying very hard to stay serious "Eyal, seems you've had a touch of chickenpox?"

To that the laughing began and only escalated each time Eyal tried to speak. He gave up and just accepted to being laughed at for a while.

"OK, you guys finished having fun with this old man… let's get some food, don't' know about you but I'm starving. Breakfast is by far my favorite meal!"

MP took over "We, us kids, have our day all planned and you two can't say no. We are in control or 'running point' as you say in your language. Oh Mom, Eyal, before we are off, would like for you to meet Alexander, my new boyfriend."

Eyal had notice a very dark young man observing them from a distance and he had been questioning the fact that this person was doing his best not to be identified. Eyal was just about to act on his hunch when MP went toward this young person.

Hearing those words, Sharon went from joyful to dead serious_… Alexander, her NEW boyfriend, what has become of poor Jake! _ Didn't take her long to figure this one out. Alexander WAS Jake.

Seems Ziva had manage to get him the new identity that was needed to protect him from the terrorist clan that wanted to have him killed. He had a price on his head as a result of the A-team stopping this clan's plan to use him and 3 others to purposely put Israel at war with its neighbors.

Eyal and Sharon had not been read in on the details of Ziva's actions… but that was expected of her. When Eyal, at the end of last A-team mission, had offered Ziva a job with Dark Control he expected her to, as usual, do things her way. Eyal had given her 'carte blanche' at using some of Dark Control profits to make right some 'bad situations – collateral damages caused by some of Mossad's or Dark Control's missions. Eyal's idea was that Ziva would one day (soon he hoped) redefine and finally accept herself. Ziva had gone to the dark side too often and had come to the conclusion that she could no longer share her life with others. She had it in her head to do as much rights as she had done wrongs. Eyal knew better to argue with his friend's thinking, instead he gave her a way to accelerate the process! Seems she had kept good on her promise.

Sharon eyed MP teasingly "Funny, MP, I seem to remember you calling your brother Alexander and telling me I should have named Kevin, Alexander. You were saying it was and I quote you by memory since you've told me this so many times! '_The name Alexander is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Alexander is: Defender of men. Alexander the Great was a 4th century Macedonian king for whom the Egyptian city of Alexandria is named. Eight popes and three Russian emperors have been named Alexander.' _How fitting for your boyfriend to bear that name!"

All looked at one another and again hilarious laughter gained all of them. Another little dark secret for this family, not the first and certainly not the last. This was not your ordinary family!

Eyal whispered to MP "Totally agree with you. Alexander was my first choice for my son's name… but as usual a woman won me over!"

MP eyed Eyal "You're kidding me?"

Eyal responded "I swear, I'm not. Seems I have a lot in common with the Jackson's women!"

Their day was very well planned and lots of fun! The activities were subtle themes giving Eyal and Sharon hints in what they wanted as a vacation: Breakfast at Sacred and when asked why the kids had chosen that place it was Sharon who guessed it right. She explained: _Sacred is run by two New Zealanders looking to recreate an Antipodean style of cafe in London. The UK lacks breakfast/brunch places and a menu which goes outside of fried food. You kids want to say to us that you want a vacation that is out of your usual comfort zone: For Avi, nothing that resembles Israel and for you two, nothing that resemble London and Québec City. Am I right?_" She was.

Eyal took Sharon aside "Hey, leave me time to guess the next one. You're on your home turf and have an advantage over me! Don't want my son to think that I'm a loser of some sort!"

"Well my love, it's up to you to come up with some right answers and win him over. I'm not cheating to make you look good!"

With that she tried to kiss his forehead as a mother would do to comfort a heartbroken child but Eyal manage to kiss her in a much more demanding way. They had to laugh when they heard the boys whimper. It had been such a long time since they had experienced this annoying habit that they welcomed it joyfully. Eyal saying to Sharon "Oop I forgot, we have our prudes with us! We need to keep our physical needs hidden from plain site!"

"Hell will freeze over before I surrender to prudish kids" and to that she surprised even Eyal by kissing him deep. The boys, as usual, just gave up.

The rest of the day was packed with activities that contained hints and innuendoes for vacation ideas. Eyal was getting pretty good at the game, especially the ones planted by MP. Sharon couldn't help but notice that those two, as far as culture and art were concerned, seemed to be on the same thinking path!

The last stop was at the recently opened famous Morelli's ice cream parlour. It was Eyal who guessed that one:

"_The first Morelli's was opened by Mario Morrelli on the seafront in Broadstairs, Kent in 1932. His son Giuseppe was the first to serve 20 flavours of ice cream following the parlour upgrade and expansion in 1959. This iconic store still proudly serves loyal customers today and represents the very best of the Art Deco parlours from the heyday of British seaside life_. Think you guys want to tell us that you'd like to go to some very beautiful coastal destination (beaches and resorts). Now you're talking, love that idea!"

* * *

Returning home all were exhausted. There was only a two hour time difference with Greece but Sharon and Eyal were feeling the effects of taking some time off their usually guarded selves to just enjoy themselves! Tiring as hell as Eyal had told Sharon!

Hanna who was waiting up was surprised when the boys just greeted her rapidly and went to bed.

"Eyal, how did you manage that? It's been hell for me to get them to bed at a reasonable hour. You two are here less than 12 hours and they both hop in bed without a word!"

"It's call strategie: Tire the hell out of them and don't say a word about going to bed!"

"Also helps if they are really beat as we are. Hanna, you are looking good by the way! Sorry, don't think I'm going to be much company tonight, I'm heading the same direction the boys just went. I'm so tire, don't even know if I can climb the stairs!"

Eyal looked at Hanna, she knew what he was going to do next! He caught Sharon by the waist, put her on his shoulder, gave Hanna a good night kiss and proceeded to their room.

Sharon was laughing at his antics! "Told you I'd get you to be the relax without you being drunk."

"So you did, the kids helped a lot! Seriously I had a wonderful day. Those kids have some imagination. Wonder where they get it from?"

Sharon slapped his derrière since it was the only part of him she could reach!

"Mrs. Welby, be careful what you hit. You might awake the front part of my anatomy"

Sharon laughed even more openly "Hypocrite, it's been awaken since we walked into the house. By the way, I'm not the only one that noticed. Your ex's eyes couldn't help but take glances at the culprit, she knows you well!"

Eyal breathing stopped and he stiffened up. He was not the kind of guy that liked to 'expose' himself in that way. Sharon notice the malaise.

"Eyal calm down, it's nothing. It's Hanna for god sakes! She was your wife for a bit more than 5 years. She not an outsider and I don't give a hell that she was peeking! Found it fun. Please, don't lose that wonderful and playful mood you're in. I love it so much. Also, please, get me in a more upright position, my blood is draining to my head a bit too fast for my liking!"

Eyal swiftly brought Sharon from her position to one where he was cradling her in his arms. "You're right, let's get you to bed before that blood gives you a headache. By the way, the last time I was here, notice you redecorated. Have a secret to share with you: I don't like it. We are going to redo it together, no arguing!"

"Hate decorating, redid it in a frenzy because I could not fancy making love to you and having flashbacks seeing my father in HIS decor. You can redo all of it if you wish. Ask MP to help you. She loves to decorate… another thing you two have in common. I'm also guessing your color palette: light greens, white … oh no how uncivilised of me. It's not white it's coquille d'oeuf (egg shell)! With those two colors you'll add a touch of dark brown, some pale blues and very interesting art pieces, expensive art pieces. Before you ask how do I know… what I just told you is MP favorite color scheme. Do it with MP, she'll be trilled and I promise I'll like it all!

"You sure. You trust your daughter and me to decorate OUR room? What kind of wife are you: You think I'm cute when I come in drunk, you don't argue or scream when you don't agree with, and you hate it when I buy you expensive clothes plus now you want to leave the decoration up to me, a man… OH but you are the jealous type… one normal reaction on your part!"

"Eyal Lavin, I was not jealous!"

"You were so but a cute jealous as I was a 'lovable insufferable'."

"Was not but I can be a normal wife and do some pretty serious pouting if you want."

"You know you can't resist my charming and popular sexual predator ways!"

"Just watch me pout right through your efforts to win me over!"

For a second Eyal though she could be serious but when he laid her on their bed and she pulled invitingly at his neck, he knew what was going to happen next and it had no pouting in it!

Eyal as usual was up very early, Sharon came to for a second asked him what time it was and was back to sleep in the blink of an eye. How she could do that amazed him. She put her head on a pillow and if it was time, she was out as fast as light. If work needed to be done, she could stay up as long as necessary without expressing any kind of fatigue.

Not knowing what was the household's eating habits he didn't feel right to prepare breakfast for all. A guilty feeling invaded him when he realised he didn't know much about his new family's living habits.

* * *

He jumped when his phone vibrated, a text message and no caller ID, strange! The text just said 'reopened the lost and found protocol'. He winced, bad news for sure. That protocol was set up when Auggie had used him to rescue Annie from a Russian prison. He reluctantly went to the nearest computer, opened it and read the message more than once "_Urgent: One female collie needs help to temporary euthanize herself. Matter of life or death for the whole pack. Need a strong GERMAN Sheppard who love Frankfurt to do the job. Will take only a day of his doggy life but one female collie will be forever in his debt. Need for this matter to be for his lovely brown and deep eyes ONLY."_

"Damn Annie what hell did you put yourself into this time?!' Eyal thought out loud!

_Serves me right to think that I could have some sort of normality in my life. Knew I was going to pay for letting my 'guard down' so to say! OK how do I get pass Sharon. Lavin you need one hell of a good plan. She's as good of a spy as you are and you have to win this game she's going to play with you. If Annie is going to this extreme, she must have a good reason. Can't risk getting Sharon involved. How, need it to be foolproof, DAMN, I hate this!_

Going back up to their room, as soon as he entered as he had guessed Sharon sensed something was wrong, dead wrong. Eyal had to laugh to himself, she was doing the spy thing: Watching him, observing with her eyes only for any telltale signs… typical. Lavin you've got to win this one!

"Sharon you know something is up, not going to hide it from you. Remember you said that the reality of retiring was going to catch up to us…. Well for me it has... How can I say this, an evolving emergency situation that I need to attend to. It's urgent, life threatening (don't worry, not mine) but I need to get myself to Frankfort, Germany for 24 hours max. Can't tell you more but let's say it's spy related and I owe it to them to settle it."

"You're scaring the hell out of me but trust I trust you. Just hope you'll be back to be with us on this vacation. Eyal, I'm going with or without you. Can't go back on my… "

Eyal interrupted her "our word, Sharon. I will do all I can to get back in time to leave with you and the kids, you have my word on that. I will call you when I land and keep you updated."

"You will, funny you're trying too hard, Eyal what's up?"

'_Damn get this under control Lavin, NOW. She has to believe your story… why not try the truth!' _

"Hell, I'm feeling so damn guilty at leaving you at this time, I just don't know how to act and what to say. I hate the situation I'm in right now. Knew I'd pay for thinking I could have some 'normal and fun time' as a family man."

He saw that his words went straight to Sharon heart.

"Eyal Lavin, don't you dare think that your 'emergency' happened because you let your guard down. Life is not punishing you because you had a little bit of normality and fun. You get that damn emergency settled and come back to us. I'll show you more of what you had yesterday. That's a promise. Love you so much, it hurts me that you think you are being 'punished' for having some fun in your life!"

To that they kissed and well…. he ended up a bit late for his flight and he hated being one of those last minute arrivers! But he wouldn't have exchange his last minutes with Sharon for nothing!

In the 1'15" flight from London to Frankford, Eyal did nothing but think. He was feeling the weight of the world on his shoulder: his two worlds were colliding – his life with Sharon and family on one side and his life as a spy going to the help of a very good friend and spy – Annie. What he was about to do was dangerous and worst of all, it could end his relationship with Sharon! He had spoken with Annie and she had explained her needs. She wanted to 'die' and needed Eyal's help in 'killing' her then reviving her. Her plan was to go dark, underground and hope to get to Henry in order to kill him for what he had done to her father and what he was planning to do to her close entourage. She had to stop him. Just talking to her had made his blood boil. She was in a place he had been a couple of times. He knew the signs and how he wished he could make Annie chose another course of action. It was wishful thinking on his part, nothing could stop Annie. She was an amazing woman and as always, put her friends and family before her own safety.

Little did she know how this was going to affect her lovable ways: Her softness and joyful laugh would be the firsts to disappear, then the empathy for others and next would be her general outlook on life. Instead of looking at life with colours it would be a blank and dark place for some time. The joy of life would be sucked out of her. She would become a stranger to those who knew her. Was it worth it…? Eyal knew the answer to that question, a simple NO!

Annie wouldn't not listen to him if he tried to talk her out of it. He had been there and nobody could have talked him out of going down that road. The missions he had to accomplish needed for him to be a dark angel, well more a dark devil! She had to do this on her terms and come out of it also on her terms. I fshe came out of it! Only thing he could do was help her the best he could. He was her friend … till death do them apart. Only problem was that he had to keep this from Sharon.

That was going to be his worst torture! _Lavin you know you're putting your relationship in jeopardy, why did you say Yes to Annie, why? What does it mean? How can you do this to Sharon? You know it's her you love … why risk it all for Annie? _

You're helping Annie get into this dark hell and trying to keep Sharon from going there and doing the same her mother did, die there! _You are in for one hell of a ride! Again, why agree to do this for Annie and risk it all with Sharon._

He didn't have answers to these questions! Well, yes personally he had! His bound with Annie was a special one, not a love bound but one of deep friendship. All he could think of were Sharon words **'I love you so much and I trust you'. T**hose words were pulling at his hearth, big times!

What he really needed was to find a way to explain to Sharon why he had helped Annie. He had enough experience in the spy world to know that Sharon would find out sooner or later. He now had another button to add to his collection!

To be continued.

_**To those who want my characters bios they are coming, sorry needed to finish this chapter first. Thanks for the reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - You only die once

_Again thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated. For the reader 'Guess', you'll like that Annie is back. I will stick to season 4's conclusion – Annie will kill Henry. For this chapter, I needed to get on paper what I had imagine of what went on between Annie and Eyal when planning her 'death'. So much could have been said instead of a 3 minutes appearance and a pained stare from Eyal's character! I will pick up a bit of the story line in season 5 but with a twist… my story is an out of canon one! Reader 'Guess' think you're going to like it! _

_I get my inspiration while running and it's so wonderful running in these autumn colours.. gives me lots of ideas! Please don't be shy, tell me what you think of them!_

_For those wanting my character's bios… don't despair they will come. Not needed for this chapter, it's mostly Eyal and Annie POV! _

* * *

Eyal left London as a family man and arrived in Frankfort as his former self, a covert, experience and mysterious spy.

While on route, Eyal had called his second in command at Dark Control, Jamie Carlson. Jamie was an ex MI-6 operative and had been with Mark since the beginning of the company. He had agreed to stay on after Mark's death. Robert (Sharon's father and head of MI-6) had reassured Eyal that Jamie had been a strong agent when with MI-6.

Eyal looking at his notes realized that his demands were going to put his new 'toy' to the test. He wanted Jamie to set up a file on Sana Wilcox (the ex-wife of Henry Wilcox, Annie's target), get him precise plans of The Commerzbank Tower, all that was needed for a woman to forge herself a new identity, some clothes for a small built lady plus the medical supplies to accomplished a controlled clinical death, a hearse and a cover with The Department of Pathology at the University of Frankfort.

Eyal was surprized, Jamie didn't flinch and rapidly assure him that all would be available at the given time and place. Rivka, his former boss at the Mossad, would have put a cat fight at his present demands and he would have ended up getting most of them on his own.

Pausing for a moment Eyal asked "Jamie, I just asked for some particular demands. You're not questioning them or my identity."

Jamie chuckled "Eyal, we have voice control on this very confidential line you are calling from. It I.D. you after a mere 2 seconds. It's telling me, by your breathing patter, that you are speaking freely. Also the phones you and Sharon are carrying have heat scanning devices. I know you are alone. Can't track your location because you purposely turned that element off. Nothing new for us, Mark always did the same! My role is not to question your demands but to fulfill them."

Eyal just said "That's a refreshing surprise!"

Jamie continued "I understand your surprise. You are fresh out of the Mossad where your final goal was to work for your country at the less cost possible. Here, you'll have to remember that we are in this business to **make money**, for that you always have to **spend some money**. The trick is to spend less than earned, that's how this company will survive. Free for you do to engage in 'better good' missions, but if too much of them don't make money, you'll just go bankrupt. To speak in your language: you screw up bad often enough, you end up dead, end of road! We don't have government funding or bailout packages, we need to trust our agents and bosses to make the right spending decisions.

Eyal thought out loud "Profit and missions…."

Jamie laughed "You seem well ahead of us on that point. Just got your file on our new client and had him checked out (we do this for all our clients). He's quite a character… a very rich character. Good catch Eyal! I already have our best security people on his case. As asked, you'll chose the field agent to assist you. I took the liberty of sending you the files of 5 agents that I think could do a good job and work well with you. Also took note: Sharon is to stay out of this mission at all cost, will do as instructed boss, no questions asked! Another fact Eyal, Mark warmed me NEVER to question your demands if I wanted to keep my job and live!"

Eyal laughed out loud, he liked how Jamie had spelled out the way he now had to conduct business. He knew all of it but to have it spelled out was needed. He suspected Jamie knew that! Realizing that this mission with Annie was going to have a cost, a high cost - a cost he could not invoice her for, his thinking was; '_Lavin, if you want this company to survive you better get some better paying missions!'_'

The money factor would never be or become a factor for him to assist Annie but it was a point he to consider from now on. Instead of turning automatically towards Dark Control, he was going to have to call up some markers from time to time. Not much different than when he was with the Mossad! _Well, I did favors for a lot of people, time for me to see who will 'give back' if I call!_

Eyal answered "Jamie, think Mark exaggerated just a bit. Never hesitate telling me if my demands are out of sort!"

"Read you file Eyal… Mark did not exaggerate! You are an intense person. But don't worry, I always give my opinion wanted or not. And you will get pissed with me on occasions, as Mark did… but I'm still here! If I think you are wrong, you'll know about it firsthand. I'll worry about my life and job later! By the way good cover option, best way to dispose of a body without having to answer questions. Universities have more demands for people wanting to donate bodies that they can answer to so your 'body' will be safe in whatever hands she ends up in and no questions asked! You are going to be a welcome leader Eyal, really looking forward to working with you!"

"Already sucking up, good man! That's just the kind of attitude I need/want. Will see you soon."

* * *

Now to meet with Annie, organise this impossible plan and sent her off on her first deep cover mission!

Jamie was truth to his word and Eyal had everything needed in time and place!

As agreed, Annie was waiting for him in a small, dark and out of way alley near the Commerzbank Toward. Frankford is the largest financial centre in continental Europe and ranks among the world's leading financial centres. It was nighttime and Eyal knew there would not be a crowd around their meeting point. People did not want to party near their work place.

He spotted her from a distance. Dress in dark cloth and thinner than when he had last seen her. She had spotted him also. He knew by her careful and calculated moves that she had evolved as a spy. Gone was the upbeat and spirited Annie, she was no more a young agent working for CIA but a spy trying to surviving in spite of CIA's actions. He winced and though _'Welcome to the real spy game Annie Walker'. _ His agency had never turned against him in the way CIA had against Annie but he had worked against them and every time he had, it had had a cost. Those deep cover missions brought you to the brink of hell and sometime the way back to reality was hard and in some cases impossible, Sharon's mother being an example of the ultimate sacrifice!

Meeting up, Annie was the first to speak and it wasn't to inquire about his wellbeing. "Eyal, do you have what I need?"

"Yes, but a simple 'Hello' and 'Nice to see you' would be appreciated."

"Don't have time for greetings, I need to die tonight. Never did that before and it's creating havoc with my manners, sorry" Annie nervously and brutally blurted out!

"Well at least you still have you sense of humour"

"Sorry, that wasn't humour but plain facts. Need for you to explain to me how you plan on doing this. I owe you my friend. Don't get me wrong, I know what you put aside to help me and I am grateful. If I get out of this alive, promise we will have that sunset together and it will be a wonderful one, I promise!"

"That's a plan, I'll be looking forwards to it. Auggie and Sharon could join us to complete the picture!"

"Eyal my love life is off limit tonight. Too much of an emotional subject. I'm on the verge of breaking down, don't need emotions in the equation!"

"Sorry, I understand. Look, I'll explain what is going to happen. Neshama what we are attempting is dangerous and has to be timed perfectly. If not, you're dead for real! Can't be clearer than that. Now listen carefully:

_I'm going to provoke a controlled clinical death by hypothermia. This deliberate induction of clinical death is called circulatory arrest. You'll need to lower your body temperature to 18°C (64 °F) – 20°C (68 °F). _

_For you to get your body temperature down to that level, you'll need to put yourself in a freezer for more than 2 hours, you'll be barely functional at that point but need to stay conscious enough to get to that elevator. I've arrange for a friend to get you to the complex hotel's kitchen, supervise you while you freeze to death and get you to the elevator, stick you in it and the rest will be up to you. By the way that friend thinks you're an actress. He has no clue whatsoever that this is real life. I advised him that he can't be seen or heard of, for you to pass as an exceptional performer. He's ex-Mossad, not fooled easily, so be convincing! Here are some gloves to wear while you are in the freezer. They will permit your wrists stay at body temperature. That way when they check for your pulse (Henry's men will check!) your wrists will be at normal body temperature. Hidden in those gloves is the drug that will make you pass out for real. They work the same way the mosquito bite tracking devises I had when we were in Zurich. As you attempt to press the trigger of your gun, you'll inject yourself with the meds and the gloves will began to heat your wrist. You will go down immediately but not by a gunshot wound. Annie, word of advice: Don't fight the meds. It's a strong drug that will give you a tight feeling in your chest. Don't wince or put your hand to your chest. Leave it work and don't worry, you'll hit the floor fast enough! _

_To temporary stop your heart and lungs – for you to fall into deep hypothermic circulatory arrest, I've arrange for you to be sandwich between 2 cooling blankets as soon as they pick you up to transport your 'body' to the leichewagen (hearse in German). Those blankets will finish getting your body temperature down to the needed lever! Calder needs to arrange a 15 minutes period for those blankets to finish 'deep freezing' you. I'll be waiting for you with your 'Up' medicine. _

_At such low temperatures most patients can tolerate the clinically dead state for up to 30 minutes without incurring 'significant' brain injury. WE HAVE LESS THAN 30 MINUTES from the time you are 'shot dead' and the time I give you the injection to get you heart beating again._

_You SURE you want to go through with this Annie?_

"YES Eyal. Anne Walker needs to die. It's the only way I can operate covertly and finally GET to Henry. Got to admit, he stronger than myself, the CIA, hell he's stronger than most spy agencies. He managed to kill my father after so many years of tracking him down. He needs to die for us to be safe from his evilness. If I don't kill him, he'll kill me and all those close to me."

"Annie, I could go after him."

"Eyal, it's not your battle. It's mine. Please understand I have to do this for myself. I could not live with you dying because of me. Anyway, I wouldn't live long, Sharon would kill me with her bare hands (both Annie and Eyal had sly smiles at that thought). Henry Wilcox is pure evil, you're not at his level! You, Mr. Lavin are a good, caring man plus a master spy and Henry knows how to deal with your kind! A man like Henry will see right through you and kill you as soon as he gets the opportunity. He waited 18 years to finish off my father. Why do you think the Mossad hid my father instead of going after Henry…. They knew it was a lost cause, Henry was unreachable to them. What he knew could hurt them bad. I need to get rid of him. Since most can't get to him because he has leverage of some sort over them or is just better at this killing game than most, I figured that I could have a chance if I was a new player in his game, a new born of sort. What he doesn't know will hurt him good and forever put him to rest. Well, I hope it will!"

"Annie, your thinking is worthy of an Oscar but and please don't take this in a wrong way, you don't have the experience it takes to take on the likes of Henry Wilcox."

"Eyal, again that's part of my plan. He knows how expert spies, like you, operate. He wait for them, sees them coming, corners them and goes for the kill! I, on the other hand, don't have that pattern of operation. I'll do things my way, maybe the wrong way but it will not get on his radar because he won't expect it or me (to him I'll be dead)! Get the picture."

"Neshama, I get the picture and admire your thinking. You are worthy of the best -experience or not. You realise this is going to change you in many ways. Are you ready to live with many, maybe permanent changes? Coming back to the living after going deep is one hell of a ball game. Like the 9 lives of a cat, it will take the full 9 innings for you to get back on your feet. I or Auggie won't be able to ease the way or pains for you. I would do it if I could, believe me, but you only will face this world when you come up: Friends will be gone, some family members will not support you, your Agency might not understand fully and even harder… Auggie might not accept you reasons. Are you ready to live through all of this hell to get to Henry Wilcox?"

"Again YES! Eyal, you went there and came back. I can see you have some issues with emotions but you are living quite well in this 'world'. You just got married for heaven sake! Eyal you are a good man and you went through this more than once. You're the reason I willed myself to do this, I see there can be an out! If I can get to half of where you are at, I'll be OK. Please help me and don't try to stop me."

"I won't try to stop you, I know I can't. But I need to be clear on one thing: When I went under or deep, I had the Mossad's backing. They made me 'die' but brought me back to life. I didn't die for the whole world but only to some people. It will hit hard everyone around you. The hurt they are going to feel will be real. Hope you realise a lot of people love the Annie Walker I have in front of me. What you are about to do is a lot more 'universal' so to say than what I went through plus not as many people liked me much! "

"Eyal, dead is dead, no other way about it."

"Well, Mrs. Annie Walker, like always you get the last word with me. Let's get this plan in motion, be careful because I want/plan to be your angel of mercy tonight!"

"Eyal thanks, I mean it. I can't begin to explain how much you helping me means. I know how divided you must feel about keeping Sharon in the dark."

"Annie, you know she will find out at some time. She a spy, a very good spy and those kind of secrets always resurface. I will not tell her out-front but if confronted I will come clean with my wife. You must know and accept that fact Annie, if not our deal is off."

"I know Eyal, how I know. That's why this is so hard for me to ask your help. I hope she finds out after I'm back 'in the living'. The less people who know about me, the better. It's my life Eyal. I trust Sharon but she would be only one of too many. Talking about Sharon and on a brighter note, didn't offer my congratulations on your wedding. How are you feeling about being tied down, Mr. Very Independent Master Spy Lavin! Must admit I never, in my wildest dreams, thought you were ready to get married! Don't get me wrong, I knew/realized from the get go that the two of you were made for one another but getting married…..WOW!"

"Annie, that's another mystery of life. I'm the first surprise but loving every minute of my time with Sharon, family and all. It feels right somehow. I needed to get married to Hanna as I did with Sharon. Don't know why I seem to need that binding commitment. For me it's far more than just a piece of paper. What can I say I'm an old fashion type of man! Sometimes I feel like pinching myself just to prove this is not a wonderful dream. In Sharon, I've truly found my Bashert as in you my Neshama! Don't know how I'm going to explain the Neshama to my Bashert but I'll deal with that situation when it arrives."

Annie cupped his face in her hands "I hope I'll be there to help! And Eyal, you ARE an old fashion but very good, decent and magnificent man. When you asked me to stay with you in Amsterdam, I wasn't ready for you to be MY old fashion man. Hope you understand."

"I understand Annie, always did. It could never work for us as lovers. Our lives were and still are not at the same crossroad – timing is everything Neshama. You are at the beginning of yours and I'm a bit past the middle. As for you helping me with Sharon, let's just say I don't think you're the one she'll want to see at that point but thanks for the offer!" Eyal smile at Annie.

They hugged and kissed (as very good friends) and were off. Both had very important tasks to plan before 'hopefully' meeting again!

* * *

On Annie's side all went as plan. Let's say being 'frozen stiff' was a bit hard to deal with but she managed to pull it off (well Eyal's friend was there to help). She sent a last message to Auggie and could only hope he'd understand. Next let Calder shoot her point blank and trust him to put her to 'freeze' for 15 minutes. After that her life was in Eyal's hands.

Eyal was calm, everything was in place but he knew at any giving second all hell could break loose. Henry Wilcox was a miserable human being but a master at spy craft. Sitting in the hearse Eyal thought of another comic strip very different from the Dagwood and Blondie one. The name Ra's al Ghul, the Demon of the League of Assassins came to him. Henry Wilcox was a Ra's al Ghul in every possible way! Suddenly he saw the stretcher come out with Annie's body. In his career he had seen a lot and some of it was not pretty but seeing that stretcher grabbed at his heart. This woman was going to great length to save her love ones but at what cost! _'Lavin stop feeling sorry for her, it's her life, she need you now, her life is in your hand, get off your ass!_

Eyal observed as one of Henry's man took Annie's pulse. _'She dead you ba_tard, go give your Boss the good news he wants to hear!'_

They brought the stretcher to the vehicle. Eyal got out, signed the necessary papers and was off. In an off road parking, he stopped the van, got what he needed and tried to steady his own heartbeats. He was on edge, not something that happened often to him. Opening the door and immediately lifting the white sheet that covered his friend, he took a very quick look at this amazing woman. Slowly and steadily he injected the light blue liquid in her vein and as planned she quickly came too. He knew what she was feeling; her chest cavity was burning, her lungs were making her grasp for air and her sternum was hurting like someone was punching her hard. A bit like a heart attack but in reverse, lung and heart muscle were rebooting instead of stopping. But the stress/hurt on the body was the same. He gave her some water and tried his best to calm her, even joking a bit at her literally trusting him with her life!

She looked at him not quite realising that her plan had worked. Annie Walker had died and her mission as a walking dead was about to begin!

They talked a bit but all had been said in their previous encounter, now time was of essence and she needed to catch a train. Eyal gave Annie a go-pack with a change of clothes, some money, all what was needed for a new I.D. Eyal being Eyal, he had added a touch of his own, some Pesek-Zman (Israeli chocolate) for her to have at least one sweet memory!

He hugged her and whispered in her ear "Never forget the people who really love you Annie, hang on to those memories at all cost. They will get you through this and afterward help you back. Take it from me, it's the only way out!"

She hugged him and thanked him again for what he had done. He was proud to officially be the last one to be able to say his farewell to 'Annie Walker'.

And she was off…Eyal could only look at her go. His eyes were expressing all the admiration he had for this woman but at the same time the sadness, hurts, and deceptions he knew the future would to bring her. He had travelled her path one time to many and never liked the person it had made of him! He was not one for goodbyes but he felt he had to at this time and place because Annie Walker had in some way died tonight! "Goodbye Annie' The softness and tremor in his voice expressed his pain, his admiration but more his hope that he would one day be able to call her his Neshama again!

* * *

His flight back to London went surprisingly well. He was at peace with himself, accepting the fact that what he had done for Annie was what needed to be done. He didn't have a planned explanation for Sharon when she would find out, but he would tackle the situation when it arrived. He wasn't naïve, he knew Sharon would find out sooner or later. He only hoped it would be later than sooner. He needed the time to find a way to explain what he felt in his heart with words.

Arriving in London, he could have taken a taxi but he preferred to call Sharon to pick him up. Eyal needed to greet Sharon in a neutral place. He had the same strategy as when he left, tell her his truth feelings but just forget to mention his part in Annie's deep cover mission.

She was waiting for him as he got through the airport's revolving doors. Just looking at her, he knew she had heard about Annie's 'death'. Her eyes were the darkest shade of gray he had ever seen and she had been crying … a lot! He wince, knowing he needed to keep her in the dark. Henry would not hesitate to kill people close to Annie if he thought they had information, any kind of information.

Looking at Sharon, again she was doing the 'spy thing' as he called it; sensing him up, observing his body language, facial expression, how was his mood but she couldn't pull it off this time, she couldn't wait for him to make the first move!

"Eyal, just got news, very bad news from Auggie. Do you know about Annie?"

"Sharon, I know. I'm barely holding it together, can we get the hell home. Had one miserable day saying goodbye to a very good friend and asset, worried how she'll cope with her new agent and this shit hit me. Got word from Rivka as I was boarding the plane. Just take me home. Sharon, can you drive? If not, we are calling a taxi, I don't think I can't drive!"

"I'm OK, had some time for it to sink in. My chest is tight with pure hurt but I'm OK to drive. Eyal how are YOU?"

"I'm coping Sharon, I'm coping that all I can do."

"You know there making her look like a traitor, that can't be, not Annie."

Eyal reacted with force, he wanted for Sharon to just stop talking "Sharon, please, just shut up! I can't deal with this in an airport where all is cold and gray. We owe Annie's memory that much!"

Sharon was startled, never had Eyal raised his voice in such a way at her. She swallowed hard and held from reacting. He was hurting and she needed to respect his way of dealing with this terrible news. It was a first for them - to suffer together the loss of a friend, both needed to come to term at the reactions of the other.

Sharon knew Annie and Eyal had a special bond. Had Annie been a bit more experienced career wise, Sharon sometimes doubted if Eyal would had chosen her. She was internally battling her own demons 'Sharon_ Welby now is not the time to doubt your husband. He loves you and he's hurting from the loss of a dear dear friend. He married you what other proof do you need! He's the best thing that happened to you in ages. You have a caring and loving husband that wants to protect and provide for you as your ex never did! Support him instead of doubting him. Not proud of you Sharon Welby!'_

"Sorry Eyal, you're right. Let's call a taxi, don't think I can drive after all. Seeing you like this is getting to me. Hate to see you hurting!"

"Eyal pulled her close to him. "Sharon, I'm OK. You, my love also have red eyes. I'm not the only one hurting here. I'll be OK to drive. Show me where you left the car."

They arrived back home only to have MP and Robert waiting for them. Eyal had not expected to have this much of a welcoming comity but it was to be expected.

Settling down, Robert brief him on what they knew of Annie's shooting. MP needed to be comforted by her mother as she was weeping and couldn't seem to stop. Eyal was biting his lips. The situation was now playing havoc with his conscience. He knew for Annie's sake he had to get through it. He wasn't worried about Robert's possible adverse reaction. He knew a man in Robert's position had played this lying game before, maybe even with his daughters. Sharon reaction to Annie's shooting was stronger than he had expected. She had, in a strange way, bounded with Annie a bit more than Eyal had though. This could, heck would, cause a problem when the truth came out!

Eyal heard Sharon speaking and realised she was looking at him "Eyal, you with us, you OK?"

"I'm OK, Love, don't worry. Just coming to terms with this news. Every minute a situation, a person, an event is coming back to me and it's hurting like hell at the moment."

"Eyal, it may be too early but I'd like to try and finish what Annie started. I know she went after Henry Wilcox for killing her father. We .."

That he had not seen coming but had to halt it fast "Sharon, no. We need to come to term with our lost before we go barging in to finish what Annie was doing. It is not our battle to wager. What we must do is offer our support to Auggie, CIA and Annie's family. If they want for us to do something, they will ask. Please Sharon don't interfered. I've gone down that 'uncover the truth at all cost' road for some Mossad agents I wanted to help. I only ended up making a bad situation worse. Please trust me on this. Robert, tell your daughter not to try to seek a closure for this impossible situation!"

Robert nodded approvingly. "Sharon I know you are hurting but Eyal is right. Had the same experiences he did and came up with the same conclusions: You getting involve is only going to worsen something that is already very bad. Henry Wilcox is a despicable man but a damm good black badge. He's pure evil and I don't want to lose you to him, one is enough! Leave it be Sharon, leave it be, please!"

With both her father and husband agreeing Sharon decided to take their advise… for now!

Finally alone with Sharon, he closed his eyes and relaxed as she started to massage his shoulders, from there opened his shirt and went down his torso. He inspire long and hard and a smile formed on his face

"I'm tire and feeling miserable but you have a way of waking me!"

"Eyal, I just want to try and make you feel better. Know you love being massage in this way. I can't make the pain go away but I remember my mother giving me chicken soup when I was feeling miserable.. take this as my chicken soup, E."

"My mom did the same, have a secret for you, love your chicken soup a whole lot better. Let's get to our quarter, I'll take another full boll of that soup, Mrs. Welby."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 -A Good thing comes to an end!

_**Thanks for the reviews, love reading them. And sorry still no bios, (don't have time, have too many ideas for this story that have to come out). What I'll do is put more descriptions in parenthesis when I write about a character that readers that haven't read my other stories would not know. Hope it will be better and I will eventually get to those bios! Please review it tells me I'm in the right direction and not boring you readers. That's the last thing I want to do! If you'd like a special twist to my story don't hesitate I'm open to suggestions.**_

* * *

Coming home from their first 'family' vacation, Eyal, Avi and Alexander (former Jake1 and MP- Sharon's daughter boyfriend) were a dark contrast from Sharon, MP and Kevin: Deeply tanned versus a light tan!

MP had booked an 18 days West Australian sailing expedition from Broome to Fremantle…. on Eyal's credit card. Well he had told Sharon the money part was on him! MP had overheard Eyal's offer and took him up on it! (Don't worry Eyal had agreed, giving MP 'carte blanche')

The kids had secretly taken sailing lessons and had asked to spend their two weeks vacations… well more 18 days on a yacht and in a 'lieu' (destination) far enough for 'the parents' not to easily be able to mix business and pleasure.

They were spy kids and knew full well Sharon and especially Eyal could not disappear off the face of the earth for 18 days. MP had asked Robert (Sharon's father and director of MI-6) advice on how to keep spies from working! At his suggestion, 'the parents' cell phones and computers were to be put in secure quarters but available on demand. Kevin and Avi were the guardians of all technologies on board! The parents only had access to their toys for a small 1 hour a day, well if they insisted maybe 2!

Robert had told MP that the best way to make a spy 'listen' is to tell them what is expected and leave it up to him/her to decide. Forcing a spy to obey just manages to give him/her the opportunity to disobey! And it had worked, Sharon and Eyal were adamant of respecting their vacation time!

It had been a wonderful sun filled 18 days of soft sea breezes, challenging winds, fine food and wines aboard a rented 65 foot ketch rigged luxury yacht. It would have been too costly and time consuming to use the Flying Lavin.

Cruising the waters adjacent to the world's newest marine wilderness park, visiting/hiking in uninhabited islands-the Ningaloo Reef and reliving (to Eyal's and MP's delight) the Batavia story at the Abrolhos Islands was just what this family needed to reconnect. They enjoyed offshore sailing on calm sunny days to big blowy days and everything in between. The first few days had been hectic. Sharon and Eyal needed to closely supervise their young ones but didn't take long for the foursome to learn the ropes. The parents were proud of them; fast learners and they having taken lessons was very good thinking/planning on their part. At the end of the first week, they formed quite an experienced team/crew.

* * *

One exception on the no business rule, a price to pay for getting 18 days instead of 14: Eyal needed to fly to Germany to meet up with Boris – a 24 hour hit and run. Both men wanted to plan their first intervention with the Cartel. The day he was schedule to fly out, Boris surprised the family by boarding their boat instead of Eyal leaving it.

The men had their business time and discussed their 3 days. Eyal would reprise his role as an international oil consultant. He had already put the word out that he would be returning to his consulting firm. In the entourage of the Cartel his reputation was one of very capable even ferocious negotiator but you had to take him when he was available. He was known to disappear to pursue other opportunities.

Eyal had done his homework

"Boris, there is a third high-level meeting of the OPEC-Russia Energy Dialogue that is going to take place in Vienna two weeks from now. The meeting will be chaired by the OPEC Secretary General, and the Minister of Energy of the Russian Federation. The who's who of Oil is going to be there - a senior delegation from the Russian Federation and senior officials from the OPEC Secretariat. If you want an in, it's time. The next regular OPEC meeting is also in Vienna at the end of November. If all goes well, you might have an opportunity to make your sale pitch at that November meeting. From there it will be up to you. Do you have your business portfolio set up?"

Boris shrugged at Eyal "The portfolio? No worry. It's been ready for some time. Business deals is my specialty, I'm more than ready. Though you were on vacation? "

Eyal smiled and gave him a sideway glance "I have two young boys, very good teck opps that I can easily bribe. If the bribe doesn't work, I just become a parent and order them to get me what I want. No kidding, not my style. We've had an arrangement from the beginning; Sharon and I have one, well more two hours of work a day. I make the best of it and sometimes borrowed Sharon's time. No, she's still off book for this mission. I just ask her for help when needed, don't get your hopes up!"

"I've known about this meeting for a while but couldn't get an in. Tried several personal contacts but to no avail. They are a very private group."

"Think that's why you hired me. Let me make some calls."

With just a couple of phone calls and he had managed to get invited to that one important meeting. A task Boris had not succeeded in the 3 months he had tried.

From that call on, Eyal's work was really beginning. In order to get Boris an in, he would have to corner at least one important member of the Cartel. For Boris to be able to conduct some business with the Cartel he absolutely had to be referred by one controlling member. They were a close-knit bunch so in order to get them to accept a new partner Eyal would have to 'force' the hand of one of them. That meant surveillance and when someone screwed up enough to be blackmail, Eyal would have Boris's 'admit one ticket' in hand! Luckily for Eyal, these high rollers seem to be attracted to bad behaviors. Familiar territory for our master spy, nothing new from what he had done for the Mossad!

The men rapidly finished planning their business endeavor! Boris was quite happy with how Eyal conducted business: Fast, to the point and most of all very successful.

"Eyal, you are going to make quite a name for yourself in this business. You don't realise it yet but your style, connections and covers are going to put Dark Control in a class by itself!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I got lucky. This first contract is directly relate to one of my NOC when I was with the Mossad. Makes be look good, the test will come when I'm face with the unknown!"

Boris looked up to him 'ONE of your NOC's. Though your NOC was your day job and being a spy was your life long job!"

"Well, let's say the Mossad had me multi-tasking maybe a bit more than other agencies. If ever you need an art broker, I can also be your man!"

"Note taken, interesting, very interesting. I often have pieces of art that I want to purchase but the pieces are not for sale or are in the hands of a, let's put it plainly, thief"

"I've rescued many art pieces in that way. If you're in the business of buying and returning the pieces to their proper place and owners, I can be your man! If it's for your eyes only, won't go there for you, whatever the money you'd offer."

"Eyal Lavin, we think in the same way, a rare happening for me!"

"Glad to hear that" Eyal invited Boris to a toast to their partnership!

"Oh by the way, Boris, my cover is Faran al-Sabah, a Sunni Muslim from Kuwait. The son of an old Kuwaiti merchant family – second level of social stratification. I'm a pretty heavy gambler, love women, wine and expensive cars. I also have a reputation of closing hard core deals and don't like to be messed with."

Boris responded in a low voice "Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar (Allah is the Greatest, Allah is the Greatest.)"

"You speak Arabic?"

"When I need to and I'll be practicing it. Eyal, you'll come to see that I never leave nothing to chance. A language is just a skill to acquire but to know and appreciate the culture is another thing. Women in Kuwait are considered to be among the most emancipated women in the Middle East region but even if you speak Arabic fluently then go an kiss in public, you're going to run into problems, language or not! The only thing you language skill is going to help you with, at that point, is understanding in what hell hole they're going to put you in. Taking about expensive cars, how does a Lykan Hypersport sound? Its builders is a Dubai based company - W Motors. They made only seven. It would impress your followers, you buying 'local' so to speak"

"At a 3,400,000$ price tag, you're kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious Eyal. I never joke while doing business. The car is yours to 'play' with if you want!"

"Think I'm going to like doing business with you, Boris. Also, see I don't have to worry about babysitting you, impressive! For the car, just don't tell Sharon about it!"

"Another thing I never mess with is another man's relationship."

"Boris, another thing we agree on. Surprised we haven't met earlier."

"Who said we haven't!"

"You remember seeing me somewhere? Sorry, I don't recall. High roll banking business was not my specialty. But we could have crossed path at a reception of sorts, had more of those than I care to remember."

"Check history of the guests at receptions I attended and yes, we were both in attendance at many but seem we didn't travel in the same circles. It's a shame, we meeting up could have been interesting."

* * *

Eyal decided to invite Boris to spend the rest of the day with them and suggested he leave his bodyguards on shore…. After all he had two armed agents who were trained at protecting assets plus being surrounded by water, enemies could be seen from far and beyond! Boris agreed and even had a surprise for them. He rapidly organised some amazing fishing, snorkelling, tutors for the Avi and Kevin to learn how to snorkel and, something that made Eyal's day: fine French cuisine and wine that some would kill for. Ah what money could buy!

Boris tried, without luck, to teach Sharon to properly smoke a cigar but MP surprised everyone by being quite a good student! She was a fast learned and Eyal could see MP would become an excellent field agent. In many ways, she reminded him of Annie. For one she had the language skills, paired with her mother's quick wits, she was an excellent recruit. MP was younger but more mature version of Annie. That girl had had her mother and Robert by her side to show her the ropes so to say. Also MI-6 had the reputation of training and turning out calm, strategic field agents. Eyal could easily spot MI-6's agents and they were by far his preferred working partners - CIA were his worst!

Yes, he had bonded with Annie but not because of her CIA training. In fact, he often and still disapproved of her ways: Too explosive, unplanned and always needing a constant helping hand from a handler. The situation she was in now represented well the idea Eyal had of the CIA: Always caught with their pants downs and trying to make right a wrong they had created – Henry Wilcox was one of their own!

The special bond that came to be between them was mostly because Eyal admired the woman Annie was: A joyful, caring, free spirited person by nature, capable of seeing the souls of persons she encountered, the best he'd seen with interpersonal skill, true/faithful to her friends, independent as hell but always accepting Eyal's help/feeding on his experiences and even saving his life a couple of times! All those qualities were tied up with a touch of empathy for all, it made her quite an amazing woman. She had grabbed at Eyal hardened heart, maybe because she had lots of what he didn't have or had lost and wanted back!

Eyal left his thoughts wonder on how this deep cover mission could change Annie. Would it make her a better spy, a robot of a persons or as those missions often did, abruptly end her career! He rapidly came back to his reality, _'Lavin, this is not the time to think of Annie!'_

Boris seemed to enjoy his stay. Seeing him laugh freely especially without the presence of his bodyguards painted a different picture of the man. Eyal could feel for him. The wall he had built around himself for his own security was, in some ways, the same kind of prison cell Boris's money created for him: both ended up being lonely men! When they parted at the wee hours of the morning, let's say some sleep was needed by all!

* * *

The wonders of the seas had also offered our two couples some very romantic moments. Eyal made sure he and Sharon plus MP and Alexander had some 'couple alone time' as the boys had called it. Family was important but time alone with Sharon was also a must. He had arrange for MP/Alexander to also spend some quality time as a couple. The young's were thankful of Eyal's attention toward them.

Another good came out of being at sea, father and son had had time, at last, to properly get acquainted! Eyal had been MIA since he and Sharon had decided to settle down in London!

"Abba, do you think that you and Sharon buying this company is going to keep you more in London?"

"Avi can't answer that. What I can promise is that I will do my best. I should be more present than I was these last months. When I suggested you come and live with me, had I known my time table, I'd might not have asked. Not proud of myself and glad your mother was there to pick up for me. I also owe her an apology.

"Dad, don't want apologies, they are not necessary. Mom and Gaby were with me. I did miss you, but don't worry about me. Because of you; I'm in a school I love; I made new friends; have a real cool home and a real family life. Got myself a somewhat of a brother that I can argue with and a sister I can tease. You were always a first class Dad, just not present. I'm not saying I didn't like my life before but …"

Avi's eyes crossed Eyal's and he put his head down.

"It's OK to say you like it better, you won't hurt my feelings. I'm guessing your mother also likes her life way better than when we were together. It's called moving on, Avi. I know you will always keep your roots and I hope you stay proud of them but it must not stop you from exploring other avenues. Israel will always be your country to return to but your life is yours to live as you wish."

Avi relaxed "Also like one other thing since you've return, you laugh more and don't have those sad dark eyes you always had when you visited me. Mom would always say you were mad at the world!"

Those words were a bitter pill to swallow for Eyal "Avi, your mother was right in a way, another life, another time! Look we're on vacation and this is a pretty heavy discussion. Why don't we take it up when back home? What I want to know, is how you guys decided on taking sailing lessons. Quite proud of you guys, you surprised us!"

"Well it was my idea in a way. Wanted to be able to go sailing with you so I asked mom if I could take some lessons. She said she preferred to talk about it with you. I got mad because I wanted it to be a surprise. MP heard us arguing and made us sit down in front of each other and tell her why we were fighting."

"MP did what?" That proved beyond a doubt, to Eyal, the maturity of that young person and her resemblance to Annie. Stepping in between a mother and a son with absolutely nothing to gain for herself!

"Abba, MP is always like that, she's good at helping people. As soon as I mentioned the sailing lessons, MP came up with her plan. Must say I loved it. I get to take the lessons and not fight with mom! Best vacations ever… first real vacations with you Abba. Hope for many more, love having you around!"

"I love it also, more than you know, Avi. And what's this fighting with your mom. You do it often?"

"Dad, like you just said that's a pretty heavy discussion, let's…"

Eyal shot Avi a stare while thinking this kid was clever. "That evasion tactic is not going to work, answer the question young man!"

"Yes, we fight maybe too much. Always have even before London. I need some space, time alone and also want to be able to decide stuff for myself. She can't seem to understand so we end up fighting."

Eyal had to smile, his son was more like him than he'd realise. His own need for solitude had cause more than one fight with Hanna. "Look, you mother is pregnant so want you to be on your best behavior. If you have a problem come to me or if I'm not around before fighting with your mom, try to talk with Sharon. I'll tell her about our plan, if that's OK with you?"

"OK but now I need to get back to Kevin. We are trying to hook up with a school friend that is also vacationing on a sailboat but he's in South America. We've been at it since we set sail and can't get it right but we're close. The time is now and I don't want Kevin to succeed when I'm not there. Sorry, love you!" Avi was off.

* * *

Time had flew by and for the last two days, Eyal decided he was in charge for organising the events, changing the plans a bit, funny no arguments were voiced.

They sailed one last time as a now well-functioning team, docked in the Marina and turned the sail boat in. A bit in advance but Eyal had seen right, all had enough of water and sailing. Too much of a good thing was not a good way to end a vacation.

Returning from the Marina, a limousine was waiting for them. MP and Sharon, as part of their work/covers, had already been in such a car but for the boys it was a first. Eyal stopped Sharon and MP and gave them a signal to leave the boys go in first.

"Eyal, I know that look what are you up to?" Sharon pulled on Eyal arm.

Then she saw Avi and Kevin get rapidly out of the car. Their face was as red as a candy apple. Sharon and MP gave Eyal and it seems Alexander was also in this little game, questioning looks!

MP was the first to spot RJ, Kevin's girlfriend. "Eyal, you didn't… Mom he sent for Avi's and Kevin's girlfriends to past our last vacation days with us. How romantic."

To that MP hugged Eyal while a bit jealous Alexander said "Well, I helped. Eyal didn't know the girls. I'm the one that convinced the parents that we were a respectable family. To that MP laughed and hugged him also!

"Eyal Lavin, come here." When he came in close, Sharon grabbed his V-neck T-shirt and pulled him down to her for a well-deserved kiss. They turned towards the boys and saw that the teenagers were also kissing! And it downed on them and both lipped _**"Revenge times, boys"**_

Hand in hand and quietly approaching both Avi and Kevin, Eyal and Sharon just said "Kids, don't want to interrupt but this kind of behavior is best behind closed doors. You two should know to never kiss in front of 'the parents'. You're being gross and if we parents can't 'French kiss' in front of you kids well think we expect the same from you guys! "

The eyes both boys gave Sharon and Eyal was priceless. MP was ready with the camera and all except our two teenage couples, were outright laughing.

Sharon, as she often did, wrapped herself in Eyal arms and asked "Well Mr. Lavin what other surprises have you in store for us? Where are you bringing us to finish this wonderful vacation?"

"Well thought we'd get our feet back under us before we caught the flight to London. I planned something earth bound. Care to guess: The scenery will change every 100-200 km; from big straight tussock verged main highways, to twisty rain forests, stunning fjords, mountains, glaciers and rugged coastal splendor. You will even ride through "Middle Earth" where the incredible movie "The Lord of The Rings" was filmed. "

Again MP's camera was taking pictures, the eyes of the teenagers were again priceless.

Avi was so excited he blurted out in Hebrew, something he didn't do often.

"אבא, אנחנו הולכים לרכב על אופנועים"

Avi, nobody but me understood but you're right, we are going to ride motorcycles.

That was just the best of the best doctor Eyal could order. He looked around and had to laugh, all were shocked.

Looking down at Sharon, "Mom, you OK with this?"

"OK, I'm more than OK. What a wonderful idea. How, where." Eyal gently stopped Sharon from talking by kissing her.

In a low tone voice he said, "Guess what even in this far fetch place, I have some friends! A couple I relocated in New-Zealand some time ago. Called them and they invited me over. We have a two hour flight to catch, Boris offered us his private jet! My friends own Kiwi Motorcycle Rentals. A shop specialising in dual adventure style bikes. They have a pretty impressive list of bikes : _(__Eyal reading a piece of paper)_ BMWR1200GS, BMWF650GS (800cc Twin), G 650GS Sertao, Yamaha XTZ1200 Super Tenere,Tenere 660 &amp; XT660R, Kawasaki KLR650E, Suzuki 650 V Strom, Triumph Bonneville and a Harley Davidson Road King Classic &amp; Heritage Softail. They have bikes for all and will give the kids some pointers on how to handle such bikes. Plus they have the authority to attribute temporary permits for the kids, not before making sure they can handle themselves. So, we are going to discover New-Zealand from her long winding roads instead of riding the waves!"

Eyal took a leaflet out of his coat pocket "Let me just read you their publicity pitch"

'_You're Dreaming of Cruising Endless Winding Roads, Surrounded by Breathtaking Views? If so, we have the motorcycle for you, New Zealand is the perfect place to live out your motorcycling dream holiday! New Zealand is the ideal destination for adventure touring; experience different scenery around every bend, enjoy excellent road conditions and feel safe with low traffic levels. __State Highway 1 runs the length of New Zealand. You can ride on good tar sealed roads or well-kept gravel (unsealed) roads that take you right through the back blocks of New Zealand. The most common comments made by our clients are "the roads are empty" and "stunning scenery overload.'_

Sharon just added "Kid tested and mother approved."

**And that is how they put an end to their first family holiday!**

**A lot of fun, marvelous surprises, wonderful reunions and some spy work! Best of all the memories would be for them to keep!**

* * *

Now back in London, Eyal only had to drop off Avi's girlfriend and they were home bound. All were tire. MP and Alexander had their car and had taken Kevin, Avi and Kevin's girlfriend with them. Anika, Avi's girlfriend stayed out of town but Eyal did not want to hear of her calling her father.

Eyal escorted Anika to her home, rang the doorbell and his face drop as he saw the man that opened the door. In front of him stood Jacques Dorval, one important member of the OPEC Cartel. He was one of Eyal very probable target!

"Well if it isn't Faran al-Sabah in person, fancy meeting you here. Don't tell me you're Avi's elusive dad. Was sure I had seen those eyes somewhere! You have a very well behave son, Faren. I'm Anika's grand-father. Anika, go inside I need to talk to this gentleman."

Eyal was quick to recover, closing the door and taking Jacques Dorval aside.

"Jacques, look I'm living quite another life. Met up with a wonderful women and settle into a new life. The name isn't Faran anymore but Eyal."

"Don't fret, always knew you were not happy in that high stake/high roller life. Must say the change has done wonders for you. You're not the same man I dealt with 5 years ago. Your eyes have changed, you're happy and I'm happy for you my friend. Your secret is safe with me. I'm also hiding my real implication to my family. But there is a rumour you are getting back in the game… let me guess Daddy cut you off again!"

Eyal was getting off better that expected, he just had to nod to Jacque Dorval "Not quite, Daddy doesn't, will never approve of my now low level life. Doing him a favor and getting involved this one last time. Don't like it but I owe him at least that. Hear hell is freezing over in your ranks!"

"You can say that. After all those years, we're at the same crossroad my friend. I also want to get the hell out of this Cartel. Let's team up together for one last stunt, I'll rub your back and you can rub mine. We always worked well together. I promise you, Faren, no more killing. Don't want you as my hit man. You were the best but knew it was only an act for you. Now I have the proof. Faren al-Sabah could never have raised such a wonderful boy. As for me, got out of my system killing all that wouldn't agree with me, a long time ago. Don't need/want you as a paid assassin anymore Faran, sorry Eyal. You had a good head then and I didn't want to listen to you. But you were right, some situations can be handles without any killings. I've changed, having children and grand-children can do that to a man. When you last saw me, I was a man only wanting a vengeance but found a wonderful women. I was blessed a second time! Looks like life operated the same kind of miracle for you?"

Eyal couldn't do nothing else but follow suite. Funny he had targeted Jacques Dorval and now he sense Jacques was going to be his way back into the Cartel world.

"Jacques, we need to meet and talk. You're ahead of me on the Cartel's front. When can we meet privately?"

Faren, again sorry, Eyal I will be in touch. I gather Anika has your number or would you prefer I call you personally. I'm not to found of mixing my family life with Cartel business, you must be the same."

"Yes, prefer to keep my family as far away from my old life as possible. Here's my calling card. Need for you to make it soon. The first Vienna meeting is in two week. Doesn't give us much time but as you said we were a good team. Life has a way of making us face our sins!"

"Eyal…. I'm finally getting the name right! It's destiny my friend and yes we will all finish by facing our sins."

To that they bid farewell to one another.

* * *

As he came into the car Sharon was just about to say that he had been gone long but when Eyal started a Hebrew monologue, she knew it was NOT time to talk. Something was wrong.

Eyal started the car and drove, staring straight ahead. His eyes were so dark and showed so much hurt, Sharon had to talk to herself not to cry.

After a long 15 minutes, Eyal finally spoke

"Sharon I just met up with the devil in person. Anika's grand-father is the guy I worked with/for, in the OPEC Cartel. He was one miserable son of a b_tch. I was his handy man: Skilled negotiator by day and his hired killer by night!"

"Eyal, please don't say you were a killer."

"Sharon face up to it. I was a/his snipper, one of the best he had!."

"You did what you had to do to complete your missions. The ends don't always justify the means but you should think of the good that came out of your actions. Eyal, you're a wonderful man, you could/are not a killer. What's the name of that creature, I might know him. It's been more than 20 years for me being involve with the Cartel but those people don't retire young."

"His name is Jacque Dorval" Again a couple of minutes of silence and Eyal staring in the dead of night, his eyes were dark as the pavement.

Suddently Sharon cried out "Stop the car Eyal, I'm going to be sick"

Eyal jumped, looked at Sharon, regained control of the car while looking for a place to park. She wasn't kidding, her face was as white as a ghost and she was on the verge of fainting.

As soon as the car stopped, Sharon darted out. Eyal found her on her knees and vomiting heavily.

"What just came over you?"

Taking her in his arms, he noticed she was shaking and still needed to vomit. He held her hair back and let her be. When she seemed to settle a bit, he brought her to him

"Sharon what's up?"

She turned towards him and fainted. Eyal was at his wits end. What was with her?

Didn't take her long to come to and he was by her side still with many questions.

"Sharon, I'm going to leave you and get some water in the car." Eyal realized he was not going to go anywhere, she was holding on to her arm and she wasn't ready to let go!

"OK, if the water won't come to the horse, I'll bring the horse to the water."

He lifted her up and held her up on the car, got them both some water.

"Now can you explain what going on with you?"

Between trying to breathe and holding back from vomiting again she managed to finally say "Jacques Dorval is the one that shot and killed my mother."

Eyal dropped his water bottle.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7 - Heart to heart

The table was turned. It was now Sharon's turn to support Eyal.

"E, I'm sick to my stomach but I came to term with that part of my life. Hearing his name and seeing that you and him had associated hit me hard, really wasn't expecting that..."

"Sharon, I was his hire help, do you realise had it been in another place and time, I could have been the one that killed your mother."

"That does it E, this has got to stop. Get in, I'm driving."

Eyal was just to numb to argue. He just slid in the passenger side.

"Put your seatbelt on, I'll be back in a moment, have a couple of calls to make."

Sharon came back to the car and sat in the driver seat. Before pulling out, she leaned toward Eyal and kissed the side of his cheek "I love you."

Eyal was lost in his thoughts. Only when they arrive at MI-6 headquarters did he react.

"Sharon, turn this car around and head home. If there's one thing I don't want to do at this time is have a heart to heart with my brother Gaby. Sharon, I'm not kidding."

"Eyal, it's 1am do you think MI-6 is open 24/7. Gaby is not here. This place has been my home since I was a kid. When I have a major hurdle in my life, I always come here. Don't worry called Robert, he never deactivated my security so I have the proper access. I won't be breaking an entry, would be fun to try though!"

No comments out of Eyal and that was unusual for him! He loved to quip.

Sharon pinched her lips together and looked at him with a soft and loving smile. "E, you have underwear on?"

"I really don't feel like playing games with you. Let's go home. I can get there on my own, if you prefer?"

"I know full well you can overpower me and take this car home. Need you to trust me, please."

Eyal just shut his eyes and expired heavily.

"To answer your question, yes I do have underwear. Why do you want to know?"

Again Sharon pinched her lips together. "Just follow me."

Entering MI-6, as Sharon had said, was a breeze. There was only a couple of people sorting about in the building. Sharon took Eyal's hand and he shot her an inquiring look but managed a small smile.

She was going toward the gym, stopped to talk with the attendant and asked for a couple of towels.

Eyal put his hand on her arm. "Sharon I know what you're trying to do. I really don't want to sweat it or work it out. Don't even feel like target practice if that was your plan B! We need to talk long and hard, would prefer we get ourselves home. By now all will be sleeping and our quarters are somewhat of a fortress. Your father had it well safeguarded"

Sharon just pushed a towel on Eyal's shoulder and ushered him through the door.

"Sharon, this is the men's locker room."

"Would you prefer we use the women's'?"

"Never mind, let's just get this over with so we can go home."

"OK, want you to strip and join me at pool side."

The look Eyal shot her made her laugh out loud despite the dire situation.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words, not strip… we're not going shinny dipping, you can keep your underwear."

Still not getting what Sharon was up too, he did as told. His inquiring mind was getting the best of him.

Tying the towel on his hips, he went to find Sharon.

Coming in the pool area, all was calm, eerie even. The building had an open roof. It was a full moon and you could clearly see the star. With the light coming in through the roof, the water had a blue glow stick look. If he had been in a different state of mind, he could have truly enjoyed this peaceful surrounding.

Eyal reached for the lights, Sharon rapidly said "Don't, it will break the magic of this setting."

"OK, your charade has gone on long enough, read me in Sharon!"

She approached Eyal, backed him up to the edge of the pool, pulled out her hand, grabbed the towel and used a self defense move that sent him diving in the pool.

Now he was mad, grabbing the side of the pool to get out, Sharon stopped him.

"Start treading!"

"WHAT, Sharon stop playing games. Don't know what you're trying to prove but I'm tire, we need to talk not play who's the King of the Castle."

"Thread Eyal or you'll go under."

Eyal didn't have a choice, if he wanted to stay afloat he needed to thread water.

He could easily force himself past Sharon but he wasn't mad enough at her, well not yet!

"Here are the rules, not hard to follow: I ask the questions, you answer. If I feel you're lying or keeping something from me, I duck you."

Eyal laughed "YOU duck ME, that I want to see. I'm a very good swimmer, in case you didn't know!"

"Don't lie or withhold the truth and I won't need to."

"Why don't I start on the wrong foot and tell you I'm not going to play this little game with you."

"Suite yourself"

Sharon pressed a button on a small remote control and a mechanical arm of sort wrapped around Eyal's waist and then ducked him. Coming up Eyal was livid. This pool was equipped for training young recruit and Eyal was now strapped with a harness design to maintain trainee and even sometimes targets under water. Aside from not being proud of himself for being dupe, he was unhappy being in such a submissive role.

"Sharon Welby stop your stupid little game. Get this retaining belt off of me."

"Nope, keep treading, those belts are not going to keep you afloat, only bring you under. Now for my first question. Why do you consider yourself as a hire gun?"

Eyal looked at Sharon, she could see all the anger in his face, even his dimples were quivering.

"Because that's what I did. What do you call a guy that obeys orders, shoots to kill, and gets paid for it? Plus have a scoop for you, I'm damn good at it!"

Sharon actioned the remote and Eyal went under. Coming back up he tried to grab her feet but to no avail, he was stuck.

Without showing any emotion Sharon responded "Care to try another way to answer my question?"

"You want more, here's more: I was giving deep cover missions where I needed to fully blend in. My cover was to act as an Oil consultant but make it known I had a dark sideline, one as a gun for hire. From the intel Mossad had gathered, that would get me close to the people I needed to corner."

"Better, three words added to your explanation: Mission, cover, and Mossad. Now for my second question: In your missions with the Cartel, how many targets did you silence?

"I don't remember, I didn't keep an inventories of dead bodies!"

Again Eyal went under. Coming back up "9, I killed 9, there you happy."

"Those 9 persons did you know who they were, what they did?"

"No Sharon, I didn't ask! Only knew Jacques wanted them dead, that was enough for me."

This time Eyal went under but Sharon kept him down a bit longer. He came up gasping for breath.

"What are you trying to do kill me? Know I deserve it but.."

Again at the word 'deserve' Sharon sent him under again.

Coming up he just stared or more glared at her. Sharon shivered, that man could have such an impact with his eyes.

"Those 9 persons, could one of them have been a spy?"

"NO, I would have known, I was not a rookie at that point. The Mossad sent me in because they knew I could handle these type of situations."

"Then if you would have been there thirty some years ago when my mother was held at gunpoint you would have known she was a spy."

"Probably, no surely! Sharon I'm sure I would have figured it out."

"Well ..."

"Well, well what? What do you want me to tell you?"

"That you could _**never**_ be responsible for killing another spy. That you _**never **_pulled the trigger for trills. You were in control at all times. The persons you killed, you had analysed the situations and knew there was no other way. And most important, they were for the most scum bags!"

"Sharon, I'm the one who pulled that trigger and worst got paid for it."

"What did you do with the money?"

"Gave it to the Mossad."

Again he went under… longer.

Coming up, Sharon held up the remote when he failed to speak.

"OK, OK, most of the time kept the Mossad in the dark about the money and gave it to local orphanages or the Doctors without border organisation for kids under their care."

"Eyal, listen to yourself: You a killer? Tonight you said it to me one time to many. I never want you to refer to yourself in that way again. You're a first class spy that had to take drastic actions to complete missions. It's a life you chose, one that you love and still love but there is sometimes a high price to pay. We accept it or we get out of the game. My mother chose to die instead of coming back to her family. I don't want that to happen to me again with you. I wouldn't be able deal with losing you in that way."

Tears were streaming down Sharon's face. Eyal cringe, he now realised what Sharon thought every time he had told her, in not always delicate manners, that he was a paid for hire killer/sniper. Deep inside, he knew it wasn't quite the case, but still his actions did eat at him. Saying it out loud, was his way of punishing himself for not being able to avoid some of those killings. But his words had an impact he had failed to notice.

"Can I just get out of here, please? My arms are killing me and the only thing they want to do is hold you tight. Darling, we can discuss this in front of a large very large coffee. "

"Not quite yet. Want you to tell me how you really feel about yourself?"

Eyal shoulders dropped "Sharon…" She ducked him!

"Dammit woman you win! I've done things, took actions that I'm not proud of. Sometimes wish I could just forget, start over, and simplify my life. I understand exactly what Ziva is going through because like her, those actions tear at me every day! But I always finish by rationalising my actions. I voice it out to exteriorise them. Sharon, I won't go down the path you mother did, please believe me."

"Would like to hear of some good that came out of your Cartel missions"

Eyal just stared at Sharon and said, "My first mission provided a secure oil supply for Israel for some 25 years. It now provides 12% of our National oil supply at a very low price."

"Pretty impressive, how many people had to die for that?"

Rivka while she was his handler had thrown the same words at him and he had not taken them well and now was not different.

"Don't you dare tell me one person's life is an acceptable trade-off for the success of a damn mission? Rivka went down that road and regretted it."

To that Sharon just jumped in the water and kissed him the best she could.

"Best answer I've heard so far! Every time you want to put yourself down as a sniper for hire, think of those words, your own word Eyal Lavin. You can't even think of sacrificing a life for the success of a mission, how could you kill just for the trill of it or for money. Eyal, I'm certain that when you pulled that trigger you had done everything possible for it not to come to that. And I'm guessing that most of the time the target deserved that bullet!"

"OK, you cornered me good! Now can we get to the side of this pool? I can fence for myself but with you hanging on me, my arms are rapidly going to fail!"

Sharon laughed and swam to the side of the pool. Eyal pulled himself up, sat and looked at her. "What in the world possessed you; one moment you're a wreck, and the next you're Mrs. Gaby 2, spy extraordinaire."

"Somebody, a long time ago, did the same for me and it worked. I could not leave you go into this Cartel mission feeling guilty or having some twisted idea I blamed you in one way or another for my mother death. Eyal, you've been a spy long enough to know that going into a mission with a trouble mind and soul is a key for failure."

"Sharon would like, no I NEED, to know more about your quest in the search for the man responsible for your mother death."

"I also want some details about your business with Jacques Dorval. Our personal live are coming crashing into our work life. We have to plan our moves very carefully for us not to lose ourselves. Don't worry, I won't go rushing off to get a revenge of some sort. The old me would already be at M. Dorval's door with a gun to his head. You, Mr. Lavin with help from your brother Gaby, made me grow up so to say. I want to talk/work out the problem with you. Need your help Eyal, really need your experience on how to deal with Jacque Dorval."

Sharon pulled Eyal back in the water and wrapped her legs around him.

Eyal rested his back on the side of the pool and pulled her in closer

"Your father will be proud. We need to talk this out and we will. But why go to such extreme to make me see what my words were doing to you? Couldn't you just have blown a fuse or slapped it out of me it!"

"That's simple, because you're an 'extreme' person and most important 'the_** door of changes can only open from within**_'."

To that Sharon tapped her finger on Eyal's chest, heart side. He took her hand, brought it to his lips and delicately kissed her fingers.

"You did well, your little game made me think. The guilt is still there but you made me realised I could not have taken you mother's life or any other spies. Sometimes we need to be 'tricked' in seeing the light! I know corny phrase but it conveys what I want to tell you. Thank-you."

Sharon kissed Eyal and seem to want for them to go a bit farther. He rapidly said "You might be on your turf but I feel like an intruder. Really don't want every MI-6 agents giving me sly smiles at parties or receptions! I know for a fact that they are at least four cameras looking over this pool."

"Eyal, see me talking to the guard at the security console when I asked for towels. (Eyal nodded.) Well he owes me a big favour and I cashed it in tonight. You have my word the cameras are off (we have 6 by the way) and all doors are locked."

"In that case, let's get out of the water."

"What..?" Sharon looked around and Eyal was fast to respond

"If you think I'm going to continue treading water, let say I've had my share of SSS (Sex, Sea and Sailing). Now, you just stepped in one of my specialties."

"And what is that Mr. Lavin?"

"Finding ways to get intimate in the most unusual spots. Think I found just the right place."

Eyal took Sharon's hand and guided her to the base of the 7.5 m (25 ft.) diving board.

"Eyal you're kidding. I'm not scared of heights but this is reckless. What if we fall?"

"We are both skilled divers, darling. For what you put me through tonight a .5m wide (19.68 inches) playing ground is just what you deserve. I was forced to tread water… you, my love, will need to stay still while I hold my personal remote control on or more into you. Think I'm going to love getting my revenge."

To that he grabbed Sharon, put her on his shoulder and walked up the ladder. Laying her down very carefully on the diving board, he placed himself above her.

He whispered "Don't move, we are on dangerous grounds here." He came down on her and kissed her deeply. Pulling up and positioning himself for his legs to fall on both side of the diving board, he opened her sweater and pulled off her sweats.

"Going to need your help with my piece of clothing." He slowly laid on her while she used her legs and feet to pull down his underwear.

She whispered in his ear "I always crave a little spice in my sex life, love this. Sorry, your revenge just did a flat-face dive!"

Pushing up his torso with his arms, he looked lovingly into her eye all the while gently slipping inside her. Being in such tight quarters, she could feel his muscles contracting and that alone made her shudder. The notion of being on 'unsafe' even dangerous grounds upped their love making. Eyal sense his arms were near exhaustion, he came down pinning her to the diving board by grabbing at the board with his arms and leg all the while grinding his hips in a spiral fashion. She was immobilized and the only thing she could manage was to dig her nails into his back. He responded by thrusting deep inside her. He felt her lift her hips, bend her back and carefully raise her body. Seeing how much she was enjoying his 'revenge' was enough to take him over the edge. They both found their release as he groaned out her name.

Eyal lifted himself slightly "Ok, that happened. Now we have a problem, how do we get back up on our feet?

"Easy, not up but down. You go that way and I go this way." To that she pushed him off of her and he plunged feet first. She rolled herself and did the same. They both hit the water laughing.

"Mrs. Welby, you have a way of ending wonderful sex with a splash!"

Eyal pulled the two towel from the side of the pool and gave one to Sharon. She rested her head on his chest. Both floating on their backs in this peaceful/eerie surrounding and looking at the star lighted sky. Perfect quiet surroundings for a needed heart to heart.

"Now we can go for that coffee. I going to need some Wake me up!"

"NO, better yet, we're going to the airport."

"What?"

"We need to talk, plan things together and it would be best if it was on neutral grounds. Too much emotions and memories for both of us here. How about Washington DC? I still have my apartment there. Remember our first 'date'? Would love for us to redo the Ghost tour. This time I can properly hug you when the gobbling's make you jump. I was a bit shy with you last year."

"You shy… never! I have nice memories of your Washington apartment. Very good idea! We'll need to call in so to say. How's your schedule with Boris."

"My Love, we'll be in the US, closer to the Hamptons. If he needs me, it will just take me less time to reach him!"

Sharon voice began to quiver "You mentioned you had to meet with Jacques Dorval again."

"Don't worry, a couple of days won't make a difference? I've got to put my head back in the game. It's been a long time since I've been Faran and the five prayers a day! Plus, we need to discuss what to do with the Jacques Dorval situation. I need to keep you away from him. Maybe it would be best if you stayed a while in Washington. The McQuaid mission could very well be handle there. Think you're going to run point on that one. Can't do both. I'll asked Jamie for a complete profile on our Jacques Dorval. Been to long since I've been mixed up with him, need to get up-to-date."

"Don't have to, MI-6 has an up-to-date file on him. He's been on our radars since he killed one of ours and got away with it. Ask my father, he'll give you all what is needed. As for staying in Washington, I'll think about it."

"That 'one of us' was your mother Sharon."

"Eyal, I grieved her a long time. As soon as I was accepted as a regular field agent I volunteered on each mission that implicated the Cartel. I finally convinced Robert I just wanted to see what kind of world she had worked in her last mission. I was lying through my teeth, what can I say.. we were trained at lying to succeed!"

"Sharon, how old were you?"

"Twenty, my mother had been dead 12 years and 2 day. All about her was filled away and buried but I still needed to find answers."

"Did you?"

"Yes, but it was one I hadn't expected and still have trouble dealing with. She, as you, had to takes actions, do things that ate at her conscience. She chose to get killed instead of coming back, quitting and giving her family a chance to help her."

"How did you meet up with Jacques Dorval?"

"MI-6 intel helping, I rapidly I.D. Jacques Dorval as a probable suspect. I was paired with a senior MI-6 agent acting as an international lawyer. I was his trainee (junior lawyer). Found out Mr. Dorval liked singers and music. Put word out that I liked to sing and made for Jacques to see me perform. Didn't take more than 24 hours for me to have my IN. He loved to party and I was his 'protégé' or sort. (No E we never dated or slept together). I studied him, followed him, and surveyed his working patterns, his love life and everything else I could get my hands on. In the end, I knew what made him tick and how to get at his core. I was ready for my planned hit!"

Eyal caught Sharon's hand and brought it to his chest, she pulled herself up more on him as he said. "I also studied him before getting involved with him. We will need to compare notes. Do you believe he's change?"

"NEVER. That man is pure evil but with the face of an angel. He's just dead inside, has no human feelings whatsoever. That kind of man can never change."

"Told me he met a wonderful woman that gave him a second chance at happiness"

"Eyal, piece of advice, don't believe him, please."

"Sharon, you should know me by now! Want to hear more about your OPEC adventure."

"Going to make it short and sweet. You don't need the details and I don't want to live through them again: I gathered enough intel to confront our Mr. Dorval and went in gun toting: My first mistake - he was on to me the second I entered his office. I fought with him but the only persons I managed to hurt were his pretty useless bodyguards. Managed to take four down and then I think he recognised me because he signaled his 'army' to get out. I had a gun in his face and he came right at me.

"You didn't shoot?"

"Couldn't, I wanted answer, knew if I shot I would never get them. He looked at me, at my eyes.

"That's his MO, the eyes. He can recognise a person by their eyes. Got to admit, he's good at it."

"Well he ID me: 'You're Elisabeth's daughter?" That look, that tone of voice, it threw me off balance. He was able to grab the gun and point it directly at me. I was sure my world was going to come to an end but I confronted him. Even steadied the gun and told him to kill me because I'd be back! That's where he said a phrase that put my world upside down "Seems a death wish runs in your family. You're too young to make the same mistake you mother made. Don't ask me to end your life. Did it for your mother and I'll gladly do it for her daughter. I'm giving you a chance to get out while you can. Run and never come back."

"Wait, he let you go. Sharon, that's not the man I know. He would have shot you without even blinking an eye! Don't know if it's your singing or your boldness but you had an impact on him."

"No, just think, that day, he was in a generous mood and didn't want to dirty his hands. I didn't ask any question and got out. As the extraction team was taking me home, his words were still running into my mind. Then it hit me: My mother wanted to die, she didn't want to come back to us, to me. Robert had tried telling me the conclusions of MI-6's enquiry but I didn't want to listen… I had to hear it from the devil himself. I'll always love her because she was a wonderful mother but I can't accept the decision she took as a spy. It was the wrong one! That's why, today, I needed to find a way to make you see that your way of thinking was wrong, DEADLY wrong. They tell me my mother was one of the best but I don't accept that. Instead of calling it quits, she preferred to take the easy way out but only succeeded in hurting the ones she left behind. I made my peace with the situation but still have unanswered questions. Jacques Dorval is now older and maybe not as guarded as he was, I need to find some answers."

"I know, I've been there. But I can help you, we can find a way to get those answers. Annie had offered her help and I played with her instead of accepting her offer. If she had giving up on me, Cardinal would have, without a doubt, killed me. What's important is for us not to act to quickly. We need to finalise this mission with Boris. Don't want to run those two affairs simultaneously!"

"I know Eyal, we would fail at both. You finish the Boris contract. After that it's D day for Jacques Dorval. Only problem, till then I can't meet up with him. I had black hair and a good cover but one look at my eyes and I'm burned. He knows me, Eyal."

"Sharon.. "

"Eyal, you know that at this point, I not only want answers. I might have been only 20 but I was ready to kill him that day. I meet up with him again and it will be me or him. You can help me but I need to finish this once and for all!"

"I know, Love, I know. Wish I could do it for you…"

"You can't, don't expect you to and don't want you to. It's my mission to finish!"

"Let's get out of here and on a flight to Washington."

"Yes and on another painful subject, we have to meet up with Augie. Also would like to seek out Danielle, Annie sister. I'm sure she would like to talk to some of Annie's friend. Agencies have a way of making their agents dies as they lived: covertly. I want to be able to reassure Danielle that Annie was a wonderful person, a fine agent and that I don't believe that she went rogue, never will believe that."

Eya cringe but could only agree with Sharon. He hope Auggie was up to keeping Sharon in the dark about Annie. Just in case, he would text or call him to warm him of his and Sharon visit. He had no idea what was up on the CIA side of things but had doubts by the chatter he was hearing that it was 'hell on earth'.

"Yes, we shall Sharon, yes we shall! We won't be going anywhere near CIA headquarters."

"I know, Robert told me they even called Henry Wilcox back as a consultant. How can they be as dumb?"

Eyal had not been brief on that part. That was bad news. If Henry had CIA's backing, it would make it harder for Annie to get the job done!

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8 - Saved by a book

Eyal, for one, was glad to open the door to their house.

"Finally home. Sharon, hope you don't have another Truth or Dare game waiting for me because I'm not playing… a little thing called exhaustion."

He only had to look at Sharon to get his answer. She was also feeling the weight of their vacations, the 12 hours jet lag plus the emotional events of the last 3 hours.

"E the only thing I'm thinking right now is how to get to the second floor: 9 stairs, a sharp right turn, another 7 stairs, the door then about 10 feet to our bed. And don't you dare put me on your shoulder, I'm not a rag doll."

Eyal had to stop short because that was exactly what he had intended.

"With what you put me through tonight, you're on your own. I don't help a torturer!

"Liar, a little thing called body language. You just stopped short of picking me up."

Eyal laughed and did just that.

"Well since you expected it, one way or another you are going to nag me about it!"

Sharon was to tire to argue, she just rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, seem I succeeded in taming my Shrew!"

"You wished! Put me down, you're as tire as I am."

"We're practically there. I'm OK. Your little game put me on edges psychologically and physically."

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention."

"Sharon, from time to times, I seem to need being shaken up. Ask Rivka about the last time she made me face myself, come to think of it, don't. All in all I prefer your way, it's a bit more refreshing and the after hour gets you an A+."

"Only you would remember the after hour over what I tried getting through that thick skull of yours!"

"Sharon I got the message and will act on it, don't you worry."

Gently laying her on their bed, "Would you like a glass of wine? I need to decompress a bit - wine and music usually does the trick for me."

"Sorry E, I'm out for the count. Just for me not to worry, how much time will it take for you to 'decompress'?"

"Glenn Gould's Goldbergs, the 1955 and the 1981 versions plus a bottle of wine, that usually settles me down for the night."

Sharon opened one eye "Glenn Gould… I'm proud, with all your 'connaissances' you prefer a Canadian! If you have a full bottle by yourself, you'll not only be 'settle' but quite drunk! Promise, I'll joint you next time and introduce you to a private recording Mr. Gould did for our graduating class at Juilliard. It's a full two hours of pure delight."

Eyal took a quick shower, checked on Sharon and assured himself that she was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Looking at his phone, he notice he had a message from Auggy.

It read: "_Call me when your dog stops barking. Don't worry about waking me, can't remember what sleep feels like. Lost trace of our border collie, she's on the run again but alive… for now. Right move on neutering the red cocker spaniel, will cover. Have a new litter so eyes and ears are all around me. I'm officially quarantined. You know how to get in touch. Stay safe, pit-bull is sniffing in your play ground."_

Eyal had to laugh. Auggie had a way with 'dog talk'. Getting a couple of burner phones from a back pack, he put a sim card in both, activated them and dialed a number, transferred the call to the other burner phone and voilà, call untraceable but not foolproof. They had 3 minutes of 'safe' time. If CIA was also tracking him better be safe than sorry.

Auggie answered and again Eyal transferred the call to the other burner phone.

Eyal was the first to speak "What the news on our border collie."

"In the dark."

Eyal was tire and having a hard time keeping a serious tone. This coded conversation was not his usual style. Fitted Sharon a whole lot better. He knew it was necessary and had to go along with it; "I'll be taking our red cocker spaniel for a visit. She needs to see the best vet you have, Danielle if I remember well."

Auggie sighed "Should have expected that…. Yes, Danielle is the best for treating cockers for the sad eyes syndrome! You're lucky, she has an opening 6 days from now. "

Looking at his watch Eyal saw that the 3 minutes was almost up "Where do you want to meet?"

"Out in the open, best for the dogs to stretch their legs after a long drive. Confederation Park, noon, OK with you?"

"Yes, take care my friend."

Auggy had the final words "Stay safe"

Auggie's mood had gotten to Eyal, he could tell the man was hurting. That wine and music were going to be welcomed. The six day wait Auggie had given him was also well received. More time for him to plan his actions. Eyal wanted to get Sharon out of harm's way. His apartment in Washington was as good of a safe house as any. Eyal preferred she stayed occupied with the McQuaid mission in the US. His goal was to keep her as far away as possible from the Cartel and Jacques Dorval. If that man had recognized Sharon by her eyes once, he would again.

In exchange for helping McQuaid solve his problems, Eyal planned on offering him a deal: Keep an eye on Sharon and in exchange he would help McQuaid's company get back on track. A _'you rub my back, I'll rub yours'_ kind of deal.

He didn't like Ryan McQuaid but knew the man had been a very good field operative, trained by Arthur Campbell and Mark (Dark Control's first owner and Eyal's friend) trusted him. Eyal had pulled a gun at him but since Eyal had come to realise the guy was in a very bad situation. McQuaid wanted not only to save his job/company but was worried for his employees. That, Eyal could appreciate and understand. He now was the owner of Dark Control and also had employees whose jobs depended on the success of the company.

After his third glass of wine, he called it quits. His body was telling him it's now or pass out on the couch.

* * *

After only a couple of hours of sleep, he was awaken by light knocks on the door. Gently moving a sleeping Sharon from his arms, he got up and went to the door.

"Eyal, it's Hanna. There's a M. Jacques Dorval who wants to speak to you. He's Anika grandfather. Says he spoke to you yesterday and you dropped your wallet on his doorstep. I know you Eyal, you would/could never 'drop' your wallet! What's up?"

Sharon was rapidly by his side, seems that name was an eye opener!

Sharon put her hand on Eyal's shoulder and said "Eyal, I'll take care of Hanna, get down there before he snoops around."

Hanna spoke, "Don't worry, Eyal/Sharon I made sure to lock him in the entrance. The only thing he can do is walk back out. Told him I had strict orders not to leave anybody in because we were having an art exhibition and very valuable paintings were presently being exposed."

Eyal kissed Hanna "Woman that was brilliant! You just made my day."

Turning to Sharon while pulling on a robe "Sharon read Hanna in, tell her everything. Get on your cell and call a family reunion, include your father and Ima. This is going faster than I expected."

Eyal swiftly went downstairs to greet Jacques

Eyal tone of voice was ice cold and he hoped his look conveyed the same message "Jacques, what are you doing here? Told you I want to keep the family out of my business."

"Eyal, family is also sacred to me. Anika wanted to prepare an exam with your son, so I offered her a lift. This is an exceptional circumstance and will not happen again. Following our talk yesterday, you wanted an in, well I got you one. Get yourself to this address for 2 pm. They are in need of some serious contract counselling and if I remember that's your specialty. The company is ATEC plc, a leading provider of asset support (engineers and experienced workers) to the oil and gas industry. That company is run by daddy's boys… OPEC's daddies! You show them a way to dig themselves out of the hole they are in and they will pay you well, very well. A good company but with Pee brains running it."

Jacques looked at Eyal for his answer.

"Jacques, I just put some feelers out, didn't yet do the required homework. My last stay in this business was 10 years ago. You should know… Did some dipping here and there afterward but haven't worked in the business for now three years. I have some catching up to do and doors to reopen. Jacques, you know as well as I, this business is not for unprepared fools! "

"Faran, sorry… Eyal, use me." Eyal head shot up, he had heard those words before! Out of his own mouth.

"Jacques.."

"You don't trust me, I understand. You want to know what's my take; redemption that's all. I'm no longer involve in the daily business but kept myself up to date with the wheelings and dealings. I owe you, the night you quit remember?"

Eyal held his breath and shook his head. It was obvious the memories weren't happy ones.

"I happened to see a lady take out a gun and aim it at you. Was too far to take her down but shot at the chandelier since she was the only one standing nearby. It came crashing down on her, she died instantly."

Eyal knew that lady was trouble the minute he had spotted her. She was a Russian extremist (an ex-KGB now black opp for hire - the worst kind). What Jacques didn't know is that Eyal wasn't protecting him directly. Jacques was Eyal's way in and out of this NOC and keeping him alive was all in a day's work so to say!

Jacques continued "You saved my life that night and, technically, you weren't working for me anymore. I owe you Faran and as you know I always pay my debts."

"Get the name straight, for my family, it's EYAL! Look, I have personal business in Canada that can't be pushed back. I leave three days from now. I can meet with ATEC as you asked but won't be able to do much till my return from Canada."

"My dear man, your excellent reputation follows you. They will wait and if they argue, I have ways."

Eyal's skin crawled, he knew that look and it make him sick just remembering what _'I have ways'_ could mean coming out of Jacques Dorval's mouth!

Jacques continued "Eyal, may I asked a question? (Eyal nodded). This house was owned by Robert Jackson, head of MI-6. You aren't dipping on both sides I hope? You know if you are, I will find out at one point."

Eyal didn't take that not so subtle threat lying down. "Jacques if that was a threat, better you swallow it now that later. I was out of the Oil business but stayed quite active, I'd even say 'better' in the hobby part of my job."

To that Eyal put a gun to Jacques ribs, dug it in and slightly pulled the trigger.

"Eyal, my grand-daughter is in this house, put that gun away."

Pushing the gun further in his ribs, "Don't really care who's here, I never liked being threaten!"

"See you haven't changed."

"If you need to know, bought this house for what it had to offer security wise. Never met the owner, my accountant took care of the business transaction. Having a kid plus a new and wonderful wife, needed/wanted to put down roots. But men's like me will always need some security. This house had what I needed and I went after it. I'm going to tell you once again: Stay clear of my family and never threaten me or them again! I'll come after you, I also have my ways."

To that, Eyal eased the pressure on his gun, put it in its holster and looked at Jacques.

The man shot him a look, Eyal saw something he was not expecting: Fear. He had never seen Jacque Dorval express fear or any other emotion!

Jacques spoke "Your 'mise en scène' to make me react didn't work? Told you I had changed Eyal. To trust me, I know you'll never be capable of but would like to think that you could believe me when I say _'I want only to help the man who saved my life and permitted me to have a wonderful 10 years with a lovely/exceptional lady'_."

"Maybe you have, we will see but forgive me, till then I will stay guarded."

Eyal greeted farewell to Jacques and went to join Sharon and Hanna. They signaled him to join them on the terrace.

* * *

"OK all is secure on the Jacques Dorval front. Sharon, my instincts are telling me he won't meddle on the family side of things. But still prefer for us to up our security. Hanna do you have any questions with what Sharon told you? (Hanna nodded she was OK) Sharon did you call your father and organise a family meeting?"

"Yes Eyal. Don't worry my kids are not new to this. Some families had fire drills, our family had WYBD's.

Hanna and Eyal looked at Sharon. She smiled and said "Watch You Back Drills. Eyal/ Hanna, you might want to speak to Avi alone. I can handle my part. Anika is his first girlfriend and he's 15! Meaning he's going to react strongly to everything/anything you say about her. Went down that road with MP."

Eyal spoke "Sharon, MP is a girl, Avi will be fine. Prefer to talk to everyone together, don't have the time for two separate meetings."

Sharon interrupted "We are being a bit of a male chauvinist! Seriously, you should talk to Avi alone. He's your son and has your high standard for loyalty to his friends. Right now his eyes are only for Anika. You announcing before all that his girlfriend has connection with a person that we have our doubts on, you're asking for a father – son confrontation! Heck, I would tear you down if you did it to me! Hanna, care to help me with this."

Hanna just looked at Eyal but seemed afraid to speak.

Sharon shook her head and smiled "Hanna, he's not going to bite you and if he does, promise I'll bite him back. Give him your opinion. You're the one that's been here with Avi for the last months not him."

Timidly Hanna spoke "Eyal, I agree with Sharon. Remember I told you Avi was becoming quite an opinionated young man, well he still is. I'd prefer for us to talk to him alone. He's going to stand up to you, you're not going to take it well and…."

Sharon added "And we all know what's going to happen next… in front of everybody! Not good Eyal, not good!"

Eyal looked at both women and had to fight the smile that wanted to place itself on his face. He had to keep appearance after all, a spy never admits to being wrong or is it a man, Eyal chuck it up to both!

"OK I get it. Loves, think I can manage enough control to get my point across without Avi making a fuss. Sharon remember behavioral training to get elicit important intelligence from suspects, it does work with teenagers!"

Sharon didn't bother hiding her smile "Not your training I'm worried about, you are one of the best. It's your male pride. You sometimes have problems swallowing it!"

Hanna was ready to faint, she was sure Eyal was going to go to war with Sharon's last words.

Eyal kissed both ladies' foreheads "OK ladies, I give up but not saying you're right. I take my side of the family, Sharon you handle yours. But want us all to meet together at one point. We can't leave anything to chance so I want all to have the same instructions."

Eyal walked out saying "Hanna, I'll get Avi, pretext some family emergency and see Anika off. Meet me in the game room."

After Eyal had left, Hanna turned towards Sharon. "Thanks, if it weren't for you, we'd be fighting big times about this."

"Hanna, you and Eyal have the same problem. You don't won't to hurt the other's feelings so you keep your opinions to yourselves. Time passes, you get frustrated and just end up yelling at each other to get it finally out. I did the same with my ex. I felt guilty of imposing my non-conventional ways on our life so kept things bottled up. It just ended up in yelling matches after yelling matches. With Eyal, I noticed that if you give him an order, ultimatum or yell at him, it's useless. You'll just end up fighting about it. Don't be afraid to talk calmly to him about your feelings or opinions as soon as they appear. He's actually a very understanding and compassionate man, Hanna."

* * *

The meeting with Avi went well. Eyal had explained the whole situation but without mentioning that the target was Anika's grand-father. When Eyal sensed that Avi understood completely the treats this man represented he added the fact that he was his girlfriend's grand-father. The only question that came out of a stunned Avi was "Dad what can I do? I love Anika. Don't want to give her up."

Eyal had achieved his goal. He explained to Avi that the upped security was ONLY for Jacques Dorval not Anika. The only precautions Avi had to take was not to talk about anything concerning his father's or his step-mother's work and personal life history. Avi was wise enough to understand what was expected of him but most important to him was that he could continue seeing Anika.

Hanna was amazed. The Eyal she remembered was cocky, argumentative and always ended up losing his temper. How had he become such a remarkable negotiator?

As Avi left, Eyal looked at Hanna and she said "I'm impressed, more than impressed. What happened to my old Eyal?

"That Eyal matured, Hanna. Life has a way of doing that. Plus your warnings helped me to come up with that plan. Think, as parents, we handled this situation pretty well."

"Care to tell me your secret, I'd like to apply it."

"Well… don't think you'll be able to. I role played, imaged what my father could have told me for me not to overreact. Hanna, I look at Avi and see myself. It's amazing but at the same time scares the hell out of me!"

"Eyal, he is a lot like you but must admit he has less of a temper."

Eyal smiled "That I'm thankful for!" Taking Hanna by her shoulders, he walked her out.

"You and Gaby know the sex of the baby yet?"

"No, we'd like it to be a surprise. Same as with Avi. You and Sharon ever talk about having children?"

"It's complicated, we have a lifestyle that is not suited for a baby. In our line of work, we don't follow a routine schedule, and always have to expect to endure longs stretches without sleep and other comforts. We have to be able to maintain intense concentration despite fatigue, discomfort and the threat of physical danger. Yes, we talked about it but timing is important and now is not an appropriate time for us to have another kid!"

* * *

On Sharon's side, all went smoothly but Robert was worried. He wanted a word with Eyal.

Meeting up with him, Robert pulled Eyal aside and in his old study.

"Eyal, what up? Sharon gave me her side, I want yours."

"Robert, don't worry…"

Robert interrupted "Eyal, how can I not worry? I warned you the man responsible for killing her mother would finish the job if he met up with Sharon again. Now you have his name and I just learned you were his hit man while on a mission! If those two meet, it will be an old fashion dual, a one-on-one showdown, one of them will die."

"Robert, I know. Sharon is coming with me to Washington. She doesn't know it yet but she's going to be staying there for some time. Promise you, Jacques Dorval is going meet up with destiny but if I can help it, it won't be at Sharon's hands. I also have unfinished business with that man."

"I can only trust you. I never meddled in my daughters' love life and won't start now. But be assure, I'll protect them at all cost, husband or not!"

Eyal smiled "I never doubted that. Yes, I'm her husband and it's my duty to protect her. But if I mess up or fail, I'll be expecting you!"

MP was ecstatic, Robert and Eyal had agreed and tasked her on running point on this mission of keeping the home front safe. Having two of the best give her such a vote of confidence was a cherished moment for her!

* * *

It was a hectic 5 days leading to their departure to 'Canada'.

Eyal, with Jacques Dorval's help, had secure a business deal with ATEC plc.

Sharon had talked with Annie's sister, Danielle and all was organised for a visit.

Boris had welcomed Eyal news and was in the process of getting all the intel he could on ATEC plc. He had tasked his business team to rapidly identify the problems with that company and cough up a plan to help it. All of this under wraps! Eyal was impressed with Boris ability to read intel and act on it. That man would have made an excellent spy. Plus Eyal, as Sharon had said he would, just liked working with the man, they were clearly cut from the same cloth Eyal had informed Boris that Dark Control had specialists that could deal with a business restructure plan but Boris preferred to use his people. Eyal had to agree, it would be best if Boris and his people had first-hand knowledge of the business he was getting in.

Arriving at London's airport Eyal took Sharon's hand and kissed it

« OK my Love, all is secured on the home front. With the number of spies around, Gabi, Hanna, Kevin and Avi should be safe. Jacques knowing I'm going to Canada might try to put on trace on me but my guess is he won't. Seems the family thing is important to him."

"Don't believe him but I feel better with my father and Ima coming to stay at the house. Like you said, they'll be more spies than non-spies there!

Sharon went to take off her sunglasses, Eyal rapidly put his hand on them.

"No you don't, leave those on. Can't take a chance of Jacques seeing you. We might have eyes on us as we speak!"

"E, we are in the airport, my eyes are a deep brown, my hair is a yellowish bleached color and my markup is so thick tears can't come out. That wig is killing me by the way!

Eyal glanced sideway at Sharon and answered without looking at her.

"You asked me to get a wig in your closet, that's the one I laid my hands on."

"Liar, you knew full well the one I wanted was the Yohanna Peterson wig. But that must stir up memories of me completely playing you so you took the ugly bleached one instead. You also knew there was no time for me to run up and change."

"Personally I find that color suites you better." He kissed her neck to hide his need to laugh at the sight of her. She swatted him away.

"Wait, your day will come Mr. Lavin and it will be a well thought out revenge!"

"Now come on, Kimberly you know Dr. Gaby's advice - _Avoid stress at all cost. _ For that we are taking a well deserved spiritual retreat."

Sharon brought him close so it looked like she wanted to kiss him and whispered "The next time I need a cover, I'll build it. Not going to trust you again on that front. Have fun while you can!"

"Must say, I'm quite proud of myself. You look, how can I say … stunning!"

Sharon went to hit him but he caught her arms and wrapped his around her. To onlookers, they were a couple having a tender moment!

He whispered "Get with it agent Welby, you're making it hard on your partner to keep his cover."

"YOUR DAY will come!" Sharon was trying the best she could to settle in her role as Kimberly Slater, Eyal Lavin's second wife of some 10-12 years. Meeting her about the time Faran disappeared from the Cartel world. She was a very rich woman but having recent health problems. That would give Eyal another reason for wanting to return to his long forgotten work. Him needing money to give his beloved the best care.

With an experience wolf like Jacques Dorval, nothing could be left to chance. Jacques had mentioned to Eyal his having the love of a special women. Eyal was not one to let such intel not go to good use. If that man understood the luck of meeting up with the right women, Eyal was going to use, to his benefit, that small piece of humanity in Jacques. That was spy craft at its best!

They had a flight from London to Canada, had rented a cabin in a reclusive Vancouver resort, would sneak out of there and make a stop in the Hamptons to update Boris and then get themselves to Washington under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Randolph Manton. Lots of efforts to cover their tracks. Both, Eyal and Sharon, knew the man - Jacques Dorval was dangerous: They had to assume nobody was safe and nothing was as it seemed.

The cover of Manton was for CIA purpose. They would probably be discovered by facial recognition scans but if CIA came asking they had an acceptable motive for being in the states: Saying a **personal** good-bye to their friend, Annie Walker and that was NONE of CIA's /FBI's business. They expected to be called in for questioning at one point and their answers were all prepared!

* * *

The in and out of Canada went well. Arriving at Boris's home, Sharon was taken aback by the estate the man lived on.

"E this is some house!"

Eyal answered "It's more a castle than a house. Must be his German heritage. They have castles by the hundred in that country, some are used as homes. He has brought a bit of home to the US."

"Still think he's boring. This castle is lovely but it's grey, boring grey! Boris can be fun when not 'doing business' or followed by all of his ex-Mossad bodyguards."

You're quite right Mrs. Welby, I tend to be quite boring!

Sharon did one rapid turnaround to face a very serious Boris. The look he shot her was deep but it didn't fool Sharon. She knew his eyes were laughing at catching her off guard.

"Well, I'm also boring when I'm acting as a CPA. Bankers, accountants… we are boring people. But take us out of our work environment and we can be as happy as the next one. You should just get out more, you have such a wonderful laugh and a cute sense of humour, a rare quality for a German native!"

"I'm impress, A+ for turning around a situation to your advantage Mrs. Welby. Now, back to me being boring: Before we meet Eyal, I have a security tape I'd like both of you to look at. Think I will need some explanations if it's connected to me."

Both Sharon and Eyal looked at each other with a questioning look.

Eyal responded "Boris, I'm not following you but let's get to it. We will provide you answers, if we have them."

Sitting down in a small screening room, Boris instructed Udo (his major d'homme) to put the video tape on screen.

As soon as the tape started Eyal put his head down. He knew what was coming and it wasn't good… for him. Eyal was not looking at the tape, but more at how Sharon would react. To his surprise, she didn't flinch only swallowed a bit harder. Didn't even turn towards Eyal.

After the video was finished, again Sharon surprised Eyal.

"Boris that tape was taken on the 8 of October, before you and Eyal had even met. It concerns a fellow operative and friend, I'm not willing or capable of telling you about. Just know that tape, in some hands, could mean her death. It has nothing to go with your bank, your business deal or Eyal's present mission. You stumbled on something big. I can be the one asking questions but if you'd prefer the CIA, it can be arranged."

Boris knew Sharon was serious and telling the truth so he responded.

"First, do not worry. The only people who have seen this tape are Udo and I. One of Udo's task is to scan daily security video tapes of our banks and report if he finds unusual exerts. He immediately recognised Eyal. I am in negotiations to buy this Frankfort bank. When the news hits the papers it will be huge. My concern was that you two might be out for proprietary information to get rich for yourself or for one of your clients. Sorry, nothing personal but I can't be too careful in this business. Sharon, the only version I have of this tape is the one mounted on this computer. It's the original tape and has not been reproduce, I can vouch to that. You can take it. Also I'd prefer you keep this between us. Don't want to get the CIA / FBI involved or answer their questions."

"No worry Boris. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Like I said that tape has to stay private. I trust you but what about Udo?

Boris was fast to respond "Do not worry about Udo. He only recognised Eyal and he knows the importance of keeping quiet. I trust him with my life. I will tell him to forget even seeing Eyal. You have my word. I know there is always place for human error or betrayal but at this point can't very well do better.

"Trust you Boris. Can I have the tape?"

Eyal had been watching Sharon. He didn't dare say a word not wanting to break her composure. She was handling this remarkably well. Didn't know what would happen to him when they would come face to face but for now, he was impressed: Seeing you partner/ husband rescue a supposedly dead agent/special friend and realising that you have been lied to must have hit her hard. There was only one word Eyal could think of: Betrayal! He did not even want to venture on how he would have dealt with the situation had the roles been reversed.

Sharon looked around and asked "Boris do you have a match?"

Sharon took the tape, burned it and sent the melted plastic leftover flying in the trash. It landed with a loud bang. She then turned to Eyal and their eyes met, the look she gave him made him shiver! She just walked out the door, leaving an uncomfortable Eyal standing tall.

* * *

Boris looked at Eyal, he was not easily fooled "She didn't know?"

Eyal just closed his eye and nodded positively.

Boris had the slightest of smile "Piece of advice coming from a man who did about the same to the love of his life, leave her cool down."

"Can't, need to talk to her now. Boris, you have somewhere private I could borrow?

Boris looking at Eyal with a pained expression "I do, but you SURE you want to be alone with her?"

Eyal managed a smile. "No but don't have a choice! Guide me to this room. I need to catch up with her before she heads out."

Eyal caught up with Sharon put his arm on her shoulder. As soon as he did he went flying to the ground. She put her knee down in a way to lock his neck. He knew it was useless fighting her. Boris was observing the scene and grimace!

Sharon spoke in a controlled and robotic voice "Don't you dare touch me. I'm leaving, need to put some distance between the two of us. I.. "

Sharon's voice broke. That's what Eyal was waiting for. It was useless trying to fight with her while she was in control. Now he had an opening and he grabbed it.

Easily twisting her knee and immobilising her in a submissive hold, he put his hand on her mouth and asked Boris to show him the way. Nodded to a surprise Hank that was just coming in and entered the room Boris was showing him.

* * *

Now alone with 'his package' he seem not to know what to do of her. Leave her go and expect the worst or hold on to her till she reacted. He decided to lean against the wall and slide down with her in his arms. After a couple of minutes of the silent treatment, Eyal spoke

"Sharon talk to me, get it out one way or another."

Not a word, no reaction whatsoever. It was like talking to a wall. Spy training 101! Eyal was getting annoyed but couldn't very well show it. _Lavin, not the time to lose your cool especially if you want to live._

"You'll have to talk sooner or later Sharon. Your good at the_ 'I'm not going to give in'_ mode and I'm good at the waiting game. OK, have it your way, I'll talk, you'll listen. Like you saw, Annie is alive and planning to execute Henry Wilcox. She has this plan that could very well work. She's an unexperienced and unorthodox spy plus he thinks she's dead. He won't see her coming till she's in his face and ready to shoot. Annie called me to help her simulate her death and I agreed. Only three persons know that Annie is alive: Auggie, Calder and myself. She asked me to keep you out of it and I agreed. Sharon, the kind of mission Annie put herself into is dangerous. You have less than a 50% chance of getting out alive. The less people know about it the best. I couldn't risk you going to help her. Remember how you went against your father's wishes and tried to meet up with your sister or again, bailing out on me when I overreacted to you telling me you used me in the Yohanna Peters mission. I could not risk Annie's life in that way."

As soon as he said those words he knew they came out wrong. _'Not good Lavin, get control of this fast'_

"Sharon that came out wrong, very wrong." She still was not reacting and Eyal was getting to a point where he could no longer keep his temper in check.

In a stronger tone he said "Sharon, I can and will use force if needed."

Grabbing her shoulder, she flung her arm at him. _OK got it, she's a fighter. Madame, you want to up it up a bit, that just what you're going to get_. Again he tried to restrain her a bit more and she came fighting back. _Good, she reacting to something! _She landed a pretty hard punch on his jaw. _Ouch, didn't see that one coming!_ After 15 minutes of teasing and tiring her, he thought he had her cornered but she came back with a vengeance. This time she split his bottom lip. He reacted instantly by pinning her forcefully on the wall. Like a rag doll, her head hit the wall with a loud bang. Immediately realising he might have hurt her, he brought her close to him.

"I'm sorry. Angel, I know you're hurting but the only way we can resolve this is for us to talk."

She finally spoke "Trust Eyal, you don't trust me. I don't care what Annie asked or how you helped her, your trust is an essential part of our couple."

"I'll admit in this case, NO Sharon, I didn't. Henry is a killer and a miserable human being. He would not hesitate killing anybody/anyone he thought had any clues of what he was up to. I was concerned you'd go off trying to save Annie and getting yourself killed in the process. I wasn't only protecting you but myself. I do not want to lose you!"

Sharon breathed in and out very slowly before talking "Do you honestly think I could act that irresponsibly and end up dead. How could you think I could do that to my kids, to you or even Annie? I might not have YOUR experiences with deep cover missions but I know what they imply. I've been there a couple of times. The irresponsible moments you mentioned where stupid of me I admit! But the only persons I could hurt was first and foremost myself, you, my dad and my sister had I succeeded. Yes, it was irresponsible of me, admit it but I go to extremes when someone close to me is hurting. I might still make the same kind of mistakes again. But there is a difference between a personal matter and a dangerous deep cover mission or any type of mission. Remember when you were unconscious in that warehouse while the A-Team was surveilling the AALA terrorists. I stopped Annie from barging in! **I** stopped **HER**! I never acted stupidly while on a mission. Yes, I have out of sort's idea but I don't put my partners in danger. You can check this out with Robert. I'm sorry but if you think I would be foolish enough to put Annie, you, MP or any other spy in danger, you don't know me Eyal. You really don't know me and that's what hurts the most. Need for you to trust me 100% but also to be able to read me well. We must form a strong team to deal with our past that will come and haunt us from time to time. The situation we are in now, might just be the peak of the iceberg. For US to work, we need a trust that goes deeper than the normal couple. I love you so much and it hurts to tell you this but I prefer for us to part ways now. I **need **to feel that you really **trust **me, sorry right now I don't feel you do!"

"Sharon, I knew the minute you handle things with Boris that I had been wrong about you. You looked at that video, took control of Boris with the necessary poise and best of all succeeded in securing Annie's secret plus destroyed the tape. I can only guess the turmoil that was going on inside your head/heart. Another reaction that's telling me I was wrong is the fact that you're not acting out of jealousy for Annie but more aiming your reaction at me, where it should be. The opinion I formed of you was wrong but the decision I took I still stand by. You are right at this time, I don't trust you 100%. Have not worked a lot of missions with you and seems I did form the wrong opinion of your work ethics while on missions. My 5 years stay with the Kidon took something from me. I've never admitted this to anyone but to Ziva: Working Kidon's missions annihilated my ability to trust. If it would not have been for Ziva, I was ready, at one point, to do exactly what your mother did. Ziva with Rivka's help saved me from destroying myself but the trust part, I'm still struggling with. I just can't put my life in the hands of others, be it yours, Annie's or even your father's.

By not telling you about Annie, I wanted to protect you from Henry Wilcox. You can think what you want of me, but my first duty to you will always be to protect you. Annie is a dear friend but it is not my role/duty to keep her safe. As a friend, I will always try to help but it's a decision I make, a yes or no decision. With you, it's not a decision but a must, a duty. I love you and will always protect you even at the cost of losing you. Your safety is more important to me than my own life."

Sharon came up to him and put her hand on his face.

"That look, those eyes, don't pity me Sharon, don't need or want pity. I love you but if you can't give me time to learn to trust you, I'll understand. I'd like for us to finish the Jacques Dorval affair, I'll complete the Boris mission and you the McQuaid one. I would like for you to stay in Washington while working on the McQuaid mission. I even asked him to keep an eye on you. I plan on going back to London alone. The reason, again, to keep you safe and out of Jacques Dorval's hands. Didn't plan on telling you all of this but you just proved to me by your actions that you can handle more that I gave you credit for. The more we work together, share problems/missions, the trust will come. I can't promise it will happen overnight but I will get there eventually. If you can't accept me as I am and what I'm offering, I agree it would be best we part ways."

"What if I tell you I'm willing to give us the time we both need. Remember in the beginning of our first mission with the A-team you cited from Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's "The Little Prince" (Chapter 20.21: Meeting with the fox).

_**S'il te plaît... Apprivoise-moi ! **__**("Please ...tame me!")**_

And I answered

_**"Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé. »**_

_**(You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed).**_

"In this chapter a Fox explains to the little Prince that it is worth "taming" someone: That is to say getting close to as a friend/lover. In fact it is the only way to make a friend/lover: By spending time with and on someone. The Fox explains to the little Prince what exactly entails taming: The slow and deliberate process of establishing mutual benevolence, respect, trust, limits, rituals, and allowing natural and intuitive reliance on these relationship foundations to form over time. So the little Prince engages in this process, and by the end has successfully tamed the Fox."

"Eyal, why don't we try that slow and deliberate process to tame each other."

Eyal bought her close to him "Have a proposition for you: I settle things with Boris, we find a book store, buy a very special edition of "Le petit Prince", get a 5 stars hotel, fine wine and read that book together."

"That's a wonderful plan." To that they came together and kissed. Both could feel their bodies trembling. They had successfully passed one hurdle in their relationship. Many more were surely to come, not an easy mission for spies to succeed at love!

* * *

"Angel, don't want to ruin the moment, but we have to get back to humanity. Boris… remember him. He must be thinking about sending in the cavalry at this moment."

"Yes, your right. Eyal before we go out want to tell you that I will accept taking on the McQuaid mission from Washington. You are right, I need to stay away. In return, I would like for you to take another look at my MI-6 file. I know you've already read it but need for you to read it again. Yes, my ways are often unconventional and very different than yours but need for you to try and understand them. Be able to read me better. It's a must, well for me. I need to know you trust me but also know how I'm going to react."

"Your right, I will, promise!"

Boris was reassured when he saw them come out. If Eyal could have his arm around Sharon shoulders it was a good sign!

"See you two settle things."

Eyal smiled and looked at Sharon "I was saved not by the bell but by a book!"

Sharon responded "Never though me reading and re-reading Le Petit Prince over and over, would one day help me give the right answer to a very important decision. Always thought that book was all about life and evolving as a human beings!"

Boris sudden head jerk startled both of them "Did you say 'Le Petit Prince'?

Both said "Yes"

"You two come with me. Have something that might be of interest."

Entering Boris's study, he took Sharon and Eyal to a glass container.

"This is something I recued from an ignoramus. It's going up for auction tomorrow. It's for the New-York's Sick Childrens' Hospital. My wife can tell you more of the details. Turning around Boris gave Sharon an old but mint condition book of The Petit Prince.

"Boris, this is amazing! It's a signed Reynal &amp; Hitchcock, New York, 1943, hardcover edition."

Opening the book, Sharon was in awes: "My god, it's illustrated by the author. It's a first limited edition. The rarest and the only true first edition of the Prince. I can see it's Number 119 of a scant war-time limited edition of only 260 copies printed in America from the author's original French manuscript."

"You seem to know your art, care to put a price on this piece."

"Would say around 25,000$"

Boris asked her another question "How do you know it's an original?"

"That's easy the illustrations. The original have four colors. The French Editors, Galimar didn't have the originals so when they published their version they had to redo all the drawings from the author's notes but did them in 5 colors. Since 1984 some private collector has been selling some of the original drawing. They have four colors, proving those first 260 war-time copies were indeed the reel ones. There's more to that story but it pretty much sums it up."

"Eyal, you're Mrs. knows her art! That's exactly the price we hope to get for that piece and her answer for the 4 colors is right! I'm impressed Mrs. Welby. I rarely get two right answers. My questions are made to sort the true art lovers from the fakes!"

Eyal push something into Boris's hands "Boris, it's not going to any auction. Here a check for 35,000$."

Sharon just looked at Eyal, "Eyal you can't, it's too much."

Boris responded "He just did, sorry this money is going directly to my wife and she's not one for refunds! Plus I love it when a piece of art or a book finds its truthful owner. You two enjoy that book, it's yours for life!"

Seeing Sharon pass her fingers over and over Saint-Exupery's signature and being totally absorbed by the beauty of the book was more than worth the money for Eyal.

Eyal looked at Boris and silently said 'Thanks' Boris just nodded.

Eyal taped on Sharon shoulder, "Now all we have to do it get to a nice hotel, pick up some fine wine and read that book."

Boris responded "Hotel, don't think so. You are my guests. I have more than 25 rooms here, fine wine and even cigars! Mrs. Welby, think you're up to spending a night in a grey castle with a boring man."

"A wonderful boring man and yes I think I'd love to spend a night in this grey castle reading this marvelous book with a loving and caring husband." To that Sharon affectionately kissed Eyal.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 - A very active Cat Burglar!

One thing that could be said about Boris was that he knew how to treat guests. Food, wine, music, good conversation and their room had an amazing view over the harbour. Before settling in for the night, they read passages from 'The little Prince' book under a wonderful beach sunset.

"E, love this book but it's too much, a simple copy would have done."

"Sweetheart, this book has kismet writing all over it. In our line of work opportunity knocks but once. I've learn to seize the goods ones when I have a chance. It's an investment in many ways but more important, it now has a least one lovely memory attach to it!"

"Think I can give you a second!"

To that she got up and pulled Eyal from the balcony to their room. Taking off his coat, she notice Eyal shiver. That gave her an idea.

"You're cold, why didn't you tell me. We could have read this book in bed and seen the sunset from the window. Sorry, keep forgetting your body is not use to these cold American temperatures."

"Have a secret, it's not and I don't want it to get use to North American temperatures. Always hated the cold! But for now, I'll be OK, get the feeling I'm not going to stay cold long."

"You got that right! Let's get this fire place started."

"Sharon, it was just a shiver, I'm not freezing."

"Eyal Lavin for a man that has the reputation of an international charmer you're a bit slow to catch on, fireplace, cozy blanket instead of a bear rug… get the picture or I have to spell it out a little more!"

"What can I say, I'm out of practice, but if you want I can easily get back into the game. Going to have a lot of opportunities with this Cartel mission. They always wine and dine in lavish style."

"You can but let me show you what you'll be missing."

To that she handed him a glass a wine, pulled him down on the cozy blanket and snuggled into him. Now all was set for them to watch a small fireplace fire grow larger…..and hotter!

* * *

Waking up and turning sideways, Sharon came face to face with Eyal. His head was resting on his hand and he was just looking at her. Her eyes wandered from his shoulder to his feet. Cool, relaxed, and laidback, Eyal was a visual treat; his muscular built and tanned skin made Sharon's imagination take over, a voice was calling her back to reality!

"You like what you're seeing?" he asked her.

"Must admit I do."

He came in close and whispered "For the next weeks, going to miss waking up next to you. Don't know how long these business with Boris and McQuaid are going to take …"

Sharon cut him off "Eyal, want you to promise me you won't go after Jacques Dorval."

"Sharon you know I can't do that. I also have unfinished business with that man and now it's a bit more personal."

Laying down on her back and right under her man's face "It's my battle Eyal, you can't finish it for me. I know you plan on using him and silencing him afterward. It's what has to be done. This is one of these situations where if we don't get to him, he'll get to us. We all know what the protocol is for those situations."

"You told me you stopped wanting answers on your mother's death. Jacques Dorval needs to disappear, be it by my hand or yours it doesn't matter, it's the end result that counts."

Sharon got up on her knee "Guess what I lied! Can't explain why, but my heart is telling me there is something I'm missing. Not my six sense, intuition or spy experiences but my heart. Matters of the heart are always complicated. Need an important 5 minutes with that man."

"Going to take you up on what you asked of me yesterday - trust you."

Sharon laid her head on Eyal's shoulder and said „Wenn du glaubst, dass das Problem jetzt übel ist, warte mal ab, bis wir es gelöst haben. (_If you think the problem is bad now, just wait until we've solved it.)"_

Eyal eyes came to life. "Richtig! You sure you're ready to deal with me trusting you? There will be consequences. I can easily handle Jacques Dorval for you but I realise it's personal. You want to deal with Jacques Dorval, he's yours."

Sharon cupped his face. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Don't know how we are going to handle it though. Can't very well call you and say _'OK Sharon, time to have your five minutes, I'm finish with him'_."

Sharon shot up and kissed him "That's it. Eyal, as soon as you have secured an in and are comfortable it will work for Boris and the Cartel, send me your surveillance file and I'll handle things from there."

"Do you realize what you are asking of me, do you have the slightest idea of what my mind is going through at this moment? Sharon, I feel I would be the one putting you on death's row! Not to say what your father would do to me if anything happened to you."

"Ya, I can see where that could be touchy! Well, I was the one asking for us to be a team, my turn to be a fast learner. Will you be my back-up, Mr. Lavin?"

"That's a better plan!" Eyal put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto him.

She responded "But, I'll be running point."

Eyal had a teasing grind plastered on his face "As you wish, but at this time, I'm the one running point."

"Why don't I give you a 'run' for your money?"

She sat up on him and massaged his chess and abs with moves she knew he would succumb to. She came down close to his face and whispered.

"Who running point now?"

"Not for long Mrs. Welby, I'm getting to know you better, remember!" To that he turned her so he'd be on top and in control.

Ah well, kids will be kids!

* * *

Boris had 'borrowed' Eyal for the day and had tasked Hank to keep Sharon company. It was controlling of Boris but she didn't mind. It would be good to get reacquainted with Hank. This last year had been about the A-Team, missions, terrorists, being away from her children and last but not least, getting married with a spy, one of the best. None of that had to do with a 'normal life'! She surprised herself to looking forward to spending an ordinary day just hanging out. She also had a feeling Eyal would enjoy his day with Boris. From Sharon's point of view, those two were two peas in a pot!

Seeing Eyal off as he was to enter Boris's helicopter, she kissed him teasingly one last time. Eyal didn't like changes of plans and was a bit annoyed with Boris. Sharon sensed his bad mood.

"E breath in, breath out. It's OK, admit a bit controlling but the man is use to running bank conglomerates and like you wants to be in control."

"I'm not hire help to be ordered around, Sharon."

Sharon had to bite her lips for her not to laugh. "Actually, as I see it, you are. HE hire Dark Control for a PRICE, making you/us hire help!"

The look that came across Eyal face made her come from teasing to dead serious in a second. "Eyal, I'm sorry. Didn't mean for it to sound like…."

Eyal interrupted "Your words just hit home… hard. Working for an agency meant for your country and that corny phrase 'for the better good' actually had a meaning. This is 'a coming to term' with our new work life, I'll live!"

Sharon knew she had to correct her very bad choice of words.

"Eyal, why does Boris want to close a deal with the Oil Cartel?"

"Sharon you know the why!" Eyal patience was on the verge of crashing!

"Want you to tell it to me, it's important E, please don't get mad."

Eyal looked at Sharon and lifted his eyes to the sky. "OK I'll play - To secretly and anonymously secure needed expertise for Cuba's petroleum exploration. Marisa, Boris's wife, is a Cuban native and all of her family is still living there. The planned departure (this fall) of the only deep-water drilling rig available has jeopardized Cuba's hope to find hydrocarbons to boost its economy. Adding to that, Cuba does not have the equipment or expertise to handle a major oil spill for its three offshore oil fields within 5 km of its north coast. That puts them in a very dire position. They need the Cartel's help and expertise but that comes at a price. Boris has the money but is missing the means."

"And your skills and connections are going to give him the 'means'. You won't be helping Israelis' but think that corny phrase 'for the better good' still applies to this mission. As spies, we often have to compartmentalise our actions. In the private sector, we now have to put our actions in perspectives!"

Eyal looked at Sharon "I've already told you but saying it again: You have a way of summarising intel that amazes me!"

"And you are the best at gathering and working through that intel, we form a good team!"

Another parting kiss but this one was interrupted by Hank putting in his two cent worth! "Sharon shouldn't you be dressed for our run by now!

Boris arrived "Hank, shouldn't you and Sharon be on your run by now?"

"That's just what I was telling her." Hank responded.

Sharon looked at Boris "You have a very 'personal' way of greeting people. You always so pleasantly to the point?

"Mrs. Welby, you I'd like to keep close by. Always need a good CPA that can mouth off as well as a lawyer, you interested?"

"Not in the least. Need to put down roots with my partner and working in the states would not cut it!"

"Well maybe one day. For now, I'm kidnapping that ruthless/rootless partner of yours. I need his expertise in the art world."

Sharon eyed Boris, he was definitely playing a little word game with her. '_OK, I'll play but you might just regret wanting to engage in 'who the wises' with me_'

"Nice little twist of words Boris, have one for you 'Turkmenistan-hell-ee'"

Boris was getting ready to get in the helicopter but turned around so abruptly his bodyguard lost foot and hadn't it been for Eyal's helping hand, he would have fallen face first.

Sharon was standing with a smirk on her face. Eyal guessed what Sharon was going to dish at Boris. At one point Boris, being Robert's (Sharon's father) asset, with some business partners or maybe an MI-6 or CIA undercover agent (CIA has a secret base in Turkmenistan) had needed an extraction and bingo Sharon met Boris, but Boris didn't meet Sharon.

"How do you know about that event Mrs. Welby?"

"Seems your party needed a Heli-taxi out of Hell at one point. I was the pilot. How's your shoulder by the way?"

Boris touched his shoulder and gave her a 'well done' head move

"It mended well. Vous avez plusieurs cordes à votre arc Mme! _(You have more than one string to one's bow, Mrs.)."_

"Et vous aussi cher Monsieur! (and you too Sir)"

"When did you place me in Turkmenistan?"

"Didn't. I just recognised the helicopter that picked up the man with the shoulder injury. It had the same family cress as on this one. I just connected the dots."

"Small world, Mrs. Welby. Well, hope you have a nice run with Hank."

To that Eyal and Boris were off.

* * *

Boris was the first to speak "Eyal, you must be wondering why I 'kidnaped' you."

"Figure it was related to the Cartel but from what I just hear you want my expertise in the art domain. I'm interested, what's up Boris?"

"What does May 2010, Paris Museum of Modern Art, tells you?"

Eyal put on that mischievous full teeth grin only he could master and he answered Boris's question: "A thief simply cut through a gate padlock and broke a window, then robbed the Paris Museum of Modern Art of five paintings without setting off the alarms or alerting the guards. As it turns out, those alarms weren't functioning at the time. The works, all priceless, included "Pastoral" by Henri Matisse, "Olive Tree near Estaque" by Georges Braque, "Woman with a Fan" by Amedeo Modigliani, "Still Life with Chandeliers" by Fernand Leger, and "Le pigeon aux petits-pois" by Pablo Picasso. This heist remains unsolved, leaving the thief to admire his or her eye-catching spoils. The works' resale was nearly impossible, given those artists' fame and distinctive styles. For the works by Picasso and Matisse, it's just another routine switching of hands. To this day, the Art Loss Register lists 660 Picassos and 121 Matisses as having been reported stolen, more than the work of any other artists. "

Boris bowed his head at Eyal. "Now what if I told you I know where those paintings are."

"Boris, I not a Robin Hood burglar."

"What if I told you I'd compensate the Paris Museum for their loss and offer those 5 paintings to the Israel Museum in Jerusalem for their 'Works through a Lifetime' exhibition?"

"I say you know how to get to a man. But still want to evaluate the risk factor."

"It a fall benefit at the New-York City Museum: New York After Dark. The party will be held at the Museum itself for the first time in four years."

"Boris, are you telling me those painting are in the Museum?"

"No, in an estate just minutes from the Museum and the owner (who lives alone) is attending the benefit. I can't say if this man is responsible for the heist, I don't care. I'd just like for those paintings to be admire by the public and not for one's eyes only."

"How is the security?"

"As bad as mine" Boris responded with a slight grin.

"Yours is actually pretty good, just not up to par for the Oil world. I took the time to check it out."

"I know, Nathan informed me of your midnight wandering."

Eyal shot Boris a sideway glance "Tell Nathan I spotted him."

"He knows you did."

Eyal laugh slightly and continued. He was interested in Boris's offer. "OK, what about this reception?"

"Let say it's a two for one deal: Ali Saimi will be there."

Eyal shook his head "The Saudi Oil minister, what a coincidence. You know he might not take well at seeing me there. He knows me as Faran al-Sabat."

"This could be a good time to mend your differences."

"Not going to happen, Boris. The last time I met Ali, he wasn't a minister but a very rich boy trying to prove to 'adults' he could handle himself in the 'real' world. He couldn't and my mission was to make sure it was known to all. I also happened to have a wonderful night with a lovely lady, how was I to know it was the woman he had his eyes on!"

"He older now, maybe wiser. I need him on my side so Mr. Lavin, leave him have the woman this time. Plus, you'll have a lovely one by your side."

Eyal head shot up and his eyes were telling Boris he did not like to have his time organised in such a way.

"Boris, if we are going to work together, you will need to understand that I run my own show. Now you have a choice, cancel this benefit altogether or leave me handle my night as I choose fit. In not so many words: It's my way or no way."

"It might seem as if I've overstepped my bounds but this outing was all organised some time ago and you were not my first choice to see it through."

Boris looked at Eyal and waited for him to ask more. Eyal knew just what Boris wanted from him and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of asking the 'why 'questions.

When it became clear that Eyal was not going to 'play', Boris continued

"See you are very good at the "leave him/her come to me' game!"

"Boris, I've seen a lot worse than you, believe me. My advice, stop testing me, and we'll get along fine."

Boris just laughed "OK, I admit, you're the master spy. Never won with Robert Jackson and see I'm not going to fair much better with his daughter or son in law! Look, I had this reception planned for now more than three months. Had hired a company similar to yours, McQuaid Security. Yesterday, Mr. McQuaid cancelled. Won't talk about his reasons, just let me say I appreciated the man's honesty and his reason was a valid one. Since you were 'available' I decided to keep my plans and just switch from McQuaid to Dark Control."

Eyal had to keep his composure, and respond on the up for Boris not to ask questions of him knowing of McQuaid. "Don't like starting my business by 'stealing' another man's contracts, not my style. Maybe you should call it quits for this evening."

"Just knew you'd be the chivalrous/noble type. Any minute now you should be getting a call."

* * *

His phone vibrated and the incoming call was from a 'Ryan McQuaid'. Eyal smiled, looked at Boris and answered the call.

"Lavin, see you're adapting well to the private sector. Already steeling my contracts."

Eyal not liking this humour responded "Look McQuaid, not my style, I will never run my business in that way."

"Lavin, don't sweat. Never will put the security of a client at risk, prefer to opt out. You know what I'm talking about. Do the damn job. It's a walk in the park, pays well and it has a hell of a good end objective! I'm sending you my protocol, do what you want with it, adapt it to your style or just do your own thing. Make me proud!" And to that Ryan cut off the communication, short and sweet.

Eyal was coming to appreciate more and more this guy: Ruff on the edges but had a decent way of doing business.

Boris looked at Eyal "You satisfied?"

"Boris, I'm going to read what Mr. McQuaid sent me and I'll answer you when finished."

Ryan file was impressive. It had the floor plan of the estate, detailed intel on the security in place, the measures, weight of the piece of arts, the means to get them out plus a video of a mock enactment of the heist. It was more than what Eyal needed. Plus it was 'du déjà vu' for Eyal, he was in his element!

"Boris, from what I see here, the planning of this Robin Hood heist is quite impressive. You've got yourself a deal but on one condition: I'm only hire help on this job. McQuaid did the ground work, very good work by the way and he deserves his fair share of the money. I'll take 20% and he gets the rest."

"Did not expect anything less from you, Eyal, I will oblige. As for McQuaid, he's the best on this side of our world. I always deal with the best. You two would make a great pair, you covering Europe and him the Americas."

Eyal spoke again "For now, let's leave the future where it should be! I presume you have all the needed materiel in place."

"Yes, the black covering for the art pieces, a carbon copy of the reception's catering truck, the ground team for retrieving the artefact and the cat burglar clothe. Even took the liberty of having them made to your size. The ones we had would not have fitted properly."

Eyal shook his head "Custom made cat burglar clothes, you've kidding! If I'd have asked my previous boss for that, think I would have gotten a custom made foot print on my posterior. You've worked with Robert and MI-6 once to many, they sometimes dip in the James Bond's ways"

"I figure you're more the Eli Cohen type."

Eyal whistle softly "I'm far from being the 'Man in Damascus'. Cohen was a "fighter" who entered the lion's den (Syria) alone and he did not emerge alive. His contribution to Israeli history is a vital one. Flattered but I'm far from being Cohen!"

Boris was fast to come back to the matters at hand "Well Mr. Lavin do we have a deal?"

"We do and you said I'd have an escort?"

"Thought you weren't interested"

"Boris!"

"OK, it's Divia Katdare. The .."

Eyal interrupted "I remember Divia, a very classy lady. Does she know what's she getting into?"

"No only that you needed a companion. She being a recent mother wanted/needed an evening out with no pressure to 'score' or being 'picked' up. I told her Sharon had a planned evening with Hank (which she actual has). Even explained to Divia that we would be absent at some time for a business deal. All is well with Divia, you just need to wine, dine and dance your night away! As we speak, the ground crew - posing as windows washers are in place. McQuaid wanted a pulley set-up in place, every piece of equipment is in the color black for it not to be notice at night fall. Quite clever!" Eyal nodded positively.

Eyal was impressed, Boris seemed good at organising shady deals most of all he all seemed to enjoy it. As Sharon, Eyal was looking forward to this evening. It felt like slipping in comfortable old shoes. Eyal knew there was nothing like a sure deal but McQuaid's intel was throughout. Plus there was a good 4 to 6 hours to conduct the reconnaissance part of the mission. He needed to obtain information by visual observations on the activities and resources on the terrain, or about the meteorology forecast, or geographic characteristics of the place. Never leave nothing to chance!

"Boris don't know if you had other plans for me but forget them. We land and I disappear. Have some work to do!"

"No worry, I will show you your room and will leave you to yourself. Eyal, thanks. I know I come off as a controlling and pushy person but I always know and respect who I am dealing with. You, Mr. Lavin, are a class act in many ways."

"Thanks again! See you and Divia tonight."

* * *

The reception was a meeting place for who's who's in the business and art world. Lavish benefits seemed a hallmark for Boris. The man knew how to conduct himself on the social scene, and so far things were going phenomenally well… till Minister Ali Saimi joined Boris's table. One look around and his and Eyal's eyes met. Boris just closed his own eyes and wished for the best. The stare from both men was intense!

"Faran al-Sabat, it has been a long time. Can't remember our last meet."

"I can." Eyal just responded factually with no emotion whatsoever. He knew too well Ali remembered to well their last meeting and he was not going to pretend otherwise.

They shook hand but there was a malaise at the table. That's where Eyal experience came into play. He had followed Ali career, so he casually steered the conversation on that subject hiding the ruthless action and relating only to the good ones. Eyal figure that would flatter the ego of the Saudi! First hurdle passed with flying colors.

Eyal looked at Divia and asked. "Would you care to dance?"

"Would love to!"

It didn't take long for the couple to be the center of attraction. Both being very capable dancers, tall and very elegantly dressed, other dancers just stopped.

Divia whispered "Eyal, we seem to be the only ones dancing."

"Follow my lead and they will resume their dancing." To that he placed his hand on her upper back and gently lowering her backward, brought her back up gently and sent her twirling for them to be side by side for a bow to the onlookers. Their followers clapped and resumed dancing!

Divia was in awes. "Do you always have this effect on a dance floor?"

"Only with the best partners, and you Mrs. Katdare are up there with the best."

Looking at his watch Eyal mock a disappointing half smile. "Sorry, it's business time and Boris does not like being late. It shouldn't take very long. We will dance the night away, I promise." To that Eyal kissed Divia's hand and took her back to the table.

Just before sitting Eyal whispered "Divia, Ali Saimi is a good friend and I know he loves to dance. Since the evening is young, it would be a shame to lose this valuable 'mommy off' time. Why don't you ask him, well, only if you feel OK with it! He is also a great talker, just get him started on the Renaissance period and you in for a full night discussion. It's up to you. I'm feeling guilty of leaving you all by yourself. Wasn't my plan but I have to oblige."

"Do not worry Eyal, I know how Boris can be, plus he had forewarn me. Mr. Saimi seem like a delightful man. I studies European Renaissance of the 14th–17th centuries. I should be able to hold a lively conversation with you friend. If he feels like dancing, I will oblige but I don't feel at liberty to ask. He is a Saudi Minister."

Just before being pulled away by Boris, Eyal managed to ask a very surprise Ali if he could see to that Divia enjoyed herself pretexting some very unexpected but important business.

"I will oblige, your lovely lady is in good hand, go about your business."

Circle close, not only was Eyal in the 'loop' with the Saudi oil minister, he had gained his respect. Eyal knew the man was a class act and that Divia would be in good hands. But he still had a small twinge in his mind that he was using Divia in a way and that he hated. He never could sum it up as a trick of the trade tool to use women to complete a mission.

As they approached the Museum exit Boris spoke "Mr. Lavin, I'm quite impressed. You just made a friend out of an enemy all the while assuring yourself that Mrs. Katdare would have a lovely evening. You always this organised?"

"When the events align themselves in the right way. I always tried to do the best I can with what is at hand."

* * *

Eyal was now in his element in exercising a forbidden expertise: Slipping through the estate in the dark of the night. Being unseen, unheard and invisible under the security cameras was surprisingly easy.

_Lavin, you haven't loss your touch!_

The emotions of danger and exhilaration were making Eyal's blood rush through his body with force. The adrenaline waking up all of his senses and making him feel alive! Picking the lock was an easy task, the security being awfully inadequate for this virtuoso, master spy and/or thief for a good cause!

Now to fool the CCTV (Closed Circuit Television) systems and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification). McQuaid had not fully covered that part but electronics were not a problem for Eyal. Good old spy craft and a very old fashion but powerful magnet did the trick: Eyal had the needed codes, cut the identified phone lines and confused the motion detectors. The electronic solutions such as motion detection, infrared systems and sound alarms were now disabled but only from the inside, the security cameras was showing the guards a fixe image!

One by one the art pieces were taken out of their glass boxes and gently glided into a somewhat big black enveloped. The ground crew with the help of the pulley system got them safely in the mocked up caterer truck. It took an average of 58 seconds for each art piece to be out of its glass home and ready to be lowered into a better life. It was now time for our gifted obsessive to lower himself down and rejoin the party!

* * *

All an all Boris and Eyal had left the party for a little less than 11/2 hour. Upon their return Boris was fast to say his goodbyes to his table, taking Divia and Eyal with him. Their helicopter was waiting!

Before leaving, Ali signaled to Eyal that he would like a word with him,

"Faran or how you now seem to be called Eyal, rumour has it you are wanting to get back in the consultant business!"

"A man must have more than one name to maintain his safety, Ali or Amir (a now banned name in Saudi). How are you being called today?" Eyal had purposely made his real name heard, better that way: Less explanation for Divia plus Dark Control was Eyal Lavin's company and it was time his name was out there!

"It's Ali as you well know. Well Faran, is the rumour true?"

"Yes, it is true but it will only be for a short period. I now have a lovely wife, family but in need of some money for the best medical treatment available. Your world and my old one is still the best and fastest way to make a bundle!"

"Yes, I heard about your wife's illness. I am sorry to hear of that. Here are my personal contacts, call me and we will speak more. You were the best and I guessing you still are! Faran, this lady Divia, would it be appropriate to ask her to join me for a couple of receptions I have on this trip to New-York. She is wonderful company and such a delightful person to talk to."

"I am not the one you should be asking. Divia is her own person, I don't have any hold on her. Let us just make one thing clear: You will be a perfect gentlemen with her. You always were but it's been a long time since we last met. Divia is a friend and I don't send friends in the lion's den. Am I clear Ali?

Ali laughed "Faran or Eyal, you haven't change. I do not want a date but more a friend and Divia is delightful in so many ways. You have my word, I will conduct myself as a perfect gentlemen!"

They parted and Eyal, Boris and Divia where now on their way home.

* * *

This escape had cut in Eyal's very tight schedule. Once arrived at Boris's estate, he rapidly woke up Sharon.

"Love, hate to do this but we have a plane to catch!"

Sharon, sitting in bed and shaking her head "What! Eyal is that you? What time is it?"

"2:30am and we need to leave now. Can't be avoided dear. Our time in the states, well more my time, is tightly schedule. We need to get to Washington tomorrow morning."

"Eyal, tomorrow you planned an 'us' day. We can catch a morning flight. We'll just have less time for us, nothing to it. Come here and get some sleep, for what's left of the night. What's with you, your high as a kite?"

"Tell you all about in the jet. You getting up or will I need to carry you to it?"

Sharon knew that is was useless arguing with Eyal. She got up only to find all their bags were made and ready to go. "You, Mr. Lavin are a dream come true!"

"Sharon, don't want to rush you but Boris's jet is waiting."

"OK, OK, I'm coming. What's with you?"

"Tell you all about it on our way to Washington. Sorry to be so pushy but we need to get back on schedule. We don't have much time and lot to do."

"If the schedule is so tight, why don't we forget our personal time?"

"Love, that time is non-negotiable."

* * *

Boris's jet and personnel were, as expected, first class arrangements! Eyal told Sharon of his Robin Hood heist, the custom fit cat burglar clothes and the Jacques Duval was already telling all that Faran was wanting back in the business.

"So did you enjoy yourself? Knew you and Boris would hit it off."

"And he's quite generous!" Eyal let Sharon glance at the cheque Boris had given him!

"You're kidding me, for an hour's work! Think Dark Control accountants are going to be proud of their boss."

"You don't know the best of it. It was a contract that was supposed to be carried out by our friend McQuaid. He opted out for security reasons and I got in. Must admit McQuaid did the ground work and it was very well done. Had Boris give McQuaid Security 80% of the money. They did all the work."

"Eyal, do you mean that all those zeros are only 20%?"

"Pretty sure Boris up it up a bit but am confident McQuaid will get his fair share."

Sharon continued "Would have loved to see you in those custom fitting burglar clothes. Never heard of custom fitting clothes for a mission, hilarious!"

"Well darling I still have them on, hot as hell but if you want there is a small office on this jet, why don't we make good use of it. I can finally shed them off!"

"Guide me too it Mr. Custom Fitted Cat Burglar."

* * *

Arriving at the airport, it would never cease to amaze Sharon how Eyal could organise events in the blink of an eye! He had decided that their first day in Washington would be 24 hours of personal time. Auggie, CIA, McQuaid and Danielle would just have to wait, there was no talking him out of it.

Their day was as followed : From the airport to his apartment, sleep and/or a relaxing activity till noon, homemade breakfast/diner then a trip to Tomec's (a friend of Eyal's) racing track with a surprise for Sharon, a nice supper with an evening of dancing finishing the night with their Ghost tour.

While waiting for the airport car rental to prepared one for them, Eyal took Sharon's hand and brought it to his lips "Must admit, I'm looking forward to this time together, let's try to make the most of it."

Sharon put her hand around his neck and just hung on him while he pulled her close and she said "I'm with you. Once we get active in our respective mission, we are going to be apart for a while."

Eyal responded "OK, we need to take this to my apartment. Ah the car is ready, let's get to it now before they arrest us for indecent exposure!"

Sharon laughed and said "And with our luck, it would be Vincent (Rossabi) that would be on duty!"

"Thinking of Vincent, we should give him and your sister Robin a call and arrange to have drinks together."

"First, we have our meeting with Danielle and then we can organise something with them. Couldn't have peace of mine otherwise. Wish I could face Danielle without knowing about Annie. Don't know how I'm going to handle lying in that way, hurting her more than necessary. Eyal is there another way?"

"Sharon, you should know better than to ask! Do as you always do."

"Eyal…., never faced a situation like this before."

Eyal shot Sharon a surprized glance "Well, I did. Leave me take the lead and let those 'feminine' emotions just take over, the women thing!"

"The women thing?"

"You know, a bit of crying, comforting words, lots of hugging and more crying. You female ops have the upper hand on us men in the interpersonal skill games!"

"Not going to bother to comment on that. Let's just get to the apartment before your masculine way of thinking breaks my mood."

To that Eyal eyebrows squinted up "Couldn't have that happening. But just to keep you in the mood…." He pulled her close to him in a way that their hips came brutally on one another's.

"Somebody is a little bit impatient and like a boy scout 'always ready'!" Sharon mused!

The drive to the apartment was short. Sharon had fallen asleep before the first traffic light. Eyal looked at her _'How can she do that. In the time it takes to snap my fingers, she's out and sleeping soundly.'_ As soon as they entered the underground parking, she was awake. Eyal just shook his head in disbelief.

"Would really like to be able to turn myself on and off like you do. That internal clock of yours is worthy of Big Ben."

"Always had that capacity, I just do it. Never needed an alarm clock. On missions was always the one to wake the others when it was time. Must be genetic, both my kids are the same. It drove Dave (her ex-husband) mad!"

"On mission, I was also the one to wake the others, I just didn't sleep!"

"Funny I guessed that, can't imagine why?"

"Well Mrs. Welby, we have arrived. Long time I haven't been 'home' so to say. Had a neighbor take care of the place, it should be clear of dust and the fridge stocked up."

"What about wine?"

"No worry that was also taken care of!"

"Should have known better than to ask!"

He came very close to her and whispered "Remember from now till noon, sleep and other activities….. With what I have in mind, we won't be needing wine. "

"Nice E… it even rimes!"

* * *

Eyal was true to his word, the door wasn't even closed that he pushed Sharon on the wall of the small entrance. Sliding her slowly towards the room while undressing her. She was doing the same. As he rolled her on the bedroom's door frame they came face to face with his neighbour. She was as startled and as uncomfortable as they were. Getting their clothes back on the best they could, Eyal was the first to recover.

He signed to the woman that was standing in front of them. That explained to Sharon why the woman had not hear them coming in, Eyal's neighbor was deaf.

"I'm sorry Martha. Should have warned you I would be in today. Like you to meet Sharon Welby, my wife."

Martha's eyes went from Eyal to Sharon and from Sharon to Eyal. Sharon signed

"Nice to meet you Martha, sorry for our abrupt 'entrance'" Sharon even added a signed smiley and the woman laughed heartily.

When Martha responded Eyal had to ask her to slow down a bit with the sign language so for him to be able to follow.

Martha slowed down and signed "You got married, never would have imagined you would go down that path again. I'm so glad for you. Must admit I was getting worried, you always being alone. Think the only time I saw you with a female companion was that nice blond girl. Annie, I think it was. Saw her last week, she has brown hair now but it was her. She had the most expressive eyes but they are now so sad! Listen to me, chatting (signing) away… you young people have better things to do."

Sharon and Eyal faces went blank. Eyal put his hand on Martha's shoulder and signed slowly to make sure Martha understood what he wanted to know. "Did you say you saw Annie. Are you sure? Martha it's important, can you tell me when and if she stayed here long?"

Again in sign language "Eyal, you know I'm not one to snoop but it's been nearly a year since you've been here, I came to use this place (like you said I could) as my little get away for reading or just sitting and doing nothing. Three days ago, I was reading when she just came in. We were both startled. She had a key and I recognised her from the first time she was here. I explained to her that I was taking care of your apartment in your absence. She stayed only one night, at least I think she did. Poor little thing, she lost a lot of weight and looked so sad. Seems all your women know sign language, it is one of your pet peeves!"

"No Martha, it's more a job requirement. Thanks Martha, what you told me will be helpful. I know you don't snoop, I would not have given you the key to my apartment if I thought that."

"I need to be going. You two should get back to what you had started." She winked at both, and signed covertly to Eyal 'nice catch, she's lovely' and was off.

As soon as she left Eyal did just what Marthe had said. Sharon put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Down boy, think we need to talk about Annie."

"Sharon, just texted Auggie and he's still in the dark about Annie's whereabouts. My guess is that she just needed to take a glance at Auggie. I did it a couple of time while in deep cover. Just had to get away, take a glance at my son, my mom and even Hanna. You can't know what it feels like to be torn away from your life and love ones. We are trained for this kind of stuff but it hurts Sharon in the worst ways."

"I went back and couldn't resist giving my sister a kiss. She woke up but I was gone in a flash. I know what it's like Eyal. You are right when you say its hurts in the worst ways!"

"I'm guessing it was the Jacques Duval mission, damn you were only 20 years old. You started your field career with a deep cover mission! Never realised that. OK enough about Annie, we will continue this discussion tomorrow. Why don't we take Martha's advice, she's a wise lady!"

Sharon started to unbutton his shirt when he startle her by just pulling it off and getting hers off in the same way. "We have time to make up for, let's say we **tear **through the undressing part!"

* * *

The day was as Eyal had promise: Wonderful time together. The trip to the race track had Sharon literally jumping all over Eyal. He had surprised her with letting her take Boris's Lykan HyperSport for a spin before it was flown to London to be a prop for Eyal mission!

"Eyal, this is a Lykan HyperSport, the third most expensive car to ever be made and has a 3, 4 million price tag. They claim to have a top speed of 384 km/h (240 mph) and that it can accelerate from 0 to 100 km/h (0 to 62 mph) in 2.8 seconds. You mean Boris is leaving you have it for you to play up to the Cartel. OK that does it we are switching missions. Why do you get the rich and famous and I get Country McQuaid."

"Quit complaining and take the car for a spin!"

On the track, Sharon was having the time of her life! At one point, Eyal had to take a break. His stomach was doing somersaults' and not dealing well with the G forces cause by the oval track and high speed! As for Sharon, she was in her element and just loving defying gravity.

Near the race track there was a small park, Eyal suggested they decompressed by taking a walk. It was a lovely sunny day and the autumn's oranges and yellows were procuring a wonderful natural light.

Laying out a blanket, Eyal sat down and patted the blanket for Sharon to join him. She surprised him by sitting not beside him but on him.

"Darling, love this but my control has limit." She didn't stop, pulled the blanket and rolled them in it.

"Sharon, this is …"

"It's called Pigs in a blanket, Eyal. Do I have to explain what discreetly wriggling like stuck pigs is going to achieve."

It was Eyal's turn to kiss her! "Sharon, you know this is illegal"

"Yes and that adds to the fun of it plus you having as usual no underwear! YES!"

* * *

Next on their agenda - stopping at the apartment for a shower and they were off for a meal plus an evening of dancing at the George Washington Hotel. The food was above average and service was truly pleasant. Hotel Musicians were in the hotel for the night and treated customers to a few piano bar jazz pieces. Sharon and Eyal even had a special demand from a couple celebrating their 60th wedding anniversary: They wanted Eyal/Sharon to dance to the Blue Danube. It was the old couple's favorite song plus Sharon and Eyal with their height difference reminded them of when they were young: Sharon at 5'2" and Eyal at 6'2" - the difference in height was impressive but they made it work to their advantage. They both had professional training and it showed. At the end of the dance, Eyal approached the old couple and help them dance a couple of steps with him and Sharon. Both couples were given a standing ovation!

"Darling, are you up for the Ghost tour or we call it a quit?"

"Are you kidding, it's a lovely night and I want to make the most of our time together. I'm more worried about you. I had sleep last night, you didn't!"

"Don't you worry about me, so Ghost tour it is!"

* * *

Eyal was having fun at Sharon expense. As she had done on their last Ghost tour she was easily startled and often jumped on Eyal.

"How can you handle being at gun point and keeping your cool but being startled by Halloween actors?"

"Eyal just turn yourself off, this is Halloween, get in the mood."

"I'm enjoying myself just watching you, it's endearing!"

Sharon was in search on a way to make Eyal enjoy the moment, make his heart beat a little faster, put a bit of fun fear, and surprise reactions in that stoic man of hers. They were coming up to a very 'active' part of the tour. It was now that she had to come up with a way to make that man flinch, jump or just be a tiny little bit startle. An idea came to her. '_Risky, border line suicidal but it might just work.'_

Holding tightly to his arm as the first 'vampire' jumped at them she rapidly reached for Eyal gun and stuck it in his side. That did the trick, the 'appearances' were happening fast and he didn't have time to think so for the next 10 minutes Eyal was stunned and startled more than he wanted to. She could feel his heart beating a bit faster. Seeing him fighting to keep control but deciding at one point to just let go and play the game was a major victory for her!

When the gobblins gave them a couple of seconds of calm, Eyal tighten his hold on Sharon, "Give me my gun. You scared the hell out of me, what you were trying to do, give me a heart attack!"

"Admit it you just had fun. I felt your heart beating faster and you jumped a couple of time Mr. Lavin. Saw you squirm and it was a wonderful sight. My Eyal turning off his guarded self. Told you, you could do it!"

"Could you have chosen a gentler way? What if someone had seen you or I had fought you? That wasn't wise of you, Sharon."

"Safety was on plus pulled the charger out. Had an excuse all cooked up if somebody saw it, plus your gun was tucked safely away in my pocket. What I poked in your ribs was the barrel of a hotel pen! Admit it you had fun: Feeling the rapid and strong heart beats in your chest, a quick and laboured breathing and your mind racing to try and guess what's coming up next! Being scared just for fun is the best feeling in the world. I love Halloween!"

To that a bloody and very ugly living dead startled them BOTH! Eyal pulled Sharon in a typical vampire kiss - A kiss of death.

Nearing the end of the ghost tour, their guide was giving them a summary of this new Capitol Hill Ghost Tour: The stories of the feuding ghosts of past lawmakers in the House, haunted souls surrounding the Lincoln Conspiracy trials, the specters of Presidents and the curse that surrounds everything on the Hill. He also narrated the uncovered tales of the famous statues that dance at night in the Statuary, the disturbances at the Folger Library and the Demon Cat that torments the guards of Capitol Hill to this day. He finished by the haunted history of the Supreme Court Building, the Library of Congress, and the US Capitol that the day time tours were afraid to tell! Suddenly a gun shot was heard, all jumped, Eyal and Sharon more than the others.

The guide quickly explained that it was a prop that should have gone off earlier. Sharon and Eyal were skeptical, it had seemed real but it was Halloween and props were getting better and better. Eyal put his arm around Sharon's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Let's finish this tour on a happy note and get a last jolt out of it."

"That's more like it, love you and thanks for 'turning yourself off'!" Sharon kissed Eyal and he responded with passion.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. Tonight was special, real special. A first for me!"

"Hey, would love to have another quickie or pig in the blanket with you but we are losing our group."

* * *

Sharon started running and Eyal followed her. Taking a short cut through a couple of trees Sharon stumble and fell. Eyal was right next to her and went to pick her up.

"Eyal, don't touch me!"

"What?"

"That shot we hear, it wasn't a prop!"

"Sharon, get up, you won! My guarded-self put himself to off. You don't have to …"

Sharon roughly pulled on his hand and pressed it onto the body she had fallen on.

The hot and sticky liquid that his hand came in contact with made him jump. He knew right away that was real blood, not a first for him! Now the 'on the edge' feelings that were creeping on his skin were not fun ones!

Sharon continued "It's a head shot Eyal, and by the entrance wound, we might have ourselves a sniper. I'm trying to get some I.D. We need to get those people out of here and secure this crime scene."

"We don't need to do nothing. We aren't even supposed to be here. I'll get the group to safety and will call Vincent. You stay put, I'll be back."

"You're leaving me with a dead body, it's Halloween, Eyal."

"Didn't you just say and I'm quoting, _'Being scared just for fun is the best feeling in the world for me. I love Halloween!' _Well my love, enjoy!"

Eyal manage to escort the group out to safety. He told the young guide that he and Sharon had stumble on a security guard that was experiencing chest pains. He explained that Sharon and him, being doctors, would be staying with him till help arrived. He had the presence of mind to ask the young guide to turn off any remaining props and not to come back as to not starling the guard, adding to the probability of him having a stronger attack. By the looks of the guide, there was no way in hell he would be returning.

* * *

'_OK coast is clear on that side, our group are all out and safe, now to call my friend Vincent.'_

A woman answered and Eyal immediately recognised Robin (Sharon's sister).

"Robin, it's Eyal, could I speak to Vincent, it's work related and urgent?"

Robin being a spy knew Eyal would never joke on that subject. She rapidly handed the phone to Vincent.

"Eyal what's up? If you're in Washington that mean all hell is going to break lose again! Can't you for once warm me in advance?"

"Vincent shut up and listen. Sharon and I are presently at the Library of Congress. Sharon kind of stumble on a dead body. Since we aren't supposed to be here, would like for you to take over, please"!

"You do know this is Halloween Eyal, seems Sharon sense of humour rub…"

"Vincent, I'm not joking, get your ass down here!"

By Eyal's tone of voice Vincent shifted gear and was rapidly at the crime scene and there was no way he could have kept Robin away.

"Eyal, Sharon are you guys OK?"

Eyal responded "Better than that guy. Vincent, we examine the scene, wound, body position and here are my notes. No I.D. on the guy. Get those notes to the proper authority in your hand writing, CIA and FBI have a sample of mine! Don't want to be implicated."

Robin was tending to Sharon, giving her a change of clothes and the needed first aids to get her washed up and clear of possible blood infections. Eyal and Vincent could see it wasn't a first for those two: Calm, discreet, fast and to the point.

Once they were all together, Vincent spoke "Ok, you three, time to get out of here and let me do my thing, Eyal, I'll report it as an anonymous call. Thanks for the notes, you might get me a promotion! Sharon, Eyal, you two up to spending the night with an FBI agent and retired MI-6 operative!"

Sharon snuggled up to Eyal, "Would be fun, and would like to talk with Robin. The only thing we'd do at your apartment is sleep and ….! We have an invitation to have a nice bed in, can't refuse that!"

"Well it is true that sleep is overrated in our business. Vince seems we accept your invitation! I have my car close by, I'll take the ladies and you can take care of our Mr. Halloween."

Vincent nodded "See you later. I'll try to wrap things up rapidly but you two really outdid yourself! Can't wait for my Christmas present!"

"I'm Jewish, don't do Christmas."

"You're not supposed to 'do Halloween' either but that didn't stop you!"

Eyal just shook his head and put both his arms around Sharon's and Robin's shoulders. "See you later, Agent Rosabi!"

To be continue

* * *

_**Finally, with the help of internet and Wiki, here are some of my characters bios (for those who don't watch Royal Pains).**_

**Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz: **Is one of the Hamptons' most elite and mysterious residents. Boris is a German aristocrat and billionaire with an unpronounceable last name but has breathtaking estate called Shadow Pond. Boris' luxurious guesthouse is the home of HankMed and Boris' personal physician, Hank is at his beck and call. And Hank has to be very discreet about it, because when it comes to finding a cure for Boris' deadly hereditary disease – and keeping his illness a secret – the ultra-private Boris doesn't take breaches of confidence lightly.

Despite his prognosis, Boris finds happiness with Dr. Marisa Casseras, a beautiful and brilliant Cuban geneticist who is helping Boris find a cure. She also happens to be the mother of his son, Carlos.

Concerned that his family's evil machinations would eventually target his wife and son, Boris faked his own death to flush out the culprit. With the help of Hank and Boris' half-brother Dmitry, Boris finally apprehended his cousin Milos after a high-stakes sting last summer. Finally free from the evils that had pursued him for so long, Boris decided to simplify his life and battle his only enemy left – his own mortality. He enrolled in a cutting-edge clinical trial and spent the winter traveling with Hank, divesting himself of his numerous properties abroad.

Dr. **Henry "Hank" Lawson**, Is a talented and respected doctor behind HankMed, the Hamptons' favorite concierge medical practice. With a reputation as a "Medical MacGyver," putting his patients first, and solving even the most baffling cases, Hank is always in high demand. After a few busy summers attending to the Hamptons elite, as well as others less fortunate, Hank has established HankMed as the go-to medical provider for this bustling beachside community.

Although Hank was initially hesitant to leave New York City, he quickly fell for the Hamptons and established a new, happier life for himself. But after last year's long, tumultuous summer Hank decided he needed a break. So he spent the off-season traveling the world with Boris, overseeing his participation in a cutting-edge clinical trial. But as summer approaches, Hank realizes he wants to be back amongst those he loves, and serving the Hamptons community. Hank and his brother Evan are Jewish.

**Divya Katdare**, Divya Katdare (Reshma Shetty) is HankMed's beautiful, intelligent, and ambitious Physician Assistant. Divya's become more than just an integral member of the HankMed team over the past few summers – she's become part of their family. After Divya called off her arranged marriage to a childhood friend, her parents cut her off, and she turned to Hank and Evan for support. She has since repaired her family relationships, and now her bond with the Lawsons is stronger than has a young daughter named Sashy.


	10. Chapter 10 - What's happening!

**_Thanks for all the nice reviews, love reading them! Please don't be shy and review more. And for the question for a guess reader, yes Ziva will be back._**

* * *

The drive to Robin's and Vincent's house was longer than usual. It was Halloween and lots of action going on in the streets. Robin was driving and the sisters were having a nice talk. They both looked in the mirror and noticed Eyal was sleeping.

Sharon knew Eyal was not sleeping soundly and would wake if she spoke of her plan for him. Small talk he would voluntary not pick up on but something covert would wake him instantly. Sharon was trained in the same way, a spy never sleeps deeply.

Sharon signed to her sister "Let's take the long road to your place, he needs sleep but is too stubborn to admit it. Vincent will be caught up with our Mr. Halloween for some time and we have sister to sister catching up to do. What do you say, you OK to drive a bit longer?"

Robin also answered in sign language using only one hand "I'm OK. Funny, I remember us doing the same when Kevin (Sharon's son) was a baby. It was the only way to stop him from bawling his head off! Men will be boys and even at times big babies - even hardcore spies!" Sharon nodded and smiled

Robin took outskirt routes and the sisters chatted for a couple of hours. They were heading home when Robin received a message from Vincent asking in capital letters where they were. Robin gave her phone to Sharon to explain their ruse, tell Vincent that they were on their way and only ten minutes from home.

* * *

As they arrived, Vincent came to greet them. Their sleeping passenger was up in a flash.

Vincent opened his door. "Somebody took a little nap?'

"Wasn't napping. Hey, that was fast, you're here before us?"

Vincent had a smile on his face that made Eyal look at Sharon and Robin… funny they had the same kind of smile.

Vincent continued "Well, what does the Mossad call an agent that's out for about two hours; temporarily out of service! Eyal, you were napping, admit it. You should guard yourself with those two. They took you for a ride… a long ride. Seems you needed some sleep and were too stubborn to admit it. Reminds me of a Mossad agent I once met! OK Sleepy, let's get inside, have some information but no I.D. yet on our Mr. Halloween, like to run it through you."

Eyal put his arm around Sharon's waist and whispered "Thank-you."

Sharon stop in her footstep and looked at Eyal. Tears filled her eyes and she was struggling to keep her composure.

* * *

Vincent went to say something but Robin put her finger on his lips.

"Not the time, love. Come inside, I'll explain. They'll join us later.

Robin, did I miss something?

"You did but it's spy related. Normal for you not to pick up on it."

"Care to give me the ups and ups. You being one of them, would like to know what just went on. If it happens to us, I'll have a clue of what I'm dealing with!"

Robin took Vincent's arm and guided him to the living room.

"Let's sit down, I need to rest and it will be easier for me to explain."

"You OK, we can have this discussion later?"

"I'm OK, it's the baby's way of telling me that at this time I should be sleeping. For tonight, I'm making an exception and baby is just going to have to accept it!

Sitting down and pulling Vincent with her, Robin continued

"Vince, the longer you're a spy, the more you disconnect with real/normal life. For us to be good at what we do, we need to turn emotions off; stop trusting unconditionally; always count on one person, yourself; never accept help it could compromise you later, expect the worst, you get the picture?"

"Yes and that confirms my opinion: Spook are in a world of their own with a complete different set of laws and realities. Got to admit, don't like your world much."

"Well, Love, it's your opinion but I will never share it and please avoid using the word 'spook'. This kid is going to be half spy, half FBI… you might have to deal with the fact that your boy/girl will one day chose a spy career. Something for you to think about!"

"Sorry, I put my wingtips in my mouth big times, didn't I? (Robin nodded yes but smiled) Don't worry Robin, spies seem to be growing on me. I'll be more careful, promise. Now care to continue your explanation."

"Well, tonight Mr. Master Well Guarded Spy Eyal showed Sharon how much he trusts/loves her. By acknowledging and accepting her 'taking care' of him, he shed a layer of that protective wall that we all have. Admitting/needing and accepting help is a big deal for a man like Eyal. The best of it, is that, even if it was very subtle, she caught on. For spies that are in a relationship that is a hallmark, believe me!"

"Dammit, they're married, that kind of thing is normal."

Robin laughed heartily. "Oh Vincent, you're priceless. Yes, they are married and love each other but trust is a whole different matter for spies. It has to be earned and is never presumed. In a 'normal' marriage trust starts at let's say from 80 to 100% and as time passes it comes down or matures. With spies it starts at 50% and can go either way."

"You're telling me those two only have 50% chances of making a go at it?"

"As I see it, less, a lot less! To the trust factor you add the secrets that can't be told, the 'other sex' partners that might come forwards, numerous covers that can put you in jeopardy at any time, memories, bad dreams and many more."

"OK, get the bleak picture. I'm scare to ask, what are our chances?

"Mr. Vincent Rossabi would you be proposing?"

"Euh.. Euh…" Robin laughed at the sight of Vincent!

"Vincent, you're off the hook, I was kidding! From my side, chances are 80-100%. You are the most straightforward and honest guy I've ever encountered. I assure you, I trust you. It's more up to you if you can live/trust me! Once a spy always a spy. Personally, I could never marry or seriously get involved with a spy. The trust percentage for me would be 0%, it could never work. I know to much of how a spy thinks to get involved with one! Sharon has a bleeding heart always had, always will. But must admit Eyal Lavin is a special and remarkable man. He's one in a kind and she got to him in a profound way: The only way a woman could get at his heart. He saw something in her he needed and it's the same for her, that's what is their 'stronghold'."

* * *

Outside, Eyal put his arm around Sharon's shoulder and kissed the top of her head

"Like you said to Vincent, _I needed some sleep and was too stubborn to admit it_. It's nice and a welcome change, having someone I can trust to take care of me, just don't overdo it, OK?"

"Promise! E. it means the world to me that you accepted my help!"

Eyal put his arms around Sharon and guided her towards the entrance. "Let's join you sister, as I know Vincent he's going to start worrying about us making out and that the neighbours are going to call the police!"

They came in and Vincent was there to greet them. "You two took your sweet time, what were you doing making out in public? Lavin, that might be OK in Israel but not in the US. We call it indecent exposure!"

Sharon didn't dare look at Eyal but when he whispered to her "Told you!" she couldn't hold her laughter and just blurted out "Vincent, you're priceless!"

"Funny, your sister has the same opinion."

They were going to join Robin in the living room when Vincent stopped them.

"Look guys, was planning on doing this at Christmas when we were all supposed to meet in London but since my personal spook, sorry spy, kind of guessed it, I'm upping it up a bit."

To that he brought out a lovely engagement ring. "Sharon, do you think Robin will like it. It's not new; it was my grand-mother and she passed it on to my father to give to his bride, my mother who, upon seeing Robin, passed it on to me. If you think she'd like something more modern.."

"Vincent stop, it's perfect, Robin will love it." Sharon's voice broke,

"OK, you men are making a real cry-baby of me tonight. Vincent get this over with before my sister is sure of what you're up to."

Sharon and Eyal entered the living room. Eyal sat Sharon on him leaving the sofa to Vincent and Robin. Robin looked at her sister then at Vincent.

"OK what up? Please, if it's bad news don't what to hear it. The baby is bungee jumping at this moment and I'm not up to dealing with solving a spy related problem!"

Vincent kneeled down, took her hand and said "Well, what would you answer to having a constant problem on your hands, Robin Jackson will you marry me?"

"Vince, I was kidding, I didn't mean …Oh my god!"

Eyal shook his head "Robin, it's a yes or no question. Your sister had the same reaction! God does not have anything to do with it!" Sharon pushed her elbow in his ribs.

"YES, YES I DO" To that both couples shared a very long and passionate kiss.

* * *

After having champagne and a glass of milk for Robin, they discussed the body Sharon had fallen on.

Vincent told them what he knew:

"We're running his fingerprints through Interpol's database, so far nothing. It can take up to 48 hours to find a match. Eyal, by what I can gather he's from the Arab world or from Israel. Saw the report of what was in his pockets and have a hunch he's not American. He had a travel pocket prayer rug mat Qibla with compass. Plus an invoice of some sort from Rahat Market. That's a city in the Negev, the only city."

Eyal looked at Sharon, "DEAR… when were you going to fill me in. And don't say you didn't find these tidbits Vincent is describing."

"Eyal it was dark, took pictures of everything I could lay my hands on but did not look at it yet. I swear Eyal, I had no idea. The only thing I did was send the fingerprint to Dark Control's database... with your permission! They also have nothing yet."

Vincent asked "How did you manage to get a fingerprint out that fast?"

Sharon smiled "Euh.. I have an app. You also have it Eyal. Seems it's standard equipment at Dark Control."

Eyal responded "First, sorry for accusing you and for me,a phone is a phone, not a Bond's toy! Plus I have YOU to figure it all out for ME. One techno GEEK is quite enough! Care to share your findings with us."

Sharon connected her phone to the big screen TV and displayed a slideshow of her findings.

Suddenly Vincent stopped her "Sharon, put that last photo back up on screen?"

Vincent went up close and examined the photo, it was part of a boarding pass.

"Guys, we have a problem: That was not in the objects found on the guy. Sharon are you sure you didn't keep it?"

"Vincent! I was extra careful, you will not find my prints on any objects and I put everything back as I found it. I don't have it."

"Well somebody must have taken it. Since the crime scene was compromised by you two, can't accuse anybody. You two aren't even here so I'm in a bind!"

Eyal spoke "This is hitting a bit too close to home. Vincent get me the names of who was on that crime scene plus those that had access to these pieces of evidence."

"Yes boss, love working with you Eyal, you're so direct!"

"Not your boss anymore, remember but asking as a friend, can you still help me if I say please?"

"And risk you doing it all by yourself and getting me into trouble if I say no! Prefer to help when I can! It'll just be less cost to our country, you don't get a free ride back to Israel this time!"

Both men laughed.

Eyal turned to Sharon "Love, on that boarding pass there's a bar code, can you get something out of it?"

Sharon put her thumb up "For the only guy I know that uses an IPhone as only a phone you sure can come up with a good idea!"

"It's called basic OLD fashion spy craft, you should try it sometimes... Get on it now…"

"OK, OK. Mr. Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, or Dopey. Just choose one! I pick Grumpy!"

Took Sharon less than a minute to get the information needed.

"Voilà, got it!"

•_M1: Format code 'M' and 1 leg on the boarding pass._

•_ZAKI/__Aalim MR: His name._

•_1A11A1: His booking reference._

•_ISTWASTK: Flying from IST (Istanbul) to WAS (Washington) on TK (Turkish Airlines)._

•_551: Flight number 551.__Departing from Sabiha Gökçen International Airport_

• _283: The Julian date. In this case 283 is October 10._

•_Y: Cabin – Economy in this case. _

•_26J: His seat._

•_37: His sequence number. In this case he was the 37th person to check-in._

•_00: Field size of airline specific data message. 00 as there isn't any._

* * *

Vincent shook his head, "Did she just do that with a phone and in less than a minute. I need to go back to school!"

Vincent looked at Eyal "Eyal, your move. What do we do with it?"

"We get it through FBI's regular processing. If one of you coworkers lifted this boarding pass, he's going to want to get to this information. You wait and sees who bites!"

"Yes, but we have a problem. FBI doesn't have the boarding pass. I can't very well come in and say '_Hey guys, forgot to give you this!'_"

"You can if Agent Rossabi was smart enough to take pictures of Mr. Halloween Aalim's possessions! You were the first to arrive on scene, remember."

Robin shouted "2 (reading the boarding pass and photo idea) for the girls 1(Eyal thinking of scanning the boarding pass) for the boys!"

Sharon asked Vincent "Vince, give me your phone number so I can sent you my photos."

"What?"

Robin responded "Don't ask questions, just give her your phone number."

Vincent now had the photos on his phone but they decided to leave it all rest till the morning. It would look more natural if Vincent went in as usual, read what had been reported and acted surprise for the FBI not to have analysed the boarding pass he had taken a photo of.

* * *

Vincent looked at a very tire Sharon and Robin and said "It's late or early morning, Eyal, Sharon would you like to stay for the night, well what's rest of it?"

Sharon looked at Eyal, "I'd love to but Eyal, Vincent you might not like this, Robin and I would like to bunk together. Do a little sisters' bonding."

"Well Lavin, I'm not bunking with you. Lucky, we have two spare rooms, you take one, and I'll take the other!"

As they were heading for bed, all four phones rang, plus Robin's / Sharon's special phone from Daddy and Eyal burner phone from Rivka!

Eyal looked at everybody and said "What in the hell is happening here. HaRosh Mistovev (_My Head is Spinning_)"

Vincent was the first to speak "Henry Wilcox was just found shot to death in Hong Kong! May he rest in hell! Somebody did this world a good deed."

Eyal just added "Tsuris" _(word that refers to troubles, troubles that are so big that you beat your head in trying to pronounce this word to tell someone about them.)_

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 - C'est à ton tour Danielle!

_Thanks for all the reviews, so much appreciated. Seen the one and only Eyal episode for season 5 and was surprised: the writers went my way and put Eyal in a family/married position. Still it didn't feel right even if I'm not an Annie/Eyal shipper. Didn't believe a word he said! For my stories, I just created him a wife/partner out of my imagination. _

_Also my present storyline involving Joan, McQuaide, Annie, Auggie and nearly half of the terrorist world was outline in my head before the last two episodes of season 5. I did not copy the CA writer's ideas. Wanted to rethink and rewrite my story for it not to be so close to CA but decided not to and hoped the future does not bring us on the same route. Well at least for me it's Afghanistan and for CA writers if the Balkans… Ouf! But in both our stories Joan and Auggie have a huge secret!_

* * *

Time was still. All, except Robin, had at one time encountered Henry Wilcox's wrath. The one that seemed more troubled was Vincent.

"That man was pure evil. He could find a way to turn the bests. If he couldn't blackmail you with the truth, he forged it and made sure it stuck!"

Sharon sense something big was bothering Vincent. "Vince, what did he dish out on you?"

"Sharon, it was an old affair but that man dug it out and forced me to compromise myself. Robin already knows and I suspect Eyal does also. I had a dramatic event in my life and turned to alcohol. It started and was over in a two month time period. I have been clean for more than 25 years. I can a drink and know when to stop, it never was a problem. Henry zeroed in on that two months and threatened to use it on me. The way he presented his plan to me, I had to accept his deal to tamper with evidence or kiss my career goodbye. I'm still having problem dealing with it but it had a positive conclusions. It helped Annie Walker out of a murder accusation, plus I was able to help Joan Campbell by giving her some intel on Henry."

Sharon looked at Eyal, she had no clue of what Vincent was talking about but she sense he did. Eyal took over "You did what had to be done. Vince, your training as an FBI agent has thought you that right or wrong can be decided by a straight line, one side is right the other is wrong. For a spy there is no such thing but we have, in some way, the same goal: Wanting what is right! Like the tittle of the song says "Blurred lines", that's what spies work with! Like it or not, with you working with the A-Team, Vincent, you are now more a spy than an FBI agent. What you did, I would have done without being blackmailed so never put yourself down for it. You were Henry's first mistake and that mistake made it possible for Annie Walker to kill him for all of us. Welcome to our world my friend."

Vincent had a much surprized look on his face "Eyal, Annie Walker is dead. They are saying, personally I don't believe it, that she went rogue. What are you not telling me?"

"Vince you might want to sit down for this one." Eyal pushed on Vincent's shoulders so for him to be sitting by Robin.

"Annie Walker staged her dearth, I helped her do it. She's alive, didn't go rogue and as I see, just successfully completed her mission. At what cost, that I don't yet know! And you're a good example for her motives to rid us, once and for all, of Henry Wilcox."

Vincent shook his head sideways "You spooks, in a good sense Robin, are really beginning to grow on me. A guy has to get in your inner circle to fully understand the motives behind your actions. All I can say now is 'Thank-you Annie'!"

Robin spoke "Look sis, after this news think you and Eyal need to talk and must admit I'd prefer to cuddle with my new fiancé tonight! Why don't we put off our bed-in to later since you are going to be in Washington for some time?"

Sharon looked at Eyal and he nodded yes. "Sis see you … well in about a couple of hours."

* * *

Sharon was lying on Eyal's shoulder while he was texting with Auggie. After signing off, Eyal strongly threw his phone on the nightstand.

"Annie was a no show for her extraction team. She's messed up, wasn't ready for such a mission but damn CIA didn't care about that."

Sharon interrupted "Look, CIA, Mossad, MI-6, it wouldn't have mattered. She wanted, needed to do this. In her mind, she was the only one that could bring him down and maybe she was. It was her kismet."

"At what cost Love?"

"Only she will know but the cost will be high, maybe too high."

"Up to telling me how you felt after staring in Jacques Dorval's eyes and not pulling the trigger. I've been there but the Mossad/Kidon has a unique way of dealing with us when in such a mission. Not for me to say if it's right or wrong but it agreed with me. I'd like a woman's point of view. It might help me help Annie, if she needs me, that is."

"She will, I'm sure of that. For Jacques Dorval, couldn't pull the trigger but not by choice. If I had, I wouldn't be here talking to you. But that's not the point, the aftermarks of that encounter shaped me on how I moulded my career. I had done some junior work before but after that mission, nothing was the same. Let's say I saw more Dr. Hyde that the good Dr Jekyll but fought so hard to rid that feeling. That's where Ziva and I differ. She didn't fight that feeling but chose to deepen it as a protective tool. She's now dealing with her choice as I dealt with my choice all of my career: One's thinks she's an assassin and the other thinks she's too soft! Don't know which reaction was the best. Annie has a stronger empathy and understanding people base than both (Ziva and I) had but at the same time … I just don't know how she'll react but it will be a struggle that I can assure you. One thing for sure, those kind of missions up your skills as an assassin."

He turned over to Sharon and just hugged her.

"Eyal, I know you're feeling for myself, Ziva and Annie but can you ease up on the hug! Love your show of affection but it's a bit hard to breathe right now!"

He let go immediately. "Sorry, just needed to feel that warmth and closeness."

Sharon looked at him and rubbed his face with her hand "Not like you to be that emotional. You're worried about Annie aren't you?"

"Yes, must admit I am but at the same time thankful it's not you."

"For our next missions, we being apart is something I'm not looking forward to. Think we both need to get some autonomy 101 retraining."

"We'll be OK, a little thing called experience plus it's been a long day and we're tire. Robin mentioned cuddling, you by any chance want to cuddle?"

"Though you'd never ask!"

* * *

Early morning, Sharon and Eyal left Vincent's house for their apartment. They had a visit they needed to plan. Today, they were to meet with Danielle. Auggie would not be able to join them, this meaning Danielle would meet with two strangers so to say.

Sitting side by side after having eaten a Québec style breakfast, Eyal said

"Sharon, that was delicious. Realising more and more that you know your way around a kitchen. Funny, the women close to me be it Hanna, Ziva, Revka or Annie counted on me to cook. I'm looking forward to being the lazy husband!"

"You, never, you'll just get up earlier to be sure to be the one to cook breakfast! Why don't you start thinking about what we are going to tell Danielle? I want to kick myself for insisting on having this meeting!"

"At the time, you didn't know for Annie and wanted to comfort Danielle seeing the way CIA was treating her sister, I'm to blame for that. Telling Vincent about Annie was natural but for Danielle, Sharon must admit it's not our place. That has to be Annie's move. I've been passed as dead before but not in this way, always made sure it didn't get out of my spy world and Mossad was backing me. This situation is a mess, CIA style at its best."

"I'm with you on that but we still have to meet with Danielle."

Eyal picking up the dishes "Look, we can't plan such a conversation. We agreed that it is not our place to tell Danielle that Annie is alive and leave the rest to kismet. Let's change subjects, we have time for us to prepare for being apart."

Sharon looked over her reading glasses "Don't you think our file on that subject is quite full as is."

"Not a file but a matter of the heart and as you once said 'always complicated' so as I see it, the more we plan the better prepared we will be."

"E, you're like a kid…"

Eyal interrupted and added "in a candy store." He gently picked up Sharon and brought her in their room.

* * *

They had agreed to meet up with Danielle at her townhouse in Georgetown. She and her husband Michael were separate for now two years. Danielle had preferred Washington to California. Chloe and Katia were staying mostly with their mother. Danielle had a very profitable catering company. Eyal had researched her thoroughly, he always needed to be prepared.

In their drive to Danielle's, Eyal sensed Sharon was nervous. "Hey it's going to be all right, it's not like Danielle has a gun on your temple. You've dealt with worse."

"Can't help it, never will get use to lying to the 'good' guys and the hell with the idea that's it better for them. Never believe in that way of doing. I prefer to know. If I'd listen to myself, I'd go up to Danielle and blurt out the whole truth. Don't worry, I won't do it. I realise it's Annie's responsibility."

"Angel, you're the best I know for reading intel, I, on the other hand, am at my best when in the field. Let me give you some advice; there is always a happening, an object, a person, a phrase or anything else that can to be picked up on in order to gives us a clue to move forwards. Just be on your guars, grab that clue and run with it."

Sharon put her hand on his leg, "Thanks! How do you manage stay so calm when I need it the most?

"Training, self-control and working with Rivka for more than 15 years. The punishments that woman could come up for me warranted me staying cool under pressure, believe me!" Eyal shook his head and laughed at that memory.

"You miss your interactions with Rivka, don't you?"

"Yes a bit, but no more than you miss the 'way of doing' fights with your father. Don't go putting in that little head of yours that I'm unhappy with my present life." Eyal squeezed Sharon shoulder to put weight on his words.

"Well Mrs. Welby time to put you observation skills to on, we've arrived."

Pulling in the entry, they both noticed Danielle was in the window waiting for them. She hurriedly went about her kitchen chores so for it not to be noticed that she was anxiously awaiting them but for our two spies it did not go unnoticed.

Eyal opened Sharon's door, he put his arm around her and they walked toward the house. At the first ring, Danielle was opened the door.

"You're here, sorry the house is a mess. I had a very late supper to cater to and didn't have time to clean up."

Sharon looked around "You call this a mess. You should see what a kitchen looks like after I cooked!"

"She's right, I'm the one who has to clean up! I'm Eyal Lavin and my messy partner here is Sharon Welby."

"I'm Danielle Brooks well more Walker now, Annie's sister."

Danielle voice broke and Eyal was fast to pick up on it.

"Look this is awkward for all of us. If you prefer to wait for Auggie, we can come another day."

"No, no, Auggie could only manage to call me. You guy are the first physical presence I've seen since the funeral. I want for us to sit down and talk, please don't go."

By the way he shifted and held her waist a little tighter, Sharon knew Eyal was touched by Danielle words. The 'please' she had uttered was filled with so much raw emotions and pain that it had shook him. _'So that man can show empathy.'_ Sharon squeezed his hand.

Danielle spoke "Where are my manners, would you like something to drink? Did you have breakfast?"

Sharon spoke "Had breakfast and some coffee would be nice. You have somewhere you'd prefer for us chatting."

"The back patio would be fine. There is still lovely autumn colors and the weather is surprisingly mild."

Settling down they talked about Annie's match making effort to get Eyal/Sharon together. They all laughed at the extent she could go to when she had a goal in mind.

Sharon noticed that Danielle seemed nervous. Taking Danielle's hand she said "Danielle, if you have questions, ask them. Don't hold them back. Promise we will truthfully answer the ones we can."

"You are both spies, aren't you?" Eyal nodded

"Eyal, are you the friend she encountered from time to times on missions? Again Eyal nodded.

"After she told me of her real job, I could always say when she had met up with you. I even thought at one point that she was falling for you, sorry Sharon."

"It's OK, Annie and Eyal have a special relationship, I'm well aware of it."

Eyal pinched Sharon, she wanted to kick herself.

Danielle spoke "Sharon you meant 'had a special relationship'. I'm relieve, a person with your training still talks in the present tense about Annie. I can't stop doing it."

Eyal looked at Sharon, she had that face he had gotten to know: A hamster in a wheel idea was brewing!

"Danielle I have an idea. (Eyal to himself _'I knew it!') _Don't you feel we are kind of stuck, won't or can't speak what we really feel? I for one want to talk. Annie told me you are a runner. Your feel up for a run with me. We'll leave Eyal here, he hates to run, just give him a computer and he'll have fun while we are gone.

"Well I don't know, it's … YES think that just what the doctor would order. Eyal I kept Annie's computer, I can't do anything with it but I would like to have some pictures she took, as souvenirs. Don't know it you guy can get into a computer but could you try?"

"Between a computer and running I'll choose the computer any day. Love, your running shoes are in the car but I put your clothe to wash."

Danielle responded "That's OK, I have all of Annie's, I can get some if it's OK with you Sharon?"

Sharon responded "It's OK. Danielle, if Langley went over this computer chances are they erased everything on it."

Danielle looked at Eyal and Sharon with a teasing glance. "Langley didn't lay their hands on this. They ransacked the guess house and only asked me if I had thinks relating to Annie, I said no and they believed me. I wanted to keep something of her and that computer was her close companion the last time she was here, so I decided it was mine to keep."

Eyal kiss the top of Danielle's head "Well done, I see quick wits runs in the family. I'll do what I can."

Sharon came down dressed in Annie running gear. Danielle just touched the coat Sharon was wearing and started to cry.

"Danielle, I can put on one of yours"

"It's OK, you two have the same built and youthful bounce, and it just got to me."

Eyal spoke "Well, you two get this run on the way for me to try my hands at this computer."

Just before going out with Danielle, Sharon whispered to Eyal, "If she didn't change it the password is CminGus, capital C and G for Charles Mingus."

"How did you manage that one?"

"Two spies teamed up, as we were with the A-team, can't hide many secrets from one another. The ones we don't tell about, the other finds out. It's just a matter of time. A password is one of the simplest task, you should know!"

"Well done! Hope Annie didn't erase the pictures Danielle was talking about."

"Eyal, your first priority isn't the pictures. As I see it, you'll be looking for clues to Annie's possible whereabouts."

Sharon looked at Eyal sideways and kissed him on the cheek and was off for her run.

Eyal couldn't help but smile

_That woman is able to read right true me. I've gone a long way from putting Cupid up there with the Tooth Fairy to giving my heart to her, well parts of it. The passion I'm experiencing is uncontrollable, involuntary, and scary as hell. She makes me feel where I once didn't feel anything._ _If I say I'm fine when I'm really torn up inside, she picks up on it. Giving some true to the proverb that couples who love each other tell each other a thousand things without talking. I thought for sure keeping her in the dark about Annie would cause a break of some sort in our relationship but no, it just deepened it. I know she had, still has, to work hard at accepting my special relationship with Annie. That makes me see she's working as hard as I am for this difficult relationship to work. It is I that now must come to terms with the fact that my relationship with Annie has to change in certain aspects. I've embark on this journey with Sharon and realized I stopped thinking 'I' and am now more and more thinking 'we'. Annie Walker, we need to talk."_

* * *

It took a couple of kilometers for Danielle to speak, Sharon preferred to leave it up to her to engage conversation "Sharon what it is like being a spy?"

This is not the discussion Sharon had prepared for but she understood where it was coming from and decided to give Danielle truthful answers.

"Two words: Inspiring and Unsettling. Inspiring in the way that it can fill us up with the urges, hopes and/or motivations to complete missions for our country, sometimes some very dangerous tasks await us. It can be quite a commitment. Unsettling in the way that it can shake, weaken, make us doubt or be uncertain about every convictions we have. Eyal, just yesterday, said _a spy has to work with a blurred line, there is rarely a clear right or wrong_. The decisions we make in the field are ours and we have to come to trust our judgement."

"Do you think Annie took the right decision, whatever it was?"

"Honestly Danielle, YES. Annie took an unselfish decision for the benefits of others. That, in my book, can never be a 'wrong' decision. Did she have time to measure all of the impacts? NO. If she could have known would she have made the same decision? YES. Annie was a good person and an exceptional spy, never doubt that Danielle."

Danielle stopped running but strangely she wasn't crying. That surprised Sharon.

"Danielle, did I say something wrong?"

"No, you and Annie seem to be on the same wave length. Hearing you is like hearing her. It is daunting or a spy thing?"

"I'm not following Danielle."

"Annie sent me a post cart, here take a look at it. It a Yin and Yang conversation like I just had with you. Yours I follow, Annie's I don't. Maybe you can help me decode it if there is something to decode. Read it a million times in the hope of finding something I could hold on to."

Sharon took a deep breath and saw Eyal face telling her not to interfere between the two sisters. She surprised herself by not blurting the truth to Danielle.

'_Girl, that man has some impact over you. Just thinking of him has made you act in a more mature and unselfish manner. Daddy would be proud, he tried for so many years to achieve what Eyal did in less than a year. Just how he did it I can't explain. Is it because I want to please him or it's just him being him. He is so sure of himself, seems to always know how to react. It's like I just said to Danielle, he's inspiring but at the same time he's unsettling. Well, I could also be scare to death of his reactions if I acted without thinking once more! Now how can I tell Danielle 'something/nothing' without telling her something?'_

"Sharon, you with me?"

"Sorry Danielle, was lost in my thoughts."

"Don't be sorry, I've been lost in my thoughts for a couple of months, it's sometimes such a wonderful escape."

'_Danielle is not making this easy on me. I swear if she says on more of those one liners, sorry Eyal, don't think I'll be able to keep my mouth shut_.'

Sharon read the card, Danielle was right it didn't have much she could work with. Annie had said to her sister that she should think of her when looking at the Venus bright evening star. A code phrase or just a meaningful goodbye?

"Sorry Danielle, stars are not something I know much about. Why don't we show it to Eyal, he might be able to figure something out of it?"

"He was close to Annie, wasn't he?" Danielle asked

"Yes"

"Annie once said to me when I was meddling, that if she had met him later in her career the end result might not have been the same. She was very fond of Eyal. Please don't take this in the wrong way. I know for sure Eyal loves you very much."

"Again, I'm OK with Annie and Eyal's special friendship. Care to tell me how you know 'for sure' Eyal loves me?"

"That's easy – he's always following you with his eye; when you're near him he possessively puts his arm around your waist or shoulders or he just take your hand - his physical attraction to you is undeniable; he continually teases you in a good way; he finds your annoying habits cute – the messy kitchen; when he talks about the future, he makes a place for you (uses we or us) and last but not least those beautiful eyes of his sparkle when he looks at you. He's in love girl, no question about it! And what I just said about him also applies to you! Well not the eyes, his are special, really special. A person could get lost in those eyes."

"Believe me Danielle, I know for his eyes! Annie wasn't the only one cut out for the spy business! You got all of that in our short meeting?"

"Yes and no, it's what I realised was no more there when me and Michael broke up."

"Sorry about that. I left my husband a little more than a year ago, know how it is. Danielle, it's still possible to find Mr. Right."

"Well, I need to get over my sister death before I go chasing for another husband. Sharon, why don't we get back to the house? Eyal will wonder where we are and I need to get diner ready. You two are staying for dinner, that not a suggestion but an order! I know we've talked more that we ran, Annie hated when I did that. She always wanted to train, seem that in your line of work, it's a must."

"Yes, we have to stray in shape but this run was not a training run for me. Running often clears my mind, gives me ideas, helps me gain a different outlook and a lots more but this was/is for you Danielle."

* * *

When they arrived at the house, they found Eyal with an apron on and preparing diner.

"Sharon, he cooks! I want him or does he have a brother I can maybe try me hand on?"

"One of his many qualitied, Danielle! Well can we know what's cooking E.?"

"Just what Danielle had planned, Pesto chicken kebabs with roasted veg pasta. Love your kitchen Danielle, it's a cook's dream!"

"Funny that what Annie use to say but instead of 'a cook's' she used the word 'restaurant critic's'!" They had a laugh at that.

Sharon interrupted "Danielle could you show Eyal the post-card Annie sent you. E, can you figure something out of Annie's words to Danielle?"

Eyal took the card read it over and over looked up and shook his head "Sorry, seem to be a simple but heartfelt goodbye. Venus the bright star, the morning star and the evening star. Annie was quite an astrology buff!"

"What did you just say about Venus, Eyal? A **morning** and evening star. That's it Danielle. Annie WAS trying to tell you something. Morning or evening, true or false, black or white, Ying or Yang, DEAR OR ALIVE."

Well on thing for sure Eyal's eyes were not twinkling, they were more like shooting stars or more daggers!

Danielle was ecstatic "Sharon, do you think, could it be. NO, NO I won't, I can't. Jesus, Sharon you opened a door I won't be able to close!"

"Danielle, I not telling you that Annie is alive but that Venus reference COULD BE Annie's way of saying that nothing is what it seems: Not to believe Langley when they say she went rogue, not to believe the papers when they wrote that she was a terrorist or involved with suspected terrorists. I can't say exactly what it means but I'm pretty sure the message/the sign you were searching for is there. The Yin and Yang ways of Annie, you mentioned while we were running, it fits Danielle."

"You are right Sharon that IS something to think about! Look, you should take a shower, I'll help Eyal finish dinner."

As soon as Danielle heard the water running she turned towards Eyal. "You're mad at her aren't you?"

"Danielle, Sharon has, how can I say this..."

"A spontaneous, aggravating, exasperating and annoying habit of jumping in and wanting to save the world for those that she loves. Seems like you, Mr. Lavin, have a soft spot for that kind of behavior! Look Eyal, I'm not going to go shooting off that my sister might still be alive. I've made my peace with my sister's death. But, if there's a tiny, tiny possibility that she still is alive, IF and I say IF it's true, I'll be better prepare to face her knowing that she had told me so in a language she knew I could/should understand. Before Sharon's words, I would have been so mad at Annie if she had showed up that I might just have killed her before she had a chance to explain. Sharon didn't give me hope that my sister is still alive, I've had that feeling since Auggie called. She was a spy and that world/ your world is full of unbelievable twist and turns. Sharon knows I still have a small expectation that a miracle could happen. She made me see that my sister DID try to say something to me about what was happening to her and that IS the important to me. Annie tried to tell me something, Eyal! Don't be mad at Sharon, just hug her and tell her that you love her. I wish I could take back time and instead of getting annoyed at Annie for the same kind of behavior just accept it for what it was: a youthful and refreshing way of thinking with only one thing in mind – making someone happy!"

As Danielle was finishing her sentence and putting plates on the table, Sharon appeared. Eyal seemed to take in consideration what Danielle had told him because his kissed Sharon's cheek while serving her, her plate.

"Did you two talk? E, must admit I was expecting the riot act. While showering even thought up a few prepared answers. Was to repeat what you said to me , '_there is always a happening, an object, a person, a phrase or anything else that can to be picked up on in order to gives us a clue to move forwards'_ Have a couple more if I need them!"

"Keep them for later, you might just need them." Eyal whispered to Sharon before taking his seat.

Danielle squeezed Eyal's shoulder hard. "Eyal Lavin, what did I just tell you?

Eyal face just froze, that he had not expected! Sharon was having a fit of laughter at seeing Eyal.

"Oh Danielle, it's the first time I've seen him so startled/unprepared and that face! Where's a camera when I need one!"

Danielle said "I have experience with married men. When we have more time, I'll clue you in." Danielle wink at Sharon.

Eyal just dug in his meal, didn't even bother to respond, he knew when it was time to call it quits.

Eyal's diner was great, him and Danielle discussed cuisines, techniques, and recipes. After diner Eyal had a surprise for Danielle, he had taken all of Annie's photo and arrange a slideshow on her TV monitor.

"This is a wonderful present, Eyal. Come we'll watch it together."

Eyal spoke "Danielle, we have to go plus think you'd prefer to see those with your daughters. Here are our numbers don't hesitate to call. Sharon will be in Washington for a while, maybe take another run together. (Eyal took a pause). I'll always have a special place in my heart for Annie."

"Thanks Eyal and I'm glad Annie was able to have friends like you. Your visit means so much to me."

Eyal kissed Danielle good-bye, Sharon hugged her and promised her she'd be in touch.

* * *

Back in the car Sharon was having a hard time looking at Eyal. Was he mad, annoyed, putting on an act for Danielle, she just didn't know. What she did know is that she was having another laughing attack and was genuinely fearing his reaction _'Welby, keep your control, please don't laugh, leave him talk first, please.. pretty please! Self-control, spy training do you thing.. help me!'_

But finally, she could help but bust out laughing, Eyal just looked at her, keeping his composure, not letting her know of his mood.

"OK, Eyal out with it. Let's stop and go for a walk to clear the air. Here, take this road, it will lead to Montrose park. It's sandwiched in between Dumbarton Oaks and the cemetery road between 30th and 31st. There's a trail leading high over Rock Creek, and the view is quite nice."

"Who said I was mad?"

"Eyal, Danielle is not here, you don't have to keep it in. Out with it. How I gave false hope to Danielle, how I did exactly what you said not to do, how Annie will be pissed at me and all the rest you are going to throw at me."

"Why, you seem to know what you did wrong. I don't have nothing to add to your list."

""EYAL!"

"OK, let go for a walk as you propose. I do want to talk."

Pulling into a small park, kids and parents were taking in the last nice days before the cold weather hit.

Eyal opened Sharon's door and offered her his hand. She was still not sure how to act with him but took him up on his offer.

As soon as they were out of sight, he brought her close to him, using his hand to gently urge Sharon's body and head into his wanted position. Kissing and biting her closed lips as a way of asking to explore the treasures of her mouth. She responded by putting her hands under his t-shirt and exploring/teasing his chest/abs, giving him a shiver of love.

He pulled away "OK, we got to stop this or Vincent is going to have is wish as we get arrested for indecent exposure!"

"Eyal, not that I don't love what just happened but WHAT'S UP? Where's the Eyal Lavin I know? I'm clueless here, help please… WHY ARE YOU NOT MAD?!"

"Sharon, Danielle without knowing, gave me an insight on how your little mind works. Coming to realize you and Annie are wired in the same way. Yes, you often act without thinking but there are times, like this one, where you act on a piece of intel/information and make a decision that is 100% on target. See I didn't need to tell you this before we met up with Danielle, you knew it! The only problem is that for people who can't see the world in your way, they/**I **miss that so important clue and get fired up/mad at you. You asked me to reread your file for me to get to know you better, I no more need to do that. Danielle just opened my eyes to what you were trying to tell me. You knew Danielle had doubts about her sister's death and when you heard me adding to Annie's note that Venus was an evening **and **morning, you put those two facts together and came out, more blurted out your theory. Giving Danielle a much needed memory to hold on to. You didn't tell her Annie was alive but gave her the next best thing: Annie had given her a clue to what happened to her. Well done Mrs. Welby. Next time you have those king of idea, if you want us 'normal' single minded people to understand you … read us in gives us the facts that only you can see or connect the dots only you can connect."

Sharon just put both her hands on her mouth and murmured "Oh my god" and started to cry.

"Eyal, if you leave me time to explain, I will read you in. This is … this is … this has never happened to me, never did someone 'get' me so fast. Danielle how, how…."

"Sharon, sometimes when you lose someone close, you realise just how much you've lost but it's too late. I'm forever in Danielle debt for opening my eyes and just hope Annie and Danielle will get to talk like we are just did."

Eyal propped her chin up and started kissing her intensely, pushed her on a park bench behind them, started feeling her breast under her shirt and put his hand in the back pockets of her jeans drawing her close and tight to him. They both froze and rapidly pushed away from each other when they heard a well-intended throat clearing. A young mother was passing by with her two kids. Our two red face 'old teenagers' smiled shyly as the woman shook her head and laughed.

Eyal was the first to speak "We really need to get over this phase in our relationship, it's going to get us arrested!"

"Don't care, I'd take any wrath thrown at me for having a piece of you!"

"OK, hate to put a damper on this moment but talking of Yin and Yang, now I have to give you the Yin part of me wanting for us to talk. But thanks for the Yang part… like our two boys often say … it rocked!"

"What did you find in Annie's computer?"

Eyal closed his eyes and shook his head, again she was reading his mind.

* * *

"Sit down, need for you to read this" He gave Sharon his phone and continued.

"I reformatted Annie's computer for Danielle not to have any problems in the future if CIA ever decides to do a proper search! I have a copy of most of the files on it. What was property of CIA or intel that could compromise Annie/Augie, I destroyed. Annie seemed to be writing all what was happening to her before going dark, kind of a diary. Not a recommended action for people like us, don't quite know why she did it. The information alone is just an account of the horror she had to live through but…. Look not going to tell you nothing, read it. Want to see if the same light switch switches on for you. Sharon keep your tears in check, what Annie had to live through was quite horrific. Vincent story is corroborated in there but she added her own feelings to what had happened to Vince. Must admit I needed tissues when reading it. I'm going to make sure Vincent reads a certain phrase. He has to know of this!"

"Eyal you succeeded in getting me from amorous and aroused to alarmed and apprehensive. You by any chance have a blanket in the car, I hate reading siting down."

"Seems you like to do a lot of thing lying down."

"Eyal…"

"OK, no blanket but going to bribe that young couple that is just leaving. Wait."

It took Eyal less than a minute to come back with a nice cozy blanket.

"Eyal, how much did you give them?"

"Only my charm, Love, only my charm."

"Liar, charm takes more than a minute to operate. Yours might be 'special' but not miraculous. HOW MUCH?"

In a very very low voice, Eyal said "100$"

"What, are you crazy, they are going to run to the police telling them that a crazy stranger gave them 100$ for a plain old blanket. We better get out of here!"

"No, don't worry… the guy being a soldier, said I just inherited a big sum from my mother and wanted to 'pay it forwards' but also needed a blanket for my freezing girlfriend! Read about that Gold Star kid: 8 year old boy finding a 20$ bill and giving it to a soldier because that man reminded him of his dad who had passed away and was also a soldier. My heart went out to that kid! Little things spies need to know to come up with a viable explanation for a very weird request!"

"Liar, you really wanted to 'pay it forwards' and give those two a little something. You very well knew you could have gotten this blanket with a 20$! And when do you have time to read or watch the news?"

"Shut-up, lay down, and read while I have a nap!" Eyal teased Sharon.

Sharon used Eyal's chest as a very comfy pillow and started reading. He started to stir when Sharon was about an hour in her read and sense her tensing up. Now all he had to do was wait for it…..

"Eyal, Eyal… wake up, please."

"I'm awake, also know where you're at."

"What have we stumbled upon Eyal. This is… I don't know what this is! Auggie, Joan, a certain Helen (Auggie's WIFE!), SEAL Team Six (name of the Navy's Counter-terrorism Unit), devastating helicopter crashes, McQuaid and his 3 maybe molds seem all attached to something dreadful that happened in Afghanistan.

Eyal lifted his head "Came up with the same conclusions, think we opened a can of worms… a full can of them all wanting to crawl out all at once!"

"Who can we trust? Auggie, Joan… maybe not anymore! Eyal this is huge and we're on our own. We put two and two together because we read McQuaid files but that's all. What we have is huge but it's nothing! E might we be barking up the wrong tree?"

"The two of us... with our experience, don't think so! One thing is for sure, I'm not leaving you to deal with McQuaid alone. Have to do the Boris mission, it's my first as owner of Dark Control, can't abandon it. Would not look good in my 'résumé'. But I have just the right partner for you!"

Sharon looked at Eyal "Ziva will be fine Eyal. Think she's du to have a bit of fun plus will give me a chance to also 'pay it forward' and maybe do some matching up! (Eyal shoulders just dropped). Hey..did you know Auggie was married to this Helen?"

"No, told you it was quite a read and a blow below the belt for Annie! As for Ziva, do not and I repeat myself, DO NOT match her up with NO ONE. (Eyal paused) As for …."

Sharon interrupted him "I know, you have to find out where is Annie. But you can't tell her of this, we need to get more intel."

"Yes, I'd like to try and find Annie. And you are right, I can't tell her what we just discovered. She has to be eased into it so to speak. Sharon, I need to try and help her come back to our world. I know/feel that she needs me, can't explain it."

"Can't say that I like it but understand. If it were Robin, MP or my father, I'd want to do the same thing. But…"

"I know, I need/will talk to Annie about a need for a new 'beginning' for her and I."

"Thanks Eyal, love you. (She kissed him quickly) Look, I really don't care about reading more for now. Let's get back to the apartment, need a bit of sleep, jet lag plus this shit that just hit us is getting to me!"

On the way back to the apartment, they were both silent. Eyal startled Sharon out of her dream world.

"Love, since Auggie is a no show, we have the night to ourselves. Would you like to live it up a bit? Why don't we get all dressed up and go clubbing. Long time I haven't admire you in formal wear also it's been a while since I've hit the Washington DC scene!"

"You have a date Mr. Lavin but have a secret for you, your clubbing days as they were, are kind of over."

"I don't see it that way… the end result will be the same… I'm sure to score and as a bonus, less efforts on my part."

"Oh, how lucky you are to be driving but look…. we are coming into the parking. Get ready to run, Lavin, I'M armed and dangerous."

Eyal did just that, run… run for his life. Coming into the lobby, he took the stairs, and she took the elevator. Arriving about both at the same time, Eyal managed to open the door and both of them fought to be the first into the apartment…. They stopped dead in their trackS, reached for their guns but too late… two guns were pointed in their face!

To be continue


	12. Chapter 12 - Cliffhanger

Eyal was naturally protective of women and more so of his life partner. Attacker # 1 grabbed Sharon's arm and pulled her in forcefully. In doing so, her head hit the door frame with a resounding bang. Eyal lost it, easily freeing himself from his attacker (# 2), he wailed himself at Sharon's attacker (# 1). It only took seconds for Eyal to immobilize him in an airway choke (that kind of neck hold could kill a man in less than 4 minutes).

All the while, Sharon reached at her ankle and got a hold of her dagger. As she straightened out she swiftly threw it at attacker # 2. As the knife penetrated his calf, Sharon threw herself at her knife and pulled it out 'comma cut' style (stab, then cut out in a circular motion).

Eyal was feeling pain for the guy! Sharon had managed a debilitating cut by nailing the tendons in the limb. The technique was meant to temporarily cripple without killing, a fast way to end a fight.

Eyal took both men by their arms and sat them down on the chairs Sharon had dragged from the kitchen. She had taken two sets of cuffs from a drawer. Eyal tied both men together and to the chairs making it very painful for them to move.

Getting out the first aid kit, Eyal wrapped attacker # 2's calf and spoke to him. "Nasty gash you have there! You should have your doctor stich it up after we're finished with you. Well that is if you can still get to a doctor."

Looking at Sharon, he said "Love, these two have CIA written all over them! Who should we call: Auggie, Joan or that new guy, Columbia Calder?

"Nobody, I'd like to know what's up. How about a little game of target practice?

To that Sharon's knife came out of nowhere and landed between the two guys. Eyal bent down, picked it up and as he was coming up, stuck it under the throat of attacker # 1.

"OK, start talking. Who sent you and why at gun point?"

No word came out of both men. "Don't want to talk, I don't care. As I see it you attacked us and we are now acting in self-defence." Eyal press the knife a bit more in his neck.

Eyal threw Sharon her knife and spoke "Now listen, you have two calves, a left and a right. That kind of injury is a pet peeve of my friend here. She would love doing it again for the calves that are left." To that Eyal squeezed a very tender spot in their neck bringing them very close to fainting, attacker # 1 spoke.

"We have orders to take you to Langley's."

Sharon looked at them "Why did you break in and attack us with guns? We are not on any agency's hit list or enemies of your country. You guys were breaking an entry plus you are out of your jurisdiction. If we were wanted, FBI should be the ones dealing with us. We are on US soil."

Not hearing a response Eyal purposely kicked # 2's calf. Again not a word.

Sharon/Eyal decided to call it quits. Those guys were only following orders and hurting them more would serve no purpose.

Sharon shot Eyal a sly smile "Have an idea, why don't we turn ourselves in?"

"Think I like that. One way or another, we are going to have to answer questions so why not get it over. We can use Mutt and Jeff to get us a VIP ticket to the Front Office."

Sharon answered "You sure there still is a Front Office? Arthur Campbell resigned, they sent Joan Campbell in the basement, demoted Auggie and they replaced Arthur with a guy that is now in .H (hell or heaven). And let us not forget their STAR consultant, the now dead Henry Wilcox. With all that, these two must be the pick of the litter – la crème de la crème."

Eyal couldn't help but smile, Sharon reminded him of Ziva, witty but deadly. He was trying to remember who had said Sharon was soft, well whoever it was, he/she was badly mistaken. Leaning close to Sharon's ear "I need to call Rivka to inform the Mossad I'm being 'dragged' in. It's one on the clauses in my retiree protocol! You should call your Dad. Don't think MI-6 will like you being hauled in by CIA!"

She texted Daddy and Eyal texted Rivka, then they got themselves to Langley.

* * *

Mr. # 1 was driving and Sharon had Mr. # 2 at gun point. They passed the first security gate but were stopped in the entrance. Well, they kind of gave up without a fight. The two agents were whisked to the infirmary!

Sharon and Eyal were separated and put in a detaining room. Both knew it was just a matter of time for hell to hit Langley. They had a bet of which of their respective ex-agency would react first.

Suddenly the door where Sharon was held opened, her face fell "Robert what are you doing here?"

"Was passing through and got a text from my daughter that she was being brought in for questioning."

The door opened again and Eyal was pushed in. Sharon noticed he had a cut near his eye. Guessing some coward had got a revenge, Sharon threw herself on Eyal's guard but Robert caught her before she was able to reach him. "Sharon, that's enough." Robert tone commanded order, even Eyal's face tightened at Robert's tone of voice.

"Both of you sit down, now."

Robert didn't say a word and looked at them with … well let's say if eyes could kill both Eyal and Sharon would be dead!

Robert spoke "Are you two finished having fun or do you want me to give you something to play with. And believe me, I'll make sure you have the time of your life!"

Both Sharon and Eyal didn't know what was going on but knew it was best if they let Robert talk.

"CIA asked for MI-6's support for an ongoing mission and since I wanted to see my daughters decided to kill two birds with one stone: I volunteered. They needed an experience suit and I decided I was the one. CIA wants MI-6 to conduct an independent investigation on Annie's killing of Henry Wilcox. The matter is very delicate. MI-6 is in a position to be independent and impartial. I'm the one who ordered you guys in for questioning! Not proud of you two."

"Dad, …l

"Please, I prefer Robert at this time"

Eyal could see Sharon was hurt at Robert's words and Eyal being Eyal, he came fighting back in her defense. Still handcuffed, he stood up, faced Robert and his eyes were dark, a furious dark.

"Robert, don't know what's up but when I'm greeted by two men, in my apartment and a gun shoved in my face, I don't take it lying down. We both did what we were trained to do. Your daughter is one of your best, she deserves at least you being civil. There's a difference between being asked in for questioning and being dragged in at gun point."

"And you two call what you did with Agents Bradley and Thompson being civil? Sharon don't you dare tell me 'They started it!'"

Sharon blurted out "Finally, we have names to put on those bozo's faces!"

"Sharon, that's enough" Both Eyal and Robert said in unison.

That did it, all three erupted in laughter.

Robert was the first to recover. "OK, we need to be serious here. I wasn't kidding, really not proud of you two. Why so much force?"

Eyal spoke "Robert, had we known, we would have obliged. Why get out the guns? They could have just asked and we would have said yes. We were expecting CIA to call us in. Something is not right, here."

"Not my doing, just asked to pick you two up and bring you in for questioning. Congress granted MI-6 full access to all intel and 'carte blanche' to conduct this investigation. Opening their surveillance file, the first two names I see are Eyal Lavin and Sharon Welby. Imagine my surprise. Wanted to get to the bottom of it. Why are you implicated in Henry's Wilcox's death?"

Both answered a bit too fast and in unison "We're not!"

Robert wince, "This is going to be a long night guys. Eyal sit down."

Eyal went to confront Robert but he had guessed Eyal's move and countered it. Eyal being handcuff, Robert with a simple twist of his hip nailed Eyal to the wall.

Sharon spoke, "Eyal stop, you won't win. He'll hurt you, I'm not kidding. Sit down please. We didn't do anything wrong so let's answer his questions so we can get out of here."

When they were all sitting and calm, Robert spoke "Look, I'm in no position to play favorites. You're family but this agency collaboration is important to me. Our friend Annie needs me to be thorough and she now needs your help more than ever. If you don't want to do this for me, do it for her. I'm asking you again, why are your names in CIA's file?"

Eyal decided to come clean. One way or another it would come out. It was just a matter of time, Calder knew most of it. Eyal explained to Robert his part in helping Annie fake her death.

"OK, that covers your part Eyal, now Sharon care to tell me why is your name in this file?"

"Dad, sorry, Robert, I was not involved with Annie's mission. I only found out of Eyal's implication three days ago."

Robert looked at Eyal and whispered "And you're still alive?"

Eyal was now recognising the old Robert and had to admit, he was relieved. The Robert that had greeted them was deadly and not to be messed with. Sharon had warned Eyal that her father had quite a dark side, he now realized she wasn't kidding. Robert didn't get to be head of MI-6 on his good looks alone, he had the full profile for job!

Robert's phone rang. It was Rivka. Robert took the call and his conversation with Rivka seemed to amuse him. Robert signed off assuring Rivka that he'd deal with Eyal.

"Your old boss sends her greeting and would like me to tell you that you are retired and that the Mossad does not help pranksters"

Eyal's face went blank

Robert laughed "Don't fret Eyal! Rivka nearly had all CIA's phone lines jammed. She wanted to get you out in any way possible. I'm the one who stopped her from driving everybody here mad! For a reason I never could explain she always trusted me. Rivka was just calling to see if you were OK. You, Mr. Lavin have a good friend on your side of the world."

Robert turned to Sharon "Now, we have to find out why your name is in that file, Mrs. Welby."

"Robert, know you're mad but please don't call me by my family name." That seemed to do it for Sharon, she swallowed hard and was fighting away the tears. Under the table, Eyal took her hand and unbeknown to Robert traced words of advice to her: 'he break you – get grip - love you."

Sharon got the message and started acting accordingly. Robert was using all the tools he knew to get at Sharon, and he knew very well which buttons to push….standard interrogations techniques.

Throwing Robert a deviant look, she responded "Told you I didn't have anything to do with Annie and her mission. Don't know why my name is in there. Maybe because I'm sleeping with Eyal, thinking we sometime share pillow talk! Do you have something more than my name in that file?"

Eyal added "Robert, you're going to have to give us a little more because I can't explain why Sharon's name would be in that file. She was / is not involve, you have my word."

"OK, let's say I believe you. Nothing much: By Sharon's name 'Person of interest to call in for questioning'; by yours, Eyal, 'Possible love interest'.

Even if it wasn't a laughing matter, Sharon bit her upper lip to stop the urge to smile at the sight of Eyal's face. As he had done for her, Robert had a way of zooming in on what to say to shake his targets. Sharon knew, as a spy, her father's strong point was interrogation techniques. He was deadly and tended toward the ruthless side.

"Annie and I were never involved as lovers, Robert. We often played CIA and the Mossad leaving them guessing since it was our personal lives and none of their business."

"If you two were having an affair, it was of your respective agencies' business. The rule of not dating a foreigner, especially a spy from a competing agency, is there to protect all. Look, we are getting off the main subject: Why was Sharon's name mentioned in that file?"

"Who build the file?" Eyal asked

"Some of it was Calder, some was the doing of Joan and/or Auggy."

Eyal continued "Go ask him. He's also the one that sent those two pit-bulls to take us in. Would like to know why use so much force? He's no more in Columbia where everybody is guilty and up for death before their trial!"

"I certainly did not order that call. Eyal, I agree with you, it was excessive and I will find out why. But that's for me to deal with. For now, you two are free to go. I trust you will keep me informed if Annie contacts you. Plus what is your schedule for the next 24 hours."

"If she gets in touch with me, you'll be the first to know. As for our time table, tomorrow I leave for London and Sharon is staying in Washington. We both are working for a Dark Control mission. I organized for her to stay in D.C because of Jacque Dorval (you know of him!)."

Robert continued "I completely agree, nice thinking Eyal. Sharon, if you need help, you can call me, the dad not the MI-6 agent."

Robert looked at Sharon expecting a quip or something coming at him.

She was rubbing her temples. Eyal suddenly remembered the head hit she had suffered.

"Robert, she hit her head hard when pulled through the apartment door. You have enough privileges at CIA to get her checked out?"

Sharon responded "Eyal, I'm OK. It's just a headache, don't feel dizzy or spaced out."

Robert was no longer a spy but a concerned father. "Come with me, young lady."

Robert was about to grab her by the arm but Eyal stopped him. "Robert, if she has a concussion, better not ruff her up."

Robert acknowledge and continued "I'll take you two to the infirmary, you'll probably meet up with the agents you ruffed up. Please, both of you, don't make a scene."

Robert only engage to leave when they both had agreed to his condition.

The doctor confirmed no concussion but quite a bump.

* * *

Leaving the building Eyal protectively put his arm around Sharon's waist.

"Aren't we a little possessive Mr. Lavin? Not going to run away with a CIA operative. I prefer by far a certain Mossad agent."

"Happy to hear that, Love. It's my way of showing our tail not to mess with you."

Sharon gently touched his forehead "E who did this to you?"

"Not important, it's nothing and must admit I deserved it, you know how I can by my cocky selves!

Sharon kissed him as a mother would a hurt child.

Just before driving away, Eyal and Sharon made a sweep of their belongings and what they could look at in the car. Any kind of tracking devises was what they were searching for.

"Sharon, I'll take this rental in pretexting I need a bigger model. Better than looking for a devise in it. We must assume we are being followed. Usually I can spot them easily but we are dealing with your father, he's quite something to deal with. You know him better, what do you think is his next move?"

"You're right, we will be followed. Plus, he didn't buy you telling him that you'll get in touch with him if Annie gives signs of life. They know you're the one she's most likely to reach out to."

"Yes, I realize that. Sharon, talked to the doctor and those two agents we engage with were not field agents but tech ops. My guess is that they were bugging the place and we surprised them. Not proud of myself for not thinking about that possibility. Field agents are my equals, tech ops are not trained to fight and are only following orders."

"Had a feeling they didn't quite know what they were doing. Why did they not have back-up? You don't send tech ops without proper backup, it doesn't make sense. We, more I, did used excessive force, I'm also not proud of myself!"

"It's done and can't be undone, let's put it under 'learning experiences. Now love, you need to rest, doctors orders. Let's get to the apartment."

"Eyal, I'm OK. The meds the doctor gave me are already taking effect. We had plans to hit the Washington bar scene and I'd really like to go."

"Yes, must admit, I'm also in need of a night out but if you don't feel up to it, a nice movie with wine and cheese would also be fine."

"Again, I'm OK. You have any ideas of where we can go? That's your field of expertise." She shot him a teasing side glance.

Eyal responded with a sly smile "It's been a full year since I've been 'out' so to say! Sharon, I'm in no mood for Pop or DJ's loud dance music. I know it's your scene and I can oblige at times but not tonight. What do you say about some Jazz and Blues?"

"That would be fine, Eyal. Love Jazz, Blues it's so and so but in the mood I'm in, think it just what the doctor would order. OK, we agreed on the type of music now the Club."

"How does the L2 Lounge in Georgetown sound like?"

"Forget that one, it's a private Club. We might be able to get in on a weekday but Saturday night forget it!"

Eyal smiled and just said "I know… I'm a member."

Sharon shook her head sideways "Figures…. Perfectly fits your style with its clientele of international jet-setters, socialites, fashionistas, diplomats, and older business types. It attracts the 30-40 age group. With interconnected alcoves for intimate settings that making it perfect for brush passes and dead drops. Eyal, why do you want to spend our last night in a spy joint. Would you be nostalgic?"

"No, I'm fine but surprised at your knowledge of the place. Didn't you say you were out of active spy duty before returning to the A-Team?

"Out of active duty but alive so helped out sometime, a lot of 'sometimes'! Did a couple of dead drops there but not enough for MI-6 to pay a full membership. You must have been pretty active/successful on the night life scene for the Mossad to spring for that."

"Thanks for using the past tense, hope you'll believe me when I say, I'm glad that time of my life is over. Looking forward to a nice evening with my wife. Wonderful feeling of knowing I'll be with a woman I love and don't have to put an act on for Frenching with her! "

"Same here. But you didn't answer my question, out with it Mr. Lavin… why the L2 Lounge?"

Eyal looked straight ahead and said "Well, since you asked, Ryan McQuaid is going to be there. I asked if we could meet."

"What or more when?"

"This morning."

"OK, and why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Would '_We had quite a full day and it just skipped my mind'_ be an acceptable explanation?"

"No, try again Lavin and piece of advice make it good. If not, you'll be in the doghouse for a while and since you're leaving tomorrow, think you'd much prefer we part on good terms."

Eyal continued "Didn't know how to announce that I arranged for McQuaid to be a sort of babysitter. Ziva can only free herself a week from now. My guts are telling me I can count on McQuaid. Trust is a big word and I'm not there yet but the guy is legit. From what Arthur told me of him, he was one of his best trainee. Sharon, I don't say this often but I do trust Arthur's opinion."

They were turning in the underground parking of their apartment. Sharon hadn't said a word at Eyal's explanation. He decided not to pick her up on it till they were behind closed doors.

Once in their apartment, Eyal gently grabbed her arm and stopped her from going to their room.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Can't because we are going to fight and I really want to have a lovely night out with you Mr. Lavin. You know you leave tomorrow, don't you?"

"Promise, I won't get angry. Tell me what's bothering you." Eyal's concern look got to Sharon and she started talking.

"I don't need a babysitter to work this mission. I'm feeling like you're always seeking/trying to protect me. I admire, even envy, your skills as a spy. I'd never think of seeking a babysitter for you. Do you think I'm a bumbling rookie?"

"Had a feeling that was the problem. Sorry, 'babysitter' was a bit too strong of a word. You know what I think of your skills. They are different but just as good as Joan, Ziva and Annie's. But, you have something they don't: You're my wife, partner and lover. I've always strongly, very strongly, protected my family and always will. Learn to live with it, darling. Remember, Mark told us that this mission is not one where we need to go in the field, that's McQuaid's job. We read the intel, get some facts, do a little surveillance, call in some markers from friends to get confirmations for some intel if needed, that's it, that's all. It will be McQuaid's call, if he wants us out, were out. AM I CLEAR? Told you more than once, you're the best I know at reading and decoding intel, that's why I put you on this. As for Ryan watching over you, he'll just be taking my place while I'm gone. Just don't sleep with him, you're mine. Warning, I'm the possessive type, very possessive!"

Sharon came in close and gently squeezed him against the wall. "Don't worry for me sleeping with him, he's not my type. I have a lot better, like you're always saying, everything is better in Israel. Do you know how much I love you, my night and shining armour?"

"I have an idea but in our line of work, it's always better to double check. Ah and for the possible onlookers now would be the time to turn away!"

* * *

Eyal's double checking only succeeded in getting them late to meet with McQuaid. When they arrived, Ryan had ordered drinks for all of them.

Eyal excused himself for being late and McQuaid responded "Lavin, no excuses needed. I know what it's like to be newlyweds. The first months are more physical than intellectual, but have no fear it will pass! Talking about physical, what did you do, walk in a wall.. a brick wall or your woman here likes it ruff!"

Sharon smiled and answered "His bruise is not my doing, let say it's work related. As for our physical attraction, we've been together for a little less than a year now, so drop the newlywed's jokes! "

"Lucky guy, Lavin!"

Sharon looked at Ryan "Why is he the only one that's lucky?"

Eyal decided to put a stop to that bantering. From experience he knew that when a Londoner and Australian met up, there was bound to be some verbal attacks!

"OK you two, before we get to the 'who whinges the most', let's try and get us a private alcove so we can talk privately."

McQuaid "Tried that, no can do. Need to be a member."

Sharon quipped "Well, I'm surprised you didn't try your way in with a bribe!"

Eyal squeezed her shoulder. "Sharon, quit the smart alec remarks. You want to play that game with Ryan, go ahead. I'll find other ways to entertain myself."

Ryan responded. "If you do so Lavin, give me a heads up. You partner here is a site for sore eyes. If you're not going to use her, I'll gladly try my hand at her."

Eyal had to hold Sharon from outright slapping McQuaid, he whispered. "Down girl, down. He's testing you and you're falling for it."

Eyal smiled at McQuaid "I'm a member, called ahead and got us a nice and very private room. Come with me."

Ryan looked at Sharon "Be forewarned Mrs. Welby, your partner must be quite a Casanova. I know the crowd here."

"He was and I'm fine with it. McQuaid know you're nervous and feel real out of place but quit the small talk. It's not working and you getting on my nerves big times."

"Typical MI-6, no preliminaries straight to the point with just a pinch of dark humour. Hope she's better in bed."

That did it for Eyal. He only had to stretch his arm, grabbed McQuaid's neck and lifted him again the wall. "One more word and I swear I'll leave you to dry plus I'll make damn sure to spread the word out to all that need to know that you're more of a joker than a dealer. Your company will go under and your employees will be out of a job!"

Ryan finally saw the light! "OK, let's get down to business. Sorry to both of you. Let's say I'm not the best at social entertainment."

Sharon responded "Interesting but fitting,"

Eyal looked at Sharon, he was ready to explode. He was livid and anyone that knew him would walk far away from him at this point. He said very slowly "What do I have to do to get the two of you on the same playing field?"

Sharon smiled "Eyal, I am working. It's call characterisation and his social inaptitude's fits the profile."

"LOVE, care to share your thoughts with us?" Eyal said again very slowly. He was struggling to keep it together!

"Well, we know somebody succeeded at getting access to some very important and confidential intel. My guess they played on a fault in character, one of your faults."

"And what fault would that be Mrs. Welby? My hidden insecurities, my constant need to please, my not being able to let go of my past or my favorite, me thinking that money can buy happiness. I've been to so many shrinks that I can predict by their first words what their verdict is going to be."

"No, none of the above are the culprits. It's the guilt you're feeling that's eating you up from inside. Like Mr. Master Spy, here, you're basically a good and decent guy but you have a dark secret and scare as hell that somebody will tap in it. That's your button, someone found it and is pressing on it, blinding you in the process."

"OK, that's a first, please carry on!" Ryan wasn't fooling anyone, he was clearly nervous and uncomfortable.

Eyal knew right away Sharon had more up her sleeve. She had been reading more of the file he had copied from Annie's computer. He didn't know its origin but he sensed Sharon had analysed it and was going to confront McQuaid with it. From what he had seen on the floor of their apartment, she was combining it with Marc's file on McQuaid. _'Poor guy, my guess he's about to be hit by a tsunami!'_

"Ryan, you're a very successful business man. I couldn't see why everything suddenly turned sour in so short of time. So that got me looking at the bigger picture."

Ryan snipped "This is getting better and better. A bigger picture, every spy I know has more than one picture. Hell, we all have a double life and secrets to hang ourselves with. Not impress, you're going to lose yourself in that 'bigger picture'"

At that Eyal closed his eyes and thought _'the bigger picture, what did she come up with, must admit I'm scare to ask. McQuaid is in for some face to face with himself!' _

Sharon continued "Not if I zoom on just the right picture! Does 'Lies and Deceit – August 6 2011' ring a bell?"

"Girl, that my hell to deal with. I swear it has nothing to do with my present problem."

"That's where you're wrong and I can prove it. On that date, 31 people died on board a US Chinook helicopter when it crashed overnight in the eastern Afghan province of Wardak, Taliban claimed credit….."

Interrupting Sharon, Ryan advanced and put his index finger in Sharon's face. "Woman, told you to stop, I'm not kidding. That subject is off limit, to you, to everybody."

Eyal decided not to intervene. He was starting to be quite interested in what Sharon was spelling out. Especially since she hadn't read him in! _"Darling you're on your own on this, you're the one that said you didn't need a babysitter!_

Sharon took a sip of her drink and continued

"What if I told you I can link CIA, Navy Seal and McQuaid Security to that event? But first want to know why you're hiding that you're part of Seal Team 6.

Eyal looked up _'OK this is getting real interesting'_

"Not hiding it, I was part of that team."

"There is no past tense with that team: Once a member always a member. The code of silence between members is deadly. In other words you speak, you die, no questions asked. But it's what you don't know that's important here. What is eating you up is none of my concerned. I just mentioned it for you to face it and maybe get some help. It will bring you down, one way or another. It may have already."

"My cross to bear, Sharon. I prefer not to go there. Continue, you've got my attention."

"Ryan what happened 93 days before August 6, 2011?"

Eyal answered that one. "The US finally nailed their public enemy number one -Tin Taden - in his coffin"

Sharon smiled, Eyal had a memory for dates and events that amazed her. "As usual, you get 100%, love!"

Ryan responded "What does that have to do with August 6?"

"You're asking me! Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Go ahead, you seem to be on a roll … off the face of the earth kind of roll!" Ryan snickered at her.

Sharon continued. "Seal Team **6**….. August **6**… The helicopter that went down was flown by a crew of the 1**6**0th Special Operations Aviation Regiment. On that helicopter they were, and this is speculation but… out of the 31 death, 2**6 **were presumed members of the special and very covert team that were responsible for nailing Tin Taden."

Ryan smiled "Everybody knows about the team that killed that monster. Some even wrote books about their story. All are claiming to have taken the shot that killed that Son Of A Bi_ch! "

"Aren't you the one that said _'Every spy I know is a lying Son Of A Bi_ch'_. Well I'm telling you, the best at covering those Son Of A Bi_ch are Navy Seals. What is out for all to read and hear about that mission is bullshit and you know it!"

"Lavin, your partner has a way with words. You know how to shut her up?"

"I'm only a spectator, Ryan. Must admit her story has the 5 elements of a good mystery – interesting Characters, intriguing Setting, twisting and turning Plot, one hell of a Problem and hope for at least part of a Solution. As I see it, the only thing I'm missing is popcorn!"

Ryan turned the palms of his hands up and said "Funny, never saw a Mossad spy with a sense of humour."

Eyal put his hand on Ryan shoulder "Ryan why don't you leave Sharon get back to her story, I'm dying to see her cliff hanger."

Sharon continued.

"Ryan as I see it **somebody **is seeking revenge for that killing (of Tin Taten). It started August 6 2011 and now they're going at the most important and remaining SIX, 5 only are still alive: Joan Campbell, Arthur Campbell, Auggie Anderson, Ben Mercer, Ryan McQuaid plus the dead Helen Hanson.

Two of that **somebody** could be Caitlyn Cook - her brother was one of the three Air Force air controllers that died or/and Borz Altan - who's brother was the interpret that also die. Plus I'm not the first one to connect these dots, Henry Wilcox knew of all of this, was it him that set this wheel of revenge in motion, to get revenge on CIA and on you Ryan McQuaid. Was Henry Wilcox an enemy of yours, if so why?

Ryan it isn't you're company that's a target: it's you plus the 4 other people that are still living. What is missing is who else is involve, why now and what is going to happen in the near future. Believe me if this chain of events is not stopped, all hell is going to break loose and the price to pay will be high."

Both Eyal and Ryan just down their drink "Lavin, you were right, that is quite a cliff hanger. I need another drink"

Eyal just said "Make that a double."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 - A ghost returns

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I so much love reading them. EyalFan thank-you for the push to finish this chapter, admit I was a little lazy this week.. and the week before. Sorry for those who don't like long chapter, this one is a doozy! Tried to shorten it but just couldn't! Have a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

"Girl slow down, I need you to run that through me again especially the part about Caitlin and Borz brothers'"

Sharon continued where she had left off. "Ryan, you gave me access to all of your employees' background checks, plus we had Mark's (Dark Control's previous owner) intel file. Eyal came across information pertaining to the Afghanistan helicopter crash mission where your name was mentioned. I decided to triangulate all intel and see if something would pop up."

Ryan continued "Sharon, I pay people to lookup the history of potential employees. I make a point of reading all that is dug up on candidates."

Sharon interrupted Ryan. "As I see it, for the last year, since a certain Caitlin was hired, no **extensive **search was done."

Ryan responded. "I need to talk to Caitlin!"

Eyal was fast to stop Ryan "Ryan, careful! **We **need to get the bigger picture. Sharon will be staying in Washington to help you with what should be our next moves. I have some business to take care of, but rest assure this mission is a priority. At present, we need eyes in your business. What I'd like you to do is tell Caitlin there's a need for a bomb specialist and master sniper. I'll have a plant for you. If Caitlyn tries to push you a candidate, just hire the two, my plant and hers. As I read the files you gave us, Caitlin does the interviews, but not this time! Ask that she gives you her three best candidates. If ever my plant does not make it to the last three, quiz her about it. Tell her the son of a friend applied and you'd like to give the kid a chance."

Ryan whistled "You two really make a good pair, she street smart with intel/cyber data/technology and he's covert intelligence and espionage.

Eyal responded "All in a day's work! One last matter, I'd prefer Sharon stayed in the strategic analysis (intel) of the situation… "

Sharon took offence in Eyal last phrase "Eyal, think I can decide where I'm needed and what I'm capable of!"

"Love, this **IS** the protocol you are going to follow."

The look Eyal shot her and the tone of his voice was enough for her not to argue. She was becoming familiar with Eyal's ways. Her usual response would have been to put up a cat fight at his 'order'. Today, she knew Eyal Lavin would never give her such a formal order without good cause. Yes, he was a bit overprotective, but that tone was not him wanting to cuddle her. It was more _'I know something you don't, so shut up, fence up and wait till I can explain.'_

Sharon nodded at Eyal and even smiled. Her reaction surprised him, he had braced himself for a stronger opposition. The last thing he was expecting was compliance with a smile. '_Lavin, she's reading you or she's going to make you pay for it later.'_

Sharon continued "Ryan, my next move will be to finish getting the facts on the 5 persons McQuaid Security hire since Caitlin took over. Have a question for you: Why wasn't there any background search on Caitlin Cook?"

McQuaid answered "Caitlin is a personnel friend. She stood by me in difficult times. You said Caitlin and Borz brothers' die in the helicopter crash. Care to explain how you discovered those family ties."

"With the help of a tech op at Dark Control, I did a proper background check of Caitlin and Borz. By the way Eyal, you have quit a tech team. They are fast, through and even have a sense of humour. Loved working with them."

Eyal answered Sharon, "WE have, remember you are half owner. _'A sense of humor' _see you are going to fit right in with them."

McQuaid could feel a disagreement coming so he interrupted "Please, can we get back to the brothers? I remember the names of all who died, no Cook or Altan."

"Ryan, you should know names mean nothing. Her name is not Cook by the way it's Brown! (McQuaid's face fell). To make intel talk I try to find an angle, something that sticks out. Here it was blood types. See, Eyal and I are both RH-, only 7% of the world's population have the negative factor (or more don't have Rh+). Caitlin and one of the Air Force controller that died were both AB-, the rarest blood type of all, only 1% of the population. That was my angle. My next move was DNA analysis. Luckily you have your employee's summit to such analysis. Eyal was able to get a hold of the DNA of some who died in the helicopter crash. I had Dark Control laboratory's compare your employees' DNA with Eyal's intel: TWO matched, guess who's!

McQuaid turned towards Eyal "How did you, a Mossad agent, get DNA from a highly classified US mission?"

Eyal put his arms around Sharon shoulders, looked sheepishly at her and answered "Ryan, don't ask because I can't/won't answer."

McQuaid looked at Sharon and Eyal, thinking of himself as a third wheel. Those two were openly flirting. "Lavin, if your plans haven't changed, you are leaving tomorrow for London. I have enough to follow up on. Don't worry, I'll be discreet. You two enjoy your night. Sharon, I'll be in touch. Eyal, can I speak with you?"

Sharon looked at Eyal then Ryan. "It's OK Ryan. I know you're my assigned 'babysitter'. I promise to do everything in my power to annoy the hell out of you!"

Ryan smiled. "Good, I love it when a woman tries to annoy me… usually I succeed in turning things around!"

Eyal was making his drink swirl, he answered without lifting his eyes off his drink. "Just try and I'll make sure what's turned around isn't Sharon but your butt. As for you Darling, I have only one word _'Behave'_ am I clear? Both of you!"

Sharon and McQuaid eyed each other then Eyal. He was still looking at his drink.

Ryan quipped "Girl, that man of yours is one jealous guy!"

Sharon smiled, put her arms around Eyal neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ryan, you didn't get his drift. He's not jealous but worried. He wants to remind us both that we are in a mission and that equals danger. I'm going to the ladies room, you two can talk about how to 'take care of me'!"

Eyal followed Sharon with his eyes till she was out of sight. McQuaid was the first to speak

'Eyal don't fret. I might give the impression of being the 'Goofy' type but it's an act. I don't have your assurance or class act so I do what I can with what god gave me! Your lady is in good hands, I'm not one to go after another man's woman. I'll do all that's in my power to keep her from that Jacques Dorval. You said you'd have more intel on that man and his operation, you by any chance have it with you."

"Yes I do. Only need to sink our phones and you'll get the needed intel. Ryan, Jacques Dorval is not to be taken lightly."

Ryan had a sly smile. "Putting nothing to chance… look!"

To that Ryan showed Eyal his phone. Eyal shook his head and said 'You didn't?"

Eyal turned to get his drink and waited. It took less than 15 seconds for Sharon to return.

Looking at Eyal, she said "Where Ryan?" Eyal discreetly lifted his finger from his glass to point to his left. She turned around, walked to Ryan and pushed him against the wall. She got him near her and in a hold that if he tried to disengage his precious manhood could sustain some very painful injury. Eyal downed his glass and got up to join them.

Sharon spoke "If you ever put another tracking device on me, I'll make you hurt like you've never hurt before. You Navy Seals know about harsh interrogation techniques like wicket dogs, sleep deprivation, prolonged isolation, hypothermia or dietary manipulation. Those are nothing for what I have in store for you if you pull a stunt like this again!"

To that she opened one of his hands, slapped the device in it and forcefully bended his fingers.

"Whoa girl, I need those fingers!"

"You're going to lose more than fingers if you plant any kind of device on me again."

Eyal came near Sharon and teasingly muffle her in his arms. "Ryan, you need to realise we are not your average spies. Don't want to sound pretentious but we were very well ranked in our respective agencies. Just treat us as equals. I want you to keep an eye on Sharon not install a full-fledged surveillance. She can fence for herself. I just want a backup, someone she can turn to for help, if needed."

McQuaid spoke "Sharon, I'm sorry. I started on the wrong foot with you guys and seem I'm still on the same one. Promise, it should get better!"

Eyal continue "Ryan, I know you want to be off but would like to get more information on that helicopter crash and CIA's role in it."

"It's still highly classified but here's what I can tell you: I was running point for the Navy side of things, Joan was in charge for the CIA with Auggie in the field as CIA/army. CIA had a girl at base camp, must have been the Helen you mentioned."

Sharon took over "Can you tell us what were Arthur's and Ben Mercer's role in this?"

"Let's say when all hell broke loose, we radioed in. CIA (Helen, I think) called Arthur and he with the help of Mercer, got us out alive but barely. Mercer is a **real **black badge! Next, Arthur had to quickly cover for CIA, Army and Navy. All I can say is that I'm not proud of what we had to do and it was on hell of a mess! Sorry, I'm not at liberty to tell you more. Lavin, my guess you're already on it"

Eyal grinned but nevertheless felt for Ryan. He had run point on these kill the target at all cost missions. Governments wanted the enemy dead but left the agencies and/or operatives to fence for themselves when it got out in the public eye. Mossad had often took the fall for bad judgement on the part of government officials in power. He came out of his thoughts to hear Sharon ask "Ryan, I'm guessing no protocol whatsoever was followed?"

"Dear girl, there wasn't' any protocol, only an order: Kill the ba_tard AT ANY COST."

Eyal put his hand on Sharon's shoulder "Sharon, don't press. We have some dancing to get to and Ryan must have something better to do with his evening. You guys can plan a meeting in the next days, it's time to call it quits for tonight."

Ryan nodded, set a date for a meeting and was off.

* * *

Sharon turned toward Eyal "It must have been one hell of a situation. His eyes looked like he had just been tortured…and he's a Navy Seal. They don't get spook easily!" Eyal put his index finger on her lips

"No more talking about McQuaid. It's your mission and I have confidence you. Just want to know one thing: You didn't fight me when I sternly told you to follow protocol. Do I need to expect some retaliation?"

"No, it's call reading my partner. You know something, don't you?"

Eyal tighten his hold on her and shot her an approving look "Yes, I just might but can't confirm anything yet so would prefer we not discuss it. What I need you to do is analyse all intel with this in mind: The reason the helicopter went down **might** not be what the US wants all to believe: That being - August 6, 2011 (helicopter crash) happened because of May 2 2011 (Tan Taden's assassination). Get me something tangible to work with. It's there somewhere but very well hidden, right up you alley Mrs. Welby. If we are lucky between both of us we'll gather enough puzzle pieces to read in CIA, Army and Navy with tangible proof."

Sharon curiosity was picked but she knew Eyal would never spill intel that he was not capable of corroborating. He had already given her more than expected, no use trying to get more.

Sharon looked up at him "Love, I might just be ahead of you. Earlier, I told McQuaid about the too many occurrences of the number 6. I have another – Wilcox has 6 letters!

Eyal hugged Sharon. "That's my girl, you're in the right direction, just be careful. Now, do what you do best: Turn off the spy in you off. I want **my wife** in my arms and want to dance the night away. Later, take her back to our apartment and make love to her till exhaustion gets the best of us. You need more intel on the picture I'm painting?"

"No, read you loud and clear. Turning it off at this instance." She eased herself up and kissed him. He was fast to depend that kiss and whispered. "That's more like it. Now let's get to the dance floor before I'm handicapped by my male nature running its course!"

In only a couple of minutes on the dance floor lots of eyes were on them. They looked like a loving couple stepping through life with beautiful grace and elegance.

Sharon was annoyed at the attention and whispered "Eyal, for once I'd love to dance with you, feel as if we are alone in the world. I don't want or care to take a bow at this time! Can't we just trip over each other's feet?"

"My mother would disinherit me if I tripped over my partner feet! Look in my eyes and think only of us. We are alone on this dance floor, it's ours to burn."

To that, was it fate or kismet, one of Sharon's favorite songs started: '_LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live (Without You)? _

_How do I,_

_Get through one night without you,_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

It was not one Eyal knew but he felt it was one his partner cherished. The emotions radiating from her body put his own in motion for a very sensual waltz. Together, they were elegant, fluid and gliding through the rises and falls movements a waltz commands.

Sharon whispered in his ear "Please, hold me a little tighter during this one, l want to remember this wonderful feeling when you'll be in London!"

He put a little more pressure on his hold and they finished the dance to applauses from other dancers. Now, they had no choice but to take a bow! That didn't stop Eyal from engaging in another dance with her. Usually when other dancers noticed them, Eyal had a tendency to call it quits and shy out of the spotlight but not tonight.

Taking Sharon's hand, he rotated around her and at the first notes of his special request - _ Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra,_ with sensual body movements and sexy flair as he could so well master, they danced into a Viennese Waltz The Viennese Waltz was his favorite; a classic, old and original dance. They rotated around each other and flew gracefully around the room.

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the colour runs together_

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forev_er

As the band announced their last song, Eyal whispered

"Thank-you for a delightful evening, Mrs. Welby. You achieved a great change in the hard man I had become. By permitting me to love you, you cracked a small opening in my heart and I'm happy to say, it's still growing."

Eyal came in closer and sensually kissed her. She responded as hungrily.

"Sharon, let's just casually dance this last one. Our next move is to take this 'mood' to our apartment, less eyes on us!"

She responded with a sly look "Not sure about that, CIA might just have more eyes on us than there is in this room."

"Well then, why don't we just take ourselves to a very nice hotel? Our little friends who have been following us can park outside while we live it up! What do you say?"

"Glad to oblige."

Putting his phone in his pocket, he spoke again.

"Just made a reservation for a suite at the Four Seasons Hotel.

"A suite at the Four Seasons Hotel… the bean counters at Dark Control are not going to like their new Boss!"

"Going to do as when I was with the Mossad: I want luxury, I pay for it. Always loved that place. It's a quiet retreat in prestigious and historic Georgetown. You could even call Danielle for a morning run. Plus, it is within walking distance of the city's finest shops, boutiques, and restaurants. I'm going to need a couple of special wardrobe articles for my mission with the Cartel. Your opinion would be welcome."

Sharon responded "For the run with Danielle, forget it. Don't want to miss some precious time with you. Your plane leaves at 5 pm for London and I'm going to be glued to you till then! As for the shopping, let's find a local boutique that has an internet page, order online and just pick it up. Islamic culture is still a men's world – if you want my opinion think it's the best way to go."

Eyal shot Sharon an approving glance "Good thinking! Should we tell our tail we are leaving?"

"Leave it to me, been wanting to taunt them since the night began."

Eyal smiled, gently pushed her towards the two CIA agents and said "Have fun!"

Following her with his eyes, Eyal felt his muscles tense. '_Lavin, you're not a teenager in love, control yourself!'_ She had captivated him all night with that ethereal teal evening gown! He loved the beautiful beadwork and shimmering sequins plus the beaming sunburst pattern radiating from the dress's figure-flattering, gathered waist. Her slim figure and long auburn hair added a final touch of sensuality. Now she was floating across the room in this gauzy, floor-length silhouette dress to fetch two CIA agents: A Badass Angel! Eyal shook his head and smiled when he saw her stop a waiter and take two glasses of champagne!

Arriving at their table Sharon deposited the two glasses and said very softly/invitingly "Care to join us for the afterhours? We just rented a room at the Four Seasons. Don't think CIA will spring for a room so you'll be stuck in that nice black car, licence plate ADD2323. We are leaving so you need to down this champagne, call your handler, tell my dad I said Hi and prepare to spend a very boring night. Can tell you we won't be leaving the comfort of our room. You know of the new French hit song 'Boom, Boom, Boom by MIKA… well that's what we'll be doing! Tomorrow morning, we have a bit of shopping and maybe a meeting with your own Auggie Anderson, if he's back from Honk Kong and debriefed. Think the only fun you're going to have is the teary Casablanca good-bye I'm going to give my partner; 5 pm at Dulles's Airport. Now, you have our full itinerary. Have fun loves!"

Eyal noticed Sharon was speaking with a very strong British accent. Was she wanting to remind those two that MI-6 (Robert) was in charge? "Angel, are you ready to leave?"

The agents stared blankly at the couple and left without a word. Eyal couldn't help but laugh…. ah the memories!

Sharon was looking at movements at the end of the dance floor "Yes Eyal, I'm ready! Oh, just a minute, another band is setting up on stage. I'd would love to hear a couple of songs."

"Sure, it's our night! Eyal was also looking very attentively at the band members setting up their gears. He winced "Sharon, one guy is familiar, very familiar."

"What's up?"

"Guess what…. the Mossad is in the house! One of the band member is a Sayanim _(Israel's and Mossad's Jewish helpers abroad)_ I once called upon. He's quite a guitar player."

Sharon face fell "You're kidding?"

"No and I'd prefer we get out now, please."

Sharon rapidly said "Consider us out!"

At Sharon's words a hand squeezed Eyal's shoulder. "Eyal Lavin?"

Eyal shot her a resigned 'I knew this would happen' look.

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"Sir, we need your help. Could you come with me?"

"My partner, here, is following. Take it or leave it."

"We know who she is, it's OK."

* * *

The man led them to a very private alcove. A young woman was lying on a small sofa in a dark part of the room. Eyal recognized her right away: A once working and romantic partner. As he and Sharon approached her, they notice she had been shot in her left side, at hip level. Both were fast to get to her and evaluate her condition.

"Eyal, she's stable, vital are good, bleeding is controlled but she needs a doctor. The bullet doesn't have an exit wound, for all we know, it can be lodged in her spine. We can't move her and can't very well call an ambulance or police. Our tail left because they expect us to exit any minute now. If we don't, they'll be back."

Speaking to the young man that had guided them "What happened to her?"

"Have a brush pass to complete, her injury is not related to this mission. She's on double duty. She was to meet a target at the convenience store just next to this Club. He didn't show up and as she was walking out a man approached her. I saw her go down and ran to help. She was conscious then but as soon as we got here, she fainted."

Talking to the rest of the team, Eyal was direct and to the point. Sharon could see he was easily taking over.

Eyal spoke "OK, you two are going to take our place. The height is about right. Put on our coats, you get yourself to the Four Seasons hotel and wait for us. Just be sure to wave a teasing goodbye to our tail, black car parked to the left of ours. They'll be expecting it!"

"Sir, we can't. We are expected to be on stage in about 15 minutes. Sandy was our lead singer but I've organised for Cassandra, here, to take her place. She'll be lip singing. We would need your help in taking Sandy out of here and to a safe house. I have the coordinates for you."

Eyal was livid "Weren't you listening, we can't move her."

The young man interrupted and in an angered voice said "Sir, I'm asking your help in getting her out of here in any way possible."

Sharon didn't have time to hold Eyal back. In a fraction of a second, he had the young agent up against the wall.

"Listen, and listen good. Never put the life of a good agent in danger for the sake of completing a mission. Especially a damn brush pass! You analyse what you are up against and plan a different scenario, f_ck the protocol. Casandra and you are going to impersonate Sharon and I, drive yourself to the Four Seasons Hotel and wait for us there. Simple enough? I'll be sure to take a couple of minutes to call Rivka Singer and tell her what you just instructed me to do. I'll then let her have a field day with you. Your name, please?"

The pressure Eyal had on his neck was an indication that he'd better answer the question.

"Jonathan Ostrovsky"

"Please don't tell me your Victor's son?"

"Yes I am. You know my father?"

"Yes, very well. Let's say you have a lot to learn before you're at his level!"

Eyal looked at Cassandra "You're a Sayanim, aren't you?"

"Yes sir. I can manage the lip signing, I'm sure of it! I don't want to disappoint the Mossad."

Sharon took over because she knew Eyal was not in the mood to be caring and gentle. Shooting him a disapproving look she made sure he read her lips: _'I'll take care of her, stay with Jonathan and keep your temper in check!_'

Turning towards the girl, Sharon asked. "Cassandra, have you ever sang or lip sang in front of a crowd?"

"A bit of Karaoke. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know the songs."

Sharon continued "Cassandra if your singing is off your contact will notice and you can kiss this mission goodbye. I'm a singer, it won't be a problem for me. We swap coats. I'll take your wig, you take my shall and make a head cover out of it. With Jonathan, go out as me/Eyal and take advantage of a 5 stars hotel for a bit! Plus, you'll driving in a wonderful dark grey Panamera Turbo Porsche."

Eyal had managed to reason Jonathan. He read Eyal in on the protocol for the brush pass.

The young couple easily pulled off the switch and the CIA agents followed Eyal's car. Now it was up to Eyal and Sharon.

"Sharon, I need to assure myself that we have the needed privacy. Going to see if I can deal with the manager for us to not be disturbed till he closes up. Usually the only thing needed is the right amount of money. Want you to get the band organised. Sharon, they aren't agents but Sayanims. You'll need to supervise them."

Sharon shot Eyal a teasing glance, she came in close and said "So not a first for you to 'arrange' for such privacy, any particular reasons?"

Eyal smiled and teasingly kissed her "Sorry, that's highly classified!"

Sharon easily organised the 4 band members and ran through a couple of sound tests. It was a 10 songs gig, she knew most of them, only had to change two.

Sharon joined Eyal. "All is set for the performance part, how is she doing?"

"Not well, she's not regaining consciousness, probably shock and/or internal bleeding."

* * *

The way Eyal was caring and looking at the agent, Sharon guessed he knew her well.

"Eyal, can I ask…"

"We were involve for some time. Don't know what she's doing here. She's way past brush passes. Texted Rivka but she isn't answering.

Sharon said "My guess, this was not her mission. She was just babysitting junior. Her real mission turned sour. We've got to get her to a doctor. You know of one?"

"I do. But for me to call on him, will mean I have to come clean with a fact that might annoy you."

Sharon looked up at him "You're talking about Andy, aren't you?

Eyal knew what he was about to tell Sharon could go both ways, he hope she'd understand.

"Yes. When he left the A-Team, I asked him to become an asset of mine and he agreed. He treats Mossad agents in need of medical help in the US. He answered only to me, since I've retired, Rivka's taken over. He's a last resort asset. We have Sayanims that are doctors but situations arrive where we need to reach out to him. He's very good, Sharon! Another thing, he's the one I want to put into McQuaid Security. He'll be working for Dark Control and not the Mossad. I need his expertise and experience, plus he's off all agencies radars. Just what we need in this situation. Have a feeling this McQuaid Mission is going to be on all agencies radars. The longer we can keep it covert the best. Hope he accepts."

Sharon just stared at Eyal. Andy was her half-brother and never could she have imagine he could turn against his agency (MI-6). She didn't know what to think.

Eyal sense her turmoil. "Sharon, he's not trading secrets or treating terrorists. Remember, he quit MI-6 some time ago. He's not a traitor, he's a doctor that wants to save human lives. Think you know whose example he's following. From what you and Robert told me, your biological father did the same. Many spies from different agencies owe your father their life. Andy is doing the same."

Sharon stood tall in front of Eyal, she was confronting him as a fellow spy. "And you played on the knowledge that being the A-Team leader gave you, to wheel him in the Mossad ranks!"

Eyal didn't like that last statement but had to admit, in one way, Sharon had spoken the truth but he needed/wanted to nuance it all.

"He's not in the Mossad ranks, he's an asset. Yes, admit I did use 'proprietary' information to gain him as an assets. Turning assets was always my strongpoint. Love, you just jumped in to help **the Mossad** complete this mission… no question asked. Do you feel like a traitor or that I 'played' you to help out? If so, you need to get out now and leave me deal with this."

Sharon shot him a perplex look "Game, set and match E! Call Andy, her vital are dropping. Eyal, I'll probably be on stage when he arrives, please tell him I'm proud of him and that our dad would also be."

"I'll just tell him you're OK with his decision. Prefer the two of you talk later."

"E can you give me the protocol for this pass?"

"Like you know, it's a 10 songs gig. The seventh song has to be Relator by Pete Yorn and Scarlett Johansson. Hope you know it, if not you have 10 minutes to learn it._ (Sharon reassured him she did)_ At the end of that song, you'll drop your mic and a man in a white and blue t-shirt will hand you a new one. Both mic will contain a USB key. He'll complement you with:_ 'That last song touched my heart, _exchange the mics and mission over! Your name is Katou. At the end of the performance a van, with two Mossad agents – Anton and Ben, will be waiting to pack up the equipment and take the 4 band members home. It was also supposed to bring Sandy and Jonathan to the airport but that won't happen. As soon as we can stabilize and move Sandy, we head to the hotel. I've arrange for a flower delivery truck to get us there. Flower deliveries are common at hotels, it won't attract the attention. Once at the hotel, Jonathan and Cassandra will join us. We deliver Jonathan and the intel to the airport and Cassandra to her home. Andy will bring us back to the hotel and then take Sandy for proper treatment. You have any questions?"

"No, it's a simple brush pass. Never thought I'd be doing a pass for the Mossad!" Must admit, I'm excited about the singing part.

Eyal put both hands on Sharon's shoulders "Sharon, look at me, this is not a play date but a real mission. I never tok a brush pass for granted. You be careful up there. Those band members aren't trained agents. I might not be able to watch your back as much as I would like. Before moving Sandy, that bullet has to come out so I'll be busy assisting Andy."

"E, you do realize I have done brush passes before. Plus my regular cover was a singer in a music band. My band members were also not trained spies but assets. I'm in my element here! Remember our first A-team mission?"

Eyal nodded and relaxed. "I do remember our first mission together. That's where I realize you were quite good at this job. You saved my butt that night with a damn balloon! Still, stay guarded at all times."

Eyal was watching Sharon perform on stage. She was giving a very good show and obviously enjoying herself. At the fourth song, Andy arrived. Eyal notice brother and sister's eyes lock but time was of essence, Eyal quickly guided Andy to the alcove.

"Andy, thanks for coming. Sharon knows about you being my asset, she's OK with it. You two can talk later, for now we have a lady to help."

Andy examined Sandy. "Eyal, the wound itself is superficial. What has me worried is where the bullet could be lodged. It might be near or worse shattered the spine!"

"That's exactly what I feared. What can we do?"

"Need to get that bullet out, it's the only way. By my exam, there is no internal bleeding but can't be sure without x-rays. She's loss quite a bit of blood and I need to get her vitals up."

"Andy, I'm O- universal donor. You have what is needed for a one on one blood transfusion?

"Yes, came prepared. Help me set it up. Have to ask, I'm going to need a bit more blood than your usual blood drive donation. Did you give blood lately or participate in strenuous activities?"

Eyal laughed "Well, if you consider dancing and sex strenuous activities…"

"Funny, real funny. Congratulation by the way. Sorry I couldn't be at your wedding. How's married life treating you?"

"Better than I could ever imagine. You sister is quite a woman!"

Andy had rapidly set up the blood transfusion. "Always knew Sharon could only be happy with another spy. She was born a spy, it's the only life she known. Hope she isn't driving you up the wall as she does Robert and anyone else who tried to reason/guide her."

"At times, but I'm getting better at dealing with it and she's getting better with dealing with me! Being both spies has its challenges but so far must say we weathered well through the curves that were swung at us!"

Sandy was coming too. Eyal wanted to get near her but Andy stopped him. "Eyal stay down. Her vitals are better but barely. How are you feeling?"

Eyal was more concerned for Sandy than himself "I'm OK."

To that Sharon came in. Everything had gone down as planned. She handed the mic to Eyal. He twisted it open, took out the USB key and put it in his shirt pocket. "Mission completed, well done Mouse! (Sharon's code name)"

Sharon responded "Think I prefer Katou, it has a certain 'ring' to it."

Eyal continued "Sharon, I'm kind of tied up. Can you meet up with Anton, the driver of the van and explain the changes in plans. Give him this note, it's a code and the only way he'll believe you. He will want to check things out for himself, don't argue and bring him back here. Take the back entry."

Sharon came close to Eyal. "Will do. Are you OK?"

"Angel, not a first for me. I'll be fine, don't worry. Your brother is watching over me like a mother hen!"

Sharon turned towards Andy. She had notice he was avoiding eye contact with her.

She reached for one of his hands "Andy, I'm OK with your decision. Dad would be proud of you. You remind me so much of him!"

To that she hugged him.

Andy whispered 'Thanks, you don't know how much your words mean to me!"

Sharon gave Andy another hug and was off to meet Anton. She couldn't help but reminisce about Andy: As an MI-6 spy, he had been a bomb expert and master sniper. (Same specialty as Eyal). He had lost his fiancé (also a spy) to a mission gone wrong, deadly wrong. Let say having to pull the detonator that killed her played havoc with his mind. After that mission, he reoriented his career to become a doctor. His new life mission: redeem himself for all the deaths his bombs had caused and maybe on day forgive himself for 'killing' his girlfriend!

Eyal spoke to Andy "Is she stable enough for us to get the bullet out?"

"You, Eyal, are not going to take anything out. You're likely to experience a bit of light headiness. No offence, but I'd prefer my sister assist me. I'd like you to relax or even better stay by our patient and make her comfortable. You have a voice that can calm people put it to good use!"

"That's just what he'll do, like your thinking Andy." Sharon answered as she presented Anton to Eyal. Both men had words and Anton was off.

Andy tended to Eyal and then set up Sandy. Luckily the bullet was easy to remove, no apparent spine damage. Sandy was coming to. Looking around her she spotted Eyal and Andy. "Did I die and go to heaven? Eyal Lavin, a long lost friend and a cute angel by his side!"

Eyal kneeled besides her. "Always loved your sense of humour. Yes D, it's me and 'no' you didn't die. 'Cuty' here just took out a bullet that was a bit too close to your spine. Take it easy, we need to move you to a more secure location. Sorry, this is going to hurt but it's necessary."

Eyal lifted her up and as he had said, the pain was just too much, she fainted. They got her safely to the flower delivery van. Andy was driving with Sharon by his side. Brother and sister were chatting while Eyal was tending to Sandy.

* * *

"Well sis, how does it feel to be married to a man you can't control for a change?"

"Very funny Andy! I'm happy, thank-you. How are you getting along?

"I can finally say I'm at a point where I can look at myself in the mirror and not want to kill what's looking back at me. Accepting Eyal offer and becoming his asset helped me in many ways, Sharon. He might not have realised it but this 'sideline' permits me to really feel like I'm making a difference. I now realise why our Dad when out of his way to help injured agents. In a hospital we treat people and they leave, that what is expected of us! When I help an agent, from any agency, I can see the gratitude in their eyes. I was one of them and know firsthand when you go down during a mission, your first thoughts are: Nobody is going to come for me!"

"Eyal knew full well what he was doing Andy. He has a way of reading people that amazes me. I sometimes feel I'm not up to what he deserves as a partner."

Andy took Sharon's hand. "Don't worry, sis. He's only concern for Sandy and her wellbeing."

"No, no, it's not Sandy I was thinking of. Forget it, not important. We have arrived, Andy take the underground parking. We have CIA eyes on us, funny thing, it's Robert that ordered them!"

Andy's eye grew wide "What, Robert, the uncle Robert, MI-6 Robert?"

"Long story but yes. He's been asked by Langley(CIA) to make an independent investigation of Annie Walker's killing of Henry Wilcox and my name and Eyal's popped up in CIA's intel file."

"Yes, I heard of that messy situation, chatter has it that she's now missing in action. Sharon, she's the one you were talking about just now?"

"Not exactly."

Again, Andy squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, that man loves you more than you know or realise. Don't go ruining his very fragile trust by becoming jealous. Remember, he's been deeply hurt before. He'll be fast to want out if he has reason to believe he's heading to get hurt again. I saw him looking at Annie and yes there is a special bound between those two but I also saw him looking at you and his eyes spelled love. Sharon, HE LOVES YOU. Don't go ruining it because you won't get a second chance, that all I can say."

"Very wise words little brother, when did you get so grown up?"

"Life has ways of giving you pushes in the right directions and that husband of yours helped me in a huge way."

Andy parked the van and Eyal went up to their room to escort Jonathan and Cassandra for their drive home. Rivka had called and informed Eyal that it was Jonathan's first mission. Plus the lad had had the guts to call and tell her of his mistake with Eyal.

As they took the staircase Eyal spoke "Jonathan, Rivka told me this was your first, sorry, I was a bit hard on you. All in all you did a good job. You didn't hesitate to come to Sandy's help and stood up to me in order to complete your mission. That took character. Here's my card, don't hesitate to call me if you want some advice or help."

"Thanks, coming from you that means a lot. Talked to my father and think he's still laughing at me for ordering you around. Told me married life must have softened you since I'm still alive! He sends his best, told me and I'm citing '_Eyal Lavin you own me and I'm still waiting for you to pay up!_'"

"That I do son, that I do! Tell him next time I'm in Israel, I will pay up."

Jonathan continued "Sir, need to ask: When do Mossad agents get this kind of treatment; a Porsche and a room in a five stars hotel?"

Eyal was quick to reply "Son, sorry to say… **never**! With the Mossad when I wanted this kind of treatment, I paid for it. Did you a favor; updated your flight to first class! Tell Rivka it's on me before she gives you the 'speech' or better leave her give it and tell her afterward! Promise that will piss her off. You can even tell her, it's me that put you up to it!"

Both laughed. Eyal had a feeling Rivka and this young agent where going to rub elbows often! Just like someone he knew!

When all were reunite in the underground parking, Andy spoke. "Eyal, I'll get Jonathan to the airport and Cassandra home then I'll make sure Sandy gets proper treatment. You stay with Sharon. I'm quite capable of closing this mission!

Eyal agreed and went to talk to Sandy. "D, I won't be escorting you, but Andy will take good care of you. I'd like you to meet Sharon, my partner in crime and wife."

Sandy smiled "Eyal Lavin married, I'll be damned! It suits you well E. Those wonderful eyes of yours have a softer look; tantalising as always but softer! Sharon would have liked for us to meet in better circumstances. Let's take a rain check, I have stories to tell you….. Please, take good care of this handsome man. He tries to come off as a hard sonofabi_ch but inside he's a puppy wanting to be loved."

Eyal put his head down and whispered for Andy to hear "Women!" Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, this is where we part, Sharon take your 'puppy' back to your room and I'll get these three to their expected destinations. Eyal, I'll be in touch for more instructions on that McQuaid deal. Sharon, I'll call, we could catch a run sometimes!"

* * *

Sharon and Eyal headed to their room. They made sure put up a show by kissing in their window for their tail to see. Then he called room service (well since it's was late, he had to bribe the clerk) for some fine wine and food.'

"Eyal.. wine at this hour?"

"Angel, I need to unwind."

"E don't want to pride, but I'm guessing you and Sandy were close, you calling her D and her calling you E. Cute by the way! She reminds me a lot of Hanna."

Eyal stretched out his arm for her to sit on him. "It's not prying, you deserve to know! Yes, we were together for a little less than a year. You are right on target, she was/still is a lot like Hanna. I was still grieving my lost at that time! We decided to part ways since we were both rapidly gaining ranks in our respective career and realised we wouldn't last as a couple. We were very much career oriented and good in our respective field. Now your turn to come clean with me: Why do you still think of Annie as a treat?"

"Did Andy …"

"Andy didn't tell me nothing. I can read lips remember. I'm hurt that you still don't trust me, I thought we had settle this: Annie and I will always have a special bond but I'm not in love with her. Don't think I ever was. Sharon not going to justify myself again. Come to term with it or else!"

"E, Annie's not the problem, I am. I'm not sure I can measure up to what you expect/deserve of a woman. The more I meet the women you had in your life, the more I realise I don't 'naturally' have their class or style. Tonight, you were practically stalking me! But this dress, style, elegance, it's not me. Don't get me wrong, I love these kinds of evenings but my natural is jeans and a sweatshirt. Give me a choice and I'll chose touch football instead of ballroom dancing!"

Eyal brought her closer to him "Must admit I definitely read you wrong! Sorry for thinking you were jealous. Why didn't you talk to me? Yes, tonight you are very attractive and my eye were/**still are** wandering! What you just said is true, I often fell (_notice Love… past tense!)_ for the elegant and classy type. But, you're the one that manage something those 'Types' didn't: You've hooked me in for the long haul!"

"Funny some girls get jealous when they meet their boyfriend's exes, I get insecure."

"How you look or dress is of no importance to me. Most of the time, I'm wearing a suit and you're in jeans. Must admit though, I wasn't comfortable with you having Pepsi listed as your favorite drink. Had me wondering if you were the Eric Barber type. That, must admit, would not have gone down well with me. But on our trip to Québec (_where we officially became a 'couple'_), you proved that you knew more about wining and dining than you let on. You're the type that can play touch football with an Eric Barber then turn around and hold your own in a conversation with a Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz. For me, that's a gift not a handicap. Sharon, how many time will I have to tell you: I love you for what you are. Promise, you'll be the first to know if I feel something is not right between us."

Looking away from him, she said "Eyal, wish I'd have your self-assurance. You just seem too good to be true."

He turned her around and gently laid her down on the sofa. "Angel, please put those doubts to rest. Never stop being yourself."

She started unbuttoning his shirt giving him kisses and gentle massages.

Eyal whispered "Don't care if you're the girl next door or the upper class type, what's important is the way you are rocking my world at this moment."

Suddenly he lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Her instincts made her wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He brought her to the kitchen and sat her on the edge of the kitchen island.

"What are you…..?" She didn't have to finish her question, not that she could since his mouth had rapidly found hers. With a near feral growl, he bit her neck while his hands spread her thighs as he stepped between them. The answer to her question was more obvious when he pushed her back.

She managed to utter "The bedroom is the other way…"

With a devilish smile, he answered "I know very well where the bedroom is. If I'd wanted to take you there, I would have. Didn't you read _'50 ways to seduce each other outside the bedroom? _We **are** in the habit of living dangerously, darling."

He sense her tense up, "Eyal, what…."

Whispering in a very low tone while biting her neck, "Sit near the edge, pull your knees up to your chest, place your feet flat on the counter, hold on to my shoulders and leave the rest to me."

She chuckled and said "What are you a Kitchen Kama Sutra?" while unbuttoning his pants and with her feet pulling them down. He rapidly pushed his pants aside and resumed kissing her.

After a few heat-filled moments, the clenching need in her body was about to reach its climax. By his breathing she could sense he was also on the edge. She lovingly stroked his face and whispered 'I love you'. That was enough to send him over the edge!

* * *

Sharon awoke at the sound of the doorbell ringing, probably room service and breakfast. Eyal was already up. _'How can he function on so little sleep? Wonder if he even slept! Well, it's our last day together for some time, going to miss him big times. Girl, you need to get your independent ways back!'_

Lost in those thoughts and coming out of the bedroom, she nearly collided with Eyal.

"Hey, was just going to wake you. Breakfast is served.

She shot him a shy smile "After last night, think I can make my way to the kitchen. I realised that you, Sir, can whip up something else than food in those quarters! It was wonderful by the way!"

"There a lot more places I can whip up a special something!" He pulled her in close and began kissing her.

"E, don't want to break the mood but what's with the beard. At the rate it's growing, you're going to look like…."

Sharon bit her lips and lifted her eyes at Eyal. His teasing smile was enough to answer her question.

She took his face between her hands "For the Boris/Cartel mission, you're going for the complete Islamic look aren't you? Must say you are quite handsome. "

Eyal teasingly kissed her. "Was wondering when you were going to notice! I'm not leaving it grow because of Movember, but must admit, it's giving me a perfect excuse. Rafen is a modern westernised Muslim but always bore a full grown beard. Know you don't like making out with a bearded man but you'll have to bear with it for a while. I've been told to have a very soft beard…."

"Or we could forfeit making out as long as you have the full beard look."

"That, my love, is out of the question, promise to keep it soft. Been there before and know the drill: In the morning, wash my face with warm water and use oil and beard balm. The main purpose of the oil is to add moisture, the beard balm will address the split ends and knots."

Eyal brought her close and gently rubbed his face next to hers. Sharon could see and even feel where he was going with his teasing.

"OK Casanova, we have work to do and not much time before you catch your flight to London. Let's get serious here!"

Eyal spouted a disappointed frown and whispered "Killjoy! But have to admit, you're right. Found an Islamic boutique with a web page. I called and they assured me that what I'll order we could pick up before getting to the airport. I've gone through their site and chose 7 outfits. Would like for you to pick 7 outfits for me, see if our taste match! Consider it training for us to work better as a team."

Sharon noticed he rubbed his face with his hands. "E, how much sleep did you get?"

Eyal sat her down in front of his laptop. "Not important, you wanted to work - work! Room service just dropped off breakfast, I'll get you some. Another matter I settled: Called Robert and asked him if he could call off our surveillance. Good money going to waste since we were playing them most of the time. Explained to him that we were both on a Dark Control mission (none of CIA's business and not related to Annie). I promised him I'd be transparent with him concerning Annie. He agreed so we are free of 'not so' covert eyes/ears. He assured me our apartment would be clear of bugs as of this morning but prefer we sweep through it. McQuaid said he gave you a state of the art 'bug' scanner. "

"Yes, got it in my purse. That guy really likes to throw his money around, it's a bit annoying, don't you think?"

"Sharon, cut him some slack. Think he just doesn't know how to behave with us. He's backed up against a wall for maybe the first time in his life and must admit, we're not making it easy for him. What you dished at him, intel wise, was a slap in the face. Plus he knows, I need and am going to dig deeper. He was one of us meaning he has messy dark secrets. He doesn't want them exposed. So darling, discretion is the key word here, am I clear?"

Sharon acknowledge "Don't worry, I was thinking in the same way. Here, I'm done."

Eyal compared Sharon's choices and out of the 7 items, only one was different.

"I'm impress, 6 out of 7 match mines. You are getting to know me pretty well. Like to hear your reasoning behind your pick of the Party Kurta Tunic set.

"For the 6 that match, it was easy; the Koran calls for both men and women to 'cover and be modest'. Just had to add what I know of your personal taste (greys, blues, beiges and no fancy stuff) and voilà. For the dark grey Party Kurta, I just thought the hand embroidery at the neckline &amp; cuffs were 100% you (just a touch of class!). Plus, it has black trousers. It's been a long time since you've impersonated a Muslim. My thinking was that you'd welcome the chance to 'put on a pair of 'pants' instead of a tunic (dress)!

Eyal laughed. "I'm impress! Sold, I'll add it to my list. I'll think of you when I wear it."

She cuddle into him and smiled. "If you think of me, you might have a hard covering your `awrah (private parts). If I remember well, for men that includes what is between the navel and the knees. Hope those trousers are loose fitting! Hate that we have to part."

He kissed her head "What are you, a religion freak? First you citing the Jewish and now the Coran! And you were worried of not living up to my expectations in a partner, you're way past that, angel! As for being apart, don't worry, we'll both live through it. Promise, with the intensity we work our missions, our time apart will seem to short!"

"Hope you are right, but at this time I just can't see it that way. Think I need some retraining 101!"

"What we need is to get back to the apartment and plan our day! Just got a text from Auggie, he wants to meet before I leave. Care to hit the shower with me."

"No, I prefer that wonderful soaking tub"

Eyal with a devilish smile. "It's big enough for two…"

Sharon with a teasing smile. "But will do for one."

* * *

First stop was their apartment. As they entered they tested McQuaid toy and found no bugs. Eyal double checked, just to be on the safe side.

Eyal had to pack and Sharon needed to contact Jenny, a tech op at Dark Control. She had texted Sharon that she had the additional wanted information on the 5 people that Caitlyn had hired. The data was rapidly and securely transferred. Sharon decided to put it to rest for the day, Eyal was her only 'mission' for the time they had left together!

Entering their room, she hugged him from behind. He kissed her but returned to his packing: "You, Mrs. Welby, I'd like to pack. Angel please stop, what you are doing to me is not helping. You should have taken me up when I asked you to take a shower with me. Now, sorry, it's too late."

He playfully pushed her off the bed. She tried to put her hand on the side of the nightstand but missed and plunged head first on the floor. Eyal was rapidly at her side. "Are you OK?"

Laughing, she nodded she was OK. Eyal held out his hand to pull her up. As she went to grab his hand, she felt another hand pull at her. Looking under the bed, she saw Annie Walker holding out a sign that read 'Need to talk to you ALONE, get rid of Eyal NOW! LIFE OR DEATH….. PLEASE

Sharon's heart missed a beat, she had to come out with a believable plan in less than a second and the hardest part was keeping a straight face about it all. Getting up on her own without Eyal's help, she rapidly ran to the bathroom and made as if she needed to throw up. Having just eaten breakfast, it was easy to pull that one off. One finger down her throat and job done!

Eyal was fast to be by her side. His worried look pained her but she had to get him out of the apartment.

"Sharon, are you OK? Did you hit your head, if so we better get you to the hospital it could be a bad concussion."

"No, didn't hit my head. Don't know what happened, just felt nauseate all of a sudden. Gees, the last time that happened I was pregnant with Kevin!"

"Eyal's face just when blank "Sharon, could you be…."

"That's not possible Eyal, I'm on birth control."

"Look, I want to be sure. You were on birth control when you had the utopic pregnancy. There a pharmacy in the hotel, I can get a pregnancy test. If you're feeling nauseated, you should be between 4 to 6 week so the test will be conclusive. You OK to stay alone while I get the test?"

"I'll be OK. Eyal, I'm sorry for worrying you. Pretty sure I'm not pregnant.

Sharon, don't be sorry. If you are, for me it would be a wonderful gift. Know you …."

"Don't worry E. If I am, our baby will be welcomed."

Eyal kissed her tenderly and was off.

Waiting a couple of minutes, Sharon hissed.

"ANNIE WALKER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW!"

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14 - Deceptive tactics

Annie sheepishly hung herself on the bedroom door and said in a very low voice. "Sorry."

Sharon pointed her index to where she wanted Annie to be. "Get yourself out here and start taking. You have 5 minutes at most, it better be good!"

Annie approached. Sharon noticed she had lost some weight, her hair was a brown mess but the most changed were her eyes: They had a somber, worried and tired look. But at this moment, Sharon did not have time to worry about Annie's wellbeing. It was more the 'life and death' part of her message that had grabbed her attention. She hoped it was worth getting Eyal out on such a personal false pretence. Knowing him, that deception tactic would not go down well.

Annie spoke "Very good and quick thinking to get Eyal out."

"Glad you think so, I'm surely not proud of myself. You sure you're not burned?"

"Sharon, do you think I'd be talking to you if CIA knew I was here? I've been extremely careful, nobody knows of my whereabouts."

"I'm curious….why me?"

"Sharon, I've been looking at the intel and notes you left under the bed. Good hiding place! With what I can give you, we just might be able to stop this warpath Henry Wilcox set up before stepping into his grave!"

"Annie quit the cryptic message, 4 minutes and ticking."

"You want it straight, here it is: If we don't team up, we risk losing some people dear and close to us: Your father, Eyal, Auggie, Arthur, Joan, right down to your new friend Ryan McQuaid. I'm serious, Sharon!"

Sharon didn't know how to react but there was something she wanted to know, "Asking you again, why me and not Eyal. He's your usual pick me upper!"

Annie face tuned stone cold. "I need your spy talent for reading intel. You're the best I've ever worked with. I don't have time to cater to your jealous little princess act, that's Eyal's job."

That last remark got her a sharp slap in the face, Sharon was livid.

Annie just looked blankly at her and calmly said. "I can't use Eyal because he's a marked man. What I set in motion by killing Henry is bigger than you can imagine. I need your help to figure out Henry's last diabolical plan. We need to find answers before we can read those 6 in. Don't even know who we can trust. It's important that we work together. Sharon, believe me I'm not after Eyal. My love life and life altogether is a mess.

"Annie, if we are going to work together, I need you to treat me as a spy not Eyal's lover or princess. I'm not jealous, but admit I was annoyed that you 'borrowed' him and didn't trust me enough to read me in."

"Damn it Sharon, I had no idea what I was getting into. I was/still am scared to death. Eyal was the only one I trusted at that time. As for treating you as a spy, good! Our personal life will have to be pushed to the back burner for a while. If we don't work togother, I can promise we will lose **OUR** live as it is now, starting with Eyal."

"Annie, I'm sorry. Since I've met you, I've considered you as my equal, forgot you were new at this game."

Well, compliment and apology accepted, my friend. Now to get back to our nasty situation: You came to a pretty important observation: **The number 6**. I can tell you another # 6 related incident: Four months ago, while I was chasing Henri, 6 very sophisticated/deadly BGM-71 TOW wire-guided missiles were stolen and never found. With Henry's death nobodies looking for them._ Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead! never mind lost missiles!_ Here what you can add to your puzzle: There is one missile going in for the kill of the 6 following persons: Joan, Arthur, Auggie, Robert (your father), Ryan McQuaid, and last but not least Eyal. You went wrong with Helen and Ben; they were just go- between/black badges. Henry killed Helen in cold blood because he taught she was Jessica Mathew, my cover and his torturer while I was dark."

The words 'kill' 'missiles' and 'Eyal/Robert as a possible targets' got to Sharon. Part of what Annie was saying was in agreement with her intel. She knew Henry Wilcox was somehow involved and Annie was just confirming it. What she didn't understand was how Eyal and Robert could be part of this deadly mess.

"OK Annie, I'm intrigue and we don't have time to discuss it further. Eyal leaves at 5pm for London for an unrelated mission. I didn't have nothing planned for the evening. Was just going to get in very comfy PJ's, feel sorry for myself while watching some girly love movies and cry a bit. Instead, I'll play badass spy with you. Kind of hoping you're wrong but sadly my 6th sense is telling to expect even worse!"

Annie smiled, she immediately recognise the shift in demeanor from Sharon: a quiet but somber outward behavior. Her spy friend was back, the door to 'normal life' was now closed!

Sharon continued "Annie, CIA knows of this place. Plus, up until this morning, thanks to you, we were being surveyed."

Annie interrupted "I know, was watching. Also saw a CIA team remove all bugs meaning it's now a safe house for me."

Sharon was uncomfortable "Annie, just told you Eyal is leaving today, that meaning, if we return here…."

"Oh oops, see where I being under the bed would be 'inappropriate'."

Sharon had a flash "Annie, why don't you invite yourself at Eyal's neighbour. I met her, think she has a soft spot for you plus you can sign! You could stay with her till I return from the airport. We only need to find a logical explanation for her not to 'remember' seeing you."

'Sharon, I've lived the past 6 months as a ghost, coming up with excuses, covers and more. Don't worry, I'm getting good at deceptive techniques, very good."

Sharon shot her a teasing glance "No more red car."

"No more red car!"

Both laughed. Sharon could tell, by the tears coming down her face, Annie had not laughed freely for a long while. Sharon just wiped the tears and said

"It will get better, promise. We will put that last nail in Henry's coffin and I promise you a week of RR as you never experienced. Just us girls, we could invite MP and maybe Danielle."

* * *

At that, Sharon heard the door open, turned around and Eyal was by her side. She could only smile. _'Annie is now as good as Eyal for disappearing into thin air! Girl get ready to give a performance worthy of an Oscar. How I hate doing this, really hate it! Annie, this better be legit, if not I'm in deep trouble with that man!'_

The concern in Eyal's eyes was enough to bring real tears to her own. '_Hold it together, Welby.'_

"Eyal, so sorry to get your hopes up. I'm sure, I'm not pregnant. The motion of falling on a full stomach is more what caused me being sick."

Eyal hugged her, "Sharon, take the test. If you thing I can leave without knowing if you're pregnant or not, you don't know me well!"

Coming out of the bathroom, she gave the negative test to Eyal, tears filling her eyes again. Picking her up in his arm, he brought her to their bedroom.

"Sorry to make you go through this, but I really needed to know."

"Eyal, no need to be sorry. I love you, but know that you are ready for this next step. I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm not there yet."

Eyal kissed her softly to stop her from talking "Darling, **us** being together is more than I ever thought possible. Having a child is something we both must want. I'm not as ready as you think. We, well more I, still haven't proven I can properly handle what I have at home. I'm not at peace with myself for leaving Avi to fence for himself not about to bring another child in this world to be taken care of by others. Not my definition of a parent!"

"Eyal, the arrangement we made with Hanna and Gaby for both our sons was discussed/accepted by all. They have proper parental guidance, we're made sure they have priority access to us and we Skype daily (well nearly every day!). I know, it's not a standard family life but Avi and Kevin accept/understand it. Have a news flash for you: Avi calls and tells you he needs your support/guidance in a matter that is important, won't take you long to be on a plane… destination London. Been there, done that!"

Pulling her down on the bed and laying himself beside her, Eyal smiled.

"Checkmate darling! But a newborns isn't a 15 year old. Babies demand both his parents' presence. I admit liking the thought of us having a child, but not sure, at this time, I'm willing to make the life changes it demands. Buying Dark Control was a step in the right direction but I'm taking the role of a stay in the office boss is not in my plans. I put in place a team to run things and to permit me to do what I like best: Be in the field. Sharon, for now, let's promise each other to keep talking out front about this matter. We're not getting any younger!"

Sharon was a bit surprised but relieved with Eyal's admission. She was under the impression that he was way ahead of her on the matter. Still not comfortable with her present lie, it had at least resulted in a positive discussion.

"Must admit, I'm surprized. Thought for sure you were ready to call it quits at field work for a baby to be in the picture."

Eyal kissed her forehead "Don't get me wrong, if you were pregnant, I would make the necessary changes; happily and no questions asked. I've always been a firm believer that life and timing know things we don't and sometimes reunite to give us the necessary pushes in the right direction. I've arrange for all to be in place for us to have a more 'stable' lifestyle. We only need to wait for the right timing."

Sharon interrupted "So buying Dark Control was not only for us to be able to be together as a couple but also manage a family when we are ready. Eyal Lavin, you will always amaze me with that ability of yours to be ready for 'no matter what'!"

Eyal came in close "Well, since you brought up the subject of being ready for 'no matter what', why don't we practice conceiving techniques."

"You, Mr. Lavin, are more than apt at that task, no practice needed. After last night, I'm feeling somewhat unworthy."

"Well, we can't have that. Your turn to show me what you can whip up. Use me, love!" He buried his more and more full grown beard in her neck.

Sharon grimaced and tried to get away from him but he just tightened his hold on her. "Scratchy, scratchy scratchy! Prefer by far your usual shadow or stubble look."

She turned around to caress his face/beard with her hands and continued.

"Love how it outlines your jaw, it makes you look like you have too much testosterone coursing through your veins."

The way he was holding her, Sharon could feel his arousal. She loved that he wasn't shy about expressing his desire for her. Being out front was his signature; teasing glimpses, head tilts, eyebrows slightly raised, sparkling eyes, playing footsie all the while whispering in a deep, husky tone, not to forget his wandering hands - A master flirt!

"Thanks for the compliment but you're staling. As spies, contrary to men, women are well trained in Honey trap techniques… why don't you put your training to good use, make me beg for it…. Mouse!"

Eyal full teeth smile was teasing and expressing dare.

Sharon got up on her knees and with a sly smile said "Remember, you asked for it. At MI-6, we call it 'Honey potting'!"

Eyal breathe out with force "Sharon, honey potting is not the same as honey traps. Potting means women using sex to torture men into talking."

Sharon playfully but roughly pushed him on the bed "I knowwwwwwwww, you said 'use me' and left the 'how' part up to me."

Again an 'I dare you' smile from Eyal. "I'm Israeli, we have a very high tolerance to pain."

"I'm a Bond's girl, we have ways. Pain is too obvious and overrated. Give me a minute, I'll be back."

Eyal responded in a teasing manner, "Those are not Bond words but more The Terminator's threat. You sure 'pain' is overrated?"

Sharon came back with a blindfold, duct tape, a 10 pack of Hothands _(Hand warmers; expose to air, shake the pouch to mix and activate = safe natural heat, she always had some in her luggage – a true Canadian!),_ olive oil, some scented candles and a plastic container.

Looking at Eyal lying on his back, hands and arms behind his head with no worry whatsoever, made her smile. He was something to look at!

Sharon put on the blindfold, Eyal held up no resistance but did take her arm and said "Angel, know I told you to use me and I will oblige but please no tying me or us up. I don't go for the kinky sex routines!"

She responded in a very soft inviting tone "Neither do I. Don't worry, think you'll like this!"

She lit the candles, easily (with his help) took off his t-shirt and pants, massage some olive oil on his chess and lower abdominal/ hip region, activated the hothands and duct taped them in strategic area over Eyal's body

A very relaxed Eyal whispered "Ah… think I know where you're going with this. The scent of olives is very characteristic and often associated with scents of the sea and Mediterranean sun. You're playing the old 'scents of home' therapy. Well done, I love it but you won't get me 'begging' with this kind of treatment. I'm more likely to fall asleep peacefully. Event love the added heat. Home sweet, home!"

Getting right in his ear, she whispered "I'm not done with you….."

Eyal was sweating quite a bit but being use to desert heat this was not a problem. Reaching for the plastic container, she took out an…. ice cube. Straddling on his hips, she made the first cube melt in her hands with the result: very cold droplets fell on very sensitive parts of his body. His face changed and he swallowed a bit harder. She then place ice cubes in his neck, under his armpit, on his lower abdomen, under his knees and finished off with the palm of his feet.

Seeing the goosebumps on his skin and his body twitching to rid itself of the ice cube, she knew the wanted heat/freezing effects were working. Now for the killer: Sharon spoke in a very low, barely audible, voice:

"No matter what the conditions: hot, dry, cold, wet, rocky, or sandy, the evergreen olive tree will live. You can never kill an olive tree. Even when cut down or burned, new shoots will emerge from its roots. Psalms 128:3 says, "Your wife shall be like a fruitful vine in the very heart of your house; Your children like olive plants all around your table. **I want you to be my Olive tree, Eyal."**

That did it, the ice cubes when flying and the hothands were rapidly pulled off. The next hour was to consume the triggered reactions Sharon's 'honey potting' had put in motion!

* * *

Her body resting on top of his, she looked at his peaceful but very seductive face "I won!"

Teasingly kissing her nose, Eyal whispered "Mrs. Welby, you did indeed. That olive tree remark did me in. Very nice by the way! You do have a way of pushing the right button! Bond girls: 1 / CIA, FSB and the Mossad 0!"

Sharon breathing stopped, CIA…. she had completely forgot about Annie. Plunging down to look underneath their bed…..poor Annie was still there. The phrase she lipped Sharon was not repeatable in any language! Coming back up as fast, she met face to face with a concern Eyal: "You all right, another vomiting episode coming up?"

"NO, no, thought I heard my phone. Shouldn't Auggie have called by now?" She was hearing her voice and knew she would not win an Oscar with that performance!

Luckily Eyal didn't seem to notice, Auggie was also preoccupying him.

"Yes, but it's his first day back at work, my guess he's going to be tied up a bit! I left a couple of messages but no return. Why don't you try calling your father? That way he'll know we want to meet with Auggie and aren't trying to hide it.

Calling her father and asking about Auggie's whereabouts resulted in an interesting discussion. Hanging up, Sharon winced.

"E, you're not going to like this: Robert wants us to meet at a CIA safe house not far from here. Told me he'd be there in 20 minutes tops. He'll be escorting Auggie."

"Well, just what we needed an invitation to get out of this apartment and get started on a very full day! Who's first in the shower?"

"You're not asking me to take one with you?"

"I'm still recuperating from your honey potting, geez….don't you ever let up?"

Sharon gave him a playful slap on his derriere. "Never, I'm a Bond girl remember! You shower first. I'll take the intel, I've been analysing, out from under the bed, since our CIA eyes/ears are now closed! Even if you upped the bed a bit, it's not the best place to analyse intel. Plus, I meet with McQuaid tomorrow morning. Really don't want to invite him under our bed! Eyal, talking about McQuaid, I could secure a safe house, if you prefer him not knowing where we live?"

"Sharon, he knows of this apartment. Keep telling you he was one of us, plus he's Navy Seals. He might look and act as 'Goofy' but he's all Dick Tracy believe me. Take this guy seriously, Sharon."

"Will have an open mind but for now, since we are talking cartoons, he more the Inspector Gadget type!"

Eyal shot her 'I told you so' look and got in the shower.

* * *

Sharon was fast to get under the bed with Annie. They didn't dare talk but signed. It was decided that Annie strayed put since Eyal and Sharon would probably not be returning to the apartment.

While Sharon was finishing laying all her documents on the table, Eyal came out of the shower and hugged her from behind. "Your turn, love. You layered that olive oil pretty thick, think I'll be slippery for days to come!"

"My way of making women slip through your hands while you're away!" Sharon rising herself up on her toes and kissing him possessively.

Eyal expression changed "Sharon, you don't have to worry. I've made sure the word was out that Faran is happily married. Lavish parties are common where money flows but it's different than Western parties. Women don't flirt openly, it is not permitted."

"It was a joke Eyal, I fully trust you. I have no problem whatsoever with you working this mission. However, I am having a trust problem with my dear father working his mission! I don't like the way he is treating us. Something is not right, is just isn't him. Can't explain why he's acting in such a way."

"Sharon, put yourself in his shoes, CIA gave him quit a responsibility. He needs to find Annie. I know Auggie doesn't have a clue as to where Annie is and neither do I. She's presently a ghost. For your information, in Honk Kong, Annie called it quits with Auggie."

"What happened?"

"The same that would have happened if I had gotten involved with Annie: She's a teenage spy. Auggie, like me, has quite a number of years experience and deep dark secrets."

"Well, what's the difference between me/you and Annie/Auggie?"

Eyal chuckled "Don't hit me… you're as old as me and Auggie, even older! You were a spy before I was!"

Sharon didn't know what to do, hit him or approve!

"Look, you just found out I was in a serious relationship with Sandy, you didn't ask details about it and didn't give me the third degree. You've been there, seen things, experienced missions going bad: We are on the same playing field. For Annie, it's a whole different ball game. She is realising she is very good even exceptional at this job. We've all been through the 'teenage' years where we think we're done it all and know it all. Just ask Rivka, she'll tell you I was the most insufferable of her agent (in two words – a cocky ba_tard)! Auggie expects her to understand/accept certain behaviors and secrets, no questions/explanations needed. She, on the other hand, expects to be read in all that is of concern or important to them and to be treated as a mature spy (which she isn't yet). In a way, their being lover was holding her back to fully prove herself as an agent. The breakup was the only outcome for this kind of relation. A me/Annie relationship would have suffered the same faith. Timing Sharon, for people like us, Timing is of essence."

* * *

"Since we are talking about timing, secrets and explanations needed, think you need to come clean with me!"

Eyal looked at her and his eye wandered on the intel lying on the table. "You've place more pieces of the puzzle haven't you? You're fasted than I though. How did you find out?"

"Eyal… that file you told me came from Annie's computer, I just did a listing of the file's proprietary format and read through it a second time: It was secured/encoded in the Mossad way, has my father's style and pet peeve words all over it (can't explain why I didn't see it sooner but I'm now sure he wrote it) plus that files was ZIP by Auggie's special programming method. You lied to me? (Eyal nodded yes). You and my father are involved in this mess, the number 5 and 6 of the equation. Helen and Ben were just decoys. WHY?"

Eyal rubbed his face with his hands "Sharon, sit down. We have a deal to come clean with our secrets when they come to the surface. Well, this one is just surfaced. I struggled with the idea of coming clean with you at the beginning of our relationship but opted against it. Now it's biting me in the face."

"Eyal, please don't worry, l love you. You just told me I had enough maturity/experience to handle dark secrets, well time to put me to the test."

"For a test, is going to be a test! How can I start?"

Sharon shot him a side glance "From the beginning!"

"Well, no other way of saying it: In 2011, I had an affair with Joan Campbell. We were both in Afghanistan on missions from our respective agencies. Having some down time, I flirted and to my surprise she responded, aggressively, very aggressively. It was a one night affair…we both knew it was wrong…."

"But Henry Wilcox knew of it?"

"Again Mrs. Welby, bull eyes!"

Sharon could tell Eyal was very uncomfortable and she wanted to put things right between them.

"Eyal, I had a feeling you and Joan were more than just friends. Remember when you came to Guantanamo Bay to replace Joan and get me/Ziva back to Israel, I picked up a glance between the two of you but never called you on it. I'm OK with it. Our spy world is small, very small, spies take to other spies. The less obeyed rule is the 'no foreigner as a lover' rule. As long as there is no 'love' feelings, it doesn't cause a problem. I need to ask: Was there 'love' feelings between you and Joan?"

"No, it was two lonely/unhappy human beings hooking up together. We rapidly realized it was a mistake. I convinced Joan to come clean with Arthur. I knew he would find out evenly, better sooner than later. It was a mistake on my part and I always live up/face my actions. Funny Arthur, just like you, took it in stride. My guess, he had did the same but was not as honest with Joan as she was with him."

Sharon came up to Eyal and kissed him passionately, he responded. Pushing her backwards in their room, she stopped him.

"Eyal, 10 of the 20 minutes Robert gave us to meet him at the safe house are gone. We can have a quickie but no way are we going to make it in time! We're already late as is!"

"Why do you have to be the voice of reason?"

* * *

"Eyal, rapidly, can you tell me more of who knows about what in this McQuaid mission.

"Yes, think it's about time I spill what I know. Wanted for you to get deeper in the intel before sharing but like I just said 'life has ways of pushing me in the right direction' to sum it up: MI-6 (Robert) and CIA (Joan, Auggie) teamed up to try and stop on of CIA's own: one Henry Wilcox, from shooting down a US helicopter. If Americans only knew that the Chinook shootdown in Afghanistan was done with **English weapons** and a rogue **CIA operative, **it could mean CIA's downfall. At the same time, the Mossad was intercepting chatter that something big was up and sent me to get the goods on CIA/MI-6. I ended up helping Joan, Auggie and Robert trying to stop Henry. We failed, that day he was better than us. Arthur had to bail us out; he did one hell of a cover up job! I'll always admire and be grateful to that man! We were burned, all of us and Arthur saved our asses and careers. I reported back to the Mossad with the intel I had gathered and the one Arthur gave me. The intel given was good and to the facts, agencies cooperation at its best. Where do you thing I got the DNA intel! Mossad was happy with mu result. I had to deal with a bit of uneasiness of having, in a way, betrayed my agency. Arthur and your father helped me see the situation in another angle: It was a three way cooperation to try and stop an evil human being from killing his own. Unfortunately we failed. Robert and Arthur made me understand that my extracurricular activities were a personal decision and in no way hurt the Mossad. That line of thinking made me give a bit more whenever I met spies from different agencies. It's one of the reasons I was able to team up with Annie on occasions."

"How does McQuaid fit in this story?"

"He was supposed to be in the helicopter. At the last minute, Arthur called on him to lead our extraction team. He doesn't know of my involvement in it, the Mossad extracted me out before he came. Angel, for now, I would prefer you don't share this information with Ryan. I'm still trying to find out why he's a target."

"Eyal, taking about targets…"

"Yes, Sharon… I might be one. That's the angle I'm looking in, well me, Arthur and Robert. Joan and Auggie are still in the dark about the problem McQuaid Security is experiencing and its possible links to the helicopter **crash** episode. You now know as much as I do. For the likes of me, I can't explain why the 6 of us could be possible targets. Why us, what did we do and why now? We didn't harm Henry in any way, hell HE WON, killed 38 people in the process and got away with it!"

"Knew my father was not himself, just knew it! When we were brought in for questioning the two of you were playing me? If so, you Mr. Lavin are very good at deceptive tactics!"

"Sorry, love but yes we played you! You must come to terms that I will, went on a mission, put that mission before **US. **Would never put you in danger but will do what needs to be done to successfully complete the task. Robert preferred you had an objective eye and looked at the intel without knowing of our involvement. I agreed. A fresh pair of eyes so to say. That number 6 theory of your (gave us warnings, that after McQuaid, we might be next) and the blood type discovery were a bombshell. Your father was proud of his 'hamster in a wheel idea' daughter. Must admit I was also. You have a gift Sharon, please don't put in on the back burner for field work."

"And you have a gift for reading people and field work. Think we are going to make a good team. But if we want to live to form this team, we better get going, because MY father hates waiting."

Eyal smiled sheepishly and said "I know, just texted him that you were doing the 'girl' thing and taking your good old time to get ready."

"If only walls could have ears and eyes, they could see for themselves that **you **took a shower and I didn't because you had a long list of wrongs to come clean with! There is not only Henry Wilcox that can use blackmail to get to his means. Wonder what my father would say about you and Joan?"

"Sharon, what is said in our love nest, stays in our love nest!"

Thinking of Annie under the bed, Sharon couldn't help but smile and say "Are you really sure of that Eyal?"

Eyal looked at Sharon. He knew by her looks that something was up but could read her and time was of essence, Robert was waiting for them. Still, that look woke up a 'déjà vue' feeling he didn't like. _'What is she up to?'_

To be continued!


	15. Chapter 15 - Timing

_**Hi readers. Joyeuses Fêtes! Happy holidays! Forhe Feiertage, Felices Fiestas!**_

_**OK those are my languages, not as much as our Annie but I'm trying to learn more!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, they are the reasons I continue writing. Must admit my motivation's been down maybe it's just me being real busy and tire with the holiday season and work. One reader sent me a pm telling me he was having a hard time following my story (complicated), I wrote in a 'résumé' while Sharon and her father were having diner. If my story line is too complicated please tell me about it. I will try to improve on it. I'm trained in analysing people so I tend to write a lot of their emotions, sorry if it's hard to follow.**_

_**Don't know what you thought of the finale (season or series) but I for one was a bit disappointed. Don't get me wrong, like it, acting as usual was good but it's really not the same show. Plus character development is too much in fast motion, nobody can change that much!**_

_**Well hope you like this chapter and please, please don't be shy review. Have a question: Should I keep Annie with Auggie? Haven't decided yet.**_

* * *

Sharon and Eyal decided to take the bus to meet up with Auggie and Robert at the safe house. A Porsche would stand out too much in that neighbourhood. As usual, Sharon fell asleep on Eyal's shoulder no more than 5 minutes in the 15 or so minute ride.

Shifting her for him to better scout his environment then looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. '_Mrs. Welby, you are up to something. You're in mission mode but what caused it? Lavin, you need to get on top of this, think: I noticed the change when she was sorting out the intel on the kitchen table. I was with her all morning, no phone calls, texts, nothing! I'm impressed at how she reacted to me having a night with Joan. Damn glad that secret is out.' _

Thinking through the events of the morning, suddenly one dawned on him:

'_She got me out of the apartment. The possible pregnancy was a set up! Clever, very clever!'_

Again, smiling down at her: '_Oh Mouse, you're good but you are going to realise that I'm also good at this job! To go to that extent, I'm guessing it's major. What doesn't she want me to see or hear?_

His heart missed a beat and he was tempted to awaken her with a forceful shove but restrained from it. _"It's not a what, it's a who! Maybe, just maybe, I'm now second best on Mrs. Annie Walker's hire help list. It fits, Annie must have picked up, from Henry, some intel on what went down in Afghanistan. They shared knowledge and those added facts permitted Sharon to link me and Robert to the mission. Sharon then validated it all with the source code of the file I gave her. Why would Annie call on Sharon? Lavin, first things first, you need to confirm Mrs. Walker's possible return to the living and ….then, if right… have me some fun: Helvetica/Mouse (Annie's and Sharon's code names) you are going to come face to face with Agent Lavin!_

With only a couple of minutes before their stop, Eyal gently woke Sharon with a delicate push and a kiss. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up. Your Prince Charming is bored with speaking to himself! Going to have enough of that in the next weeks."

Sharon responded "Sorry, if I don't fight it, any kind of motion always makes me sleep. Just give me a push, I wake up fast.

"Preferred looking at you sleep and register that scene in my long term memory. That way I can visualize you by my side during the lonely nights to come."

They advanced towards each other and kissed.

Eyal was the first to pull out of the kiss "Darling, we just missed our stop. Just as well, the walk will give me time to clear my head. You, Mrs. Welby, have a way of pushing the most sensitive of my buttons!"

Sharon looked up at him with teasing eyes and a sly smile "Sorry, again!"

On the short walk back, Eyal put his arm around Sharon's waist. She snuggled into him and said "Going to miss you big times!"

"You sure?"

Sharon shot him a surprise glance "What do you mean?"

"Darling, quit the act, you're not fooling me. You, Mouse, are in mission mode."

Sharon winced "Is it that obvious? (Eyal nodded) Can't help it, so much is going down on the McQuaid front. It's mind boggling, captivating, dangerous and exhilarating at once. Eyal, did you tell my father I know of his implication?"

Eyal went fishing "Yes, him and Auggie. They both have the same question: How did you uncover it?"

Eyal could tell Sharon was searching for the perfect response. "E, I asked and you answered!"

'_Witty darling but you're not getting away that easily' _

"Let me rephrase my question: How did you come to tie Robert and I to the Afghanistan mission?

"Told you at the apartment, I didn't. I concluded the file you gave me could only be a Mossad one. Eyal, I worked with Ziva/Kidon for three years, I know the encryption codes from that period. Looked at the code and since you were the one that had given it to me, it was an easy guess. No way would a clever spy like Henry keep any traces of the Mossad! It could not be one of Annie's. Made me read it again in a different frame of mind and nearly chocked when I stumbled upon the idioms: 'Before you can say knife' _(it happened very quickly); _Dunkirk spirit (_when people pull together to get through a very difficult time) _and the one that sealed it for me: 'Hairy at the heel' (_dangerous or untrustworthy) _when describing Henry Wilcox! Nobody other than my father could have written that part. On my first read, I didn't get that far, Danielle was with us. We've already been through most of this, why the third degree now?"

"To prepare you for your father's questioning. He still doesn't believe we don't know of Annie's whereabouts. His hard shakedown of us was not part of our agreement to keep you in the dark about the Afghanistan mission."

Eyal observed Sharon's eyes when he purposely mentioned Annie _'Dead giveaway Mrs. Welby. I now have my proof. Those enlarged pupil and change in blink rate can only be attributed to an increased amount of tension and concentration to control your physical reactions. You've been trained to beat polygraphs but Agent Lavin is not a machine! _

Sharon responded "I'll deal with my father's questions, been there before! Talking about my father's possible questions, who knows about you and Joan? That kind of secret can easily nick you in the butt, better me knowing who's in the circle of trust."

Eyal eyebrows went up and he nodded in agreement. "Arthur, Robert, Auggie and a couple of MI-6's medical professionals: Arthur because I stood by Joan while she told him of our encounter. Robert, at Arthur's demand, he's the one that got the covert help she needed to beat her narcotic addiction. I was called in MI-6 to talk with her medical team. Auggie because Joan ended up D&amp;D (drunk and drugged) on his doorstep asking for help. She confided in him. That was the move that convinced Arthur to get her into detox. While on that subject, we didn't have time to discuss it much: How do you feel about me agreeing with Robert and keeping you in the dark about our implication in the Afghanistan mission (helicopter crash) and my affair with Joan?"

"Eyal, it's not a first for my father. You siding with him, I must admit, I had mixed emotions about. But I remembered the pact we made early on in our relationship_: 1) To keep our secrets to ourselves and only reveal them if/when needed. 2) To accept and not question the secrets that come out. Missions sometime demand life and death decisions, not always nice and pretty! If you weren't there you can't judge the other's actions. 3) When in a mission there is no place for us as lovers, we are working partners. If needed, we must act as spy from rival agencies._ For me, that pact is as important as our wedding wows. I will honor it. I do have questions about you and Joan but don't worry, you won't get any third degree from me."

"Sharon, my affair with Joan is one secret where I will be forthcoming. It's not spy related and a bit too close to home. When our present missions are over, promise I will answer **any **questions you have. For now, want you to know there was never anything romantic between us. It was a low time in her life and I took advantage of it."

"Eyal, I'm OK. Please stop putting yourself down, you didn't take advantage of Joan. As you once told me, it takes two to tango!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but like I said, we will discuss it later. It's important to me Sharon."

Sharon squeezed his arm and agreed. She knew Eyal would not let up. That man was borderline paranoid when it came to clarity and maybe he was right.

* * *

Coming into the safe house, Robert and Sharon's eyes met. Just looking at their stare, Eyal felt the raw emotions between them. _'That father-daughter spy relationship must not always be an easy one! No wonder she can so readily accept my secrets/actions, she been handling that tension all her life.'_

Robert was the first to speak "Hon, you're mad, I understand. We needed someone new (fresh eyes) to look at the intel and you delivered. It's your strong suit and you know it."

"Did you have to be so ruthless?"

"Yes"

That was the only answer she was going to get and she knew it. Robert would never apologise for actions he had taken in mission mode. As loving and caring a father he could be, as a spy he was, when he judged it necessary, cold, ruthless but always very effective.

Turning towards Auggie, Sharon noticed he was, as Eyal as warned her, not in a good place. She couldn't help but go to him and give him a hug. He responded and she could feel the hurt in his manners and voice.

"Auggie, is there anything I can do?"

"Sharon, if you have a recipe to put Humpy Dumpty back together again, I'm all ears!"

At least he still could manage the Auggie smirk, smile, and jokes. Sharon whispered "Don't have a miracle recipe but I'm making a date with you for a night of serious R&amp;R."

"You, my little one are married and that husband of yours is tall, strong, handsome, and sighted. His file also says he has quite a temper!"

Sharon joked "He's leaving for London at 5, coast is clear lover boy!"

"Well, in that case, it's a date: Bohemian Caverns tomorrow at 8. I'll take care of the drinks and you get us some wheels!"

Eyal spoke "What do you think about a dark grey Panamera turbo Porsche curtesy of the tall, handsome and sighted fellow! Tell CIA, as usual, their intel gathering stinks, my temper is always in perfect control."

"A Porsche… nice, that private business of yours must be lucrative. When my head's screwed back on, I might give you guys a call!"

Eyal touched Auggie's shoulder "And we'll listen, friend. Seriously, if there ever comes a time when you no longer feel comfortable with the CIA, call me. I'll answer, that's a promise. In the short term, don't make any career moves, you're not ready. Take MY wife's offer and go on that date, promise she can put some life in a party!"

Auggie laughed and squeezed Eyal's hand that was still on his shoulder. "I'm blind but not deaf, notice you put emphasis on the 'My'. Heard you loud and clear, I'll do my best to distract your love from the loneliness of being away from you!"

Robert interrupted "If you three are finished flirting, we have important business to discuss."

Eyal pinched his lips together and said. "Robert, I've been wanting to talk to Auggie, one on one, for some time now. 'Business' was not a priority. You're the one that set up this meeting but…."

Sharon interrupted knowing full well these two were heading for a face off. Something she'd knew, at one point, would be unavoidable but if she could delay it for the time being, it was worth the try. She rapidly put her say forward.

"Eyal, why don't I give Robert a run through of my thoughts. You know it all (we discussed it) so why don't I wine and dine my Dad while you have your one on one with Auggie."

Eyal stayed tensed but asked "Robert?"

Robert agreed and turned toward Sharon. "A father/daughter working diner date it is then."

Sharon looked directly at Robert "Father/daughter - that's welcome, long time I haven't had my dad show up. Can I call you Dad or is it still Robert? You sure you can find him under all that spy shit you've been shoveling at me?"

Eyal winced at Sharon's harsh tone and choice of words.

Robert's response was as harsh "Sharon, don't push it. I may no longer be your boss but still am your father. Respect is something I expect from you. "

Sharon was about to respond but Eyal (unbeknown to Robert) shook his finger at her and shot her a look that made her change her speech.

Looking sideways at Eyal, Sharon said "Well Dad, diner date it is and I promise to behave if you do. (Looking at Eyal and Auggie) You guys want me to call in for pizza or Chinese before we leave?"

Eyal responded "No, I'll whip us up something. Have a nice diner, love!"

He whispered for Sharon only "Behave, we need him on our side not against us. Lose the bratty childish attitude!"

Robert guessed some of what Eyal had said and laughed "Eyal don't fret. Of my two daughters', she's the civil one. Wait till you see me and Robin having a face to face. Even MP, her daughter, is way better than she is at standing up to me."

Sharon pushed her father towards the door "Dad, we should be going."

* * *

After assuring himself that Sharon and Robert were on their way, Eyal turned towards Auggie "OK Auggie, coast is clear, McQuaid Security certified! Eyal put the 'bug finder' gadget Ryan McQuaid had given Sharon, in Auggie's hands. It seem to pass Auggie's high standards because he started talking.

"Eyal, I'm guessing you want to talk about Annie. I'm completely in the dark of Annie's whereabouts. In Honk Kong, we more or less called it quits for the 'us' part; concentrated on actions to get Henry; in the end, she decided to play it solo; finally she met face to face with Henri and shot him dead: Mission over. I quickly arranged for her extraction, it was close but she got out. Problem, she never made it to the rendezvous to get her to the US! I've turned every contact, favor and asset I have but to no avail, she's a ghost. Know she's not dead because I do have some sighting of her but nothing concreate. Did she say anything to you?"

Eyal was thinking about sharing his suspicions about Sharon but opted not to. No use getting Auggie's hopes up on a hunch. Plus, he had to admit he trusted Sharon's judgement. If she hadn't read him in, there had to be a good reason. Plus, Auggie was CIA before being a friend; never trust a spy. Eyal knew Auggie understood the terms between them. He, like him, was a company's man!

Eyal answered "Haven't heard or seen of Annie since Germany. Have no idea where she could be. Auggie, I didn't follow her mission, not my place. Do you know why she pulled the disappearing act? Could her mission not be finished?"

"Henry is dead, that was her goal. Did that weasel threatened her with something, maybe. That would be just like him, but I trust she would have asked for my help if that had been the case. I'm thinking it's more personal: What she now knows about me could be reasons enough for her to want to get away for a while. I found out Helen was still alive at the same time she found out I was married to Helen. We were both in shock! To make matters worse, I had the stupidity to sleep with my ex. and Annie found out about it. Then she witnessed Helen being savagely gunned down by Henry. Add my many secrets that came out during the course of her ordeal and BINGO: You have more than probable causes for her to take the first exit offered and skip out on the Auggie homecoming! She now has a whole other image of me….One more close to reality and not pretty.

"Auggie, I could try talking to her..."

Auggie interrupted "No Eyal, please don't. I've accepted us breaking up. In Amsterdam, you had warned me of what could happen, seems you were right. They say love is blind, well it factually was in my case! Annie was not ready to deal and/or accept the heavy baggage I carry and will always want to keep close to my chest. I was not / still am not willing to give her the time she might need to come to term with my past. **Timing was just not right between her and me, **that's what you tried telling me! My thinking was that you wanted her for yourself. My turn for some friendly advice: Take care of **your** spy lady. I can feel the change in you; your voice, manners even picked up traces of 'empathy'. Take that happiness and run with it Eyal, opportunity doesn't knock twice.'"

Eyal sighed heavily "Our relationship is an everyday challenge, hardest mission I've ever been tasked with! Auggie, you and I, are from the same background – army and spy world. I know where you are at: Living with a pass of dark secrets, needing to always be in charge (on top of things) and protecting your family / assets / sources with your life. Not the best recipe for cooking up a relationship! Only thing I have in my favor is that Sharon's spy experiences match mine. Plus an added bonus; Sharon's been dealing with spy relationships / hardships / disappointments / secrets all her life: her mother, step dad, step sister, and last but not least her daughter - all are spies. She came in our relationship better prepared than I was/am. Today, I came clean of my affair with Joan and my implication in the Afghanistan mission. She accepted my affair for what it was: a one night stand between two lonely / troubled persons, no questions asked."

Auggie whistled softly "Eyal, why tell her? Admitting your part in the Afghanistan mission, I understand but you didn't have to come forward about the affair."

"That's where we differ. I prefer my partner have a clear picture of who I was, it's the only way for her to trust who I am today. For people like us, it's really easy to close oneself off. I've been doing it for a number of years. But it's also a very dangerous choice to make because relationships not only define who we are but help us grow. My affair with Joan was personal and not mission related. Life always comes full circle, it's only a matter of time. Better I bring her the news than others throw it into her face. Call it damage control."

"Can't say I agree but won't argue with your logic; you still have your girl! Mine got thrown my marriage full force right in her face but Eyal I'm still not willing to let go of some secrets. Just can't….."

"Auggie, I'm not the best to give you advice on building a lasting relationship. Hell, I spent most of my life avoiding them. But when I met Sharon something inside me changed. Auggie, if you aren't …"

Auggie took over "ready to make the necessary changes, maybe Annie isn't THE one." Eyal just squeezed Auggie's shoulder and said "It's your call, friend. How about I try to make us diner on a CIA safe house budget"

"Great, always loved baloney (bologna) sandwiches. Put some mustard on mine!"

* * *

On Sharon's side, her diner date with her dad was mostly work related. She expected it but was also happy the person sitting in front of her was Robert, the dad and not the head of MI-6.

"Sharon, would like you to give me a summary of what you have gathered so far."

Sharon eyed her father "CIA didn't task you to shed light on Annie's killing of Henry. MI-6/CIA doesn't want the facts from the Afghanistan mission to get out! Both agencies are hiding something. Annie is wanted for what she could know of Henry's proxies possible plans on that matter. MI-6 and CIA don't give a damn about her wellbeing."

Robert shook his head and said "Do you always have to be so direct. _(Sharon shot him an 'I learned from the best' look) _Well what can I say; you are right on all counts! Personally, I will help Annie in any way I can. From experience this is going to be one hell of a mop-up mission. In 2011, WE underestimated Henry Wilcox's evilness. Both Arthur and I were new at our job. We wanted to score big and bring Henry to justice. We set him up but he played/toyed with us and it turned against us. Too many good persons paid of their life for our mistake! Look, I'll instruct Eyal to give you the full story of what went down. You know most of it by now. What is important to me at this time is this proposition: I would like for you to become one of my assets for the time of this mission. That way, I'll be able to give you full agency support. Sharon, this affairs is dangerous, dirty and way beyond Dark Control's capacities. Don't want you or Eyal working it off books. Already arranged with the Mossad for Eyal to answer to me. I plan on offering him the same option I just gave you. I promised Rivka, the Mossad would be read in by Eyal on all that goes down."

"This is a '_There is more to this than meets the eye situation'!_ I trust your judgement and accept your offer. But I don't want eyes on me or you breathing down my neck. I need to work this my way."

"I will oblige. This is your mission to conduct. It's been too long since Joan, Arthur and I, have been in the field. What I see is you as the profiler, Auggie as tech opp/hacker plus Eyal and Ryan McQuaid as the field operatives. Joan can serve as your handler/liaison officer but only if needed. Arthur and I will take care of our respective country's political wanna-bes. Now give me what you have."

Sharon started her monologue "It all started with Mark, Eyal's friend and Dark Control's founder asking our assistance to help Ryan McQuaid.

McQuaid Security might be dealing with a mole in his ranks. Four army contracts were leaked and McQuaid Security lost the deals. Shortly after each leak, surprise, the merchandise conveniently disappeared. No government or agency linked these four thefts together or to McQuaid's it concerned different countries (US, Russia, Israel and Germany), the thefts were far apart and with completely different MO's. I'm speculating **they are related**. That meaning somebody now has a pretty important arsenal at their disposal, Worst of all: No eyes on them. The problem is, (as it was for 911), we don't have no proof whatsoever. I've ID three possible suspects from McQuaid employees but eliminated one: Ryan McQuaid himself. Eyal is OK with him and that's enough for me. For the moment, I'm looking into 5 other employees recently hire. Questions: Should we warn spy agencies and/or governments of what we know… which is not much!

I recently linked your Afghanistan mission (helicopter crash) to McQuaid's security leaks: Kaitlin Cook, Borz Atlan, two of McQuaid's recent employees' had brothers that died in the crash. Picked up on it because of Kaitlin rare blood type AB- and ordered DNA analysis. Eyal, I'm guessing with your approval gave me the DNA analysis of the dead's. (Robert nodded) Plus those two (Kaitlin and Borz) are buying some pretty suspicious construction merchandise. McQuaid is presently digging in on that front. Are Kaitlin and Borz working together, is the motive personal revenge, are they related/teamed up with Henry Wilcox's proxies. Still a lot of questions on that front! But they have eyes on them.

The number 6 seems to be an important part of this chain of events: The fatal helicopter crash was the **6 of August** 2011 - that crash occurred 93 days **(9 – 3 = 6)** after the killing on Tim Tatem (world public enemy # one); Tim, Tatem was killed by Navy Seal **Team 6** with logistical help from MI**-6** and CIA (with Operation "**Project 6"** or just "P6,"). After the helicopter crash, there were only **6 left** knowing about the mission. I'm guessing You, Arthur with Auggie and Joan were the ones that build/planned the protocol to stop Henry of his part in that helicopter crash (Robert nodded). Eyal and McQuaid were only linked as aids, but it's what they know that's makes them possible targets. Last, but not least, Wilcox has 6 letters plus add to that; Arthur, Robert and August (Auggie) also have 6 letters and the bringing together of three 6 signifies the beast of all beast – the devil himself. How fitting of that man to want go out with a bang…. A devil's bang! But what does it all mean, I know I'm missing something very important. _(Sharon purposely left out the 6 US stolen missiles. That would be blowing Annie's cover. )_

Well, that most of it. Dad, know you want Eyal to tell me the details of your failed mission in a more proper environment but I need to know: Did you and/or the others go against agencies protocols, meaning charges could be brought against you guys."

"No, it was all up and up. It was a dirty black op that went wrong and had to be kept out of public eyes. Don't worry none of us are 'traitors'. Sharon you did some good work with that intel. Eyal had told me of some but that number 6 theory of yours is mind boggling. Well done, I'm proud of you! Oh by the way … your name also has 6 letters!"

Sharon eyes widened at that last statement but she breathed easier at her father's other words. He was back as her dad and boss! She had the sinking feeling she was going to need his guidance somewhere along this mission!

Arriving at the safe house, they found Auggie and Eyal in a pretty heated discussion on the virtues of American football version European football (soccer). Both men stopped as they realised Robert and Sharon seemed to be laughing at them!

Robert went straight to the point "Eyal, would like to have a word with you."

Eyal eyed Sharon and she just lipped 'I said yes'. He would understand the meaning of her words later.

Robert and Eyal conversation was short and they rejoined Auggie and Sharon.

Eyal spoke "Sharon, we should be going. I have some clothes to pick up before getting to the airport. It snowed today meaning it will be hell on the roads of Washington. Wouldn't want to miss my flight! Never could understand why I, an Israeli, can drive in snowy condition when Washington natives push the panic button at the first snowflakes!"

Auggie teasingly responded "You just said it 'You're Israeli!"

Eyal shook his head and gave Auggie their usual greeting 'hug'; "Very funny Mr. Anderson! Robert, Auggie I'll be in touch. I have some business to take care of but Sharon will be able to contact me at any time."

* * *

On the bus ride back to their apartment, Eyal was the first to speak "Sharon, I accepted Robert's offer. We are officially his assets. Good thinking on his part, this is not the kind of mission I'd want to go solo on. But it will only take effect in 24 hours. If I become Robert's asset, that means being completely honest with him as for the intel I collect. At this moment, I can't. Need to settle one matter before accepting his offer. He agreed to give us 24 hours."

Sharon was suspicious "Why 'us'? I'm not holding anything back. What do **you **need to settle? You leave at 5, not much time left!"

Eyal looked at Sharon _'She doesn't miss a beat. Like hell, you're not holding anything back. Well in fact, if they didn't have time to talk much, she might not know anything new! So she is actually 'telling the truth'. Time to put the next phase of my plan in place.'_

"'Us - figure of speech. I promised Robert I'd read you in on what went down in Afghanistan but need to talk to Arthur and settle one situation with him first. Would not want to give away still classified intel. I have a proposition; I pick up my clothes and meet up with Arthur while you get to the apartment and maybe…. prepare me a proper send off!"

Sharon said softly "E, I'm really not in the mood to plan you special send off. Plus time is of essence and we don't have much left."

Sharon eyes and tone of voice got to Eyal. _'Lavin careful, yes, she in mission mode but her emotions about you leaving are reel.' _

Eyal brought her close to him and teasingly planted a kiss on her cheek "Hey, get your mind out of the gutter, I would just like for us to take a couple of minutes to have a fine glass of wine together. Putting you up to the challenge of finding the perfect wine from my 'special' collection."

Sharon smiled but Eyal saw it was not the 'honest' type.

Eyal said _"_OK, here's our stop. You want me to take you up to the apartment."

"No, I'm OK. You know how long you are going to be gone? It's near 1 pm."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for us to take that toast and maybe some pretty heavy necking."

Sharon gave him a playful push "Now, who has his mind in the gutter, get going!"

* * *

Sitting in the car, Eyal smiled _'Thanks to Dark Control, they synked our phones, no questions asked. I will have a talk with them nevertheless: In the future, if they don't have authorisation to sink phones, they will not do it! Bingo, my little ones are right on time! Now let's see what my love just texted_

Eyal read the message Sharon was sending to Annie _'CC (for cost is clear) I'm coming up. We have an hour.' _

'_My turn to enter on scene!'_

Eyal went directly to his neighbour Martha. As she opened the door he was quick to let himself in. He explained (signed, Martha is deaf) to Martha that he wanted to surprise Sharon and Annie but needed her help. He made sure she understood that Annie's presence was to be kept a secret at all cost.

Martha looked at Eyal with a motherly smile and signed "One of my first task as a sayanim was to keep your presence a secret from the Americans. I still remember our first encounter, I had the hardest of time convincing you that I was on your side. You were bleeding to death and still would not accept any of my help for fear it would burn your cover! Never seen an agent as hard headed as you my boy! And today, you, an Israeli, are asking me to keep an American safe from her own people. What has the world become, son? I'm glad I'm now too old to be in active service but help you I will. I know that look and you are up to something mischievous!"

Eyal smiled and signed his plan: Martha was to go to his apartment and signed to Sharon in somewhat of a panic that she was having trouble with her shower. Seems it would turn off and on without notice. Her task was to get Annie and Sharon out of the apartment.

Martha looked puzzled and signed "Eyal, did I read you right when you signed Sharon **and Annie**. If I'm not supposed to know Annie is there, I can't very well invite her to help me!"

Eyal shook his head and signed "You might no longer be in active service Martha but you still have it! Sharon will call on Annie, take my word for it. Just be ready to make a second trip to the apartment and you will need to put yourself in real panic mode. Think you're ready to play the part of a defenseless lady."

Martha smiled, he was up to no good but suspected it was for a good cause. She knew Eyal very well and always thought of herself as his away from home mother. Martha had nursed him back to health many of times, listened to his always brief comments of his failed marriage and his longing to be a real father to his son. The hurt was palpable and her heart always felt his pain. She was glad that he seemed to have found a companion. A bit disappointed Sharon was not Israeli but matters of the heart could be complicated. After all, she was in America because she had fallen in love and followed a CIA spy to his home country. Only to have him die on a mission a couple of years in their 'undercover' forbidden relationship. She never mastered the courage to go back. In her mind she had let down her country and agency. She accepted to become a sayanim at the request of her good friend Rivka Singer. Her mission was to supervise a young, very cocky and upcoming agent. Rivka had said he was special and that he was! From there on, the friendship/partnership she formed with Eyal only grew. In time, he mature and even made her come to terms with her feelings of being a traitor. How she hurted for him when she realised he was going down the same path she had with his romantic interest in a certain Mrs. Annie Walker. As for Sharon, she had not witness their courtship but guessed it was the reason he had retired from the Mossad. Her still friend, Rivka, had confirmed it but the look in Eyal's eyes was what reassured her he was finally in a good place. Plus from what was happening, he was still very much active in the spy business! She knew of the saying 'once a spy, always a spy' Eyal was that kind of man!

Eyal had gone to her wash room and was coming out wiping his hands.

He spoke to her "You ready to come back to service your country my dear Martha!"

"Just say the word and I will become this scared and defenseless little old lady."

Eyal stopped her as she was going out 'Martha, do not want you to worry, there will be quite a mess but I've called a plumber and a cleaning crew. They will be the ones to save our two girls. Your apartment will be better than new!"

"Never doubted you, my son. Wish me luck!"

"You were always a natural, you don't need luck"

Sharon was quick to volunteer to help Martha in Eyal's absence. She followed Martha to her apartment. Both ladies signing:

"Sharon really can't figure out what's wrong. I've been turning the faucet tighter and tighter but all of a sudden the shower just starts. Must admit I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll look at it but don't know much about pluming. Eyal is my handyman. He promised he'd be back in an hour or so."

Sharon turned the shower on and off, played with the shower head.

Turning towards Martha, she signed "It seems normal to me. You said it just starts by itself?"

At her word the shower started and the water hit Sharon hard. Martha jumped at the force of the water fall. Eyal had went all out!

"Martha, it's not shutting itself off. Shut off the main water valve."

A panic Martha went into action. Eyal was watching and having himself a good laugh.

Sharon seeing that she could not sign correctly to Martha while trying to turn the water off decided to call for Annie's help.

She tapped Martha to make her look directly at her and signed that Annie was in the apartment and to get her quickly!

Annie arrived to find Sharon drenched and now filling buckets and flushing the water in the toilet because the shower drainage seemed to be slow, very very slow and water was creeping dangerously out of the wash room.

Annie just shot out "Sharon, what in the hell happened?"

"I don't know, it just started pouring! Find the main valve and turn the water off."

"Where is it?"

"How should I know? You're the one that's been in deep cover, you now seem to know it all and can solve everything and anything! FIND IT, I'm drowning here."

"Nice to know what you think of me, FRIEND!"

'Shut up and find the damn valve. We are in a crisis here no time for you to smart ass me, suck it up!"

"OK, OK"

Annie was fast to find the valve but our friend Eyal had been there….

"Sharon you are not going to like this… found it but it's been stripped, no valve to turn. Do you have a wrench or vice-grip in you apartment?"

"What do I look like, your friendly neighborhood handyman! NO I DON'T HAVE A WRENCH! But have an idea why, don't I take my service gun and just shoot the damn thing.

"Should have known the only thing you're familiar with in that apartment is the bed!"

That did it, Sharon just threw the bucket full of water at Annie's body. And a water fight was on!

Eyal was laughing so much, he had to hold his sides in the cramp space he had set up for himself! It had been a long time since he had had this much fun. Those two were a sight for sore eyes plus their bantering was better than any Laurel and Hardy sketch he had watched. He was sorry he couldn't stay for more, he had to get to his apartment, sit and wait for his two wet cats to come back!

Martha came in and intervened to stop the fighting. "Girls, this is not helping. Please stop fighting. Sharon when did you say Eyal would be back? Think we need a man!"

Sharon looked at Annie with the widest eyes possible "Annie, Martha's right, we need to call a truce! What can we do? I won't be able to keep up with this downpour. I'm flushing it as fast as I can down the toilet but I'm losing that battle pretty fast. Annie sign to Martha to call the concierge."

"Already asked her and she signed that it's his day off!"

"Well when shit hits the fans, it hits the fans! You Americans have ghost busters, think you can manage to call a plumber buster!"

"Keep your wits, Mrs. Welby. You are supposed to be trained to handle crisis."

"Well last time I looked in my training manual, there was no protocol for being attacked by a shower! We need to think of something fast, again I'm drowning here"

Annie joined Sharon in filling buckets and pouring it down the kitchen sink.

Martha came in and signed "Girls, I went to the neighbours and they called a plumber and a cleaning crew for me. So sorry to have caused you so much trouble. They said it would take 10 to 15 minutes to get here."

Annie and Sharon sighted hard. They were soaked and starting to shiver.

Like Martha had said, in 10 or so minutes the cavalry arrived. They were quick to close the valve and the cleaning crew went into action. The four guys present seemed to like what they were seeing.

"Were you girls having fun? Care to join us for a beer later? Keep the wet t-shirts, they fit you well."

Sharon responded "Sorry, I'm married and my sister, here, is in my care, she's psycho!" To that Annie hissed at them, even Sharon was startled by the vigour she put in her actions! The guys went about their job, no more questions.

Martha was mothering them. She brought them each a blanket and a hot chocolate.

"Poor dears, here take this back to the apartment. Again, I'm so sorry for the trouble."

Sharon said "Martha are you OK? You can come over with us till these Casanovas are finished."

"No think I prefer to keep an eye on them."

Annie cut in "I would also want to watch them closely! Sharon we need to get back before Eyal returns."

That brought Sharon back to reality.

"Yes, you're right, he should be here shortly. Let's get back fast! Bye Martha, we really have to go. Talk to you later."

* * *

Rapidly entering the apartment and getting undressed as fast as they could, they stopped bumping hard into each other. Sharon was in her undies and Annie still had her t-shirt on.

"Annie, did you get the vine glasses out?"

"Why would I be drinking wine alone?"

Both were quick to jump for their gun that was lying on top of their wet jeans. That's when Eyal chose to make his presence known.

"Would you two like a nice glass of wine or maybe a coffee with some Bayley would be more appropriated."

Both, Sharon and Annie, took aim from where the voice was coming from.

"Amateurs, put your toys down, they are both rendered useless. Went are you going to realise, I'm good at this job?"

Annie looked at Sharon "You couldn't keep your mouth shut. Should have known not to trust a married women."

"I didn't say a word, hell…

Eyal smiled, caught both girls by their elbow, pushed them into the shower and drenched them again. This time he added some soap.

"Now you're clean, get dried up and dressed. I'm only a man, I have feelings and the two of you are very appealing at this time. I'm not into kinky threesomes but think I could easily be convinced at this time."

That got him a shove out of the shower but Sharon and Annie rapidly did as told.

Coming back into the kitchen, Eyal was waiting for them with coffee spiked with some Bailey and whiskey. He had even topped it with whipped cream and caramel sparkles.

Sharon was the first to speak "Well, see you had time to get ready. I'm guessing this was all a setup. Why go to so much trouble?"

"Trouble, I had the time of my life. Don't think I've laughed so much in all my career. You girl should seriously think about going into stand-up comedy. (Eyal was biting his lips) You were hilarious in there!"

Annie was not laughing "Eyal, you are in danger. You can't be seen with or near me. I'm not kidding. I would not have gone to so much trouble to keep you AWAY from me."

"Annie, I'm a grown man capable of taking care of himself. Put up this little scheme so you two would come to realise I am good at this job! Know I'm a target and I need to guard myself like never before. I'm not taking any of Henry Wilcox's proxies' threats lightly. I know the man is a genius in Evil thinking. We need to talk and I promise I will leave you run point on this mission but I want to be part of it. Want it or not, I will have you back, both of you!"

Eyal noticed Sharon was quiet and had a solemn look. He knew what she was apprehending. Flexing his index finger at her, he motion her to come near him. As she approached he 'capture' her by bringing his arm around her shoulders.

"You have something you want to get off your chest?"

Annie sensed Sharon was close to tears so she made herself scarce.

Sharon swallowed hard "Sorry for the pregnancy deceptive tactic. Know it wasn't called for but Annie had a sign saying it was a life and death situation. I'm with her Eyal, this is a dangerous situation you are in."

Eyal kissed her to stop her from continuing. "Sharon, what I expect from my wife, I know full well I can't have the spy in her commit to such loyalty. Told Annie once and now I am telling you again 'There is no such thing as trust between spies.' We (I) will always do what I feel I have to do in order to advance or resolve a mission.' You did not do better or worse than what I would have done. Now as my wife, you ever do that and I can guaranty that you will see my temper! I'm OK even proud of your tactics, fast and effective thinking on your part."

Sharon just looked at Eyal. "You're not mad, my tactics were a bit on the 'personal' side. Thought for sure you'd be pissed!"

"Was it effective, Mouse?"

"Yes"

"Well, where's the problem?"

Sharon looked at Eyal but her eyes caught the clock on the wall. "Eyal, it's 4 o'clock, you are going to miss your plane. We got to get to Dulles fast."

Eyal shook his head "Darling, calm down. I'm not leaving tonight, well yes but I'm not leaving alone."

Annie put her head in the doorway and asked softly "Is the coast clear?"

Eyal responded "Mrs. Walker get your spunky little self in here. I have a plan to run by the both of you. Please sit down."

Eyal noticed they were both shivering. He got them each a blanket and handed them their punched up coffee for the second time.

"Drink up, it will warm your inside, it's a Lavin Coffee; meaning a slow motion knock out, you won't know what hit you!"

Both girls laughed and made a motion with their head for Eyal to start talking.

"Annie, believe me when I say I know the situation is dire and very dangerous. I trust both your judgements and accept your decision not to call on me or the others to help. But you, Mrs. Walker, are a wanted women and not safe here. If I didn't fall for your ruse, the others will find you eventually. Arthur, Joan, Auggie and Robert are not to be played with. Seems you two put yourself above all of us. Have news: You're good but sorry, you are dealing with 5 of the bests. You need me on your side believe me! I'm not saying it's because I'm better, no it's more what I know and the experience I have. It's the same reason you needed Sharon -because of what she knew. We put our heads together and we maybe can beat Henry's proxies. I also called Ziva, she's meeting us in London, the day after tomorrow. She's well rested and mission ready.'

Annie spoke "Eyal, you must promise that I will run point. Henry's proxies are following his orders and if they don't succeed they know they will die. That much he told me. I came to realise why Henry wanted me so much to work with him: he couldn't predict how I worked, how I ran my missions. His wanting to hire me was for him to get to know how I think. His strong point and the why he was always ahead of all it that he could predict how his enemies would react. He couldn't do that with me. That why I need to carry this mission my way. Wanted Sharon in the game because she is also an 'off road' operative. Ziva will be welcomed, she's crazier than me and Sharon both!

Eyal went to speak "Annie…"

Annie interrupted him "Eyal, he has your MO right down to your breathing pattern, and you know it. I'm in charge, you don't like it you can leave now!"

Eyal temper was boiling but he kept it in control.

"Can I speak, General Walker? Before you so softly interrupted me I was about to say that I wasn't kidding when I meant you would run point. Annie, you killed the guy, meaning you cornered one of the best with the ultimate result. That is a milestone in my book. You are the only spy that outplayed him. So, if I continue on my line of thoughts, in order to succeed in countering his last evil plan, we need you in charge. Plus we need Sharon's 'hamster in wheel' ideas, she's the best profiler I've worked with. You and Ziva are going to be one hell of a dangerous field team. I pity the poor targets you are going to encounter! Your 'women' way of thinking and intuition is the only way to hit hard at the last nail in Henry's casket. That man played me once, I'm not about to let it happen again. I learned from my mistake, I'm swallowing my pride and telling you girls this it's your mission to fulfil. But I will, as I just did today, always try be one step ahead of you, to watch your back."

Annie and Sharon just looked at Eyal in awes.

Annie spoke "Eyal, could you talk to Auggie? You just said the words I've been trying to explain to him for the last two months."

"Annie, he's not there or ready to hear them. He may never be. You would have met me, say 10 years before, I would not have had the same speech. Again, …"

Sharon smile and said "Timing" Eyal winked playfully at her!

He continued "I am at your service, Mrs. Annie Walker but there is one glitch: We are taking a holiday break."

"What?"

"Look Annie as I was saying, it's not safe for you here. Sooner or later, Robert will be on your tail. Listen to what I cooked up: Tonight, the three of us are London bound. I just arrange to make a purchase and it's being delivered as we speak. Sharon, Boris was looking to replace his jet and I thought it would be a good idea for Dark Control to buy it. Got a good price, even my …oupssss… 'our' Dark Control bean counters approved. A lot easier to get Annie out of the US than on a commercial flight. The only people that will know of Annie's resurrection are here. Plus I read in MP, she's going to go under with you, Annie. Sharon, for your father, the reasonning will be that we want to spend the Holidays as a family."

Sharon responded as the nervous mother she was "Eyal, are you saying, my daughter is going to work an undercover mission to protect Annie plus go against MI-6. She's still with the agency, Eyal."

Annie interrupted "No Eyal, I will never accept putting a teenager in danger to protect me. Especially the daughter of a friend. Plus for her, at such a young age, to go against her agency. No Eyal I can't, I just can't accept for her to take that big of a risk for me."

"That 'daughter' is a very capable spy and no more a teenager, she's going to be 20 in a couple of months! I would not have turn to her if I didn't think she wasn't up for the job. I read her in, she knows ALL the risks and she's assuming them. As for MI-6 if she succeeds, she'll be name employee of the month: It's Robert's hide she'd be helping to save! You know how agencies work: They like people who take initiatives. Annie remember you are not Wilcox's proxies target, it's us 6 they want. You and MP will be more than safe and very close by. Do you think I'd leave the two of you to fetch by yourself? I paired you two together for another reason, not pertaining to this present mission: You, Mrs. Walker, by hearing that mouth of yours, need a dose of youthful enthusiasm in order to get back that wonderful and youthful spark in your eyes. MP is just what doc Lavin ordered. (Turning toward Sharon) Sharon, I know our house has a least three safe house within it. I've fully studied the plans (the real and covert ones) Robert gave me. I asked MP if she was up to being, off books, Annie's caretaker and she said yes. Sorry, Mouse, but you don't have a say in this. Told you, as a spy, I will take, like you just did, the decisions needed to succeed."

Sharon understood perfectly. Eyal was functioning as an agent and not a husband. She understood a lot more why he did not get mad at her for the fake pregnancy stunt. Now the only thing she could do was give him the same respect he had just given her. Also when she turned toward Annie, she knew Eyal was 100% on target with his diagnostic. Annie had a stream of tears coming down her cheeks.

Sharon spoke "Well, when can I get my husband back, would love to hug him. This means I'm passing Christmas with my family. So happy I could cry! "

"In a minute Mouse. Still have a spy related information: Don't want you to worry, you will be safe. Jacque Dorval is spending his vacations in Hawaii and I've arranged to have eyes on him.

Now, I'm addressing Sharon, the mother: We are needed on the home front. Seems our boys went to an end of semester disco dance and got caught with alcohol and fake IDs (lots of fake IDs, very well done and convincing, probably destined for their friends.) All of this while on school grounds. For now, they are suspended pending a decision. The director wants to meet with us before the holiday break. Hanna just landed in Israel for her holidays and going stir crazy. I assured her we would both be there tonight and would be meeting with the school representatives tomorrow. Jetlagged and all!"

Sharon's face fell. "I'm going to kill him..."

Eyal added "More WE are going to kill THEM!"

He continued "Now, the husband and friend is back, come on over for that hug, both of you."

And a group hug it was!

Annie signed to Sharon 'You are one hell of a lucky girl, don't leave him loose I can't say I won't try to grab him!" Sharon laughed and signed back "I know, realise it more and more every day. Sorry, you can't have him… he's mine!"

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16 - Another one gone dark!

**Hi, I'm back with again a long chapter. Just can't help it, start writing and can't stop. I know long chapters are not popular but hope the story lines is interesting enough to make you read. Thanks for the reviews, please continue with them, they help me continue. Don't know if it's because the season is over and still not renewed but readers are down. Please PM me if you find this story has a problem of some nature. I will try to fix it if possible. As usual this chapter concern the ongoing missions, Sharon and Eyal adapting/evolving to their Relationship, dealing with family life and with their friends. (No wonder my chapters are long, too many themes!). Happy New-year to all!**

* * *

Eyal and Sharon were given a tour of Boris's jet, well now Dark Control's jet. Nathan (an ex-Mossad, friend of Eyal's and Boris's head of security) was their guide. He had flown it in and was flying Boris's new one out.

Nathan patting Eyal's shoulder "Very wise purchase Eyal, and nice price you manage to deal with Boris. This jet is only two years old. It comes complete with dining room, entertainment suite and bedroom—although the latter can serve as an office. My boss (Boris) went window shopping in that new venture in central London: Imagine, a showroom for the acquisition of private jet aircrafts! Boris fell in love with a very sophisticated piece of equipment and on the spur of the moment… bought it! Making this nice lady available. The timing, for you to call and explain that you had to delay your 'commercial' flight, was perfect. This luxurious toy would not have stayed long on the market. Most business men are looking to buy used ones."

Eyal nodded with appreciation while scouting the interior of his new toy.

Sharon came near him and he naturally let his arm fall around her waist.

"Eyal, this is a flying luxury house, it has everything. MI-6's jet is nothing compared to this. Hope you did the math for the operating cost of this jewel!"

"See the CPA in you emerging! No worry, did the math with our accountants and they assured me since we fly more than 250 hours a years, it was worth looking at the possibility of buying. Marc was thinking about taking this step. Boris gave me the name of his vendor and I got the stats. Very talkative fellow! It will be profitable for Dark Control, field agents will save time getting to and from specific missions. Should also boost their moral, know it would have done wonders for mine while at the Mossad! Sharon, I didn't close this deal alone, I got professional assistance. Only a guy like Boris walks into a dealer and walks out a few hours later with a private jet. I'm well aware that the annual operating budget will be about three and a half times the acquisition cost. It's a single pilot jet and we are both qualified to fly it meaning we save on crew fees when we personally need this jet!"

Sharon just looked at him "You are right on one thing: Field agents are going to be ecstatic! When are you planning on announcing this purchase?"

Eyal answered in nearly a murmur "The administrative people know about the purchase. For the others, will tell them at Dark Control's Holiday party… tomorrow night…."

"WHAT….? »

Sharon sat down and Eyal joined her.

Annie came and sat beside the couple and said "Did you check out that entertainment room? It's beautiful: A widescreen TV, magazines, soft and elegant sofas, along with all those beautiful wooden shelves."

Sharon responded "Neshema, not now!"

Annie just looked at Sharon and decided it was better to ask Nathan for a guided tour … of the cockpit!

Sharon turned towards Eyal.

"Eyal, I'm really beginning to wonder where I fit in your life."

With a sheepish grin, Eyal responded "Well, you are a very good agent, excellent profiler, by far the best romantic partner I've had …."

"EYAL….."

Eyal laughed and kissed the top of her head "OK, OK, admit I may have went a bit overboard on the lone wheeling and dealing. Didn't you tell me I could run this company as I saw fit, seam to remember you telling me you prefer the operational side of things? Nevertheless, promise, we are in this together and most decisions **will **be taken by **both** of us but for some, like this jet deal, it might be impossible, timing again, my dear! It can go both ways, you could be in a situation when you don't have time to consult with me. Let's not ties ourselves down with words like 'transparency at all cost' or 'no secrets between us'. From experience, it will only cause riffs between us, those words are impossible to live up to for people like us."

"Eyal, I'm not coming back on my decision. Prefer you take the reins of the company. You have what it takes. I trust you and like Boris/McQuaid said, you are a natural. Plus, you're right, timing is an important part of running this kind of business. But I would appreciate some clues of what you're up to or even the visions you have for the future. Dark Control is going to be an important part of your life, I'd like to be in it, on all fronts! »

Eyal traced the contour of her face with his hand "You are darling, more than you know.… As for the party, you were going to be in Washington, didn't see the reason to tell you about it. It's tomorrow at 7, we are the VIP's; being the new bosses and all! It's a formal affair, lots of high profile politicians are invited. Noticed your father is on the guest list! That party and guess list was set up by the organising committee. I added a couple, like our friend Monsieur Guy (Owner of the Cirque du Soleil and a friend of Sharon's family.), Boris and Hank. It's last minute but we could invite Ryan. He needs the visibility and our clients seeing that we are not at each other throat might help both business."

Sharon responded "My father is on about every guest-list of all 'political' parties in London. As for Ryan, good idea. I'll call him before we take off. He was disappointed I was cancelling our meeting. I could ask if he'd like for us to meet afterwards. He has a jet, is a pilot so it won't be a problem travel wise. Plus I have a feeling he likes parties. Since when do you know of this party?"

"Well… maybe a couple of … weeks. Sharon, it completely slipped my mind. I honestly thought I'd be going alone, you being in Washington and all. I would have made my expected speech, handshakes and excused myself at the earliest possible moment. You my little one, have tame me as the fox asked the Little Prince! Now, since we will be both present, you and I will have the time to mingle."

"Eyal, you can easily handle that kind of party but I have doubts about myself. That's one area I don't "do" well. Never liked playing the role of a 'yes' woman. I just can't suffer it!' I could do Dark Control more harm than good. Hey, have an idea, MP was my father's companion at numerous parties. I'm sure she'd love to be your partner for the night. "

"You are not getting out of this. That line worked for your father but not with me. Love, get use to attending parties, they can be fun and sometimes instructive. It's how business is done nowadays. I want you by my side, you'll do fine. Plus, I'm pretty sure the Dark Control's employees will want to see the ghosts that bought their company. We've been missing in action since we purchased this business, we owe them that much."

"Voice of reason as usual, you're right. Think I might take your offer for help after all, need to do a bit of shopping!"

"**I** don't 'need' nothing. Now would be a good time to ask MP's or Annie's help."

"Eyal, Annie can't go shopping!"

* * *

"Not Annie but Erika Demers can, your daughter's best friend from Québec that's accompanying us to London. Your daughter idea of a cover for Annie was a barnstormer. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, MP is definitely your daughter."

"Well you did most of it; the Canadian passport, travel papers for us to be her guardians for the month, family pictures, drivers licence and more! You have a lot of Santa's helpers in Washington, Mr. Lavin!"

"Don't underestimated your daughter, she came up with a very good idea. The reel Erika Demers is presently on a month long cruise using her twin's ID - Meredith Demers. Meredith had to cancel at the last minute, no possible reimbursement, so Erika took her place. That makes it possible for Annie to become Erika and 'visit' her best friend in London. As a bonus, Annie's physical attributes are a dead ringer for Erika's; same height, skin tone and bone structure."

Sharon said "Got to admit, I known Erika a couple of years and Annie does have something of her."

Eyal continued "I agree, we did a good job, that physical makeover is one of the best I've witness. Better than the Jessica Mathew one! The eye colour contacts, the longer auburn hair, the two birth marks, the ankle butterfly tattoo and the painful navel piercing. Plus Annie's French is very good, she only needs to put a Québec accent in her speech pattern. She and MP are already on it. Annie has recordings of Erica's Skype conversations with MP. Won't take her long to get the right accent."

"Just hope it all sticks. Henry's proxies must not know of Annie's resurfacing. She has to stray a ghost."

Eyal eye grew somber. "She been through a lot these last months. It will do Annie some good to 'become a teenager' for a while. She needs to get in touch with that youthful side of herself. I can see she's struggling with who she was versus who she's become. The cover your daughter came up will help on many fronts. Sharon, MP is a junior but she is going to become quite a spy."

Sharon winced "Don't know if I should be proud or scared to death."

Eyal pulled Sharon to him "I know the duality of the situation, love! I've been apprehending it with Avi. Talking about Avi, what are your thoughts on what we should do with the fake IDs stun they pulled? That stunt could have important consequences, those IDs were of professional quality. The school is going to want to know how two 15 year olds got a hold of professional equipment plus were able to use it properly. If Avi gave one to Anika and Jacques Dorval's seen it, he can assume a lot of things! Don't like this situation."

Sharon shaking her head in agreement "Didn't have much time to think about it but I'm with you. I'm disappointed in their lack of judgement. Let's hear them out and if needed tell them our decision (punishment), is like at school: pending for a couple of days. It will give them time to think and anguish about what they did and we will have time to better evaluate our course of actions. What's your take on this?"

"My turn to tell you 'this is one area I have absolutely no experience whatsoever with!"

Sharon took Eyal's hands "From what I've seen, you are doing just fine with Avi. Give me your opinion, please."

"Well, agree with your course of action but will want to spell out the danger they put us in with Jacques Dorval. Avi knew the risk of his girlfriend being Dorval's granddaughter. We read then in as much as we could on that front. For me, it is unacceptable that both didn't see the possible dire consequences to their actions. But something doesn't fit: Just can't believe they could pull such a stupid stunt, like you said they are both very mature teenagers"

"Eyal, that's why we need to talk to them. Just promise me one thing, please do all you can to keep your temper in check. They simply might just have made a very stupid mistake."

Eyal smiled "I'm already on that, but you have to admit I've made giant steps temper wise."

"That you have, love. I did notice and I am proud of you! This morning, that face to face with my father could have gone bad, real bad. Should have complimented you on the spot, sorry!"

Eyal pulled Sharon in to him and whispered "It's never too late."

Looking in his mischievous dark brown eyes, Sharon put both her hands on his face and brought it down for a kiss. He took it and deepened it a notch or two!

* * *

That's how Nathan and Erika (Annie) found them.

Nathan laughed "Eyal, see you haven't changed much. (_Looking at Erika (Annie)_ When we worked together as soon as I had my back turned, he'd manage to get the girl we were both eyeing."

Eyal responded "I have change, it's now only one girl and I don't have to work as hard for it."

That got him a well deserve elbow jab.

"Hey, that hurts!"

Sharon shot him "The punishment fits the crime!"

"_Wouldn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds but we should be going_."

Sharon and Erika (Annie) shouted in unison "Ziva"

"Nice team work girls but a little late! Had you under surveillance for now 10 minutes. "

Nathan and Eyal pulled out their cells to prove that they had spotted Ziva.

Ziva continued "Girls, if I'm going to work with you two, you better up your skills. Had a boss that had a list of rules and I now have mine: Rules 1 &amp; 2 - Never let your guards down - Never put your safety in the hands of men."

Erika (Annie) spoke "OK, Ziva, you're right, point taken, Erika now has her guards up. When are you going to introduce us to your friend who's freezing outside?

Ziva caught on the name change "Good Erika, Sharon keep working at it. Tony, you can come in. »

Sharon pulled closer to Eyal and whispered. "Didn't you say she was going to join us in London?"

Eyal responded "Seems she wanted to invite someone to spend the holidays with her. Since we were going in the same direction, though it would be nice to ask them to join us. She's come a long way, Sharon."

"Well, she hasn't change..."

Eyal turned as to be able to have an eye to eye with Sharon. He said for her ears only. "Love, she is right. I'm glad Ziva pulled that stunt. We agreed for a 48 hour break on both of our missions but the little Erika (Annie) has told me put me on maximum alert. You and Erika (Annie) should have spotted Ziva. Sharon, this is no longer a simple find McQuaid's mole mission, We are facing a revenge from the dead. My 6th sense is telling me it's going to get DDD &amp; D (Dark, Dangerous, Dirty, and Deadly)."

Sharon looked at the floor "I got the message loud and clear, I agree she is right. Think, I tend to put my safety in your hands …."

Eyal lifted her chin "Never put your safety in my hands unless I ask you to do so. I will always have your back but as an equal partner. I expect the same of you." Sharon nodded in agreement.

Ziva approached them. "Eyal, Sharon would like you to meet Tony DiNozzo, a colleague of mine."

Sharon smiled "He's no longer a colleague, remember you do not work for NCIS anymore. From the looks of…"

Both Ziva and Tony responded "Just friend, we are just friends."

Eyal rubbed his hand on his forehead while shaking his head left to right "OK I give up! What is the problem with the women in my life! I need to remind my wife and spy since she was a teenager on the necessity of putting her guards up 24/24; to make a dear friend realize she doesn't have to become a somber badass to prove she's extremely gifted at her job; to calm my ex-wife who's wanting to jump on a plane to come back to London to resolve a crisis I told her I'd manage; to try and make the best friend/best spy I know and admire realize that the word 'love' doesn't mean a death sentence and to top it all off; to answer my mother's question if she should call it quits with her present companion because he can't or won't join her for Christmas….she doesn't even do Christmas, she's Jewish!"

All stopped and just looked at Eyal. He smiled and said "Sorry, don't mind me, just letting off a bit of stream."

Only Tony had the nerves to add something "Don't know you that much, Mr. Lavin, but I'd take it as a compliment: All those women are turning to you for help, that mean you must be good with/for them or a guru of some sort."

Ziva's eyes went up in the air "Tony, only 36 hours till your Christmas, if you want to live to introduce me to it, I'd suggest you keep your reflections to yourself!"

Nathan intervened "Guys, I'd love to stay but I need to fly my boss's new toy to its new playground. Eyal, Sharon take good care of Katia (the jet) for me. Erika, you promised me a date and I'll be holding you to it, I'll be in touch. Ziva, smell the roses! I know you well, those eyes never lie; they are telling me the two of you are more than just friends. This time try to see the light before it's taken out of him! Eyal, since when can't you understand women? Stop complaining, as always you'll score 100% with each one! Been there, seen that…often!

And with that Nathan was off, all could hear his laughter while he was walking away.

* * *

Eyal smiled "Well, Nathan is right on one point, we should also get our toy off to her new playground. Flight plans have been approved, we have 30 minutes to get familiarized with 'Katia'. Ziva, Tony would you like to take her out. Need to inform airport authorities whose flying."

Ziva rapidly spoke "I'd love to, but I'm the pilot."

Tony responded "Be my guest, love watching a woman in control."

Eyal looked around "Somebody seen Sharon?"

Annie shot him a teasing glance "Did somebody leave his guard down? She's in the cockpit."

Coming into the cockpit, Eyal asked "Sharon, you OK?"

"Yes, just needed to talk to my dad."

Eyal responded "Sharon, hope you didn't take him up on what I mentioned about my mother?"

"Eyal, Ima is the best thing that happened to my father since what seems like an eternity. He's in mission mode and can get so wrapped up in it all that he forgets all that is around him. Just called to remind him of what should be important in his life. I convinced him to do like us and take a 24 hour break. He promise me he'd be flying out tonight to Israel. He should be on his way to the airport as we speak. He asked me to call Ima and smoothen/explain things. That was easy, your mother is really an outstanding woman! I see a lot of her in you, and loving it more and more."

Ziva came in, interrupting them "OK, you two get out of here. Seen you two fly together before and really don't care to witness you christening this jet! You'll have plenty of time to get reacquainted with the MHC (Mile High Club). »

Sharon squeezed Ziva shoulder "Ziva, Tony seems just the right guy for you to find out the appeal of doing something taboo. I personally promise no one will disturb you guys. Come on Ziva, live spontaneously just for once!"

Riva responded "Don't have time for a match made in the sky!"

Tony just joining them and with Eyal corrected Ziva "Match made in heaven!"

Ziva, a bit annoyed "Was talking to Sharon and I meant sky, that's where a plane flies doesn't it?"

Ziva pushed Eyal and Sharon out of the cockpit "You two lovesick lovebirds get yourself seated and ready for takeoff."

Eyal laughed and winked at Tony « Yes mother! Tony remember my advice, _timing is the key_! »

* * *

While getting seated, they noticed Annie transfixed stare at the widescreen TV.

Eyal immediately said "Sharon, something is wrong, deadly wrong. Erika what happened?"

Erika (Annie) just stares at them "A missile just hit CIA's covert offices in New-York."

Sharon tore out of Eyal's hold "That where my father was when he spoke to me. Got to call him now."

Eyal yelled to Ziva "Ziva cut the engines and get this jet off the runway now. I'm calling Tower Control, we have an emergency. Tony get in here going to need Gibbs coordinates!"

Sharon couldn't get through to her father. Ziva was by her friend and knew all too well what Sharon was going through. Tony contacted Gibbs, told him about his friend Robert's possible precarious situation. Gibb promised he do all in his power to get some news and to, if needed, give him some covert help. Eyal was on more than one phone!

After a couple of minutes Eyal could certify that Auggie, Joan, Arthur and McQuaid were safe in Washington. Robert had been in New York to meet with a psychologist who has treated Henry Wilcox. No one had news of Robert's fate. If he was in the building, he was presumed dead. The FBI was reporting a possibility of 30 to 40 death. No signs of survivors at CIA quarters.

Eyal sat near Sharon. "Love, when we started dating, I couldn't get over how your family seemed to have a plan for every possible scenario. With Robert being who he is, Sharon what's the plan?

Sharon shot Eyal a somber look "It's in motion as we speak. By now, Robin, MP and I, each have received a piece of his plan. Well, if he's dead, we will have that notification. My father pretty much takes care of himself, this present scenario is not MI-6's doing. _(Looking at all present)_ I trust all of you, what goes down here, stays here. Am I clear?" Everybody nodded.

Sharon continued "Eyal, going to need your medical skills. I have a special disk on my collar bone. It will tell me if my father is dead or alive. If he is alive, will give me some indication of how he wants to conduct this situation. That disk needs to come out. When you take it out be alert; a series of six letters will appear very briefly and only once, memorise them. The bull's eye of that medallion will tell us if he's alive."

Eyal eyed Sharon, no questions were asked.

Eyal turned toward Ziva: "Ziva, get this plane London bound. Tony would like for you to take over for me with the Airport officials. Tell them I'm tending to my wife who is scare of flying. If you have a problem convincing officials of the change, call for me. We will stick to our original flight plans."

The plane's first aid supplies were sufficient enough for Eyal to handle his task. He had to smile at Robert's simple strategy. Placing a tracking/receiving coded disk on the collar bone was the kind of idea Sharon could get. In airport scanners it was detected but passed as a chirurgical repair for a broken bone, a very popular injury. Plus it could easily be taken out, not much tendon and muscle there, just a skin deep cut and out it comes. Sharon could have done it by herself. They were air bound when Eyal finished extracting the device.

"Sharon, the bull's eye is black and the coded letters are "DELDDA

Sharon smiled "The color black tells me he's alive; the letters: **D** – he wants us to consider him as dead; **EL** – he wants you to run point till he meets up with us; DD – we don't divert from our planned activities; A – we all (Robin, MP and I) received the same message, he prefers to make contact with you and fill you in on his future plans."

Eyal smiled "It feels like a 'déjà vu'. Remember the green card he gave me, his way of approving us dating!"

"Eyal, this goes way further than that simple card. In such a dire circumstance for him to trust you with his life, that is huge, believe me! As I see it, Arthur, Joan, myself and Robin, he could have called on, but he chose you. E, you have won his confidence. To my knowledge, except for family members, it's a first!"

Eyal approached Sharon. She notice he was uncomfortable, a reaction she had not seen often in him.

Looking directly in her eyes "You OK with his choice?"

"Totally, even impressed and very proud. Last year, did you think he chose you to lead the A-Team on a hunch? He studied you from A to Z and he must have liked a lot of what he saw on paper and in the field."

Seeing his smile, Sharon continued "Now, I need to contact MI-6 have some codes to send them but this will be my last communication to them, you are going to take over, Robert's orders! Also, don't worry about your mom. Robert and her have their own protocol. My father is a lot like you, nothing is left unplanned."

Sharon turned toward Annie.

"Erika (Annie), while I contact MI-6, can you read Eyal in on all of what you know plus tell him your theories, thoughts etc. Our 48 hour down time was just canceled and we are now in the Dead man walking mission and our man, here, is in charge!"

Sharon contacted MI-6 and they put in motion the protocol instructed by Robert. They were relieved to hear that their leader was alive. Only a small group at MI-6 would know of the truth. For most, Robert was **presumed** dead in the CIA New-York branch office missile attack.

Sharon came back to Annie and Eyal, she could see by Eyal's eyes that he now knew Annie's side of the story, being - The 5 remaining targets (Eyal, Joan, Arthur, Auggie and McQuaid) might each had a missile destine for them and one had just missed its target. His mood had darkened a notch. Eyal was all business, long gone was the lover.

"Sharon, would like for you to take over for Ziva. You up to flying this plane? (Sharon said yes) Ziva is the best I known on missiles warfare. I need to inform Arthur and others of Annie's intel/theories on the stolen/forgotten missiles. Don't kill me with that stare, Erika (Annie). I won't reveal your 'resurrection'"

Erika (Annie) answered "Eyal, it's important I stay dark. Henry told me that by killing him I was signing the death certificates of the 6 that were not killed on August 6 helicopter crash. The only way I can keep you guys safe is to keep the hell away from all, well except you that is.

Sharon interrupted "Well, you were not near my father and nevertheless, he was targeted. That meaning your supposition is wrong. We have to find what is their protocol to hit the five remaining targets."

Erika(Annie) responded roughly "Sharon, Henry was clear in the fact that I would be, in some way, pushing the detonator on every missiles that would kill all people close to me. He was clear, very clear and a person like Henry does not speak lightly.

Sharon answered in the same tone "Well maybe, Mrs. Know it All, he was speaking figuratively. Meaning you have to figure out the real meaning of his words."

Eyal put his hands on both the girls' mouths' "Sharon, Erika (Annie), for now the only persons who will have the full picture of the situation are on this plane. I will read Ziva and Tony of what is going on, all of it. This missile intel has to come out, I cannot withhold it from CIA, but will keep them in the dark of Robert's situation and of what Henry told Erika. But when I meet with Robert, he'll get the full picture. Erika (Annie), you can jump ship when we arrive in London. I won't stop you, I need you but will not make you work with us by force. I'm not your boss or guardian. What do you say: You stay in cover as Erika and with us or you prefer to work alone?"

Sharon and Annie knew from his tone of voice that this was a 'Yes or No' answer

"Eyal, Nechema is with you."

Eyal escorted Sharon to the cockpit but took a moment alone with her.

"Love, we are going to beat this, they just made their first mistake. Your father is alive."

"Not a mistake, it's just luck that I called my dad and convinced him to get himself to Israel. Dumb luck and we both know we can't build a defence on luck. Plus, they might know my father is alive!"

Eyal took both her hands. "Things didn't go as planned, that's what we have to take out of this. They slipped up, meaning they are not perfect."

"E, you could be next, heck we could have a missile aimed at us as we speak. They might not be Henry, but they are as ruthless. They just killed 30 or so people just to get one target and 5 are in the waiting. That's telling me they will stop at nothing to succeed."

Eyal put his arm around her shoulders "Meaning the sooner we get on top of this the better. Sharon, I just started fully living my life, I don't intend on leaving a dead man take it away from me. With Ziva and Erika (Annie), I'm going to pull out everything there is to know about those missiles. Next, we need to get in touch with your father, have an idea how that is going to happen?"

"Only that we are not to divert from our planned activities. If dad wants to meet HE will contact YOU. Staying course is what will give him ways of reaching out. For now, he's running this show, we just need to wait."

Eyal added "So we will be going to Dark Control's party. Think you're up to it? Eyes will be on you, with your father considered dead."

"The party is the less of my worries. Keeping Kevin and Avi in the dark is going to tear at my heart. MP knows he's alive but at 15 the boys are too young to be part of this."

Eyal was touched that she had included Avi in her reasoning. That made him realise they had formed real family bonding. Sharon was right, Avi and Kevin would need to think that Robert was 'presumed' dead. That, in Avi's case, could mean some heavy pain. He had lost both his grandfathers' and had come to consider Robert as an 'adoptive' one. The pain both boys would experience would be real and as parents, they would face a very delicate situation. Something Eyal was happy not to have to deal with alone.

Eyal was curious "When this plane touches ground, I'm presuming we are going to have an important MI-6 escort. We keep Erika (Annie) in covert till I speak to Robert, would like for you to read Tony in. I'll take care of Ziva."

Sharon put on a smug smile "You will have the full cavalry waiting for YOUR orders, remember E you're in charge and they know it. They will provide you the security you deem necessary. Pretty sure that, at this moment, our house is surrounded by half of MI-6's workforce! The other half is getting, Robin, Vincent, your mother, Hanna and Gaby to safe quarters. »

"Typical agencies moves, I was expecting them. Sensibly the same as the Mossad would carry out, in case of an attack on one of our leaders. Just wish I could talk to Hanna, Gabby and my mother, reassure them in some way. »

«They will be OK, all know the dangers that follow people like us. At this time, it's you I'm worried about. There might be a very real missile pointed right at you. I already lost a precious person to this way of life, don't know how I'd deal losing you to it!"

"I'm in charge, so giving you a direct order 'Get that thought out of your head. I need you in full spy mode and with an open mind. This is serious business, giving you the same option I just gave Annie: You can't be objective, jump ship now. If you stay, want you as a partner, not a lover. What's your decision?"

"A partner but can I, at least, give a last kiss to my lover?"

Eyal scooped her up and gave her a very passionate kiss. "Until (the look Sharon shot him made him laugh) _we meet again as lovers_."

"Was sure you were going to say 'until death do us apart' not funny Eyal! See you haven't loss your sense of humor!"

"Never, that's one of my secrets. Stick with me long enough and you might learn a thing or two."

"I already have, one last thing 'I love you'!"

"No word idioms this time – Sharon, I love you, never doubt that."

* * *

The flight to London went smoothly. At the airport, like Sharon had said, MI-6 was present. Talking with Eyal, it was decided that their security would be light since there was no reason to believe that Robert's immediate family was in danger. In fact, Eyal pointed out, no one could say without reasonable doubts that Robert was the principal target of the hit. Eyal's personal/covert reasoning was that high security around him might arise his enemies suspicions to that he knew he was a target.

Taking Sharon aside, Eyal confided "I see Erika (Annie)'s accent is right on, she's really getting on my nerves! If she tells me one more time _'Chu full contente de voir Marie-Pier, marci de m'avoir emmener avec vous autres' (Quebec teen talk/slang for I'm so glad to see MP again, thanks for bringing me with you.),_ I'm going to stuff that bag of sunflower seeds she's been eating down her throat, shells and all."

Sharon laughed, she had to admit Annie was playing her role quite well. Sharon realised Annie had evolved as a spy during her covert mission chasing Henry.

Sharon smiled and teasingly pinched his cheek "Eyal, temper in check, remember!"

It was decided that Ziva and Tony would be staying at Sharon and Eyal's. Easier for all to meet.

It was quite late or early morning (24th December) when they finally reached the house. All, as expected, were waiting for them. Sharon gave Ziva and Tony a key for them to settle in the small apartment adjoining the house. It communicated with the main quarters but had the privacy Ziva/Tony might (well Sharon hoped) need. Erika (Annie) was immediately taken over by MP. MP and Sharon eyes had met and that was enough for the moment. It was the boys that needed the 'parent' time. MP knew they would be left in the dark about Robert's situation.

Eyal was the first to talk "Avi, Kevin would like for us to meet in the game room. Sharon and I are going to freshen up and meet you there."

Avi just hugged Eyal and Kevin did the same with his mother. Sharon discreetly motioned Eyal to fall into Avi's hug, but her suggestion wasn't necessary, Eyal was responding to Avi's pain as any father would. Sharon though _'And he thinks he has no experience whatsoever with kids… From what I'm seeing he's also a natural at fatherhood. _

Both decided to forgo the 'freshen up' part and guided the boys to the game room. As Eyal was closing the door, Avi and Kevin started talking both at once.

Sharon took over "Guys sit down, please. We need to talk about your probable suspension but family matters first. I don't have good news. As you know, Robert was at the CIA facility that was hit by a missile. He is missing but they have not found a body yet. Don't want to get your hopes up so I'm telling you in my mind he is **presume** dead."

Both boys couldn't hold back their tears. Sharon continued "Look, I know this is hard but till they find a body or DNA evidence, want you to keep a small, even tiny light in the back of your mind that he might, and I repeat myself, might be alive. That how I'm coping at this moment."

Kevin had a question "Mom, Eyal, are we in danger or more so, mom are they also after you? Eyal, you don't work for the Mossad and mom you don't work for MI-6. Are we alone in this?"

Eyal took over "Lots of questions in one phrase! First of all, **NO** we aren't alone. We are retired but we are still spies in the eyes of both our agencies. They will protect us in any way possible because the fact that we might sometime need protection is because of what we did while working for them. Don't worry on that part, we have the best security possible.

For the question 'Are we in danger?' Sorry can't answer that question with a clear yes or no. We just don't know. Robert might just have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. For now, we will be staying in London, this family is our first and only priority. We've told you often that our work is dangerous…. sadly we are now face to face with that reality. Would have preferred for you not to be part of it but it's done. We could send you both to a safe house but from experience that would only be creating a week link. A button possible enemies could push to get at us. I prefer we stick together and act as normal as possible. I've discuss the situation with CIA, MI-6 and Rivka at the Mossad, all pretty much agree: From the chatter, Robert immediate family does not seem to be targeted. Avi, Kevin, still giving you a choice: safe house or staying put."

For both boys, it was the same answer: We stay put as a family.

Sharon spoke "Like to know if you have any questions. Our instructions are to carry on as usual till FBI and CIA finish their preliminary analysis of the situation."

Avi spoke "Dad, is mom going to want for me to come back home?"

Eyal noticed Avi's choice of word - 'home'. He was proud that Avi still considered Israel as 'home'. "Avi, I'll deal with your mother. More important is what do YOU want. You are a few days from turning 16, you are old enough to express your own opinions."

Avi answered "I want to stay in London. Since I've gotten here all has been easy and wonderful. I'd feel like I would be abandoning ship at the first signs of that ship taking water. Not a cool thing to do, want to help you and Sharon in any way possible."

Eyal looked at Sharon, she could see he was at a loss for words (or overwhelm by emotions, proud daddy emotions) so she quickly took over.

"Very, very well said Avi and quite mature of you. Staying on the 'mature' theme…can you tell me what's with those false ID's? Just thinking of it, I feel like 'sinking both of your ships'. What happened?"

Not one word came out of both boys. Eyal and Sharon gave them time but enough was enough for Eyal.

"Avi, Kevin, I'd like an answer. The consequences of those 'professional' fake ID's could be serious."

Again not a word. Sharon and Eyal eyed each other. Both knew something was up. And it was not parent's intuition but spy 6th sense that had just clicked in.

Eyal spoke "OK, now I know something is behind your actions and stupidity isn't it, am I right?"

Avi looked at Kevin and again no reaction whatsoever.

Sharon eyed Eyal before speaking and he understood role playing was in order!

Sharon targeted Kevin and said "We are both spies, have conducted interrogations with big and badass people often, so if we decide we need and want to know what's up, we will and it won't be pretty. Kevin, you should know what I'm talking about!"

"Mom, that isn't fair. Why can't you treat me like normal kid and ground me for a month or more."

Eyal answered that one "Because you are not normal kids and we are not normal parents. Sorry fellas, that will not win you any 'poor kids' sympathy points. Leaving you another chance to come forward with it all before this gets ugly."

Sharon had to give it to Eyal, between the two, he was the master of the poker face. She was having the hardest of time keeping her 'serious' face on! The only way she managed it was thinking of Eyal and the fact that he might have a missile aimed at him. That though gave her the 'dark' profile needed to fool the boys!

After a couple of minutes Eyal decided to leave the room and came back with two sheets of paper.

"OK, I'm guessing either of you two want to be the first one to speak. I understand that and your support of each other is commendable. I'd even say I'm proud of your display of solidarity toward one another. But we need to get to the bottom of this. How are we going to explain to school authorities that you two, at 15, are better cobblers than some professionals? For us to put up a plausible explanation we need to know what went down. I'm giving you a way out: Put in writing your version of what happened, after you are finished, read what the other one wrote, correct it if needed but I, no we, want the truth. Could that be acceptable?"

Sharon was amazed and best of all the boys seemed to be cracking.

Kevin spoke "OK, but on one condition: Eyal, Mom don't want you to 'fix' things your way. I like that school (Avi seconded Kevin) and we don't want to be ID as freaks. Please promise that you won't torture people."

Eyal and Sharon both laughed and Sharon said "Promise, we won't use any kind of torture but we will need to fix this in the best possible way."

Sharon continued "We are now going to freshen up. When you are finish just slip your papers under our door and get to bed, it's way past your 'normal' bed time! We will discuss this first thing tomorrow morning. Boys, have a though or a prayer for Robert before going to bed!"

They hugged and the boys left.

Sharon turned towards Eyal and the way she was looking at him, shook him to the core. The opened his arms and she slipped in them while going up the stairs to their room.

"Eyal and you thought you didn't cut it as a parent! That was brilliant!"

Eyal smiled "Can't take credit for that one, my mom deserves the kudos! Sarah and I, were like those two, soul mates. Nothing could make us talk about the other. One day, Ima came up with that writing thing and it worked. Sarah and I would write down our problems, fights or stunts we had pulled. We would read each other's paper and correct it if needed then give it to Ima and wait for the punishment that usually followed!"

"Still, it did the trick with the boys. You were right, something is up. Can't wait to read their story."

It didn't take long for Kevin and Avi to deliver. Eyal assured himself that both were back in their room before he and Sharon read their stories.

As it turned out the boys were blackmailed in making 15 IDs for a sorority on the campus next to their school. Robert had asked them to make a complete set of fake IDs for his trip to the US. Ignoring Robert's warning, Kevin brought the documents to school because he could deliver them faster and keep his supper date with his girlfriend. Three Sorority members overheard Kevin and Avi discussing the making of the IDs. Didn't take those three fellas long to rope them up with the menace of telling all that Avi and Kevin could fabricate professional false ID. That would meant their life at school would be a living hell plus being expel was a near certainty. The worst for the boys was losing Robert's and their parent's trust. The fact that the schools authorities found the 15 IDs on them only upped the demands of the blackmailers. They now had to produce 30 ID's at the beginning of the winter semester or risk being exposed.

Sharon looked at Eyal "OK, now we know. A nice mess they put themselves in. A simple error in judgement on Kevin's part turn into a full blown problem."

Eyal responded "We have enough on our plate as is. Why don't you call the school tomorrow and arrange for a meeting after the holidays. I'll call Hanna and smoothen things with her. Then we talk to the boys."

Sharon smiled "Know that sparkly eye look, Mr. Lavin what is your plan?"

Eyal whispered while softly biting her neck "What would you have done if caught by those sorority boys?"

"Retaliation spy style, what else!"

"Good answer! Why don't we save time and I read you in at the same time as the boys, will want your input though. For now…"

"Again, I know that look, naughty thoughts….

* * *

Before the boys were up, Sharon had worked out a later meeting with the school, Eyal had calmed Hanna and convinced her he had a solution to the problem.

While waiting for Avi and Kevin, Eyal was in his office discussing strategies with Boris. They agreed that in light of the situation with Robert it would be best for Boris to work with an agent chosen and supervised by Eyal. Word would be sent out that Rafan was at his sick wife's bedside. The crude oil price was still going downhill and from the chatter Eyal had gathered, members of the Cartel were opening up to outside investors. Adding to that, the help that Boris's business advisors had given ATEC, _(a company run by daddy's boys, OPEC daddies - and experiencing important growing pains)_ had proven quite efficient. That company was now making giant steps towards profits on the bottom line. The proprietors were grateful to Rafan (Eyal) and his unknown partner (Boris). Rafan (Eyal)'s next moves were attending specific receptions to cultivate relations in order to organise a meeting between Jacques Dorval's suggestions and Boris. That meeting would be handle by Rafan (Eyal).

Boris's parting words "Eyal, will be seeing you tonight. Hope you don't mind, some friends will be joining me. They could use, like myself, security updates and others."

Eyal said "Kein Problem. Wird immer ein Vergnügen, Geschäft mit Freunden von einem Freund zu tun!" _(No problem, it will always be a pleasure to do business with friends of a friend!)._ Boris, I will take time to discuss our business tonight. Thanks for understanding."

Boris said "Family trumps business in my book, take care of it my friend. Give my sincere sympathies to Sharon."

To that they signed off and seconds later Sharon put her head through the door "Sorry to interrupt, our boys are now awake and waiting."

Eyal invited Sharon in "Leave them wait, always good to make targets squirm a bit! On the Boris side of things all is well, he's OK with me using a field officer from Dark Control to be Faran's associate. How did you discussion go with McQuaid?"

"He's worried and is definitely coming tonight. Eyal, he one of the 6 presume targets and, with Joan, the only ones that are not read in. He needs to know, if you won't tell him, I will."

Smiling, Eyal answered "Pretty bold of you, remember Mrs. Welby, I'm in charge! This morning, when I spoke to Arthur, he too said it was time to read Joan in. We all need to meet up at one point but for now, Robert is my priority. Do you have any ideas of how he's going to play it to contact us?"

Sharon shaking her head negatively. "None whatsoever but my guess it will be at the party tonight. One thing I know, he will not contact us directly. We would be the logical contacts and might have eyes and ears on us. Just be on your guards because it might be very subtle. Eyal, he's close by, this house has rooms he omitted telling you about."

"Sharon I know for the possible 'hidden' rooms. At one point we will also add a couple, it's a natural 'spy' move! The party, that's also how I think things are going to go down, Robert is a top level spy. Now might be time for us to give some closure to our boys, what do you think?"

"Oh, by now they should be ripe for picking!"

Putting his arms around Sharon's wait, they walked the small corridor that brought them to the game room. Avi and Kevin, surprisingly, were not playing video games but just sitting and talking. As the door opened they fell silent.

Sharon spoke first "We read your story and one thing is clear – You guys are facing a complicated situation. Before Eyal explains his plan, I have a question. Why didn't you turn to Robert, MP or us for help? Kevin you should have known that those guys would not go away with only 15 IDs."

Kevin spoke "It was stupid of me to bring those ID's to school in the first place. We decided to solve it on our own because I was ashamed of myself and Avi didn't want to worry Hanna, she being pregnant and all. Plus she sometimes tends to strongly react to things."

Eyal took over. "Avi, Kevin, we told you this morning that we are not normal parents and that you'll never be regular kids. We are facing a situation that is directly related to that way of life. Hanna, as your mother Avi and Dave, as your father Kevin are not part of that world. They know about it but can't rationally solve problems related to it. Like Sharon just told you, your move should have been to talk to us, MP or Robert. Our reaction to your problem would not have been as with Hanna or Dave. Sharon settle things with the school and I dealt with your mother Avi. As for my plan, I have an assignment for both of you.

Avi's head popped up "Dad, like in a spy mission?"

"You could call it that. I want you two to come up with an idea to resolve your problem once and for all. But not as 'normal' boys, want you to role play a little. Put yourself in Sharon, MP, Robert or my shoes and think of how we would have solved this problem. I want to make myself clear: Do not act on your idea, if you do, I will have a piece of your hide, that's a promise. After the New-Year, we sit together and go through your solution. If it is viable, we will help you put it in place. You can ask all of us for help building up your strategies and intel. I expect a full file; names, places; events; weakness of your adversaries, every bit of information you can gather."

A bit more and the boys would have been jumping on the sofa! They were ecstatic.

Avi shouted out "Think I now like not being normal."

Sharon calmed them down "Avi, Kevin, what Eyal and I want you to take out of this is that you should not be scare to come to us with your problems. We chose this life and realise it might cause problems, bigger problems than average teenagers and we will help you get through those problem. Sometimes with no questions asked. Kevin, I was sure you understood this pact."

"Mom, you and Eyal haven't been here much and Dad is touring the world with Doctors without Borders. Skyping is nice but I didn't feel like saying _'Hey guess what, I'm being blackmailed by a bunch of older guys, care to give me pointers on how to get rid of them.'_ Didn't want to disappoint Robert by telling him what I had done and MP is my I'm older and better than you sister! I just didn't know who to turn to."

Sharon winced, Eyal could feel her pain so he took over. "Kevin, you are right. Our mistake and promise, one way or another, we will solve it. You can expect us to be breathing down your necks in this next year. Can't say we won't be missing in action at some point but we heard you loud and clear. One important possibility I want to put to you: Sharon said it, this is a life we chose, and you have the choice of staying with us or living with Hanna (for Avi) or Dave (for Kevin). They can both offer you a more 'normal' upbringing. Like to hear both of your opinion on that, Avi…

"Dad, prefer to continue as is. I trust you and Sharon will make things better. You've been away to protect me from your life to long, I want to be part of it. I accept the good and bad parts of my choice."

As for Kevin "Choice is easy, I'm with Avi, I also want to continue as is. Mom, I know you will always be there for me but can see you really love and need this kind of action in your life. Like Avi, I accept the good and the bad of it."

Eyal had another subject he wanted to discuss with the boys "Guys, you've notice that we have a guess. Her name is Erika Demers, MP friend from Québec. No question asked because no answers will be given. Am I clear?" Both nodded they fully understood.

When Avi and Kevin left, Eyal turned toward Sharon "OK that was on hell of an emotional hurdle. Think we handle it well?"

Sharon cleared her throat "Yes, you were wonderful. Including Dave in the discussion was a smart move. Thanks."

Eyal brought her face up to his and delicately kissed her and continued "OK: Boris – checked; McQuaid – checked; Boys – checked. What's left: Get ready to meet up with the employees of our company; Sit down with MP and Erika (Annie) to plan their next days. Ziva and Tony will be at the party, they will be our second eyes and ears. You still need to do some shopping?"

"MP went shopping for me, pretty sure you will like her choice of dress and accessories!"

* * *

The party was in full swing. Eyal was in his element, in control, charming, elegant, the picture of a man of the world. Looking at Sharon, he could easily see she was just going through the motions: elegant, talkative and holding her own with conversations ranging from arts to sciences. She was fooling most everybody but not Eyal.

As Eyal had warned her, a majority of Dark Control's employees were ex-spies and most knew Robert. Sharon received a lot of sympathies and words of encouragement but also lots of questions. At one point, Eyal discreetly came to her rescue "Sharon, think your help is needed on the dance floor."

Sharon looked at Eyal with a questioning glance. He guided her past the dance floor and stopped in front of three men and a woman, preparing their instruments for a possible upcoming performance.

"Love, seems Dark Control has three very good musicians, one male singer/base player but has been searching for a female lead singer. Told them I might know of somebody that fitted the profile: Can sing and being employed at Dark Control. You think you have what it takes?"

The smile and piercing blue eyes Sharon gave him were better that any words she could answer with. His next surprise was presenting her with a more appropriate performance wear. Eyal invited Monsieur Guy over. He handed her a lovely and youthful knee length black satin ruffle dance dress with a tassel motif skirt pigmented with a red string waist, very much salsa style. It was a perfect match with the rest of the band members. All were dressed in black with a red or white eye catching piece. The color blocking of red or white against black resulted in a simple yet very chic look, very appropriate for the holiday season!

Sharon rapidly changed and was back next to Eyal "Is this for real?"

"Yes this is real. Earlier, was talking to Sam for his help with the Boris mission. He's a field operative by day, singer/base player by night and I happened to mention your background. He practically jumped on me, you were recruited on the spot. The clothes are Monsieur Guy contribution. He had 4 tuxes and 4 dresses that were destine for a Cirque du Soleil dancing troupe but their plane was delayed and their show had to be cancelled. The clothes is there, band members are ready and you my dear only have to say a simple word 'yes' or 'no'

Sharon couldn't help but hug Eyal. "You know my answer."

Eyal whispered "Merry Christmas in advance, Angel."

Sharon went for her purse, took Eyal's left hand and dropped something in it, closed it and said 'We are the 24th, last day of Hanukkah. Know life got in the way of you celebrating it. Here is a small gift for you to have some Jewish mythology always close to you heart. Please, don't open your hand till I sing my first song."

Eyal sat at his table, Boris, Hank, McQuaid, Ziva and Tony were next to him. Sam introduced Sharon and told the crowd she had a special request, he gave her the mic.

"First would like to thank you all for your kind words concerning my adoptive father. Also, I so look forwards to working with this team, all I've spoken seem so driven! Your band had the gig pretty well plan and I will sing the planned songs. But would like to add a special one. It was one of Robert's and my mother's (his sister) favorite. It's an oldie but it expresses my feelings of being here tonight with all of you. It's also my way of saying 'Thank-you' to my partner for giving me the possibility to express myself in a manner I'm comfortable with. Here for you Robert and Elisabeth wherever you are and Eyal, I love you, thanks for reading me so well!

_**It's a wonderful world from Louis Armstrong.**_

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed the day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

As the first words, Eyal opened his hand and saw two cuff links. Boris leaned forward and took the cuffs from Eyal hands.

"May I?" Boris proceeded in taking off Eyal's cuffs and replacing them with the ones Sharon had just given him.

Looking at Eyal, Boris whispered "Think your 'partner' succeeded in taking the wind out of you! Women, they do have their ways with us." Eyal could just nod.

Boris continued "Nice thinking on her part: On one - the Hamsa, the universal symbol of protection against evil forces and brings goodness, abundance, fertility, luck and good health.

On the other - The tree of life, can symbolizes many things; wisdom, protection, strength, bounty, beauty, and redemption.

She added half a pearl in the center of each cuff, do you know the meaning of that?"

Eyal, clearing his throat, answered "No, can't say that I do. Not part of any Jewish mythology that I know."

Boris smiled "Let me: After her mother died, Sharon received a letter with a note and a pair of pearl earrings. They were a gift from her mother and the note said to always keep them close to her that they would keep her protected. Seems she split one in half and gave it to you, I'm guessing to keep you safe."

Eyal looked up at Boris, something was up, he could sense it "How do you know about those earrings? I didn't."

Boris shot Eyal a very subtle side-glance "I didn't, some ghost just whispered it into my ears."

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17 - Seems Ghost come in threes!

_**Again, I borrowed a couple of characters from NCIS and Royal Pains for this chapter so here's a very brief bio.:** _

_ **Ziva**** David** \- ex-Mossad spy, ex-NCSI agent, presently Dark Control agent on special assignment;_

_**Anthony DiNozzo** \- NCIS special agent (Ziva and Tony have a complicated cat &amp; mouse relationship); _

_**Leroy Jethro Gibbs** \- NCIS Team leader, former gunnery sergeant (Marine sniper and military police); _

_**Abby Sciuto** \- Very bright, exuberant, gothic style NCIS forensic scientist._

_**Boris**** Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz** – A mysterious, very wealthy and titled German businessman (bank owner) with a family inherited illness – from Royal Pains_

_**Dr. Henry "Hank" Lawson** – Boris's full time personal doctor and concierge doctor when he has time – From Royal Pains_

_**Nathan:** Boris's driver, ex-Mossad and Eyal friend - From Royal Pain_

* * *

**_Special thanks to readers and reviewers. Please don't be shy and review in any languages you would like. I'm a language buff with many apps! I'm fluent in French (# 1), English and Spanish. learning German (I'm presently in a rut with my German, not easy but I won't quit), messed for fun with Turkish (please don't ask my why!) and looking at Arabic &amp; Hebrew for the future. _****_If I'd have a title to describe this chapter it would be 'Attache ta tuque' (Hold on to your hat ), my imagination went overboard a bit!_**

* * *

Eyal was beginning to understand how Sharon could switch from civil to spy mode in the blink of an eye: Experience.

Sharon's gift had drawn out powerful emotions in him. That reactivity was taking him out of his comfort zone. In some ways, he even felt victimized by the intensity of it all. Having built and molded his life around his spy career, training was focused on getting his mind to take over and run the show. In order to be successful he had eliminated culprits; family ties, close friends and serious relationships. That powerful form of self-protection had permitted him to stay present, centered and aware 24/24; a perfect Master spy. It was needed to deal with his life, the only life he had; his spy life. On her side, Sharon had lived parallels lives, spy, mother, wife and daughter. Her buttons (emotions) had been pushed numerous times and her way of coping had been to switch from one mode to the other as triggered by the present-time events.

Tonight, he realized he had to swallow his emotions and get back into his old protective pattern, not an easy task. He presumed Robert was using Boris (an ex-asset of Robert's) to communicate with him, no time to express emotions. '_Lavin you need to __**switch **__into spy mode __**fast!**__' _

* * *

Eyal put on a sly smile and looked over to Boris "And how do I get in touch with that well informed voice?"

Poker face Boris responded "Don't know, I'm just the messenger. I presume he will tell me when he's ready."

Eyal could see Boris was having a good time at his expense. He could imagine Robert was doing the same. Carefully scouting the room, Eyal saw no sign of Robert.

Suddenly Eyal notice all eyes were turned towards him and guests were applauding.

Ziva brought (well more or less shook) him back to reality "Eyal to earth, hey… Sharon just invited you to sing a song with her."

The look Eyal shot Ziva informed her that she had to fill in the blanks for him. From experience, she knew he had slipped in deep mission mode, meaning blanking all what was around him.

Whispering to her friend "Eyal, get yourself up on that stage, you have about 30 steps to remember the words from 'Baby it's cold outside'. That's what this crowd wants to hear."

'_Lavin this switching thing works better for Sharon, get your head together and try not to make an ass of yourself.' _

Eyal whispering to Ziva before he joined Sharon _"_Ziva need your eyes, think our MI-6 ghost has joined us."

As he came on stage, Sam (band member and Dark Control employee) gave him a stool to sit on. Eyal could see by Sharon's looks that she had notice his 'malaise'.

Before embarking into the song, she made as if she was welcoming him with a kiss.

"You OK?"

"Your wonderful gift and Daddy dearest being in the house, both are playing with my sanity."

Sharon laughed "Typical of daddy! You OK to sing, we can do it Karaoke style, you'll have the words."

"Is it the one we did last year at my cousin's Club?"

"Yes."

"Lead on, then."

* * *

This song had a powerful meaning for Sharon and it fitted Eyal to a T. Like the first time she had sang it with him, she explained its meaning to the crowd.

"This is a song that is very close to my heart because it describe so well the beginning of my relationship with this wonderful man. It is a conversation between "Mouse" and "Wolf"; they have returned to the Wolf's den after a date, and Mouse decides it is time to go home, but Wolf flirtatiously invites her to stay as it is late and "it's cold outside". Mouse wants to stay and enjoy themselves, but feels obligated to return home, worried what family and neighbours will think if she stays."

They were halfway through the song when all spontaneously got up to give them a standing ovation. They both acknowledge. Sharon could see Eyal turning a discreet shade of red. Going with the flow of the song, she lovingly backed into his body, putting herself between the crowd and him. A trick of the trade she had learned early on when dealing with non-performers. Eyal would feel more at ease having her close by and not facing the crowd directly. He instantly put his arms around her and they continued….

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

_(Mind if I move in closer?)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_(Think of my life long sorrow)_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_(If you caught pneumonia and died)_

_I really can't stay_

_(Get over that hold out)_

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

_Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

_Oh, baby, it's cold outside _

and finished to a second standing ovation.

While they took a final bow, Sharon whispered "Think you fully won over your employees, Mr. Lavin."

"You and me both, darling. Now could you excuse yourself, we need to play the _'find &amp; seek Robert'_ game."

"WE…you're in charge ... remember."

"English or Bond's humour, I see you and your father are quite a pair! If it's an order you want, easy: _'Welby, get your hide in gear, need your help to find a ghost'_

"Everybody has The Christmas Grinch, I get stuck with The Christmas Grouch."

"I'm Jewish remember!"

Laughing Sharon kissed him (to the teasing OH/AH's of the crowd who had no idea what was going on between the two) "If you prefer, you're my Jewish Grouch then!"

Sharon thanked the band members and excused herself as Eyal had asked. She knew he was right, Robert was being Robert. When he had the upper hand, he could be a pain. Eyal was not the type to play games and she had the feeling her dad was in the mood to have fun: An explosive combination (male egos!). She preferred to stay close!

* * *

The band was playing some slow dance music. Eyal decided to dance with Sharon instead of returning to the table. She followed suit, easier to talk privately.

"Sharon, he's your father, what is his usual MO."

"Eyal, he doesn't have a pattern. He's as unpredictable as you can be, that's what makes you the best at this game!"

Sharon caught a very subtle smile from Eyal just before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Darling, our dear Boris hasn't introduced us to his business friends yet. You up to mixing a little business with pleasure. Seems they want to up their security systems."

"OK, a good way to take our mind off Robert. Eyal are you sure you want for Dark Control to take on Security upgrades? Seems you told Jamie (Eyal's second in command) that you'd prefer the company specialized in intelligence gathering and government contracts. That's more your field of interest. I distinctly remember you telling Jamie you wanted to blur the lines between governments, agencies and our business."

Again Sharon noticed a subtle smile. "Eyal Lavin what's up?"

'Come, we need to speak to Mr. Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz 'friends'. Boris said '_security upgrades and _**_others'_.** It's the word '**others**' I'm interested in."

Getting back to the table, Eyal immediately signaled to Jamie he wanted to speak privately with him.

"Eyal, what's up? I'm guessing business is going to trump pleasure."

"Good man, like you more and more. Two things: For the Boris/Cartel mission, Sam is definitely the one I want filling in for me.

Jamie nodded "He was also my first pick. He's former Mossad and has somewhat the same background you have plus he was so looking forwards to working with you."

"Jamie, didn't choose him because he was ex-Mossad but from what I read. He is the best for the job at hand. Would not want for word to go out that I 'prefer' working with ex-Mossad."

"Eyal, the instructions you gave me for choosing a 'sit-in' highlighted that they would have to impersonate a Muslim. The four field agents I proposed are **all** ex-Mossad. They are the most qualified for that task, better geographics not necessary talent (well they need that but it's not the only focus!) Plus, I never specify, unless needed, the origin of our agents in a case file. The reason being what you just mentioned, possible favoritism."

Eyal smiled "Did someone ever tell you that you are one in a million?"

"Yes, Marc but he also often said I was his worst pain in the butt so it balanced itself out! You'll get there, don't worry."

Eyal chuckled "Jamie, by any chance would you be ready to get back in the field?"

"Long time since I've done that, but yes, I admit I sometime miss the action it all. Knew, tonight, you were running an op! OK I'm in, but just for this night. Have a family and I'm not interested in going back to my roots so to say!"

"That just fine, need you to get back those MI-6 roots. This is deep covert intel, meaning…"

Jamie winked "Eyal, I'm in MI-6 mode, I know what it all implies, let the games begin, Boss"

* * *

Coming back to the table, Eyal eyed Boris. He was as good with the Poker face as Eyal. _'That man would be one good asset, need to study him further after this mess is over with. Never seen a business man that stoic. Lavin, get you charm ready to reel him in, you need that kind of talent in this endeavor of yours._ _Plus, Boris speaks French, Spanish, German, English, Hebrew, Hungarian, and Chinese as well as some Russian. Just what Dark Controls needs.'_

Eyal touching Boris's shoulder "This morning you mentioned friends, are they going to join us later or we have to go to them?"

Boris slowly turned "They're not the party types. Wanted for them to wait at the hotel but they preferred the privacy of my limo. They have everything needed in there to party to the wee hours of the night but are expecting us at some point."

Eyal answered "I bet they do. Sharon and I would like to meet with them. I'd also like to include Jamie. He's my second in command at Dark Control, prefer to rope him in. He's our specialist in Security systems."

Sharon was closely watching Eyal and Boris interact. Something was going down between those two and she just couldn't figure it out. She decided to listen more closely. From what she was hearing Boris was staling, didn't want for her and Jamie to accompany Eyal and him to the limo.

'_Funny Boris knows security systems are my specialty and he doesn't want me in this meeting. Something is not right.' _ She excused herself saying she needed to go to the ladies rooms. As soon as she was out of sight, she took her gun out, hid it in the ruffles of her shirt and proceeded to get herself to Boris's limo. Opening the front door, she came face to face with Ziva.

"Ziva, not the time to be Eyal's watchdog. Want to get myself to that limo. Boris is hiding something."

"He's hiding more than something, why do you think I'm here. We're on the same side! You should know be better, I'm nobodie's 'watchdog."

As they prepared to leave, a very firm hand pressed both their shoulders' at a pressure point where the hand holding their gun opened and Jamie grab them before they fell to the ground.

Eyal came down to Sharon's neck "What do you think you are doing? Love, not a way to welcome potential new clients"

Sharon responded "Eyal, leave me go or so help me god, I'm going to make you hurt!"

Eyal was surprised even shaken by Sharon's response. He didn't let go of her shoulder, even squeezed it a little harder!

"Love, calm down. Pretty sure our ghost is in that limo. Don't want two gun totting spies meeting up with a gun totting spy ghost. That could get messy real fast!"

Sharon snickered "You were the first to say that when in spy mode there is no 'us'. Lose the 'Love' and give me back my gun now."

"OK, have it your way. (He solidified his hold on her.) Think I have the upper hand here. You lost your gun because you were caught off guard. Sharon, Ziva, this is not a competition, not the time for us to fight."

As fast as a lightning bolt, both Sharon and Ziva did a front summersault all the while grabbing their guns from Jamie. Now, all both men could do was lift up their hands, the girls were holding them at gunpoint.

* * *

Eyal was livid while a stun Jamie was trying to come to term with what had just happened.

'_Think Lavin, think, this not Sharon, well not the Sharon I know. Ziva can sometimes act on the crazy side….but this…. Dammit, why didn't I see it before… they are acting as partners and against me meaning something is definitely going down and I walked right into it: Wrong time, wrong place? For some reasons they can't read me in or need for me to stay in the dark."_

Eyal was now pretty sure they had ulterior motives. Just looking in their eye, no life whatsoever in them, Kidon style, he had his answer!

Eyal steadied his voice and said "OK, you got us cornered. What do you need us to do?" That choice of words was for Ziva ears, she would know he was on to them.

Ziva lowered her gun and responded while Sharon held her gun on them. Seeing Sharon in this light was quite an eye opener, to the point of chilling his blood!

Ziva spoke in a very low tone and in Hebrew but with a twist. If somebody was listening the vibration she was putting in her voice would make her words inaudible. Plus Sharon was also joining in with a buzzing sound. Eyal knew the tactic.

"Eyal, we need you to return to the table and continue toying with Boris. He eventually will say yes for you to get to his limo. Follow suit, fight but leave him win to not take Jamie or Sharon with you. Our covers for being absent: Sharon will be preparing for another gig with the band and Tony has my excuse for not being there. So it's will be you and Boris in the limo. Eyal, trust me."

Eyal closed his eyes, breathe profoundly, let it all out slowly and nodded. He had always trusted his instincts and, at this time, they were telling him to follow Ziva's directives. Just then he saw Sharon move her lips, he could swear or more he'd hoped, she had said 'sorry'.

Turning toward Jamie, Eyal said in Russian, while Ziva did the buzzing sound "Dig deeper down in your previous MI-6 experiences and find your deceptive skills, they are going to be needed. We are going back to our guests."

* * *

While watching Eyal return to the party without even sending her a glance, Sharon rapidly put on the black clothing Ziva was handing her. Ziva then dragged her to meet with partners waiting in a small entrance in a very dark alley: Annie Walker and Ryan McQuaid (he had excused himself earlier pretexting a headache).

Sharon had had enough "OK, what in the hell is going on?"

Annie spoke in Russian, a language all three girl mastered, and McQuaid could guess what was being said. "Tonight, if all goes according to plan, Eyal will die. He'll become with me and Robert, the third ghost."

Ziva had to stabilize Sharon while Annie continued "Breathe Sharon, he's going down but the four of us are going to get him back up! Well, I hope."

Sharon could only master "Read me in before my heart stops!"

Ziva took over in cryptic and very rapid quotes "Boris is not Boris. While chasing Henry Wilcox, Annie had placed tracking devices on two of the six missiles. Tonight, her receiver came alive, one of those missiles is nearby. She radioed me the news on our special communication line Eyal set up. At the party, hearing the Fake Boris chat with Eyal and stalling for them to get to the limo, I guessed Henry's proxies are planning on hitting that limo with a missile, killing Eyal - # 2 of 6. Thought Boris was a double but Tony preferred running prints, he asked Abby (at NCIS) to run his prints. A brillant idea (took the prints from a glass) and a kid's game with today's technologies. Read in McQuaid because we were going to be needing some very sophisticated equipment. Couldn't very well call on Dark Control, everybody was at the party and our covers would have been blown. Annie and McQuaid did a full run down of the limo. Real Boris and Nathan are hostages in the limo. Sharon, you know what we need to do. It was our specialty with the Kidon, think you're up to it?"

Sharon winced "I remember: Extract assets, kill targets and, if necessary, plant DNA of extracted assets. I'm up to it, where do we have to _squeeze_ in?"

"We have luck on our side, the limo is parked right over a manhole. With McQuaid's sophisticate listening device and a dome camera with advance optical vision technology (IR X-Ray Vision) we were/are able to hear &amp; see through the tinted car windows. We have a detailed plan of that car and his occupants. We have to presume that we are not the only ones."

Ryan put his arm around Sharon "Sharon, need you to trust that Annie, Ziva and I have come up with the best possible plan. I'm not one to leave anything to chance. 'Jamais deux sans trois' (literally: never twice without a third [time]). Eyal will be our third 'living' ghost."

Sharon looked up at him "Is that supposed to reassure me?"

Annie interrupted "Sharon listen up, no time for chitchat: Three persons are in that car, Nathan, Boris and an unknown driver. He's expandable. From one manhole to another, with Ryan, we lazerbeamed a hole in the floor where Boris and Nathan were sitting. They know we are close by and are playing dumb. Ziva and you are to get underneath the car and wait for our signal.

"Why send me? Eyal is my husband, must admit not sure I can keep it together."

Ziva approached Sharon "Sharon, you need to be the one that Eyal sees. That's the only way he's going to follow 'orders' and not put himself in defensive mode."

Again Sharon was not satisfied with Ziva answers "Why didn't you read Eyal in?"

"No time, don't know if we are being watched and the guy that's impersonating Boris is not just anybody. Abby rapidly ID him and Gibbs gave me his 201: He's ex-FSB, one of Russia's best profiler. He's been observing Eyal all night (and maybe longer). If he senses something is not right, believe me he's going to call everything off. That meaning they are going to know we are on to them. We can't have that. **We've arrange for all to** **'die' tonight: The two Boris's, Eyal, Nathan and the driver."**

Ryan continued "Sharon, they went to extremes, giving this guy plastic surgery to make him a Boris look alike. My guess:: Boris's proxies need money bad. Seeing Eyal was doing business with Boris, they came up with this scam plus as an added bonus they get to take out target number 2 (Eyal). I'm guessing Boris's impersonator will take Boris's (the real one) place and divert his new found fortune (Boris's money) into the 'Cause', Henry Wilcox's cause. We are going to put a thorn in their hide, covertly, very covertly! We save Eyal and arrange for their plan to go wrong with the Fake Boris dying. Love this job!"

Sharon just lifted her shoulders at Ryan's remark and looked at Ziva "OK, got most of it. Ziva, how do we conduct this op?"

* * *

Ziva relaxed, her partner was back in full spy mode. She started her monologue to explain to Sharon every detail of what needed to happen:

"For the sequence of even before our Eyal opens the limo door, we only have about a 15 minute time frame. McQuaid's jamming devise will fool most 'cameras' that could be directed at the limo. The device will project a still picture for at least 15 minutes of the interior of the car with Boris and Nathan in it. Sharon, the clothes you and I are wearing is undetectable to most infrared scan but nothing is foolproof. Meaning Henry's proxies could detonate that missile if they notice something is off. OK now here's what's going to go down:

"**1)** From manhole to manhole, we get ourselves under that car. Nathan will push out the car floor piece that was cut out earlier **2)** I'll help you squeeze yourself up in the car for you to eliminate the driver – direct heart hit through the seat (_Ryan gave Sharon a high caliber gun with silencer, when shot the driver didn't stand a chance)._ **3)** Rapidly signal Nathan to hold the driver up; there will be eyes on that car so all has to stay in place when Eyal arrives with the fake Boris and we have to shut off our jamming device. **4)** After taking care of the driver, we will need to push up three corpses for them to be ID as Eyal, Nathan and Boris. We hope to be able to do it between the death of the chauffeur and Eyal's arrival. If we don't have time, Ryan has a backup plan with the closest hospital's coroner. The one who gave us the three corpses and agreed to falsify the IDs of the dead persons in the limo. He has orders to officially declare dead: Eyal, Boris, Nathan, the chauffeur and the Fake Boris(we gave the coroner this guy's real name). My guess is that the guys behind all of this are going to want to silence this coroner for him not to ID the fake Boris. They can't risk having such a high profile ex-FSB being ID."

Ryan intervened "That coroner's death is going to do the hospital a favor, that guy is a scumbag that would sell his mother for money."

Ziva continued "Sharon listen on: **5)** We all **go silent** make sure Boris and Nathan get this, assist Boris, feet first, down the manhole while you or Nathan simultaneously pop up corpse # 1, then Nathan, again feet firsts while you pop up corpse # 2. **6)** Then you wait for Eyal and Fake Boris to show up. As Eyal opens that door wheels will be in motion; at this point, **one dominos falls off course and we are all dead**! If you and Eyal have a code for extreme emergencies, this would be the time to use it. Eyal needs to get down that manhole hands first, no time to sit down. You know Eyal, he won't want to leave you behind, Sharon **you need** to convince him. **7)** Last but not least, as soon as Fake Boris puts his head in the car, shoot him – direct head shot.

Sharon shook her head as to shake off some stress "OK, got the sequences of events but there's a hitch. How are we sure Eyal's going to be the first to open the door?

Annie smiled "I won! We had a bet that you would or wouldn't pick up that slip. I said you would, Ziva said you'd be too worried about Eyal and our Ryan here even said, _she a 'girl' she'll be thinking of her man!_"

Sharon chuckled "Only spies could be joking and taking bets at a time like this!"

Ryan added "This is how we get through it all. Humour, even black humour is an everyday must in my book."

* * *

Ryan took over Ziva monologue:

"But to answer your question, Sharon: We need for our adversaries to be on **our** timetable for when they decided to press the "GO" button for that missile to hit the limo. Our MIA Annie came up with quite a whopper and I put up the MM (money and means to do it); this is a holiday party meaning lots of booze. So McQuaid Security helps Dark Control - One private firm cooperates with the other: My people 'police' will stop Fake Boris and check him out for drinking and wanting to drive. Another one of 'my' officers with take on Eyal, while escorting him to the limo, with the same line of questioning. Hope Eyal doesn't resist, we can't take the risk of giving him any clues whatsoever. We can only hope Eyal will be the first to open the car door. If so, you instruct Eyal in sigh language to get down the manhole. (Here's where you have to be persuasive!) Next, wait for Fake Boris to come to the car, shoot him just as he shows his head. My 'police' officer will discreetly push him in. As soon as Fake Boris is down and in the car, rapidly slip yourself down that manhole and I hope in the arms of your waiting husband. For that to happen - as soon as Fake Boris puts his head in the car all hell will break lose, real police cars will come swarming in, spotlights, sirens the full cha bang. If the real police forces aren't right on time, I have a team of mine waiting to fill in just in case. We are guessing/hoping that seeing all of what is happening that they will hit the detonator to shoot that missile on the limo (losing their fake Boris (and loads of money) in the process, better that than risking being exposed). Sharon, the police, real and fake, will be called at an address far enough for them not to be hit by that missile but we can't say all will be safe. One way or another, that missile will hit, we can't stop it. If we tried that would be telling our enemies that we are on to them, that can't happen. If they didn't "up" that missile's firepower as they did with the CIA bombing, it should not hit any surrounding buildings. My people will try to stop any person wanting to wander near the limo. There are no guaranties, some collateral damage may result, civilians and/or Dark Control's employees may be injured or killed. That's a risk we have to take. Annie and I will be the extraction team. Sorry… Sharon and Ziva, you'll be straying behind, you'll have some serious acting to do. Sharon, you'll be the grieving widow with your friend Ziva by your side. Get your tears ready!

Sharon looked directly into McQuaid eyes "Ryan, what is going to happen here is pretty much the same as what happened the 6 of August with that Chinook helicopter. You 6 (Arthur, Joan, Auggie, Eyal, Robert and yourself) gambled with people lives and lost - something went deadly wrong!"

Ryan's hand went to Sharon's neck "Dammit girl, how in the hell can you read so much with so little. You're a **spook** in every sense of that word! I want you on my payroll."

Sharon, again with an eye to eye contact "Your eyes, your quivering voice as you mentioned collateral damages and Henry Wilcox's MO… a missile attacking an helicopter is about the same as a missile attacking a limo, gave it away"

Annie took over "OK you two, you'll have time to discuss this later, that is if we survive!"

Ziva gently pushed her partner. "Mouse, we need to get in action now. Annie, Ryan …?"

Annie answered "We've got your back, don't worry."

* * *

All went fast and as planned, the fake chauffeur was dead, Boris and Nathan were safe with Ziva, the corpses were in place and they were now waiting for Eyal. Sharon had in hand one of McQuaid's gadget that would vibrate if someone/something was approaching the limo. Didn't take long for Sharon to feel vibrations.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Eyal was the first to open the door. As he looked down at Sharon and her at him, deep within in his eyes, she saw the windows of his soul: confliction, frustration, concern but one emotion stuck out: He was mad as hell!

She simulated him jumping into the manhole as she was signing 'life or death'. Sharon didn't have time to move that he had taken her gun, pushed her down the manhole, waited for Fake Boris to appear, gunned him down and threw himself into the manhole into HER waiting arms.

Then, as planned, all hell broke loose and the enemies did as Ryan, Annie and Ziva expected: the missile hit the limo with, as Ryan and Eyal told them after hearing the blast, possibly little damage to the surroundings.

As soon as Sharon was able to speak, she spitted out "Eyal Lavin, you could have caused us all to die up there! Why couldn't you, just for once, listen to a simple order?"

Eyal just went up to Sharon, picked her up, and kissed her hard!

"That why, can't phantom myself never to be able to do that again, would prefer death!"

Then they hear and all, except Eyal, drew their guns "Darling, humans are not tidy packages that always respond in acceptable ways. We have messy feelings, sometimes ones that make us do the unexpected."

Eyal turned around and just said "Was wondering when you were going to show up."

And him to respond "I knew following the two of you would bring me to our MIA-the Mrs. Annie Walker. See, I still have what it takes to fool the best! Kudos to all of you, very impressive what you just pulled off!"

Sharon just shot out "Robert Jackson, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!"

To be continue


	18. Chapter 18-Emotions, Emotions, Emotions!

_Hi to all. Sorry it took such a long time to update. I have a fight with a very nasty fly bug! Was bedridden for most of January. Long chapter again, hopes it's not too boring. It's still Christmas time for Eyal and Sharon. Promise my next chapter will be up to date. Thanks for the reviews and hope for many more. Readers are down with the show being cancelled and all. I will finish this story as long as there is readers and at least one or two reviews. Please give me your opinion on my story line, bad or good. PM me if you prefer._

* * *

After greeting Robert 'back to the livings', our group (Eyal, Robert, Ryan, Boris, Nathan, Ziva, Sharon, and Annie) only had a brief moment to grasp what needed to go down next.

Eyal whistled, didn't take long for all to quiet down.

"People, listen up… I'll be brief, just discussed the situation with Robert and there is a major change in plans: Boris, Nathan and I will have survived this attack. Seems we went to get a beer at the corner Pub to discuss a Dark Control business deal."

That got all talking again, Eyal lifted his hand and said "Quiet, quiet please." Again all felt silent.

Annie spoke "Eyal, they must have seen you enter the limo, if you tell that story, they will know we are on to them. That course of action is signing your death warrant."

Eyal answered "Annie, sorry, I don't read it that way. They won't find my body, nor Boris's in that limo, they'll know, one way or another, we are on to them. That coroner is far from reliable so we will not try to buy his silence. Ryan gave him enough money as is! Hiding Robert's and your whereabouts is difficult enough, having three more would be next to impossible. Boris and Nathan are OK with the plan. I've evaluated my options and have too much at stake to go dark."

Annie and Sharon looked at each other. That small phrase '_Have too much at stake_' made both realise Eyal had come a long way from the mysterious, secretive, elusive and I work alone agent he once was.

Annie whispered "Eyal has changed so much in this past year, ahhhh what true love can accomplish."

Sharon answered "Being able to be a father to his son and having the responsibility of a family were also factors."

Annie inspired deeply "Family…. just wish I could regain a small piece of mine."

Sharon could see those words carried a heavy load for Annie. Squeezing her hand she said "Annie, it will get better, you are no longer alone. Look at the team we have: Robert, Arthur, Eyal. Those three alone are more firepower than what Henry could find on the streets. Add Joan, Ziva, Auggie and McQuaid…."

Eyal came and whispered for them only "and if you add the two of you talking when you should be listening, we get the possibility of a major fallout however good this team is."

That brought them rapidly back to the matter at hand. Sharon and Annie whispered to all a soft 'Sorry'.

Eyal continued. "We give ourselves 24 hours to gather all we can; Robert has a couple of his assets working the case; Sharon will map out/analyse what we have to date and prepare a detailed time line of the situation. As soon as you have some intel forward it to her. I'll get Arthur, Joan and Auggie up to par in what we have - except_ for Annie presence – that, I'll leave up to her_. Also I will update the Mossad, MI-6 and CIA officials of a possible treat on its people. Ziva, Tony's got something planned for the both of you and it's unrelated to this case (he winked at her). Ziva, you are free to join us on this mission, it's your call. Boris, Nathan sorry for the death scare, Welcome to our world Boris! (Boris just smiled) Finally, in 24 hrs we meet up at the safe house for some serious strategic planning (Eyal gave them GPS coordinates of a safe house). Ryan, would like to thank you for the tech help you gave us tonight and…. impose on you for another task."

Ryan answered "Not a problem and you're not imposing. What started out as a personal matter turned out to be related to a mission I never quite completely put to rest. That helicopter crash left an open wound. I want… no I need …a proper closing. What do you want me to do?"

Eyal answered "Ryan, we ALL need a proper closing this time around! Would like for you and Annie to snoop around here, then follow-up at the hospital. Get some facial photos; we need IDs to start unravelling this. Pretty sure the coroner you paid off will receive some not so friendly visitors. People another matter: Would like to have everybody up to par as for Annie's cover: Her name is Erica Demers from Québec city, she's a friend of MP, Sharon's daughter."

Annie asked "Eyal, do we save this coroner from being executed?"

Eyal shook his head sideways "No, he dug his own grave. He help us, we paid him, meaning we don't owe him."

Looking at Annie's reaction, Eyal added "Annie, I'm serious. Do not, in any way, get yourself implicated in trying to save that ba_tard. Ryan said he would sell his mother for a price, well he just sold his soul to the wrong crowd. NO interfering with his fate. They still need him to falsify the casualties in the limo and hide the Fake Boris's real ID. They can't risk MI-6 and local authorities learning that an ex-FSB's profiler was in town! But sooner or later, they will dispose of him…. I would!"

Sharon approached Eyal, he sense she was worried. Smoothly he put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulders. "Love, I'll be OK. We need to push and shove a bit. There are four missiles left plus we need to uncover who is behind these attacks and put an end to it all!"

"I'm with you, just want you to be careful."

Eyal got in close and gently kissed her. "Always, love."

* * *

Robert went straight to the safe house, he needed to get MI-6 informed of the bombing plus what the group had planned out. Annie and Ryan prepared themselves to snoop and the rest (Eyal, Sharon, Boris, Nathan and Ziva) joined the crowd who was trying to figure out just what had happened. They picked out from chatter that 6 to 8 civilians had died plus the persons in the car. Eyal arranged for the police to meet Boris.

Two investigators took both men aside. The police would only get what they **needed** to hear: Boris had called for the rented limousine to be picked up since he would be returning to the airport with Eyal, his security advisor. The police wanted to know if Boris knew who was in the car. Boris answered negatively since he and his driver, Nathan, were both in a business meeting and didn't meet the person picking up the limo.

The investigators asked if he thought the attack was directed at him. Boris answered "I'm a bank owner, I have many enemies but don't know of one that would go to these extremes."

Then the conversation turned towards Eyal, and the same questions were asked. The only information Eyal volunteered "The corpses in the limo must be personnel from the rental agency. I called to tell them I was leaving the car at the nearby pub. Don't think the attack is related to Dark Control and Mr. Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz's business. His wanting to hire Dark Control was a last minute decision on his part.

Eyal knew the police would identify him as Dark Control's owner and maybe even ex-Mossad. Lying to them would just up their suspicions. They advised Eyal and Boris to stay available for further questioning. Eyal knew Robert would see for that not to happen. This bombing was MI-6's turf so the local police would be told to back off.

Tony met up with Ziva. He hugged and kissed her hard, surprisingly she responded. Eyal and Sharon looked at each other and smiled. Eyal winked at Ziva when their eyes crossed. The shy smile she shot him made him realise his colleague and dear friend was finally accepting that she could have little love/happiness in her life. He took a mental note to talk to Tony about taking it slow. That guy seemed the opposite of Ziva but in an odd way, Eyal's gut feeling told him they could make it work.

Jamie (Eyal second in command at Dark Control) came running towards Eyal "Being looking for you everywhere, what just happened!?"

Putting put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, he answered "Professional hit, a missile was directed at Boris's limo – same MO as the one that took out CIA's building in New-York. Sorry, party's over. Want you to make sure everybody is accounted for. Jamie, you know the drill. (Jamie nodded). At this point don't know if the target was Boris, myself, MI-6 or even the Mossad but I can tell you Dark Control was not targeted."

Eyal wasn't ready to fully read Jamie in, but gave away enough for him to understand that something was going down.

Sharon came up and tugged at his arm. "Eyal, we need to get home. Would not want for the boys to learn about this in the news."

Agreeing, giving his farewells and guiding her to their car he answered "Called MP and she talked to Kevin and Avi. Don't worry Mom, MI-6 and the Mossad are making sure all is secure on the home front. The boys are OK."

* * *

As they were pulling off, Sharon shot him an accusative glance "The Mossad, why? Don't you trust MI-6?"

"Trust them but…. how can I explain this without causing a riff between us. I feel vulnerable at the moment and …. well…it's like when you have an old pair of slippers and get new ones: The new ones are great but it takes time to break them in. With the Mossad, I know **what** to expect and **when** something is not right. I asked Rivka and advised Robert… He didn't have a choice, it wasn't a proposition. Agents/Operatives from both agencies are watching over our family. Please don't fight me on this, it's important to me."

"I understand, would never fight you on a security matter. So it is true; the Mossad takes care of their own even when 'their own' is no longer in their ranks."

He answered "No longer _'active'_ but still and always on their roster. Sharon, you will always be MI-6 and I will always be Mossad."

"I know…."

Again Eyal fell silent. His face was stoic and his eyes were staring straight in the dead of night. He was so tense his dimples were twitching. Sharon knew he wasn't happy with the danger their family might be in. He had stayed away from his son to protect him from his life and now he was facing his worst fear.

"Eyal, please, don't bottle up your emotions… talk to me."

Hearing Sharon words, he spoke "Why don't we stop at The Marriott in Park Lane and rent a room? It's a walking distance from home so if something happens, we'll be close by. We stay the night and get ourselves homes for Christmas morning."

Sharon stared at Eyal with a 'What the heck' look

"What?!…. Why would you want to throw away a couple of hundred dollars to rent a room in a five stars hotel that is less than 5 minutes from home… that, by now, is more a fortress than a home. You do know we can access our quarters without being seeing. That house has many entries and safe rooms… some we don't even known about."

"Sharon, I need to get away for a couple of hours, put things in perspective. I'm not use to working with a crown around me. I need a breather!"

It dawned on her that Eyal was feeling boxed up, normal reaction for a man of his background; use to being his own boss, running point and working alone. Sharon was upset with herself for not catching on sooner.

She said "I understand perfectly E. Take some time for yourself, I'll leave you off at the hotel."

Eyal answered in an annoyed voice "Sharon, I need to 'faire le vide' (a breather) as you French say but I want you by my side. In case you need more explanations..."

He gently took her hand and strategically placed it on his upper thigh. She didn't pull it away and smiled at him. Looking at his very enticing/inviting eyes and feeling his manhood pulsate in her hand, she easily guessed one of his motives.

She continued "Would you be the kind of agent that lives by the saying: Sex and violence: two great tastes that taste great together?"

Eyal broke into a spontaneous laugh. Sharon was far ahead of Ziva in mastering idioms!

He answered "Let's just say I need to unwind on more than one front!"

In a teasing tone Sharon responded "Eyal Lavin, you should be ashamed of yourself. The situation we are in is dangerous, even deadly, and you're thinking about some horizontal down time!"

"What can I say, actions trump words when I need to clear my mind."

"And how did you manage **That **while running missions as 'a loner'?"

Glancing toward her with a very sly smile "**That** never was a problem."

Her hand was still resting on his leg, she squeezed it lightly "Well, I might not always be by your side when you're in the field and need some 'down time'. Hope you have an alternative solution because **That **would **now **be a** problem.**"

The grin he shot her made him look like a mischievous young boy. "Cold showers usually do the trick. Maybe I could add an …. occasional seduction game…. wouldn't want to lose my magic touch. I have a reputation to uphold…. For future covers."

Firmly squeezing his inner leg, she responded "Piece of advice …. forget the part about seduction games. **I'll **make sure you won't lose your magic touch. As per your reputation… from now on nourish it by feeding the chatter grapevine, that's NOW the way to build a cover and uphold your reputation!"

Squirming, he answered "Point taken, Boss! Now that we have that covered, you OK with us renting a room? Sharon, we also… need to talk about what went down between us tonight."

"Still find it weird, it's so close to home, but if it's important for you… yes, let's do it."

* * *

Eyal rented a room as Faran. He knew he had to get that name back in 'circulation'. Plus, Faran was a womaniser so if he was spotted with an elegant red head (Faran's wife was a blond… as the chatter had it), that would only add to his cover. As soon as this 'Dead man walking' mission was finished, he would need to take on the identity of Faran for, he hoped, a short period. Sharon understood the subterfuge, no explanations were necessary.

Putting his arm firmly around her waist, one could even say possessively, he guided her towards the elevator. As the door closed, alone in such tight quarters, both were struggling with an overwhelming sense of interpersonal attraction. Sharon turned towards him and it didn't take long for them to get up close and personal. Their room was on the fifth and last floor meaning the trip up was short. Eyal putt an end to their 'seduction game' by gently tapping Sharon's shoulder and whispering.

"Love, we need to cool it down and get out, people want to come in."

Sharon rapidly regained her wits. Glancing at the couple waiting for them to exit, a redness crept up in her face. Seems her neighbors had the same 'urges' as Eyal!

Sharon spoke "Mrs. &amp; Mr. Walton, fancy meeting you here!"

She noticed Mrs. Walton eyeing Eyal from top to bottom with a mile long smile!

Sharon said "Eyal, I'd like you to meet Camellia and Earl Walton. They are our neighbours. Earl is one of my father's partners plus he's a reputable sommelier/wine steward. Camellia, Earl, this is Eyal Lavin, my husband."

A smile crept on Eyal's face - Earl was the MI-6 suit Robert had asked him to meet up with.

Mrs. Walton added "Dear girl, I'm so sorry for your father. Dangerous and unforgiving business he (May he RIP) worked in. My Earl is in the same line of work and I often, too often, worry about him, but his work is his life! If there is anything we can do to help, you know how to reach us. Knew you were absent and wanted to propose my help to your daughter but you know how Earl is. He didn't want me to meddle."

Earl winked at Sharon and Eyal. "Camellia…. what do you think you are doing at this moment! How many times do I have to tell you….no meddling! These young people must want some time alone, remember dear, they are newlyweds!"

Earl discreetly pulled Eyal aside while Mrs. Walton followed Sharon to her room and said "Nice catch my dear, he's gorgeous and as my Earl, seems like a real gentlemen! They tell me he's Israeli even rumors about him being Mossad!"

Sharon knew there was no escaping Martha's questioning. "Yes, he's Israeli (she purposely left out the Mossad part). Met him while I was in the US. We were paired together for couple of months and Cupidon did his thing!"

"Well, hold him on a short leach, he's a women's dream! Changing subject, you must be wondering what we are doing here…. So close to home. Earl and I made it a habit of escaping our routine by renting a room and permitting ourselves to act as teenagers in love! Take this old lady's advice: Do the same - It will do wonders for your sex life and take the boredom out of being a spy's wife…well I'm not saying he's a spy or that you are… better I shut up and stop meddling, sorry. Get in your room and have fun, that's all I can say!"

Sharon's face went a deep shade of red! Eyal noticed her shyness and guessed the subject of the discussion. He could only chuckle. Earl took him out of his reflexion by tending him a note bearing a coded text with blanks. Eyal filled in the blanks and returned the paper. They left the women to their discussions and made as if they were going to the washrooms.

"So you are THE Eyal Lavin, very pleased to meet you. You must be special - First time for MI-6 and Robert at trusting a Mossad operative with a National security level mission. Let's say we are in a 'By way of deception thou shalt do war' situation."

Eyal was surprise to hear a senior MI-6 cite the Mossad's motto, but Earl was right, it fitted the situation perfectly!

"Yes Sir, we are. One hell of a mess…."

Earl interrupted "Yes, and to top it all….it's the legacy of one of our own. Just like Henry Wilcox to want to rise from the dead to create havoc in his own ranks. A final payback, so to speak!"

"Sir, I intent on doing all in my power to rapidly put an end to this 'Dead man walking' mission.

"Please, call me Earl. 'Sir' makes me feel like a 'suit'. To this day, as Robert, I'm still on double duty: Suit by day and field agent by night… and I prefer, by far, the 'night' shift!"

Eyal smiled, his instincts told him he could trust this man.

Earl continued "Have a care package waiting for you. Tonight, I'll give in to my wife's nagging and leave her prepare her finest steak and kidney pie. I'll deliver that pie and the package to your home. If the two of you aren't present, I'll leave it in Marie-Pier's hands. She knows the protocol, not a first for her. It's intel Robert asked for. I got lucky and stumbled across some pretty interesting information. Seem our Henry Wilcox sold his worthless soul to very well organised Russian black badges. I'm guessing you and Robert made contact?"

Eyal nodded positively. He had guessed, by the Fake Boris's real identity, that Russians were involved and sadly Earl was now confirming it. From all spy agencies, the Russians with the Chinese had the most agents' gone rogue. They were, for the most, ruthless, bloodthirsty, high level spies, assassins / snipers and would do anything for money. Not good news!

Earl added "Here are my coordinates. My role, in Robert's 'absence', will be about the same as Rivka was for you at the Mossad.

Eyal head swiftly turned towards Earl. "You know Rivka Singers?"

Earl laughed "Son, me and Rivka go a long way… a very long way. I'll answer your probable next question: We were never romantically involved but it came pretty damn close… numerous times. I was 'good' at working with Israelis and Rivka was 'good' at working with us English. They paired us together to work 'against' each other but, funny, we always ended up working as partners to complete our missions. If it would not have been for my Camellia maybe something could have been! To this day, we still keep in touch and count on each other for … undercover… help! I was one of Robert's field agent… I gave him the results he wanted and he looked the other way when it came to the methods I used. Rivka wasn't so lucky, the Mossad didn't take kindly at cooperation between agents and often gave her hell for it. It never stopped her, always admired that fire and boldness in her."

"It's a small world! I also think it is best to help each other rather than cutting each other's throat. It also, on occasion, got me in trouble with Rivka! I'll be sure to mention you the next time I speak to her."

Eyal was thinking _'That should be an interesting conversation…so Rivka had a spy relationship with an agent from a competing agency! Wonder what she'll have to say about that and trying to explain why she gave me such hell for MY relationship with Annie!'_

Asking Earl "That care package, will it be encrypted?"

"Yes, but don't fret, Sharon and MP have the codes."

Earl shook Eyal's hand and added "I'll rescue Sharon before Camellia feels the need to read her in on the birds and the bees! Son, been renting a room here for now more than 10 years. If you plan on 'escaping' on a regular base, talk to the manager, tell him I sent you and you should be able to get yourself a fine arrangement!"

Eyal agreed while Earl made his wife give her farewells to the couple.

* * *

Getting to their room, Sharon looked at Eyal "I'm guessing this was not a 'chance' meeting."

"You guessed right but I didn't have to rent a room, just meet up with Earl. Darling, the 'date' part is reel and I do want/need some down time **with you**."

To that he closed the door behind them and gently pushed Sharon against the wall.

Sharon replied "E, didn't you mention we needed to talk."

"Later, words are important but at this time actions are a priority!"

They jumped when they heard a knock. Both unholster their guns, Eyal carefully looked through the peephole "It's room service but I didn't order anything."

Sharon responded "I didn't either. You answer, I have your back."

Slowly opening the door, Eyal bit his lips and shook his head at what he saw. He tipped the young man and rolled the serving cart into the room.

"Seem our dear Camellia went behind Earl's back and 'meddled'."

Sharon looked at the cart "Not quite… Earl also meddled. Martha can't tell the difference between a table wine and a rare vintage. Look at that beautiful setting: Earl's signature choice of a fine wine paired with Camellia's accessories – chocolate, strawberries and flowers! They must want to entice us at making this 'date' recurrent! Maybe even double date with them! You caught Camellia's eyes, she's completely smitten!"

Eyal appreciating Earl's choice in wine, handed a glass to Sharon "Double date….kinky! They don't strike me as that kind of couple! But I do have a question: Would you like making this 'date' recurrent?"

Sharon came in close and pressed herself to Eyal. "Think our elders are on to something. From what I heard from Martha '_It will do wonders for our sex life!_' "

"Our sex life is just fine…don't you go changing anything! **I** like the idea of a **forbidden** getaway. Always loved a little uncertainty/danger when making out with a women. It's settle then, we shall return!"

Taking the glass from her hand and pressing her against the wall, he added. "Now, where were we?"

Sharon reached for a chocolate covered strawberry and put it between her teeth.

Eyal came in closer and said in a low husky voice "Didn't they ever tell you that it is not polite to play with food."

"I'm not playing but being creative….tease and please 101: food foreplay is an appetizer, but sex is the meal… didn't they teach you that in the Mossad."

Eyal laughed, he was usually always in control of seduction foreplays. Yes, he often received advances from women but once he decided the game was on, it was always his to finish. With Sharon it was a two way street and he had to admit he enjoyed being the seduced from time to time. Returning his thoughts to the present; strawberries were a classic but, he'd never care much for them, too common, cliché so to speak! Surprisingly, here, with Sharon, it had a very enticing appeal. That telling him that it might not have been the strawberries that he didn't find appealing but the women he was with!

He gently slid her up to him so he could take a bite of that strawberry while teasing her with provocative nibbles, kisses and grinding his hips in a spiral fashion. The taste of fine wine added to strawberries and chocolate resulted, for both, in some pretty heavy foreplays. It didn't take them long to consume the full meal!

* * *

Sharon woke up and sensed she was alone.

"Eyal…" she cried out. No response. She rapidly got out of bed, threw on Eyal's t-shirt and scouted the rest of the room. Most of their clothes were still hanging where they had landed a couple of hours ago. From habit, he always had an overnight bag in his car so he must have put on fresh change of clothes. She was worried because he usually picked up their discarded clothes and neatly placed them on a chair or other, so he must had left in a hurry. She wished for a note, text message or any other clue, but there was nothing.

'_Welby, keep it together. He's OK, probably just went out to fetch us some breakfast. Need to check if the car is still in the hotel parking. I'll work it from there.'_

She gathered her clothes, got dressed and was heading out when she came face to face with her beau. As soon as she saw him, her hand went to his tie and she roughly pulled him inside.

"What's your pro…" Eyal manage to get out before she put her index finger in front of his face.

"Don't you 'what's your problem me!' I woke up alone with no note or warning of your whereabouts. Eyal, do you realise you're a marked man? Last night, that missile had your name on it… shit…. I was worried…"

By habit he had his arm around her waist and notice she was trembling. "Sharon, I stepped out for a short period, never though …. No, take that back, I'm sorry, I should have left you a note or woke you."

He pulled her in closer, circled his arms around her and whispered "Sorry to have worried you, old habits are hard to die. While in hotel rooms for missions or others, I often slipped out before the sun rose to gather some intel, get some surveillance done, meet assets, or bring some breakfast or whatever. Most of the time, I was alone or if I had company, it didn't matter to her one way or another what has become of me… by then I had serve her purpose…"

Squeezing his arms she said "Well those days are over; **you** **matter** **a lot** to me. Please, next time give me some notice." She could see from his looks that he was genuily sorry.

* * *

"E, you said you wanted to talk of what went down between us last night – work wise.

Eyal poured them some coffee, put the cups on the small kitchen counter and signaled her to sit beside him.

"Yes, but first things first - I need to properly thank you for your surprising but very much appreciated gift." He kissed her lovingly.

Sharon cupped his face in her hands "I'm glad you liked the cufflinks. Wanted to give them to you one on one but the surprise you pulled on me with the singing gig at the party made me 'pay you back'.

"That you did….the design of those cufflinks cut the wind out of me. A wonderful and very thoughtful gift. I will cherish them always, thank-you."

"We have a saying in French 'Après les fleurs, le pot' (_after the good, here's the bad)._ E, what didn't you like with how I ran last night's op?"

Eyal looked sideways at Sharon, evaluating if he should get out what he had on his chess. He decided to go for it.

"Love, we promised each other to be honest when working together…well.. I'm going to do just that. Yesterday, you and Ziva acted as a Kidon team. I was a part of Kidon, never agreed with their ways and never will. No agent should enter a mission with the motto 'I_t's success or death'_. Don't want you working in that manner. For Ziva, it's how she was trained, it's the only way she knows and I can usually defuse it or reason her. You …".

Sharon didn't see his reasoning and interrupted "Eyal, a death wish?"

Annoyed and staring her straight in the eyes, he asked "Answer me this: If the fake Boris had opened the door first what would have happened?"

She put her head down and he brought it back up demanding an answer. In a very low voice she responded "We probably didn't stand a chance in hell of getting to safety in time. Fake Boris would have signaled that something was up and 'they' immediately would have launched the missile. From what McQuaid estimated, we would have had less than 15 seconds to react. The 3 of us (Sharon, Eyal and Fake Boris) and maybe even Jamie would have been dead."

"Why didn't you just read me in when at the party?"

"There was no time and …"

Eyal interrupted "Like hell, there is always time to read in your partner, a sign, a blink of an eye, burner phones, anything. I have enough experience to take it from there. Do you think you and Ziva were the only ones who noticed Boris was .. well… not Boris. Never imagine he was a 'surgical copy' but was beginning to doubt he might be a double. Since Robert had contacted him (the Fake Boris), I needed to make sure he couldn't inform any of his collaborators that Robert was alive. My course of action was cornering him in the limo and killing him if he was a double. That's why I was the first to open the door! By habit/training you and Ziva were acting as a team and following Kidon's protocol: I didn't need to know because I wasn't part of your 'team'. We will be working with Ziva from time to time, Sharon never shut me out again. She is you ex-partner but I'm your present one. Am I clear?"

Eyal sense Sharon was struggling with conflicting emotions, he continued "Gave Ziva the same speech. (He chuckled) Well, not exactly the same, hers had a bit more muscle in it. She admitted that you had mentioned reading me in… word of advice, next time insist. (He wrapped his arms around her shoulders) Discussion over, now let's get back to what is important at this moment…."

Eyal took out a small gift box from his coat pocket and handed it to Sharon. "Merry Christmas, Love"

Looking at the gift and Eyal "What is this… a peace offering, don't I get to say something in my defence?"

"No, didn't you hear me… discussion over, file it as a learning experience."

Looking at him, Sharon knew it was better to not push. She played with the box, teasing him in taking her time.

Eyal whispered "Something wrong?"

Sharon looked at him "Don't want to open a gift when I have mixed emotions on what just went down between us."

Eyal shook his head and though _'Women… Lavin, when are you going to learn that they need closure!'_

"Love, I'm not mad just disappointed in how you and Ziva handle the situation. I'm just doing what you asked of me… Remember the 'talk' you gave me when I shut you out of me aiding Annie….."

He came close to her and kissed her deeply, then continued "I learned from that… your turn to learn from this. Next time…just READ me in. Trust me…. I am good at this spy thing! Now, are we OK or do I have to physically prove to you that I still love you!

Sharon quipped "Point taken and learned. Would love for you to physically prove it but sadly we don't have time…!"

Opening the box, she took out a lovely braided leather bracelet with a personalised wording on a twisted gold scroll. It was written in Hebrew.

"E, it's beautiful. I love it… wish I was fluent in Hebrew. What is written on the scroll?"

"Darling, you're a spy, you have 24 hours to translate the words or I take it back!"

"You're kidding…! Not the time to play games, especially today. It's Christmas and I have two kids … no make that three… to find gifts before heading home. The bracelet is beautiful, tell me what's written on it….. Please."

"I'm not kidding, you have 24 hours! As for gifts, I got it covered. Got a couple while I was picking up your bracelet. That why I was a bit longer than I had planned."

Shaking her head in disbelief "That is what I love the most about you: You manage to get so much done in such a short time… but I'd still like to know what is written on the scroll of my bracelet."

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head "Not telling you! Come on, let's go celebrate our first family Hanukkah / Christmas in our new home."

They both showered, picked up their things and headed home.

* * *

Just before turning in the driveway, Sharon looked at her phone and said "Kevin just texted me and they want to know where in the hell we are. Think it's time we put our parents' hat on!"

Touching his cheek with the back of her hand, she added. "E, thanks again for the bracelet, I love it and it's just my style. Can you tell me what you got the kids, I wouldn't feel as clueless"

"Play it as it goes. It will be a surprise for you... more fun that way!"

"You are in quite a teasing mode! It suits you well, love it when you turn off the spy mode. I seem to remember, not so long ago, you telling me you'd never be able to turn off that side of you."

"What can I say, I'm a good actor."

"You're not acting, I can feel it in your hearth rate, skin texture, body language and tone of voice: Mr. Lavin, you are looking forward to spending this day with your family, admit it. I'm well trained at reading people: You've turned off you spy mode!"

Just before opening the second door of the entrance, he whispered "My spy mode is **partially** turned off. That's more than I ever thought possible and it's a lot because of you." He held her close to him, kissed her deeply…..and that's the picture Kevin and Avi were confronted with when they pulled the door open.

Avi spoke "Don't you guys ever stop. Dad, you're married and old now, you don't have to hold up your trademark reputation of a womaniser!"

Sharon froze and tried her best not to break out in a fit of laughter. She slowly turned her eyes towards Eyal. She could see he was still processing what Avi had just said. Avi, looking at his father's eyes, was slowly backing up. He too was coming to terms with the possible consequences of what he had just said.

Avi spoke in a now not so self-assured voice "Don't suppose 'I'm sorry' is going to get me off with a warning."

Eyal put his hand on his son's shoulder, brought him closer to him and in a very low voice said "You've got that right but lucky for you it's Christmas, a very special day for Christians. We will discuss this matter later. In the meantime would like for you to think about a notion called 'respect'. You get my drift."

"I do." Turning to Sharon, Avi added "Sharon, I am sorry, really sorry."

"Like your father said, we will talk later. That goes for both of you."

Kevin was about to quip but just looking at Eyal, he decided it was best to swallow his words and just nod positively.

Clara, their housekeeper came to welcome them "Mrs. and Mr. Lavin, so glad to have you home atlas! You must be exhausted. I hear what happened from the boys. Guessing you passed the night at the Police station. Not the best way to spend Christmas night but thank god you are home and safe."

Sharon spoke "Clara, while we were in Québec, you always called me Sharon, what's with the Mrs. Lavin?

Clara looked shyly at Eyal then at Sharon. "Well… with Mr. Lavin coming into your life, I got the impression that it would be best to return to more standard protocols."

"Well, you thought wrong, it's still Sharon and …"

Eyal looked kindly at Clara and continued "I prefer Eyal, Mr. Lavin was my father!"

They all laughed. Kevin and Avi dragged them to the game room. Seems MP and Alexander had given them the best of Christmas gift: Video tapes of their targets (the sorority members that were blackmailing the boys) to help them in the spy like assignment Eyal had given Kevin and Avi.

"Dad, you told us to get all the intel we could gather on those sorority boys but not do any 'real' spy work….just gather some information. Well MP helped us: She got us a couple of hours of surveillance video. Promise, we did not help in any way. It was MP's gift to us. She and Alexander did all the work."

Kevin took over, "She wanted you guys to review those tapes as soon as possible. She said it was of upper importance. You have time now?"

Sharon asked "Where is MP?"

Kevin looked at Sharon and Eyal "She's working."

Eyal took over "Working where?"

"Don't know, she left about 30 minutes ago and said her and Alexander had to take care of a delicate situation. Told me she would be back in about two, three hours tops."

Eyal looked at Sharon "Well, Avi, Kevin, since we'd prefer to opens gifts when all are present, we have time to watch some of your tapes. He pulled Sharon down on the sofa and whispered "Don't worry, MP will be fine."

"Now I know what my biological father went through went my mother and me were 'working'! I can't help but worry, from experience I know what she could be facing!"

"Yes, but it's her life and you know you can't change her choices. Better for you to trust her and leave her be."

"I know and I never will try to stop her. My father drove himself mad trying to stop me from following in my mother's footsteps. I'm OK. Let's see what intel our boys and MP gathered. It will keep my mind occupied."

Avi and Kevin rapidly set up a showing of the tapes. The more Eyal and Sharon watched, the more they understood why MP wanted them to look at the tapes.

After the 'showing' was over, Eyal looked at Sharon. "Love, we have quite a situation on our hands. Think your daughter stumbled on a very convenient way out of this fake IDs mess our boys got themselves into."

Sharon was smiling "Yes, I came to the same conclusion! How do we tell the boys of their good fortune?

"Why don't we make this a training 101? I'd prefer them learning the ropes from us than any Agency training. (Sharon nodded and signaled him to take the lead)

Eyal did just that. "Guys, we are going to watch those tapes again. Sharon and I will point out some facts and want you to draw conclusions of what really went down!

Looking over the tapes, Eyal and Sharon explained to Avi and Kevin just what MP had stumbled across. Neither one gave the boys direct answers, they cleverly brought them to seeing the clues, telltale signs from the body language and other tips to acting as spies. Both boys were interested, fast learners and they rapidly came to the same conclusions theirs parents had come too. MP had caught on tape at least two drug drops: Sorority members were selling drugs to the kids from Avi and Kevin's school.

Kevin and Avi were now planning / laying out a plan to get out of the predicament they had put themselves in.

Avi was first to speak "Dad, we need to show these tapes to our School director. That will permit us to tell this story line: The ID were part of our plan to corner those guys and their wrongdoing but it backfire on us when the School discovered our fake IDs."

Kevin continued "We could say that the ID's where made at your company 'Dark Control'. We couldn't tell them the truth because we knew some important deals where going down during the Christmas holidays and we had planned on taping the drug deals. Now that we have the wanted proofs, we are coming clean for our School authorities to go to the police with it all."

Eyal and Sharon were happy with the boys reasoning. Their story line was missing some points/facts but, all in all, not far from what Sharon and Eyal had imagine.

Eyal spoke "Not so fast, we need to be implicated in this 'coming out'. Don't want your school to believe we let you handle this situation all by yourselves. A little thing called 'parental guidance/surveillance'!"

Avi responded "Yea, you got a point there. You guys could get in serious trouble if they found out we were alone in this. Don't worry, we will cover for you."

Sharon was laughing so much she was having a hard time catching her breath. She just blurted out "Avi, do you have a death wish or what … first you tell your father he's old, a womaniser and now you're making it as if he's a deadbeat dad. Remember who came up with this plan to get both of you out of this mess?"

All were looking at Eyal, waiting for him to say something. It was just impossible for Sharon to keep a straight face. She knew her reaction was not helping Eyal establishing some authority over his son but Avi's responses were, well, 'on the cutting edge!'

Eyal spoke "Avi, I'd like for you to rethink and rephrase that last comment. Pretty sure you can come up with a better line of thoughts."

Avi responded in Hebrew "Dad, I never meant to hurt your feelings. I'm grateful for the chance you gave me to get a glimpse of your world plus the training we just received. I'm so proud of you and what you do. Sometimes when I speak in English, my spoken words are not what I'm thinking. Didn't mean to be rude or impolite, please believe me."

Eyal looked at Avi and smiled. "Just think a bit more before you speak. You might be more and more comfortable/fluent with the English language but you must also realised that words/phrases used in the wrong way can hurt or be understood in an inappropriate way. If you are uncertain of the scope of your words, speak to me in Hebrew. I'll translate if necessary."

"I will and again I'm truly sorry."

At that, MP and Alexander made their entrance. They discussed the tapes and possible courses of actions with School authorities. Eyal complimented MP and Alexander on their work.

* * *

MP signaled that she needed to speak to Sharon and Eyal in private.

"Mom, Eyal, Earl Wilson gave me an USB key for you. It's intel on the mission you are working with Robert. I unscripted it and wrote it down in a separate file, pretty dark but good intel." She handed the key to Sharon.

Eyal spoke "For the intel, you guessed right. Thanks for your work. Did you hear from Erika (Annie) since last night?"

"Yes, she called and said she would be spending the night and Christmas day with a Mr. Ryan McQuaid. Told me not to worry that she was safe and they had lots of interesting photos."

Eyal answered "She's a big girl and knows her way around. I'm not worried."

MP was uncomfortable, Sharon noticed something was not right with her daughter.

"MP, look at me….something is bothering you, what's up?"

Mother and daughter had always being open and honest, sometimes even brutally honest, with each other. MP believed that Eyal was not in the habit of laying it all out but she preferred it that way. "Mom, I don't agree with leaving Avi and Kevin believing that Robert is dead."

Eyal wanted to speak but MP continued "Eyal, please leave me continue. I need to get this out. Mom, you never shut Kevin out before, it's not your way of doing things. Why? Is it because Eyal sees things differently? The boys are the only ones that don't know Robert is alive; Clara, our maid knows; Earl our neighbour knows, it's just not right. What good can come out of keeping them in the dark? It's Christmas and I want Robert with us. Think Robert has enough experience to keep himself safe. This house had so much surveillance, I'm uncomfortable even going to the bathroom! Avi and Kevin made a mistake with the fake IDs deal but I still trust them. Eyal, I know you only want to protect Avi but it's impossible: Being born with spy parents, we were in 'danger' the day of our birth. Have a news flash…. We're accepted it and admire your life style enough to want to follow in your footsteps. Eyal, Avi is proud of your career and how you handle yourself. He knows and accepts the risks. Kevin, as I, was always clear of what my mom does and we accepted the risks that come with your style of life. I would prefer for you both to agree to read the boys in."

Eyal looked at Sharon "Is she right? Is it because of my apprehensions that you kept Kevin in the dark?"

Sharon bit her lips and looked up at the ceiling "No Eyal, you are not the reason I wanted to keep Kevin in the dark. MP, when it went down for Robert, for the first time in my career, I was scare and felt vulnerable. I took that decision because I was insecure and frightened not because Eyal had some influence over me."

Eyal had another question "Sharon want you to be honest with me: At this time would you take the same decision?"

"No, if MP had not brought it up, I would have. I agree with everything she said. After the facts, I can't find one good reason not tell the boys about Robert. I'd also like for Robert to be with us today. I'm pretty sure my daughter here knows where he is!"

MP just looked at the ground, confirming to Eyal and Sharon that she was well informed of Robert's whereabouts.

Eyal gave Sharon a light kiss. "I'll go get the boys and we will tell them. MP thanks for being honest with me. Please never hesitate to speak you mind. I'm not use to 'Out in the open' ways of dealing with things but I'm learning. Your family had experiences dealing with the ups and downs people like us go through and you've found solutions to resolves lots of hurdles. Your direct way of dealing with life's hurdles suits me perfectly. Thanks again!"

Reading Sharon's body language, he knew she was struggling with his 'giving in' so quickly.

"Sharon, I'm really OK with telling the boys. You are right, when we decided it would be better to keep them in the dark, reality (Robert near death) had just hit a bit too close to home. I/we were, must admit, in panic mode, it happens to the best. The only way we can isolate the boys from **some** danger is for them to live with Dave (for Kevin) and Hanna (for Avi). We put that decision to them and they chose to stay with us. That comes with consequences they've accepted. We, more I now have to 'accept' their decision and act accordingly."

Sharon preferred Eyal announced Robert's 'resurrection' to the boys. It goes without saying that they were ecstatic at the news. They also understood their parents' motives for not reading them in sooner.

Sharon took MP's arm and whispered "Now, you can tell Robert he can come out of wherever he is and spend Christmas day with his family."

MP chuckled and gave her mother a burner phone. "You do the honours, he's just going to make me assure him over and over that Eyal is OK with it all."

"Well, in that case, I'm not the one he needs to speak to!" Sharon handed the phone to Eyal and repeated what MP had just told her.

It took less than ten minutes for Robert to join them. Eyal welcomed and reassured Robert again that he was OK with the course of events.

* * *

Eyal spoke "Why don't we go into the family room and you Jacksons can show Avi and I what a traditional Christmas gifts unwrapping is like."

Robert and Eyal shared the task of distributing the gift placed under the tree. Sharon could see that Eyal enjoying being the head of the family. A role he took seriously and was a natural at: Being a good provider, protector, leader and teacher were a privileges that came with responsibilities that he willingly accepted and lived up to. His glistening eyes reflexed his present emotions.

After the gift unwrapping, Robert took Sharon and Eyal apart and handed them what seemed to be a mountain of official documents.

"You two have proven to me that you can handle yourself as master spies, working partners and as a couple. Must admit I had given you less than 6 months. Even had an ongoing bet with Rivka… she won! My gift is something I don't do often: I offering you both my irrevocable trust. (Eyal head shot up and the eyes he gave Robert were spectacular!)

Robert continued "Here are the plans**, the original ones,** of this house. You two need to know what you really have on your hands. This house had many, many hidden rooms and safe 'spaces'."

Eyal looked at Robert with a sly smile "Really… no more hidden spaces….?"

Robert answered "It's all there, no more secrets. It's now 100% yours."

Sharon knew Robert disclosing that information was a show of trust toward her and Eyal. She gave him a heartfelt hug and whispered "I love you!"

Robert still had something to say "I'm not quite done."

With a push of a button, a big screen came down and another button … Rivka Singer was onscreen.

Eyal and Sharon were looking at Rivka and Robert. They were up to something….

Robert spoke to Rivka "You want to do the honors, Rivka."

"Better they hear it in the flesh. I prefer to watch the expression on their faces. Always loved making Eyal squirm!"

Robert spoke "Have a proposition, well it's a joint proposition – Mossad and MI-6: I have here, for both of you, an offer we hope you will accept – Dual citizenship and two passports. The Mossad and MI-6 would like for the two of you to be 'special collaborators'. We could call on you, together or individually for consultations, training junior spies and even a mission or two. It will always be yours to accept or refuse our offers. This is a first for both agencies: Trusting and welcoming in their ranks a spy from a rival agency. It goes without saying that our offer will have no effect on Dark Control. That is your company to operate as you chose… well up to a point!"

Sharon's breathing just stopped and she could sense Eyal was working hard to keep his composure. Robert was right, that offer was a first and a great one at that. Well, in her case that is. She didn't quite know for Eyal but she had some sadness in leaving the ranks of MI-6. Marrying and living her life with Eyal was what she wanted most of all but she had to admit a little something was missing. It would resolve itself in time she had told herself.

Eyal spoke "Who would we be answering to?"

Again Robert looked at Rivka, something was definitely going on between those two!

Rivka took the question "Only to me and/or Robert. You will both have top level security clearance in both agencies, another first for the Mossad."

Eyal took Sharon's hand and pulled her to him. "Well, Love…you ready to answer or you prefer we took some time to talk?"

Sharon looked up at him but she could not read him on way or another. She wanted to jump on her father and shower him with 'yes' kisses but this was a decision she needed to take with Eyal, not Robert. Taking his hand and turning her back to the screen, she traced a 'yes' in Eyal's hand. Eyal used the same tactic and also traced a 'yes'.

Surely Robert had read Sharon's body language and knew her answer would be a positive one. For his part, Eyal had been especially cautious for him not to be read. Robert and Rivka didn't need to know that he welcomed and appreciated to the most this offer. Eyal smiled and spoke for both of them.

"This is a major break in protocol, accepting the two of us knowing we are in a relationship and of different nationality. Rivka, Robert, just how did you manage that task or more so who are you blackmailing?"

Rivka chuckled and answered "Eyal, Sharon is now your compatriot and on MI-6's side, you are now her compatriot, so technically no rules have been broken! We didn't blackmail anyone, we played with the rules that were given to us. It goes without saying that the two of you needed to pass some pretty high security background checks and it was a green light for both of you. That in itself is a hurdle not many operatives would pass. Let say Robert and I were proud of your track records."

Eyal looked at his now 'two' bosses and shook his head in disbelief.

Rivka continue "And you, Mr. Lavin, I have greatly missed! It's boring having nobody to stand up to me, argue with my every requests… Imagine I even miss the continued bantering about the bad travelling and logging accommodations! Eyal, be assure, this offer was not force on anyone, you earned it, you both did. It was my first task as assistant Director and I'm quite proud of it.

Eyal just uttered "What?"

Sharon was more articulated on hearing that news "Rivka congrats! That's wonderful and you deserve it fully! Seems your bantering operative here is at lost for words…."

Eyal regained his composure and said "I'm impress, never expected this. You jumped a step, from head of the Collections Department to Assistant Director, impressive! Didn't hear any chatter and I'm well connected to the Mossad grapevine, believe me."

"Well, I asked that my mandate start with the two of you accepting our joint proposal. Eyal, apart from Robert and or Director, you're the first to know. I owed you that much."

Looking at Rivka, Eyal added "And if I / we had refused?"

"I would have retired as planned."

Robert added "Before you conclude that Rivka's retirement was a blackmail scheme it wasn't. I convinced her to stay on to try to make a difference at the Mossad instead of a bitter retirement. MI-6 is more open to change, my job was easy. Rivka had to fight to achieve the offer that is on the table for you two. Eyal, you can be proud of your Boss!"

"I am, always was. Rivka congratulation, you deserve it and I couldn't be happier for you. We need to find time to properly celebrate this promotion! Thanks for the vote of confidence, it means a lot to me. Ah yes, met a 'friend' of yours, a certain Mr. Earl Walton'. Think we need to talk about inter-agency collaboration and how you treated me."

Rivka shot Eyal her usual annoyed stare, making him laugh openly. She signed offteasingly pointing her finger at him! After she left, Robert, Eyal and Sharon to discuss their reinstatement in both agencies!

Sharon went up to her father and hugged him "Thank-you for trusting me / us. This is wonderful 'new' beginning. The best of both worlds."

"Hold your thanks, the missions you'll be appointed will not be rooky ones. You will be expected to 'deliver'. The first mission being…"

Eyal spoke "Let me guess... our present mission "The Dead Man Walking."

Robert laughed "Bingo... but with your respective agencies' support, Henry Wilcox's proxies stand less of a chance. Eyal, Sharon make us proud!"

Suddenly a blinding white light flashed, both Robert and Sharon immediately went for a control panel.

Sharon just had time to shout at Eyal for him not to reach for his gun. "Eyal, stop. It a family matter and the white lights means it's good news. I'm guessing Robert must be a grand-daddy."

At Sharon words Robert knees bolted, Eyal just had time to stop him from falling flat on his face. Sharon laughed and hit the controls for a large screen to unfold from the ceiling. The rest of the family rapidly gathered. Sharon had guessed right. As the screen descended, Robin and Vincent's image appeared and both where proudly holding their newborn.

All let Robert talk first "Darling, how I would have love to be by your side, hope it all went well…. boy or girl?"

"Dad, you being alive is more than I could ask for. Glad to announce it took me less time than my sister. Our boy was born after only 4 hours of labor! Think it was harder for Vincent than me! All, I would like you to meet Robert Frederico Jackson Rossabi. We name him in honor of both our fathers."

Robert was at lost for words. All congratulated Robin and Vincent then left Robert to talk to Robin and Vincent in private.

* * *

Closing the door Eyal turned towards Sharon.

"Sharon, please tell me all your Christmas aren't as emotional. If so, next year where going to Israel and I'd prefer to celebrate Hanukkah. Had more emotions in these past three hours than all in my career as an agent!"

"Let's say there is never a dull moment at the Jacksons but must admit this is out of the ordinary. I'm still shaking at the idea of now being Canadian, English, Israeli, Mossad and MI-6."

"Yes, that news was a welcome surprise. Must admit it shook, and like you, is still shaking me!"

Eyal phone rang, he pulled it out, read the message and wince.

Sharon pinched her lips "Ohhhhh here comes some bad news, knew something was bound to break. I'm scare to ask, what's up?"

Eyal was tense "We need to talk in private. Come with me."

Putting his hand on her back, he guided her to their quarters. '_Welby stay calm and don't nag. He'll tell you just what happened soon enough. Keep your mouth shut, easy to do just press your lips together. If they want to open, girl, piece of advice bite them back together!'_

Closing the door to their home office, he signaled her to sit down. He pulled a chair and sat in front of her.

Again he took out his phone to check or reread his message.

"Eyal, you're scaring the hell out of me, what going on?"

"Sharon, tonight I arranged for Jacques Dorval to be permanently silence."

Sharon swallowed hard "You what?"

"Listen to me: With this Dead man Walking mission I couldn't take the risk of you and him meeting. Mr. Dorval got Faran back in the Cartel. As soon as I got confirmation I (Faran) was in the circle of trust and invited to a business meeting schedule for next week, he had served his purpose. I ordered a hit on him. Was planning on doing it personally but faith decided otherwise."

Sharon was numb, she just didn't know how to react. With Dorval dead, a painful chapter in her life had just close without possibility of her learning more of her mother's death. Jacques Dorval was a criminal/murderer and more but he held the secret of her mother's death.

Eyal knew the feeling Sharon's eyes were expressing. He had experience the same emotions when he had stared at a dead Cardinal (the man that murdered his sister Sarah). It was a devastating feeling; He had killed the man responsible for his sister death, at last vengeance, but strangely that didn't bring him the expected closure. It just opened the wound a bit more. It was only when he decided to stop living in the past, accept his sister's death and live his life that the wanted closure manifested itself. Sharon would need to do the same but he couldn't help her get there. She had to come to her own acceptance. At this time, Jacques Dorval was somewhat of a panic button. Eyal couldn't stand the chance of Jacques meeting up with Sharon. He knew it would, as it had been with him and Cardinal, a duel to death. He was still living because Annie Walker had put herself between him and Cardinal. Now he had just did the same (well a bit more) for the love of his life, hoping she would understand.

For the first time since being her lover, Eyal feared Sharon's reaction. He had gone against a promise he had made; to leave her have her 5 minutes with Dorval. This was a situation he could not fix or explain. He had ordered the hit knowing full well of the possible downfall. It was a risk he was willing to take. Losing Sharon as his wife was, for him, an acceptable trade-off for her staying alive. Now all he could do was wait, a task he was not good at!

He venture "Sharon, talk to me."

Struggling to keep it together she manage to say "I can't, please just leave me alone."

"Sorry, won't do that. We need to talk this through."

"Figures, you do what damn well pleases you and the only choice I have is to suck it up and obey. Eyal, you had promise you would not call a hit on him. Why?"

"Yes, I went back on that promise. Since you've known me did I ever go back on a promise?" He held her face to his to make sure she answered

"No"

"Then you must realise that for me to go back on a promise, especially to you, it was, from my point of view, a matter of life or death. Sharon, I could not live with myself if I'd have lost you at Jacques Dorval's hands. I wasn't born yesterday, love. Sadly I know what the future held for you and Dorval. We are facing danger on to many fronts, he needed to be silence."

Sharon didn't know if it was his quivering voice or his watery eyes but she couldn't stay mad at him. Never had he expressed such raw emotions. She figure he knew his decision might mean the end of their relationship. That made her realise he had risked it all to assure himself that her and Duval didn't meet up. She also knew, too well, the outcome of that meeting: Dorval or she would have died.

Suddenly she had an idea. "Stay here, I have something I need to get. Don't worry, I'm not running away, trust me."

Rushing in and out, Sharon was fast to return. In her back she held a book, their book: "Le Petit Prince" She knew most passages by heart. Opening it at a special page, she started to read:

_The night had fallen. I had let my tools drop from my hands. Of what moment now was my hammer, my bolt, or thirst, or death? On one star, one planet, my planet, the Earth, there was a little prince to be comforted. I took him in my arms, and rocked him. I said to him:_

_"The flower that you love is not in danger. I will draw you a muzzle for your sheep. I will draw you a railing to put around your flower. I will -"_

_I did not know what to say to him. I felt awkward and blundering. I did not know how I could reach him, where I could overtake him and go on hand in hand with him once more._

_It is such a secret place, the land of tears."_

― _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince_

She looked up at him and realised they both had tears coming down their faces.

Eyal kissed her then picked her up and walked towards their room. Looking at her with loving eyes, he said.

"_Saved by THE BOOK OF LIFE again, best investment I ever made! Sharon, you just reached me just fine, I love you!"_

Sharon smiled and laid her head on his shoulders. "Eyal, the message on my bracelet could it be a quote from the Little Prince?

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19 - Baby number two and three!

The holidays had come and gone too rapidly for Eyal and Sharon but that downtime had permitted them to settle some important matters:

-The fake ID mess the boys (Avi and Kevin) had put themselves in was resolved. There had been a problem in that they could not use MP's videos since the Sorority members were still minors and permission (a warrant) had not been obtained to film them. With MP's intel, Eyal had planned a fake drug deal and the Sorority members had been caught red handed by local Police. This help was provided on one condition - the boys would not be called on as witnesses.

-Our master spy had gotten himself acquainted with the house plans Robert had given him. The configuration of the many hidden rooms, surveillance equipment and getaways was spectacular. Their house was quite a spy fortress, a lot more than Eyal could ever have imagined. Sharon saw he thrived at getting to know his new playing grounds: A man's home is his castle!

-Ima, Eyal mother, had passed some precious time with Robert. She had just returned to Jerusalem but not without scolding Eyal/Sharon a bit for not having any news of a future grand son or daughter. From the glance Eyal had given his mother, Sharon guessed that subject would not be a recurrent one!

-Ziva and Tony had shared much of the holiday festivities with their spy friends. It was hard to miss that those two had an interesting budding relationship. While at a football game, Tony had asked Eyal for some advice.

Eyal had answered "Tony, I'm not one to give advice plus I'm not the best role model relationship wise! But Ziva and I do share similar backgrounds so what I can give you is my view of two differences I noted with relations in America VS Israel. A bit like Gibb's rules list, here are two entries in my Cultural Differences List: No 1: Take an interest in her interests, but don't compromise who you are. Meaning, stay true to your opinions and your values, while respecting Ziva's. From what I see and hear, you are quite a movie buff but Ziva does not need or want an actor. You put on a mask and she'll shred it apart along with any chance of having a serious relationship with her. No 2: Take time to outline/share your boundaries. Let's say she/you doesn't like to kiss in public, be honest with one another. Your journey will go much more smoothly. Trust me, Ziva and Sharon are a lot alike…. you'll be the first to know if you overstep your bounds… better to know them than to presume them!"

Tony's response had been; "Well I got more out of you than Ziva said I would. She didn't even want me speaking to you about our relationship, said it was for me/her to work out."

Eyal smiled, had put his head down and whispered "Tony, do you realise … you just broke Cultural Differences # 2."

Tony's expression had been priceless and Eyal could have sworn the man had tensed himself up expecting to receive one of Gibbs head slap!

-On the CIA front; Arthur, Joan and Auggie were up to par with the DMW (Dead Man Walking) mission. At Eyal's suggestion, Annie had come clean with all three. Arthur and Joan, while not in agreement with Annie's ways, had understood her motives to stay off grid, but Auggie had not taken it well. He had barely spoken and before signing off from the secured video-conference, the glare he had shot at Eyal and Annie was memorable.

* * *

Eyal had mentioned to Sharon that, at one point, he wanted a one on one conversation with Annie. Guessing the timing was right, she signed off with Auggie (they had some intel to corroborate), and conveniently left the two some privacy.

Annie talked first "Eyal, I'm sorry. You're the one that convinced me to come clean and Auggie is definitely blaming you for me staying off grid. I have a feeling he's thinking there is something going on between us."

"Annie, what Auggie thinks about me is not important. You two need to sit down, talk and decide what you want/expect of each other. It took me and Hanna nearly 10 years and her near death accident to understand that talking does works. For this mission, we are going to need 120% of both of you both. I don't intend on being your 'go between'. I'll be blunt Neshema: Solve your problems or you're out. I can't have lovers at each other throats, counselling is not one of my strong suits!"

Annie laughed at Eyal last remark "Honestly Eyal, I just can't imagine me stepping back into our relationship as it was. I've change and not only because of Henry Wilcox. I want to tackle missions that aren't simple brush passes, go back to the CIA but on my terms: I'd work with CIA's backup but no handler, I call the shots… run point on off grid missions, Ben Mercer's style. I know I have what it takes. You, Mr. Lavin have helped me get to where I am now. _(Eyal winced at those words)._ Take this DMW mission: It's dangerous but I'm thriving on it. Auggie will never agree for me wanting to 'spread my wings' in that way. I love the man he is, what he stands for and what he's accomplished but the more I learn the rope of this job, the harder it is to work with him. Eyal, what's your secret for leaving Sharon work as she needs/pleases?"

Eyal chuckled "Prefer you talk to Sharon before you assume things, I'm far from the picture perfect spy partner. What I'd like for Sharon is not always what she wants for herself."

"Nobody's perfect, but I see you with Sharon and, yes, you are 'protective', it's a second nature for you, but it's obvious you trust her abilities and work with her as a partner, an equal. Auggie just can't do that with me…for him... I'm still a rookie spy."

Eyal lifted his eyebrows and smiled. "Annie, Sharon has more years experiences than I have, but I admit to hovering over her as if she were a rookie… it's a little thing call love, Neshema! Funny, Sharon accused me of treating her like a rookie spy a couple of times: One was after she discovered I had helped you 'die'. There's more bothering you than Auggie treating you like a rookie, isn't there?"

Annie continued "Yes…another important disagreement are the eternal 'Secrets'! How does Sharon cope with yours and you with hers?"

Eyal shoulders went down a notch "We both have our load of secrets! For us it's a two way street but for you and Auggie; he has his load and you're building yours. Annie, you're a junior becoming a senior with all the future dangers and errors in judgement that it implies. Our life is not an easy one to begin with and the path you chose is risky and dangerous: Not many spies take that route… the hardest thing to do is to watch a love one step in that path. Just talk to Sharon on how she feels about MP."

"From what I see, Sharon is giving her daughter the ropes she needs to evolve."

"Maybe but it eats at her, believe me I know. Annie, there another factor you must consider: Auggie is blind. He needs a bigger/broader control of his environment. A relationship with him means his partner has to be 'predictable' or at the very least permit him to read her truly. Exactly the opposite you will need to 'spread your wings': Dark ops or of grid ones meas dangers and secrets! Look, I've said enough, you need to decide what it is you want and talk to Auggie about it."

"I just can't understand why he can't be honest. I'm not talking National security matters, that I'd get, but hell, he was married… couldn't he have been forthcoming with that! Eyal, I know you guard your private life but..please, I need some guidance! You're the only one I can talk freely with."

"Neshema, only for you… only for you: Sharon and I agreed to come clean with our secrets when needed. As for the day to day dealings, we are quite different: She prones openness and face-offs and I… well I'm not quite there yet, but I can see, by how Robert, Robin and her kids manage their everyday life that it does work. Funny, the Mossad recommended sensibly the same but since I was never one to follow protocols… (Eyal pointed his finger at Annie) Ironic isn't it: That's a bit why we met, me keeping secrets from the Mossad and them punishing me by giving me a rookie mission!"

Annie shot him a wonderful smile, pulled closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Sorry, the first time I met you the only emotion you stirred was 'exasperation', but must admit, your good looks tickled me a tiny bit!... OK, we're going off track here… how does your relationship deal with 'Secrets'?"

Eyal shook his head and laughed "You really want details, Neshema…. By choice and/or necessity, I've admitted a couple of pretty gruesome secrets to Sharon and she also came clean with a couple of knock-out ones. Sharon is a lot like Rivka, she comes clean in some twisted ways and the blow is somehow softened. I, on the other hand, go directly to the point, sometime it's brutal and Sharon's first reaction is to bolt but we finish by working it out. Must admit my 'temper' does not serve me well when it comes to 'secrets'. Sadly, with our baggages', there will be more confrontations to come. Annie, for people like us, secrets are sealed in our DNA, we just need to accept that they are part of us. Secrets are not the 'why' a relationship fails: For a spy couple a higher level of trust, acceptance, knowing when/what to let go and respect/understanding of your partner's background is needed. If you can't accept those conditions … well… just don't date a spy!"

Annie responded "Didn't you once say that there is no such thing as trust between spies."

"Yes and I still stand by those words. I will never fully trust Sharon when in spy mode but I trust my wife. Same goes for you…I trust you as a friend but a spy… never! The shower stunt I pulled on you and Sharon should prove what I'm saying. You girls were in spy mode and shutting me out: You didn't trust me! Natural for spy but, Annie, what is important is that you abide by that rule always, no questions asked: Never trust a spy! A wife, father, mother, husband, child etc., YES but a spy NEVER! If you don't, your 'wing spreading' attempt is going to get clipped in the butt!"

"Don't know how I should take that last statement… don't look at me with those angry dark eyes… I get it! Thanks, Eyal, your words will not be lost, I'm searching for answers at this moment but you are right: I need to find what **I** want and talk, one on one, with Auggie. Eyal, have a personal question: In Amsterdam, if I would have accepted your offer to join you, do you think it would have worked between us?"

Eyal didn't take long to answer "No… we'd be in the same (even worst) place you an Auggie are for about the same reasons...plus add to that us being from rival agencies and our volatile natures. We don't want to go there believe me!"

And Annie responded "That's what I thought… did Auggie ask you that same questions?

'_Lavin, your treading in very shallow waters, watch your step. This is not your problem to solve'_ Eyal just answered "Maybe"

Annie looked up to him and pinched her lips together. She knew she was asking a lot from her friend. "And what did you 'Maybe' say to him."

"Annie, this stops here. I'm not putting myself between the both of you. You and Auggie are tip toeing around each other not wanting to hurt the others feelings. TALK to each other, that's all I'm going to say."

"Sorry…think I've overstepped my bounds."

"Well since you overstepped… I can also. Two matters I'd like to discuss with you: First - You need to talk to your sister. Sisters' bounding is one area I can't help you with but Sharon and Robin have had some pretty serious conflicts growing up. Ask her for help Annie; it can only ease the way. Danielle deserves the truth. Annie, you decided to go off grid but, now you need to live up to the after marks that decision caused."

Annie wanted to respond but Eyal put his index on her lips and continued.

"Second and please do not scratch my eyes out: What's with you and Ryan? I've notice, he's strongly barking up your tree and you're not chasing him down! You just said you feel trapped in a spy relationship! Annie, Ryan is a spy, a very experienced one, hell he's a student of Arthur Campbell: Meaning secrets and very shady history, maybe even more than Auggie's."

Annie just stare at Eyal, she was annoyed even a bit angry and was contemplating just how to answer his very personal observations. She knew Eyal was not one to meddle and realised for him mentioning these two observations meant that he was genuinely concerned for her. She also had to admit that he had hit a bull's eye with both his observations.

"Eyal, since you went out of your comfort zone for me, I'll do the same: I'll answer the easy one first: I plan on getting together with Danielle very soon and will follow up on your suggestion to talk with Sharon, thanks. As for my 'flirting' with Ryan… it is just that: flirting…. no strings attached. Eyal, you are the last person to give me advice on 'flirting'."

Eyal interrupted "Annie, I am or more was an expert at 'flirting with no strings attached'. But you, Annie Walker, are incapable of flirting in that way; an intricated spider web will always spin itself around you. You need to untangle the Auggie one before getting involved in the Ryan one. A little thing called respect for your partner. Annie, please don't take this in the wrong way but you need to decide what YOU want before you can commit to a long-term relationship. Told you once that your empathie is what makes/defines you and I'm telling you again: Trust yourself Annie, you have a wonderful soul!"

* * *

Annie smiled and hugged Eyal. He responded with a kiss on her forehead. At that Sharon came in to remind Eyal that they had an appointment with Father Jackson.

Looking at the two, Sharon laughed at their uneasiness at being caught 'in the act'

"Oups… should I have knocked before coming in! E, sorry to interrupt but, we have a meeting with Father Jackson."

Eyal smiled sheepishly, got up and kissed Sharon "OK, now it's equal, both my loves got their daily kiss!"

Sharon teasingly poked her fingers in his chess.

Annie looked at Eyal with a surprise frown and said "**Father** Jackson; asset, target or you thinking of converting?"

"0 out of three, I need to attend a Godfather class to see if I qualify."

Annie rapidly added "Eyal, you're Jewish, you can't be a Godfather."

Eyal responded "Why?"

Annie answered "Well the definition of a godparent is: If needed, taking over the parents' in the religious upbringing of a child. Today, it's a theoretical duty but the Catholics faith still takes it seriously."

To that Eyal repeated "Again, why could I not be capable of guiding a young mind in his faith?"

Anne rolled her eyes and abandoned "Never mind… get to your meeting, we'll discuss this later." She hushed both of them out.

* * *

Robin and Vincent had asked Sharon and Eyal to be godparents to their boy. The Catholic Church requires two godparents: one must be Catholic, and the other must be either Catholic or a non-Catholic (_Canon 874.2)._ Eyal would officially be a witness and not labelled as the Godfather, but it was basically the same thing.

It was late Sunday afternoon, Sharon and Eyal were just arriving for their meeting with Father Jackson (a far cousin of Robert's). It didn't take long for our Israeli to surprise/charme the priest with his knowledge of the Catholic faith. The Father joked a bit with Sharon by telling her that if a person had not been at Mass for 2, 5 or 10 years, they could not be a godparent. Eyal, under Sharon's scornful look, promised Father Jackson that they would attend Mass when possible.

Father Jackson's said "Rejoice with me, for I have found my sheep that was lost.'

To what Eyal answered "Bible verse 15:3-7 – Luke. I liked that 'story'"

Both looked at Sharon who whispered to Eyal "Show-off! Doesn't the Shammai's school of thought tell: Say little and do much?"

Eyal put his arm around Sharon's waist and said "I'm not getting in a discussion on that school of thoughts in this place and time. Now that the Father knows we BOTH respect each other's faith, think it's best we stop taking up his time."

Father Jackson said "I enjoy talking with well-informed people, please do come back. Interfaith marriages have additional stressors that other marriages do not have and sadly most do not survive. Too much importance is put on conversion and not enough on respect. The knowledge and respect you seem to have for each other's faith is admirable. Do not lose that attitude, it's one key to a successful marriage! Do not be afraid to come and talk to me if you come across a hurdle."

* * *

Leaving the Father, Eyal asked "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"I'd love to, but I have a counter proposition for you: Why don't we end this down time as we started it - fine wine, chocolate covered strawberries and…."

Eyal looked at Sharon, then at the oncoming traffic, hit the brakes and did an impressive/unauthorised U-turn. Sharon could only hold on to dear life!

She laughed and blurted out "I see that even after a bit more than a year together, you still react very strongly to the simple thought of having sex!"

"Sharon, I'm hurt! Sex is simply the act of intercourse. What I hope we have is something much deeper - an emotional connection you share with someone you love: Intimacy."

At that both their phones sounded out loudly. Sharon looked at the caller ID and flashed it to Eyal

"Downtime's over, Robert just summoned us, sex or intimacy is now out of the question."

Eyal laughed, shook his head and executed another very impressive unauthorised U-turn.

"Chasse le naturel et il revient au galot!" _(When what is natural is driven off, it returns at a gallop.)"_ were the only words out of Sharon till they got home.

As they were about to enter the house, Eyal rapidly kissed Sharon and whispered to her in a loving tone.

"Darling, I've love these past two weeks and so looking forward to a lot more down times with you and our family."

She pulled into him "Same here, but must admit I'm finding this mission is going down a bit too close to home."

"Fully agree but with CIA, MI-6 and The Mossad joining ranks plus add Dark Control and McQuaid Security as sidekicks, this DMW (Dead Man Walking) mission just stepped into the fast track resolution stage."

She just hugged him tightly and he returned the hug. Looking at Sharon, he could see and feel her insecurity. Evaluating his own emotions, he had to admit Sharon had summed it up just right: This mission was personal, too personal and too close to home. His usual self-confidence was off.

'_Man get back to your old self and work this mission Lavin style. These doubts and questions are just what the Devil himself (H. Wilcox) wants you to feel. You need to lose the 'kids glove' style and be your usual ruthless self!"_

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside, Robert was waiting and signaled them to follow him to more secure quarters. Making their entrance, a surprise awaited them: Auggie! The others presents were Annie and Ryan McQuaid. Joan and Arthur were present by video-conference. Ziva was absent, but in Washington working an angle at McQuaid Security with Andy (_Sharon's brother and presently a covert hire sniper at McQuaid Security. Eyal had tasked him to trail Caitlyn Cook.)_

As Eyal/Sharon were getting settled Robert whispered to them "Sorry to cut short on your second Hotel Marion escape but we do have important chatter."

Eyal and Sharon shot Robert an 'if eyes could kill' look! Eyal roughly brought Sharon close to him and in an annoyed tone said "Camellia meddled?"

Sharon laughed "No, Earl meddled! This is not a woman's doing, we are more discreet! My father and Earl are the worst busybodies for common gossip. They will die protecting intel or a source but never trust them with mundane everyday happenings. That's one side of my father you'll get to know fast enough!"

Robert flinched at Sharon's words but he had switched to spy mode. He got attention from all and proceeded with his intel. "People, listen up we have important new developments:

1) DNA analysis from the CIA New-York's bombing just identified one Borg Altan. It's official, he was our suicidal bomber. Was it vengeance for his broter's death in the helicopter crash or was he force to do it? We need to find out who he was working with. This is not the doing of a one man team set out for revenge.

2) With intel from one of my best agent/friend (Earl), Annie and Ryan's photorama of the Eyal missile hit (no pun intended!), CIA's face recognition database and the Mossad's extensive intel on stray KGB's spies, we were able to identify Henry's possible proxies as two KGB rogue cells. At first glance, Eyal's suspicions seem to be right: they have teamed together. If that's the case, we are dealing with very capable, ruthless and organised bas_ards. They have it all; KGB training, Russian Mob connections, badass assets, an arsenal - courtesy of the McQuaid Security's mole, 4 remaining very sophisticated portable US missiles and last but not least, Henry Wilcox's legacy protocol (it must be one hell of a plan!). With the picture we now have, we could take our suspected enemies down, but Wilcox was the best I've known for setting boogie trap style missions. This is no exception so when we fight back, the domino effect it's going to set off is what worries me the most. Henry Wilcox's wrap will be directed at spies worldwide with probably monstrous consequences and heavy collateral damages. I'll leave my partner by night continue briefing you in for what is expected next."

Robert signaled for Eyal to take over. If was now clear for Sharon why Eyal had been MIA for a couple of nights. He had been gathering intel and discussing intervention plans with Robert. She had not asked of his wearabouts and he had not volunteered, but she had guessed it was related to their present mission.

Eyal cleared his throat and all went silence.

"Questions on what Robert just laid out? (No questions). OK then, here's our course of action. MI-6, CIA and the Mossad have those two Russian cells under surveillance. They can't sneeze without us knowing about it. We've identified our enemy but that was the easy part. I agree with Robert's observation; We might be facing a boogie trap mission. Nevertheless, we need to counterattack. Sharon's number 6 theory might just help us. We pushed it a bit farther and found more sixes! We all have 6 letters in our names: Robert, Joanne (Joan), August, Arthur, George is Ryan's real name (he legally changed it 4 years ago) and my code name at that time was Daniel Larue. Henry always referred to me by that name. He knew my real name but seemed to fancy Daniel!"

That bit of news brought on some whispering, Eyal continued. "Look, I'm the first to admit that Sharon's theory is pretty farfetched but the number 6 surface often, too often to just be a coincidence. From what Robert got out of Henry's psychologist, the man was a numerology addict. Annie is looking into this with Henry's ex-wife Sana."

* * *

Eyal signaled to Sharon to take over:

"There are more than just 6 letters in all your names: Playing with those names and your birth dates, I realised that you all have 6 as your 'Destiny number'. In numerology, the Destiny number 6 represents individuals that may exhibit stubbornness, self-righteousness, or dominance. (All looked at Eyal…)

Sharon continued but she had to refocus herself… a sudden case of giggles at her last words. Eyal didn't seem to find it amusing and signalled for her to get on with her explanation!

"For people with 6 as a Destiny number, development in life makes them more helpful, conscientious, and wanting to rectify and balance any sort of inharmonious situation. The over-zealous 6's (that hat fits you all) have difficulty distinguishing helping from interfering and in this regard, 6's will, at times, sacrifice themselves (or their loved ones) for the welfare of others. Here's something interesting: In the Indian numerology (Sana, Henry's ex-wife, is of Indian descent), the Destiny number 6 can only lead, for people having too many violent Samskaras (a major event in one's life), to a violent death - Robert, Eyal, Joan, Ryan, Arthur and Auggie, you fit that profile to a T… sorry!"

Sharon looked at her audience and she could see they were captivated by her explanations. She continued

"The probability that a targeted group of 6 all have the Destiny number 6 is 1 in 13 983 816 or to simplify 1 in 14 million. This can't be a coincidence. My guess is that you are Henry's handpicked sacrificial lambs for having made the mistake of interfering with that helicopter take down. He is making sure that you all meet the prescribed violent… and final Samskaras."

* * *

Eyal took over "For now that's the latest we have on the # 6 theory but Sharon is following up with it and will keep you posted. Sorry, I could not read you in beforehand, we still have a problem with a possible mole at McQuaid Security. Caitlyn Cook is our prime suspect but she might have friends working with her. We need to stay on top of things there. Ziva and Andy(Sharon's brother) are working the McQuaid Security angle. Sharon, Auggie, as of tomorrow, you two are off grid and coordinating the rest of us in 'cleaning house' for Henry's proxies."

As Eyal had guessed that got all talking, he let them voice their surprise then asked for their attention with one phrase

"Would some of you like to hear the rest of my plan?"

All went silent again. Robert shook his head, that man had the reputation of being difficult to control and a loner, but the Mossad had erred in leaving him work as he pleased and not build on his natural ability to guide and organise people. Hell, he had just took control of himself and Arthur Campbell! '_Well, it's the Mossad's lost and my gain! He's now mine to guide!' _Robert thought.

Eyal spoke "I had a hunch that Ryan's company was not only being set up to lose armament contracts but also was paying to store the goods that were 'taken' from them. A double whammy so to say: McQuaid Security is storing the stolen goods of their lost contracts! Hidden in plain site, sorry to say that, in a way, I have to admired Henry Wilcox's' Master Mind!"

Ryan winced at Eyal's comment but Eyal spoke to him "Ryan, don't sell yourself short, you were hacked by the Prince of Darkness or Satans Little Helper himself! You don't have enough evilness in you to win that war. Hope by siding together and putting all of our personal 'evilness' that we'll 'out devil' him and finally give a fatal blow to Wilcox's legacy!"

Eyal continued his briefing: "McQuaid's being a Security company, no questions were asked when secured storage locations were leased by them for military or warfare equipment. Ryan hit the jackpot in discovering questionable invoices (signed by Caitlin only): Three invoices in three locations. Happy to announce that most of the missing stolen military arsenal is now accounted for plus we have permanent eyes and ears on our targets. The respective countries were contracted and shall regain their goods once we finish this mission. Auggie is tracking all of this and is tasked with finding out when they are going to hit next. He's tasked with planning our next moves. People get yourself ready, we are striking back! That's all for now. We meet back here tomorrow same time, are you all OK with this course of action?"

All agreed to the next meeting and left or signed off.

* * *

Sharon was shaken, so much new facts and not once had Eyal let on that the intel gathering had advance so rapidly. She now understood more than ever that Eyal, the spy, was way out of her league. Never could she had kept this gigantic step a secret or planned such a counter attack. Again she was wondering **when** he had done it all. Lost in those thoughts, she jumped when Eyal put his hand on her shoulders and said

"Sorry for keeping you in the dark, Robert and I preferred to tie as many strings as possible before debriefing you all."

"I'm OK, shaken/surprised as were the others but I understand. E, my father is head of MI-6, I know what the words "need to know" means. I'm was just asking myself when did you have time to do all this planning/plotting with Robert. You were with us daily and participated in all family activities. We were also quite active/intimate when we had some time alone! Plus, we worked together at analysing my number 6 angle. Guessing you didn't get much sleep during the last two weeks."

"That is a 'Need to know', Love! Don't worry, I'm OK. The Mossad train their agents into thinking that sleep is a luxury. Sharon, now that all are debriefed on the new intel, I need you to analyse it and put it in perspective. Counting on those unorthodox brainwaves of yours! My gut feelings are telling me we are missing a very important piece of this puzzle."

"Same here. E, I also have a nagging feeling that I'm missing something that is just in front of me. Just can't figure it out. Hate when I have this kind of sensation"

"Glad to know I'm not alone. Later tonight why don't we have an old fashion brainstorming session? I'll ask Auggie and Annie to join us. Ryan is returning to the US to join Ziva and Andy. We've pretty much cornered Caitlin Cook and he wants to be part of the team that takes her down."

Sharon looked sideways at Eyal "You guys (Eyal/Robert) planned more than you told us, didn't you?"

Eyal chuckled and agreed, Sharon continued. "I know my father's MO and I'm pretty sure our next action is the 'Hands downs' approach."

Eyal looked at Sharon and repeated "Hands downs?"

Sharon smiled "It's a pre-1970 Family Board Game. The players would all dive to be the one who slapped down one of the four plastic hands first. A 'Hands Downs' approach is one of Robert's pet peeve interventions: Simultaneously take down four or more locations so targets never know what hit them."

Eyal chuckled "At the Mossad, it's called a 'Tsunami hit' and yes, that's exactly what we want to put in place. Just need to get some chatter of what those Russians cells and our US Caitlin are up to. That's why Auggie is here: He's presently analysing chatter and you're going to join him. Sharon, we have 24 hours, at the most, to organise our strikes. We need to put together four teams. I'll be going in the field with Annie."

Eyal made sure he was facing Sharon when he spoke. He wanted to see her reaction at his last words. _'She didn't even flinch… was sure she'd have some sort of annoyed reaction. That girl is not easy to read.'_

Being caught off guard by Sharon's reaction or lack of it, he felt oblige to add "You OK with me and Annie working together?"

Sharon smiled "Do I have a choice, Mr. Lavin? You and my father are so alike… you're testing me… aren't you?"

Eyal shook his head and pulled her to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. "I usually never get caught… but seriously: Are you OK with me and Annie working closely together?"

"Yes, I'm OK can't say I like it, but you and Annie work well together. Auggie and I are at our best with analysing data. Told you before, I may by a crackpot sometimes but I know what is needed to successfully complete a mission. Plus, as I read it, you're going to be the one to squirm the most: Auggie and I will need to have eyes and ears on our teams. So, if you and Annie have to get intimate at one point, we will be the ones eating popcorn and evaluating both your 'performances' (well Auggie will need my play by play descriptions) on the BIG screen!"

Eyal's face just went blank and that got Sharon giggling pretty hard.

Recovering he added "That another thing you do that reminds me of Rivka. She had the knack of embarrassing me by using my own words!"

* * *

Eyal shushed Sharon's giggling by kissing her. At the same time, Robert came in spy style: Meaning Eyal/Sharon only noticed his presence when he spoke.

"Lavin, I can see you have a hands on approach with women. For heaven sake, leave the girl breathe a bit!"

Sharon jumped but Eyal just acknowledge Robert's presence with a grin. "It takes two to tango, she's as bad as I am… must be in her genes, Daddy!"

Robert continued, "Touché! But, I'm not here to discuss how you two are acting it up. Need both your permission to 'task' Kevin and Avi with a mission."

That got Eyal and Sharon's attention.

Sharon spoke first "Dad, it's bad enough MP is involve, don't bring in the boys. I never objected of you using Kevin for some of your off book tech work but this mission is way too dangerous. I draw the line, I don't want Kevin or Avi involved in any way."

Eyal added "I second that. Plus, Hanna _(Eyal's ex-wife and Avi's mother)_ will have my hide if ever something spy related happened to Avi."

Robert shook his head "Sharon/Eyal, I'm disappointed that you think so poorly of me. Yes, I will use ALL the necessary manpower available but never would I put those boys in danger. Can you, at least, hear me out?"

Both agreed and Robert continued. "This weekend, we are going to hit our Russian targets hard and in maybe four different countries. We need at least 10 go packs (clean ID's). We can't count on our usual secure sources because we are working off grid and can't fully trust anyone. Your boys are young but they are the best I've worked with. They are crafty at coming up with very plausible covers, are up to date in social medias/internet and have fun bringing their creations to life providing a very believable and traceable history. Plus they have Auggie as their secret ally_ (Don't tell them but both Joan and I know about Auggie's crossing over to MI-6's side. Joan even finds it cute of him!)_

Sharon looked at Eyal then at Robert. "Dad, we just finished cleaning the mess you, in a way, put them in before the holidays. It took some very ingenious doing on Eyal's part to get the boys out of that fake ID affair they got themselves involves in. I admit it was Kevin's error in judgement on not following your dictated protocol that caused that mess. They may be the 'best' but they are only 15; boys not men. A minimum of parental supervision is needed!"

Robert expression made it clear he agreed with his daughter. "Look, realised I overstep my bounds with them. That's why I'm asking your permission to implicate them in this DMW mission. I don't expect them to be field operatives on this mission but cobblers. They will be no more danger than the danger of being your sons."

Eyal and Sharon had to agree to that. Eyal spoke "Robert, we are all spies and have an inventory of clean ID."

Robert interrupted "Stopping you there. That's what is expected, re-used ID's that can be trace. Lavin, we are dealing with an organisation that thrives on predicting how we work this mission. We need to build our interventions like 'Born again Christians' go about their religion; renew ourselves"

Eyal answered "Robert got to admit, you're right, but there is no way those kids can come up with 10-12 go packs in a 72 hour time frame."

Robert lifted his eyes in the airs and said "Daddy put your son to the test, you might just be surprise! And Mommy dearest, you know full well to what extent Kevin can go! Telling you again, they are an exceptional and very competent team. Like you just threw at me Eyal, it's in their genes!"

Eyal winced and looked at Sharon. "I'm tempted to give in. They did a good job when we tasked them at gathering up intel on those Sorority students that were blackmailing them. If those boys want to pursue this career path, as I said before, I prefer it be us teaching them the ropes."

Sharon answered "I'm with you Eyal, but I'd like to add a couple of rules for Daddy dearest, I know him so well!

1) They answer only to us, meaning Robert, if you want something 'special', you come to us first.

2) If we see they can't live up to this practically impossible time frame, we call it off and do without or lower their case load. Avi is going to want to impress his father, don't want him taking on more than he can handle. Burning a 15 year old is not an acceptable 'for the greater good' option in my book.

3) We read them in on what is at stake in this mission, all of it. It's a must if we want them to successfully pull off this job. Robert no half-truths, get my drift?!

4) Their 'paycheck' will be what Eyal and I will decide. None of your fancy and expensive tech tools for them to get in trouble with. I'm still no finished taking the inventory of what they _**'earned'**_ off grid in the last year!

There that should cover it, Eyal you have conditions to add?"

Eyal whistled "See you've been there with Daddy dearest! Robert, I'd prefer we keep this 'help' a family thing. For the rest of the team, if asked, we'll say that MI-6 cobblers did the job. Really don't want to spread the word out that our 15 years old are expert falsefiers. The Mossad hears of this and Avi will be recruited on the spot. Last but not least, Sharon and I will tell the boys and explain the (our) rules to them. Don't even want you present (no pun intended). That's my take on the situation, it's a take it or leave it deal."

Robert smirked at both of them "OK, Mama and Papa bears, it's a deal. Can I fetch them now, they are kind of waiting for my signal. Sorry, never expected you two would put up such a fuss!"

Sharon went up to her dad and in a very stern voice dictated: "WE will deal with them, time for Grandpa to do what he's so good at: Disappear into thin air, NOW!"

Robert saluted Sharon military style, kissed her and was off!

Eyal, after Robert had left spoke "You were a bit rough on Robert, but trust it was necessary, he's your father"

Sharon shoulder's slumped "Yes, been there, done that… numerous times! Dad is first and foremost a spy then a husband, father, granddad and a friend. I, on the other hand, am a mother, spy, wife and a friend. Question of priorities."

Eyal looked at Sharon with a questioning glance "Did you just tell me you are a spy before being my wife.

"Yes, as are you."

"That is not true: I resigned my spy job at the Mossad because of my friend Annie, remember?"

"After the facts and how long did it take you to come to your senses?"

Eyal chuckled "Checkmate, Love! Was back in the Mossad ranks in less than 24 hours."

Sharon smiled and said. "I'll go get the boys."

* * *

It goes without saying that Avi and Kevin were ecstatic. Being tasked by their parents to provide help for an ongoing mission was a dream come true for them. Avi was especially happy. It meant the world to him that his father would ask him for help.

Eyal had taken the lead in explaining the protocol and 'rules' to the boys. Sharon didn't fight or tease him for taking control. He took his role as head of the family very seriously and Sharon couldn't be happier. Her previous husband, Dave, was quite the opposite: leaving every family matters in Sharon hands. She had to admit, it felt good not to be in 'charge' plus Eyal was a natural. The boys accepted his rules without any backtalk and had listen attentively to the propose protocol.

Avi had asked only one question: "Abba, Robert always told us that we were too young to accept money for working as cobblers. He preferred giving us tools to make our job easier. Could we get an advance on our allowance so to speak. There is a photocopier that could help us do the technical work a lot faster, leaving us time to document and plant in the internet the life history of each caracter we are going to create."

And Eyal's answer had been "Avi, Sharon and I don't share Robert's view on this. We will discuss it more later but keep in mind that for a job well done, you boys deserve proper payment not new equipment to better do the job at hand or a future one. If we ask for your help, we will make sure that you have what is needed to complete it. Get me what you need and I'll see what I can do."

Kevin had added "Proper payment…meaning we could ask for a new PlayStation or maybe a car." That last word got Avi's attention, who immediately looked at his father… wide eyes and expecting a positive answer!

Eyal chuckle "Pending parental approval, you can ask for whatever you want."

Kevin lifted his eyes in the air but couldn't help joining in the bout of laughter his and Eyal's remarks had generated.

* * *

Eyal phone vibrated, he looked at the text message and addressed Avi. "Son, you are now officially a brother to a 6 pounds 2 onces little girl. Mother and baby are doing fine but Gaby, the always in control phycologist, is having problems controlling his nerves. Your mother sends her love and wants you to open your cell and take a peek at your little sister - Sarah Elisabeth Lavin."

Sharon came in closer and looked at the picture Hanna had posted. She had notice Eyal's voice quiver when reading the baby's name out loud. Another photo came in, it was of an unconscious Gaby, in a chair besides Hanna's bed. Eyal's mother seemed to be lightly slapping his face to revive him. That got all laughing!

Eyal immediately called Hanna "Congratulation and happy to see that all went well. Lovely name for a lovely child. See you still can knock us Lavins' out cold. Is that brother of mine recovered enough to talk?"

Hanna laughed and handed over the phone to a still shaken Gaby.

Eyal couldn't help but tease his younger brother "Gaby, if I remember well how this childbearing thing goes: she gives birth, she's exhausted and you're expected, as the daddy, to take over and help her get through it all. Get with it, you're a Lavin after all! Need you to properly take care of my ex-wife or I promise you, we will have 'a serious couch session' the next time I'm in Israel and I'll be leading that discussion!"

Laughing at Gaby's response, Eyal gave his phone to Avi for him to talk to his mother.

Sharon went up to Eyal, who had shied away from the boys and her "Hey, I see Gaby's not the only Lavin that childbearing turns into jiggling jello!"

Eyal cupped her face, kissed her and whispered. "The secret is to appear in control at all time. It's a specialty of mine. I forgot to warn my little brother that having a child is the most incredible feeling a man can experience. To this day, nothing has made me weep that much. Dumb luck that I managed to keep it together when Avi was born. Don't repeat this but I was in worse shape than that brother of mine!"

"Your secret is safe with me but you should start working at turning your specialty to being in control for real. I prefer a self-confident man by my side when in labour – We women need somebody to hit and blame for all that suffering!"

Eyal breathing stopped and with her hand resting on his chess, she could feel his heart rate accelerate as he was processing the implication of what she had just said. How she wished she could film the play by play of his facial reactions. He wanted to talk but just couldn't get the needed words out.

She whispered "Eyal, relax, breathe, remember what you just told Gaby… You're a Lavin after all."

Finally, he was able to ask "Did you just tell me you're pregnant?"

"Well, there a saying - Never two without three! Robin, Hanna and now me! Got the doctor's confirmation today, I'm six weeks pregnant. As I see it, when I used that pregnancy deception tactic to get you out of our DC apartment to talk to our resurrected Annie, well, my plan just blew up in my face. I didn't know it at that time but I was about an hour pregnant. Know it's not the best of time but my body has a mind of its own, birth control never stopped him from getting what he wants. MP was conceived while I was on the pill. Wanted to announce it to you in a more private manner but I just couldn't …." At that Sharon started to cry.

Avi came to return Eyal's phone. He looked at Sharon and said "Abba, is Sharon OK?"

"Yes, yes, she's OK. Please son, do me a favor and take Kevin out of here. I need some time alone with Sharon. Don't ask any questions right now. Promise, I'll talk to both of you later. It's important son."

Eyal didn't need to say more, Avi did as told.

Now alone, Eyal turned toward Sharon, took her in his arms, sat down and cradle her while delicately stroking her hair.

"Love, there is never a right or a wrong time for this kind of miracle. Sharon, seeing this pregnancy through is your decision."

"Eyal, this pregnancy may not have been planned but do not doubt it is wanted. Hope you're up to being a daddy for a second time?"

"More than you could ever imagine." He got up to lock the doors, turned off all eyes and ears equipment in the conference room and pulled up the large screen.

Bending down, he cuddle her face and whispered "Think your up to a bit of exercise. The first trimester is always tricky!" She responded by pulling him onto her and answered his whisper by one of hers "Sex during pregnancy rocks!"

* * *

Sharon had fallen asleep on Eyal chess, she awoke to a very protective arm hold and stare from her man. "It didn't take you long to acquire 'the look'!"

"The look?" Eyal asked

"The protective Papa look every man seems to get when expecting a child. They say a women has 'the pregnancy glow', I'm not a scientists but a man also changes. Maybe they feel more masculine at the thought of a mini version of themselves about to enter the world but they become more protective and get a 'je ne sais quoi' look in their eyes."

"Think that look is a mix of two P words: Pride and Protectionisms! Sharon, I don't want to … damn can't seem to find the right words…"

"Eyal, I know where you are heading. You might not like what I'm about to say but I want to continue being active in this DMW mission. I just can't / won't bench myself. I'm pregnant, not disable."

"That's what I thought. Don't like it and if I had my way, I'd put you in a secure glass room and keep you protected for the full 9 months. Sharon, I'd like… want …. No preferred that you'd stick to the profiling part of the mission or assist Auggie in tech op. or both. Don't want you in the field."

Sharon shook her head sideways and gave Eyal multiple small kisses on his chess.

"Eyal Lavin at lost for words, that's a first! Don't worry, your wish is my command! I couldn't stand being on the sidelines but I'm not the defying type. I want this baby Eyal and I will do all it takes to keep it safe! After it's born… well that's a different story: The spy gene this child is going to have scares the hell out of me!"

"Thanks for pointing that out, you just succeeded in pressing a panic button in me. Sharon, what did we do?"

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 -Joan's Balkan secret

Only 24 hours had passed since Sharon had told Eyal of her pregnancy but it seemed like a lifetime because of the many people who had given the couple their congratulations. Baby news was a rarety in the spy world so word of it got around fast! Eyal family were all more than happy for our spy couple. He had very stern directives to visit Israel sooner than later! Hanna had wanted to talk, one on one with him, when Sharon joined them both were trying to conceal their tears.

For the first time since Sharon had known Rivka did she see that woman cry. Eyal had fought hard not to do the same! Those two were bound by more than just handler, boss and agent relation!

Sharon had been surprise at Eyal's accepting to go public with the news. He had said that it was the only way since she wanted to continue working the DMW mission. This mission was dangerous and it was not a time to keep this kind of secret from their partners. Joan had talked privately with Sharon; supporting and offering help for Sharon to stay active in the mission. Robert would have preferred she sideline herself but he it was not his place to 'meddle'- One look at Eyal had confirmed that line of thought. Sharon was beginning to appreciate the fact that Eyal's eyes could so rapidly relay his thoughts, less explaining to do!

* * *

Both decided it was best to announce it individually to the kids. Better they expressed themselves without the presence of sibling's eyes and ears.

Kevin had been true to himself and Avi had sent Eyal in an emotional spiral! It was in moments like these that Sharon/Eyal saw the differences in the cultural backgrounds and the upbringing of the boys.

Kevin had laugh and said "Mom, you sure you want a baby at your ages. You once told me, you didn't like the 'being pregnant' part of having a baby. You guys are more at the stage of expecting a grandchild. If you want to live the 'baby period' together, why don't you give MP and Alexander a bit of a push? Grandkids are more fun, you play with them, spoil them rotten and give them back to the parents for the hard parts. Plus, you can take down bad guys with your guns and not have to worry about being back for breastfeeding time!" It was all in a teasing mode and at the end he had kissed his mother and congratulated Eyal telling them he admired their courage and was hoping for a boy! Sharon could see Dave's (Sharon's ex) personality in Kevin: gregarious in his ways but always adding the proper finishing touch!

Avi, on the other side, had taken quite a different route "Funny, I had a feeling you were going to have a baby together. Abba, saw your eyes were sad when Ima announced she was pregnant. Hope you get to do what you missed out with me. Sharon, if Abba ever tells you he wants to leave for your baby to be safe, tie him up. The only one that doesn't see he's the best father a kid can have is him. If you need my help call me wherever I might be at that point and I'll have a son-father talk with him. I promise you he won't leave after that! Hope it's a girl, that way Kevin and I can make her life a living hell like big brothers do. Can't do that with MP, she gets us back in the worst ways! Also, Abba, you'll have a little bit of Sarah you can remember all your life." Avi had kissed Sharon and hugged his father telling them both he was really happy and even offered future babysitting services."

It goes without saying Eyal was lost for words for a bit after Avi had left. Sharon for her part had had to wipe a couple of tears. She blamed it on pregnancy hormones but she wasn't fooling anyone.

After getting a certain control on herself she said "Eyal, don't know how you and Hanna did it but that boy is a parent's dream come true! That is the best congratulation speech I've received since announcing I was pregnant. I realise life in Israel is a lot harder that in North-America, kids mature faster and with an understanding that life is a precious thing but your son has a way with words that's amazing!"

"Got to admit, he does. He seems to also have a way to hit his target in just the right spot! Sharon, his speech made me realise I need to say this to you: You have my promise that, if you want me, I will be there for the long run. Think I need to come clean with Avi of what really happened between his mother and me. Didn't want for him to know that it was Hanna's terror that made me stay away but your Jackson's ways are rubbing off on me, he needs to know."

"Eyal, come and sit down. There's a secret that you now need to know: Hanna told Avi, some time ago, the reel reasons you left, the numerous attempts you made to be a real father to him, your family wanting/demanding him in their life and all of her actions to stop all of it. He has the full picture but he also knows you don't know of him knowing. Hanna didn't want him or me talking to you about it. She figured you'd want him to hear it from you but she just couldn't wait for you to decide to tell him! I'm guessing his words were his way of saying what I sometimes try to get through that tick skull of yours: Stop being a martyr and fight harder for what you really want even if it hurts someone you love or admire. You let Hanna 'win' because you just couldn't hurt her or Avi but what about you? You were mentally and physically stronger than Hanna, it would not have been a hard task to force her to accept that you had rights (even legal ones) to your kid. You preferred to keep all that pain to yourself in order to please Hanna and avoid taking the chance to hurt Avi in the process. So that phrase you just said to me about being there for the long run, care to rephrase it?"

Eyal shook his head and laughed, a bitter laugh but nevertheless a laugh "Love, you have my promise that I will be there for the long run. Nobody will make me miss one minute of that child growing up! There is that OK?"

"Going to make a Jackson out of you yet"

"Never, I'm Israeli, Jewish and a Lavin…. a new born Lavin!"

"Finally, he gets it, took you long enough!"

She pulled him down by the neck and kissed him passionate, he responded by picking her up and was about to take her to their room when MP walked in.

"Sorry, didn't want to interrupt but Avi told me to come here. Going to kill him, another one of their stupid pranks. Wait till I get my hands on him… sorry again!"

Eyal rapidly regain his senses "MP, wait, we do want to talk to you. Our fault, the boys had nothing to do with it. Sit please"

MP was surprise but immediately went into a worried mode "OK, this can't be good, please get it out fast."

Sharon smiled "MP, I'm pregnant. You are going to have another brother to torture or a sister to guide."

MP looked at Eyal then at Sharon in disbelief "Are you two out of your minds? Why would you want a baby at this time in your life? You have it all: Your great together (soul mates); you have a job you love plus you just got reinstated in both MI-6 AND the Mossad (dangerous but you're both danger junkies!); a wonderful challenge in that new company of yours; kids that are going to move out more sooner than later; multiples escape apartments with a boat in Greece (romantic getaways in all part of the world); no money problems, why put yourself through the hassle of bringing another kids in your perfect world."

Sharon shut her eyes, swallowed hard and answered "Maybe because we were missing something. Having a baby is not going to make us lose what we already have, maybe make us appreciate it a little more!"

MP answered rapidly "Could it be because Eyal wanted a kid and you followed suite to please him? Mom, he missed out on Avi but you were there for Kevin and I. He had his chance and took the wrong decisions, don't punished yourself to give him a second chance."

Eyal had his limits and this was it. Sharon had anticipated his temper burst but wasn't fast enough to stop him.

Immobilizing (gently) MP against the wall, he spoke "I realise this is how you and your mother do thing: Out front and honest but I'm not quite use to it. I have the most and utter respect for you MP so I will take the time to explain my side of things and you will do the favor of politely hearing me out."

With one hand he grab MP, gently sat her near her mother and continued:

"In no way did I pressure Sharon to have this child. Yes, I may have desired a child with Sharon more that she but never would or could I have impose such a life changing decision on her. We discussed it often and I had more or less abandoned the idea of that happening. I was OK with that conclusion."

At that point Sharon took over. "MP, what Eyal said is true. I wasn't ready for another child and he was very supportive. Never felt any pressure on his part. It was more my conscience putting pressure on myself and yes maybe wanting to have a baby to give Eyal a second chance: It's call love and realising/accepting the desires of your partner. MP, love is a two-way street, it's a continual give and take situation, never forget this when you are face with a difficult relationship decision. Don't worry you will have more that your share, especially if you continue with your spy career. Have a question for you: Did Dave or I ever make you feel as if you weren't wanted and desire?"

MP starred wide eyes at her mother: "No, never. What do I have to do with this situation?"

"Because you were conceive the same way this child was: I was on the pill and my body decide otherwise. I have a very short cycle and the pill alone is not sufficient, always had to use double protection. That situation was often a real pain in the butt, sometimes the mood, the moment… well double protection was not available or too far and voila two 'accidents' happened! Plus, I'd like you to know that Eyal told me I could terminate this pregnancy if I wanted. MP, this child is OUR decision to have and WE will live up to the responsibilities it demands. I preferred you stood by us but I can't make you and it won't change my decision to have this baby!"

Eyal wince at Sharon's comments, he was still not use to this 'speak your mind attitude' but had to admit it had its strong sides. This coming out was necessary for mother, daughter and step-father (well kind of step-father) to have a viable future relationship.

MP face sank and bleached. Eyal looked at Sharon and whispered "She didn't know?" Sharon answered "Nope, (I wanted to tell her, Dave said no – Dave won) but she does now, timing was right!"

"Mom, you're kidding aren't you?"

"No, Dave and I were not quite ready to have kids but it happened and we never regretted it. Like it so much, we decided to have a second. Life has a way of being pushy sometimes! Like we (Dave and I) welcomed and loved you, we (Eyal and I) welcome and already love this little one."

MP facial expression softened "I get it - It's kismet (Eyal got goose bumps at that word). You guys really have a soulmate relationship. It's eerie that so much of what both of you lived individually came together with the two of you meeting. Robert is right; you two were meant for each other. I'm sorry I reacted so badly, still think you're both crazy but I know you'll live up to that craziness! Eyal, I'm especially sorry I doubted you. You're the most politically correct man I know, I should have known better!"

Eyal answered "Apologies accepted but not necessary, you were only protecting and looking out for a love one – your mother. Promise you, I'll do my best to live up to what you expect of me. I now know, I'll have to answer to you if I don't and you are quite a fighter!"

Sharon was glad to see those two hug. They had developed such a wonderful relationship and she didn't want this pregnancy to put an end to it.

* * *

Finally alone, Eyal was lying down with his head on Sharon stomach, looking at the ceiling, he spoke "Sharon, forget the love making trek I started before MP came in, it's not going to happen - I'm emotional and physically exhausted. Glad we don't have a fourth kid, I don't think I could live through another confrontation!"

Sharon started to laugh and just couldn't stop. After a couple of minutes, she said

"E. what do you think I pregnant with, it's not a cat or a dog but a fourth child?"

"Funny, very funny. Do you realise that kid is going to have MP, Kevin and Avi's DNA all mixed in one human being! We're in for one hell of an emotional roller-coaster ride! We have a couple of hours before our professional life comes knocking. I'd like to know about how you handle your previous pregnancy? Prefer knowing in advance what to do and not to do. From experience I know a pregnant woman can be... how can I say, unpredictable at time."

Sharon lifted her eyes in annoyance. "Well, want to assure you that you are the only the man I will blame for my body changes during these nine months, brace yourself! Eyal, have to admit, I'm not like those women who love being pregnant. I already love our baby, and looking forward to that feeling of us getting attached to him when he's kicking, but I am so ready to not be pregnant."

Eyal chuckled "Love, you're 6 weeks going on 7 that means there is still 33 to go! Have a secret my medical training taught me and I should share with you: You are going to be pregnant for most of that time, that belly of yours is going to grow and the hormonal changes are going to happen but I promise to be by your side for those full 9 months. Like I once said to both you and Annie: Use me! I also have something to admit – I am also not your typical father to be. I drove Hanna crazy at wanting to feel what she felt, touch her rounded belly or just (as I am doing now) lay my head on her to just feel close to our baby. It's like when we play good spy, bad spy, you'll be the man and I'll be the woman!"

Sharon laughed and caressed his chess "First have no fear: I will USE you and for you wanting to feel what I feel, be my guest. I'm happy one of us will live this pregnancy as it deserves to be lived! I might even learn from it. Dave and I were on the same wave length, I'm ashamed to say that we both wanted the pregnancy to be over before it started! Love my kids but could have done without those 9 months."

Eyal looked at Sharon and asked "Nothing to be ashamed of, it's just you, doesn't make you a bad mother. I have an idea, why don't we go for a run? Best way to settle the emotional hurdle we just both lived through."

"You running a fever or what? You hate running plus you are always so arrogant and overbearing about your serious exercise plans not needing any amateurish 'running' added to them, what's up Lavin?"

"I seem to remember, when we first started dating, you telling your weight jumped to 170 - 180 pounds when you were pregnant with MP, not going to happen on my watch. Get up, Welby! This kid is going to need a very fit mother and father to keep him/her out of trouble!"

"Forget overbearing and arrogant, you're more tyrannical and autocratic!"

Nevertheless Eyal pulled her up and they went for that run.

* * *

As they were coming in from their 10k run, Robert intercepted them. "You're late, meeting starts in five minutes."

Eyal was never one to like being ordered around "We're not late, as I see it we have more than 15 minutes to spare. Sharon needs to get out of these clothes, not a time for her to catch a cold."

Robert answered "For heaven sake Daddy Warbuck, she can fence for herself."

At that Robert grabbed a hoodie in the first closet available and wrapped it on Sharon.

Eyal was quick to grab his hand. "Robert, I respect you but this is not your place to intervene."

Sharon put herself between both. Since the beginning of this mission, she had notice the tension accumulating between those two. Normal - two master spies and two leaders when there is only place for one and now she had to add to the picture: one overprotective husband and one overbearing father.

"OK you two, something has to break here, tire of being your 'entre-deux'. Two peacocks in a mission is one too many. Robert, you gave Eyal the lead and think you need to act accordingly: Leave the man, you chose to lead, do his thing. Take that second chair and SIT quietly in it. Now you turn Eyal Lavin: Robert might not be my biological father but I consider him my father. That meaning he is going to want to watch over me. Leave him some leeway and swallow that male pride of yours. Yes, you're the father of our baby but Robert is MY father. Like it or not, I will need him during this pregnancy, wish I could have my mother but I don't. Robert is the one I will fall on to for some matters, deal with it! Now, if you both will excuse me, I'm going to have a shower and will be little late for that meeting. I'm pregnant but that doesn't mean you two can now decide what is best for me!"

She pushed the hoodie off and went about taking that shower. Eyal and Robert just stared at her walking up the stairs.

Eyal was the first to venture to speak "Pregnancy hormones?"

Robert chuckled "Nope, that my daughter as is. Just wait, you'll see the pregnancy hormones when they hit! Piece of advice, talk to Dave, he'll read you in, I'm not going there! Putting the hormones aside, Eyal she's right – We, more I, need to back off; wanted you running point because you're Mossad and Wilcox's legacy protocol know less about the Israel MO that the CIA's and MI-6's. I'll stay out of your hair and take that second chair as I was so blatantly instructed to do."

Eyal closed his eyes "Talk to Dave, that bad?"

Robert rolled his eyes and Eyal continued

"Yes, also have to admit, that pregnant wife of mine is right! We need to straighten out our act: Leeway being the operative word – I'll give you some and you'll give me some."

* * *

They shook to that deal and went to join the others where Sharon was sitting and waiting. "Took you two busybodies long enough, you're late!"

Robert and Eyal both chuckled, Robert added "Take my advice, don't talk back, unless you want to come face to face with the 'pregnancy hormones'. They're present, I can smell them!"

Eyal slightly acknowledge having shifted into spy mode, he addressed Auggie first:

"Auggie, you're the intel man, take this away"

"Got it. Eyal, you were right, seems our Russians are going to be pretty busy this next weekend. We have enough here to organise four simultaneous shakedowns of their operations and hope to disorganise them long enough for us to discover the head honcho and give this DMW mission a final blow."

Eyal signaled to Auggie to get his intel on screen: Annie, Ryan and Robert were physically present and Arthur, Joan, Andy and Ziva were on screen and had lack of sleep written all over their face, this conference being an early morning or late night one!

As soon as all where present or awake, Eyal said.

"Auggie, if you're ready, you have the floor."

"Ready or not here I come! Sharon and I combined all our intel (Mossad, CIA, MI-6, Dark Control and McQuaid Security's) and happy to inform you that we hit the jackpot for this weekend"

Ziva added - "Meaning I'm not going to get much woman's sleep this weekend!"

Eyal smiled and corrected "That's beauty sleep, Ziva. You should tell your 'partner' that is looming in the background, to get you up to par on English idioms!"

Ziva replied "Eyal, stop quipping, all women need their sleep for beauty or else, means the same thing!"

* * *

Auggie sense it was best to put an end to their battering. "OK, my mischievous Israelis, we need to get back to the jobs at hand: I'll describe our planned four strikes, starting with Washington, DC: It seems Caitlin is meeting up with one of the leader of the Russians, one Mr. Ivan Kravec. Should be interesting."

At that Ryan spoke "Eyal, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to the US and take the lead on this one. Ziva and Andy have already agreed to be my partners. Three of my bests (and trusted) at McQuaid Security will be handling us – Jim, Filz and Dexter. We'll have more leeway in American soil if we don't implicate CIA. CIA is not supposed to intervene on American soil, that's FBI territory. Really don't want to add another agency in this picture. We need to find out who Caitlin working with and who in my company did she corrupt. Caitlin is close to Allen Langler, a guy I trusted but now, I just don't know. Need to personally get to the bottom of this, neutralize these bas_ards and save my company."

Eyal nodded in agreement, Auggie took note and continued

"Getting to number two….. Seems our own Joan and Arthur planned a second honeymoon in Paris…McQuaid Security tasked Arthur to escort a NATO dignitary at a Peace Conference in Paris so they decided to kill two stone with one; save money and have a McQuaid Security paid second honeymoon. Naughty of Joan and Arthur but at least it's private money! Funny all the details of that honeymoon were leaked (by me!). This is a Ryley's Believe it or not happening: four of our targets are also flying to Paris. The leader of that pack is a certain Aleksandre Belenko, an ex-Russian Vega Force assassin. People that guy is dynamite and dangerous. Our targets tickets were purchased just hours after I leaked the fake escort job and second honeymoon! I'm betting number three and maybe four missile is/are going to be joining that badass foursome in Paris. Dark Control and the Mossad will be helping Arthur and Joan permanently neutralise those targets and securing the missile, well we hope, BEFORE it's launched."

Sharon lifted her hand, Auggie nodded for her to speak

"Joan, Arthur, aren't you pushing it a bit, all hell could break loose. You now have a very small and precious somebody waiting for you at home. Wouldn't it be better if others took the number two strike?"

Joan interrupted "Sharon, thanks for your concern, but like it or not, we are targets and we can't ignore that there is a missile with all our names on it. I'm confident - The Mossad has some of the best missiles and bombs specialists and Dark Control has quite an impressive ground extraction team. I believe in our chances to be on top of it. Dear friend my turn to be concerned, with all your personal emotions hope you didn't forget about our 'B' agreement?"

Sharon smiled faintly but the look she shot Joan had a hint of panic in it. This didn't go unnoticed to Eyal; he took note to call Sharon on that subject later.

Auggie continued "Listen up my little kiddies, we are now up to the number three. This one will be in the hands of our dead Dandy Englishman and his Bonds' sidekicks! They will have the pleasure of following three rogue Russians, we presume will be doing their rounds in a German storage unit to assure themselves that all is pinky and rosy for the arsenal stocked there. Since we couldn't get help from our German counterparts, as soon as we have confirmation that, as our intel shows, the firepower from the stolen armament shipments from the English and Israeli governments are in that storage building, we'll just give the German people a nice BIG firework. Mrs. Welby, your father personally tasked you for planning his team's extraction…. seems he doesn't trust yours truly!"

Sharon looked at her father and smiled "Not a question of trust my dear Auggie. My dear daddy is superstitious. Since he adopted me at age 16, I've successfully organised ALL his extractions."

Eyal lifted his eyes and repeated "All….!"

Sharon answered "Yes… ALL and they were sometimes unconventional. Never could figure out why, on one side, he punished me for my 'Hamster in the wheel' ideas and when HE needed help…. trusted only me to bail him out!"

Robert took over. "Because my dear daughter, if the conventional way was to come from the right, knew for sure you'd come from the left or any which way but the expected way! You are unreliable and unpredictable always causing an element of surprise for our enemies and a safe escape for me and my team. You're my special private weapon for getting out of a tough spot."

Auggie stepped up "OK glad to know we have two of that kind (Annie and Sharon), could be helpful at one point! Now, we are down to the last hit: We have very reliable chatter that two of our targets are going to Quebec City. They are to visit a storage room at the Citadelle (a military installation and official residence of both the monarch of Canada and the Governor General of Canada located atop Cap Diamant, adjoining the Plains of Abraham in Quebec City, Quebec, Canada.) That storage room is rented to the Russian government. It's supposed to contain security equipment/devices needed to protect Russians dignitary when in Canada. We are pretty sure that the missing missiles (hopefully all 4) are stored in that location. They need to take one or two out to hit our honeymooning couple. With the help of our Canadian born and now pregnant ex Québec resident, we got the cooperation of the Canadian militaries. Presently, they have their hands tied because the Canadian government has a valid military contract with Russians. If we can catch them while they are checking out their 'items' and prove that what is stored on Canadian soil is the stolen US missiles, the Canadians will descent on them and asked them some very delicate questions. Eyal, I'll leave it up to you to explain what the plan is on this one. Oh, before I forget: CIA, well more Eric Barber and his team will be helping Sharon and I coordinate the timing of those four hits. We need to plan four simultaneous strikes, in four different countries and in four different time zones, not an easy task and I need the manpower. Joan is lending us her team off books, need everybody's cooperation here to keep hush hush about this. If all goes off as plan, she'll be a hero – it we fail… "

Joan, with her best smile, took over. "I'm out of a job and will be looking into the private sector!"

Eyal took advantage of that quote "And since your husband is already working for # 2, I'll do the honors of offering you a job with the # 1."

Ryan scolded "And I thought American's were cocky and full of it: I see everything is definitely better in Israel."

That got a good laugh from all, a needed laugh. They were about to embark in a dangerous and very tight schedule fight back and this kind of pressure release was needed.

Eyal waited for the laughter to subside and started speaking

"Auggie, Sharon and Annie will be my partners in this op. Ours is not a BU (Blowing Up the targets) like the others but taking them alive and with the help of the Canadian militaries making them 'hostages' or 'live baits' if you prefer. From the intel we have those two targets are the 'planners'. We have two names: Mashkov – ex FSB and now a rogue spy acting as a Russian embassy officer with diplomatic immunity in the US… but not in Canada! And the only woman on this team: Olga Akarova – a very good FSB operative, once one of their best but for reasons unknown she recently went rogue. She's a trained assassin but her strong suit is reading/analysing intel. They will, we hope, pull the real leaders out in the open. Robert, don't worry, I'll make sure Sharon has time off to organise your extraction. She won't be physically present but it will be her planning it all."

Robert pointed his index at Eyal "That is a promise I'll be holding you to Mister!"

"Robert trust me, I won't have to do nothing. She just told us in not so many words that she is her own boss. I'm a fast learner! Now to get back to our op: Our destination is Quebec City. Sharon, I'm counting on you to teach us how to stay warm in the -25 to -33 temperatures presently hitting the City. Plus, you are in charge of getting us there …off grid. Our targets know of us and we have to assume that they have eyes on us. Love, we need a discreet way in: Your turf, your task!"

Sharon's head shot up, she pushed Auggie out from behind his computer and after a couple of minutes, got up and looked at Eyal.

* * *

"It's all settle, Love."

Eyal answered "I didn't mean it had to be done right away!"

Annie couldn't hold her curiosity anymore "Sharon… what, how, where?"

Eyal was looking at Sharon and just knew she was up to no good "OK, She-Devil… out with it!"

Sharon seemed quite proud of herself: "We are going on a Nordic adventure. I just booked us the Adventure Package at the Hôtel de Glace of Québec. This package includes

◦A room at the Hôtel de Glace including the Nordic sleeping bag for the night

◦A room at Four Points by Sheraton Québec on the same night of our stay at the Hôtel de Glace (for luggage, shower, etc.)

◦A sparkling ice cider cocktail served in an ice flute

◦Four-course dinner at Le Dijon, Four Points by Sheraton Québec's restaurant

◦Access to Nordic area's hot tubs and saunas under the stars

◦Breakfast at Le Dijon restaurant

◦Dogsledding with shuttle service.

Annie and Auggie high five Sharon but Eyal just stood, straight and tall, looking at all three celebrating. They stopped and turned towards him.

He spoke "Love, did you just book a warm blooded Israeli in a room made out of ice while it's minus 33 outside. Plus 'dogsledding' in that temperature, that's asking for my death!"

"Well… that would be minus 40 with the wind factor and even lower with the speed of the dogs. To answer your other question: Yes, I just booked you in a room made out of ice… but it's only one night, there's a fireplace to keep us warm and a bed (made of ice) where we can warm up by exercising'! You wanted an off grid plan… that's what I gave you. As for the dogsledding, where's your sense of adventure, Mr. Lavin?"

Robert was laughing at Eyal facial expression "Son…. she's right, you're the one that asked for an off grid plan."

Eyal answered "Well, since it served you so well (her extractions) all those years, I thought it would be…"

Robert didn't wait for Eyal to finish "One small but important point you missed Mr. Master Spy: 'I'd ask Sharon to get me OUT never would have the foolishness to ask her to get me IN!'

Eyal looked at Robert and said "Now, he tells me!" That got all laughing.

Joan added in a very low and enticing voice "Eyal, word of advice…. pack some long and warm undies and be sure to wear them…. that's not a place to be caught without….!"

Again all laughed at our master spy, at that point he stop trying to justify himself!

Sharon came and hugged him "E, you've got to admit it's a wonderful cover. Nobody in their right mind is going to think we are in Quebec City to follow our Russians targets."

Deep down Eyal was in agreement, it was a good cover. It's just that he hated anything 'cold'. The experience in itself would take him in unknown territory. Something that did not happen often to this seasoned worldwide traveler. He was looking forward, well in a way, to it!

Eyal thanked all for their presence and told them the detailed protocol for each strike would be forwarded to them by Auggie and Sharon.

Eyal signaled to Auggie and Annie that he wanted a word with them. Sharon and Robert knew it was time for them to disappear into thin air.

* * *

"Annie, Auggie, this weekend is a live or die mission. I need to know you two are OK with working together. I can have, you, Annie work the Washington hit and Ziva will take the Québec one. Talk to me."

Auggie was the first to speak "Eyal, we are OK. Talked or more brawled it out. Personally I'm pissed but work side I'm OK with working with Walker."

Eyal wince at hearing Auggie call Annie 'Walker'. He knew then that their relationship was beyond saving.

Annie spoke "Eyal I'm also OK with working with Auggie. It will be awkward but promise you our personal life will not cross our work one. If it does, I promise to bench myself."

OK, I'm going to trust you on this but you don't live up to your promises, I have one for you: You will both pay a heavy price if you screw up this mission. You get my drift?"

The both said yes.

Eyal continued "Auggie, you still have contacts with Natasha Petrova? (Auggie nodded positively). Last I heard she was in Canada. Can you relay the message Daniel Larue needs to speak to her. She will know what to do next."

Auggie lifted his eyes in surprise and just blurted out "What's next, you going to tell me you screwed with another one of my ex's! Sorry, that was un-called for. I'll be sure to get her the message."

At that Auggie left and Annie lipped an 'I'm sorry' before leaving. Eyal was left alone and worried. He made a mental note to have those two on his 'to watch closely' list. He also was thinking of a back-up plan just in case.

* * *

Eyal was staring at the screen where Joan and Arthur had just signed off. Sharon came discreetly up to him, well so she thought…as soon as she was in reaching distance, he caught her and pulled her in a sitting position in front of him.

"Care to explain what Joan meant with the 'B' agreement?"

Sharon twisted her lips and said "You can't leave nothing pass?! It's a little secret of ours, need to know."

Eyal cupped Sharon's face "It's a secret that I'd like for you to share with me. I have this gut feeling I need to know."

"E, really don't know if I'm ready…."

"Sharon, Joan said it for all to hear. If she wanted to keep it off record, she would never have spoken out. I know that women and I can't put my finger on it, but she's up to something! Told you before, you and Joan are, in some ways, a lot alike and the eye contacts you were making spelled incoming trouble."

Eyal could feel her apprehension. 'Think my intuition is right. Something is definitely going on between those two and it's far reaching. Nothing to do with the present mission or Sharon's pregnancy, but know I'm part of that secret. Got to get Sharon to talk, see she wants to but something is holding her back. Ah, she's texting… guessing it's Joan.'

Sharon's phone rang and by her answers Eyal guessed Joan was the caller. As she hung up, Eyal inquired. "Joan answered your text?"

Sharon looked surprised "Didn't thinks you had seen me."

"I didn't but I'm holding you tight…. felt the nerves and muscles in your arms typing away. Remember darling, I'm a trained spy!"

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that. Coming back to the 'B' agreement: You are right on one thing, Joan knows how to organise herself to get things done; she's one smart cookie! Eyal want you to keep in mind that I just put two and two together about this damn secret a couple of days ago. I met up with Joan, put the finished puzzled in front of her and she decided to come clean. I never wanted to keep it from you."

Eyal interrupted "Joan was here, wait how… why… wasn't I informed"

"Please, this is hard enough; you'll figure it out soon enough. Joan was never here, used the Skype like screens at Dark Control. Think you better sit down for this one. The 'B' is for the Balkans and Baby"

Eyal sat but pulled Sharon besides him. Sharon was somber when she started talking. Eyal pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I'll take you on a historic tour you surely know but it's necessary to put you into the context: On November 17, 2011, many international plenipotentiaries like US President George Bush, NATO Secretary-General Lord George Robertson and United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan, urged the Kosovo public to turn out to vote, particularly the Kosovo Serbs. When it 'emerged' that around 60% of the Albanian and 50% of the Serb voters had participated, the elections were loudly hailed by the international organisers and observers to be a 'glorious day in the history of Kosovo' and a 'huge success'. Joan with a CIA team and I with the MI-6 team were also there and tasked with a somewhat 'darker/somber' mission: Hiding to most of the world that the November 17 elections in Kosovo were phoney in many ways, but for Kosovo's people it was better the world saw those election as a success. (Eyal nodded in agreement) There had been chatter that Tamal al Tadl, an al Qaeda operative in charge of weapons development in Sudan, was planning a "dirty bomb" attack to stop the election. That would have release lethal radioactive material (uranium) on more than a thousand of voters and made worldwide news. The elections would have been a disaster and civil war would again hit the Balkans hard. We needed to get to Tamal before he released those bombs. It was a joint MI-6 and CIA off grid intervention."

Eyal squeezed Sharon closer to him and whispered "CIA and MI-6 were also wanting to cover their asses in that they had helped Mr. Tamal get that uranium by selling him Humvees and war weapons that he, in turn, resold at great profit to Sudan. That 'profit' was then use by him and his jihadists to start a radioactive war! Intelligence agencies where not the only ones manipulated in this Balkan conflict….NATO put those jihadists in place in those same Balkans and collaborated with them… and now look at the result! Sharon, get right to the point. I know too much of the Balkan's history and get sick to my stomach just hearing about it. MI-6 and CIA were not the only ones covering their asses! I've been there and done that…for the Mossad… skip the shit parade and get to the important part, please!"

"OK, wasn't supposed to be in the Balkans, I was covering for Robin who, as usual, was nowhere to be found when Robert called. I needed some action in my life at that point so I convince Robert to let me take Robin's place. I had been her handler in many mission and knew much of her terrorist MO. I ended up siding up with Joan to take this guy down. As we were cornering our Mr. Tamal, Joan noticed my apprehensions and fears. Let's say I was realising I have bitten a bit more than I could chew. My long, long semi-retirement was evident. Joan made me come clean: I admitted covering for my sister (who was the real terrorist expert), that I had been in semi-retirement field wise for quite a while and that I was a mother of two kids that I wanted to get back too. Hearing that, she physically pulled me out of the room, put me in the hands of her backups and told them to hold me at gun point, is necessary, till she returned. She then, with the CIA and MI-6 teams, was successful in silencing Mr. Tamal but at a cost… she was shot. To this day, I still feel guilty maybe if it had been Robin, Joan would not have been shot."

Eyal gave Sharon a hug "Love, you should know, there is no answers to that 'What if' kind of questions. What happened, happened. Joan's injury, was it bad?"

"It wasn't life threatening but it did take a life… Eyal, Joan was 14 weeks pregnant."

* * *

Eyal just stare at Sharon. She knew he was calculating how many weeks had passed between his affairs with Joan and November 17. Slowly she got up and faced him "You want me to continue?" His face tensed up, but he nodded positively.

"We were extracted but as you can imagine, we didn't have the luxury of medical treatments…. It was an off grid mission meaning we were ghosts! I help her treat the gunshot wound, it was superficial, but she miscarriage. Lucky for us, her body went into labor and rapidly expelled the foetus. I notice something wasn't right - the foetus was blue and the blood was cloathing, sending Joan into …"

Eyal continued "hemorrhagic bleeding. The baby's blood was RH- and Joan was RH+ but she hadn't gotten an RH immune globulin shot…. Arthur being RH+. You knew how to react because you are RH-. That kind of bleeding could have killed her, you fast intervention and medical training saved her life. Sharon, that baby was mine, wasn't it? "

Sharon just nodded a 'yes' answer. She could see the hurt that answer brought on Eyal.

"Why didn't she tell me?" As he spoke, Eyal knew the obvious answer to that question.

"Eyal, think of it… Joan pregnant and the father was a spy from a rival agency, an Israel / Mossad spy! That would have meant the end of all your careers. She couldn't do this to you and Arthur. Even today, if that news got out, it could have disastrous consequences. There was no more 'baby' but knowing the kind of man you were, she figure that knowing about it would destroy you. Arthur agreed with her and went into 'covering up mode': He arrange for nothing to surface of this happening. At that point and time, I didn't know of your involvement. Arthur told me that since that mission was off grid nobody should hear about Joan pregnancy and miscarriage. Arthur also informed me that Joan was in the running for a nomination to head the DPD and that this coming out could make some people question her state of mind. I wasn't a rooky spy and agreed wholeheartedly with Arthur. I did as told and even if I was hurting for Joan and feeling slightly guilty, I put this mission in my secret inventory in the 'never to be talked about' drawer."

Eyal shoulders slumped and he asked "When did you figure it out?"

"Well, when you admitted that you and Joan had … well…."

Eyal angrily filled in "Slept together, Sharon! We slept together …there's no getting around it!"

Sharon squeezed his hand but when he didn't react, she continued.

"My ability at putting together puzzles pieces can be a curse at times; well this was one! In that plane, helping Joan I had a gut feeling something was eating up at her but it was Arthur and Joan: CIA's best Master Spies, who was I to second guess her motives! When you told me about you affairs, that gut feeling came back. The dates fitted, August to November. I decided to check out Arthur's blood type: He's RH+, know for sure you're RH-. That puzzle was not very hard to solve. I had Jamie (Eyal's second in command at Dark Control) arrange a private conference call at Dark Control (That way I'd have less chances of you walking in on me!) and confronted Joan with what I suspected. She came clean: Joan had realised Arthur could not be the father when I had explained the RH factor complications (her bleeding). Eyal, I don't want you to worry. Arthur covered all his bases, even my father doesn't know and he has studies you long and hard. I only stumble upon it because I had proprietary information on both sides and reading intel is my specialty. Only Arthur and Joan knew of this and now you add me and it makes three. Arthur didn't even get Joan checked out by a doctor. He treated her through the hurt and grave post-partum depression. Arthur succeeded in putting all of Joan problems on the fact that she had been shot. He even succeeded in turning things around and making her a hero, securing her promotions. None of us are going to talk. Joan and your secret is safe."

Sharon could see that Eyal badly needed a drink. She went to the bar and mixed him one of her father's favorite when in need of a pick me upper! A Ginger Yule - a bitter-sweet cocktail based on Stones Ginger Wine, Rum and Triple Sec.

He thanked her and swallowed his drink in one gulp, wincing he added "OK, that hit the spot, thanks I needed that! How did Joan take you asking to read me in?"

Sharon nodded and continued "Told her that she owed you the truth, that it was time… that you would want to know, especially now. And for the final blow, told her that I could not live with myself with you not knowing. Don't know just how she did it but she convinced me that I should be the one to tell you. Seems, I'm one of two persons that can get through to you at the 'right angle'…. Rivka being the other one. I just hope I was right in your wanting to know."

Eyal approached Sharon and kissed the top of her head. "You were right, I prefer the truth than being, at some point, blackmailed with it. Hurts as hell but can't change nothing. Hope you don't mind but I want to talk with Joan, one on one."

"E, we both figure that much. That's why she called. She'll be waiting for you, tomorrow evening. As you and my father planned, London is officially their first stop on their second 'honeymoon'. Auggie, Arthur and I will join my father for a late diner date to discuss the details for the France hit (What is expected of me and Auggie). That will leave you and Joan some privacy. Eyal, ask Joan what you need but please don't go down the 'If the child had survive' path. She's not ready to answer that line of questioning. She has a one year old boy and the emotions of that first lost pregnancy must hit her every time she looks at that boy. It was 3 years ago but for Joan it's still close to her heart."

"She's not the only one….but don't worry, the last thing I want to do is hurt Joan more than I already have. Hate asking but how is Arthur dealing with this coming out?"

"E, I can only tell you what Joan told me: Arthur wanted to be up front with you from the beginning, like you had been with the affair. He respected you for that and thought you deserved to know. At that time, Joan just couldn't so he respected her wishes. Please don't repeat this to Joan but I think Arthur puts much of the responsibility of what happened on Joan shoulders and her drug problems."

"Well, Arthur and I don't agree on that point. She dealt and suffered that guilt/hurt of losing a child alone, don't think I deserve kudos for permitting that to happen."

Eyal was relieve that he would rapidly be able to speak to Joan. Never could he have imagine that their one-nighter would have such emotional consequences. 'Lavin, what did you expect. You played with fire too many times, now you need to live up to the consequences.'

Sharon came in close and put both her hands on his shoulders. She knew him quite well and that brooding mind of his was severely punishing himself. How she wished she could ease his pain but she knew there was no way that could achieved. Only Joan could maybe soften the blow a bit. Nevertheless Sharon decided to speak her mind to make sure he understood that she, in no way, blamed him for what had happened.

"E going to stop you right now: You did not 'hurt' Joan. She had more than her share of responsibility and accepts them eyes wide open: She lied to you when she told you she was on birth control, she lied about her and Arthur calling it quits plus as she told me, she was the one that came on (very aggressively) to you. Yes, she was in a bad place but she does not expect or want you to bear the responsibility alone."

"Sharon, I accepted her offer when I should have pushed her away. With all she was going thought at that time (drug problem, her relationship with Arthur and being close to losing her promotion), I wasn't blind, I knew full well she was a mess. I wasn't a sex hungry teenager but a man… I wanted to sleep with Joan as much as she wanted to sleep with me."

* * *

Suddenly Sharon had a thought of what might have stopped Eyal from pushing her away:

"OK Eyal, I admit it takes two to tango, but I'm going out on a limb here: You have another skeleton lurking at your conscience. Sleeping with Joan was something you could, at some point and time, maybe use at your advantage. Eyal, you are first and foremost a master spy and acted accordingly. That guilt you're feeling is compounded by the fact that you slept with Joan with the thought of being able to blackmail her on a future mission."

"Sharon, you're pushing my buttons pretty hard, stop with that line…"

Sharon stood up and came in close. She knew she was pushing it but it had to be done.

"Eyal, you need to admit that you thought about the possibility of using Joan in that way. Don't deny it, it's how we are trained."

Eyal's right hand formed a fist, he blurted out a string of phrases in Hebrew and was just about to hit the wall when Sharon got between that wall and him. He barely had time to stop his hand from hitting her hard. He just grazed the side of her cheekbone but it was enough to make her wince.

Taking her shoulders and shaking her, he blurted out angrily. "What in the hell are you trying to do? Sharon, why do you always need me to see things your way? Can't you just leave me be, I might just like punishing myself for MY wrongful actions."

"Because I can't stand seeing you beat yourself up by taking in all the faults. The more I witness you dealing with life's delicate matters, the clearer picture of the man you really are is emerging and I love you even more! The reason you didn't sleep with Annie is because you'd gone down that road before… with Joan. But, being intimate with Joan made it impossible for you to 'use' her in a spy related matter because you learned to know and admire the woman she was. You did succeed in using Annie to complete a mission but ended up resigning from the Mossad! Why do you always have to be a martyr and take all faults on your shoulders, must be a cultural thing!"

As soon as those last words left her mouth, she realised she had crossed a line.

"Eyal, I'm sorry that wasn't…" Sharon started to cry and cursed those damn hormonal changes!

Eyal cuddle her and said "Never say you're sorry for telling it as you see it. I may not like it, I might even want to strangle you just to shut you up but don't you ever hesitate to speak your mind. As much as it hurts to admit, you just hit the nail on the head with me, Joan and Annie… I did think of 'using' Joan. In all my career, I never could convince myself to use for the 'greater good' someone I respected. As for Annie, I was caught between my country, my agency and my friendship with her. I chose my country and agency but the guilt it brought on made me resign from the Mossad. Rivka, like you just did, defused my inner time bomb and made me rejoin the ranks. Dangerous line of work you both chose, I'm one hard-headed and dangerous son of a b_tch."

Sharon kissed him and said "Again, you're selling yourself short: You are a wonderful human being without me plus you're a master spy without Rivka. You just need a touch of TUFF-LOVE from time to time. "

"Seems I do…. Talking about tuff-love, Sharon, never again put yourself between me and a fixe object. I know you are your own woman and pregnancy does not mean a handicapped or a weakness. Love, I got it believe me! But I want / no I need you to promise me you are going to be careful. I'm a dangerous time bomb when mad, and I could have hurt you bad. How do you think I would have felt if I had hurt you or our baby, I could never have forgiven myself! I, no we, have a date nine month from here, that for nothing in the world, I want to miss. Girl, take care of yourself, please!"

"Don't worry, not going to do that again, for a fraction of a second thought for sure I was a goner! You, my Love, have quite a rapid jab! Promise, I get it, understand and agree with your concerns. I also, sometimes, need the same Tuff-Love, must be a spy thing!"

He brought her close to him and kissed her tenderly but she could feel the raw emotion pouring out. He rested his face in her neck and whispered.

"Joan's baby, do you know…?

"It was a girl…."

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21-Ghost from their Russian past

After a very emotional day Sharon and Eyal decided to call it an early night. The kids all had plans and were not expected till late that night. MP had told Sharon she would pick up the boys on her way back from her study session with schoolmates. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake our spy couple. Just as Sharon felt she was slipping into deep sleep, her phone rang. Eyal had his hand on it first but she slapped him

"My phone!"

"Be my guess, but don't ask me to take your place if you have to get up and fetch the kiddies! Like you said, it's your phone!"

Sharon rolled her eyes at him and answered the call. "Auggie!"

Eyal sprung up and went to take the phone from Sharon but she pulled it away. Rapidly getting out of bed, she hooked the phone to her computer and began tracing the call, all the while trying to figure out what Auggie wanted.

From the pressure Eyal was putting on her shoulder, she decided it was best to read him in.

"It's Auggie!"

Irritated he said "Tell me something I don't know. What does he want?"

"Don't know, he's drunk, more plastered!"

Again, Eyal went to grab her phone. The dark stare he gave her made her back up but she rapidly regained her composure and secured her hold on the phone.

Ignoring Eyal, she answered "Auggie, I just traced your location. Are you alone? Stay put, I'll be there in 5. Auggie, don't argue: Stay put or I let Eyal loose. Believe you me, I'm looking at him, you don't want that!"

After Auggie had hung up, she turned towards Eyal. He was, well, the word mad didn't quite cut it!

He said "Sharon, he's drunk, hurting and may get into a fight before or when you get there. Don't want you caught in a drunk men's brawl.

"E, I'm capable of fencing for myself. You paired us together a lot lately and we've been talking, know he's hurting but I can handle him."

"Know you can fence for yourself. Not you I'm worried about, it's the guy you might corner if a fight breaks out. You and Ziva have the nasty habit of not knowing when to quit! We need to lay low till this weekend. I don't want to bail you and Auggie out of jail! Look, I promise to bring him back unharmed and leave you tuck him in. I'll deal with our soldier in the morning when he's sober and has just a touch of a headache. That's where I can inflict the most pain!"

Sharon spoke "He called **me**, I'm going to pick him up. Eyal, Annie left him high and dry, not a way to end a relationship plus she's openly sleeping with Ryan. You're the one that is always preaching about the benefits of **talking**. Why don't you **talk** some sense into Miss 'I'm the best spy that ever lived' Since she's resurface, that girl is so full of herself!"

Eyal interrupted her "Sharon you win, take care of Auggie. Will talk more about what you know of the Annie/Ryan/Auggie triangle later."

As soon as Sharon had left, he called Annie's. "Annie, sorry to wake you but we have somewhat of a situation. Can you join me, I'm in the conference room?"

Annie living in MP's quarters was a godsend. As soon as she entered the room, Eyal took her by the arm, gave her one of Sharon's coats and was guiding her to his car.

"Eyal, what's wrong, where are we going?"

"Auggie's drunk and Sharon's off to pick him up."

"Is he hurt?"

"Not physically." Eyal stopped talking, Ryan was coming towards them, wobbling to put on his second shoe.

Looking at Annie, Eyal shook his head. "Never mind, sorry to have disturbed you. I'll follow Sharon to make sure Auggie isn't too much for her to handle. Never trust a spy, especially a drunk one!"

Ryan heard Eyal's last phrase "Lavin, did I just hear you right: Auggie is drunk and Sharon is gone to fetch him."

"I'll take care of it, Ryan."

"Lavin, I'm partly responsible for that situation. Tonight, tried talking to Auggie and he blew me off. I'm coming with you. Look, not going to hassle him but if he wants to fight, your Miss's is going to have her hands full. Better we be two; you handle the Miss's and I'll handle Auggie. Annie, you stay put. We need to keep a low profile, not time to get caught in a Pub brawl!"

Eyal was surprise that Ryan had come to the same conclusions he had.

* * *

Annie replied "There is no way I'm going to let you manhandle Auggie. I'm coming like it or not."

Eyal said "Both of you, with me, now! Lost too much time already. We'll settle who does what when we get there. If Sharon can control the situation, we get back here pronto, am I clear?"

Ryan saluted army style "Yes Sir! Where is our boy?"

"Gin &amp; Jazz bar, Hamilton place on Park Lane, not more than five minutes from here."

Eyal asked Alexander (MP's boyfriend) for his car. Sharon would rapidly spot his.

Getting into the car, Ryan looked sideway at Eyal and whispered "You thinking about how to outsmart your spy partner?"

Eyal smiled "Yes, if she can handle Auggie, would prefer she didn't find out I followed her."

"She knows your MO, Lavin. Guessing she's even expecting you. I'll take the lead on this one. We're going in McQuaid style, she'll never know we were there."

"Ryan, I'm not into role playing or games."

"Lavin, trust me on this. Park the car, we walk the rest of the way. Walker, you stay put. If we need you to calm your little buddy, I'll call you."

"Ryan, I coming with you!"

"Walker, you have two choices: You stay put voluntary or I cuff you in this car."

Annie just shot him an 'I dare you look' and he did just that: Caught her by surprise and cuffed her.

Eyal couldn't help but laugh. "Annie, see he's got your number!"

"Ryan, if you don't take those cuffs off, I'll scream bloody murder."

"No you won't. That would bring the Mounted Police to check this car, those horses have very sensible ears! We need to lay low can't compromise what we have planned for this weekend. You wouldn't want to screw that up, would you Walker? Those are Navy Seal issued cuff, the best of the best, stop trying to pull out of them – you'll just hurt those pretty wrists of yours."

Eyal was anxious to get out of the car. "Ryan, we need to move or Sharon is going to have Auggie home before we set one foot outside!"

"Not a chance, he's going to want to cry on her shoulder for a while. We have time, trust me… I've been there! Now that Miss Tea Cup is all snuggle (cuffed) in the car seat, let's see what yours is up to."

Eyal smiled "Got to admit, you have guts, not much sense, but guts!"

Ryan responded "Lavin, if you build the guts to do something, anything, and then you better save enough to face the consequences. That's how I'm wired!"

Didn't take long for both men to spot their targets. Auggie was leaning on Sharon's car and they seemed to be talking/arguing. She was trying to get Auggie to get in the car but he wasn't cooperating. At one point, he pushed her away and Eyal immediately tensed up.

Ryan put his hand on Eyal's shoulder. "She's handling him, leave her be. Let's get out of here, she just made her kill, look. Auggie's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up. She didn't learn that move with MI-6, you give her some pointers on the Mossad ways."

"Nope, it was a pre-existing condition." Ryan shot Eyal a surprise look.

As they were walking back to the car, Eyal took another glance and stop dead in his tracks. "Ryan, we have a problem."

Didn't take Ryan long to spot 'the problem'. "Damnit somebody's tailing them. I'm pretty sure Auggie is still out cold but if not and he sees one of us, he's going to lose it, blowing our cover if those two guys are part of our Russians targets."

"Also can't risk calling Sharon, we might have trackers that will pick up our phone conversation. Get Annie, we are going to need her."

As he was returning with Annie, Ryan looked around "Lavin, we need some kind of diversion. I'm guessing that car moves and Auggie's a goner. Might even take down Sharon in the crossfire. Those are laser beams, I'm seeing. Guessing two SSR-61 laser rifle with sniper scope. We are damn lucky: those weapons have one major inconvenient, when the user aims the weapon, the laser beam can be spotted.

Eyal didn't answer, he had been analysing the scene and already knew all of it.

"Ryan, those spotlights announcing that bar's showcase for the evening; get to them and blind our targets. Arrange for it to look like that technician on the roof had a nasty fall and lost control of his equipment, do not let nobody see you. Trust I don't have to explain how to neutralise him and then disappear into thin air. As those spot lights blind our targets, I'll slip in Sharon's car and instruct her to drive it off. Here are the keys to my car, after I'm off, get yourself and Annie out of here. No cowboy stuff, you ride off as you were just passing by, we clear? "

"Yes, smooth and clean getaway! Good thinking with the spotlights, that might just work."

Eyal continue "Annie, get some pictures of those two. Don't want to take them down. That might spook our Russians into calling off their weekend visits. But we still need to ID those two. Might not be related to our Russian group."

Annie answered "I'm on it. Eyal, Ryan, be careful"

Eyal was thankful Ryan was Navy Seal, those guys were trained for becoming shadows in the night, disabling people without leaving a trace and following orders without questioning them. Just what was needed in this situation.

Didn't take long for Ryan to overpower the handler of the spotlights. As soon as the powerful rays of light were directed at the targets, Eyal jumped in Sharon's car and instructed her to drive off at regular speed. She didn't ask any questions, knew by Eyal's face that this was a Drive or Die situation.

* * *

Eyal's plan went like clockwork and all were rapidly back at the house for a much needed debriefing. Auggie was still out for the count! Eyal woke up Robert.

Sharon still hadn't said a word. Eyal approached her. "You OK?"

"Yes. Eyal, what just happened?"

He winced "I followed you, just wanted to make sure you'd be OK. Ryan and Annie came along in case Auggie had to be 'handle'."

Sharon rolled her eyes "Figured you would follow me, that's why I didn't pull off right away, was waiting to catch you in the act."

Ryan answered "Girl, that game you were playing probably save yours and Auggie hides! Since you had neutralize our soldier and had everything under control, we were leaving. Eyal just had to give you a final glance! Lucky he did because he spotted those two Guardian Angels lurking and probably wanting to send Auggie to heaven as soon as your car started to roll."

Sharon came closer to Eyal, he held her tightly at the waist and whispered. "It's OK, you're safe. I'll always have you back, you won't it or not!"

Robert joined them and was read him but without mention of Auggie's drinking.

"Where's Auggie, we need him to access CIA's facial recognition databases and ID the photos."

No answer, Robert asked again "Where is he?"

Ryan venture "He's out cold."

Eyal decided to lay it all out "Robert, Auggie got drunk and called Sharon to pick him up. He was being a little difficult so she used the Vulcan nerve pinch technique to get him get into the car. A little trick she learned from Ziva and Kidon's! He'll probably be sleeping it out for a couple of hours."

Robert was beside himself. "Like hell he will, where is he?"

Sharon and Eyal went to say something but looked at each other and stepped back. Sharon said very softly "He's in the guess room, downstairs."

"Sharon get me some coffee, Eyal…"

Robert stopped, looked at Eyal "Sorry, I'm doing it again! Waiting for your orders boss!"

Eyal chuckled "Looks like you're on a roll, get Auggie on his feet. I'll inform Joan and Arthur of the situation, he's their operative. Sharon, you OK preparing some coffee. We can wake up Clara _(their maid)."_

"Don't, my coffee won't be as good as hers but I'm quite capable of whipping up a very strong brew for all. Think we won't be getting much sleep."

Robert looked at Sharon and said "Don't worry, darling, our Auggie won't care about the taste! The only thing he's going to have to worry about is not chocking on it as I pour it down his throat! What's with him, this is not the Auggie I know?"

Eyal answered "Robert, sober him up. Arthur and Joan are flying-in in a couple of hours, they'll sort it out with him. I'll handle the second part of this situation."

* * *

At that he took Annie's elbow and guided her to the conference room. Closing the door and turning towards her, he said.

"Annie, if you want to sleep with Ryan and fuck with Auggie's head, that's none of my business but what **is** my business is when a team member ends up in the line of fire."

"Eyal, Auggie's the one that drank himself to the brinks and needed someone to get him home. I followed your advice and came clean with him. He said he was OK with it all, even told me he had already moved on… many times! He's even admitted being presently involve with someone!"

"So you decided to sleep with Ryan, right under his nose, to prove that you also moved on! Told you I was not going to babysits you two."

Annie went to slap Eyal but he stopped her. "Annie, you don't want to go there with me. I can be quite a bast_rd when mad, stop while you're ahead! What's going on, talk to me?"

"Maybe I'm just taking your example and building a wall around me. How I now want to do my job doesn't mix well with relationships and expressing empathy at every street corner! Better I break free. Eyal, I want to be able, one day, to operate at your level, Arthurs or Joan."

"Annie, I built a wall around myself but never went gunning to destroy the people that could help me. Do you realise you are alienating all around you? Believe me the road you're taking (off grid/dangerous missions) is a hard one but I know you have what it takes. You need to know that the only way to succeed at it is building up a long list of assets, IOUs and friends. Joan, Arthur, Auggie, Sharon and even Ryan all have some. It doesn't come over night, Neshema. It takes work. Funny though for sure that would be on area where you'd do far better than I. You were, an I repeat were, good with people. Auggie and Sharon are the kind of people you want working for you not against!"

"Look, admit I not in a good place at this moment but don't want to talk about it. Promise, Auggie and I won't be a problem and I'll talk to Sharon"

"Annie, I'm sending you with Ryan, you'll help with the Washington hit. Pulling in Natasha Petrovna for the Canadian one. She's Russian so will be of help to read our targets and she owes me a favor. Before you ask: I didn't sleep with her, but helped her get away from the Russian mob."

"You're sending ME off. That's bullshit, Auggie screws up and I'm the one paying for it. Not going to happen, I'm staying!"

"Stay if you like but I'm not working with you as a partner. You're carrying a load on your shoulders, you need to lose it before I can trust you in the field. Auggie is an experienced soldier, he'll regroup and join the ranks. Arthur and Joan will see to that but they also both admitted of not being able to handle or trust you at this time! Neshema, can't take the chance of you breaking up at a critical moment."

* * *

Annie left in a whirlwind and as she was stepping out ran roughly into Sharon. Sharon turned around, grab at her and the fighting began. Eyal and Ryan, who had been following Sharon, just looked at each other, stunned!

Eyal was the first to react "Ryan, grab Annie, I'll grab Sharon. "

Ryan just crossed his arms on his chess "Nope, let them fight it out for a bit. They've been pissing at each other for a while now, they need to work it out like 'men'!"

Eyal pulled them back in the conference room, closed the door and tried to separate them. Ryan still had his arm crossed on his chess and was now laughing freely.

Disentangling herself from Eyal, Sharon caught Annie in a head lock and said;

"Girl you went deep cover, killed the devil himself but get over it! Your life mission is not to save the world. You've got more friends that you know but you're making it damn hard for us to want to help you!"

Annie answered "Yesterday, you talked to Auggie didn't you?"

"What if I did? You talk to Eyal when you very well damn please."

Ryan spoke. "Lavin, the cat is out of the bag: those two have a furball to spit out. I'm guessing some jealousy from both for numerous reasons, you being spank in the middle! They've got to get it out of their system. Never try to bring a horse to water but put water and the horse together…the horse will drink.

McQuaid spoke to the girls 'It's talk time, ladies. We are going to leave you settle things the girly way. But first want to secure the premises: Annie give me your 'equipment' and Sharon give yours to Eyal. ALL OF IT, knife, gun, sling-shot or even a paper-clip, anything you have on you! You don't comply, I'll personally strip-search you! "

The girls did as told, not a word was spoken between them.

Eyal looked at Sharon and pointed at her tight "Ryan said all of it, darling; your dagger, hand it over!"

As the men locked the doors from the exterior, Ryan asked "Lavin, do you know where a guy can get a decent drink?"

A smiled formed on Eyal face. The more he got to know Ryan McQuaid, the more he surprised himself at liking him. The 'no string attach' way he handle the present situation was a welcome surprise. The man had a way with women.

"Ryan, I'm impressed but also questioning if you have a death wish."

"Eyal, the way I see it, we need BOTH of those girls at their best. Sharon is the **AS of hearts** for looking at intel, files, documents and pinpointing probable causes. Annie is the **Queen of hearts** in field work. I'm the **Jack of (hearts) all trades** and your our **King of hearts **leader add to that the **10 remaining hearts** (Auggie, Joan, Arthur, Ziva, Andy, Robert, Jim, Filz, Dexter, and Natasha) and we have a **Royal Flush** to get through this weekend. But we need **all** of our cards in place to pull these 4 hits off."

* * *

Eyal could only bow to McQuaid imaginative logic "You still want that drink?

"Eyal, I **need **that drink and have a feeling you also want to wind down. I'm giving those girls two hours, but I'm guessing they'll be joining us in less than one. I'll know by their faces if we need to put them back in or we can finally get some work done. Will need your support if we need to lock them up again because we are going to have to carry them in this time. They'll fight hard - I'll take Sharon, less collateral damage for you. Annie will be all yours!

Eyal agreed and offered Ryan a glass of a fine scotch.

"Lavin, you know how to treat a man! Glenmorangie 18 Years Old - wonderful silky Scotch, tasting of nuts, dried sticky figs, dates and vanilla. Flavors that meld together on the palate in perfect harmony, leaving a nice creamy finish with a hint of fruit, floral, almonds and vanilla!"

"See you know your liquor Mr. McQuaid. Always a pleasure to serve a connoisseur."

"Takes one to know one! Ryan answered.

They had not finish their first drink that the girls came in and sat with them.

Ryan looked at Eyal and spoke "Well, well, see you two are now civil with one another. Think we can get some work done!

Both smiled, eyed each other and nodded positively.

"Lavin, plan B now!"

As planned, Eyal caught Annie and Ryan caught Sharon. As cats fighting from being restrained, both gave the men a run for their money. Entering the room, Ryan let go of Sharon but held her roughly by one arms. Eyal followed suite with Annie.

Ryan spoke "Listen you two: You're both the best I've ever worked with. Think we may have stumble upon a second 9-11 with this Russian mess. It's going to be one hell of a dangerous weekend. Eyal surely told you more than once, we need both at your bests. I don't care what shit is eating you but settle it now, scratch your faces off but come to terms with each other. Don't know about Eyal, but if you'd be working for me, you'd clean up your acts or you'd be benched – both of you (Eyal nodded in approval). You have one hour left! I've had a drink and now I'm starving. We men are going to eat and you girls are going to .. well do what you need to do. You're welcome to join us when you're finish. We'll be at the Surf and Tuff pub, two corners form this house. It's opened 24 hours and has the best corned beef sandwiches I've ever tasted!

Eyal wince and said "Corned beef sandwich at 2 am!"

"What can I say, fine scotch has that effect on me, but you can order a glass of milk if you prefer!"

To that Ryan guide Eyal through the doors and locked them … again!

Eyal could only shake his head "Ryan, you handle Sharon and Annie…."

"Lavin, you're fresh out of the Mossad and use to fending for me, myself and I only. I've been dealing with employees and personnel crisis management for a while now. Spies are the worst bunch! Stick with me and you're going to learn a thing or two about managing a storm in a glass of water. It will be useful when you stop being a Ghost Boss at Dark Control. Don't worry, I have a feeling you got just what it's takes and will better than me in no time! Got to admit, thought, those two are quite a talented pair and well worth the hassle they are causing. That Auggie is one stupid sonofabi_ch. From what I heard from Annie, he's been sleeping with whoever/whatever glances at him! I know she still loves him, but I'm playing up to her nevertheless. If it doesn't work out, I'll have had a wonderful ride! Lavin, if you get tire of Sharon, I might just be interested, a guy always needs a plan B."

"She OFF limit, RYAN!"

'OK, OK, can't blame a guy for trying!"

Both men settled in the small and dark pub. They were ready to order when Eyal spotted Annie;

"Ryan they're coming in. Don't like their look."

Ryan winked at Eyal "You crazy, that's the smirk look. We have a winner, they made peace and we can get to work. Yikes, they went for the kill, it wasn't pretty. They both have one cheek redder than the other one, they pulled out the heavy ammunitions. By any chance you have cameras in that room, love seeing cats fight!"

The eyes Eyal shot McQuaid were priceless. Eyal Lavin, a women's man being tutored by the likes of Ryan McQuaid on how to read women. And his ego was taking a beaten because Eyal realized Ryan was right on target. That Aussie had a way to read the opposite sex that was downright amazing or had much experience in employee (female) management. Funny, Eyal's intuition was telling him that managing personnel was not going to be one of his strong suite!

* * *

Eyal asked "How do you do it?"

"Read a women's mind; long time ago I read THE book - 10 Things Every Man Should Know about a Woman's Brain and it stuck, (laughing Ryan added) I'm kidding! Look, I don't have your good looks, class or style, a man like me gets slapped in the face a couple of times and he learns fast, believe me! What I know is from experience, hard earned experience. But Lavin, got to admit, would like some coaching on attracting your kind of women - elegant, sophisticated, intelligent and only wanting a one night stand, no emotional attachment."

"Ryan, I'm out of practice on that front, been in a serious relationship for more than a year and recently married: Meaning that's now off limits!"

"Liar, you're doing it as I speak. Look at those four ladies at the next table, they're eating you with their eyes and drooling! You've been doing the full teeth smile and the eye moves plus rolling that coin with just enough finesse to get those damsels cooing over you! Care to share your secret!"

Eyal shot that full teeth smile at McQuaid and answered "No secret and I am not doing the smile and eye thing, I'm having a conversation with you!"

Sharon was just arriving and answered while she stood behind his chair, put her arms around his neck and whispered in his right ear

"Yes, you are and since when does your 'married' status ever stopped you from flirting? I am so going to put an end to those women's hopes."

Pulling his head backyard, she gave him a very deep and provocative kiss, a move he was glad to respond to by pulling her sideways on to him. Over his shoulder, the eyes Sharon shot the foursome conveyed her thought perfectly: 'He's mine, don't touch!'

Ryan shook his head "Hey, you two… work remember. Now that we're got Kitty and Katty in the same litter box, we've got to ID those two snipers who were gunning after Auggie.

Eyal gallantly pulled Sharon to sit beside him and he responded "Sorry, got sideline by my personal handler."

"See she's got all it takes to keep you in line! We ready to go, anxious to give Auggie the photos I took. I'll take my sandwich to go."

Eyal looked at both Annie and Ryan. "Wasn't Annie supposed to take those photos?"

"Change of plan, from where I was, I had a better hiding place plus had the necessary equipment. Never leave home without one. (_McQuaid showed Eyal a sophisticated but very small camera) _Lavin, these are standard in my Employee Welcome Packages. Take my advice they are well worth the money."

Eyal chuckled while he and Sharon brought out their own gadget at what McQuaid whistled and said: "Scratch what I just said, you're a league over me! Marc (_Dark Control's previous owner)_ was a wise man. "

"Not Mark's doing, my red head weasel, here, suggested we update our standard equipment and I was face with a mutiny if I didn't veto it!"

Ryan laughed "Lavin, you're so screwed for having a firm hand on the tiller for Dark Control! Let get out of here."

* * *

Arriving at the house, Ryan and Annie rapidly excused themselves, leaving Eyal and Sharon alone. One look at his Miss's and Eyal could easily see she was feeling the lack of sleep.

"Love, why don't you take in a couple of hours sleep? I pretty much have everything under control. Going to meet up with Robert and Auggie. Seem our Ryan forgot about the task at hand, didn't even mention the photos!"

"Sex with Annie trumps all!" she told him defiantly

"SHARON!"

"OK, that was uncalled for, sorry. Look, I prefer to take in a short run first. Need to sort through some stuff. Promise, I'll take a nap when I get back."

"Want company?"

"Again, twice in two days. Eyal - strange needs are a woman's thing when pregnant, men are not supposed to experience those urges. What's with you and running?"

"Love, guessing you want to talk yourself through what happened tonight: You being in the line of fire, and putting our baby right in the middle of it. I'd like to be include, talk it out together, if it's OK with you?

Sharon agreed and they were off for a short run.

She spoke first "God willing, I am going to see this pregnancy through, be assure I'm not questioning **that** decision. What happened tonight made me think: I chose this life but our baby didn't, he has to be my priority for the next 9 months. For my two previous pregnancies, I was in semi-retirement so the security risk was minimum. But this mission… don't know, maybe dad was right in that I should bench myself."

"Sharon, that is your decision to make but whatever your conclusion, be assure, I will support you. We agreed that you wouldn't be doing any field work, but paired up with Auggie to be our handlers of sort. Darling, Auggie is going through a tough time but I trust him to handle any danger that could cross your paths. He's one heck of a spy and a handler. I will give you my take on your thoughts: Personally I would like for you to stay on. Your capabilities to analyse intel makes you an important part of this team. Tonight, you being in or out of this mission, would not have change you wanting to assist Auggie and, yes, putting yourself in danger. As spies, crossing the street in public can be dangerous! You can't expect it to go away because you are pregnant."

Sharon shot Eyal a surprise look "This is not the reaction I expected! A strong reason for me wanting to step aside was your possible reaction if ever something happened to our baby. Don't want you ending up blaming me for any dreadful accident. Tonight, I stood up to you and against your advice went to help Auggie. How would you have reacted if I had been shot and would have lost our baby?"

"Is my possible reactions the only reason you are thinking of benching yourself?"

She nodded 'yes'.

Eyal touched her stomach and looked her in the eyes, "Sharon, this child is both our doing and assuring his safety is a joint responsibility. Always remember we are in this parents-to-be thing together. I didn't want you going off chasing after Auggie because of a possible fists fight and you both being arrested. Your pregnancy didn't have anything to do with my preferring you leaving me pick up Auggie. If I ever think you are putting yourself and our baby in an 'avoidable' dangerous situation, I will voice my concern and believe me, it will be a joint conclusion! I'll ties you up if necessary, that is one argument you will not win! You expressed your desire to continue working, I agreed and we need your expertise, so it's settled. Something happens and we **both** will need to live up to **our** **joint** decision. I can't and won't expect you to live in a dream world and act like June Cleaver for the next 9 months."

Sharon just went up to him and kissed him passionately "Never could have imagine I could love you more than yesterday but I do. E, June Cleaver, really!?"

"Loved 'Leave it to Beaver', would run from school to catch it! You?"

"Way before my time, heard about it but never watched it on TV. For me it was Mrs. C, the Fonz and Happy Days."

"Well, in Israel, we had to rely on BBC for retransmission of TV shows, guessing they broadcasted it in Israel after the rest of the world had seen it. Still, I liked that show, made me laugh."

"E, I'm pretty much 'run out', can we head back?"

Eyal looked at her, then at his surrounding and whispered "Have a better idea, there's a Mossad safe house just around the corner. Why don't we take a couple of hours of time out? I can text Robert, tell him we are taking a couple hours of downtime. He has both our phones and coordinates, if there's an urgency he can rapidly get in touch with us."

"Love your thinking, Mr. Cleaver!"

He guided her into the Mossad's safe house. Before he had a chance to close the door, Sharon was all over him.

"You always this aggressive when pregnant? Must admit, notice quite an increase in you sex drive, think I like it!"

Sharon cupped his face in her hands "Remember how you felt in six or seventh grade, when your hormones and sexual reflexes were out of control – well that's how I feel right now… use me."

He responded "Here's to a satisfying pregnancy!"

* * *

Eyal was making a tour of his surrounding and reminiscing a couple of missions where he had used this safe house. Sharon was still sleeping when Eyal received a phone call from Auggie.

"Eyal, McQuaid just handed me his photos of our 'in the dark of night' targets. I ID them and didn't need CIA facial recognition databases to do it! Eyal think you need to see this first. Robert told me about yours and Sharon's, well deserved, 'escape', real sorry to dampen your moment but this is important, believe me. Also, and this is the last time you will hear of this: Sorry for the trouble I caused. You have my word I will not cause anymore. Plus the chewing out I'm going to get from Joan and Arthur is going to be memorable so don't think you'll be hearing of me for the next decade. I'm still recovering from Robert's verbal lecture. Eyal, thanks for not jumping at my throat when I deserved it. Auggie, the handler and tech op is back and at your service!"

"Never doubted you'd bounce back! Just need to wake up sleeping beauty here and I'll joint you shortly. Auggie, how bad is it?"

"Bad, pretty bad! Ghost from our past are coming back to haunt us. Wishing it was Henry, that should give you an indication of how bad it is!"

"Five minutes Auggie, I'll be there in five!"

Eyal gently woke up Sharon. He could see this pregnancy was playing havoc with her body. She looked exhausted but nevertheless showered and was ready to run the 1 kilometer separating them from their house.

"Sharon, Auggie called, seems he has a bombshell for us."

"You look worried"

"Trust him: A worried Auggie is not a good sign."

"How did he sound?"

"His tantrum is over. He's back in spy mode and we got our tech geek back! He'll be OK, darling. Auggie is first and foremost a company's man. It's more Annie, I'm worried about. Can't read her but she has one hell of a chip on her shoulder. She doesn't want to open up to me about it, my guess is that she's hiding something. Just hope Joan can get through to her."

Assuring himself that the safe house was as they found it, he locked it up and joined Sharon for the remaining five minutes of running. She challenged him to a race, a race she easily won, that reminding him why he hated running!

As they came in, Auggie was waiting. "Would prefer you see this first Eyal. Sharon in no way do I want to keep things from you but chain of command is important in what I have to brief Eyal with."

"No problem Auggie, understand perfectly, been there done that! Welcome back my friend!"

To that Sharon kissed Eyal and went up to poor herself a bath; soaking time let the world come to an end, I'm taking my needed girl time!

Eyal and Auggie locked themselves in the conference room.

"Auggie, Robert give you time out for good behavior? Where is he?"

"Robert and I talked it out. He's one mean and scary guy when mad but like Arthur he's a straight shooter. We're OK Eyal, don't fret! He left me in charge and went about to talking to a certain Earl about their weekend hit in Germany."

"OK, out with it Auggie, what's eating you?"

"Not what, who. Take a look at the pictures Ryan took. Before you ask, Annie didn't see them. With me, you're the only one that will know!"

Auggie powered up his equipment and poste four photos of…..

Eyal swore, well that's what Auggie guessed it was because he was talking in Hebrew.

"Eyal, I'm not Annie. Manage some Arabic but no Hebrew. Speak to me!"

"Auggie, what kind of sick joke is this? What in the f_ck are Lena Smith and Dmitri Larionov doing in these pictures?

To be continued!


	22. Chapter 22 - The Devil didn't do it!

Eyal was staring at the screen trying to make some sense of what he was seeing. It couldn't be; Lena Smith and Dmitri Larionov had been marked as dead in Interpol's most wanted database for now more than two years. How could they have escaped from being spotted in this time?

Auggie was thinking in the same way "Eyal, no one looks for the dead ones! Now, after the facts, I'm guessing Annie was framed: CIA kills Lena and they kill CIA's agent."

Eyal was thinking out loud. "Auggie, who are **they?**"

"The FSB, who else?"

Eyal should his head in negation.

"Nope, I know how FSB operates and it would have been impossible for Lena and Dmitri to re-enter that agency after CIA had identified, to all, Lena as a double (CIA-FSB). FSB does not keep in their ranks an expose or burnt agent, especially a double. They prefer that kind dead! Lena and Dmitri are rogue agents, but who do they answer to? Damn, this is getting complicated and I don't like it."

Auggie asked "Do you think they are related to our present mission?"

"Yes, their reappearance, at this time can't be a coincidence. We have identified some of the players in this DMW (Dead Man Walking) mission, now we need to ID their leader. Only way we are going to get the full picture. Auggie, I know YOU didn't ID those photos… you're blind, so who else knows?"

Auggie was doing somewhat of a dance with his eyes and his smile was a bit, no a lot, on the mischievous side.

"See marriage and oncoming fatherhood did not make you lose your keen senses of deduction and observation, Agent Lavin."

Eyal rapidly turned towards the voice. "Joan! When did you arrive? Sharon and I were to meet you at the airport for noon."

"Arthur preferred taking an earlier flight: element of surprise! Once a spy always a spy. He and Robert needed to discuss some unfinished business so I was 'dumped' here! By the way, this is some spy house/home; you have more hidden rooms than CIA! Came in from the basement and I'm a spy and could not get myself out from the same way I came in! Eyal, you must have had a field day when you first moved in!"

Eyal chuckled "And I still am! Still not sure Robert's plans are 100% accurate so I'm still exploring! You should have told me you were here, would have given you a tour of the place."

"It's OK, this short down time served me well; had a very serious conversation with my 'boy', here. Don't think he'll be any more trouble! He knows he'll have me to deal with if he needs another bailing out! (_Auggie's mischievous eye rapidly changed!_) By the way, I'm the one who ID the photos. Sent them in for identification and sorry to say that they seem to be the real McCoy's'! I agree with your gut feeling Eyal, they are part of Henry's quest from the grave. Henry knew Lena well, hell he created her!"

Eyal answered "Going out on a limb here, but it's just like FSB to leave others do their dirty laundry. Two years ago, Annie's motives for been in Russia were out in the open result of her being a rookie spy and lack of agency support, (_Joan winced at those words)_ making it possible for FSB and Lena to play her. FSB imprisoned Annie when they should have thanked her for cleaning up house! The only thing FSB didn't realise was that Lena was no more a double (CIA-FSB) but a triple! She knew, sooner or later, FSB would have her killed so she allied or was recruited with/by a third party. Lena had the best of both worlds: She was marked as dead and Annie was her killer so by FSB rules she also had to die. Annie would be dead had it not been for Auggie's brilliant rescue plan _(and brilliantly carried out by you – added Joan and Auggie)._ We find Lena's present boss and my guess is that we will also find the root of our problem. This group is well organised and funded, someone has replaced Henry as group leader and sorry to say, he is as good (at being bad) as his predecessor. We need to get on top of this!"

Joan shot Eyal a sideway smile. "I'm with you, Eyal."

Auggie added "Sad but I also agree. Your limb is more like a bull's eye!"

Slowly walking up to Joan, Eyal took her hands, lifted them up to his lips and kissed them lightly then whispered for her ears only "We need to talk."

Joan nodded and said "Auggie, we should read in the others, could you gather them? In the meantime, want you to get all you can on Henry's last known associates or anybody that was close to him during his last months. We might have zeroed in to close on Henry and neglected some of his close collaborators. Eyal, can you have the Mossad do the same. We can meet back here in an hour."

Auggie could hear tremors in Joan's voice as she ended her instructions. "Joan, is everything OK?"

"Auggie, personal matter and a need to know situation."

That Auggie understood perfectly and as a good soldier made himself scarce, leaving Joan and Eyal alone.

* * *

Joan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Eyal, how can I begin to tell you how sorry I am for dropping this news on your lap when you are in such a wonderful time in your life?"

"Joan, you are not the one that should be apologising. You've paid enough, more than enough already for my actions."

Taking Eyal by his shoulders, she told him very sternly. "My dear man, I never held you responsible for **my** actions: I was high on narcotics, told you I was protected and no more in a relationship. Plus, you still insisted on using some protection, but I pulled it out of your hands… remember! Eyal, you didn't stand a chance, I was on a mission of self-destruction!"

"Joan, there something I need to tell you…"

"That you slept with me thinking you could, at some point, use it against me. Never trust a spy, remember!"

Eyal closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Joan continued. "You were, still are, one of Mossad's best and I was CIA, do you honestly think I didn't know that idea crossed your mind at one point. It's an unwritten protocol between spies! Look, we can't change the past and I've come to terms with my actions. Eyal, please don't fill yourself with guilt at this time; you and Sharon are expecting a little one of your own. I am giving you an order: Enjoy these moments to the fullest. Being a parent has a way of making you see a bigger and brighter picture. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about!"

"Joan, still would have preferred you not having to live through that hurt alone."

"Eyal, I wasn't alone. You don't get it, do you? Arthur supported me when I didn't deserve it. Losing that baby, yes, was a very painful and emotional ordeal but it also solidified our relationship. When life throws us a hurdle (and there were/are many!), only thinking or talking of that time makes us refocus on the important things. Eyal, can you just imagine what our life would have been if I would have had that baby? I was as career driven as you were, still am to this day. We both know that would have meant the end of both those careers. What happened, happened for a reason, to paraphrase you: It was kismet. "

By Eyal's looks, Joan knew she had found the right words to appease him!

Eyal added "I don't want to cause you more pain, but why didn't you tell me all of this once the baby …" Eyal choked, he just couldn't continue.

"My dear Eyal, don't think a day has passed that I've not asked myself that same question. Knew the man/spy you were and had concluded the best time, if ever, to come clean would be when you retired. It was a subject Arthur and I avoided. He wanted me to tell you at the get go since you had been honest about our affair. Today, when we flew out of Washington, he warned me that if I didn't take my responsibilities this time, he would. I know he blames me for what happened and he's right."

Eyal went to speak but Joan hushed him and whispered "Agent Lavin put this discussion to rest, that's another order."

Eyal smiled. "I've learned it is better to always follow a woman's order."

Joan took a small piece of paper from her pocket, went near the fireplace and signaled for Eyal to join her. Delicately opening his hands, she placed a picture in it. He looked at it and chocked.

"Eyal, I can just hope that by burning this picture together, it will provide the needed closure."

He handed her the photo but she took his hand and directed it towards the flame.

Joan spoke "We do this together my friend, a long overdue burial of sort."

Joan could tell Eyal was hurting. They looked at the picture burning itself up, the tears coming down both their faces could have extinguished that fire!

"Joan, who took the picture?"

"Somehow, I knew that question was coming! Sharon and she assured me she destroyed the original file. Even Arthur does not know of this picture. She gave it to me months later when I had my head screwed back on! Since Arthur had arrange for all evidence to permanently and rapidly disappear, she being a mother, thought I would need to say a proper 'goodbye'. She didn't know you were the father, concluded to that upon learning about our affair. Robert is right with the two of you living parallel lives, I could even say it's creepy at times! What are the probabilities: You were with me when the baby was conceived and she was with me when I lost it and four years later, you two are a couple and dealing with the fallouts!"

Eyal eyed Joan and said. "I know and it keeps happening."

Joan continue "I held on to that picture because I sensed you would also need a proper closure. I owed you that much.

"You don't owe me nothing but you sensed right, thank-you!"

Kissing him on both cheeks, Joan said. "Now, I can properly congratulate you for your wonderful baby news. Also, glad to hear that you're OK with Sharon to continue working this mission."

"Not my decision, I'm her partner not her keeper. If it were up to me, I'd have her on house arrest for the whole nine months!"

Joan laughed "Arthur had the same reasoning. You can't do that with that kind of woman. During my pregnancy; I lived with Arthur's false public admission of an extra-marital affair; learned my dear cheating husband had an adult son that was later murdered by our arch enemy (Henry); Arthur and I were targeted to die and I had to shoot and kill one of Henry's sniper. Adding to all of that; though one of my best operative/friend (Annie) was dead and a traitor; watched Auggie destroy himself and was demoted to CIA's basement covert crew while Henry was called into as a consultant! Don't think Sharon's going to top that."

Eyal laughed and whispered "Joan, please don't tell her of this list, she's the competitive type."

"Don't fear, she'll live up to whatever is thrown her way. Just be there for her, we ladies put up a brave front but deep inside we need some reassurance from time to time. I'm happy for you, Eyal, you deserve this happiness, enjoy it to the most!"

* * *

"I intend to, more so when this DMW (dead man walking) mission is over. Henry Wilcox was one sonofa_itch!"

Joan added "Yes, a CIA created sonofa_itch! Though for sure, when Annie pulled the trigger, that we were finally rid of him. Should have known he make someone else carry out his legacy. Nothing ever bothered him, why would death!"

Eyal's head shot up "Talking about rising from the dead, what's your take on Lena Smith and Dmitri Larionov?"

Joan winced "Like you, I have a feeling they are connected to our present mission. Don't know how Annie is going to react to this!"

Eyal shrugged as Joan continued.

"Well, I can just hope this will make her finally understand that when a spy goes for a kill, protocol is a head shot. If you can't do it while the target it up and about, make sure to put one in when he's down. It's the only way to be 100% sure you hit the bull's-eyes and nobody's screwing you. Annie is still alive because Lena made that mistake! Told Annie this after she shot and supposedly killed Lena but when I read her report of Henry's killing; same MO - two bullets in the chest! Don't worry Eyal, Henry is dead, Auggie had a clean-up crew make sure that head shot was fired! By the way, your lady was one of MI-6's best at these clean-up/mop-up missions."

Eyal chuckled, "Yes, heard it and read her file (twice) but looking at her, I still can't picture it. It doesn't fit her MO."

Joan in a teasing tone. "Mr. Master Spy, you of all people, should know that appearances are often deceiving! Sharon is what you call a chameleon, very hard to read, unpredictable and hell to work with or handle!

"How I know, she surprised me more than once. She will again and on many more fronts, that I'm sure of! Glad she agreed to be paired with Auggie for the duration of this mission. Don't think I could handle her being in the field while pregnant."

Joan laughed "Will say to you the same I told my husband when he wanted me to pull out of active duty at the end of my pregnancy: No way in hell that's going to happen!"

Eyal smiled but had to agree, he knew he could not keep Sharon out of action for those full nine months!

* * *

At that they heard a very polite knock on the door. Eyal welcomed all in, waited till they were seated then looked at Joan. "Joan, care to brief our friends on our two 'back from the dead'!"

Joan knew why Eyal was giving her the floor: He wanted to be next to Annie when the bad news got out. Sharon watched him go stand by Annie, looked at Joan then Eyal _(he discreetly winked at her)_ and knew something important was going to go down.

"People, listen up, we have somewhat of a situation on our hands. Before Auggie pulls the pictures on screen, I need to tell you that we had CIA's best and NCIS forensic scientist's (Abby Sciuto) authentify these photos. Auggie, you're up!"

Joan crossed her arms on her chess and waited for the reactions that were sure to come! The situation was dire but she love being back in the pilot seat!"

Ryan didn't recognise the couple but his lady friend (Annie) did. Eyal barely had time to catch her shoulders. Her fainting stopped the shock wave these photos had unleashed!

Arthur and Robert were first to ask the same question: "How is this possible, are we sure they are legit?"

To Eyal's surprise, Sharon answered "Robert, Arthur, at first glance, they are. Larionov suffered from unilateral strabismus resulting from a botched up mission on my part at least 10 years ago: Had orders to kill the basta_d because he had tortured to death two MI-6 assets. I was instructed to get in, aim, shoot, kill and get the hell out. He spotted me and we both shot our weapons. Happy for me, we both miss and in a one in a million occurrence… his bullet hit mine or one of the bullets exploded from the draft of the other. Result - he was left with damage nerves in his left eye. Didn't have time to come back for a second shot, my extraction was waiting. That kind of handicap can't be reproduced with a silicone mask or facial plastic surgery. We are looking at the real Dmitri Larionov and I'm presuming the real Lena Smith."

Annie had recovered and was being held up by Ryan as Eyal took the stage.

"Our weekend hits will proceed as plan. Can't be sure those two are related to our present mission but we must assume they are. Crank your alert meter up a notch! Annie you are now a target, we 6 welcome you! Robert, as Joan did, it would be wise to alert MI-6 to these resurrections. Ryan, the same with McQuaid Security. Auggie, Sharon want you to make sure those two names and photos resurface in as many chatter as possible. Also listen to the chatter being returned, we could stumble onto important information to track them down. Making the 'front page' of the spy world should make them lay low for some time. I'm guessing they will want to avoid FSB's wrap. I've sent the photos to Interpol, the Mossad and Dark Control. I'm now waiting for the aftermarks to hit my phone!"

Eyal chuckled at his last thought, he was picturing his ex-Mossad colleagues' reactions. He continued his briefing but not before asking.

"Annie are you OK?"

She nodded positively and spoke. "Eyal, I would like to dig a little deeper on this matter. Ryan, Ziva and Andy have the Washington hit pretty much under control. I'm only there because you prefer me and Auggie not working together. It would be better if I stayed in London and tried to make light of all of this. I may already have an in; Sana, _(Henry Wilcox's ex-wife)_ noticed my scars while we were in a sauna. She asked about them and I told her the truth. She admitted, that early in her career, of being Lena's go between at Henry's demand. Henry had told Sana Lena was running a black op for CIA in Russia. I didn't push it further but in light of what we now know, I could do some digging."

Joan interrupted Annie's reasoning "Annie, you will be in Washington at my demand. It has nothing to do with your relationship with Auggie. Looking at Eyal's plans, I notice the only hit without an active field agent was the Washington one. I prefer we cover our backs in these interventions, CIA will help if needed. Annie, you are still CIA and will be a member of the D.C. attack, consider this a direct order, am I clear? Lena Smith will get what's coming to her! You are not the only one that has a score to settle with that monster!"

Annie bit her lips and agreed but all knew she was not a happy camper.

Sharon came up to Annie "Annie, are you and Sana close?"

"Can't say that we are but she's been very kind and understanding. Why are you asking?"

"She once was one of Henry's spies; meaning badass, skillful at deception techniques and ruthless. Wilcox surrounded himself with the best of the worst plus he married her! I could never trust someone that was close to that man."

"Sharon, do you know her? She weighs about 80 pounds and is not spy material that I can attest to. She lost more than all of us in this charade Henry played out: She married the devil himself; her son was murdered; her spy career was over before it began; Henry made sure her fiancé left her; she lost all chance for a normal life and to top it all, Henry Wilcox made her his testamentary executor. Imagine, she has to 'run' Lexington Global!"

Eyal called them both to order. "Annie / Sharon, you two care to share your discussion with the rest of us?"

Both whispered "Sorry"

The stare he shot them was memorable as he continued "Happy to announce that Kevin and Avi came through. For those who need a go-pack, they are ready. The boys are waiting, in the game room, to set you up. Are there any question for this weekend?"

All were OK so the meeting was called to an end.

* * *

After all had left, Sharon came up to Eyal. "How did your meeting with Joan go?"

"Better than I expected. She kept the photo you took and we burnt it together. A final closure of a sort, nice thinking on her part."

Sharon stared wide eyes at Eyal "She kept that, was sure she would have torn it into a million pieces. E, for you, was it enough?"

"It was, plus Joan has a way with words. Love, I wanted to assure myself that Joan wasn't holding onto the memories and destroying herself. Happy to say that she's moved on and I will to do the same, just need some time to brew on it for a bit. She has a son to see to and we have our future bundle of joy to prepare for. That is what I want/need to focus on."

Sharon came up close and personal and he happily responded. "We should continue this in our quarters, Mrs. Welby."

"Lead the way, Mr. Lavin! But make sure you keep some of that libido for our one night escapade at the Ice Hotel in Québec City this weekend."

Eyal's head shot up "You're kidding! There is no way I am going to get nude and lay on a bed made of ice while it's windy and -33 outside! It was only to serve as a cover!"

"Not quite, I planned on sleeping the night there with you. Eyal, they do have blankets and mattress on that ice bed! We can't room there a night and not do it**! **"

"Did someone ever tell you what frostbite can do to a man's very sensitive pluming?"

"For a man who's travelled the wold, you surely are behaving like a complete moron. Last thing I expected of you, where your sense of adventure? I'm so looking forward to going to Québec. I lived there for 17 years and must admit I miss it. Promise, cold weather can be 'hot' in so many ways. Please E, promise me you'll at least try to keep an open mind."

Looking at Sharon's disappointed expression, he felt a stab at his heart. He had to admit she was right, his strong dislike for cold weather would have to be pushed to the back burner!

"Sorry, promise I'll be on my best behavior but you have to make sure that we have the proper clothes. Don't think I have one piece of clothing that could withstand such extreme weather!"

"Don't worry it's already covered. Dave assured me he will have what you need. You and he are about the same size."

"Dave, you ex? When and why did you talk to him?"

"Would we be a little jealous?"

"Yes, now answer the question please."

"Eyal, Dave and I were together for 18 years, you can't expect me to just stop talking to him. I called to tell him I was pregnant. It would not have been right that he learned about it from the kids or friends."

"Why didn't you want me with you when you announced it to him?"

"Wow, you guys think alike. He asked the same question! I had my reasons; Wanted to thank him for being accommodating with visiting rights. Eyal, he could have asked for more time with MP and Kevin but he chose to give us time to build family bounds. He always said that stability is what is important in a kid's life. Dave knows that for people like us that is quite a task. He decided to step back and give us the time needed to succeed at it. I wanted to tell him that 1) I noticed and 2) that I was grateful."

"I can see I put my foot in my mouth on this one. Will take time to thank him properly when we meet, well that's if I can keep my lips from freezing up!"

Sharon laughed and swatted him. "Hey, weren't we on our way to our room!"

"We were but somebody mentioned her ex. That's what is called a cold shower!"

"I can fix that!"

Stepping up close to him, lifting his shirt, stroking his abs while blowing softly at his neck. That little taste of action always got him in a fiery mood. Only when her hands slipped down between his tights that he stopped her.

"Love, if you continue on this pace, we are not going to make it to our room, stop, I can't …"

"Locked the doors after Robert left, cost is clear, Romeo!"

Eyal murmured, while backing her up against the edge of the sofa and tipping her on to it. "Ah, the highs of being married to a spy: Always prepared!"

Sharon giggled "That's the Scout's motto!"

"If I remember well the Scout Motto BE PREPARED means; be always in a state of readiness in mind and body to do your DUTY. Fits me perfectly at this moment! Who was the bright one who thought that up for kids?" He said through his teeth while gently laying down on her!"

"See you are "in the gutter bad scout" type my father warned me about!"

"You have some knack for breaking the mood, please no more talks about ex's and fathers, try to concentrate on what is in front of your eyes."

"And what a site that is!"

* * *

It was Wednesday and all were febrile to get to their weekend rendezvous: Auggie was meeting up with Natasha in Québec, Canada. Annie/ Ryan were already on a plane to Washington, D.C.; Arthur / Joan were continuing their 'second honeymoon' in Paris and Robert/ Earl had secured themselves a safe house in Germany.

For their part, Eyal and Sharon were on their way to Israel for a 24 hours brainstorming style work session with the Mossad. Israel and the Mossad were 'home' for Eyal. He wanted to run through this coming weekend with people whose MO he knew and trusted. The reappearance of Lena Smith was also on his radar and getting to the bottom of that matter was also a high priority.

Avi had asked if he could join them. Sharon had rapidly agreed but not Eyal. He didn't like the idea of travelling with his son while in a mission. Hanna and Sharon had teamed up to make him change his mind. Couldn't win with those two on the same side!

Lost in his though he jumped when Sharon head slumped on his shoulder. She had been playing with Tarot cards and reviewing her number 6 theory. Eyal picked up the cards and placed them in their box then made her comfortable in his arms. She was quick to wake up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" He pulled her head back on his shoulder.

Sharon answered "It's OK just got another hit on a number 6. This is mind boggling Eyal, I'm more anxious of what this all could means than our weekend missions!"

Eyal answered "Don't make too much of it, it's just a number. What's your latest hit?"

"Annie's been talking a lot about Henry's ex-wife, Sana. I put her name through a numerology and Tarot reading: She doesn't have 6 letters in her name but her expression number is 6. The expression number is what you must do in life. The number 6 has a special significance. It represents the "Law and Order" and it's also associated with a Karmic Law of cause and effect. Number 6 is a perfect number, symmetrical in all parts, the number of the Soul. Therefore, people of number Six have a special mission in their life. To find out their special mission you must relate your expression number with your Tarot card number. For Sana, it is 15. Eyal, do you know what that card represents?"

"No, but by the look on your face, it's not good. Let me guess, our puzzle just got a bit more complicated."

"Sana's Tarot card is The Devil."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope! E I'm far from being a specialist in numerology and Tarot but from what I heard of Sana she does not fit the depicted profile. Numerology is a bit like reading your horoscope, some stuff is true, some just doesn't click but with Sana, nothing and I mean nothing fits. Maybe she's putting on an act or her real name may not be Sana."

"It's her real name, I built the Mossad's file on her. You are right; the little you just mentioned does not fit what I know of her. But she was not a target or an asset just a person of interest close to a target. I didn't need to do a complete background on her. Mossad real person of interest was **the** Henry Wilcox."

Sharon shot him a sideway glance. "For you to build this file, you had to meet with her at one point. You put the moves on her?"

"Are we being a tad jealous? It was years ago and yes; I put 'the moves' on her but it was just a dinner and dance type of evening. She was far from being my type: Frail, scare of her shadow, not very talkative with a constant dark and somber stare. That sad look annoyed me in a strange way. Had wrote in my report that she was a broken woman and no more spy material (_in case Mossad had idea in recruiting her_). Henry Wilcox had once again succeeded in destroying another life."

Eyal sense Sharon's head slumping on his shoulder, looking down he smiled; again she had fallen asleep. _'Well, so much for her being the jealous type and wanting answers!' _

* * *

Avi asked (in Hebrew) "Abba, is Sharon OK? She's sleeping a lot more lately. Mom was not as tired when she was pregnant, she was more….cranky!"

Eyal shook his finger at Avi. "Sharon is fine and if I were you I would not mention the 'cranky' part to your mother. Look, throughout pregnancy, but especially in the first trimester, a woman's body works tremendously hard at making the placenta, which is the baby's life-support system. The hormone levels and metabolism change rapidly, while her blood sugar and blood pressure levels tend to lower. This all equals constant fatigue. Hanna's reactions, if they were the same as when she was carrying you, more psychological, meaning humour swings. Sharon has more of a demanding job – emotionally, psychologically and physically. Avi, don't compare the two, you'll just worry for nothing. Like I said, Sharon is just fine."

Avi nodded his head and said "Wouldn't want to be a woman! Being pregnant is not easy and it lasts forever! Thanks for the long answer, had asked Uncle Gaby about mom's mood swings and he just said, while raising his hands in the air. _'Hormones, you'll understand when you have a kid of your own!'_

"This stays between us, I admire and respect all women who go through those 9 months and then give birth. I could never do it."

Sharon pinched hard his lower abdomen.

Eyal twisted in his seat "Ouch, what was that for? Seem I just complimented women, why 'torture' me?"

"You're right, you couldn't live though a pregnancy. That was just 1% of what a good contraction feels like. Thank god for epidurals."

"You plan on having an epidural? Though for sure with such short times in labour you would have chosen natural birth. In Israel natural birth is the norm and midwives birth babies, not obstetricians. The midwives are trained and licensed nurses. They are the experts when it comes to birth. Only in the case of an emergency C-Section or other complications will an obstetrician step in. But every hospital has OBs present at all times on the delivery ward."

"Eyal never thought we would not agree on this but would you prefer I have a natural birth?"

Eyal was now awkwardly twisting in his seat, Sharon put her hand on his. "Please be honest with me, I need to know?"

"OK, yes, I'm not found of epidurals. I realise it's a safe procedure but, call it a cultural thing or whatever, I just don't see the reasoning of numbing your body so you won't feel giving birth to your own child. But, it's your call."

"I hate 'hurting' as much as you hate the cold! Promise, I'll think about."

"Sharon, bullets hurt more than child birth and you have a couple of those scares on your body!"

"Pain killers do exist for that."

"No pain killer when the bullet hits."

"Maybe that's why I have a low tolerance to pain, I've been hurt one time to many. Why impose it on myself when it can be avoided?"

Eyal put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him "Not the same kind of hurt and I'll by your side at all time. But as I said, it's your call."

"OK, I'll do it but you have to promise me if, at one point, I want an epidural, it will be waiting."

"We have a deal."

"Now for my next question: Did I catch an underlining wish that I give birth in Israel?"

Eyal rapidly interrupted her. "Sharon, NO, I did not imply anything of the sort. This goes further than a simple epidural, would prefer we discuss this matter in another place and time."

"So I was right, you were thinking about it"

Sharon could see by Eyal's expression that she'd better put an end to this discussion before his temper took over.

"Eyal, stop, relax, please. What if I told you I had thought about having the baby in Israel? MP was born in London, Kevin in Québec so why not baby # 3 in Jerusalem. Plus, I really missed having a mother figure by my side when I gave birth. I'm sure you mother wouldn't mind plus Robert would love to be present for the birth of a grandchild. He was always stuck in a mission or when Robin had hers, he was considered dead! Oh…you would be there, didn't mean that your presence wouldn't be # 1… OK, this is not going as I had planned, please feel free to stop me before I put my foot deeper and deeper in my mouth!"

Sharon looked at Eyal and seeing his eyes brought tears to her own. At a loss for words, he could only manage to put both hands on the sides of her face and kiss her while managing to blurt out.

"That I didn't see coming. Do you have the slightest idea of what you just said means to me? Sharon, never would I have ask or even suggested that you give birth in Israel. You can be assured my mother will be by your side, nothing could please her more. Sharon, she missed out on being a mother to her daughter (Sarah), she'll be more than happy to fill that void with you as you with her! I.. I.. look I need to know why you had this idea. Don't want you agreeing to give birth in Israel because you know it means the world to me. It's something we must mutually agree to. Why?"

"Eyal, I was born in Canada and mostly raised in London but I don't have a deep and spiritual belonging to either of those countries. I want for our child to have the same connections as you, Hanna, Gaby, Ima, Ziva and Sarah_ (May she rest in peace)_ have. It is a deep and special bound and you can only have it if you were born in Israel. Must admit, I can't grasp it, but in these age of worldwide web and globalization, it's important to have strong roots. Personally, I think it's the best gift we could give this child."

Looking at Eyal, she wiped his eyes with her thumbs while he said "OK, you've put me through enough emotions to last a lifetime. Can you please just stop talking, I'm dying here."

Sharon and Avi laughed but Eyal was right, enough emotions for one flight, time to change the subject. Sharon had not planned on this onset of emotions but she had to admit, she was glad it had come out. It might not have been the best place and time but she was realising welcoming a baby into an intermarried family meant a lot of planning and many questions to answer before the child was born.

Avi needed to stretch his legs and Eyal suggested a trip to the restrooms. As soon as Avi was out of earshot, Eyal turned toward Sharon.

"Have you been worrying about our interfaith relationship and this child?"

Sharon nodded positively and said "The more I think about it, the more questions I have. Never thought it could be so complicated. I'm a bit nervous about it all. Us, I can manage but don't want to hurt our respective families' feelings."

"Love, going to stop you: For one this child will be raised in both faiths. I would not have it any other way. It will be his to decide when he's ready. And I will respect his choice. The rest is nobodies concerns but ours. We can't worry about something we have no clue about. We just agreed on the type of birth, the place of birth and his religion, the rest can wait. Both our faiths have important ceremonies that can be decided on at a later date. Don't want you worrying yourself prefer we talk it out in the future."

"Well, there is one more important decision we need to agree upon if it's a boy."

Eyal winced and said "Circumcision"

Sharon had a shy smile. "Yes, it can be done later but Dave had to have it done at 22 for medical reasons. Would not wish that hurt on anyone."

"Well, what's your take on it?"

"For me, it's not a problem. Circumcision is one of the most common surgical operations carried out worldwide. Kevin is circumcise because Dave did not want for his boy to experience the same problems he had. For me, it does not carry a religious implication but I know in Jewish faith it does. With me giving birth in Israel, well like you are always saying '_everything is better in Israel_! I'm not worried; it certainly won't be their first!"

Eyal kissed Sharon's forehead and whispered "How I wish I could be alone with you at this time!"

Avi startled them by saying "Dad, you could bring Sharon to the restrooms and both stretch your legs and something else. Read 50 Shades of Grey and there's some pretty cool moves in there."

Eyal face fell! Sharon started laughing and just couldn't stop. A young woman having heard Avi's retort and upon seeing Eyal's reaction was also bent over with laughter. Avi was quite proud of himself.

Sharon caught Avi's hand and guided him to sit down.

"Avi, quit while you're ahead. By the way what were you doing reading 50 Shades of Gray, that more a woman's book."

"Yes, know that. I decided to see for myself what the fuss about those books was and, at the same time, I wanted to learn what makes a woman tick."

Eyal tried to get back at his son "And why would you need to know what makes a woman tick? You've 16, a bit young for this line of questions."

Unfazed Avi answered "Maybe in your days but today it's old, very old for a first time."

Sharon touched Eyal hand "Quit while you're ahead, you're not going to win this one. Been there, done that and my remarks came smacking back in my face, big times!"

The young woman sitting near Eyal had to get up and 'stretch' her legs. She was still laughing when she came back to her seat.

She leaned towards Eyal and said "Sir, this might seem as if I was listening to what doesn't concern me but your family discussions offered me some of the best insights on life in a long time. I wish you and your family a long life."

Turning toward Sharon, she added "You have before you another proud child of Israel and would like to thank-you for permitting another little one to have the same lifelong gift."

Eyal talked a bit with the woman about her visit to her homeland while Sharon chatted with Avi. The plane was on time, permitting Eyal to again boast about 'everything being better in Israel'!

* * *

Gaby and a friend of Avi's were waiting for them at the airport. Avi was quickly off with his friend but not before promising Eyal that he would be home for supper.

Gaby, looking at Sharon then at Eyal, couldn't help himself

"Sharon, you're a light shade of green, you OK?"

At those words Sharon put her hand to her mouth and Gaby rapidly pointed to the sign of the ladies' room. It didn't take her long to get to them.

As they were waiting for her, Gaby spoke "Seems like yesterday when I was going through morning sickness with Hanna. Glad that's over!"

Eyal nodded "Must be the plane ride because she hasn't had any morning sickness yet. I remember it was particularly bad for Hanna when she was pregnant with Avi. How was it this time around?"

Gaby looked sideways at Eyal and answered. "Bad, real bad. Was wondering if it would ever end. Don't know what was worst the actual birth or the 9 months preceding it!"

Eyal smiled. He remembered well, too well, Hanna's pregnancy, especially the mood swings. Sharon was coming out and Eyal was quick to be by her side.

"You OK?"

"Yes, think this baby is not going to be a frequent flyer! Felt queasy at the first turbulences and it didn't get any better. "

Gaby laughed "You're at the beginning of your 7th week, aren't you? Welcome morning sicknesses!"

Sharon answered "That wasn't it, didn't get morning sickness for the other two, and I'm not going to have them with this one!"

Gaby and Eyal looked at each other, both knowing better than to argue, but Gaby just had to add.

"Sharon, you do realise you can't control these things."

"Watch me! Bet you 100 $, to be giving at a local charity, that you'll be able to count on the fingers of one hand the number of times I'll have morning sickness."

They shook to seal the deal while Eyal just closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.

Gaby had another question for Sharon "How long were you in labour for MP and Kevin?"

"Five hours for MP and three for Kevin. Kevin was in a hurry, luckily for me, my ex was a doctor at that hospital because I would have given birth without any assistance. Dave had to insist that they wake up the intern on duty. She dragged herself in while Dave was cutting the umbilical cord! She learned a lesson that night: Never examine a patient and presume she'll be in labour for some time and go nap. Poor girl, Dave wasn't very polite!"

Again Gaby looked at Eyal. "I just live through 21 hours of labour with Hanna and you had live through over 30 for Avi. Sharon, are you sure of your times?"

"Gaby, I had two kids, think I know how long it took for them to show their tiny little faces. From the first contraction to having the baby in my arms; it took a little less than five hours for MP and around three for Kevin. And I can only hope it will be as fast with this one. See, I'm not one that enjoys the nine month waiting period. Honestly I could do without it all."

Eyal encircled her with his arms and placed both his hands on her belly. "Leave that part to me, Love. Gaby, she's right for her time in labour, I chatted a bit with Dave, her ex-husband."

Sharon turned around to face him "You called Dave to learn about my previous pregnancies? Why not talk to me about it?"

"Wanted to hear it from his point of view, the same side I'm going to experience. Plus him being a doctor, knew I'd have the full picture. Was happy to learn that you have very easy pregnancies; no morning sickness to talk off; no mood swings or even strange eating habits but you do gain a lot of weight. That, we are going to work on."

Sharon swatted Eyal's shoulder but he caught her hand and pulled her close to him for a light kiss.

"Hey, you two, not the time to make out. Ima and Hanna are waiting for us and as usual we are out of diapers! Never thought such tiny little thing could use up so much diapers!"

Eyal chuckled "Gab, get use to it. You are now a daddy meaning a provider and chauffeur! Let's go get the diapers. Sure you have enough milk, because if you don't, you are going to have to make another trip!"

Gaby was glad to see happiness and even a bit of casualness in his brother's eyes. That man was a far cry from what he was just a year ago. Gaby had had doubts about Sharon as a partner for Eyal. She was not Israeli, outspoken, mischievous, unpredictable, a spy from a rival agency, an equal to Eyal experience wise, had put down roots and was often, too often, taking Eyal out of his comfort zone by her ways of dealing with situations. _Too much, too soon for Eyal, no way that relationship will work, Gaby, the psychiatrist, had diagnose_. It had not taken long for their two different worlds to collide: Sending Eyal back into his well organise protective mode and Sharon into a confronting one. What Gaby hadn't seen, at first glance, was that Sharon shared some of the same dark secrets and insecurities as Eyal did; she just dealt with them in different ways. Gaby had help them realise that if they wanted this relationship to work, something, from both, had to give/change. Looking at them today, in his professional opinion, _he now thought they had a fighting chance at making that relationship a success_.

Coming out of the airport, Gaby and Eyal were playfully teasing each other's. Sharon was secretly filming them, she was thinking _'Ima will sure appreciate seeing this. Don't think it happened often in the recent years'._

Holding Eyal at arm's length Gaby shot out "Oh Eyal, nearly forgot, Ima wants for you to buy some pastries and specialties for the Kiddush. Seems I'm not up to that task. How hard can it be to choose some pastries?"

"Gaby, your idea of pastries is a couple of dozens of sufganiyot (jelly doughnuts). Stop at the Dallal Bakery on Kol Israel Haverim Street. We can get everything we need there."

* * *

"E what is a Kiddush?" Sharon asked

Eyal pulled Sharon onto him and explained "Sorry, forgot you are not Israeli. It a reception following the baby naming ceremony. Friends and relatives gather to share good food, speak words of Torah, and share in the family's happiness.

Sharon continued "A baby naming ceremony, is this a bit like our Catholic baptism ceremony?"

Eyal brought her closer to him "Ah, finally something about the Jewish faith you haven't read! No, it's not at all like a baptism, it's more of a spiritual moment where we give a child a Jewish name. The parents choose a name that is a keystone of their Jewish identity. The Hebrew name is said to be the spiritual call sign, embodying a unique character traits of the child. It's a custom to provide Jewish babies with both Jewish and secular names. These days, Jews will often use their secular name for everyday use, and reserve their Jewish name for religious purposes."

"What's your Jewish name?"

He smiled shyly "Eyal meaning strength, vigor and courage."

"What? Didn't you just say it was a two name custom?"

"Yes, but not in my case. What more can I ask – Strong, vigorous and courageous."

"Maybe a bit of modesty!" Turning towards Gaby she continued "Will your daughter have two names?"

"Yes and no. Her Jewish name with be Sara – meaning Princess and her secular name with be Elisabeth Sarah. Don't really see the necessity of two names but I don't argue with the Mother Bear!"

Eyal stop in his step making Sharon and Gaby bump into him.

"Gaby, what did you just say?"

"Eeuh…That my daughter will have a Jewish and secular name."

"No…"

"Oh, the part about the Mother Bear. Nothing disrespectful, it's just that Hanna has been so protective our baby girl that I nicknamed her 'Mother Bear'."

Eyal put both hands on Sharon's shoulders' "Think I just figure out what has been eluding us in this DMW: We were focussed on the Devil, but it was the Mother Bear that we should have been focussing on!"

Gaby just said "I'll leave you to your spy stuff, I'll get the car and bring it around."

Eyal thanked him and brought Sharon to a more private location.

"Eyal, OK, I'm shaken, what's the deal?

'Remember what Henry told Annie before she shot him? The reason why she went off grid again."

"That by killing him she would unleash a series of vengeances (deadly vengeances) on the persons closest to her: You, Auggie, Joan, Arthur plus Robert and Ryan because of their implication in that helicopter crash you all tried to stop Henry from destroying. Henry also told Annie that with him dead, there would be no more leniency for seeking the final revenge!"

Sharon could feel Eyal's whole being tense up, she was getting more and more nervous by the second. She could see his eyes and could only imagine his mind spinning rapidly with some theory that had just jumped at him!

"Damn it's all clicking together! Want to ask you a question: What if Henry didn't mean he was going to unleash a vengeance but that he would be no more be there to control the actions of the person committing those deadly actions… A Mother Bear!"

Sharon just stare at Eyal, she tried to get a name out but just couldn't. She also had just realise what, as Eyal said, she knew was staring them in the face, her six sense telling her there was more there than met the eye, the piece of the puzzle they were missing: Finally she blurted out: Sana!

Eyal just nodded and repeated: **SANA!**

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 - Bits and Pieces

_Hi all, I don't have many readers but would love to have a review or two, just to assure myself that I'm not boring you all to death!_

* * *

Gaby arrived with the car. Meeting up with him Eyal explained that a very important work related issue had to be dealt with. He promised he would buy the necessary for the Kiddush.

"Eyal, Hanna and Ima are going to be annoyed, more than annoyed!"

"Gaby, Zeh Chashuv (It's important). Tell Hanna; _Hakol Beseder B'Eli Haseder._ It's a code, she might not like it but will understand."

Gaby shook his head in defeat but knew the matter Eyal had to resolve must be of utter importance.

As Gaby was leaving, Sharon asked "What does your code mean?"

Eyal answered "Everything is in Order within the Chaos"

Sharon was impressed "Couldn't have said it better! Please write it down for me, phonetically that is. Want to lean that phrase!"

Eyal continued "Let's rent a car and get you a proper breakfast.

While they were renting a grey BMW i750, Sharon said "Don't think I can eat, still feeling queasy."

Looking at Eyal's expression, she added "But I'll try!"

"Good answer, Ahavah (_Love)_"

While driving to the restaurant, Sharon seemed lost in space, Eyal guessed she was, as he had, putting together this DMW puzzle with Sana smack in the center of things.

"Here we are, the Tazza d'oro, where they serve the best breakfasts!"

Sharon replied in an annoyed voice "Eyal, I wasn't kidding, I'm not hungry. Can't just stuff a breakfasts down my throat because it's better for me to eat."

Answering in the same tone "Well maybe **I** would like to eat before I deal on how to announce this news, determine who need to know and re-organise this weekend!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, he closed his eyes and waited for the response that was sure would come! But none came, looking sideway, he briefly saw her opening the door and wiping, what he guessed, were tears from her face.

'_Damn it, Lavin, when are you going to get it that pregnant women are and will always be a tad more emotional, spies or not!'_

Rapidly joining her, he caught her elbow "Look, I'm sorry…"

Sharon stopped him, "Don't, no need for you to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. Hate not being able to control my emotions, prefer to just walk away! Plus, you are right, I need to eat. E, don't want you walking on eggs around me, be yourself, temper and all, that's the way I love you!"

To that she took his arm and snuggled into him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. '_Well, on thing for sure, she's not Hanna; emotional yes, but in control and can put things in perspective._ _ It will be good not to have to worry and live with concern and anxiety day in and day out for the next months.' _

* * *

As Eyal was pulling her chair, Sharon said "Eyal, there is something important you should know. Remember when you shot Annie and I daggers for chatting while you were talking? (Eyal acknowledge). Well, Sana was our subject. E, she is Henry's testament executor; meaning she's running Lexington Global. It was Henry's last endeavor: A consulting and risk management firm with only elite ex-spies!

"Yes, elite rogue spies looking out for only one thing: Money! From what you are saying and if she's our target: Sana has the cash, connections, workforce and the anonymity to run her evil kingdom. You and Annie should have shared your gossip!"

Smiling at him, Sharon answered 'After the eyes you shot us….. We knew it would be better to just shut up! For Sana, I've taught it through and you're right everything fits! She must be seeking vengeance for Jay's_, (Sana and Henry's son) _death. Henry has brainwashed her in thinking CIA (Joan, Arthur and Auggie) was responsible. What I can't explain is why you, Ryan and Robert are implicated? You three had nothing to do with Jay's death. If you are right with Sana, that means the helicopter crash was not our starting event."

"That crash is an indirect factor, I'm guessing she attracted Caitlin Cook and Borz Altan with the promise of vengeance for their own loss – A two for one kind of deal – I avenge my son and you your brothers! Those two (Caitlin and Borg) gave her access to McQuaid Security and the armament contracts. Sana is targeting the wrong persons - she married the damn culprit! I'm going to make sure she sees the light before we put an end to her diabolical plans!"

Eyal noticed Sharon was picking in his plate. "Seems your appetite is back, would you want me to order you your own plate?

"Nope, yours is fine!"

He handed her his plate "Here take it, I'll order my own! Will never get use to your American way of sharing plates in restaurant; trading forkfuls or surreptitiously sliding a few bites onto a dining companion's bread plate is not my idea of a fun night at the restaurant!"

"Well, that way you get a taste of more of what's on the menu!"

"It's called 'Tapas or small plate restaurants'! Your meal is composed of different items from the menu but in small portions….IN YOUR OWN PLATE!"

"I know that but it's better and more fun our way; we 'share' to stir up some interesting conversations. It can, at time, be very funny!"

"I prefer 'you are looking good, what have you been up to lately?' to 'Hey, how's the chicken, here taste the steak'."

Sharon knew she would not get any leeway with this conversation. Eyal was old school and very formal when it came to wining and dining. Most of the time that was OK but when, like today, it was just the two of them, she'd prefer he'd be more laidback.

Looking sideways at her while the waitress served him his second order, he said "No response?"

"Nope, you're like an old man stuck in his ways, no use trying to unwind you. Have you ever been in a McDonald?"

He hated when she played mind games with him. Robert (Sharon's father) had warned him to never let his guards down as she was a master at getting what she had set her mind onto. The more their relationship evolved, the more he saw Robert had spoken the truth! Poor Dave _(Sharon's ex.), _he must have been left standing more than once!

Eyal replied "I do not always keep Kosher, so yes Love, I've eaten at McDonalds. But I did not share bites of my Big Mac!"

"Wasn't taking about the burger, but the fries."

The stun look he gave her was a dead giveaway. He remembered very clearly making small talk with a female companion while SHARING a fry. _'OH, she's good, but I'm going to win this one'_

Eyal bowed his head "Checkmate, darling."

"So why can't you do it here, with me, relax and have fun! Was this girl an asset, target or girlfriend?"

Eyal answered "That's none of your business, way before you. And you never asked me to go out for a burger. Try me, I might surprise you!"

Sharon responded "That's a date I'm going to keep you to."

And Eyal went for the kill "Fast food might be the reason you gain more than 50 pounds while you are pregnant. Told you it's not going to happen during this pregnancy. I'll agree to take you to a McDonald **with our kid** and promise to share my fries with you at that time! For now, eat what left in your plate… it's good for you!"

Sharon replied "Stick in the mud!" She pulled on his tie and gave him a quick kiss while playing footsie under the table….

He whispered between his teeth while returning her kiss, "Stop that immediately. If not, greasy food is not the only thing you are going to be deprived of during this pregnancy!"

That put an end to her teasing and it was one for the hubby and zero for the wife!

* * *

Settling down in the BMW, Sharon asked. "About Annie, could she have been turned by Sana?"

"What? No, I just can't see it. Did she say something to make you think otherwise?"

"No, not in so many words. I might be fabulating, but hear me out: Sana lost her son to Henry/CIA, Kaitlyn loss her brother to Henry/CIA, Lena lost her free life so to speak to CIA and FSB, Olga Akarova a rogue spy the Mossad believe is implicated in this mission lost her husband to FSB; Could Annie be Sana's fifth recruit?

Don't know of Olga but the other are mercurial and opaque, Annie does not fits that profile. Funny only 4 or 5 recruits, not 6?"

"Eyal, Sana got to know Annie when she was off grid, to fit in she needed to be very mercurial and opaque! As for the number six theory, we know of five scorned women, maybe there's a sixth we missed!"

"Don't like where you're going but have to agree, Sana might just be trying to recruit Annie. Can't phantom Annie being turned, she went back off grid to keep us six safe. But I will read her in on Sana's possible role in person. She doesn't know it yet, but she is going to make a quick visit to Tel Aviv and going to get her wish: She isn't going to participate in the Washington hit!"

"I also can't imagine Annie being turned but we could use that possibility to our advantage to force Sana to commit herself."

"We think alike, Ahavah!"

"I like how you say Ahavah, it has a nice ring to it! What does it mean?"

Eyal pressed Sharon's hand. "If you listen closely; "AHAVAH" is the sound of breathing… Ahh – Hahh – Vahh; the first syllable is an exhalation. The second syllable is an inhalation. The third syllable, vah, has its own distinct meaning in Hebrew, "came." God exhaled… man inhaled… love came!"

"That's beautiful!"

"Then from now on Ahavah it is! Neshema and Ahavah, OK, romantic break over: Sharon, we need to share what we believe of Sana. First, let's get what Ima ordered for the Kiddush _(reception following the baby ceremony)_ or Gaby is going to be in the dog house, so to say!"

* * *

Next stop was Neve Zedek, home of Dallal bakery-patisserie. The bakery is in a single-storey late-19th-century house, furnished with antiques including an ornate ormolu mirror hanging over the counter. At one end, behind a glass doors in the dark wood wall, elegant cakes are displayed like diamond necklaces in a jewellery shop.

Entering Sharon just said "Wow"

Eyal signaled the girl at the counter to be silent while he went behind and surprised the head patissier and baker Aner!

"Well, well, well, Eyal Lavin. Long time I haven't seen you in Tel Aviv. What can I serve you? The usual; Cappuccino and Ashkenazi poppy seed tart."

"No, would like a selection of your finesse for a Kiddush."

"You're kidding! I see you've been active since I last seen you!"

"Not me, my ex. and my brother."

"No….! Gaby and Hanna!"

"Yes, they got married, had a baby girl and tomorrow is the Kiddush."

"And you, still travelling the world with a classy lady in every port!"

Eyal chuckled "Come, I have someone for you to meet."

"Ah, classy lady number… sorry I've lost count my friend! Lead the way."

As Eyal was approaching the wood counter, he was fast to grab a small cake out of Sharon hands.

"You just had breakfast!"

Aner laughed, "I guessing you've settled down, my friend. A guy wanting to score would never take one of my cakes out of a lady's hand!"

"Aner Talei meet Sharon Welby, my wife. Sharon, Aner is an old friend."

Aner twisted Eyal's arm and gave the cake back to Sharon. "Don't listen to him, he always was the stick in the mud type, but his heart is in the right place!"

At hearing that she bursted out laughing. "See he knows you well, E!"

Aner approached Sharon "I'll make sure to put some low calorie pastries in your order. Wouldn't want Eyal blaming me for you gaining too much weight during your pregnancy."

Sharon shot Aner a surprised look as Eyal spoke "Forgot to tell you, Ahavah; Aner is a physic of sort. We've worked together often."

Aner continued "So let me guess: MI-6 but with a Canadian touch and you dabble for a bit with Kidon!"

Sharon was now on edge "How do you know that?"

Aner laughed "Nothing physic about it. Been welcoming tourist for now more than 10 years after I retired from the Mossad. You're accent is a dead giveaway. As for work, Eyal always had a thing for MI-6 female agents!"

Sharon looked at him "You're lying."

Aner looked at Eyal and whistled. "She's good, Eyal. Hats to you Mrs. Sharon. What was my giveaway?"

"Easy, you knew I was once Kidon when you looked for my dagger at just the right place, tag me as an MI-6 agent when you identified my Walther PPK sidearm while padding me down as you were giving me back that delicious cake! I purposely speak in a neutral tone when in unfamiliar territory so you could not identify my Canadian accent. That I can't guess where you got that, unless my beloved talked about my origins"

"I'll cut the chase, Ziva came to visit and brought me up to date on most news. I just had to fill in some blanks."

Their order was ready, Eyal paid for it, said his goodbyes to Aner and they were off.

* * *

Arriving at Ima, Eyal immediately took the tiny baby girl out of Hanna's hands. "What do you call her Sarah, Elisabeth or both?"

Hanna laughed "Neither, we call her Elisa, a diminutive of both! Think it's going to stick. Eyal did Gaby tell you our son is going to be playing with his old football team. They had many injured and he was still eligible as a player. I can't make it but I'd like you to be there."

Eyal put on a surprised look "Do we have time to catch that game?"

Gaby was quick to answer. "Yes, we have dinner with the ladies and it's a football afternoon!

Eyal, while playing with Elisa, responded "Having a touch of Cabin fever, little brother?"

Hanna answered "Big times!"

All laughed

Sharon could see Eyal was at ease with Elisa. Picking her up, he notice the baby needed a change. Signaling to Gaby to hand him the diapers, he skilfully changed the new born. Many men would have shied away from this task and would have preferred the mother change the baby, but not Eyal.

Hanna had notice Sharon observing him. Coming in close and laughing she whispered "He's fully trained and a natural with children. He was wonderful with Avi, don't think I could have got through it without him. Don't worry about anything concerning child care, he's more than up to it!"

"I wasn't worried for him, it's myself I'm questioning. I'm not your typical mother, Hanna. I don't go gaga for babies, never have, but can see he does."

Hanna smiled, looked discreetly and winked at Eyal then she asked Sharon "Want to come for a walk, stretch your legs a bit before dinner. Warning you though, we will stay in the shade of Ima garden. The mid-morning heat in Jerusalem can be murderous, don't want you suffering from a heat-stroke, London is freezing compared to here."

They left and as they were out of ear sight, Hanna spoke "Sharon, why are you thinking you won't be a good mother? MP and Kevin are wonderful and well balanced kids."

"Hanna, Dave and I where sensibly the same, we never doted on the kids…"

Hanna laughed "Eyal is a cuddler, hugger, a hands on type; is that what's bothering you?"

"Yes"

"Sharon, you can't be worse than I was! Mood swings were my middle name while pregnant and I had a very bad post-partum depression. For more than a month after Avi was born, I couldn't even go near him without losing it. Eyal and Ima nursed me through it and never once did they make me feel inadequate. I even had to order Eyal to tell Gaby the truth about my problems. I wanted Gaby to know what to expect. He being a psychologist helped a great deal during this pregnancy. I'm presently on light anti-depressors because I could see the same pattern repeating itself. Eyal will never, NEVER, put you down or even comment on how you go about loving your child. He'll accept you as you are and if you need his help, he'll be there for you, never doubt that my friend."

"Hanna, thanks. I have easy pregnancies but I question myself and worry a lot about being up to this mother job. No protocol for that kind of work!"

Sharon barely had time to finish her sentence that she felt dizzy. Hanna just had time to catch her as she fainted.

"EYAL!"

Eyal was quick to appear, he picked up Sharon and brought her inside.

She was already coming to when he laid her on the sofa. Ima handed him a cold compress that he put on her forehead.

"What happened?" he asked

"All of a sudden I was hot and everything seemed to be turning. I'm fine now."

Ima asked "Sharon, when was the last time you ate?"

Sharon was fast to respond "Not the food, same thing as my two last pregnancies, I suffer from vasovagal syncope. Seems I have small blood vessels and when pregnant the heart pumps for two and sometimes it's a bit too much. I usually can control them because of the warning signs and I just need to lie down, but not this time! Don't worry, it's not dangerous for me or the baby."

Ima breathed in and hissed "Eyal Lavin, did you forget the basic of your medical training or even some common sense!? That wife of yours is pregnant, you need to keep an eye on her!"

All could see Eyal was frustrated with himself. He had to admit that the coming weekend and the Sana/ Lena affairs had been on his mind. He wanted to kick himself for being so preoccupied. _'Not proud of you, Lavin!" _

Kneeling beside Sharon with some water, he said "Here drink. I was distracted by work related issues, should have shut my spy mode off, sorry."

"Eyal, no need, you're not my keeper. I'll be more careful, it's has been a long time since I was last pregnant! It's really not a problem, Dave didn't even mention it to you. I can control the faintings, promise!"

Eyal could see the colors coming back to her face. He was grateful it wasn't serious but made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her.

As she finished her water, Sharon wanted to get up.

Eyal rapidly had his hand on her shoulder "Where do you think you're going?"

"Getting up, I'm OK. Promise, I'll take it easy."

Helping her in a sitting position, he said "For now, you only have permission to sit. You need to rest and there's no way I'm going to get chewed out by Ima again. STAY!"

Sharon just laughed and rested her head on his legs "I'll talk to your mom after she finishes preparing diner. Don't want her to think you were not taking proper care of me when it's all you've been doing since we've landed! Anyway, I should be helping her with diner."

"Hanna is with her, think you can sit this one out."

At those words, Gaby came in with Elisa. "Care to do a bit of babysitting? Hanna and Ima just ordered me to get some vegetables and fruits in industrial quantities; pregnant women need a lot!"

Sharon extended her arms and scooped up Elisa. Eyal gently pulled the baby away from her. "You just fainted, take it easy. I'll keep her on me and you can give her all the kisses you want from where you are SITTING!"

"Your mother has some effect on her boys! E do you think I'll be able to get up some time soon? …Really need to go."

Eyal cradle Elisa in his arm while helping Sharon up.

Returning, she snuggled into him and they played with Elisa. "E. I'd like to go to Avi's soccer game."

"Sure, if the heat doesn't bother you. The game is late this afternoon, we could stop at the Mossad so we can get vetted! Can't believe that after more than 15 years with the agency, I need to have a background check! The Mossad are very thorough, do you know how many skeletons you have hidden in your closet?"

"You of all people should know better than to ask; have more than one closet and they are full of skeletons! I stopped counting a long time ago!"

"Great, you'll fit in just fine."

"Eyal, has the protocol changed for entering headquarters, can agents still carry?"

"Mandatory, Watson. A Mossad agent never separated from his firepower and cells are permitted!"

"You plan on reading in the others of your breakthrough on this DMW mission."

"Yes, we need a secured communication line and the Mossad are the best I know. That means a lot of traveling for you in one day, we can postpone the Sana briefing till tomorrow if you prefer."

"Eyal, if you were in their place, think you would like to know this news sooner than later. Plus, we don't have that much time to rework the weekend plans. I'll be OK, if needed, I'll sleep in the car."

Eyal kissed her lightly and guided her in the dining room. Diner went well, Ima and Hanna would have preferred Sharon stayed with them but she assured them she was OK.

* * *

While driving to Tel Aviv, Eyal explained to Gaby that he and Sharon had work related issues to work out at the Mossad before Avi's game. Gaby was OK with it all since he had a couple of patients he could visit.

Entering the Mossad headquarters on King Saul boulevard, it took Eyal the longest of time to get to Rivka's new office! Lots of colleagues were happy to see him and congratulated him on his wedding and future fatherhood.

Finally alone to walk the last steps to Rivka office, Sharon whispered "Never though the word of us becoming parents would be common knowledge so fast."

Eyal chuckled "Sharon, this is a spy agency; keeping up with gossip is THE specialty of the house. When it's not 'on a need to know' basis, it goes viral."

Stepping into Rivka's office, Sharon was greeted with a strong hug, leaving Eyal 'in the cold' so to say.

"Rivka, I'm hurt, no welcome back hug for your favorite agent? First my mother and now my boss."

"Typical jealous male! So you do have emotions after all agent Lavin! You ready to be officially reinstated?"

Eyal chuckled and asked "Rivka, me vetted, is this serious?"

"It's standard requirement for retired agents to be re-scrutinized when returning to active duty. Don't worry, I'm now in a position to put my stamps of approval on some decisions, told them to stuff that protocol for both of you. Had Robert hand me over Sharon's MI-6 file combined it with the one we had when she was paired with Ziva and told our dirt diggers to work with that. Happy to announce that you are both cleared for duty. Sharon, it pleases me to officially welcome you to the Mossad. And you agent Lavin are still my favorite but if that ever gets out, I will deny speaking those words. Want to make it clear to both of you that when working for the Mossad, you report directly to me. Please try to behave, I'm new in this job and I really like it!"

Rivka gave them the necessary ID's and security clearances.

From the change in Rivka tone, Sharon saw that she was in spy mode.

"Eyal, got your news of Lena Smith's and Dmitri Larionov's return from the death. As you asked, I had our best guttering everything we can lay our hands on. Plus I put pressure on our Russian's counterpart for explanations. My gut's telling me FSB didn't know about it but don't worry a source of mine tells me that Lena and Dmitri now have the Vega Force assassins on their tracks. That should keep them out of your hair for this weekend at least. Talking about this weekend, your friend and old partner in crime is waiting for you at the Collection division in my old office."

Eyal looked at Rivka "Victor was promoted?"

"Yes, must say he was my second choice. That job would have been yours to grab but you decided to take a different route. One, I can see, suits you well."

Eyal looked at Sharon, Rivka was not blind "Eyal, what going on?"

"There's 'news' on the DMW front, think we stumble upon their leader."

"Sharon took over "Rivka, 'WE' didn't stumble on anything. Eyal came up with that doozy!"

"That's what made him my best agent. He has a way to corner the target. Out with it agent Lavin!"

Eyal smiled "Thanks Rivka, you've never been that honest with me! Think the Deputy job suits you well."

"If you don't stop stalling, I'll resort to my old ways and you are not going to like them, out with it Lavin!"

"OK, OK! We have ourselves a very improbable leader: Mrs. Sana Wilcox!"

Rivka's face fell, Eyal just smile and rolled his eyes at her incredulous face.

"That can't be. We've had her on our radars since Henry Wilcox was involve with her. Eyal, you were tasked with evaluating her. I remember your conclusions: She was a broken woman and not asset or spy material. How can someone manage such a turnabout?"

"The Mama Bear theory: Her son was murdered and she's on a revenge path. Revenge is a powerful and sometimes evil force, Rivka."

"Eyal, if you are right, this is a major breakthrough. Does CIA and MI-6 know of this?"

"No, just figure it out this morning. We need a much secured line of communication to read the others in."

"Eyal, I have a meeting I cannot push back but will arrange for you to have what you need. You know your way around, ask and they will deliver. Damn, I'm happy to have you back!"

Rivka turned towards Sharon "Sharon, make sure to keep him in line and whatever you do never let him win an argument."

Eyal rolled his eyes at both women!

* * *

Alone, Eyal spoke "Sharon, I need to see Victor and organise a secure line of communication. Here Rivka's file on our two ghost (Lena and Dmitri), and my file on Sana, read it through and see if something stands out."

Sharon responded "Like to meet Victor. He's Jonathan's father isn't he, that young agent we helped in Washington?"

"Yes, he is. Over the years he has been my partner, handler, confident and friend."

"There is no way I'm leaving this building without meeting him. You have a friend, a spy friend, for real? Him, I have to see!"

"Turn around and you will."

Eyal bit his lips and smiled while Sharon whirled herself around to come face to face with Victor Ostrovsky. Victor was an imposing man, at 6'4" and about 240 pounds Sharon's first reaction was to back up and put herself in defensive mode!

Victor laughed and was quick to notice Sharon was guarding herself.

"Don't shoot, I don't bite. Eyal was the badass in our team, I'm the softy! Welcome to the Mossad, Mrs. Welby. Hope you have a better outlook on life than that gloomy partner of yours!"

Turning towards Eyal and pointing his index finger, Victor continued. "Eyal, my son Jonathan, is still talking about you and that Porsche you made him drive. Seems you told him he should ask for better accommodations. You've put me in quite a bind, friend!"

Chuckling Eyal added "Told him to say that to Rivka just to piss her off. Had to give her something to quip about! How was I to know you'd get Rivka's job. You complained as much as I did so hope you put some of your words into actions now that you can make a difference!"

"How I would like to, never imagine how much Rivka's hands could be tied, but I'm trying my best! By the way, read your plan for this weekend. You're playing in the big leagues with some pretty heavy players: MI-6's director, CIA's ex-director and the head of DPD, what did you do, win a spy lottery?"

"I wished! Look, is there an office where Sharon could study some intel while we discuss these weekend hits. Also would like your input on some breaking news."

"Why don't you take her to our usual 'Hideaway from Rivka'? You know, as I do, that it's always available."

Eyal head shot up and his eyes lit up in amusement. "Why didn't I think of that, it's perfect?"

Sharon had been chatting with an agent that she and Ziva had worked with and was startled when Eyal closed his hand on her arm.

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt. Sharon, we don't have much time. I need to talk with Victor and I'd like you to get started on those files Rivka gave us."

Eyal guided Sharon to a room that at first glance seemed to be a storage space. He let her in and quickly closed the door. She heard him say "Have fun, rookie!"

She immediately knew she had been played!

* * *

"Initiation time, Mrs. Welby" were the first words she heard and her shoulder just slumped! She tried to give her opinion but knew it would be futile!

"You must be kidding, I have been with the Mossad and Kidon in another life! I'm a bit old to be 'initiated' don't you think?!"

The voice answered "Yes, but you seem to have avoided any kind of initiation up until now. Eli David (Ziva's father) is no more here to protect you, your time has come."

A resigned Sharon said "OK, let's get this over with. Sorry guys and/or girls I don't have much time. What do you want me to do?"

From experience, she knew it would be some kind of mission to bring back or render unusable a well-guarded piece of equipment or plan a hit of some sort on a Mossad colleague. Usually no suits (bosses) were targeted and all actions were to be conducted under wraps.

Looking around, she spotted another person sitting in the dark. Carefully approaching, she recognise Jonathan Ostrovsky, Victor's son.

She could see the young agent was nervous. "Jonathan isn't it? Remember me, Eyal Lavin and I helped you out while in Washington."

"Yes, I remember; the Porsche and the five star hotel!"

"What are you doing here? Are you going to be my initiator?"

"No, I'm guessing your partner!"

Sharon eyes grew wide and she laughed. "They paired the old and the new! Glad you will be joining me Jonathan, this is going to be fun!"

"Not sure…"

The voice interrupted "Hey, you two cut the chatter. You'll have plenty of time to 'talk it out'. Here are your orders: You need to neutralise two targets and bring us their phones, guns and daggers."

Sharon was not impressed, that should be an easy task in the Mossad headquarters. Agents were not 'on guard' or in mission mode since there was no threats. The only thing they would have to plan was an 'element of surprise 'to pickpocket' the wanted objects.

She asked "Can we know the names of our targets?"

The voice said "Director Victor Ostrovsky and Agent Eyal Lavin."

That got Sharon attention "You're kidding. That is not playing fair game and usually suits are not targeted. 'Attacking' the director could interrupt regular operations. Plus both are related to us and know our MO's."

"Mrs. Welby, this is the Mossad, not an MI-6 nursery! It's your job to succeed in this mission and to make sure regular Mossad's operations are not interrupted. You have 2 hours and no drugs of any kind are permitted."

That was it, they had their orders and time allowed.

"Sharon, how can we succeed in neutralising my father and agent Lavin. They are the best and are o…." He shot short of finishing his sentence!

"You can say it Jonathan: "Old!"

At that Sharon signaled to Jonathan to stop speaking. She guided Jonathan out of the room and into a coed bathroom. Once inside, she pulled him in a cabinet and wrote on a piece of paper "Strip"

He pulled the pen and wrote back "What?"

"Bugs, I'm looking for bugs." She wrote.

Like she had guessed they both had listening devices attached to them. Sharon had one in her collar and Jonathan in the inside of his pants pockets. The poor boy was still recovering from being 'strip searched'. Sharon was having a bit of fun at this rookie's expense.

"OK, we are now clear to plan a course of action without it being boggled up by our voice! You have any ideas on how we can get this task done."

"Sharon, you are already way ahead of me. All I know is that my father always has his phone, guns and dagger on him."

"His dagger, left or right. Gun, side holster or leg"

"He carries his dagger to the right and for guns, he has both!"

"Same as Eyal."

"Sharon, what happens if we just don't do it?"

"You don't want to know, believe me. It's never the same but one thing for sure it's humiliating and it sticks to you forever!"

"I'm already the laughing stock of the Mossad so it doesn't bother me if it gets worst. You are not going to be here on a permanent basis, plus you're Mr. Lavin's girl, they wouldn't dare ridicule you. Let them have their laughs at me, I'm getting use to it!"

"Jonathan, we are doing this and we are going to kick some asses as we do. My father is head of MI-6, I've been where you are at. The best way to shut those jealous son of a bi_chs up is to rub their faces in their stupid remarks. NEVER let them put you down, fight back. Yes, being the boss's kid sucks and you always have to work harder to prove yourself but I'll let you in on a secret: Always trying to outdo yourself makes you a damn good spy. When you are in the field and faced with a dead end or dangerous situations, ideas come naturally to you because you're use to it."

"Easier said than done! Don't want to upset my father or have him worry about me. This job is a dream come true for him, he doesn't need his son to screw it up."

"Jonathan, your father will be proud of you if you stand up for yourself and kick some asses. Yes, he might punish you for not following protocol but deep inside he'll be siding with you. Believe me, I know."

"OK, then I might have an idea on how to get this job done."

"Out with it because I don't have any. If Victor is a good as Eyal, we have a serious problem. The only way we are going to strip them of their weapons and phones is to put them to sleep, but drugs are not permitted."

"I'm part of the committee to simulate an Anthrax attack. What if I can convince our project manager to stage the action today? That kind of simulation does not need any special preparation, plus we are ready to go. Since Eyal was just re-instated and in a meeting with the Director, well we have an 'occasion' of sort."

"Jonathan that is brilliant. They will need to strip, shower and you being in the committee can get us in as their caretakers. While they are scrubbing and showering numerous times, as dictated by the protocol, we take what we need. They won't worry if their affairs are taken for decontamination, it's standard protocol. Mossad's operations are not interrupted because it was schedule, but to make it more realistic, it was advance a couple of days."

Jonathan responded "Thanks, it feels good not being laughed at!"

"While we are at it, are there a couple of agents or Mossad personnel you'd want to get at. You have the right to fight back Jonathan. If there a problem, I'll have your back. That's a promise."

"Well, I can think of a couple that I'd enjoy seeing squirm."

"Let's do it. How can you go about changing the date to 'now'? We have 100 minutes left."

"Let me make a call to Mrs. Sequim, my superior."

"No, no calls, pretty sure your phone is hacked. You meet up with this person and write everything you say to her. Tell her it's because you don't want nobody to know of this plan."

Jonathan succeeded in his quest to make the Anthrax scare simulation go down in the next 15 minutes. His superior even commended him on his good thinking. He and Sharon dressed as aids and assigned (themselves) to Victor, Eyal plus four other Mossad members that Jonathan had score to settle with.

All went as planned. It wasn't a first for Victor and Eyal. They knew the drill when the sirens sounded and the blue paper (indicating that they had been expose to Anthrax power) was slid under their door. That paper contained the protocol to follow. They stripped and waited for the first respondent to appear with boxes and bags for them to dump all of what they were wearing.

That didn't take long to happen. Sharon had darken her face with makeup, put on a black wig and had brown contact lenses. Plus she had a full white spacesuit on. NO way could they ID her. Jonathan was as himself since he was implicated in the simulation.

While Jonathan was taking care of his four 'targets' Sharon was responsible for Eyal and Victor. Coming in the office she gave them white coveralls, boxed their weapons and bagged their contaminated clothes. Then Jonathan and Sharon escorted all six to the shower. There they had to scrub for at least 15 minutes.

Sharon's only problem was if they spoke to her in Hebrew. Jonathan had come up with a plausible 'protocol': In order to stop other agencies or outside personnel from knowing about the Anthrax scare (if it were real and that possible tracking device could be in the Mossad headquarter), no talking was permitted between helping personnel and 'patients'.

Sharon had to give it to Eyal and Victor, they were very obedient plus quite handsome in the nude. She was having fun with this initiation. _'Welby, get you mind out of the gutter!'_

Jonathan and Sharon met up. It was decided that Jonathan's four targets would be left to fence for themselves… no weapons and in the nude plus Sharon had suggested Jonathan get their reactions on tape: Blackmail materiel! For Eyal and Victor, only their phone and weapons would disappear. Their clothes would be there for them to get dressed.

Jonathan was about to take the box containing the phones and guns to the office where they had been instructed to take the demanded objects but Sharon stopped him.

"Jonathan, that box, it's too obvious. What is the first rule of working undercover?"

"Always make sure to blend in."

"Good, and how can you blend in?"

"Well I'm expected to be in this spacesuit and writing notes."

"Ok, we stick the four guns and two daggers to your body. Don't be shy, we've been intimate just a few minutes ago. Come on, strip… again. We tape the objects to your body and you get them to the agreed room. I'll take the box and if I'm discovered, that box will be empty!"

"That's brilliant. Is there any possibly that I could work with you, in future missions?"

"It's called experience and this idea was yours to begin with, so from one genius to the other, let's close this mission with a bang!"

As they were coming out, they saw Eyal and Victor. Both had a smile pasted on their face, Sharon knew right away she was burnt.

Eyal was the first to speak "Did you liked what you saw just a few minutes ago. We could have done a little dance for you if you'd have asked. Give us our phones and weapons. You are busted, initiators won! "

"What gave me away?"

"We don't have many 5'2" new agents and Victor couldn't ID you. Next time put some Louboutins on!"

At those words, Eyal opened the box and found it empty! Victor put his head down and said.

"Eyal, think we were just had by two rookies! And one of them is my son. I'm never going to hear the end of this. Have to get to him before he blabs to his mother!"

Sharon rapidly kissed Eyal and was off "Sorry, there's a matter I have to settle before this is over."

Getting herself to the shower room, she was greeted by four very mad men. Taking her headwear off, they saw she was a girl and took cover. Well, the best they could. She kicked the doors they were hiding behind and ordered them to come out.

"My partner in crime planned this mission and it was one hell of a joy ride for me. You four better stop this bullying game you are playing with him. He a very smart kid and only needs a bit more field experience before he tops you all! I have a really neat video that I could accidently dropped on your director's laptop so think it would be better you stay clear of Jonathan."

"Typical of Jonathan to hide beneath a woman's skirt."

Sharon went up close to the man that had just spoken and rapidly lifted her knee. The man rolled over in pain. Even nude the others came after her, she had two down when Jonathan, Eyal and Victor hearing the commotion came to her rescue. Eyal just picked her up while Jonathan and Victor mastered her attackers.

Victor was beside himself "What in the hell is going on here. You four get dressed."

The four men looked at Victor in despair. "Where are your clothes?"

Jonathan answered "I (Sharon corrected 'WE') hid all their possessions from them. They've been playing a little game with me and I (again Sharon corrected 'WE') decided to make them taste a bit of their own medicine."

Victor closed his eyes and breathe out heavily.

"Sharon, Jonathan in my office NOW. You four, find something to wear and be in my office in 30 minutes. This is not a nursery but a spy agency, some of you have some growing up to do!"

Eyal just nodded in despair at Sharon. Took her arm and guided her to Victor office. He didn't say a word. As he opened the door, she risked saying "You're not coming in with me?"

"You got yourself in this mess with your quick wits, use them to get yourself out of it. Piece of advice, you're not dealing with your father here, Victor doesn't like to be played with, watch your step and your mouth!"

Jonathan joined her. They were left alone.

"Sharon, I'll take full responsibilities for this. It was not your plan."

"No, we are in this together. Told you before I'd have your back. This little waiting period is a game. They are playing with our heads. Does your father have some cards we can play with?"

"What!?"

"They want us to talk about what we did and feel remorse. We didn't do anything wrong so if we occupy ourselves with a stupid and funny game, we keep a clear mind for the formal interrogation that is coming."

So that just what they did. Victor, followed by Eyal, just shook their heads when they walked in and saw both laughing while playing cards.

Victor spoke "So I see you two don't seem to have a care in the world. What did you want to prove by intimidating four Mossad agents? You had won your initiation with bravo, why push it?"

Jonathan spoke "Sir, those four have been badgering me and today I decided I had enough. This promotion might be a lifetime achievement for you, but for me, it spells hell on earth. I go from being a good upcoming young agent to a daddy's boy in the blink of an eye. It's not easy being me at this time. Needed to prove to them that I could and will hit back."

Victor just sat back, pondering what his son had just said.

Sharon looked at Eyal then at Victor and dare "I've been there Sir. My father, as you know, is head of MI-6 and what Jonathan said is true. I've lived all my life with ignorant/bullies of that kind. We are caught between not wanting to hurt our father's image, proving our real value in the field and trying to deal with son of a bi_ches like those four. They might be good agents but as human being they stink. We can't come crying to daddy to bail us out, if we do it's only going to get worse. I'm the one who told Jonathan to stand his grounds and fight back. Admit the hiding of the clothes was childish but you have to admit the basis of this idea to complete our initiation mission was a great one. With experience Jonathan will be one hell of an agent that I can guaranty. He only needs a covert agreement with his father. You, as director, punish him as he should be but tell him what, as a father, you really think of him. Worked great for me and Robert!"

Victor looked at Eyal "Is she always this outspoken? If so, friend are you ever in trouble!"

Eyal just lifted his palms upwards and put on a full teeth smile!

Victor eyed Sharon and Jonathan "Before I continue, I still feel naked. Where did you stashed our phones and weapons? Don't worry it will be noted that you passed your initiation with flying colors!"

Sharon looked at Jonathan and said "Strip"

Jonathan in despair said "Not again! Welby, you must have a thing with wanting men to strip before you!"

He had to admit though that he didn't have a choice: the four guns, daggers and phones where duct taped onto him.

When Eyal and Victor saw how they had smuggle their weapons under their noses, they bowed to them!

Victor caught both by the scruff of their necks and said "You two are good, very good. Son, I am proud of you and as a father approve of you fighting back. It's the only way, it's how we were trained: 'By way of deception, thou shalt do war. But as a director I have to condemn the way you went about it. Like I said, I'm not managing a daycare. They might have deserved that prank, but it was in the wrong place and wrong time. Pains me to tell you this but you and Sharon are going to be paired together for a couple of very boring brush passes. Eyal, hope I can count on you for making sure she shows up for 'punishment' when those missions nobody wants come up!"

"It will be my pleasure even if I have to tie her up, she'll be there. Victor, sorry, but we really need to go. Have my son's soccer game I'd like to get to. Jonathan, could I have my guns, phone and dagger please?"

Gaby had texted Eyal not to wait up for him that one of his patient needed him, but that he make it to the game on time.

On their way to the game Eyal said "Sharon, what you said about you and your father having a covert understanding, is it true?"

"Yes, he screeched and hits his head against the wall at my antics but when we are alone I'd get his approval or disapproval as a dad. Always worked that way."

"Never observe that pattern."

"Because we're been at it since I'm 16. We have it covered, believe me!"

"Just hope Jonathan can have that kind of relationship with Victor. You made me realise that it's not easy being the director's kid! Sorry, I was a bit harsh with you when I guided you to Victor's office. Must admit I was mad and a bit, no a lot, disappointed with you."

"You're lying through your teeth; you were amused with what I've done."

Eyal smiled "So I was, but you'll never get me to admit it publicly"

* * *

"Eyal, change of discussion; Rivka asked me at least three time if we were going to be present at Avi's soccer game. Do you think the Mossad has this game under their radar?"

"WHAT did you just say?" To Sharon's surprise Eyal pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped. "Let's take a walk, NOW!"

"What in the hell…?"

"Get out of the car, I need to know exactly what Rivka said."

Eyal sat Sharon on a bench "This is important Sharon, what did Rivka say to you. Her exact words."

"Well as I was coming out of the restrooms and about to meet up with you for us to leave, she was coming in and bumped into me. She excused herself and asked where we were heading, told her and she repeated "So you are going to attend Avi's soccer game? Said yes for the second time. She scolded me a bit for what had happened with Jonathan and said it hadn't taken me long to stir things up and again she asked "Are you sure, you are going to be present at Avi's soccer game? At that point I thought she was just fishing for conversation and decided to ease that awkwardness by saying my goodbyes and I left. What's going on?"

"You have your IPad or portable computer with you?"

'Yes, have my IPad."

"Get me the guest list of who's who's at that soccer game. There more there than meets the eyes. Rivka's office is one floor up, plus they have a restroom in their quarters. I've never seen Rivka enter the public restrooms. Sharon, think we're just been tasked with our first 'special' mission! Damnit, the Mossad doesn't miss one opportunity to stick something on me! I'm back no more than two hours and they're pulling me (sorry) us in!"

Sharon looked at Eyal, he could see by her face that the guest list must be impressive!

"Read me some of the names on that guest list, Sharon."

"Think you are right: NATO members and you prime minister are going to be there. The real game is not Avi's ex-team, the boys are there to play a mini-game before the big boys have their own: Your Israeli Red Devils' are playing an exhibition game against Manchester United. Eyal, this is huge and everybody that's somebody is going to be there. Hell, MI-6 must have a full team to cover it. Why didn't nobody tell us about this? I would never have accepted that Avi participate. Eyal, must admit, I'm scare."

"We can't undo what is done. We pull Avi out now and he'll never forgive us. As you just said, this is huge. I have a hunch my son made for it that we didn't find out. His friend whisking him away at the airport was all planned. We were played, Love! Wait till I get my hands on him! We let our guards down and can't undo that error. Shabak, the equivalent of your MI-5 or the US's FBI will be covering this meet but the Mossad's want some of its people on the ground just in case. Like CIA, the Mossad main missions is covert intelligence gathering beyond Israel's borders. They need eyes on that game, we are those eyes, Sharon."

"You're kidding, Eyal. How could Rivka know we'd speak?"

"She didn't, she just needed to make sure we'd be there. She knows me well enough to deduce that when I'd see the guests and the importance of the game, I'd go into mission mode. You my dear are now in that circle of 'trust'. She couldn't ask either of us directly, it would be going against agencies boundaries. The Mossad has a way of working around intergovernmental operational structure responsibilities. We will not be Mossads agents but proud parents of our boy playing in this football event!"

"That's cheating."

"Like you never cheated for MI-6!"

Sharon rolled her eyes at him!

"Eyal, just what is expected of us?"

"As always; piggy back on the agency responsible for assuring the security. We are there to silently help them help themselves."

"In other words, we do the work and they get the credit."

"Best little rooky ever!"

Sharon wasn't impressed "E, go to admit, I'm nervous. Not my style or type of mission. It might be your usual MO but… "

"Don't worry, I'm a good teacher and you are a fast learner. You'll be fine. Now let's get to that game, we have a son to watch and afterward sit him down for a memorable conversation!"

Sharon winced at Eyal words and facials features, boys was Avi in trouble!

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24 - Never a dull moment!

Arriving at Teddy Stadium in Jerusalem, Sharon could see that Eyal was in his element. Something about him was different; in control, confident and she even could say - delighted to be back in the driver seat of his Mossad spy career.

Seeing Sharon smiling at him, he venture "What?"

"You, Mr. Lavin, are quite pleased to being back as Agent Lavin, aren't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Yes and I'm happy for you."

"Sharon, don't want you believing I would have been miserable if this opportunity hadn't shown up. It's a bonus, must say a welcome bonus, but rest assured I would have been quite content had this offer not been on the table."

"Never douted that! But Vous avez un petit je-ne-sais-quoi Monsieur!' _(There is just something about you.)_ Getting back to business - when are you going to read in the others for your Sana theory? Guessing it won't be today. If it is, count me out. After this soccer game, this girl is calling it quits."

Eyal shot her a sideway glance

"Didn't mention it because I had a matter to settle: Annie is on her way to Tel Aviv (_arriving at 23:30 tonight_) on the pretext that I need her for her language skills (_Russian_). I prefer to read her in face to face. Meaning that for the third time in 24 hours a trip to Tel Aviv will be on the agenda. Prefer this conference call to be held within the Mossad's walls. An early morning call can't be avoided: Robert/Earl (in Berlin) and Arthur/Joan (in Paris) are on the Central European time zone - UTC+01:00. Ryan, Ziva /Andy (in Washington) and Auggie /Natasha (in Québec City) are on the Eastern Time Zone UTC-05:00. And we are on Israel Standard Time - UTC+02:00. The call is scheduled for 02:00 Israel time, which should leave me enough time to properly read Annie in. This meaning, I'll be sleeping at the Mossad tonight. That will bring back memories! Prefer you skip this phone-in. Have a task for you and Auggie that is going to require you be rested. "

"What would that be?"

"Have a nagging feeling that our targets are expecting us to make a move. It's the Washington hit that I'm worried about, have a gut feeling. Need you two to rearrange the weekend schedules (all four hits). "

Sharon's face fell "E, you're kidding, that is going to take 18 to 20 hours. Do you know what it implies? "

Eyal shot her a dark and direct stare "I know very well what it implies. You two need to rearrange the timing of those four hits. We each have a job to do and that one is under your control."

In a lighter and more concerned tone, he added. "Sharon, if I could have spared you this all-nighter I would have. Want you to get the needed shut eyes today because you might be missing a couple of hours sleep tomorrow."

"E, I'm happy you are not shielding me. It's just that it's a major task. Could we read in Auggie before the others? He could get a head start."

"No can do. Don't want this schedule shuffle to get out and I need to read Annie in first. I'll got about how to read in the others after I talk with Annie. What is said between you and I, on this subject, stays with us, am I clear?"

"Yes, Boss, couldn't be any clearer. Love it when you play rank with me!"

Sharon came in close, wanting to give him a light kiss but he pulled her into a serious, deep and passionate kiss.

Coming out of the kiss to catch her breath, she said "Agent Lavin, no hanky-panky while on a mission! Don't know about Mossad's rules but one of mine is 'Never screw your partner while on the job!"

"The Mossad doesn't care one way or another, what's important is the end result. Personally, I always abided by the same rule, but we are not yet on the job, Ahavah! When we get out of this car, you'll see the difference and don't you dare complain I'm all work and no play – you were forewarned."

"Been there, done that nearly all my career (with my father, my sister and now my daughter). I know what to expect, Love. Plus, we've already worked together."

"You are Mossad now, more is expected!"

"Would we be a tad pretentious?"

Eyal responded "Ain't I always!" He winked at her.

* * *

Coming in the stadium Eyal was quick to identify the security services:

"Sharon, at your 12 o'clock you have the IDF team and at your 3 o'clock some of the ISA (Shabak). We will make it known to both team leaders that they can call on us if needed. Remember, we are here first as parents and second as Mossad agents. Not the Mossad's protocol but mine, prefer they know we are on site. Plus, they usually read me (sorry us) in on the threat level."

"Following your lead, you are on your turf, Agent Lavin! E, remember I don't speak Hebrew."

Taking her by the waist, he guided her to the security teams in place. Like Eyal had said, IDF / ISA were grateful for their forthcoming. The threat level was RED - severe, the maximum possible.

Ari Sotter of IDF went one step further than just thanking the couple, he invited them to join his team.

"Agents Lavin and Welby, we appreciate and will take you up on your offer. Help from the Mossad will bring us the international experience and eyes we are missing. I know you guys cannot operate within Israel so I'm offering you to join my team but you operate with the Mossad rules… meaning… no rules!"

Eyal eyes were smiling, Ari Sotter was no rooky! "Offer and conditions accepted! Can you bring up Sharon and I on the chatter?"

The conversation was in Hebrew, but Sharon could see it was serious by Ari's facial expression; it grew somber as he read Eyal in.

"According to ISA/Shabak, a cell based in Judea and presumably directed by Hamas's leadership in Turkey sent several members of their military wing. That meaning, we may have the Ezzedine Al Qassam Brigade just waiting to bring mayhem in the Stadium. As you know, Agent Lavin, that Brigade has received specialise military training abroad_. (Handing Eyal a cell phone)_ Here's a secure line of communication. Enjoy the game, be proud of your son but keep a watchful eye on anything and everything. I'll make sure you get the needed seating arrangements."

Eyal shook Ari's hand. "Officer Sotter, would like to know why the boys are permitted to play if the threat level is at its max."

"First, let's get on a first name basis, it's Ari! Hate what I'm about to say but you being Mossad must have been there before. In order not to alert the terrorists that we might be on to them, the events need to go as schedule. We received the threat alert late, very late, too late even: no time to send in sniffer dogs or bomb detecting devices to scan people at the entrance. We are ready for when they leave, be assured! The boys are well guarded: The ratio of 2 officers per boy is in place, but, as you know, if all hell breaks loose nothing can be guaranteed. Eyal know where you are at, my boy is also playing and the only thing I want to do is pull him out. But I could never live with myself if I did, and other families lost their children."

Both men understood the underlying horror of what was just said.

Eyal had another question "Who is coordinating the British side of security?"

"MI-6 is assuring their football team's (Manchester United) security. They have two groups composed of 6 field officers. We positioned them strategically to be able to best guard their players and team staff. If needed, we can call on them for assistance. We have the standard 'help wanted' protocol in place."

Ari switched to English "Mrs. Welby, here is a list of the MI-6 field officers in place. If needed and at my command, I would like for you to coordinate the MI-6 teams. They will be informed that you will be running point. It should be an easy task, you being one of them. I'm presuming you have a safe way of communication?

Sharon and Eyal shot Ari a surprised look. Smiling Ari continued. "I know your father well, Mrs. Welby. I'm in the small circle of people that knows he is still alive. Some time ago, I needed to drill down on him and his entourage as he needed special clearance to come to Israel as Director of MI-6; meaning I know the full and extended family! Don't know what's the deal with you now being with the Mossad but nothing surprises me with spy agencies collaborations nowadays. I trust Agent Lavin, his remarkable reputation follows him, and that is enough for me! You both have my blessing. HaMa'eiven Yavin, Hatzlacha Rabbah! Bari veShalem (_Those who know understand, good luck, stay safe and sound)"_

Eyal slightly bowed his head to the man and answered "Shalom uv'racha leYisrael" _(Peace and Blessing to Israel)._

* * *

They parted company and got to their designated seats. "Well, well, Agent Welby did the cat eat your tongue?"

"No, just stunned."

"Told you our security services were very thorough. Now, I'd like to know what we should be looking for, rookie."

Sharon smiled "The Brigade in question is believed to have been behind a series of roadside bombs placed at Rehelim Junction in Samaria, close to the city of Ariel, back in August 31, as well as another explosive charge planted at Jit Junction. In both cases, terrorists set two bombs and timed them to go off one after another following enough of a time-lapse to allow the second charge to go off when emergency services arrived. Agent Lavin, we are looking at a possible domino implosion bomb threat and their weapons of choice for defending themselves are M-16 rifles. They also like to have an audience watching as they commit their hideous crimes."

"Good, you've done your homework in the required time, A+."

'I'm not finished, sent a coded message to our MI-6 partners and happy to say that they have with them our new bomb detecting system. The idea behind this project was to develop a portable system that would work from a distance to provide an additional degree of safety for our bomb teams: It consists of a phased acoustic array that focuses an intense sonic beam at a suspected explosive device. At the same time, an instrument called a laser vibrometer is aimed at the object's casing and records how the casing is vibrating in response. The nature of the vibrations can reveal a great deal about what is inside the container. Explosive devices each have their own DNA so to speak. If we spot a suspicious container, we can call on them, I put them on high alert. Eyal, if it's a domino type bomb; the positive side is that they are usually very visible but the down side is that they are practically impossible to disarm… in time."

Eyal whistled at her last statement. "Very impressive, didn't know you were a bomb threat specialist!"

"I'm not, I was my sister's handler. She's the specialist, I only know of what I read and the timing of the actions: she was in the field with both hands in it. I can talk or read you in on the subject and extract you at precisely the right time but that's it. I don't / never defused bombs of any sort."

"No worry, I'll take over for the 'in the field part', lived through it one time to many! Here's another question: Where should we look for those bombs, knowing the Brigade's MO?"

Sharon looked at him sideways all the while showing him a sly smile "As if you don't know! Checking up on my skills are we? Well here goes: The Ezzedine Al Qassam Brigade usual MO is the use of explosive demolition (causing implosions): They place the bombs at the support structures of the targeted buildings, meaning they want the upper section of the building to falls down on the part below. Very cruel because people can see their death coming and see others dying. The upper section of this stadium is heavy enough for it to collide with the lower part with sufficient force to cause deadly damage. Perfect building for this Brigade's MO. The explosives are just the trigger for the demolition, it's gravity that brings the building down and kills people. My guess, we need to look for devices around the top ring of this stadium.

"Lead the way! By the way, would you be available for a drink after our work is done here?"

"I'm spoken for and I never date a partner, sorry!"

Both laugh and went about their job to discreetly scout the place.

Sharon secured phone vibrated, it was a call from one of the MI-6 agents. She hung up very rapidly and opened her IPad.

"Eyal, our lead field agent, before going on a mission, is instructed to read everything that is written on their destination and possible targets. Think you need to read this, it's an article that appeared in the Jerusalem Post four days ago. The agent underlined the important part. He's one of Robin's (Sharon's sister) ex-partners; Leo Atkins. He trained Robin. He's a sharpshooter and bomb defusing specialist, Eyal, he's the best of the best!"

Eyal read out loud:

_Jerusalem's Teddy Stadium will soon integrate a solar-energy system. _

_The 639-kilowatt capacity photovoltaic system capable of generating up to about a million kilowatt-hours of electricity per year, is set to be the first solar-energy system installed at an athletic arena in Israel, a statement from the city said._

_Generating enough electricity to satisfy the entire facility's consumption needs__, the solar panels will be situated on the beams that encircle the stadium above the stands__, according to the municipality._

Eyal was fast to react "Glad that MI-6 did their homework. I usually do the same but since we only found out a couple of hours ago that we were on duty, well no time for homework! If this threat is for real, we have the probable and perfect location of those bombs: as you just said and this article proves it - the beams encircling the stadium! Terrorists disguised as solar-energy system construction workers could have easily placed the bombs needed to destroy this building. Plus, my guess is, that they also stashed weapons and are now fully armed. Sharon, get me your Mr. Leo Atkins and order the rest of MI-6 off protective duty and into field duty. I've just alerted IDF and the ISA. They will be joining me on the top floor. As soon as your MI-6 team's gets here, spread them out in a search and find operation. I'll start clock-wise and get your team on the look-out counter-clock-wise. We need to stay covert, terrorist eyes are surely on watch. Tell MI-6 to blend in the usual football fans, meaning to act disorderly and drunk!

Smiling he added "That shouldn't be hard for them to pull off, we all know of England's football fans."

Sharon swatted him!

"Sharon, this is important: If terrorists are on site, they will not hesitate to give their life for the success of the mission. Here in Israel, it's a way of life, we've all been, at one point, touched by it. Want you to transmit this dire threat to your guys."

"Eyal, most of the name on my MI-6 list, I know. None of them are rookies and most have lived through the IRA years (1969–2005) and now it's the Real Irish Republican Army (RIRA). We're had our share of human violence and tragedy. They are well aware of what could happen, believe me."

* * *

The covert search was well organised on both side, Sharon supervised her team and Eyal his. Didn't take long for them to spot 12 very ingeniously hiding bombs

Eyal gathered them, to onlookers the group seemed to be lively football fans. Placing himself for nobody to be able to read his lips, Eyal spoke with no sign of nervousness.

"Listen up, we have 12 small explosives, strategically placed within the structure, and if detonated will catalyze a total collapse: With the help of MI-6's very modern electronic detecting equipment, we were able to identify what we are dealing with: 9 bombs are made of Semtex and C-4 plastic, with what appears to be very sophisticated detonators. Those bombs are placed to shatter reinforced concrete supports. Then 3 linear shaped charges are in place to sever steel supports. These explosives will be progressively detonated at supports throughout the structure causing the upper floor to fall on the lower floor resulting in a total collapse of the building, reducing it to rubbles. "

Ari, the IDF leader asked "Agent Lavin, we have planned interventions in place but would like to hear your view of the situation. Now it's not a time for a turf war but collaboration between security agencies. The Mossad has more experience with International bombers."

As invited, Eyal continued: "We need to plan the evacuation of this building. ISA, you must already have a plan in place (their team leader nodded positively). Get your personnel in place now, all exits and entries must be covered. Don't tell any of your men of the present situation, listening devises might be on them. I estimate we have a crowd of approximately 20 000 people (Ari corrected – 22 000). Panic must be avoided at all cost. If we are not successful in defusing these bombs or if we are spotted by the terrorists, from what I'm seeing of their installations, your teams will have less than 10 minutes to proceed. The spectators near the exits will be able to make it out. For most, the best route will be to rush /guide them directly onto the field. I'm suggesting you place as many men as possible in the stairways. This stadium is rigged to implode on itself not explode. This terrorist Brigade wants these 'rich athletes' to see the building collapse and kill theirs fans - making them and the world (the TV cameras being on the side lines will still be functioning as the bombs go off) spectators to their mayhem and destruction."

Sharon signaled to Eyal that she needed to speak to him, she could see he was annoyed but still came to her.

"Sharon this better be important, no time for games or one of your hamster in the wheel ideas."

Unfazed Sharon responded "Eyal, I have Robin on the line, been sending her videos of what we are dealing with. She's the terrorist expert, talk to her."

At that she handed him her phone.

It took no more than five minutes and Eyal signaled all to gather around him.

"I've been talking with Robin Jackson, an MI-6 bomb and terrorist's expert. We might have come up with a possible solution. It's risky and dangerous but in my opinion our best way out. IDF and ISA I will need your approval, you are on your turf."

Both leaders signaled to Eyal that he could run point.

* * *

Eyal continued "Luckily, we are dealing with chemically and mechanically stable explosives - Semtex and CI-4 do not detonate when shot at, incinerated or consumed. The detonators and timers are 'protected' by IR sensors and that is where a counterattack is possible: By shooting out all the sensors at the same time we could be able to disable this domino effect trap. Without sensors, remote control detonation signals will be jammed. I need 12 elite snipers. People no time for modesty, I only want the best. I'm one of them, who else?"

Rapidly 12 people were identified (Ari, Leo Atkin and Eyal being part of the group), all were handed a large football jerseys to hide a bullet proof vest. Then they were given an easy to conceal gas operated M89SR sniper rifle with a sound suppressor attached.

Sharon approached Eyal, "Can see your security organisation are very well equipped for this kind of situation. Please, be careful."

"As always Ahavah! Sadly, we're leaned from experience what is needed."

Again Eyal spoke "Those who are not on sniper duty, we will need your observation skills. As we shoot there will probably be immediate reactions from the guarding terrorists. They will surely have surrounded themselves by civilians, probably women and children. Need another 12 persons to be assigned to each sniper. These 12 need to be the observant type because you will be our eyes to spot possible terrorists and guide us for the kill! You will be given laser pointers that can only be seen through the M89R scope. Snipers, we shoot once (only once) at the sensors and immediately turn to our Observing partner to rapidly fire on a possible target. It's a shoot now ask questions later menu: Sorry to say that there might be collateral damage or if one of us missed a sensor an explosion will be sure to follow. Snipers, we get to our target on ground level, meaning we crawl into shooting position, am I clear? Do you all have a bullet proof vest?"

Eyal immediately stare at Sharon. She smiled while pointing to her vest.

Sharon could see by facial expressions that Eyal's plan was considered brilliant. Being IDF, ISA or MI-6 they all followed suit in leaving him take control.

Eyal signaled to Sharon that he wanted her as his observing partner.

"Pulling up her hand to speak, Sharon added: Observing partners, if there is enough laser pointers, take two. We will be able to ID more terrorists for our snipers to hit."

Eyal nodded in approval.

The snipers were rapidly in position and after a 5 seconds countdown, Eyal signaled it was a go.

Phase 1: 12 shots were fired against the sensors, all snipers / sharpshooter hit their targets; no explosions to worry about!

Phase 2: As the snipers turned around, a controlled mayhem broke out. Sharon spotted 3 possible terrorists, Eyal shot two of them and Ari one. Eyal and 2 other snipers were hit but the bullet proof vest did its job. Only one MI-6 agent was hurt but nothing serious. The placing of ISA officers in the staircases had an untaught advantage; the officers were able to rapidly spot terrorists and gun them down, while controlling the crowd in reaching the center of field.

Some terrorists were caught while trying to sneak out with regular fans. Israeli Security forces had the latest security scanning devices plus trained dogs to secure the exits, not many terrorists were able to escape. All and all the evacuation of the Terry stadium went smoothly, less than 100 people needed medical help and 30 terrorists caught (10 dead, 20 arrested). The only thing that was lost was the football games!

Sharon noticed Eyal was holding his side. Gently taking his vest off, she saw most of his left side was black and blue plus bleeding. She immediately signaled a first respondent for help. He reassured both it was only a flesh wound and no ribs were broken. Eyal wound was wrapped and he was clear to leave.

"Sharon, I usually take care of myself. That was not necessary."

"Don't argue with Mama Bear at this point, we clear?"

Eyal chuckled "Cristal clear, Papa Bear love you even if you are a little overprotective."

To that he kissed her to the applauses of a couple of IDF officers still present.

* * *

Eyal met up with Ari.

"Eyal, there are no words that can thank-you enough for what you did today. Never could have imagine we would come out of this without a civilian casualty. Will make sure to call your superiors for them to give you proper recognition."

Smiling Eyal answered "Usually my superior get called for a whole different reason – I'm not one to follow protocol! Ari, the positive conclusions of our actions are enough for me, I don't need recognition."

At the same moment a very anxious Avi slammed into Eyal causing him to bend over in pain. Gaby, who was following close by, grabbed Avi and pulled him off Eyal.

Holding his side, Eyal reassured Avi "I'm OK, only banged up a bit. Come here I need a hug… a gentle hug that is."

"Abba, where is Sharon?"

Smiling he responded "Crying, in back of you!" Eyal extended his hand to Sharon and pulled her into the hug. Gaby also joined in.

Avi had another question "Abba, we need to call ima (his mother Hanna) and savta (his grandma Ima), who's going to call?"

Eyal and Gaby just looked at each other. Sharon rolled her eyes, took her phone and called. As Hanna answered Sharon tore the phone away from her ear; Hanna was having a serious panic attack. Leaving her cry it out, Sharon tried once more to talk and another panic attack followed. Sharon was hearing Ima try to talk some sense into Hanna but to no avail. Gaby went to grab the phone but she shook her index in negation. Suddenly, she had an idea, pointing the phone to Avi she said

"Avi, very loudly, tell your mother you love her and that you're safe."

Avi looked around not wanting to attract attention on him, but Eyal gently squeezed his hand on his son's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Son, do as told. It might get you good behavior points for the conversation we are going to have about you playing me and Sharon into permitting you to participate in this game! Piece of advice, you are going to need a lot of good behavior points to get out of this one. If I were you, I'd do what Sharon is asking!"

Avi's face went blank and he shouted out of the tops of his lungs (in Hebrew)

"Mom I love you and I'm OK, we are all OK thanks to Abba and Sharon."

That seemed to somewhat calm Hanna, Sharon gave Gaby her phone for him to talk to her.

Eyal lightly kissed Sharon "Nice thinking on your part Ahavah."

"E, are we cleared to get out of here, I'm suffocating, need to wind down BIG times."

"I'm in the same way. I'll talk to Ari and tell him we are leaving. I'll pretext my pregnant wife is fussy!"

"Whatever does the job!"

Ari was OK with them leaving. "Eyal, thanks again and wish you two the best. Can't believe Sharon is pregnant and still working, especially with the Mossad. If she wants a safer job, tell her to call me."

"Ari, she's a spy! As you know, we are a special breed of people. Look, I need a favor; can you have a driver bring my son and brother home. I .. well…"

"You need to wind down with your wife, perfectly normal. I, for one, am not going home, I also need some down time. No explanation needed, Eyal. I'll have a chauffeur at their disposal, do not worry. Shalom my friend and hope our paths cross again!"

Eyal joined Sharon and explained his needs for some down time to Gaby. Gaby understood and promise he would explain the situation to Hanna and Ima. Avi was a bit disappointed but Eyal pointed out that his time would come, funny Avi stopped complaining!

* * *

On their way back, Sharon was reading internet news clips about the terrorist attack:

_Shin Bet: Attack on Teddy Stadium thwarted_

_With help of IDF, investigation of Hamas terror cell in West Bank yields mass arrests, uncovers series of plots to attack Israelis. _

_More than 30 Hamas operatives were arrested. The majority were recruited while studying in Jordan and trained in either Syria or the Gaza Strip, which they entered via tunnels from Sinai._

_Ring of 30 West Bank operatives, with HQ in Turkey, planned to attack Teddy Stadium, 10 killed and 20 arrested. IDF and ISA (Shabak) paired with two Mossad agents, who were there to cheer their son playing in the exhibition game, succeeded in aborting the terrorist threat. _

Hearing her read the last clip, Eyal's head shot up "Did that article mention two Mossad agents? Sharon, Rivka is going to have a field day with us!"

"E, we didn't do nothing to get the Mossad's name in the papers, plus it specifies that we were there first as parents! We might not be homeland Security, but we are trained. Not helping would have been like a doctor leaving a kid bleed to death. Can't see Rivka condoning us, plus she might not even read that clip."

"Sharon, we have people paid to read world papers and electronic news 24/24, she will hear of it, believe me! The Mossad has very strict protocol for staying 'hidden/unknown/unheard of in our homeland. This is not going to go down well!"

At that his phone rang, picking it up from his pocket he threw it to Sharon, she looked at the caller ID

"Eyal, it's her, what do I do?"

"Answer, since you are so sure they is no way in hell she can be mad at us."

Sharon wanted to give him his phone "She's your boss."

"I'm driving and she's also your boss Agent Welby!… answer the Lady. If you don't, she'll send Victor after us and you don't want to meet up with 'Terminator Victor' believe me!"

Sharon shot him her best annoyed eyes but nevertheless she answered "Hi Rivka"

The conversation was short but to Eyal surprise, seemed pleasant. As she hung up, Eyal was quick to ask

"That seemed to go well, she didn't read the article mentioning the Mossad I gather."

"She did."

"Sharon, out with it."

"Well the big Boss, Mr. Samir, wants to see us. Seem we made an impression with IDF and ISA. He wants to personally debrief us. Rivka told him you don't debrief but think we don't have a choice."

"Sharon, quit the bull. Samir doesn't talk to agents, he talks to Rivka, who talk to Victor who talks to agents."

"Well, not this time, we are convened at his office at zero eight hundred hours tomorrow. Rivka told me to tell you 'BE THERE OR ELSE'

"Must say I'm surprise, very unusual. Look, let's put work aside, I need to unwind and I guessing you do also. Sharon, have something I'd like to show you."

"We are being a tad mysterious?"

* * *

"Here, read this."

Sharon read out the printed document Eyal had handed her:

_In a small new building in Arnona, a spacious duplex with a view to the Har Habayit and Jerusalem skyline. On the entrance level there are 2 bedrooms, including the master with a suite bathroom. The 80 sqm terrace is accessed from the living room. Upstairs are 3 additional bedrooms and an open den area. Each bedroom has a succah balcony._

_Category: Residential Sales; City: Jerusalem; Neighborhood: Arnona_

_Type: Duplex; Square Meters: 225 or Square Feet: 2422_

_Rooms: 7.5; Bedrooms: 5; Bathrooms: 4; Floors: 3; Balconies: 4_

_Air Exposure: East, West, North, South_

_Features: Elevator, Parking, Renovated, Storage Room, Succah, Terrace, View_

_Occupancy: Immediate_

Looking at Eyal, she asked "Eyal, what is this? Euh.. I know what it is but what are you trying to tell me?"

"Sharon, if we are to have our baby in Jerusalem, I prefer we have our own place. I'm very independent by nature plus Gaby and Hanna are already staying at Ima's. I know she would gladly welcome us but, well…"

Eyal was lost for words, he quite didn't know how to talk of his plan. He was thinking _'too much, too soon, for her'_

Sharon spoke "E, we just decided that we would have this child in Jerusalem on the plane, not more than 10 hours ago. When did you plan this transaction?"

"Getting off the plane, sent a text to a Remax agent and very good friend of mine. Knew what and where I wanted a place, gave her the basics (price range, bedrooms, neighborhood, view and play space for a child). She was fast to pinpoint one place in particular. Houses go fast in this neighborhood, it's a chance it was on the market, plus it has everything and more I asked for. I have two hours to decide. You up to taking a look at it? Please, don't bring up the money side, still have my apartment in Tel Aviv, but it's not suitable for a kid. I can easily sell it, that same agent already has a buyer. I can handle the monetary difference. Ahavah, having a 'pied à terre' in Jerusalem is important to me. We will be returning here on a regular basis and I'd like our kids (all four of them) to have a place to call home in Jerusalem and London. Sharon, …."

"Stop, no need to justify yourself. I love the idea and I'll gladly look at the place, but promise me we keep looking if I don't like it. Trust that you chose a safe neighbourhood?"

Eyal breathed out heavily and Sharon laughed at him. Relieved, he continued

"Arnona is an upscale neighborhood in southern Jerusalem, neighborhood bordered by Kibbutz Ramat Rachel on one side and the garden neighborhood of Talpiot on the other. It's one of the highest points in Jerusalem at 800 meters above sea level. The American consulate recently moved to this neighborhood. A true suburban neighborhood with many overseas buyers. It's an easy walk to Baka, the Greek and German Colonies, and Old Katamon, and a reasonable walk to the Old City and the Kotel for fit walkers. Lots of meeting points for runners/joggers. It's a childhood dream of mine to live in that neighbourhood, having a second family home there would be wonderful."

Sharon looked at Eyal "The American consulate …."

Eyal chuckled "Our home would be very far from the Consulate, just mentioned it to prove that is was, well, a safer neighborhood. Sharon, you can't expect the same gift of freedom Canada and England offer. Want you to carefully weigh your decision to give birth and return to Israel on a regular basis."

"Love, it's all though out and I accept the possible consequences. This afternoon, just seeing you take over the situation at the stadium more than confirms my decision that we need Israel in our life. I want this child to see his father at his best and on his home turf. It's quite impressive!"

Sharon notice Eyal turning a slight shade of red and discreetly sniffing away a couple of incoming tears!

He signed "I love you" and she signed back!

* * *

Arriving at the house, Sharon was impressed: A nice, calm, very clean neighborhood with lots of white and green. The views from the numerous rooms was breathtaking.

"Eyal, this is beautiful, we can see the Judean Desert and the Dead Sea plus there is a large back yard where we can build a playground. The way the house is divided, MP (with Alexander), Kevin and Avi can have their own quarters. Are you sure you just 'stumble' upon this house a couple of hours ago?"

Monic, the Remax agent spoke "I can assure you he is telling the truth. I put this house on the market this morning and already have 10 calls for it. Eyal being a long-time friend that I owe big times, I'm bending the rule of '_first to call, first to visit and put down an offer'_. I gave him two hours and you now have less than 1 hour left to decide. Sorry, I can't do more. If you decide to buy you can occupy it immediately. All the furniture that is here (large screen TV, master bedroom's custom made fittings and the three upstairs rooms are fully furnished with kid and teen designs) is in the sale price. I'll leave you two to talk or look around a bit more. I'll be at the same coffee shop you picked me up from."

Sharon had another question "Monic, have a last question before you leave. Is it a level 4 security construction? Meaning: A bulletproof wall construction above ground on the main floor with entry-proof windows, heavy metal doors, basement security shelter, and underground utilities. An active security monitoring systems gives real time information on intruder sound and locations"

Surprised, Monic looked at Eyal who just rolled his eyes! Monic answered "Yes it is. Must say I was expecting questions like _'Why are the owners selling?'_ Eyal told me you're from London, is this a normal question in England?"

Sharon bit her lips and smiled "Sorry, I'm a security consultant and I have difficulty separating work from play!"

Alone, Sharon surprised Eyal by pulling him up to her and kissing him invitingly.

"Whoa, hold on a bit! No talk backs, no reprimands not even a 'why didn't you talk to me about this?'"

"Think I'm getting use to you spoiling me, but must admit I don't like how that sounds: A spoiled wife that lives to be …"

Eyal interrupted "Don't worry, you're not the type. Have a proposition for you: I buy the place but you pay to decorate it."

"Eyal, I HATE decorating and you know it!"

"MP (Sharon's daughter) and I will decorate and you'll pay, deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

Pushing Sharon backward, Eyal with an inviting low pitch voice said.

"We still have plenty of time, why don't we get familiar with this spacious custom made master bedroom."

"You are full of surprises today, Mr. Lavin. You sure that rib cage of yours is up to such strenuous exercises."

"My ribs have seen worst, they will be OK, stop stalling!"

Eyal tipped Sharon onto bed and delicately laid on her. He winced and Sharon signaled him to roll over.

She told him softly "I'm running point. You did enough of 'leading the troops' for today. Plus, promise it will be less painful for that nasty bruise."

Delicately stroking his torso and lower abs, he was fast to react by bringing her on top of him.

She shook her index at him. "No you don't, my turn to 'surprise' you. It's called Chinese acupressure therapy. Lay down, relax and enjoy, Love!"

To bring some life to his most carnal channel, she applied gentle and constant pressure with the heel of her hand, smoothing his skin from the base of his big toe, along the top of his foot, and up the inside of his leg. Then she attacked the area of his abdomen between his navel and pelvis. She was having fun tantalizing him; Under her fingers, she could feel the blood flows to his pelvis and the sexual tension contracting his muscles. Slowing down and lightening her pressure to fingertips-only while tracing around his manhood, his stomach and the end up of his chest. Those pressure points made him fully respond. She could see his skin jumping and his muscles quivering slightly under her touch. In a final move, sliding her hands all the way up his leg, till she hit his pelvis, then moving one hand to his inner thigh and one to his outer thigh and pulling her hands all the way back to his knees. That brought him close to climaxing.

He manage to whisper "Sharon, I can't ….stop"

She put her index finger on his lips while she raised herself up and very slowly / gradually lowered herself onto him. She dug her nails into his shoulders as their bodies arched against each other's. They were both shivering with arousal. He bit her shoulder and growled as he came, pushing deep inside her making her own body shake with the pleasure!

Minutes later, they were both still working hard to catch their breaths and as their eyes met they said: "We are definitely buying this place!"

* * *

They met up with Monic, she looked at them and nodded her head "Think we have a deal! Eyal, you haven't change, except you are now monogamous… sadly!"

Eyal shook his head but Sharon had caught the innuendo Monic had thrown him.

Driving to Ima's home, she asked "That Remax agent, how close did you two get?"

Biting his lips while staring stray ahead, he answered "Well, how can I say this, you just saw how buying a property stimulates me."

Shaking her head "E, is there a female friend, asset, target or Mossad colleague you haven't slept with? Rivka excluded, well I hope!"

"**Sharon!"**

She realised by his tone that she had crossed a line. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she said.

"Don't get mad, I know you were always respectful towards women. Like it or not you are quite attractive, Mr. Lavin and happen to like what a woman can offer. I know your commitment to me is unconditional and I trust your flirtatious days are over. But, I will not put my head in the sand and idealise you being a virgin before meeting me. I came into this relationship eyes wide open and would prefer knowing the extent of your relations with the women we meet up with. Like it or not, that is how I feel and I will ask again, Eyal."

"I'm OK with your need to know and will answer any questions. I'm not ashamed of my past, just don't kid around with it, OK?

Sharon looked at him "I'm sorry, realise my last statement was childish."

Eyal smiled, cupped her face with his hand and added "To answer that childish question; 'No, I did not sleep with all my female friends… only the pretty ones!"

"Lier, you value intellect and character in a partner over a shapely figure, your spy related conquests excluded that is."

* * *

Turning in Ima's driveway Eyal had a warning for Sharon "Ahavah, need to warn you before we enter: You are about to face a very different Hanna. She witness both her parents been killed by a suicidal bomber and never quite got over it. Leave me deal with her."

Opening her door, he put his arm around her waist and they entered Ima's home together. Hanna immediately rushed to him and examined him thoroughly. She gasped at his bruised rib cage.

"Eyal, you're hurt, you could have been killed – you all could have been killed. Why do you keep putting yourself in that kind of danger? You have a son and an unborn child. Plus, you're putting Sharon in the line of fire, how can you be so irresponsible?"

Gaby tried to hush her but to no avail, Eyal signal Gaby to step aside.

"Hanna, no one was hurt and Sharon is OK. Please calm down…"

As soon as Eyal mentioned the words 'calm down', Hanna lost it. She was hitting his chest and accusing him of putting Avi, Sharon and his unborn child in danger. Sharon could no longer sit still.

Shooting Hanna an angry stare, Sharon said "If it had not been for Eyal, Avi and Gaby would be dead. You have no right to condemn his actions."

Eyal advanced towards Sharon but Ima held him back. "Eyal, leave Sharon talk. She's a stranger, for say, to us; her objectivity might just do Hanna some good."

Eyal still advanced but Ima upped her grip on his arm. He respected his mother and stood back.

Gaby also wanted to reason Sharon but Ima's glare also stopped him.

Hanna glare at Sharon and said

"Sharon, you're just like Eyal. You don't fight violence, you encourage it. It makes you tick! You're pregnant but that doesn't bother you, like a junkie you need your fix. The hell with your unbound child."

Very calmly, Sharon responded "Did you just hear yourself, who are you to judge me and my way of life."

Hanna screamed at her "You way of life killed my parents."

Sharon face went blank, suddenly it was all clear to her. Looking straight into Hanna's eye, she spoke "Your problem is that you blame Eyal for not being there to save your parents. He save many but wasn't there when it counted, in your mind, **he murdered your parents**. You hate him for it and you hate yourself for hating him. Hanna, you need to face your feelings. I'll never leave you destroy Eyal or Avi, I'll take them as far away possible from you if necessary!"

Hanna hurdle herself at Sharon, but she was no match for a trained agent. As soon as Hanna put her hand on Sharon's arm, she went down hard. Holding Hanna at bay, she signaled for Gaby to take over.

Gaby was stunned. He knew Hanna had a well hidden problem and he has tried numerous times to make it come out. Even had suggested that she get help while in London but to no avail. He loved her, but he was living with a Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde personality, not always easy.

Ima looked at Eyal, "Now is the time to take Sharon out of here. It's going to get worse before it gets better with Hanna. Thanks to Sharon, Gaby might now know the root of her problem and he can take it from here. Eyal, you're a spy not a psychologist, this is not you place."

"Ima, I can't leave Hanna in this state. Sharon is OK, she can fence for herself."

"Eyal, Hanna is now Gaby's wife. What she needs is no more of your concerns. I want you to take your son and your wife to a hotel or any place you deem fit. Gaby will deal with Hanna and I will take care of Elisa. Son, don't kid yourself, Sharon is not OK. Take it from someone who's been there, she's terrified and needs your support. Don't look at her as a trained spy but as your wife. Go and fetch Avi, explain the situation and get out of here, please."

Eyal knew Ima was right. Bringing up her hands, he kissed both of them and whispered "Thank-you!"

He went to Sharon and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm gathering our stuff, getting Avi and taking you both to our new home. Monic gave me the keys this morning. Just checked with her; my apartment is already sold and the mover are presently filling our new home with the furniture from my apartment."

Sharon snuggled into him "E, I'm sorry. Avi must want to kill me, if he heard what I told his mother."

"We will talk when we get home. Avi loves you and I love you, never doubt that. You saw something in Hanna none of us could zero in. Ima said Hanna needed a stranger's eyes and she was right. Sharon, you did well. Stay here while I get Avi."

Gaby had succeeded in making Hanna lie down for a bit. He came back and zeroed in on Sharon.

"Sharon, please don't worry yourself. You just burst an abscess that was ripe for a long time. I will see that Hanna get the objective help needed. But I would prefer you two avoided each other for some time. It's nothing against you. Remember when I did not want you to see your sister when I was treating her, well same reasons."

Sharon put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Eyal was quick to join her. "You OK?"

"Yes, just an overflow of emotion that had to come out. Gaby, this doesn't count as morning sickness, our bet is still at 0 throwing up!"

"Oh, I gave the 100$ to charity this morning after leaving you! Local SPCA was more than happy to accept it!"

Gaby's joke lighten the atmosphere. Eyal announced his latest acquisition to Avi, Ima and Gaby and that he and Sharon had decided that their child would be born in Jerusalem. All were surprise and very happy, Ima especially. She was so looking forward to being a surrogate mother to Sharon.

Avi had heard Sharon shouting at Hanna but wanted to make sure Sharon knew he wasn't mad at her.

"Sharon, please don't worry, I could never be mad at you for wanting to make my mom better. I so happy you decided to have my sister in Jerusalem."

Sharon smiled nervously "Thanks, needed your kind words, and never wanted to hurt Hanna. Avi, this baby could turn out to be a boy."

"No, it's a girl, I just know it. We, Lavins, have a gift, we know things."

At that Eyal came out with their overnight bags. Kissing Ima and saying his goodbyes to Gaby, he said "Call you tomorrow, hope all goes for the best."

Gaby responded "Eyal, I'll call you. Prefer you stay away from Hanna, till I know just how to deal with the situation."

"I understand, here's my new address and phone. If you need anything, call."

* * *

Avi was ecstatic when he entered their new home. He was going in and out of each room and admiring everything.

"Abba, this house is the best. Not that our London home is not great… it's just that this is my …"

Sharon smiled "You can say it Avi, this is your REAL home. I'm guessing it's your father's also. Since it's your country and you are the first kid here, you can decide which room will be yours. Come, they're on the third floor."

"Yes! Euh.. Sharon, even if MP decides that she's the oldest and trumps my choice?"

"The room you chose, tonight, will be yours, promise!"

Sharon led Avi to the third floor and came back down. Eyal was just coming in. He had went out to get some groceries and a couple of bottles of wine.

As he was finishing putting the food away Sharon came up behind him. Turning around, he brought her close and hugged her. And as he expected the tears began to flow. _'Ima was right, my brave little spy needs some TLC'_

"Stop, no crying, you did nothing wrong. Why don't you pour us a glass of wine? Soft music would be welcome but I'll do without. Have the necessary equipment but all my music is in my Washington apartment. I didn't plan on bunking here tonight!"

Sharon laughed and hit the music app. on her IPad "Ask and you shall receive. As for 'bunking here' my fault, sorry. Think I overdid it with Hanna, I'm usually better at dealing with emotional problems. "

"Look something had to break and Gaby thinks you might have zeroed in on the root of her problems. Awkward situation I must admit; my ex is now my brother's wife, my wife had a showdown with this ex, my brother is stuck to pick up the pieces of that showdown, my mother told me very sternly that my ex's problems were none of my concerns plus I have a kid that needs me to explain it all to him! Did I forget something?"

Sharon bit her lips but just couldn't stop the laugh attack that was coming on. She handed Eyal his glass of wine but her hand was shaking so much she spilled most of it!

Eyal teased her "Go ahead, let it out. Better you laugh it out than cry."

Sharon pulled herself together "E, I'm not laughing, well yes I'm laughing but …"

"Hey, you're tire and had quite a day, no explanations needed. Just want to make sure you are not beating yourself up because of what happened tonight."

"Promise I won't as long as you and Avi understand I never wanted to hurt Hanna in any way but when she said that our line of 'work killed her parents' I had to confront her with the image her words gave me. If I hurt you or Avi in any way I want to know, please."

"You did not hurt me. What you said to Hanna however did surprise me big time. But the more I think of it the more I'm realising you hit the nail on the head. Just hope Gaby can take it from there and get her the needed help."

"E, looking at her react tonight made me realise it must have been hell for you…"

"Sharon, I don't want to talk about it. Some things are better left untold, don't push it further, please."

Sharon could see those memories were painful, his eyes were dark and somber. Knowing she would not get more out of him, she downed her glass of wine. Eyal was fast to pull it from her!

Giving her a concern look "Hey, go easy with the wine!"

Coming into the kitchen, Avi hearing his father's concern asked "Sharon, are you OK? You should maybe lie down. Sorry my mom was a nasty to you."

Sharon responded immediately "Avi, I'm the one that was nasty. If you want to be mad at someone it should be me."

Avi came close to her and said "When she is in those moods, people around her can only be nasty with her. Not your fault Sharon, she just mean when she's frightened. Only Abba could calm her, but he wasn't around often. I've been nastier with her than you were tonight but it never changed her."

Eyal joined in the discussion "Look, Ima told me that Hanna's problem were now no more of my concern and I agree. Why don't we leave Gaby deal with your mother? Would like to hear you opinion on this house, Avi."

"Abba, it's great. Love my room, has the best view. It's like having an apartment of sort, we have our own entry/exit. We can stay out late and not wake you guys when we come in!"

Eyal chuckled "Avi, I will hear you come in and you will have the same curfew as in London, might even keep the London time zone (two hours earlier!)."

Avi's face went a light shade of red "Abba, when in Israel, we live on Israel's time!...Since we are talking about going out, could I visit with friends tonight?"

Eyal, rapidly turned to face his son ""With who, where, and went should we expect you back?"

Sharon whistled "Dad is putting his foot down, impressive! Avi, you did pick up that he asked 'when should we expect you back'… meaning you can go!"

Eyal rolled his eyes at Sharon "Thanks love, that was helpful! Avi, I'm OK with you visiting a friend but I prefer to chauffeur you to his house and will want you to call when you're ready to come home. "

* * *

Avi had a sly smile plastered on his face "Abba, I only need to cross the street, Ismael lives right in front of us. He's Mr. Ari's son. You know Mr. Ari, saw you talking to him at the Stadium."

Sharon and Eyal said in unison "Ari Sotter?"

"Yes, Ismael was my best friend and I went to his house often. Know and love this neighborhood. Though you knew Abba."

Sharon looked at Eyal and said "E, why don't we surprise our neighbours?"

Eyal was smiling "I can't wait, let's bring a bottle of wine!"

Taking her hand, they rapidly crossed the street and knocked on Ari's door. His son opened and was happy to great his BF in. Hearing the news that Avi was his new neighbour made him jump with excitement.

Eyal asked "Ismael, is your father home?"

"Yes, he's passed out in the basement! He told us he wanted some peace and quiet to watch a movie but as usual he's sleeping."

At that moment, Ismael's mother came to the door. "Oh my, this is a wonderful surprise. My, my Avi, you are becoming a tall and very good looking boy!

Looking at Sharon and Eyal, she said "I'm Kim, Ismael's mother and by looking at you, you're Avi's father and this must be Sharon. Ari told me of you two. Thanks for helping IDF. Mr. Lavin your experience and brilliant plan save numerous lives today."

Eyal thanked her for compliment and added "Don't want to impose but I'd like to surprise our sleeping friend."

"Be my guest but don't think you'll succeed, he's…"

Smiling she remembered Eyal was Mossad and just nodded to him in agreement.

"Be my guest and make him squirm, it's going to be payback time for me!"

Eyal was downstairs in the wink of an eye and had Ari in a submissive position in less time than it took the girls to come down the stairs.

Ari was stunned. "What's going on?"

He tried to no avail to get out of the hold Eyal had on him while trying to get a look at his attacker. Seeing his laughing wife with Sharon gave Eyal away.

"Well, well, well we meet again Agent Eyal Lavin. OK, the Mossad 1 IDF 0, you guy are the best. There is that enough for you to leave me go so I can properly great you, my friend?"

Ari continued "To what do I owe your presence?"

"Was just dropping off my son, seem he and Ismael are best friend."

"They were, now they are best Skype Friends!"

"That might change, we just bought the house in front of yours. We plan on dividing our live between London and Jerusalem. Sharon will give birth in Jerusalem.

Ari answered "That is wonderful news, come upstairs, we will celebrate all of this properly in front of a fine bottle of wine."

"Have that covered." Eyal showed Ari the bottle he had with him.

"See you know your wine, Mr. Lavin. Think I'm going to like having you as a neighbour. My beloved here is more into carbonated beverages!"

"Well we have a match, Sharon is also the Pepsi type. But, must admit, I've pretty much tamed my shrew!"

"E….!" Sharon shot him an eye look that made him and Ari laugh out loud.

Avi and Ismael stayed downstairs to watch a movie and the adults gathered in the living room.

Avi spoke "This is some coincidence Eyal, a very happy one. When the Goodwin's' (the previous owner) work's called them back to the US, Kim and I were worried about who would buy the house. You never know in these times! Ismael is one happy boy tonight!"

Kim added "The house just went on the market this morning, how did you two manage to get your hands on it? I know of at least two couples who were just waiting for this house to be offered up for sale."

Sharon smiled "Not my doing, Eyal had a proprietary relation with the agent!"

Eyal rapidly added "It was just plain luck and good timing."

Ari laughed "Busted Romeo! Must say your better half has a way with words! Oh, how I recognise Robert Jackson's cut throat humour! Going to love having you two as neighbours."

Sharon looked at her watch "Eyal, we need to be going. You have to be at Ben Gurion for 23h:00 and prepare for your Mossad sleepover!"

Ari stare at Eyal then at Sharon. "Sharon, are you telling me that you'll be alone tonight?"

"Ari, I'll be OK. I can fence for myself. Had a roller-coaster of a day and tomorrow my beloved arrange for me to have a work-related all-nighter, so I will need my sleep."

"Over my dead body, you and Avi are sleeping with us tonight. No buts, we have enough rooms."

Sharon went to speak but Eyal was faster. "Thanks Ari. I accept you offer."

Looking at Sharon, he continued "Love, I'd prefer you'd sleep here. That way I won't worry and will not make the trip back in the middle of the night to check up on you. Plus, talked to Rivka and she agreed, view your condition, you don't need to be present at the early morning meeting with Mr. Samir. Meaning you can sleep in."

Sharon smiled shyly but happily agreed.

Ari spoke "That settles it then. Don't even bother going back to your house for nightwear. Kim surely has some that you can borrow. You look beat, follow Kim and she'll show you your room."

Sharon kissed Eyal goodnight, said her goodbyes and followed Kim. All could see she was dead tire.

As the women were out of earshot Ari said "Eyal, you still have some time, stay, I would like to talk shop a bit."

Eyal gave Ari a questioning look!

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25 - Mayhem follows them

To all onlooker, the man looked like he was sleeping but that was farthest from the truth. Eyal was waiting for Annie's plane to arrive, all the while being on the lookout for possible targets/terrorists. His way of relaxing before another long day!

And what a day it had been: Less than 18 hours ago, he had arrived from London and since then lots had went down: drilling down on the Sana Wilcox theory, being reinstated in Mossad's, running point to successfully counter a terrorist attack, visiting / buying a house, witnessing a very emotional confrontation between his current wife and his ex., realising he needed to leave go of his sense of duty to his ex. wife and best of all and that was still sinking in: Sharon agreeing to have their child in Israel.

He got up as the speaker announced that Annie's plane had arrive. Taking his phone and opening a short range jamming device while reaching for a sign that read 'Neshema' he smiled: Lots of water had run under the bridge of their special relationship. Waiting for her with a smart aleck smile plastered on his face, at 6'2", he stood out in a crowd. Annie, at seeing the sign, busted out laughing as she remembered the first time he had greeted her in that manners. _'Simpler times'_ were her thoughts

"I'm honored to be greeted by Israel's hero of the hour….unknown hero but guessing that's how your boss' prefer it!"

Eyal chuckled "You heard of our little escapade. One thing we can count on is for the spy chatter box to bring up the latest news!"

She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder "See you haven't been checking that chatter box! The Mossad, for a first time in their history, is admitting of two of their senior and special force agents' collaborating with IDF and ISA to successfully counter a terrorist attack."

Eyal face fell "You're kidding?"

"Nope, they are not divulging your names but all close to you both, know it was you and Sharon. A certain Ari Sotter publicly thanked the Mossad for their help and wished for more of the same collaboration. You, Agent Lavin can be proud of yourself, you've made history; Mossad's history. Knew one way or another that sterling career of yours would one day make the Mossad break its most valued protocol – stay off grid at any cost (ghost)"

Still surprise, but his priority was the matter at hand. "I'll deal with Mossad's history/protocol later, I have some ground breaking news on our DMW mission. Let's get you to a safe house."

Annie put on her best smirk "Knew it! You need my Russian language skills as much as a kick in the butt!"

"Busted, taking you guessed that the minute I requested you to Israel!"

Annie smiled and nodded positively.

* * *

Arriving at the safe house, both spies scouted their surroundings before getting out of the car.

"You are guarding yourself Eyal, meaning what you are about to tell me is heavy of consequences!"

"Let's get you inside, the only thing I want/need now is coffee!"

"Oh, how I don't envy Sharon, you're such a grouch without your morning coffee."

Eyal rolled his eyes at her "Sharon loves my grouchy ways, it's one of my charms that makes her melt!"

Annie laughed "Sharon is not the melting type. How is she by the way?"

"She had an eventful day but came through it with flying colours. She and slept at our new neighbours." Eyal braced himself for Annie's reaction.

"'Neighbours' can't be those at your apartment, you don't trust them; Ima would never let family sleep at the 'neighbours'.

Eying Eyal to read his facial expression, she exclaimed. "OH MY GOD, you bought a house, meaning you two plan to have this child in Israel."

Eyal nodded as she put her hands around his neck and whispered in his ear "I'm so happy for you Neshema. Finally, you've stop fighting the current and let the river take you!"

Carefully opening the door of the apartment, he added "Just hope I can stay afloat!"

"I'm not worried for you but I am curious to what you found out on our DMW mission."

As he entered, Eyal turned on the radio, TV and air conditioner then talked "Sit here, I need to check for bugs."

"Eyal, you're on your turf, this safe house is a Mossad one. Are you that paranoid?"

Eyal shot her his best mysterious smile "Not the place, you!"

"What, have you lost your mind?"

"Nope" He signaled her to strip, and being Annie, she responded adding a dare.

Eyal stopped her "Enough, don't want you nude just to your 'bare necessities'.

Showing Annie that he had an activated jamming device and taking out one of Sharon's gadgets he had covertly borrowed, he swiped it over Annie's body and her discarded clothes. Finding nothing he signaled her to get dressed.

"Now, would like for you to **gently** take out the content of your bag and place it on the table, one object at the time."

Annie did as told, but was getting more and more annoyed. In a spiteful move she bang the last object on the table. Eyal shot up, forcefully caught her right arm and squeezed it hard while shooting her the darkness of stares.

Whispering in her ear "Annie Walker, get over yourself. The moment we start thinking we are better than the person in front of us is the moment we sign on the dotted line of the end of our career."

He held Annie's arm in order for her to keep still, quiet and close to him. Scanning the objects she had place on the table, a red light started to blink. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at Eyal for an explanation.

Eyal put his finger on her mouth to keep her from talking. Taking her out of the room and on to the terrace, he talked.

"Annie, would like to announce to you that you are officially our mole."

"What, who, why? I've scan myself numerous times, and I remember you task Robin to pass me over every time I went out. That must be recent, I'm guessing it's Ryan just before I left."

Eyal smiled "I'm sure it's not Ryan. That bug has been there for a while. We were wondering why they were always a step ahead of us, now we know!"

"Care to give me you logic in this?"

"We didn't pick up on it because it has its own jamming devise. Someone placed it in your TriPac make-up kit (Eye shadow, lip-gloss and foundation power) Together the make and ark (triangle), preventing the bug from being discovered. I separated all three and voilà…Sorry you are going to have to buy another TriPac, kind of rendered that one useless. It's a woman's doing I'm guessing Lena Smith or Sana Wilcox"

Annie mouth drop! "WTF?"

Eyal smiled and explained "That's what I need to read you in with. Seams, your 'friend' Sana Wilcox replaced her husband in the Devil's chair."

Eyal backed up, cross his arms on his chess, shot her teasing smile and waited for her reaction.

"That's impossible, she a wreck, a very sick wreck. She's frail, fragile and insecure; Henry made sure of that. Eyal, you're wrong, this just can't be."

"Oh, my Master Spy probie, sorry but I'm not. Told you once and you didn't get it then and you still don't get it: **'Never trust a spy'**."

"Eyal, she not a spy."

"But she was, once a spy always a spy. She's our head honcho with the three Ms to go with it:

**Motive:** Avenging her son's death

**Mean:** Henry's parting gift, Lexington Global, plus all of hubby's money and a very important underground web;

**Man power:** All of Henry's little helper, his assets, and she's even bringing in her fowl Henry's old targets/enemies. A nice brochette of badass rogue soldiers and spies!"

Eyal rolled his eyes in disbelief at Annie seeing she was not believing him, frustrated at her he continued with specific details.

"Didn't you tell me Sana shot one of Henry's goons - Andrew Goodman? Convenient for her but put you in a bind! I looked at old footing in the MI-6 and Mossad video files and asked Joan to compare it to picture of that guy Sana shot. Andrew Goodman (not his real name by the way) was the one who actually blew up that helicopter in 2011. The only thing I'm still trying to drill down on if it was on Sana's orders or Henry's, since Jay at that time was still alive. That would mean Sana would be more than a Mama Bear seeking vengeance but a full blown double and terrorist Henry was hiding/protecting because he loved her. Sana killed your Mr. Goodman to silence him and in order to keep you in her list potentials assets.

Eyal saw by Annie expression that he was now getting through to her.

"You want to hear more? _(She nodded yes)_ When Henry told you that killing him would mean a death sentence for us six, he was being a spy and talking in code. What he really meant was that he would no longer be there to stop or moderate Mama Bear's path of vengeance or her terrorist acts."

That phrase clenched it for Annie. "Eyal, it all makes sense, I'm completing the puzzle as we speak. Damn, I should have seen all of this! It was in front of my eyes all this time. I was the one closest to Sana, I …"

Eyal put his arm around Annie shoulders. "Unfortunately you right… can't sugar coat this: You should have seen the signs. Of all of us, you were the one that held the most cards in your hands plus you were close to Sana. My guess your focus was too much on Henry."

"What happened, Eyal, why didn't I see it?"

"Something that, at one point or another, happened to all of us – Blind trust in our capacities. In others words 'You were full of yourself.'

Annie rolled her eyes at him, but he continued "It's no joke, Annie. There is a difference between trusting your capacities and thinking that you only detain the truth. Becoming a Master Spy comes at a price. It's a lonely place but you still need to build a web of people/assets you can trust and most important have in your baggage lots of experience. Not many want to cross that line, most spies back-up and stay at a level that suits them best. You have more than it takes for that next step but you need to realise what it will demand you collaborating with others. If you don't, you won't last long operating at that level, it's a dangerous place. Annie no errors are permitted! "

"OK point taken! Eyal, let get back to the bug: If we destroy it, Sana will know that we are on to her, we keep it active?"

"No, it's too dangerous plus I want Sana to maybe try and put another one on you or recruit you as an asset. Neshema, what can cause a woman to discard of her make-up?"

Annie smiled "We get bored with it and buy a new kit."

"OK then, I'll be taking out the trash and you'll dump your make-up in it, explaining me the why of your actions for all to hear." All went down as plan, bud destroyed!

* * *

It was still early morning but for Eyal it was somewhat a copy and paste of his last 24 hours: No sleep and jam-packed action.

After talking to Annie, he had decided to read the others in as planned with one exception: He and Annie had a conference call with Joan. It was a lot easier convincing Joan of Sana's implication (experience Eyal told Annie!). Joan even gave Eyal and Annie more elements that proved the theory even further.

Eyal spoke "Joan, Annie is your operative but I'd like to borrow her. I have an idea that might just bring Sana out in the open. You spread word (Auggie or Barber are our best shot for that task) around that Annie, as CIA, will be helping McQuaid Security secure a very important arms and missiles deal. Due to Ryan's recent disastrous track record with arms contracts it would be natural for CIA to want to 'help' the guy. With our weekend hits, Sana will be short on manpower. If we plan that bogus arms deal to go down Sunday night in Paris, Sana could be desperate enough to try and turn Annie. You and Arthur being in Paris, you could serve as her backups, but she'll need a handler and sorry no CIA, MI-6 or even Mossad personnel. I have a friend in mind: He's an ex. Israeli military now team leader of IDF. We are off book on this op and it has to go down in an unusual/unpredictable protocol."

Joan shot Eyal a sly smile and rolled her eyes "That explain your pick of the litter!"

Annie looked at both and didn't know how to take Joan's last remark!

Joan spoke, "Eyal when are we going to read in the others?"

"The conference call is schedule in 15 minutes. As you can see, Mossad is OK with us using their secure lines of communication. Rivka's been read in, won't be joining us but do not worry, Mossad is rapidly closing in on many of Sana's latest actions. Joan, it's coming full circles and with our weekend interventions, we are going to nail this DMW mission and put an end to the Wilcoxs' reign of terror!"

The conference call went well. The news of Sana Wilcox being the master mind of this DMW mission surprised all, but as Eyal presented the facts, all came to the same conclusion. Joan and Eyal explained Annie's role. Last but not least, Eyal announce to Auggie the bad news of having to re-schedule all four weekend hits

He reacted in the same way Sharon had. "Eyal, do you know how much time that is going to take?"

Eyal smiled and said "Funny, you and Sharon are what we called in Israel 'Cry-Babies'."

Joan laughed and added, "Same in the US!"

Eyal acknowledge and addressed Auggie again "Like you, she whined and said it would take 18-20 hours, so I'm guessing that's the time it should take! Auggie, I would never impose a task I don't deem necessary. The actors (Joan, Arthur, Ryan, Ziva, Andy, Natasha, Robert and Earl) in these weekend hits will need to be in the dark about the new timing. They all know their respective protocol just not when it's supposed to go down. You and Sharon will inform them at the last minute. That might just give us the upper hand for once."

The conference call ended and Annie was staring at Eyal.

"What?" he asked

"You didn't tell them I was bugged and it's because of my negligence that they might know of our weekend actions."

"They didn't need to know."

"Thanks friend, I owe you. I stopped counting but you have some leverage over me!"

"Neshema, you don't owe me nothing. I want you to be in the driver seat of you career not in the hot seat always needing to defend yourself."

"I get it Eyal, but still, thank-you and I will repay you, one way or another."

"Annie, change of subject: I have a meeting at the Mossad. Make the most of this hour or so of down time and no calling Mr. Lover Ryan…. Are we clear?"

Annie blushed and hushed him out!

* * *

It was now near 8 am, getting to Rivka office, he was surprise by her warm welcome. Very uncommon for his boss!

"Rivka, I usually get the stick before the carrot (and sometime there is no carrot!), what up?"

"Eyal, you of all people knows how this agency operates. Me pushing, with Robert, for you and Sharon to become special agents in the Mossad/MI-6 ranks was bold. And, must admit, marked to fail by my superiors. What the two of you did yesterday made me pass as a hero instead of a zero. I'm now a visionary. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"All in a day's work, boss!"

Next, was the planned meeting with Mossad's highest administrator; Mr. Samir. Eyal was unaccustomed and a bit shaken to the praise he received and the depth of what Mr. Samir knew of his and Sharon's implication in the Stadium attack.

As Eyal was leaving, Mr. Samir handed him an envelope. "Mr. Lavin, I gather Ari Sotter talked to you about a possible collaboration/training between our agencies (combining military and intelligence side of things). You'll find here the Mossad conditions to that possible deal and actions the Mossad already took to facilitate your decision. I understand why Mrs. Welby couldn't be here but if she has any questions upon reading these papers, she can contact me at any time. I will make the time. Rest assure, you both keep your covert status, and it's one of Mossad's conditions… more an obligation_. Bracha veHazlaha, Haya Naim Me'od, Todah ve Shalom_ (Much success, it's been a pleasure, thank-you and Goodbye).

Eyal took the envelope and responded "_Al Lo Devar, Shalom_" (You are welcome, Goodbye).

* * *

It was now 09:30, he and Annie were heading back to Jerusalem.

"Eyal, it's a go. Just got news from Joan and she's put in motion your bogus CIA arms deal. Where do you get those ideas?"

"Again Annie…experience. You'll get there, but like I told you, give yourself time."

"Eyal, I got it, don't worry. You six could all be dead because of my 'I'm in control and I don't need anyone' attitude. You always had a way of getting through to me. Rest assure your words of wisdom, as always, hit me right where I needed it!"

"I'm glad, Neshema. I trust you are up to play Sana."

"I'm up to the task, don't worry. What I am, at this moment, is grateful that you and Joan are given me this chance to redeem myself. I won't let you down."

"Annie, just follow your instincts and a bit of the protocol that was laid out. Remember, what Joan and I gave you are only guide lines, you're running this op, with the end result of bringing down Sana. We now need to meet up with Sharon and Ari Sotter at Atarot Airport to get this op started."

"Atarot Airport, isn't that military. Can Mossad conduct operations from there?"

Eyal gave Annie an 'I'm impress of your knowledge' look and stated "You are half right, in July 2001 that airport was handed over to the Israel Defense Forces (IDF), not 100% military but close. Ari Sotter gave Mossad permission to run our op from there. I'll be pretty busy in Canada so Ari will take over as your handler. McQuaid will pick you up in his private jet and get you to Paris. Joan put all in place for you two (Ryan and Annie) to negotiate the purchase of a large quantity of guns and missiles for the CIA. The chatter is that McQuaid Security is a front because we all know CIA is not authorize to buy arm from a foreign country but everybody knows that never stopped them! Joan also put out rumors that you and CIA are at each other's throats. We hope that hearing this news, Sana will make contact with you with the intention of wooing you in her flock."

Eyal gave her his phone "Here, text Sharon that we'll be arriving in 15 minutes or so."

Taking the phone and hitting Sharon's contact information, Annie fell on a previous message. Eyal noticed her 'malaise'.

"Is there a problem?"

"You, Mr. Master Spy are slipping. First rule in cell communications _'Never leave a text message undeleted.'_ Ah what love can do to a man!"

Eyal smiled as he remembered his last message to Sharon _'Good morning Ahavah, love and miss you.'_

He looked sideways at Annie "It's my personal phone and the security on it is more than adequate. You are privilege, Mrs. Annie Walker, I don't give that phone to just anyone! Plus, if you ever mention that I slipped, I'll deny ever having any knowledge of this text: Your words against mine and I'm the senior agent!"

Annie teasingly rubbed her hand against his scuff and answered "Could it be you were waiting for a romantic response from your Ahavah, were interrupted and forgot to delete your love declaration, Mr. Softy. She didn't answer by the way."

Eyal answered "I know, but also know she's OK. Like I told you, she was sleeping at our neighbours who happens to be the Ari Sotter (your 'new' temporary handler). At this moment, I can tell you they are on their way to Atarot airport to meet up with us. Don't know why she didn't reply but Ari told me she had a bad bout of morning sickness, her first."

Annie drew up her sunglasses and said "Not nice spying on your loved one...Think I know why she didn't answer."

Eyal shot her a sideway glance. "What?"

"Oh, that got your attention, didn't it? How many times have you texted Sharon that _you love and miss her_? Guessing it was a first!"

"You are treading on dangerous waters, personal waters!"

"Answer the question, lover boy!"

A bit annoyed, Eyal answered "You are right, satisfied?"

"Knew it! Now, I'll tell you why she didn't answer. Men can be so clueless sometimes!"

"I happen to be very sensitive where a woman is concern. It's a strong suite of mine, served you well on numerous occasions, Neshema!"

"Oh, but you're in the big leagues now: Sharon is not only a 'woman' but your 'beshert'; your soulmate, the one person that is divinely destined for you…"

Annie listened for a retort but none came.

"Did I just nail your feelings in the butt Mr. Lavin?"

Eyal admitted "I need to work on this vulnerably of mine concerning Sharon, have to shake it somehow."

"I'm not worried, you're the best I know at compartmentalisation. Do you want to know why she didn't answer or you guessed it by now?"

Eyal shot her an interrogation glance "Being pregnant, she's a bit more emotional?"

"You really don't get it? Not impress even could say a bit disappointed: Eyal, she pregnant and yes, more emotional, plus she woke up in a strange place, misses you big times and the first thing she reads is a love declaration from the one person who's made it an unbreakable rule to never communicate with his love ones for his and their safety. You just gave her the best possible proof of your love; putting yourself in a vulnerable position by sending her a message. I'm guessing it's not morning sickness she had. She fake it so your neighbours would not question why she was crying her eyes out!"

Eyal looked at Annie in awes "How did you…"

"Eyal, I may not be married, pregnant or in love but I'm a woman and as you once told me – _I have great interpersonal skills_. Plus lived through it once before: I was caught between Joan and Arthur: Joan had just learned she was pregnant as Arthur admitted to all CIA he had an affair then resigned. I was stuck in the middle and as badass as Joan is or can be, she was all jello when she confided in me about her feelings for Arthur!"

Eyal chuckled "Check mate, Neshema! See what experience can accomplish for a spy! Well, I'll see soon enough if you theory hold some truth: Here's Sharon and Ari coming to meet us."

* * *

Annie and Eyal got out of the car and walked up to Sharon and Ari. Usual greeting and presentations went down between the four.

Eyal spoke first "Annie, could you read in Ari on your itinerary and protocol, like I told you he's going to be your handler. We need to shake and bend rules here. It's a bogus CIA mission but we still need you protected. Can't take a chance on any agency help. Sana, been one step ahead of us up till now, we need to put an end to that.

Eyal continued "Ari, this is on your turf, bring Annie to safe quarters and get acquainted. You wanted join collaboration, you're getting it sooner than later with an added bonus, CIA and MI-6 are joining the Mossad and IDF! I'll be with you shortly, have a personal matter to settle."

* * *

As Ari and Annie were out of site, he turned towards Sharon. She hadn't said a word except for a light welcoming kiss, he extended his arms and said.

"Come here, I'd like a better welcoming kiss."

Didn't take her long to respond and a very passionate second welcoming kiss it was.

Eyal was the first to talk "That's more like it. You didn't answer my text, had me worried!"

"I wanted to but just couldn't ….Do you…first." She tried to get a coherent phrase out but didn't quite succeed.

Eyal interrupted and pulled her in a hug

"I know, admit got help from a certain blond to make me see the light, and seems we men can sometimes be sooooooo clueless. Hard for me to admit, I'm human after all! Sharon, when I wrote you those words, it was spontaneous. You had told me you would succeed in getting the man out of the spy, well, much to my surprise, you did"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss "Told you it would happen, none of my doing and we both win! Love the spy, the guarded man but I love even more the man, the real man in you."

Returning the kiss but staying close to her ear "I love my job but sometimes…"

She quickly hushed him "You and I both know we wouldn't last more than 24 hours in a 'normal' life. Makes us appreciate moments like these a lots more!"

Smiling and agreeing he said "You didn't ask how my meeting with Mr. Samir went. You're not curious?"

Sharon put her head down. "Not one for 'Well done' meetings, I prefer to shy away from them. They're not being one civilian casualty was more than enough thanks!"

"Another area where we react in the same way, but that meeting was more of a proposal than a 'Well done' one. Mossad agreed for Ari and I to team up (on missions) and give some training on international terrorism to IDF. That means I'll be spending more time than planned in Israel. We need to further discuss this but wanted you to have time to think about it. And Mr. Samir gave me this envelope that contains instructions/conditions on this joint venture and, as he said, thanks for a job well done. I'm guessing this envelope contains some money compensation. It's the Mossad way."

Taking and examining the envelope, she said "Annie told me they throw you a feast in the dessert when you succeed in a mission! You didn't open it?"

"Feast are now overrated! As for the envelope, look at the labelling, it has both our names on it, meaning we open it together."

Taking it and putting it her side bag, she lipped "Later" and he agreed.

Lovingly putting his arm around her waist he guided her to where Ari and Annie were meeting.

Ari was looking at them approach. "Spies in love, sadly statistics are very much against them!"

Annie responded "Maybe, but Eyal Lavin is a special man. I, for one, am placing my money on them."

"Just met them and you are right, they do have a special something. Funny, got the impression that they work better together than as a couple. Sorry, swipe that, none of my business."

Annie laughed but remembered Ari was their new neighbour, so she added "While the rest of us are humans learning to be operatives/agents those two are operatives/agents learning to be humans! Sharon was born in a spy family as for Eyal, for a long time, he blocked all human emotions, becoming a shell of a man. Please, do me a favor and watch out for them from time to time."

Ari continued "A shell of a man…. From experience, it takes one to know one."

"See you're as observant as Eyal said. Yes, it's a way out coping mechanism for some spies. Eyal may just have succeeded in making me skip some of that kind of growing pains and for that I'll forever be grateful to him!"

Looking at Annie with a sly smile. "Don't worry, I'll watch over them. Not that I think they will need or seek it, but you are right, a shoulder to fall on can be welcomed from time to time."

Ari and Sharon were read in for Annie's role with Sana. Ryan, true to his word, had his private jet right on time to fly her to Paris. Eyal gave them the necessary protocol, equipment and Annie/Ryan were off to Paris.

Ari was the first to speak "I'm guessing, you sir, didn't sleep much?"

Eyal looked at Ari pensively and said "Sleep is not something I do often when in Israel. That is why I prefer running missions abroad!"

Sharon added, "In your homeland or abroad, I don't see any difference in your sleep patterns: You don't get much!"

Eyal patted Sharon's head "Women say the darndest things!"

Ari ended the ping pong word match "OK, let's get back to business. Here are all the passwords and entry codes for my communication protocols with Annie. If ever you want/need to 'spy' at it. Eyal, will need your guidance: IDF (and I) are not 'experience' in being handlers. Know the required duties but might need assistance. That is the reason why I ask for this collaboration between the Mossad and Homeland security. We need the international experience."

* * *

Eyal answered. "Got you covered, I'll be in Canada but rest assure one of my colleague will just be a phone call away. You have her coordinates in the file, her name is Joan Campbell (she CIA, Annie's boss and will be in Paris so close by Annie for a possible emergency extract). Plus, a Mossad agent will be on call 24/24 for Sunday."

Ari was impressed "Thought I was a sticker for leaving nothing to chance but I met my match. We have the work part covered, now for our other life: Organised it so you two have the day to yourselves. Avi was invited on a field trip with some of his ex-classmates. Monic will make sure that he's home in time to catch his plane to London but till then, you are on your own, my lovesick lovebirds!"

Eyal responded "You just earned yourself 'Good neighbour' double points! Thanks, it's appreciated."

They parted and Eyal/Sharon were on their way home.

Eyal looked at Sharon "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes, ate at Ari's but it didn't stay down."

"So Annie was wrong, you didn't fake being sick?"

Sharon twisted her lips "Euh… she was right! Read you text message and just couldn't stop the tears so did what needed to be done: Put a finger down my throat for my host to think I had morning sickness. Next time you want to make a coming out of that sort, please make sure in a 'good' place."

Eyal laughed and said "OK, breakfast it is. What would you want?"

Putting her hand on his inner leg and in a very low voice, she answered "A home cooked one and maybe some dessert."

"You do know how to feed a man!"

* * *

Arriving at their home, it was dessert first and breakfast second!

Eyal had just finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher that Sharon pulled him into the living room. Handing him Samir's envelope for him to open, he pushed it back to her "You do the honors, Ahavah!"

Opening the envelope she said "How thoughtful of Mossad, one version in English and one in Hebrew."

"Told you we were the best!"

She suddenly stopped reading "Eyal, think **you** better read this."

Eyal snapped the paper from her hands and rapidly read through it.

"Damn, if I'm reading correctly they paid for this house and my apartment is still mine – Mossad was the rapid and mysterious buyer."

"Eyal that is too much. Don't want to feel like this home is a safe house of some sort for the Mossad. Your apartment, I understand. They prefer you have a place in Tel Aviv, close to Mossad's headquarter but this house is ours, nobody else."

Eyal smiled "You didn't read all the writing on the wall, did you?"

Sitting next to her and pulling her into him, he handed her the papers.

Reading it to the end she asked "If I understand the deal, it is said that this house and your apartment are free of any ties to the Mossad's. The money was transferred, in your name, to your personal account then taken out to pay this house and your apartment. Mossad is not the buyer, you are and the paper trail is to that effect. Eyal, do you trust your agency?"

"Sharon, I have a long list of things I do not trust and agencies are firsts in that list but I do trust lawyers and business practices. From what I'm reading, the only ties the Mossad can have on us is our consciences. That I can deal with: I don't feel like I own them after all the things I've done for them. The money was in my name so technically you owe them nothing since they didn't pay you. We risked our lives yesterday and if they consider this payment for a job well done, well so be it. Must admit it's the highest sum I've ever received. Sharon, I suggest we accept this offer as it is written. My agency might be clandestine, covert and at times even immoral but from experience, they've always been straight shooters when compensating agents/collaborators. It's not laundered money, Sharon, it's legit."

"Do you realise the amount of money we are talking about?"

"Yes, I can count the zeros! Look, I'll have my lawyer read the document but from what I see we have these two properties, no strings attached. Sharon, I won't accept if you, in one way or another, think you will owe Mossad. Don't want you coming into my agency with the idea that you owe them. That they will pick up on that and use it to their advantage THAT I'm sure of!"

"Like you said, the money was in your name, when seen in that way, I don't owe them nothing. I know never to let an agency think I owe her! It's not only the Mossad that would use that knowledge to their advantage, hell my own father would. If you're OK with it, I'm also. Nevertheless, I'd like my father's advice if that's OK with you."

"It's OK even a good idea! He's head of MI-6 and he's surely done his share of shady deals, so he's well place to conclude if this might be one!"

E, I've had enough emotions, do I need to read the protocol for you and Ari working together at this time. Know you want for me to be part of this deal but could I read it later? Auggie and I plan to get together at 1pm our time – 6 am his time, we have a couple of hours to ourselves, why don't we make the most of it? Would love for you to guide me thought this neighborhood?"

Eyal dropped his shoulder while intensifying his hug on her "Guide you through this neighborhood… not what I expected when you said 'make the most of it'!"

"Take your mind out of the gutter! My hormones might be on high alert because of me being pregnant but yours are on overdrive and you have no excuse! Lavin, tell your little soldiers they did their job and can now rest!"

With a teasing smile, he answered. "Only if you promise that those little soldiers can still have target practices even if they've already hit the bull's eyes!"

* * *

Laughing Sharon pulled him up, grab their coats and pushed him out the door!

Taking her hand, he asked "Where would my Ahavah like to start?"

"Maybe somewhere where there's stuff we can look at and buy."

"Wait a minute, you said you wanted to get to know the neighborhood, not go shopping."

Sharon put on her best sad face "Haven't been 'shopping' in months, please, please pretty please."

Eyal laughed "OK, but no girly or baby stuff. Have a proposition for you. Why don't we go to a market I know that is a walking distance from here and take a look at some local artists' works. Maybe find a painting or sculpture for our home and remember, you're paying!"

"Deal."

Looking at Eyal, Sharon could see and feel his happiness at this moment. She was thinking: _You can take the man out of Israel but never Israel out of the man._ Eyal was different, still guarded but in a different way; a more relaxed and in control way. They had often walked together in London, but here, it was not the same; Eyal was on his turf and 'running point'!

Eyal, sensing Sharon was lost in her thoughts, said "You are quiet, what are you thinking about?"

"You and how handsome I find you at this moment."

Bringing her closer to him he answered "Aren't you the one that just accused me of having too much sex drive? Look who's talking now!"

She squeezed his hand hard "I wasn't thinking of sex! I love seeing you, happy, relaxed and in control. The image you project is, can't explain it, but 'handsome' is the word that came to mind."

"You are right, I am in a 'good' place at this moment and I have you to thank for much of it."

She responded "It's mutual."

Lifting the hem of his T-shirt she continued "Like this casual look - Armani slim fit V-neck T-Shirt, see someone went shopping?"

"No shopping, the movers emptied my apartment and brought all its content to the house. There was clothes I hadn't seen in a long time, this is from that stash."

"Well, have to admit you have fine taste in clothes. Do you have a full wardrobe in all your places?"

Eyal laughed "No, but all have the basics. On a mission, you never know when a suit, a tux or a relax look could be needed."

Sharon rolled her eyes at him. "Or on a cruising escapade! So you do have a full wardrobe in every place. Your basics is Mr. Everybody's' full wardrobe."

It had been a long walk to the Machane Yehuda (the shuk/market) and Eyal had made the most of it by being the perfect neighborhood guide.

Eyal had an eye for art work. It didn't take him long to find a framed original watercolor painting, title 'View From Arnona Jerusalem' The artist Esther Cohen was on site to dedicated his purchase. Sharon bought the IPhone case of the same painting.

Looking at the couple, Esther said "I'm sad to see it go, but glad it will be appreciate. Are you new to this neighborhood? Never seen you around and believe me I would have notice such a special couple: Tall and quite handsome Israeli man with a short and bubbly outsider, a very special hair color, ginger and beautiful blue eyes. Let's say you two stand out in a crowd!"

Eyal tensed up, not a description he liked to hear, Sharon squeezed him hand and answered the artist. "Yes, we just bought a house close by. Sharon and Eyal where grateful that the artist, having another potential client, stirred away from her questioning.

* * *

Eyal asked "Enough shopping?"

"Yes, would like to take a small nap before Auggie and I get together."

"We can take a cab if you'd like?"

"I love you! I'm usually like walking, but I'm dead on my feet. Yes, for us taking a cab!"

Walking to flag one down, Eyal was roughly pulled back by Sharon, turning he just had to look at her face to realise something was very wrong.

Taking her close to him "Hey, what the problem, would you like for me to carry you? You don't look so good."

She couldn't talk, seemed frozen on spot and was shivering from head to toes. Eyal was concerned and uneasy at seeing her like this.

"Sharon talk to me, do you need medical help?"

She tried with not much success to get words out "Just smelled the odor of bleach and acetone. Same odor when I… Sarah…. TATP bomb!"

Now Eyal was more than concern "What, did you just say?"

Sharon knew she had to get control of herself, she breathed deeply and spoke slowly.

"Eyal, those three women smelled hydrogen peroxide and acetone. The same smell I woke up to from the bomb that killed Sarah and left me for dead. History is repeating itself, let's get out of here, something is going to do down and I don't want to lose you too. Eyal, please!"

Sharon was sweating profusely while pulling on Eyal's arm.

Taking her shoulders' and staring straight in her eyes, he tried to calm her.

"Sharon, yes, those are two ordinary ingredients for an extraordinary explosive - an acetone peroxide bomb (TATP) but not even dogs can sniff them out. Maybe one of those ladies just finish polishing her nails. I'm sorry that smell and this place conjures up such bad memories."

"Eyal, take a damn good look at the pregnant one; she dressed as a Jewish woman but something doesn't fit. Listen to them speak, you should be able to determine if the accent is right. Plus, they look nervous and just seem out of place. Eyal, I've been in this situation before, their eyes and somber stares are chilling my blood. We don't have much time, please let's get out NOW!"

"Calm down, sit here. I'm going to follow them and I should rapidly pick up if something is wrong. If you are right, I want you to get out of here. Ahavah, you know I will not run but try to control/stop this."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be right by your side. I didn't leave Sarah, a there's no way in hell, I'm going to leave you. Let's get behind them before we lose them in the crowd."

Eyal didn't argue and that surprised her because she was sure she'd have to fight him on this.

Both were well trained to covertly follow a target. As they were getting close, Sharon asked "There, do you smell it?"

"Don't smell anything, but you are right something is definitely wrong with this picture. These are Palestinian women dressed in Jewish clothes. Bomb or not, we need to act swiftly, I have a plan."

"Out with it, fast"

"I'm guessing the pregnant woman is the designated suicide bomber. The other are just scapegoats. Another team member is surely watching on, if the bomber can't go through with blowing herself up, he/she will do it remotely. So we can't harm them in any way. They are heading for the fruit and spice stands. There's a publicity advertising giveaways in 30 minutes. My guess is that's when they are going to strike, a crowds is expected to gather when freebies are announced."

"Eyal, if we can't take them out, our hands are tied. Let's get out of here and in the wake, plan a diversion to scare people away. At least some will make it out. We need to cut our losses, Eyal."

Sharon was chillingly cold with her assessment of the situation but Eyal knew she was right. Suddenly a spark flashed in his eyes.

Sharon looked at him "Know that look, your turn to have one of my 'hamster in the wheal ideas?"

"Yes, and it's one hell of a longshot but it might just work. Being partnered with you somehow changed my conservative MO, I'm even surprising myself! Got to talk to Ari Sotter"

Explained the present situation, Eyal sent Ari a photo of the three women and told him of his plan.

Sharon was, again, having problems keeping her emotions in check. Eyal rapidly took notice and comforted her. He knew she was reliving the attack that had killed his sister Sarah and also knew those kind of memories are atrocious and never forgotten.

"Sharon, breath in, breathe out, slowly. Look, I'm in control and everything is going to be OK. Ari is on his way with the spray-on nanomaterial I ordered. Be assure IDF soldiers are being read in as we speak. Discreetly, look at your 3 o'clock, you'll see some of them. Need you to keep it together."

Sharon whispered "Nanomaterial?"

Eyal explained "Nanomaterial is a type of ink made of metallic oxide nanoparticles, which changes color - from dark blue to pale yellow or clear - in the presence of explosives. It renders a metallic conductor to a non-conducting material, making electronic sensing possible – a bit like pool chlorine paper-based test strips. We can neutralize explosives by spraying the ink onto suspicious packages or in like our case, a suicide vests: When the color changes the bomb is no longer a threat. That technology just moved from the lab to the real world and the Mossad and IDF were chosen as guinea pigs to experience with it."

Sharon just stared at Eyal in disbelief. "You're kidding, and you said MI-6 was the king of Bond style gadgets, this is frigging Star War technology!"

Eyal was scouting the crowd and he spotted Ari. He had to laugh, Ari was wearing a bright red T-shirt and flowered yellow bermudas. He approached Eyal and was covering as a tourist asking directions.

Eyal spoke "Hell, what's with the clothes. Are gray T-shirts and jeans out of style? You stick out like a sore thumb!"

'Was arresting a crazy student protestor when you called. Had my IDF uniform, no time to change so I ordered that guy to strip and I exchanged clothes with him. Didn't have time to be picky! Told him that the uniform might just stir up a sense of 'civil responsibility' in him. I ordered him to sit and think till I come back. Both, he and my men, must still think I've gone cuckoo!

Sharon and Eyal couldn't help but laugh at Ari's look!

Ari continued "Eyal, as always, great plan. Where do you get those ideas? This stuff is just out of lab test tubes. ID our three women, sorry to say Sharon was right, they are Palestinians. The 'pregnant' woman is from Jenin, named by security forces as Tasmin She'aban, and the other two are residents of the Tulkarm area. (Looking at Sharon, he continue) Sharon, there is no way you could have smelled that TATP bomb! Dogs have as a sense of smell 200,000 times better than humans and they can't detect it."

Sharon rolled her eyes "Don't care about statistics, I smelled that shit before and it all came back to me in a flash, a very painful flash!"

Eyal cuddle her and kiss her head. "It's OK, you should get out of here."

Ari added "Sharon, I have two soldiers that will take you home. They are waiting by the taxi stand. They have your description and address, let me and Eyal take over from here."

Slowly but with a harsh tone Sharon answered "OVER MY DEAD BODY, I'm straying. Wasn't successful the first time I tried to stop one of these crazy sonofabit_c, not going to miss my chance once again."

Eyal signaled to Ari to let it go, and added "Ari, what you plan? How are we going to spray the ink on these women?"

"Not spaying, going to douche them with it. See that very large piñata, in exactly 5 minutes it's going to explode, but no candy is going to fall from it. My men installed it on a thin wire and it's remotely controlled. Have some of my best 'crowd control' people in place to make sure those three women are in the right place at the right time and bingo, we clean up their mess! Just hope this stuff is as good as they say it is. Nevertheless my people are stationed for serious evacuation protocols no matter what happens. Final question I need to ask: Are you two accident prone or what? Yesterday the stadium and today the market. Please never bring you work at home, if you do - think I'd prefer moving far… far … far away from both of you!"

Eyal shot him a full teeth smile and said "What can I say, we love our jobs, just can't live without it!"

Ari added "Well remind me never to accept an invitation at a party you two are attending. (Looking at his watch he continued) OK Eyal, countdown time, Sharon you sure you want to stick with us?"

Sharon just looked at him…he had his answer, loud and clear.

Eyal whispered "5, 4,3,2,1 – Douche time, ladies."

All happened fast, but the 'ink' worked perfectly. The fake pregnant Jewish woman had an explosive vest hidden in her clothes. As soon as Ari saw the color change, he signaled his men to go into action: A very loud siren sounded, Israelis knew the protocol and rapidly evacuated in a control way. Ari's men were fast and efficient, the three targets were gathered, whisked out of site and the market was shut down as a better safe than sorry measure.

Eyal and Ari both breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at Sharon, Ari rapidly turned Eyal towards her while signaling the Magen David Adom's (MDA) paramedic for help.

"Eyal, she's in shock. Guessing the sirens and mayhem brought back one hell of a memory! Make her lie down on her back with her feet raised above her head and cover her with your coat to keep them warm."

His words were lost on Eyal, the man knew too well what needed to be done. Rapidly by her side and cuddling her the best he could, he said "Sharon, stay with me. It's over, you are safe, and nobody was hurt."

Eyal stopped the paramedic that wanted to help and said "She's pregnant."

The paramedic nodded and rapidly acted on this piece of information by giving her fluids intravenously to try and raise her blood pressure.

The paramedic said "Sir, she's not responding, we need to get her, by ambulance, to the hospital as quickly as possible. You can join us."

Eyal shot Ari a look, no words were needed, Ari signal for him to forget debriefing and stay with Sharon.

Looking the ambulance Ari whispered a healing prayer.

_Mi Shebeirach avoteinu v'imoteinu,_

_Avraham, Yitzchak v'Yaakov, Sarah, Rivkah,_

_Rachel v'Lei-ah, hu y'vareich et hacholim_

_[names]. HaKadosh Baruch Hu yimalei_

_rachamim aleihem, l'hachalimam ul'rapotam_

_ul'hachazikam, v'yishlach lahem m'heirah_

_r'fuah, r'fuah shleimah min hashamayim,_

_r'fuat hanefesh ur'fuat haguf, hashta_

_baagala uviz'man kariv. V'nomar: Amen._

(May the one who blessed our ancestors, Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, **Sarah,** Rebecca, Rachel and Leah, bless and heal those who are ill; Sharon. May the Blessed Holy One be filled with compassion for their health to be restored and their strength to be revived. May God swiftly send them a complete renewal of body and spirit, and let us say, Amen.)

To be continue


	26. Chapter 26 - This isn't happening!

As soon as Eyal entered the ambulance, he called his uncle (Dr. Enos Lavin, Eyal's father's brother). The hospital was on high alert so Dr. Lavin was on call.

"Eyal, please don't tell me you and Sharon were at that market?"

"Yes, and pretty much in the eye of the storm! I'm bringing Sharon in, she's isn't hurt but think the feeling of 'dėjà vue' was overwhelming."

"In the eye of the storm, that's just great! You I understand, but what was Sharon doing there, isn't she pregnant? What's her status?"

"Stable, but not responding to fluids and yes she's 7 weeks pregnant."

"OK, I just hooked up our monitors, getting her vitals as we speak. Do you know if we'll be getting more injured? We presently have just about everybody on call and we're always the last to know of the casualties count!"

"The bomb didn't go off so few people were injured. Only those who panicked and wanted to get out at all cost could have been injured. When I left, only two ambulances had preceded us. I'm pretty sure you won't be getting a crowd, you can safely call off the alert and send some of your staff home!"

"I'm relieved, lived through too many of these! You may not be capable of answering but were you and Sharon responsible for preventing today's attempt?"

"Like I said Uncle En, we were in the eye of the storm!"

"That's enough for me, thanks for whatever you did or did not do! It's some job you both have, wish I could say upfront and to all how proud I am of you!"

"All in a day's work, happy outcomes like these are payment enough. Uncle En, could you look at Sharon's heart rhythm? She's had an episode of vagal overactivity yesterday. Dealt with that condition during her two previous pregnancies. That may be the reason she's not responding to IV fluids."

"Good catch! Can I speak to the paramedic? I'm going to try a trick of mine. If I'm right, she should be responding shortly."

The paramedic argued a bit with Dr. Enos but the guy knew better than to push it, the doctor was known to have a temper…! Signing off, he went about changing Sharon's IV.

Eyal inquired "He's making you change her IV drip to one for a child - an interosseous (IO) access. Good move, that should better suit her vascular access."

The look the paramedic shot Eyal was priceless. He had the courage to add. "Next time I come across another one of Dr. Lavin's relatives, I'll sit with the driver!"

Eyal lifted both hands off the ambulance monitors. "Sorry, didn't mean to take over."

"It's OK, you seem to know your way around, you also a doctor?"

"No, had most of the training but life sometimes has ways of taking us off course!"

"You must do what you were destined to do. For that you have two choices: Go with the flow and thrive to succeed or fight it and die trying!"

Eyal was impressed "Well said! I may borrow that quote if you don't mind."

The paramedic signaled to Eyal that Sharon was regaining conscience.

She was trying to pull out her IV. Eyal grabbed her hands but she reacted violently to being restrained. Putting himself in her face, he spoke calmly and in a smoothing tone.

"Sharon, focus, look at me. You are in no danger, it's finished and nobody was hurt."

Slowly getting her senses back "Eyal, the baby?"

Eyal lovingly smiled at her and kissed her forehead "Aren't you the one that's always saying you're not a 'dotting' mother. You and the baby are fine. Your pressure was/still is high and you weren't responding to fluids, didn't have any choice but to get you medical help. I'm beginning to think you have the cardiovascular of a 6 year old!"

Sharon smiled "No, it's more that of a 15 year old! Talk to your uncle En, he knows my heart-lung physiology (_cardiopulmonary interaction_) better than I do!"

"Just talked to him and he's waiting for us in the ER. He's a bit frustrated with you so be nice!"

Dr Enos Lavin was the doctor that had brought Sharon back from the dead so to speak. With Sarah (Eyal's sister), on a joint MI-6/Mossad mission, they had slammed a car in an incoming one rigged with explosives. Sarah had died and Sharon had been critically injured. After that near-death experience, Sharon had retired from field work but remained active in the spy world as a handler, teacher and special projects.

Sharon answered Eyal's innuendo "With reasons, every time we meet it's in the ER!

Feeling her tummy, she asked again « Eyal, you sure the baby is OK »

He shook his head and said "I checked, the paramedic checked and Uncle En checked: You and the baby are fine!"

The paramedic touched Eyal's shoulder to signal to him that they were entering the ER.

* * *

Uncle En was the first to great them.

"Sharon, when are you going to listen to me? Told you more than once, we have to stop meeting like this!"

"Well, I'm improving. The last three times I was unconscious. Today, I'm alert and talking!"

Touching her stomach, the doctor added.

"And you're not alone. Congratulation to both of you! Dear, you need to take better care of yourself. You can't count on that nephew of mine to keep you out of harm's way! Please tell me retirement is part of your short term plans!"

She responded "Only in my dreams, Uncle En, very futurist dreams!"

"That what I thought, you're just like that husband of yours: An adrenaline junky!"

His pager vibrated. "Sorry I have to go, I'm needed in surgery."

Looking at Eyal, he continued

"I took it upon myself to set you two up with an obstetrician. Ima told me you plan on having this child in Israel. Eyal, know you don't like us meddling in your personal life but the baby also needs to be checked out and that's not my specialty! So…"

Eyal put his hand on his uncle's shoulder "It's OK uncle En, you did us a favor. Don't know when we would have had time to look one up. Thanks."

Surprise Eyal didn't put up his usual cat fight, the doctor turned to Sharon and whispered "You, my dear have change for the better Ima's dark and very independent son! Kudos to you."

Enos was about to go but added.

"Oh, another thing - added a private room to your tab. Figured you'd have 'work' that would require 'private' quarters."

Eyal and Sharon smiled and agreed.

Leaving, but just before rounding the corner, he had a last juicy tidbit.

"The obstetrician name is Dr. Tali Shoshani, she should be with you shortly."

At hearing the name Eyal's head shot up while Sharon lowered hers and rolled her eyes. Looking sideways at her husband, she said

"Here we go again…EYAL….?"

Under his breath, he swore in Hebrew and Sharon responded.

"Heard that, didn't understand but I'm guessing you're pissed at your uncle."

They were startled by a feminine voice. "You are not the only one, wait till I get my hands on that man!"

Looking at Eyal, the OB continued "Eyal, if this is awkward for you, I can easily ask a colleague to take over."

Eyal smiled "You're here, you're qualified and Sharon needs to be examined before she can check out. I'm OK."

Turning towards Sharon "Mrs. Welby, let's get you settle in your room. I'll be with you shortly. Would like to take a look at your file, Dr Lavin said it was a must."

Looking at Eyal, Tali discreetly signed; '_Want you to tell her about us, you're not my concern at the moment, she is. I want her to know, kapish!'_

Sharon was having fun watching Eyal squirm. Tali was not aware that she understood sign language!

* * *

Finally comfortable in a private room, Eyal was helping Sharon sit up.

Annoyed, he said "Take that smirk off your face."

"Sorry, I'm having fun here! What went down between you and that doctor? It's OK Eyal, like she signed _'you're none of her concern and she wants me to know_… what should I know?"

"First, it's not what you think, I didn't sleep with her!"

"What? The woman seems to know you well, looks a bit frustrated and you **didn't** sleep with her. Now I'm intrigue, out with it, Lavin!"

"We were engage to be married."

That Sharon had not seen coming, swallowing hard she said "WTF"

"Calm down, it was a very long time ago. We were childhood sweethearts and promised each other that before entering medical school we would get engaged; we did, it didn't work out and end of story."

"If you think you are going to drop this kind of bombshell on me and get away with it, you're sadly mistaking. The rest of this story, NOW… please"

Eyal sat down on the bed and cuddle her face with his hands "Look, this is not something I'm proud of. Can we leave it at that?"

"I'm not one to judge, please E, you can't leave me imagining things! She's going to be my OB, can't have this 'secret' between us! Plus, she seems to be on the _bossy side_, if you don't tell me, she will!"

He went to get up, but she pulled him back to her. "Eyal…"

He sighed heavily "We were engaged for 26 months -14 days when in the space of a week, my life took many unexpected turns: Sarah was killed, I quit med school and joined the Mossad. Couldn't bring Tali in that dangerous downward spiral. I wrote her a letter explaining that Sarah's death had shaken me and that I wasn't ready to commit to a woman. Asked her to forget about me and go on with her life. Never saw her again till today."

He looked at Sharon and saw that she was in a thinking mode. He closed his eyes because he realised just what his spy wife was putting together. _'Keep forgetting she's an expert at figuring out intel and puzzles. I just backed myself up in one hell of a corner."_

Taking his hand and pulling him to her. "E, know you're not going to appreciate my next questions but I need to know: Did you just say you were engaged before you entered med school? (He nodded) So when we met up while I was on a mission (and you were not yet Mossad) and we… well, slept together…..you were in fact cheating on your fiancée!

He went to answer but she added "Not finished, prefer to get it all out at once: Thought you had joined the Mossad **after **your marriage with Hanna: You just said you joined right after Sarah death. Meaning you didn't tell Hanna you were Mossad while you courted and later married her. This is so not you, what am I missing?"

"Sharon, told you it was complicated and that you should leave it go"

"You cheated on a fiancée and lied to your wife about your livelihood; nothing complicated about that! We had a roll in the hay while you were engaged and you were Mossad when you married Hanna! Are these facts or not?"

Eyal was beside himself "Sharon, what happened between us was not a mere roll in the hay!"

"Well, that's how I'm reading it, sorry. You said you never slept with Tali so I can only conclude that you used me to satisfy your manly needs because your fiancée wanted to wait. Don't get me wrong, we both wanted to have sex that night, nobody twisted the others hand but you, my friend, should have said one word: No! You didn't!"

"Look, we were 18, both medical students, you had just saved me from being expelled, it was our first for both of us and, yes, I should have said NO. Want to make it perfectly clear that I did not use you to satisfy my needs. I tried to find you the next morning. I didn't know you were MI-6, on a mission and had been extracted in the night. Had I found you, I would have explained my situation. I came clean with Tali: Admitted having slept with a visiting student from another University. It was touch and go between us for a short while but we worked through it. Nothing else to add to that story!"

"Not quite, she doesn't know I'm THE student. If she's going to be my OB, want us to be upfront with her."

This time Eyal didn't hide himself to swear and the look he shot Sharon was enough to freeze blood!

Unfazed, she added. "Hanna, why lie to her?"

"Hanna was our neighbour, she's was age but was more Sarah's friend. When Sarah died, she stood by me and after a couple of months we started dating. After a year of courtship, she wanted to get married and I preferred to wait. I had a plan to avenge Sarah murder add to that my job at the Mossad... well not a winning combination for a marriage. We played with fire and she got pregnant. When she told me, I loved her so decided to say 'I do'. Hanna thought I worked for the government, I left it at that. In a sense it was not lying. _(Sharon rolled her eyes at him_) I was wounded a couple of times and couldn't hide mounting wounds and scars. She asked me point blank and I told her the truth. There are you satisfied, you have the full story!"

And that's the mood Dr. Shoshani walked in to. "I can come back, if it's not a good time?"

Eyal answered "Stay, it's as good a time as ever! Tali, are you free later, really would like for us to talk. After you examine Sharon, we could maybe meet at the cafeteria?"

Tali answered "I prefer we talk here. You did tell Mrs. Welby about us?"

"Yes, she knows and at this moment is not particularly proud of me!"

Tali shot Sharon, then Eyal, a surprised look. "Why?"

Sharon spoke "When a man leaves a woman with a 'Dear John' letter and skips out of her life not to be seen or heard of again, that's just not right. Something must be missing in this picture, it's not the Eyal I know. Can't push it more, he's about to bite my head off!"

Tali closed her eyes, "Typical, I see you haven't changed! Mrs. Welby, something **is missing** in **his **picture."

Eyal interrupted "Tali…"

"Mrs. Welby, I'm bisexual, always have been. Our relationship was more of an Ahavat Chesed (Love of Kindness) type. We got engaged because if all though we were a 'normal' couple nobody would harass me because of my sexual orientation. I wasn't as strong as Eyal. I could not have completed my studies if I had been badgered or singled out. Eyal's only problem was that he was blatantly heterosexual! He didn't tell me face to face that he wanted out, but to this day I still cherish that letter, that 10 page letter! When I'm feeling down, I read it over and over, and it always brings me back in a good place! Sharon, Eyal is the reason I'm here, could not have done it if he hadn't shielded me from student bullies. »

Taking Eyal's hand, Sharon pulled him toward her. "Why did you omit that part?"

"Wasn't mine to tell."

Both women said "EYAL!" He sheepishly raised both his hands.

Looking at Sharon, Tali asked "Mrs. Welby…"

"Please, call me Sharon."

"And I prefer my patients call me Tali. Sharon, do you still want me as your OB? It's your decision; Eyal doesn't have a say in this matter. For my part, I've moved on a long time ago, no need to worry about lingering feelings towards him. I love the man but more in a brother – sister way. »

Sharon answered "If you can squeeze me in as a patient, I'd be honored. I google you and you're more of an 'at risk' OB. Did Eyal's uncle tell you something I should know?"

"'Googled_ me'_, please not another tech geek! _(Eyal smiled and nodded)_ Sharon, do not worry, you are not in the 'at risk' clientele. I'm slowly redirecting my specialty. Could not retire having only 'at risk' moms. I know myself and I would always be pushing off my 'due date'. I'd feel I'd need to be there for present and future patients. With a regular clientele, there's more 'happy times' and less stress, making it easier for me not to think that I'm indispensable."

Sharon acknowledges and added "As a bonus, you can surely tell me some juicy stories of a young Eyal and it will be covered under Doctor-Patient Confidentiality."

Eyal gave Sharon a light cheek kiss and whispered "You are confusing confidential with private, love"

"No confusion whatsoever; I promise to keep confidential the private stuff Tali is going to tell me!"

Eyal bit his lips and looked at Tali for help, she laughed and said "Sharon, we are going to get along just fine. Now I need to earn my fee, would like to examine you. Do you want Eyal to be present?"

Sharon answered "I wouldn't have it any other way. We made this kid together, plan on making him take part of the whole process!"

Tali continued "Dr. En gave me a short update and I breezed through your file but would like to know what happened to you this morning?

Eyal started to explain "We were at the market where the bomb alert…"

Politely but to the point "Eyal, I asked Sharon."

Eyal forced himself to smile but Sharon could tell he was fighting not to respond in a more abrupt manner.

Sharon answered "Eyal is better place to tell what happened, I was unconscious for most part. Here's what I can say: I started to feel lightheaded at hearing the sirens, seeing the mayhem and those frightened eyes; that all triggered memory flashes that I couldn't deal with. If you read my medical file, you know I've been there. I remember shivering, being cold and then nothing, it all went blank. They gave me fluids but it wasn't effective. That pretty much sums it up, ah yes had an episode of vagal overactivity yesterday. Same thing happened with my two other pregnancies."

"Vagal overactivity, interesting. Have a question for you but feel free to tell me to mind my own business if it's too personal: Did you frightened your parents with a close call of SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome)?"

Sharon eyes popped "Yes, I was nine month old. My father's nurse (my father was a doctor) revived me in the nick of time. Is there a connection with vagal overactivity?"

"I'm heading a research that indicates that vagal overactivity might be a risk factor of sudden infant death syndrome. Would you mind if I enter you in my study group?"

"Don't mind, but I will not be staying in Israel for the full 9 months?"

"I can give you the study protocol, just read it and tell me if you are capable of joining the group, even part-time. Now, to complete my file; you and Eyal are in the same line of work, I gather?"

Sharon was experience with railroading that line of questioning "And what would that be?"

Tali too seemed to have experience "Take your pick; Art dealer/buyer, doctor without borders, travel tour guide, diamond broker, photographer, international aid worker or a field… service engineer. I need one for my file."

Tali had purposely put emphasis on the word 'field' signaling to both Eyal and Sharon that she knew their real line of work. Many doctors, like Eyal's uncle, were on the Mossad list of 'to call' when health problems with agents presented themselves. Tali was assuredly one of them.

Smiling, Sharon answered "Photographer would be nice! Tali, I also need to come clean with something from my past: In your first year of medicine, I was the visiting medical student who met up with Eyal. I didn't know he was engage, be assure I'm not the type to steel another woman's man."

Tali answered "Sharon, like I said, my relationship with Eyal was special and is in the past. If what you say is true, you two were destine to be together – kismet as we say here! "

Both Eyal and Sharon laughed, he added "Let's say our relationship has enough kismet to build a full season of the Twilight Zone!"

Finishing her exam, Tali said "Well, kismet or not, what I'm sure of is that you and your baby are fine, but to be on the safe side I would like to keep you overnight. Your heart rate is still high."

"Tali, I can't. I'm already late for a work related meeting and we have a flight to Québec, Canada tonight."

Eyal spoke "Sharon, everything is taken care of. We can fly out early tomorrow morning and I will make sure that Avi makes his flight to London. You need to rest. »

Sharon knew she couldn't argue in Tali's presence, all work related issue being highly classified.

Tali came and sat on the bed "Sharon, I always tell my mothers' that the foetus is in control for the first 12 weeks. If he sees he's unviable or feels too much is stirring around him, he can easily cut the umbilical cord and expulse himself. If you didn't know, that cords forms during the fifth week of gestation (seventh week of pregnancy). You are at a critical stage in this pregnancy, but I won't force you to stay, it's up to you."

Sharon looked at Eyal then Tali "OK, you're the boss, plus he's no fun to deal with when annoyed."

Tali seemed relieved "It's your decision Sharon, and don't worry if I remember well; he can bark but can't bite a woman! (Sharon had to pinch herself not to laugh at Eyal expression). I'll be in to see you before I finish my shift. Eyal, if you have time, think I'll pick you up on your offer to talk. For now, it's payback time for Dr. Enos Lavin!"

Eyal chuckled and answered "There is no better time than the present for both Lavins'. First, I need to settle a couple of matters with Sharon. We could meet at the cafeteria in 15 minutes, is that OK with you?"

"If it's OK with Sharon?"

"No problem! I feel like a truck ran over my body so a nap would suit me fine!

* * *

Seeing Tali after all those years had stirred up many memories for Eyal. It was the ´before Sarah' period. Times he had worked hard to forget and knew he did not want to go back to. Tali was a big part of that past. He was struggling to keep those memories from flooding his present life. His ways in med school and with Tali were a far cry from how he now conducted himself. He much preferred who he had become to whom he was! Eyal was brought out of his daydream by Sharon squeezing his arm.

"E, Tali seems nice, but have to admit I didn't like her cutting you off when she asked me to describe my day. That was downright rude. "

Eyal chuckled « She had asked **you**, I interfered! Sharon, Tali is, how can I say this, a sticker for woman's rights. Here's an example; I could never put my arm around her waist, she said it felt like I wanted to control her, show all that she was my possession. She a good person, just a bit over zealous when it comes to woman-man interactions. Her specializing in obstetric was the best specialty she could choose."

«That's her ways not mines. Maybe we should pick her up on her offer and have one of her colleague follow me. Don't want you uncomfortable when near her. E, I love your protective nature and would not want for you to shy away from it when I need it the most because you know she might not approve.

"Sharon, you 'googled' her and I also just did my homework; She's one of the best. We are lucky that she accepted to follow you. With your line of work and she probably being on the Mossad consultants list, having her on our side is a plus. If she pushes me aside again, promise to polity set her straight. That OK with you?"

"OK, subject close. Hey, I wanted to say I'm sorry I lost it at the market. I should have listened to you and gotten out when I could."

"It happens to the best of us. Ari and I rapidly had those three women under control. In our dealings, we might have shut you out a bit. Plus, you only gave into your fears when it was all over, so no harm done. Sharon, don't underestimate yourself, you were the first to pick up on that threat. "

Sharon was pensive "Ever been so scared, you couldn't think?"

Eyal seemed to be searching his memory "Yes, a couple of times. Ahavah, maybe you should speak to Gaby?"

Suddenly it dawned on her, flashing him a sly smile "You knew as well as I did something was going to go down! You knowingly made me face my fears, didn't you? That's why you didn't argue with me when I said I wanted to stay."

Taking her hands, he said "Yes, be assure I didn't plan on us getting caught in a bomber's attack, but… I made the mistake of ignoring Hanna's problem, when I saw you were having some sort of flashbacks, I …..

Eyal was searching for words, Sharon could see this was painful for him. She reached up to him, brought his face close to hers and gave him many small kisses.

He continued where he had left off.

"I don't won't to lose you to the same kind of ghosts Hanna dealt with for many years. Been down that road once and I'm sure in hell not going to make the same mistake. »

"Eyal, I'm not Hanna and I had professional help to deal with that mission and memories. I lost it today mostly because I was scared of losing you. Too much coincidence with what happened to me and Sarah. I don't need my head examine, just need to let out a bit of bottled up stress. Nothing a good run can't solve!

She grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and pulled him towards her for a very passionate kiss.

"Sharon, this is not running! We need to stop, I meet Tali in now less than 5 minutes, really don't want her seeing me with … well… you know!"

Sharon chuckled "She should be used to seeing you with a hard on; 26 month and you two being celibate…, really Eyal?"

Eyal responded "and 14 days…if you exclude our encounter! Don't you go spreading that fact around!"

"E, nobody would believe me! I don't need to know but I'm curious: Did you only cheat that once. We met up in your second semester, meaning you had been engaged for around 6-7 months"

"You are right you don't need to know, but the answer is yes. You were the only one, now satisfied! Told you it was not a simple roll in the hay! Look, I'm not use to being in such an awkward situation. You might be OK with the way I left Tali but I'm not. It was a cowardly way out!"

Sharon stopped him "E, you were barely 20 and celibate. You wanted to protect your girlfriend's sexual orientation for her to be spared the bulling that could happen! How can you think of yourself as a coward! Why do you think your uncle came up with this scenario? I'm guessing Tali also has some unsolved issues. At one time or another both of you must have confided in Enos and knowing him, he wanted to make things right. He's a Lavin, that for sure! OK, personal life break over. I need to talk business, DMW business: Read me in Eyal"

He smiled at her "OK Agent Welby, here's the situation: Natasha is going to fill in for you. She was available and up to the task. Auggie and Tash, with Eric Barbour's help are presently re-scheduling all four hits. Auggie will read you in tomorrow, but only if you're up to it. Need to give him an update on your medical situation. He's been sending me so many texts; he must have it on automatic redial! Since you'll be on bed rest, I want you to take a look at all the intel we have. Lots went down in these last days, it would be good to have a global picture of what is facing us. Darling, our 15 minute is up, need to meet up with Tali."

He bent down to give her a kiss, but she surprised him by turning it into a pretty heavy petting session and he happily followed suit.

Eyal was the first to disengage as he whispered "Didn't I just tell you to cool it! Now I have to find a way to make myself presentable. What up with you?!"

"It's called making my territory! What can I say, Tali might be the controlling type, but I'm the predator type."

Trying to shake himself to form coherent thoughts, he answered "Must admit I prefer the animalistic predator type! But, for now, can you put your instincts aside, call Auggie, tell him you are OK, get the intel he has and build me a complete picture of where we are at. »

Laughing she pushed on his shoulder "Will do, boss!"

* * *

Prudently giving her a small peck, he was off all the while trying to shake his inner turmoil. The walk from Sharon's room and the cafeteria was short and his turn-off strategies weren't working! Sitting down at Tali's table, he noticed she was holding herself from laughing.

Giving in he said, "Go ahead, and let it out!"

"Oh, Eyal you truly haven't change – Always gung-ho and ready... even married! Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Eyal just lowered his shoulder in despair "I feel like a ping-pong ball and you / Sharon are quite in control of your game. Please take me out of my misery and hit me with a smash so I can go die in a corner somewhere."

Laughing Tali took his hands and said "Sorry, promise no more teasing. Really want for us to talk, it's been too long. I should have reached out to you before."

"I'm the one who should have reached out, remember **I **left **you** standing!"

"Eyal, you didn't leave me standing, I was the one with the problem: homosexuals / heterosexuals have it easy, they know the sex of their dreamed love one, bisexuals… well let's say we reach down someone's pants and will be satisfied with whatever we find. Not always easy to come to term with. I'm still struggling, some days are better that others, but it's still a battle. Eyal, you stood by me longer than any other man or woman did. How can you even thing you did wrong by me?"

Lifting her hands and kissing them, he said "Nevertheless, I feel like I ran away from my commitment to you. Not my style, well not any more."

"Stop torturing yourself. Have something I want to return to you."

She took off a chain, freed a small diamond ring from it and put it in his hand.

Eyal shook his head "No, this is yours, consider it a friendship ring if you must but it belongs to you."

Taking the ring, he placed it on her pinky and said.

"Till death do us part, Tali, I promise to be your friend/confident. If you need to talk, don't reread my letter, call me. I'll be there, not because I think I owe you, but because I care greatly for you!"

"Eyal, that's not something a married man can do. Sharon is your wife, I could never call on you, that wouldn't be right."

"Want you to call me if /when you need a friend. Be assure I will tell Sharon, she might just be the one to push me out the door to help you! Tali, Sharon and I have a good relationship; I'm not her owner nor her protector, she loves me for what I am... well most of the time. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to play the 'I am women hear me roar' act. If Sharon thinks I'm trying to railroad her, don't worry, she can fence for herself and I'll be the first to know. If you shut me out again as you did when I tried explaining our morning, I won't be as polite. I don't bend as well as I use to! Plus, I'm guessing Sharon will have a word with you if you if ever she feels you are sidelining me. Word of caution; she's a lot like you, puts out bait and then goes for the kill. Please don't try to out bait each other, somebody will get hurt! »

"Point taken. I take my words back, you **have** change. I like it, assertive with a touch of badass but you kept your compassion. Hope you never lose that. I'm so happy you found your beshert - your Talmudic soulmate with Destiny. You're a good man Eyal Lavin, please never doubt that."

They talked for an hour or so and both promise to stay in touch.

* * *

Walking back to Sharon room, he checked his phone and had a text message from Ari. It informed him that one of the three women who had tried to bomb the market had escape. He swore startling a nurse that was passing by. Checking on Sharon and seeing she was sleeping, he decided it would be a good time to return Ari's call. As he was about to kiss her, she shot up, startled by his presence. Eyal could see she was still having disturbing flashbacks.

"Sharon, it's me, calm down!"

"Sorry, you startled me!"

Looking at the monitors, he swore "Damn your vitals are going off radar again! Breathe slowly, in – out. Want me to call Gaby? On second thought, I'm not asking, I'm calling"

"Eyal, he has Hanna and a new born to deal with; he doesn't need his crazy sister-in-law to add to his already very full agenda. Plus, it seems like Hanna and I are battling the same enemy, enough is enough!"

"Well, you have a choice; it's Gaby or one of his colleagues. Sharon, want you to talk to a professional."

Sharon looked at his eyes and realised that he was worried.

"Call him Eyal, but want you to stay with me. I need you."

"Promise! One way or another I need to tell Ima and Gaby about our little escapade. If they hear about it from Uncle En, it's not going to go down well with them."

Taking her hand while sitting in the chair beside her bed, he dialed Gaby's number."

"Well, good day to you little brother! Are you doing something this afternoon?"

Sharon didn't know what Gaby answered but it made Eyal laugh.

"OK, see you've had your share of women trouble, think I'll pass on my demand."

Gaby must have caught on to Eyal's words or tone of voice because the conversation turned serious.

"Gaby, I, no more, Sharon could need your professional help. We we're at the market and… yes it was **that **market. Stop, I'm OK - Sharon and the baby are fine. This bomb scare brought back skeletons from Sharon's pass. She needs to speak to someone. If you don't have time, you could maybe recommend someone or I could contact the Mossad…"

Sharon asked "Did he just hang up on you?"

"Yes, he hurdle a couple of Hebrew swear words and then, told me in plain English 'the hell with calling Mossad, I'll be right over!"

Didn't take long for Gaby to arrive but he had a surprise with him: Ima and Hanna.

Eyal got up "Gaby what is this? Told you we were fine!"

Ima got into Eyal face "Eyal Lavin don't you dare 'I'm fine' me. If I could have my way, you'd be on my knees and I'd be slapping you crazy! Please tell me you weren't the 'visiting couple' that warned IDF of the presence of that suicidal bomber."

Eyal and Sharon were both biting their lips so Ima had her answer!

"What am my going to do with both of you? Can't very well lock you up, well come to think of it, maybe…."

Gaby not quite knowing what to do "Sorry Eyal, couldn't keep them away. Had to tell them about your escapade and from there I was manhandle."

Hanna just swatted him and went directly to Sharon's side. "Sharon, I'm so sorry for the way I treated to. I forgot that you've also met up with evil and lost a love one…."

"It's OK Hanna. I'm glad **you **are feeling better."

"Well, I owe that to Gaby. He talked to me or more, gave me an ultimatum; get help or else. His patience is a lot less than Eyal's but in his defence, his temper is much better! (_Eyal and Gaby rolled their eyes_) Sharon, I should have seek help a long time ago, please don't make the same mistake I did. Plus, since you aren't married to Gaby, you can use him!"

Gaby responded "Use me, Sharon!"

Both Sharon and Eyal laughed, they had heard that before!

* * *

Gaby hushed all out of the room, Eyal included. He preferred being alone with Sharon. "Now, my little one, it's just you and me."

"Yes, that what you asked, would have preferred Eyal stayed."

"Why, you usually can talk without Eyal holding your hand? Would it be that having him near would keep you from admitting facts you want to keep hiding?"

Seeing her expression, he knew he was in the right direction

"Sharon, you seek professional help for that deadly mission some 20 years ago. I read your file remember, the non-redacted one: MI-6 pulled you out of field duty till they were sure you had dealt with those demons. Plus, when you and Eyal first started dating, I help making you see that you were not responsible for Sarah's death. I'm sure, well in my profession no one can be 100% sure, but let's say the chances that you went into shock this morning because of those old ghosts, are next to none. Telling you another fact; Eyal is going to figure out that you are hiding something."

Sharon said "I'm not hiding anything. Maybe it's just me being pregnant; it brought back a 'déjà vu' and yes it did wake up demons. Gaby, I can never forget the atrocities I lived/saw. There is no therapy that can make me wipe my mind clear of those horrible pictures."

Gaby's eyes were as expressive as his older brother, Sharon knew she must have said one word to many.

"Go back to '_It brought back a déjà vu'_: What did you mean, were you pregnant when Sarah was killed? What happen this morning didn't wake up **old** demons… it woke up **new **ones you never dealt with!"

Sharon closed her eyes, thinking '_Damn he's good. Took him less than five minutes to figure it all out. I'm supposed to be trained at deceptive techniques! Those Lavin eyes, they talk and sadly they are telling me I'm toasted! Maybe I can still save face.'_

"Gaby, are you crazy? I can assure you I wasn't pregnant, it would be marked in my file. Like you said; you had access to the non-redacted one. Are you ever barking at the wrong tree?"

"I'm barking **at** the wrong tree and not **up** the wrong tree: So someone was pregnant. It was Sarah wasn't it, Sarah was pregnant. Is that what you've been hiding?"

Sharon was now shaking "Gaby, STOP TWISTING MY WORDS!"

He stood his grounds "Ask you a question, answer."

Sharon knew she was cornered "Gaby, we need to keep this between us, don't tell Eyal or Ima, please. I can't be responsible for destroying Sarah's image."

Gaby was having problems dealing with his professional duty towards Sharon and him wanting to shake the whole truth out of her. He knew she was still holding on to some piece of information.

"Sharon, I'm going off book. I just can't give you the professional help you need at this moment. This is too close to home. What I'm going to say next is as your brother-in-law: From experience, I know you are holding back a piece of information. I need… no want … to hear it. Ima and Eyal also have a right to know. Sorry, there is no way in hell I'm going to hide this from them. Sarah was pregnant that I get, now the rest: Who was the father? What did she want to do about her pregnancy? That's what eating at you isn't it?"

Sharon was biting her lips and she knew by hearing the monitors that her numbers were again going off radar!

"Gaby, get Eyal and Ima. Decide if you want to include Hanna. You are all going to get the full truth, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Sharon, this has to come out."

It didn't take long for Eyal, Ima and Hanna to arrive. Gaby had even included Enos. Sharon had a full crowd so to speak.

Sharon sat up. Eyal was next to her holding her hand.

He whispered "Sharon, don't know what's up, but take it easy. Breathe out slowly, you will relax more easily."

She took a big and deep breath, held it, and then breathed it out.

She spoke "This is going to rock and roll your world, I'm sorry but Gaby thinks it better you all know, so here goes, no sugar coating: When Sarah was killed, she was pregnant. The father was her then Mossad partner - Ari David, Ziva's half-brother. He and Ziva never knew, think the only persons that had knowledge of her pregnancy were me and Robin."

She stopped to breathe, and notice Eyal had let go of her hand. She didn't dare look at him. She could tell by his heavy breathing down her neck that this news was no going well with him.

Forcing herself to continue. "She had talked with Robin about terminating the pregnancy. When I saw that fake pregnant women this morning, I just couldn't deal with the flashbacks."

Nobody said a word. Eyal stood up, looked at Sharon and walked out. Sharon pulled her IV and before Uncle En could grab hold of her, she was out the door. As soon as she started to run up to Eyal, she went down.

Uncle En picked her up and ordered Gaby to deal with Eyal. He didn't have to, Gaby was already a step behind his brother. Grabbing his arm, he braced himself for the swing he knew would come. Taking the force of the swing to push Eyal into an office of some sort for a more private place, Gaby spoke rapidly. He knew Eyal could easily overpower him.

"Eyal, know your hurting, but your place is with Sharon. I'm the one who forced her to come out with the truth. You and Ima idolised Sarah and as time past, made her the perfect daughter/sister. Yes, she was a special girl and a beautiful spirit but Eyal she had your ways; wild and adventurous. She liked to play with fire and went to the edge... she pushed limits and got burned (well pregnant)! She was human, special, very special, but not perfect. Sharon didn't want to break the image you had of Sarah."

Eyal had his back to the wall and he let himself slide to the floor in a squatting position. That how his Uncle En found him. Taking his arm, he roughly pulled him up.

"Eyal, get yourself back to your wife's room. She's in atrial fibrillation and we can't slow her heart down. Sarah is long gone and her life decisions were hers and hers only. Sharon had nothing to do with how Sarah ran her life but she respected a promise she made to a dying friend. Eyal, I know you're impulsive and short tempered but I'm telling you: if you don't calm down and put your focus where it should be, you are going to lose more than a sister's perfect image!"

That seemed to rattle Eyal, he looked at his Uncle then Gaby and rapidly went to Sharon's room.

Ima and Hanna were sitting outside, he looked at them and Ima just pointed her finger signalling him to get in that room. Tali was with Sharon trying desperately to slow down her heartbeat.

"Eyal, can I asked what the hell happened? She just keeps repeating that she needs to speak to you, that she doesn't want you to leave her. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, NOT A TIME TO THROW A TEMPER TANTRUM?"

"Tali, it's complicated but you're right, my impulsiveness crossed the line. Do you think she can hear me?"

"Didn't give her any sedative, tried two beta blockers (metoprolol and atenolol) with no success. Eyal, if we can't slow down her heart, it's not only the child that is at risk."

"Look, we know her heart/lungs are the size of a teenager's. I read an article concerning a child with a sudden episode of rapid heartbeats, and the only blocker that worked was a calcium channel blocker, diltiazem. I don't know the possible side effects on the baby or if you can give it to her after what she already received but it may be worth a try. »

"Only you would read medical journals and remember the medical solution! It's worth a try and safe for the foetus, I'll prepare it."

While Tali went to prepare the medication, he sat by Sharon and pulled her onto him. While he was rocking her in his arms, Gaby came in.

"Eyal, do you two have a favorite song? She a singer, she might relate to hearing you signing her a song. Bring two of her favorites together, it can't hurt. »

"A comforting voice! Gaby, one thing I'm not is a singer."

Gaby was frustrated "Damn it, now is not the time to start being self-conscious!"

The only song he knew the words to was "Always" from a group of his time – Bon Jovi. On their first date, Sharon had asked him his favorite song. He had name that one. She had laughed and said 'Your favorite song is about a guy breaking up and feeling sorry for himself, suppose your number one color is Black. He never did admit that black was indeed his favorite. In a smooth and low tone more a whisper, he started to sing;

_This romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

_If you told me to cry for you _

_I could _

_If you told me to die for you _

_I would _

_Take a look at my face _

_There's no price I won't pay _

_To say these words to you_

_But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby - Always _

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst and _

_The words don't rhyme _

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _

_And I'll love you – Always_

Tali returned and injected Sharon's IV with the meds.

"Eyal, don't know what you did but it's working; her vitals have improved."

Eyal sang what was left of the song. The monitors' alarms stopped and Sharon seemed to be coming to.

Tali put her hand on his shoulder "That was beautiful Eyal, didn't know you could sing."

"I can't, it was more of a talk along song. She's the singer. Gaby's thinking was that hearing me sing would bring her in a good place.

Coming to Sharon called out "Eyal?" He immediately went to her.

"Shuuuuut, relax, I'm not going anywhere."

"Were you singing?"

Eyal smiled "Yes… that bad?"

"Can't say but I know that song, it's your very dark favorite song."

'Only you would remember a song I mentioned on our first date. Have to admit, not my favorite. It was the first one that came to my mind."

"Knew that, it's not you, well maybe it is at this moment." She shot him a look that made him winced.

"I'm sorry… I reacted like a mix of Britney Spear and Miley Cyrus: I did it again, just like a wrecking ball. We will take time to sort this all out later, for now _**I love you** _and that's all that matter"

The song mix reference, made Sharon break into a fit of laughter. The monitors sounded again, Tali turned them off and said "Sharon, I need to borrow Eyal for a few minutes, is that OK with you? »

« Just make sure to bring him back, want him to sing that song again. »

Tali responded "Don't worry, I'll keep him on a short leach, a very short leach. I also want to hear him sing that song. The little I heard was nice."

Getting up, Eyal shot Gaby, who was coming in _´I'm going to get you for this'_ stare!

* * *

As soon as Tali had Eyal out of the room, she spoke.

"Eyal, don't know what are your plans for this weekend but I'd prefer keeping Sharon under observation. I need to see what these rapid heartbeats are all about. It's not only emotions or old demons. If we can't get this situation under control, this pregnancy might have to be terminated. She won't be able to sustained many more episodes like this one. Her age is not playing in her favor….."

A very pensive Eyal responded "Figure out that much."

"Eyal, I know you are Mossad, and I deducing Sharon is in the same line of work."

Eyal shot Tali an 'I want to know' look and said "Me, Mossad, how…?"

"Can't tell you much but I treated a colleague of yours, stayed with her a couple of nights and in her delirium she mentioned your name… often. Know you risked your life to get her out of enemy territory in the nick of time but there were consequences. From what she was saying in her unconscious state, you were severely wounded."

At that Tali unbutton one button on Eyal' shirt and delicately touched a scar on his left shoulder.

"She was right, that must have required some pretty heavy reconstruction!"

Eyal shyly backed up, rebuttonned his blouse and responded. "Long time ago and I've had worst since. By the way, she's now retired, in the US and has four kids and a very supporting husband. I always make a point of looking her up when I'm in her neck of the woods."

Tali touching his wound was a clever way of permitting Eyal to ID who the woman was. At that time he was with the Kidon (the assassin squad) and had been task to go in and kill all targets that were in a compound. Nobody had advised him that a Mossad female agent was kept prisoner. He went in, saw the situation and forgot about the given protocol. His mission was a success but he had torn his shoulder in his effort to rescue the woman. His extraction was plan for one person only but he made place for two, there was no place to fit in his shoulder. He made it fit….. He knew, she had been repeatedly raped but he now guessed she had ended up pregnant.

"Eyal, she's in a good place now thanks to you! Now, we need to get back to Sharon. If you prefer, I can tell her of my planned treatment for her.

"No offence but this is a matter I prefer talking through with her."

"I agree with you."

Tali jump when a voice called for a "Mr. Eyal Lavin?"

It was a messenger.

Looking at the young man Eyal said "You've found him."

"Sir, I have a parcel for you. The nurses ID you and I have been here for now 15 minutes. I was instructed to give you this parcel at precisely 3 – 3:10 pm or I didn't get paid. Glad it's time because this thing is getting hot."

At those words Eyal sat in a chair and signaled the messenger to give him the package. He then told the young man to get out of the hospital and told, more ordered Tali, "Tell Sharon I need her NOW. Want her to get dress and assist me with this. Get me uncle En, PROMTO. "

Tali went to argue but from the swear words Eyal mumbled, she knew better to do as told.

As she entered the room, she blurted out "Sharon, Eyal wants you to get dress and join him in the corridor. Said he needs you NOW. You up to it?"

Sharon shot up, grabbed her clothes, got dressed and Tali didn't even have time to finish her sentence!

Coming rapidly near him, Sharon asked "Eyal, what's up?

"You're not going to believe this, but for the second time today, we have a live one! Need you Sharon, our priorities just shifted!"

Sharon face went blank "Is that what I think it is? "

She went to touch the package but Eyal stopped her "STOP. It's a fingerprint sensitive bomb. I needed to put my hands on this package before 3:10 pm, if I didn't it would have went off. Now, it could go off any minute. Sharon listen: With this type of devise, as soon as my hands were on it: I can't move (motion sensitive) or take it out of my hand, if I do, it goes off."

"Eyal, I know what that kind of shit can do. Andy (Sharon half-brother) lost his fiancé to it! How do we work this?"

At that, Eyal's uncle appeared. "You asked for me, Eyal?"

"Enos, need you to evacuate the hospital. I'm holding a motion and fingerprint sensitive bomb." _(Eyal calling him Enos instead of Uncle En, meant that the situation was grave) _

Sharon had took the liberty to call her brother. "Andy, it's Sharon, you free to talk. I kind of need your undivided attention at this time"

"Sharon, from your tone of voice, this isn't good! I'm making myself OK, what's up."

"Sending you a video of **what's up**. Please, need you bad!"

As she was filming Eyal holding the bomb, she could hear Andy swear and his voice quivering.

"Andy, don't lose it. I need you, please bro, keep it together. You've lived through this once with dire consequences. I'm sure you relived it over and over and know what you could have done for that device not to go off. Know it's asking a lot but it's time you get your revenge."

Andy was Sharon half-brother, both had the same father. Andy was also an MI-6 spy. His specialty was bomb defusing. While in a mission, he had been unable to save his fiancé of the same kind of device Eyal was now holding. He had quit MI-6 and became a doctor. His reasoning was that he know preferred to save people in a more controlled environment.

Sharon words seemed to help Andy regain control of himself. "Sharon, direct you phone so I can speak to Eyal. Slowly, don't want that device sensing movement. Sharon put somebody on 'holding the phone' duty. I prefer you control Eyal's surrounding."

Tali volunteered. Eyal spoke in a very soft and slow voice

"Tali, no, we'll manage. Get out of here. This is not a place for you."

"Eyal, you should know me better than that. Want it or not, it's my turn to help you! I'm staying. Sharon hand me that phone."

Andy spoke "Eyal, you do have a way of making an entry! Good you're in a sitting position, that's gives us more time to act. If that bomb didn't go off, I'm guessing as long as you can hold on, it won't."

"Yes, my thoughts also. That why I got all comfy before taking a hold of this precious box."

Andy asked Tali not to cut off the phone call. He had notes to gather so he would be gone for a short period.

Enos had put the wheels in motion for the evacuation of the hospital. Sharon had set up a security perimeter around Eyal and called IDF (Ari Setton).

* * *

Ari was coming in with his team. Sharon greeted him and explained the situation. Getting as close as possible to Eyal, he said

"Eyal, know I asked for international training but this is going beyond 'the call of duty!'

"What I wouldn't do for a friend and you did ask nicely!"

Ari spoke "Let's get serious here, this is one devil of a devise; nasty critter, unstable at best and downright unpredictable! Not my day; first we successfully defuse a bomb threat, one of the targets gets away and now this!"

At those words Sharon shot up, a bit too rapidly. Eyal's stern look told her that much. She whispered "Sorry, but something just hit me!"

Eyal face tightened "Out with it, Sherlock."

"Ari did you just say one of the three woman got away?"

"Yes, we brought them back to headquarter and put them in a holding cell. Got one out for interrogation and she committed suicide by cyanide. It their trademark so to say! Guessing she had teeths full of the poison. I ran to the cell to try and prevent the other two from doing the same but it was too late. When I got back to the first one, found out she had escape. My fault, never checked if my prisoner was dead before going to try and save the other two. Look, I need to organise my team and help coordinate the evacuation of this hospital. Eyal, what's your say, we evacuate the full hospital on just the present floor."

Eyal answered "Ari, don't take any chances. If the heat I'm feeling on my hands is proportional to the energy this bomb is going to produce, I'd evacuate the hospital and set up a large security perimeter outside."

Ari wince at Eyal' words. He went to organise his team for the critical job at hand!

* * *

Sharon had so much going inside her head that she was having a hard time speaking slowly and softly

"Eyal, that woman is the missing 6th ! Remember, I listed 5 females that were part of this crazy / deadly mission: Sana Wilcox, Caitlin Cook, Lana Smith, Olga Akarova and possibly Annie and now this unknown women. We now have the full team! – Still trying to figure out where Annie fits in but she involve somehow, just can't piece it together. This is related to our DMW mission and **you** are the target! That attack this morning was directed at **you**, she failed and now she's at it again… with a vengeance. They want you out of the picture, somehow the must know you are running point on this. Know I'm missing something: You wanted me and Auggie to reschedule our weekend hits not only because you had 'doubts' as you told all, you are sure they are one step ahead of us. What aren't you telling me, Mr. Lavin?"

Eyal was thinking _'Why is it that when I want to strangle her, I have, in one way or another, my hands tied up! She sorts out intel and facts faster than lightening'_ He just looked at her with an 'I'm sorry' glance

Eyal's uncle was back "OK, IDF has the evacuation under control, how can I help?"

Eyal annoyed and tire, just said "It would help if you could make Sharon understand I don't want to hear any more of her number 6 theory!"

Enos looked at Eyal/Sharon and said "Number 6! This is not a time to talk about Sarah again. Sharon, Eyal, leave her go! Don't you have enough on your plates?"

Sharon and Eyal were puzzled, Sharon ventured "Uncle En, what are you talking about?"

"The 6 civilians that where killed by Fouad Saeed (Cardinal) in the kibbutz near Golan Heights, one of the Kibbutzniks being Sarah. You, Sharon could have been the seventh one!"

Sharon rubbed her face with her hands "This number 6 theory is way out of hands! Damn it's worse than the Bate's Motel, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and I know what you did last summer movies, all combined! _(Eyal chucked/agreed at her comparison)_ Uncle En, we are not fighting over Sarah or anything else. What I was discussing with Eyal is work related and very very … well, it's way over complicated. Please leave it at that."

"I will, I reiterate my first question: Is there anything I can help with?"

Eyal answered "Do you have a portable X-ray machine that resemble the ones found in airports? One that identifies organic (orange color), inorganic (green) and metal (purple) materials. Bombs, like these, are for the most organic material. We could maybe evaluate it's force of impact by trying to X-ray this box. Also, find Ari and ask him to call for a chemical sniffer. _(At his uncle's stare, Eyal explained more)_ A cloth is swept over the bomb device and the sniffer can analyze that cloth for any trace residue of the types of chemicals used to make this bomb. We would know more of what we are dealing with.

"Seems you've been through this before! We do have such an X-ray machine and I will ask Ari for your sniffer. In my army days we had dog as bomb sniffers!"

* * *

Eyal looked at Sharon and finished what he had left pending when his uncle had appeared: "Sharon, Annie **was** / is implicated. She was very ingeniously bugged, that's why they were always a step ahead of us. I only discovered it this morning, had doubts. They are now confirmed. Didn't want to read in Joan, Auggie and Arthur, it would only have worsen Annie's relationship with the CIA. I did plan on telling you, but let's say we were kind of busy! Now is as a good time as ever! Fill you in with the details later, OK... Ahavah!"

Sharon was beyond mad, but now was not the time to fight! She lipped _'Don't you Ahavah me, WE WILL TALK LATER!"_ Eyal shot her his trademark full teeth smile!

Tali ask Sharon "Are you OK? You and Eyal are surprisingly calm. Damn, you're even tantalizing each other! This kind of stress in not good for the baby. He's had quite a day! "

"Tali, please do not worry, this is what we do. As you know, Eyal is Mossad's and one of their bests and I'm no more a probie! Going to give you a familiar phrase '_If this foetus decides that too much is stirring around him then he should pull that 'umbilical plug', it's our life and he need to accept his parents as they are. They won't change! _ When Eyal called on me, he, like I just did, took the decision to prioritise the 'safety of many' versus the 'viability of one' (an unborn one). We will do what we must to assure the safety of those in this hospital. Priorities and compartmentalisation are the key to this game and Tali, we are both good at our job. Trust us and don't worry about this baby. Sadly, he can't be our priority for the moment.

Suddenly Andy's voice was back on line "Eyal, I have good news and bad news, which one do you want first?

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27 - Hishtagata!

**Really wondering if this story is worth continuing, it so, would really like a review or two!**

* * *

It goes without saying - all were hung on Andy's words.

Sharon spoke "Andy good or bad, out with what you have to say. This is not a time for charades."

Eyal knew Andy was only trying to lighten the mood. He also used humour when in similar circumstances. The irony of humour against a dire situation always worked.

All heard Andy's response on the speaker phone. "Geeeeezzzz, see my big sister is a bit touchy! OK, here goes: Looked at my notes and rapidly got up to date on what's what in improvised explosive devices (IED) plus read up on the sophisticate wrapping we are currently dealing with. The bomb, in itself, can probably be easily defused. That's the good news. Its wrapping, on the other hand, is one hell of an advance and expensive technology. The bad news is: We can't get to the bomb without taking off the wrapping. Solution - We need to detonate that bomb. The tricky part will be removing Eyal's hands from it before it explodes."

Eyal knew as much, if not more, than Andy on bomb technology; Andy had just confirmed his thinking. He took a deep breath and all present (Sharon, Tali, Enos, Ari and his men) could see that he was worried.

Andy continued "This bomb is going to go off, but, God willing, on my conditions and without any casualties. Before I start my work with Eyal I'd like for all present to leave. Only one volunteer needed to be my voice and hands; preferably a person with some experience. Sharon, if no one fits the bill, you're my pick of the litter!"

Ari spoke "That would be my job. Andy, I'm Ari Sotter, IDF Special Force team leader and an IEDD _(improvised explosive device disposal)_ technician. My team can be compared to your Army Seals. Sadly this is a field in which we have experience. I'd prefer my men stay by me; they can intervene rapidly if things go sideways. We know what it means to evacuate at a moment's notice and accept the possible consequences. Like I said… we've all been there."

Andy answered "OK, Ari, you're in charge from here on!"

Sharon had manage to transfer Andy's call on her IPad, where it would be a lot easier for Andy and Ari to have a video-conference. She exchange her IPhone for the IPad. Ari thanked her.

Eyal signaled to Sharon to look at who was coming and, annoyed, lipped for her to keep them away. She immediately spotted Ima and Gaby, who were fighting with the guards to be let pass security.

Sharon went up to them "Ima, Gaby, you shouldn't be here."

Ima spoke, "Sharon, if you think I'm going to seek refuge while my son is in danger, you do not know me well!"

Sharon insisted, knowing Gaby had not succeeded in convincing his mother to stay in safe quarters.

"Ima, don't want to fight with you. Eyal won't be able to concentrate 100% with people dear to him watching. Ima, if there is any chance a love one could be injured, you know what he's going to do!"

Ima knew too well Eyal would not hesitate to sacrifice his life to save the people he loved.

"Sharon, can I at least speak to him?"

Sharon guided Ima the closest possible to Eyal. Mother and son just looked at each other, no words were necessary. She blew him a kiss and he winked at her.

Sharon also blew him a kiss and lipped 'I love you', he did the same.

* * *

After all had left, Andy began his task.

"Ari, want you to know Eyal called on me because I've done this before; same type of bomb and sadly it was my fiancée holding the 'gift'. She was a spy, knew what to expect, but as I was talking her through it at one point she panicked and … well…."

Ari closed his eyes and shook his head sideways: "So sorry for your lost, it's some crazy job we do!"

Andy continued "That it is, prefer my day job; a lot easier for a doctor to save a live! Ari, my method is unorthodox / unproven but I'm confident in its value. Eyal, need you to follow my instructions without questioning their logic. This is a time where you need to turn off your spy-mind; don't think things through and trust me. Please forget your pet peeve idiom _'Never trust a spy'_ for the next ½ hour!"

Eyal smiled and with Ari signaled to Andy that they knew what was expected of them.

Andy went on "Guys, this is a pants-shitting situation where your present bomb robots can't be used .We also won't be needing the X-ray machine or chemical sniffer. Knowing what this bomb is made of is of no importance to me. From experience I have a good idea, Eyal should also be pretty sure of what we are dealing with. One way or another it has to go off! It's how/when it goes off that I need to control. The way it's wrapped up is telling me it can't be triggered remotely, but I can't be 100% sure."

Eyal answered "From the wrapping and its weight, I'm also pretty sure it can't be triggered remotely."

Andy continued "Ari, I presume you have Hurt Locker bomb-suits and blast shields? If so, all except Eyal, get those suits on and place the shields around your men. Do not come anywhere near Eyal or that bomb with your hands / bodies. It's very sensitive to the heat/humidity given off from human skin, well except Eyal's: His skin / touch has a calming effect on that devise!"

That remark made all smile!

Andy continued "Eyal, you will sustain some powder burns, but need you to keep your wits and most important your hold on that devise. You let it go or panic and you die: That's one thing I'm sure of! You follow me?

Eyal nodded. Hearing Andy's tone of voice, Eyal could feel his pain. His brother-in-law had been there before and sadly lost the woman he was to marry to the same kind of devise. It was a painful 'déjà vu' but with a hopefully a happier ending, well that's what Eyal was praying for!

Andy spoke "Ari, Sharon left some stuff I asked for, show me that orange blast tube like container. You guys being in a hospital made my job a lot easier; being a doctor I knew what I to ask for! OK, back to business: Ari, would like for you to check if Sharon assemble it as per my instructions. That container should be composed of a fiberglass tube with a gel coated interior finish (in other words a tube with its inside covered with any kind of gel she could lay her hands on). Inside that tube there should be a removable inner bag. That bag should be made of fire retardant plastic (like those used to plaster on broken legs or arms) with venting to keep it in place when the device will be activated…. hopefully inside our homemade blast container. From what I can see from the size of fiberglass tube she 'borrowed' from the kiddies' playroom and the fibercoated plaster she covered it with, that home-made container should withstand a blast from up to 8oz of commercial explosives. Eyal, what's your take on the bomb you are holding?"

"It's more 10oz."

Ari spoke: "OK, time to improvise. I have some adjustable rubber rings that can be fitted on that tube. Plus, I have many bomb blankets that we can wrap it in."

"Brilliant, love working with quick thinkers! Ari, have an idea; get a bomb blanket for Eyal. Cut it open so you can slip it on him, poncho style. Use fishing thread to slip it on. Use transparent fishing thread, it non-heat conductive and leaves light pass through, fooling the bomb's (not so) intelligent detonator. Eyal do not move, if that blanket can't be easily lowered on you, guys just forget it."

Ari whistled with admiration "Guessing your spy-specialty was, as mine, IEDD! We have a commercial Scanna Blast Container, would you prefer to use it instead of that homemade one?"

"Nope, the home-made one is better. You'll understand when that piece of shit blows itself up. But since you have that container, place it at the end of our homemade tube. It will make clean-up easier!"

* * *

All was in place so Andy started his play by play:

"Here we go Eyal - Going to see up close if you're as good a listener as you always brag of being! Need you to gently/slowly start moving your wrists in an up and down motion. Once your wrists start moving do no stop or change rhythm. Don't talk but blink your eyes once when the devise gets hot to touch.

Didn't take long for Eyal to blink, at that Andy tone became very serious, he continued:

"Eyal, you're doing fine. Continue moving your wrists, blink again when you feel a slight vibration. I'll then commence a countdown and at hearing 3, I'll instruct you to make an unorthodox move. Eyal, that bomb is going to get real hot and will vibrated furiously: **DO NOT PANIC** as my countdown goes on. Sophia lost it when I said 4! At me saying 3, **OBEY** my order. Eyal I'm confident, did the math. I'll spare you the engineering formulas and implications of vibration behavior. Ari, prefer you and your men take some distance / cover at this point. Leave the IPad in front of Eyal."

Ari signaled to his men to get cover - not one of them budged. Smiling Ari said,

"No can do Andy, we are in this with our fellow countrymen to the end… whatever end it will be! I'm confident the shields and suits we have will protect us. If not well… Kacha HaChayim _(That's Life; that's the way it goes)."_

Eyal blinked and Andy started his countdown: 10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 -3: RAPIDLY PULL THAT BOMB TOWARDS YOUR CHEST.

Ari face when blank and his men hurdled themselves in a foetal position, sure the bomb would explode!

In a matter of seconds it all went down. The bomb instead of exploding on Eyal, blasted itself away from him and into the tube-like container where the blast, because of the size and shape of the container, was directed in an upward direction with the sides of the tube withstanding most of the blast fragmentation. Since there was a gliding mechanism in place (lubricant and fire-resistant lining) the blast didn't explode out of the side of the tube (that would have sent shrapnel in all directions surely killing Eyal) but was taken on somewhat of a tube ride and at the end of that 'joyride' the shrapnel was rendered inoffensive and just dropped itself in the commercial Scanna Blast Container.

Ari emitted a loud "Hatichat harah, tisaref B' Azazel" (Piece of shit, burn in hell) as his men applauded Andy's very unorthodox but successful method.

Eyal had been thrown hard on the hospital wall, was grasping for air and holding his hands. Ari was rapidly by his side while calling for medical help, asking specifically for Uncle En.

Sharon and Uncle En were the first to arrive. Followed by Ima, Hanna, Tali and Gaby. All were relieved to see that Eyal was alive.

Eyal had level 1 and 2 burns on his hands and a broken index finger. He was given oxygen to stabilise his breathing. He was fighting to get the mask off, Sharon put her hand on it and shot him a warning stare. He smiled and stopped fighting treatment. His Uncle breathed easier, he knew from experience; Eyal was not the best of patient.

Dr Enos washed Eyal's hands with soap and water, spread antibiotic ointment on the skin, wrapped a dry gauze bandage loosely around the burns and tented to the broken finger. Eyal bit his lips and shook his head to shake off the pain. Sharon squeezed his shoulder to show her support. Enos finished by given him an injection to prevent infection.

"Sorry son! Your wounds are not serious but **are** the kind that hurt like hell. Can't give you a painkiller at this time, it would prevent you from feeling the signs of those burns becoming infected. I'll leave some with Sharon, I trust she won't flush them down toilet as you did last time I gave you some! You will need a follow up in 24 hours, wherever you'll be.

Turning towards Sharon Enos continued "Sharon, you see that he gets proper care!"

Eyal smiled and rolled his eyes at his uncle.

Ari, who had been speaking to Andy, put the IPad back on speaker and, for all to hear, congratulated him on a job well done:

"Andy, you ever want a job, you have one. That was incredible! You said you had notes, care to share?"

Andy shyly answered "It's about proper training, the right equipment, focus, professionalism and sticking to what I know. But today, it all came down to Eyal. That man has balls, he's the one you should be congratulating! My notes are yours; if they can help save lives, I will gladly share. Sorry, really not looking for a job – prefer my day one! I won't be volunteering to do this again, it brings back to many personal memories! Glad I can finally add a good one; doesn't bring back my lost but puts a closure on my questioning my methods. Eyal, I owe you one, you closed a long time open wound!"

Eyal answered "Andy, you do not owe me a damn thing! **I'm **in **your** debt for a lifetime. We will get together and have a cold one to celebrate, I'll be paying!"

Sharon said her farewells to her brother and looked at Eyal: Finally it was over, her Eyal was safe. He took a few seconds to compose himself, got up and shook his head to try and regain some of his usual composure. While he was accepting accolades, kisses and 'job well done' messages, Sharon stayed behind all, he came to her. For a few second they looked at each other. She was the first to reach out for him. Catching her hand and pulling her strongly against his body, they embraced with passion, not caring who was present or watching. All could see this was their time, not to be interrupted.

When it was going on a bit longer than expected, Ari patted Sharon's shoulder and whispered teasingly.

"You two need to cool it down a bit, you have quite an audience."

Taking Sharon's hand, Eyal turned toward the small crowd that had gathered around them.

"Would like to thank all of you for your assistance. This was a close call and if it were not for the help, courage and skills of all present… well… don't think I'd be giving this speech. I love my country, would do just about anything for it - one of the reasons is its people... you people. Thanks again!"

* * *

Eyal chatted a bit with his mother, brother, uncle and Hanna.

Tali came near him and whispered "Don't want to meddle, but you should get Sharon to her room. The hospital is slowly getting back to normal. By looking at our mom-to-be I can see she's fighting to stay on her feet."

"Yes, I noticed and you're not meddling, but only doing your job! Look, with all that happened would like to take her home for the night. I missed my flight to Québec so I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Promise, I'll drop her off before getting to the airport. Didn't have time to talk to her about your recommendation that she spend the weekend here. Prefer talking to her in a ...well.."

Tali smiled "Eyal, I just witnessed your rekindling session, she need to rest not be put through a CrossFit workout! »

Eyal shot her a teasing glance and knew just what to say to get Tali on his side: "You of all people should know I can control myself when a women says no!"

"Touché, my friend! OK, I'm giving her a night pass. But, she's not here early tomorrow morning, you're both grounded!"

Eyal kissed her and whispered "Thanks, promise I'll be a good boy - No hanky-panky!"

Going to Sharon's side and taking her hand "We should get out of here. You, my little one, need to get off your feet before they do it for you. I need some down time and a glass of wine… a BIG one, might even forget the glass and drown the full bottle!"

Snuggling into him she said "Prefer staying with you than going back to my hospital room."

With wonderful teasing eyes, Eyal responded "Well, what if I told you that I got you some time-off for good behavior; I'm taking you home!"

She just stare at him like she was not quite absorbing what he had just said. Then it hit her; she threw her hands around his neck and kissed him.

Tali came near them "EYAL"

Sheepishly he added "Oups, forgot to mention the condition your doctor put on us; I go back in time and become a celibate Eyal."

Sharon laughed, looked at Tali and said "Eyal follow protocol or do as told, never!"

Tali responded "Then you're staying put, Sharon."

Sharon crunched her face and rapidly added "I'll see that he follows you orders doctor, I have my ways!"

Ari came to them "You two leaving soon? Would need a lift since we are going in the same direction. That is if you don't stumble upon another bomb!"

Eyal handed Ari his keys « Here, drive. We will be making out in the back seat..."

Again Tali warned him "EYAL!"

He sheepishly winked at her.

* * *

Ari left them off at their house, even escorted them to the door.

"This has been quite a day. Monic (Ari's wife) explained your absence to Avi and he was adamant not to fly back to London. She didn't try to convince him otherwise. You need to rest my friends, but, sorry, don't think you are going to get it. There a surprise waiting."

Sharon and Eyal shot Ari a questioning glance as they opened the door. It didn't take long for both to be assaulted by the 'surprise'. MP, Kevin and Avi just jumped on the couple. MP and Kevin had decided to surprise Eyal and Sharon by showing up unannounced. It was all organised with Avi... before the second bomb threat!

Eyal was fast to steady Sharon from the 'assault' wincing as he hit his broken finger in the process.

"Guys, take it easy, we've had a rough day. Your mother should still be in the hospital. I borrower her for the night but had to promise to take good care of her. You three are not helping!"

They quickly settle down. Eyal and Sharon thanked Ari for his help and saw him off. Then it was family time for our couple and reading in the kids!

After Eyal finished explaining what he and Sharon had live through in the last 12 hours not a word out came out of their audience.

Eyal looked at them and said "This is a first, no comments or witty retorts!"

MP venture "And you're the one always saying 'everything is better in Israel'. I'll take Québec or London any time!"

Eyal laughed "You've got a point MP, but where else than in Israel could we get this much specialise training in such a short time! For spies this is invaluable experiences!"

All laughed. When it comes for relieving stress, giggles and guffaws are just what the doctor ordered. MP could see her mother and Eyal needed this kind of 'escape'.

Avi said "I was so worried, I couldn't eat all day but now I'm hungry. Abba, could we order out?"

Eyal agreed and volunteered to get the food "Not far from here there is a pizza place with some very unusual pizza - definitely not kosher, but who's kosher! Plus I'll stop at the Machane ehuda market and get some stuff to give MP and Kevin a real taste of life in Israel."

MP took Eyal's keys out of his hands. "No, you won't! You're hurt and both of you must be emotionally exhausted. I'll take care of feeding myself and these hungry boys. I'll get you two some needed and well deserved 'soul' food. Is Cup O Joe still a couple of doors down from that pizza joint?"

Eyal smiled at MP "Yes, Cup O Joe is still there. See you know your way around, well for take-out that is! Thanks." He touched MP's shoulder and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Before leaving, MP approached her mother "Mom, you both look beat, why don't you make use of the wonderful therapeutic bath you have in your room? Speaking of rooms, why was Avi the first to choose a room? He has the best view, it's not fair, he's from Israel and seen it all before! I'm the oldest, it should …"

Sharon put her finger on her daughter's mouth, "MP, you're 18, no more a child. Avi was here and had to sleep somewhere; he chose his room discussion over. Really not in the mood to referee one of your ping pong fights with your brothers!"

MP excused herself, kissed her mother and was off.

Eyal had noticed Sharon saying 'your brothers' to MP, that touched a sensible cord: They were becoming a real family!

Coming close to Sharon, he asked "You want me to run you a bath?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. You up to joining me, Lavin?"

"Sharon, in any other circumstance, I'd jump at that invitation. But I promised Tali not to assault you! And believe me that's what going to happen if I sit, nude, in a warm bath beside you! Plus, really don't want to put these hands in water. Humidity is one sure way of infecting burns."

Sharon went to the kitchen and came back with a set of burn gloves Eyal's uncle had given her.

"Your Uncle said that these compression gloves would stop swelling and prevent some blistering. They will not stick to the skin and are waterproof. His instructions are to keep them on for 24 hours if you can."

She helped Eyal put them on and could tell by his expression that the gloves were a welcome 'bandage'. He was hurting but being Eyal, he was not going to complain to anyone!

Sharon continued "Now, you can pour me that bath and join me. I'll get the wine. My orders are to keep your hands on me at all time, that should keep those hands out of the warm water. Eyal don't worry, I'm feeling fine. I'm not shy about my needs… I also WANT to ASSAULT you! Tali can go…."

Eyal kissed her to stop her from continuing "What Tali doesn't know can't hurt her!"

So an assault type bath it was and a welcome one! No intercourse but some pretty heavy petting. They finished it off properly by cleaning themselves with a shower.

* * *

When they came down to the main floor, the boys were out playing football with Ismael and MP was waiting for them in the dining room.

As they entered she shot them a teasing glance and said "Did you guys get the most of your hot soak?"

Sharon answered in the same tone "Yes, and for your information it's called a thermal workout. You should try it with Alexander sometimes! By the way, did you bring Alex with you?"

"He's at the Mossad. Don't worry Eyal, he's not rejoining Mossad's ranks. Rivka wanted a chance to mother him so he'll be staying the night! (Turning towards Sharon, MP said) Mom; thermal workouts, been there, done that! You're right, they rock!"

Eyal shook his head, even after a bit more than a year of living with Sharon and MP, he still was not use to mother and daughter's up front and no holdback talks.

The Lavin-Welby family had a nice supper. Eyal was a wonderful narrator and explained table manners:

"They are much like those in the United States but with minor differences:

Do not rest your elbows on the table, but keep both hands above the table at all times. Accomplish this by resting your wrists on the edge of the table.

Never tilt your chair back on two legs.

Never push food onto a fork with your finger.

Always assume, unless you are told otherwise, that your hosts observe kashrut (the eating of kosher food). This means that certain items are taboo, such as pork and shellfish, as is the mixing of milk and meat products. After eating meat, don't ask for butter for your bread or cream for your coffee.

The left hand is considered unclean in the Arab world. Among Arabs, always eat with the right hand only. Even if you are left-handed, eat with your right hand.

Never invite your hosts to socialize on the Sabbath or during any other Jewish festival without inquiring beforehand as to whether they are religious.

Dining etiquette for toasts. The traditional toast is L'Chayim - to life.

He had a captive audience, Sharon even had to tell all to eat!

They joked, laughed at the boys' antics and also argued a bit about the room assignments.

Sharon could see Eyal was enjoying himself. His life was too much of grown-up/somber matters and various other "responsible" things to do. If these family gatherings could offset the weight of those heavy burdens, so be it! Sharon was happy to be able to witness some "kid at heart" moments from Eyal.

Leaving the kids clear the table, she pulled him in the living room and onto the sofa then she straddled herself on his legs. Putting her head on his shoulder, she whispered.

"Eyal Lavin, you are my soulmate and love of my life; you add peace, subtract sorrow and multiply joy into it! Everything **is **better in Israel but only with **Y-O-U**."

He looked at her and whispered back "I stand corrected - The best thing in my life is not only Israel but **Y-O-U**!"

From the kitchen, MP looked at her mother/Eyal and smiled. She shot a bold look to both boys, nodded her head for them to get upstairs. When the two did not respond…she guided them upstairs while warning them to silence their comments as for what was going on between their parents.

Eyal spoke "Our kids just gave us some 'Alone time'. We that obvious?"

Sharon nodded "Affirmative, Romeo, and you know what, I don't care!"

Getting up from the sofa, he pulled Sharon up and as one often does when injured… he forgot about his wounds! His body was fast to react to the shooting pain that went up his arms and ended with a band at the base of his neck.

He just blurted out **"AHAHH A-HAW"**

"Don't know if that's Hebrew but it must mean **Ouch**!"

She knew he often resorted to Hebrew when emotional, mad and, as now, expressing pain!

"Hebrew yes….. And you're right, damn that hurt!"

* * *

He was holding her arm as he closed the door to their room, quickly he pulled her to him.

"We need to talk."

"Oh… in foreplay manners, you've done better."

Eyal responded "Sharon!"

Sharon sat on the bed and said "Well then…..take you pick; the number 6 theory, me keeping Sarah's secrets from you, DMW mission, bomb scares, listening devices or the weekend hits.

Eyal chuckled "None of the above, I want to talk about **you**!"

"Me, what did **I **do?"

"Not 'do', but more 'going to'. What do you think of taking a 'leave of absence' for the next 72 hours? Tali would prefer keeping you under medical observation till Monday, must admit, I agree. Love, I'm worried about you and this baby."

She shifted her legs, put her hands around his neck and lifted herself onto him.

"E, we do have doctors in Québec, and I just dealt with the possibility of losing you twice today; think I can hold my own with you running an op this weekend."

Eyal touched her belly and looked in her eyes

"Love, the first responsibility of a parent is to keep their children safe, and it's also the husband's role towards his wife. As much as I'd prefer having you by my side this weekend, it would be selfish of me. I just can't knowingly put both of you in harm's way. Like my uncle En said - enough is enough."

"Eyal, I'm the one wanting to go to Québec with you plus you put me on profiler duty with Auggie, remember? Won't be in the field, so not in harm's way!"

"You know as well as I do, everything we do as spies is dangerous."

Sharon stopped him "Eyal, I know... be it in an Israel hospital or in Québec! I'd like to be part of the weekend action but I need for you to support my decision. I trust doctors in any country to be capable/able to give me the necessary treatments if/or when needed. E, if this child decides our way of life is just too much for him, the result will be the same be it in Israel, England or Canada. Because in all those countries, I intent to be analyzing data for this DMW mission AND worry about you. Better close to you than far away, my stress will be less! Eyal, you can keep me away from the action but you can't stop me from being a spy and working this mission any way/where I can. I prefer it be with you than alone in London or here, in Jerusalem. Plus, if something does happen to me, you'll be close by and less worried! It's a win win situation!"

Eyal shook his head sideways "You, my dear, can put facts to me in a way that I can't argue with. Rivka would have love to have somebody like you to 'handle' me in my rookie years."

Sharon snuggled up close to him and said "How I wish we could have met younger, think we would have made quite a team."

Eyal cuddled her and chuckled "We'd be both dead or in a loony bin; Never good to mix unstable dynamite with wild fire in the field!

She started kissing him, smiling at her, he added "You've got me wrapped around your little finger, but I'm not going to succumb to your advances. You need to rest and I have to book this family on very early morning flights to London and Québec."

Sharon hand signed "It's been done as we speak. Sent a text to Auggie and he's taking care of our flights. This morning, those women knew we were going to the market: That can only mean you or/and I were/still are bugged. It's not only Annie that was made, us also."

Eyal smiled, he had come to that conclusion and had had himself scanned at the Mossad. He had never thought of Sharon because she wasn't one of Sana's possible targets.

He signed back to Sharon "Got checked out at the Mossad and it came out negative. I don't have any bugs on me."

"Well, we can speak freely then. Today, believe it or not, I had time to think for couple of hours: I was wrong with my assumption at my listing of the members of the 6 women team; Sana Wilcox is their leader and not a part of that 6….the sixth one was me."

That made Eyal's eyes open a little wider. Sharon pulled out a listening devise. At seeing the devise Eyal recognized it: a lot smaller but the same as Annie had had on her.

He asked "Where was it?"

"Up close and personnel… so…."

Eyal was beside himself, realising that their personal life had been intruded on.

"WHERE?" he asked barely capable of holding his temper.

"On or more in my dental prosthesis"

Sharon's jaw had been completely destroyed in the terrorist attack that had killed Sarah (Eyal's sister). The result was a titanium jaw replacement and dental prosthesis.

Eyal asked "How did you ….?"

"Eyal, I know my body and what was happening, with my vitals going up and down, wasn't normal. I've learned from previous bad experiences that titanium, strong radio wave signals and my heart rate don't mix well."

Eyal just said "WTF?"

Sharon answered. "Eyal, when your temper kicked in and you shot out of my hospital room making me go into atrial fibrillation; it hit me (well when I recovered, not during it!): No way could me being pissed at you caused that kind of reaction. I remember very well wanting more to strangle you but I was not distorted enough to cause a fibrillation attack. (_Eyal winced at her words_). I came to the conclusion that there had to be something or somebody playing with my body. Had doubts and it didn't take long for me to find the reason. The hardest thing to come up with was an excuse to destroy the bug 'naturally.' Didn't want Sana and company to know that we are on to them. Read in you uncle and while you, Ari and Andy were defusing the bomb, we faked you Uncle putting me through a full set of cranial exam. The reasoning being to see if my facial implants were in ´working order', since we had nothing else to do but wait for you to blow up or come up and hug me. (_Again Eyal winced at her choice of words_) The kind of ex-rays your Uncle purposely proposed would 'kill' that bug so our listening-in enemies were left thinking that their device was no longer responding because of it being destroyed by the ex-rays."

Eyal breathe out loudly "Got Annie's device examine and it's a very sophisticated eavesdropping piece of equipment. Those gadgets can be voice or motion activated, and can be turned on remotely. It records conversations and employs burst transmitters to send data in short bursts of radio waves that are difficult to be detected by regular bug sensors. Those powerful bursts of transmissions were the cause of your vitals going berserk!"

"You figure it out as fast as I did!"

Eyal was in thinking mode "You have permanent implants and don't need to take them out often. Guessing you've probably figure this one out and have ID a possible target."

* * *

"I have two possible suspects and pretty much eliminated one. E, you're not going to like this."

"Sharon, out with it. That I like it or not is not important!"

"Sana and company must not know about my facial reconstruction or they aren't techno savvy. When I explained my facial surgery, you immediately inquired about radio waves and the titanium. Never would they have planted a bug in my dental prosthesis having that knowledge. I rethought of all possible occasions when someone had access to my teethes'; not a hard task! In the plane, the Israeli woman we talked with. When we had turbulence, I darted to the bathroom and she followed me. I was fumbling to take out my prosthesis, let's say it's better to take them out before vomiting! She asked me if she could help, I turned towards her with the prosthesis in hand. She took them from my hand and wrapped them in a tissue. She told me not to worry that she was a nurse so she wasn't grossed out at their sight and instructed me to just do what I had to do. I don't think it was her, gut feeling! _(Eyal agreed, he had also talked to the woman in question)_.

Eyal eyes went a share darker, he had just figure out what his wife was going to say next, he decided to continue

"The other time you took them off was when you fake vomiting at Ari's house. You have doubts on Monic, Ari's wife, don't you?"

"Sorry Eyal, yes. Yesterday, when you and Ari were chatting, she was 'organizing' an outing with me even if she barely knew me. I'm now guessing, me sleeping over made and vomiting made it a lot easier for her to complete her mission of planting that bug on me! Also, she mentioned knowing about our house going up for sale, maybe luck didn't have nothing to do with us getting that house?"

Eyal sat down, his hands and his head were throbbing big times but he continued. Sharon notice he was hurting and handed him some painkillers his Uncle had prescribed. He took the envelope, put it in his pocket and said later. Sharon rolled her eyes at him and took the envelope out of his pocket: Cornered, he took two!

Eyal spoke "Didn't talk much to her, but I trust you. We need to tread carefully here. All I know is that she's Ari's second wife and not Ismael mother. You're going down the wrong path with your suspicion about our house deal. Here my take on what probably went down and it's far more reaching that you think! You, my dear, just opened another Pandora's Box! Listen closely and think you better sit down:

Us buying the house was another 'convenient' happening for her. Remember McQuaid Security losing out on a contract of negotiating an arms deal between Israel and Germany. Then the shipment of arms resulting from that contract disappeared while they were being shipped from Germany to Israel. (_We now have strong doubts Sana's group was involved and not McQuaid_). IDF and Ari were the ones supervising that deal. They failed and I now have a better idea why! That was Monic's real mission for Sana.

As you said, Monic knew when the house was going to hit the market, guessing she had proprietary information. She rapidly got word of who were the buyers and made a call her Boss: Voilà; the plan to bug you and put a hit on me was planned."

All Sharon could say was: "Sana's sixth female helper wasn't me after all – It's Monic!"

Eyal shot approving eyes at her and continued

"Sharon, Sana's role is getting clearer and clearer to me: Sana's more than just well organized, she's been at this for a long time - She's THE KingPin in this Henry-Sana relationship. Henry was her 'front'. I would even go as far as say that the horrendous discovery Jay made was not Henry's dealings but his mother's involvement in this **lifelong **charade of her We all thought Jay's death was due to a rogue spy wanting a vengeance on Henry but I now think Jay's killer was one of Sana's militant's doing her dirty work. Sharon, she might have killed her own son! Sana and Henry didn't know how much Jay had told Annie (but they knew sooner or later Annie would discover the 'pot aux roses!' They conceive a plan to get Annie as far away from the truth as possible. It worked….: Annie killed the wrong target, Henry was not never in control – Sana was and the bit_h still is!"

All colours had drained from Sharon's face, she could only manage one word. The questions would come once she fully grasped all of what Eyal had just unraveled.

"Ari?"

"I trust him fully. Today he risked his life to help me. His eyes were not faking it, they were a reflection of mine."

* * *

Sharon shot him a surprised look "You, Agent Eyal Lavin, scare?"

"Sharon, before '_US, this family and our little miracle here_' (he put his hand on her belly), I had nothing to lose, now well ….yes, I admit I was damn scared!"

His admission of being scared was a major break in the usual 'Lavin self-protection protocol'. Putting to rest (temporary) the Sana discussion and taking a moment to think of all that had happened since they had arrived in Israel adding his need to keep her safe /protected ; all those thoughts / responsibilities / duties were making his insides a raging hell. Her presence in his life still felt like a miracle and at the moment he had an urgent need to possess her. It was feral instincts at their best. He knew there was a fine line between possession of a woman for safety and possession for control. He thinking was _'If I'm going to possess her, I must also concede that she has a right to possess me as well; I need to leave her in. We are in this DMW mission together.'_

He pulled her off the bed, guided her to straddle his legs, lifted her up so he could return her kisses while pinning her to the wall then gently sliding her down to lower her onto him. A position that demanded much strength on his part. As he slipped his hands under her butt, she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips for him not to injure his hands.

With her right in front of him and the wall buffering her back, their movements were restricted. A sensation of vulnerability and confinement engulfed him and that brought on a huge turn-on for both. The stress and tension of the day he was keeping/ hiding inside him was now screeching to come out, like a raging beast fighting and tearing for release

She reached out and hit the light switch. The sudden darkness blinded them. When some sort of light returned to her eyes she could see his eyes and lips expressing desire. Gently caressing his face, she teased him by avoiding his nibbling of her finger.

She was craving him and he her – Having her pinned against the wall, he was in complete control: Shifting his hips down a bit and pressing against her hip bones, he heard her whimper.

She responded by placing her palms against his chest and gazing directly into his eyes, she was openly inviting him into her.

His arousal heightened as he slid inside her but his high stamina permitted him to control the pace and depth of his thrusting.

She arched her back, put her hands in his thick black hair and pulled his face toward her breasts.

He shivered as his hurt hands got caught between her and the wall. She immediately notice his discomfort and whispered "You OK?" He hushed her with devouring kisses, buried himself in the creases of her neck while rocking his hips against hers.

Slowly raising his head, his eyes met hers, she saw that they were darker and sense by his rapid breathing that his control was slipping. A tightening sensation came from deep inside of her, she pressed her hips forwards and that sent bolts of shockwaves that overpower her.

She was dimly aware of his last powerful strokes but felt his mouth ascending on hers. She squeezed his groin with her vaginal muscles and it was his turn to go over the edge: his body immediately convulsing into climax.

* * *

Love making can make us forget about anything and everything! Both coming down from that blissfully high, she managed to say

"E, how are your hands?"

"Shlomi' Tov (I'm fine) don't worry about my hands. Think I'm going to get in 'bomb' trouble from time to time. What just went down between us was earth shattering!"

She swatted him as he rolled on top of her to pin her underneath him. "You, my little one are no match for this man!"

"Oh, that's what you think, seems you forgot the first rule of spy-craft?"

"Never trust a spy… I never leave home without it."

"You just did… I'm one remember! Don't move if you don't want to lose a very important part of your anatomy. I never leave home without it!"

The eyes he shot her were priceless. She was right in her warning, he felt a cold object very close to his precious manhood.

"Sharon, put that knife away NOW. You and Ziva must have been quite a pair; sometimes I swear I have her in front of me but it's you I'm looking at. Back off, you won, satisfied?"

Sharon laughed and kissed him. "Yes, but I also know that at one point you'll get back at me! Did Ziva ever threaten you in that way?"

"That for me only know! Sharon, hate doing this but…"

* * *

"I know, we need to continue our drill down on Monic. It was a needed, wonderful and welcome escape! Come with me, while we were 'playing' the kids were working."

"WHAT?"

"Monic was here today, drank a glass of wine and knew the kids surely didn't do the dishes! So I got MP to lift a print from the glass and the boys passed it through all the databases available to them. MP texted me ten minutes ago telling me that they have news."

Rapidly getting up to dress himself, Eyal added in an annoyed voice "This feel like a damn episode of 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'!"

Sharon smiled "Sorry, _Honey_, wrong film; you must mean 'Spy kids'"

"Whatever! Sharon, I'm not found of implicating Avi in my work. We are dealing with his best friend's step-mother, a maybe badass terrorist. What we find out might not be suitable for the ears/eyes of a 16 year old. Plus keeping a lid on this information is vital. He's a kid and slip-ups can happened. Sharon, this is one area where we do not agree upon. This is Israel and the Mossad, not a playground. If Hanna ever finds out, I'd prefer taking my chances with another bomb than face her wrath!"

"I know you've never been at ease with how I implicate MP and Kevin, but I've always included my kids in the forensic side of my work. Can't change my ways now and I wouldn't feel right isolating Avi. Plus, he's pretty good at it. You have a suggestion on how to come to some sort of compromise on this?"

"Maybe not a perfect solution but a compromise - maybe: I would prefer you refrain from implicating Avi and Kevin when we are in Israel. England and Canada, I'll give in but here, spy work is off limit to them. MP is following in your footsteps and properly trained so she's none of my concern."

"E, personally I can go for that. But we need to run this to them."

Eyal interrupted her "You seem to forget that we are THE parents, meaning we have 'authority' over them. Did you ever exercise some sort of parental control over your kids or it was always a 'give and take' game!"

Sharon breathed out heavily, sat on the bed Indian style and invite Eyal to sit by her. If there was a subject they didn't agree on, parenting was one. With a baby on the way, they needed to rapidly settle their differences. Sharon was working hard to avoid getting mad at Eyal. He could be painstakingly 'to the point' with his choice of words when annoyed.

"E. I know we are THE parents, but Kevin and Avi are 16, they aren't kids. Plus they both are quite mature for their age. Dave (_Sharon's ex_) and I were in agreement on what the role of a parent should be. I know WE aren't and must admit don't quite know how to deal with this problem: You're more old school; to show whose boss and to a certain point instill fear. I prefer to help/guide the child to develop into a decent, self-confident human being. I'm not saying your way doesn't achieve the same goal but I just can't 'play' the authority role. Dave and I adapted our parenting to fit MP and Kevin, no one child is the same, Must admit maybe Kevin would have needed more rules and a boss figure but neither Dave nor I had it in us. I've seen Kevin better accept/react even noticed some improvements in his behavior. Some of it is due to your ways of disciplining or intervening with him, I'm not blind Eyal."

Eyal wasn't feeling at ease in this discussion. How could he? Leaving Avi when he was only 5 did not make him an expert on 'being a parent'. Nevertheless he felt this discussion needed to happen.

He responded "Look, I'm not an expert on parenting, wasn't there for Avi."

Sharon interrupted him "Don't care if you are or not, want us to talk this out. Don't you dare fold into my suggestions because you think I have more experience! Eyal, you are going to be the kind of father **you** want to be for this kid and I will be the kind of mother I am comfortable with. We just need to agree on how to do it without making it a battle ground."

Eyal closed his eyes for a very quick 'thinking' session! "OK, you said every child is different, why don't we do like most parents do: Learn as we go. I'll keep my ways, you'll keep yours and together we'll see what this kids needs and adjust ourselves accordingly. If he's anything like the three we have now, don't think we'll be fighting much over his or her upbringing. And if we do come across a 'situation' we'll do as we are now – talk it out. What do you say?"

"Why don't we put your 'compromise' to the test: Eyal, I find it's important that you tell Avi and Kevin how you feel about them helping us with intel or missions. Like I said, they aren't kids, talk to them as you just did with me. They need to know how you feel."

"OK but before let's find out what they dug out on Monic….what's done is done and they might have uncovered something worthwhile!"

Eyal and Sharon were entering the family room when Avi literally ran into his father. Eyal winced, held his breath while holding his injured finger. Avi backed up and braced for whatever was going to be Eyal's reaction.

Eyal blurted out in Hebrew "Avi, why the hurry? We are inside, not the place for running or rushing out of rooms. A child bums into people but at 16, it's called pure negligence, grow up son!"

Avi put his head down and whispered "Sorry, hope I didn't break your finger again."

Sharon laughed, disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a blue arm sling. She put it on Eyal

"There, all will now see you are injured! Eyal, for all of us, you are the invincible man. This should help us realise you are in fact a real human being."

Annoyed Eyal responded "Love, take this off. I don't need an arm sling for a broken finger."

Avi answered "Abba, you don't need the sling; we do. Sharon is right, we do tend to see you as our Superman. Again, sorry my negligence hurt you!"

Eyal was touched by what his son had just said, he responded. "OK, if this is what you need to realise I'm just as human as the next guy, so be it. Now, I'd like to know what you found out on Monic."

Eyal sensed Avi wasn't at ease with his father request. He decided to clear things up:

"Avi, no all of you, MP and Kevin included: Your mom and I just discussed you sometimes helping us in the forensics part of our work. Must admit I don't like it. Kevin and MP, it's how you always did things, but I don't feel right implicating kids in work related issues. MP, I'm taking to the boys but want you to know my thoughts on the subject: It's a dangerous world out there and people like us just can't make mistakes. We do one time to many and it's a certain premature death! Would like to run through with you a possible solution: I accept that when in London, for simple mission, you could help us out but here, in Israel, this will be the last time."

Kevin lifted his hand to speak, Eyal smiled and responded

Eyal smiled and said "Kevin, you are not in class, speak freely."

"Must admit, and mom please don't take this the wrong way, I agree with you Eyal. Our London home is a fortress and I know my grandfather, my mother, my sister and now you Eyal, will have my back. I also know the limits of what I can do, here in Israel… well it's not the same. This Monic we are looking up is the mom of Avi's best friend. It doesn't feel right. How can I play soccer with Ismael and hunt down his mother behind closed doors. I know firsthand that spywork is deadly dangerous so I'd prefer staying a kid a bit longer. Don't want to often you, (Avi / Eyal) but I don't feel as safe here as I do in London"

Sharon had sat herself down near Eyal and was biting her lips. What Kevin had said was sinking in. She reached for Kevin's hand and said.

"Kevin, I can never take the truth the 'wrong' way. Please never hesitate to tell me that what I am asking of you doesn't feel right, be it in Canada, England or Israel. My work and world does not have to be yours. Eyal is right - it is a dangerous place and there's no place for errors. Eyal, you were right after all - I shouldn't have assumed that my kids wanted / needed to be part of my world."

Eyal spoke "Look, there no right or wrong, think the secret is to talk things out and adjust accordingly. That's something I learned from you guys! Kevin, Avi, when in Israel, we will not implicate you in our work. In London, only if really needed and limited to intel gathering plus we will ask you opinion beforehand. Are you two OK with these rules?"

Both boys answered that they were in agreement.

* * *

Eyal continued "Well, I /we still want to know what you spy kids uncovered on Monic. That is if you are feeling OK about talking about Ismael's step-mother."

Avi responded "Abba, as Kevin said, didn't find it 'OK' but did it anyway."

MP cut in "Eyal, Avi didn't only find something, he cracked quite a mystery. The prints I had pulled from the glass were only giving us her present name, that she was born and raised in Jerusalem by Jewish, Jerusalem native, parents. In other words nothing! Avi noticed an inconsistency in the shape of her thumb print; zooming in - it looked like she had had a skin graft of sort. He had an idea, Monic had used the side door to leave and he suggested we get a nice palm print. The thing is, while there is a system of fingerprint classification and there are hundreds of algorithms for classifying fingerprints, there's pretty much nothing for palm prints. But Avi told us military service is mandatory in Israel and … so is palm prints when you serve! If she is Israeli, she served so… And another good observation from Avi; he noticed that Monic, when mad at Ismael, pronounced the word father as 'Abee'. That's Arabic not Hebrew. Why would a Jewish, native Jerusalem raised women say Abee instead of Abba?

Eyal squeezed Sharon's hand and she whispered "Told you your son was good!"

MP continued "So we, more I, called Aunt Robin (Sharon's sister) to help us with that palm print. Sent her the thumb and palm print, plus a photo so she could run it against whatever terrorist databases she can access. It came back and she wants to speak to you two right away. Doesn't even want to read ME in. So sorry, WE have nothing but I'm guessing Aunt Robin has! Time difference is helping us, it's the afternoon in Washington"

Eyal and Sharon were fast to gather their wits and prepare themselves to deal with what they also guessed was very important information Robin could be holding.

Eyal spoke "This is where my rules starts, boys would like for you to forget what you just heard, think you can do that?"

Both agreed and Avi spoke "Dad can we still hang / play with Ismael, he invited us to sleep over?"

Eyal answered "Avi, you slept at Ismael yesterday, why don't you invite him here for the night. We don't have much 'sleep over food' but I can give you boys some money to get whatever you need. MP, would you mind chauffeuring the boys to the market while we talk with Robin?"

MP answered "Eyal, I don't mind but later I'm expected at Rivka's. She invited me to diner. Alexander might not be her biological son but think she's adopted him. Is it OK if I drop off the boys at the market and they could take the bus back home?

Kevin was pushing Avi to speak, he ventured "Abba, could we invite a couple of my friends and … we could, well …maybe buy a couple of coolers and beers. Promise, we won't get drunk or be noisy, would just like to have a bit of fun. There are some friends I haven't seen in ages, plus I'd really like for Kevin to finally meet some of them, please?"

Eyal was caught off guard, he hadn't seen that coming. Sharon could see Avi had put him on the spot but sense it was not her place to intervene.

"A party, friends and liquor. How many friends?"

"Have 8 in mind but it's last minute so they might not all be able to come?"

"Will parents know there will be alcohol at this party?"

"Abba, my friends are 16 / 17, all parties have beer and coolers nowadays!"

Looking at Sharon, he asked, "You OK with having them having a party with alcohol?"

"It would be fun for Avi to get reacquainted with his old friends. As for alcohol, it's OK with me. Only Avi/Kevin will know but they'll have trained eyes on them. Remember boys we are spies…. Meaning we know how to observe without our targets seeing us!"

Kevin asked "Mom, you wouldn't?"

"Don't give me a reason to! If you do, you can be damn sure I will, understood?"

Both boys put their heads down and reluctantly agreed!

Eyal spoke "It's a go for the party then. MP, change of plans. I'll drop you off at Rivka's. Alex can bring you back or you might want spend the night at Rivka's. One way or another, would like for you to call and inform us of your plans. Avi, Kevin, I agree for the booze but like Sharon said, we will have an eyes on you! Call your friends, if some need a lift, we can pick them up on the way. Avi, we are all booked for early flights out so don't want you partying all night."

The boys were ecstatic. Avi called Ismael, in less than a minute he was at the house!

Ismael whispered to Avi "Cool, we can buy all the junk food and booze we want, your father rocks!"

Eyal heard and said "Boys, I'm giving you some rope…. don't hang yourself with it, understood!"

Ismael dropped his shoulders and added "He's a real father….."

Sharon busted out laughing, "That he is, Ismael, that he is… a real old fashion father!"

Before leaving, Eyal spoke to Sharon "Get you sister on line. Would prefer to be present, but have a gut feeling Robin has bad news concerning Monic. Also I prefer Ismael not being here when his step-mother's name is mentioned. I can presume the two of you have a secure mean of communicating?"

* * *

Sharon reassure Eyal. As soon as she had the house to herself, she called Robin.

"Robin, MP told me you wanted to talk to us?"

Robin responded with an exasperate tone of voice, she even seemed mad at her sister.

"Sharon, are you out of your mind, implicating the kids with a terrorist of this nature? I wouldn't even consider reading in MP with this dirt bag!"

"What?"

"Sharon, the palm print MP sent me belongs to one nasty and presently missing in action full grown terrorist. Also, the photo I received tells me she's had intensive facial reconstruction surgery. That woman is the worst kind of terrorist: she will kill anything that stand in the way of Allah, be it women, kids, fathers, mothers, anybody! This is one mean radicalized Istishhad; meaning she a martyrdom or a self-sacrifice at the service of Allah. My guess is that she is presently in a long term under-cover mission just waiting to strike. Get the hell out of her path if you can't count on MI-6 and/or the Mossad's help. You and Eyal should not deal with this woman with your kids present. She has the support of ISIS (Iraq and Syria) and is part of one pretty well organise sleeper cell operating out of Baghdad"

As Robin spoke, Sharon felt nausea creep inside her. "Robin, stop. Think I'm going to be sick!"

Robin grasped and said "Sorry, I forgot you were pregnant, so sorry, should have put my thinking hat on before I blabbed out all of this to you. Must admit I was a bit… no a lot, mad that you'd implicate Avi and Kevin in this. How are you holding up? I can talk to Eyal if you prefer?"

"Eyal is out at the moment, he preferred we spoke alone. Look, you are right, I was wrong implicating the boys in this. Robin, I can confirm this woman is alive and our neighbour in Israel. We just bought a house in Jerusalem by the way!"

"Sis, you do have a way of reading me in! Did you just tell me that you bought a house beside one of the most dangerous terrorist on my alert scale?"

Sharon answered "That would be sizing it up pretty well."

"OK, to think that I'm the one that was sent to the loony bin for getting a bit too close and comfortable with terrorists! You are practically sleeping with the enemy."

Sharon winced, Robin didn't know it but she was spot on! She answered her sister: "Look, there is more to this story and I will read you in but for now, need you to tell me all you can on this woman."

"Sharon, I haven't told you the worst. You husband's knees will buckled under him when he hears this tidbit. Her real name is Fadiyah Saeed. That last name ring a bell, sister?"

That did it, Sharon took the time to tell Robin, "I'll call you later and this time I'm really going to be sick!"

Terminating her call, she ran to the bathroom in their room. The last thing Sharon wanted was for a bunch of happy go lucky teenagers witnessing her vomiting!

She heard Eyal come in, teenagers giggling and Eyal calling her name. She barely manage a response. "In our room, Eyal. Can you come up?"

Asking Avi and Kevin to get their friends settle to the playroom in the basement, Eyal rapidly joined Sharon.

* * *

At seeing her, he knew something was wrong. Rapidly getting to her side and helping her into their bed, he asked "What happened, you have tachycardia episode?"

"No, if it was just that! I talked to Robin, Eyal we have one hell of a problem on our hands. Remember I said that Sana seemed to have a stronghold on her 'helpers' mostly revenge for a killed /murdered brother, sister or a husband. Well Monic fits perfectly with Sana's other little helpers: She's a terrorist with the ISIS, probably in a covert long term mission and her real name is Fadiyah Saeed"

Sharon saw Eyal eyes grow a darker shade of brown, his lips were quivering and his face was turning a ghostly shade of grey.

"Sharon, is she Cardinal's sister? HaKash SheShavar et Gav HaGamal (_The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back_)"

Gravely, Sharon said "She is and I'm guessing what happened to us today was two direct attempts on your life. Her way of avenging her brother! She didn't succeed and she's now starring at her failures from her living room window. Eyal, you are still in danger and from what Robin told me, she on hell of a radicalized Istishhad!"

"We're on my turf and sadly I know what kind of dirt bag we are dealing with. This is just great: We're hosting a teen-party, have on our guess list the son of an IDF leader add to that his terrorist step-mom waiting to put in motion her third attempt to murder the host! What else could go wrong?"

Sharon was trying her hardest but she just could stop the laughter attack that was gaining her. Eyal joined in and for a good minute they just laughed it out.

"OK, Ahavah we got to get serious here. You're right, we are in deep shit!"

"Then why are we laughing? Can't explain what just happened, must be my hormones. Believe me it's a first, never reacted in this way."

"I can't explain it either but must admit, that bout of laughter cleared my head. I have somewhat of a plan: We can presume she will strike again, just don't know when. We need to guard ourselves. Can you call Robin and ask her to send all that she has. I'm reading in Ari tonight, we can't hold it off any longer."

"Eyal, we can't! This could jeopardize our weekend hits. If we uncover Monic, we are all burned."

"Maybe not. Monic is Fouad Saeed's sister. What's to say I didn't recognise her? All in the spy world knew my goal was to eliminate my sister's murderer. So it would be normal that I'd studied the basta_d entourage. We uncover her for what she is and I make sure the chatter tells all that I discovered that the attempts on my life where her avenging me killing her brother. Nobody will connect my identifying her with Sana and/or our weekend hits."

"It's farfetched but might just work! How do you plan on reading in Ari?"

"Sharon, you been Kidon trained, how do you think?"

Sharon stiffened up and said "The DCKB way (Direct, Chilling and KillBill)."

* * *

"I'll go an invite Ari over on the pretence that his son had a bit too much to drink and I'd prefer he come and talk to him. My guess is that she won't tag along." I'll think of something if she does."

Sharon call Robin, reassured her that she was OK and asked that she send everything she had on Fadiyah Saeed. Robin asked to speak to Eyal, Sharon gave him her phone and went to get herself something to drink.

Eyal joined her in the kitchen, put his hands around her waist. "It's been one hell of a day! I'm really beginning to doubt about everything being better in Israel! Think my country is putting me to the test."

"Stop Eyal! With my unpredictable humour, I might just start another bout of laughter!"

Eyal had to bite his lips, funny he was also, again, feeling the same envy of 'just laughing it off' creep inside him. Very unusual reaction on his part! '_Lavin, you must be getting old, or your way past tired! I've been neglecting my training, got to hit that gym more often!"_

Eyal summed up what Robin had told him "OK, your sister sent everything she has on your secure e-mail. I'm going to Ari's. Get the intel ready for a show and tell DCKB way. You need a refresher course?"

"No, think I can manage! Eyal be careful, we don't know what that woman is capable of."

Eyal answered "I know too well what she's capable of, don't worry!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Ari to follow Eyal. Sharon could see by his fast pace that he was concerned for his son. She had texted Kevin and Avi not to come up for any reasons, she had used a code word that she knew Kevin would not argue with. She locked the basement doors (inside and outside) to assure herself that those teenagers did not spoil the moment. Kevin and Avi knew they were temporarily locked in. If an urgency presented itself, cell phones were their means of communication. The basement was also quite soundproof.

Sharon had been trained in these 'brutal' Kidon/Mossad 'coming to term' techniques but had always had second thoughts when applying them. Ziva was her mentor and had explained that the only way to face a dreadful situation was to be drowned into it. She had told her: You see evil that close and the logic part of your brain shuts off leaving you with only two choices: Believe the evidence; take appropriate but painful/dire actions and live or Shut down; blind yourself in anger and kill yourself to escape the atrocious/unbearable pain. Ziva had uses this hard learned reasoning to kill her half-brother when it had become evident he had sided with the enemy!

She didn't like what she was setting up but Eyal was right in choosing this way to read in Ari. They didn't have time to 'cuddle' Ari into realising who more what his wife really was.

The table was set so to say: The kitchen table was filled with very graphic photos; Monic's real name spelled out in red; only one chair (_Ari would be handcuffed to the chair, gagged and Eyal would be holding him down – he would be forced to look at the horror in front of him in silence_); lights replaced with a couple of candles; fake blood spread across some photos leaving a distinctive "Sick-Making-Smell (a metal-copper, salty and sticky smell); an unloaded gun on one side and a knife on the other _(Ari would have to choose one to end his torment: reach for the gun and easily end his life or reach for the knife to kill the enemy with his own hands and hope to see the light at the end of the tunnel)_

The photos were organised to give life to the idiom 'I saw my life flash before my eyes'. Ari needed to see Monic's hidden life flash before his eyes!

Sharon had to admit that Robin's intel was brutal and sickening. Looking at her setting, she was proud of the result but still shivered at looking at it and thinking of the pain it would cause made a lump rise in her throat.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She signaled to Ari to come and join her. As soon as Ari was in the kitchens doorway, Eyal sprang into action: He grabbed Ari, shoved him in the kitchen, sat, tied and gagged him. Just one look at Eyal and she knew this was not her place to be. Not a time to invoke women rights! This was still a man world and her staying in the kitchen could jeopardize the success of this intervention. Closing the kitchen door, she walked to the living room and sat alone in the darkness of the night!

At one point she heard one word

**Hishtagata?**

Looking it up on her IPhone, she smiled.

The word could mean: _Have You Gone Mad? Are You Nuts?; Have You Lost it?; Are You Crazy?_

How appropriate - one word summed it up perfectly!

To be continued!


	28. Chapter 28 - Family time - well sort of!

_**Thanks New reader for your wonderful review, it helped me get motivated to continue this story**_!

Sharon awoke to multiple sirens, needing a second or two to figure out where she was, her eyes fell on a handwritten note.

The note read "_Sorry, I'm guessing the sirens woke you… you looked so peaceful and beautiful preferred writing than waking you. Ari came up with a plan to deal with his 'problem'; drastic but the best way out for him. Not an easy solution but it's what I would have done. I unlocked the basement doors. The kids will come up to see what's happening. Ari wants you to stop Ismael from joining him. Do not worry Ari and I are controlling the situation. I am asking you to handle our teenage guests: Under no circumstances is one of them to leave our house. Sharon, those teenagers, for most, have seen more violence that their North-American counterparts. Be firm, orders not negotiations; accept no arguments! Ari informs me that some of those teens haves spies as parents so I'm guessing they'll figure out something is going down fast enough. Call parents to reassure them their child is OK; don't let the kids speak to their parents, we need to 'control' possible gossip. Inform parents we will see all get home as soon as possible. If necessary, we will keep them for the night. Make sure you warn the parents they cannot get into our suburb because it's sealed off by the Fire and Rescue services. Parents won't panic if you are in control and reassure them their child is safe. _

_On the DMW mission: Called and read in Auggie on most of what we uncovered. He cancelled our flight to Québec. We will take Dark Control's jet – it's on its way to Gurion Airport. Also delayed Avi and Kevin's flight (again) to London. Reason: Ismael might join our boys for a student exchange of sorts (we'll deal with it in London Monday or Tuesday). Ari will need time alone to recover and most important; tie up loose ends. MP informed me she will stay in Israel she has a mission of sort. Don't worry about her, she can fence for herself and she assured me her mission wasn't against Israel – the Mossad spy in me needed to know! We will miss out on our Ice Hotel escapade and arriving in the nick of time to run our planned weekend op. Auggie is OK with it all and assures me he can handle the delay. As for our planned 'escapade' I make you a solemn promise that, next winter, you can choose the coldest weekend and I will spend a night at the Ice hotel and discover dog sleighing. Mitzta'er, Gam ZuLeTovah (Sorry, this is for the best) Ani Ohevet Otcha (I love you)."_

Sharon smiled, this was Eyal Lavin at his best: Brilliantly covering all bases! She didn't have time to finish her thought that Agent Welby had to go into action. The kids were up from the basement. At seeing the fire, they were heading out. Sharon had to think fast since they already had the door open. She reached for her dagger and threw (more flung) it spear style. (_A more difficult technique but safer since it had little or no rotation). _

A knife sticking into the door got their attention! Avi and Kevin sensed her going to such extent meant something was up.

She spoke "People in the living room now, please. Ismael, with me in the kitchen. All of you, want your cells; drop them in this box. Don't want selfies, text messages or else to hit social medias before I speak to your parents. Do not worry, you are all safe and I will return you cells. I don't trust you young people to miss out on this news…. it's one hell of a post for your followers but could cause anguish for your parents! Avi, Kevin, need your help while I talk to Ismael; stay with your friends and leave no one out."

Sharon heard her voice but didn't recognize it! Stern and directive, were Eyal's ways rubbing off on her? The teenagers followed her instructions like well behave soldiers. Eyal had told her what to expect, but still, their lack of giggly teenage reactions unnerved her.

* * *

As Ismael entered the kitchen, his questions shot out: My father, was he in the house, is Eyal gone to help, was the fire set and is it related to his work?

"Ismael, stop, I'll tell you all I can: Your father is OK. He was here having a wine break with us. I dosed off on Eyal's shoulder so didn't see just how it happened. They are at your house. Son, your father wants to keep you safe. For people like us there are always higher risks and precautions to take in our daily lives. I need you to stay with me."

Ismael swallowed hard and Sharon could see he was fighting not to cry. She also noticed that he hadn't mentioned Monic, his step-mother. Sharon knew it was better she brought her up. If his mind was as inquisitive as Avi's or Kevin's, he would figure out Monic might have been the target. She couldn't take any chances on that happening.

"Ismael, I'm sorry but I can't give you any news on Monic. We had invited her over but your father said she had a headache and preferred going to bed. I'm sure she is fine. Your father and Eyal were quick to get to your place and they are both well trained in rescuing people in dangerous situations."

Ismael shot her such a somber look she shivered. He said "She always has a headache and dad sleeps in the basement for him not to disturb her, that's nothing new. Can we get back to my friends? You are right, we need to call their parents. Bad news travels fast here. Dad and Eyal don't need a parent panic attack to deal with on top of it all."

Sharon put her arm over his shoulders and guided him to the living room. As she entered the room, Kevin gave her the TV remote-control and said.

"Mom, I have all parents, except one (have him on my cell), waiting for your go ahead. It's like call waiting. Press 'talk' on the remote and you are in conference call with all. For Amir's parents, they will hear you but not be able to see you."

"Wow, I'm impressed Kev! Thanks, this makes it a lot easier on me."

The conversation with the parents went well. None of them had had news of the fire. Sharon avoided possible gossip by giving them a 'rehearsed version' of what happened (a possible electrical fire). She reassured all parents their teens were safe, under adult supervision and staying inside till it was safe to be driven home. She let it known it was preferable that their son/daughter came to them. Again, as Eyal had written, no parent put up a cat fight. They all thanked her for her handling of the situation. One parent asked of her origin, noticing she had no accent but knew by her appearance she wasn't Israeli.

Sharon gave herself a pat in the back since she purposely spoke in a neutral tone. _'I still have it!' _She also was sure that parents was one of the spy-parents fishing for information.

She volunteered "I'm from Québec, Canada. My mother tongue is French. Canada is often single out as being neutral, must be the same for our accent!" Had she mentioned London or the US she might have been ID as MI-6 or CIA, better to keep them guessing!

Sharon returned the cells and ushered the teens to the basement. She promised Ismael she would call when his father returned.

"Sharon, you were not lying about my father being here?"

"I would never do such a thing, you father **was** enjoying fine wine with Eyal. I might have dosed off but I'm a mother remember….we never shut off completely!"

That seemed to reassure him. Again, not a word for Monic.

* * *

Looking out the window, she saw that the fire was now under controlled and sensed a dark silhouette settle in by her side. By her shadow's demeanour Sharon knew the job at hand had been 'executed'! She pulled his face near hers and kissed him. His response was more than expected and she lost balance. Eyal was fast to grab her.

"Sorry I was in need of some human touch, you OK?"

"Yes, I'm Ok. I know the feeling, that's why I reached out; been there, done that. Hugging a dog, a cat or a stuffed animal just doesn't cut it!"

Smiling down at her, Eyal shook his head; the advantages of having a spouse that was also a spy outweighed the disadvantages. That Sharon could read his after-the-fact emotions was, at this time, more than welcome. Too often, he had dealt alone with the jitters and tension of completing an 'execution' style mission.

Eyal said "Nice setting you fixed up for Ari. It did the job in half the time I expected. I've seen many angry agents, assets, targets or bosses but none like I witness with Ari. For a moment I thought he would march across the street and kill her with his bare hands!"

Sharon added "Things were also strange with Ismael. He wasn't worried about Monic, only his father. Eyal I have a funny feeling the Sotter household wasn't a normal/peaceful one!"

Sharon pulled Eyal to the sofa and pushed him on it. "Let's take a short break, you need to relax. Your neck is tense, let me massage it."

He took the glass of wine she was offering and let her fingers do some very provocative talking. He playfully fondled her and she answered with the same childish behaviour. A well-deserved escape for both. It didn't last long, they heard a 'hum, hum' and both turned toward the sound. It was Avi and Ismael.

Ismael spoke "Eyal, is my father OK?"

"He's fine and will be here shortly, he needs to talk to you."

"It's Monic isn't it?"

Eyal answered "Prefer you speak to your father."

Ismael shot him a dark stare "She can rot in hell for all I care!"

At those words, Ari was entering. He was covered in soot.

Ari's temper manifested itself "Ismael, this is not the time to bash Monic. You owe Sharon and Eyal an apology for those unnecessary comments. NOW!"

Sharon wanted to intervene but Eyal's squeeze on her shoulder warned her she would commit a cultural oops. With what Ari had lived through tonight, this father and son interaction was not a time for a woman to call on it. Yes, it might have been chauvinist but she would not put up a feminist fight over it all, not the time nor the place!

After speaking to Ismael in private, Ari returned and said "Sharon, Eyal, I will be up most of the night. Can Ismael sleep over? My team will arrive any minute now and we will go through the rubbles.

Turning towards his son, he continued "Ismael, there is still a chance Monic might have stepped out with friends. I wasn't home at the time the fire started."

Ismael seemed more pleased with the news of his sleepover than the possibility of Monic being alive.

He kissed his father and whispered "I'm sorry for the fire dad, but don't expect me to shred tears over Monic."

Ismael turned around and said "Eyal, Sharon, again I'm sorry for my strong words earlier. Like my father said, it was not the right time or place. I'm glad you moved in, things shake rattle and roll with you guys around!"

Ari's and Eyal's heads went up and Avi dragged Ismael back to the basement!

Ari thanked Sharon for her 'Coming to terms' set up!

"Sharon, don't quite know where and by whom you were trained but I'd like the name of your professors! Missy you did quite a job; hurt like hell but that's was the point, wasn't it? Eyal said you had a way with reading and analysing intel, he was right. Your set-up was precise and to the point, no bull-shit and undisputable facts, remarkable work!

Sharon responded "Still, I'm sorry for the hurt it put you through."

"Never say you are sorry for a job well done. It needed to happen – for people like us this was a life and death situation. I chose to live…. Meaning she had to die."

Sharon continued "Don't want to bring up bad moments but what did you do…"

Ari hushed her with his finger and Eyal shot her the darkest of stares! She wanted to strangle herself for being so careless. What a rookie mistake she had just made: Never ask about an execution openly – NEVER! It can only be brought up by the 'executioner' in his time and place. It was an unwritten rule that all spies knew. Biting her lips, she said in a very low voice "Sorry!"

Ari squeeze her shoulder, nodded and continued "Glad to see you're not perfect! I wouldn't want to impose on you Sharon, but do you think it could be possible for Ismael to spend time in London with Avi. He's a straight "A" student so some time off from school won't do much harm. Eyal mentioned they offer short terms student exchanges. Seems that's how Avi got into that school. I'm not looking for a permanent boarding school but just a couple of weeks for me to settle things here. Since your sons are leaving today, not much time for me to set it up. Hate imposing you being pregnant an all."

"I'd be happy to add another teenager to our household! Ari, don't worry it won't be a problem. Our house in London has more than enough rooms and we have a maid that loves kids. As for the school, it's a private institution, meaning they have freedom to accept who they want for the time needed. Can't see them refusing a straight 'A' student, especially a foreigner. They make the most of the visit by having the kids share their cultural backgrounds. It's a wonderful school."

"I know, looked it up at the beginning of this school year, as Ismael was wanting to join his best friend at one point, also a very expensive one..."

Eyal was quick to answer "Don't worry about that, I have it covered. The school owes me a favor or two!"

"Eyal, don't want you paying for my son. You two have done more than enough for the Sotter household."

Eyal put his hand on Ari's shoulder "Ari don't argue with me on this. Discussion over, you need to get back to your team and I need to put my baby to bed!"

Sharon swatted him but he caught her, pulled her over his shoulder, shook Ari's hand and walked up the stairs.

Seeing their playfulness, Ari's eyes dampened and Sharon's filled with tears. Poor Ari, he must have loved that woman. Sharon was eager to get more news from Eyal. She was now more than certain something dire/somber/not pretty had gone down.

* * *

Laying her down on the bed, Eyal stated. "I need to talk to Avi. Those kids will all be sleeping over. I must be getting old, just can't bring myself to wait up till the neighbourhood is cleared to bring them home: Early morning will do!"

"Not old but mature!"

Eyal winced and added "Thanks but I'm still old... Maturity comes with age!"

Eyal made sure all called their parents to inform them of their sleepover and inquired to the girls if they would prefer their own room. Avi rolled his eyes at his father "Dad..."

Eyal snapped "Avi, I'm asking the girls and it's their answer I want."

To Avi surprise, the four girls took Eyal up on his offer. He guided them to the third floor. Giving them what he could find for pillows/blankets and pulling Avi's mattress in MP room, he excused himself for the makeshift arrangements explaining they had just moved in and had the bare necessities!

Coming back to the kitchen to pick up a well deserve bottle of fine wine, he was met by Avi.

"Abba, I'm sorry for my behaviour with the girls, I wanted more to impress my friends than being courteous to the girls. The worst part is that I thought of asking if they preferred sleeping in MP's room but being cool won over."

"Let it be a lesson Avi: Women are not and should never be objects for looking 'cool'."

Avi lowered his eyes while taking in what his father had said. "Well, they were cooing for you before; now, Sharon better be on her guards!"

Eyal chuckled "Sharon can rest soundly! I'm not searching for a young replacement, just got this one and she suits me fine! Son, observing you tonight, I gather it's over with Anika. If not, we are due for Chapter 2 on how to treat a woman!"

Avi shot Eyal a surprise look. "You were with us less than15 minutes and you caught that! Hate you being a spy, I can /can never get away with anything!"

"Answer the question, son: You and Anika still a couple?"

"No, she broke off. Seem I was expecting too much of our relationship."

Eyal's head shot up and Avi knew he had to explain more.

"Dad not everything is about sex. Anika said she wasn't ready for a long term relationship. I thought that is what we had: Irreconcilable differences."

Eyal smiled...a déjà vue for him! One thing for sure Avi was his son.

He added "Avi, piece of advice coming from experience: Take time to have fun, enjoy the present and your future will make itself. I'm not telling you to act like a moron but take the time to have fun while you're young!"

"Is that why you took so long to settle in with A woman, it being Sharon? After mom, you wanted to have the fun you missed out when you were young."

"Avi, now would be a good time to say 'Good night Abba!' "

Smiling or more smirking Avi responded "Good night Abba. I'm glad you found Sharon, she perfect for you. And yes I will 'lighten up', Kevin gave me the same advice! Another thing; I don't mind you being the observant type; you care and I appreciate that."

"Always son! Think it's time for this old and experience man to get some sleep!"

Hastening his pace towards the basement door Avi added "And maybe have fun!"

"AVI!"

* * *

As he thought Sharon was sleeping when he entered their room. He knew a simple touch would wake her but he preferred letting her sleep. As he, she had had a very eventful 48 hours. The fact that she still wanted to have their baby and a second home in Israel amazed him.

'_Music and some fine wine before joining my wife in Morpheus arms is just what a doctor would prescribe!'_

A couple of hours later, Sharon stirred and noticed Eyal wasn't besides her. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the night, she smiled: Eyal had fallen asleep with his glass of wine resting in his hand. She got up and as she was removing the glass, he rapidly went for her shoulder and hurdled her over the chair.

Regaining his thoughts and letting out a couple of unintelligible but well-chosen words, he hurried by her side.

"How many times have I told you to not to tackle me when I'm sleeping! I've been a loner for all my career and for most of my adult life, those protection reflexes are built into me!"

Then it hit him; she was pregnant! Picking her up, he got her settle in their bed. Putting his hand on her belly, he asked "Are you OK? Damn Sharon I could have hurt you. Please, for at least the next 7 months or so, try to stay away from me!"

Laughing, Sharon pulled him down to her level "I'm fine, just startle. Luckily for you, I am trained on how to fall! As for straying away from you; never. Must admit thou next time I see you sleeping, I will leave you to it or send you a text."

"It's a deal. Listen, we need to talk. There's a team from the Mossad coming to scan our home. Monic was here today and had the time and means to bug the place. Don't think she did because she would have saved herself from us tonight but better safe than sorry plus the order came down from the Mossad. Ari's house, well the parts that weren't destroyed by the fire, will also be scanned by IDF and the Mossad. Rivka and Victor have been read in on our progress in our DMW mission. Both were impressed with the reach Sana and her team have. They can't understand why she stayed out of all agencies' radars for so long. The Mossad and CIA are now on her case and MI-6 will soon follow. I instructed, more ordered, Rivka to share the intel with Robert."

Sharon was intrigue as why he was speaking freely if he thought they could be bugged.

Eyal picked up on her probable questioning "Don't worry, this room is not bugged. When Ryan came to fly Annie to Paris, he left me a couple of very sophisticated bug scanners. Had told him of Annie being bugged so he could undo the damage some of their possible pillow talks had done. Like me he was pissed their love making could have been listened into. Before he left for France, he gave me the devices specifying they were the best money could buy and that he'd be invoicing Dark Control for their use! They have a small range so put them to good use and daily scanned our room. In retrospect, it's you I should have scanned, you were the one wearing a bug!"

That got him a painful pinch; rubbing his nipple he continued

"Ouch, that hurt, what are you becoming a She-Devil? Continuing on the Ryan front, getting to appreciate him more and more. He appears a cocky bast-rd but he's a superb team player and intelligent operative. He reorganized his weekend op to counter what parts of it could have been compromised."

Sharon sat up "Eyal, I'm nervous: I've been bugged and talked; Annie's been bug and talked; two attempts on your life - they must know about our weekend hits. We could all be burned."

"Way ahead of you. Auggie shuffled not only the timing of our hits: Auggie and Tash also changed the actors and the where we will strike. Ryan, Ziva &amp; company are in Québec, Auggie and Tash are in Washington (where we will join them with your brother), your father/Arthur are in Paris and Joan/Earl are in Berlin. Tash is creating 'a chatter' for it to spread that we postponed our ops! All plane tickets were cancelled. Dark Control's, Boris's and McQuaid's Security private jets will get us covertly to our new destinations."

Sharon looked at him with wide eyes "When did you have time to coordinate all of this?"

"After finding out Annie was bugged, in private, I expressed my concerns to Joan (the same you just expressed). She came up with this plan, I didn't organized/coordinate a thing. When Joan gets on the bandwagon she's quite a shaker &amp; dealer! Sharon we have experienced players on this team, could even say we are the rookies in it!"

"You didn't think of reading me in?"

Eyal looked straight at her "No, you didn't need to know. Joan decided it was best that only her, I, Auggie/Tash worked this through. Arthur, Annie, Ryan and Robert were also in the dark, no big deal. This is not personal just a tactic to fool our enemies!"

Sharon didn't quite know how to take/react to this covert action on Eyal's part.

Eyal put his arm around her shoulders and she angrily pushed him away. He was left standing tall and alone as she went to go out.

He stopped her and said "Care to tell me where you are heading?"

"You need not know!"

"Sharon, stop acting as a child. I don't have the time or patience to babysit your temper tantrum."

That last remark made Sharon's blood boiled but she also realized this was not the time to face him and engaged in a blood bath. He would win hands off, her emotions were already all over the place!

Again he made a gesture to bring her close and again she bolted.

She spoke "I'm getting dressed and going for a run. I need to clear my head and put this in perspective."

Sternly he shot back "You are not going for a run or even opening the door to the outside. We don't know the consequences of us silencing Monic could bring. You are not in Québec City, you are in Israel. Please, for you own protection stay inside."

In a spiteful tone she answered "Suite yourself, I'll sleep on the cough."

Eyal shook his head in despair "If it has to come down to us spending the night apart, I'll take the sofa."

"I don't give a damn of what YOU want. Don't think I will leave you be the 'martyr' to give yourself a good conscience."

"A good conscience about what? Sorry, I just can't figure out what I did that was so wrong. Yes, I held back Joan's strategies for this weekend and a damn good thing I did because you being bugged would have pretty much scrapped that plan had I read you in. Sharon, you're not the only one that was feeling something was not right. You had doubts you were bugged and read me in once you had solved the problem – I'm not giving you the cold shoulder for that. I did, as you did, what we are trained to do in situations where we have doubts; hold all information close to our chest! Today, I lived through two attempts on my life; reunited with an ex-fiancé I had cowardly dumped; through you/the baby had a serious health problems plus conducted the interrogation/execution of a friend's wife. Sorry my glass is full! Don't get me wrong, I'm not being a 'martyr' just giving you the cold hard facts. This has been one hell of a day and if there is one thing I hadn't plan on is fighting with you and us spending the night apart! Sharon, I need you tonight.

"Oh so I should be the obedient Israeli wife and take care of her man after a long and hard day? Sorry, you didn't marry the right kind of woman if that's what expected of me."

That remark got Eyal in thinking mode. '_Think I know the root of her real problem'._

"Sharon, lots went down today. Are you frustrated because I stopped you from speaking when Ari and Ismael were having a father-son moment or I ask you to prepare the intervention with Ari but kept you out of most of the action? Did those situations plus I not being 100% straightforward with you on the weekend plans make you doubt about your place in our relationship?"

By Sharon's attitude Eyal saw he had hit a sensitive cord.

He continued "Look I won't hold my head in the sand and tell you that women in this part of the world are treated in the same manners as their American counterparts. That would be lying, but what you need to believe is that in **my **heart you are **my equal** in every way and that I don't /will never take you for granted. But if we live here, from time to time, there will be situations where I won't be able to listen to my heart but **need to respect** the beliefs or ways of people we will encounter on a daily base. As a Canadian the term 'reasonable accommodations' should ring a bell. Tonight, if I would have been Ari, I would have welcomed your opinion. I stopped you from talking because I sensed, after 'Monic', the last thing he wanted was a woman's opinion. As for me not implicating you more with the take down/assassination, what can I say other than; guilty as charged. I decided I didn't want you/our baby being expose to such violence. Not because I think you would not have been able to handle it. Hell, I've worked with Ziva/Joan/Annie and know a woman can be as ruthless, even more, than a man. I didn't ask for your help because I wanted to spare you the violence I knew was coming. Guilty as charge and I will do it again, sorry, that's how I'm wire. It's not religious or I think women are inferior to men; if I can spare anguish to the people I love, I will… **be it a woman or a man**!"

For a third time Eyal reached out to her and she cuddle into him and said "Sorry I doubted you, you are right I was being childish! Need you tonight as much as you need me."

"Taking about 'needs': I will read you in on what went down tonight, but for now it can wait. I prefer us making up first!"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Well since you're feeling left out why don't I leave you have your way… use me!"

"Are you sure you're up to it? You just said you've had quite a day."

Eyal whispered in the creases of her neck "Try me!"

* * *

Sharon woke up at a knocking at their bedroom door. Opening it she fell face to face with Avi.

"Euh, Abba asked me to wake you. He said that we have a full day ahead of us and he'd like for you not to skip breakfast."

Avi seemed ill at ease, Sharon sensed it and asked

"Avi, is something bothering you?" While pulling him in and closing the door.

"Well, heard you and Abba fighting…"

"Were we that loud? I'm sorry your friends had to witness …"

Avi interrupted "No, no! I came up to ask Abba when our flight was leaving and your door was not closed. I heard your conversation well more your disagreement."

"Don't worry yourself, we are OK. Avi, with the kind of job we have disagreements are bound to happen. Also me being pregnant, hormones are playing with my character – in other words, I might act as a spoiled brat from time to time! The important part is that your father and I will talk it out."

Avi smiled "I know you two made up: Abba is a happy camper making breakfast for all and chatting away. He would never be as carefree if he hadn't settle things with you."

"Then what it is Avi?"

"Well…I wanted to share something I noticed about Abba. Might not be my place to bring it up so feel free to tell me to mind my own business! I know Abba would."

Intrigue, Sharon repeated "An observation?"

"Sharon, Abba didn't cave into you like he would do with mom or other women while having a 'heated' conversation. When Hanna and Eyal fought, he would never talk back, never. His temper would creep up and he'd even hit things sometimes or go for long walks but he didn't engage in 'real fights'. Yesterday, he stood his grounds and defended his point of view. For me it was strange, even a first, seeing/more hearing my father in this light. It made me realize that maybe in his past relationships he didn't want to 'fight' for them because, in the end, he knew they would not work out or they weren't worth fighting for. Last night he fought back not because he wanted to 'win' or be a martyr but because he thinks you and him are worth fighting for. Funny with Anika, I always caved in (that's what I had seen Abba do) but I realize now I should have fought more for it. She said it was over and I just caved in and said; 'If that's what you want! "

Sharon was lost for words. Avi's observation was priceless and eye opening for her.

"Avi that is a wonderful observation, thank-you for pointing it out. You, young man, are a lot like that father of yours and will make a young girl jubilant. Sorry Anika couldn't realize that! Can I tell Eyal about your thoughts? I know he will have a proud daddy moment!"

Sharon could see Avi's face becoming a light shade of red and she had another question for him.

"Avi, why did you tell me of your observation and not your father?"

"Sharon, men don't talk about mushy stuff between themselves!"

"Well I know your father and he would love to hear it from you. As for mushy, believe me it would have been mushier if you told him. Between the two of us, he's the cry-baby! Men can shed tears too Avi!"

Avi's eye shot wide open and he said "No, not Abba, never!"

"Want to bet: Make a deal with you – call him up here and tell him what you just told me. He sheds one tear and you will try to make up with Anika when we get back to London (that is if you still care for her). He stays dry eyes, I double your allowance for 6 months. Avi, you are a lot like your father, think about that when you stick a character trait to him."

Avi was fast to shake Sharon's hand. She went down to the kitchen and told Eyal Avi needed to speak to him.

Surprised he asked, "You know about what?"

"Not a clue! What is our chef cooking up this morning? I'll take over."

"Cooking part is over. Take a seat Ahavah, your breakfast is waiting for you. You can take over the heated discussions Ivanna and Sarah were having with me: The right for a parent to say **no** to a family pet. They fought down all my arguments, you might have new and better ones."

He pulled her chair and kissed the top of her head. Sharon was smiling at seeing the four teenage girls observing Eyal; they were smitten, big time! Looking at the boys, she noted they were annoyed or more jealous_. 'OK, what can be done about this situation? This is not a problem I've dealt with before!'_

It hit her: Age and becoming a daddy!

She got up and put her hand on her back while saying

"Don't think us wanting a baby at our age was the brightest of ideas."

Smiling Kevin added "Told you it would be better for you guys to wait a couple of years and get to be grand-parents to MP's kids, less trouble!"

Kevin's quip was the cherry on the sundae! She didn't need to add much to complete her mission!

"Sorry son, we can't go back. I'm sure we are not that old as parents. What are your parent's age?"

Their answered where between 35 and 40.

Smiling Sharon answered "Kevin, you were right: We are old for parents!"

One girl asked "Is Eyal really over 40?"

"Barely but yes, we both are!"

Avi was coming down the stair and Sharon was eager to see who had won the bet. She let the girls discuss the news of Eyal being 'old'!

"So Avi are you going to be rich for the next 6 month or you going to give Anika a second chance?"

A disgruntled Avi said "What do you think?"

"Ah I knew it!" Running up the stairs to join Eyal as she was entering he caught her by surprised. Holding her hands up again the door, in a low interrogator's voice, he asked,

"Did you just use my son as a pond to have me lose an image I've worked very hard to build?"

Trying unsuccessfully to wiggle out of his hold, she answered "Yes! Your 'I'm a man I don't cry' cover is blown Daddy to be!"

Releasing her he asked "What did you think of our kid's observation?"

Sharon noticed Eyal had said 'our kid' and that touched her. "Eyal, he's your son that's for sure. Have a question for you: Is he right?"

"It was unconscious on my part: I was never one to spice up a fight with a lover. Preferred leaving it up to the women, from experience you guys are masters at that."

Sharon swatted him, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I'm lying through my teeth, Avi was 100% on target. That boy is way too observant for his age."

Laying her head on his shoulder she added "Eyal, you might want to cool it down with the girls. Think the boys are not liking your 'cougar' style!"

"What? No? You're kidding?!"

Seeing he was genuinely surprised Sharon grabbed his chin, pulled him near her and said "You, my dear, are candy for their eyes!"

"Sharon, I'm not…"

She interrupted him "I **know** you're not! Eyal what can I say: Attraction is a genetic thing – women are programmed to respond to certain qualities like height, dominance, good looks, money and confidence. It's written in black and white in our training manuals. You've learned from the best, the Mossad have the reputation of training their male agents in just these ways! But have no fear, I kinda 'fixed' things."

Biting his bottom lip "I know I will regret asking: How?"

"By making them realize you were old and about to be a daddy for a second time. Seems diaper duty isn't an activity that the young crowd considers 'hot'!"

"Don't know if I should thank you or strangle you! One thing for sure, I will be more careful with young female visitors! The last thing I want to be is our boys' 'competition': I'm too old and am happy with the 'old woman' I have!"

"Don't worry once we have this kiddy it won't be a problem and by the time he's all grown up, you'll have outgrown your animal magnetism… well I hope!"

Turning towards her, he said in a deep and grave voice "Well, why don't I try some of that sexiness on you just to see if it works with the mature ones!"

He was backing her up to the bed when a light knock sounded.

She laughed and said "Lavin, you need to put that sexual magnetism on hold."

"Seem that's all I've been doing lately."

"You'll live don't worry!"

It was Kevin announcing that Ari was waiting for them downstairs.

After Kevin had gone, Sharon took Eyal's hand and asked "We didn't have time to talk about what went down with Monic. I'd like you to read me in Eyal."

"She talked little but what we extracted from her proved that she was with Ari to make him look as a double and the end result was killing him; that Sana is indeed the 'leader of the pack' and the Chinook helicopter crash was the starting point of this mess. We need to drill down more on what was under that crash. I'm sure our CIA friends know more than they are telling us. On that mission, I was assisting CIA without Mossad's knowledge and when it became known, Mossad pulled me out. Had some serious explanations to give to justify my actions. Darling, I'm not the one that silenced Monic."

Sharon was grateful for that last piece of news. "Did you record your 'talk' with her?"

"Yes but prefer you analyze it while we are flying to Washington. Can't take the risk of someone overhearing. Sharon, I'm warning you, you will hear Ari and me in a different light."

"You're right for the time and place, will listen to it on the plane. As for hearing the interrogation, Eyal I've done that job many times. My own father wins the prize for ruthlessness in interrogation techniques. I'd get goosebumps every time I had to analyze one of his interrogations. My guess you and Ari are right up there with him, you three have the same profile!"

He bent down and kissed her lovingly.

* * *

Their morning agenda was jammed packed: Convincing Tali that Sharon would seek proper maternal care in Washington was quite a hurdle; getting all the teens home and Eyal meeting up with a Mossad colleague (a parent); calling Monic (the other Monic – the real estate agent) to finalise the papers of them buying the house; arranging the flight to London for the three boys. Since MP was not flying back it was agreed that a Mossad agent would accompany them. They didn't take to well at having a babysitter but that changed when they SAW the babysitter. Rookie mission equaled young operative: Now it was a fight at who would sit near her; saying their good-byes to Ima, Gaby, Enos, MP and Hanna and finally driving to Gurion airport.

Boarding Dark Control's jet, they were welcome by both pilots,

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Lavin welcome aboard. We are cleared to fly in 15 minutes. Mr. Lavin rumour has it you like to fly, the commands are yours if you so desire!"

"It's Eyal and Sharon, Mr. and Mrs. that's our parents! As for flying, we both have our license, thanks for the offer but not today. We've had an eventful couple of days and the weekend is planning out to be the same. Going to take the time it will take to fly the 9480 km to Washington to get some down time."

"Very well, boss. The flight should take around 15 hours with one stop in Frankfurt, Germany. Make yourself comfortable. Jamie (_Eyal's second in command at Dark Control's_) made sure you have the desired commodities."

Looking at Eyal conduct himself, Sharon was impressed; stepping into Dark Control's leader came naturally to him. When this DMW mission would (finally) be over, she looked forward to seeing him strive at taking the reigns over from Jamie. She knew he had daily, sometimes long, debriefing sessions with Jamie. Another task he did when all were sleeping or not around. She was wondering if Eyal Lavin ever slept!

Sharon was making herself comfortable in the cinema/conference room.

"Eyal, seems you had this jet configured for work and play with nothing but the best, even the pilots travel in sheepskin luxury. You must be a much appreciated boss! MI-6's jet is a far cry from what you did with this space. Answer a question: Are your days more than 24 hours or you just don't sleep?"

"I do sleep and play… you should know! (_He winked at her_) My secret is getting the right people together. For this, borrowed Boris's designer and made him meet up with Dark Control's oldest (meaning more experience) field officers and voilà. Must admit I like it, couldn't have done it any better – practical, classic luxury, comfortable, lots of place to stretch out, large bathrooms, a couple of rooms to permit agents to decompress and our private quarters."

Sharon looked wide eyes at him "What?"

Smiling he answered "We have our private quarters. It's a gift from me to us. Sharon, I know this might sound conceded/spoiled but didn't like us getting together in a room that all used. We have the means, there are two other sleeping quarters for agents and I paid for that part of the renovation."

Interrupting, Sharon came close to him "You're not spoiled, love your way of thinking. Did you see the final result?"

Taking her by the waist "Nope, why don't we discover it together?"

Taking her hand and guiding her toward their 'sleeping quarters'. As he opened the door, he came to an abrupt stop. Sharon came up from under his arm to peak at the design. It was breathtaking: In shades of gold, beige and burgundy with oak trimmings. Lots of natural light and two TV screens finished the design of the luxurious room.

"Eyal, this is MP's doing isn't it?"

"Told you I put the right people together. Yes, this is your daughter's doing and a damn good job she did."

"It's spectacular but think MP went overboard. You should have given her a budget of some sort. This must have cost a fortune! We have all the tech toys I can dream of, a sound system a DJ would die for, a wine storage I'm sure is masterfully stocked; very expensive/beautiful artworks (see the one you bought at the market is there!) and 6 people could sleep in this bed!"

"Gave your daughter carte blanche. My only demands were that she kept it classic and in your taste."

Laughing Sharon responded "That's why it's burgundy/gold and not navy blue/brown. She knows I love those colours."

"You daughter should think of having her noc (non-official-cover) as an interior designer!"

"You and her both! That bed looks inviting, do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Go ahead, I need to talk to the pilots then get in touch with Jamie. Our parallel mission with Boris is getting into gear. Would like for you to put that analyst talent of yours to good use; after your nap could you draw me a time line of our DMW mission with the last 48 hours. Should be quite a peep show!"

"Peep show, try a Tsunami: Will do. Is Boris is satisfied of the service we are offering him?"

"Yes, don't worry, I've been monitoring it all. I make sure I talk to Boris on a weekly basis. He accepted that a Dark Control agent take my place for the first part of the mission and I am grateful to him. He's paying good money and deserves the services it commends. Plus, it's our first 'contract' as the new owners and I want it to be a success!"

"It's more your op, Eyal."

"If I remember well; you were the one that clinched the Boris deal with your knowledge of the Cartel and you hacking Boris's Security while I was sidelined fighting a blood infection and chickenpox! It's OUR first Dark Control mission, love."

"OK 'our' first! Now can I make good use of this giant bed? You care to join me for …?"

Taking her elbows and bringing her close to him, he said "Would love to but I can't. We are about to be cleared to leave and with Israel Security, well you never know! I might need to talk to some 'friends'."

"You expecting problems?"

"No but this is a private jet owned by a private security company, we are Mossad and MI-6 (they know!)…. we are in Israel – that equation gives you a Security Molotov Cocktail just asking to blow!"

"OK taking a rain check, but can I at least get a taste of what I'm missing?"

At those words, she pulled on his tie, kissed him deeply and slid her hands under his blouse then onto his torso. She could feel the desirer mount in him but could also feel his physical restrain.

Immobilizing her and lifting her up, he gently threw her on the bed.

"Welby, you're good, damn good: You are the best tease I've ever encounter and I've seen more than a couple! And I thought having a 'permanent' lover/partner would put an end to untimely hard-ons! I was wrong, it's worst; have the culprit in my face/mind so I can't even shake them off!"

Smirking she answered "What a bummer or more a boner! Your fault; I ask if we could have a quickie and you said no, deal with it, agent Lavin. Your work awaits you so get to it!"

Cuddling her face with his hands, he gave her a parting kiss and whispered "I will get you for this!"

She whispered back "Put both of your hands in your pockets and hold your member into timidity or tuck your erection under your belt, from inside your pockets, using your hands. That last one demands experience but I'm guessing you're more a tucker than a holder. That's what I told trainees in my classes!"

"What, you gave those kind of classes to men?"

Sharon twisted her nose at him "Eyal, at MI-6 we don't have girly classes and boy classes – it's coed! I loved giving 'those kind' of classes. Trainees often throw around a 'know-it-all' attitude but not in the 'Sexpionage' classes! I was a master at bringing up the red-faces and staring at the ground behaviours."

"Figures! As for my 'style' I prefer to apply the old joke: A guy's only got enough blood in his body to run either his brain or his penis, but not both. I other words I used my head not my hands."

"Figures! Were you ever asked to give lectures or classes for Mossad's trainees?"

"Yes but it was always a resounding 'NO'. I teach as bad as I sing!"

Sharon went to put her arms around his waist but he shook his index warning her to stay AWAY!

She added "You have a wonderful voice, and you'd be a superb teacher. Eyal, you appear as dashing and roguish agent that is a natural with flirtatious banter and has charming handsomeness. Why not be willing to 'give back'?"

"Think it's time for a nap because you're delusional. Darling, you do not want a teacher that is cynical, somber and a loner with stiff slicing-and-dicing work techniques. Not a good example to give young minds."

"Like always you're selling yourself short! You are right on one point I need a nap! But this discussion is not over, don't like it when you draw a poor picture of yourself."

"One of my finesse traits my love; it keeps me from becoming narcissistic. Aristotle said: If you want a virtue, act as if you already have it and then it will be yours -Act first, then become. Sorry Ahavah; it's still all an act, I've not yet 'become' Agent 007 - Bond!"

She lipped 'BULLSHIT' and said "Wrong JB: not James Bond you're more the Jason Bourne type!"

They were interrupted by a light nock at the door.

"Boss, we are about to take off, you wanted to be present?"

"Yes, thanks. I'll be there shortly."

* * *

Kissing Sharon but being careful to keep her at bay, he finally closed the door to their room_. 'Lavin, get yourself into 'work mode' and stop behaving like a sexually deprived teenager!'_

As she was just falling into deep sleep her special phone rang. Answering, she heard a pre-recorded robotic voice say;

"Sharon, it's Annie, I got in. I'm now one of Sana's little helpers. I'm heading to Syria for training or brainwashing. Won't be able to communicate with you for a while. Pray the Beta Aquarii star (luck of lucks), I will need a lot. This is one hell of a vertical structured organisation with a centralized power figure – Sana! It has a cult like authority operations. Just hope I can manage to stay afloat."

Annie was using the protocol they had put together just before her leaving for Paris with the mission to infiltrate Sana's followers.

How to announce this to Eyal! Annie's mission was to get an **invitation **to join Sana's group not accept it and go in without proper back-up! That was Annie and Sharon's plan. Now, Sharon was left with reading Eyal in.

'_Welby, get your thinking hat on, this will not go down well. Damn Annie, Syria of all places, dangerous and one of Israel's worst enemies! Why couldn't you have opted out of our plan at that point! I know not your style' _

Rubbing her belly, she said out loud "Baby, think mommy is in trouble!"

To be continued!


	29. Chapter 29 - Let the hits begin!

After learning of Annie's situation, Sharon decided to work on the time line Eyal had asked for. Best to keep herself occupied while trying to come up with a strategy for reading him in on Annie's whereabouts.

Eyal entered their room and found her surrounded by papers and photos.

"Ok we are officially on our way to Washington. See you didn't take long to baptize this oversize bed! You didn't nap?"

"Couldn't sleep. Here, you might be needing this."

Eyal read the paper, smiling he continued "You do realize I don't need a list of Hebrew swear words…."

Teasingly he added "I know them by heart! You want an English translation to them?"

"No, living with you made me also know them by heart as for the English translation don't need none! Just thought you might want to keep it close, think you're going to be reciting them shortly and will not want to forget one."

"Did the time-line reveal something we missed?"

In a barely audible voice, she said "No, this is something new."

Handing him the phone and giving the instructions on how to access Annie's message, her thinking was: _'The direct way is the best way!'_

As he listened, Sharon could see the dimple on his chin quivering and his eyes… let just say she didn't need to ask how he felt about Annie's message!

"Sharon, what does this mean? Why did Annie contact you instead of Joan?"

Keeping her head down, she mumbled "Because we had planned it that way."

"WHAT?"

Sharon grinned her teeth, closed her eyes and blurted out

"Before leaving Israel for Paris, Annie was already on the verge of infiltrating Sana's group. She didn't want to read you or Joan in for fear you'd stop her.  
She asked me to be her handler and I agreed. We came up with a sophisticated communication protocol, I gave her a couple of MI-6's spy toys and called in a couple of favours for a possible future extraction if ever needed."

Eyal squeezed her shoulder and said "Annie's mission was to work to get an **invitation** to join Sana's group then report to Joan for further orders. Please tell me you two didn't go over Joan head?"

Still looking at the floor, "We kinda did… before the facts. Technically a person can't disobey an order not yet received."

As she had thought, Eyal recited the full page and more. He crumpled the piece of paper, threw it at her and shot out of the room. Sharon had stopped breathing when he had started his monologue and only let some air out once alone. It was a surprise the door was still standing!

'_Now what? How can I explain that I'm with Annie on this? Sana's group is always one step ahead of us. Annie plan is reckless, but what might be needed to 'shock treat' this mission. Only problem: Syria, that we hadn't planned on!'_

* * *

Eyal came back in the same mood he had left: MAD! He turned on the three flat screens. Sharon saw Joan, Robert, Ryan and Auggie appear on the screens.

Looking at Eyal with a questioning stare she lipped "WTF?"

Fighting hard not to lose control, he ignored her and talked to their guests

"I have some breaking news! Seems Annie and Sharon decided to take matters in their own hands. Result: Annie's infiltrated Sana's group and is now heading to Syria for, as she said in her coded message; 'training or brainwashing'."

Now all were looking at Sharon. She decided to take the bull by the horns. One way or another, she had nothing to lose.

"Look, Annie asked me to be her handler and I accepted. We both thought something had to break in this mission. Knew you wouldn't agree to let Annie infiltrated the group without proper backup. Backup is 'predictable' and old fashion, we were sure they would discover it, use it against us and all Annie's hard work would be lost."

Joan spoke "Sharon are you telling me; Annie, when she left for Paris, had already infiltrated Sana's group?"

Biting her lips, not daring to look at Eyal, she answered "Not quite but Sana had approached her."

At seeing them all sigh in unison, she upped the tone.

"When are you going to realize Annie (and I) are not jobnikits (Eyal translated – paper pushers)? I happen to agree with Annie's point of view. Sana's group knows pretty much all of your MO's. In other words: You are all burned/predictable. Annie and I not as much. That was our leverage for building this protocol. We didn't act foolishly, Annie had some good intel."

Eyal turned Sharon towards him and lifted her head for him to be able to look her strait in the eyes

"Are you telling me you two withheld some critical information from us?"

"Not critical information, we are not dumb. I analysed all of Annie's surveillance intel, put it against our weekend ops and nothing came in conflict with our planned strikes. I was to read you in once Annie was officially a Sana team member: That's what I'm doing! "

Robert (_Sharon's father and MI-6's director_) looked at his daughter and said

"Dear, see you haven't loss your touch for surprising me with the most unorthodox work methods! Joan/Eyal, I'm getting to old for this. You have something to say that could knock some sense in that girl."

Joan crossed her arm, closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Robert, Annie is hard enough to handle, two Annie's is just impossible. Have a question through: Sharon, since you and Annie seem to have all your bases covered: **What are you going to do now?"**

Eyal added "That I'm looking forward to hear!"

Giving all an '_I dare you' _stare, she spoke: "Easy: Trust Annie's judgement.

Eyal spoke "Care to elaborate a bit more?"

Undaunted, she continued "Here goes - Our thinking entering this op was: _To catch one you have to become one_. I consulted with Robin (_Sharon's sister_) for the latest communication technologies terrorists are presently using. We avoided CIA's, MI-6's and the Mossad's usual protocols, Sana's group would be fast to recognize them. I tinkered with what Robin had given me and fixed Annie up with a secured communication line. I coded it in a way that Annie will seem to be talking about the weather or something as irrelevant, made the message bounce against worldwide web towers and finally redirected Annie's message to this phone, translated/decoded and a computerize voice will do the talking. And before you blame Robin for 'helping', she doesn't know anything about our plan. Told her it was for the timeline I was asked to build."

Auggie asked "Sharon are you telling me you can trace Annie, meaning you can pinpoint her present location?"

"Yes and no, Annie is in control. She's an astrology nerds, with her help on that subject, I put together a tracing plan combining new/old technology and the names of many stars. I can't trace her but she can trace me! Let's just say all our planning is 'upside-down', irregular… very irregular. In other words, it's what you guys would never do."

Auggie spoke "So 'upside-down' it sent her to Syria instead of Paris or London! Since when do you or Annie have contacts in Syria?"

"I have some but impossible on such a short notice to put them to good use. Again, I trust Annie's judgement. If she didn't ask me to extract her in Paris, I can only believe she's on top of it."

Auggie continued "Sharon, I'd just like to know where in the hell is Annie? This is Syria we are talking about: 71,479 sq. mi of hostile land and about 18 million people, most of them not liking Americans… especially American CIA! Add to that a raging civil war, human rights being among the worst in the world and last but not least: Having virulent tension with ALL its geographically cultural neighbours. Do you get the picture or do I have to draw it out for you: Impossible to organize a safe extraction! Sharon what were you two thinking?"

Sharon came back fighting "I know damn well what Syria represents! Sana is not going to leave Annie in that hell hole, she's too valuable. Forget about Syria and look at the big picture! This might be a chance to finally get a handle on this mission! What's done is done and I stand by my actions. We didn't do this to spite you. Annie is putting her life on the line (again) to help us put this mission to rest. Why is it OK for Joan/Eyal/Auggie to plan actions and not inform the rest of the team but not for Annie and I? You seem to forget (often): We are also spies and, like it or not, good ones at that! As I see it, she's fighting both currents (ours and the enemies), not a winning combination."

Ryan spoke "Guys, don't approve of how they went about it but we need to get our heads out of our butts and move! Sorry to burst your bubbles but that Red head is right. Sana's group has been on top of us every step of the way and that made use conclude that they've been studying us for some time. Meaning - They know all of our buttons and that we want to admit it or not; they are pushing them one by one. Annie and Sharon weren't part of their equation since the girls were not implicated in the Chinook mission (helicopter crash). Like Sharon just said; there's the leverage we should also act on! "

* * *

Arthur, _in Berlin with Robert_, had been listening to the conversation from a distance. He sided next to Robert and said.

"I also don't agree on how they went about it but I'm with Ryan. I've handle many black ops and black badge agents. Those kind of agents are few and, at times, border line schizophrenics but have to admit: They are a skilful and talented bunch and we owe them more than we care to admit. We need to accept/realize: Annie is one of them, a natural and a damn good one at that. My advice: Let the old Annie Walker go. She's no more somebody's employee, friend or even somebody's girlfriend: At this moment, she Annie Walker, black badge spy at the service of her country and friends!"

Shaking his index finger at Sharon, he continued.

"Sharon it takes one to know one! The two of you are playing what we call a poker mission. You've counted the cards that were already drawn and came up with a viable strategy. Syria is the unexpected/unwanted ace of space card! In popular old legend and folklore – the death card."

Sharon nodded and said "Well summed up!"

Arthur continued "Sharon, you and Annie should have trusted yourselves to come forward and, as you are doing now, explain/defend your views of the situation. You've convince Ryan and myself of your actions. I can see Robert slowly accepting it all. Joan, Eyal and Auggie have their pride to swallow before getting there but they will join ranks. As for Ziva, Tash and Andy, they've been on the girls' side from the start. Is there somebody I'm not reading right?"

No one spoke, Arthur scanned his audience and continued.

"Sharon, you girls should have faced us before planning this solo op and that Ace of space might have been avoided. Advice from this old, experience and once black badge: Never underestimate the forces of a team. Especially you, Sharon. You are lucky to have a spy, a very talented spy, as a partner and lover. That he wants to admit it or not; you've got him wrapped around your little finger. I should know, I'm in the same situation. We will bark but will never bite our soulmates. Joan learned early on in our relationship how to use me. Sharon you should do the same with Eyal. Use him well, he's your best asset …I'm guessing you already know it but are still a little, it will come! But I'm guessing Annie's plan was adrenaline gold and you were reluctant to pass over the trill of success this kind of mission can bring by risking us putting a halt to your plan. I've been where you are at; I launched a drone strike with faulty intel that Annie had received from the Mossad for sensibly same reasons. _(Arthur eyed Eyal and lipped 'That bring back memories my friend!' – It did!) _ So Sharon I can't condemn but would like to tell you that 'adrenaline trills' should be a warning sign and not a green light to push and shove forward. You get my drift?"

Arthur didn't leave her time to answer but moved his head from right to left and said.

"People, we need to join that poker game if we want to have a chance to win the hand (and game!)."

Robert saluted Arthur army style and added "Should have sought your help when I was raising that girl! Joan keep this man on a short leash. That kid of yours is going to need that kind of guidance growing up!"

Then turning toward his daughter, he continued "Sharon, hate how you went about it, but count me in. Always loved a good poker mission!"

Sharon winked at her father and addressed Arthur.

"Arthur thanks for the vote of confidence and advice. There's something I want to set straight; I'm not quite the black badge type. My mother was and she died being one. I don't think I can love my country or want redemption enough to work in that fashion – (_looking tenderly at Eyal she added_) I have too much I want/love in my life. Nevertheless I will always accept to help when asked. My thinking being: If my help can keep one of them alive long enough for her/him to realize that they don't have to die to prove themselves, in a way I might just be saving somebody's mother."

Eyal finally spoke "Think I just got an important lesson in humility. Still, we can't just leave Annie enter Syria without proper backup."

Joan was quick to respond "Why not? Eyal, how many time have you put yourself in that kind of situation for the Mossad? I know I've done it often when in the field! Why do WE think Annie will not be able to not handle it? Sharon is right, while working she's not a friend or girlfriend…..she's one of us and a damn good one at that. Annie's ways are different that I admit but she's first and foremost a spy. We need to treat her like one."

Sharon just said "Thanks Joan… from me and Annie!"

Joan smiled at Sharon and continued "To get back to the matter at hand. Think of it: Sending Annie to Syria might just be a decoy. They know our MO, the predictablecourse of action would be to go in and extract Annie. We do that and we blow Annie's cover and put all our lives in jeopardy. I say we leave her fence for herself. If it goes sour we do what we can to help her and that's that. Sharon and Annie made their bed let them lie in it. That's what I would do if it was Arthur, Robert or Eyal, why should I act different with Annie?"

Sharon stepped up "Agree with you 100% Joan! Syria as a decoy, brilliant! Hadn't thought of that."

Auggie spoke "Can't believe you are playing with Annie's life so casually."

Eyal spoke "Auggie, Annie's in the driver's seat. You and I have risked our life numerous time for her, but we both have to realize our girl took off her training wheels. I will always be there for her but only if she asks for my help. This face off made me realize I was treating Annie as a friend more than a spy and Sharon as my companion first and then a spy. Joan is right, they are spies and we need to treat them as so. Arthur, thanks for the advice on swallowing my pride!"

Arthur lifted his eyebrows, chuckled and responded "Son, been there, done that…often! You accepted it far better than I did the first time my wife faced me with those same facts!"

A smiling Joan asked before they all signed off. "Sharon could you draw us a time line WITH Annie's intel. This mission is going faster than my brain can keep up with. Also get that number 6 theory of yours on paper. What I'm hearing from Eyal on that subject is mind boggling."

Eyal added "I'm ahead of you Joan. She's on it… look at the bed…"

Ryan just couldn't leave that go "Lavin, get your priorities straight! Only you would design the interior of a company jet with no work quarters: Flat screens all around a bed serving as a desk, is that your solution for a 'two in one' quarter? A security company is serious business, it's not the jet-set glamour life it projects!"

Eyal chuckled and added in a teasing tone.

"The 'desk' is her doing. Think she was scare of facing me with the Annie news so decided to work where she was. For your information Ryan, we have excellent work quarters, personally seen to that. Ryan, I'm also not what I project."

It was Ryan's turn to chuckle while massaging the shoulder where Eyal had shot him the first time they met. "I know, oh how I know!"

* * *

After all had signed off, Eyal and Sharon were left facing each other. Funny each seemed not to know what to say to each other.

Eyal spoke first "This is awkward – think our work life just collided with our personal life big times and to make matters worse – in front of all!"

"Yes you got that right! As I see it we are even."

"What?"

"Well, I got mad at you when you admitted working with Joan and you got mad for me working with Annie. That been settle, think we need to talk about how we should deal with future episodes. There will be more of this Eyal and I don't want for us to get at each other's throat every time! Don't know about you but what Arthur said sunk in. My father could never hold on to a relationship but Arthur and Joan are doing something right."

"I agree." He sat on the bed and pulled her next to him. Surprisingly she didn't resist.

"Sharon, think we need to trust each other a bit more. I've always lived by the idiom 'There can never be trust between spies'. Think I need to add to that line of thinking – '_with the exception of my partner/wife'_."

"That goes for me also, we need to work as one. There might be occasions when we will be working different missions and we will not be able to share intel but when working together, we must trust each other. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, it might take some getting used to, but I'm willing to try. You?"

"I won't have a problem. I was partnered with Ziva for that reason: She was to show me the 'black op' side of our job and my input was to train Ziva to trust a partner. Eli (Ziva's father and Mossad's director) saw that we both came out of that partnership with the required qualities!"

"You never talk much about that experience, Ziva either. Guessing Eli was as 'evil' as rumours had it."

"Let's just say; Eli was Eli. E maybe one day I'll come clean with that experience but I'm not yet ready. Too many secrets and memories, not all good. Please don't push, in time I will, promise. Your entered university immediately after completing your secondary school education agreeing to serve 5 years military service instead of the usual 3. After quitting your studies, you served three years with IDF, (Israel Defense Forces) on the Field Intelligence Squad, then two years with Magav (Israel Border Police) in the Golan Heights as a member of the special operations unit - The Yamam (counter-terror and hostage rescue unit). You became a Mossad agent in 1998. Then for five years you were with Kidon, _'The Hard Squad'_ department within Mossad. You received combat training, CT (counter-terrorism), riot control and special training as a sniper, buggies-driver, bomb detonations and last but not least; kill on demand know-hows. Here's a couple of your missions: The capture of a terrorist group hidden in the Arab town of Tayibe; the rescue of Eliyahu Goral; the killing of the Hamas head in Hebron and Abbedullah Qawasameh. You ready to tell me of the inner turmoil those trainings/missions stir up in you?"

Eyal pulled her to him and laid her head down on his legs. "No, and, like you, in time maybe, but contrary to you, I can't/won't promise you nothing. Sharon, I understand perfectly and will never push you to go there. Sorry I brought it up. What we made of ourselves and what we are today is what we need to focus on. I happen to love the woman I have in front of me, nothing else matters. Now that we've got that settle, can you read me in on Annie's intel. I'd like to decide for myself if it's irrelevant to our weekends' hits."

Sharon squeezed his hand. She knew Eyal was purposely changing the subject after having settle the subject matters that were important to him. As spies they did 'things' that were foolish, dangerous and often questionable while on missions. When they came back to the 'normal world' those actions would often haunt them. Dealing with those memories was often quite a challenge. Ziva was presently overpowered with the 'reminiscent disorder' a bit like the Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) in returning soldiers.

Sharon answered Eyal's question "There not much, it's Annie's surveillance of Sana for the last month or so. Funny Annie was keeping an eye on Sana to protect her from possible attacks of Henry's proxies. Never had she thought Sana was **the diabolical team leader**!"

"Typical of Annie to worry about an asset!"

* * *

"Well here's what I know: Sana's cover is perfect: Being a licence psychologist, she acts as a grief therapist. She organizes group sessions every night of the week. She has offices in Paris, London and Washington. The same towns Henry's Lexington Global has its offices. Coincidence - don't think so! After you uncovered Sana as a target and not a victim, Annie decided to drill down on Sana's 'patients'. She was fast to ID a couple of rogue Russian spies and even an ex-CIA gone rogue – a certain Nathan Mueller. Just saying… Nathan has 6 letters in his name and many inner demons, CIA inflicted. Plus and this just jumped in my face – Demons has 6 letters!"

A pensive Eyal added "Demons - Sana seems to play on that a lot, it's her recruiting MO. As for the number 6 theory, I must admit; I'm sick of it. It can't believe it's all coincidences, but don't think any human being can plan so many '6' occurrences or Sana has cosmic powers we don't know of!"

Sharon agreed and continued. "Annie managed to put traces on 14 of Sana's people, Hanna included. Bold move but necessary. Annie used 'Mosquito bite' tracking devices. Seems you introduced her to them!"

Eyal smiled and said "Continue, this is getting interesting. I just thought of a possible theory but want you to continue."

Sharon flashed him a 'WTF look', took the remote from his hands and flashed the results of Annie's surveillance on screen. "See for yourself."

She proceeded in giving him the whereabouts and travel details of the 14 targets (Hanna included) Annie had bugged.

Looking attentively at the screen, he said "I'm impressed, you and Annie did some fine work. Can you add to Annie's surveillance the dates and times of the attempts on our group?"

Sharon was fast to answer his demand, she asked. "Will do, what do you expect to find?"

Eyal smiled and pointed at the screen. "See for yourself."

Taking a look, Sharon face fell. She swallowed hard, closed her eyes and whispered

"Annie had what we needed to be one step ahead of them and missed it! No, **I MISSED IT**. God, I want to slap myself crazy for not figuring it out."

Eyal chuckled "Don't implicate G_d in any of this. Bad habit you North-Americans have, never could understand it! Sharon, you're not the first agent to come up short. It happened to all of us. Tell me what you see on screen. Darling, you're still missing something."

Having lost her usual poise, she continued.

"Every time Sana **personally** hosted a grief session, we were hit. She was in Washington and the next day CIA's New-York secret facilities were hit by a missile (result my father was presumed dead); she had a group session in London the day before the missile was launched on Boris's limo (result you narrowly escape death); She hosted a group in Tel Aviv two days before the bomb attempts on you. I don't know of the dates McQuaid's was stiffed out of an arms deals but my guess Sana was presiding a grief session beforehand. Every time she personally hosted a group there was an attempt on our team or an arms shipment delivery went sour. She's not giving 'grief therapy' she's organizing the hits! Her phycologist work is her NOC (non official cover). Damn I feel like an idiot for not seeing it all."

With a very stern tone Eyal said "SHARON, stop feeling sorry for yourself and do your job. Look at that screen, there something you're still missing."

It was Sharon's turn to recite some French swear words. Eyal chuckled and said

"Nice language to use in front of our unborn child! Funny hearing them in French seems to put a certain class to swear words! OK recess over, do your job agent Welby, give me what's missing."

Sharon refocused herself, looked at the screen and it hit her; hit her hard!

"Sana hosted a group session in Berlin yesterday. My father and Arthur's op might be compromised. Eyal, I have to warn them and get them out of there."

"By George I think she's got it"

"Eyal, this is no time to joke."

"You want me to treat you as an equal, a spy well that's what I'm doing. Do your damn job! Remember you are in charge of your father's extraction. He specified that very early on."

Looking at him with a defiant stare, she went to work. First getting everything she could on Sana's latest group session. That was pretty easy, she had contacts and a willing asset in place to get her the needed information. Learned, from that asset, that Sana would be 'hosting' a second meeting in just a couple of hours. It was a private and on 'invitation only' type of meeting so trying to get an invite was out of the question. That would raise suspicions. Better get the intel/photos from the outside. Suddenly a look came across her face.

Eyal, relaxing on the bed, had been watching her work. She was methodical and knew what to do. He had often worked by her side but not in this way. What Arthur had said was sinking in: She was, as he, a spy and could do her job as well as he could. Joining up and working together and not for the other could only make them stronger team (on and off work). Suddenly he saw her facial expression change and said to himself '_She just had a 'hamster in the wheel' idea, brace yourself Lavin!'_

* * *

"Eyal could you manage to get your butt off the bed and help me, think I might have a plan."

"As Joan/Arthur said: You want or need my help, I'm yours to use! What up?"

Sharon rapidly put Eyal up to par.

"Sana, by now, must know my father is alive and with Arthur in Berlin. With her success in bugging us, it's the least I can assume! What she doesn't know (well I hope) is that we are on to her! That 'grief counselling session' is a private one but it has been openly publicized. What if my father, pretexting having read of her presence in Berlin, sought her out for some 'private' counselling? He could explain his stressful situation (needing to stay off grid as a dead man), having asked Arthur for help but Arthur couldn't come through and as a last straw, and he is asking her for advice. Telling her he is at wits ends with his 'dead man' act. He trust she would know to keep their discussion confidential since she was once Henry's wife and confident. At the time my father is with Sana, Arthur goes into action (earlier than planned) and destroys the warehouse where they are holding the gun shipment that was stolen from Israel. Robert will be with the devil when Angel Arthur hits Sana organisation. Meaning we will be in the devil's den when she's hurting. Best way to better understand Sana's MO and more! It's last minute but Robert and Arthur are no rookies. I'm confident they can pull this off."

"Brilliant but what about collateral damages? I'm realising more and more Sana is also not a spy rookie. Your plan goes down and she's on to us. The warehouse being destroy as Robert is seeking her help… spies don't believe in coincidences! Think of another way Sharon."

"Listen, I'm not finished: Arthur will 'destroy' the warehouse but it will look like an accident. I arranged for a helicopter to crash in a nearby field and Arthur will **help** mother-nature **take** over: The warehouse containing Israel's stolen arms shipment will become a gigantic bomb fire because of the outpouring fuel of the heli. Sana did us a favor by stashing those ammunitions in an abandoned industrial area: lots of space and no people! The perfect place for a helicopter with mechanical problems to choose to crash. Plus the heli won't crash **on** the warehouse but **in** a neighboring field. Sana won't have reasons to think it was a set-up and best of all will stay the hell away from the action: Germany's foreign intelligence agency (BND) will be fast to cover the scene (again Arthur's doing, he has many assets here). Germany is presently a country where questions of national security are used as ammunition in political squabbles. Just think of the present 'Industrial espionage' scandal touching the US NSA's off grid cooperation with BND_. (Eyal chuckled at the mention of that 'rumour')_. Think BND/Germany will be in damage control toward IDF (Israel Defence Force) to avoid another scandal with another Intelligence agency! Sana is wise and won't take the risk of staying close by since the accident scene will be swarming with spies of all agencies! She'll cut her loses and leave the country quickly!"

"Impressive, you have a way of taking advantage of headlines and using them in your interventions! I'd love to be a bird on a wire and see how Schindler (BND boss) explains to our **new/wanting to prove himself**, IDF Chief of Staff Gadi Eisenkot: Why and how Israel's stolen arms ended up being 'accidently' destroyed in a Berlin warehouse! Timing for this plan is perfect! Is your asset willing/capable of going to such extreme?

"I'd also love to be a little bird! As for my asset, I have worked with HER before (_Eyal shot her a surprised look!)._ Kathy knows she gets a new heli if she crashes an old one for me! The only sticking point was that I wanted a corpse in that wreckage but she came through at my suggestion: Universities have more donated for science bodies than they can manage. Think you know what I mean?" _(Eyal smiled, he had gone down the same road to help Annie 'die' not so long ago!)_

Sharon continued "It's just a little fact I added for Sana not to think this 'accident' was our doing. She knows none of you guys would kill to complete a mission. As for my asset, don't worry Eyal. She's one of Red Bull's finest daredevils. Plus Robert assured me MI-6 will pick up any tab. We are doing MI-6 a favor by arranging to 'resurrect' their director!"

"Again, I'm impressed! Robert and Arthur still need an extraction, what's your plan?"

"Don't have one. Sana's group might be on the lookout for an extraction since they are 'standard protocols'. They spot one and our 'helicopter accident' is uncovered. Don't/can't risk that happening. Arthur knows Berlin's underground well. He's extracted himself and many CIA spies when Berlin's wall fell. I was there, I know what he is capable of! Those two can fence for themselves. If all goes down as plan, we'll have destroyed one of Sana's munition stash and Robert having shaken the Devil's hands will bring us one step closer to knowing how to put an end to the Sana/Henry infernal duo. My father is the best to extract/read valuable information from unsuspecting targets."

Eyal shook his head, "I'm getting to understand more and more the hell your father went through with you. He had a volcano always ready to erupt. You are not only unconventional but, as you do with intel, connect ALL the dots to better your intervention protocol."

Laughing she answered "And guess who is now stuck with that volcano? It's takes one to know one, you work in the same fashion, Love!"

Shaking his head, he kissed her and said "Sharon think you better hurry and read-in your father and Arthur on your plan."

"Our plan. If it weren't for you, I'd have sent my father and Arthur to a death squad!"

Eyal just answered "Just following Joan's and Arthur's very good advice! We need to forget our egos and work as a team."

Rapidly getting Arthur and Robert back on line, explaining the situation and the intervention plan was a breeze. They were 'suits' at their respective agencies and no longer in the field but once a spy always a spy. Eyal could only smile at seeing Robert and Arthur's eyes light up as Sharon was reading them in on the plan. It was a go from both of them. They had enough experience to take the bases of Sharon's plan and run with it! Sharon gave them her contacts and it was time to cut all sort of communication between them.

After Robert and Arthur had signed of, Eyal read in the others of what was going to go down.

* * *

Eyal asked "Do you think Annie has identified most of Sana's grief stricken 'clients'?"

"No, we didn't have access to facial recognition technology since we were on our own in this. Just sent all of Annie's photo to Auggie. We should be getting names rapidly."

Eyal looked sideways at Sharon and said "That is one reason Annie is not ready to work 100% off grid: She doesn't have the necessary contacts. I've worked alone most of my career and developed, in the process, quite a network of friends, 'I owe you' notes and more. You, in a different way, also have. To be a successful black op one needs that kind of web. Annie is jumping the guns; if she wants that type of career, she needs to take the time and build her entourage. You, I or Auggie can't do it for her."

"I know Eyal and your last conversation with her wasn't lost, it stuck. After this mission is over she plans on doing just that. Eyal, want you to realise you are her role model. What she wants in a career is pretty much based on what you've become. Could even say you are her spy father!"

Eyal winced "Spy **FATHER**, ouch… I'm that old ah? OK enough with my compassion side, I need to get back to being the arrogant, condescending and infuriating ME."

Sharon hung her arms around his neck "No, please don't. That's the man I love: A role model of elegance and sophistication but having enough compassion to break protocol and accept to get disciplined for it… just what Annie is now doing!"

Eyal shook his finger at her. "I've just been had at my own game haven't I?"

"Love when I get the upper hand on you! Doesn't happen often…

Eyal shushed her with very enticing hip movements and inviting kisses. She surrendered and they properly baptised their bed.

* * *

Waking up in a daze Eyal rapidly eyed the surroundings, remembering the location, his heart settle in a more regular rhythm. Being targeted twice in a 24 hour period had played with his usual self-assurance. Turning on his side and holding his head up with his elbow, he looked at Sharon nestled in his body. He pulled a sheet over them, chuckling at that last move! Being naked had never bothered him or Sharon, but having teens capable of intruding at any time had brought on this new self-consciousness.

Reminiscing the last 20 months, the journey from playboy to boyfriend to head of a family and finally to husband had been rapid. He didn't miss his old life; the nightclubs, alcohol, or sex as primary source of entertainment, although those memories were fun, the mornings after were often a source of awkwardness than accomplisments. He felt as if he'd constructed a new man around the wreckage of his commuter spy travelling in **flirt** class former self!

He had met Sharon at a turning point in his life and career. Funny the girl responsible for his **then **inner turmoil was Annie. At a crossroad and knowing his biological clock was ticking, he felt it was time to search for a strong emotional attachment. Annie had caught his eyes in many ways but it was her **love/trust of people and compassion** that had gotten into his very guarded heart. For Annie those qualities were necessities, for him they were luxuries he couldn't never afford. Nevertheless two bigger hurdles presented themselves before him: Annie's penchant for Auggie and National Security versus Annie's personal insecurities. Eyal could see this woman was a natural and a very good spy. But he knew what was coming: To protect her country she would have to accept sacrificing her ideals, her life and her heart. He had been there, done that – Timing wasn't right for them: One can never change things by fighting existing realities – Kismet!

A need for a relationship but not at any cost. His marriage with Hanna had left an open wound. He had made a promise to himself: Never would he accept to be the lone puppeteer holding the strings of maintaining/sustaining a relationship and the happiness of his partner.

The closer he got to Sharon, the more he realised he wanted to be courting her and not only dating her. The difference lied in the purpose: people date with the selfish goals of having fun and enjoying **short **romantic attachments (too much of that in his lifetime), but people court only under the assumption of an exclusive relationship. He could see Sharon complimented and enhanced him naturally with no changes needed/asked. '_The no change needed/asked'_ being the imperative words. The only thing left for him was to accept to leave a woman get/play with his heart. His brother Gaby had succeeded in helping him take a baby step in that direction and Annie of all people had made him see 'the light' as she cunningly organised a 'date' for them. Annie's matchmaking had worked miracles on Eyal questioning mind. Hence he would never admit it to her! Eyal knew the road he needed to travel to have a long term relationship with Sharon but also knew it wasn't going to be an easy one.

Meeting Sharon, for a second time, at that point in his life was kismet at its best: While in medical school (both were 18 years old), they had met briefly, made love (for both it had been their first time) and from there on their life went on separate journeys for the next 22 years. That Life had taken them down many similar paths; missions; heartbreaks and entourage, but it seems timing was never right for them to meet again. Sharon's father having studied Eyal's Mossad file made the numerous connections/parallels between the two. Too much coincidences, (spies don't believe in coincidences) Robert had arrange for both to work a mission together. Robert's goal was for them to finally properly meet and deal with each other. Daddy had been right – those two were destine for each other. Eyal had finally found/accepted his true soulmate, sometime even pinching himself just to check if it wasn't a dream. Now with a baby coming, he was starting to think he had come full circle and that life could be good to him! He knew it was the same for Sharon.

* * *

Eyal was pulled out of his thoughts at hearing "Like what you're seeing, playboy?"

Gliding his hand through her hair, he answered "Must admit you have a 'Je ne sais quoi'"

Pulling his face to her, she kissed him tenderly. "You also have a little something that keeps me coming back to that sexy body of yours."

"What about my mind/personality, don't they count?"

"Well that too but you are the best I know for satisfying my carnal desires!"

Eyal shot her daring eyes. "And don't forget….the only one! Hate breaking this coming to term moment but we have to put those carnal thoughts to rest for a bit. Your father and Arthur are going to be in action soon. We need to monitor them, you never know when hell can break over. I presume you have a backup plan in place?"

"Yes, but it's Robert and Arthur we're talking about. They will create their own if needed."

"Whatever, we need to stay on top of this op. Another thing: Bad timing – we will be landing in Berlin while their hit is going down."

At that Eyal turned on the screens that sent Sharon running to pick up her clothes.

"Eyal shut those off, it's a two-way communication method; meaning our guess can see us naked! "

Laughing he indicated that the screen were not connected to an outside source. She came in close and whispered "Eyal, those screen have to go. Practical but not here. Please?"

"I'm way ahead of you, Ahavah. I will see that they find their proper place… outside our quarters. We need them, we'll go to them. This is our place. There's a Dark Control team waiting to make the changes during our two hours down time. I also have to talk to Boris so you'll be on your own to monitor Robert and Arthur. Sorry! Two tech ops from Dark Control can assist you in any way you need. They've been read in the need to keep all of this 'confidential' I trust Jamie (Eyal second in command at Dark Control)"

Happily surprised by the news, Sharon said "Thanks, didn't expect as much!"

They kissed but both came to a halt when the captain's voice announced that they were preparing to land.

Eyal gave her a last teasing peck and said "Save by the captain's bell! Seem you'll be able to monitor Robert/Arthur's mission from the ground!"

To be continued.

* * *

_For the reader who asked, when I use the word NOC it means: In espionage, agents under non-official cover (NOC) are operatives who assume covert roles in organizations without ties to the government for which they work._

_Please review, I'd love hearing of what you think of my writing and story line._


	30. Chapter 30 - Good German - Bad Russian

Eyal and patience were far from being synonyms. Looking at Sharon unsnapping her jeans, he rolled his eyes and said

"Sharon, those jeans are a bit on the tight side. Shouldn't you be wearing something with more 'room'?"

"There is no way I'm going to start wearing maternity clothe at 8 weeks."

"We have a bit more than an hour downtime. Your father and Arthur are safe and should be on their way to Washington. Why don't we get you some clothes that you'll be comfortable in? Unsnapping buttons is not going to cut it."

"Never mind my buttons. Let's talk about that warehouse Robert and Arthur raided in Berlin. From Arthur brief intel it was packed with Syrian made M-302 rockets and spare parts for F-4 Phantom jets. Did some research and Israel buying that shipment from England doesn't add up."

Eyal closed his eyes and wished this conversation could go away. Sharon was zooming in one of his little secrets. He would try to steer her away from it but this capacity she had to fit pieces of puzzles together was nerve-wracking

He responded "You think your country is above shady arms deals?"

"No they are right up there with Israel and the US. But this agreement is not only shady it's downright fishy/foolish! What were Israel motives for buying **Syrian** arms from **England **(probably stolen/seize or confiscated from Syria in the first place!)? The US is their usual shady partners. They needed to move the arms and that shipment in the wrong hands could have put Israel's biggest cities well within reach of Palestinian militants in the Gaza Strip. Why bring Syrian's arms by cargo? Does your country have a death wish?"

At those words it dawned on her; Eyal just rubbed his temples knowing she had seen the light!

"Damn this was a sting operation. Israel arranges for the KLOS-C cargo ship to be vulnerable as it enters the port at the Red Sea resort city of Eilat, in southern Israel. That cargo is conveniently seize then IDF posts their actions on every available media with headings that goes like this; _At a time when Iran is talking with world powers, is smiling and uttering pleasantries, it is also sending deadly Syrian's weapons to terrorist organizations, but Israel is watching!'_ But you didn't count on Sana's group getting to that shipment before the 'plan and planted' Iranians did. Somehow she knew Israeli's Navy was going to purposely leave their guards down for the false Iranians to grab the loot and then Israeli commandos were to seize KLOS-C cargo."

An annoyed Eyal responded "And why would Israel go to that extent?"

"You, my love, underestimate me: The US president is presently at odd with Israel over the defensive operations in Gaza. US is making various attempts to press Israel into accepting a truce with the terrorist organization of Hamas. So Israel goes to London for help to get back on the good side of the American. You knew about this didn't you?"

"Sharon, this is a National Security matter, you know it's all highly classified. What we just destroyed was dangerous arms that Sana's group intended to use against us."

"Liar, it more a two in one deal – you helped your country and our team! This paints a picture of you I don't like."

"Like you never had to do 'fishy' missions for you government. What I did and will do for the Mossad is/will not always be squeaky clean. Look at me and tell me you've never done things for MI-6 that you 'personally' did not approve of. Let me just mention one: Dark Void impressions. I read your file remember!"

"You know I've been there and done that. It doesn't change my view of what took place at this time and you keeping this piece of information from the rest of the team."

"News flash: You should investigate the other two arm shipments (MI-6 and CIA) and you'll find Arthur/Joan and you dear father have pieces of information they do not want to share with all. Daddy dearest knew as much maybe more of this Israeli/England arms deal, why don't you bark up his tree? Sharon, there is no clean arms transaction."

"Then that means Sana been feeding not only on McQuaid's security for intel on arms contract but Victor (Mossad), Robert (MI-6) and Arthur (ex-CIA) must have been targeted/tapped-in without their knowledge! We have to figure out how Sana funnelling out this intel."

Eyal came close and put his index on her lips "You have a very interesting point, Robert is way ahead of you but we will run it through our team on the next leg of this flight to Washington. Love, we don't have much time and I'd like for you to get some maternity clothes. Must admit I have an ulterior motive; it's been to long since I last spoke to a friend that owns a maternity boutique in Berlin."

Sharon knew it was best to put this conversation to rest. Eyal was right; every spy worked first for their country and sometime right/wrong could, in the course of a mission, get blurred. She admitted to herself it was unfair for her to single him out, they were all in the same 'bag'. Eyal had said he would address her point in the next debriefing and she trusted him.

* * *

"E. YOU know of a maternity boutiques in Berlin?"

Smiling Eyal answered "As it happens I financially helped this friend get over the growing pains of a very innovative and different kind of maternity boutique. Think you'll like was it has to offer and its owner. "

"Eyal, is there a country, a town or a business where you don't have **a **friend?!"

"What can I say - it's my trademark! Now Ahavah, tuck-in your stomach and button-up, we are going shopping."

Smiling she answered "OK, it would be nice to stretch my legs before our second leg. Passing through Airport Security is easier in Germany that Israel so we won't be held up. But there is a condition: I decide if I buy and what."

"We have a deal but promise to buy at least a pair of fitting jean! I know you like them tight but you need to breathe!"

Passing Security was a breeze and Eyal had organized for a car and chauffeur.

The sign on the front of the store read: SexyMama. Sharon smiled at reading the publicity pitch under the name: _Internationally known maternity brands and two Berlin designers at your service. Clothes you can wear before, during and after your pregnancy. _

Looking at Eyal, she shook her head "Eyal, name brands and designers, aren't you going a bit overboard? Hate wasting good money on clothes that I'll only wear a couple of months then be more than happy to give or throw away! Why don't we get ourselves to a megastore of any kind? Jeans are jeans!"

'You just can't drape clothes on yourself! Maybe that's why you hate maternity wear. You might be surprise what showing that bump in style can do. Sharon, you have a wonderful figure and nice maternity clothes could make the difference between frumpy/fed up and feeling good about yourself and your body. I want you to enjoy this pregnancy, please let me treat you."

Presented in that manner there was no way Sharon could argue.

"You, Mr. Lavin, have a way of turning a situation to your advantage. OK I give up, you want to spoil me - I'm all yours to spoil….. but remember I don't need to buy anything except jeans."

"If someone would have told me that one day I'd be fighting a woman to go on an all paid shopping spree, I would have said 'That's never going to happen'! You, my dear, are not normal!"

He put his arm around Sharon waist and entered the boutique. As they entered, Sharon felt a draft and a shadow jump at Eyal. For a fraction of a second she thought of drawing her gun but guessed it was the female friend Eyal had talked about.

"Eyal Lavin, it's been a little less than a decade since I've seen you last. See you are as gorgeous as ever."

She opened his coat, backed up slightly and gave him a full visual body frisking.

Sharon had to laugh at Eyal's uneasiness. The woman realized Eyal was not alone and rapidly turning towards Sharon.

"Sorry, where are my manners! I'm Camille, an old friend of Eyal's."

Eyal completed the presentations "Camille, this is Sharon, my wife!"

It was Sharon's turn to be visually frisked!

"FlirtE tying the knot; thought for sure that would never happen. Girl don't know how you did it, but I'm happy all that good looks and manners didn't go to waste. Oh, by the way, we were never an 'item' in case you were wondering. Eyal was my personal Robin Hood!"

Sharon teasingly replied, "Why would I think that?"

The women looked at each other and both broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Eyal tried to put an end to their teasing.

"OK, you two had a nice laugh at my expense, all good things must to come to an end: Give it a rest ladies!"

Sharon was trying her best to shake herself back to a more serious state but the more she tried the more she just couldn't stop laughing. It was Camille that brought them both back to the matter at hand.

"Sharon, see you are expecting, is there something specific you're looking for?"

Sharon looked at herself "8 weeks and not looking forwards to wearing maternity clothes. Am I showing that much?"

Camille eyed Eyal and said

"No, you aren't. I've been trying to get this man to visit me but he's been avoiding a get together for the last 10 years! Guessed the only way he'd come knocking would be if he had knocked up a girl."

Eyal put his hand on Camille's shoulder and stop her from talking.

"You always had a particular way with words. I told you once and will tell you again: That money was yours, it was not a loan; you earned it. Sharon want you to properly meet Mrs. Camille Tupper, the woman who saved my life some 10 years ago. That scar near my left hip is all that remains of that life and death moment but had it not been for Camille that moment would have been a death one!"

Sharon knew of that wound, they often played a truth or dare game went asking about one of their scars. That particular one was not impressive but Eyal had told her the bullet had hit the femoral artery and if it hadn't been for a young spitfire of an intern he would have bled to death.

Sharon turned toward Camille "You're the intern that stop him from bleeding to death?"

Camille pulled Sharon a chair, sat herself on the counter and said "That would be me but didn't pursue my medical studies. Being a doctor was my parents dream not mine. I preferred the 'artist' side of life; loved to design clothes. My parents were killed in a car accident in my fourth year and I just couldn't continue. Took the little they had left me and invested it in this boutique. A couple of months later, I wasn't doing so well financial and emotionally. On particular difficult day, I decided to go for a walk, sat down in high grass near Magdeburg Water Bridge, started crying and just couldn't stop. I laid back and collided with what I though was a dead animal. Took a second look and realized it was a real good looking man and he was not quite dead."

Eyal chuckled "Not quite dead, nice way of putting it!"

Sharon pulled at him "Shuttttt, I want to hear this."

"Well, I knew right away I had to do something because the amount of blood he had lost was more than I had seen in my lifetime. Was never one to run to the authorities (must be my East Berlin background) so I did what I could to control the bleeding, 'borrowed' some of the money he had in his wallet (there was a lot!), rented a boat and got him on safe grounds. My uncle had waterfront storage warehouses in Berlin's inland harbour so it was an easy task for me to get him to safety. From there pulled some strings to get him the needed medical help."

Sharon interrupted "Why help a complete stranger? Bullet wounds usually spell trouble and danger."

"Not in my part of the world. Bullet wound often meant desperate people trying to make a better life for themselves. The Wall has fallen but my East Berlin coping mechanism will never die. Anyway in his condition he wasn't much of a threat!"

"Was Eyal badly hurt?"

Yes, his wound were way over what I could take care of. Never thought my medical studies/contacts would come in handy but they did. Got him the covert medical help he needed and nursed him back to health. Well more **he** pushed himself and **I** held him back from overdoing it. Sharon, I never saw a man be so hard on himself: He pushed his body to the verge of collapsing every time I assisted him with his physical therapy. It was a long and painful 6 month but he never once complained."

Camille looked at Eyal and lifted her hand to gently cradle his face and continued.

"Eyal, how I miss our long talks! You opened me up to the world and showed me how to properly and successfully run a business. Where I am today is a lot due to you. You never permitted me to give you a proper thank-you. "

Eyal hugged Camille's shoulder and continued "As always she's exaggerating."

Camille responded "I'm not, I didn't even mentioned how you…"

Eyal put his hand on her mouth and looked at her sternly.

"We have less than an hour left before we fly out. Why don't we get to the main order of business – Would like for you to show my love some clothes that will permit her to breathe! She wanted to stop in a megastore"

Turning toward Sharon "Mega misnomer – Eyal and Megastores! Sharon I will tell you the rest of my story at another time. You deserve to know what kind of man Eyal Lavin really is! But for now I agree with Eyal, no time and you need to pamper yourself in style while pregnant."

Sharon nodded but was not convinced. Nevertheless she politely listened to Camille sale pitch.

"Sharon, this is how I function: Many celebrities come to my boutique and I make a deal with them: They get free clothes and in return I ask them for a photo shoot in order to help my other clients determine their style. Want to be clear: I don't use celebrities to sell but to help my regular clients. Notice I don't plaster my wall with celebrity photos. Have scrapbooks for you to look at but I can pretty much sum you up: Natalie Portman, Jessica Alba and Naomi Watts: They wanted the same as you – Not look pregnant and had, as you, spunk! Another think – I name all my pieces and there is no more than10 copies of a piece. I'm not into 'exclusive' designs. Since time is short, I'll gather a wardrobe I think you will like."

Eyal asked "And what about pieces I might like?"

"Eyal, this is Sharon's time in the spotlight. Your place is sitting quietly in that 'papa chair' over there. Why do men think that when a woman is pregnant she lose the ability to decide for herself!"

She sternly pointed at an out-of-way chair. Eyal obliged her with a smile while Camille tended to Sharon.

"Sharon, you'll see that you can wear many pieces as normal every day wear even after you've given birth. Never could accept women spending big money on clothe and just discard them after nine month. Such a waste of money."

Eyal, again, tried to put in his two cents worth "Think you two are going to get along just fine!"

Camille shot back "No comments from the papas allowed in my boutique."

Eyal dropped his shoulders and whispered "Think success went to your head, remember I told you 'the client is always right'."

"Heard that! You should remember **who **my client **is** unless you're going to tell me you're the one expecting."

Sharon was now laughing to tears, never had she met someone who could stand up to Eyal with such witty, sarcastic, wisecracking, and humorous remarks. Plus she had a way of delivering them in an offensive even obnoxious way complementing Eyal style perfectly! Sharon was questioning why they had never been an item. A question she's have to put to Eyal.

Caroline came back with a portable wardrobe and showed Sharon her choices:

_**Tunic**__ \- I Love Trouble; __**Jeans**__ \- From Russia with Love; __**T-Shirt**__\- The Turbulent Man;__**Skirt**__\- __Thunderbolt__; __**Jeans**__ \- Never say Never; __**Shirt**__\- P.S. I Love You; __**Dress**__ \- Never ending Story; __**Long cardigan**__ – Batman;__**Tank Top**__ \- 9 1/2 Weeks; __**Trousers**__\- Grace of Monaco; __**Short cardigan**__ \- Two of a Kind; __**Jacket **__\- Match Point; __**Blazer**__ \- Plaza Suit; __**Skirt**__ \- Before Sunset;__**Blouse**__ \- Wonderful Days; __**Skirt **__\- The Master; __**Dress**__ \- Dance with Me; __**Dress**__ \- You Belong to Me; __**Dress**__\- Safe House; __**Leggings**__ \- Stepping Out; __**Jeans**__ \- To Rome with Love; __**T-Shirt**__ \- Love on The Run; __**Jacket **__\- The Wild One; Skirt-What Women Want and the Tank Top -Crazy for You; __**Bra**__ \- Second Skin; __**slips**__ – Cupcake; __**Hipsters**__ \- Second Skin2; __**Pyjama**__ \- The Good Night._

Sharon looked at the clothes and said "Wow not one piece looks like maternity wear. This is going to be harder than I thought, love everything!"

Eyal looked at Camille "She doesn't have time to try on all those pieces but trust you know you stuff, they should fit. We will be taking them all."

Sharon pulled herself in front on him and said "EYAL, no! I'm taking the **Jacket** -The Wild One, the **Skirt**-What Women Want, the **Tank Top** -Crazy for You and the **Jeans**_ \- To Rome with Love_. That's all I need for now. Remember our deal?"

Eyal picked up the piece she asked for and pointed at the changing room.

"Well in that case, you have the time to change into them!"

As soon as she closed the door, Eyal signaled to Camille to wrap the rest of the clothes.

Camille laughed "You haven't change! Always arranging for things to go your way - _no not your way_ but what you see is the best for the person you want to help! How I missed that wonderful smile. Please **stop** being a stranger and **I** promise never to bring up the 'loan' again: I accept your financial help as what you wanted it to be: payment for saving your life. But these purchases are on me, they are my gift to you and Sharon. You argue with me and I tell Sharon of our second meeting."

Smiling and knowing he'd never be able to strike a deal with Camille, Eyal accepted gracefully.

As Sharon appeared Eyal could not help but whistle. Camille had seize Sharon's style to a T.

Looking at the shopping bags on the counter Sharon shook her index at her husband:

"Eyal Lavin told you not to go overboard on this shopping spree. Can't believe I have to stop **a man** from spending too much!"

Camille answered "Sharon that is the kind of man you married! But in his defense, this is my way of repaying Eyal for his financial help. I know he will never accept full repayment. Take these clothes; my conscience and I will finally feel debt free. Plus, you look wonderful in them!"

She took Sharon hand and added "Please?"

"OK, must admit I do feel 'spunky'. Eyal was right, nice clothes can do wonders and best of all they don't even look like maternity clothes! I especially love this short jacket. What a great idea of 'cutting' it off before the 'bump' begins. I will certainly wear this after giving birth!"

Eyal discreetly picked up the shopping bags and took them to the car. He surely did not want Sharon to notice that he had added a couple of (well many!) pieces he particularly liked. Those he insisted on paying!

Camille and Sharon exchanged business cards.

Camille spoke "Sharon I wasn't kidding when I told you I want you to hear the full story. That man of yours is a very special human being! Call or Skype me and we will talk. If you are ever back in Berlin and a bit more advance in your pregnancy, come for a second visit. I'll make sure to dress you up for your second and third trimesters. Most of the clothes you have will fit to the end, but, well you are at one point going to show!"

Sharon answered "I want to hear the rest of the story so I will be in touch. Will also come for more clothes but I will pay. If not, I'll be the one with conscience problems."

"OK can't have that but I'll give you a wonderful 4 for 1 deal or you can do a photo shoot for me as payment. You have the Channel Twiggy look meaning no hips! Your type sells well!"

"Not to found of taking pictures, let's stick to the 4 for 1 deal."

"Guessing you are in the same line of work as Eyal?"

"Maybe"

Camille rolled her eyes, they shook on that and Camille escorted Sharon to the car.

Eyal said his good-byes and thanked her.

* * *

As they were riding back to the airport, Sharon was staring at Eyal.

"What?"

"Nothing, was just imagining you/Camille stuck together for 6 months and not.. well not..."

Eyal angrily shot back "Sleeping together! No we didn't sorry to disappoint you but if you want I can tell you of plenty of occasion where I slept with women in Berlin. You seem to get off on it so why don't I give the driver at least 10 addresses. You could sit down and chat with some of my conquests."

Sharon swallowed hard and was fighting for tears not to ruin what she wanted to say to Eyal. Taking his hands while trying to turn his face for him to have eye contact with her. He resisted but she insisted and when he gave in, she said;

"Sorry, I never meant to hurt your feelings. It's the second time you've reacted strongly to my teasing you on your flirting days. I got it; it's not something you want me to be continually bring up. The last time this argument happened you asked me not to joke about your womanizer's past and I didn't. Camille and I were laughing because of the irony of the situation. You have to admit her feeling it was necessary to add that you and her hadn't slept together was somewhat funny! Eyal I was in safe houses with plenty of male agents and they all had the same MO: how many girls am I going to sleep with on this mission. But I know that was not your style. The women you courted were never trophies to brag about. I don't condemn your past lifestyle, compare to the majority of spy scumbags I encountered, your MO I admire. Please try to accept my teasing for what it is: I love you for what you are now and admire what you were before. Eyal, you're a looker and happen to love being physical, why try to escape or hide what you were and still are. I for one hope you never lose your ways!"

"Don't worry about my 'ways' don't intent to lose them! As for my past life, it's just that I think of myself now, see you, remember what I was and it's sometimes hard to come to terms with it all."

"Eyal what you are now and were in the past is: A decent man! Went those thoughts creep up again give yourself that answer: I was/still am a decent man."

The present conversation was over but Eyal sensed Sharon still had a question and he knew what it was.

"Sharon, nothing never happened between Camille and I because it was more a brother/sister relationship. Won't lie we did try 'making out' but ended up laughing at each other each time our lips came together."

"Ah, knew my man would never let a girl like Camille slip away from him without at least trying!"

To that Sharon snuggled in Eyal and in less than a minute was asleep.

* * *

Waking her up as they got to the airport, he noticed something was not right with the Dark Control jet. Two black cars were parked next to the jet and the pilot and co-pilot were on the ground.

"Sharon, wake up. We have trouble."

Rapidly regaining her wits, she asked. "What kind of trouble?"

"That's what we are going to find out."

Taking her by the waist, he whispered "Let's play the couple who went shopping for maternity clothes. You have a Washington boutique in mind but decided to make the most of our stop in Berlin to see what SexyMama had to offer. It will be a believable cover since we have our purchases to prove it. I'll portrait the poor following husband."

"Why reverse roles? You're the one that decided we should go on a shopping spree and you're the 'I'm taking it all' guy!"

"Darling not the time to argue. Follow my lead!"

Coming up to the four man, Eyal was quick to state "I'm Eyal Lavin, the owner of this jet. Is there a problem?"

"Not with the jet but Interpol would like to talk with Mrs. Sharon Welby."

Sharon came in closer "Interpol, why?"

"Madame, Liverpol doesn't explain their motives - We locate and we deliver. You need to come with us."

Eyal put himself between Sharon and the men. "She's a British citizen and in no way obliged to follow you without proper cause. I know our rights."

Pretexting to calling his lawyer, he contacted Jamie and explained what was happening. His second in command at Dark Control was fast to inform him that Interpol had no mandate with or against Sharon or any of her alias.

Jamie answered "Eyal don't know what you are up against but it isn't Interpol. They usually call on the local police for their pickup jobs. Boss tread carefully. I'll alert the pilot, co-pilot and the control tower of your situation. Stall them, the airport security should arrive shortly on scene. Eyal let Airport Security do their job and you should be fine."

One of the men spoke again "Mrs. Welby, we need for you to come with us."

Sharon backed up and asked "Why?"

"Just told you, we don't know."

"Well find out because I'm not following you blindly. I know my rights and Interpol never 'kidnaps' a foreign national without reason. Your ID's now?"

The man made a grab for Sharon's arm. Eyal closed his eyes and put his head down. They were four and by the time Airport Security arrived, all men were gag and tied.

At the Airport Security's questions Eyal lifted his hands up and said

"Don't look at me, she the one you should be speaking to. I just tied them up to prevent them for going for seconds. That would have been their death. Forgot to tell them not to mess with this Mama Bear! She's a black belt and pregnant – killer combination!"

The guards laughed with Eyal.

Sharon asked one of the guards to let her get in the car with two of the men that had said to be Interpol's go-betweens. She needed to ask them a question or two.

"Mr. Lavin, the control tower just radioed that you are cleared for takeoff."

* * *

As the co-pilot closed the airplane door he high-fived Sharon. "Nice work Mrs. Welby. See you can handle yourself!"

Sharon barely acknowledge the co-pilot's remarks and Eyal saw something wasn't right.

"Sharon what's up?"

"Let's get this jet in the air, pronto."

Eyal signalled the co-pilot to proceed then turned to Sharon

"Sharon?"

"Wait for it!"

"What?"

As soon as they were airborne, Eyal heard laughter. He immediately went for his gun but was taken over by Arthur.

"Son too little too late, put your toy away!

Swiftly turning he saw Arthur and Robert smugly smiling at him. Eyal could see they were having fun at his expense.

Sharon said "They piggy-backed on us for an extraction. Told you they could fence for themselves."

"And you all decided to keep it in the family!"

"No, tried to tell you but you decided to take matter in your own hands and call Jamie at Dark Control. Would like you to know I was also not read in."

Robert answered "Don't fret Eyal, we needed an extraction and you two were at the right place and at the right time. Didn't have time to read you in; you of all people should know how it works!"

Sharon added for Eyal's sake "The guy that talked to me said _Liverpol_ instead of _Interpol_. That was my clue to get. It's a pet peeve word mixer-upper of my father and also proven to be effective 99% of the time. Dad want you to know I asked to talk to those fake Interpol hire guns to excuse myself and to tell then they had done one hell of a job!"

Robert kissed Sharon's head "Thanks, but not necessary they were very well paid and will have no problem with Security/Police! Lavin, the security on this jet stinks. US, old guys, didn't have any problem boarding it in front of your pilot and co-pilot."

"Saw that and it is going to be taken care of, Robert!"

Before Robert's remark, Eyal had made a mental note to beef up security. He had notice that it was not up to par with his usual high standards. The Mossad usually covered this matter now it was up to him: Growing pains but he was a fast learner!

Arthur spoke "Ok we still have a good 10 hours of flight time, why don't we have a debriefing session on our Berlin hit. We have very interesting news and Robert found out Sana is one interesting badass woman!"

Robert looked at Sharon "Count one out, dear you look beat. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Think I will. Eyal you OK with me napping or you prefer I stay and add this intel to the time-line I'm working on?"

Eyal preferred she take a nap, the time-line could wait.

Robert interrupted "Don't know if it's the pregnancy or Eyal's style rubbing off on you, but you look great!"

"Thanks and yes had a little help from my hubby!"

* * *

Eyal followed Sharon to their quarters. As he closed the door, Sharon knew he was going to express himself!

"Sharon must admit I'm having problems with your father's behaviour. Don't know if I can hold off from giving him my line of thoughts."

"OK, what don't you like; Him getting on this plane with no problem whatsoever; Him organizing a brilliant extraction; Him not reading you in or Him treating me as HIS daughter and not YOUR wife. And I will add: You being played by Robert and Arthur."

Eyal answered "All of the above, the 'played' word being the worst!"

"E. it's all game for him, don't play with him, you're better than that."

"Sharon, I'm not particularly proud of myself at this moment and your father is right in pushing it in my face. Rivka would have me on Bush passes for months. I neglected a very important aspect: Security!"

"Eyal, **WE** neglected our security. My father is not punishing you, quite the contrary: He's training you!"

"Run that by me again, I must be missing something!"

"Well the next time you'll hear Liverpol instead of Interpol, you are going to notice. The security - he brought it up to be sure you realised it. As for talking to me as his daughter and ignoring you: My father will always have both his daughters' backs. He wants to make sure you are up to par for taking over for him. Please don't confront or lose you temper. He always was a 'Tuff-Love' dad. I know you've earned his trust over and over again, but he will never stop confronting you. To this day he still does it with me and Robin. It's his way of making sure we never let down our guards and, in a way, passing his knowledge/savoir-faire to us. The fact that he's targeting you makes me proud, it means he considers you as his daughters' equal!"

"Thanks for the heads up. By the way, your father is right on one point; you look awesome."

"All your doing Mr. Lavin. You are going to make a classy woman out of me yet. See you added a couple of choice pieces to my wardrobe! Why don't I try one of those ensemble on and model it for you?"

"Look who's taunting me now! We can't, your father is …."

Eyal stopped in mid-sentence, looked at Sharon and said

"I particularly love the light green ensemble. Want some help?"

"No, if you help I will never get the clothes on."

"No problem, I'm going to enjoy taking it off – piece by piece!"

An hour or so later, Sharon whispered to Eyal "Now you ready to face Daddy Warbucks?"

"Yes and thanks to you, in a better state of mind. Must admit don't think I could live with him on a permanent basis."

"The two of you under the same roof; if that happens I'm out!"

They started kissing… "Eyal, we need to cool it. You don't get yourselves in the conference room, he is going to come for you. Our 'alone' time is up! I know his limits."

"He wouldn't?"

"He would!"

As he was leaving, Sharon held him back and said

"Lavin, don't forget Robert while on mission is not you father-in-law but a field agent just like you: Treat him accordingly, no white glove! And keep that temper of yours in check."

'It's like I'm hearing Rivka! Message received. How long do you want to sleep?"

"Don't wake me up, I'm going to wing it. Know I'm going to regret it big times and the jet-lag is going to be murderous but I'm so tire, damn pregnancy."

Eyal winced at those words and she noticed "Didn't mean it as it came out. I just can't stand not being in control of my body. It's every spy's nightmare. But don't fret, I'm so looking forward to having this child and taking care of it with you by my side."

"Nice to hear before I enter the dungeon!"

She playfully tucked her hands in his back jean's pockets and pulled him closer to her.

"Welby, stop these honey-trapping moves!"

"I'm playing on a known weakness. I'm my father's daughter – I'm training you."

He whispered while pulling her off of him "Prefer you training than the one I'm about to sign into! Wish me luck."

"You're not the type to need luck, but 'Good luck'."

* * *

Arriving in the conference room Eyal realised that eyes were on him. Looking at the duo, Eyal chuckled

"OK something needs to break here. I can't work efficiency if I'm always on the defensive."

Robert just added "And why are you on the defensive?"

"Well Robert… maybe because everything you manage to conjure up seems to be aimed at making me question myself."

"If the shoe fits!"

'I have my two shoes well on my feet and you need to realise that I've know my size. Don't mind a polishing from time to time but you need to lay off a bit on the elbow grease!"

Robert smiled and handed Eyal a glass of scotch. Arthur joined them in a toast. Arthur knew this was not the first or last face-off between those two. Great minds thing alike - The Robert/Eyal pairing would bring 'extraordinaire' results but would always have to be treated like a volcano ready to erupt. He didn't envy Sharon for being caught in the middle but from what he saw from Eyal's present handling of himself, Sharon knew both her men well! Joan was right in her conclusion that Sharon was the ONE to handle Eyal and vice-versa. Now if only Annie could find such a fit!

Arthur chuckled and said "OK you two quit the 'king of the hill' bullshit. We need to get down to this DMW debriefing. Robert why don't you start with your impressions on our dear Sana."

"She quite a number. Eyal I can confirm your thinking that she's leader of the pack. All agencies blew it in not zeroing on her earlier. Even questioning who was wearing the pants in her relation with Henry!"

Eyal spoke "How did you approach her?"

"As Sharon suggested; asked for psychological help with my 'dead man' status. I'm sure she knew of me being alive, She acted surprise at seeing me but I wasn't fooled."

'What advice did the Devil give you?"

"Eyal, she's good, damn good. She gave me a full cogent profile of myself. Nobody can manage this is so little time. I'm now certain I was, more we all were, fully profiled."

Arthur was impatient "OK Robert cut the crap, tell Eyal what he doesn't know"

Robert leagued "Curiosity always kills the cat, Arthur."

Eyal was fast to respond "Also want you to cut the chase, what did you find out?"

"Think I might have stumble on her 'particular' MO."

Robert was stalling and Eyal knew it "OK Robert, I'll bite: What is her MO?"

* * *

"Hypnotisms"

"What?" Eyal asked

"She focuses on the power of the mind. Many scientists suggest we have not even come close to realizing its full potential. After meeting with Sana had a quick look on my file into Henry's doing while he was away from CIA. Guess what: He studied **with Sana by his side**; Humanistic Psychology, Alternatives to Psychedelics - Lucid Dreaming; The 8-Circuit Model of Consciousness and The Value of Psychotic Experience. That's just a few, they are more. We are being player – mind played - by the best."

Eyal was silent but all knew he was banking in Robert's words.

"It fits, looking at the videos we have, hypnotisms would explain a lot: Borz Altan who blew up CIA New-York facilities was not your usual suicidal bomber. Couldn't put my finger on it but something wasn't right with that picture. My guess he was under when he made his move."

Robert nodded "My thoughts also."

Eyal continued "Sana zeroes in on people with demons who are vulnerable and hurting. Hypnotism is an artificially induced state of relaxation and concentration. Our mind becomes very responsive to suggestions from another. She must play on the wellbeing they feel when under hypnosis."

Robert added "There's more than that. She doesn't only hypnotise her people, she brings a person from comatose/unconscious to hyper vigilant/wakefulness. She's getting people dependant on that altered state of consciousness. Her people are 'drug' addicts'."

Eyal lifted his eye and held his glass for a refill while adding "Did she do her trick on you?"

"She tried, but I stopped her outright – said '_Sana, I've been a spy all my life stop playing with my mind. I don't want artificial peace but guidance in how to get back in the living! _Decided to take a page from Annie and Sharon and not try to play Sana but act as if my actions were the real thing. The best way to make her believe I was not 'playing' her is to act as I would if the situation were real. I know I unnerved her when I told her I noticed she was playing with my mind but think I also succeeded in making her believe I was legit!_"_

Eyal and Arthur acquiesced Robert 'savoir-faire'!

Arthur spoke "Now to your other theory Robert."

Robert was now annoyed at Arthur "Arthur what's the rush? We still have 9 hours of flight time. You never heard of 'foreplays'?"

"Robert, I had to listen to all of your in-between line of thoughts (foreplays as you call them); 1) don't want to go through that again 2) Eyal is as bad as you so I'd be in for a double-whammy in philosophical monologues. As I see it making you get to the important stuff is saving us time and preserving my sanity. Plus, Eyal is your son in law, you'll have plenty of time to talk his ears off… when I'm not around!"

Both men laughed at Arthur's antics but had to admit there was some truth in what he was saying.

"OK since CIA, as usual, wants to rush things, here goes: Sana is coming to Washington this weekend. She told me it was a business trip with her present business partner. Eyal my guess she's on your case big times maybe becoming obsess. We can play with that, push that button till it breaks."

Eyal, with a sly smiled, answered "Yes I agree. I've been her thorn since the start. She must be at her wits ends since I escape all her attacks and her last asset was silenced (Monic) with my help. Her coming to Washington doesn't surprise me. Auggie organised for our trip to be known. Officially Sharon and I are in Washington to have a 'couple's' weekend escape not stop the delivery of arms."

"Does Sharon know you are placing yourself in the eye of the tornado?"

"Didn't tell her in so many words but she's good at reading Intel, she'll figure it out if she hasn't already."

* * *

Looking straight at Robert, he added "Robert, Sharon is mine to deal with. I don't need your approval on how we evolve as a couple."

Arthur decided to make himself scarce and join the pilot and co-pilot for a different kind of chat!

Robert was just about to answer when Sharon came in a bit out of breath:

Arthur stop and returned to the conference room. Eyal was fast to be by Sharon's side.

"You OK?"

"Yes! Auggie just contacted me: Tash has been kidnapped by one of Sana's people. Auggie ID her abductor with the photos Annie took while surveying Sana. He's a high profile Chechen: Aleksandre Belenko. From what Auggie gave me on his background: He's passing as a Georgian diplomat educated in the U.S. and celebrated for his work with charitable organizations worldwide."

Eyal stopped Sharon "He's anything but a diplomat and a do-gooder. He was a Russian Vega Force assassins and is now a fugitive officer of the Russian FSB secret service. He inherited his mantle as FSB most wanted rogue spy after the Litvinenko murder: On the first of November 2006, Litvinenko suddenly fell ill and was hospitalised. On MI-6 watch! It was discovered that he had been poisoned by radioactive Polonium-210. He died on November 23. He's the first known victim of lethal Polonium 210-induced acute radiation syndrome. I could never prove it but my first suspect was Aleksandre Belenko. Since then he's created serious tremors in the shadowy part of our world of espionage. He can't be one of Sana's proxies. It doesn't add up; it's way below his paygrade! Nobody can control Belenko even Russia's actual President. The President created that monster but Belenko rapidly outgrew Russia. He a loose and dangerous cannonball."

Robert, Arthur and Sharon assured Eyal they knew of Belenko and Litvinenko.

Eyal continued "Alexander Litvinenko was a friend and asset. Robert, don't worry he never turned on MI-6. After he fled to London he ended his ties with me. I tried to get him the needed extraction but Israel wouldn't help him. I suggested he turn toward MI-6. I'm glad MI-6 accepted him; he was a good spy and like us had obeyed some not so 'legal' orders. When he was silence from talking about alleged corruption problems, he drew the line. Russia then turned on him, destroyed his lifelines and made it appeared as if he had gone rogue. He's the one that convince me that Russia's entire system was and is corrupted. His two books revealed the real Russia to the world. If you haven't read them, do so! The guy Russia depicted in the papers was not Litvinenko but more Belenko! Funny not long after Litvinenko was murdered Belenko also went rogue! If Belenko is in Washington it's for me and he will find who he's looking for. I have business to finish with Mr. Aleksandre Belenko. My guess is that Sana contacted him and asked for his help. He's not one of her men but more a new associate, teamed together to make sure I don't live through their next hit. The stakes just got a lot higher, we are playing with plain dynamite if Belenko is involved. He'll use whatever is necessary to complete his mission from chemical warfare to nuclear warfare."

Sharon went running again but this time it was not to announce news but more vomit after hearing this particularly bad news.

Eyal rapidly joined her

"Sharon, I'll be OK. I won't repeat the mistake I made with Cardinal. I plan of meeting and silencing Belenko but I will not work alone. I'm counting on you, Auggie, Robert and Arthur to help me."

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31 Tash ma Tash

**Hi! A very short chapter for me. Hope you enjoy it, please review if you do. Not many readers but I cherish and thank the ones I have!**

* * *

After Sharon had completed her time-line she decided to let it simmer. Better to return to it later that to risk forgetting an important part. She found Eyal in a small office, he was laying down and staring into space. Sharon smiled at the sight of him; his long legs going over the end of the sofa. He needed to 'faire le vide' (_empty his head and let no thoughts enter_).

"Can I join you?" she asked

"You don't even have to ask, Ahavah! Come."

She walked up to him and he pulled her onto him. She just rested her head on his chest, no words were necessary. One only had to listen to their breathing and mutual heartbeats to know both were apprehending what the next 24-48 hours would bring.

She didn't know quite what to say "E…"

"Shuuuuut, let's just savour this moment. At this time it's us, only us!"

"Le calme avant la tempête! - _Calm before the storm"_ she outed in a quivering voice

"Sharon want you to know that if something happens to me, my affairs is in order. My lawyer will contact you with instructions for all."

"E, please don't talk like that!"

"Sharon you need to accept this mission as it is: Dangerous and unpredictable. Want you, **no, I need you** to face the next 48 hours with a clear picture of what can happen: I might not return. I didn't ask for it; didn't plan it; it was dropped on us, but can't run away from it."

"I know... that's the man I love. As for having a 'clear picture', I've been there with my father and my sister, didn't have any problem fencing up when needed. Thought it would be the same with you but it's not."

"Don't worry your training/second nature will kick in when needed. Counting on you and Auggie to be exceptionally on edge and ready for anything and everything."

"Thought we weren't supposed to talk, that this time was for us and only us! – Silence speak a thousand words!"

"Just wanted to make sure you knew ,on my side, everything is in order. Ahavah, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will fight like hell to come back to you, this baby, family and wonderful life and friends."

"Love you so much E! Please lose this negative state of mind. I'm not superstitious but preferred you'd be a bit more your usual '_full of yourself_."

Shaking his head and smiling he said "Don't worry now that you are briefed, I'll be returning to my normal insufferable self: Belenko, Sana and Caitlin are on my hit list and I've never yet missed a wanted dead or _not_ alive target! I will succeed in my Soft Vengeance for Freedom!"

Sharon chuckled but breathed easier: She had read him wrong; Eyal was not in a negative frame of mind but just making sure his affairs were settled. He took his responsibilities as head of the family very seriously. Making arrangements for his affairs to be up to date/settled was just 'normal' protocol so to say; Eyal Lavin's brutal but needed honesty at its best.

They kissed but there was **no heat** for lovemaking or **no pulsing rush** of longing, only **a wanting** to keep themselves into their hearts, fortify their strength and unify their spirits so **to give them** the freedom **to let go** of the other as an ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

Robert, as he entered the room, made a move to wake them. Arthur was fast to stop him and pulled him out of the office.

"Robert I'm not one to interfere but take it from a man who's been there: They need this time to themselves. Doom and Gloom can wait a couple of hours."

"They're sleeping!"

"No, they're connecting."

"Arthur they're married, they 'connect' every day!"

"Robert I've been there with Joan (_not so long ago_) and in similar circumstances. Please trust me on this. Joan would have better words to explain it but they **need **this 'time out'."

* * *

"Well Arthur, are **you** up to being briefed because somebody here needs to work! Did you contact Mossad, McQuaid Security and Joan/CIA for back-up?"

Arthur smiled and knew this was typical of his old friend. Robert didn't have one empathic bone in his body. Well he had, but possessed the ability to turn if off when needed. Nice quality for a spy but the human side of the man had always suffered. Robert would never permit himself to have a life partner while head of MI-6. Ima (_Eyal's mother_) had touched him in many ways and Arthur had a feeling his friend would call it quits after this DMW mission. Looking back at Robert's career and sacrifices, Arthur could only concluded that this man deserved a shot at happiness with Ima. Funny between Robert and Eyal, Arthur would have wage on Eyal to be the dark one. The more he got to know Eyal, the more his impression of the man changed: Eyal could be wonderfully warm and yet believably dangerous – Robert on the other hand could only be (more permit himself), till his retirement, believably dangerous!

Rolling his eyes and lifting his eyebrows at his friend's antics, Arthur answered "**Yes Papa Robert**: CIA will have a tail on both of them (_Sharon/Eyal)_ as soon as we land. Mossad is covering the home front in London; MP (_Sharon's daughter_) is running point and acting as liaison between MI-6 and Mossad. Ryan assured me his second in command (Tony) is beefing up security for Eyal's attempt to carry out McQuaid Security's latest contract: Providing security for the signing of a treaty negotiated by our newest target - US-educated Georgian diplomat Aleksandre Belenko. Caitlyn is already kissing up to me for being by my side in the back-up limo. Eyal is read-in and OK with the full protocol. Auggie is making sure chatter is '_chatting_' of Eyal's replacement of McQuaid. Joan ordered Eric Barber to help Auggie since seems Tash will be MIA. The word is out that McQuaid is in Paris chasing after Annie – a near truth and Dark Control(Eyal) will be filling in! Sharon is to work with Auggie at coordinating the Québec, Paris and Washington hits. Still no words on Tash but that was your task to deal with. Do you have news on that front? Oh last point; I called in one of my worsts but best in these situations, my special sleeper agent."

Robert's eyes seemed to want to explode "Don't tell me you called in Mercer?"

"Robert we are going to need his cow-boy ways. This Belenko is no boy scout. Don't worry, I'll be there to keep him in line. Couldn't help my son Theo so there's no way in hell I'm going to leave Sana or Belenko kill another member of my extended family!"

"I understand! I trust you but not Mercer, he's (always was) a loose cannon! Don't put him near Eyal, you'll be asking for H&amp;H trouble. Mercer **H**urt Annie and Eyal **H**ates Mercer for it! But you're right we are going to need all the black ops we can gather. Rivka just texted me and gave my coordinates to two of her best men/snipers. They will be landing in Washington in a couple of hours. Victor Obtronsky, her replacement as assistant-director at Mossad's and an old friend of Eyal is one of the two. Happy to say we have experience on our side! Rivka will call Eyal and ask him to follow protocol but she warning us that, as always, he'll do as he seems fit. Arthur, he's trained to assassinate his targets especially the ones that want him dead or threaten people close to him. Rivka advided me that if we want Belenko, Sana or Caitlin alive to watch Lavin closely, in other words not to let him out of our sight. We, at MI-6, are not interested in any of them – prefer them dead. But since Annie is still MIA, Sana needs to be spare (at least for a short period).

Arthur answered "Can't speak for CIA but McQuaid Security also prefers them dead! I agree with you: Sadly Sana should be brought in alive; Annie is still off grid and the SheDevil is our only link to her. I'm not as optimist as Sharon; my gut is telling me Annie is in over her head!"

"Arthur I agree, well my gut's agrees! Knowing Eyal he'll side with us: Sana is to be apprehended as for Belenko and Caitlyn, let Eyal have his day!

Robert lifted his eyes from his phone and spoke "Just got answers from feelers I put out - no news on Tash. Nobody seen or even heard of her or the hit on her. Arthur I've got sleepers, undercover agents, agent provocateur, agents-in-place, and agents of influence in Washington and nobodies saw/heard nothing, that's a bad omen. From experience, guessing, Belenko is keeping her as a sacrificial lamb."

"Yes, that's also my conclusion. See you've got MI-6 with 360 degree eyes in the US?"

Robert chuckled "And you don't in London?"

"No, I'm no more CIA remember!"

"Hogwash!"

* * *

They were both startled by a deep and grave voice "What are you two fighting about now?"

They both answered in unison "YOU!"

Putting on a boyish grin Eyal added "ME, see you have time on your hands! Guys heard a bit of your debriefing, thanks for having my back! Who would have though CIA/MI-6 would help the Mossads' - me. Seem to remember I was more put on a plane and ousted out of Washington as persona non grata!"

Arthur "Didn't have nothing to do with that, Joan was in charge! I personally prefer black ops"

Robert said "You're my son-in-law, I'd like to keep you and you have a way of keeping my daughter in line! As for time on our hands - We don't have any! Lavin, if you've finished napping, need to bring you back to our somber reality and there's no words on Tash."

"I know, heard your conclusions. I tend to agree, Tash a just a token or better a button to push when needed.

* * *

Sharon was standing in the door. Her father spotted her and eyed Eyal. Something was not right.

Eyal was fast by her side "Sharon are you OK?"

"Tash, I know where she is!"

"What?" All three responded

"I made a mistake when decoding Annie's message. I went 100% by our written decoding protocol but forgot that Annie always needs to add a twist to her actions! At hearing your discussion about **Tash** (_Natasha – Auggie's on-off girlfriend_) it dawned on me: Annie put a vocal emphasis on 3 words '**Tash Ma Tash'**.

Eyal seeing she was getting paler and paler, gently sat her down. "Sharon I double checked your decoding and you were dead on."

"I was **dead wrong**! She's not going to Syria but Saudi-Arabia. Just remembered that 'Tash Ma Tash' is a popular Saudi satirical comedy series. If I apply **some** of our protocol, the first two letters of the first word (**Ta**sh) should be the first letters of two other but related words. There was a controversial episode title "**T**errorist **A**cademy".

Eyal whistle softly "How can you know of this? At the time this episode aired (2006) you were a retired spy on mom duty in Québec City! Arthur, Robert, by your looks, can see you are not following, I'll fill you in: _Tash Ma Tash is a popular Saudi Arabian satirical comedy that ran for 18 seasons (1992 to 2011)._ _The show satirized regional social, cultural, and legal state found within Saudi Arabia. Episodes ran exclusively during Ramadan right after sunset. That particular episode - Terrorist Academy - stirred up a controversy that caused disputes among members of the Saudi society. It depicted Islamic extremists in a school for militants jokingly called the "Terrorism Academy". The name came from a popular global television franchise 'Star Academy' From the first day it aired, the debate on whether the episode should have been banned or broadcast was widely discussed; supporters of the show referred to as 'secularists' while those opposed were labeled as 'fundamentalists'. The matter escalated to the point where during the 'taraweeh' prayers (evening prayers in Ramadan), a number of imams prayed for the damnation of the show's cast and crew, calling upon G_d to destroy them and "freeze the blood in their veins'_. OK now that we are all on the same playing field, Sharon what's your point?"

"Eyal, you missed a very important fact: '_On a well-known fundamentalist website, a fanatical volunteer offered to blow himself up along with the show's __**two stars**__ – to gain God's reward.'_ Tash and Annie are the **two stars**_ (not the astronomical Stars we had agreed upon but it's close enough!)_ stashed somewhere in Saudi waiting to be blown up if things don't go as plan in Washington: Meaning Eyal doesn't die - they do. Annie wanted to warn me that they were going to take Tash, that she was in over her head and was asking help. I blew it! Damn Annie, why did you stray away from our agreed protocol!"

Arthur, Robert and Eyal just stared at Sharon. Arthur was the first to speak

"Sharon, what you just uncovered is the best deduction work I've seen in all my career. Annie must have been in some kind of bind, I can't imagine her purposely screwing up your communication line. I also need to add it was a brilliant find on her part! Sana must have known of your protocol, maybe she hypnotised Annie and got it out of her, just don't know. One thing for sure: Sana is one step ahead of us…. AGAIN! But she underestimated the Annie/Sharon duo! Dammit Sharon, how does that mind of yours work? Robert, I want her. We pair her and Annie together and we've got us the world's deadliest weapon!"

Robert was a proud Daddy! "Sorry I'm keeping her! Oups.. just remembered she's no more mine! Sharon darling don't put yourself down. Arthur is right, just the fact that you '**got it**' is a miracle. That profiler mind of your is working overtime!"

Eyal was in thinking mode and his face was joining Sharon's color! "There more to that message: _**Tash ma Tash**_ comes from an urband legend that goes like this: Once upon a time in a festival, two Pepsi cans were brought: One of which was shaken well, opened and it fizzed (Tash). The second can left unshaken, opened and it hissed (Ma Tash: did not fizz). The use of the name Pepsi means YOU, Sharon. Annie is also telling us that they intend to take you, maybe not to Saudi but we must consider that they might intent on kidnapping you. It fits – having Auggie's girl, McQuaid's girl and mine, they have it made."

Arthur said "Why not Joan?

Sharon took over "You're not going to like it: but..."

Arthur and Robert said together "Not that damn numerology again!"

Sharon continued: "Sorry… In numerology – The name Joan has 4 letters and Sana also has four letters: You can't have two four – One will take out the other to gain power and it is said that the winner will be the one that is the first in alphabetical order – meaning **J**oan would win over _**S**_ana. Sana is a firm believer/follower so she would not risk including Joan. Sana (4), Annie (5), Sharon (6), Natasha (7) is a strong numerical success chain. Another factor: Arthur has already suffered a great loss (his son Theo) meaning vengeance was obtained. Going further would be 'over kill' so to say - meaning Sana could endure the wrath of the devil, again she won't go there! As for Robert he was considered dead so she didn't plan any actions/buttons for him. Believe me she would have – Ima (Eyal's mother) has 3 letter fortifying her success chain! In Germany when she found out Robert was alive it was too late to retaliate! But I wouldn't take any chances, Ima needs to be protected.

It didn't take Robert long to get on his phone and arrange for protection for Ima, Eyal was also on it -better two than one!

Eyal shoulders dropped as he put his arm around Sharon as to show that there was no way in hell that he would let something bad happen to her or his mother!

* * *

Eyal spoke "Robert you are not directly implicated in the Washington hit and I don't have time to coordinate this next new and needed line of action: I would want you to take care of it. The Paris and Québec hits are off, to dangerous and we have to presume we are burned. Can't put off the job in Washington, it's a genuine McQuaid Security contract and he needs all the contracts he can master plus I need to put myself in the line of fire to draw-out our targets! Joan, Ziva, McQuaid and Andy (Sharon's brother) need to team up. Their task is to find Annie and Tash. I have a couple of assets in Saudi that I will notify, they have eyes on the ground and should be useful. I just texted Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz_ (a banker/friend of Eyal's that hire Dark Control for a presently 'on-hiatus' Oil Cartel mission)_ and he's agreed to fly Ziva and Andy to Paris instead of Québec then fly the 4 of them to Saudi . He knows that flight has to be off grids. Auggie needs to be read-in rapidly."

Roberts answered "Good thinking, I'm on it as we speak."

Eyal continued "My hat goes off to Annie and Sharon. It's also the best damn partnership I've seen in a long time. Annie didn't only give us the **who's who's** in the Sana/Belenko's plan but she might also have given us a hint as to **the where**: Many of these Tash episodes were filmed in Riyadh, the capital and largest city of Saudi Arabia. Sharon don't put yourself down, you didn't blow it, as I see it you **ACED** it! I'm guessing Annie went out on a limb and must be thinking she's better than dead, that no one is going to **'get**' this. I'm pretty sure she'll be the first to want to kiss you to death for unraveling it all!"

Eyal was now laughing "Think I also know how our Annie came up with this hell of an idea. If she's held up in Saudi (Riyadh), the only thing on Livestream TV is that damn show. Know about it, I was stuck to watch too many hours of it while on downtime for many missions! Never though those three words would on day mean so much. Think we are finally one step ahead of Sana!"

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32 -Be careful of what you wish!

The co-pilot announced that the passengers should prepare for landing.

It had been decided that Sharon's time line would be when they were settle in Washington. Auggie had been tasked with reading in Joan, Ryan, Ziva and Andy on the news about Annie's and Tash's possible location. All agreed is was wise to abort the Québec and Paris hits

Sharon was realising that Eyal, when in protection duty, could be a bit overbearing. He was sticking close and she felt constant eyes on her.

As they were preparing to land, she leaned towards him and said,

"E. know you want to keep me safe but you're in my bubble, big times!"

He laughed and kissed both her hands while saying "Piece of advice: For the next 48 hour forget/lose your bubble, I will be invading it. If they want you, they'll need to deal with me first. I'm not leaving you out of my sight."

Suddenly Robert swore "Sharon when you were reading us in on Annie's going off grid again didn't you tell Auggie that you could not track her but she could you?"

Eyal eyes went up and his face came a light shade of green. He got up and let out;

**Eyal:** Ta'ase li tova (_Give me a break_)

**Sharon:** Shvi besheket! (_Sit down and be quiet_) I not a schmoe (stupid person), have it covered and it's Joan approved.

**Eyal:** Ma? Hishtagat? (What? _Have you gone mad?_)

**Sharon: **Savlanut (_Patience_), leave me time to explain.

Looking at Sharon he couldn't help but smile; she was imitating him. Whenever something went wrong, Eyal would put his thumb and first two fingers together, point the fingers towards his chest and moved them back and forth while saying 'Savlanut', usually finishing it all with a grin. It's a habit of many Israelis'. Sharon had the moves down to a T… even the shoulder thing!

**Eyal:** 'Joan approved!' Chas veShalom _(G-d Forbid!) _you'd think of talking to me beforehand, Motek (_sweetheart_)!"

**Sharon:** SEQUET, Lo asiti shoom d'var, Kolboynick _! (Be quiet, I haven't done anything wrong, Mr. Know-it-all)_

**Eyal:** Eyn Ashan Bli Esh _(There is no smoke without fire.)_

* * *

Robert and Arthur were not following the conversation but knew by the tone of the voices that this could generate in a heated argument.

Robert knowing both well decided it was best to bring his kiddies back to the present!

"**DER MOMENT when you start DENKEN AUF ZWEI SPRACHEN at the same ZEIT!** Sharon/Eyal could you switch to 100% English, this is not the time to work against each other!" _(The moment when you start talking in two languages at the same time)_

Sharon rolled her eyes at Eyal and just let out "Nim'as li! (_I've had enough_) you are being a Manyak (_jerk_)"

Robert looked sternly and pointed his index finger at his daughter.

"Darling, NOT another word out of you, in any language, am I clear?"

Eyal answered "Toda! Sharon this is not a time for you to take matters in your own hands. One MIA Annie is enough."

Sharon lifted one hands as a 'stop sign' and said,

"Can you guys give me a break? I just received confirmation from Joan that my plan is a go. Was going to read it by you but my Dad **finally** figure out I could be tracked and my husband jumped on me! By the way, not proud of you guys; I figured out about 6 hours ago that Annie being burned meant I could be tracked and you all call yourself 'Master spies'!"

Eyal kiss the top of her head and said "Slikha, Mah Hainyaim? (_Sorry, what's the news?)_

Sharon answered "Eyal, Hashgacha Pratis _(this is no coincidence)_

Robert and Arthur interrupted; "Hey….. in English, PLEASE!"

Sharon continued "Sorry when Eyal gets mad he sometimes reverts to Hebrew. I have more and more of a vocabulary base so I just follow suit!"

Arthur added "Good for you Red, but you two will have plenty of time to talk/fight in whatever languages you want…. **at another time**. For now, Sharon, we need to know of that lone brainstorming you had!"

Sharon nodded "When we figured out Tash and Annie's possible predicament it also dawned on me that if Annie was burnt, I was also. Meaning they could track me. It's not a coincidence Sana and Belenko are both in Washington. You all have your hands full for the next 24-48 hours: Arthur and Eyal's are on security detail with Belenko/Caitlin as target. Robert is coordinating Joan/Ziva/Andy/Ryan for finding Annie and Tash. Leaving me and Auggie with Sana and whatever she's got planned for me. I'm not like Eyal I don't work alone, I needed a partner to complete this plan."

Eyal interrupted her "Darling, even if you're not in the field, you should know we've got eyes on you."

Sharon smiled and shot Eyal a side glance and said "E just like you, I'm putting myself out there – live bait. For that kind of action I needed someone to work **with me**, not watch or hover **over me**! I preferred running my idea to Joan to see if it could work, know I'm not the best in field work. Happy to announce she vetoed it. Knew you men would have argued or disapproved; no time to fight so got myself a 'stamp of approval!"

Arthur and Robert couldn't help but smile. Arthur whispered for Robert only "Oh how I feel for Eyal!"

Robert shot back to his friend "You both married a spy, now they're teaming up against you. As I see it… you're both screwed!"

An annoyed Eyal asked "Who's your backup?"

"I asked Joan if she could spare Ziva: We work well together and we shoves when pushed. Ziva is waiting for me and organized her own backup team. Eyal, Robert call off you watchdogs, please. That's what is expected of us!"

By Eyal's expression, Sharon knew he wasn't happy about her taking maters in her own hands but bottom line, he agreed,

* * *

Eyal needed more details; "Sharon, your plan is Joan approved, Ziva partnered and I'm guessing NCIS watchdogged, now would be a good time to read us in on THE PLAN!"

Biting her lips Sharon answered "Oups… Eyal advising you that we are going to have somewhat of a Nod Nafuach Lariv (_a bag of wind fight)_ that will make us go our separate ways: That I'm sure Sana's group didn't plan on. The normal 'you' would **never **leave me out of his sight."

Arthur added "Good thinking, Sana's group won't be expecting a fight on the tarmac."

Robert took over "Added that NCIS are a new player – unknown to Sana's group. I know you darling, what else have you plan? That sneaky smile of yours is telling me you've got something up your sleeve."

Sharon acknowledge her father's remarks with a large grin

"The tracker is going to become the tracky. They made the mistake of tracking me with **my** toys; never mess with a Bond girl's toys. _(Robert couldn't help but laugh out loud at her remark)_.

Sharon continued "Arthur pretty sure Caitlyn will be waiting for you with a company limo. Ziva and I will be riding with you since I'll be 'mad' at Eyal. Want you to introduce me to Caitlin and tell her you prefer I stay at a McQuaid Security safe-house with Ziva."

Arthur responded "Easy! What's next?"

Sharon continued "I'll leave my windbreaker in the plane and once in the car make as if I'm cold. If all goes as plan she'll offer me hers; she doesn't - Arthur do the honors of giving her a nod in the right direction. I have a scarf to cover my hair if her coat doesn't have a hoody. I'll have her clothes and I'll give her my phone and a nice mosquito bite; the table will be turn. Getting out of the car, I'll look like Caitlin and she'll be the 'new' bull's eye! That way if I'm watched, they'll think it's Caitlin going to the safe-house with Ziva. Ziva and Andy have been working undercover for McQuaid Security so it won't look abnormal the Boss and Employee to meet at a company safe-house. If our enemies make a move, Caitlin will be the one in the line of fire! Ziva and I won't be staying at the McQuaid Security safe-house, we'd be sitting ducks. We have a secure/off-grid NCIS safe-house."

Robert continue "I like it - a two for one: You stay safe and they hit one of their own. We will need to brace ourselves for devil's revenge if they hit Caitlyn thinking it's you."

"That's when I'll be needing you to watch or hover over me!"

Eyal nodded and tipped his index finger at her. "You can add an 'Eyal approved' stamp to your plan!

Then he added for her ears only "Would like to speak to you in private. No way am I leaving you with us fighting even if it's a fake one."

Robert and Arthur excused themselves, leaving them the 'asked' private moment.

Once alone Eyal spoke "Sharon, I'm still not use to my partner being a master spy. Be patient I'll get there."

Sharon came close and hugged him. "Eyal, you came up with a brilliant plan when you discovered Belenko/Sana were targeting you. I did the same when I felt that kind of threat upon me. You don't need a second opinion to put a plan in place – I do. Wanted Joan's because she's been where I'm at. Another thing: You are going to see me in another light, I'm in STK mode."

Eyal winced "STK…. Shoot To Kill. And paired with Ziva _(he closed his eyes_) I'm so not going there. Just promise you'll be careful!"

Sharon smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

Eyal held out his arms and brought her close to him

'Well I can only say Tzetcha leShalom veShuvcha leShalom (_Go in Peace and Return in Peace)'_

Sharon answered "Yehiyeh Asher Yehiyeh (_What Will be Will be; Come What May)"_

* * *

Eyal smiled "You are picking up a lot of my mother tongue! Can I be honest with you speaking Hebrew?"

"Am I that bad?

"Quite the contrary, pronunciation/word position is sometime a little off but all and all I'm impressed. No, it's you standing up to me in Hebrew. It was a first; you speaking you mind in Hebrew. I don't like us fighting in Hebrew. Would like for you to realize words in different languages have different weights. Meaning you could hurt someone's feeling. Listen to me, I'm babbling and it's not the time. We'll sort this out later."

Sharon understood perfectly. Eyal was fluent in English, Arabic, German and French but Hebrew was his mother tongue; his safe house so to say. He used Hebrew to compliment her or whisper terms of endearment / flirting phases. Her facing up to him in Hebrew with strong words must have shaken him more than she realized.

"You're not babbling, I get it and I'm truly sorry. I wanted to impress you but …. Look English is a second language for both of us, why don't we agree to fight in that language! A neutral ground, leaving us French and Hebrew to make-up with. But you can still swear in Hebrew – less swears in your language than with French or English.

Eyal grinned sheepishly "That's what you think. I do have a couple I purposely leave out. Let's say they are not mother approved! I can use them if you wish, you'll see us Jews have as many as you French – we're just more 'careful' with words!"

Sharon rolled her eyes at him "That won't be necessary! OK back to work Lavin: we really have to plan this 'fight'."

"Yes, case officer Welby: First order of business - What made us 'fight'?"

"We are fighting over you wanting to chase after Annie after you are done here."

"You are quite good at 'conniving' 101 – very believable 'fight' reason!"

"Don't kid yourself - you're right up there besides me agent Lavin! Conniving 101 is also a strong suit of yours!"

"OK so we're both good actors - let's get this fight on the tarmac. We're just touched ground!"

Sharon pulled him towards her "Want a kiss before we 'fight' and I yell at you."

Eyal was more than willing. A passionate kiss with some added heavy petting!

Sharon broke it off. "I love this but nobody is going to believe we are pissed at each other if you have… well that!"

He smiled and answered "Don't worry, by the time they open the door it will have subsided. Just realize we never had a real yelling match since we've been together. It's going to bring back memories! "

Sharon smiled. She was not a 'yeller' always preferred the 'astute' way of getting what she wanted. Eyal was the same. That meant their arguments where more mind games. They both often got 'mad' at each other but didn't take to yelling to sort it out. At times, Eyal would lose his temper but his reaction was to revert to Hebrew – speak his mind to himself for a bit and if that didn't solve whatever problem, he just left the room or punched an inanimated object. She assumed the memories were of his marriage to Hanna. That woman was a wonderful and caring person but she seemed to need to express herself by yelling or shouting it out.

Sharon put on a teasing grin "I don't need to yell; I read people then get them to do what I want. I've got you so read-in! I would never win if I yelled at an Eyal Lavin, but I'm keeping my very successful tools a secret!"

"And I can confirm it works! You, Neshomeleh _(Sweet Soul; Darling) _have me wrapped around your little finger and I admit – I don't mind. Ah reality check: Rivka just confirmed, she called off your watchdogs and put them on me. How nice of her! I have Victor and company by my side. Mossad's assistant deputy watching my back, never expected that much!"

"You, my love, deserve the best!"

Eyal asked "Talking about who's watching who. Does Gibbs figure in Ziva's plan?"

"Front and foremost. I'm guessing (he also) we are going to need his skills as a sniper if they don't fall for my switcheroo plan with Caitlin or in the aftermaths if they do. Ziva did her work Eyal; She studies all attacks/attempts on MI-6 or Mossads spies in Washington and it's 50/50; car bomb or safe-house shoot-outs. Gibbs is off grid and doing this as a favor to Ziva. Think she promised him she'd be staying in Washington."

"I admire the man and having him by your side reassures me. I'm guessing, as we part, we will be in communication blackout."

Sharon lifted her eyes and said "You guessed right!... Don't call me, I'll call you. Thanks for working with me instead of trying to protect me. It's reassuring to see that you trust me, next time I'll come to you for a second opinion! E. Ani Ohevet Otcha. (I love you)"

"Why don't we agree to challenge each other before going for exterior help?"

Sharon nodded as he pulled her into him and whispered "Ani ohev otach. (I love you)"

* * *

"Second reality check: Eyal for our fight to be believable you will need to grab my arms hard as we are coming out and I will slap you as hard. Brace yourself since I'm not going to fake it."

"Isn't **you** slapping me predictable, why don't I slap you?"

"It's just not your style my love. You could never believably slap me… me on the other hand….."

"Hold it! Just got a text from Auggie. Our eyes in Canada just reported there's activity from Sana's soldiers. They went to the Drill Hall, Voltigeurs de Québec Armoury. Auggie is pretty sure they are planning to use missile # 3 on you or me. Be sure to read in Ziva/Gibb on this last chatter. Damn this is getting a bit too dangerous even for me!"

Robert caught the two by the elbows and ousted them out "OK my little ones, let's get this show on the road. Eyal also got the missile news but we can't stop the ball, it's rolling! You are both very capable spies, time to get down and dirty! You are my best case officers – fence up!"

Sharon had to laugh at the sight of her father. Since he was still MIA and considered dead, Robert had to come out of this plane in disguise. That was a strong suite of her father. He could change appearance as fast as Eyal could disappear into thin air. He was presently a grungy airplane mechanic, black greasy hands and dirty mechanic's coverall plus very unruly bleached hair.

Eyal chuckled at seeing him "Robert, you do have a 'je ne sais quoi'! Where did you get this get-up?"

"Found it lying around in one of the working quarters. Must have served as a cover for one of your employees. It's mine now and Mi-6's bean counters are not paying for it! OK team, let's rumble!"

Sharon was the first out and Eyal was fast to run after her. He roughly grabbed her arm and as she had warned him, she turned around and slapped him hard!

_(Arthur and Robert could only wince and silently say 'ouch!')_

Instantly he grabbed Sharon by both arms and squeezed. At one point he let go of one arm and roughly escorted her to the ground. It was as if she was walking on air. Him at 6'2" and lifting her by one arm, her 5'2" feet didn't touch the ground!

She was fighting him hard to get out of his grip. He didn't dare let go, scare he'd get another slap! The first one was still stinging.

He put her on the ground and tried to shake some sense in her.

She screamed "Lech laazazel (Go to hell)."

'_OK my little one, think I'm beginning to like this little game. I'm pretty good at portraying the scum bad type! You are in for one hell of a fight!' _

Eyal knew he couldn't put as much into this as she was, it was just not his style.

For their 'act' to be believable he had to stay close to his usual self. And that 'self' would lose patience but would not go down the obscenity road or rough her up. His reputation of being a class act with woman had to win over!

Sharon had another 'scream' for him. "You go for Annie and Mi iten ve kol a haim shelha ye'afhu le ge'inom aley adamot _(I wish your life will become to hell on earth)."_

"Tafsik lezyen basehel (You're talking nonsense!), darling. Calm down, we need to discuss this at another time and place. Come with me, please."

As he would do in normal circumstances, he wrapped his arm around the small of her back.

She rapidly caught hold of his hand, twisted his finger and yelled

"Leh tezayen kivsa (Go screw a goat)"

At that Eyal nearly lost his 'I'm pissed but in control' expression. He had just noticed that it was Ziva having fun and giving Jewish talk-backs to Sharon. He was beginning to wonder how she had gotten so fluent in Hebrew! Where was Sharon hiding her earpieces?

* * *

Looking at Ziva, Eyal could help but reminisce. Those two girls were life partners and would always have each other's back. What had made them bound would always stay well hidden between them. It wasn't documented in their MI-6 or Mossad file. He never asked and accepted their connection as is. Knowing Ziva since she was a young Mossad officer, he knew it had to have been a life changing event. Ziva always said she didn't have any friends' only acquaintances. Better that way: When you need to kill one, it doesn't hurt as much.

Eyal knew it was anything but. Ziva was a soft soul – Maybe too soft to be Mossad or Kidon but she hid it well or more molded herself to what was expected of her. Sharon, on the other hand, he had to admit he still didn't know. She was a spy chameleon just like her mother had been. The wife he knew and loved; the spy…. he was still learning!

Robert had told him the Ziva/Sahron pairing was for: Sharon to acquire more of a dark side and Ziva to learn how to profile a mission. Eyal had concluded that the girls made of their own objective of the pairing: Sharon helped Ziva deal with the after marks of 'assassination missions' and Ziva helped Sharon profile in a split of a second; use her guts instead of her head. They did learn from the other but not what was planned but more what was needed for them to better work as a team and succeed! Eyal also knew Eli David had planned it out exactly in that way. He, like Eyal, knew Ziva's real personality and it wasn't what Director Eli wanted for his daughter.

Eyal was pulled out of his thought when Sharon roughly broke away from him and ran towards Ziva.

At that Arthur went into action. He made as if he was restraining Eyal from following Sharon,

"Eyal, give it a rest. I'll take her with me. Think it's best you two talk later when you both have cooled down. Time is of essence, trust me I've been there!"

Eyal nodded and Arthur signaled for Caitlin to come and join him.

As she approached, he whispered "Caitlin, we have a lovers quarrel on our hands. Think you can squeeze Sharon and Ziva in with us. We'll leave them at safe-house Jetlag, Ziva been there a couple of time."

"Not a problem, what happened?"

"Two company, three's a crow! Eyal is worried about our Annie and wants to chasse after her when he's done here. That didn't go well with Sharon. What started out as a small disagreement grew into an overblown shouting match. Think Eyal doesn't quite know how to deal with Sharon at this point!"

"What's with Annie? First Ryan and now this Eyal Lavin!"

Arthur silently smirked_. 'See we are going for gossip Caitlyn, well I'm going to give you just what you want!'_

Arthur put on his best concerned face and said "Annie is being Annie… she's gone missing… again. We don't quite know if we should worry or not. At this point I can't even guess of her whereabouts. That girl is a talented spy but can be often, too often, a pain to deal with!"

"Well Mr. Lavin and Ryan should team up, Ryan is presently in Paris looking for her, and Mr. Lavin is here to replace Ryan! Can't see why Ryan is hooked on that girl! I'll go and calm Sharon, think she needs a woman's touch at this time!"

"You do that Caitlin. Thanks, I owe you one."

Arthur could tell Caitlin was proud of herself.

She approached Sharon and Ziva. Caitlin put her arm around Sharon's shoulder and whispered in a concerned tone.

"Sharon, you and Ziva can ride with Arthur and I. That Annie Walker is some trouble maker. Mr. Lavin is replacing Ryan because he's in Paris chasing that ghost. What does that girls have that makes intelligent man behave like love-struck teenagers?"

Sharon outed "Don't know and really don't care. I'm sorry for the trouble, you must be Caitlin Cook?

"Yes I'm Caitlin. I'm McQuaid Security's accountant and sometimes case officer. You know Ziva? Ryan hire her and a friend of hers, Andy, to train some of our agent in bomb diffusing and arms control."

"She a longtime friend." Caitlin was fishing for information and thought Sharon would volunteer some if she dished out some. Sharon wasn't fooled.

"Caitlin, sorry we had to meet in such awful circumstances. Don't want to push but could we get out of here. I need to get some distance between that man and myself. I know he's going to have another go at me. I don't feel like having it out with him again in front of all these people. Leaving him alone to think might put some sense in that thick skull of his!"

"I understand perfectly, come with me. Ziva, would want you to make sure Sharon is safe and comfortable in safe-house Jetlag."

Sharon asked "You name your safe-houses!?"

"Ryan's idea, please don't ask why… I haven't got a clue. Sharon want you to know if you need another ear, I'm available. Here's my card. Men can be such jerks at time!"

"Thanks Caitlyn, that is very nice of you. You hardly know me. Arthur is right - you are a kind heart."

Arthur had heard that last remark. '_Butter her up good Sharon, go for it girl._'

He could see Sharon and Eyal were in their element. This was, for him, a welcome change of scenery. He had been cooped up at a CIA's high ranking desk job for too long. Arthur did his best work with people and talking – a politician at his best! McQuaid's offer to join his Security firm was a way of combining his skills for coaching/teaching and his longing to be closer to field work. He knew he was too old for active field work but McQuaid had given him the possibility of being a coach to the company's agents. Annie was his first 'student'. He had to conclude that it had not been very successful!

* * *

They settle in McQuaid Security's limo. Arthur decided it would be better if he sat with the chauffeur. He needed to keep an alert eye/ears. The hit on Sharon could happen at any time and Eyal would have his hide if it happened on his watch.

Sharon had regained her wits and was now engaged in how best to settle her dispute with Eyal. Caitlin seemed to have a number of ready solutions for her.

"Sharon you need to stand your ground. Give him time to realize chasing another girl across the world is not what a married man should do. No call, no texts nothing – complete communication shut down."

"Caitlin you're right but I can't: Eyal calls me I will answer, that for sure."

"Give me your phone, I surely won't answer it. One way or another it must be secured, but I promise you I won't even try to turn it on!"

"Caitlin, I need my phone."

Ryan is always stacked up with burner phones. Here take this one and hand yours over. I promise to put it in a safe place, nobody will have access to it but me."

Arthur was silently laughing, Caitlin just played right into Sharon switcheroo! The mosquito bite tracking devise was the next thing to be pinned on Caitlin.

Sharon shivered "Is the 'apartment, far?"

Caitlin asked "Are you cold?"

"Yes, it's raining and the temperature is well below Israel's also pregnancy hormones must be turning up my body heat! Didn't think I'd be needing 'warm' clothes, how stupid of me! I'll be battling jetlag and a cold if I don't shake these shivers! Ironic since I'm originally from Québec city… where it sometimes drops to -33 in winter – without the wind chill factor! You'd think I'd be better prepare!"

"It's been unusually cold lately. Why don't you take my coat and scarf? I have plenty more home and you won't have to go out and buy stuff you don't really need."

"No I couldn't. Washington must have an all-night shopping center I can buy a couple of pieces at?"

"Sharon, you've from Canada?"

"Yes"

"You ever been to Ottawa?"

Sharon laughed "Yes where the bars close at 9 and if you're still sitting at 8:55, the waitress is stating the chair on the tables next to you! You go out on the streets (well more pushed out) and realise you can hear your echo because you're all alone!"

"Well it's the same in Washington!"

Arthur thought he should add

"Caitlin when you know where to go there is a lot of action in Washington! For Ottawa, I'll give it to you Sharon, that city puts itself to off at 9 pm!"

Taking off her coat and scarf, she handed them to Sharon. "I won't take no for an answer."

Sharon smiled, thanked Caitlin and put on the scarf and coat.

Arthur chuckled silently. The Mosquito just bit plus Sharon will come out of the limo looking like Caitlin. If we have eyes on us, they will think Sharon is still in the car. Well done Operative Welby.

Coming into the safe house, Sharon dropped herself on the sofa.

"Get your butt up, we're not staying. Five minutes and counting for us to run down 21 stairs, get to the hidden door in the basement, follow a maze of corridors and end up in the bathrooms of a pub across the street. Come on get up Welby!"

"Ziva David have you lost your basic spy techniques. Give me your coat and shoes. We leave those at the door where they are sure to be found and we need to leave traces of DND. Get your dagger out and drop some blood around. You need me to explain how it's done?"

"See you haven't changed; just like you to be an insufferable know-it-all smart Alek."

Sharon smiled and answered "Just one will do, what will it be 'know-it-all' or 'smart Alek'.

"Both, you're doubly insufferable!"

Fighting to stop the laughter attack that was creeping up on her, Sharon retorted:

"You always need to turn words to your advantage. Why don't you admit it: You have trouble with idiom?"

"I have trouble with…..

* * *

They both jumped when they hear a soft voice calling for their attention.

"Ziva, you two need to get moving. No time for staging or DNA, there's been a development."

"Gibbs, what are you doing here? You were supposed to meet us at …"

"First things first, hide the women and children."

Sharon asked "Rule 44?"

Gibbs just looked at Sharon as he was pushing them down the basement.

Sharon spoke again "You're not asking how I know of you rules?"

Gibbs still guiding them "No, should I?"

"No, just asking! Can you at least tell us where we are going?"

"As planned."

Looking at Ziva, Sharon said "Wow… he must be fun to work with!"

"Sharon, shut up and move!"

"Jesus, I'm stuck with Mutt and Jeff or as Ziva would say or more twist: Mute and Deaf!

That succeeded in making Gibbs grin but he kept pushing them to move faster. Suddenly Sharon stopped dead in her tracks.

"Your gun been fired, what in the hell is going on Mr. Gibbs, what happened?

Ziva grabbed Sharon's arm "Care to work as a team member here, shut up and move, Welby!"

Gibbs added to maybe try to reassure Sharon "Things are just going faster than expected."

Sharon quipped "Always be specific when you lie"

Gibbs replied "What did you do, learn the whole set by heart?"

Sharon didn't even turn her head and answered "For a guy who has 51 rules, you sure don't know what you want. Seem you just told me you didn't want to know how I came across your rules. And I'm leaving you with this tidbit: It wasn't any one on your team or present or ex-bosses and I know of rule 51!"

* * *

They were now about to enter the pub so all chitchat was put to an end. Gibbs stashed his M40A1 sniper rifle in a safe hiding place then made as if he was escorting both girls for a romantic night cap!

As soon as they hit the street, a car comes by and our trio is quick to get inside.

Sharon hated not being in control but knew it was not the time to speak out or ask questions. She sat back, looked around and when she saw no one was going to speak, she closed her eyes and rested.

She heard the driver ask Ziva "Is she sleeping or she fainted? Ziva you might want to help you friend. Didn't you tell me she was pregnant, nerves can do funny things to a woman when pregnant. She might be sick or something."

Leaving one hand on the wheel, he reached out to touch Sharon. As he got a couple of centimeters away from her he felt a sharp and cold object in in inner hand.

Sharon snickered "Never go anywhere without a knife, you should know better, Tony."

"Ziva, is this the same Sharon Welby, I met at Christmas; your Mossad's friend wife?"

Gibbs just whispered softly "She not anybody's wife, she a Red head, that's what she is! Never mess with a Red head!"

Ziva grinned and added "A new rule?"

Sharon answered "No a universal fact!"

An annoyed Ziva lashed out "Lashon Harah" (_evil tongue_)

Sharon answered as fast "No it's Chutzpah (audacity).

Ziva shook her head "I tried for 3 years to get you to speak Hebrew and you've been with Eyal for less than 2 and your speaking it now! What did I do wrong?"

"I **was** learning/listening but I wasn't ready to speak it and you only expected that ONE result. What little I know I learned mostly from you. Ziva success is not always what or where we expect it but it doesn't mean your efforts were wasted! Success should not only be measured by what can be seen or what we want, sometimes it's necessary to look a little deeper."

Gibbs tore a piece of paper from a book cover that was in front of him and handed it to Sharon "Here, you just coughed up rule # 52. I like it!"

At that Tony shot Gibbs a 'help me here' stare while saying "Euh, Sharon I need my hand to drive, care to drop the knife."

"Say please."

"PLEASE!"

* * *

The drive to the safe house was longer than necessary, Tony and Gibbs were putting their planned evasion techniques in place.

As they arrived to the house, Gibbs was the first out. Scanning the entourage, he signaled to Ziva that it was sage to escort Sharon out. Tony was sent on his way while Gibbs followed Ziva.

Sharon was on edge, by now she knew something had gone down and that she was now Target numero uno.

As she was ushered in a dark room, she immediately spotted a figure she knew too well. Sharon threw herself at him.

"Eyal, what are you doing here?"

Seeing his face, her heart stopped. "Eyal, what happened?"

"Sharon sit down."

He gently sat her down and put his arm around her shoulder.

Sharon, McQuaid Security's limo was hit by missile # 3 about 10 minutes after it left you and Ziva off. Caitlin was DOA."

Sharon breathing stop, "Arthur? Is he….

To be continued

**Please, please REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33 - The rabbit hole!

Eyal had important and dire information and he was not one to sugar coat the truth, but rapidly realized he should have had started out by stating Arthur's condition!

Scrambling at seeing Sharon's pained expression he mumbled "Arthur is fine."

Sharon was still worried, "Eyal, if Arthur's OK, why do I still have the feeling something is not right?"

Eyal closed his eyes and said "Better I start from the top: When the limo left you and Ziva off, Arthur applied standard protocol : _when leaving a person in protective custody scan the environment. _That, as planned, permitting him to get out of possible danger. The driver left him off a block away from the safe-house. He informed Caitlyn not to wait that he'd get back on his own. As they reached a deserted stretch of road the car blew up. Someone had eyes on that car, it was not missile # 3 strike but a handheld one. The driver was killed instantly and Caitlyn was rushed to the hospital. She was declared dead on arrival."

Sharon looked at him with hurt in her eyes "NO! That's not what was supposed to happen. I thought for sure they want to kidnap me as they did Tash and Annie!"

Eyal pulled her into him, breathed out loud and continued "Yes I know and regrettably there's more; back at the airport where you had left me stranded after our big 'fight', I rented a car. Had a schedule meeting with Tony Spencer _(Ryan's friend and second in command at McQuaid Security_). I asked Robert if he wanted to tag along or I drop him off somewhere. He preferred coming with me, a third person would also be joining us at McQuaid Security."

Sharon rolled her eyes at him "Let me guess, you called Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs smiled, tipped his head at Eyal and said "She's good or she's got your number Lavin!"

Eyal answered Gibbs and Sharon: "Both! / Yes, I wanted to chat with Gibbs to make sure he knew what he was getting into and to be read in on his plan for your security. You should know by now I always cover **all** angles!"

Ziva added "So you don't trust me to take care of my ex-partner. You do know I was way ahead of you in protection duty."

An annoyed Eyal answered "Yes, Ziva, how can I forget – you manage to bring it up each time we meet! But I also heard you and Sharon when paired together are… how can I say this; unpredictable at best! Gibbs is use to working with one Ziva; two have to be 'handle with utmost care'!"

* * *

Sharon teasingly pocked Eyal, but his reaction startled her: He grabbed his side and needed to steady himself.

"Eyal, what ….?" She lifted his T-shirt to find a makeshift bandage around his ribcage.

"You've been shot!"

"I'm OK, the bullet just nip me."

She wasn't satisfied with his answer and decided to see for herself.

Putting her hand on his chest and backing him up where he had no choice but to sit in a waiting chair; at that point he decided it was better to leave her have her way.

She had examined his wound and as she pulled down his T-shirt, he said;

"There, you satisfied? Told you it was nothing."

Turning her index finger in circles, she stated "The rest of the story, please!"

Eyal went to get up but she stood in his way. "Sit! That nothing is bleeding a lot and will need stitches later!"

She pulled another chair, sat on it and lifted his legs onto hers. "Keep extremities up; that should slow the bleeding down a bit!"

He let himself be tended to and that made Gibbs and Ziva smiled.

Again Sharon asked "E what happened next?"

* * *

"Ok, Ok...I texted Tony Spencer that I'd wouldn't be coming alone. He was OK with this change of plan. With Robert's get-up I was confident Tony wouldn't ID him. As we got out of the car and walked in McQuaid Security's underground parking Robert smelled what he said was a familiar odour. We immediately geared up and explored the surroundings. I hear a shot, turned around and a second one hit me. Gibbs was on-site and was able to take down the sniper."

Sharon heart upped a notch and she broke in a cold sweat.

"E the first bullet hit my father and it didn't only gaze him?"

Not repeating his mistake as with Arthur, he stated "Sharon, he's alive but in critical condition, the bullet did gaze him… but on the side of the head. Gibbs, with NCIS's help, has arranged for him to be taken at a secure naval hospital (aboard a navy ship). He's presently in surgery. Don't worry your father will pull through and is well-guarded: He has CIA's ex-director, Arthur; Mossad's assistant deputy director, Victor and NCIS's director (Gibb's boss), Leon Vance by his side. Love, I took the liberty of calling Robin (Sharon's sister). She and Vincent (representing FBI) will be by his side when he wakes up. Plus Gibbs assured me Navy doctors are better than in Israel!"

Sharon knew he was trying to lighten the mood and strangely it worked. She was able to smile at Eyal's not so subtle joke!

She patted his legs and lipped "Thanks!"

Eyal acknowledge and continued "Sadly my debriefing continues - Tony Spencer was dead before we arrived. Gibbs concluded that the ammo that killed Tony was the same used on Robert and I. His forensic team will confirm or infirm it. Sharon, that sniper was waiting for us – meaning they are, again, one step ahead of us!"

Sharon breathed out long and hard: "Something is not right, why want me dead and not capital as Annie and Task. Or maybe they are dead! I would never have set Caitlyn up if I knew they were going for a kill! My father's plan to face Sana, showing her he was alive, backfired. She made attempt # 2 at him! We must have a mole…unless.."

Looking at Gibbs, Sharon asked "You hit the sniper, did you or your team ID him?"

It was Eyal who answered "I did…."

She was apprehending the answer, guessing he wasn't a stranger "Who?"

"Ben Mercer."

"WHAT?"

Eyal added "It's safe to say we now know who burned us."

Sharon shook her head "I didn't know Mercer well but he often worked for my father. If Robert and Arthur called on him, I can only conclude that he was trustworthy. Something is definitely wrong; what aren't we seeing?"

Ziva spoke "I'm with Sharon, I also knew Mercer... Wonka but trustworthy. Partner you're right, we aren't looking in the right direction!"

Eyal squeezed Ziva's shoulder while saying in a desperate tone "Wacko... Wonka is a brand of candy."

Sharon quipped « Ziva is right, in a way: He was a Wacho candy for the eyes! »

An exasperated Eyal ran his hand from his forefront to the back of his head and blurted out,

"Dammit, double or BB (black badge), coerced or willing, the guy is dead!"

Not missing a beat Sharon answered "It's not like he's going to grab me from the grave. At this point what can I say; one less on the grid!"

Gibbs added "Ah the Ziva harsh retorts, I missed thoses."

Sharon winked at Gibbs and continued "E. I was just having fun with Ziva's way with words... a way to stretch stress! With Caitlyn and Mercer dead, they'll be wanting to take us down with a vengeance. I know my stupid plan to try and get one over them backfire." She pointed at his ribcage.

Eyal caught her elbow and pulled her near him "Look at me; do you think the hit on Robert and myself could be organized in ten minutes? That's the time interval between your ride blowing up and Robert and I being shot at. Tony Spencer was dead before Caitlyn. By the rigor that had set in the body, I'd say 3 maybe 4 hours. You are in no way responsible. Let the truth be known: We do not have a handle on this op but we need to get on top fast or we will go under! This is no time for self-pity."

* * *

Eyal harsh tone and words seemed to shake her. Sharon looked at Gibbs and asked

"How far was Mercer from Eyal/Robert when the first shot was fired?"

"Less than 250 yards."

"What kind of rifle?"

Gibbs seemed to know where Sharon was heading, with a sly grin he answered.

"A Royal Marines' L115A1 sniper rifle."

She shook her head sideways while bitting her lips "No way would Mercer miss at that distance. He was a skilled marksman plus that riffle is best suited for 'short' distances; he was well prepared for the task at hand. Eyal wasn't the target, my father was. Head shot proves it. He only shot Eyal to make his 'escape' but he hadn't counted on Mr. Gibbs being there."

Gibbs's responded, "A+ Welby"

Sharon continued "Mr. Gibbs you arrived on scene before Eyal and found Tony Spencer dead. The smell my father recognized was the same one I did when we were in the club's basement: weapon-cleaning solvent. You purposely spread this odour on you knowing my father would take notice and put himself in defensive mode. To this day Royal Marine snipers are the only one that, when needed and in last resort, use that target olfactory indicator. My father, an ex-Royal marine, knew of it. I'm guessing you also did – a rarity for a US marine to adopt tactics of another country. A+ for you Mr. Gibbs!"

Ziva spoke "Continue, I'm interested."

Sharon acknowledged "Mercer missed his first shot, not by much but just enough for Robert to have a fighting chance because Gibbs made sure he **got** that 'smell' at the **right time**. You took out Mercer when he exposed himself for his second shot (at Eyal). It was a snipers duel and you won. Thanks Mr. Gibbs! I, no my father owes you one."

Gibbs said softly "I offered my help and did what was expected of me. When a job is done, I walk away. You or your father don't owe me nothing. How do you know of the solvent odour? Did your father have anything to do with your training?"

Smiling Sharon answered "He trained both his daughters in the same manner: Rifle marksmanship but also gave us many tricks of the trade from different spy and military worlds. We were first MI5 then MI6 _(MI6 deals with threats outside the UK, MI5 deals with threats inside the UK)."_

Gibbs asked but was sure of the answer "Let me guess - In the SAS Increment unit attached to SIS?"

"Yes, we provided back-up for anything and everything extremely dangerous. Basic training is mostly centered in close quarter and unarmed combat. Robert always 'supplemented' any training we received saying that the training at Fort Monckton was more directed to up our ability to extract information and kiss up to assets or targets. Life and death situations… you learn on the job. He made it his job to teach us properly before life taught it to us."

Gibbs let out "Seems Directors' daughters are to be trained as weapons of mass destruction for the benefit of their agencies!"

Ziva budded in "Major difference; Robert had his daughters' safety/wellbeing as motive the daughter before the agency; Eli (Ziva's father) wanted a successful Mossad weapon/robot to kill on command -the agency before the daughter."

Eyal knew Gibbs wanted to get familiar with Sharon's MO but enough was enough.

* * *

"Hate to interrupt but we need to get to a safe location. It's getting late. As of now, I don't trust any safe house, be it Mossad's, MI-6's or CIA's. My apartment is out of the question, Sana's group must have the detailed floor plan!"

Gibbs and Ziva smiled.

Ziva said "Eyal, if you don't trust this safe-house think I know the perfect place."

Eyal shot her mocking eyes "Not your place the last time I visited the Mossad had just blown it up!"

Ziva rolled her eyes "No, this place is Gibbs tested - Gibbs approved."

At that Gibbs signalled to Eyal he wanted a word in private.

"Eyal, I'd prefer you'd come with us to my place. You are as much a target as Sharon/Ziva are. Plus, I'm no more only a hire friend; my boss now knows Mossad/ MI-6 are in town ant that CIA are in a tootsie. We are both on official 'protective/bodyguard duty' tomorrow. We could even 'car pool'!"

Eyal chuckled "Yes, kind of figure you'd be officially pulled into this op. Director Vance, by the look he gave you when he arrived on scene, didn't seem too pleased. I was surprised he immediately sprang into action for assuring Robert's security no questions asked. Impressed on how resourceful he is and that he didn't jump at my throat. I usually don't get kid glove treatment in the US it's more an escorted trip back to the Mossad!"

Gibbs shot Eyal a sly grin "What else could he do? He had Mossad's new deputy director, Victor and ex-CIA's director,Arthur breathing down his neck plus the wounded was MI-6's presumed dead director! Don't worry, I'll get my day in court –he'll ask the questions in due time! Informing you that you WILL be by my side to answer them so you still might get your escorted ride back home! Lavin you got me into this; you will have my back till we are out of it!"

It was Eyal's turn to give Gibbs a sly smile "Don't worry I have experience at pissing off directors of any agencies and with time also learned how to kiss up to them. Gibbs, I'll take you up on your offer, I'll put myself in your 'care'. Sharon's more shaken than she lets on and I'd prefer to stay close, at least for the night. Will give us some time to talk; would like your opinion on this DMW (dead man walking) mission."

Gibbs answered "And I'm looking forward to hear how you, a dyed in the wool Mossad, got hooked up with an MI6 red head. If there's one type that is NOT Mossad compatible it's a red head! MI-6 and Mossad farfetched but possible; a red head never!"

Eyal chuckled and said "And you'd be the expert!"

They re-entered the living room laughing.

* * *

Ziva whispered to Sharon "Eyal and Gibbs seem to hit it off, that odds."

Sharon answered "Why? Two lone wolfs; one is barely socialized (Eyal) the other isn't or doesn't want to be (Gibbs); both do what has to be done and ask questions later plus good instincts/guts are the root of their being."

"You always had a way with words and managed to zero in on the substance of the matter at hand, Chameleon!"

Sharon shot Ziva a surprise look "Long time I haven't heard that code name."

Ziva answered while walking away "Maybe you should go back and get in touch with Chameleon. Think we need her way of thinking on this DMW."

"Ziva, you of all people should know I don't want to go back there."

"It's too bad, you're wasting good."

Gibbs responded "And you should never waste good!"

Sharon, without even looking at him "Rules # 5 isn't it?"

Gibbs "Yes and once we are settle for the night, one thing I'm going to get out of you is how you know of that list."

"Not hiding it you just have to ask."

"I will trust me!"

Ziva spoke "Gibbs, Tony just called; coast is clear. We can escort our guests to your place."

Gibbs asked "Ziva would like for you to stay the night. You OK with this last minute request?"

Ziva smiled "You know I am!"

Ziva had been back in the states off and on since accepting Eyal's offer to join Dark Control. Both, her and Tony Dinozzo, had been very discreet about her stays in the Capital and their maybe budding relationship. Ziva had talked with Gibbs on a couple of those visits. He could see Eyal's influence over Ziva was a good one. With her father and brother now out of the picture and her decision to leave NCIS, Ziva had turned to Eyal, a brother figure. She seeked his guidance on how _to make her bads good_. Eyal knew where she was at and had not tried to talk her out of her plan to 'be a martyr'! Impressively the man had thought of a way to give her the wanted/seeked peace of mind in a secure manner: A fund created with a % of profits from Dark Control's missions was at Ziva's disposal for 'fixing-up' collateral damages covert missions often brought on. It seemed to be working miracles on Ziva's personality and self-esteem. Gibbs could even say a more in control that ever Ziva was emerging. He planned on thanking the man but at another time! Gibbs noticed Eyal was treading into unfamiliar territory and the main reason was one pregnant red head! This dark and covert spy now had more than himself to answer to/for! It was the price one had to pay to have a life out of the shadows… a price Gibbs would gladly pay!

* * *

Ziva was at the wheel of Gibb's car and all were silent for the 15 minutes drive to Gibbs house. Arriving at destination Eyal was the first out, but Gibbs rapidly pushed him back inside the car.

"Lavin, until tomorrow you're my responsibility remember? Let Ziva and I do our job!"

Sharon held her breath at seeing Eyal expression. Reality had just hit, hit hard. Being protected by 'little Ziva' as he often called her wasn't going down well!

Gibbs, on his side, was having fun. He knew all too well how Eyal felt and he was going to play on it as much as he could! A sweet revenge on the man as Gibbs recalled a certain Paris mission and a Russian badass both NCIS and Mossad had their eyes on. Eyal was, in a way, responsible for his short but intense relationship with Jenny Shepard, his now dead ex-director at NCIS.

Once in the house, all relaxed. Gibbs was the first to speak

" I need to get back to my team and brief them in for tomorrow's duty. Ziva you're in charge on the home front, you know the surroundings… they haven't changed"

The grin on Gibbs face was priceless. Ziva knew her ex-boss well and she was guessing he was paying back Eyal for a prank of some sort. Eyal was known as a womanizer but also had a reputation of being quite a prankster: A rarity in the Mossad's rank.

As soon as Gibbs was out of earshot Ziva eyed Eyal and said "What did you do to him?"

Eyal slowly lifted his head while Sharon listened in. She too was starting to see those two men had something going on between them.

With a sly grin Eyal said "It's payback time!"

Sharon looked at him "E you're not answering the question."

"Can't… it's classified."

Ziva responded "The unclassified part, out with it. I need to know!"

Sharon squeezed his side where he had been shot and it sent him the message he was 'overpowered'.

"OK, OK, but only because it's you two. Was in Paris on an unrelated mission but we had the same target. I knew he liked redheads. I had run across this women – Jenny Sheppard - the night before and we had (_looking at Sharon, he bit his lips!_) well…. anyway, she was there, she was a red head and I had a feeling those two would hit it off…..They both had a sad story in their background and were still hurting. How was I to know she was his newly but unwanted appointed partner… he had a plan in place to avoid meeting her! I was Mossad they didn't read me in on these things. Well, I was right; they hit it off big times but the 'This is your partner for this mission' news came a bit too late. I was called back to headquarters so he never could play out his revenge. We met in other circumstances but timing was never right. He must have kept a grudge."

Sharon swept her hands on his well groomed stubble and turned his face toward hers "And you, what's your story with this Jenny Sheppard?"

"We helped each other at one point, end of story. She wasn't my type, I wasn't hers." He kissed the top of her head and whispered for her only "Nothing happened between us, I know you prefer to know!"

* * *

Eyal could see Sharon was shaken. Sure signs; checking the entrances and exits even calculation the furniture spacing and not because she had to do it but from maybe a bit of paranoia. He had to admit being at a lost for what could happen next. He never feared chaos or the unexpected it was the life of a spy, but this DMW mission was one hell of a situation.

As he sat down besides her, she immediately cuddle into him. Funny he never liked clingy female companions but with Sharon he had accepted it even anticipating/expecting it and feeling off when she didn't. Putting truth in the saying '_It's all in the eyes of the beholder'_.

He asked "Would you like to lie down for a bit? Gibbs is arranging for his team to put in place an appropriate security detail for all of us. By now Sana's group knows Ziva and Andy were doubles so he is worried they could be also coming after them."

Sharon answered "I'm OK, I don't need to lie down."

Ziva added "Eyal, I can fence for myself."

Eyal responded in a tone that commanded no talkback "Ziva, for once could you accept the help of a friend or more - friends. I know damn well you can fence for yourself, Sharon can also: You've both been very well trained by the best- Daddy dearest. A helping hand is a bit like 'the more the merrier'!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and asked "What does being merrier/happy have to do with being babysat?"

Eyal just let out "Never mind, just accept the damn help Gibbs and NCIS are giving us. I'm also a target remember and if I can swallow my pride it shouldn't be a problem for you!"

Sharon decided it was time to change the subject. To Mossad, stubborn-pigheaded trained assassins arguing wasn't a safe place to be caught in-the-middle.

* * *

"E what's your protocol for tomorrow?"

At that Ziva signalled to them that she would be doing a surveillance round outside.

Eyal breathe out in a tense manner and answered "I'm going to stick with my original plan. I will personally assure the security of those dignitaries. Sharon they might not be Israelis but they are foreigners in the US and I'm representing McQuaid Security: Those people deserve the services they are paying for. Plus like you said – it's what we do!"

"Now I want to kick myself for saying that! Ever been this stuck on a mission?"

He drew her closer and whispered "Frankly no, well not this much, it's mind-boggling. We have a breakthrough and bang we are hit from another angle. I'm usually very good on the chessboard but with this mission not so sure!"

"Same here; it's always too little too late."

Gibbs startle them with these words "Never second guess yourself."

Eyal answered "You're back!"

"Didn't say I was going to the Naval Yard. There is such things as cell phones, Lavin!"

Eyal chuckled "To answer your question: Not second-guessing myself admitting I've hit a wall."

Gibbs responded "You two are thinking too much. It may be time to let your experience take over. Lavin, when I first met up with you I had to hold you back, remember? Welby did you forget everything your partnership with Ziva taught you?"

Eyal answered "I'm older and maybe wiser! People close to me could be hurt: Can no longer afford to be reckless."

Sharon added "Didn't like what the '**me**' could do back then. I could be the one to hurting people close to us!"

Eyal shot her a subtle stare, Gibbs caught it and concluded the spy before him might not know or want to know to what extent his life partner could operate. Gibbs and Ziva had worked together for longer than Eyal had been involved with Sharon. Ziva had only stopped being a complete mystery after more than three years of working with together and still he couldn't read Ziva 100%.

From Ziva, Gibbs had learned that Sharon and she had worked side by side for three years with Kidon and the watchful eyes of Eli David (Ziva's father and Mossad's Deputy director). He could not even begin to imagine what those two had been through or did. Eyal, on that side, had an advantage over Gibbs, he had worked with Kidon for 5 years. He knew how Kidon operated. Still the man in front of him didn't seem to realize that if Sharon had been/stayed with Ziva and Kidon for 3 years, she was not a naïve probie or your usual spy! Wishful thinking on Eyal's part or voluntary blindness; the guy had been there and back! Plus both girls were the daughters of agencies' directors and had received harsh training from their respective daddies; A 'Why do we most hurt the people we most love' kind of training!

* * *

After talking facts and being incredulous at the number six theory, Gibbs grinned, looked at each Ziva, Sharon and Eyal and said;

"Did you ever think you might be working the system when you should be working the people? I remember someone saying to me once: Shake the tree and see what falls instead of debriefing intel to try and guess what's next."

Swiftly raising his head, Eyal looked at Gibbs, then Sharon. "You sir are right! Sharon how are you at the security angle of a mission?"

Sharon rolled her eyes at him "E… what do you think MI-6 does with the spy mummies who ask to make a comeback! I know the ABC of guarding dignitaries and head of states all too well. Don't mind the work, but hate the formal dress code."

"Well gear and dress up Welby; with Tony Spencer dead and MCQuaid arriving late afternoon, we need another pair of hands. Auggie has Eric Barbour assisting him meaning you can team up with Ziva, but she has point understood?"

Ziva and Sharon faces' fell.

Ziva stood in front of him "Eyal Lavin did you just say Sharon and I will be paired on protective duty tomorrow? What happened to make you lose that over-protective and hyper-possessive ways or your sanity? What's up?"

Sharon's response was more outgoing – she jumped on him but at seeing him hold his side and winced, she rapidly said "Sorry"

Sharon asked "Talking about McQuaid - How did he react to the news of Spencer death?"

"Ryan is pretty shaken. His employee are not only hire help, they are family. As we speak, he's on his way to Washington with Joan and Andy. They won't be here in time for our op but we will meet afterward. We are in need of one of Joan's debriefings. Never thought I'd ever say that!"

In a more serious tone, he added " '_Finding Annie'_ will have to wait. I've put words out to a couple of my assets in Saudi and they'll be on the lookout, that the most I can do for her at this point."

Sharon knew this decision had to be hard on Eyal. Ryan and Joan's place was in Washington – that's where the action was and Andy's undercover work was over since both, he and Ziva, were now burned as McQuaid Security employees. Nevertheless for Eyal this must have felt like a betrayal toward Annie.

Sharon took his hands and said "E Annie knows we must prioritize the mission. Till this mission is done with we won't be coming and she won't be expecting us. After all is put to rest and if she's still MIA, we'll team up and go get her!"

Eyal said a barely audible "I know."

* * *

Sharon noticed his wound was bleeding again. "Somebody needs some stitching-up. Who will it be, Gibbs, Ziva or me?"

Looking at his t-shirt, he winced "I'll take you, Ziva has no compassion whatsoever and Gibbs is in payback mode plus his stitching-up leaves scars!"

Unwrapping his wound to assess the cut, she said "Going to put in interrupted sutures with square knots to tie each stitch off. The cut has too many raw edges, I'll need to cut away a bit of loose or jagged flesh."

Taking the stitching kit and Benadryl liquid Gibbs handed her, she dumped the liquid in the wound to numb it some and proceeded in cleaning and irrigating it.

Eyal grabbed her arm "Hey easy with that stuff before it numbs it burns."

She laughed "We are being a bit of a cry-baby."

Ziva added "He's a man what did you expect?"

Shushing him with a quick peck, she pulled the skin edges up, clipped those raw edges then concentrated on closing the wound while trying to make it neat.

"There all done."

Drawing her into him he whispered in her neck "I was a good patient don't I deserve a 'Make it all better' kiss?"

Gibbs shook his head, smiled and said

"This is my cue to show you two where you'll be sleeping tonight. Come with me."

* * *

As Gibbs was coming down the stairs he noticed Ziva seemed uncomfortable. Guessing she didn't quite know where she'd be spending the night, he said:

"Ziva, my place – my couch! There is another room upstairs, didn't think I needed to show you around. Not so long ago this was, for a short time, your home!"

"I sometimes miss that time!"

"It's yours to comeback to, you are always welcomed and your job is waiting. It's up to you."

"I like what Eyal and Dark Control offered me."

"I can see that."

"I can work this job from Washington, just can't make up my mind!"

"Did you talk to Tony?"

"No, yes… it's complicated"

Gibbs chuckled "Well that is one thing that hasn't changed: Ziva it's always complicated with you! Since you no longer work for NCIS number 12 (Never date a co-worker) doesn't apply; why don't you leave what must happen happen. If you constantly fight your future you'll never have one!"

"I might just do that but for now we have a mission to work and I need my sleep, boss."

"No longer your boss, but I'll settle for being your friend/confident!"

Ziva cradle his face in her hands and said "You are a lot more than a friend. Promise to 'uncomplicated' things after we wake-up from this nightmare. You deserve that much."

"Not me, Tony deserve that much. Ziva, he'll never ask scare as hell you'll disappear again but he wants/deserves answered; good or bad."

"Promise and we Israelis always keep our promises!"

* * *

As Sharon was pulling down the covers, Eyal caught her by the waist and gently pushed her on the bed. He was fast to have her in a submissive position.

"Mr. Lavin can see by your eyes that your mind is in the gutter!"

"Guilty as charge."

Eyal's calm control often succeeded in making Sharon feel submissive. It didn't mean she felt inferior but by surrendering to Eyal's leadership and strength it was like letting go, trusting and letting him take care of her when she needed it. At this time his masculine energy was intense even scary but she needed it bad. He had a way of installing in her an incredible mixture of anticipation, apprehension and arousal (the AAA effect as she called it). Not having to prove herself or be in CONTROL as their jobs dictated was a welcome change.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently eased himself down bringing his lips to hers by gently guiding her face with his hand. He intended in taking it slow and passionate. Nibbling on her neck and slowly, yet passionately kissing her as he caressed her body touching her in very gentle, yet teasing ways. He knew at one point she would shift gears; she liked it a bit rougher and found him painfully slow at time. Sharon had no qualms at letting him know what made her tick and he was the same. She often skipped the missionary position or doggie-style and got on top. He didn't see no harm in her being a little aggressive; all in all it was very sexy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he sensed his pants button being pulled on. As usual and as she preferred he was wearing nothing under his slacks. She was running her hands down his stomach with her fingers playing along the skin above the top of his pants. The teasing was killing him - enough - it was his turn to take control and go for a long and slow 'kill' as he preferred!

* * *

Regaining her senses, she felt a hand caressing her stomach. Lifting her head, it seemed as if Eyal was chatting with her belly.

Smiling lovingly at him, she whispered "E baby does not hear you yet, you'll need to wait till the 16 week for that."

"Not important if he does or not, **I** enjoy this. Does it bother you?"

"Never, find it endearing but you are the only one that I will accept caressing me in that way. I don't like belly gropers."

"I cannot believe that it's real...that you're really pregnant, it is just so surreal."

Sharon caressed his face "Believe it, it's real: We are going to be parents!"

At that he started kissing her and she responded. They were interrupted by a very soft knocking at their door.

* * *

Eyal rapidly pulled his pants on and answered. It was Gibbs.

"Sorry to bother you, but think you'll both want to see this. My team pulled video surveillances from McQuaid Security and from street cameras where the limo was blown up. Tim just called, we have somewhat of a problem."

Eyal closed his eyes "Damn what now?"

Gibbs answered "Prefer you both came to NCIS's headquarters. Ziva and I will take my car. I need to run an errant. Tony and McGee pick will you up in the NCIS van. Arthur and Victor are with Director Vance at SecNav."

Eyal shot Gibbs a surprised glance "Victor?"

Gibbs only answer was "Later, Lavin"

Sharon wrapped up her robe and came close to Eyal.

Gibbs continued "Sharon, just got news about your father. He pulled through surgery and is now recuperating. The man is out of danger and conscious. He tells you not to worry that Robin is with him and doting him crazy. One doting daughter is all he can handle at this time!"

Sharon closed her eyes "One thorn out of my side but I have a feeling it's going to be replace with a ball and chain!"

* * *

Ziva advise them their ride was waiting.

Gibbs introduced Sharon and Eyal to Timothy McGee.

Shyly he said "Glad to meet friends of Ziva's."

Tony butted in "It's rare we get to see a live one that is not a Mossad renegade. Tim, Eyal is not Ziva's usual Mossad 'friend'. Could even say he's 'normal'! As for Sharon, she's a second Ziva but with a twist!"

That got him an angry stare from Ziva and a head slap from Gibbs. He quickly added "Sorry!"

Eyal sat in the front with Tim. Tony and Sharon seemed happy to be paired together.

Looking at Tim, Eyal asked "Who did you meet from Ziva's Mossad friends?"

"Well personally I met her brother Ari; her father Eli; her maybe ex-boyfriend Michael Rivkin; her father's bodyguards Malachi Ben-Gidon and Liat Tuvia; her father's killer Ilan Bodnar. Think that covers it!"

Eyal whistled "No wonder Tony think I'm the 'normal' one. Must admit you dealt with the worst of the crop. By the way how did Ziva deal with Liat?"

Smiling Tim answered "It was intense!"

Eyal retorted "Would have love to be a little bird to see that meeting!"

Tim eyes lit up "I have some of it on tape. Needed proof of the target Gibbs had doubts on so we had camaras on Liat and Ziva. At one point I have a good five minute of them squaring it off."

"That I'd love to see!"

"I'll send it directly on your phone. Don't want to risk Ziva catching me showing it to you. She still scares me at times."

Shaking his head "Don't worry, she also scares me! That red head in the back is as bad, so watch your step around them!"

"Two Ziva?"

"They were partners for three years with Kidon, the worst kind!"

Tim eyes grew BIG… "Three years and they are still standing?"

"Yes, as I told you … watch your step. On Gibbs advice, I teamed them for tomorrow's security detail. Don't know how's it going to go but my gut feeling is telling me it's going to be as intence at it was with Liat but instead of being enemies they'll be partners in crime!"

"You and Gibbs have a death wish?"

"No we need to close this mission; the devil is in control and we are going to need to visit hell to be successful. I've been there, Gibbs been there and they've been there. Hell VS Hell - Only one will be left standing."

Tim looked at Eyal and seemed to hesitate before asking

"Tim, you have a question, out with it. I don't bite!"

"What will be our role tomorrow? I know Ziva and you been through more than Tony and I ever will. Can't figure out why we are needed."

"Prefer Gibbs answer that one but a mission is solved by team work and you guys are part of this team. More will be joining us: NCIS, FBI, MI-6, CIA and Mossad plus two private firms – Dark Control and McQuaid Security."

"Can I asked who will we be dealing with exactly?"

"The devil himself and the number 6! Enough for now – I plan on asking Sharon to sum up the basic of this DMW mission. I'm curious what is that earth shattering news you discovered?"

"Sorry Director Vance swore us to secrecy. SecNav will brief you!"

"What, the Secretary of the Navy is involved in this, how , what"

Tim was feeling uncomfortable and Eyal notice so he eased up on his questioning. Smiling to himself _'Lavin, that guy is not a spy and is not trained as one. Leave him be!'_

Turning his attention to Tony and Sharon, Eyal notice they were exchanging 'Ziva' tidbits.

At one point Eyal thought it best to intervene

"You two should cool it, not sure Ziva will appreciate her secrets being share in this way. Know I wouldn't."

Tim interrupted "It's for ´office gossip'. Tony is in a rut and wants to have some juicy bit to dangle in our faces."

Eyal smiled looked at both in the back seat and said "You two are off grid on this 'chatter'. Dinozzo you really like to live dangerously!"

* * *

They were arriving at NCIS's Naval Yard. Gibbs and Ziva were waiting for them.

As Tony came close to Ziva he discreetly hugged her… well that's what he thought. As he upped his eyes, all eyes were on him and smiling...! Ziva was rolling hers at him!

Gibbs spoke "Tony aren't you supposed to be watching Agent Lavin and Operative Welby. Seems you have your mind elsewhere. Work Tony, work - get your priorities straight!"

"Will do Boss, was distracted – won't happen again!"

Abby appeared and made a run for… Eyal! She jumped and hugged him spontaneously. Eyal returned the hug and welcomed her with a friendly kiss on both cheeks!

Gibbs spoke "Did we lose OUR Abby to an Israeli?"

Abby went near Gibbs "Never, you should know better. But Eyal is a friend and it's his first visit. I want him to come back. Plus he's candy for the eyes and **he** has connections to acquire the **best** equipment for the job whatever the cost!"

Tony added "Yeah he probably 'borrowed' it from a competing agency."

Eyal feigned being offended "Never, not my style. I use assets that owe me big for getting them out of a bind. They are more than happy to find a way to get me what I ask for!"

Abby had worked with Eyal while he was head of the A-team and on a mission to take down AAL terrorists. Ziva had asked Gibbs to spare Abby for a short period to help with a mindboggling case of finding out if twins used as human targets against Israel could be Rivka Singer _(Eyal's then boss at Mossad_) children. One of those twins was Alexander, MP present boyfriend and Sharon's son-in-law. As usual Abby was more than successful and had impressed Eyal with her deductions/findings. Ziva also had a secondary motive: To match Abby with Eric Barber from CIA! It didn't work out but it was worth the try.

* * *

Leon Vance appeared and the mood changed. Abby, Tim and Tony made themselves scarce. Leaving Gibbs, Eyal, Ziva and Sharon to deal with Director Vance's seemingly bad mood.

"Welcome back Ziva and as always when the Mossad is in town… hell follows!"

Eyal put on a daunting smile "The reports of Mossads 'By_ Way Of Deception, __Thou Shalt Do War_' have been greatly exaggerated. I come in peace!"

Gibbs smiled and Sharon couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Vance looked at Eyal "You, I hear are from the Rivka and Victor flock and come highly recommended by CIA and MI-6… impressive! I'm beginning to appreciate the new 'savoir-faire' of the Rivka/Victor team. No pun intended towards your father Ziva."

Ziva answered "No taken, Director!"

Eyal answered "Don't worry Rivka/Victor have many secrets and will keep most of what they find for themselves but you can count on me and both of them for this mission. Victor and I have a long history together, I can vouch for his work habits."

Vance shot him a daring stare "Also heard you were Rivka's first choice for the job but you decide to join the real life circus with of all things… a spy from a foreign agency!"

Eyal chuckled "And I can see you are up with the latest chatter! That job was** not** one I saw myself in. Sharon can vouch for that one… my temper/politics and sucking up would not fit in well together. As I see it, I did Rivka a favor and… Vance, the **best **man got the job!"

Vance looked at Eyal then at Gibbs and said "Would you by any chance be interested in a liaison type job with NCIS? I can see you'd fit in just fine with Gibbs team of misfits! OK chatting over, SecNav awaits us. Arthur, Victor and Auggie are waiting. Gibbs I invited your full team to join us."

* * *

Getting Sharon, Eyal and Rivka through security was a formality. One only had to look a Vance to see usual protocols were out of the question.

As they entered SecNav the usual greetings were offered and Vance signaled all to take a seat. He addressed the crowd

"People what I'm about to brief you on is related to an MI-6, CIA and Mossad conjoint an ongoing mission plus two private security firms – Dark Control and McQuaid Security are also implicated. NCIS was officially asked for help and SecNav accepted. We have reason to believe terrorists are on our soil and will make an attempt at the Rawdon deal signing today. As of now we are on orange alert. Gibbs and Eyal Lavin of Mossad will fill you in on the details. Then I read you in on an important last minute development that needs to be addressed. It's the main reason you were summoned here at this hour. Most of you know of this mission because some of you were working it … off books. You'll be happy to know it is no more off books but don't expect to be paid for the time you spend on if beforehand!"

Gibbs spoke first: "The US Navy awarded the Rawdon Company a multi-year contract valued at $153 million. It is to produce 53 maritime, littoral and overland surveillance radars for the Navy's fleet of Boeing P-8A Poseidon aircraft: That deal will be signed tomorrow and we are assigned to protect Admiral Pierson and General Dalton who are attending as the Navy representatives. Director Vance will also be in attendance but another NCIS team has been assigned to him. He prefers our expertise be directed to assist the National Security Agencies (MI-6, Mossad and CIA) attached to this mission. People keep in mind that we are dealing with very well trained, multi-agency rogue spies and they are one hell of an unpredictable group. Those terrorists presently have the best of the bests in a bind. Tim your up".

* * *

Tim shot pictures on screen and briefed in the team.

"Here are pictures of possible suspects to be on the look-out for. You have;

**Sana Wilcox** \- ex-wife of now dead CIA Henry Wilcox. She is the presume leader. Don't be fooled by her frail appearance, this is one dangerous lady; renowned psychologist she presumably plays with the minds of her people.

**Aleksandre Belenko**, a Georgian diplomat educated in the U.S. and celebrated for his work with charitable organizations worldwide. Despite his reputation as a charismatic humanitarian, Belenko may have more sinister intentions. He is attending today's signing and considered the _suspect of the day_. We must also presume he's the group's money guy. An ex-FSB with strong connexions to the Russian mob, he is to be considered extremely dangerous. Auggie identified him as Natasha Petrovna (she a member of Eyal team) kidnapper.

**Lena Smith (ex-CIA) and Dmitri Larionov (ex-KGB):** Two presumed dead doubles now maybe triples. From what I got from Sharon Welby, they are alive and well (maybe not so well) and joined or were conversed in joining ranks with Sana Wilcox. No chatter of their presence in the US but still they are probable targets to be on the look-out for.

"Boss, that's all we have."

* * *

Gibbs signaled to Eyal that it was his time to speak.

Eyal eyed all present and started talking "For those who haven't met me: I'm Eyal Lavin, Mossad and co-owner of Dark Control.

I'm here because Arthur Campbell, now in the private sector, convinced your Admiral Pierson to give this surveillance contract to McQuaid Security. I'm representing Ryan McQuaid and will be assuring Rawdon's president / representatives' safety.

Sana Wilcox's group has acquired quite an arsenal by getting their hands on McQuaid Security armament contracts. Caitlyn Cook an McQuaid Security employee made sure the company lost the contracts and gave the proprietary information to her terrorists friends. The group managed to get their hands on the merchandise of Israel, Germany, the US and Brittan contracts. This is one deal they will not succeed in stealing the goods!

Presently we've manage to take control of the storage spaces where this group had stashed the stolen arms: We destroyed their inventory in Germany and Canadians authority are, as we speak, raiding a rental they had at the Citadelle of Quebec. France DGSI (General Directorate for Internal Security) is also following up on an _anonymous_ tip that a certain warehouse is jam packed with stolen arms/munitions for possible terrorist use! They will need money and arms to continue operating at the level they are uses to. Our hits today surely put a thorn in their side.

Tim told you of the 'living' treaths. I'd like to put the danger of this mission in perspectives before you hit the field. Sharon Welby of MI-6 and Ziva David's ex-partner will brief you in on the 'dead' ones and the starting point of this op!"

That announcement caught Sharon by surprise. Eyal had not spoken to her about it but this meeting was also not planned. She had been preparing, since leaving Israel, a time line for the team, she assumed Eyal concluded she could pull this off. Gibbs teams was well oiled and impressive in their presentation, Sharon knew she needed to be on her best!

Getting up and handing her IPhone to the tech op with instructions to put up on screen the photos she had ID.

Sharon took center stage after having pinched Eyal's arms as he handed her the remote and mic.

Ziva noticed and said to herself "Ouch, that's going to hurt in a couple of seconds" And it did, as Eyal sat next to Gibbs he was rubbing his arm and squirming!

* * *

Sharon spoke "Looking at the audience, there are two persons I haven't met. One I know by name – Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. For you sir/countryman and Mrs, I'd like to introduce myself: I'm Sharon Welby from MI-6. As Ziva with NCIS, I was a liaison officer with the Kidon and paired with her for three years. I know Ziva well and she's talked (in good) of all of you."

Ellie thought it best to introduce herself "Mrs. Welby, I'm Eleanor 'Ellie' Bishop an ex NSA Analyst. I replaced Ziva.. well not really replaced but.. well.. never mind. I specialize in international threat assessment and global preparation."

"Nice to meet you Ellie and you can call me Sharon! NSA Analyst and Global preparation, I look forward to talking shop with you. Seem we have one MO in common - the floor is the best place to study intel!."

Ellie's eyes opened wide while Gibbs and Eyal's closed! That meeting promise to be 'intellectual' at best!

Sharon continued "Sorry this presentation will be sketchy. I'll try to do my best to keep if brief while succeeding in putting you up to par for you to be prepare for your task today. Like Eyal said, I'll take you through the chains of events that lead to the demise (death) of some of Sana's people but beforehand I'd like to put you in context for this Alice in Wonderland kind of mission. I'll start by quoting Lewis Carroll's writing.

"_But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked._

_"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."_

_"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice._

_"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."_

_(That got all smiling and agreeing!)_

"This quote pretty much sums up how this mission feel to all implicated. This _downward spiral in Lewis's rabbit hole_ seems (_and I put the emphasis on __**seems**_**)** to have started on **6 **August 2011.

At that date a U.S. Boeing CH-47 Chinook military helicopter was shot down while transporting a quick reaction force attempting to reinforce an engaged unit of Army Rangers in Wardak province, west of Kabul, Afghanistan. The resulting crash killed all 38 people on board:

15 U.S. Navy SEALs from the Naval Special Warfare Development Group's Gold Squadron "Team **6**"

**6 **Afghan National Army Commandos, part of Afghan National Army

**6** U.S. Naval Special Warfare support personnel.

3 U.S. Army Reserve personnel from the **6th** Battalion, 158th Aviation Regiment

2 U.S. Navy SEALs from a west coast based SEAL team.

2 U.S. Army personnel from the 2nd Battalion, 135th Aviation Regiment, part of Colorado Army National Guard.

2 U.S. Air Force Pararescuemen from the 24th Special Tactics Squadron

**1 U.S. Air Force Combat Controller** from the 24th Special Tactics Squadron

**1 Afghan civilian interpreter**

1 U.S. Military Working Dog

**Six** (spies) case officers/agent where involve in trying to keep that helicopter from crashing: Joan Campbell – Arthur Campbell – Robert Jackson - Auggie Anderson – Eyal Lavin and Ryan McQuaid. The helicopter was thought fired upon and shot down by a previously undetected group of Taliban fighters but it was not the case.

Sadly those 6 spies failed and a certain Henry Wilcox won his bid to make sure this heli crashed. It was one of Henry/Sana's goon 'Andrew Goodman' who did the dirty work not Talibans'. About a year ago, Sana killed Mr. Goodman to stop him from revealing her real nature to Annie Walker (CIA). Don't ask the reasons of Henry's treason to his country we don't know. Tim introduced you to the livings, I've been tasked to tell you about the deads."

Ducky interrupted "They are the best kind, you my dear now have all my attention!"

All laughed and Sharon continued.

"Here goes:

**Borz Altan;** the 'martyr' terrorist behind the New-York CIA-DPD facility bombing and the brother of the Afghan civilian interpreter killed in the heli crash. Did he kill to revenge his brother... a question we don't have an answer to. We think his target was Robert Jackson (my adoptive father and head of MI-6). Luckily Borz missed but Robert preferred faking his 'death' till now. This morning he survived another attempt on his life. He had made contact with Sana just 24 hours prior to been re-targeted'!

**Caitlyn Cook**: Ryan McQuaid's accountant/administrative assistant and sister of the Air Force Combat Controller killed in the heli crash. She was the main suspect for McQuaid Security armament contract leaks. As Eyal said - We think she assured herself the Company loss the contracts and gave the proprietary information to Sana's group. I played switcheroo with her (today) and she lost!

**Ben Mercer**: A black badge that worked mostly for CIA (Arthur) but also did some mission for MI-6. He was shot (today) by Gibbs after attempting to kill Robert (MI-6's director) and shooting Eyal. Still can't figure this one out because he was trustworthy. (Arthur nodded in agreement)

**Tony Spencer** : Ryan McQuaid second in command. He was shot presumable by Ben Mercer to clear the path for Mercer to kill Robert Jackson – Wrong place, wrong time for the guy!

Some actors were who were hire help; Monic a mole and wife of Ari Sotter group commander of IDF (Israel Defence Force) – she organised two bomb attempts on Eyal – She was silence by her husband! A double/ impersonator of German nobleman Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz, he was a decoy for bombing the limo Eyal was supposed to be in. He took the hit instead of Eyal. The driver of the limo in which Caitlyn died is also dead.

Presently we have two members of our team : Annie Walker - CIA and Natasha Petrovna – Russian hacker extraordinaire who are MIA. We think they might be in Saudi Arabia as exchange money if what they plan tomorrow fails.

That is the basics. There's a lot more but not the time and place to go through it all."

Before signing out Sharon asked "Mr. Gibbs could I borrow Ellie if you can spare her? I've written a full time line of the events, she might see facts I'm missing."

* * *

Director Vance answered "Special Agent Bishop is liberated to help you in any way possible. Her strong suit is interpreting intel, from what I heard it's also yours. Two heads are better than one! I'll provide the coffee….or CafPow as you like. The night is going to be long!

Arthur, Victor, and Eyal; want to assure you that NCIS will cooperate in any way possible. The signing of that 152 million $ contract is not taken lightly by us. Dr. Mallard and Abby are presently working on the bodies of Caitlyn and Ben Mercer. Tim is drilling down on personal details on Sana/Belenko and their ID collaborators. Tony will work the intel on Natasha Petrovna's whereabouts. We have reason to believe she might still in Washington. No questions please, you'll understand my reasoning once you've seen the videos. Tim?"

At that Timothy McGee shot Ryan McQuaid, Joan Campbell and Dr. Andy (Sharon's brother) on screen.

After the usual greetings, Director Vance spoke again.

"Tim could you please put the videos from McQuaid Security and street cameras from the limousine being blown up. Pull them up side by side with the time line on screen. Would like to thank Ryan McQuaid for giving us access to all his surveillance camera. People brace yourself, CIA especially!"

Abby had her hand in the air and she was jumping up and down. Gibbs smiled, looked at Vance and the director signaled for Abby to speak

Gabby said in a very fast pace "Sorry but I need to know – Sharon your short debrief gave us a lot of sixes! There is no such thing as coincidences, what is going on with the number 6?"

Sharon smiled and quoted "_Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast._― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland)

Abby it's more than you could ever imagine. Look I don't have time to read you in but why don't you join me and Ellie and we'll be three heads instead of two. Is that OK director Vance?"

Abby started jumping up and down again and was speaking even faster "We could install all the intel on my lab floor and I could do a two in one: While Major Mass Spec(trometer) works his magic, I'll be analysing intel with Sharon and Ellie. Can I… Can I…. Can I…. director Vance?"

Vance smile and said "It's Gibbs call!"

Gibbs was fast to reply "I wouldn't dare say no! Gibbs says 'Jump Abby, it's a yes'."

* * *

Tim cleared his throat to state that he was ready and started showing the videos. Eyes were transfixed on the screens.

Suddenly all jumped at hearing **"Megillah" **from Ziva. _(a Yiddish word meaning a drawn out or interminable tale, a story that just won't end). _

No one seemed to be able to talk, hell it was even hard breathing: On the right side of the screen they saw a smiling Annie Walker shooting Tony Spencer then handing the gun to Ben Mercer and leaving in a grey BMW. The left screen (events happening 3 hours later) showed the same grey BMW with Annie Walker on the roof of the car aiming and launching a hand guided missile (_All could see the weapon Annie use is held exclusively by the Israeli Army. It is best described as a hand-held, shoulder launched missile)_ on an oncoming limousine…. McQuaid Security's car with Caitlin Cooks (instead of Sharon) in it.

Eyal walked out of the room. Sharon was fast to join him but not before saying

"Do not follow him, leave him some time. He needs to deal with this on his terms. I'll bring him back, promise – well I hope!"

Director Vance signalled for Sharon to join Eyal. Ziva shot "Sharon you want help?" Victor also spoke "Sharon I know him well, could help if he 'unmanageable' don't hesitate to call on me."

Without turning Sharon answered "Thanks but not now. Don't turn your phones off, I might need your Israeli and Jewish background at one point. I'm going in unknown territory here!"

Ziva put her head down and said 'Adonai dayan ha-emet' (Only _God is the true judge_). Good luck my friend!"

Dr. Mallard looked at Sharon running after Eyal and whispered "That girl was clairvoyant in quoting Alice in Wonderland. One hell of a mess…or rabbit hole! I can think of two other quotes that fit this mission:

"_How puzzling all these changes are! I'm never sure what I'm going to be, from one minute to another." _

"_Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality."_

― _Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

Gibbs answered "Couldn't have said it any better, Ducky!

_To be continued!_


	34. Chapter 34 - To come full circle

As she closed the door of MTAC (Multiple Threat Alert Center) Sharon dreaded the conversation she had to have next. Seeing Annie in that manner with a crowd around him must have been awful for Eyal.

From the top of the stairwell she rapidly overviewed the squadroom and passed thought the break room before heading outside.

Once outside she used a simple IPhone tracker app available to all. It worked, Eyal was close by. She walked to where her phone was pinpointing.

Eyal was sitting on a park bench; eyes closed and his face in the direction of the rising sun. Coming next to him she gently took his hand and wrapped herself with his arm. He squeezed her closer to him.

She knew he had to talk first, in any case she had no idea what could be said at this time.

"That cocky smile was typically her, she wasn't drug... what in the hell is going on! If Annie Walker could have been turned I would personally had seen to it some time ago!"

Sharon smiled knowing full well he might just have tried! "She was frame Eyal. Last year she risked her life and career to rid us of Henry Wilcox and she once broke-off (temporary) her friendship with you when she realised you had double-crossed to succeed in killing Colt on Mossad orders. (Eyal winced at that painful memory). I know what your friendship meant to her and for her to put her agency/country before you… that shows a lot about the woman/spy. Annie Walker has not gone rogue. We are missing something, something very important."

He got up and pulled her with him. "Let walks, I can't stay idled! What are we missing? Hell if we don't smarten up, I can predict we are going to have blood on our hands! Tonight isn't going to go down well, don't need any gut or 6th sense to guess that one."

"Eyal stop, you're going down a dangerous path. Seen to many good field officers/agents lose (mission and targets) because they were coheres to lose faith in their abilities. Don't go there, you are one of Mossad's best - act like it!"

Sharon could see he needed to let off some steam. He was a loner and use to dealing with chaos and the unexpected on his own terms. He felt trapped (too many people around him) and wasn't thinking straight. They needed his experience and expertise at this time! Suddenly a thought came to her: A lone wolf might accept the presence of another lone wolf. She texted Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs preferred answering by calling her "You find Eyal?"

"Yes, he's with me."

Gibbs continued "Ask him if he like to join me at the shooting range. We could set up tonight's security detail protocol while he gets (shoots) some frustrations out of his system. The teams (NCIS and Mossad) are pressed for time, like I told you, would prefer you work with Abby and Ellie to analyse those videos. Know you want to be with Eyal but …"

Sharon corrected "I get it; we absolutely need to sort this out before the signing or more the ceremony that will follow. Experience is telling me they will be forcing a situation using Annie and/or Tash as bait. The ceremony following the signature of the deal is my best bet. Too much security at the signing."

Gibbs responded "Those are also my thoughts. I'm sure Eyal is thinking in the same way. Where are you at this moment?"

"In the make-shift park in front of your offices."

Gibbs said "Wait for me."

Hanging up Sharon preferred texting the next message for Eyal not to hear.

"_Mr. Gibbs bring Victor. He's one of the few Eyal calls a friend at the Mossad. Two heads are better than one: You've been there and Victor knows where Eyal is at. Plus he's the boss!"_

Gibbs texted back "Will do."

Sharon turned toward Eyal. He seemed to be wandering from the worlds somewhere to his own little nowhere.

"E, Gibbs and Victor will be joining us. Do you feel like shooting a couple of rounds?"

"Why not! I can practice to make sure I kill Annie with my first shot if that's what they have in store for me!"

In an assertive tone she answered "Pousse mais pousse égal, mon homme! (_in English something like Man push, don't shove!)_.

Eyal was surprised at her use of French: It made him smile, but it also told him that she was as nervous and tense as he was.

'_Lavin, you not the only one that's sure he's barking up the wrong tree, get over yourself!'_

He put his arm around her shoulders and said "Sorry that wasn't called for!"

"It's OK but we need to focus, **you **need to focus. The shooting range was just a suggestion from Gibbs for the two of you to debrief and plan your op. I took the liberty of calling on Victor. Eyal, if, as we all think, tonight is their 'coup de grâce' they will use Annie and Tash as baits. We need a very good intervention plan. It's your strong suit, pretty sure Victor and Gibbs are also pretty good at it. The three of you need to sit down and talk shop."

He gave her a teasing peck on the forehead "Shooting range is out of the question. I usually prefer solo brainstorming with a glass of wine, some music and the advice of my hotel's walls but Victor/Gibbs, strong coffee and the ugly pumpkin orange NCIS walls will have to do!"

Sharon hugged him "Good, your sense of humour is back! Let me fill you in on what you missed:

\- Gibbs prefer I work with Abby and Ellie to run through the intel and drill down on those videos. He's right, if there's a time where I need to have a 'hamster in the wheel' illumination it's now!

\- Arthur talked to Joan/McQuaid. They are schedule to arrive in Washington at 5-6 pm. Just in time to attend the Navy/Rawdon reception. We need to be careful on how we brief those two. Joan, I'm not worried about she's a pro. McQuaid, hell it's his company's future we are playing with. Can't predict how the man will react. You are his official replacement since he's supposed to be in Europe chasing after Annie. HHe Ryan will need to be monitored. (Eyal nodded in approval)

\- Robert decided he's no longer off grid/dead. One way or another he was burned – Sana and Belenko now know he faked his death! He's being resurrected as we speak. A lot of MI-6 personnel are going to be relieved.

\- Talked to Auggie - Joan tasked him to bring CIA up to date and to drill down on Belenko and possible CIA connections. Also Joan wants Auggie off (seem Joan underlined all three letters OFF in her text) the search for Annie and Tash. E, at this time no agency or agent is looking for them. They are on their own and after what we just saw (with Annie) I'm guessing it's going to get worst if we can't prove she's being framed.

\- Dr Mallard (Ducky) is performing Mercer's and Tony Spencer's autopsies. I got the impression Director Vance and maybe even Gibbs have a feeling something doesn't fit.-

\- Auggie and Eric Barbour will be our handlers at tonight reception. Joan's orders. Hope your OK with this? "

\- A personal observation: This is all happening on U.S. soil and concerns counterintelligence on keeping weapons of mass destruction, advanced conventional weapons, and related technology from falling into the wrong hands. That means NCIS, CIA and Mossad are stepping on FBI jurisdiction. We should ask Director Vance to read them in if he hasn't already.

There that's about it!"

Eyal shook his head "Thanks, always loved your detailed updates/timelines and yes I'm OK with having handlers. Prefer someone far from the action watching our backs.

Good personal observation - This armament deal with Rawdon is 100% NCIS's jurisdiction but our DMW (Dead Man Walking) mission has a wider spread – You're right, it's counterintelligence at its best. Director Vance must have called his FBI contacts. I will personally call Vincent _(Vincent Rossabi, Sharon's brother-in-law and FBI agent.)_ Damn, knew there was something I needed to tell you. Let's take 5!"

* * *

"Why… what did you forget to tell me? Must be important for you to stop like that. Gibbs and Victor should be here shortly, whatever it is, get it out fast! You've picked my curiosity!"

"This won't take long and it's good news for a change: Vincent was just promoted to Special Agents in Charge (SACs)!"

Sharon was surprise "What… never mind… at this time I'll take the good news! I'm with you, let's take 5, I want to know more?"

Eyal continued "When I called your sister to tell her about your father being shot she read me in! Seems Vincent's handling of the Halloween Ghost Tour dead guy you just happened to stumble on (literally!) when we were here last October, made his bosses notice him. Vincent (with the help of the photos we took of the crime scene) was able to uncover a turned FBI agent (he was also the killer of our corpse!). Vincent's work on the 'Operation Ghost Stories' uncovered a decade-long Russian spy who lived in the U.S. and was gathering sensitive information about the U.S. government. In a throwback to Cold War-era deals, that spy was swapped for a number of Western spies imprisoned in Russia.

Sharon just said "Wow!"

Eyal continue "So last month he was promoted SACs. At first he didn't want to accept the job telling Robin it was our discovery that started the ball rolling. Robin convinced him that a case cannot be solve by one person alone – it's a team effort but on this particular case he was lead and did a damn good job of solving the puzzle! Glad he decided to accept."

Sharon lifted her eyes "Typical of Vincent. I'm glad for him and he does deserve the job. Henry tried to demolish the man when resurrecting an alcohol problem that never was. If it hadn't been for Annie and Joan, Henry would have destroyed his career. Eyal please tell me your gut or 6th sense is telling you that tonight we put an end to the Wilcox/Sana/Belenko reign of terror!"

Eyal's shoulders slumped "Wish I could, damn how I wish I could! Talking about news; you talked to Auggie, how is he?"

"He's not in a good place, E I'm worried. He's in a relationship with Tash but I know his heart is beating for Annie: Both girls are missing and in danger, to summarise it all – he's fucked up!"

In a 'do not get involve tone' Eyal warned "Sharon…."

"OK, OK whatever and whoever, bottom line I'm worried for him, for you, for Annie… hell this mission is driving me crazy! I have a feeling we are looking at this mission from the wrong angle."

"Sharon, I know Annie could never turn on her country and friends. There is no way what we were seeing could be the real picture. We're all been trained in following protocol, solving puzzles, reading intel, spotting/targeting/cornering known enemies and finally acting to solve the problem/threath. But this op is a mind game and from experience the worse kind of missions to work. Nothing is what it seems to be, because everything should be what it isn't supposed to be.

Sharon laughed at Eyal's last quote "Yeah think you got this DMW mission pretty much cornered with that last phrase, Confucius!"

"It's not one of his!"

She shot him a teasing glance, he grabbed her with more force than usual and kissed her hard. She let him be knowing he needed to relieved some stress. At one point he was hurting her so she pushed against his shoulders with considerable strength making him realise enough was enough.

He quickly let her go and finished kissing her with his usual tenderness.

He added "Sorry and thanks I needed that: To get in touch with something real/enjoyable for me to be able to get deal/accept the present dark reality!"

* * *

Gibbs and Victor appeared and Eyal signaled to them that he was OK.

Victor responded "Seeing how you were kissing that girl, I know damn well you're OK. Worked with you before Lavin!"

Chuckling Eyal pulled Sharon close and said to her "Love, if there was one time I want you to read intel and sort it out with your unusual wits, it's now! Get on top of them Welby"

She cuddle more into him and whispered 'I'll do my best."

Victor "OK Lavin quit the heavy petting! I'm not Rivka. My male agents no longer need to 'sleep with the woman' to complete a mission, not my style! I know of other ways to 'speed things up'! I didn't have your 'talent' so had to rely/develop my own 'savoir-faire' when Rivka gave me ultimatums to get the job at hand done! I'm now sharing my 'learned the hard way' experiences with other agents 'My ways' could be useful to you now that you're a married man!"

Sharon added "Glad to hear that Eyal's boss is so resourceful and thoughtful".

"Officer Welby, in Rivka absence, I'm also your boss… remember! Prefer you two kept your distances while on a mission. When danger lurk no time to get caught in the chains of lust!"

Eyal's head shot up and he said "Victor.."

Victor's response was as quick and dry "Officer Lavin…."

The matter was settle and both knew what was expected of them. Neither tried any type of response. Eyal and Victor had been colleague/friends and both wanted to maintain that friendship. That meant a game of _give and take_ had to be played out. The director's job could have been Eyal's to grab but a bit like Gibbs, he preferred by far being in the field. Plus with being owner of Dark Control he had a taste of what it was like to be a suit/boss. The difference between a Mossad Director's job and Eyal present status was that he had a say in his agenda and business decisions. With the Mossad even agents didn't have much control over their career choices and decisions. Victor accepted the terms and downfall of the job, Eyal could never give that much. Ziva's Dad, Eli David, had often talked about the toll the job took on his family life (_well it destroy any family life he had!)_. Rivka was now in Eli's chair but seemed to thrive on the challenges. Victor had taken Rivka position and from what Eyal could see, the man was a natural. He would even say Victor was better suited for the job than Rivka. Victor had a way of blending in with foreign or sister agencies. Rivka, in that matter, was a bit more like Eyal: It was often a match between who pissed off the other more and who won hiding the intel game! Not a good way to build diplomatic relations or Mossad's reputation. Victor in only one appearance had Director Vance's and Gibbs's approvals. The trust part would always be frail but what else could be expected between Mossad and the U.S.!

Gibbs thought it was best to lighten the mood "OK Victor I need to know how you just manage to control two senior-hard-headed agents with just one word phrases. Hell, I'll even make it rule # 52!"

That got all laughing!

Sharon was glad Victor was present. A bit invasive but she had to admit he was right. Her father had given her the exact same advice. She and Eyal would need to have a clear mind for what was coming next.

Eyal joined Victor and Gibbs. He shot Sharon a smile, winked at her and hand signed 'I'll be OK, love you!"

Turned toward Victor and stated "That was not petting and Rivka always permitted me four wrongdoings per mission."

Victor answered "With me it's two and you've just use them both up. No more slip-ups Lavin!"

Sharon rolled her eyes and signed back 'I love you more!' and was off.

Gibbs looked at Eyal and asked 'You both sign?"

Eyal signed 'We do. It helped us big a couple of times!"

Gibbs smiled "I'm getting worried, Abby might replace us with you two!"

Eyal shot Gibbs a side glance and added "Never, Abby is part of your family, close family. I'll always be the adopted one, have no fear!"

* * *

Abby was waiting for Sharon: "Sharon did I just see you sign? Knew Eyal could, but you….!"

Sharon decided to answer using sign language. '_Yes, Abby, it's a tool in my arsenal. At one point had a friend/MI6 colleague that lost her hearing while on a mission. I went through rehab and civil reinsertion with her. Signing often got me out of many precarious situations!_'

Abby answered but she was way ahead of Sharon on the technique. Sharon laughed and caught her hands "Stop… I sign but I don't speed sign. Slow down, please!"

A smiling Mrs. Sciuto put her arm around Sharon's shoulders and guided her to the lab. There Ellie and Tim were waiting for her.

Tim asked "How is Eyal?"

"He's shaken but Gibbs and Victor will help him get back on his game. We need to put all our energy in finding an explanation for this shit! I, for one, don't believe Annie Walker is a murdered or a traitor/double. Ben Mercer's situation is also questionable."

Ellie spoke "Don't know either of them but from what I heard, I'm siding with Sharon. Ziva told me of the hypnotism thesis but it's unlikely Mrs. Walker and Ben Mercer could go to the extent of killing while under. With hypnosis you will not be able to do anything which goes against your personal values or beliefs. Hypnosis is not sleep, it's a state of heightened awareness in which you are aware of everything that's happening around you. If you are asked to do something unacceptable to your values, your mind will simply reject it and you will come out of hypnosis. Drugs can be added to the hypnotic state but from Annie's and Mercer's look on the surveillance video it's not the case. Their eyes were clear and pupils weren't enlarge."

Sharon said "Completely agree with you Ellie. We only brought up the hypnotism because Sana is a psychologist and she might have found a way with drugs to force people into killing themselves and others. Henry was CIA and off grid/dangerous experimental techniques weren't above the man!"

Ellie added "I know of experiences on suicidal bombers but one important fact we must take into consideration: Suicidal bombers are usually sold to the cause. In their case hypnotism and drugs are used to numb emotions and pain if their 'masters' thinks they are not capable of going through it on their own. In Annie's case, we should have seen signs of her fighting with herself and her conscience. I have a weird feeling about this case, there is something capital we are missing."

Abby looked at Tim and asked "Tim, you're grey, are you OK?"

"No sleep doesn't agree with me. I must be getting better at it because I'm usually a deep shade of green!"

At those words Abby and Sharon looked at each other and ran out with Tim and Ellie in tow!

Tim yelled after them "Hey you two, wait up! What just happened in there?"

As soon as Tim had spoken he caught on and swore loudly making Ellie jump.

He added "Jesus why didn't I think of that?"

Ellie added "Care to read me in, I'm still clueless!"

"Chroma keying, a special effect / post-production technique for compositing (layering) two images or video streams together based on color hues. The footages we saw with Ben Mercer and Annie were montages. Can't believe I was fooled by a simple green screen."

* * *

As they came into MTAC, Abby and Sharon were already all over the technician for him to put the videos back on line. Tim stopped them.

"GIRLS need to see you now!"

He then surprised Abby by forcibly taking them out of the room.

He signaled them to keep quiet by putting his index fingers on both their lips

"Look someone made for us to see those videos. We can't go blabbering all over we might have just discovered they were montages. From what I'm hearing that group is always on step ahead meaning MTAC's tech team does not need to know we know. You get it?"

Sharon was the first to speak "Loud and clear and I could kick myself!"

Ziva startled them "And you should, not proud of you partner. Get your act together, Chameleon."

"Ziva don't start!"

"Chameleon needs to come back, that's it that's all. And I will call you that till she does!"

Tim decided he should cut short this bantering "Ziva, where's Tony?"

"How should I know?"

"Well we were in the lab, you two were not with us …"

They were interrupted by Director Vance. He approached them and asked "Tim you texted"

"Yes director. Abby and Sharon figured out those videos were tampered with. They used Chroma keying."

Vance looked at him and asked "Chroma what?"

Tim rapidly rephrased "A green screen to add Annie and Mercer in the picture/video after the facts. Ducky might even discover that Mercer was killed before Tony Spencer or at the same time: They set it up for Gibbs to shoot him but I'm guessing the Boss's bullet wasn't the kill shot, Mercer was dead before being hit by Gibbs."

Tony who had just joined the group added "That story McGreen has 'Dead Man Walking' written all over it!"

Sharon couldn't help but laugh out loud "Tony that exactly how Eyal code name this mission: DMW! Not the Mercer or Spencer dead men but more the dead Henry Wilcox! This mission has so many twist and turns, ups and downs, facts and fictions, matches and mismatches or differences and coincidences: It's mind boggling."

Tim rolled his eyes and said "Rule #39: There is no such thing as coincidence! We need to look at those videos again but without the tech staff present. Director Vance could you .. well …"

Vance said "Tim can I what? Get the tech team out so you can look over those tapes?"

"Yes"

"Well why didn't you just come out with it? It's a perfectly reasonable request, I won't bite!"

Sharon looked at Vince "Well it sure feels like you're biting at the moment! You always speak with a chip on your shoulders?"

Abby, Tim, Tony and even Ziva backed up a bit. Vance noticed their move and smiled and said

"Ah, the subtle wit of British humor!"

"I'm not British, I'm Canadian!" Sharon quipped.

"Canadian… British same roots, same brutal subtleness! Tim, I'll clear the room so you can study those videos. Want you to confirm your findings to Gibbs and our two Mossad guests. If true it will change their protocols for the security detail."

"If what is true? Would like to know because, at Gibbs demand, I just organised the timing and chessboard of our security detail intervention" Tony asked.

Tim answered "Tony we have reason to believe the videos were montages to make us think Annie and Mercer had been turned."

Tony put his head down and whispered "If you feel like you are being played, you probably are. So if at first you don't succeed try try again is in order!"

Sharon added "'Enemy_ Mine'_ \- a 1985 Sci-Fi film adapted from a Barry Longyear novella."

A wide eyed Tony stared at Sharon "That was an underrated/bad film, you a movie buff?"

"No, I read the book. Don't particularly like science fiction but its foreword got to me. **'**_**Enemies because they were taught to be: Allies because they had to be and Brothers because they dared to be.**_**'** It's a good description of the life of a spy or undercover agent. Didn't even finish the book, I stopped reading at '_if at first you don't succeed, try, try again.'_ That is why I remembered that quote, book and film."

Tony replied 'You were right to stop not the best film or story! That foreword wasn't in the film. Nice and you're right it does fit our way of life perfectly! I'm going to write that one down."

Director Vance said "Team, we have work to do. Quotes and Idioms 101 will have to be discussed on your free time!"

* * *

It took less than an hour for Tim and Abby to confirm the videos had been tampered with. Playing with the footage and shadows they were even able to place Annie and Ben together. The chain of even that Tim 'un-layered' showed that the two might have been led to believe that they were escaping their captors or something in that nature. They were being filmed and their captors used parts of it to build the angle they wanted Eyal/Gibbs team to see on film.

On their side, Sharon and Ellie had spread many pages of intel on the floor and seemed to be working on assembling a 1000 piece puzzle!

Tony and Ziva were in the bullpen getting all they could on the whereabouts of Sana Wilcox, Aleksandre Belenko and the guest list of the after-signing reception Belenko was hosting.

Tim had sent the news of the tampered videos to Gibbs and the trio was fast to get back to the Navy yard. As Gibbs entered MTAC, he said "What do we have?"

At those words Ellie, Abby and Tim gathered around the MTAC screen and a rapid debriefing was on. Sharon was left sitting on the floor, Ziva had just entered but stayed behind. She knew the drill but it was no more her place to be. Eyal and Victor looked at all and just sat down to be on the receiving end. Eyal pulled Ziva next to him.

Vance smiled, shook his head and added "Gibbs, we have visitors. They don't know of your ways: Care to invite them to join you?"

Not even turning around, Gibbs added "Sharon get your butt off that floor, Mossad as you were (_meaning full eyes and ears_) and Ziva get your feet next to me – you should know better! Somebody call Tony he needs to hear this."

And that was it! Again Vance closed his eyes, smiled and left the team to work it out while Tony was coming in.

Looking to see if all were present, Gibbs added "Tim you texted, take the floor"

Tim signaled Eyal and Victor to come closer

"As you all know the videos were definitely tampered with. We believed they filmed Mercer and Walker while the two were working together to escape. Unbeknown (well we can only presume they didn't know) to them it was a setup. When our terrorist got the needed footage, my guess they killed Mercer and put Annie under 'arrest' for further use! Eyal we are 100% percent sure Annie did not shoot Ben Mercer and both had nothing to do with Tony Spencer's murder. Ducky just confirmed Mercer was killed before Tony Spencer was shot. Gibbs's bullet hit Mercer post-mortem. We can also confirm Annie Walker was not involved in the hit that killed Caitlyn Cook."

Ellie gave Sharon the remote control and signaled her to take the floor.

Sharon flashed the pictures of Sana and Belenko.

"On screen, we have the presume Leader of the pack (Sana), the money man an co-leader (Belenko). They seem to surround themselves with rapid-disposable assets. For this mission they assembled Russian doubles (from Belenko's connections), two ghost - Lena Smith (ex-CIA double) and Larionov (ex-KGB); Caitlyn Cook – Friend/confident of Ryan McQuaid but working for Sana/Belenko to secure armaments deals and last but not least they used three of ours : Annie Walker, Natasha Petrovna and Ben Mercer. Of all those Annie and Tash are the only ones left standing, well at lease we hope.

People we are dealing with cold blooded assassins: As soon as their assets serve their purposes they are disposed of mafia style… Russian mafia dramatic style. It's Belenko's usual MO, he was trained by the best of the worst."

Ellie took over

"We are presuming their mission is nearing an end because the number of assets still living is down to 2 (that we know of); Annie Walker and Natasha Petrovna. While running through Sana's assets, Sharon had a hunch. We can say, not confirm because no time for DNA analysis, that Lena and Dmitri are dead. The London Missing Persons Bureau launched a website which is dedicated to finding the identity of mystery individuals. They post all unidentified corpses. Sharon ID the two on that site. She asked MI-6 for more intel and here's what we just received from a friend of Sharon: '_In London, Mr. Ryan McQuaid capture pictures of two suppose dead spies. That same night, the King Edward VII's Hospital, received two John/Jane Dows fitting their description. That hospital is one of London's foremost private hospital so they were fast to send non-paying dead customers to the nearest police morgue; no questions ask or paperwork filled in. _

Ellie added_ "_These assets had served their purpose and Sana's group disposed of them incognito, Sharon is right in stating that we are dealing with cold blooded assassins. I'd even say they are worse than terrorists!"

Sharon continued

"Looking at the intel we have in front of us, one fact sticks out and it's bugging me more and more: All attempts on the 'original' six failed (Robert, Arthur, Joan, Eyal, Auggie and Ryan) but they successfully and brutally killed their team members! Funny but it's as if an angel is looking after us. Is there in their organisation a mole that would be working for us! My gut is telling me this is the option we should drill down on. But for now our priority is the deal signing and reception afterward. Tony you're up."

"Thought you'd never ask – Ziva and I looked at our 'friends' movements in the last 24 hours and surprise surprise: Sana and Belenko are on the guest list of tonight's Gala to close the signing of the Rawdon deal. Belenko is the host and his chosen charity for the night is GOOD360 _(Good360 is a 501 charitable organization located in Alexandria, Virginia. The organization's mission is to help companies donate excess merchandise to charities instead of destroying it_.) Ziva concluded using Sharon's number 6 theory that the use of this Charity might just be confirming us that this reception is the final strike: **6** X **6**0 = 3**6**0 and a circle is 360 degrees so Ziva and I concluded: Their declared hostilities will come to a full circle tonight! PEOPLE, WE ARE GOING TO WAR, GATHER YOUR GEAR."

Victor got up and clapped "Gibbs this team of yours is impressive. Well done people, what you uncovered is valuable/workable intel. Eyal?"

* * *

All looked at Eyal, Victor hit his shoulder "Eyal, you OK?"

At that a Hebrew monologue commenced. Victor's face fell making all conclude that Eyal had stumble on something big.

Gibbs called on Eyal "Hey, if Mossad's has something to add get yourself up here and brief us **in English**."

Eyal got himself near Gibbs "Sorry, something just hit me, please hear me out: Sharon you were right; one or more of us should be dead. At one point they should have been successful – they carried out well planned attacks and successfully had us bugged. We did/ we do have an angel watching over us**: The one and only Sana Wilcox**."

Sharon said "What?"

Victor put his hand up and said "Welby hush up, leave him talk."

Sharon knew it was best she didn't argue.

Eyal continued "Some time ago, I was given a mission to profile Sana and the conclusions of my report in no way matched the description of the woman we thought we had in front of us today. I'm not one to gloat but I'm a pretty good profiler and was down on myself because I thought I had erred on Sana's profile. I'm now glad to announce I wasn't wrong: Sana is not working against us but put herself in an off-grid, dark and dangerous mission to correct one of Henry's last but evil wrongdoing. Sharon's unbelievable number 6 theory was Sana's way of trying to communicate with us. She and Henry were numerology buffs and she knew of the helicopter crash, the six spies that tried to stop him and the numerous '6' occurrence Sharon brief you on yesterday. Another proof is that Annie and Tash are still be alive. Sana managed to convince Belenko that they could still be useful. For Mercer, think he was her sacrificial lamb for Belenko not to doubt her and for her to be successful in keeping Annie and Task alive."

Abby lifted her hand and asked "Eyal, how could Sana force '6' occurrences?"

Eyal pointed to Sharon "Sharon would you like to answer Abby's question?"

Sharon was shaken but knew she needed to rapidly get into debriefing mode:

"With what Eyal just uncovered I'm guessing Sana made/arrange for us to link the helicopter crash to the number 6 and once she was sure we got that part she purposely 'caused' the other "6" occurrences.

Three of us were successfully bugged: Annie, Eyal and I: Not normal to be bugged and not suffer consequences… I'm guessing Sana was on the receiving end of the intel and gave Belenko the intel she chose to give him. The important/crucial intel she got from these bugs was used not against us but to make sure we escaped the shit that was going to be thrown at us by Belenko. I won't take you through all of the 6 occurrences she caused but this last one is one of her best: The choice of the _**GOOD360**_ charity. She must have suggested it to Belenko. Her real motive of this particular charity was getting the word out to us that this was the last 'event'. Damn… my head is putting the pieces of the puzzle in place as I speak. I'm not proud of myself! We kept saying '_They were ahead of us'_ again we were wrong! Sana was dropping a 'number 6' trail - (_a very clever trail, one of the best I've encountered_) for us to work with and we completely missed it! Have to give it to her: She's one hell of a persistent spy. I'm also pretty sure their recruited badass targets met a deadly end with Sana's help. It was her way of making sure Belenko team was at its minimum for this final 'coup'… giving us the upper hand, if we 'got' it all.

Gibbs _your Rule #39: There is no such thing as coincidence_ is right: To many 6 - it couldn't be coincidences: Sana was the one to force all those 'number six' happening **to keep us ahead of them and not as we thought – them being ahead of us! **She knew her mission would force her to get dirty (real dirty – even kill) and she had to do it by herself. Belenko is no fool, she couldn't risk getting a second person involved. With her last 'clue' on her chosen 'trail/path' I'm guessing what she set out to accomplished must be over and done with and she wants our help to end it all tonight!"

Eyal spoke "Couldn't have said it better Love! Sana must be at her wits end…. we were very 'slow' in getting it all. Sharon you are right: Sana is one hell of a spy! Henry didn't do himself a favor in forcing her to marry him and retire! I'm also not proud of myself for being as clueless!"

* * *

Vince, who had just walked in, startled them by saying "Lavin quit the self-pity and get on with it! You're on a roll and I'm guessing have lots more, out with it!"

Eyal smiled and continued "Did you had us bugged Director Vance, and you say the Mossad's can't be trusted! OK here's more: From what I know of Gibbs, he needs a motive – here goes for Sana's: Belenko was (maybe still is) a Russian Vega Force, meaning he's a qualified no question asked assassin. In my report I wrote that Sana Wilcox could go to extremes to protect her love ones. Sharon, I was right with her being a mama bear but I got an important fact wrong: I'm guessing Belenko was the one behind Jay's death and she wants revenge. That was her first motive. There is another angle (why Belenko is going after us 6) but will give you more on it later, once I can confirm it. Let's just say Sana's not taking revenge on us 6 for an obscure reason but protecting us from Belenko! He's the one that wants us dead and Henry Wilcox's Lexington Global consulting firm I sspat in the middle of the problem. I still need some confirmations so will leave this pending. Ziva I texted you my intel and thoughts on Belenko/Lexington Global, can you and Sharon drill down on it? Ziva, Sharon, tonight I want you both working as partners….Kidon style. Know it's asking a lot but it has to be done. Like Sana, for us to succeed, we have to work at Belenko's level. You've both been down that path before. I also have and I too will regretfully walk that line. You two OK with my demand, can't/will never force it on you."

Ziva rapidly answered "Will do Eyal and I'm impressed, think you just nailed the nail on the head. Chameleon, can I count on you?"

Eyal nervously laughed and specified "I **hit **the nail on the head." He looked at Sharon who had not answered.

Sharon exhaled loudly and said "Bend the line don't break it – for you Eyal, tonight I accept to break it. Ziva, Chameleon is in the building!"

Ziva spoke to Eyal as she grabbed Sharon and headed out "Eyal, we **nail** a nail and **hit** a target!"

Eyal said "Whatever, just get the job done!"

It was Gibbs turn to applaud "Victor, your team just succeeded in getting the Mossad back my good side. Let's say that after dealing with Ari Haswari, Eli David, Ilan Bodnar, and Michael Rivkin you guys were more on my bad, never to be trusted list!"

Victor responded "He's our best katsa (field intelligence officer)."

To that Victor gave Eyal a slap on the back "Well done! See you haven't lost that magical touch of yours!"

Eyal was not the type that liked being in the spotlight "Was a bit late in getting it all, really don't deserve kudos! But Victor I'd like for you to wipe the slate on my two wrongdoings clean, have a feeling I'm going to need them."

Victor smiled "Not going to happen officer Lavin… sorry you'll just have to behave for a change!"

Gibbs answered, "Rule #5: You don't waste good. Victor, if I were you I'd give him his two 'out of jail' cards! He deserves them."

Tony asked "Boss, what's next."

Gibbs looked at Eyal and said "Lavin, your case – your lead!"

All could see Eyal was in his element. He gave his instructions: "Gibbs, Tony and Tim will be, as expected, on security detail. Guys want you to act as this was a normal day at the office. We can't risk Belenko doubting something is up. Abby and Ellie your task will be to watch the guests' expressions and behaviors from the cameras we will all have one us. Don't want you guys thinking I played favorite with Ziva and Sharon. As foreign spies and Dark Control Security employees, those girls have less 'protocol' to follow and most important are trained to deal with immoral terrorists like Belenko."

Ellie asked "Mr. Lavin what can Sharon or Ziva do that we can't?"

Victor answered "Mrs. Ellie, prefer not answering that question. Let just say they were trained to get down and ugly with scums like Belenko. What's important is that Eyal knows what needs to happen and is setting up the chessboard in a way that we can hope to come out with a victory. In Israel we have dealt often with this kind of threats happily the U.S. has less experience in these matters. I'm asking you all to trust us, we aren't working against the U.S. but can't promise our methods will be U.S. approved."

Director Vance spoke "People, I once got sensibly the same speech for another director, Eli David. I decided to trust him and it save my life that day. Can't make you believe or trust our Mossad colleagues but I will. I'll deal with the collateral and political aftershocks if and when they come. Play your roles with Gibbs in command and leave Eyal run point with his team."

Eyal and Victor nodded a 'thank-you' to Vance and Eyal continued placing his players on his chessboard;

"What is going to go down tonight could turn ugly and deadly fast. Directors Vance and Victor you will surely be needed to smooth thing over with your Political friends – not a task you should leave with Gibbs or me."

Victor and Vance nodded, Vance added "At least you admit it, Gibbs has a way of telling me about it after the facts! Kidding aside, we will be on our best 'political' behaviors!"

Eyal looked at Gibbs "Ryan and Joan will be arriving at Dulles airport at 1700 hours. Need a favor: Would like for you to organise their 'kidnaping' to keep them the hell away from that reception. I trust they could help but we just don't have time to brief them."

"Did you just asked me to kidnap the head of CIA's DPD? Vance is going to have a field day getting me out of this one! And Lavin you're out of wrongdoing free passes, watch your hide!"

Eyal chucked "Tell Vance to blame the kidnapping on the Mossad, it should smoothen things with SecNav! As for my hide; I've been kicked by the best. Rivka Singer was one hell of a badass boss. I'll deal with Victor. If all else fails, I'll do as I usually do; Put on those sad-sack puppy eyes and best apologetic smile to Rivka, Victor will never see what hit him!"

* * *

Gibbs was back in 'serious' mode "Eyal where did you send Ziva and Sharon?"

Eyal looked at Gibbs and said "To hell and I hope back! Something needs to break and those two are the detonators needed to light the dynamite. I trust they can handle it, Gibbs. Ziva and Sharon have trainings you could never imagine, abilities you never should need to imagine (or use) and persuasion/deceptions skills (wits) you want to imagine! If all goes well, I pity the ones that will fall! I would have done it myself but just can't be at two places at the same time. Remember Knives don't run out of bullets."

Gibbs answered "That what I thought! Hope they fair better than Cohen did when they entered the lion's den."

Eyal looked up at Gibbs and stated "Eli Cohen entered the lion's den alone, they're a team and I'm part of that team. They can't get out, I'll go in and get them out! You have my word."

Gibbs added "And you can add a fourth team member! Leave no man (woman) behind " Eyal acknowledge

Tony and Tim were listening in (as always). Tony was worried for Ziva and decided to ask questions.

"Eyal, 'Knives don't run out of bullets', 'teams' 'lion's den' pretty cryptic care to explain?"

Both Eyal and Gibbs said "Need to know and you don't need to know! Even better you don't!"

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35 - A reception, a plan

_**Hi all, I know... long time no read but promise I will finish both my stories. Have this one almost finished and the other one "Welcome to my world" will also have an ending to it, even if there is not one reader! Please review if you like or dislike! I do not own any of these characters except Sharon Welby!**_

* * *

Sharon and Ziva were having fun teasing NCIS's team members - McGee and Tony.

From where they had set-up our girls could see and hear all. For NCIS it was standard protocol to stage a practice run of their security detail. They were working in the room hosting the reception that would follow the signing ceremony. With the intel at hand, Gibbs and Eyal had decided to provide standard security for the signing ceremony since their principal target, Mr. Belenko was not in attendance.

All had had a sleepless night and seemed to be in a teasing/playful mood. Eyal, on the other hand, was all business. Didn't take long for them to clash.

"You girls finished fooling around? You do realize we have work to do; work that could mean life and death to the people we are task to watch!"

Ziva answered "I'm not a probe Eyal! We are all set, unlike you we can work while letting our hair down a bit. Get a life!"

* * *

Eyal said "Ten li et ze!" and in a fraction of a second all hell broke loose on the reception floor:

Vance, Tony, McGee, Victor (acting as the VIPs) were pointed by a red laser beam. That meant they were targets for enemy snipers. Ziva swiftly threw a knife that released a lever putting in motion a toppling of table effect. Those 'special' anti-bullet table formed a protective barrier that looked like a lighted tunnel. Sharon instructed the VIPs to get on their knee and crawl in the make shift tunnel to the indicated (lighted) exit. The others were instructed to exits using the emergencies exits. The girls then came down from the ceiling; one from the south, the other from the north. Sharon hit the lights and that left only the two girls that could 'see' with their special night vision glasses _(theoretically, since it was early morning all could see). _ Those glasses could also pick up the laser beam of sniper guns. They searched for possible shooters/snipers: Acting sniper # 1 (Gibbs) appeared, sniper rifle in hand, and was 'shot' by Sharon before he could aim. Ziva executed a spectacular somersault and held acting sniper # 2 (Ducky) in a neck choke that could kill in seconds. After having mastered the 'acting' snipers, Sharon readied her semi-automatic AS50 and Ziva went to an apparent ordinary service table uncovering an impressive collection of knifes. A 'war' began with Abby's remote controlled mannequins. Most 'targets' were swiftly taken down.

Victor stood up and shouted to Eyal "Dah-ee (enough)"

Eyal shouted "Atsor! (stop)" and an uncomfortable silence fell.

Looking at the stunned looks Eyal smiled, winked at Gibbs and said

"People that's what we call a successful shaking of the tree simulation."

Director Vance was the first to regain his wits and went directly to Eyal

"One hell of a shakedown but I'm surprised no kaboom. I was lead to believe by Eli David (Ziva's father and ex-director of Mossad) that the best way to shake a tree was to bomb the hell out of the place."

"In my book it's a last option." Eyal softly answered.

Victor added "_By way of deception thou shall do war_ is not understood in the same way by all. Let's just say I side with Officer Lavin on this matter."

Director Vance nodded, turned again towards Eyal and said.

"Aren't you risking it a bit by unveiling your MO before the reception? It seems that with this Belenko/Sana's group, the element of surprise is of dire importance."

Eyal's face went somber and he answered in a tone Director Vance had once heard from Eli David. That memory alone made his blood chill!

"Like Israel's evergreen olive tree when cut down or burned, new shoots will emerge from its roots. Nobody knows what tree will need to be shaken tonight. But, Director Vance, I can tell you it won't be the one they just shook. That one is now only good for firewood. Gibbs asked me to prepare his team for what could be expected from the Mossad/Kidon ways; that is now done!"

"Crist how does Mossad/Kidon train its people to work in that way, no protocol whatsoever?!"

With the slightest of smile Eyal responded "They don't! Only the best and survivors can put in place this kind of action. It's call experience and anticipating your enemies' every possible moves. At Sharon's and Ziva's level there is no place for protocols. Gibbs works with his set of rules, we have a set of mottos: _Gear up for war; expect the worst; fear the silence; keep your assets close and your enemies dead; meet the enemy at a time and place you choose, not them; illusions are fragile, they rarely survive actions; plan routes for both insertion and evasion; and for one last motto: Hatred will never be erased! The only thing you can do is erase the ones you hate_. That is the Mossad/Kidon's way. Personally, I find that American agencies don't give their agents enough freedom. Hell, case officers/special agents can't even make decisions without orders and permissions. If one tries his hand at being creative he/she is labelled as a black badge or a rogue agent! CIA, Annie Walker, is one fine example of this career slashing!"

Vance closed his eyes and breathed deeply "One hell of a job we have! Eyal it takes one to know one, I gather you also work with that set of 'mottos'?"

Eyal put his hand on Vance's shoulders and with a grin said "Yes! As for the job I agree, but somebody has to do it."

Turning toward Ziva and Sharon Eyal said "Well done, I'm impress. It's been a while since you were paired but it went well. Small oups; your timing was off for the last part of your plan. Sharon you shot first, you should have let Ziva start with the knives."

Tony stared incredulously at Eyal "Sorry, but from where I was standing that was impossible to call."

Sharon interrupted "He's right, my bad! A knife is a quieter, more precise at short range and a better element of surprise especially in the dark. It should have been used first. Plus knives never run out of bullets."

Tony looked at Ziva "Think I heard that before. What happens if you run out of knives?"

Gibbs whispered "DiNozzo you don't want to go there, trust me!

Looking around Gibbs continued "People we have work that awaits us, let's get to it."

* * *

The signing ceremony, as predicted, had gone down without any problems. Sana and Belenko were not invitees. The reception was to take place in an adjacent room. VIP and guests were slowly arriving.

Director Vance met with Gibbs and whispered "Let the games begin."

Gibbs didn't even blink.

Ziva informed Eyal that Sana was making her entrance, alone! He skilfully moved to intercept her. Greeting Sana with a special hand shake prepared by Abby. As Eyal put some pressure with his hand the contour of the number six would be 'burnt' into Sana hand. She would experience a very brief discomfort, just long enough for her to 'get the # 6' message. It was risky but necessary. At Sana's expression/eyes Eyal was pretty sure his theory that she was held 'hostage' by Belenko was right. Even with his background and experience he had the hardest of time to stay insensible to this women's apparent pain. He had to treat her like a known target and his stare/expression could not say otherwise. Eyes might be on them.

In the background, the tech teams (Abby Sciuto/Ellie Bishop for NCIS and Auggie/Eric Barber for CIA) had been up and about well before the reception: Exploiting CIA's ability to tap into the fibre-optic cables that make up the backbone of the internet, Auggie was able to collect the IP addresses of the VIP and visitors on the guest list (reception and signing ceremony) supplied by SecNav (The Secretary of the Navy). With that intel Abby had scanned computer activity of most guess. Not much had turned up but they were at least able to identify 2 guests that might be Belenko's accomplishes.

Those scans also permitted to assign a threat level to each guest and that intel was sent to the field teams (Eyal, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Sharon and Ziva):

1) Possible targets -VIP's - _Navy brass and Rawdon's president _(handle by NCIS special agents Tim McGee/Tony DiNozzo),

2) Invitees (video surveillance by Abby/Ellie),

3) DMW (_Dead Man Walking_) mission malicious' actors (handle by Eyal, Gibbs and Noam Levy a Dark Control employee) - Belenko being the numero uno actor!

4) Unknown - Code red: eyes and ears on them at all time (handle by Auggie/Eric video surveillance + Sharon/Ziva as intervention team)

Arthur was acting as a McQuaid Security representative but was not implicated in the action. He was Eyal and Gibbs eyes and ears on the reception floor.

There were also 6 'guests' that were employees of McQuaid Security. They had eyes on the people representing the Rawdon Company.

Directors Vance and Victor were on politic detail and crowd control if it came to that. Victor being Mossad needed a cover. The rumour was set out that his presence in the US was to negotiate, for Israel, the same kind of business deal the Navy had secure the US. Needless to say Rawdon representatives were swarming around an annoy Victor. Eyal could only laugh at his friend dilemma.

Eyal approached his director "You find being a suit challenging?"

"Not at this moment, but the real challenge is how am I going to get you back for putting me in this bind. You know me I do my best work under duress, so wait for it!"

Eyal smiled nervously and rapidly went to tend to other matters while Victor winked at Vance!

All guests that were coded Unknown were secretly fingerprinted as they entered the reception hall. An NCIS special agent, as protocol dictated, was checking all IDs against the guest list. He had orders to secretly scan the hands of those 'special' guests. A seemingly regular glass table was in fact a scanning device cabled to Auggie's tech toys!

Auggie/Eric were able identifying most of them, giving the information to Abby/Ellie for them to map each invitee in the prepared sitting plan of the reception. Two invitees' fingerprints did not match their ID. They were rapidly escorted out and put into preventive custody as NCIS sorted out their case.

The guests that did not show up were promptly accounted for by NCIS agents visiting their home. Only one guest was identified as missing. Eyal called on an asset of his to discreetly inquire the whereabouts of that person.

* * *

As the guests settle in, Sharon and Ziva came back from their assign mission. Eyal after the morning 'shaking of the tree had a special 'clean-up' task for the girls. He wasn't at peace with himself for tasking them, especially Sharon, with this kind of work but knew it needed to be done. He would gladly have taken on this task but had to stay put plus the girls were, as he, trained for it.

Sharon and Ziva's 'escapade' got them into Belenko's latest playground. Eyal had gotten word from one of his assets that a warehouse had been rented by a certain Artyom Petrov. From the picture ID the asset had sent him, Eyal had recognised Belenko. Ziva and Sharon orders were to scan the building looking for Annie Walker and Natasha Petrovna. They also had orders to take down the targeted personnel (Belenko's employees). As soon as he saw the girls enter the reception area, Eyal met up with them for a rapid debrief.

Both had a somber look and Eyal immediately notice that Sharon's forearm was taped. Pointing at it, he asked "What happened?"

Ziva answered "You forgot to mention that the place would be swarming with dogs. Mrs. Dog lover here got between me, my knife and one badass Doberman. She saved all the dam dogs but needed a couple of stiches. When we finished our task, we called Andy (Sharon's brother and doctor) and he stitched her up. Don't worry Daddy, Mommy's OK!"

Eyal rolled his eyes and asked "Your targets?

Again Ziva spoke "Job done, Belenko is now less 6 of his boogies. Thanks to Sharon's contacts those bodies are now being incinerated and the warehouse, in the minutes to come, will be brought down by an electrical fire. As instructed we tied up all possible lose ends."

Ziva looked at Sharon and said "I'll go prepare our stakeout, prefer you brief Eyal on that other matter. It's your finding!"

* * *

Eyal pulled Sharon in a small office like room "Sharon, what's up?"

As he closed the door, she gulped and was obliged to swallow hard before speaking;

"Found this on one of the guy's wrist. From his accent and looks, he was of Russian origins. My guess an ex-Vega team assassin, just like his boss. He had the tattoos to prove it."

Eyal eyes widened as he swore under his breath. Sharon had given him Tash's bandana (_Natasha Petrovna, Auggie's on-off girlfriend that was presently MIA with Annie Walker)_. Russian Vega assassins had the habit of wrapping their wrist with a piece of closing to show to all their kills. That meant Tash had probably been killed Vega style meaning in a brutal and painful way.

Sharon continued "Could not take time to make him talk but before Ziva and I put them in the container (for incineration), I decided to strip search him and his friends. Found this USB key in a hand-made under the skin hidden pocket. It must be important for that basta_d to hide it in such a painful way. Also Belenko knows of their timely death and has Ziva and my ID. After my body search had a hunch and decided to scan them with infra-red. I notice three of the six had cameras well hidden in their left eye. Ziva 'plucked' them out and rendered the devises useless. E, we have to presume Ziva and I are burned."

Eyal winced and squeezed Sharon's shoulders. A strip search with and without scanner is an invasive procedures and most spies despises having to conduct such frisk!

Eyal was thankful to Ryan McQuaid foresightedness at providing his employees with a very sophisticated body scanner. One of them had suggested Sharon and Ziva take one with them on their mission. That gadget represented the most advanced screening technology available and could detect a range of sophisticated threats on a person's body (dead or alive) or within their clothing.

Eyal pinched his lips "Belenko will need to pass through me to get to either one of you! Well done, Love. Why was I lead to believe you didn't have a dark side. You are right up there with Ziva!"

She looked up at him and said in an unusual tone for her. Hearing her in that way made Eyal shiver, damn it was like looking at himself in a mirror! How could he have miss that his life partner could be just as ruthless and cold as he could be when task with a mission to rid the world of a terrorist or hard core criminal!

"Eyal I'm worst, Ziva knows how far I can go when pushed! My father told you once but see you didn't quite grasp 100% of what he said: I'm my mother's daughter. That dark and somber trait she had, I inherited. I hate going there for fear that like her, one day, I'll cross a line and decide that it would be better to die in the mission than face my love ones! I do what needs to be done but unlike Ziva, I don't question what I did. A bit like Gibbs – Rule #11: When the job is done, walk away, I can easily do that! Something in me is not human, Eyal. I sometimes feel like a damn sociopath with lack of conscience, lack of empathy, remorse, guilt or shame. You know what they call a sociopath - the chameleons of society. That's where I got my code name, nice eh!"

"Stop! The woman I love is not a sociopath but a damn good spy that, just like her mother, can work at a higher level than most. You are right; you were genetically made to be a spy. I've been there times and times again but have, like Ziva, the bad habit of coming emotionally down on myself. How often have you heard me calling myself a hire killer? You have a better reaction than Ziva and I on what we do. Not going to say yours is better but… Another thing, you have something your mother might have been missing: The fear of crossing that line. Her dying in a mission gave you that fear and it's kept you from going overboard. Keep that fear Sharon, that's what defines/saves you."

It was Eyal's turn to gulp as he continued "Sharon, hope you understand that sending you and Ziva out there was a last option. Because of the nature of our lives I can't promise it will never happen again but you have my word that if I can spare sending you in a lion's den, I will!"

"Eyal, I'm my own person and one always has a choice. You asked, I accepted and did what needed to be done. Result: 6 bodies (basta_ds), a clue to what became of Tash and a small hope that Annie is still alive. Avoided that side of myself since Ziva and I separated but knew at one point I'd need to face my alter ego again. Wish I could keep 'her' well-hidden deep down inside me and had hope you would never need to see that 'her'. But it was wishful thinking on my part. The saddest part is that this baby was, in a way, a witness to his mother very badass ways! "

Eyal wrapped his long arms around Sharon and said "I had a special friend that when I'd say 'I'm OK' looked me in the eyes, hugged me and said 'I know you're not, now tell me the truth' Rivka has been there for me time and time again! Now I want you to be that person for me and I want to be that person for you. Sharon, in my book, the highest courage is to dare to call on 'the darkness' that is well hidden in us when faced by adversity. I also know how hard it is to find our real self after playing judge, jury and executioner. Sharon you are a wonderful person inside and out and from what I saw from the 'her' side, what can I say…. I find 'her' appealing! Sweetheart it takes one to know one! Our baby will see/feel the reel you, don't worry. You saw right through me, I can see through you, baby will also!"

She approached and he hugged her.

She said "Thanks I needed that. You are right, a loving hug from the right person does wonders! You and Rivka really have a special bound, don't you?"

"Yes and I'll share some of it with you one day but not at this time. For now, we need to step back into our respective roles. But before we do…"

At that he kissed her hard and she responded.

As they were leaving the room, she asked "The intel on that USB key and the fact that we are pretty sure Task is dead, are we sharing with the others?"

"Not yet but I have a plan. Need you to trust me on this."

"Will do, you're running point!"

They stepped out of that room as Officer Lavin and Officer Welby!

* * *

The evening was going smoothly, even too smoothly. Belenko was a surprise no show.

At one point, Joan and Ryan McQuaid made their entrance. Sharon and Ziva looked at each other.

Ziva spoke "What are they doing here, thought Eyal had tasked Gibbs to 'kidnap' them."

Sharon looked worried, she knew he man well and this spelled trouble.

"Don't have a clue, gave him the intel we had uncovered, he told me to trust him and he didn't read me in but one thing for sure think I'm not going to like what he asked me to trust him with!"

"Where are Eyal and Sana by the way? As I see it McQuaid has assumed his proper role, replacing Eyal who was replacing McQuaid! What's going on Sharon?"

"Ziva told you I wasn't read in. Gave him the intel and USB key we uncovered and he told me to trust him; can't say nothing more! The only people that could maybe enlighten us are Gibbs or McQuaid/Joan. Damn that man makes me so mad at times!"

Ziva put her hands on Sharon's shoulders "OK, let's think this through: McQuaid has assumed his role and Eyal has disappeared with or after Sana. Maybe McQuaid or Joan had intel on Annie's possible whereabouts."

Sharon continued "And as an element of surprise Eyal **gave himself** the job of going after Belenko. It's 100% Eyal!"

Ziva added "Well girl he isn't the only one that can change the courses of actions. Belenko is a no show. He was expected at 21 hundred hours. Looking at the table of honour, the president of Good360, the charitable organisation Belenko was to MC for seems to have taken on Belenko's role. A man like Belenko would never give up such an opportunity to shine. We are missing a piece of this puzzle partner. Eyal did the unexpected and hit Belenko before he hit us. It was always the plan, he played us. Damn I feel like a donkey's butt"

Sharon chuckled "It's a horse's ass but all in all it's the same. We're been played by the best and we are just actors in a soirée that is going to go off without a hitch. That is if Eyal successfully stops Belenko. Wait till I get my hands on him, I'm going to strangle him."

Ziva stated "Too late, can't leave our posts in case something does happen"

"Ziva, Abby and Auggie have eyes on us. We sign to Abby that we need out, she can get to words to Gibbs."

Ziva rapidly corrected her "No we can't, Belenko might also have eyes on us. Hell, we didn't scan the damn eyeballs of these guests. What's to say they don't have the same gadgets I took out of the boogies we took down at the warehouse! Belenko's team had to expect that security would be high. It's an important arms deals and lately many went down wrong in the past months so security is upped at all military events. We can't risk it Sharon, remember we are the kill team! I, for one, don't want to be responsible for hell to break loose resulting in deaths because of something we did or more didn't do. It would be seen as if you left your post to help you husband. That would not go down well with MI-5 and/or Mossad! You'd be out of a job, girl! Remember the phrase we are all ask when we get into this work: Can you separate your personal life from you work?"

"The voice of reason as usual, but there has to be a way to ask the right questions to the right people! Eyal can't take down Belenko alone."

Ziva became serious "Sharon take it from me, he can. Don't know how much you know of your husband's career. He's Mossad's best to rid the agency of basta_ds like Belenko. He's their # 1 in death-defying, under-the-radar, cloak-and-dagger, tactical operator. The Mossad has four basic profiles, varying on the basis of skill and experience level: the "Novice," the "Dilettante," the "Journeyman," and the "Master." Eyal is classified as a Master. You and I are junior Journeymen! Does that give you an idea of where he's at?"

Sharon swallowed hard "Not something we've discussed openly but I kind of figured from the little he told me, he was what we call at MI-6 call a ghost killer. Mossad wanting to keep him in their ranks when he had retired to put down roots, made me realise he was one big piece of their puzzle. You are just confirming it."

Ziva shot her a glance and said "And you are OK with that?"

Sharon smiled "Ziva, remember we are also trained killers and you know me well!

They both acknowledge and returned to their assign tasks.

"Ziva, still not feeling right about all of this. Belenko's been one step ahead of us all through this mission. Plus we still don't know what's his reel end game is. We might all be blind mice loss in Swiss cheese!"

Ziva shivered at the implied meaning of those words "My gut is telling me the same thing. Screw this security detail, we need a plan, partner."

* * *

Sharon eyes closed and said "Yes… my gut is also talking to me! Since we can't leave our assign duties right now, let's play a game of Questions and Answers: What does Belenko really want? This is only a contract to build arms, what can he possibly gain? What are we are missing? What is Sana's role in all of this?"

Ziva came close and whispered in her ears "Maybe your boyfriend figure it out but omitted reading us in. That's the Eyal I know and remember."

Sharon eyed her partner and said "Can't believe Eyal would waste the time of NCIS and others in that way."

Ziva winced and said "It just hit me… Eyal solved the damn riddle when you briefed him on our task! Belenko doesn't want the arms, he never did! To build the 53 maritime, littoral and overland radars, Rawdon company will have access to all the Navy's security protocols (communication and operational), access to weapons and sensor data and naval tactics, protocol for terrorist threats, and surface, submarine, and airborne training, readiness and tactics. The full package!"

Sharon's face fell as she swore in French, English and Hebrew.

She answered Ziva's statement "Damnit, I finally got it!

_ What does Belenko really want?_ The Navy's secrets.

_ How is he going to do it?_ He placed cameras in the eyes of unsuspecting business partners (from the Navy and Rawdon Company) that will feed him the highly classified intel as the contract/work is carried out. Using Henry Wilcox's Security firm as a front, he can sell this intel under the radar for an enormous price. Rawdon Company and McQuaid Security would be the only possible leaks and be brought down as traitors while he rides in the sunset, rich and famous!"

Ziva snickered "Yep, that's the Eyal I remember! When we told him that Belenko's men had miniature cameras in their eyes, he, as we just did, unravelled it all. I'm guessing Gibbs, Victor and Vance now know of it. Eyal rarely passes over the chain of command, Victor is his boss, I'm sure he read him in of his actions. He let **us** in the dark to protect us, thinking he had put us through enough with our warehouse hit."

"Sadly you're right, that the Eyal I know and love! Ziva, we need to shake a tree and that tree is not here. Let's get our asses where they are needed!"

* * *

They jumped as they heard "You girls aren't going anywhere!"

Turning they saw Gibbs staring at then with his feisty blue cobalt eyes. They both backed up at the intensity of that stare.

"Eyal had figured it would take you two less than 5 minutes to guess his intentions. Your orders are to stay put: His case his lead!"

Ziva folded but not Sharon.

"Gibbs I will speak my mind and if I can't convince you to leave us go after Eyal, I'll die trying!

Gibbs smiled "Go Mrs. Welby, make you case!"

Sharon, at the moment, realize Gibbs was putting on an act. The man was a Marine and would never break the protocol his own rules dictated. In this case: _Rule #1: Never screw over your partner _plus he himself had said to Eyal: _Rule #38: Your case, your lead._ The man he was couldn't break those two 'promises' to Eyal.

Sharon needed to find a way to convince Gibbs that an exception was needed at this time! Suddenly it dawned on her: The rules, he's stuck with two of them why not use a couple of others to top those two!

She shyly said "Mr. Gibbs think we should apply rule #_3: Don't believe what you're told. Double check. _ Don't know what Eyal said but think your gut is telling you the same thing Ziva's and mine are: We need to double check or have Eyal's back that he wants it or not! Gibbs… _Rule #18: It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission_ and _Rule #51: Sometimes - you're wrong_. We might be wrong in leaving Eyal lead and it could cause us leaving him behind… dead!"

Gibbs face twitched "That's a red head for ya! Your kinds know how to get to a man!"

Sharon continued "Mr. Gibbs, Belenko is a Svengali, the best of the worst and a very intelligent one! Don't know if Eyal told you but we found Task's bandana attached to one of the Belenko's guy wrist….Pretty sure Tash is dead"

Gibbs knew what that meant, he was fluent in Russian and an expert in the Vega team's MO.

He looked up at both and said "Ya thing!? Damn he didn't fill me in with that detail, you sure he knew?"

Ziva answered and decided to go with Sharon's leads and use Gibbs's rules to convince him that they needed to have Eyal's back!

"He knew! Rule #36: If you feel like you are being played, you probably are! Boss, you…. we were played. Eyal had his motives and I'm sure he was well intentioned but we need to apply rule Rule #15: Always work as a team! At Mossad we are not trained to work as a team. That's one thing I've learned from you, Gibbs. Eyal has a long way to go on that front, why don't we show him how it's done!"

Convinced, Gibbs stood sideways and pointed to them "You two are coming with me, GEAR up and I mean **really gear up**. Get it all – MI-6, Mossad, Kidon, NCIS, CIA training and gear, we are going on one hell of an extraction mission! Tony and McGee will replace you and I'll inform Vance and Victor of our 'outing'."

Sharon held up her hand "Gibbs, we need to scan the eyes of everybody in attendance and all people related far and close to this contract. My guess, as you just overheard, is that Belenko's plan was …"

Gibbs interrupted "We are already on it, Eyal read us in remember. You two will also need to be scanned. Eyal and all involved in this mission are clean. Abby and Auggie are working on those scan as we speak. Good work Officer Welby on uncovering that part. Eyal told me resolving puzzle was your specialty. I could use a person like you on my team. Plus don't have to teach you my rules. You know them so well, you are using them against me, Ziva also!

Sharon eyes widened and her face became a light red!

Gibbs smiled "Just for you to realise that 'I know the name of this game we are playing'!"

Looking at both, he smiled and just said again "Get your gear!"

_**To be continued and if you can, please review. Would love to read your opinion!**_


	36. Chapter 36 - Attache ta tuque!

Gibbs discreetly gathered the team in a small room Director Vance had secure (as a precaution) prior to the ceremony. Abby, Ellie, Ducky, Tim, Tony, Sharon and Ziva were anxiously waiting to be read in.

Gibbs closed the door, looked around and said "Listen up, we have somewhat of a situation…."

Tony added "What else, Mossad is in town!"

That got him one painful head slap from, of all people, Tim (Gibbs smiled but signalled to Tim that the head slapping was his call!). Tony stared at Tim but quickly retracted. As Tony assessed, he was in double jeopardy…the looks he was getting from Ziva and Abby… well let's say the head slap was the lesser of possible retaliations!

Abby approached Tony and, looking at him from under his chin, said

"Eyal and Sharon are family as much as Ziva. **Tony**, we will do what needs to be done to help, be it Mossad, NCIS, FBI or even CIA… well except for Trent Kort. Eyal is putting his life on the line for a mission that NCIS is implicated in. We do not abandon our friends, family, or liaison officers…never!"

Tony smiled nervously and swallowed hard. Director Vance startled all by adding,

"Couldn't have said it better, Mrs. Sciuto."

Turning toward Gibbs, Vance continued

"Gibbs, guessing your plan is to pull in your team and provide backup for Eyal. I just talked with Victor (Mossad's director) and he's given us his OK. Victor is coordinating with Mossad officers in Washington for an extraction team to be on hand if needed. People, I'll take the lead for this evening. Gibbs, brief your team and head out."

Ryan McQuaid appeared and went directly to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, as discussed, I placed my people and two Dark Control employees on reinforced security detail for the VIPs' of Rawdon Company. Arthur Campbell is running point. As for CIA, Joan and Auggie will be working from their offices. Auggie is still available for NCIS if needed, but for CIA the priority, in the wake of the possible death of Natasha Petrovna, is Annie Walker. Gibbs, I'd like to join you in having Eyal's back."

Gibbs nodded and approved. He then addressed Tim and Tony

"Want you two to be on security detail rest of the evening. Director Vance has lead over his political friends only. I prefer experience on the ground (_Vance rolled his eyes at Gibbs_). We have reason to believe that, even if Belenko is absent, this reception could still be targeted."

Gibbs then faced all and said:

"After being brief by Director Vance, Homeland's Security Advisory System is at Orange."

That got the attention of all, orange was the highest possible alert!

Gibbs continued: "At tonight's reception, Tony/McGee have lead for NCIS and Arthur Campbell has lead for McQuaid security. With Belenko (a known Russian Black Op) presently a no show, Sharon, Eyal and Victor can no longer be seen as providing backup for NCIS's interior security. Director Vance would have a political nightmare on his hands if all hell broke loose and the people providing assistance would be Mossad and MI-6! Abby, Ellie, need you as our eyes and ears, you'll be working out of MTAC. Abby, you're out of your lab and in the field so to speak, are you up to it?"

Abby's expression was priceless "YES, YES, YES!"

Gibbs smiled and added "Abby… Want you to follow Ellie's lead, am I clear?"

Abby rapidly answered "Wouldn't have it any other way, Boss Gibbs!"

Gibbs deliberately stopped talking and scanned his audience for reactions. He, with Vance, Victor, Eyal and McQuaid, had all the available intel. The people in front of him had only parts of it and he knew this crowd would be asking for the full picture! … it didn't take long.

Ellie started the ball rolling "Boss, think we need more, I'm …euh… are we working 'in the blind' on this case?"

Ziva added "Could CIA and McQuaid possibly share their intel? Sharon and I did…"

Abby "Gibbs, more please, please, this inquiring mind, going in the field, needs to know!"

Smiling Gibbs held up his hand while Director Vance, again, rolled his eyes at his second in command!

Gibbs chuckled "Patience, I'm getting there, just need a refill. Prefer attacking the second part of this briefing on a full cup!"

Sharon got up and scanned the room. She asked for Abby's very big and empty CafPow glass. She grabbed Ryan McQuaid coffee, ignored Ziva's/Tony's, Director Vance rapidly handed over his cup and she startled Victor, as he was coming in, by grabbing his cup. She then proceeded in filling the CafPow glass with the 'borrowed' black coffees. She went up to Gibbs, filled his cup and said

"Here, just as you like it; one black coffee full to the brim with refills if needed. Please continue, Mr. Gibbs."

Ellie whispered to Ziva "Is she suicidal or what?

Ziva answered "Not sure what she is at the moment but don't think Gibbs will harm her, he would be going against his own reaction. He did the same when Director Shepard announced that she had hired me. Jenny Shepard told Gibbs she couldn't discuss the matter without a coffee refill: To speed things up, he poured his glass in hers… Sharon just did sensibly the same!"

Abby got closer and added "She's a redhead that should help her live!"

Gibbs looked at his cup, the CafPow, his audience and lifted his glass,

"A toast to improvising! Sorry black coffee drinkers, seems our MI-6 guest decided I needed it the most!"

Ducky whispered to himself "Gibbs took to Ziva more rapidly than any other agents that came into his life. Sharon and Eyal seem to have upped their ex-partner on that front. But why? What does he see in Sharon and why does he trust Eyal? He barely knows them. They must have a connection of some sort."

Sharon nearly gave Ducky a heart attack by answering "We don't, but for a reason only known to him, I'm intriguing. As for Eyal, think he sees an equal in him, tortured soul and all!"

"How did you…?"

Smiling Sharon whispered in a barely audible voice "You were talking to yourself, I can read lips as well as sign."

Ducky gave her a side smirk "My dear there is more to you than meets the eyes. Ziva is Ziva, you, Missy are another case altogether. You also intrigue me."

Sensing an awkward silence around them, they turned to face a mad looking Gibbs.

He spoke in a slow and soft voice "Mrs. Welby, you were the one that was anxious for me to start my debriefing. Would you care to explain to the others what changed your mind?"

Sharon looked at Ducky and he smiled sheepishly at her. Annoyed, she signed "Thanks for your support!"

Turning towards Gibbs, she answered "Sorry, my bad. I'll slam dunk it shut… debrief away please!

Gibbs was proud of himself, he had succeeded in getting the upper hand on this woman. For a reason he just couldn't put his finger on, she intrigued him. It was like he knew her. The way she smiled, reacted, analyzed data, spoke... her whole persona was somewhat familiar. A 'déjà view' played in his mind but he knew he had never worked or fraternized with the girl. Their paths had crossed at one point; she had extracted her father (Robert Jackson), himself and Jenny Shepard out of Russia many years ago but he hadn't even met her at that time. It wasn't that she was a redhead who reminded him of his ex-wives' or the two deceased loves of his life (wife Shannon and daughter Kelly). Sharon wasn't anything like any of them. Hell, the girl and her spunk, at times, annoyed him. He, by far, preferred Ziva's tranquil style. Nevertheless, that 'where have I seen her' feeling nagged at him constantly since meeting Mrs. Sharon Welby!

He shook off his thoughts and turned back to his audience.

"OK, hear me out and ask questions later. CIA, Auggie Anderson is being brief as we speak, McQuaid Security and Dark Control's employees are not fully read in so people what is said here, stays here. We clear?" (All nodded)

"First Sharon and Ziva's intel: Preceding the signing reception, they were tasked, by Officer Lavin, to drill down on one of Belenko's warehouse. They were searching for clues on the whereabouts of CIA's, Annie Walker and Russian tech specialist, Natasha Petrovna. Their shakedown resulted in the following;

1) Six of Belenko's men were permanently silenced.

2) Sadly, Natasha Petrovna is presumed dead. No news on Annie Walker.

3) Very sophisticated and powerful cameras, the size of the tip of a pen, were found in three of the six men's eyes. Because of those devices, we can presume that Belenko knows of Sharon and Ziva's actions. Reason, for me/Eyal, to want to keep them off this evening's security detail.

4) We believe our Navy's high ranking personnel and Rawdon VIP's might unknowingly be carrying the same devices. Our Office of Naval Research (ONR – the ones having developed the technology) is, as we speak, secretly scanning all possible targets present at this ceremony (meaning _all high ranking Navy personal and Rawdon's employee implicated in this deal_). We can easily detect the cameras because of the emission of radio frequencies but, bad news, the cameras are remotely controlled by a complex beam of radio-frequency energy that can be detonated like a bomb at any moment: Meaning Belenko has life and death power on whoever has this gadget implanted in his/her eyes. We had Sana Wilcox in custody but Eyal preferred we let her go. We know Belenko is controlling her with one of these devises and NCIS/Mossad interrogating her could / more would have meant her death. We are working on a plan to… "

Abby's hand shot up… well not only her hand, her full body was jumping up and down.

Gibbs seemed annoyed but knew he had to address her concerns "Out with it Abby."

"Just last week the Pentagon revealed the existence of a new weapon in the war against roadside bombs. From what I read, it's the same technology you just mentioned. From memory, here is what I read:

_Radio-frequency devices can output extremely powerful, short-duration bursts of energy using a technology known as a Marx Generator. This uses a number of capacitors that are charged in parallel and then discharged simultaneously in series. Pelas Tech University's Center for Pulsed Power and Power Electronics has been working on this area under contract for the ONR (Office of Naval Research_)_, with the specific aim of developing pulses strong enough to defeat IEDs. Their 3-million-volt Marx Generator is the size of a bus, and it is probably not a coincidence that the anti-IED beam weapon is said to be the size of a tractor-trailer. The TTU team with the help of the CIA, is also working on a one-shot pulse generator the size of a pen tip and antennas suitable for carrying and directing an intense burst of energy lasting less than a billionth of a second._ _There are many counter-IED devices that work by jamming the command signals to bombs that are triggered by a radio signal. But this new device targets the explosive itself._

Is it, is it, is it? If it is, how did Belenko get his hands on it? It's a camera but also a bomb!"

Gibbs shook his head and signaled Abby to calm down "Very good Abby, you are dead on. Eyal read the same journal. After Sharon and Ziva debriefed him on what had happened at the warehouse, like you, he put 2 + 2 together. Please, let me continue, all your questions will be answered. Lots of intel had hit us in the last hours. I'm not one for long speeches but you'll have to bear with me because, believe me, you need to know!"

Turning towards all, he continued "People, you can conclude, by what Abby just mentioned, that the Navy/CIA have one serious security breach. We have proof that Belenko acquired (more stole) the technology from us (Navy's ONR). As soon as Officer Lavin expressed the theory Abby just put her finger on, NCIS informed Mossad, CIA and MI-6. They immediately assembled a multi-agency tech team led by our Office of Naval Research (ONR). They are working on an emergency intervention protocol. As I speak, all are up and about and using very sophisticated scanning devices to ID who could be carrying eye cameras. They will also try to create a jamming signal for Belenko's bomb killing tech toys! Unfortunately we can't, at this time, go public with our intel without risking peoples' life. Our best shot is, as Eyal concluded, killing the culprit at its source. Officer Lavin has **executive orders** from both our president and Israel's Prime minister to take down Belenko at any cost."

At those words, all heads went up: Executive orders are serious business and the fact that two high profile countries had tasked Eyal with an executive order put the present situation in a very dark/grave/dire and very dangerous perspective.

Sharon's hand shot up, Gibbs nodded for her to speak "Mr. Gibbs, Belenko knows of us silencing his guys. He could be 'pushing the buttons' to kill as we speak."

Abby rapidly answered "I'm guessing he doesn't know. You and Ziva killed the 6 guys before discovering the cameras. Those gadgets need the brain's 'electricity' to work. The body dies so does the camera. Belenko knows his people are dead and has your profiles but doesn't know his cameras have been discovered. THAT must be why Eyal decided to act so rapidly, immediately go after Belenko and not implicate the team. Timing was…. "

Gibbs interrupted to be able to conclude his very important debriefing "Right as always Mrs. Sciuto – I can see you and Eyal are really on the same wave length! Director Vance, you care to continue? My coffee is getting cold!"

A nice attempt, by Gibbs, to lighten the mood, it brought smiles to his audience!

Vance glanced up and said:

* * *

"My pleasure, Gibbs. In the past year, using McQuaid Security as a front, he staged weapon thefts compromising most of McQuaid's armament deals/contracts. Belenko arranged himself to plant moles in McQuaid Security. But the arms &amp; munitions contracts weren't his prizes. Making a scapegoat of McQuaid Security was to take the attention away from his real objective: Placing cameras in the eyes of high ranking officials for them to unknowingly give Belenko all the intel, secrets and the agencies National Security details he could lay his hands on. That kind of information, on the black market, is priceless. Arms are just arms and nowadays easily 'available' so to speak! Belenko forced a presumably unwilling Sana Wilcox to use her dead ex-husband's Henry Wilcox's Lexington Global Consulting and Risk Management company to launder his invaluable intel! Eyal thinks the US, Britain, Germany, France and Israel's top level National Securities may have been compromised. On another front or diversion tactic Belenko targeted six people – Eyal Lavin, Arthur Campbell, Joan Campbell, Auggie Anderson, Ryan McQuaid and Robert Jackson. He created a bogus 'vendetta' on those six. By doing so, he assured himself that Mossad, CIA, MI-6, McQuaid Security and Dark Control were concentrating their efforts in finding a way to keep those high ranking people safe/alive while working on the 'why' those six were targeted: The Dead Man Walking mission was born! Again Belenko's goal was to occupy the spy world… so nobody would discover his pot of gold! Take note that this is not my view of things but Eyal Lavin's. He's the one that figured it out. Agent Lavin had to admit that Belenko put in place a near perfect 360 degree plan. But with Ziva and Sharon's intel coupled with Joan's (CIA) latest finding, a small window of opportunity just opened….. Hopefully it will be enough for us to break Belenko's bubble!"

Vance stopped, he could see by the eyes on him that the gravity of the situation was sinking in and they were realising the risks Eyal Lavin was taking. If Belenko had eyes on this reception and with Ziva/Sharon killing his men, the man knew something was bound to break at some point. Eyal knowingly went after a very informed Belenko!

Ziva lifted her hand and said in a quivering voice, "As I'm reading it, we have a situation worse than 911. We can't even begin to imagine what damage Belenko has already done and, if not stopped, will be doing. What's CIA's Joan Campbell's intel and what's our plan, Director?"

Vance made sure he had the attention of all: "The same as Eyal's; Take down Belenko at any cost."

* * *

Joan Campbell (CIA) walked in and startled all by adding "And to stop that terrorist from shutting down another agency. As we speak, all activities of the CIA's DPD have been shut down indefinitely. We have reason to fear that our own Annie Walker had, unbeknown to her, one of those eye camera planted on or more in her. That was the reason Sana's group were always one step ahead of Eyal's people. The Dead Man Walking mission was compromised from the start. I can even say it was a bogus mission, staged by Belenko himself! Everything; the stolen missiles; the number 6 theory and the missiles attack on Robert Jackson and Eyal Lavin were hoaxes organized by one Master villain: Belenko. None of the 6 supposed target died because Belenko wanted those people to stay alive. His goal was for those spies and the spy world in general to see him rise above the best spies / agencies of this world. His parting gift before going into a well-planned anonymity! WE WERE PLAYED, ALL OF US!"

Many faces turned a little whiter/greyer, those words added to the gravity of the situation.

After a breather, Joan added "I pulled some strings and traded in some very important IOU with a couple of Russian assets of mine. We are lucky, the Russians also want Belenko dead so they are talkative and in a helpful mood (a rarity for them!). I got us Belenko's possible hiding place. Eyal is presently acting on this intel. Mossad and NCIS expressed concern that taking down Belenko can't be done by a lone spy, as good as Eyal Lavin is! CIA agrees. We are joining the cavalry to make sure Belenko goes down once and for all! Russians confided in me that Belenko has a fatal degenerative disease. My sources say he only has a couple of years to live. Sensing the end is near, he wanted to go out with a bang and spend his last years as a rich king in a castle. Eyal has just spoken to Auggie and Annie Walker is alive. He is trying to rescue her as I speak."

Gibbs retook the floor "Thanks for joining us Joan, I know this is not an easy time for you! Let's get back to another matter at hand: the present reception. We are pretty sure something will go down if Belenko isn't stop in time. Again to divert attention. Belenko knows we use many security scans in this kind of evening. Those cameras are traceable and at one point we might pick up on the radio waves. But if we are scrambling to get on top of a developing security threat, we will put aside regular security protocols! Tony/Tim want you two walking the floor of that reception. Ellie/Abby eyes and ears on all of us from MTAK – (seeing Auggie had just joined them Gibbs added) Auggie think you're up to assisting Ellie?"

"I'm up to it. I want this bastard dead!"

Sharon asked "Do you have any news on Eyal?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. Eyal does not want us to intervene and says he will be able to get Annie out, but I don't agree. Sadly, I have to admit that Annie Walker should not be our main objective, killing Belenko takes priority. My friend Eyal knows this and will realise it at one point but we can't risk missing the boat! People we need to act."

* * *

Sharon caught a 'look' between Gibbs, Joan and Director Vance, she stood up "Director Vance, Mr. Gibbs, Belenko knows his goose is cooked and that we are zooming in on him. Eyal also knew this went he decided to enter the lion's den Eli Cohen's style and we all know the final result of that… Cohen's was tortured to death! There is one piece of information missing, isn't there?"

Joan and Gibbs looked at each other and lowered their head.

Victor (Mossad's director) spoke "Eyal had guessed you'd be the one to **Get It**. Yes Sharon, we are holding back a piece of intel: When the US Chinook went down, Officer Lavin shot and killed a Russian mercenary trying to hang himself to the helicopter. The man had an explosive belt on him. We just found out (from Joan's Russian assets) that the soldier was Belenko's brother. Sadly, seeing the blast from Eyal's gun, the pilot lost control of the helicopter and crashed with the known results. The belt bomb never went off and Belenko's brother died unknown and not a martyr like he had wanted. The US deliberately left the brother's name out of the news and just let the rumour, that a missile had hit the helicopter, run wild. All present were ordered to never unveil the truth. Eyal had done what he could to save the crew but that helicopter went down because of the pilot; human error and inexperience. We think Belenko, knowing he is dying, is seeking revenge and wants the US to reveal the truth for both Belenko brothers to be seen as Master Black ops and mercenaries would rise above all ."

Sharon breathed hard and asked "Do you think Belenko knows it was Eyal who killed his brother?"

Gibbs answered "If he didn't, he does now. The plan was to leak the information and push Belenko to seek revenge on Eyal since he knows his world is presently crumbling around him. Eyal hoped his going after Belenko alone leaves us enough time to organise an intervention/extraction before Belenko disappears. He must have a very well organised escape plan. We don't stop him tonight, he'll disappear in the sunset never to be seen again."

Sharon lost it "You basta_ds, you sent Eyal to the guillotine!"

Victor rapidly grabbed Sharon's arm and got in her face "Officer Welby, this plan was Officer Lavin idea and I approved it. Get yourself together because we are going to need you to be at your best to take down Belenko."

Sharon angrily shook herself free "You don't get it…Belenko knows it's over! His goal is no longer to ride in the sunset, rich and to never be seen again. He's now grasping at a last straw before leaving this world and that's getting revenge on the man that hurt him in the worst way. Belenko's only reason to live is now getting revenge on Eyal. You'll get your man tonight, if not, I'm guessing he'll do it for us... Kamikaze style! Director, you know Belenko is one of the best for torture techniques. Remember Belenko still has an Ace card – one Annie Walker. He'll use her to his advantage! He gets his hands on Eyal and we will lose one damn good spy and my husband. If Eyal would have been successful, we would have heard from him. Belenko is the cat and mouse type; he goes for the catch right away but takes his good old time for the torture part. I'm pretty sure Eyal is in Belenko's skilful hands but not dead, that's Belenko's final curtain: He wants us to witness Eyal death! That's the real/only conclusion to this hell of a situation!"

Gibbs swore "Damn, 'the déjà vu' just cliqued in: You and Ducky are made of the same cloth. You can synthesise a situation to extract the dark truth no one wants to see. It seems you are in the minds of the enemies. You sure you two are not related?"

Ducky looked at Sharon and she at him and they both said "No"

All were stunned with Gibbs intervention and knocked out by Sharon's. An eerie silence fell in the room. It was Victor that broke it.

"Regretfully a very valid assumption, Office Welby. Director Vance, Gibbs we need to move now! Sharon you have my word I would never have sent Eyal in such a no return situation, think my dear friend (Eyal) played us all!"

* * *

They arrived at the warehouse Joan's asset had sent Eyal. The three black SUVs came to a quick stop and out came Sharon, Ziva, Joan, Gibbs, McQuaid, Vance and Victor. All heavily armed and ready for war. Abby, Auggie and Ellie were tracking them.

Gibbs's took charge and placed the team for the shakedown.

"Auggie, how many people are in that warehouse?"

Abby answered "We presently have seven hot spots but can't say for certain if they are human bodies or where are Belenko and Eyal."

On Gibb's signal, they entered. Belenko's guards were rapidly gunned down by Victor and Vance. Joan was posted at the only exit. McQuaid and Ziva had the task of smoking Belenko out. Abby was reading an infrared scanner and sending Ziva updates for movement. Ziva was using sign language to inform the team.

Suddenly a gun shot was heard and a man's voice cried "Annie!"

Next, Auggie noticed that one 'hot spot' was on the run and rapidly exiting the warehouse into another building. Victor, Ryan, Ziva and Vance were fast to follow up on the tip. It was Belenko and he was alone.

Joan, Sharon and Gibbs entered the room from where the shot had been heard and came face to face with a bloody mess: Annie was trying to revive an unconscious Eyal.

Sharon yelled "Annie don't touch him, you'll kill him!"

Annie cried out "He wailed himself in front of a bullet that was meant for me."

Sharon shook Annie's shoulder "No. Belenko knew Eyal would try to save you. He tortured him and left just enough of life in him for the man to do what he does so well; put the life of others in front of his own! Joan take care of Annie, Auggie will want to talk to her. I need to assess Eyal's condition."

With all looking on, Sharon assessed Eyal, looked at Gibbs and said, "Not good, can't see no way out. Can't move him, he'll bleed to death. He was tied up, stretched and they hit him targeting the organs, kidneys especially. They, then, laid him down, made slashes and cuts in a way that if he is moved one cut will compress and the other one will enlarge setting in motion an opening of wounds cascade. They call it the Domino effect. Eyal, getting up to save Annie started the cascade, I can't see any way of stopping it."

"Sharon, from what you told me extreme extractions are your specialty, it's your call. Just got word that Ryan and Ziva have Belenko cornered. They don't have the right fire power to reach him from where he's stashed. Luckily, I brought my Kate."

Annie asked "Your Kate?"

Both Joan and Sharon answered "His snipper riffle – a Bravo 501."

Joan advance and asked "Belenko must have valuable intel, he might be willing to share. Could we take him alive?"

At those word, Sharon snapped "Joan have you lost your mind? Belenko is a killer, torturer and terrorist of the worse kind. There is no redemption for a scrum like that!"

Gibbs pulled Sharon away and talked to her sternly "Sharon, Belenko is my problem. You have my full team at your service, Tim and Tony are on their way. You're the specialist, get on top of it or I'll be force to replace you!"

Sharon spat "Well Gibbs, call Ducky because the only place Eyal is going from here is in autopsy."

Gibbs gave her a stare one could freeze on "You assess his situation again. He's breathing meaning there's life and I will never leave a man behind.

Ziva had been sent to get Gibbs, he signaled her to come to him.

Looking at both, Gibbs said "Girls, if there was one time where your training could be put to good use, it is now."

Looking at Eyal, Ziva knew the situation was critical and she spat "We are trained killers, not miracle workers! From what I see and from experience, Eyal is not making it out alive!"

Gibbs's eyes grew larger "Trained killers maybe, but you are also trained to make targets stay alive for them to talk, bring them to the edge of death row… well put that part of your training to good use. Keep Eyal alive, make him stay on the edge! Hell, Ziva, you've been mopping about wanting to make your wrongs' right, now's your chance!"

Sharon took a breather and said "Gibbs, call Ducky and tell him to bring two pressurized body bag, slushed ice – lots of slushed ice, glycerin-based solution, dry ice and his experience... all of it!"

Gibbs smiled "That's my girl. Ziva make that call, I have a date with the devil!"

Looking at Joan, he warned "Joan, sorry, but Belenko is mine and the only way out for him is in a real body bag! Just got a message from Vance, our goose is ready."

* * *

At that Gibbs slipped away, leaving Annie, Ziva, and Joan eying Sharon at what might be expected of them.

Sharon kneeled next to Eyal and kissed his forehead "I'm going to get you out of this hell hole. Stay with me, fight this! I need my man with me to bring this little one in the world, am I clear, officer Lavin?"

At those words, she lightly touched one of his bloody hands. Eyal's face twitched and she knew she had gotten through to him.

Since they were near the Navy base, Ducky, Tim and Tony were fast to arrive.

Ducky took one look at Eyal "Oh dear…."

Sharon told Tim and Tony that she preferred they followed Gibbs. Belenko was the best of the worst and it was better they backed up Gibbs.

Next Sharon approached Ducky "You got what I asked for?"

"Yes, except for the slushed ice. I sent Palmer to raid as many slush machines he could get his hands on."

Palmer, as he was entering, said "Doctor Mallard, I was able to fill our container with bubble-gum and raspberry slushes. It smells nice but not so sure it's drinkable!"

Sharon nervously laughed "Palmer, think Ducky wanted only the ice, not the flavors! But one way or another, don't think Eyal will mind. Joan, Palmer want you to fill one body bag with the slush. Those pressurize bag have a double lining so cut a small opening near the zipper and pour the slushed ice in it. Then place the second body bag in the iced one. Put the dry ice between both bags. Put 1/3 dry ice and 2/3 slushed ice. Annie, carefully cover Eyal with the glycerine solution. Ziva you're on bleeding patrol, you've been there before and know what to do." (_Bleeding patrol is dropping gauzes on the wounds where the blood oozes out, no pressure applied. The gauzes fill with blood and the coagulation process begins, it slows downs the bleeding slightly)_

Sharon continued "If we can put Eyal in the pressurise bags, we will have our own little cryonics machine It should slowdown his metabolism to the point that Belenko's planned biochemical reactions (organ failures) and the Domino effect (the cuts making Eyal bleed out) can no longer occur."

Ducky shook his head "That is so crazy that it might just work: Seriously cool him down to keep him alive! But his vitals aren't good, Sharon. I'm worried about the bullet wounds - head and knee, the bullet in his leg nipped the carotid artery. He's lost a lot of blood, we slow down his heart it might just stop for good. There's is now way we could revive him if his heart's stops. The heart needs a minimum of blood to 'reboot' itself!"

Sharon answered "I am worried about those bullet wounds too, Ducky. They are not a part of the Domino effect and are going to get in the way, that I'm sure of!"

Sharon got out her iPad and talked Auggie, Ellie and Abby (they were on line and anxiously waiting for an update).

Auggie, girls need your scientific mind. Listen to my plan - I want to ice Eyal's body with a homemade cryonics machine. Dried ice, slushed ice, glycerine solution and pressurized/iced body bags. Auggie, Belenko used the Domino effect _(Auggie winced and swore softly)._ As you know, if Eyal all but winks it will cause his body/wounds to go into a cascading and painful spiral leading to death. In plain words; he moves and that causes one of the many cuts to enlarge and bleed out, putting pressure on his very fragile organs. One organ fails and the domino effect starts: One by one all his organs will cease functioning with the heart being the last one. A slow and painful death we can only look on… as Belenko so very well planned. Can someone think of a way to put him in the body bag without moving a hair on his body?"

Abby asked "Sharon, I don't know of the Domino technique tell me more so I can get a clearer picture of his situation."

Sharon nodded and continued "Once in the body bag, we pressurize it to slow down his heart beat that should help control the bleeding. The ice/glycerine combination will lower (big times) his body temperature, 'freezing' his wound… well I hope. If we succeed, I'm praying it will permit us to get him to a hospital. But Eyal will need to stay 'frozen' for doctors to fix him up, if not the Domino effect will restart and finish the job! The Domino technique, Abby, uses well place cuts/slashes instead of Domino but the end results is the same... on fall and make the other fall... one cut opens and bleeds out making the next one do the same! We need to find a way to stop the cuts from inter-reacting!"

Abby said "I need to check with a friend of mine, don't get your hopes up, Sharon, but I might have something. I won't be long. Tell Eyal to hang in there, we all want him back with us."

* * *

Looking at Abby's teary eyes, Sharon had a very hard time to refocus!

She shook her head and spoke

"Thanks Abby! Ducky, Eyal will need doctors that have experience at treating first line casualties – war medics! They will react in a different and more rapid way than regular ER medics. Another thing...bad news… he's a universal blood donor but only 7% of the population have his blood type, he's O-. The hospital needs to stock up. Time is of essence! Also alert the hospital to have a bed of ice covered with sulphur waiting. Any front line doctor will know how to prepare this. It will help with infection because they won't be able to give him any medication, the blood lost being to big. I'm calling my brother, he's an ER doctor but often worked with me in extreme extractions! He knows Eyal well. I want/need him to be by Eyal at all times. If not, I'll have Mossad breathing down my neck for possible security leaks from Eyal while under. Really don't want to deal with that shit!"

Ducky was impressed by Sharon's 'sang froid'. "Don't worry my dear, I'll get you the best. I know about rare blood types, I'm B-! If I may ask: How can you think with so much clarity?"

Sharon smiled "Coincidence…I'm also B-, only 2% of the population! When I'm injured it can be a problem. That's why I prefer the hospital knowing in advance Eyal being O-. He's going to need numerous transfusions! As for my thinking cap - I owe it to Gibbs. He's one cool sonofabi_ch under pressure. I was losing it and he pulled me back and simply told, more ordered, me to do my job. Ducky, this is my world, my specialty – extreme extractions. Gibbs trusted I could manage the situation, I just needed the Gibbs's kick in the butt! To date, I've rescued more that I've loss and I'm surely not losing this one!"

Ducky hit the end button on his phone "OK, Vance just confirmed that he's going to organised your ER team at our navy hospital. They are the best and it's where the most MASH type doctors can be found, just what we need! How else can I help?"

"Well Ducky, my thing is extreme extractions… your thing is autopsies: discovering the cause of death. Why don't we turn the tables and you assess Eyal's cuts and gunshot wounds so we can understand how Belenko set up his Domino Effect. From experience, there's a start and an end, if we can piece together the labyrinth Belenko set up, we might be able to stop it."

Looking at Eyal, Ducky breathed deeply "That's like finding what came first the chicken or the egg."

"Yes, Ducky, I know but you do it on a regular basis!"

"With the dead, not quite the same…. Eyal is still alive."

"Barely…. Think of it as the Dem Bone song; the neck bone is connected to... "

At those words Palmer started reciting the song but Ducky put his hand over his mouth and said

"I got it, Mr. Palmer!"

* * *

Annie brought Sharon the iPad and said "Abby wants to speak to you."

"Abby, what?"

"Sharon, I need to see Eyal."

"Your call Abby, but it's bad. Lost it at seeing him, nearly vomited all over myself. Gibbs slapped me out of it. You sure?"

"Yes, I might have an idea to move him but need to see his body."

Sharon slowly scanned Eyal's body with the iPad. She then put it back in front of her, but no Abby.

Ellie said "Euh…Abby will be OK…. in a couple of minutes."

Sharon saw Abby slowly walking back, her eyes filled with tears. "Sharon, you were lucky, I didn't have Gibbs, but I'm OK now. Where there is a will there is a way…..where there is a will there is a way…..!"

Ziva yelled "ABBY, what your idea? We don't have all day."

"It farfetched but here goes: A friend of mine, a researcher in Maryland, invented a device to help soldiers survive grave injuries on the battlefield. It's an injectable foam pen that can be applied to deep wounds to stop the bleeding. It's much more effective than traditional gauze or tourniquets. The treatment was designed to stem blood loss while casualties are rushed from the battlefield to a hospital or medical station. Two liquid chemicals, which rapidly form a foam when mixed, are stored separately in canisters in an injector device the size of a marker pen. When applied, the foam fills the wound and stops blood from escaping. He sent me a full case of it after I told him how our NCIS team works! Eyal's wound are all pretty easy to reach and we need to stop him from losing blood because in the end that's what's going to kill him."

Sharon eyes lit up "Abby, that's brilliant and might just work! Also, if we seal the wounds they won't be able to act against each other and the Domino effect will be neutralized. The foam will also pad/surround the exposed and fragile organs delaying then from shutting down. Girl, get yourself and those canisters down here. Ducky, we are going to need your paint by number of Eyal's wound. The order in which we can 'plug' those wounds is vital."

Ducky lifted his eyes very briefly "You're as bad as Gibbs for putting the horse before the wagon. I'm not even finished counting his wounds!"

Sharon smiled "You have plenty of time, Abby has not yet arrived"

Ducky just shook his head and resumed his work! He was liking Sharon more and more. Plus he, like Gibbs, had a feeling of 'déjà vue'.

* * *

Abby, Allie and Auggie rapidly arrived. Auggie went directly to Annie, all decided to leave them be.

With Ducky's body plan or paint by number picture, they carefully filled the 'holes' in Eyal's body with the pink foam! It really felt like a colour by number painting.

Again, they covered Eyal with more glycerine solution. Duchy checked his vital; they had greatly improved and his breathing was better.

The foam seemed to be controlling the bleeding but moving Eyal in the bags was still a problem.

Ducky said "Why don't we just slide him in?"

Annie asked "And how can we do that without moving a hair on his body?

"Glycerine is a water-based lubricant and extremely slippery! His body is covered in it, we will need more. We cut up a regular body bag to make a tarp (crazy carpet style), cover it with glycerine, slide it under him, line our cryonic creation with glycerine and then gently slide him in feet first. He has no wounds on his back so we can't do any harm infection wise and with no friction whatsoever, we don't move a hair on the 'top' side of his body. We make sure his final destination (body bags) is resting on a back brace and voila our patient will be ready for travel."

Joan chuckled and said "We slip slide him away!"

Getting as much glycerine as they could from the Navy yard, the spilled it all to form a gluey but efficient slide in!

In the end, Eyal was cooling off in the homemade cryogenic machine, resting on a back brace while Ducky was monitoring his vitals.

Ducky looked up and said "OK he's stable, time to move him. I'll call in the special ER team."

* * *

The team arrive and the first one Sharon saw was her brother Andy, he went straight to her

"Sharon, what in the hell happened? I was briefed but just can't believe it."

All present knew of Eyal dire condition but had to smile at the techniques used!

A doctor took Ducky's arm "Been a medic in many battlefield but this is the first time I smell blood, raspberries, blueberries and lime soap plus he's 'plugged' up with pink putty! What in the hell happened to this guy and who came up with this solution. I want him/her, would be a useful addition to our medical team!"

Gibbs surprised everybody by saying "Need to know and no time to brief you all in! Medics, he's to be treated as a high graded Naval Officer. He's NCIS VIP guest."

Turning toward his team and friends Gibbs said "It's over, Belenko lost the battle and war."

That got cheers from all.

Sharon, Annie and Ziva approached Gibbs "Care to tell us how?"

"It went down fast, Victor and Vance made sure he wasn't coming down from where he stashed himself. McQuaid rapidly boogie trapped all exits and made sure Belenko knew what he was doing. Tim and Tony taunted him to show his face to the windows. It wasn't a hard shot, I arrived, he came to the window and I shot. He's dead, Vince and Victor certified that. Now, we need to make sure he can't cause no more harm. Tim and Tony are drilling down on his entourage. We have Sana and she's laying it all on the table. (Gibbs signalled Ellie to join Tony and Tim). Everything concerning Belenko that moves or speaks will be checked; that's my promise to you, Sharon.

Annie approached and put her arm around Sharon shoulders "Mouse (Sharon's code name), our Dead Man Walking mission is officially over and you are needed on another: Not a spy one but being a wife to your husband! He no more needs his handler but his Neshema!"

Sharon couldn't hold back her tears as she fell into Annie.

Gibbs turned toward his team and continued "I want all of you to stay put. We are in for a long night! Our respective agencies, even FBI, are on their way and are going to want answers. Get your stories straight, we are not hiding anything. We need to share this with all. The more working on Belenko's after marks the less his actions can affect our futur!"

Andy approached Sharon "Sis, were ready. I'll be driving you in my car. Eyal needs all the medical help he can get, so there's no place for a passenger in the ambulance!"

Sharon took a look at Eyal. He was barely recognizable, the only thing she wanted at that moment was to hug him but she knew it would be a long time for that to happen. If it ever could.

"OK, Andy. I need to make a call. Have a feeling Eyal is not out of the woods yet. Have a doctor friend that might just come up with a hamster in the wheel idea."

"Go for it because you are right. I assessed him and it's bad. Great idea that Abby had with that new stuff (foam) for combat injuries but they are only plugs. The bleeding didn't stop and we can't operate with him hemorrhaging from everywhere."

Sharon didn't have Henry Lawson's number but she had Boris's (a very rich banker and client of Dark Control). She rapidly dialled and he was quick to answer. She filled him in on Eyal's situation and he said.

"Mrs. Welby, I'll be there in less than an hour with Hank. Tell all medical personnel that money is of no importance. He needs an expensive treatment, I and Hampton's hospital will pick up the tab."

* * *

Sharon was waiting in the hospital lobby and didn't know what was happening with Eyal. She had hoped they'd find a way to treat him (a miracle) but seeing her brother approach, the look on his face said it all.

"Sharon, think you better go to Eyal. As soon as we take some foam out, he starts bleeding and he doesn't have enough platelets to form blood clots that can stop the bleeding."

Sharon swallowed but a strong hand on her shoulder made her jump. It was Boris with Hank not far behind, reading the report Andy had forwarded.

Hank looked at Sharon, then Andy "Think I may have something. Funny, it's another idea to save people in the battlefield. Here's what it is: A polymer that can be injected into the bloodstream and that's able to integrate in the forming of clots, and stabilizes them. The University of Washington responsible for the study thinks this has real power to save people in the battlefield."

Andy wanted to know more "Dr. Lawson, I haven't hear of this, how does it work?"

Hank nodded "Clots are formed when platelets, (a type of blood cell), group together to make a 'platelet plug.' This plug is reinforced thanks to a fibrous protein called fibrin. But forming blood clots isn't easy when blood is pouring out of an organ. The components that are needed to strengthen clots are located in the blood that is spilling out! When major blood loss occurs internally, clots become weak — so weak that they break down when doctors supply patients with blood transfusions. Can't stop the bleeding, can't give him blood… it's a no win situation! To solve this problem researchers came up with a polymer that could strengthen clots inside the body, even as the patient suffers massive amounts of internal bleeding."

Andy asked "Now for the difficult question: Has it been tested on human?"

Hand nodded no but said "In the study, researchers made a 3-millimetre cut in the femoral artery of 40 rats. Of those rats, about half were given an injection of the polymer solution as they were bleeding out. The rats that didn't receive the drug didn't do very well — over 50 percent of them died. But 100 percent of the rats treated with the polymer survived"

Sharon came close to Hank with Boris assisting her "I'll sign the consent forms. He doesn't have anything to lose, he's dying!"

It had now been 8 long hours since Eyal had been brought in surgery. Neither Hank nor Andy had come to brief her on his condition, telling her that it was not going well.

* * *

By now the full team was with her; Abby, Gibbs, Ellie, Ziva, Tim, Tony, Joan, Arthur, McQuaid, Annie, Auggie, Ducky, Palmer, Vince, Vance and Boris. Her sister Robin and her husband Vincent Rossabi (FBI agent) had joined them.

They all got up as an exhausted Hank and very tire looking Andy approached.

Hank spoke "He's still alive, we manage to suture all his wounds and the bleeding (external and internal) is under control, for now. We put him in a medically induce coma mostly for his head wound. We poured a lot of clothing agent into him, we are monitoring him for cloths not to reach his brain. What kept him alive might now be a problem. But the important news it that he's alive."

Sharon asked "Can I see him?" Boris stood by her, he was being very protective.

Hank looked at her "If seeing him will make you take a nap, I'll bring you to him. But Sharon, brace yourself, he's not a pretty sight. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I want to see him Hank."

As Hank led her in the room, she put her hand to her mouth. Hank was right, it wasn't pretty and she had seen many wounded agents! She calmed herself and went to him.

"Can I take his hand?"

"Sorry prefer you don't move him. This is a 'cross your finger' case. What we achieve was more luck than medical technology. Sharon, you need to focus on the fact that he is still breathing, that alone is a miracle."

She lightly kissed his forehead and left the doctors do their work.

Hand held her to her promise "Now your turn to hold up your part of the deal, want you to take a nap!"

"I can't, not now. Eyal could need me."

"Sharon, I'm going to be brutal, the only thing Eyal needs is an Angel, an Angle of mercy. You won't be able to do anything for him if his vital go sour on us. Prefer having you rested if you have to take difficult decisions."

Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she let Hank escort her to a small room where she could rest. Gibbs had ordered his people to the Navy yard. Ziva, Abby, Robin and Annie stayed with Sharon. Boris had a business meeting he had not succeeded in rescheduling and Hanks also needed to get back to the Hamptons. They left but not before making sure Sharon knew she could call them at any time.

* * *

Gibbs checked on the girls very early the next morning and found them sleeping - Sharon in the bed, three on the flour and Ziva in a chair. Ziva noticed Gibbs's presence and whispered "Is Eyal OK?"

"As well as can be expected, he's still hanging on. Brought you girls some coffee."

Sharon answered "Thanks!"

She looked at her numerous texts and only answered two. One from Rivka and another from Robert (her father). Sharon told both that Eyal was hanging on… for now. Rivka advised her that she was sending in Eyal's uncle and first class surgeon. Uncle Enos was now retire but still worked for the Mossad. Seems he had volunteered to be by Eyal side.

Gibbs asked to see Abby in private.

"What's up Boss, am I wanted in the lab? Sorry, I really needed some sleep and wanted to stay with Sharon. I will make it up Gibbs.!"

"It's OK, your lab survived without you while you were in the field. Good job by the way! You were presented with a dire situation and came up with a viable and effective plan! Now back to the matter at hand, I need you for a special assignment. This stays between us: I want you to test Ducky's and Sharon's DNA."

Abby's facial expression was a 'WTF' one. "Gibbs, why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just do the test and ask the questions later, please!"

Abby's mind was working overtime when something sparked "Gibbs, Sharon blood type is B- just as Ducky's. Only 2% of the population have that type. GIBBS your gut's telling you that SHARON IS DUCKY'S DAUGHTER?"

Gibbs was getting impatient "Abby, do the damn test and stop asking questions. Again, not a work of this, am I clear?"

Abby pinched her lips with her hand and crossed her heart with her finger! "Crystal, Boss… very intelligent Boss!"

To be continued!


	37. Chapter 37 - After shocks

Sharon entered intensive care and mentally prepared herself for her day-to-day routine. As she pushed the door, her shoulders slumped… she had had tiny hopes of being greeted by an awaken Eyal. How she missed his expressive deep brown eyes, smart-aleck smirk, wonderful smile and even that very volatile temper! Today, for no specific reasons, she yearned to hear his voice. It was a profound and carnal need that gripped deep at her guts.

It was day nine of the medically induced coma. The coma was to minimize the inflammation of the brain. It also permitted the numerous slashes and cuts to heal and make the pain at least manageable for Eyal when he came to. On day 5, doctors had started weaning him off the medications administered to keep him under. Sharon had been told that Eyal could awaken at any time, but would experience a high amount of pain once conscious. He could not be given medication because of the possibility of hemorrhages (internal bleeding).

An eerie aura floated in the room, but at the same time the lights and humming of the numerous machines had a calming effect on Sharon. She felt like in a cocoon where nothing bad could happen.

Pushing his hair in place and kissing his forehead, she proceeded in preparing the necessary for his bed bathing. Eyal had once confided that, in hospital stays, bed bathing was the worst part for him. Typical of the man, privacy and dignity were a must anytime and anywhere! Bathing while bed riding is a personal and intrusive procedure. It is often seen as a 'mundane' nursing task, so the fact that Sharon insisted on taking the task was rapidly accepted by the staff.

She pulled the curtain around his bed, took off the hospital gown, draped a sheet over his body and gently/lovingly washed him.

"I'm getting pretty good at giving you a full bath without exposing any body parts! Think some of the nurses are regretting putting me in charge of this task. Rumor is that you are something to see. _(She leaned towards his face and whispered)_ Well, you are, but for my eyes only."

Sharon assessed his skin and checked for pressure ulcer developments. She also observed any non-verbal cues; grimacing, twitching or frowning. Signs that might suggest he was experiencing pain or discomfort. Then, she arranged the many intravenous needles/tubes and checked his intubation. All seemed fine. Looking as expecting him to say '_Thank-you, Love'_, she started her routine chatting.

"For a guy that is known to be a loner, you sure have a lot of people rooting for you. Mossad had your uncle En flown in from Israel and made sure he was your only treating physician. He had some difficulty with the hospital authorities, but Director Vance manage to get it all settle. Many of your Washington based Mossad colleagues came for news and some are texting me for daily updates. I'm getting to know Eyal Lavin, the a Mossad Officer and/or friend. Must admit, it's impressive. You are a very special and caring person, Mr. Lavin. I like what I'm learning about you!"

She observed his body from top to bottom, sadly no reactions. She continued

"Gibbs told me that you might not want to wake up because you're dreading my reaction at you putting your life on the line to save Annie's. Well, I want to assure you that I'm not mad or bitter. Be it myself, Annie, Joan, Victor and the list could go on and on…. you would have taken that bullet. In your mind it was meant for you. I accept this fact plus your special relationship with Annie. Please don't keep yourself in this coma because you have issues concerning your choices. Your actions were what I expected from the man I love, admire and married and I would do it all over again."

* * *

She was startle by a hand on her shoulder. It was Ziva and Tony.

"We came for a quick update before going in to work. How is he doing?" said Ziva as she hugged Sharon.

"The same, I'm babbling and he's silent. If he can hear, he must be screaming _'Please change the record, I've heard it a million times already!'_ It's been 9 days, must admit, I'm worried."

Tony spoke as he hugged Sharon "He's in good hand. If there's one thing Mossad does well is take care of their own. Think his Uncle is being approached to prolonged his stay, meaning he's one hell of a Doctor! Eyal will pull through, it's the Mossad way; they always come back!"

Ziva elbowed Tony

Sharon smiled "Thanks Tony."

Sharon was wondering what was going through Ziva's mind, she seemed preoccupied. Tony gently pulled Ziva to him but as they were to exit, she turned and faced Sharon.

"This is all my fault. As soon as I allow, in any way, a man in my life something bad happens to him."

Sharon was fast to respond "Ziva that is not true! I can see self-flagellation is still a strong suit of yours. Girl, it's time you get over yourself! Those men you are talking about, I was also close to: Your father was my father away from home for three years, Ari was once my boyfriend, Michael dotted on me like a sister making you soooo jealous and we both hated Ilan Bodler."

Tony dared "Sharon, you were Ari's girl? Really?"

Sharon answered "A very different Ari, not the guy you met up with. The Ari I knew was, in fact, a lot like Eyal. Can't explain what happened to him. Our fathers', Eli and Robert, never approved. It was unworkable, so we split and stayed friend till…..

Ziva added "Till I killed him like the others!"

Sharon spat out "Damn you, Ziva! Those men died because of their lifestyle and decisions. Eyal is where he's at because of decisions he and he alone made in the line of fire. You, I or anyone else are not to blame. Yes, we can grieve, feel sorry and wish for the best outcome for them but WE are not the ones who pulled the triggers. Ziva, you need to accept that fact if you ever want a life!"

Ziva grabbed Sharon's arm, twisted it and said "Don't you think I know all that. Just like you to close the door and accept the facts without expressing any emotions. I can't erase the bad… you might but I just can't."

"You didn't do anything bad! Your karma is not the reason Eyal is fighting for his life. If something, you, as part of his extraction team, should be applauded for coming up with an unorthodox plan. We saved him Ziva, you or I are not to blame for his situation."

Ziva rolled her eyes and at seeing Sharon reaction, Tony stepped back. He was not going to get involved in this chick fight. Watching from far was the 'safest' move in his case.

Sharon spoke while pushing (well more shoving) Ziva and she landed in a chair next to Eyal's bed.

"You were the one who wanted Chameleon back, well you got your wish now deal with her! Girl, think it's time we both faced, accepted and dealt with whom we really are. I buried it for many years while you baited (still do) in self-flagellation. Yes, we can both kill on command and are very good at the task but Ziva WE have a head on our shoulders. 'On command' does not mean 'blindly go where the suits tells us to go'! Stop ruminating on what you, at first hand, accepted to do and for the right reasons. Nobody ever twisted my arm or yours for that kind of mission! Sadly, they need, at times, people like us in the field. Don't get me wrong, I not condemning you. I'm no better, I was hiding it and you're continually moping about it. This mission helped me accept myself for what I can be but made me realize it's not who I really am. Eyal can be as ruthless as both of us combine and more. I don't even want to imagine how far he can go if/when needed. I love/accept Eyal for what he is, the whole package. Ziva, stop focusing on one facet of yourself. You're not a killer for hire, you are a generous and caring person."

* * *

Sharon though she heard a soft _'Tell her girl!'_ but since Tony was standing in front of her it couldn't be him. She rapidly turned around and saw that Eyal had pulled out his intubation and was now struggling to speak. She rushed to him but a nurse who was coming in to check what was causing the alarms, roughly pushed Sharon in a corner. Sharon, from where she'd been pushed, couldn't stop Eyal from 'handling' that poor nurse.

Luckily for the nurse, Uncle Ed came in and put his hand on Eyal's shoulder

"Don't even think about it, son!"

That firm hand calmed Eyal but Uncle Ed was in a very foul mood! Ziva took one look at him and guided Tony out of the room as she lipped to Sharon

'_Thank-you for the reality check partner!'_

Uncle En spoke as he squeezed Eyal shoulder making him wince

"I'm going to examine you and if you need to be intubated again, I'll gladly shove it back down your throat. A lot of people were worried sick about you and your first move is to put the little life that is still in you at risk. Abby, Ducky, Dr Hank Lawson and your wife pulled their imaginations together to save your hide, had it not been for them, you'd be dead! Son, you have a pregnant wife, a son, a new family to care for and a company with employees that need to look up to their Boss! Your days of 'I'm the center on my Universe' are over. You need to get your priorities straight, grow-up!"

Uncle Ed examined Eyal and not another word was said. Eyal was hurting, Uncle En knew where he was at but decided to leave him hurt!

Turning toward Sharon "Sharon, I will leave this masochist nephew of mine in your care. Know you two want to rekindle. _(Looking sternly at both of them)_ He's in no shape to handle any kind of strenuous activity. Am I making myself clear?"

"Don't worry Uncle Ed, I'll see that he behaves!"

The doctor smiled, winked at Sharon and left them alone.

* * *

Sharon came in close and said "Why did you do that?"

He decided to hand sign, she rolled her eyes at him, "Should have thought of using sign before pulling out that tube. Now, you're just hurting a bit more…"

At the word 'hurt' Sharon couldn't hold back her tears, he pulled her towards him and hungrily showered her with kisses.

To put his hands through her hair, smell her perfume and feel that now very apparent baby bump made the pain bearable. He could hear her rapid heartbeat and his hand were wet from tears. Moving his face close to hers and with effort, he whispered,

"I can and will manage the pain, not a first for me. Love, if it means I can say 'I love you' on my own, I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"

She wiped her cheeks, returned his numerous kisses, lightly hugged him and said

"You're insufferable!"

"Most of the time, but now I only want to feel and squeeze you, come closer."

The moment he smiled all her butterflies disappeared.

"E, how I missed that wonderful smile…"

He signed "You're the reason behind that smile."

He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. She melted and cuddle into him. To feel his muscles tightened around her was the best of feelings. Her soul mate was back and she so badly needed his touches.

After what seemed an eternity, he whispered in her ear "I wish I could hold you forever and never let go…. sorry for the journey I made you live through."

She placed both hands on his face and said

"Our love is a wonderful journey, it started at Forever and will end at Never.

Holding his hand, steeling a couple of kissed and snuggling into his warm hug, she added "Please, don't stop kissing me, it feels like time stops when you do!"

"Sharon, I will hold you in my heart until I can hold you freely in my arms again."

Those words made her realize that he must be hurting.

"E, how's the pain?"

"On a scale of one to ten, ….20. Do not worry, thanks to experience and training, I can still channel it. Promise, you'll be the first to know when I get to my breaking point. Need you more than I hurt at this time."

"They can't give you pain killers…."

He nodded "I know… The meds that saved my life are now cashing in. I need to be monitored for possible clots and my blood is way to clear/tin. Any kind of medication could cause internal bleeding. Sharon, I'm grateful to be alive and accept the consequences. It's up to me to see that the efforts and imagination conjured up by my extraction team are not wasted."

They both went silent, huddle together and for our rekindling couple time stopped.

For her not to drift off, she started a conversation,

"While you were under, did you hear everything I said?"

In a barely audible voice, he answered "Most of the time. It was just as Annie described: I could not work out what you were doing but could hear you. It was a strange world and I was forced to inhabit it – Alice in Wonderland style!"

He winked at her and she smiled at him for borrowing from her quote stash!

Taking her hand, he squeezed it hard to made her look at him as he signed,

"Love, your presence was enormously reassuring. Usually when injured, I'd wake up alone or with; an enemy's not so soft touch; a very short term acquaintance; a Mossad colleague or if lucky, Uncle En and/or Ima. Having you by my side was the best 'wake-up' possible! Once, I latched on to the idea that I could say 'Thank-you' before you left. I tried hard but just couldn't!"

Shooting him a teasing smile, she added while caressing his face and chest,

"I liked giving you a bed bath or, as you say, a blanket bath. It was my way of connecting with you. E…did you know …?"

He closed his eyes and pinched his lips together to stop the smile that was gaining them. Pulling her in a gentle hug, he said

"Naughty girl! If you'd have stayed longer in med school, you would have learned that the vagus nerve complex runs from the back of the brain, through the torso, and out into the limbs. Part of this nerve passes near the genitals. Stimulating it (you washing me) can lead to an erection. I was in a medically induce coma to prevent brain tissues from swelling, my bodily functions were working perfectly. Just as they are now…!"

He tried to laugh but ended up in a coughing fit. She gave him some water and said

"Eyal, use sign."

Sharon could see he was fighting to stay with her but his body was shutting down. She knew he was in heavy pain, but he'd never admit how intense it was. Putting his bed down, she gently laid next to him then started to massage his neck, back and chest. She signed and asked him if he'd like for her to use hypnotism to help him deal with the pain. Looking at his smile, she knew his answer.

Sharon had learned hypnotism from her biological father. He'd use it on some of his patients from time to time. Sharon was a natural and had rapidly surpassed her teacher. While paired with Ziva at Kidon, she had seeked the teaching of a known master hypnotist; proving Eyal's favorite idiom that _everything is better in Israel!_ That skill had been very useful in many extreme extractions. She used it to silence agents or put them in a trance to facilitate their extraction. But spies were harder to put under due to the lack of trust in each other. With Eyal, she hoped he'd be capable of letting down his numerous walls long enough for hypnosis to work its miracle!

He squeezed her hands and signed 'I'm a bit annoyed you never told me about this skill. It can remember a couple of occasions where it could have been useful!"

She answered "Not from my point of view! Remember our agreement; we tell our secrets when WE feel it necessary! Have you ever been hypnotized?"

"Ah our agreement, I remember! Hypnotised, yes, a couple of time, it didn't work for me. Good luck little Miss!"

Turning him towards her she said

"Eyal, you need to fully trust me and want for it to work. Hypnosis is, in the end, self-hypnosis. Contrary to popular misconceptions, hypnotism is not mind-control or mystical powers. I'm mostly a guide that will try to help you relax and fall into a trance-state, or waking sleep. Please E, do not worry: You will only accept suggestions which you are willing to accept."

He kissed her hands "I know of the theories and promise; I'll do my best. I do trust you and if it can help me deal with this throbbing pain, yes I want it to work. You already succeeded in putting me in the right frame of mind. Mrs. Welby, do your thing but don't ever tell Rivka or anyone at Mossad if it works! Can you image the hell they'll put me through thinking that I could have revealed some secrets while under!"

Sharon smiled and acknowledge his concerns. She took his hands and looked straight in his eyes… well… at that point, she needed to stop herself from wanting to kiss him to death.

Speaking to him in a low, slow and soothing voice while drawing out her sentences a little longer than usual,

"Your eyes feel heavy and want to close. Let your body sink naturally down as your muscles relax. Listen to your body and my voice as you begin to feel calm. You are in complete control at all time. You will only accept those suggestions which are for your benefit and that you are willing to accept."

She took a quick breather and then toucher his forehead with her index finger

"Focus on the space right between your eyebrows and the heat my finger is generating. Feel yourself relaxing as a heavy, relaxed feeling comes over you. As I continue to talk, that heavy relaxed feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of relaxation. The deeper you let yourself slip into a calm, peaceful trance, the less you will feel the pain."

Looking at Eyal's breathing and body language, she knew she had him in the desired mental state.

"I'm going to count from one to five, and at the count of five you will fall in a deep, pain free sleep."

She was quite proud of herself, it had worked.

Before leaving him, she whispered "I have some errands to run, might not be here when you wake up. I will be going to NCIS. They are all worried about you, Abby especially. Think you've been officially adopted! They tell me it's a first for a Mossad guy!"

He squeezed her hand to signal that he had heard her. Sharon knew hypnotic induced sleep was not a real deep sleep but at least she had managed to trick the brain to shut out the pain so natural sleep could take over.

* * *

As she was out of the room, Uncle En was waiting.

Sharon explained what she had done with Eyal. Uncle En approved and asked,

"You have many tricks in that spy bag of yours! To succeed with Eyal is, in itself, quite an accomplishment. Never thought I'd see the day where Eyal would trust enough to put his mind and soul in a person's hands. You, my little one are truly his real Beshert (_the one person whom an individual is divinely destined to marry_)."

"As he is mine. Uncle En, I've missed him so much…"

She choked up, Uncle En hug her in a fatherly manner and said,

"Hey, he's alive and will pull through. Look, I just got the result of his blood work and x-rays and they are not as bad as expected. He has one hell of a natural resilience! No surprises and as expected, he has anemia. Want you to realize that he's in for a long rehab. The word 'long' usually doesn't go down well with him. I will need you to help me make him understand he needs to take it slow."

"Uncle En, the first thing he did before letting us know he was conscious was to assess his body. He knows where he's at, believe me."

"Darling, in Eyal's mind knowing and accepting are miles apart. You want him up and about for this child (_Uncle En touched her belly)_ you are going to have to watch him closely. His injuries are serious and were inflicted to do the most damage/hurt possible. They still are and will for some time. Got to give an A+ to the imagination of the rescue team. You guys did an amazing job. The personnel are still talking about your extraction! Abby and Dr Hank Lawson have been asked to write an essay on the meds used to save Eyal. Still, if he doesn't want permanent damage, he will have to take it easy and leave his body time to heal. To this day, I never once seen him take the proper/needed time off!"

Sharon added "Maybe putting down roots changed him?"

Uncle En smiled, took her shoulders and made so she was staring directly at him: "One word – NEVER!"

Sharon rolled her eyes but knew he was right. Eyal was a fighter and would surely want to prove Belenko wrong when in his final moments with Eyal, he had defiantly said: _'I will die tonight and you'll live, that's my written fate. But, you'll soon realize you won't be able to live life as a cripple and will voluntary join me in hell! Mr. Lavin, seeing you and your love ones witnessing your demise will be my heaven. See you soon!'_

At that time Eyal was unconscious and fighting for his life, but Annie had said that by Eyal's body language, she was sure he had heard Belenko's bravado.

Sharon thanked Uncle En for his care, patience, admitted that he was probably right and that she would do her best to convince Eyal to take it slow. She excused herself and added,

"I'll try my best to make him understand but there is something different this time around: Before, he was a loner with nothing to loose, now he's a husband, father and people's job depend on him. He has a lot more to lose and Eyal takes all of his duties very seriously!"

Uncle En sighted "Still, I wish you luck!"

Sharon looked at her phone and showed it to Uncle En. "It's Victor and I'm guessing Rivka must be by his side, they are asking for an update on Eyal. Can you fill them in? I'd really like to get to NCIS. Here, take this phone and just answer their text. I have a backup."

Uncle En whispered "Speaking of back-ups…. Aren't you supposed to leave guns and knives at the front desk? This is a Navy hospital but… At Mossad, we are not allowed to carry in hospitals or headquarters."

"MI-6 has the same rules….. and it's common knowledge. I don't like being a sitting duck so never abided by that specific rule. Plus, after the hell I lived through these past two weeks, it's nothing to make me become an obedient lamb!"

"Never was comfortable seeing my love ones carry weapons of any kind. I don't even want to imagine what you or Eyal can do or did with the weapons you carry."

"What you don't know can't hurt you… don't even try to go there Uncle En, please!"

Uncle En kissed her softly and said his farewells.

* * *

At leaving the hospital, she went straight to the Navy Yard to give NCIS an update on Eyal and get some debriefing on some events.

As she passed through security, she was met by Director Vance.

"Sharon, how is Eyal?"

"He just came out of the coma and is acting as himself: He pulled out his tracheal intubation."

The Director chuckled "It must be a man's thing. Gibbs and I did the same. Won't attempt it again, it hurts like hell during and after! From what I hear of his injuries, he has a long way to go. That Russian guy did quite a number on him. Come to my office, I'd like to talk with you. Want to assure you that your father OK this conversation."

Vance guided Sharon to his office and offered her some coffee, which she refused.

"Thanks, but I'm not a coffee person!"

Smiling, he lifted his cup to her

"Then, you're not a Marine! Tell me about Belenko. Sadly, he's part of the next generation of Russian's extreme rogue agents/spies. They lost control of their spy agencies and many went/will go rogue. I'd like to hear your views of what we might be up against."

Sharon closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sadly the best of the worst; Belenko, and many can/will replace him, was well-known for his training of Afghan's secret police and a prize pupil of the 'meat-rack', 'swallow' and 'electric shock' torture techniques. Director Vance, Russian's laws don't list torture as a crime so people like Belenko can only be accused of the minor crime of 'abuse of office' and that's only if their crimes ever comes to court. When face with that kind of ba_tard there is only one way to deal with them: Shoot to kill. I'm glad Gibbs knew of this spy rule! Joan's suggestion to try and save the guy to gain him as an asset was the craziest idea I've ever heard. The US/CIA really had a long way to go before catching up to England's (with the IRA) and Israel's (with ISIS and others) experiences/ways in dealing with terrorism and hard core ba_tards of that kind. It's not a place for bleeding hearts!"

Vance acknowledge and asked.

"Sharon, how did you get mixed up with this? The techniques you mentioned, I honestly thought were urban legends and I've been around. And to think that the world condemned the US for 'allegedly' using waterboarding."

Sharon sighted "Director Vance, at MI6 (or SIS) I specialized in extreme extractions…. In that line of work, you need to be on top of things! I've witness/heard/dealt/studied more shit than I can or dare to remember. Waterboarding is nothing compared to the 'meat-rack' Eyal was put through: With chains attached to his legs, they cranked a pulley to stretch his body and while they stretched, they hit him with rubber truncheons, bottles full of water and made sure to target the kidneys. Plus, Belenko added his specialty 'the Domino Effect': Specific slicing (cuts) so that every move or even an involuntary muscle twitch sent the body in a cascade of muscle contraction causing debilitating pain and in the end organ failure from lack of blood."

Director Vance looked at a picture of his deceased wife and swore silently to himself. "Well, it's over and Eyal will pull through."

"It over but far from finished…. The Domino Effect does not stop when the patient is out of 'death row', so to speak. Eyal is suffering from anemia because all his internal organs are fighting for the 'fresh oxygenated blood' they need to heal. His body, in its fragile state, can't produce enough. Transfusion are out of the questions because it might cause internal bleeding due to accrued pressure an increase in his blood flow would produce. Plus, all cuts will leave scar tissues as they enter the healing process. In Eyal's specific case, Belenko knew that cutting deep and at a certain angle, the nerves would be affected by that scar tissue. Do you know what shingles or Herpes Zoster is?

"Yes and the first thing that comes to mind is pain…. very acute pain."

"That the kind of pain Eyal is/will be experiencing. Shingles usually affect only one part of the body (or a nerve) at one time. Those scars will cause pain along many 'nerve lines' as they rub against the exposed nerves. It's like many bouts of shingles at the same time. Eyal is in for quite a painful roller-coaster type recovery."

"Does he know?"

"He knows. We didn't speak about it but he's as up to date as I am on torture techniques. Mossad is way ahead of any spy agencies on that subject. Would even say, he himself might be as skillful as Belenko to apply them!"

Vance looked up at her with a surprised expression "They tell me, you and Abby came up with one hell of an extraction plan!"

Sharon shyly responded "If Gibbs had not been by my side when we found Eyal, my life partner would not be alive today. Not proud to admit it: this girl lost it. Knew at seeing Eyal just what was at stake and couldn't see a way out so I shut down..."

Vance put his hands on her shoulder and said,

"Sharon, from what Gibbs told me you came through with flying colours, be it MI-6/SIS or Kidon style, it did the trick."

"Director Vance, Gibbs omitted to say that he needed to kick my butt to get me in gear!"

"At some point in our lives, we all need help from a friend. It's what we do with that help that make the difference."

Sharon smiled "You, quoting Eli David, Ziva's father!"

"He was a very complex and complicated man but one hell of a spy. Sharon, the little he taught me follows me still."

"Same here. Surprisingly Gibbs is a lot like Eli; the best of the best in the field but the worst of the worst emotion wise."

Vince shot Sharon a surprised but approving glance.

"Come, we need to read in the others. They were all anxious to hear some news. Abby especially, she's been driving Gibbs crazy with her daily questions."

As they entered the bullpen, Tim said

"Ziva and Tony told me Eyal's out of the coma, glad to hear that he's back with us!"

Abby and Gibbs joined them.

Abby spoke "Sharon, Sharon, Sharon when can I visit Eyal?"

"Soon Abby. Leave him time to get some of his strength back. He suffered a class IV hemorrhage (_lost more than 40% of his blood volume_). If it hadn't been for Gibbs's kicking my butt, he would have died. Will never be able to thank you enough Mr. Gibbs and don't say I don't owe you – I do big time; f_ck the rules!"

Gibbs eyed Sharon and said "You don't but if you feel the need to give back, here's a proposition: Me and you LUNCH date now: Subject matter - From where/whom do you know my rules."

Sharon said "It's a date! Are food options in the Navy Yard still limited? I feel like a taste of home that I've not had in a long time. Red Hook Lobster Pound on 17th St."

Gibbs tended his hand and said "Lobster it is, I've learned long ago not to get between a pregnant woman and her cravings."

Tony added "We could join you, Boss?"

Gibbs retorted "Tony, what words don't you understand in 'It's a date?'"

Tony added through his teeth "She's married…"

Vince startled all by adding "Yes and with one of Mossad's best. Gibbs, you do like to live dangerously – Red head and Mossad property!"

Sharon was fast to reply "I'm nobody's **property**."

Gibb's looked sideways at Vance, ignored his Boss's stare and said to Sharon

"Coming?"

* * *

As they entered the restaurant Gibbs asked "What will it be Mrs. Canadian?"

"Don't know, hesitating between the lobster roll or a salad. What are you having?"

"The roll and coffee."

Sharon answered "Make that two rolls, one coffee and one bottle of Perrier."

He pulled a chair for her to sit.

"OK, Mrs. Welby, where did you learn of my rules?"

"We are zeroing in quick and fast!"

"It's the only way, plus have other things I'd like to discuss."

"I guessed that much, so here goes Mr. Gibbs: the person from whom I learned those rules from is you!"

"Sharon…."

"Leave me finish! A couple of years ago, my father stuck me on protective detail for two FBI agents that had crossed path with one rogue MI-6 agent. For an unknown reason I ended up at your place, it was the designated safe house."

Gibbs smiled "Would one of those agents be Tobias Fornell?"

"Yes, the other one was Vincent Rossabi (_he's now my brother in law_). Fornell told me the safe house was the property of a friend who was spending some vacation time in Mexico."

"So it was Fornell, not me, who told you of the rules"

"You don't listen: It was you."

"You're not making this easy! OK, from the start - How did you come across my rules?"

"Well, I was stuck with two soccer fans while the Soccer World Cup was on TV and you are the only person I know that has one TV… and an old one at that! I tried to get myself off that detail but daddy wouldn't hear of it. So since I hated soccer, I did what I was trained to do and what my feminine nature made me do: I snooped."

"You went through my things. That illegal Missy!"

The waitress brought them their lunch as Sharon was preparing to answer Gibbs.

"Remember Mr. Gibbs, I'm a spy, I know how to snoop. I was very discreet! It's not like I went through your Dope book (_a notebook kept with a sniper rifle for the purposes of recording the atmospheric conditions, range, lighting, and resulting hit or miss of every shot fired.) o_r your Black book!"

"Again and for the last time, how did you come across my rules?"

"Shoe box under the bed. Didn't know they were rules; thought they were quotes of some sort. Put them in order, read them, and found them interesting so I took a mental picture of it all."

"Let me guess, as Ziva, you have a photographic memory. That's an other matter I'd like to discuss – You and Ziva"

"I do have a photographic memory, for me it's acquire, for Ziva it's natural. As for our partnership not much I can discuss, it's still all classified. Even Eyal is clueless about most of those 3 years."

"Don't want mission details, just why you and Ziva were paired together? Have a hunch and since you think you owe me for saving Eyal… I'm cashing in!"

Sharon looked at him with a 'See I don't have a choice look' and said

"Is was a very specific reason: Our fathers needed specific talents for a still highly classified dark op. I love my father but that period is not one where he shined!"

Gibbs closed his eyes as a teasing smile formed on his face,

"Let me guess Sharon + Ziva + The strong forces of one mix with the strong forces of the other = A director's dream spy team. Now for the kill: You two were put together to rid Mossad/Kidon and MI-6 of the White Widow by putting in place the 7/7 false flag operation. Took you three years but you succeeded."

Sharon eyes grew round and wide. "Mr. Gibbs only Ziva, Robert and Rivka know of that mission, the rest are dead. Eyal and Victor are not read in. I can't believe Ziva spilled the bean!"

"She didn't."

"Nice, my turn to be in the hot chair. OK I'll play. How did you find out?"

"I was on a parallel mission and met up Robert and Eli. They made sure I was called off my assignment. I got curious and like you did in my house… I snooped. Didn't ID you two but got some valuable intel on what your mission was."

"Then you know that we failed our assignment: The White Widow disappeared from Britain in 2005 meaning Ziva and I did not complete our mission. In September 2008, the White Widow was spotted among the so-called _al-Shabaab terrorists_ who had sieged Israeli owned and operated Nairobi Shopping Mall. To this day it's my/our biggest failure. We put our mistrust in our fathers ahead of a mission and we, in a way, are responsible for that siege and death of many people."

Gibbs took a sip of coffee and said "You are leaving out the best part…..."

Sharon rolled her eyes! "You want the nitty details of our failure and attempt to make a wrong right, here it is: On September 28, 2008, UK daily Mirror reported that the White Widow was training ISIS female suicide bombers in Syria. We (Ziva and I) set out to correct our rookie mistake. Going off books, we conjointly gunned her down as we should have in 2005. Our fathers' were right: we were the perfect team to succeed in tracking and killing that bitch. In 2005, we put our personal feelings (being pissed at our fathers) before our mission and purposely failed. In 2008, we did what was expected of us, used our skills and killed the target. Rule 51 - Sometimes daughters can be wrong."

Gibbs closed his eyes for a second and said "I studied that mission: You and Ziva were put in a situation which was wrongly evaluated by your respective fathers'. From what I read, the White Widow was a Jewish mother of four whose husband was killed by MI-6 as one of the so-called "7/7 suicide bombers" involved in the July 6, 2002 bombing in London. That woman was Jewish (that played on Ziva conscience). She had four children and your agency had killed her husband because he was **suspected** of wrongdoing (that played on your conscience.). Want it or not young lady, you and Ziva do have a conscience and empathy even if you both work hard to conceal it. You are not and will never be natural born killers."

"It sometimes feels like I am! Was sure I had buried that part of me but this mission made it….."

Gibbs interrupted "It's part of you as it is part of Ziva. Why can't you girls simply accept yourself as you are? Your husband deals every day with his dark side and from what I can see, he juggling it pretty well."

Sharon put on a sheepish look and said "And you, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs chuckled "Of us four, I'm doing the worst job with it all. We all have our crosses to bear. Don't do as I'm doing, learn from it! Did you ever talk to Eyal about that side of himself?"

"Yes and his answer was: You do what you have to do with the situation on hands. You can never doubt your decision because it's your life that is at stake. If it turns out you were wrong, acknowledge it, give back if you can and file it! You can't handle that side of the job… quit while you're still alive. If you don't, it's just a matter of time till death catches up to you."

"Drastic, but to the point and I agree. I admire his way of handling his career."

"Oh he struggles with some parts of our life, just not that one. Mr. Gibbs, you have something in common with Eyal's struggles: Lack of trust that life still has nice things in store for you. You're a wonderful person and I'm certain there is a woman (maybe not a red head) that is out there waiting for you. You should give life a second chance. Eyal would say; leave the current guide you, the current might know something you don't. Give yourself a living chance!"

Gibbs smiled "Again well said but fighting the current is the only way one can forget the pains life sometimes brings. Regarding how I live my life, I'm not doing that bad."

Sharon lightly slapped her napkin on the table "Are you living a life or just existing. I'm not finished getting through the armour wall Eyal put up and I don't expect to get through yours in only a lunch date!"

"He may have put them up for good reasons, maybe it would be best to leave us be."

Sharon continued "Mr. Gibbs, Eyal when we met thought he didn't deserve to be happy and like you, hid behind the image he built, of being a loner. In that way, he would not risk hurting anyone or be hurt… sounds familiar (_Gibbs put on a very subtle smile_). Eyal is still a work in progress but I can see he loves me and every times his eyes express happiness, we're won a battle. It's possible to have some happiness without forgetting what we once had."

"There is a special matter I still want to discuss with you but I promise to think about what you said. Deal?"

"Well coming from you it's the best I'm going to get…. so Rule #11: When the job is done, walk away. My job is done; I'm walking away…. For now!"

Shaking his head, he said under his breath "Typical of a red head; you never give up."

Sharon brought his chin up with her index and said "Heard that, me being a red head has nothing to do with what I said! Let's change the subject. I might sound a tad bit pushy but you'd make a great MI-6 asset, ever think of double duty? A bit like Director Vance with Eli David. "

Shaking his head and smiling, Gibbs said

"Can't believe you are trying to recruit me! NO, I am not interested. Have my share of work and life related problems don't want to add to the already full bath, I'll drown! And for your information Eli David never recruited Director Vance."

Another sheepish smile from Sharon "Wrong! Your director never worked against his country but he helped the Mossad in many ways - voluntary and when asked. He had a debt toward Eli and a spy can never leave a debt unpaid. He worked for the Mossad, Mr. Gibbs."

To that Sharon showed him a picture of Vance that said it all.

Gibbs looked at it and whispered "I'll be damn. He wanted you to tell me of this didn't he? You would never risk putting his career in jeopardy in that way."

"Yes and that gives you the extent of his trust in you. We are now three that know of him indirectly 'helping' the Mossad. Do with that information what you want but you now have a button you can push on Vance!"

"As he does on me, we are even!"

"Yes, you each can ruin the other's career! Mr. Gibbs, is it a definitive no for helping me at some point?"

"Sharon… don't push it!"

Putting on 'a girl can try!' smile, she said

"Mr. Gibbs, I've seen you in action. Never saw someone so calm and cool under pressure. That, in my book, spells: Assets A++++. What can I say… I gave it a shot!"

* * *

"Sharon, my turn to change subjects… I have some information that could rattle your world but I need you to be honest with me: Do you think you can handle news that is not life threatening but could change your life in some ways?"

Gibbs had Sharon attention "Mr. Gibbs, does it concern Eyal?"

"No, only you."

"That I can handle it or not, is irrelevant. I want to know!"

"Remember me telling me that when I interacted with you that I had a feeling of déjà vu…. Well I did and I now know why. Here, read this."

Gibbs waited, he knew it wouldn't be long before Sharon read the DNA results Abby had done that proved at 99% that Ducky was her biological father.

Sharon's hands shook as she looked at Gibbs and said "What is this bullshit? What are you up to? Why?"

"Sharon stop, I don't know the how and why of this but you are definitely Ducky's daughter. Abby is on standby to give you more details but she is sure of her finding. I know… it's a powerful knockdown punch but just promise, you'll think of it. I have a couple of palpable facts: You are both B- (only 7% of the population); you both struggled between medicine and art careers; you once told Ziva you never quite connected to your father – he was a kind and wonderful man but you just couldn't see any of yourself in him and girl… you are so much like Ducky in your everyday ways, it's fascinating!"

"Mr. Gibbs, I really can't deal with this, can't even phantom it!"

At the word 'phantom' Sharon face went blank and she said

"He knew…. he knew, f_ck! I was sent to Israel to meet my test tube mate."

Gibbs asked "What in the hell are you rambling about?"

"Mr. Gibbs, you know as I do, that Ari Haswari was born in 1977 to Dr. Benjamin Weinstein (_the undercover alias of Mossad agent and future Mossad director Eli David_), and Dr. Hasmia Haswari, an Arab woman, while they were both doctors working together at a hospital in Jerusalem. Eli later had Hasmia killed giving him complete control over Ari. He planted Ari as a Mossad mole inside the Hamas. I just deduced by what you just told me, I was conceived to be Ari's MI-6 mole wife inside the Hamas. My mother, Elisabeth and Eli David teamed up at one point and coughed up this diabolical plan! We would be the perfect spy (mole) doctor couple Eli and Hasmia couldn't be. Ari, when we broke up, told me that I needed to see the evil in the persons closest to me. That I was, like Ziva, living in a little girls' wonderland and that it would one day tumble down on me. He broke up with me to spite our parents and ruined their perfect spy test tube mole couple! He knew… damn… Ari knew. I need to speak to Robert, NOW!"

Gibbs's mind was racing. '_Could she be right? It was possible and that in itself was mindboggling. He knew the Eli/Ari side of things was true, was there more to that diabolical plan?'_

"Mr. Gibbs, who knows of this?"

"Only me and Abby."

"OK and it must stay that way, nobody else needs to know. I must shed light on this before confronting some people. First, not that I don't trust Abby, but my biological father's blood type was also B-. I don't know if it's enough but I have some hair of his in a locket I always have on me. Could Abby run his DNA? That will bring us one step closer to the truth.

"Only Abby can answer that, why don't we get it to her? Sharon, I'm sorry; never thought my news could have such disastrous consequences. My only motive was for you to know the truth. Family is important and to a man like Ducky.. well.."

Sharon squeeze Gibbs's arm and said "I prefer the truth Mr. Gibbs… and I can handle the news. Don't you have a rule that says '_never say you're sorry'_!"

Gibbs smiled nervously and said "I also have one that says '_sometimes you're wrong'._"

"Mr. Gibbs, we.. no…I need to get to the bottom of this. I just texted Robert and he's still bed riding so we need to go to him. Can you get me on that Naval Ship?"

"That won't be a problem if MI-6 clears you. I'll take care of the Naval Security. Sharon, do you have any idea what's Ducky's role in all of this?"

"It's just a theory but my mother was a very ambitious spy and a good one at that. My father, well the man I thought was my father, was a wonderful human being but he wasn't spy material. He didn't have a malicious bone in his body. If Eli David and Elisabeth (Sharon's mother) met and conjured up such a plan, she needed to find a more suitable 'match'. I was conceived for the main reason of integrating the Hamas as a doctor and Ari Haswari's wife. She had to find a man that was the same blood type as my father's (_so he would never doubt I wasn't his daughter_), preferably of English upbringing, Army or Navy, and a doctor… Maybe Ducky just happen to cross her path and fitted the bill. She used him as Eli used Hasmia. She didn't need to kill Ducky to cover her tracks because she arranged for Ducky to never know he had a daughter. It all fits, Mr. Gibbs. You can't imagine how many pieces of my life are fitting into place. Please, we need to give Abby the hair sample and I need to talk to Robert."

Gibbs paid for the lunch, and whispered ever so lightly "If you are worried of Ducky not accepting you, don't. I know the man, first he's going to want to prove it without the of doubt… just like you are and then he is going to embrace the fact that he has a daughter and grand-children. When that's going to hit him, you are going to see a very different Ducky."

Sharon took Gibbs arm and folded into him, he gave her a fatherly hug and whispered "The next time you get that kind of hug, it's going to be from your real father!"

* * *

Gibbs and Sharon entered Abby's labs and she signed to Gibbs "Does she know?"

Sharon smiled and answered (in sign) "I know, Abby."

Abby ran to Sharon and hugged her while saying,

"I'm sorry, so sorry. You have Eyal to deal with and this piling on top of it is way too much! Is there any way I can help?"

"Abby it's OK, I'm OK. I can handle it. Look, I have a locket with some hair from my father. _(She showed the locket to Abby)_ If there is enough, can you test it to prove without a doubt that Howard Welby isn't my biological father. Mr. Gibbs, I know this is not NCIS official business but..."

"Don't worry about it, this is MY official business… I put it in motion and Ducky is family, NCIS is taking this mission!"

Abby took the locket and checked the hair. "There is more than enough. It will take at least 48 hours…"

Gibbs interrupted "You have 24!"

Abby smiled and said "Well, I better get to work then!"

Sharon took Abby's hand "I know this will be hard because NCIS is a close nit family but I need this to stay between us. Do not worry, as soon as I gather enough proof of what Gibbs stumbled upon, I will tell all. Well… Ducky should be the first, then Eyal but the rest will follow, I promise. I, as Gibbs, prefer the truth to be known not hidden."

Abby pinched her lips and said "Sharon, you should know, I'm not very good at lying."

"Just do you best, that's all I ask."

Gibbs told Sharon that it was a go for her to visit her father. They left Abby to her work.

Arriving on the Naval ship, Sharon and Gibbs went directly to Robert Jackson's room. Gibbs left Robert and Sharon to rekindle a bit. She had not seen him since the attack on his life. She had asked Gibbs some time alone with Robert before descending on him with the news about his sister's possible diabolical plan.

Robert was eying his adoptive daughter; he knew her well and doubted something was up.

"Sharon, I know you, what's wrong?"

She let Gibbs in and started talking and only stopped when she noticed tears streaming down Robert's face.

He took her hands and said

"If all of this is truth, darling I assure you I wasn't part of it. I have many secrets and dark stories but that is not one I was involved with. I could never do such a thing to you or any member of my family! Please, I need to know that you believe I was not a part of my sister's possible, more impossible plan!"

"Dad, I believe you. Can't see you standing by me all this time, dealing with my many ups and downs while knowing about that dark secret! You can be ruthful, vengeful and even kill without losing any sleep about it but to hurt me in that way…. never. You are the head of MI-6 and know from experience that the truth will, at one point, come out. Some secrets can stay secrets but that kind… never. I trust you didn't know, don't worry."

Robert blew her a kiss and spoke

"OK that's settle, now what's the plan. I presume you want to get to the bottom of it all?"

"I do. Abby is testing Harold's hair as we speak. Robert, do you know if my mother ever had an affair?"

"No, and if she did, she surely didn't confide in her little brother! I did know that it was touch and go for some time with Harold. A spy's life isn't an easy one, I just concluded it was the reason they had marital problems. But then you came along and all seemed well between them… damn so many pieces of the puzzle are falling into place…"

Sharon smiled and said "Yes I know… my mind is still spinning… so much time passed, so many questions now answered, so many events explained, but still so many why and how! Dad, I now believe you when you tried to tell me that all the evidence pointed towards her committing suicide while in her mission… I'm guessing, at one point, she had a reality check of some king and could no longer live with herself for what she'd done. If this turns out to be truth… I personally don't know how in the hell could she live knowing she had conceived me only to be a mole in the Hamas! Imagine looking at your child and knowing her future was to be a mole in a terrorist group. I could not live with myself!"

Robert stopped her "Look, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We are both trained to find the underlying cause of a situation. The DNA test will give us proof that Harold is not your biological father. Sharon, what's your next step, your case, your lead (_he winked at Gibbs)_?"

Sharon was in her element "We need to connect Ducky with Elisabeth. I may have a plan. Mr. Gibbs, you said that Ducky is quite good at conducting profiles. I have many photos of my mother. I could give him a bit of my bio, the photos and ask him if he could do his magic with my mother. I could explain that since my mother died so young, that I'd like to have some clues of what she could have been as a mom. If he slept with her, he's bound to recognise the woman. I'll work it from there, have enough training in deceptive techniques to pull it off."

Gibbs nodded in approval.

Robert added "Good thinking. Damn, I wish I could be of more help. Maybe the doctors could give me a 24 hours leave."

"Dad, I'm OK. Funny, the horror of what may have happened is passed and now I just want to take the time to process it all. I can't even hate Elisabeth for what she may have done. It might come later but for now I just want the truth to come out without hurting Ducky. Just don't know how he's going to take it. Whatever the story behind my birth, that man is my biological father. Science doesn't lie as Abby just told me…. 100 times!"

Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder "Ducky is going to react in the same way you just did: Horrified then accepting/realising the end result –the fact that he has a daughter. A child he once dearly wanted but abandoned his dream for a career and I'm guessing, a lost love!

Sharon stood up and looked at Gibbs "You ready to face Ducky?"

"If you are?"

Sharon nodded and said "Ducky is old school; I need to print many of my mother's photos. I'm pretty sure he prefers working with concrete tool… meaning paper."

Gibbs smiled "I can assure you he does!"

As she was leaving, Robert pulled her close and said "Sharon, I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens."

"Dad, I know. You took me in as a rebellious 16 years old teenager and on occasions (_many occasions_) I made your life a living hell…. you are and always will be my father. But Ducky deserves to know that he has a daughter. Let me place my cards and we'll deal with the hand that comes down."

"That's the only plausible plan, darling! Please keep me posted."

* * *

Entering Ducky's lab with a freshly created photo album of her life as a child with her mother, she timidly approached Ducky and asked

"Doctor Mallard, Abby told me that you are the best at psychological profiles."

"Well, if our forensic scientist said it, it must be truth. How can help you? Are you already on another mission?"

No, it's a personal favor. I lost my mother when I was 8. She was, as I, an MI-6 spy and, one day, she didn't return from a mission. I'd like you, but only if you have the time, to profile her as what she could have been as a mother. With what happened to Eyal, I seem to need a comforting thought or just something to use as a crutch to lean on. I thought that having you paint a picture of her could give me a bit of chicken soup for my soul, so to speak."

Ducky timidly took her photo album and signaled for her to sit by him as he opened the album.

To that point Sharon was in control, but as Ducky looked at the photos, his reaction suddenly filled her with fear. On cue, Gibbs was entering and saw she was about to loose it. He discreetly placed himself behind her and physically supported her. He knew all too well what was going to happened next.

Ducky tried to speak but just could get a sound out and at the same time Sharon went down. Gibbs just had time to catch her.

"Ducky, help me lie her down. DUCKY!"

Ducky shook himself out of the trance he was in and helped Gibbs. Sharon rapidly regained consciousness.

Ducky gently took her hands and asked "Dear… this is a set up. I don't know what you are up to but that woman, I know and she isn't your mother. Her name is Camille L'Oiseau….

"Ducky, Camille L'Oiseau was my mother's code name. Read the last and most recent page of my album… please."

As Ducky put his eyes down on Abby's DNA results, his lips began to tremble and… again… Gibbs had to pick up another fainting body.

To be continued!


	38. Chapter 38 - The sins of a mother!

_**Would really like some reviews. Not many readers but will continue writing as long as there is a least one. But would need a little pat on the back from time to times (well if it is deserving, don't sugar coat it just because I asked).**_

_**Note that the next chapters are less about missions/spycraft but more about life's up and down. But with spies as skillful as Eyal, Sharon and Annie Walker there is bound to be some action. So if you don't like coming of terms moments, don't read on.**_

_**Happy New Year to all, hope you have a nice one!**_

* * *

Gibbs shook his head "Guys, I only have two hands, one of you is going to have to get a grip!"

Sharon touched Ducky's shoulder and said "You OK?"

Ducky could only articulate one word, he was still in shock "How?"

Sharon looked at him and hesitantly said "Are you up to hearing it?"

Again, Ducky could only manage one syllable as Gibbs helped him sit up: "YES!"

"I have no concrete proof of what I'm putting forward. It's mostly based on my mother's MI-6 file and history. As we speak, Robert (my adoptive father and MI-6's director) and Abby are drilling down on everything they can find. You will also be able to give us some input of your role. But, for now, here my view of the situation: The '_Why you question'. _ Well… you fitted her wanted profile, a **doctor** in the British Royal Navy; available no string attached (_no pun intended_) and the killer fact, your blood type was B-. My father, (_well, the man that I though was my father_) pretty much had all that was 'needed'. He fitted the profile so why want to go elsewhere? This is only one of many questions I have."

She paused and looked at Ducky, he signaled for her to continue.

"Now the 'W_hy want a kid question'. _My mother was a spy specializing in terrorist threats and the Oil Cartel. I can only speculate my mother wanted a child to further her spy career. Eli David surely had something to do with this, but to what extent…another question that will probably be left unanswered. The concern, at the time those two (Eli David and Elisabeth Jackson) were very high profile agents, was the growing threat from the Hamas. A bit like the ISIS is for this generation. Different names but the same end game: Threath to our present way of life and our so precious liberty. Life was simpler then and maybe both believed their plan could free the world... But with world globalisation and fast evolving communication means, that plan rapidly became an impossible dream. The toys needed to complete their mission were not guns, computers or robots… but two human beings. Not something you can easily dispose of or strings you can tie up!

Sharon asked Gibbs for a glass of water and continued.

Now the speculative part: To achieve their self-imposed mission, (We have proof that _MI-6/Mossad were not a part of their plan_) Elisabeth and Eli David worked out a very very far fetch plan to imbed perfect and long term moles in the Hamas. Don't know what/how they were thinking…. Also what they would have done if I'd turned out being a boy. Go to plan B! Sorry, this is no time for me to give opinions, back to the facts. - Remember Ari Haswari, Ziva's brother. Well, I was the feminine part of the equation. I'm guessing, my mother having died, Eli David took it upon himself to complete their mission. When I turned 20 and was in med school (I was not yet an official/known MI-6 field agent), he tricked my father (the adoptive one, Robert Jackson, then assistant Chief of MI-6) to 'lend' me to the Mossad for training and partnership with his daughter Ziva, another up and coming very promising officer. The 'official' purpose of that partnership was to put two very good junior and unknown operatives together for them to learn from the each other. Agencies sharing resources and training techniques, a rare happening and both men got acclamations for their bold action: A win win and very rare situation between spy agencies. But now …. we know, it was all a lie. Eli's real objective was to make so I'd meet Ari; hook up with him; finish my medical studies in Israel; maybe even marry Ari. Et voilà - THE perfect doctor couple to be imbedded moles in the Hamas for the Mossad/MI-6. But somehow Ari found out of the harebrained plan and decided to put an end to it. I'm now realizing, from what Ari once told me, '_look for evil in the ones closest to you'_…. he knew! It drove him to his death but he made sure he gave his father hell before his final bravado – Being killed on American soil making sure the Mossad and his father couldn't silence/put under the rug his final actions. Every one in the spy world knew Ari David's son was a rogue out of control Mossad officer mostly because of his father's actions. Ari got his revenge… but at what cost?"

Ducky couldn't hear any more, he approached Sharon, but she instinctively pulled away. The girl was not ready for a show of fatherly affection. This was something she needed to come to terms with on her own. Yes, she realized the man in front of her was probably her biological father. She couldn't begin to imagine what kind of emotions he was dealing with at this moment but, on her side, she needed the facts to prove this 'situation' was for real before coming to terms with it all!

Ducky rapidly spoke "Dear, I don't expect or want you to fall into my arms. Simply want to make sure you are OK- emotionally? I have many contacts that could give you some psychological help. I was just a proxy but you… I saw the despair in Ari's eye, I just want to help in any way."

"Don't worry, I'm OK. Ducky, I've been in the spy world since I was a kid. I have many build-in coping mechanisms believe me! I already knew my mother wanted a child, in part, to advance her spy career. I helped her in numerous dead drops and can only guess there was a lot more. I've come to terms with that part of my life. I just talked with Robert and we believe she might have committed suicide at realizing the plan she had in store for me would probably end violently (meaning my death). Terrorist violence escalated from 1969 to 1977. I can only guess/hope she wanted out and Eli put pressure on her to keep to the plan. Did he threaten her...maybe even had her assassinated, that we'll never know. Ducky, I'm not devastated or broken… and promise, I won't react in the same way Ari did."

Ducky, again, approached Sharon and this time she let him touch her cheek. The pain his eyes expressed touched her deeply. She was also experiencing something she never had with Harold Welby… a strange connection, bound. Like Gibbs had said ... 'a déjà vue' feeling engulfed her. It was strange but at the same time she felt protected by this perfect stranger's presence. She shook off those creeping but very powerful emotions. _'Welby not the time to get mushy, get a grip and solve this puzzle. You'll have time be 'human' in due time!'_

Ducky spoke "Darling, you're kidding yourself if you think you can deal with this as if you were a spectator, MI-6 officer… it's not a movie… a mission…it's your life. Don't shut out emotions. It's OK to be angry even throw and break things! If you don't express yourself, in the long run it will destroy you, like it did Ari. Kate had noticed the pain, conflict and hurt in his eyes… how right she was."

Sharon gently pulled his hand from her cheek and squeezed it in hers

"Ducky, I will … more **WE** will deal with the emotions and there will be many ... believe me, but not now. I want to gather proofs, if only to assure myself that all of this is true beyond any doubts. I need facts then I'll start throwing things if you like! Also and I don't mean you don't deserve time to get to know me but I need/want time to talk of this with Eyal. He just regained consciousness and I don't want to put him through more stress. Our father-daughter coming together will have to wait, can you understand?

Ducky was chocked up at this point but manage to get out "I understand. Please don't worry about me, I'll be there when and if you are ready!"

"I assure you it's not a question of IF. Ducky, I want to get to know you and I'm sure it's the same for you. We 'met' in awful circumstances but contrary to Ari's way of dealing with the situation, I'm will not seek revenge. I prefer to forget the past to build a better future. If you want to get to know me, you will be more than welcome. You have two grandchilds that deserve to meet their real grandfather and this little one will have his real granddad from birth! The Jackson clan has a thing for honesty (brutal as it may be) between family members… For people/families like us (spies for the most!), it's often painful but it's the only code of conduct."

Ducky spoke in a very soft manner "Dear, my turn to come forward and put my profiler training to dish out a theory: Your mother didn't 'use' Dr. Harold Welby to bear their child. – He was a gentle and caring man, didn't have an once of malice into him. What she had in store for you needed a ruthless personality and an analytical mind. She had those traits…. And I must admit I have boldness and ruthlessness to spare. As for an analytical mind... it's my strong suite. Please note that I can control the dark side of my personality most of the time… a bit as you are presently doing, am I wrong?"

Sharon closed her eyes and a smiled formed on her lips – Ducky had his answer.

"Elisabeth must have studied me, we didn't meet by coincidence. I was her chosen for **'one'** so to speak! I completed her perfectly. From how you are reacting to all of this, I can see you have what it takes to deal 'head on' with emotional and complicated situations. You are your mother's/father's daughter; I speak in known territory here. I can also be one dark and bold sonofabitch at times! I'd even say, Ziva is nothing compared to you, how am I doing?"

Sharon laughed and risked "You're good…. Daddy # 3! I could always do what was needed, when needed, no questions asked or apathy involved. As for an analytical mind, you are going to be proud – top of my class in theory and action on the profiling side! I've manage to keep my dark side hidden (Eli David helped developed that trait in Ziva and I) but this DMW mission made me realize I must deal with it and accept the whole person that I am. If there's something Eyal made me work through, it's that. I'm now trying to pass it on to Ziva. Maybe this 'added' knowledge will make her see the light!"

That was too much for Ducky, he could not hold back the tears… Sharon was at the same point but for our spy it still needed to be facts before sentiments.

* * *

Shaking away her sentiments, she asked "Are you up for some questions?"

Ducky shook his head and with a tremor in his voice said

"It's the least I can do. Ask away."

Gibbs, who, till now, had been a silent spectator, interrupted and signaled to both that Abby had summoned him.

Now alone, Sharon and Ducky seemed unease with each other!

Ducky was the first to speak "Sharon, I met your mother in a study group. It was in the summer of 1976. We were working on the theme _'Hematology (human blood types) versus right-handers and the left-handers'_."

Sharon smiled "Got to give it to her, Elisabeth was good! How best to find her perfect match of rare blood type…. doctors in a study about blood types!"

"Sharon, I can't and won't judge your mother, please just hear me out."

Shooting Ducky a teasing glance. "Didn't you just say I should express myself… I just did and you're …"

"SHARON….!"

She answered "Well, I must endure the presence of a few caterpillars if I wish to become acquainted with the butterflies."

Ducky surprised her by joining in that quote. After he was finished, he said in a very low voice "_The Little Prince by_ _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry – _my favourite book. So many facts of life in those wonderful verses!"

It was Sharon's turn to have tremors in her voice "It's also mine. I can quote most of it by heart in French, English, Russian and I'm working on the German and Hebrew versions!"

"Well, we have the book in common but not the languages! I'm guessing that was a skill of your mother's _(Sharon nodded)._ Let's get back to Elisabeth. The first group meeting ended with us…"

Sharon sheepishly filled in "sleeping together…."

Ducky closed his eyes and continued "It was a one-night encounter…I never saw her again… One night, no strings attached… well… so I thought! Sharon, if I had known…."

"Ducky, please don't feel guilty in any way. Elisabeth played you plain and simple! She had a grand plan and you were only a small part of it… a disposable part! Just be thankful she didn't go Eli's way who rid himself of his 'partner'… he murdered Ari's mother!"

Ducky buried his face in his hands "Girl how are you made! Ziva had warned me that you could be stone cold but…?"

This was too good for Sharon to pass up "I'm made from about 50% of your genetic material."

Ducky sat down and broke into an uncontrollable nervous laughter. Sharon rapidly joined in. They didn't notice Abby and Gibbs walking in.

* * *

Abby spoke "Ducky, Sharon, are you guys OK?"

Sharon answered "We are! Just letting out a little stress. You have something new?"

Abby sheepishly looked at Gibbs, he impatiently signalled for her to get it out.

"Sharon, I can tell you, without doubt, that Harold Welby was not your biological father.

Sharon challenged Abby news "How… it takes at least 12 hours to test a hair sample. The fastest is a saliva swab and you didn't have that!"

Abby answered "You're right but while preparing the hair sample for DNA testing I had a flash: Your father was a doctor so probabilities were high that his DNA was in a blood donor bank or a hospital research studies of DNA samples. Looked up your father's ID and found a match. I compared the DNA to the sample Gibbs had given me of you. Sharon, Marc Welby can't be your biological father. I will still test the hair sample."

"Abby, that's proof enough for me. Good job, thanks! Not that I doubted your first DNA test (Ducky and me), but I needed to eliminate the man I considered my father in a scientific way.

She turned towards Ducky and said,

"Ducky, we now have undeniable proof. You just gained a daughter, a son-in-law, two grand-children and a third one on the way… and I now need to deal with having three fathers! I can't and won't push one aside, they will all have a part in my life!"

Ducky, at this point, was shaking and in tears. Abby consoled him.

Sharon looked at her phone and read the text message that Robert had sent her.

"Well, this seals it all! Listen to what Robert Jackson (my adoptive father) just sent me:

"_Have confirmation that Elisabeth and Eli David worked a joint MI-6 and Mossad off-the-grid mission in the fall of 1974 and another in the summer of 1976. Also have proof of them meeting on many occasions in 1977… The same year you were born, Sharon! Ari Haswari was also born in 1977 to Dr. Benjamin Weinstein (the undercover alias of Mossad agent and future Mossad director Eli David), and Dr. Hasmia Haswari, an Arab woman, while they were both doctors working together at a hospital in Jerusalem). He wanted you and Ari to continue the GRAND plan he couldn't carry through – my thinking being that Dr. Haswari didn't want nothing to do with it or him. Eli David saw in Elisabeth the perfect mother for the female part of his plan… and Elisabeth fell for or willingly joined in his twisted and sordid plan. Sorry to say that your theory is beginning to look a lot like the truth! _

_Now, I want/need to find out if that ba_tard of a man had Elisabeth killed when she tried to get out of their deal. Sharon, it's a possibly. I need to dig further; she was your mother but also my sister. MI-6 never investigated that angle. That you want it or not darling, I will push further."_

They talked about how to announce the news to the others. Sharon preferred to discuss it with Eyal first. Gibbs suggested telling Ziva next because of the family ties, emotions and even closures the news could conjure.

Sharon agreed but asked,

"Who's going to tell her. Ziva being Ziva… it's going to bring back painful memories! I'm not volunteering… I'll just make matters worst. Her father once said _'Ziva is my ball of emotion and Sharon is my lead ball'_. I didn't change much. If I tell her, I can promise you one hallelujah of a fight and denials on her part!"

Gibbs smiled and said "I gathered that much by watching you two interact – water and fire! I'll tell her, but in private. (_He looked at Duchy for his help in assisting him, Duchy agreed)._ On your side, I suggest you immediately talk to Eyal. Don't worry, he's up to it. Been through some hard truths while recovering from death knocking at my door. Sharon, for people like me and Eyal, there is no other way that the hard way! My guess, it will only help! Knowing the man, at this time, he needs to feel that he can still be 'useful'. You confiding in him will go a long way in helping him recover. Plus, once we tell Ziva, she's going to want to tell Tony… and from there…"

Sharon continued "The whole world is going to know… one friend at a time! I know of _Rule #4: The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best._ I'm OK with your plan and thanks for the tip on Eyal's coping manners. I trust you, it takes one to know one!"

* * *

As Sharon entered intensive care, she saw a commotion. Her heart skipped a beat.

Nearing Eyal's room, she asked Carmen, a nurse Sharon had befriended.

"What's going on?"

"Sharon, I don't want to be disrespectful but Eyal is well, how can I..."

"Pigheaded, stubborn, full of himself but adorable nevertheless."

Carmen tensely smiled "You do know him well. Look, I need to help my colleagues. He really not cooperating."

"Leave him to me, but stay close if ever there's a real medical urgency. Where's his uncle?"

"Doctor Lavin is sleeping. I didn't want to wake him. He's such a wonderful man and doctor. Eyal should learn from him."

Sharon said 'Going to surprise you, but those two are a lot alike. What we have here is a case of male ego getting the ups on the man Eyal really is. Wish me luck, I'm about to face Zankou, the mythological devil!"

Eyal hadn't noticed Sharon's presence and seemed proud that he was about to win his fight with the two nurses. Carmen signaled them to leave.

Eyal looked up, saw Sharon, tensely smiled and whispered a soft,

"Love, have you been there long?"

"Enough to see how 'difficult' you can be."

"I just want to go to the bathroom… by myself... Is that too much to ask?"

"You have a drainage bag for that."

"Sharon…."

"Don't you 'Sharon' me. You're pushing it and you've been told that with these injuries you cannot fast-forward your recovery!"

He shot back "It's the only way I trust to get back up and about. Cuddle a body and it gets soft."

"And god forbid Eyal Lavin is going to stoop that low. He's over and above all."

Eyal tone of voice changed and anger set in "Sharon, don't mother me!"

Sharon answered in the same manner "Whether you like it or not, you are going to listen to what I have to say. You can do it with dignity or in an uncomfortable state, it's up you. What will it be?"

Eyal smiled and knew, from experience, she would be true to her words. He was surprised she had giving him a choice. He held up both hands and said,

"OK, I'll be nice."

"Since you fought so hard for it, you might want to go to the bathroom. I won't stop you. This is going to be one long talk."

Sharon made herself comfortable and watched Eyal struggle.

At one point he swore and slumped back on the bed, well more rearrange himself because he had not succeeded in getting himself up.

Sharon was waiting for this "Would you want me to reattach your drainage bag?"

In a tone that commanded obedience, Eyal responded

"No, would need your help to get to the damn bathroom. The rest, I'm sure I can manage on my own."

With an expression she imagined Eyal would want to smack, she said

"No can do. If you can't walk on your own that means you still need medical assistance and you have the best, so make good use of it! Eyal, many people have worked hard to pull you from the brinks. When they brought you in you were more dead than alive! The message your sending _is 'Don't care what you did, I'm now in control and doing it my way'!_"

A Hebrew monologue followed and Sharon surprised herself in understanding most of it.

She responded with a high pitch in her voice "This witch is not going to be intimidate or cave into your temper tantrum. E. you have three courses of action; I rearrange your drainage bag; you keep trying to detach it or you do without and become, at one point, very uncomfortable. What will it be?"

Eyal smiled, (_a pinched smile but nevertheless it was a smile_) and answered,

"First, I did not call you a witch, close but not quite and I'm sorry, it wasn't called for. Your understanding of Hebrew is pretty good but you might want to add some slang to your vocabulary! I'll rearrange my drainage bag since you are dead set on giving me a lecture on 'how my body needs to heal'. I can save you some time; heard it all from Uncle En… numerous times. Sharon, I prefer pushing myself to the limit, it's what works for me. I was sure you of all people would understand. Uncle En I get, he's a doctor but you!"

"It's a lecture on the time the body needs **to PROPERLY** heal. Eyal, care to list the injuries your body is presently recovering from?"

"Why, you know of them. If not, take the damn chart and see for yourself!"

"I want **you** to list them to **me**."

To that she handed him his chart which he roughly pushed aside. She took one look at him and pushed it back.

"Sharon, I don't need the chart."

"Well start listing!"

"Is this really necessary?"

"You have a big decision to make. It's more a commitment to yourself, our family …"

She could see Eyal's eyes were now glittering with anger. She needed to talk to herself because the man was even sexier when mad plus she missed him greatly on many fronts...sexual and others!

"Sharon, don't go putting my 'commitment' against how I wish to work my recovery! You should know I will always put my loves ones before myself!"

"I remember a little something you told me on our first mission together '_A suicidal bomber doesn't take his love ones in consideration - He is led to believe that his actions have the avail of the people near and dear to him. To stop and think of the after marks of his actions is not permitted by Allah, his master_. You added: _If he would think his actions through, he couldn't obey his deadly orders. I personally believe that no man can cause that much pain to his country, family and friends_'."

Eyal breathed deeply and let out in an annoyed tone.

"There is a world of difference between a suicidal bomber and me wanting to get back on my feet by 'doing it my way'. Come on!"

"I can't see the difference: You both have death nocking at your door, believe g_d gave you the power to take faith in your hands plus the decisions you make are final and the best/only ways, despite what your love ones think. If I remember well you summarized the state of mind of a suicidal bomber in this way: '_I'm right, the rest of the world is wrong. I'm scarifying myself for a better/greater good'_"

At those words it seemed Eyal was at the point where he would hit her! She defiantly held his stare. That unnerved him. Usually he was successful in making people back-off only with the intensity of his actions and stare. Sharon was clearly standing up to his dreaded temper! He didn't know how to deal with her: Was it the DMW mission, her pregnancy or having seen him so close to death that brought on this arrogance? One way or another, he didn't like it. This was a side of her he hadn't yet whiteness.

"What in the hell has gotten into you? What do you call this emotionless shell of a human being! Is it the Chameleon's style… if so put it back where you were hiding it!"

Sharon snickered "Dear, if I'd be in Chameleon mode, you'd be hanging by the holes Belenko pierced in your back. You're really pushing it, Eyal. Can't you see I'm still trembling at the memories of what I saw when we rescued you! I was sure I lost you. Plus, you're not the only one facing life changing evens."

To give him time to think and especially read her better, he rearranged his IV and 'damages' his last outburst had caused. The pain was screaming but he was too proud to ask for help, wasn't even sure she'd give him the comfort he so badly wanted.

Slowly she approached, looked at him from under his chin and cradled his face with her hand while saying

"Know you well, Mr. Master spy! You're hurting bad, how can I help?

He breathed with relief.

"Thanks, and you were right…think I overestimated what I am capable of. A lot happened and is still happening. What can I say... it's overwhelming! You need to realize I never had a person, except Ima and Uncle En, really care what became of me. For all I knew, I could kill myself and no one would notice or care!"

"Eyal, that time is over. I care… deeply, your son cares….! You need to realize/accept your body was hurt bad and on many fronts: A bullet grazed the side of you head, a second shattered your left knee and exited by nipping the carotid artery causing you to lose 40% of your blood volume. Plus, you were pulled, stretched and sliced up pretty bad. Damn, we couldn't give you oxygen because that would have caused you to bleed out, we couldn't stop the bleeding because the cuts were placed in a way that if we touched one, a deadly cascade would be put in motion with the end result being multiple organ failures plus to worsen matters, we couldn't give you any king of medications because of the possibility of internal bleeding. Eyal, as Belenko planned, you were slowly dying before our eyes and there was nothing we could do about it. If it hadn't been for experimental technologies developed for wounded soldiers suggested by Abby and Hank, well, sir, you'd be DEAD. As for my suppressed emotions, look, if I leave my guards down, I won't be able to stop crying. Eyal, I was there, I saw it all; you being torture, bleeding out and sensibly dying before my eyes. I have so many images bottled up that if I let go, I'm going to lose it completely. E, I need to be careful how I deal with emotions. I'm a firm believer a fetus can, in some ways, feel and be marked for life by dramatic events. You and our baby need me of sound mind and body. I'll deal with my emotions when the time is right. Then, it will be your turn to give me a shoulder to lean on!"

He pulled her close, kissed her softly and she responded by cuddling into him. He could feel her shaking, crying… 'S_o much for not showing any emotions, hell, she's a ticking time bomb._ _Lavin, smell the flowers, you're not the only one that went to hell and back. In Israel, everybody has been touched or witnessed violent events. Sharon, in spy mode can deal with__ violence/tragic events__ as __well__ as I__,__ but as a mother and wife… she needs/expects me to support her. I have a sneaky feeling something else is bothering her, she's putting up too much of a defense! __Knowing her, s__he wants to spare me. Well__,__ getting to the root of things is one of my specialties! Lavin get to work!'_

* * *

Taking her shoulders in a way that she was forced to look at him and only him, he said softly,

"Sharon, I don't know what's eating you but I assure you that I can, better want, to deal with it. My body might be 'broken' but my mind is 100%. Please, let me help you…I can see you need me… I'm there for you whatever it is."

Sharon went blank, closed her eyes, grabbed her purse and handed Eyal the paper containing the DNA results Abby had conducted.

He read it, looked at her and said "What in the hell is this?"

She sat on the side of the bed and he pulled her towards him, arranged it so she'd be resting her head on his 'good' side. "Sharon, read me in... please."

"I'll tell you a very short version and please don't interrupt. Plus… get ready to pick up the pieces afterward. You OK with my rules (he nodded).

She swallowed hard and pushed herself into him making him silently grind his teeth from the pain he had to hide from her.

"You know of Eli David and the extent of his evil plan to embed his son Ari as a Hamas mole…well I just learned that I was the female part of the equation… From what Gibbs, Abby and Robert gathered, my mother and Eli planned to embed perfect Mossad's mole**s** in the Hamas: Ari and I, as a husband and wife doctor team. Eyal, I was conceived for the same reasons Ari was. Elisabeth chose Donald Mallard (Ducky) because of his blood type and ruefulness and not her 'goody two shoe' husband, as the 'perfect' mate. When my mother died, Eli stuck to their plan. When I reached the 'agreed' age, Eli contacted my adoptive father and tricked him into sending me to be partnered with Ziva for rare/invaluable inter-agency collaboration. Ari, somehow, learned of the 'plan', aborted it and in the coming years made Eli pay big times for his un-fatherly actions. Robert and I came to the conclusion that Elisabeth might have wanted out and Eli didn't… so she committed suicide to keep me safe …. Robert put words out to some of his old contacts/assets and from what he could gather our agencies were not involved."

At those words, Sharon's body shook with emotional pains. Eyal was in shock by what he had just learned, but training/experience helping and as promised, he was there to pick up the pieces.

This had to be about her, listening was the greatest gift he could give at this time. It's not part of the spy culture to ask for help, he couldn't imagine what she could be going through at this time. Cuddling her like a child, he began to recite:

_Like a sandcastle, all is temporary._

_Build it, tend it, enjoy it._

_And when the time comes or when it hurts_

_let it go._

"Love, let it all out, leave those bottled up emotions go. You don't have to hide your fears with me."

She cried and he stood immobile, lending as much physical support as he could. The emotional holding of her hand would come only if she asked.

"Eyal, how can I deal with all of this. How can a mother do such a thing? I knew Eli David was border line schizo when it came to protecting his country... but to go to that extreme...my mother was also a monster!"

"Sharon, I can't talk about your mother's frame of mine, but from what you told me and what I've read; I'm now guessing she died thinking it was the only thing she could do to change your fate. She came to her senses... Eli David never did. She might have giving birth to you for the wrong reasons but along the way she became a good mother, that I'm sure of. Eli David was a very special man; he could convince many people of wrong doings in the name of Israel. I never fell for his lines and if it hadn't been for Rivka keeping me out of his reach… one of us would have died at the hands of the other. At that time, he was a better spy and my superior, so…."

"Eyal, I know how Eli David worked. I also never fell for his controlling lines and it made him crazy. But he never, and I repeat, never tried to control or hurt me in any way."

Eyal put his head down, caressed her shoulders and neck while whispering

"Sorry, but you're wrong… he had you right where he wanted, that's the reason he never 'turned' on you! It's his typical MO: He chose an Arab woman in the Gaza Strip to be a mother of his son and he instructed Elisabeth to do the same: Meaning to stay away from the real home front, to leave loved family members in blissful ignorance of that dark side. You, MI-6 and the Mossad, just didn't see it, but Ari did, guessing Ari's mother also did – that's why she was 'disposed' of, she was a loose end! I'm now realizing your mother was not the only one that committed suicide to keep you safe. Ari got revenge on his father in a way I still can't approve or begin to understand, but in the process, he made sure you were left unharmed. For that I can only be grateful to him. I need to go say a prayed on that man's grave. He just raised himself to being part human. Sharon, I need or you should talk to Ziva. She needs to realize that her brother was not as much of a Svengali as we thought."

Sharon's eyes widened and the reality of what Eyal had just said hit her hard. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't say a word, hell breathing was hard at this point. Again Eyal made her lay her head on his chest, put his hand on her mouth to shush her and continued talking from his heart:

"Love, I can't imagine what you are living through at this moment but you asked me to pick up the piece and I'm going to do just that. Look, you need to forget the past: Your mother and Ari succeeded into getting you out of the lion's den. The man you thought was your father is dead. Those three persons (Elisabeth, Eli and Harold Welby) took their secrets with them to the grave, don't need to be protected and can't hurt or be hurt by anyone. As I see it many 'goods' did/will come out this: You are a very competent spy and for all the right reasons. Your partnership with Ziva went the opposite of what Eli wanted … and that special bound will only grow deeper when Ziva learns of the role Eli had planned for you… be prepared to take actions that will go against Eli's 'visions'. I know my Ziva, she'll want to find a way to right his wrongs… again! You did well with your own kids and this up and coming one is going to have one hell of a mother. You have a clearer picture of just who your mother was and long sought for closure for her actions. Last but not least, you have the chance to get to know your real father. A man you will learn to relate to, surprise yourself in finding similarities and family traits! You once told me you loved Harold Welby dearly but just couldn't see how he could be related to you. Well my dear... you were right… he wasn't. You have a chance to discover who you really are, where you come from, what you missed growing up and that, Love, is the best gift life could give you. I know you can't handle all of what I'm saying at the moment but please keep what I've said in mind and play it out when you are ready to hear it. Or ask me, I'll gladly tell you it all again. For now, you need to realize that you are a wonderful mother, a good friend and the best wife a man could dream of. Sharon Welby, you are nothing like the bad part of Elisabeth Jackson and Eli David."

Sharon slowly lifted her head to kiss Eyal passionately. He would have loved to reciprocated but the pain he was trying hard to conceal made a vengeful comeback.

"Sharon, I'd love/badly want to give in the mood but …"

At that he needed to take a breather… Sharon came back to the present and went into her caregiver role.

"Oh, no… Eyal, why didn't you tell me you were in pain! What you said was wonderful and helped/will help. You have a way of coming to the right conclusion of a affairs or mission. It's mind boggling! Promise I will ask you to tell it to me again. But Mr. Lavin, it's **my** turn to help **you**. Where does it hurt?"

"That easy…everywhere!"

She winced and said "That bad?"

He nodded while grasping at her hands for some comfort.

It was Sharon's turn to make him stare straight at her as she put him under hypnosis again. It didn't take long for Eyal to settle down in a trance where pain was no longer a factor. His psychological attitude, new beliefs/expectations, trust in her and his accepting the wellbeing hypnosis could procure made her job easier this second time around. She was surprised!

Squeezing his hand, she said "Thanks, you were more than successful in picking up the pieces. I could even say this Humpy Dumpy is more than 70% fixed and ready to tackle the future with much more positivism and better outlook than when I came in. We are a good match because you are also the best and only husband I want. I love you so much Eyal Lavin! I'm so sorry to dump this additional stress on your shoulders. »

At those words, she sensed a gentle pressure on her belly. With that she knew he had heard her but that he didn't want to break the present pain free trance he was in.

Relieved and feeling a whole lot better, she lovingly kissed him and left him to rest.

Sharon met up with Uncle En. She needed to asked if there was something he could do for Eyal's pain. Hypnosis is not a long term treatment.

* * *

Eyal was in a relax state but had not fallen in an hypnotic trance. He needed to dig deeper into the news Sharon had just dished out. He had lifted her cell phone and was calling Robert Jackson on their private line.

Robert answered "Darling, you OK?"

"Sharon is OK, I need answers!"

Robert chuckled "Was wondering when my daughter's 'knight in shining armor' was going to call. Son-in-law, you have less than 10 minutes if you lifted her phone! Ask away… rapidly, Eyal."

"About Elisabeth's death…"

"I like how you think, Officer Lavin. We are on the same wave length. As we speak, Victor and Rivka are drilling down on the possibility that one of your own, THE Eli David, could have murdered Elisabeth to keep her from 'steeling' his female puppet!"

Eyal winced "Swallowing sideways at how you voiced it all, but, yes that's my thinking. Didn't say anything to Sharon. She prefers to deal with facts for personal matters so I need to get them. If it plays out as I think, she'll have a much better and needed positive picture of her mother. But Ziva will, again, see her father in his real light. One way or the other, the pain is not over for both of them. Not a good time to be sidelined, damn injuries!"

Robert interrupted "I know how you feel, believe me! As for Elisabeth, she was my older sister, personally I also need some closure. Eyal, I'm asking for your help. I trust Victor and Rivka but they are, by their position, like I am, bound to their agency. I trust you know when to cross the line between your loyalty to your agency/country and family matters. You have my word that how Elisabeth died will not be a MI-6 or Mossad matter no matter what shit we did up. I only want closure for Sharon and I. Eyal, Sharon knows of my suspicions and that I plan on getting to the bottom of it even if I have to pull Mossad in the mud to do it. I'm guessing she didn't tell all to spare you."

"Yes, you are right. Robert, I'll take over the drilling down if you let me. I can do it in a way that won't pull my agency in the mud. I can get inside information/intel, I'm one of them, remember. Like you said, I'll know when to draw the line. Eli David is dead and adding another murder to his rapt sheet is of no consequence to the Mossad or my country, but exposing this whole mess could have MI-6 and Mossad at each others' throat. Can't have that at a time where cooperation is at it's best and very much needed if we want to stand a chance to stay ahead of terrorists! I'm guessing Ari Haswari made his 'bed' in the United State for just those reasons, all the while making sure Sharon was safe and exposing, to whom needed to know, Eli's diabolical plan. You have my word that I will be forthcoming, Chief Jackson!"

Robert smiled, that man was a professional. Eyal calling him Chief Jackson meant that it was not the son-in-law speaking but the Mossad officer. A master spy of his caliber and experience does not give his word lightly.

"Bring me the truth, Eyal, that's all we want/need! Our agencies can go to hell on this matter. Do you know where to start?"

"Yes. When I 'silenced' Jacque Dorval, my asset reported him whispering in his dying breath _'I couldn't save the mother, but for her precious child, I made sure she was safe. Elisabeth, I kept my promise, hope you'll keep your part and help me be by your side wherever we end up.'_

"Didn't think much of it at the time. In my mind, Jacques Dorval was a dangerous S.O.B that needed to be silenced. I now think I may have judged him to hastily, he had maybe changed! Robert, can you get me intel on Jacques Dorval and Eli David's meeting up or anything that puts Jacques Dorval in Sharon's path at one time or another. I'll put feelers to my assets in the Oil Cartel and see what they come up with. Victor and Rivka will surely contact me with your demands, thanks for your vote of confidence!"

"You always had my confidence son. You are one hell of a special spy and person…."

They both jumped at hearing "Eyal Lavin, my phone **now**!"

Robert laughed and added "Son… you're on your own for this one…Goodbye!"

Eyal hit the end button while saying "Thanks…. coward!"

* * *

Looking at a very mad Sharon, he handed over her phone and tried to speak

"Sharon, you asked me for support…"

"You lied to me and made me believed you were hypnotized. Are you really in pain or that's also a ruse to cut me out of the action."

"Sharon, the pain is real believe me…. but I have enough experience to deal with it. I give you my word that this last hypnosis session I faked is the only time I wasn't honest with you. Darling, I'm a spy, it's in my nature of getting to the bottom of things. I didn't tell you of my plan for the same reason you purposely omitted telling me about Robert's theory on your mother's death… by the way, I came to the same conclusion. We (Robert and I) will be working together to get to the truth. I only wanted, like you did, to spare you some pain if it turns out to be a false theory. Look I need to do this… it helps the ego part of myself!"

Sharon smiled and lovingly looked at him "Gibbs has you well peg Mister Master Spy."

Eyal lifted his eyes at her "You've mentioned Gibbs many times... should I be worried?"

Those words brought a much needed genuine smile to Sharon's face

"Eyal Lavin, the womanizer…jealous…! This I need to drill down on!"

Sharon bolted into him and hugged her man as he whispered

"Love, I can handle the pain but please be gentle with this body for a while!"

She laughed, excused herself and they hungrily kissed. Both jumped at hearing

"Sharon, is all of this shit truth?"

Eyal turned Sharon around to face a red-eyes Ziva. Eyal pulled both women to him and whispered

"The sins of a father…."

Eyal remembered a question Annie Walker had once asked _'How muddy does a spy need to go to be at the top of his game?'_ He thinking was: The spiritual and emotional burdens of previous generations, unknown to the recipient, can be passed down to succeeding generations, hurting them again and again and in many ways.

'_Well Annie Walker, I now have your answer: Never as muddy as Eli David and Henry Wilcox did. Nothing is worth that kind of legacy.'_

To be continued.


	39. Chapter 39 - Ziva's Chapter

_**Hi readers, here is a short chapter... yes yes I can write short and sweet ones! I intend on closing all loose ends of this story. All characters and evens will have a closure. Hate what CA did leaving us all guessing so I'm creating my 'ENDINDS'. This one is Ziva Davis's closure. Annie's, Auggie's and all the others mentioned in my story will come, that's a promise. Please review if you like or even dislike. **_

* * *

Eyal asked "Sharon, help me sit up, I need to speak to Ziva."

"Eyal you should rest. The pain didn't go away just because she appeared."

Ziva added "Don't fret, I'm leaving. I wanted for Sharon to confirm this last **chapter** in my father and brother's Ziva hell hole!"

Eyal closed his eyes and breathed deeply "Ziva, that way of thinking has to stop. Sharon and I have been working to come to term with 'our sins'. We've both taken turns in inflicting to the other the 'tuff-love' pep talks! Today, it's your turn, friend. You've avoided me long enough! Want you to sit and listen to my view of this last '**chapter**'."

"Eyal, love you for caring, but not sure I'm up to another pep talk. Just lived through one with Gibbs and Ducky. Enough is enough, OK?"

Eyal didn't back down "Stick with me, Ziva. We are of the same background; I know what you need to hear at the moment. Your brother knew of Eli's full plan. Sharon is here with us. Knowing your father, after Ari's death, he would have wanted to 'do away' with her. She was the last 'loose end'. Why didn't he dispose of her?"

Ziva rolled her eyes at Eyal "Simple… she's Robert Jackson adopted daughter, he would never do anything to jeopardized MI-6's relation with the Mossad!"

"Wrong. Eli David never shied away from what needed to be done in order to tie up a loose end! Sharon was protected by a person close to you. Think Ziva!"

Ziva was at wits end, "Eyal, stop! I have enough on my plate as it is. Tafsik lezyen bamoah! (_You're talking nonsense_)"

Eyal, the pain helping, was livid "That's it, I give up! Lech hapess me yenanea otcha (_Go look for someone who cares_)"

Sharon was surprised at Eyal's reaction. "Eyal, that wasn't called for!"

As Ziva went to get up, Eyal caught her arm and pushed her down. He winced and swore as the pain ran down his neck to the tip of his fingers.

Sharon shot Ziva such a deadly stare that she obediently sat down.

Eyal spoke in a robotic voice "Sharon, can you page Uncle En? I need some kind of pain killer, any kind!"

Getting up and putting her arm around his shoulders, she said

"Love, they are going to serve diner soon, better you rest and have a good meal. Think it's better if Ziva and I talk first (sort it out between us). Promise, we'll be back by 1900 hours with an open mind. Won't we Ziva?" (she nodded).

Eyal answered "Since you asked so nicely, I'll oblige. As for 'a good meal' not going to happen! I'm on a soft diet, meaning my food is chopped, ground, mashed, pureed, and moist. Worst… all alcoholic beverages are forbidden."

Chuckling Sharon answered "Oupsss … hadn't thought of that! Well, I'm sure it nourishing and that's what you need at this time, Mister! Still want me to page Uncle En? You can't take regular painkillers."

"Yes, please. He mentioned you had asked him to find an alternative to hypnosis, seem he might have found something."

Winking at Ziva, he said "Girl prepare yourself, you are going to get that lecture! It's only a matter of time. I'm on your side, always remember that..."

Ziva approached and whispered while kissing the top of his head,

"I know and promise to listen when ready. Thanks for caring, big brother. Sharon is right, better we talk first. I have many questions; she might not have all the answers but I'll take what's available."

* * *

As soon as they left, Eyal's uncle, bearing a hypocrite smile, came in.

"You ready to try my alternative pain killer?"

Eyal smiled and answered, "Marijuana isn't a pain killer, it's a pain distracter. Uncle En, prefer we keep this from Sharon for now. If it works, I'll read her in, if not… well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her!"

"Son, why the secrecy? It's legal in the US as well as in Israel for medical reasons. You have received the OK from hospital authorities. Plus, you know damn well it works for you, gave you some for that back injury… remember."

Eyal shot him a sly smile "I remember…"

Uncle En lighted up the medical marihuana joint and pass it to Eyal while saying,

"Never thought I'd become an expert in rolling joints! They also have capsules here; would you prefer those?"

"No, like it better the 'natural' way. It stirs up memories of my youth!"

"Son, I was there, you were not much of a smoker more the book worm type!"

"Agree, but did have some fun from time to time."

They jumped at hearing "Interesting pain killer, boys!"

Eyal nearly swallowed the join he was inhaling "Damn, Sharon what are you doing here?"

"Knew what you were up to and wanted you to know that I knew!"

Uncle En asked "How?"

"In order to have permission to smoke the weed instead of the capsules usually given, you need to have a special ventilator… which I noticed was added to your 'equipment'. I'm a spy in case you had forgotten, details like that don't go unnoticed. Guys, would have preferred you'd read me in. I'm not a holy little hypocrite, know what pot is and always approved of its medical use. At this time, it's a welcome/perfect alternative for you, Love! Plus, you are not the addictive personality."

Eyal handed her his joint and she took a couple of puffs.

"Nice, smell brings back memories… need to know memories that is!"

"Oh… I need/want to know, darling. You look at ease smoking a joint!"

"As you my dear! Memories will have to wait, for now I've got a dreadful face to face date with my friend Ziva!"

As she bent down to kiss Eyal good-bye, he folded two joints in her hand and whispered for her only "It might lighten the mood!"

Sharon rapidly hid the joints from Uncle En and said thank-you/good idea as she kissed him a last time.

* * *

Arriving at 'Eyal's place in Washington' Sharon just let herself drop on the sofa. Ziva followed suite. Looking at each other, they broke in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Sharon took out the joints and said "A gift from Eyal…"

"I love that man! Who could have guess you two would end up together? Got to admit though, you complete each other well. Eyal is a changed man, for the better that is. I've lost my faithful sidekick dark companion!"

Sharon handed Ziva her joint and they took some well needed downtime! Both were not adepts of pot but the very sensitive subject they had to talk and sort out commended this drastic measure!

After smoking the join, Sharon was the first to speak,

"Funny, the oldest reference to the cannabis plant is a pharmacy book from 2737 B.C., and it was related to its use as a medicine. The Chinese emperor Shen Nung (the Divine Farmer) referred to it as the "liberator of sin" and recommended it for the treatment of "female weakness," gout, rheumatism, malaria, constipation, and absent-mindedness. By 1000 B.C., its medicinal use, as indicated by available writings, had spread to India; by 500 B.C., it was familiar to the ancient Greeks. How can we explain that in 2015, we are fighting over its legalization? In some place it isn't even permitted for medical uses! Our ancestors were way ahead of us!"

"Welby shut the hell up! I always hated your historic inputs. How on earth can you remember it all!"

At those words Ziva froze and added "Damn, why didn't I see it before, you and Ducky are exactly alike. He's always blabbing away… damn Gibbs is borderline psychic; it took him less than 48 hours to make the far fetch connection!"

"He's special that for sure, but Ziva we aren't here to talk about Gibbs and my new found father. Need you to be truthful: Did you have any knowledge of your father's plan for me?"

"Sharon, I did not, Barei Lev _(pure in heart_)"

"I believe you, the spy in me needed to ask! Ziva, at the hospital, Eyal only wanted to help. As Eyal, you've also change from when we were partners, but you still have one hurdle to pass… accepting who you are. Abby said something to me that I'm going to throw at you – _Good people know how to outweigh good actions from the bad. Ziva is a good person… but she only looks at her bad actions so she thinks she is bad. Wish someone could make her see her goods like Gibbs did for me. I tried to help Ziva but…"_

"Sharon, Abby sees 'good' in everybody. She's not a reference."

"Well, she has an IQ of well over 180 and is a forensic scientist. Plus, I agree with what she said. Ziva, when are you going to realize that you are not your father or brother and it is not your job to carry their sins. Must admit I was shock when I realized that my mother and Eli were a 'team'. That makes me your equal in every way."

"Sharon how can you say that? I'm sure my father blackmailed your mother in some way. You are a good friend, mother and wife…Sound mind and body…"

"And you? You are the best partner and friend I ever had; Tony would die for you; Gibbs considers you like his daughter. I see his eyes when you are hurting, he's hurting double! Girl you must be doing something right. Have a question for you: Who was the hit woman when we were paired together?"

"Sharon…"

"WHO?"

"Damn, you were!"

"WHY"

"…."

"WHY"

"Because my father didn't trust me to kill on demand! You always were his # 1, his favorite, the daughter he wished he'd had…. HAPPY! I couldn't even live up to the expectations of my own father."

"Damn Ziva, you don't get it, I was only a puppet for him. He made me do the dirty work and purposely kept you away from that side of the job. Why: I needed to have the 'necessary' tools to complete my mission! You were his family; he was protecting you and using me."

Sharon saw the realization then the pain in Ziva face.

"Mitzta'eret (_I'm sorry)!_ How can you not want to kill me?"

"Ziva, you are my friend – _ChaveraShelach_, better my sister - _Achoti_. You had nothing to do with this shit. It did hit home hard and must admit what I'm realizing hurts big. Always considered Eli as a father figure. I prefer, no need to think, that I might have become at one point, for him, more than a spy toy but…"

Ziva looked up and said "Chag Urim Sameach (_May we be enlightened_)

"Ziva, I have more of a dark side than you ever will but you are in no way responsible for how I got those 'dark' qualities! It's a trait of my personality that was only highlighted by Eli. I am who I am, you're not to blame!"

Suddenly Ziva lifted her hand, Sharon caught it and a violent fight erupted.

They went at each other not to hurt but more to relieve the unbearable tension that had built up between them. It had always been their way of working out their problems: He who lives by the sword, dies by the sword way.

Out of breath, Ziva pulled Sharon up "Well Sis, what do you think of us now?"

"Ready to face the future in a better light! You?"

"Might be interesting to try. Sharon, since we are letting it all out… I always envied your compartmentalization skills and the fact that you could shut off emotions. Plus, you had the singing and dancing skills I wished I was born with."

"Ziva, this is weird… I would have loved to have your empathy and kindness for others. I just can't 'feel' profoundly about the events in a person's life – good or bad. Yes, I can see their hurt or happiness, react to it and give a helping hand or shoulder if necessary but it's all superficial; I'd even say, at times, an act because it's what is expected of me. Gibbs would say 'I don't feel it in my guts.' The only persons I can relate to are my close friends and family. I learned today that I was genetically conceived for this specific trait and what I was lacking, Eli David trained me for it! Ziva, for the singing, you have a wonderful voice and are a lot sexier at it than I can be. As for dancing, take lessons girl! You have a better body for it than I ever will. Give yourself a fighting chance!"

"Sharon, that's …."

"The Emet veYatziv (_True and Certain_)! Ziva with Eyal's help, I accepted myself for what I am. I love the life I have and what I've done with myself. You have, with Tony, Gibbs and the rest of your NCIS family, the chance to enjoy your life to the fullest. You only need to love yourself half as much as we all do!"

"Sharon, I can only promise to try. We were partners for three years and lived through many up and down, but we never talked like we just did. Tonight, you hit many sensitive nerves. Never would have thought you envied, of all things, my empathy… For me, it was THE flaw preventing me from being the spy my father wanted me to be!"

"It's not a flaw, believe me, it's not a flaw. We really are two peas in a pod!"

They talked about the consequences and legacies of the actions of Eli David/Elisabeth Jackson. Both had many unanswered questions but reminiscing the three years they were partners, many situations/mission mishaps were now clearer. Looking deeply in each other's eyes, they hugged.

Sharon added, "Hey, it's nearly 1900 hours. Eyal is a sticker for punctuality. We don't show up in time, he's going to send the cavalry. Ziva prepare yourself for some sort of news… think Eyal has another piece of this distorted puzzle. My master spy has been pulling strings since I told him of it all. Pretty sure it concerns Ari."

"I know, wasn't ready to hear it this morning but I am now. Sharon, I'm in no shape to drive…."

"Either am I, better we take a cab. With your skills, we could end up being arrested for driving under the influence. Great headlines that would make!"

"Sharon, why don't we bring Eyal a little something for sharing his 'pain killers'. It permitted me to calm down long enough for your words to sink in. An up and coming Israeli artist owed me money and offered a very pricey wine and two signed glass set to settle his debt. Consider it my gift to you both… for all you've done and will continue doing for yours truly."

"I don't need or want a gift to be your friend, that's free. But I will take you up on your offer, it will up Eyal's spirits: Israeli made, fine art craft and pricey wine. He won't be able to take much of the wine but he's an avid art collector. It's the perfect gift, Ziva. Jut what the doctor would order!"

"Well, it all fits: The wine is just his size – It's one of those mini-bottle."

* * *

As they entered the room, Eyal was caught red handed in charming a nurse. She took one look at Sharon and rapidly excused herself.

Chuckling Sharon came close to him "I can return at another time, if it's inconvenient for you?"

"Sharon, I was just being a gentleman."

Ziva answered "Yea, you always loved being a gentleman… and the paybacks it could procure. You do realize you can't do that anymore?"

"See somebody is in a better mood."

He took a closer look at them and a sly smile grew on his face.

"See by the red marks on your necks, you two ruffled your feathers, just hope it over and done with. Really don't want to defuse time bombs between the two of you… this old man not quite up to it yet! Should I warn Gibbs to be on the lookout for two pit bulls seeking closures?"

Both rolled their eyes at him.

Sharon kissed him, he brought her closer and deepened the kiss while adding "Missed you."

She smiled and Ziva added "Eyal, you were alone less than three hours! Has love rendered you so powerless that it has control on your every thought...your every word...your every move? Not good for a Master spy!"

Eyal answered "Not at all, it makes me a happy man and a better spy. You should try it sometimes."

Ziva's answered "I might just do that!"

"Well, well, well I can see it was a good ruffling of feathers!"

Sharon asked "Eyal, this afternoon you seemed to want to share a new piece of the puzzle?"

Eyal sat up and said "Very observant of you Mrs. Welby."

Ziva added "I'm ready to answer – You asked who protected Sharon from my father, I'm guessing it was Ari."

"Yes, How?"

Both said "Don't know."

"I'm disappointed, all that training; Mossad, Kidon and MI-6 and neither of you has a clue. Think my little grasshoppers, think."

Ziva had less patience with Eyal's humor than Sharon "EYAL, stop touting your own horn!

Sharon laughed "She finally got an idiom right!"

Ziva was not in a laughing mood "SHARON"

Eyal held up his hands "OK, OK, Ziva, you win! Warning: This is not going to paint a better picture of your father but you might come to terms with Ari's actions. Since Sharon told me of the situation, I pushed a couple of buttons and cashed in some IOUs. Surprisingly enough, people are more than willing to talk since the principal culprits are dead."

* * *

He pulled Sharon near him and made sure Ziva was comfortable.

"From what I gathered Eli informed Ari of the plans 'daddy' had for him. From what I was able to gather it was as Ari was entering medical school. The same School as Sharon was enrolled in after having spent three years as Ziva's partner in Israel and, at that time and as planned, was Ari's girlfriend. Ari flatly refused the orders. That pushed Eli to blackmail Ari by threatening to kill his mother. Ari called it a bluff but sadly he didn't know how far Eli could go; Mrs. Haswari was promptly killed (well more murdered). Sharon was next in line if Ari didn't fall in the ranks… so he did. Sharon, from what I gathered, he deeply cared for you. Ari was his father's son and he came up with a vengeful plan; go along with his father's traced path but at one point he turned the table: The son blackmailed the father."

Ziva swallowed hard before asking "But why kill Caitlin Todd?"

Eyal smiled at Ziva "An eye for an eye… Ari by killing Caitlin was avenging his mother's murder. Not saying I agree or understand his motives, but that young man was put through one hell of a psychological torture! Can't say I'd kept my sanity having lived through what he did. Ziva, the man had, at one point, a heart and soul. Deep down, from what my sources are telling me, he was at lot like you. He was forced to walk a different path. "

Ziva swallowed hard but still needed to ask,

"Why her, why in the US?"

"That's where my intel is a little sketchy, Ari, at that time, was Mossad posing as a Hamas terrorist (or it may have been the other way around) and to complete a terrorist act, he met up with Gibbs (in order to only seem to complete the mission Hamas had tasked him with). One of my assets said that Gibbs reminded Ari of your father, don't ask me why. Ari chose to make Gibbs suffer for the crime of your father, don't have the answer to why Gibbs. My asset, one of Mossad's best profiler at the time, was asked by Ari to study Gibbs and built a complete file on the man. That's how he knew how to hurt Gibbs at his core. Caitlin death served two purposes: Get his revenge for his mother and pass on to Gibbs and Ziva, your father's horrible doings."

Sharon asked "Eyal, Eli should have had me killed, I was a loose end. Even could say, the only one left standing. He had the means and I'm now realizing with horror… the will."

Ziva gulped at Sharon's words. Eyal reached for Ziva's hand and squeezed it as he pulled Sharon closer to him.

"Yes, you are right but Ari purposely **didn't** read Sharon in. By doing so, his ability to protect Sharon grew. If you would have known of your role, believe me, Sharon you'd be dead. By killing Caitlin Todd and going public (telling Gibbs and Ziva) in the US with what Eli David had planned for his own son's future, _(He chose the US because it was/is an important Israeli allied and a leader for coordinating peace talks),_ Ari succeeded in demolishing Eli's reputation in the Mossad and in the spy world in general: His mother was avenged and his girl protected, Ari could die in peace. As for Sharon, Ari knew the man Eli was… how can I say this without being sick, 'a man of honor'. Meaning he didn't kill if it wasn't necessary to achieve his goal or tie up a loose end. Sharon, you were **not a** loose end. All that knew of the diabolical plan, except Eli, were dead. If Eli didn't tell you, you'd never find out. Plus, you and Ziva had developed a very strong friendship and I'm thinking you grew on him. You became a member of his family… Eli would never hurt a member of his family."

Sharon shook her head and said "Eyal, he sent Ziva on an impossible mission and if it hadn't been for Gibbs and Tony, she'd be dead. How can you say Eli would never hurt a family member?"

Eyal smiled "My little grasshopper is missing something! Think my little one!"

Ziva swore in Hebrew and blurted out "I was no more a member of his family; I was a member of the NCIS family. He said it to me over and over, I didn't realize it, damn Eyal, you and Gibbs are made of the same cloth!"

It was Sharon's turn to swear in French!

Ziva wanted more "Eyal, can I know who your sources are? If you know… someone else knows…."

"Ziva, that I'll take to my grave. Just know that you are both safe; Eli's heritage died with him. My asset had doubts on one person and I made sure he is no longer a threat. The buck stops here!"

Ziva and Sharon looked wide eyes at Eyal but knew better to ask for more details, they wouldn't get any.

Ziva got up and kissed Eyal while whispering for him only,

"Today I close the door to my past, open the door to my future, take a deep breath, step on through and start a new **chapter** in my life. Eyal, you and Sharon may not be of my blood but you are my only true family. Thank-you beloved brother! Ketivah veChasimah Tovah LeShanah Tovah Tikateivu_ (May you be inscribed in the Book of Life for a good Year)"_

At that she handed him her gift.

Sharon looked at Eyal and saw a rare moment; tears rolling down his face. She had not heard what Ziva had said to her man but seeing him cry was enough to know Eyal had succeeded in what he had set out to do: Change Ziva's Kismet and give her a life of her own; free of Eli, Ari, the Mossad and even the dark memories of Israel. Ziva was now free to build her future and live with the happy souvenirs of her past along with the bad ones.

* * *

After Ziva had left, Sharon sat by Eyal and said "Think she'll be OK?"

"Don't know. The only wall that was stopping her from going forward was the one she created in her thoughts/mind. Just hope she realized at least that!

"I also need to thank-you. Ziva is not the only one you helped seeing the glass half full!"

She noticed Eyal was admiring the glasses Ziva had giving him.

"Would you like to try out those glasses. We could toast to our future?"

"I'm dying to but I might just die doing it!"

"Well, you'll at least die happy. Kidding… Checked it out with you Uncle and he said if the first sip doesn't make him vomit or convulse, tell him he can have half a glass but he has to take several small sips!"

Sharon had to laugh, his long lashed dark brown eyes were sparkling with mischief as he said

"Really and you agreed? Think this is the best gift I've ever been given."

Well Eyal was able to keep the first sip down and as promise Sharon poured him half a glass. They toasted to life and to Ziva's future (be it a happy one!).

To be continue


	40. Chapter 40 - Annie's chapter part 1

Eyal was a Master spy in all the sense of the word but, at this time, the very small glass of wine he had drank, did him in! Sharon smiled, it is not every day that you "put to bed" a man that could tackle a terrorist with one hand and gun another down with the other! She slowly got up from the bed, fixed his covers, checked his IV drips and kissed his forehead. As she was ready to leave, she heard a whisper, "Stay with me tonight?"

Smiling she answered, "E, you've spent the last nine days in an induced coma. This is your first one back 'to the living' and thanks to me it's been quite an emotional and busy/tiring one … you **need** to rest. Don't worry, I'm close. I've rented a room in the Lambert wing. It's specially designed for relatives or caregivers that want to stay 'in house'."

"Would prefer you closer! Why don't you take the other bed?"

"What if they need it for an emergency or accident? Eyal, we are in a hospital."

With his usual self-assurance, he said,

"They won't be using it. Mossad specified that I bunk alone. That bed was put in for my Uncle to 'spy' on me. He has orders to make sure I don't talk in my sleep."

"Eyal, you are in a secured US naval hospital. All personnel are vetted and use to dealing with the 'need to know only' protocols! It's not a first for the medical personnel to deal with an injured spy. Are they that paranoid?"

"Don't be naïve! You know how the Mossad operates and that I have many classified secrets. You'd be doing Uncle En a favor… Pretty sure he'd appreciated some time AWAY from me. He's been stuck by my side since he's arrived. (_Looking at his cell, he added) _Ahhhhhhh, that was quick! Rivka just approved of you as my watch dog!"

Putting on his best boyish grin, Eyal added, "Please…?"

* * *

At that same moment Uncle En came in.

Eyal greeted him, "Your timing is perfect. Sure you're not a spy?"

"That I can answer in one word and without any hesitation: NO!"

Eyal smiled and answered, "Just checking. Asked Sharon to be my bodyguard for the night. I happen to have tickets for a showing of the Batsheva Dance Company-Sadeh21. It would give you a night away from your favorite nephew!"

Uncle En was interested. "Is that show directed by Ohad Naharin?"

Eyal nodded

"What a coincidence, I helped shape it up!"

Looking at his nephew's eyes, he added. "But I'm guessing you knew that?"

Eyal sheepishly smiled as Sharon added, "I know of that troop. They celebrated their 50th anniversary last year. The dancers seemingly get knocked about by explosive external forces, they stretch and twist in every direction, especially backward. Very physical performance, the dancers are very talented, but I just can't relate to it; I'm not a fan. How were you implicated?"

"Sharon, external forces knocking us around; that is life in my country (_Eyal nodded). _As for my implication, the director is an old friend. Went to his studio for a lunch date and as I was watching them rehearse. I got 'drafted' for my 'connaissances'. The Sadeh21 show is 18 very physical dancers using a style that I, for fun, baptized 'Gaga' and Ohad, the fool, kept it for promotional reasons. It takes the audience through a study of 21 fields of movements. I helped him with the biomechanical parts of his choreography. Never saw the full show. Eyal, I will need Mossad's OK, but I'd gladly take you up on your offer. One day back to the living and already in payback mode, it is not necessary!"

"Oh, but it is and it's Mossad pre-approved! Two tickets are waiting for you at the reception of the Kennedy Center. Your old friend requested your presence backstage after the presentation. He has made plans, hope you have a wonderful night."

Uncle En lifted both hands and said, "Eyal, how did you manage to get a hold of Ohad … you're in a hospital bed and been conscious less than 12 hours!"

Sharon, shaking her head, responded "That, Uncle En, is as a mystery as how Gibbs got the boat he built out of his basement! Eyal will never cease to amaze me at how he can get the best reservations and/or commodities in the blink of an eye!"

Eyal smiled, "It only takes the right connections and I know how Gibbs got the boat out; no mystery there!"

* * *

Uncle En changed the subject "Hummmm … two tickets, think Ziva would like to be my date for the night?"

Sharon took over "Dance shows and operas are her things. Plus, she's in need of some serious RR. Want me to call her?"

Uncle En answered, "I'll examine my favorite nephew and get him settle for the night while you go ahead and call her, deal?"

Uncle En looked at Sharon, understanding, she nodded and went out of the room to make her call. With the nature of his wounds, a medical exam was intrusive and painful. Both (_Uncle En and Sharon_) knew Eyal preferred not to have an audience in such a vulnerable state.

During the exam, seeing Eyal reactions, Uncle En suggested some pain "distracters" but he refused.

"Uncle En, I don't plan on taking pot to numb the pain on a daily basis. Today, I needed focus to gather intel and seriously talk to Ziva and Sharon. Sorry, can't tell you more at this time. For me to accomplish what I set out to do, it was the best/only way. I still have one joint and will use it as a last resort. Plus, I now have a partner that can help me pass those pain hurdles. Women, spies especially, have ways with men; they've been trained in 'honey trapping'!"

Uncle En pinched his lips and said, "Eyal, we are giving you oral ketoconazole to prevent erections. The cuts/slashes you received, in the pelvic area, specifically targeted the transverse abdominal (TVA) with, I'm presuming, the intention of causing deliberating nerve pain for that specific area! The drug is not perfect but if you **don't temp nature**, it should do fine. Son, your wounds were inflicted in a way to make you suffer as they are healing. That Russian guy is one of the best I've encountered. Hell, I'm a doctor and never imagined wounds inflicted in such an ingenious way!"

"Uncle En, Belenko was trained to do just that. FSB and many spy agencies… Mossad included, have doctors studying the human body in just that manner."

"Eyal, stop. I prefer to be a naïve doctor that has hope for human nature. How does a spy deal with seeing/knowing so much horror/darkness?"

"As you are doing now… We look at the bright side, and there is always one. It's just harder to find for spies! But we don't have the luxury to be naïve about it … we'd end up dead pretty fast."

Uncle En closed his eyes and shook his head as he said, "Well, just remember that for some time sex is out of the question!"

Coming in to inform Eyal's uncle that it was a go with Ziva, Sharon answered

"Don't worry Uncle En, he won't get past square one! Rivka just texted me detailing my 'duties' and … funny … she mentioned … well you know?!"

Eyal bore a surprise look and responded, "She what? Let me see those 'duties'. What is this? A conspiracy between my doctor, boss and wife to keep me celibate!?"

Sharon answered, "We only want what's best for you. Seems Rivka has some bad experiences where you and recoveries are concerned! She was warning me of what to expect and giving me some pointers on how _to help you help yourself_! I like that women more and more."

Uncle En laughed at Eyal's pout while thanking him for the night's out.

* * *

Taking advantage of Sharon's body heat dulling some of his pains, he scanned his body from head to toes and sighted as he whispered,

"Have to admit, this Domino effect, Belenko's calling card, is still triggering hell throughout my body."

Sharon wanted to mother him crazy but since he had mentioned his injuries, the timing was good to come clean on how she had reacted at seeing him so badly hurt.

"Yes, and you were his 'last' Domino; he gave you his all! Your body took one hell of a beating. Theo, Arthur's son, suffered sensibly the same bullet wound to the leg and he bled out from it. Annie, who had witness Theo dying, was in such a state at seeing you that she lost it. We had to carefully peel her off of you. If she'd touched your body in any way, it would have put in motion Belenko's planned unstoppable spiral towards death (the Domino effect). If it had not been for the experimental/untested technologies Abby and Hank pulled out of their magic hats, you would have bled to death or suffered multiple organ failures then death. We could only, uselessly, look on. Belenko's plan A was to make you suffer, kill you then ride off into the sunset having avenged his brother's death but he realized it wasn't going to happen; NCIS had him cornered. Belenko concluded that he was not coming out alive of this ordeal, so he applied plan B! He wasn't going to see you die but he was to make sure your closest friends and family would!"

Eyal squeezed her right hand and whispered, "I know/heard, he self-narrated his plan more than once. Have to admit, I knew what his end result was for me… I had the same 'dream' for my sister's murdered, but that's another story. Darling, stop worrying, I'm here, with you. It's over."

"Eyal, I need… No … you need to hear me out: At seeing you, I lost it! With the experience I have in extreme extractions, I shouldn't have reacted in that way! We owe Gibbs the discussion we are having. He shook me out of my stupor and **ordered** me to coordinate your extraction and focus on the fact that you were **ALIVE!** Gibbs then went and shot that last and well-deserved nail in that bastard's (Belenko) coffin! Eyal, I'm seriously doubting, where you are concerned, if I separate my work life from my personal one. My judgment was clouded and it could have cost you your life. Not so sure I can handle us working as a team. I should bench myself for a while, give me … us time to sort it out."

She instinctively touched her belly, he was fast to put his hand over hers and added,

"Darling, stop. We DO work well together and, I don't say this too many: I trust you. If I could put you in a bubble for the rest of your pregnancy, I would. But that's not what you want or need! Look, you would have done what had to be done, Gibbs just made you focus on the job at hand. We all need a kick in the butt on occasions. I've seen you in action, Mrs. Welby. I still have scars of the BIG fishing hooks you coldly pushed into me (he winked at her). My Uncle still can't get over how you came up with such a plan and had the galls to put it in motion! These are special times: your emotions/body are out of your control … a little thing called 'pregnancy hormones'; give yourself a break. Look, we'll have plenty of time to talk and analyze your reactions. It's called 'debriefing'. I still hate the word and personally, I'm not a fan but the more I run point, the more I realize it's a '_mal nécessaire'_! Promise that after gathering from Gibbs and others what went down, you will have a proper debriefing session. It won't be the husband talking but your leader. My conclusions might not be all positive but that's how we learn, nobody is perfect! They say I'll be out of field duty for at least six to nine months… That will give us plenty of time to rehash those events."

"YOU have some time off…. I still answer to Dark Control, MI-6 and the Mossad! No time off in my future, unless my bosses decide otherwise."

Eyal whispered while kissing her neck, "At Dark Control, he will or he'll have me to answer to! Since 'he' and 'me' are the same person … you'll get your time off!"

"Not sure MI-6 and/or the Mossad will be as flexible."

"They will… I know things … remember!"

"Spy agencies don't take well to being blackmailed!"

"I don't either; may the best man win! Hey, no more talking about missions or work. Your perfume is causing havoc with my capacity to restrain myself!"

"Eyal…. You can't … stop, please!"

Putting an end to a lingering kiss, he added,

"In the Jewish faith, a woman's right to sexual intercourse is referred to as an 'onah', and it is one of a wife's three basic rights. The others are food and clothing. Sex is the woman's right, not the man's and we are legally married, …"

"I'm Catholic, you are off the hook, Sir! Remember your Uncle's recommendations and Rivka's orders."

Eyal pulled out his best sexy and raspy voice

"OK but Uncle En or Rivka didn't say petting wasn't permitted. Find a way to lock that door!"

She rolled her eyes at him but did as told, "Nice compromise, but promise me if you feel pain, we stop?"

To please her, he nodded but there was no way in hell that was going to happen!

She slipped her hands under his hospital gown. His smile widened as her fingers went from his lower abdomen and pushed upward towards his chest. His good leg slipped between hers as his hands fondled her breasts through her tight T-shirt. A warm breath blew into the crease of her neck as he slowly and masterfully slipped off her bra. Putting his mouth on hers while whispering, "Love a heavy petting session."

Laughing, she answered, "In London, it's called snogging."

"Snuggling while snogging… I like it … idiom adopted!"

She was melting in sweet sweat as his hands caressed her body. He expertly played with her; amorously embracing, kissing, and caressing her body. His hands slowly traveled to her neck where his fingertips ran along her clavicles and finished their journey by sensually teasing her nipples. Unable to control the burning sensations traveling through her, she firmly pressed her hands against his chest, facilitating his efforts to slip her completely on him.

Suddenly, at seeing him face to face she panicked,

"Eyal, I have no willpower whatsoever. I don't want to harm you in any way!"

"Sharon, this is for you, and you only. Let me give you pleasure, please. I can control my pain and it's not a problem at the moment, I'm good!"

He then accelerated the kisses, hugs, and engaged in many pleasurable sexual touches.

It had been a long two weeks and both had greatly missed their usual sexual attention.

Her muscles started to tighten, her inside began to quiver and her breathing got irregular as she clenched up.

Eyal whispered in a roguish voice, "Let go, I'm OK, darling."

Looking deeply in her eyes and touching her in very explicit sensuous areas that he knew would send a hot, screaming, erupting, heart-pumping explosion throughout her.

He smiled at feeling her body completely taking over and pushing out of her conscious control. Expertly, he moved, hugged and touched her, permitting to take mind, body and soul for a wonderful ride.

Taking time to regain her thoughts, she gently touched his face

"Thanks that rocked! I owe you."

"And I will collect … don't worry!"

She settled on his side and sensed her body falling into sleep, fighting it she said

"Time we part, you need your space to properly rest."

"My mind wants you by my side but I will oblige the demands of my body. He wins for now…."

* * *

Not long after they had settled down, Eyal awoke. Something was not right; it was not the time for the nurses round plus the perfume wasn't Nurse Carmen's. He focused, scanned his surroundings, shook his head and in a barely audible voice he whispered,

"Neshema, what are you doing here?"

Annie, dressed as a nurse, came … well, was pushed forward. Sharon had her at gunpoint.

"Neshema, what were you thinking? Never sneak up on a spy … well in this case, spies. Were you testing us or you're in trouble… I'm guessing the later!"

"Eyal, I need your help."

Holstering her gun, Sharon gently pushed Annie in a chair.

Sharon was less "amicable' than Eyal "Talk Walker!"

Annie blurted out, "I need Eyal's experience, he's the only one that can help me."

Eyal closed his eyes and whispered, "What up, Annie?"

A worried nurse came in to check on the reason her patient vitals were a bit on the rapid side. Seeing Annie, she advised Eyal that visiting hours were well over. Sharon decided to give the twosome some privacy. She took the nurse by the shoulders and ushered her out.

"Carmen, know it's late but can you make an exception? Mrs. Walker has a short layover in the states. Promise she won't be long."

"Sharon, your husband needs his rest. Plus, I know Mrs. Walker. She has been a patient and was once involved with one of our doctors. She lives in Washington."

Sharon bit her lips … not her best lie! _"Pick it up, Welby, pick it up!"_

"Sorry, I didn't express myself correctly. Annie is expected in Paris in less than 24 hours. She needs to speak to Eyal before leaving. They have some important and unfinished business that was interrupted with his accident. She's with the Smithsonian and he's an on-off art dealer. You can listen in if you want, but I, for one, prefer to leave them to their 'art talk'. It's more often than none self-punishing boring! Do you know where I can get a 'good' coffee?"

Carmen gave instructions to the nearest Star Buck while slightly opening Eyal's door and said,

"Mrs. Walker, you have no more than 15 minutes. Mr. Lavin, if your vitals take a turn for the worst, I will be back and Mrs. Walker will have to leave immediately."

Eyal lipped "Thank-you."

* * *

Finally, alone he asked, "What's up? Hope you don't expect me to tiptoe through the tulips with you…. I can't even go to the bathroom on my own!"

Annie laughed, "I know… Sharon read me in on your latest temper tantrum! I don't want your body but need that amazing mind of yours and maybe an asset or two!"

With a teasing expression, Eyal answered, "I'm hurt … my body is one of my best tools!"

Annie rapidly shot back "Was! I suggest you take that 'body' out of your 'work tools' if you want to keep it in 'working' order!"

"Just joking … did that as soon as the relationship became serious with Sharon!"

Putting on a concern look, he asked, "Neshema, before I asked the usual what? and why? questions relating to your latest 'problem', how are you coping?"

"You could say I'm in 'reconstruction'. Still coming to terms with Natasha and Ben's death but getting the proper help to deal with it. Surprisingly, I can lean on Joan when I'm down or plainly out of it. And she's surprisingly good at reading my moods and helping me properly navigate my tsunamis! I'm slowly but surely building another wall of experience to become a better spy. Must admit never thought I'd get as muddy. I'm realizing it's not how muddy you become but what you do with the mud that's important: You can choose to drown in it and die or arrange yourself to come out of the murkiness smelling like a rose! _(Eyal shot her an approving glance.) _As for my love life, I came clean with Ryan McQuaid. I'm not the girl he deserves. I need to come to terms on how I feel about Auggie. Let's say my personal life is in a shamble; a controlled shamble. As of now, I'm in mission mode … again! So the ME time will have to wait … again!"

Eyal rolled his eyes at her and in an annoyed tone said, "Look, we don't have much time. That nurse won't give you more than the agreed 15 minutes … plus not sure my body will cooperate for that long…. Sorry! Coming from you, I guess it's complicated, give me the short version!"

"Easy: I need to spring Zarya Fischer out of Cologne, Germany."

Eyal swore in Hebrew, "Damn Annie, you don't owe the Fisher family till perpetuity! What really up? Germany is not Russia and you are no more a paper pusher spy. Why do you need my help to spring an asset/friend out of Cologne, it should be a walk in the park!"

"For a reason I can't explain… Mossad had her 'kidnapped and they are detaining her at Israel's embassy. Did some leg work and it's a fortress! Need to get her out before they move her."

Eyal smiled and said, "Told you, everything was better in Israel … well with a touch of Israel! I can drill down, but warning you, I won't interfere with my agency's actions. They might not even want to read me in. Annie, if I tell you to stay out of it, you need to trust me and do as told. Don't want you going up against the Mossad … you won't win especially if they have Zarya on their turf! And to finish, '_For a reason I can't explain'_ that's bull Annie Walker. The truth or I'll make damn sure you won't get anywhere near Zarya plus the Mossad doors will be forever closed to you in real 'perpetuity'. I'm not kidding Annie; I need to tread carefully here, I want the real/full/truth picture!"

The door opened and Carmen said,

"Mrs. Walker, you need to leave. Mr. Lavin vitals are way too high."

Eyal was annoyed "Carmen, I'm OK. You said 15 minutes and it's been barely 10."

"I also said it depended on your vitals. As I can see Mrs. Walker's business is making you nervous and/or anxious. She has to go. I have direct orders from Dr. Lavin to see that your vitals remain in a straight line."

"Well, I'm giving you orders straight from the bull's mouth; I can handle another 5 minutes."

At that Sharon came in. She had heard/seen enough. Eyal was livid and Carmen was not going to step down.

"Carmen, leave me deal with this, please?"

She sternly looked at Sharon and said, "I need to sedate him. We can't have his heart rate and blood pressure skyrocketing. It's going to cause havoc with his internal sutures and much more. You don't seem to realize that his condition is still critical. This is intensive care not pediatrics!"

At that, she went for Eyal's IV drips. Sharon knew what was coming. Eyal was not going to cooperate. With her eyes, she implored Annie to follow her lead. Annie "got her drift" and they both expertly immobilized Eyal (_spies will be spies_) while Carmen gave him a mild sedative. It wouldn't put him under but would make him relax in order to get his vitals in the targeted zone. Carmen then ordered Annie out and warned Sharon that she was next if Eyal's vitals continued "misbehaving".

As Carmen left, Sharon did what she had to do; kiss him deeply to get a fighting chance to calm him. It usually worked…

"Eyal, I know you can control your heart rate enough to fool that damn machine. Do it now, it's the only way I can help you. Carmen is just doing her job and I, by going behind her back, am putting your well-being in jeopardy. But I know our Miss Walker! I'm guessing she's in a doozy or has a doozy of a problem. I'm with you, get your temper under control!"

Eyal nodded

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he succeeded in stabilizing his vital. Carmen came in, checked the monitors. Before leaving she scolded Eyal with her index finger and he shot her his best "I'll be good", smile.

* * *

Sharon spoke first, "OK, what's up with our Mrs. Walker?"

"She wants me to spring Zarya Fisher out of Mossad's control. Zarya is…"

"I know who Zarya is: Sister of Simon Fisher, one of FSB's best dark, maybe rogue, maybe a double master spy that was killed by CIA proven double Lena Smith. It was twisted love story between him and the probie Annie. It all ended … badly and won the spy chatter of the year award!"

"Annie has it in her head that she owes Zarya…"

"As I see it, she does. Annie pushed more shove forward when she should have stopped and worst she fell in love with the target. He was a high-profile FSB master spy and her naivety/inexperience got a possible good asset killed plus she targeted by FSB. Damn, when a spy kills his handler because of you … get him in protective custody because he just signed his death warrant! Especially where the FSB is concerned, they are ruthless! The Russians, in order to tie up all loose ends, needed (still need) to eliminate one Annie Walker. They studied our little Miss Muppet's MO and know she feels indebted towards Zarya! They will target Zarya on a recurring basis till they get what they want. Doesn't take years of experience to figure that one out! How Israel/Mossad is involved, I don't know but…"

Eyal was having the hardest of time to keep his control,

"Sharon, this is not the time and place to evaluate Annie's spy status. She stumbled onto something, we need to find out what and decide if it's worth acting on. I trust her judgment, she always had a '_je ne sais quoi'_ that is usually right!"

"Eyal, you need to stop protecting Annie."

"Sharon, please. Don't want to fight with you. I like you, no, I order you, Officer Welby, to find out what Annie was going to tell me before we were interrupted. Want you to drill her down for me. She was not 100% honest with me earlier. You are as good as I for reading people, get her to tell you the whole story. I'm not going against my agency without proof that I have the whole truth!"

"Don't worry, I'll have your information easily enough. I'm not the one blinded by Mrs. MasterSpy Wannabe."

"SHARON!"

At that Eyal lost his battle with his control and Carmen was fast to be by his side.

"Sharon, what's with you? I can hear you both from the nurses' desk! Not the best time to pick a fight. Get out, now."

Eyal gripped Carmen's hand and said. "Please Carmen, leave me deal with this. Promise, I'll live up with whatever happens to me. Dr. Lavin knows me well and will punish 'me, myself and I' only! I have to speak to Sharon and even if she's behaving like a spoiled child at this time, I need to get through to her. It's important."

Carmen checked the monitors and bowed her head. "OK Eyal, it's your life. I've been around long enough to know agents, officers or spies from different countries have one hell of a dangerous life but when they say '_It's important'_ in such a way … it usually means some problem with national security… I know it's not the time to argue! Just tell me you'll be careful, please."

Looking at Sharon, she said, "Sharon, you are tired and emotional, I get, but your husband seems to need his partner not a child at the moment. Care to oblige?"

With those words Carmen had solidly nailed Sharon to the wall of reality. She didn't see Annie Walker in the same light as Eyal but now was not the time to out her frustrations and argue with him.

As Carmen went out, Sharon pinched her lips and looked at Eyal. It was as if he had shut down, not an emotion on his face. What to do? She knew she had pushed a bit too far.

"_Welby, why do you always leave jealousy get the best of you! Excuses are not going to cut it; how can I work this? Ah, that's it! I need to 'work it'. __Treat__ Eyal as my boss and not my husband. Do what he wants/needs me to do; no questions asked!"_

"OK Boss, sorry for the uproar. I was out of line. Will leave our conversation at that. We can settle the matter later, what do you need me to do?"

Eyal shot her a stinging look "Oh, it's way past a simple conversation, it's a full fledge disagreement, and you are right we will finish it **once and for all. **Just not now. As for your orders: You need to speak to Annie. She's waiting at our Washington apartment. Sharon, put aside your personal opinions and work the problem not the girl. I want to be kept in the loop, do not act as a team to spare me. It's the Mossad we are dealing with. Understood? I may be sidelined, but if you cross me, I have my ways…."

"Loud and clear. And I'm sorry."

"Sharon, I can't accept your apology … hell, I'm pissed but forced to put the cover on it for these monitors not to go crazy."

"Guess I deserve that! Eyal, just want you to know this is not about your feelings for me or Annie. It's my personal opinion of Annie Walker—the spy, not the friend. From my perspectives and experiences, she a ticking time bomb. I just don't want her to bring you down with her, know you have strong feeling for Annie … and you've been through enough as is!"

"Ah, so you're saying; you have the experience to deal with her and I don't. Should I bow to the master!? Look, I've dealt with Annie way before being involved with you. Like it or not, she's a damn good spy. And YES, I know/realize she sometimes takes unorthodox even dangerous ways to come to her ends. Also, she had quite a rapid rise to 'stardom' so to speak. For people like us, the fast track means many sometimes deadly mistakes. You need to focus on the situation Annie wants us to help her with not the way she goes about doing her job. That, my dear, is none of your concern."

Sharon closed her eyes and swallowed. The man could be harsh but she had backed herself in this corner and needed to face up to the consequences. Worst, he was right on all counts!

"Eyal, don't worry, I will treat her with respect. My opinion of her will not transpire, never has."

"Truce … then, for now! Sharon, something is brewing and my body is not up for one of Annie's douses (_as you call them!_). I need you to get her intel and assess it. Are you up for it? I can call in Ziva if you prefer?"

"That won't be necessary. What are your feelings?"

"Pretty sure it's a fallback of this damn DMW mission. Like they say; _it's not over till the fat lady sings!_"

"Do you want me to bug myself so you can have eyes and ears on our conversation?"

"No, I trust you."

Coming from Eyal, especially with what had just gone down between them, the 'trust' word was huge! Sharon couldn't hold her composure any longer and she reached out. Eyal immediately became THE husband and brought her to him.

"Damn, hate it when our work life comes crashing into our personal life. Look, when I'm up and about, I want us to lay it **all out** concerning one Annie Walker. No holding back. Our opinions are closer than you think as per Annie's MO. We just don't go about it in the same way and you, my Love, are a tad bit jealous. For me, Annie is a dear friend and I realize she'll never get to that point with you. We need to compromise on the matter or it will hurt us beyond repair at one point. But for now, it can wait."

Sharon tried to hold back the tears but it was impossible. Eyal wiped the ones that were flowing down on her face as he whispered,

"Hey, won't stop loving you if you don't see Annie in the same way I do. Would just prefer we agreed on how to disagree!"

Sharon nodded, cuddled next to him but as she was falling into deep sleep, she felt a hand bring her back to reality.

"Hate doing this but you have work to do Officer Welby. If I could trust someone else enough to spare you, I would!"

"I'm OK. How are **you** coping? You didn't get much of that needed sleep and it's already early morning."

"Sleep is overrated. When you leave, promise I'll take a breather. I'll be OK."

Squaring her shoulders, he continued, "Love_,_ my gut is telling me Annie's on to something big. (_Smiling he ventured_) And don't even think of saying '_damn Annie Walker'._ She knows of my precarious medical situation and she would not risk jeopardizing my health with some insignificant situation. She came to me because she could not deal with it alone or with CIA/Auggie's help. Trust me, something fishy is up, the Mossad is detaining the sister of a once high profile Russian spy! Get to the bottom of her problem and report back. Ah … don't you two bleeding hearts teaming up with Ziva and becoming a trio wanting to spare me? Again: Do not tackle the Mossad."

"Eyal, you have my word that I'll gather the intel Annie has and report back. I will not tackle the problem be it as a duo or trio."

* * *

Sharon went straight to the apartment and found Annie sleeping on the sofa.

"_She must be exhausted or her spy craft is slipping!"_

"Annie, wake-up, Annie. We need to talk!"

Annie stirred. "Sharon, what are you doing here?"

"Well … hope you weren't expecting Eyal."

"No, he said he'd send a friend, didn't expect it would be you. You're pregnant, not a time for you to be taking care of Mrs. Catastrophe!"

"Annie … we are in Washington, DC meaning on CIA/FBI's turf. You told him you were on your own with this … well whatever you want to call your present problem! So … on such short notice, I'm the only one he could trust, sorry."

Annie put her head down and wept. That Sharon was not expecting.

"Annie, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

Forcing herself to bring her head back up, Annie painfully admitted

"I just want it all to stop. I need a break from lies, secrets, missions, and dangers lurking and bringing me in. It's been so long since I've had a 'no string attached' fun night out! Really don't know if I can go on with this kind of life!"

"Annie focus; you came to Eyal knowing of his medical condition, it must be important! I need for you to be completely honest: What's up? Get it out and I'll assess it and report back to Eyal."

Annie sat up and said, "Hope you're ready because this is going to rock your socks off!"

"Rock my world, my socks…. I'm getting use to that kind of news; Sock it to me Walker!"

Sharon's reaction surprised Annie but wanting to get her news out was a priority, time was of the essence here! She started talking,

"A couple of hours ago, Zarya contacted me on our secured line. Look at her message and come to your own conclusions. It was encrypted and I'm the only one that knows the unconventional code, I'm confident that no one else got this message."

The decrypted message read, "Haven't been completely honest with you. Simon, before meeting up with you, was already wanted dead by the FSB. Lena was tasked with killing him but because **he was an asset for a CIA agent**. He went on to save that agent and dear friend's life. Jai Wilcox is alive, Simon had planned the whole sequences of events leading up to his 'death'. Mossad found out and are detaining me. I will kill myself before I talk (_I have my ways_). You are my last chance. Jay was Simon's friend but also my husband, I want to go back to him."

Sharon stared at the paper and just said, "WTF"

"My words exactly. Sharon, I'm tired, more exhausted emotionally and physically. I can't deal with this in a proper manner. I need your help, friend."

Sharon winced at that last word but realized Eyal "gut" was right: This was huge!

"Annie, why can't you ask for Joan's and CIA's support?"

"Zarya doesn't trust CIA, Mossad or FSB. FSB was ruthless: It assassinated her brother (Simon) and her 'husband' (Jai) was/is still high on their hit list! CIA had Lena in their ranks and there may be more! If I don't settle this matter 'off grid', we can say goodbye to both—Jai and Zarya; they will commit suicide."

Annie noticed Sharon face was rapidly becoming a light shade of gray. She rapidly pulled her on the sofa with her.

"Sharon, breathe in, breathe out … slowly. Don't faint on me, please…."

"I'm OK, but I need to raid Eyal's liquor cabinet. Pregnant or not I need a drink, a strong one!"

Annie laughed and added, "While you're up, poor me one, anything … just not some Patron!"

Annie made a toast "To better and quieter times!"

"Hearth fully agree but it's not going to happen in the short term. Can you tell me more?"

"Here's the rest: As I figure, Simon was Jai's asset not his target as I was led to believe by CIA. Jay, with Simon's help, discovered one hell of a conspiracy! From the files we found in Jay's safe house, FSB and Mossad were directly involved. I'm now guessing CIA may also be. Henry told me Arthur and the CIA had participated in Jai's 'death'. Can't believe Jai used me to put in place his permanently going off grid act. I mourned the guy!"

Sharon looked sideways at Annie and said, "Annie, didn't you do the same to your own sister…. Guessing Jai's motives were as good and justified as yours!"

Annie slowly turned her head, put a smirk on her face and said, "Touché! I'll shut up now!"

Sharon had a question, "Was Simon also going to go off grid? He was a marked man with the FSB, CIA and Mossad!"

"From what I'm piecing, Simon was to join them later. He was the link to warn me of what they had discovered and make me deal with the after marks as I desired. Lena Smith made sure that didn't happen. Also guessing Simon hadn't planned on falling in love with me! Sharon, before we were shot, he admitted to having built a sure haven. He invited me to join them."

"Annie, do you realize what you are saying? We can't go up against CIA, Mossad and FSB! If Jay and Simon opted to permanently go off grid because of what they discovered, what in the hell can we do!"

"It's too late to try and make right and uncover that conspiracy. I don't give a damn about it. It's not up to us to try and 'save the world' or try to make our agencies pay for their sins! We need to concentrate on getting Zarya out and leave her get back to Jay on her own. That's all we can do. The rest will be best left buried."

"Annie, I'm impressed, you are learning the tricks of our trade. As for Jai, we will need to build them a new life. If we don't, might as well leave them commit suicide! With Jay's high profile not sure we can pull off setting up an unbreakable new identity. CIA, FSB and Mossad are heavy players! We might not like or agree with what agencies do in the name of their respective countries but we are part of it. We can't compromise ourselves."

"I know and agree, but we won't need to come up with a new identity. They already have the safe haven, the one Simon built. I'm pretty sure that is where Jay and Zarya were and from what I can conclude from Zarya's words, it is not compromised. If we can liberate Zarya, she has the means to go back to it and hopefully continue living a happy and anonymous life. We cannot, in any way, try to find where that safe place is. Don't know how much Mossad knows but it can't be a lot if they are holding Zarya. Sharon, I trust she will kill herself before giving the Mossad the wanted intel. The only question I have is why did Zarya come out of hiding?"

* * *

Sharon looked up at Annie and swore in Hebrew. That got Annie laughing.

"See Eyal is rubbing off on you, big times. Take it from a linguist, French swears has more 'sting'!"

Sharon tipped her glass to Annie's "It came out so naturally, that scares me … meaning Eyal must resort to them more often than I thought! You are right, prefer French swear words. Look, it is just a hunch but think I know why Zarya risked it all: Sana Wilcox is now 'free' of Belenko's control but a demolished woman. She's under heavy medical supervision even on suicidal watch. Who wouldn't be if they had to endure what she did! I'm guessing Zarya's mission was to get to Sana and reunite her with her son … never to be heard again."

Annie face fell "Damn, you're a genius! That can be the only reason. That means we have two people to rescue: Zaria and Sana. And I agree with you for Sana, she's demolished beyond repair in our present world. The only way that woman can have a shot at some kind of 'natural' life is to be reunited with her son! Do you think Sana knows Jai is still alive."

Sharon added, "Can't answer that but it's not important. We need to act fast. This is one mess only you, Mrs. Walker, could stumble upon. How in the hell do you come up with these doozies!"

"Sharon, I honestly don't know but can tell you something… I want it to stop!"

"OK, back to our grim reality: First thing we need to do is to make sure the body that is buried is not Jai Wilcox. We can't ask Eyal to go up against his agency with only Zarya word. I prefer we take on this task. Eyal asked me not to go up against the Mossad, he didn't mention not to take on the needed preliminaries!"

Sharon saw the typical Annie sly "go get them" smile

"I like your way of thinking but we have a problem: the body that was 'suppose' to be Jay's was incinerated. A well-place car bomb has a tendency to do that to a human body. Sorry, but there is no way in hell we can prove that body is not Jai."

"Us no … but my new found father maybe."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Told you at the beginning that your news was not my first 'change your world' happening! Sorry to announce that, you, Mrs. Walker are second in line today for rocking my world!"

Sharon proceeded in telling Annie the story of her "life" and new found "father".

After hearing of Sharon's tale, Annie said, "I need a shower, a damn cold and long shower, another drink and a bottle of Tylenol's! How did Eyal deal with your news?"

"Surprisingly well. He put feelers out to assets and friends to help prove/developed what was a theory into a true tale. He even talked some sense into Ziva. He's an amazing man, Annie."

"That he is, my friend, that he is. You are a lucky girl!"

"Yes, but it's damn hard to live up to. I will never be able to 'give back' so to say."

"Sharon, don't even try. Eyal doesn't expect to be 'given back'. Knowing him, he'd be pained that you're even trying! You can't imagine how he's a change man since meeting up and falling in love with you. You being you and accepting him as he is and for what he is no question asked, that's his 'payback'. He once told me he didn't deserve the life he had once dreamed for himself. That he had done to many wrongs. You, girl, succeeded in bringing back his will to be happy! I know it's cheesy but true!"

"Thanks coming from his Neshema, that means a lot."

"OK enough girly stuff… I'm heading for the showers while you need to figure out our next move … you have point for now!"

Sharon gulped at those words but quickly got her spy thinking cap on.

Annie came out of the shower and a plan was in place!

"Annie, our first stop, is Donald Ducky Mallard. I'm not going to play the 'you're my new found father' card to get him to help us. We will need to read him into some of the facts. If we can get the proof that the buried body is not Jay, we will need help. Gibbs and Ziva are my partners of choice. They know the importance and how to keep a secret. I trust them but if you don't, they are out. We need to agree on whom we read in. Gibbs has the means to spring Sana out of NCIS watchful eye. She came clean with everything she knows and is no more a person of interest. They are keeping her for medical evaluation and sadly having her committed to a psychiatric facility. Ziva can help us with the Mossad and has a vast knowledge of the underground word we are going to need to hide Sana and Zarya till they can fence on their own or I'm guessing leave time for Jai to arrange for their extraction. Annie, I … we need to read Eyal in but I don't want him taking on working this mission with the help of his connections and assets. He's had one hell of a day and his body can't take much more. There must be a way to convince him to leave us do the work."

"Sharon, I might have a way but bear with me, it's too soon for me to explain it to you. I'm still working at it. Just want you to trust that I know the man Eyal is and to what extent he will go to protect the ones he loves. Also know that he's not up to it … well more his body isn't. I'll make good use of what he can offer us, promise."

"The partners I suggested; Ziva and Gibbs, are you OK with those choices or want to add some expertise of your own?"

"At one point, we might need some tech op expertise, trust Abby but too much involvement of one agency is dangerous. Plus, Director Vance is one smart cookie, he'll figure out his people are up to something. Also, I don't want to implicate Auggie. I trust the man he is as I'm concerned but he's a company's man, he won't go against CIA. I'm thinking Eric Barber but we won't read him in. I'll find a way to get what I want when and if needed. I'm OK with Gibbs and Ziva, they both have a dark side and as you said know how to keep a secret. When do you plan on reading in Eyal?"

"Now! Think you'll be able to piece together the 'Eyal deceptive technique' approach before we get to the hospital?"

"Yes and what I won't have figured out, I'll do as I usual do … wing it!"

Annie presented her hand to Sharon and they shook.

Sharon added, "My turn to take a shower, I've never sweated this much in one day. I need a 'fresh' start!"

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, they quietly entered Eyal's room. He was awake and looking at his phone. As he saw them, he signaled for them to join him.

Sharon kissed him and asked, "Did you get at least a couple of minutes of sleep?"

"Promise I was sleeping seconds before you arrived. I was a good boy, mommy! I sent some feeders out and my first answers just arrived. Not good news, nobody seems to know about Zarya Fisher. You two get your story straight."

Sharon sat next to him and he was fast to put his arm around her and pull him closer to him.

"Eyal, I told you that I was not going to railroad you. We are going to tell you all of what we have but as you guessed, our Mrs. Walker outdid herself! You sure you are up to being knocked out of your socks for a second time?"

Eyal looked at Annie and Sharon and said "That bad?"

Both said "That bad."

Eyal closed his eyes and swore in Hebrew. Annie laugh,

"Seems I'm living a _déjà vue_."

Sharon added in her defense, "Yes but I used Hebrew after you told me … can't imagine what he's going to say after he hears of your torrid piece of news!"

Both took turns to read Eyal in and how they planned on working the "preliminaries". It goes without saying Eyal was lost for words.

'Girls, this is … unbelievable! No wonder nothing is slipping through the cracks at Mossad's."

"Eyal, who do you think is working this mission for the Mossad?"

Eyal smiled, "It would be me! My guess it must be my friend and now director: Victor. Warning you, I won't go up against him."

Annie came forward "Eyal, want you to hear me through. Sharon and I don't want to go up against our agencies. A friend once told me when I asked for help to rescue a certain Mossad agent that was caught in a desperate situation _'let's work the problem, tell me what you see_'. I'm a fast learner, Eyal and I can apply what I learned for Auggie at that time to this situation. The way I'm seeing things: we don't go up against our agencies. We have one person to spring out of Mossad's control, that's it that's all. The reasons why they are detaining her, why they want Jai dead, why FSB and even CIA are implicated, nothing of that is our concern. Our focus needs to be: Get Zarya out of Mossad's hand and set her up with her mother-in-law—Sana for them to return to their safe haven—End of story. We organize Zarya's escape but we can't have our names implicated in that mission. That's where I need your help Eyal. You have the contacts to pull Zarya out but the buck stops there. Zarya has to fence for herself. And I'm guessing that's what she wants from me. The shifty conspiracy that is lurking in our agency's dark side should be none of our concerns. Not our job to purify the world. Helping a mother reunite with her son and a wife with her husband, that's is my pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!"

Eyal whistled softly and asked, "Sharon, are you in agreement with that plan."

"100% Eyal."

"Must admit I'm proud of both of you. That way 'to work the problem' is brilliant."

"It's all Annie's doing, Eyal. I'm only responsible for the 'preliminaries"—Ducky helping, if he agrees, to prove that Jai is not the body in that casket."

Eyal asked, "Why do we need to prove that Jai is alive. From what Annie told me it's a sure thing. I trust Zarya's words. Sharon, the more people who know that Jai is not the buried body, the more we risk exposing the truth. Plus, I'm guessing it would take a miracle to quickly come to anything conclusive. We have maybe a 48-hour window to spring Zarya out of Mossad's hands."

Sharon responded, "You said you needed some proof before attempting anything against the Mossad."

Eyal added, "Sharon, Mossad is holding Zarya at the Cologne, Israeli Embassy. She and she alone is going to escape! With what Annie just told me of her plan, I'm not going against my agency. What's our next move, Mrs. Annie Walker?"

"Well, we have a mutual Russian friend, remember a certain Mark Anderson! Funny coincidence, he's visiting Germany at this moment. He might be a little rusty in his "spy craft" but if you pull some strings and get him some help Eyal, think he'd gladly take the lead on orchestrating Zarya's "escape". Plus, he's ex-FSB, knows the dark side of all spy agencies! We stayed in touch and he admitted having, from time to time, itchy fingers to do some field work! Think I'll take him up on his subtle offer."

"Better and better, Mrs. Walker. See you have built yourself a very healthy asset pool! Go ahead contact him and I'll get my special army for him to use."

Looking at Sharon and Annie, he had to control the fit of the giggles that was gaining him,

"Girls, you're off the hook. Know you've been building this intervention to stop me from throwing myself into field work. Sharon, what I did for you this morning was mandated, you're family. This situation is different, it's a full fledge mission and I know I'm not up to field work, yet… I had organized it all for Annie or you to lead the extraction of one Zarya Fisher. Annie, I prefer by far, your choice of a leader. You saw an important fact I missed: Our agencies are involved because they have some previous dark secret in this case. Meaning our names must never surface in helping Zarya escape is. We don't want to become a bigger part of the problem … meaning joining Zarya on their hit list!"

At the girls rolling their eyes at him, Eyal specified, "Never doubt the allegiances of spy agencies. For a matter of National Security or, as in this case, "saving their damns butts", they will sacrifice an agent or officer. Sorry, to burst your bubbles darlings!"

Annie blurted out, "That's just what Simon said to me before being shot!"

Looking up at Anne, Eyal continued, "And he was right! On that sad note, want you to know that I changed the assets that will be helping Mr. Anderson. The first ones were better qualified but the Mossad know they are tied to me. Thanks, Mrs. Annie Walker, you just tied up a probable loose end on my part!"

Annie's look was to die for. Eyal and Sharon couldn't help but laugh at the incredulous spy.

Eyal shook her hand "Annie, you still have that learning curve of yours to flatten out (meaning try to slow things down a bit!) but you're rapidly approaching the Master Spy level and your instinct are one hell of a tool in your arsenal."

With tears flowing down her face, Annie answered, "Coming from you, my dear friend that is the best compliment I ever received. I will cherish those words forever! Thanks … my soul needed that marvelous pat on the back."

'It's well-deserved, Neshema! Annie, you good to organize it all with Mark Anderson? Think it's better you than me, he seemed to have a soft spot towards you! No, I'm bluffing…the truth, I need to rest, my body is way over tired and hate to admit it, I can't handle any more work."

The look Eyal shot Sharon and Annie made their hearts quiver. They could see in his eyes a raging internal struggle: He was frustrated that he couldn't help more."

Annie said "Sharon, stay with Eyal. It's my case, my lead! I'll contact Ziva, read her in and put her in touch with our German team (Mark Anderson and Eyal's assets). Meet up with Gibbs, read him in and asked that he arrange for Sana to be handed over to me. As Sharon suggested, I'll keep you posted Eyal!"

"Annie, leave me talk to Ziva. She'll need some basis on my assets and I have an idea to which "underground" would be best for Zarya. But, as we agreed, it ends there: From the underground Zarya is on her own. She is caught again, there is nothing we can do for her. Are we clear?

Eyal extended his hand and they symbolically agreed,

* * *

Eyal added "Bring Gibbs to the hospital. He needs to hear the full protocol from all of us. The man won't risk his career on the words of a CIA agent, sorry Annie!"

Annie said, "You're right. I would do the same. Why don't I gather Ziva and Gibbs, we can read them in together?"

Eyal tipped his heads toward Annie "Even better. Get to it, Walker."

As Annie was heading out, she signaled that she wanted a word with Sharon.

"Sharon, take care of Eyal, he seems, how can I say this, resigned. He gave me the lead!? Something is not right."

"Annie, he's OK. By leaving you run things, he gave me the best proof that's he's putting "us" and his recovery before his work. You received the best compliment ever, I received the best proof of his love! And in the process I gained a very good friend; you, Mrs. Walker. Sorry have to admit, I was not one of your fans but I was wrong. I agree with Eyal, you are one hell of a spy and friend!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Still want it all to stop but I need to finish this last mission before I can have the dreamed about down time. I'll be back with Ziva and Gibbs. Prefer talking to them one on one."

Annie felt a hint of warm air in her neck, Sharon put her hand on her shoulder and said

"You only have to turn around and read Ziva in, she just behind you!"

An annoyed Annie spat out, "Damn Ziva David why do you always have to sneak up on people. You aren't in the Columbian forest, the US is a democratic country!"

"It's to keep up my training, see yours is slipping! I could have killed you in a heartbeat!"

Sharon put an end to their battering, "Hey, you two stop the bickering. Ziva, we need to talk to you. Well more Annie does, I'm going to cuddle with my dream guy while you two talk!"

* * *

Entering the room, Sharon could see Eyal was struggling to keep awake. He whispered,

"Come next to me, damn I love you!"

"Not as much as I do you!"

"That discussion we had earlier about Ann…"

"It's buried and over with."

"That's what I figured."

"Why don't you shut up and try to sleep, my angel."

Eyal laughed, "First time ever I've been called an "Angel". I must be slipping."

"No, you're making a remarkable transition from being only a master spy to a lover, family man and spy… in that order!"

She kissed him and he was fast to respond.

Eyal closed his eyes and his body shook. Sharon knew right away he was having a seizure. Uncle En had told her that while he was in the coma he had suffered a couple. She rapidly put down his bed so he'd be lying flat, turned him on his side and hit the emergency button.

Uncle En and two nurses rapidly appeared and took over. Eyal was given an anticonvulsant drug and intubated.

When he was stabilized, Uncle En ordered an EEG (electroencephalogram) all the while swearing under his breath.

"Hell can't give him any meds to stop the seizure, they could cause internal bleeding and that's something he can't afford at this time!"

Sharon asked, "How are these seizures on his general recovery?"

"During a seizure, the brain uses up considerable amount of energy; oxygen and glucose consumption are high, and in some cases end up depriving the brain of those essential substances. At this stage and with the type of recovery Eyal is facing, he needs rich blood to properly feed every cell, tissue, gland, and organ system in his body. Without strong, oxygenated-rich blood, these systems could become compromised. There's more but it's complicated but it's the essence of his situation. We can go over it in more detail if you want."

"Thanks, I know enough and get the picture!"

Turning towards Sharon, he vented "That damn Russian guy knew what he was doing."

Sharon was having the hardest of time not to lose it completely. She breathed deep and blurted out.

"That was his plan, please let's make sure he fails his deathbed promise to Eyal!"

"I'll do my best, just hope it can be enough."

* * *

Uncle En noticed Sharon was not coping well with the last turn of events.

"Dear come eat a little something. He's going to be out for some time and I think you're in need of some care … medical or other."

"Hate seeing him like that."

"He's in no in pain and resting."

Annie and Ziva were in the cafeteria and immediately realized something was not right with Sharon. They came to her.

Ziva asked, "Sharon what happened."

"Eyal had a seizure. The gunshot that grazed his head must be …"

She stopped and looked ant Uncle En. She couldn't go on.

Enos Lavin made the girls sit at a table and offered to get them something to eat. They all refused but he got some for Sharon.

"OK, I'll explain what is happening to Eyal. The bullet that grazed his head left a neurological nightmare for the brain to heal itself, but the surgeon tells me the seizures should be temporary. It's not a pretty sight seeing him taken over by a seizure but it is expected and when controlled it's not a problem. What is worrying me the most is the weakness of his vital organs due to the important loss of blood and the savage banging/slashing that monster made him suffer through! He has a sword of Damocles hanging over his body if he doesn't take it slow. That he wants it or not, he will be leaving this hospital in a wheel chair. That will be a first for him. Don't know how to tell you this without worrying the hell out of you but Eyal is in for long and bumpy recovery. You all know as well as I do, it's a miracle he's even alive."

Looking at Annie and Sharon, "Carmen tells me you two were on the 'night shift'. Want you to understand Eyal is not one of those TV superheroes… he a full fledge human being. Don't know what's up and please I don't want to hear about it but leave Eyal out of it. Think between you three, there is enough experience to work the job at hand. You are all spies and from how Eyal speaks of you, good ones at that. Well, ladies, put your heads together and get this situation over and done with without Eyal help. AM I CLEAR."

They looked at Uncle En and answered, "Crystal!"

Uncle En left but not without assuring himself that Sharon was going to eat her breakfast "Dear, eat up. That husband of yours is going to need all of you when he wakes up."

* * *

Sharon was the first to speak, "Annie, Ziva we can do this, well we don't have a choice! I only need to lift Eyal's encrypted phone, access it and we will have the contacts of the four assets he tasked with the job."

Ziva added "With that information I can coordinate with the ex-FSB, Mark Anderson, Annie just told me about. Annie, you sure he can be trusted?"

Annie responded, "Yes, he's been wanting to get back in the field, it was I that didn't have any work for him! Zarya is Russian and her brother was a friend of Mr. Anderson. He'll be more than willing to help. Plus, being Russian will go a long way into reassuring Zarya."

Sharon asked, "Ziva, Eyal said he wanted to use a certain underground route."

"Sharon, don't worry. I have Annie's plan of what she thinks is Zarya destination and know of the perfect route. Might not be the one Eyal had in mind but I confident it will do."

Annie joined in "The only person missing is Gibbs."

The all jumped "At your service, ladies"

Ziva sheepishly said, "I texted him an SOS!"

They read Gibbs in and he was incredulous.

Mrs. Walker, how did you stumble upon this?"

"Mr. Gibbs, it found me. Must admit, I just want situations like these to stop. I'm in need of some serious down time!"

Ziva spoke, "Gibbs, can you help us? We can't implicate NCIS or CIA."

"Yes, I'll help. Have an idea but going to need Ducky's help. Sana is in no shape to travel."

Annie spoke, "I'll go with her, she knows me."

Ziva interrupted, "Better I go. I can better guide Mr. Anderson on site."

Annie added, "Ziva thanks, but you're Mossad… We are attempting to pull one over your agency, you have too much to lose."

Gibbs slapped his hand on the table "Did I ask one of you to do a man's job!"

Chuckling, Gibbs continued, "Kidding! Look I speak Russian fluently and know Cologne well. Ziva only has to read me in on her protocol and I'll be fine. Plus, I'm not a spy."

Sharon asked, "What your plan Mr. Gibbs?"

"Well, care to accompany me to pay Ducky a visit. He might need some convincing. Who better than a daughter for convincing a father to sign two false death certificate!"

They all said, "What?"

Gibbs smiled, "Girls, for the FSB or Mossad to close this case, Sana and Zarya need not only to disappear but to die today. I'm not a spy but have done enough undercover work to know that this situation can only end once and for all with both those women dying."

Annie said "That complicates things but have to admit, you're right!"

Gibbs added, "For Sana, it shouldn't be a problem. She's one hell of a broken woman and in a way already dead. Ducky is only going to make it official. Then we sedate her and hail two places on a navy cargo plane headed toward Germany. What about Zarya Fischer's extraction plan?"

Annie winced "Well, had not thought of having her killed but you are right it's the only way. Ziva and I need to 'retouch' our protocol."

Ziva was fast to add "No problem, I have experience at killing the target!"

Turning toward Sharon, Annie said, "Sharon, think you can swipe Eyal's phone?"

"Yes."

* * *

Sharon entered the room and had to swallow hard to keep her emotions in check. Getting Eyal's phone was easy, but as she was heading out, a pen hit her shoulders.

Rapidly turning towards the bed, she saw Eyal struggling to, again, pull out his tracheostomy out.

"Eyal, stop. Use sign, don't hurt yourself. Enough is enough. I'll explain everything, didn't want to keep you out of it, thought for sure you were still under sedation."

She explained that time being of essence and Uncle En warnings, they had gone ahead and planned the extractions of Zarya and Sana. She told him of Gibbs's suggestion that Sana and Zarya should be declared dead. It was the only way the spy agencies involved would close that case file. They needed the contacts for his assets and that was why she had lifted his phone.

Signaling her to hand over the phone, she hesitated: Would he delete the wanted intel for them to be forced to make him a part of the mission? Nevertheless, she handed it over. He unlocked it and signed,

"There should be easier that way. Tell Ziva the code name is 'DMWTWO' Good input on Gibbs's part, he right."

Sharon risked "You're not mad?"

Eyal smiled and signed "Mad no, frustrated yes! It's a good plan and the best people to work it. Just wish I could take part/help but my body will not cooperate. Tell Gibbs and Ziva not to hesitate to text me if they have problems with my assets. I'll warn them of the change of plan. Love, you need to go, Gibbs must be waiting. I'll be OK."

She thanked and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

She handed Eyal's phone to Ziva and said, "It's unlocked. Eyal was awake."

Ziva winced "How did that go?"

"Surprisingly well, said he was frustrated he couldn't help but that we had a good plan and the best people to work it."

Gibbs pulled at her "Sharon, we need to get going. We have less than two hours to convince Ducky and fake Sana's death. The only cargo leaving for Germany for the next day's is scheduled to depart at 1100!"

Sharon turned to Annie "Well, Annie, this is all your fault! Wish me luck!"

"Tell you what a friend once told me, '_Good luck, but you don't seem like someone who needs luck_.' Go work that father of yours like only a daughter can!"


	41. Chapter 41 - Ducky Chapter

_Would really like at least one review!_

* * *

Gibbs and Sharon were on route to Ducky's residence,

"Mrs. Welby, you seem miles away."

"My conscience and I are fighting…"

"Let me guess; hate that the first face to face with your new-found father might be one where you have to use deceptive tactics?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, don't see that I have a choice."

"No need to lie or embellish the truth, stick to the facts. He won't compromise himself if he thinks what we are asking goes against his personal values, be it a new found daughter or not! Look, while I have your attention, have a favor to ask: You and Ziva are close, would like for you to talk to her about the relationship with Tony. I'd prefer they kept a lid on it while working together."

Sharon shook her head to assure herself she had heard correctly and after taking a couple of seconds to sort out her thoughts, she responded,

"Mr. Gibbs, I don't know you much, but Ziva's and Tony's personal lives are none of yours or my concerns. Ziva doesn't work for NCIS but for Dark Control. Them dating, and being open about it, is not going against any NCIS official or your personal rules. Yes, I'm sure she'll be 'around' so to speak, but …. sorry, don't know how else to put this; **You, Sir, are out of line**. Ziva has come a long way in expressing her feeling and if you can't live with her dating Tony, you can very well damn…"

Sharon was so annoyed she couldn't even look at Gibbs, but as she said the word _"damn" _she heard Gibbs chuckled.

She closed her eyes to clear the frustration that had invaded her, also chuckled and concluded,

"Think, I've just been played! You wanted me to get the idiom; Like father, like daughter. If I won't compromise myself for that simple matter, I don't have to worry about Ducky. He will speak his mind to whoever suggest that he takes an action that doesn't seem right. The trick is how to bring it up. The package has to be presented with a bow for it not wake up his temper, like you just purposely 'woke up' mine."

"Ya think!"

"What would you have done if I would have gone along with you and agreed to meddle in Ziva's life?"

"Would have concluded that you have your mother's morals and left it at that."

* * *

Changing the course of the conversation, Sharon asked,

"In what neighborhood does Ducky live?"

"After his mother died, he bought a historic brownstone in Georgetown."

"Mr. Gibbs, Ducky and I … are we that much alike?"

Gibbs knew that question was coming, he was not one to chitchat but since she needed to know.

"Sharon, had I not known Ducky intimately and not been an experience investigator, I probably would not have noticed. But must admit, your ways of looking at data, dealing with emotions, facial expressions (your eyes especially), the way you state situations, your career dilemma—doctor, artist, accountant and your blood type (B—_only 7% of the population_) were very convincing elements. Asked Ziva a bit of your background. She was apprehensive in speaking of any intel of you but did hint that you and your father (Harold Welby) never connected. On those facts, I decided to push my hunch further. With Abby, I had the means to do it discreetly. Be assured had I not been able to conduct these tests in a confidential manner, I would never have pursued it. Abby made sure it was all done off book, with no traces whatsoever. Ducky and yourself can decide who should know."

"Thanks Mr. Gibbs, your hunch paid off big times! Ziva had once said that the 'Gibbs's guts' was special. She was right."

"From the same source, seems yours is also. That, I'm guessing, is a trait of your mother. Ducky is, first and foremost, a scientist and deals with facts."

"Not quite, it's a mix of science, memory, experience and pure luck! I'm good with dates, timelines, seeing behind the written words or told stories. Have a very strong memory for historical events. I can draw a parallel to an ongoing mission from past events or notice facts most people overlook. Also, I seem to have an uncanny way of finding out what doesn't 'click' when putting facts, intel, testimonies, and events together. It's just jumps in my face, can't explain why but I connect the dots at one point. Eyal and I complete each other; he's good with human behavior aspect. Pair us with Ziva and you'll get the whole picture, she has a phenomenal photographic memory."

Gibbs chuckled, "Well, I can predict you and Ducky are going to bore yourself … and others, date crazy!"

Sharon nodded.

This first meeting with Ducky was promising to be an emotional journey. The bits Gibbs was revealing made her realize she had many common traits with the man. Growing up, she had often asked herself why was she so different than Harold Welby. Nothing seemed to click! Their "ways", especially during her adolescent, had often collided and she had hurt him profoundly many times. Her best excuse/defense was to speak out that she couldn't help it if she reminded him of her mother/his wife and to please take out his frustration on someone else. After one very strong disagreement, Harold Welby had stated in despair,

"_You __**are nothing**__ like your mother! Yes, she could be cold and ruthless as a spy but had a conscience and could express tenderness and love when in the real world. You seem to have pleasure in hurting people to come to your means. Sharon, against my will, you chose to follow your mother's career and become a spy. I won't/can't change that, but you need to work on interacting with real people and emotions. Don't know what your training drilled into you, but it's making a robot out of my once adorable daughter. I don't like what you are becoming; you are walking in an adult world, a dangerous adult world at that, way too soon! If you continue taking the wrong decisions, you are heading in the same dead end you__r__ mother, in the blink of an eye, chose to meet and drastically, in the end, deal with. Dear it won't finish well that I can state without a doubt."_

Those strong words had hit her hard. She had to face the fact that her father was right. She was mad at her mother for leaving them with so many questions (_at that time_ _facts were mounting that her mother had committed suicide_) and probably lashing out at her father and the world in general. From that night on, she had made a conscious effort to leave her spy persona at work, accept that her mother had decided her own faith, and, at home at least, became the "adorable daughter" her father longed for. It worked, their relationship greatly improved but it was a short journey. Less than 15 months after that decisive conversation, Dr. Welby was on night duty and suffered a massive coronary, dying instantly. She loved him dearly but the questions of why she couldn't "connect" with him, as good and caring as he was, continued to haunt her. She now knew why; he was not her biological father! The words of that last "fight" were turning in her mind: '_If you continue taking the wrong decisions, you are heading in the same dead end your mother …. _ He was not a spy but a very intelligent man, those words signified maybe more than she had thought! How much did her father know?

Arriving at Ducky's brownstone, Sharon purposely put those sad thoughts to the back burner. She would revisit them at one point but for now it was too painful for her to imagine that Harold Welby knew she wasn't his and worst live with the "why" she was conceived. Knowing the man, it would have demolished him … well, he had died of a massive coronary! _"Don't go there, Welby!"_

* * *

Forcing herself into a better mood, she exclaimed,

"Wow, what a wonderful home! Mr. Gibbs, did you know that Thomas Jefferson and Francis Scott Key both lived in Georgetown, and George Washington came over often to visit the popular taverns."

Gibbs chuckled "Keep that thought, Ducky will surely take you up on it and raise it!"

As Gibbs rang the doorbell, Sharon uneasiness crept up a couple of notches. As she heard the door open, her heart wanted to jump out of her chest. She was even wondering if she could stay standing … let alone speak!

Looking up, both men were eyeing her in a questioning manner.

"Sorry, might as well come out with it: I don't know how in the hell I'm supposed to act, how to greet you Ducky, damn don't even know what to call you!"

Gibbs gently pushed her in "You'll figure it out!"

Ducky took their coats and guided them to a cozy lounge, where a fireplace and very discrete classical music finished the welcoming touch.

As he invited them to take a seat, Ducky looked at Sharon and said

"Sharon don't 'act', be yourself."

Ducky continued, "Please … tame me!"

Sharon smiled and responded, "I'd love to, but I don't have much time. I've got friends to discover and lots of things to learn about."

Ducky: "You can only learn about things you have tamed. Men no longer have time to learn about anything. They buy things ready-made at the merchant's. But since there are no merchants of friends, men don't have friends anymore. If you want a friend/father, tame me!"

Sharon "Also quote this to Eyal early in our relationship 'You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed'."

Ducky winked at her, "Nothing will give me more pleasure than becoming, in a small way, responsible for you! Funny, we should have the same favorite book (The little prince). Oops, Gibbs is not the 'taming' type; we need to get down to business. What's up?"

Sharon laughed, "Right you are! I'll answer that: Like a CIA agent I know would say, "_Ducky, I need your help."_

Sharon and Gibbs proceeded in explaining the situation to Ducky.

"OK, let me summarize this we have three actors and many dead people: A CIA agent, though dead, is probably alive — Jay Wilcox. His parents are the despicable and dead Henry Wilcox and the disturbed and now suicidal — Sana Wilcox. The sister of a rogue FSB agent (_Simon Fischer, also probable CIA asset and murdered by a CIA double Lena Smith)_ and wife of 'dead/probably alive' Jay Wilcox — Zarya Fischer. That woman is presently held by Mossad for her possible knowledge of Jay's situation. Last but not least, CIA, FSB and Mossad seems to be covering their asses for a mother of all conspiracy none of you want to tackle. Zarya, Jay and Sana need to disappear and for that to happen, you want me to declare Sana Wilcox and Zarya Fisher dead. Gibbs, Sharon, have you two gone off your trolleys'. You are asking for Sod's law!"

Sharon laughed and filled Gibbs in "Off your trolleys' means—Have you gone raving bonkers, crazy, mad! Sod's law—The British version of the Americans Murphy's law—_whatever can go wrong will go wrong_. Personally, I prefer the Jewish version: Nachum Ish Gamzu _All that goes wrong is really right._"

Ducky added, "Well, darling if you prefer Hebrew, hope you have a _tochnit av_ because I certainly don't!"

Again, Sharon specified for Gibbs, "A tochnit av is Hebrew for a plan of the father or more a master plan!"

Gibbs was seriously annoyed "Enough, let's stick to plain English ABCs OK!"

Sharon and Ducky sheepishly looked at each other, laughed and said

"Sorry!"

* * *

Gibbs, smiling, shook his head, got up and said

"Ducky here's the plan, going to say this only once: Sana is under NCIS's care. A woman in her situation can succumb to a fatal heart attack while you are in the psychological ward for a consultation. You examine her, declare the poor woman dead and volunteer to take her to autopsy. We only need a signed dead certificate and it's done and done."

Ducky rolled his eyes at him "Jethro, do you know what you are asking of me?"

Sharon interrupted, "Yes, we are asking you to give a 'dead woman' a shot at happiness. You'd be making it possible for her to reunite with a son she thought dead, meet a daughter-in-law she didn't dream she had, have a one in a million chance of holding a grandchild in her arm and all of that in a safe haven only those three would know about. Ducky, Sana Wilcox, as she is, is dead. You would only be officializing it. Write your report as you see it, you don't need to lie: The woman died of a broken heart. Probable causes; Living through the violent murder of her only son—Jay Wilcox; having to endure the legacy of her ex-husband and CIA's worst black badge—Henry Wilcox; being kept hostage and under mental torture for 18 months by ex-FSB's best known rogue agent and torturer extraordinaire—Aleksandre Belenko. Ducky, you'll be signing the death certificate of her dead soul, that her heart might still be beating is of no importance. Plus, people only read the dotted line, no one will ask questions!"

Ducky shook his head "Gibbs, she's good…. You should consider talking to Director Vance about another Liaison Officer opening!"

"Why do you think I asked her tag along? Piece of advice; you should be beaming with pride… Fathers must do that from time to time, it helps with the self-confidence of a child!"

Sharon tensed dreading the reaction but Ducky, being used to Gibbs subtleties, just closed his eyes, shrugged his shoulders and continued,

"Sharon, Jethro and I often have quipropos, don't worry yourself about any of it! _(Looking at both, he continued)_ OK, let's say I agree. Sana, I get! How do I go about declaring Mrs. Zarya Fischer dead? I don't even know the lady and we are miles apart!"

Sharon looked at Gibbs since he had planned it all with Annie and Ziva while she was with Eyal. Gibbs replied,

"Here's the plan: Sana Fischer— It seems the lady's last wishes were for her body to be donated to science at the Cologne University! Since she was an ex-wife of one of CIA's best worst and live through hell with FSB…. She deserves some recognition! CIA will surely welcome an NCIS special agent volunteering to accompany the lady for her "last ride". German Universities have more people donating their bodies to science than they can deal with, nobody will notice the non-delivery … hell, they'll not even be expecting it! I will need an excuse for going to Cologne but I'll come up with something.

Zarya Fischer—will escape from Mossad's hands with the help of an unidentified male friend and asks for sanctuary at the Cologne US Navy base. Sadly, these escapees will be stopped dead in their tracks by a powerful IED (Improvised Explosive Device) just as they enter the Naval base. As scuttlebutt will have it, FSB will be responsible for the hit (their MO will be evident!), them wanting/needing badly to silence Mrs. Fischer. Since the corps will be on a US Navy base, they will be under our control. Ducky, as NCIS's chief medical examiner and on my recommendations _(I'm there escorting Sana Wilcox's body to her last resting place!)_, will be contacted by Cologne's Navy doctor. With our databases, you'll rapidly ID both from their dental records the doctor sent you and declare them dead. You'll inform the Navy doctor that their identity is classified. The 'need to know 'type and you'll order that the responsibility of the bodies must be immediately transferred to me. By the way, Ducky, if our assets in Cologne can't get bodies, we will need you to get your hands on two (a male and female) unidentifiable bodies. They will accompany me on the flight that will be taking Sana to meet her destiny! _(Ducky lifted both hands in the air!)_

Sharon spoke "That's brilliant! Annie, Ziva and you, Mr. Gibbs are quite a trio!"

Gibbs added sheepishly, "We had help from a friend; Eyal sent Annie a text with some ideas and we filled in the blanks."

Sharon's face fell "He WHAT, WHEN?"

Gibbs was fast to pick up his slip of the tongue,

"Sharon, calm down. He just jotted down some ideas, four or five lines of text at the most. Frankly, we needed the extra input; he's been there, done that. NCIS are not spies but investigators. Plus, our plan had a gaping hole in it: Jay Wilcox! As Eyal explained, Jay is the reason Zarya is targeted. We need to close the full circle. That's why Zarya will be accompanied by a male partner (_that partner will be rumored as the one that got her out of Mossad's hands_). Since I will be in Cologne with Sana Wilcox's corpse, Ducky will be forced to report this to director Vance this strange finding. Vance will surely go up the chain of command at CIA, FBI, NSA, Mossad and any other agencies he can think is implicated. Since it's more than probable that all head honchos in the FSB, Mossad and CIA now have doubts that Jay Wilcox is alive, they will be relieved to hear that he is 'dead' again and quick to kill our findings. NCIS is used to being killed out of the news! Don't think Mossad or FSB will ask for the corps. They'll be occupied denying any involvement in such a vicious attack on a US Naval base: A Russian woman escaping from Mossad's captivity and killed by the Russians … too many coincidences and questions to answer. I'm guessing both agencies will play dead and pray NCIS doesn't push the matter further. In case they ask for the bodies, NCIS will cooperate but in return ask questions. That should kill their demand! Bingo, we have a winner: The implicated agencies will most definitely and rapidly close the Zarya/Jay file; we are all in the clear for our participation in the cover-up and Jay, Sana and Zarya can, hopefully, live an off-grid forever and ever happy life! Sharon, that husband of yours knows his way around this slimy spy world."

Sharon bit her lips "Got to admit he's right on all counts! Never thought of Jay. Still, Mr. Gibbs, we can't continue implicating Eyal. How can I say this; he's intense, brilliant and very hands on but his body is not up to it. This morning he had a seizure probably brought on by the fact that we had an all-nighter on this case. I don't want to witness another one. Please, I need your help to keep him away from being active in the field, be it by texts or actions."

Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders "That a place where I've been a couple of times. Promise to stop by the hospital and talk to him of my experiences."

Sharon nodded and thanked Gibbs. They both turned towards Ducky and asked, "Are you with us?"

Ducky said, "Abso-bloody-lutely"!

That got them all laughing.

* * *

Looking at his watch, Ducky asked, "Would you two like some lunch. I put a meatloaf in the oven and there is way too much for one person. Would love some company. We could go over, in more detail, what is expected of me. I'm not a spy, nor an investigator but love that kind of challenge. To pull it off, Gibbs knows me, I will need a very explicit protocol! Sadly, I don't do my country proud: In the field, I'm more a Jacques Clouseau, Pink Panther type than a Sherlock Holmes!"

Sharon laughed and answered, "No, don't ever compare yourself to the bumbling FRENCH Pink Panther. You are more like Dr. Watson: A typical Victorian-era ENGLISH gentleman, unlike the more eccentric Holmes. Watson was astute, he served the important function of a catalyst for Holmes's mental processes. Watson would make enigmatic remarks with a consciousness that's privy to the facts in the case. Holmes drew from them and with that valuable intel, in due time, solved the case. You must do that often with Gibbs and his team."

Gibbs added, "Ducky you are definitely a Watson!"

Gibbs and Ducky made a toast to Sharon's conclusions.

While eating, Sharon noticed Ducky was discreetly observing her. She was pondering whether to call him up on it. Instead, she guided the conversation away from the doom and gloom they were presently discussing to a conversation where he could get to know her better. Gibbs would assure himself that Ducky had his "very explicit" protocol.

"Ducky, I love this place! I close my eyes and it's like I'm back in my London home."

Ducky was happy to add, "By the way, I've been at your house for official NCIS business, on a couple of occasions. It was your father's … well. Euh… I mean Robert Jackson's home… Wonderful mansion!"

Sharon laughed and Gibbs rolled his eyes at Ducky's embarrassment.

She added, "Ducky, I'm as lost as you for what to call you all! Maybe I'll just say father 1 (Harold Welby), father 2 (Robert Jackson) and father 3 (Donald Mallard)."

Both Ducky and Gibbs said, "Adopted!"

Ducky, while serving dessert, his prize Cherries jubilees, stated,

"Sharon, your home has a lot more history than this brownstone. Georgetown is a young city, **1891** might be old for you, but it's 'young' in city language. What is now Park Lane, London was originally a simple race track lane that ran along a farm in the **sixteenth** century!"

Sharon blinked and said, "Ducky, did you say Georgetown was established in 1891?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Think you just had an **oops** moment. Annie Walker lives in Georgetown and she had a brochure lying around. I happen to have read it. Georgetown has as much history as our London, Park Lane!"

Gibbs looked at both of them, squinted and returned to eating while whispering, _"Here we go!"_

Sharon casually engaged in giving Ducky a history lesson;

"_Georgetown was founded/incorporated in __**1751**__ before the city of Washington and the District of Columbia was established. The name was either a tribute to King George II of Britain, or to George Gordon and George Beall, who owned most of the land at the time the city was founded. It was one of the largest cities in Maryland before being assimilated into D.C. in __**1871**__. Ducky, Georgetown was founded in 1751 and assimilated to Washington in 1871."_

Ducky smiled and acknowledged, "She's right, my bad! Continue my dear, I'm sure you have more and I'd love to hear it!"

Gibbs sighted as Sharon continued her lesson,

"_Before 1751, Georgetown was settled by the Nacotchanke Indians, who called it Tahoga. The first written European record of its existence was by English fur trader Henry Fleet, who wrote about the settlement in 1632. It was settled by the British in 1696, who quickly expunged the local population. _

_In colonial times, Georgetown was at the northernmost navigable point on the Potomac River. As a port city it was an important center of Mid-Atlantic trade, particularly for locally grown tobacco and slaves. In 1789 Georgetown University was founded as the first Jesuit university in the nation. Thomas Jefferson and Francis Scott Key both lived in Georgetown, and George Washington came over often to visit the popular taverns. _

_The $77 million Chesapeake and Ohio Canal was constructed in the 1820s along the west bank of the Potomac River, linking Georgetown to Ohio via Western Maryland. Due to the construction of the more efficient B&amp;O Railroad and problems with flooding and silting, the project was a dramatic commercial failure, and operated at a loss, but its legacy exists in Georgetown today as a beautiful place to take a walk or bike ride. In the late 19th century, Georgetown's fortunes declined precipitously as both the Potomac and the canal became unnavigable due to increased sedimentation. The factories around the canal shut down, and Georgetown became a slum. As the city of Washington grew, the Anglo-elite moved to newer homes in the burgeoning city, while newly freed slaves fled the south and came to Georgetown. The black population of Georgetown almost doubled and it became a majority African-American neighborhood. _

_In the mid-20th century Georgetown's fortunes saw a rapid change, as well-educated residents moved here, drawn by its proximity to the city center and especially by its beautiful architecture. In the 1950s, then-senator John F. Kennedy moved to 33rd and N St, and since everyone wanted to be at Jackie O's parties, the city's social and political elite returned to Georgetown. Many houses were renovated and Georgetown became the most expensive part of D.C. _

_Today, Georgetown caters to a privileged, wealthy, international, powerful, and even somewhat aristocratic crowd, although the university presence preserves a unique mixture of beer-soaked college town and prosperous enclaves._ _You, Donald Mallard, are one of those privileged residents!"_

Gibbs had turned his listening off at "_Nacotchanke Indians"_ and was just waiting for a pause on Sharon's part to speak.

As Sharon finished Gibbs said, "Ducky, lunch and especially dessert, was excellent and hit the spot but we must go."

Ducky shook himself out of the trance he was in. Getting up, he accompanied Gibbs to the door. They both noticed Sharon stayed behind. She was looking at the many family pictures on the walls and buffet.

Gibbs whispered,

"Tell Sharon I'll be at the hospital reading in Eyal on our talk. Assure her that I'll make sure her husband gets that his wife wants him to stay 'out of the action'. Ducky, think the lady needs a walk through another kind of history, one that she doesn't know!"

Ducky still seemed lost as he whispered, "What just happened was … amazing. Jethro, she's … me with a much better memory and well-researched facts!"

In a more serious tone but still fencing off a smile, Gibbs added

"Ducky, savor this moment. There is nothing more precious than a father-daughter bonding. Sharon might have outgrown your lap but she can never outgrow your heart! For a second time you 'oops', you're slipping Ducky! Sharon doesn't have a better memory, she's of another generation. Between you both, you'll have the last two centuries covered in no time! Piece of advice—What is said in this brownstone should stay in this brownstone … don't bring it back to NCIS … please!"

Chuckling as he was walking out, he said to himself

"_Those two are going to talk themselves crazy!"_

Still, the man couldn't help but envy Ducky's new found family and reminisce about his lost one.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Gibbs was glad to see Eyal sitting up and joking with a nurse. The seizure Sharon had mentioned didn't seem to have left any side effects. The men shook and Gibbs preceded in explaining the plan he, Ziva and Annie had built and thanked Eyal for his very important additions. As a good Marine, he also made it his duty to inform the master spy of Sharon's ultimatum.

"Eyal, I borrowed Sharon to read in Ducky. Had a hunch she would be best to hustle Ducky into our team. Glad to tell you that she completed her mission with flying colors. I left the two to get acquainted with one another. By the way, she has a warning for you: _Keep your hands out of the honey jar, Lavin!_"

Eyal chuckled, "Don't worry, my mind wants to play hooky with doctor's orders but this body isn't cooperating. Glad I could help might not be my usual MO but at this time, it's all I can do! As for Sharon and Ducky, thanks. It will give her a break from worrying about me!"

Gibbs responded, "Your help was more than enough! Sir, for a spy that had the reputation of being a loner and womanizer, you surely stumbled upon quite a family. Plus, it keeps growing and growing as fast as that Energizer pink bunny keeps going and going!"

Eyal winked at Gibbs and said, "Funny, as a boy learning the English language, I could never remember how to spell the word _family_. Was misplacing the I and Y! A Muslim friend and schoolmate gave me his 'secret': F.A.M.I.L.Y, the letters mean: Father and Mother I Love You!"

Gibbs looked sideways at Eyal "How true, but how ironic… Help for a Jewish _schoolmate_ from a Muslim _friend_."

Eyal added, "Different times, different battles, but that word should be respected and important to all religions and races. The world would be a better place! I can now spell it in many languages but the English version will always pull me back to its real definition! Gibbs, I count my blessing every day; For people like us, it can all be taken away at a moment's notice!_"_

"I know, had a first-row seat …." was Gibbs sad answer, alluding to the loss of his first wife and daughter!

Gibbs added, "Eyal, are your assets and Mark Anderson read into the change of plan—meaning one more dead corpse (Jay Wilcox's stand in!)?"

"Yes, all are ready to roll. Not my doing, Ziva and Annie are handling the coordination of this mission. Ah and Mr. Anderson assures us two unidentifiable bodies are waiting to spring into action."

Gibbs chuckled, "Great, only less worry for Ducky! Take care Eyal, will see you when I get back and hopefully three desperate souls will have a fighting chance at a peaceful and uneventful life!"

Eyal finished "The final curtain to the DMW mission would be a great ending! In a way, we will have outsmarted CIA, FSB and Mossad!"

Gibbs winced at that thought!

* * *

Back at the brownstones Ducky was introducing Sharon to her newfound family. She went to her purse and pulled out the pictures of her children.

"Ducky, want you to meet Marie-Pier and Kevin, your grandchildren."

Ducky took the picture, followed the contour of their faces with his index and whispered,

"My grandchildren!"

Looking at Kevin's picture, he opened a drawer and pull out a picture of himself at the same age. Handing it to Sharon, her face fell.

"Ducky, he looks just like you. Well, without the blond hair. The eyes are a perfect match!"

She sat down, took a deep breath and had to work hard at gaining control of her emotions. Ducky sat next to her and pulled her to him.

Sharon whispered, "I'm going to love discovering my roots. Ducky, you will need to be patient with me, I have so many questions!"

"And I have the time will make the time when I don't. Sharon, I must admit; never wanted children. Maybe that's another fact your mother picked up on. One of the reasons I didn't want children was that I was horrified that I would act with them as my father did with me. He was a cold and very strict man; for him children were like soldiers, to obey and not to be heard from. I wasn't battered but can't say that I was cuddle and hugged much! I'm not an exuberant man and I have a problem expressing emotions. Hope you don't expect a doting and outgoing father…"

Sharon interrupted him, "Oh, Ducky this is… damn, can't find the words to express myself: I had exactly the same apprehension when I was pregnant, still have. I'm also not a doting, hugging mother. I more talk to my kids as my equals and they consider me as a friend they can always come too. I don't/can't smother them with love. Funny, some of their friends envy our relationship. I prefer guiding them the best I can, being a friend and giving them comfort when they are hurting. I'm not a hugger! I sometimes worry that my kids will miss out on the traditional 'motherly' love. To add to my not so natural motherly love, we have a family 'tradition': Being honest with each other. Eyal often finds it brutal, but that's how we like it! Hearing you talk about your father, I'm getting a glimpse of the roots of my 'coldness'!"

"You love them so much it hurts but you can't express it and worry your ways will emotionally hurt them."

Sharon's looked at Ducky wide eyes, he was reading her perfectly!

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up. Takes one to know one? Ducky don't worry, I don't expect or even want a doting father. Must admit, I wouldn't know how to react if you cuddle and dotted on me!"

"Well, this is…"

Ducky stopped and whispered,

"Damn, don't know if what I'm experiencing is fatherly love but it's one hell of a strong emotion!"

Sharon twisted for Ducky to loosen his hold on her

"Going to give you the same remark Eyal gave me when I tried to explain I was not a typical mother! 'Did you just say, you weren't a doting father? What do you think you are doing! That's a bona fide hug, Sir!'"

"Mr. Lavin is a very intelligent man!"

"Ducky, 'Mr. Lavin' is your son-in-law, think you can call him Eyal!"

Ducky laughed and said, "You'll also have to be patient with me. You had two fathers to practice with! It's a first for me, hell, I've never been married!"

Ducky gave her a rapid tour of his upbringing, family and their history. He walked her through his numerous photo albums and gave her an insight on the man he was. Sharon was impressed and overwhelmed, but for the first time, she didn't feel like an odd piece of the puzzle. You know when there's only one piece left but no matter how you turn it, it won't fit, because it doesn't belong to that puzzle! She was finally finding her place in her very own puzzle and it was the best of feeling. She now longed for Eyal and her kids to be part of it!

"Ducky, I need to get back to Eyal but I am going to organize it for you to meet your grandchild's. They've been wanting to come and help me cope but I didn't want them to see Eyal that badly hurt, especially his son! Now that he's out of the coma, they'll come to Washington, shortly. Well, after we finish our ongoing mission! That is if you are OK with it."

"Sharon, I'm more than OK. Did you say that Eyal has a son?"

"Yes, he's the same age as Kevin. We are not your typical family!"

Sharon wanted to call a cab but Ducky insisted on driving her to the hospital.

At seeing his car, Sharon shouted, "A fully restored wooden frame Vintage Morgan roadster, 1964 or 1963?"

"See you know your cars, it's a 1964."

"I'm a Bond girl, remember. Can't be MI-6 or MI-5 without knowing cars!"

Ducky winced at that statement "I now know how Harold Welby must have felt when you told him you wanted to follow in your mother's footsteps! I know firsthand how dangerous your work is."

"It not only work Ducky, it's how I define myself."

"That's what I thought, you are all alike! Hope I'm not being too intrusive but why did you leave medical school?"

"Want you to know I've not admitted this to many: My father... euh damn, I got to get a grip on how to call you all!

Sharon, Ducky is fine with me. Harold Welby was the one that witnessed your birth, to me he was/will always be your DAD! Robert Jackson is your uncle and the dad that saw you through rough times. Please just go about as you did in the past. Call me Ducky."

"Thanks, that will make it a whole lot easier! To get back to why I left med school; it was more the wish of my father. I realize very early on that I didn't have the necessary empathy to be a 'good' doctor. It was not my calling, preferred by far what the Juilliard School of the Arts offered me! Afterward, I got my accounting degree to have a paying job! Robert always said I had an artist soul that came out of nowhere. I now know it comes from the Mallard side of my family!"

Ducky swallowed hard at that statement!

"Sharon, why do you think I first wanted to specialize in research but finally opted for a coroner… I also missed some empathy towards others. The accountant in you is the medical examiner in me: We both want to discover the cause of the bottom line. For an accountant it's how to make the best profit, for a medical examiner it's how that person died. Different but the same kind of mind! Damn it feels like I'm talking to myself, as I always do but you are there in the flesh! This is… I'm now the one to be lost for words… and that is a first!"

Sharon quoted from the Little Prince again, "_The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen, spoken or touched, they are felt with the heart_."

Ducky just whispered, "Well said, darling!"

Arriving in the Hospital parking, Sharon invited Ducky to visit Eyal.

"Sharon, I'd love to but I really need to brush up on what is expected of me. I'm far from being a spy or investigator. I need to practice!"

She kissed him on the cheek, noticing he stiffened up, she added

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it. If I can accept people coming into my well-guarded bubble, you can also!"

Ducky answered, "_Well, I must endure the presence of a few caterpillars if I wish to become acquainted with the butterflies_."

* * *

Opening Eyal's door, Sharon was still in a daze about her meeting with Ducky and was mesmerized at how her favorite book (The Little Prince) was not only a wonderful story, but it was defining so many parts of her life!

She was startled out of her daze at seeing Eyal and Annie Walker in a very compromising position. One could even say they were getting it on!

They both rapidly disengage from each other while Eyal was fast to say

"Sharon, that was not what it looked like."

"Hope so, because if it was, you are really dead Mister!"

He signaled for her to come near him as she approached he pulled her practically on him and kissed her with more passion than necessary. Annie just looked the other way, a bit embarrassed at them making out like teenagers.

Pulling out of his arms, Sharon warned, "An explanation now, please."

Eyal looked up at her "My welcome wasn't enough?"

"That was not a welcome but a cover-up, Lavin, what were you and Annie doing when I walked in?"

Annie shyly budded in "Sharon, next week I'm leaving for Dubai and have to cultivate a very valuable asset. Eyal was showing me some techniques to display affection in public without my actions being considered as sexual harassment. In Dubai, the code of conduct says displays of affection between couples – whether married or not – in public places does not fit local customs and culture and is liable to be punished by imprisonment or deportation."

Sharon looked at Eyal as he smiled sheepishly and said, "Next time Mrs. Walker, google it. Pretty sure there's plenty of fact on the matter on the internet!"

Eyal venture, "But there is nothing better than real life experience."

"Oh, if that's the case, I can think of one experience I'm dying to make you live through at this moment… and it's also to die for!"

To that Sharon used sign to tell Eyal what she had in mind and his face dropped as he added

"Got you loud and clear, Annie next time Google it!"

They all laughed as Eyal pulled Sharon to him and whispered, "Missed you, how was your visit with Mr. Mallard?"

Annie wanted to leave but Sharon signaled her that it was OK if she stayed.

"It was both emotional and inspiring. I am finally finding the second half of where I'm coming from and best of all, I'm fitting in perfectly."

At that Sharon let go of the emotions she was withholding. Here, with Annie and Eyal, she knew she did not have to pretend or put on a brave front. Both comforted her but let her cry it out. They knew it had to come out. Spies are masters at keeping in and controlling their emotions and only can leave it out hang out with very few! It gripped at Annie's heart that Sharon considered her that good of a friend. Eyal ended up having to console his two Neshemah.

"You two are killing me… literally!"

Annie mastered "Oops, sorry, forgot about your injured leg!"

Sharon refocuses herself and asked "Annie you ready to roll with the Zarya mission."

"Yes, all is ready. Mark Anderson is turning out to be one hell of an asset. He has it covered and is even adding his personal touches. FSB and Mossad are going to be rumored as implicated in all of this. They will be in damage control big times!"

Sharon added, "Hope it goes off without the loss of lives."

Eyal spoke, "Sharon, we covered all our bases and can't do more. What will happen will happen. This is not a simple walk in the park, it's the Mossad we are talking about… they are pretty heavy players! Victor is one of the bests. He won't go down without a fight. If I could come out with a way to avoid Anderson and Victor confronting each other I would. I'm not at all comfortable with playing my agency, be they be wrong or not. Victor is a friend and I'm pretty sure he's going against his conscious on this one but we do what we have to do! Been there, done that all too often!"

Both girls realized where Eyal was at! Sharon had not thought of her husband's deep loyalty towards his agency and how this mission could be pulling at his conscious.

"E, I'm sorry. Maybe we can find a way to pull Victor out just before it all goes down. We have the advantage of the time table."

"No, don't want any of us intervening in any way. You two hear me?"

Annie answered, "Loud and clear."

Eyal added, "SHARON…."

"Hear you but still…"

Eyal shook her with enough strength for her to back up,

"Will tell you only once; don't interfere with the protocol, Sharon I need your word on this!"

"OK, you win. Still think we could pull one off to spare Victor the pain of defeat!"

* * *

Eyal looked at Sharon as the sky had fallen.

Looking at him, Sharon continued,

"Took you long enough to GET it! Victor is a carbon copy of yourself, Eyal. We don't get him out before we hit, he will either come out a winner against Mark Anderson or blame himself for Zarya escaping under his watch. We are doomed one way or the other! Like you would do Eyal, if he blames himself, Victor will drill down on his own, for explanation of what went wrong. And if he's as clever as you, he will discover '_Le pot aux roses'_ and at that point you might lose a very good friend, boss and career! If we get him out, the agent in charge will be left holding the buck for Zarya's escape. Bad for the agent but good for us!"

Eyal began one of his usual Hebrew monologues. Annie closed her eyes tightly at hearing the words.

"Sharon, there is no way in hell I am translating that."

Sharon looked up and answered, "Don't worry, I got it… all!"

Sharon came close to Eyal,

"E, most spies have the mother of a favor in bank, think you need to cash in yours."

Eyal showed her his phone,

"I just press that panic button, Sharon. It's in the making. I can guarantee Victor will be on the first plane to Washington. Thanks for the wake-up call. I was so preoccupied about you meeting Ducky, helping Annie and Ziva coordinate the actions between my assets and Mark Anderson and dealing with this damn pain that I forgot an important part of running a counter-attack: Never forget the opponent! That why I prefer to work alone! Sharon, Annie, listen closely: I can't tell you what will go down between me and Victor because I need real gut reactions for Victor to fall for it. Just remember and also tell Ziva, '_From the time Victor sets foot on that plane want you three in this state of mind: __**This is the Mossad world, nothing will be what is seems and no emotion will be safe'."**_

* * *

Both Annie and Sharon knew Eyal was risking big. Annie sensed it was time to leave the couple be.

The door was not even close that Eyal pulled Sharon to him.

"We have less than a couple of hours before I turn on a serious deceptive tactic. Till that time, I plan on taking serious advantage of you. Put up the do not disturb on that door!"

Sharon smiled, gently rub his scuff , "E. we are not in a hotel and I can't lock the door as I did yesterday, it's visiting hours!"

"Don't care, just arrange for us not to be disturbed!"

Sharon went to the nurses' desk and asked not to be disturbed. The smile the two women shot her as they handed out the '_No visitors allowed, medical treatment in progress_' made her turn a slight shade of red.

Coming back to the room, Sharon had to smile. Like always, in very little time, Eyal had moved mountains. A very romantic set up was waiting for her: Candles and flower petals were everywhere!

"WTF, how? Do you have a hidden slave somewhere in here!"

"No questions, you won't get the answers. Come next to me. Look, we can't have wine, can't have much of a food selection; can't have sex can't light up a fireplace but one thing we can do is rediscover the art of conversation."

Sharon laughed and said, "Really Eyal… the art of conversation?"

"Absolutely, let's try our hands at playfully discussing turn-ons then we'll get to stage two, seriously talk positions and finish off with dessert by daydreaming about our 'first time' injuries free!"

Laying down next to him, she teased, "Why don't we just watch 50 Shades of Gray!"

"Sharon, that movie raped my intelligence! You're spoiling the mood… play with me, please. I want you bad and this is the closest I'll be getting for some time!"

At those words, Sharon hands started talking but Eyal put a stop to her invasive techniques,

"I said 'the art of conversation' no petting, necking or even kissing allowed. My bed, my body; my rules! Since you are so eager, why don't you start; what turns you on about me and what is your dream turn on?"

Sharon looked wide eyes at Eyal, "You're serious!"

He whispered in an exaggerated low husky voice, "Dead serious, tell it all… please."

Backing herself into his chess and twisting to invite him to wrap his arms around her, she started,

"Well, one move I particularly like is when I wake up in the morning and you're watching me. You are candy for the eyes and the best wake-up call ever. When your lips join mine, I'm in seventh heaven."

Sharon noticed Eyal had his eyes closed and a subtle smile was spreading across his face. She could see himself imagining the scene! Realizing his ego needed this type of flattering, but not in a pretensions way, it was more in a 'soup for the soul' way. She had to admit this 'art of conversation' game was working because she was anxious to hear his favorite one!

He squeezed her hard, "Now tell me of your dream one."

"Oh, that might be a bit harder, let me think…Got it: Would love that you write your name with those food pens on parts of my body only a lover can see. Then clean me all up with only parts of your body! A tattoo that gives only pleasure!"

Eyal face was to die for! "Where in the world did you get that one?"

"Don't break the mood, your turn!"

Turning her and kissing her till she asked him to stop, she added, "Though you said no kissing allowed."

"Oh, I forgot to add… Only when the other is talking….!"

"Stop stalling, your favorite turn-on!"

"I'm the extrovert in this relationship: I love it when, at a social gathering, you deliberately and expertly tease me. When I think of the first time you took your shoes off and wiggle your feet up my groin; it still makes need to take a cold shower! The pulsing sensation and tension it brings to my body plus the fact that I can't finish the 'job' is rapturous delight!"

Sharon rapidly turned around, "Was sure it annoyed you, had put a hold to that sort of teasing."

Eyal whispered in the crease of her neck, "It was all an act on my part, put a green light on those bold moves, please!"

"Will do! So loved seeing you ill at ease afterwards! Now for your dream one! With your turn-on experiences, it must be impossible to find something you never attempted!"

"Sharon, I had the reputation of a player and what I did was just that: Acts to sometimes complete my missions and sometime satisfy my personal needs. When I'm with a woman I love or affectionate, the actions I take are no acts and there have been very few occurrences of that type."

Sharon wanted to kick herself, she knew her man well and this was really not the time to joke about his manhood history. She just let out,

"That was not called for, very bad joke on my part. I know the man you are, I'm so sorry. Please, I'm dying to hear your dream turn-on."

He kissed the top of her head, "Apology accepted but not necessary. I know you know! Here's my dream turn-on: You, in a stalking mood, inviting me to dance a slow and slithery tango. We'd be dancing in the nude to "Por una Cabeza" I dream of our quick foot flicks and sharp head snap while in promenade position!"

Sharon traced the contour of his face and like a cat in search of affection his chin pressured her fingers to continue her move!

"E. I'm adopting your dream turn-on. I's a date Mr. Lavin, promise we will have this dream tango."

As they were ready to start round two, Uncle En barged in, making Sharon reach for her gun. Eyal was quick to stop her as he said,

"That was fast. See you talked to Victor!"

To be continued


	42. Chapter 42 - Here we go again!

Sharon could see Eyal's Uncle was worried. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized it might be a worsening of Eyal's condition.

"Uncle En, what's wrong? Did Eyal's last exam reveal something we need to worry about?"

The doctor didn't respond and went directly by Eyal's side.

"Eyal Lavin, what have you done?"

Sharon and Annie were surprised at the intensity in the doctor's voice.

Eyal looked up at his Uncle and answered,

"What I should have done the moment I woke up!"

Inhaling deeply Uncle En added, "Annie, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Annie looked at Sharon and signed, _"Keep me posted to what the hell is going on!?"_

Sharon acknowledge as Annie left, she asked, "What is going on?"

"Victor called and ordered me to put Eyal on suicide watch. He's coming to Washington, his plane lands at 22:45."

He explained to Sharon that Victor and Eyal had some sort of diabolical pact that if one wanted 'out', the other had 24 hours to stop him from passing to the other side!

"What, I'm not following?" She glanced at Eyal and the man was in his own little world!

"Sharon, I'm a doctor. It's kind of hard for me to say outright that my nephew plans to kill himself in the next 24 hours! Especially since I was tasked by Mossad to do just the opposite. Foolish me, I was under the impression that, all in all, I was doing a pretty good job!"

Sharon looked at Eyal and the man she saw was not the man she knew! The sadness and dilemma in his eyes reminded her of Ziva David's eyes after that traumatic Somalia experience.

Eyal's words to Annie and herself dawned upon her "_this is the Mossad world, nothing will be what is seems and no emotions will be safe'_

'_Welby it's time to put your acting hat on and make it convincing! Eyal is risking it all… more than I thought he ever would.'_

"Eyal?" she cried, but no response.

Turning towards Uncle En, she said,

"It must be a mistake, Eyal is fine. We were just… well let's say we were daydreaming. He was joking with me just before you came in. (_Looking at Eyal with angry eye_s) Can't explain why he suddenly became silent."

Turning toward Eyal, she asked, "Eyal, talk to me?"

Again, absolutely no response vocal or otherwise. Sharon was having trouble breathing. The words '_no emotions will be safe_' were playing over and over in her mind. A picture, a very dark picture, of what the next 24 hours could hold was beginning to come alive… well... alive was not quite the right word at this time!

* * *

Uncle En noticed Sharon's malaise and was quick to be by her side.

"Come with me, you don't need to witness me trying to talk some sense into that man. It won't be pretty!"

As he went out, he ordered the orderly to put restrains on Eyal.

At that Sharon lost it, turned toward Uncle En and grabbed at him.

"That isn't necessary, if this nightmare is true, Victor said we have 24 hours."

Uncle En pulled her out and roughly sat her on the chair just outside Eyal's room.

"Sharon, calm down. I was ordered to put in place a certain protocol. We don't have 24 hours till he takes action; we have 24 hours to stop whatever he did to himself."

"You mean the clock is ticking?"

"I'm afraid so, well that's how it was explained to me. I have strict orders from Victor, well more **we** have strict orders… He wants you, Ziva, Annie Walker and Abby Sciuto to meet him in my hotel room. He's arriving at 22:45. A Mossad agent will escort him to the hotel. I've been warned not to leave Eyal's bedside."

"Uncle En, you just did!"

The horror that swept through the doctor's face grabbed at her heart.

"Damn, I wasn't cut out for this kind of work. At least, he's with a Mossad orderly, trained at caring for spies. He'll do better than I could ever do! Sharon, here are my hotel and car keys. You have a little more than 8 hours to gather your teammates. Victor does not want you to try and talk Eyal out of it. His words to you are (and I'm citing): '_Sharon, keep the hell away from Eyal, please! I'll explain when we meet'. _Before you leave, I have a question. It might help me better know what to watch for, signs of sort. Eyal is bed riding, can't even sit up without help… let alone walk, doesn't have access to any medication, his IV drips are properly secured since he tricked me in pulling out his tracheotomy: how could he attempt on his life?"

'Sadly, he's conscious meaning there are many ways. A part of our training teaches us that when we are at a dead end… maybe the only way to complete the mission is to tie up the last loose end! I can't understand why Eyal thinks he's at that point. What triggered it? Is there a medical problem you are hiding from me or could he know of some diabolical time bomb Belenko left on or in him?"

"Sharon, I assure you that I'm not hiding anything from you or Eyal. His body was/still is badly hurt and he'll be in intensive care for a while, but he's no more fighting for his life. I was flown by his side with instructions to go further than the visible injuries. We invaded his body with every medical tests available, even had a piece of equipment flown here from Israel at Mossad's demand. What can he possibly do to himself?"

"Sadly, a lot… he's in a hospital! Access to medicine is not a problem, believe me! If the timing has to be at or after a 24-hour period, it's one of two possibilities; a progressive poison or an ordered hit. Knowing Eyal, I guessing, a progressive poison. He'd trust only himself for this kind of action."

Uncle En closed his eyes and started a Hebrew monologue Sharon understood perfectly! She had heard it all before.

"Dear thanks for the warning. If that's the case, he's going to suffer throughout many blood tests and I'm going to hook him up to as many monitors as possible. Eyal won't be able to breathe without me knowing it! If he hints that he's hurting, I'll double his load! Dear this is not going to be a comfortable 24-hours for him. Better you do as Victor said and stay away from him."

"Still can't believe it; he was fine just minutes ago. Hell, we were having made believe sex! Can I at least go and kiss him good-bye?"

Uncle En rolled his eyes and sighted as he said, "Absolutely not! Sharon, I need to get myself on damage control and you must gather the team Victor requested. Go to my hotel and take some time to come to terms with all of what is happening. Dear wish there was a way to smoothen things but we are in for one hell of a roller-coaster ride."

They hugged and Sharon was off.

* * *

She texted Annie and gave her the coordinates with the message _'Don't ask questions, settle your ongoing mission with Gibbs, make sure he has all of what he needs and get the hell to this address. Bring some of McQuaid's high tech scanning devices if you still have some on hands. Eyal's life hangs in the balance.'_

Smiling at her last phrase, she whispered, "That should get her in the spirit!"

Calling Ziva from her secured phone and as she answered, Sharon couldn't help but shout, "Ziva, we have a 'Somalia' like situation with Eyal."

Ziva immediately understood the gravity of the moment. "Where do you want me to me you?"

"At Uncle En's hotel, you know the address. Victor is arriving in Washington at 22:45. Want to speak to you and Annie Walker before inviting, as ordered by Victor, Abby to join us. Can you free yourself?"

"That I can or not is irrelevant. I'll be there in less than 15 minutes. Is this conversation safe? (_Sharon answered yes._) Here's a bit of good news for you: Ducky and Gibbs were successful in faking Sana's death. Ducky induced a medical coma, gave Gibbs the antidote and they are on their way to Cologne. Annie and I have the ground team ready to roll. Everything is in place, it's now up to Gibbs and Mark Anderson."

Sharon answered, "I'll keep my fingers crossed. When is it supposed to go down?"

"Don't know, Gibbs said it was best if he and Mark took over. Said he'd keep up posted but I'm not holding my breath! We are out of the action… for now! But guessing by your news, we are entering another hell hole?"

Sharon said, "Meet me at the apartment, Ziva. I need a shoulder to cry on, I'm slipping fast!"

* * *

Sharon was the last one to arrive. As she closed the door, she was practically assaulted by Annie and Ziva.

"What in the hell is going on with Eyal?"

"I don't know much but seems Eyal has a suicide pact with Victor and he pushed the red button to put it in motion. If Victor can't stop him..."

Ziva took over, "Eyal will be dead in 24 hours. I know of this kind of pact, it's last resort and once put it motion there is no stopping it. My father had that same kind of agreement. It's common practice for high-ranking Mossad's officers. Guessing Victor chose Eyal and vice-versa! What changed, though Eyal was out of the woods?"

Annie and Sharon winced and discreetly signed to Ziva to be silent. Annie scanned the room and found no listening devices. They read in Ziva at what Eyal had told them.

Sharon explained, "Ziva, Eyal won't go through with it. It's a ruse to get Victor out of Cologne. Your director is a carbon copy of my dear husband. I realized that if Victor was part of this op and if it went sour on his watch (meaning Zarya escaped), he would drill down further and eventually find out we were involved. That would mean the end of Eyal's career and worst of all, his friendship with Victor."

Ziva's face dropped, "Damn, why didn't I see that coming! I'm one of them and did sensibly the same at once! Annie, Sharon, I don't want to alarm you, but Eyal is not acting."

"WHAT?"

Ziva continued, "He asked you to read me in so I'd set you straight, sadly after the facts. He's already put in motion the time line to his death. Eyal is a man of honor and he would never, never, 'push the red button' without it being the real thing. Lucky for us, he's opened a small window of opportunity; with what he said, I'm sure he gave Sharon the necessary clues to save him. Sharon, don't take this personally but you speaking out loud that Victor might link our names to this cover-up clinched his actions. I'm sure he had thought of it as this Zarya situation evolved but you stating out loud the obvious…"

Sharon put her hand on her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Annie and Ziva were rapidly by her side.

Having a hard time to suppress a mounting panic attack, Sharon yelled,

"Ziva, how could he do this; make me live with the responsibility of his death. He has everything to live for! Except for his present injuries, he's always saying he's the happiest he's ever been. Damn, I'm pregnant with his child, no I just can't believe he wants to die."

Ziva eyes and facial expression went cold, dark and sad as she said in a voice that expressed pain and sorrow,

"He doesn't want to die, it's his duty and only honorable way out. Sharon, I can assure you that Eyal has a letter of some sort to explain that you are in no way responsible for his actions. If we succeed in stopping him, the rules of the game are: Victor will never know what caused his decision to want end it; Eyal alone will work through it and all of what happened in the past 24 hours will be forgotten. It's as if life had stopped. The only person holding the truth will be Eyal. If we don't succeed, the reasons will also die with him, but sadly, Sharon, you'll have a funeral to plan."

She guided Sharon to the sofa, signaled to Annie to also take a seat as continued her briefing,

"I can't explain Eyal's present state of mind but let me try to put you in context: Some time ago I was tasked, by my father, to take down Saleem Ulman. A terrorist that had killed a very prominent Mossad agent and faithful family friend. In my mind the outcome of my mission was clear: Succeed or die. I followed, with much hardship, his trace to Somalia. I was captured and held hostage for six months. Sharon, Annie, if NCIS had not come for me, I would be dead. Mine was not a 24-hour death pact but since I had failed my mission and father, in my mind, I deserved to die a slow and painful death (tortured by the enemy till my last breath). I firmly believed that was the only respectable outcome. Gibbs rescued me and talked long and hard about it all. He changed, in many ways, my outlook on life. But I must be honest with you; if I were faced with another situation of the same nature, it would still be my way of thinking. It's not a result of our training, be it Mossad or Kidon. It's how Eyal, Victor, I and many more Israelis are wired; can't explain it; it's just who we are."

Annie realizing the horror of it all, "This is all my fault. I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to Eyal because I asked for his help in rescuing Zarya."

Sharon stopped her, "Annie, don't. Nobody could have seen this coming, what we need to do is focus. He does not want to die and he's given us the means to stop him. We just have to figure it out!"

Ziva added, "Sharon, you are the only one that has the answer. Eyal knows of your strong points and I'm sure he played on them. If it were me, he would have surely banked on my photographic memory. Sharon, for you, it's reading between and even under the lines of written or spoken words or a feeling of some sort that is out of place. You need to recall every word, sentence and/or emotion that happened after he uttered these words: _'This is the Mossad world, nothing will be what is seems and no emotions will be safe'."_

Sharon pinched her lips. "That would be somewhat personal… we were practicing the art of conversation and the subject was… sex between us!"

The looks Annie and Ziva gave her, even facing this stressful situation, made her laugh out loud. She explained further,

"Since Eyal is 'incapacitated' he suggested we tell each other what we liked the best and admit our fantasy turn-on."

* * *

Ziva exclaimed, "The man is a genius!"

Sharon shook her head, "Care to explain, Mrs. David?"

"If there's one thing Eyal Lavin can expertly speak about are sex and coming on to a woman! He purposely chose that subject so he could easily twist some words, phrases and reactions into clues! Girl, private or not, we need to hear or visualize all the sensual touches, explicit words, thoughts and even facial expressions of this get-together. Also, and friends this is important: always and I mean ALWAYS have in mind _that nothing is what it seems and that no emotions are safe._ The last part (the emotions) means that Eyal will be ruthless, be it to his wife or close friends. We cannot expect any help from him. He has a mission to accomplish and we need to make sure that he fails at it; we are his enemies and he will treat us as such. That is if he is conscious!"

Looking up, Ziva saw Annie and Sharon with tears streaming down their faces.

"Sorry, that was brutal but it needed to be said. Girls, fence up and do not lie to Victor, he'll know. In all my career only two people were (still are) capable of seeing me coming from miles away: Victor and Eyal. I fooled my father, Gibbs, Tony and even you (Sharon) but those two never. Victor can't know we might have clues on how to save Eyal. When this is over, that Eyal lives or not, as I said before; the reasons for him wanting to take his life will be erased and I mean erased Schwarzenegger style!"

Annie asked, "Ziva, are you saying that Victor will not even try to find out why Eyal wanted to die?"

With a sly smile, Ziva answered, "Yes, that's the beauty (well figuratively speaking) of the pact and Eyal knows it all too well! What will go down in this 24-hour period will be forgotten and never spoken about again; no matter what the reasons. Meaning our present cover-up with Zarya and Eyal's motives of wanting to die will be known by one man only - Eyal. Victor will never try to inquire about the chain of events. It's the terms of the pact. Eyal is not covering his ass, in my opinion, and knowing the man, he's protecting us. He's risking it all for his family and dear friends… as I would."

Ziva seeing Sharon was crying heavily, pulled her close, hugged her and knew just what to say.

_"The flower that you love is not in danger. I will draw you a muzzle for your sheep. I will draw you a railing to put around your flower. I will-"_

_I did not know what to say to him. I felt awkward and blundering. I did not know how I could reach him, where I could overtake him and go on hand in hand with him once more._

_It is such a secret place, the land of tears. __(The Little Prince, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)._

Sharon breathed deep and swallowed hard.

"Thanks Ziva, you remembered, it means a lot to me!"

"I'll always remember those words, they brought me back to life once. Hope I can give back some of the comfort you and quotes from that book once gave me, friend/partner!"

* * *

Ziva rubbed her face with her hands then looked at Sharon and Annie,

"Sharon, we have a little less than 6 hours before Victor arrives, start talking sex!"

Sharon did her best to rehash hers and Eyal's conversation and actions. All had sly smiles on their faces, but sadly nothing seemed to provide clues on Eyal's plan.

Sitting on the floor well more lying next to each other, Annie suddenly sprung up and said,

"The word endorphin is related to sexual pleasures but it literally means "internal morphine". Morphine overdose happens all the time, so is it possible for the brain to overdose itself into a coma and death with endorphins?"

Ziva and Sharon just stared at Annie. Ziva bit her lips for her not to laugh outright and said, "Annie, are you serious!?"

With a defiant smirk she handed her IPhone for Ziva to read out loud, "_Endorphins ("endogenous morphine") are endogenous opioid neuropeptides. They are produced by the central nervous system and the pituitary gland. The term implies a pharmacological activity (analogous to the activity of the corticosteroid category of biochemical) as opposed to a specific chemical formulation."_

Sharon immediately dialed Uncle En's number and asked him point-blank. He was still laughing when he hung up.

"Annie, Uncle En thanks you for the break in his foul mood but sadly your suggestion is quite humorous but medically impossible. But he did say it would be a wonderful way to go!"

Ziva slouched "Back to square one. It has to be there; he gave us clues, I'm sure!"

Sharon turned on her back to work out a cramp in her leg. Ziva helped her out with it while saying, "We should call Abby. She might be able to help."

Ziva's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she flashed it to the others. It was Director Vance.

Annie was fast to say, "Ziva, he must want some information on Gibbs."

Ziva nodded 'no'. "What he wants is to know why I skipped work this afternoon. I took the time off without stating a reason. Director Vance is in charge and he's the nosy type! Gibbs 'volunteered' to take Sana's body off CIA hands by escorting her in a Navy cargo, to Cologne's University as her last wishes stated. At the same time, he asked Director Vance to spend a couple of days with a Navy colleague having just divorced. Gibb's ruse worked perfectly and he's off to complete our 'save Zarya mission' but we are stuck with Director Vance in charge! That, in itself, might be a problem!"

Ziva answered her phone and as she was listening, her eyes were growing rounder. She finished off by giving their present address.

She hung up and said, "Well, I'll be damn! Victor called Vance, partially read him in (he seems to have omitted the pact) and asked for Abby's and my help. Vance is a bit pissed at me for deciding, on my own, to help and not read him in but he understands. Abby and I report to Deputy Director Victor for the next 24 hours. Abby is on her way. Director Vance wants to be kept in the loop as to Eyal's condition. Friends, we tell Abby everything except that Eyal might have purposely left us a clue. We'll tell Abby as we'll tell Victor; we are going over Eyal's last couple of hours with Sharon. In a way, it won't be lying. It's some standard investigating techniques NCIS thought me!"

* * *

As Annie went to the door, Abby came in whirlwind style, went straight to Sharon and hugged her while whispering, "How can I help?"

Ziva pulled Abby to face her "Abby, what did Vance tell you?"

"That Eyal thought some of his injuries were permanent and that he couldn't live with not being 100%. He took something and has 24 hours to live or we have 24 hours to come up with an antidote. Deputy Director Victor asked for NCIS's help to identifying the cause so we can save him."

Ziva said, "You know as much as we do. Here's what we're up to: We were going over Sharon's last hours with Eyal. They were discussing sex! Our CIA Annie, here, came up with a brainstorm: Endorphin being in fact 'internal morphine, she thought Eyal might have used that as a slow death... Think Dr. En is still laughing!"

Abby looked at Annie as if she were wearing a dunce's cap!

Sharon asked, "Abby, we need that wonderful mind of yours and also your experience. We think Eyal took some sort of slow-acting poison…"

Abby closed her eyes and tilted her head, and in less than 30 seconds came out with;

"Here are a couple of theoretical possibilities:

An electronic device of some sort in a capsule. Once swallowed, inflates inside the stomach to a size that makes it impossible to eject. It contains a circuit with a clock counting down 24h. It holds a strong poison or a small explosive charge. It also contains a radio that can receive a signal telling it to disable the timer and deflate the retaining balloon. Following that, the device will leave the digestive tract through the normal route, harmlessly but the patient will die from the poison or explosive.

A balloon with a bit of low-boiling-point liquid, like butane (boiling point is around -0.5oC). Keeping it in a freezer will keep it collapsed; when swallowed it will expand. But the amount that can be put in that kind of balloon would be quite harmless; scrap that one!

Bluetooth could allow a device (cell or other) to be paired with a 'pill battery'. That 'pill' is made to stay/withstand 24h in the body before being blown up by a code/password on a cell phone. If it contains cyanide or something as lethal, since it would be the stomach, death would be immediate.

Potassium Cyanide, would be my choice for a poison. It's not the strongest, but one of the fastest-acting poisons and the volume of a typical "medicine capsule" would suffice easily.

A very painful method: A tiny electric igniter placed on swallowed explosive or poisonous capsules. As we reach the 24-hour period, a flaming mighty burp could serve as an ignition (picture the flame of a fire eater). The resulting explosion would break the capsules, allowing access of the poison to the tissue and death.

Or he could go with an explosive collar. Molding the coils to look like his hair and when the time comes, push the igniter and he chokes to death without nobody being able to stop it."

Ziva shook Abby, "Abby, we don't want ways he could do it. You know many; we, as spies, also have a pretty long list. We need to analyse his last actions and words with Sharon. There could be a clue of some sort!"

Sharon had a question "Abby, Victor is pretty sure Eyal pushed the switch to what is going to kill him. Like Ziva said we all have long lists of ways he could have used. It would be a waste of time to check them out one by one. Eyal's been put through many sophisticated tests and Uncle En informed me that all are negative. How can a slow-acting poison be invisible? That's where we need that forensic mind of yours."

Abby nodded in agreement and said, "You could inject fast acting poison in nanocapsules with predictable release time. Those kind of capsule bound with the interior of our body making them impossible to detect. The human body has stable temperature and chemistry, so the timing would be reasonably accurate. Eyal has some medical knowledge so he'd be quite capable of fabricating such capsules. To discover the capsules, we need to shoot him with something that bonds with the capsule. Went we the capsule, we need to identify an ingredient that will stabilize the capsule so that it doesn't break before body naturally flushes the capsules, with the poison still inside, out of the blood stream. Obviously some capsules will still break within the body and fail to get flushed, but the body can tolerate most poison in low doses."

Annie squinted her eyes at Abby and asked, "How do we find the ingredient to bound and make such a capsule appear on x-rays or other screening device?"

Abby pouted, "We can't, it's by trial and error."

Sharon added, "OK, what would be the most popular 'ingredient'. Uncle En could try a least that one for starts."

Abby had a better idea, "Do you have Dr. Enos's coordinates, I can text him a few. He could test them as we continue drilling down on ways to help Eyal. He has to pull through, he been through so much and I didn't get to see him yet!"

Sharon smiled, "Abby, promise you if he pulls through, you'll have a full 24 hours with him. You and him, to use the man as you like… well up to a point!"

Abby replied, "I already know just what to do with him. Sharon he might not agree to spend that much time with me!"

"With what he's putting me through, if he doesn't; I'll be the one to kill him on the spot. Don't worry Abby, you have a 24 hour Eyal pact, my treat"

The all nervously laughed knowing the situation was dire. And only 4 hours till Victor arrive and 16 left in the 24 precious hours to safe Eyal's life.

Again they relived Sharon and Eyal's last moments but nothing stood out. Many ideas but all were shot down by Uncle En or the improbability of the suggestions.

* * *

Victor came in to find them all sleeping over some files/paper, a phone or a portable computer. Shrugging his head, he gently covered Abby and Anny with the blanket at their feet.

As he was straightening up, he whispered; "Ziva, Sharon, lower your weapons! That's an order. Girls, you don't want to mess with this angry, tire and grouchy Mossad and your boss!"

Ziva nonchalantly holstered her gun and said,

"In America, people knock before entering. If not, it's breaking an entry. The Second Amendment to the United States Constitution protects the right of the people to keep and bear arms. We were just protecting ourselves!"

Victor rolled his eyes, "If your father could hear that! A 'David' citing the US Constitution!"

Ziva was preparing to shoot him a probable very nasty respond when he swiftly put her in a neck hold and said in a not so friendly tone,

"Officer or very special Agent David, shut up before I make you. Be warned that if I need to silence you, it will be considered as animal abuse in this lovely country and surely go against one Amendment of the Constitution. I'm Israeli so I don't really give a damn."

Ziva lifted her eyes and lipped 'sorry' and Victor nodded. The power fight now over and Victor having won, the girls waited for instructions. Annie and Abby were awakening.

Victor spoke, "Know from Enos that you drilled down on many possibilities. I'm impressed, good work ladies. Especially Mrs. Annie Walker with the endomorphine suggestion. Did you learn that on CIA's farm?"

Annie didn't know how to respond to the remark, seeing what had gone down with Ziva. Nevertheless, she let go what she was thinking.

"No, I got it from analyzing Officer Lavin's MO. Sex and luring girls was his specialty with the Mossad. We were just studying his last encounter with Sharon and, **don't know why**, that one came naturally to me."

Ziva and Sharon lowered their eyes and Abby pinched her lips. Seeing they were all trying to stop a laughter attack, Victor shook his head and said,

"Think I asked for that one, well done agent Walker! OK, recreation over. I specifically asked for you four because I think combining your minds and MO will help us solve this riddle Eyal gave us. I recently worked with you all and have to admit; you are the best I've ever encountered, individually and as a team."

Abby and Annie thanked Victor but Ziva and Sharon stayed put. Laughing Victor put out his hand and said,

"Truce, please. I tend to be harder on the special ones! Look, I'm going to need your help. Not asking you to like or trust me, but can you at least work with me?"

Ziva and Sharon both nodded and shook his extended hand!

"OK, hope you realize that this is going to be an all-nighter"

The girls all solemnly nodded.

* * *

Victor sat down on the floor, looked up at them and said,

"Think you guys, at NCIS, called it a 'campfire'?"

That did it, they all laughed openly. The ice was broken and Victor had managed to get some sort of trust of the foursome.

"Just want to tell you that Eyal, once, saved me from myself. I owe him my life; personnal and family. I'm not going to stand by when it's his turn to call out to me. I, as his friend and as Mossad deputy director, will pull every piece of intelligence we have or can obtain. I won't stop at frustrated egos or security barriers. Am I clear?"

Abby gulped and said for the others, "Crystal and we are with you. Director, do you have some clues on what Eyal did to himself?"

"Abby, it's Victor, please! And sadly I have no idea how my dear friend plans to die!"

They told Victor what they had done in his absence. There was not much Uncle En had not reported to him.

"Team, we have a little less than 12 hours before death strikes."

Abby's hand shot up and Victor laughed, "Yes, Abby?"

"Could Eyal be playing us?"

All said 'NO' as Abby rapidly brought her hand down!

* * *

It had been four hours and they were still at square one. Sharon asked,

"Victor, can I go and see Eyal. I might help me refocus, I'm beat!"

"No, it won't do you any good. He's sedated... heavily. Slowing down his metabolism can only help. Why don't you take a breather and go lie down a bit? That invitation extends to all of you. If you don't feel tire, Sharon is right, we need a breather. For those not wanting to take a nap, why don't we get to know each other better?"

Sharon patted him on the shoulder, "Wake me in 30 minutes."

He acknowledged and the turned towards Abby, "Abby, I'll be the first one to ask 'a get to know you better' question. What's with that spider tattoo?"

Abby smiled shyly, "Nothing special, it's mostly symbolic: The Spider is an ancient symbol of mystery, power and growth. Just as the Spider weaves a web, I too must weave my own live. For me, it's a reminder that my choices construct mine and others lives. It's a daily message to be mindful of the choices I make: How are my choices affecting my life? How can my choices improve my life? How are my choices affecting others in my life?"

Victor nodded approvingly "You are making me wish I could get a tattoo. Abby that is inspiring!"

Sharon darted out of the room and asked "Victor, what did you just say?"

Stunned, Victor repeated,

"Abby told us about her very personal and profound symbolic of the spider web tattoo she has on her neck. I expressed regrets that I couldn't have a tattoo me being Jewish."

Sharon was repeating the word tattoo over and over. "Damn, something about the word tattoo is pulling me back to the conversation I had with Eyal."

Ziva got close to Sharon,

"Victor, we need to work with Sharon, NOW! Let's drill down and attack her with every idea we have. It's how she works; a hint, an odor, a word brings up flash of some sort, a sense that something is/was not right and the conclusion is often the answer to the question."

Victor sat up from being slumped on the sofa pillow.

"OK, let's go back to your last conversation with Eyal. The only thing close to tattoo or ink was when you mentioned your… damn this is not something I like venturing on…too personal!"

"Out with it, I don't give a damn." was Sharon's response.

"Well, went you mentioned that you'd like Eyal to draw or write naughty something's on your skin and afterwards… well…. "

"I remember saying '_Food pens could make tattoos that only give pleasures_!' I GOT IT, think I go it…...!"

Victor was not one to have patience! "OUT WITH IT, OFFICER WELBY!"

Rapidly Sharon explained, "Eyal has a cut that has become infected. They still can't give him regular strength antibiotic because it could trigger internal bleeding. Uncle En is monitoring that wound by tracing, with a black ink marker, a circle around the redness. If the circle grows, the infection is spreading. Every 12 hours, they wipe off the existing circle leaving only a shadow then trace a new circle. I once wanted to borrow the marker to write a note and the nurse scolded me. She explained that it was only to be use on Eyal. They once had a patient that developed a severe allergic reaction to the ink. Now, before applying ink on a patient skin, they test it. If no reaction occurs, they tie that pen/marker to the patient's bed, only to be used for that one and unique purpose and patient. Eyal heard all of this!"

Ziva said "Yes, I remember seeing the marks on Eyal's back when I helped him sit up. Three circles were overlapping and the most recent one was to the exterior, meaning the infection was spreading. Do you think Eyal is banking that that's what is going to kill him and hiding/concealing in some way the circles of evidence?"

Sharon shook her head "No, Uncle En wasn't worried, even told us the redness was, in fact, receding. No, it's something else. His reaction when I told him about the food pens and tattoos was a bit 'stiff'. It felt strange, like he was withholding something, but we were talking sex...so"

Victor grinned, "Eyal Lavin 'stiff' when talking about sex… not going to happen! Well maybe at…. I'll shut up now, its man talk not related to this case!"

Sharon smiled shyly and said "Agree with you Victor, well for Eyal 'stiff' reaction that is! Look, this might sound crazy but hear me out, Abby especially: What if Eyal put something in the ink reservoir of that marker. The 'pill' we were searching for **in him** isn't in him but is kept **in that pen,** till the poison spill out in the ink at just the right time! In 20-24 hours? The nurse rubs it on his skin, like a tattoo, as she's drawing the circle around his wound! Bingo…. one deadly poison has been administered! A bit like a nicotine patch! If he had planned it in that way, me saying 'a tattoo procuring pleasure' must have pulled strongly at his conscious especially if he was planning to kill himself with such a 'tattoo'. Quite ironic: pleasure tattoos versus deadly tattoos. Maybe his 'stiff' reaction was due to my stumbling upon his 'plan' in a way!"

Ziva took over "That cut is right over the renal artery of the left kidney; meaning the purified blood is just **leaving** the kidney It has to travel throughout his body before coming back to be purified again by going in the renal vein! The poison in his blood will kill him before making it back home, so to say! Eyal knows better than I his kidney functions. The circling of his wound was a daily task, he was aware that that marker was for him only and he knows the temperature and chemistry of the ink. Abby, could he have built, like you explained earlier, a nanocapsule with a predictable release time?"

Abby nodded in agreement!

Victor swore loudly but only once. Sharon looked at him as she was expecting more but none came.

He immediate dialed Uncle En number and barked in less words what Sharon and Ziva had unravelled.

Hanging up, he said,

"The nurse just marked his wound and the next marking is past the 24-hour period. If you girls are right, we just missed our window of opportunity. Uncle En is doing the necessary but telling us that if that's the way he did it, we now need to find the possible poison and fast! We have three hours or less left."

* * *

Annie was fast to grab Eyal's medical chart and said,

"Abby, get your thinking cap on. I'm going to list what meds they gave Eyal. Want you to tell us which ones could be mixed with ink and act as a sort of skin patch to enter the blood stream and kill him."

As Annie read, Abby was turning around in circles and mumbling.

Ziva held off Annie from stopping her.

"Sharon has flashes from the past and Abby has online flashes. She's on to something but needs to figure out some stuff before putting it to us. Leave her be, it won't take long!"

Ziva was right, Abby got in Victor face and spoke!

"Direc… Victor, I might have something. Ketamine is a light anesthetic and pain control substance used on humans and animals. Recently it has made its way onto the recreational drug market; meaning it's in the news and its effects are well document. A man in Eyal's line of work and habits would know about that drug. Somebody could have 'borrowed' some in the hospital's drug cabinet for him or, and that's my thinking, he got access to what they were giving him. He chose to endure his pain and like a squirrel put the meds away for a future use! The autopsy, (and I'm not saying he's going to die!) would not reveal anything abnormal, just a high amount of Ketamine. That would be expected since his kidneys are not working properly. So even the autopsy would not reveal his secret!"

Again Victor swore and added, "Typical of the man, he's covering all bases! Abby, I'm going with your suggestion that he kept what was given to him. Sharon, did you notice he was getting more irritable or had problem dealing with pain?"

Sharon winced, "Victor, Eyal was in constant pain. They couldn't give him the usual pain killers because of the possible side effect – internal bleeding. It could kill him. He did suffer a seizure; it could have been cause by a high amount of pain. As for his mood…"

Victor added, "Eyal was his usual self. Stupid question on my part, the man is the best I know for deceptive tactics! Abby, can Ketamine be mixed with ink?"

"It's typically found in either a clear liquid format or in an off-white powder. It chemical composition (_that's what I was mumbling about, was analysing the formula in my head_) could be mixed in ink, but only the permanent kind. Hospital personnel usually use the permanent ink markers. They can't risk patients washing it off. I can only be sure if I analyse that ink but guessing we don't have time for that!"

Victor added, "You guessed right. Why do you think Eyal chose that particular drug?"

Abby answered, "Taking the drug results in powerful hallucinogenic and out-of-body experiences, making it especially popular among partiers but it can also serve as a dangerous date rape tool. Eyal would know of that drug, if what I'm hearing about him is accurate: A man (and spy) that's heavily involved on the dating circuit knows of popular rape drugs. (_She added in panic) –_ I'm not saying he's using the drugs on woman! Just that he'd know of it and would be well read up on its effect! It could be helpful in convincing an asset or target! While most users pass out from Ketamine before being able to overdose on it, a fatal dose can kill you in minutes by causing respiratory and heart failure if you have pre-existing conditions as Eyal's: His kidneys and liver would not be able to absorb the added stress. Plus, he's been kept sedated so everything is in place for Ketamine to do its work rapidly, peacefully and permanently."

Victor added, "OK, but the amount that a single circle would bring, could it be enough to cause death?"

"Yes, in Eyal's case it could. He's in a vulnerable state from his wounds and sedation. He must have studied how much ink the nurses apply. They usually circle around a couple of times for the inks to penetrate fully. He left just enough ink in the reservoir to, when mixed with the now degraded pill, become a powerful deadly ink. From what I'm hearing of Eyal, his medical knowledge and quick wits, it's a real possibility. He could have pulled it off!"

Again Victor signaled Uncle En number and passed the phone to Abby. She explained her hunch in a more scientific way.

As she hung up, she said "We need to get to the hospital promptly! My hunch for the drug was right. From Eyal reactions, it's Ketamine and it's spreading throughout his body as we speak. Dr. Enos will do what he can but he can't promise us it's not too late."

It was Sharon and Annie that were consoling a tortured Abby on the drive to the hospital. She was blaming herself at not asking what meds Eyal was receiving at an earlier time. Her thinking being, she could have stumble upon it sooner.

* * *

As they arrived in ICU, Uncle En was discussing with an orderly. He rapidly put an end to the conversation and went to meet up with Victor and his team.

Sharon asked "How is Eyal?"

"Prefer talking to you all in a more private location. Come with me."

Sharon's heart skipped a couple of beats. Victor noticed, discreetly took her elbow and guided her to where the doctor was leading them.

Uncle En made sure all were sitting before speaking.

"Before I explain what is Eyal's situation, let me just say he's still breathing. With Abby's suggestions, it was a close call, but we were able to stop the progression of the poison. You girls deserves kudos; this was some plan you discovered. I'm realizing how this profession of yours is multi-facets. You have all my admiration! As for Eyal, Sharon don't panic but he flat-lined for less than a minute. He on a mechanical respirator but we were successful in pulling him back to the living. We won't know the impact that 53 second had on his body and brain, till he wakes up. It was not long enough to cause brain damage but I can't risk a diagnostic on his kidneys and liver. I'm crossing my fingers that he'll pull through without consequences. I started to lower his meds and he should regain consciousness in the next 4 hours."

Victor looked at the girls and smiled.

"OK you four, bed time! Enos do you have a room they could bunk in? I'll stay with Eyal while his harem rest!"

Sharon didn't have the strength to protest, all were pretty much at the same breaking point!

Ziva answered, "Will do as told, Charlie."

Victor or Uncle En didn't catch the meaning of Ziva 'joke' so Annie explained the story behind the American TV show "Charlie's Angels!"

Victor's said, "Not my Angels, but Eyal's. I'm with Enos on this one. You girls did one hell of a job and should be proud of yourself. I'm personally going to write a letter to you respective bosses' and underline your performances."

* * *

Uncle En asked "Victor, why did you assemble this team? You know of Ziva but the others…"

"Knowing Eyal Lavin and seeing those girls work the DMW (Dead man Walking) mission secured my choices! Knew I, alone, couldn't have pulled my friend out of this death trap he set up for himself. I'm no longer in the field and this old man is rusty. Eyal is still on top of his game! Knew what was needed:

**A handler**, Ziva: she the mother of the four. She can see where one of her 'children' is going, complete the idea and even add to it using a powerful tool of her, a photographic memory. She moderates their bickering, coordinates their discussions and best of all, she can put up a pretty good fight if her pupils go up against one another!

**A profiler**, Sharon is one of the best I've worked with. Eyal had once told me of her 'special eye' for detail but never though it could be that above average. She's the one that put forward the 'irregularity' that Eyal was 'stiff' while speaking about sex. (_Uncle En had to work on himself not to shoot off a smart aleck remark!)._ From there on, the others took over and completed the puzzle.

**A scientific and wonderful mind**, Abby. Girl, never let anyone tell you that your way of thinking is weird. That ability of blending scientific facts with everyday life occurrences helped save a man's life today. And I'm guessing it's not a first for that enormous heart of yours. Abby, you are a wonderful and very intelligent person inside and out!"

**A field operative extraordinaire**, Annie. She's the practical one of the bunch. No scientific formulas, not a mother/handler figure, not the 'something's not right' gut feelings but a girl of action that does what you she can with the little she has. A natural! She's the one that made for Abby to connect reality (Eyal's medical chart) to possible drugs."

Victor finished off by saying, "Girls, damn good work, now go to bed or no supper and worst; no permission to visit our man!"

* * *

Uncle En showed the girls to their room and rejoined Victor in the office. He knew some more debrief was necessary.

As he entered, the first question came, "Enos, out with Eyal's real condition."

"You noticed, was I that bad of an actor!"

"Yes…but you are a very competent doctor and pretty sure the girls fell for it… they wanted to fall for it. But you're no spy, my life and job depend on spotting a liar. I'm rarely wrong. What's the real situation, Enos?"

"Not good. He didn't flatline long, 52 seconds. We revived him but he still can't breathe on his, his kidneys completely stopped functioning and if they don't 'reboot' themselves in the next hour or so, he's on the priority list for a transplant and worst of all, his liver is not doing well… a liver transplant in his condition is out of the question. Victor, he's once again, more dead than alive. If he were 100% fit, I'd give him a fighting chance but he's not even up to 50%. Really don't know how he can make it, this time. Only positive thing I can say is that he's still breathing and that alone is a miracle!"

Victor put his arm around Enos and together they walked to Eyal's room. Pushing the door, the saw Sharon laying down next to Eyal and speaking to him. Looking up she said, tears streaming down her face,

"Uncle En, you are the worst liar ever! We all figured out Eyal is more dead than alive. Ziva and Annie had a work related emergency but Abby and I are looking for a medical miracle to pull him through… well more I'm talking to will him to fight to come back to us and Abby is looking how she can pull another miracle out of her hat. She's at NCIS on video conference with my brother, Dr. Andy; and a very dear friend Dr. Henry Lawson. I enlisted a non-doctor but a man that has the means to pull many strings; Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz. My 'new' father, Dr. Donald Mallard is with Abby."

Sharon explained the meaning of 'her new found father' to Victor and Enos. They were surprise by her news but now was not the time to discuss it.

Dr. En had a question, "Sharon, how did you girls get Eyal's chart?"

Victor shook his head, "Enos, don't ask…. You don't want to know. Told you they were good! Why don't you join Abby at NCIS? From the names on that roster, they are missing some Israeli in the mix. We can't have that. Enos, no secrets, you have my permission to be completely honest with your pairs! Good luck."

Looking at Sharon, Victor added, "Darling, I need a word with my friend. If there is any chance that he can hear me, what I have to say might go a long way to pull him back to us. Can I have some time alone with Eyal?"

"Be my guest! Victor, I'm sure he can hear you, bring him back to us, please!"

To be continued.


	43. Chapter 43 - The hard life of a spy!

Leaving Victor with Eyal, Uncle En accompanied Sharon to the cafeteria before joining the video conference at NCIS.

Uncle En was pensive as he spoke,

"I admit, the first night I saw Eyal and it had been 48 hours since he had sustained his injuries, I didn't have much hope. He'll kill me for telling you this but had he been in Israel, he'd be dead. Our country has seen a lot and sadly has come to the conclusion that at one point a life can't be saved... too many others that can are waiting. If I would have been the ER doctor receiving Eyal, the triage would have been easy; WNMI (_Will Not Make It_) line. Sadly, it was as I'd done with his sister some 15 years ago! You know firsthand the life I decided to save at that time!"

Sharon shivered and asked,

"What is your opinion of Eyal's chances this time around."

Taking her hand, he continued,

"Don't have one. I can't come to terms with what he did: He's a father of a teenager, you are expecting his child and to top it off, has the responsibility of a family and a growing company. Sharon, if it weren't for Mossad giving me very strict orders, I'd be on a plane back to Israel. He's stretched the rope many time and I've always supported him, but this…I just can't. I'll treat him because I took the Hippocratic oath, but understanding the man… I just don't know!"

Sharon lifted her eyes to the sky, "Please don't cut him off. I can't tell you much but I'll repeat a sentence he said before clamming up '_This is the Mossad world; nothing will be what it seems and no emotions will be safe.' _Since we've been a couple, this is by far the hardest 'mental' 24 hours I've live through. Uncle En, what I'm about to ask will sound strange, but want you to forget the last 24 hours."

"Victor more or less **ordered** me to do just that. Do you both think I'm made of stone? I'm not part of the 'spy world'. He tried to take his life and might just have succeeded. I'm a doctor, there is no way in hell I can accept his actions."

"Nobody is asking you to approve, accept or judge, just forget. Uncle En, you just told me the decision you took when they brought Sarah and I in. It's the reason I'm still alive. You stood by me day and night and I wasn't anyone for you. You had just lost your niece (Sarah Lavin) and I was, in sort, responsible for us getting into that car and steering it into a bomb. We both knew the chances of us coming out of that ride were zero to none. It's a miracle…."

Enos interrupted Sharon, "Dear, there is a world of difference between what Eyal did and the sacrifice you and Sarah (_may she rest in peace_) made. That incoming car you rammed was carrying a bomb destine to kill hundreds of people in that Kibbutz. You saved lives."

"Have a question; if only three lives would have been saved, would our actions still be justified?"

"Sharon, a person who risk/sacrifices her or his life for the safety of another, is in my book a hero."

"Uncle En, keep that thought and forget the last 24 hours. I won't say any more, this conversation is over."

"OK, let's say I agree that the last 24 hours never happened. How do I go about my job? What do I tell people who can see Eyal took a turn for the worse?"

"Tell them just that: He took a turn for the worst and he's, again, in critical condition. Want to reassure you, not many people know of what happened; you, I, Victor, Ziva and Annie. Abby knows only part of it. Victor, I'm guessing, will talk to Gibbs, Director Vance and maybe my father (Robert). The medical help I asked for (_Hank, Boris, Ducky and Andy_), know the strict minimum. Plus, they've all been previously vetoed and know of the 'dark side' of our life. Uncle En, the only person that will have 100% of what went down is Eyal. I trust my husband did this not to protect himself, as Sarah and I did; others. Uncle En, your nephew still deserves your admiration. He's the same man he was 24 hours ago…maybe more."

* * *

Looking at Sharon, Uncle En saw she was exhausted.

"Won't be easy but promise, I'll try. Look, you need to rest; spy or not, you are pregnant. Why don't I drive you to my hotel and you take a breather? I need to gather some stuff before joining Abby and her team."

"I prefer being by Eyal's side when he wakes up."

Sharon didn't have time to finish her phrase that they hear,

"Dr. En, Dr. En, Dr. En !"

Enos smiled and rapidly caught Abby, stopping her from falling on her face.

"Dear, biker's platform boots and hospital terrazzo don't mix well. You need to be more careful."

Abby straitened herself up and thanked Uncle En.

"Dr. En, we, well more Hank Lawson came up with an idea. Since Eyal's kidneys and liver are not functioning well, the Ketamine is not eliminating itself from his body fast enough and we all know what the end result of that will be… We can't put him on dialysis because that would certainly cause internal bleeding as a result of the added internal pressure on his arteries and veins. Can't give him blood transfusion for the same reason..."

Sharon shot out, "Abby!"

"OK, OK… you're as grouchy as Gibbs! We don't treat the Ketamine poisoning; we treat his organs and bleeding with a natural herb. There is no antidote for Ketamine but it's rarely fatal because it's renally excreted. For Eyal, it's not that easy so Hank's thoughts: We work to naturally accelerate the metabolism of his kidneys without risking bleeding. The miracle natural drug of choice: Achillea millefolium, commonly known as yarrow. It is an ancient European herb noted for staunching wounds. The active chemicals include volatile oil, sesquiterpene lactones, tannins and flavonoids, and yarrow; those chemicals have astringent and anti-inflammatory actions. Nothing that can hurt him. Research proves that it is best for internal bleeding from the lungs, bladder and bowels."

"Abby, that's one hell of an idea! That Dr Lawson must have an encyclopedic mind! It might just work. By treating his bladder and bowels for possible bleeding and internal injuries, in the process of assimilating the Achillea millefolium, the bladder will, in layman words; work better and faster! That idea is what Americans would call 'a double whammy!"

As they were speaking, a courier, carrying a small package, was directed to Dr. Enos.

"Dr. Enos Lavin? I have a priority medical delivery for you. Could you sign here please?"

Enos looked at Abby then Sharon, before signing.

"Abby, what's this?", the doctor asked.

Sharon looked at the parcel,

"That's from Boris! He doesn't believe in second best or waiting!"

"Sharon, before I return to Israel, I want to properly meet with Dr. Lawson and Mr. Boris."

"I'll be glad to arrange it. Hank will love to speak shop with you and Boris, well, your love and knowledge of fine and rare 'liquors' will surely be a conversation starter!"

"He's interested in rare liquors? Might just have the perfect thank-you gift for a man that can buy himself everything! Thanks Sharon, you just gave me a way to settle my debt."

"Uncle En, Boris doesn't seek repayment. If he sees a way his money can help a friend that is in a dire situation, he will stop at nothing to get what is needed."

"I know, but still would like to show the man that his thoughtful actions are appreciated. That he has the means should not stop me from thanking him properly."

He grabbed Abby's hand and said,

"Come Mrs. Sciuto, you are going to assist me in administering this 'natural remedy' to my 'unnatural' nephew.

Looking sternly at Sharon, Uncle En added,

"You, stay put! I'll send Victor to drive you to my hotel. You need to get some sleep!

"Sorry, there is no way I will sleep while Eyal is not out of danger."

* * *

An approaching Victor added, "What if I ordered you to get some rest, would that change things?"

"Nope!"

"Well then...you don't give me any choice."

He swiftly picked her up, settled her on his shoulder and signalled for Enos to toss him the keys.

"Mrs. Welby, you know I have ways to silence you, behave."

"Put me down, I'll follow, you win!"

"Not a chance, you're staying on my shoulders! Get comfortable."

Sharon smiled and did as told! Victor was a lot like Eyal. The man could turn from dead cold to soft caring in a blink of an eye!

"Enos, when should we be back?", Victor asked

Abby answered, "Well, it takes from 3 to 4 hours for a full renal cycle. To see changes in Eyal's condition, two to three cycles might be necessary."

"Four hours, did you hear that Mrs. Welby?"

"I'm not in the next room but on your shoulders, I heard. Let me down!"

"Nope, till I get you in Enos's car, you are considered a hostile asset!"

"At least I'm not a target!"

"You'd be a target, you wouldn't be on my shoulders!", a chuckling Victor added.

* * *

On their way to the hotel, Victor was strangely silent. Sharon picked him up on it,

"You're silent all of a sudden!"

"That usually happens when I stop to think. Unlike a woman, I can't multitask."

How she recognized and missed Eyal's sharp sense of humour!

"Oh, you can when it comes to serving your animalistic purposes!"

"Eyal married a nymph, serves him right!"

She knew the events of the last 24 hours were weighing on the man. He was joking on the outside but worried on the inside, she easily saw the telltale signs!

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. Lifting his eyes in the air, he handed the phone to Sharon.

"It's Rivka, she must want news on Eyal. Put her up to date, really don't want to deal with her at this time."

"You sure, this is your encrypted phone. Rivka going to throw a cat fit security wise, not sure I have the appropriate clearances."

"Before speaking say _Chaval al hazman_. She won't dare utter a reproach of any kind. If she does, give me the phone, be assure it will be her last one."

As Victor had guessed she didn't put up a fight but did want an update on Eyal. She thanked Sharon and added,

"Tell Victor to call when he can, it's important, please."

Victor looked at Sharon and asked "And?"

"She asked for you to call when possible. Victor, something is not right; she was too polite. Rivka is not one to tone down. What did you make me say to her? I thought it was slang for '_I only wish for more time'_. That would be appropriate considering Eyal's condition, but I'm now guessing it was not meant for Eyal?"

"Keep forgetting I'm dealing with a seasoned spy and a director's daughter that's seen more than she must care to remember! Yes, I left a Mossad matter pending. Your husband's invitation had that much of an effect on me!"

Sharon knew the Mossad or any agency for that matter did not take too kindly at one of their own leaving an ongoing mission. And Victor was not any agent, he was numero uno!

"You are right, being a director's daughter makes me conclude that if you were implicated the matter is important and a 'clean your mess' kind of mission? Victor did your 'save Eyal' escapade put you in deep trouble?"

"Will dip in what I don't often dip into: Honesty. Yes, to both your questions. Please don't worry yourself, I'll live through it. Nobody else wants the job!"

Sharon held her breath, that was one side of their plan she had not fully realized. It was more than possible, by now, if all had gone as planed that Zarya and Jay were out of Mossad's hands. She didn't know the timeline of Gibbs and Mark Anderson's plan but she was certain that it was ongoing or finished.

"I could talk to whoever needs to know at the Mossad about Eyal's situation. I'm really sorry for the trouble you are in."

"Sharon, thanks for offer but it won't be necessary. A friendly warning: NEVER apologize for another operative at the Mossad or anywhere work-related. This was not your battle."

"Victor, I know I'm not to ask questions but I will: Why such a pact?"

Victor smiled, shook his head and smiled, "Women! Guessing my Ziva told you it was a 'pact' similar to Eli David's! Sharon, in no way am I following in my predecessor's footsteps; what we and Eyal have is not a 'death pact'. Your husband was there when I needed him once. Told him he just had to say a word and I'd return the favour."

Sharon eyes shot up "If it's not a pact, then I can ask questions."

Staring straight in front of him and without looking at Sharon,

"No, that will die with Eyal as I will die with the reason I once wanted to leave this world. Sharon, for people like us, there comes a time where we must cross a line that our beliefs/loyalty just can't accept but it's the right and sometimes only thing to do. Ours is not a formal pact but the part about forgetting what happened in the last 24 hours is true!"

Sharon was silent but had another question, Victor sensed it.

"I'm in a very rare tell all mood. Out with it, Jezebel!"

"Get that we can't talk about the last 24 hours, but how did your wife react to you... well... you…"

"Wanting to die, don't be shy of saying it as it is! If it hadn't been for Eyal, she would had left me. My life was at a crosswalk at that time, but sadly Lyse didn't know enough to be able to help me. The matter still comes up from time to time. It's not her love for me that she questions but she's terrified I might try again. When I accepted the Deputy Director's job, it took her some time to accept it. I know her insecurity will always remain and it saddens me. Sharon, I don't have Eyal's talent with words but if there is a doubt or a fear in your mind, I can do my best to address the emotional part of your quest."

"Well… I have the same question your wife has; can it happen again?"

"As for Lyse, that's one I can't answer. Sharon, as spy and Israelis, we live one hell of a life. Eyal and I, have a very strong code of conduct and we set the bar high for ourselves. What I can tell you, is that if he calls again I will answer as he will for me, no questions asked. Not many people, Israelis especially, have such a life line second chance! I, as Eyal, will always have our backs, that's the most I can tell you."

"I'm good with that, thanks Victor!", she was realizing more and more how deep those two men's friendship was.

* * *

Settling down, within two minutes she was sound asleep. Arriving at the hotel, Victor looked at her and decided to carry her from the car to the room. As he put her down on the bed, she whispered "Where am I?"

"We are at the hotel, sleepyhead! I was able to take you from the car to this room and you didn't flinch. Not good for a spy… especially in front of you boss!"

With a devilish smile, Sharon slowly worded, "You sure?", as she pressed her .22 caliber revolver in Victor's groin.

"Well done, I'm impressed! I patted you down as I put you on my shoulder and didn't find a weapon. What do I have pressed against my manhood?"

In the palm of her hand, Sharon presented the evidence, "My favorite backup; a .22 caliber North American Arms 5 shot mini-revolver with a 1-inch barrel. The bullet doesn't travel as fast or is not as accurate as a .38 or .40 caliber but it is very deadly up close. At this close range, a bullet would penetrate and bounce around your insides creating lots of internal and hurtful damage to your lower body… BOSS!"

Victor laughed, carefully backed up and said "From whom did you get your training? Been observing, it's not Mossad or MI-6's usual MO. You're somewhat of an outcast, a damn good outcast!"

"My adoptive father and mother, Robert Jackson and Anna Dotsenko, Eli David, Eyal plus I'm a woman!"

Victor whistled and offered "Ouf, English, Russian and Israeli - result: one dangerous undercover angel. I beginning to think women spies are born with an extra strand in their DNA. Women seem naturally gifted at deciphering situations. Using them more and more at the Mossad!"

"Yes that might be true but both my mentors centered my training on fear not intuition. Women or men, we're all afraid; fear crosses gender lines. The ones that can control the fear and think straight usually come up on top."

"Is Eyal one of your mentors?"

"No, he's more my partner. We train together often and I take his advice. Anna and Robert are and always will be my training mentors"

"Eyal is the best op Mossad has for mind game missions. You should give him some consideration."

"I know, mind games come naturally to him. At one point he just 'gets' it. We complete ourselves well on that point; I profile, he solves."

Victor shook his head in agreement. Pulling the covers over her, he added,

"No more shop talk, get some sleep. It's an order, I'm pulling ranks. Love when I can do that!"

Sharon smiled at him but agreed wholeheartedly, knew she needed the sleep.

* * *

Coming in the dining quarters of the suite, Victor was pensive. The outcome of this situation might not go well for him. From what he could gather, the agent he had left in charge when coming to Eyal's quest had badly bungled the mission. Mossad was in major damage control and he was needed / more ordered on the home. A trip he did not want to take before he could talk to his friend. He was not a man to ask for help but it was that or risk losing the respect of his pears. Losing the Director's job, he could handle but the respects of his pears, not a situation he could live with.

Checking that Sharon was sleeping, he closed the bedroom door. His first call was to NCIS's Director, Leon Vance

"Leon, it's Victor. Another time, another place and another Israeli deputy director that needs a favour! You've been down that road with Eli David, think you can do the same for another Mossad Director that's in deep shit!"

Director Vance laughed. Ducky had just informed him of the identity of the dead bodies killed by a bomb on the US Navy base in Cologne. Seem they were trying to escape Mossad or Russians' captors. It was one supposed already dead CIA agent – Jay Wilcox and one missing Russian woman and sister of a FSB dead master spy murdered by a CIA double – Zarya Fisher. In plain words: One hell of a mess for CIA, FSB and Mossad!

Being it all went down on a Naval base, Director Vance was expecting a call. He was just wondering who would be first!

"Well, well, Victor you're the first but my pinky is telling me CIA won't be far behind. Would you by any chance be talking about the walking dead bodies NCIS has on it's hands? And I presume you want NCIS to help **cover** the asses of two or three of the most powerful spy agencies in the world?"

"I can't speak for the others but for the Mossad, that pretty much **covers** it!"

"Already sent Gibbs to Cologne to cover CIA's hides in order to respect Sana Wilcox last wishes. Why don't I ask him to add a couple of bodies to his mission? Cologne University will have three bodies donated to science. Not sure they can do much with two of them but …"

"Leon, not that I don't appreciate the offer, but can't have that. I need for those bodies to disappear permanently, no questions asked. And while we are at it, the security tapes at the entrance gate should also be disposed of. Think Gibbs can come up with the means?"

"Means and ways, don't worry Victor. He's the right man for this kind of job, no questions asked, but you will owe me!"

"That I will my friend, that I will, thanks! Just want you to know I wasn't a part of this, I inherited the damn mess. If I can avoid that kind of situations on my watch, I will. Not my style! Leon, I'll take care of CIA and FSB, they won't be calling! Another revelation, Mossad were not involved in the bombing the Naval base. FSB is kind of desperate and we have chatter that one of theirs was seen roaming around. Glad none of your people were hurt."

Leon answered "If one of ours would have been hurt, we would not be having this conversation! Victor, you're doing one hell of a job. I know it's not easy, but stay the course! You can call the agencies involved. NCIS will permanently dispose of those bodies, wipe clean any forensic evidence and go radio silent. You have my word; the buck stops here! Do you need my medical examiner's report, he easily ID the bodies by their dental record? Not very difficult, they were pretty high profile… only problem, their match came from the already dead and missing databases!"

"Nope, want you to dispose of all evidence; physical, electronic and paper trails. Is Gibbs's alibi for visiting Cologne solid? Dr. Mallard, how does he deal with 'forget this never happen' orders?"

"Will do for the evidence. As for Gibbs, his present mission is CIA demanded. Sana died while she was in our custody waiting for CIA to pick her up. I talked with Arthur Campbell and he informed me of his ex-operative's last wishes. We had a cargo plane going directly to Cologne to leave off a couple of Marines. I offered for NCIS to assign Gibbs to escort Sana to her last resting place. Have the paper-work to prove it, so it should hold up against all odds. Sometimes coincidences really do happen! As for Ducky he was the one that covered up for the Ari Haswari mission, that should tell you how he deals with 'forget this never happened'."

"Vance, you have one hell of a team! Keep them together, there a dysfunctional bunch…in a good way!"

"They, as Gibbs would say, are a family! Wish, in a way, I could be part of it!"

"Know were you are at my friend, Shalom!"

"Shmor al atsme'kha (_take care of yourself_)."

* * *

Sharon tossed and turned, but her face bore sly smile. The girl felt for Victor but three persons could now look at a better life. Her mind wondered what was, in the first place, the conspiracy these agencies were trying to cover. It must be a MOAS (mother of all secrets) and probably related to Henry Wilcox with a Russian twist. The agencies, as Victor had said, inherited the mess. She remembered a phrase she had overheard her mother say after a fight with her father (biological ones): '_A spy's life is bitter sweet; when it goes well on the work front, it's hell on the home front and vice-versa! There's never a clear winner.'_ That phrase could be applied here: Victor, the bitter part, her team the sweet part… for this time! The only thing that was troubling her was that Leon Vance used the word 'coincidence'. Did he and/or Victor have a doubt something was not right? They were, after all, experienced players. She'd have to run her thoughts by Ziva and Annie. But for now, the important part was that their mission was successful. _'Sana, Jay and Zarya, hope you have a happy ever after second chance at life!'_

* * *

Victor's next call was to the Mossad,

"Rivka, call off the mop-up team, it's over and done with. (_A pause_) Do you really think I'm going to tell you how I fixed it! You should know by now that I would never leave a mission without a backup-plan. Ah… and Rivka, make sure Officer Dahan gets the missions he deserves for the next 6 months! Plus, brief the guy for the meeting I'm want to have with him when I return… and I mean when I return. He's the one I want waiting for me at the airport, the only one. We will be going for a long drive!"

Sharon was having a problem stopping her shoulders from following the rhythm of her heartbeat. '_Poor guy, he's in for a painful six months. On his behalf, he was up against experienced players and the best of his own agency!' _Looking at her watch, she figured it was best she got some sleep for the two hours that were left. For sure, Victor would be on the phone for most of that time.

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder and a voice that resembled Eyal's, she was softly pulled her out of the deep sleep she had fallen into.

"Sharon, it's time!"

Smiling, she said "Short but sweet! Thanks for insisting Victor, I needed the sleep. Sure you had more important things to do but babysit one of your pregnant officers! Hope the sofa was as comfortable as this bed."

Shooting her a side glance, he responded "Sharon, your father is MI-6's director, what do you think he would have done?"

"Get on the phone the minute he knew I was sleeping."

"Good girl, you were well trained. Now you up to dealing with that husband of yours?"

"As ever as I will be."

* * *

The trip back to the hospital was pleasant. Victor was in a teasing mood and Sharon was his target, but she easily held her own.

"How did you meet Eyal?"

"He never talked about me, I'm hurt!"

"He does, but that just never came up."

"We were neighbours, hung out a bit but parted ways as we entered the teenage years. Your husband was somewhat of a _yeled shel imma_ and a _chnun_."

"_A mama's boy_, funny I can easily imagine that! The other word, 'chnun'?"

Victor laughed, "A nerd! He was taller than most and a strait A student; he didn't fit in. That changed in high school."

Sharon was intrigued, "Why?"

"For that Officer Welby, I'll need an important secret of your background even Eyal doesn't know about."

* * *

Sharon's eyes lit up as she shot him 'I dare you' look,

"That's easy, I have many secrets! Have one I'm sure will satisfy your inquiring mind: August 1 2002, coastal town of Tartous in northern Syria, a yacht, a band, a blue eye singer, a very handsome Mossad spy and Israeli naval commandos."

Sharon had already braced herself because she knew he'd stop the car wherever it was at. He slammed the brakes, swerved in a nearby parking, turned towards her and ordered her out of the car.

As they met up, he roughly brought her to him and look directly into her eyes while squeezing her face with one hand. She didn't defend herself, it wasn't necessary. Victor needed to come to terms with a part of whom she was and it was now her never!

"Damn, Sophie LeBaron! Knew MI-6 was involved, knew it damn….! You are one hell of an actress. What kind of make-up artist do you have at MI-6? You had dark black hair, no freckles whatsoever, lovely blue eyes and a voice that could wake the dead. My cover was a rich..."

"and handsome daddy's boy that flirted with every blue eyed girl in front of him. I know… had your number before stepping on that yacht. MI-6 also wanted to make sure Muhammad Tuleiman and Alt Kibar didn't meet as planned in Tehran."

Posting a sly smile, he added "And I'm guessing your agency is responsible for the Syrian authorities finding $80 million in cash in the basement of Tuleiman's home. That upsetting President Astad enough to launch an investigation into how Suleiman obtained that much money in cash."

"The amount was greatly exaggerated and the currency was wrong (not in $) but the President did find his answers and took the appropriate and predicted (MI-6 wanted) actions; a deadly strike, bowling style, with Suleiman's men! Mission accomplished, we cleaned the house, but I failed my assignment!", was her response.

"Damn….", Victor was rubbing his forehead with his fingers, "If there was one time I wish I would have shut my curious mouth, it's today! Sharon, don't know how to say this…"

"Victor, it was work, only work, nothing more. Plus, Mossad was successful, good shot by the way! I, on the other hand failed, didn't plan the proper back-ups. His men were better than I expected. I was neutralized from day one! The only thing I did well on that assignment was sing. Mossad had better intel and got the job done!"

"Sharon, I don't give a damn about the work. It got pretty heavy between me and Mrs. Sophie."

"Yes, surely wasn't a first for you, know it wasn't a first for me!"

"Damn, you're my best friend's wife!"

"Victor, I was married at the time but not with Eyal. And you didn't hang around for afterhours….! I waited by the way."

"Don't rub it in, OK!" he guided her back to the car.

As they got out of the parking, she stated "I respected my part of the deal, your turn: Why did Eyal 'change' in high school?"

Victor let out a couple of Hebrew swears and looked at Sharon,

"Somebody ever tell you you're…. you're, how can I say this…one hell of a prom queen!"

Sharon tried to stop but just busted out laughing!

"A prom queen, you're kidding?"

"Sharon, why didn't you tell me of this when we met up, with Eyal, at the Mossad?"

"Eyal didn't know and it wasn't relevant, ancient history plus it wasn't one of my best missions! The more I get to know you, the more I realize you and Eyal are two peas in a pod. He'd want to know, so it became relevant; voilà!"

"Talking about Eyal, don't know what are your plans but I am not going to keep this from him…"

"I'll tell him, had planned to, but he won't make a fuss over it. He'll ask me, like you just did, why didn't I come forwards before. For me that will be it… you, on the other hand, are in for a lifetime of friendly bickering and merciful innuendos."

Victor twisted his lips and answered, "Big times!"

* * *

"Victor, how does your wife deal with missions where, well, where to complete a mission or gain an asset you need to…."

Victor completed Sharon's question, "Cheat on her? One good thing about this suit job is that I'm no longer active in the field so less temptations. (_Shaking his head_) Now, we're getting down to the real reason you are coming forward with our encounter. Sharon, Eyal is the reason I'm still married. He made me realize I was using women to satisfy my needs and not only for the purpose of succeeding in the mission! Warned me that if I didn't smarten up, I'd end up as he was, alone! If you're worried about Eyal's commitment towards you, don't. Contrary to me, he always respected and care about every woman he encountered. You're the one he chose to be his life partner. He didn't give that trust easily and will not throw it away for a roll in the hay. That was more my style!"

"I'm not worried about **Eyal**, I asked how does your **wife** deal with it?"

"OH… sorry! We men, on that subject, presume we are the ones that need to justify ourselves. To answer your question, she doesn't. Lyse use to work at the Mossad, that's where we met. She was in accounting and heard/read many agents touting their horns while reimbursing expense accounts! She knows what sometimes needs to happen. Lyse never asked and I never volunteered, but she knows. When Eyal forced my hand to grow up, so to speak, I sat down with Lyse and we talked. I realized she's was terrified of what could happen to me than the 'cheating'. To this day, Eyal or I never succeeded in calming her fears."

"She must love you very much to stay in the marriage."

"She does and that's what pains me. Hate hurting her every time I'm called away. Must admit, I envy you and Eyal. You're from the same world; you can discuss, maybe not details of missions, but your feelings, apprehensions or even remorse. That, Sharon, is something I wish I could do. The only advice I can give you is talk; Tell Eyal of your worries and make that introvert tell you of his. Also, since you brought it up, want you to realize that you two have a special contract being both MI-6/Mossad. If we need one of you on a mission, we won't take in consideration your married status. If I need to assign you and/or Eyal to a mission, it might imply you need to honey trap an asset or target. My advice, is what my dear friend once told me; deal with it, call off the relationship or get out of the game!"

"We already discussed it and we're good. Was just curious of how another wife deals with her husband being 'active' in the field. Not many spy couples; most I know are divorced. You've been married for more than 20 years and to hear Eyal, have been quite active in the honey trapping game! For me or Eyal, to my knowledge, it didn't yet happen; well the heavy stuff I mean! Was curious how your wife reacted."

"My dear friend talks too much."

"Don't worry Eyal would never discuss work related intel with me. Only what a normal couple gossips about; other couples' problems!"

"I know, I was kidding. If, you a seasoned spy have questions, I'm beginning to panic at how insecure Lyse must really feel. When you're settle in that new home of yours, I'll arrange for you and Lyse to meet. You women can talk while Eyal and I raid his well garnished liquor cabinet! And before you ask again, the reason Eyal stopped being a nerd… he met up with me! We rubbed off on each other. He helped me with academics and I helped in explaining what a tongue kiss (French kiss) was. That pretty much sealed our friendship!"

Sharon's eyes changed from dead serious to Betty Davis's eyes!

"Noooooooooo, you're kidding!"

"Nope, Ahhhhhhh the sweet taste of revenge! Finally found a way to get back at him."

"What?"

A chuckling Victor explained,

"A couple of years ago, we had celebrated a bit too much and I offered Eyal to crash at my place. Don't know how or when but he told Lyse I was behind her red turning fingernails. Let me explain; we had a mission where our tech team had given us a very expensive bottle of nail polish. The polish was a gift for a target and served as a tracking devise. For fun, I asked one of our techs if he could make clear polish become red. He laughed and said yes, that's easy. He made me clear polish that turned red if exposed to the sun. The next day, I offered the very expensive clear nail polish to Lyse. She was one happy wife! When she arrived at work her nails were brilliantly red. Lyse is very conservative, she does not wear makeup, clear nail polish is about the only 'artificial' addition to her toiletries. I had also filled all her bottles of clear polish with some of what my tech friend had given me. For two weeks, she sought all kinds of solutions or treatments but to no avail. After I had had enough fun, I put her out of her misery by secretly buying new polish and hop problem solved…. Till that blabber mouth of Eyal spilled the beans. To this day she can still squeeze special 'favors' out of me by playing on my guilty conscience for what I made her live through."

"That was pure evil, Victor!"

"Yes, wasn't it?" answered a smiling Victor!

Sharon looked at Victor and risked asking, "In what circumstances did you 'help' Eyal?"

"Oh, this is sweet payback my friend!", Sharon could see Victor was enjoying himself, a break from the gloom and doom of his present Mossad affairs.

Victor continued, "10th grade, I was at a party and to my surprise Eyal was an invitee. Never seen him with this crowd so decided to 'spy' on him. I rapidly realize they had invited him with the purpose of… well having fun at his expense. He, being my neighbour and long lost childhood friend, I discreetly came to his rescue and explained the ABC's of party nights! Want me to go in more details, the poor guy was clueless!"

At that point, Sharon was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "No, I get the picture. Oh, I'm going to get him good with this fantastic piece of gossip."

"Hit him with all you got, woman! I know mine still does! Next time he'll think before blabbering to my wife!"

Trying hard to hold back real tears that were fighting to get out, "Crossing my fingers he's out of danger."

"He's going to be OK, try not to worry. Wish I could hold you hands a bit more, but I'll leave you at the hospital. I need to tie some loose ends, but I'll be in to see him before I leave."

Getting out of the car, she said, "Thanks Victor, this was an enjoyable morning. Eyal is lucky to have such a friend."

"And I'm lucky to have him! Sharon… more Sophie, I also would have joined you if Mossad had not pulled me out as soon as I fired that deadly shot. But have no fears my roaming days are over! Eyal is one lucky man."

Sharon shyly smiled. Victor was an attractive man and resemble Eyal in his manners, it was hard for her not to feel a little something for the guy. That's one thought she'd never admit to Eyal. Knowing the man, he was, it would spell major trouble for his and Victor's friendship. She didn't even attempt a friendly goodbye kiss, sensing his uneasiness at this moment and he wasn't alone!

Victor was way ahead of her, "Sharon, let's just shake and part ways, what do you say?"

"Great idea!"

And so it was, smiling they sillily shook and went about their respective tasks.

* * *

She rapidly entered the hospital and headed directly to ICU. Uncle En was sitting by Eyal's bed, well more dozing off. She silently approached him and whispered in his ears.

"Hard day?"

As an experienced doctor, one thing he knew how to do was wake up in the blink of an eye,

"Had betters! He's stable, but it's to early to tell if the natural herb is working. Abby just left, she was needed at NCIS this afternoon. Sharon, that girl can talk! She was speaking with Eyal as if he were awake. She asked the questions, look at him and answered!"

"Abby is a lovely person inside and out and she genuinely cares for others."

"And she quite religious, couldn't help but listen and she invoked g_d many times."

"She, like I, is Catholic; she practices, I don't. Eyal and Abby have ongoing discussions on the matter. Religion is not my cup of tea, but Eyal seems to enjoy their talks."

"Well he had his ears full today! I think at one point she was explaining the quantum theory! Let change subject; Misses did you eat?"

"No but I slept, that should count for something."

"Yes, but now you need to eat, lunch is on me!"

"Uncle En, would like some time … alone with Eyal. Promise I'll join you in the cafeteria."

Uncle En understood and lipped, 'It's a date then!'

As the doctor left, Sharon stripped to a minimum and laid down next to Eyal.

"Don't care what people might thing, I need to feel your breathing and warmth, my way of connecting."

She caressed his face, chess and arms and hoped for a reaction on his part but sadly none came. She relaxed next to him and the missing sleep kicked in. Uncle En came to check on her and smiled at seeing them both. He discreetly exited and warned the nurses that they not be disturbed.

She woke up a couple of hours later, well more hunger pulled her out of her sleep. After kissing Eyal, caressing his face and whispering _'I love you'_, she headed for the cafeteria. Uncle En, who was talking with the nurses, joined her.

"Ready for that lunch-date?"

"I'm starving. One good thing about me being pregnant is that cafeteria food is not so bad!"

"My dates do not eat cafeteria food. We are going out and don't give me '_I want to be by Eyal if he wakes up_'. He'll survive if he wakes up alone, even deserves it! Plus, the man won't be alone long, he's got most of the nursing staff behaving like teenagers in love! When you appear, I can clearly hear some of them hissing!"

Sharon laughed, Eyal always had a way with the female crowd. Luckily for him, she was not the overly jealous type, well maybe a little.

"OK Uncle En, where do you take your dates out for dinner?"

"It's a surprise!"

The trip to the restaurant permitted her to get more news on Uncle En assessment of Eyal. As Enos turned into the parking, Sharon said,

"Ah 'Le Diplomate', I know it well. It's my father's favorite restaurant when he's in Washington. He always takes a French onion soup and Steak au-poivre. I suddenly have a craving for their Scallops Niçoise."

Entering the restaurant Sharon casually looked around then turned her attention to Uncle En. He seemed nervous. She, again, discreetly scanned her surroundings but didn't pick up anything out of the ordinary.

"Uncle En, you OK?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"You seem nervous, are you expecting someone?"

"Sharon, I'm Israeli and haven't been out of my country for 10, no make that 12 years. Except from the people of Eyal's entourage, I don't know a soul!"

"Well if that's so, who told you about this restaurant?"

"Oh, it was Ziva after the dance representation."

Poor Uncle En, Sharon knew without a doubt he was lying. She decided not to pick him up on it. He was hiding something, maybe a surprise of some sort or a special guest.

They ordered and as Sharon was attacking her dessert… well more Uncle En dessert's. She had asked and eaten her dessert before the main course. A New-York style cheese cake before her scallops. Uncle En was still wincing at seeing her eating pattern!

As he handed her his crème caramel, he asked, "Sharon, why don't you call Ziva and/or Annie Walker and take some time off. Getting out would do you good. I'll stay with Eyal."

"Thanks for the wonderful offer but I can't accept. Uncle En, I miss him so much. Baby is quite active today, maybe him feeling his little one move or kick will shock him out of his coma."

Looking up Enos asked, "What would you say if Eyal had a close family member beside him?"

"Thank-you Uncle En, but …."

Sharon just couldn't continue. How could she tell this wonderful man that she preferred being by Eyal's side.

Uncle En continued "Darling, I know I don't cut it when it comes to nurturing a patient like a mother or a wife can. I have a surprise for you, turn around."

* * *

Turning, she saw Ima (Eyal's mother) and her father. Robert was in a wheelchair and had an eye patch but aside from that he looked like his old self. Since the second attempt on his life, he had been kept in protective custody by MI-6. They were not going to risk 'losing' their Director on American soil for a second time. She had heard, from Gibbs, that MI-6 had went all out and gave hell to NCIS, FBI, CIA, NSA or any other agency that tried in any way intervene with Director Robert Jackson's security detail! Since Belenko was confirmed dead and Eyal had officially closed the DMW mission with CIA and Mossad, MI-6 had release the hold on their Chief!

"Dad, what are you …."

She couldn't talk any more, sat back, shoulders slumped and started to cry.

Uncle En signaled to Robert and Ima to let her be.

He whispered only for them to hear, "Leave her be. It's the changing of the guards: She can now stop being the only care-giver and leave Ima take over with Eyal."

A worried Ima took Uncle En's arm "Robert told me Eyal is not doing well. Last time we talked you said he was out of the woods. What happened?"

"Ima, with the injuries he sustained, up and down are to be expected. As of now his kidneys and liver are not functioning properly. Ima, I've been with him for most of his battles, this is by far the worst. Brace yourself!"

Ima went to Sharon and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Dear I want you, no it's more 'I order you' to take some time off. Uncle En's proposition sounds wonderful, take him up on it. Why don't you bring your father with you?"

"Ima, I wouldn't dream of keeping you away from Robert. It must have been hell for you not to be by his side when he got injured."

"Sharon, Robert and I have rekindled. You of all people should know we had a very detailed 'in case' protocol. I was never in the dark on Robert's condition. (_She winked at Sharon_). I've been here since yesterday and he was my priority since I knew you were with Eyal. Know from what Enos is telling me that my stubborn son is in need of my special 'caring' touch! Plus, you must need to privately talk with your father on that incredible news of finding your biological father. So as I see it we all win. Bring me to Eyal and I'll take over the beast from there. You are officially on a short term pampering vacation."

Sharon got up, kissed her father and whispered,

"You want to come with us to the hospital or you prefer to eat and I'll pick you up in an hour or so."

"Darling, I'll eat. Prefer not to face your husband at this moment. On my standards, he's not behaving properly meaning I could do the same."

Sharon lovingly smiled at Robert. He had always been protective of his daughters; it could even be called over-kill protective! She was guessing Victor had read him in on some of Eyal's situation. She didn't know to what extent Robert was informed but she had to straighten some facts.

"Dad, I'm cashing in one of my 'out of prison' card."

Robert looked at his daughter and asked, "Is he worth it?"

"He worth is, on my standards and yours. Does '_nothing is what it seems'_ right a bell?"

The look father and daughter exchanged made Ima and Enos realize a coded conversation had just taken place and no other explanation would be given.

Sharon winked at Uncle En and thanked him. He had withheld the truth to Ima, Eyal's mother. She was now secured that he'd be able to face the others.

On the drive back to the hospital, Sharon, with Enos's help, gave Ima a report card of Eyal's general recovery and behavior before this last incident: Recovery A+ / Behavior B -!

Ima smiled, "He's change a lot in the last years, for the best that is but as I can see he's his old self when sidelined by injuries! Why does he need to always put the cart before the horse?"

As they entered the hospital, Sharon took Ima's hand and guided her to Eyal's room.

Stopping Sharon before entering the room, Ima said,

"Sharon, it's not a first for me. How can I say this; I've nursed him through many after-missions but sadly I never could make him slow down for the recovery part. You, my dear, might just have what I was missing."

"And what could that be? I really don't feel like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow right now."

"Not a 'pot of gold' but the answer to his dream."

"What?"

"When, after missions where Eyal was 'incapacitated', we had times for long talks and one topic came up over and over: He had this dream of having a family, two kids (a girl and a boy), a wife that accepted him for what he was, a nice home surrounded with a white picket fence and an Australian Shepherd. Don't ask why the dog, that I could never explain! Sharon, he now has pretty much all of that. That he's in a coma or not, I plan on making him realizing it, tough love style. It's the only way to get through to that boy… sorry… man!"

Sharon chuckled and said, "Tough love…. Seems sometimes it's the only way to get through him! Ima, take over the reigns, he's all yours for the next 4 to 6 hours. I'll be back to spend the night. Thank-you!"

"Sharon, he is my son before being your husband. No thank-you necessary!"

Sharon entered the room and smiled at Uncle En ingenuity: There was no way Eyal was going to pull that tube out! Still she warned Ima of what he had done the first time.

"Figures! Sharon, kiss your husband good-bye and join your father, that's an order!"

* * *

Just as Sharon was out of earshot, Eyal tried to grab the tube. Ima had doubts her dear son was conscious when they had walked into the room. From experience and motherly love, she knew the man all too well! Ima rapidly put a stop to his actions.

"Eyal Lavin, if you want to live through this day put that hand by your side."

He smiled and winked at his mother. Having experience in this kind of caregiving, she gave him her IPad.

He wrote "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday. Before you ask; I gave Sharon the evening off. You have me to deal with…. and son, it won't be pretty!"

Smiling and shaking his head, he wrote "Thanks, she needed the rest.

Having seen the monitors 'wake up' at the nurses' desk, Uncle En hastily came in and immediately went to assess Eyal's condition. He asked Ima to step out.

"How are you feeling?"

Eyal wrote "Worse than the first time… what's the verdict?"

"Can't pronounce myself. We need to monitor your kidneys and liver closely; they didn't appreciate that last stunt you pulled! You might want to offer a very expensive bottle of wine to Dr Hank Lawson. He came up with another brainstorm to give you a fighting chance. He's putting a damper in your 'everything is better in Israel' saying."

Eyal put on a very large smile and wrote, "No, he's confirming it! Hank is Jewish."

Enos rolled his eyes at his nephew as he explained Hank's treatment.

"Where's Victor?", Eyal wrote

"Told me he had Mossad business but he'd pass by to check on you later. Eyal, the man hasn't slept in maybe more than three days!"

Eyal smiled and wrote, "That is the story of our life, Uncle En!"

"One hell of a life, if you ask me. Talking about 'life' seem you don't value yours much! Promised Victor and Sharon I'd forget the last 24 hours… guest what; like a spy I lied or more I just can't do it! What in the hell is wrong with you? You were never the suicidal type! Did I miss something?"

Eyal wrote, "I love you dearly and it pains me to treat you like this but that's a matter I can't discuss with you. Just remember - _It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye."_

Uncle En shook his head, "Your wife quoted me the same phrase. You two must be addicted to that book!"

Eyal took to his pad, "Just for you to know, you are right: I'm not the suicidal type, never was, never will be. Seems my sister Sarah and I shared some character traits. Let's leave it at that OK?"

"Good enough for me, you said the words the doctor in me needed to hear. I now believe there is more to your present situation than meets the eye. But I do have a question: Is it over?"

"It is…for now."

"Well at least Victor and his team succeeded in keeping you with us… this time!"

Eyal wrote, "His team?"

"Yes, when you put your life in g_d's hands, he instructed me to gather Sharon, Ziva, Abby and Annie. Ziva joked and said they were Victor's version of Charlie's Angels. Eyal, those girls did an amazing detective job or whatever you people call it. Victor said he had chosen them for specific reasons. Let me recall, ah yes; Mother Ziva with her three little 'I'; Intuition, Intelligence and Ingenious!"

Eyal chuckled, "Ziva with Sharon, Abby and Annie, in that order. Should have guess Victor would gang up on me!"

"They saved your damn life!" was Uncle En's emotional response!

Looking at his nephew while checking his vitals, he couldn't stop the tears.

Without interrupting his exam, he whispered, "Don't and I mean DON'T ever put me in this kind of dilemma again. I walked a fine line, a line too close to that damn spy world of yours. A life where innuendos are a reality and blind faith a norm! I'll retire before stepping into that dangerous and hazy fog again."

Eyal took his hand, squeezed it the best he could and wrote,

"Uncle En, you are the last person I wanted to hurt… Now do you realize why I kept my distances all those years. It is just that, my world not yours!"

Uncle En interrupted, as he placed his hands to examined Eyal's liver,

"Eyal, I'll pull back the clock and you are still my favorite nephew! Nevertheless, you do have a problem: your mother!"

Eyal retook to his pad "She's been there, Uncle En. Believe me she's been there, more than you could ever know!"

* * *

Intrigue but knowing he would not get any more, Uncle En invited Ima back in the room.

Ima guessed something intense had gone down between the two men. She was a retired spy after all. Eyal's eyes were telling her the last 24 hours had been dreadful for him and his surroundings. She also knew what had gone down would stay down. It was a world she forcefully but gladly left when she had married Eyal's father. The irony was that it came back to haunt her; her daughter had died protecting her country as a Mossad agent; her first son/daughter-in-law were both Master spies; her youngest son was a psychologist for the spy world and last but not least, she had found a second chance at love with a spy… and not just any spy…. the chief of one of the most important spy agency! Hard not to get any _worse_ than that!

Eyal finished writing and turned towards his Mother and Uncle En,

"Want to tell (well write) you that I won't risk losing what I don't deserve but now know can't do without. I'm a lucky man to have you guys stick by my side. I don't say it enough…. Thank-you, mom! Thank-you, Uncle En!

Ima and Enos just stared at Eyal, lost for words… stunned… no knocked-out would be the better word.

Eyal wrote nervously, "Hakol Beseder? (_Is everything OK?_)"

Ima cradled his face and said, "HaKol Le Tova! (_Everything is for the best!_)"

As his mother touched him, he shivered, "Kar Li (_I feel cold_)"

Uncle En answered, while gently throwing a blanket on him, "It's to be expected son, Al Tedag (_don't worry_). Till we can stabilize your blood pressure, you're going to experience hot and cold flashes. Something else bothering you?"

"Ke'ev Rosh (_headache_)", he wrote

"Again to be expected. Can't give you any meds but will ask a psychologist to help you deal with the pain. Son, you seem to be holding your owe, if you promise to behave, I'll take that tube out."

Eyal extended his hand to his uncle and wrote, "Deal!"

Ima was looking at Eyal and she still couldn't believe what he had wrote.

Uncle En shot Eyal a look meaning, prepare yourself this is going to hurt.

"OK, hold still while I pull the tube out."

As Uncle En finished, Eyal coughed violently. He was rapidly handed two glasses of water!

Uncle En, again, assessed Eyal's condition. He was surprised at how Eyal's body seem to be rapidly recuperating. His color and skin tonus were far better than he had expected. Maybe the timing of his interventions and Dr. Hank Lawson's brilliant prescription had prevented the worst!

A nurse came in with some of the tests the doctor had ordered. Looking at the results, Enos smiled and showed the paper to Eyal.

"Seem I'll live!"

At that Victor pushed the door and answered "You'll live if I don't strangle you first!"

Realizing Ima was there, he excused himself for the harsh words and tone.

Ima laughed and said, "Guessing the last 24 hours was hell and he must deserve your threats!"

Victor put his head down and admitted, "Ima, I was just returning a favor."

Ima came up to Victor and squeezed his cheeks,

"To me you'll always be the boys who use to ingeniously pick bare my cherry trees and succeeded in dumping your bad deeds on both your younger brothers. And worse, I fell for your pranks!"

Both Eyal and Victor smiled as Victor added,

"Ima, I still remember the day you figured it out…"

Ima smiled shyly. "Oh my, I had forgotten about that… you both deserved it but must admit I did use 'unnecessary force!' Is it too late to say 'I'm sorry'?"

"Ima, that punishment is still fresh in my mind and will stay for eternity. To this day, it still gives me the sometimes needed push to do what has to be done – the right thing to do. You played an important role in showing two young boys the road to being respectable men but it did hurt a bit…!"

Eyal nodded with respect.

* * *

Doctor En said "Eyal, you and Victor must need to talk but you should call Sharon. She'll have a better day knowing you're awake and in such an 'agreeable' mood."

Uncle En dialed Sharon's cell and she was fast to pick up. "Uncle En is Eyal OK?"

"Down girl, down, he's OK. Here, he'll tell you himself."

Eyal spoke slowly and softly,

"Hey beautiful, I just called to say I love you… and that I intend to work hard at healing my wounds! Seems Uncle En and Ima are having a hard time believing it, they wanted to hear me say it to you."

Sharon swallowed hard, "You don't know how glad and relieved I am to hear your voice. I'll be there in a second…"

Eyal interrupted her, "Sharon, I'm dying ... wrong choice of word, let me rephrase that: I'm longing to hold you in my arms but I need to talk to Victor, Uncle En needs to pick and prick me and Ima wants to have another chance at making me understand her tough love act! Take a well deserve break, please. (_in a loving voice, he added_) '_Of course, I love you, the flower said. If you were not aware of it, it was my fault, my Little Princess'!"_

Eyal had something else he wanted to say but he had to cut it short, the pain in his throat was sending him signals that enough was enough. He just said,

"Lachzor Habayita (_To return home)"_

"Sorry still not fluent in Hebrew: Bayit means 'house' or 'home' BaBayit means 'in the house' or 'at home' HaBayita means 'towards home or 'to home'. Don't laugh if I screwed those words up! Did you just ask me to go back home? Meaning you'd prefer mending your body in Israel?"

"Ken."

"Done and done. You gather enough strength to get your Uncle En's '_OK to travel' _and we are off to Israel."

"Todah (Thank you)."

"No thank-you necessary, it's a plan! Ani ohevet otcha (_I love you_.)"

Laughing softly Eyal answered, "Ani ohev otach harbeh yoter mimeni (_I love you more than myself_). Ani tzarich lalechet achshav, ani ayef (_I must go now, I'm tire_). She yihye lecha yom tov ee, avichem aval nuach (_Have a nice day with your father but rest!_)."

Sharon responded, "Lehitra'ot (_see you soon_)"

Ima was smiling as her son ended the mostly Hebrew conversation,

"I can see Sharon is getting to be pretty fluent in Hebrew. Was worried she'd learn all the swear words before she mastered 'Ani ohevet otcha'."

Eyal chuckled, "Oh, she knows all of them, don't worry. She's even using them against me now!"

His Uncle joined in, "Well, wonder who's responsible for that? Eyal, I, for one, want to get back home and need for you (Eyal) to be a good patient!"

Victor budded in, "Oh, he will, I can vouch for that. I'm the one signing his 'return to work' papers and he won't get them till I'm satisfied he's 100% fit. Plus, have a little something that should keep him intellectually busy!"

* * *

Turning towards Eyal, Victor added, "Mandolin' is back! That should give you a push in the right direction and out of trouble for a while. I need my best man for that mission. The 'finale' maybe many months, maybe a year away. You know how 'Mandolin' works. Just what you need to keep you mind sharpened while your physically indisposed. Plus, you chose one hell of a life partner who can help us out big times!"

Eyal head shot up and his eyes … well at seeing them Enos rolled his own eyes at both spies! Glance towards Ima but sadly realized the lady had as sly a smile as Victor and Eyal.

"What is this, did I miss my calling! Damn, seems everybody in this family and friends are living in an another dimension… or is it me?"

Funny, all answered in unison "Enos… you're the normal one!"

Ima added "Don't ever think of joining up! You're been my roc for many years and I do not want to lose you!"

"You won't. I'm not cut out to be some sort of 'man from Uncle'! Damn, I miss my uncomplicated home!"

Eyal took him up on his last words "Talking about home, what's my prognostic for getting back there?"

With a surprise but happy look Uncle En answered,

"Thought you'd want to get back to London! Mossad has me booked to return two weeks from now."

Victor interrupted, "If it takes more than two weeks, I prefer you stayed by Eyal's side, Enos."

Both Eyal and Enos knew Victor was dead serious and there would be no arguments accepted.

Eyal chuckled, "Beans counters are not going to like you!"

"I'm their boss now. They won't like the alternative I'll be presenting them, so don't worry! Dr Enos Lavin will stay as long as needed."

Eyal laughed and looked at Uncle En for the answer to his 'prognostic'.

"We have to seriously monitor your kidneys, but if you step on that pride of yours and follow my prescribed treatments, you'll rapidly be up to travel. But Eyal, don't get your hopes up. You are still in ICU and will be staying put for a little while more. It might take more than a couple of weeks. Nevertheless, what is awaiting, at home, is a stay in a recovering (rehab) facility for at least 4 to 6 weeks…. after that you'll be on an outpatient basis till I deem necessary. No strenuous work of any kind for at least 9 to 12 months. _Did you catch that VICTOR?_ Eyal, this would be the time to prove that you are serious in wanting to take care of yourself in a proper manner."

"Uncle En, I will oblige and don't worry about Victor's 'Mandolin'. It's an analytical mind game he was proposing."

Eyal was thinking; '_Victor just gave me a mission to occupy my mind while I'm physically out of the field and_ _if Mrs. Walker doesn't come up with another of her 'rescue Annie' missions, I should be OK! I've really got to keep my distances from that woman for some time. This body… and soul need to heal. It also may be the time to put my sentiments for that lady at another level.'_

* * *

Eyal was pulled out of his thoughts by Victor signaling him that he had to leave. "Eyal, my plane flies out at noon tomorrow, I'd like to organize a meet with the girls. I have a special something for them. Would you like to be present?"

Uncle En interrupted, "Victor, Eyal is in no condition to go party hopping. He's bed bound!"

"Figured that, Enos. Thought we could have a quiet gathering right here. They / we all know the meaning of being 'quiet', trust me!"

"If it's OK with Eyal, but I won't be far from the monitors and if they show sign of weakness in my patient, party over, no arguments whatsoever. Am I clear?"

"Accept your rules. Eyal, I will see you tomorrow morning at 0800 and call the girls in for 0900."

Eyal saluted his friend but at the same time, he was suspicious of Victor's motives. The man was up to something, that he was sure. He discreetly texted Annie and Sharon.

* * *

Enos cleared his throat before saying, "Not that I don't like being at your bedside, but Ima is more than capable of replacing me till Sharon takes over. Plus, I have a date to get ready for!"

Eyal lifted his eyes and plastered a teasing smile across his face, "A date?"

"Don't get those testosterones in a frenzy, it's a diner date with two nurses. Those two helped me deal with the American ways of doing things. This US navy hospital's administration is not easy for an old doctor that didn't leave his home country in a very long time."

Eyal laughed as he looked at his phone.

"Uncle En, how would you like another visit at the Kennedy Center. You could add a night at the opera to your diner date. I have four tickets for the Washington National Opera showing of Carmen and as I thought, it's tonight. Sharon had asked me to 'educate' her opera wise. I had planned on offering Ziva and Tony a double-date night out. The tickets are yours if you want them unless you tell me I can go?"

"Eyal, it will take some time for you to be able to spend a night at any kind of representation, sorry! As for my dates, don't know if Karen and Marie can make it but I for one will take you up on such a generous offer. Ziva might want to join me, again! Know she appreciated our last outing. I so love to see her smile and have fun, that poor girl has been through so much!"

Eyal showing his phone to Uncle En said, "Guessed that; she does…. and looking forward to it. Tony is in Cologne to help Gibbs finish some NCIS business, so she's more than happy to be your third wheel!"

"Eyal!", both his mother and Enos replied sharply!

"OK, OK, third very lovely lady to accompany you tonight!"

Uncle En was worried, "Maybe Sharon would prefer inviting some of her friends? You've already given me one night out!"

"The tickets are yours for the taking. I can't use them and Sharon, even if she a graduate of Juilliard's, doesn't like operas. The reason I got the tickets was that she had asked me to be her guide to understand and maybe even come to like operas. Uncle En, I'd prefer being the one fulfil that task."

Uncle En nodded approvingly, "Carmen was your choice as her first homework! Not the easiest. That show is smoldering with sensuality, danger and pulsed with erotic power. Carmen's rousing from 'Habanera' aria to the famous 'Toreador Song', all culminating in a spectacular finale at the bullfight. Heavy materiel for a newbie! The Marriage of Figaro is more a Bambi type opera!"

Eyal shot a side glance to his uncle and said, "You're forgetting that opera is fundamentally theatre, intended to be staged. Sharon 'stages' her work MO using all those tools – sensuality, danger and power! I, on the other hand, am perfectly capable of explaining or better 'act out' the theatric part! And voilà, the Opera world will have a new adept."

Enos rolled his eyes at his nephew and answered, "Not even going to bother adding to that! Look, time is ticking. I need to ask two lovely ladies if they're up to a change in menu and I've got to rent a tux."

Eyal shook his index finger at Enos, "No need, we're about the same built. I have a couple at my DC apartment. Here are the address and key. Ah, don't be surprise if you enter and Martha is there. She's my neighbor and apartment guardian. She also likes the luminosity of my place better than hers so she might be reading. She deaf but reads lips and signs."

"Thanks, and I will be careful in approaching Martha!"

"Uncle En, she from Haifa, came in the United State to study and stayed. She speaks Hebrew fluently and for being deaf since childhood, her speech pattern is pretty good. Don't let her start a conversation because you'll be late for opera!"

"Well, well, I will remember that. Surely Sharon will be staying with you tonight. If you don't mind I might, after the opera, return your tux and spend the night at your apartment. Miss speaking Hebrew."

"No problem, but you were warned, she's a talker."

"And I'm missing my country so we should be quite OK."

Uncle En left to prepare for his night out and Eyal settle in to be entertained by his mother. He knew it wouldn't be long before Annie and Sharon dropped in, but he had a couple of matters he wanted to discuss with Ima.

* * *

Annie arrived first, went directly to him and kissed him, "Eyal, so glad you're OK! I just got off work. Oh, Ima, sorry to barge in like this! _(Ima signaled that she didn't mind)_ When did you arrived?"

"Yesterday, Robert was being released from the hospital and I wanted to be present. Today, it's my son's turn."

Sharon walked in and hastingly went to Eyal. Ima looked at Annie and signaled it might be best they exited.

Ima whispered to Annie, "Let's give them some time alone, she hasn't seen Eyal since he came out of his coma."

Sharon approached Eyal and put her hand on his face. He put his on hers and pulled her to him.

At one point she whispered, "I know the rules but don't care, you do that again and I'll make sure it will be your last 24 hours!"

He winked and pulled her closer but as he was to start kissing her again, Sharon whispered,

"Seems I have Victor to thanks for your kissing savoir faire!"

As she had figured that tidbit stopped him cold but he soon figured out what had gone down.

To return her bluff, he said, "See you and Victor are now close, should I be worried?"

"Maybe."

That he didn't expect, "OK, you've got my attention, what in the hell went down between you and Victor? And don't tell me it was nothing! You didn't drop 'maybe' without there being an ulterior motive."

He squeezed her arms and added, "Start talking, darling."

Eyal knew Victor well and Sharon was his type. Could his friend have reverted to his old ways and attempted something. Sharon noticed Eyal was having problems with his breathing and trying hard to conceal it from the monitors. It dawned on her what Eyal was thinking.

"No, no Eyal, calm down. Victor was a gentleman at all time, a father figure even. Sorry, I really expressed myself in a wrong way. I don't have yours and Victor's finesse for teasing!"

Taking long and deep breaths Eyal said, "Still, I'm sensing you have something to tell me concerning Victor."

"Am I that readable?"

"When your guards are down, yes. Plus, I getting pretty good at reading you!"

"You're right, there is something I need to tell you. Just have to find a way of saying it."

Eyal was not a patient man, "Clearly and rapidly."

Sharon was kinda of proud of herself, she had Eyal in a corner so to speak. He really wanted to know and what she liked best, jealousy was creeping up inside her man!

"Clearly and rapidly, your wishes are my commands: Victor and I, in 2002 for the sake of a mission, played the honey trapping game with each other."

Eyal stiffened himself and asked "You what?"

"For you it was Amsterdam's Johanna Peterson for Victor it was Tartous's Sophie LeBaron."

Sharon didn't volunteer more; he'd have to ask. His eyes were glittering with, well she just couldn't tell what emotion was in play!

"Sharon did 'Sophie' sleep with Victor? I know firsthand Johanna did with yours truly!"

Trying to keep her face in serious mode, she replied,

"That I did our not is of no importance and sorry…. classified. It was work and we were not a couple in 2002!"

"It matters, wish it didn't but I'd be lying. Don't play with me on this subject, Sharon. Plus, I know of the Tartous mission, so the classified part won't be a problem. I'm the one that was tasked with getting Victor out. I was the extract team."

"Then you're the one to blame for me and him not going further than the strict minimum! There you satisfied?"

Eyal pulled her toward him "Why didn't you tell me of that secret?"

"Eyal, in the last 24 hours, I found out how close you two really are; not only friends but soul brothers. Having known, be assured I would have come forward well before."

"Why come out to him before your husband?"

"Aren't we being a bit jealous?"

"Jealous doesn't cover what I'm feeling at this time."

Sharon was getting annoyed, "Eyal it happened, deal with it. It was work for both of us and it wasn't our first! Hell, you slept with my sister and I can deal with it. Before we met and while on missions; you, honey trapping is OK, but not for me?"

Eyal bit his lips and put his head down. He was trying his damndest to shake the angriness/jealousy that was gripping at him. What Sharon said was true but...

"Sharon, I know my reaction might be a bit overboard and even annoying but I'm bedridden and in no way I feel I can be a true husband to you. You want honesty well here it is; I'm feeling a mixture of jealousy, angriness and unworthiness. I know how Victor conducted himself, hell I've pulled him out of bad 'situations' with women more often than I care to remember. He's a dear friend but his past reputation with female operatives was… well…. I'd like the full picture of what went down between you two, please."

She realized, maybe a bit too late, where Eyal was at. Plus, he'd known Victor at his womanizer worst. Making herself comfortable, accepting his protective arms, she told him the full story, detailing everything. Eyal relaxed as she talked.

"Damn…. I'm glad I pulled Victor out when I did! Think we'd be having quite a different discussion if I had waited."

Sharon gave him a quick peck and said,

"Probably. Eyal I need to say this: I probably would have slept with Victor. I liked the guy, he was handsome and didn't seem like the type to get 'attached'! Eyal, you and I worked the same 'spy circuit' so to say. It's a miracle we didn't meet before my father decided to put together the A-team (_Eyal, Sharon, Annie and Auggie_). You must come to terms with the fact that I wasn't a virgin when we met. While on, I wasn't a swallow (_an operative who uses sex as a tool)_ but it did happen! Today, Victor made it a point of telling me Mossad or MI-6 will not consider our marital status when assigning us missions. I'm OK with that, don't like it but I have a choice: accept that fact or get out of the game. E, I'm not ready to get out of the game for something that might never happen."

"Sharon, we've talked about it and I'm with you. I won't like it and do all that is possible not to go 'there' but I will if needed. These are special circumstances; Victor is my best friend and HE was a swallow… big times! To tell you the true, if that mission was going down today, not so sure I could accept you needing to sleep with Vic. If there is one thing he and I don't see eye to eye, it's the way he treats women. He's come a long way in the last years but in 2002, he was, how can I say this; a girl's worst nightmare for any kind of respect. I was dreading what had gone down between you two. He could be, how can I say this, forceful!"

"Can assure you, he was gentleman in every way."

"When you discussed, did he mention Lyse?"

"Yes, but not much."

"Sharon, she's the love of his life. He adores that woman."

"Then why 'cheat' that much? I get it when he's in a mission but as you and he admitted; he went well beyond what was expected."

"This stays between us: Lyse is bipolar and believe me, Victor's seen the angel and the devil with that woman. Medication for that disease has greatly improve in the last decade and doctors seem to have found the right dosage for her. But he's live through many personal hells. Think the heavy womanizing was his way of escaping his reality or maybe the only way he could continue living with it."

"Ouf, I feel for the man! I'm guessing his '24 hours' was not work related!"

"Sharon, you know I can't and won't talk about that."

"Got it, won't ask again. Eyal, you know Robert's first love was Anna Dotsenko, a retired Russian spy that freelanced for MI-6 and even Mossad. Where, at one point, you two met up! Want you to know, she was diagnosed with schizophrenia. I know firsthand what living with a mental illness in the family means: It's hell, can't say it any other way! Especially when the medication doesn't work properly. Look, I don't even want to reminisce on those times… why don't we pick up where we were…"

* * *

Cupping her face, "I'd love too but I need to talk to you and Annie. Ima texted me that Robert is 'impatiently' waiting for her in the lobby and she doesn't want to leave Annie alone. Promise, I'll be on my best 'making out' behavior when we finish our business with Annie!"

"Oops, forgot about Annie. I'll get her, but I rather make out!"

"Good things comes to those who wait", he said, shooting her a sexy glance!

"See you got your humor back, good sign!"

Annie came in and looked at Eyal, who was, as Sharon had previously noticed, in a particular good mood.

Annie asked, "OK - Eyal texted us, you two made out, Eyal got his smirk back, now can we get down to the why we are here?"

Sharon added as she shook her index at Eyal, "and if you say 'Impatience killed the cat', we're walking out."

"Baby, you're getting to know me a bit too well, got to change my style. _(Annie and Sharon made as if they wanted to strangle him.)_ OK, OK, I'll get to the point – Think Victor is on to something for our Cologne subterfuge. He's organized a 'Victor's Angels' team meeting tomorrow. Seems he has something to give or tell you four. There is no way he can have proof of our participation, I can vouch that he didn't drill down on anything that happened in the last 24 hours. But that 24 hours is now over and if he received a clue or some sort, he will follow it through."

"That meaning the 'bail out' you took was for nothing!", Sharon sternly said

"Sharon, you didn't listen and I'm guessing by Annie's out of socket eyes, she neither. Told you girls that Victor would not drill down on the last 24 hours. If a new even happens after that 24-hour period, it's game open. He won't come back on the events but will follow a new lead and new intel."

Sharon had enough, "Eyal, hope you understand yourself because I clocked out after that last explanation."

Annie added "I'm with Sharon, sorry I'm not following!"

"OK, I'll be more specific: Somebody might have been sloppy and left a piece of evidence. On Victors side, that means: he can't drill down the past but the future is fair game. I checked with Gibbs and he closed all loose ends. Mark Anderson is ex-FSB so he knows his life depends on being 'discreet'; Ziva is Mossad, she knows how to cover her tracks; Dr. Mallard was trained by Gibbs plus he knows only the minimum, Abby doesn't know enough, that leaves you two. That clear enough?"

Sharon and Annie looked at each other then at Eyal. Annie ventured,

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. This brings back memories of the first opinion I made of you; a cocky ba_tard!"

"Sorry you feel that way, but we need to work this through before Victor sticks us with something!"

Sharon was quiet and that was pulling at Eyal. "Sharon, you with us?"

"Yes! E, I have three other persons that could be responsible for leaving some loose ends. Annie did you, when cultivating Zarya and Sana as assets, set a protocol that if ever they were in a 'asset relocation' situation that in any circumstances should they contact you?"

Annie's face went blanc and Eyal swore in English before saying, "Damn Annie, that's basic training!"

"Think I missed that part! Jay Wilcox is a senior field operative and Sana is an ex-spy, they surely looped in Zarya!"

"What they don't know, they can't stop!", Eyal shot out as he rolled his eyes at her.

He turned to face Sharon, "Love, mea culpa! I also forgot the basis; look at the whole picture! You are right and I'd put my money on Zarya!", Eyal admitted

Sharon got up from his side and said, "OK, now what?"

Eyal asked, "Annie, could Zarya try to contact you?"

Annie closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Must admit, yes. She's a good person and would want for me to know that she is safe."

Sharon ventured, "The good and naïve type, that's just great! OK, let's say she sent a message of sort. Eyal, how could Victor have intercepted it?"

Eyal shook his head, "If Mossad had Zarya and Jay in custody, they didn't grab them the minute they located the two. Mossad studied and learned their routines. Hell, we rebuild their life in a file. Victor is second best at that."

Sharon smiled, "And I'm guessing, you're numero uno, lucky for us. Annie read us in!"

Annie looked cluelessly at Sharon.

An annoyed Sharon let out, "Tell us about the Fishers' MO: How they saw/lived life? Extract the little things that you've noticed, precious memories; the way they reached out to others, travelled, communicated, etc. Hell, Annie get a grip and go back to the basis spy ABC! Zarya is not trained in espionage, but she would be wary of Mossad or the Russians watching her. I'm guessing she'll send you a code of some sort but does not have enough experience to encrypt it properly. Remember what you sent to your sister when you went dark. Not good by the way! That postcard talked about the stars, because you had that in common. What made the Fishers tick, Simon and Zarya?"

Annie's eyes lit up as she added, "Simon's tattoo of the Big Dipper - the bright star was his sister. It represented safety and simpler, happier times! She might try to send me a drawing of that tattoo to signify that they are safe or it could also be a copy/drawing of an old fashioned key that also signified safety."

Eyal spoke, "That's good, the easiest way for Zarya to send such a message to you is the postal service, as you did with that postcard. It's public and incognito."

"Eyal, there is no way Victor can have the worldwide postal service surveilled!", Sharon blurted out.

"He doesn't have to. What was Zarya and Jay's last stop, Mrs. Master Spy?"

Sharon closed her eyes, "The Naval base in Cologne… standard protocol… Victor will have all incoming and outgoing mail and much more double checked! He could have inside and outside help!"

Eyal was proud she finally 'got it', "Dears, I can assess that he **has** inside and outside help. I'm serious here, don't know how up to date you are on your deceptive techniques but brush up on that skill **before** you meet with Victor tomorrow!"

Sharon asked, "Eyal, you and Victor were trained and worked together. Tell us what he'll be looking for."

"Ah, finally a smart question! Listen carefully my Neshemas'; Yes-or-no questions deserve a yes or no answer / Don't respond to a question with the word "Well," / Never while answering a question go to the Land of Is _(In that 'Land' people go to great lengths to contort the English language to maintain the illusion of truth without telling it entirely.) _Plus, there's multiple body signs, but you are both spies trained in reading people, that should be the easy part to avoid!" At those last words, Eyal pulled Sharon toward him and cuddle her.

Annie looked at both, she could see her friend wanted to have some time alone.

"Eyal, I need to get back to Auggie. He's was working on an intervention plan for Joan and just texted me that he's finished. Look, I promise to spend the whole night practicing my possible deliveries for what Victor might present me. I'm pretty sure, if it's something Zarya sent, I'll be the one targeted!"

Eyal nodded agreeing while Annie bent down to kiss him.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Eyal pulled Sharon closer to him,

"You are one pissed off spy, am I right?"

"Yes", was Sharon's only word.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was / still am worried about Victor's motives for the reunion, but in the process of analyzing it all I doubted you and worst treated my partner as a rookie. Sharon, I feel so damn helpless. I'm stuck in this bed and can't even get to the bathroom alone! I need to be on top of the game and Victor is one hell of a player! It's weighing on my humor and patience. I know from experience; my character is not going to get any better. It's a first for you being by my side when I'm sideline for somewhat of a long period. I'm, how can I say this, not the best person to be around at those times!"

Sharon tapped her index on his head, "Eyal, your strongest suite is that mind of yours. You have a gift to see the solution when intel is presented to you. I can find a needle in a hay stack, read it, interpret it, analyze it and cuddle it for all its worth but you 'get' the answer/solution. The conclusion we arrived for in this DMW (dead man walking) mission is all of your doing. You closed that mission, Eyal! Your body might be temporary 'out of service' but guess what everything else is working. That in itself, with the injuries you sustained, is a miracle. Make it work and beat Victor at his game. E, I love you and that won't change. Wish I could hug you so hard that all the broken pieces would glue themselves together again!"

Eyal gently pulled her to his side and in a loving manner said, "You pieced together my lost soul, it's up to me to do the rest. Just put some patience in storage, you're going to need it!"

Sharon laughed and teasingly kissed him while saying, "Why don't you show me a little of what Victor thought you?"

Eyal playfully pulled her face to his, "The student outdid the teacher… in many ways."

She whispered in his ear, "I fully agree!"

"Sharon, in case you haven't noticed; I'm the jealous type. Don't ever mention Victor again when we are making out, you read me!"

"Loud and clear.", She nibbled at his left ear as her right hand did some serious damage to his self-imposed control.

"Love, you do know I'm being medicated for 'abstinence'. That is to prevent further injuries or pain in the part of my body you are presently teasing. Plus, those monitors are going to go haywire making the code blue staff barge in!"

"Yes, I know. What can I tell you, I love to defies the odes. Don't worry… I have it covered. You won't feel a thing, well … you'll feel something, but it won't be pain!"

He tried to stop her but his willpower was zero to none, he was turned on beyond the point of return! The after-pains he'd gladly manage because it was obvious Sharon was way ahead of the medication! He could feel his muscles contracting, a tingling sensation building along his manhood, a pleasant pressure mounting in his groin coupled with short spasms of anticipation. Then the feeling of something ready to charge, like a wall of water ready to burst through a barrage. In the blink of an eye, that charged wall ravaged through his body! He felt Sharon place herself on him to prevent his body from trusting forward. It was for his own safety but she, pinning him down just as he was climaxing sent him into a very intense sexual stratosphere.

While he was coming to terms with what had just happened, she slipped beside him. She could feel his body's numbest but also its relaxed state. '_Mission accomplished'_ she whispered to herself!

"Are you still feeling 'helpless'?", Sharon asked as he was rubbing her face and neck with his hands.

He kissed her lightly and said, "Please don't make me laugh, have a feeling I'm going to suffer for this little escapade in Never, Never could I have imagined Wonderland! But I'm more than willing to pay the price. Thanks Love, that was the best medicine I've received… and I've received quite a wide panoply!"

Closing his eyes, relaxing to evaluate where his body was at and accessing his vitals. He suddenly stiffened and asked in a worried voice.

"Love, how did you control the monitors?"

"I didn't. Your Uncle gave you a night off high surveillance, well more a couple of hours. I'm the 'monitor in charge'! Seems he's a man that likes to 'give back'. Eyal, he misses his home, his country and your gifts for shows at the Kennedy Center are welcomed and appreciated. He told me you could handle the 'exercise' but gave me some special instructions! How are you feeling?"

"Rejuvenated is the word that comes to mind! You must have followed his instructions well; I don't feel any 'that happened' pain!"

Sharon could see Eyal was one happy camper but his body was giving out on him.

"Hey, why don't we call it a night? Looking at you, I can your eyes are happy but your body is way past tire."

"Won't argue but please stay by my side till I sleep. You love to cuddle, my treat (_for now… it's the only way I can thank you_)! Don't worry, sleep won't take long to come! Your naughty exercises exhausted me… in a very good way!"

Eyal lifted her chin and bit his lips before saying to Sharon.

"Love, Victor gave us a mission – 'Mandolin' is back."

The eyes Sharon shot him made him wish he could at least crawl away.

To be continued!


	44. Chapter 44 - Emotions

Sharon, after processing what Eyal had just said, put both hands on his shoulders and asked in a poised voice,

"Did you just say Mossad tasked **us** with a mission?"

Eyal was trying his best to keep his composure. He was having fun at seeing Sharon's incredulous look.

'_Poor girl, she's only beginning to realize what being part of the Mossad really means. While she was 'agent de liaison' with Mossad/Kidon, Eli David and her father, Robert Jackson, chose the assignments Ziva and she received. They were part of the Directors' privilege officers. Their missions weren't easy; hell they were messy as hell, but the work load was not quite the same. She's now with the rest of us, meaning you're breathing, you can work! Got to convince her I can / need to do this. My sanity is not going to accept being off-work for such a prolonged period!"_

"Hey dream boy, asked you a question?"

"Yes, I know. I'm formulating an answer", Eyal answered with a teasing sideways glance.

"It's a 'yes or no' question, nothing complicated!"

"Yes, then."

"You're serious, you are f-cking serious! I don't give a shit what the Mossad has asked you. There is no way you can get back in the field. Hell, you can't get out of your hospital bed!"

Suddenly Eyal 'got it' and answered, "Didn't you just tell me my mind was my greatest 'tool'. Well, you'll be happy to know that Victor and the Mossad agree with you!"

Rolling her eyes at him, "Eyal, look around you… this is ICU not YMCA!"

Eyal was having fun and working hard for his emotions not to transpire, he barely managed to stay serious in his answer,

"Sharon, I know it will take a while for me to be 'field fit' but I can still be useful. This Mandolin mission is the last op Victor ran as an officer. Must admit, I'm proud he asked us, knowing the condition I'm in. I can assure you that it is your style of mission: an enormous and very intellectual mind game. We'll be the think-tanks, if field officers are needed, Mossad will give us the pick of the litter. Sharon, want you to realize that we were tasked to **lead a MOAM** (mother of all mission)!"

"Eyal I don't care; you are not ready. Look, I can handle it, leave it to me."

"No way! We do this together or we don't."

"Then tell Victor we are not taking it!"

Eyal's temper flared as he 'barked',

"Being part of the directors' close circle, you had your share of highly classified or 'hit to kill don't ask questions' missions. I had to work for what I got and asked questions when I was assigned hit to kill missions! There is no way in hell I'm turning this down. Another thing; never dictated **my** answers, be it work or otherwise."

As he finished his phrase he realized, too late, the damage his words and temper had done. The eyes Sharon shot him hurt him more than the sharp burning sensation he felt when her hand made contact with his face.

"Sharon, don't, wait, damn…." He reached for the emergency button.

* * *

Sharon was long gone when the nurse entered and Eyal was halfway through pulling the monitors he was attached to. The nurse didn't dare try to stop him; she called for help. The orderly came in and tried to immobilize Eyal but to no avail. Dialing the emergency number Uncle En had left with them, the nurse explained the present situation. A second orderly came in and between the both of them they manage to successfully hold Eyal down.

Coming in, Victor assessed the situation and said, "Officer Lavin stand down, that's an order."

Eyal easily pulled his arms out of the hold the orderlies had on him and lifted both hands in the air to signify his surrender.

Victor charmed the nurse in leaving him alone with Eyal.

"Nancy, if I remember well?"

"Where is Dr. Lavin?" she asked

"Tel Aviv hospital assigned me to assist Dr. Lavin. Too many hours for one doctor! Do not worry, I promise to give our patient just what he deserves. He won't be bothering you again."

"Doctor, do you want to reattach the sensors or shall I?"

Pushing her gently out of the door, he added, "I'll take care of that as soon as I calm him down. If not, those monitors will only bring you back."

Victor discreetly slipped the nurse his calling card and winked at her, that did it, she was wooed!

Turning towards his friend he asked, "What in the hell…?"

"Victor, please catch up with Sharon. She stormed out..."

"Damn it Eyal, I'm not your marriage counselor! I was sleeping… DO you know how many days it's been since I've slept! Sharon is a big girl; she probably just needs to cool off. Leave her some space."

"Victor, I don't have time to argue with you. Said things I shouldn't have."

"Eyal, I realize you are new at this 'marriage' thing, but what just went down is what we married people call a fight! It happens, believe me I know. When Sharon calms down, you two will work it out and you'll probably end up having great make-up sex!"

Eyal looked at him as he lifted both his hands in despair.

"Oops, scratch that… great kissing make-up!"

"Victor, stop your damn jokes. I said some things to her that I should never have said. Damn, I accused her of getting where she is by being the directors' pet…. Mossad's and MI-6's directors!"

Victor said, "What?!"

Eyal breathed deeply and added, "Not you, David! Said Ziva and her had privileges, that I had to work for what I achieved and added that they'd hit and kill without asking questions!"

"OK, you gave me the WHAT and I can see you really outdid yourself Officer Lavin! I'd like the WHY, please!"

"Lost it when she defiantly refused for me to work the Mandolin mission. **She** decided **we **were not taking it!"

"Hishtagata? _(Have you gone mad?)_ She's been by your side for over six weeks and for most of that time you were fighting for your life! She coordinated your life and death extraction and I... yes me, was sure your nine lives were up at that point: You had two bullet wounds (head and leg) plus strategic cuts/slashed to make you bleed to death or of organ failures… depending on which came first. Does that give you a better picture of what her state of mind was in when you casually dropped '_Oh dear, I'll be working a mission out of my hospital bed and guess what, you are going to be joining me_! Not even going to comment you telling her she was 'a no questions asked killer! Another thing, Officer Welby is my op, I assign the missions. I don't recall charging you with that task!"

Eyal was on the verge of losing it again but Victor strategically placed his hand on his left shoulder and squeezed.

"Officer Lavin, be nice! You're in enough marital trouble, don't add your boss to the list!"

Eyal took a deep breath and worked hard at controlling not only his temper but the pain that was taking over his body.

"Victor, I don't know how much time I can stay conscious. Please, I'm asking you, as my friend; find her. Azru Li! (_Help me_)"

"Eyal, how in the hell do you think I can find a spy that doesn't want to be found in a town I hardly know. I'm not a mind reader or miracle worker!"

* * *

As Victor finished, Uncle En rapidly entered and went to Eyal's bedside

"What happened?"

Victor answered, "It's OK, Enos, situation under control. You can go back to your evening."

"Didn't cut it short. Read Nurse Nancy's message as I was preparing to leave Ziva off. Eyal what…"

Again Victor spoke, "He and Sharon got into a fight and she fled. Eyal tried to go after her… but he forgot about his 'attachments'. I calmed him down but the guy is hurting. Did you leave Ziva off at her place?"

"No, she's with me. We were both worried about Eyal."

Victor opened the door and invited Ziva in.

"Eyal, are you OK?", she asked at seeing Eyal

Victor was in control and stopped Eyal from speaking,

"Ziva, I need a favor. Our dear Eyal blew a fuse and blankly told Sharon she progressed in the spy world because of favoritism…"

Ziva shot Eyal a deadly state, "You WHAT?"

"Ziva, don't start…" Eyal barely managed. Enos hooked him to the monitors and gave him a light but fast acting pain killers.

Ziva replied, "How could you? Guess what, we were so well treated that I'm still a basket case and it took Robert more than a year to get Sharon's head straight. Eyal, what were you thinking? How many times have you picked me up from the brinks… you of all people should know what we went through! **Where did she go?"**

Victor stood between his officers "Ziva, that's enough! Look, Eyal knows all too well he crossed the line. We can't hash over it, what's done is done! You know more of her habits in Washington. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Ziva could see her friend was on the verge of losing it. She asked for Victor and Enos to give her some time alone with Eyal.

* * *

As the door closed, she sat by Eyal and took his hand.

"Eyal, I'm sorry for jumping at you. But must admit, I can't begin to comprehend what pushed you to tell Sharon that Mossad/my dad played favourite! When she landed your well deserve blow, did she say something?"

"She didn't say a word. Ziva, the look in her eyes… I … damn I feel so useless."

Ziva put her arm around his shoulders. He had tended his shoulders many times for her and it was time to give back. She knew he loved Sharon but his job/career was in some situations still number one in his priorities. You cannot easily erase 20 some years of being your own boss.

"Funny, never imagine we'd be at the same crosswalk at the same time: Both fighting to leave behind a life we thought was our only and deserved destiny! Eyal, you have to realise it's no more 'You', it's 'Us' and not only for some of the time but all the time. I'm not at the top of my class for learning that lesson but with the help of people like you and Gibbs, I'm getting it more and more! Boys, I feel like a kettle calling the pot black!"

"And you're doing a wonderful job at mastering idioms and regaining your soul. You are way ahead of me, Mrs. Ziva. You deserve it all, girl!"

"And you? Eyal, you are always there for me, Annie, Hanna, Ima and I'm guessing there are more. Stop helping others and help yourself, more let me help you. Eyal, I know Sharon; she runs but at one point stops and thinks things through. You touched a very emotional and difficult period in her… our lives. I told her a hundred times to come clean with you on those three hidden years. Not the missions but the toll it took, after the facts, on our minds/conscious. We were young and naively thought the two of us were the best thing that had hit the spy world. We were on top of it all - Superwomen! My dear father nurtured that fantasy world. It all came crashing when Robert Jackson realized just to what extent Eli was going. And, as I've just learned, we didn't know the worst of Eli's Master plan for Sharon. MI-6 put an end to the special 'collaboration' when a colleague of Robert gave him a photo of Sharon and I. We were on a motorcycle, looking back and smiling after gunning down six terrorists. Our smiling faces and proud looks got to the MI-6's chief in a big way! They pulled Sharon out and cut ties with the Mossad. Eli was in damage control for quite a while! Sadly, when Sharon left, it didn't stop for me. **My** last straw came when I was tasked by my father to follow my rogue brother Ari to the United States. As you know, my orders were to kill him. Eyal, if MI-6 hadn't recalled Sharon, she would have been by my side and, as I would not have hesitated to pull the trigger on her ex-boyfriend. Want you to know that we did ask questions, it's the answers that were flawed! It took some time but Gibbs helped me see through my father lies and manipulations. I'm still struggling with it all. Sharon had aggressive therapies and dealt with it a lot better. I blamed myself, still do; she was a casualty of my agency and father. In a way, I'm responsible for her grief."

"Ziva, you were as a casualty as she was. I know some of what went down and had I drilled her on it, she probably would have come forward. Think I just didn't want to know. My own Kidon experience is not something I wish to revisit! Please, find her, don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

"Eyal, you are not going to like what I have in mind. There is no way Victor or I can find Sharon. Robert is the best person for the job. He knows her and dealt with her 'running away' in Washington before."

"He's already not too happy with me, this is going to permanently put me on his black list!"

"Eyal, I texted him. He'll be here in less than 15, sorry."

"Don't be, you are right. He's the best person for the job. Ziva thanks, your words helped. You are a good friend and person, never doubt that. Yehi Ratzon (_May it be your will)_"

"Yihyeh BeSeder (_It will all work out_)."

* * *

Robert Jackson's face, as he entered Eyal's room, was livid. Victor thought it best to put himself between the two.

"Victor, Ziva, Enos, could you step out? I need to talk to my son-in-law. Enos don't worry, you'll still have a patient when I'm finished!"

Victor knew Chief Jackson well. He had doubts the head of MI-6 knew more than he was letting on. Still, Victor decided to leave Eyal sweat it out! Usually he would have found a way to warn his friend that Robert was up to something. But at this time, he felt Eyal deserved the 'panic' moment a man feels when facing a pissed off father-in-law._ 'Welcome to the married world, my friend!'_

As they stepped out, Robert sat down, looked at Eyal and said,

"What in the hell happened between you two?"

"Robert, I'll explain later. We've lost enough time; we need to find Sharon. I …"

"Stop, I must be getting soft… I know what you said to her and 'we' don't need to find her. She came to me."

Eyal took a deep breath and exhaled. "Thanks! How is she?"

"Hell, you told her she was directors' favorite, top missions were hers to grab, and that she was a no questions asked killer for hire. What did you expect?"

Eyal felt as if a knife had pierced his heart but was weary of Robert's 'calmness'.

"Robert, I'm not getting the riot act, what's up?"

"Son, what went down with the Ziva / Sharon partnership is blood on **my** hands. I closed my eyes because I saw so much potential. She only needed a little 'badass' in her, a little push. Did sensibly the same with Robin: Left her undercover too long in terrorist cells because she was 'the best of the best' with infiltration. Had it not been for your brother Gaby, not sure Robin would still be with us. Eyal, I knew what Eli was up to with Sharon. Well, except the Ari and Donald Mallard part, that's another story! All in all, I wanted the same things he did; we both had a selfish desire for success and power! My blindness fell when a very thoughtful and experienced friend showed me this picture."

He gave Eyal a small picture of Ziva and Sharon smiling at a bloody and deadly scene. At seeing the smiles and eyes on the young women, the picture dropped out of Eyal's hand.

"Yep… it had the same effect on me. I know you didn't realize the impact your words could have on her. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. Worst of all, she knows you've been there (with Kidon) meaning you're not judging her blindly!"

"Robert, if Deputy David were still living, I'd kill him with my bare hands. I signed up with Kidon for a reason, eyes wide open and got out when I realized the toll it was taking on my mind. Her eyes were shut going in, she was forcefully pulled out and reality hit her head first! I'm more of a killer for hire than she'll ever be… if she ever was."

"Well, you want to kill a culprit, be my guest! I'm no better than Eli David!"

"Wrong, you realized/faced your errors and took actions. Eli David kept on going long after you pulled Sharon out: He died torturing Ziva's soul! Robert Jackson, you are one hell of a father be it for Sharon and/or Robin. Over the past year, I've seen you interact with both and you've always made it a point of being there for them. When it is possible, you put them first; look at what you are doing today!"

"Enough about us. Son, you are in no condition to handle the consequences of this 'fight'. It goes deep and I can't risk Sharon going back in time. Took the liberty of calling Gaby and asked Mossad to 'lend' him to me. He's willing but needs your OK. While he was treating Robin, for her therapy to be effective, I needed to come clean with my doings as a father. He knows of Sharon and Ziva's hardship…. and my role in it! Don't know if his support will be needed but I'd prefer to having him close."

Eyal immediately called Gaby. It was a short conversation: Gaby would be on the next flight to Washington.

"Robert, do you think she'll talk with me?"

"Don't know. Eyal, don't punish yourself, you did well by her. It's the first time she's bolted and didn't disappear to come to term with a problem. She came to me and asked point-blank if, at one point in her career, I had played favorites. The answer is hers to give you. Eyal, she wants to work the problem face to face with you! Her usual MO was to disappear from circulation and reappear when she had sorted it out by her own. Remember what she did in the first months of your courtship. She's come a long way and I don't want to risk losing it all."

Eyal nodded and asked, "Where is she?"

"She's here with Ima. Eyal, I'm calm… but you'll have to deal with your mother. She's … well… what can I say, not calm! Sorry, but I couldn't explain to your mother the finer details of the situation. That red cheek you have… brace yourself, you might have a matching pair very soon!"

"I deserve it and more. What I said to Sharon was for the same reasons Eli played with the minds of those girls: I wanted to score big on an important case – greed and success trumped all!"

Robert corrected, "_Eli __**and I**__ played with the minds of those girls._ Eyal, I'm the bearer of that torch. Son, I'm no physiatrist, but you need to stop the guilt trip. You can talk through/work out that guilt with Gaby but tonight get your act together and convince Sharon, that in your eyes, she's not a spy princess! Son, you matter to her… more than you could ever imagine!"

"Robert, I'd like to see her, but it's up to her. She doesn't want to hear of me, I won't push."

As Robert was going out, Ima and Sharon were coming towards him.

Ima spoke, "Can I have a minute with that son of mine? Have a couple of chosen words I'd love to wring his neck with."

Sharon took Ima's hand and said, "Ima, I love you and thank you for the support, but this is between Eyal and I."

Turning towards her father, she teased, "Is he still breathing?"

Putting on a desperate look, he asked, "Why does everybody think I 'kill' people? But to answer your question, he is. Had it been Ima, not sure…", Ima elbowed him!

Victor approached, "Robert, come with me. I'll give you a couple of pointers on how to get a rough edge, the Mossad way. Can't leave Ima get the best of you!"

The eyes Ima shot Victor was enough to make both men back down and play nice!

Ziva assured herself that Sharon was OK before joining Robert and Victor.

* * *

Sharon looked at the door, took a deep breath and slowly pushed it open. She dimmed the lights as she was entering. Eyal didn't say a word but the intensity in his eyes made her heart quiver. She nervously approached him, he offered his hand and she accepted it. She cuddled into his chess as he wrapped his arms around her.

He sensed she'd talk when she was ready. It wasn't his call.

"Eyal, my father called Gaby."

"I know he's on his way."

"Since I can't convince you that you're not ready to work, I would like for you to talk with your brother of the reasons you want to work the Mandolin mission. You don't have to tell him the details of the mission, only your stubbornness to work it."

"Sharon, I don't give a damn about Mandolin. I put work before **us** one time too many…"

"Do you really think I'm a spy princess?"

And bang… the real fight was on. He sensed her tense up.

"No," Eyal answered

"You're lying."

A funny thought crossed his mind: _'Damn, I feel like I'm taking a lie detector test!' _Then it dawned on him _'Lavin, she's cuddled into you and trained at reading body language… you __**are**__ being tested… and you just __**failed**__!'_

"Can I nuance my answer?"

"Be my guest, it can't hurt more than your first performance!"

She went to get up, but he pulled her back onto him. Sharon didn't resist but it was as if he was cuddling a rag doll.

"I believe who you are made it easier to get the advancement and assignments. I said easier not free-passes. The missions were yours to work and you had extra pressure to perform, being the boss's daughter. All in all, you held your own and have an excellent track record. From what I witnessed, your colleagues respect you and are willing to put their life in your hands when they are in need of an extreme extraction. Must say more than willing; some openly ask for you! You do not have the reputation of a 'Daddy's girl'. Your imagination and hamster-in-a-wheel ideas saved many. I'm a living example; nobody counting but you're in the lead when it comes to saving the other's butt! Sharon, I'd trust you with my life in any giving mission or circumstances."

"If that's how you think, why did you say I had it easy?"

"Jealousy."

Sharon shifted and that made Eyal smile,

"Did my personal lie detector just realized I'm telling the truth?"

"Maybe or you're playing me."

"Never! What I said, I said, can't take it back and won't try. First of all, it wasn't my job to read you in on that mission, it was Victor's. When Victor told me about Mandolin, he added, '_I had the best partner to help us out.'_ Sharon, it felt as if Victor was offering me the mission because I was with you. I usually work alone, get the job done, perform better than the average, accept kudos from the suits and I'm off on another mission. I've never had or learned to share the spotlight at my agency or in my life: Jealousy was my only motive!"

"You jealous of me, sorry I'm not buying. A+ for the effort but that is impossible. You're one of Mossad's best, have the ego that comes with that rank and my own father chose you to lead the A-team, hell that made you my boss. Maybe your feelings are off because of your injuries…"

"Leave my injuries out of this. Sharon, had I not been injured, I would have reacted in the same way towards you. I felt Victor offered me the mission because of you. When your father named me to run the A-team, you didn't have one once of jealousy?"

"No. My father has the reputation for choosing the best man or woman for the job. You delivered Eyal and, as usual, better than expected, proving my father right. I never doubted or jealous you. Could even say I leaned and obviously loved your ways."

"Well, that makes you a better person than I. With the Mandolin mission, the roles are reversed; my agency, your lead and I'm jealous!"

"Victor didn't give me the lead or you know something I don't!"

Looking at her, he realized there were no tears or quiver in her voice. She was hurt that he could see but she was calm and composed.

"Sharon, you didn't go to your father because you broke down over what I said. You went to Robert to ask him advice on how to help me help myself. It's just hitting me that Gaby is not coming for you, but yours truly!"

He laughed, her body language was easy to read and it was telling him he was right on target.

"You're not mad?" she hesitantly asked.

"No, if Gaby can help me make sure I'll never treat you like I just did, I'll be a better man and, I hope, a better husband. But Gaby might end up telling you; what you see is what you get!"

"That you're willing to talk with him is enough for me. Eyal, you were hurt bad and I admit don't quite know how to deal with you. Have too many do not do; Don't want to mother you; don't want to smother you; Don't want to lose you physically; don't want to lose you psychologically… I just can't seem to read you and that's scaring the hell out of me. I don't run to a psychologist every time I hit a hurdle. It was forced upon me once but once I decided to accept that talking could help, funny thing… it did! Just want you to talk to Gaby."

It hit Eyal that much of what she was saying had some truth. It was not his first encounter with near-death injuries but it was a first having people around him that gave a damn of what happened to him (well except his mother and uncle).

"I know sorry just can't cut it, but I truly am! I sincerely believe you are not a spy princess or a natural born killer. That mind of your walks a different line than most of us, but it's parallel and above average."

"Eyal, you are a competent and self-confident person, incapable of jealousy in anything. Jealousy is a symptom of insecurity. You know you are a Master Spy with all that it implies. I'm not a threat to you. My thinking is that your reaction is more a combination of you being sidelined/injured; me being in a position to have some kind of control over you and last but not least; I do believe that some of what you said expressed your true feelings. For my peace of mind, I went to my father and asked him point-blank if he or Eli had favored me for assignments. Got the answer and was coming to slam duck you with it. Robert, with Ima's help, sat me down and made me talk. They didn't have to insist much, let's say your opinion of me played on my emotions, big times. Robert immediately called Gaby. I protested but to no avail. For both his daughter, he knows our mental health will always be as fragile as a card castle. He blames himself for most of our hardships. He shouldn't but that's the father he is!"

"I'm OK with Gaby, he's my brother before being a psychologist!"

"Gaby has Robert's trust. Your brother is acquiring quite a reputation, be it at Mossad or MI-6! Gaby agreed to my father's demand but needed your OK before committing himself. I see you gave it to him, thanks."

"Have us question: Where does this leave **us**?"

Sharon inspired deeply and said, "I can't accept that, deep down, you might consider me a spy princess and/or a killer for hire. I'm running your words over and over in my head and still can't come to terms with them. Your opinion of me matters, Eyal. If you're not convinced of my merits and worth as a spy, well…."

She couldn't word her last though, the emotions caught up to her and tears slowly tickled down her face. '_Damn pregnancy,'_ she thought. Eyal was no better, man or not!

His Adam's apple quivered as he said, "Mitzta'er (_I'm sorry_). Want you to know that I love you. Sharon. Emotion-wise, I'm lost and, must admit, it's scaring the hell out of me: jealousy, greed, resentfulness, one way or the other I / we need to get it out in the open! Again, I love you, please don't doubt that Neshomeleh (_sweetheart_)."

She slowly turned to face him and he couldn't help but bring her face towards him and kiss her passionately. When she didn't pull away, he breathed a sigh of relief and whispered while ravaging the creases of her neck,

_"Words are the source of misunderstandings. (The Little Prince)." _

She managed to get out of the lock he had her on and said,

"How right you. You sure you're up to talking to Gaby, it could be too many emotions too soon."

"You don't know me; I'm not one to live with ambiguities. Especially ones that succeeded in hurting the love of my life! Sharon, I'm not the strongest believer in psychiatric help, but if there a chance it might help me see through my emotions, I'll talk with my brother."

"Eyal, I'd like to be with you in some sessions …"

"Love, you don't have to ask! I WANT you with me. This is a matter we need to deal with together. There might be some topics I might want to settle one on one, but for the most, I'd prefer you with me!"

"Thanks! You look beat. I'll go tell our friends that we're OK. You could call it a night?"

Lifting his Iphone, he said, "We can text our friends that we made up. You take Ziva and Robert. I'll text Victor, Uncle En and Ima. I'm not leaving you out of my arms!"

Victor replied for all "OK, Lavin and Welby, I'm going to bed and forwarding any emergencies to my boss; Rivka Singer. That should make you stay the HELL AWAY from me / us, so we can get at least five minutes of sleep! Hibuk havera; laila tov; nitrae mahar

Sharon asked, "Laila tov - good night / nitrae mahar - see you tomorrow. What does 'hibuk havera' mean?"

Eyal smiled, "Victor told me to hug you!"

* * *

Sharon was looking at her incoming messages and she seemed annoyed.

Eyal picked up on it, "Everything OK?"

"It's a message from Gaby. He wants me to warn you that Hanna will be traveling with him. Seems she's been driving him crazy since hearing of your injuries. Hanna, has it in her mind that there is a conspiracy to hide your medical condition. Gaby added many emoticons to his text!"

"Damn, I'm not up to dealing with one of Hanna's panic attacks."

"I'll deal with her…"

"Sharon, if Gaby caved in, what do you think you'll accomplish? I've been there, I'll handle her. When she arrives, asking you to leave me some time alone with her. Take Gaby for a stroll, read him in on where we are at but give me at least an hour with Hanna."

"Eyal, you don't talk much about your life with Hanna. Saw she was emotional after giving birth but Gaby seemed to successfully help her through it. Was it bad, emotion-wise, when you were married?"

"There's a reason I don't talk about it. Sharon, all I can say is that it was intense mostly because I wasn't the right person for her. Hanna is a wonderful woman, it's the volatility of her emotions that are sometimes hard to deal with. We are separated/divorced but I'm still Avi father. She's always been terrified, no make that petrified that I'll die violently as her parents. She suffered badly losing her parents and does not want Avi to live through the same pain."

"Is that one of the reasons you married her; to give her the family life she missed out on?"

Eyal smiled and answered, "You have a right to ask. Sharon, I prefer taking the Fifth Amendment on that one. Let's just say, our problems as a couple are nothing compared to the ones Hanna and I dealt with. Mainly because I wasn't the man for her."

"The Fifth is for Americans, but it's OK, I get the picture. You are a wonderful man, Eyal Lavin."

"Don't feel that 'wonderful' at the moment, but thanks! My wounded ego welcomes the compliment! I'm going to ask Uncle En for some pain killers to help me through tomorrow. Physical pain I usually can handle, but the headache I have now is quite intense…. I hate depending on pain killers!"

It dawned on Sharon that she was responsible for Eyal's condition. The man had been shot on the side of the head and she had slapped him without thinking of his wound! "Oh Eyal, I'm sorry. I'm responsible for that headache should never have slapped you."

"I deserved it and more. Sharon, I'm hurt, badly I admit, but will not accept you to treat me differently or letting me get away with everything because of my condition. You have avoided mothering me, don't start."

"Wanting you pain-free is not mothering you. I can feel your muscles contracting as you speak, Eyal you're hurting. You should also take some meds for the night also. We have a full day tomorrow; better you get a good night sleep."

"I have you…"

"Eyal…."

"OK, OK, get the nurse, if Victor didn't woe her yet!"

"What, you're kidding?"

"It's done or in the making. I know my friend well!"

"Eyal, he's married and now Mossad's Deputy director!"

"Don't get involved, darling. I tried, believe me I tried. Victor is… well he's Victor; let's leave it at that."

As it happens Enos had prescribed some pain killers. They were electronically programed for the next 24 hours. The nurse was going to explain the process to Eyal on her nightly round. Since Sharon was asking, she explained that it was patient-controlled. Eyal only needed to push a button when his pain increased; the machine was set so it would not deliver too much medication.

Sharon realized only one nurse was present when two should be…. Nurse Nancy was not at the desk!

As she came into the room, she explained the med distribution technique and added, "You were right… it's in the making!"

Eyal hushed her. "I don't care about Victor or the outside world, tonight it's me and you. Sharon, want you to stay by me, don't move to the other bed."

"Funny, was thinking in the same way, sure you'll sleep OK?"

"I'll sleep just fine. Don't know what Uncle En put in those meds but they are effective. I feel numb from the torso down! He can't give me regular pain killers so he must have gone with blockers. They basically daze the nerves, so not to feel the pain impulses coming in."

"A bit like an epidural?"

"Exactly like an epidural, only difference that it is not spine induced so it doesn't last as long."

They didn't talk much; both were overtaken by sleep as soon as silence invaded the room. Throughout the night, Sharon sensed Eyal wincing. At one point she pressed the pain button. Sharon suggested taking the other bed, but his hold on her waist answered that question.

* * *

It was Uncle En that awoke them at 0700. Sharon left them some privacy, she wanted to take a shower before meeting with Victor at 0800.

As she was strolling down the hallway, she bumped into… Victor and Nurse Nancy.

Sharon couldn't help but ask, "Thought you badly craved some sleep?"

"What's to say I haven't gotten some? Met Nancy in the parking, she's replacing a colleague that called in sick."

Sharon knew he was lying, but didn't dare call him on it while Nancy was present.

"Victor would like to talk to you before our meeting."

"I have to talk with Nancy. Wait for me at the cafeteria, I'll be going for a coffee. You care for one?"

"No, not a coffee person. But baby would appreciate a glass of milk."

It didn't take long for Victor to join her. He put down her glass of milk and asked,

"When are you going to hit me with what a ba_tard I am for cheating on my wife?"

Sharon decided to play with him,

"I'm not, Eyal told me you were a lost cause. But do have a question: How can I respect you as my boss? Seeing you so casual after an extra-conjugal one-night stand doesn't do much for my opinion of you. Or the opinion the others have about you is another thing you don't give a damn about?"

As she was speaking, her heart was beating frantically because Victor's eyes were practically killing her with their intensity. Sharon figured she'd be lucky to come out alive of this chat. '_Why do I always have to speak my mind?'_

"Piece of advice; don't jump to conclusions on things you know nothing about!"

Sharon took him up on his bravado, "Don't jump the fence with women who are nothing to you!"

Victor tensed up and grabbed at her sweater. Standing, she slowly worded,

"Touch me and I'll screech bloody murder. I can't work with a boss I don't respect. Won't be showing up for the 0800 meeting, I quit."

Smiling Victor added, "Eyal didn't tell you; there are no 'out' packages at Mossad!"

Sharon knew he was provoking her.

"Won't be at that meeting, deal with it."

"Want you there, is that clear?"

Sharon got in his face and said, "I seem to remember our deal states Eyal and I report to Rivka Singer. She's your boss as well! Push and shove me enough and I'll see that she gets your true number!"

Victor answered, "Changes came up in that deal. That's why I organized a meeting with you and Eyal before meeting with my angels as Ziva put it! Check with daddy if you must, he approved."

"Ah I get it: there's no out package and Mossad can change the rules of the game at their convenience! The Mossad has the reputation of systematically using terror as a means of coercion with their officers. Sorry, I don't work for terrorists and I'll handle Daddy!"

* * *

At that she left, but was wary Victor didn't try to stop her. Entering the room, she was renting at the hospital, she let herself fall in a large chair.

"That man is up to something, better I put myself in interception mode!"

Before stepping into the shower, she scanned her surroundings and assured herself that the only entry was secured. As she was coming out and drying her hair, two men tackled her.

"Oh… if you think my near nudity is going to stop me, come and get it guys, been waiting for you!"

They approached, Sharon easily got rid of them with some very powerful drug patches. She only had to squeeze her hand on their skin to render them unconscious. Looking at their faces and tans, she easily ID them as Israelis.

"Must be Victor's personal bodyguards. How can I play with them?"

She stripped the two men, but left at least the underwear. She confiscated their keys, phones and wallets. Looking at them with a devilish smile, she picked up a marker and drew naughty drawing on their boxers. She decided to complete her mischiefs by applying ink tattoos on their chess and writing on their legs, '_Sorry boss, it was us against one pretty nasty pregnant mama. We never had a chance_!' Took a couple of photos with their phones and sent them to the Boss. Took one phone and texted Eyal to tell him that she would not be at the meeting and to ask Victor about it.

Smiling and feeling quite proud of herself, she whispered,

"Game on, Victor!"

She knew Victor would not stop at one attempt. There was still 20 minutes left before the meeting.

'_He wants to subdue me into attending that meeting! What could be his next move. What would Eyal do…. Hummmm. I need to get to a safe place.'_

The morgue was her choice. Sharon placed the objects she had confiscated on unsuspecting hospital personnel.

'_They are going to have to run after their stuff! Hope they were careful and encrypted their phones!'_

* * *

On Victor's side of things, he was entering Eyal's room.

Eyal, who had read the text asked, "What happened between you and Sharon?"

"In less than a minute, she accused me of being a ba_tard and a terrorist. She quit saying that she can't work with my kind!"

"VICTOR… what did you do?"

"I was walking in with Nurse Nancy. Think Sharon got the impression I had slept with Nancy."

"Sharon came to that conclusion when she noticed dear Nancy wasn't at her desk last night!"

"And you didn't help, telling her of my previous reputation."

Eyal looked up at his friend "Previous?"

"Have been faithful to Nancy since I got this suit job. Eyal, I intend on making changes at the Mossad. Going to need a new but truthful squeaky clean reputation if I want to have any chances of being successful in my task."

"Cut the crap, it's me you're talking to; Victor, what's up?"

"Eyal, I'm telling you the truth. As for the love of your life, want you to know she's quite a panther! Don't remember being talked to in that way by a woman. Must admit nearly lost it. With your temper, it's a miracle she's still alive. Don't know if it's cultural, but no Israeli woman would talk to her boss like that!"

Eyal shook his head and asked, "What she said to you, was it far from the truth?"

"She pretty much nailed it."

Victor showed Eyal the pictures Sharon had sent him. Eyal smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend, "Is that Achim and Kadir underneath those childish, I hope temporary, tattoos?"

"Yup!"

"I can see she outdid herself! Victor, she's street smart and doesn't think like your average spy. Our colleagues didn't have a chance in hell to force her to this meeting… and you knew it! You were testing her; getting to know how she works; did she pass?"

"With flying colors. For our meeting, she's coming; have one of her secrets up my sleeve. Texted her and she'll come…!"

The door slowly opened and a red face Sharon came in. Eyal looked at Victor then, Sharon. Something was going down that he was not part of.

"Nice of you to join us Officer Welby, sit please! Well done with my SWAT team, nice to know you can take care of yourself. Next time drop the tattoos, not a nice thing to tell a mother when you are Jewish!"

Eyal was looking at Sharon, he could see she wasn't a happy camper. Victor was not a person to mess with and by the mood in the room, he guessed his friend had the upper hand.

"Now that I have both of you in the same room, I must come clean with a tidbit of information. Since you two only had eyes for each other, I had to make a spy of myself and save your hides. Not proud of you two! Mandatory retraining as soon as you are fit Eyal. As for you my little Black Panther, as soon as you set foot in Israel, your presence is going to be mandated at King Saul Boulevard, pregnant or not."

* * *

Eyal knew something serious had gone down. "Victor gets to the point or I…"

Looking at Sharon, Victor asked, "Sharon, would like for you to put aside your disgust for me and tell us what you saw this morning."

"Saw you entering with Nurse Nancy."

"Describe Nancy and forget the obvious…"

"She was wounded, left rib cage plus one brown eye and a green eye."

Eyal head shot up, "Nancy has lovely deep green eyes. What in the hell is going on Victor?"

Sharon answered, "Really rough sex; she lost a colored contact lens and broken ribs!"

Victor sneered at her "Nope!"

Eyal added, "Sharon, the Nancy that tended to me was not wearing contact lenses. VICTOR?"

"Glad one of you clowns got a fact right!"

The door opened and Robert Jackson walked in. At that both spies knew something was up.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Victor invited me."

Sharon was annoyed "OK, cut the crap! Dad, you're always telling me there are two ways to be fooled: One is to believe what isn't true; the other is to refuse to believe what is true. If Victor called to complain I wasn't respectful, he asked for it. If it's those two gorillas Victor sent after me, they got what they deserved."

Victor nodded in disbelief. That girl had spunk like no female agent he had encountered. He was even wondering how his friend (Eyal) dealt with such a 'in your face' partner.

Victor answered her, "That they did, my little Black Panther. Be assured retraining is also in their future. Ah… you could maybe join them! Sure they'd be pleased, but wouldn't mention the word tattoo if I were you."

Eyal, again, warned his friend, "Victor, cut the chase and get to the point. What did we miss?"

Victor continued, "OK! The day I arrived, Nurse Nancy was the one to welcome me. Like Eyal, I noticed her lovely green eyes and complimented her. She blushed and shyly thanked me. When I came to Eyal's rescue, after the love of his life decided to take an impromptu leave of absence, Nancy had the same green eyes but was wearing contact lenses. Decided to go fishing: gave her a compliment and purposely hit on her. She didn't even blush, on the contrary, she hit back. Next thing I knew, we had a date. I wasn't born yesterday; this was not the same Nancy. I had doubts she was a trained operative. Needed to honor that date to find out what was going on and also, if possible, rescue the real Nancy."

Robert took over, "Since you two were otherwise occupied, Victor called and asked if I could assist. We couldn't very well go public with his intuition. The real Nancy, if not dead, could be in danger. Not something Mossad would want to deal/explain while their Director is on US soil!"

Sharon was shaking her head as Victor asked, "You have something to add; speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Robert teasingly added, "Out with it!"

Sharon looked at the ceiling and said, "You two are pathetic! Victor picked up on a possible security breach and instead of turning to his men chose to call Robert: Two suits in need of some action. Eyal, we didn't miss anything because dear Victor made sure we didn't see what was going down. We were played!"

Eyal looked at Sharon and smiled, "Darling, I got that when Victor asked you to describe what you saw this morning! Victor can we be read into the rest of it? I'm guessing, this morning you were bringing in the spy, not the Nurse. The girl needed medical help, Enos treated her off-grid and she was sent on her merry way to Israel. What nationality?"

Robert took over "She's ISI (Inter-Service Intelligence, Pakistan)."

* * *

Sharon looked at Robert "She was after you!" She stopped realizing she had maybe said too much!

Robert laughed, "You really are in need of 101 retraining! Do you realize you just said a bit too much in front of the head of a rival agency! You're lucky, I read Victor in. Nothing much left that's classified on that matter. MI-6 and yours truly made many headlines with that sordid mess!"

Sharon rolled her eyes at her father and explained to Eyal,

"MI-6 indirectly financed terror attacks. We had an operative on our payroll giving us intel on Al-Qaeda's doings in Pakistan. Unbeknown to us, that sponsorship helped Al-Qaeda carry out bombings on a French submarine engineers in Karachi and churches in rural Punjab, which left several women and children dead. Our informant was captured by CIA. His captors leaned on the Algerian and he admitted being an informant for MI6 and Canada's Secret Intelligence Service for over three years. He proudly admitted that he had easily double-crossed his handlers. CIA immediately informed MI-6. My father took it personally and decided to strike back. ISI was crippled for some time and they swore vengeance. I can guess, learning of his accident in the US, they decided to strike thinking he was vulnerable. It's also far from their country so if they failed it wouldn't be noticed! I'm surprised they sent only one agent… or you two are not completely honest!"

Robert answered, "Let's say the 'Nancy look-alike' was the only one left standing. With Mossad/CIA now backing MI-6, don't think ISI will pursue its vendetta. Let's say Pakistan lost a lot today and Mrs. Annie Walker is one hell of a spy."

That statement made Eyal's and Sharon's heads turn.

"What?" asked Eyal.

Again Robert explained, "Sorry that's classified, but I thought you'd like to know of her performance; she did one fine job of saving MI-6's image. I always give credit where it is due and Mrs. Walker went way above the call of duty in her quest to solve, once and for all, this case. Nevertheless, we increased both your security. The 'look-alike Nancy' was planning to get at me by kidnapping you both. Victor nipped that idea in the egg!"

Victor seconded Robert that making Eyal conclude that Annie must have outdone herself. He knew when they had first met that she was a natural. The more he worked with her, the more he realized she would become a Master Spy in less time than it had taken him or Sharon for that matter. She only needed to mature a little and receive proper guidance… CIA was a little short on that!

Eyal asked, "Is the real Nancy OK?"

Victor took that question, "Yes, she's fine. Nancy was very well compensated to forget the hardship she endured. She's taking a long overdue vacation, in England, with her close and extended family. I now know it is not only Mossad that takes care of its own, MI-6 also honors its debts. Sorry Eyal, you won't be looking at her lovely green eyes for the rest of you stay!"

Sharon asked, "How did ISI created such a believable Nancy lookalike? Seen both and never saw the difference."

Victor shot both agents a reproachful look "Your guards were down, it was visible. They used 3D-printed resin mask, made from a 3D scan of Nancy's face. A simple cell photo, an app and bingo you can build a mask! The process renders feature and skin tone with surprising realism. What got me were her eyes. It seemed as if they were peeping out from the eye holes. It gives a certain creepiness to the look. Since I went up close and personal with her, I noticed. People only glancing in her direction would never see the difference. As for the voice, got to give it to the girl she was dead on! Mossad, MIA and MI-6 will be drilling down on that relatively new but dangerous tool."

Eyal was relieved but also amused at Robert and Victor's exuberance. Suddenly something came back to him, "Victor, if Sharon KO your goons and you didn't sleep with Nancy; what did you use as leverage for her to attend our meeting?"

* * *

Victor smiled and looked at Sharon, "Are you going to step up to the mike or I can keep my blackmail for another use."

"Don't worry, I plan on telling him. You won't be able to use is against me again!"

Teasingly Victor taunted her "No problem, there is a lot more where that one came from. You know how Mossad can be thorough plus I now have the security clearance to see it all!"

Sharon inspired deeply and closed her eyes. Eyal looked at Victor and Robert and they seemed to be having fun with her discomfort. Curiosity was eating at Eyal but he knew better not to push… well for now!

Victor turned towards Eyal and informed him,

"Eyal, I assigned an officer to provide you both added security. Don't think there will be any problems but both Robert and I agreed, it's protocol demanded."

Eyal was annoyed "Victor, I can take care of myself!"

Robert interrupted, "Son, don't argue with me on this! You are family and I do not take any kind of threat, on my family, lightly. Victor assigned one of his best, deal with it or I'll assign mine… you might not like that possibility!"

Sharon squeezed Eyal's hand as she spoke, "He barks more than he bites, but don't argue with him on security. You won't win, tried and it didn't end well… for me. Not going there again."

Robert asked to speak, "Sharon, Eyal, Victor and I wanted to inform you that there has been a slight change in your contracts. You two are going to be asked to participate in high risk and classified missions for MI-6 and/or Mossad. Rivka Singer has been out of field work for long, too long. Victor asked and got you two assigned to him on the basis that he 1) needed both your expertise / 2) he could better handle your assigned missions. I agreed. MI-6 structure is different and I can stay on as your MI-6 boss/handler. Are you OK with this change?"

Eyal nodded but asked, "How did Rivka take it, being she's now Victor's boss. I'm guessing the decision came from higher up!"

Victor laughed, "It came from the top suit! She's pissed but can't argue. I now have the same security clearance as she does. Rivka is still my superior but it's more symbolic than it was. I have more freedom to call things as I see fit. Spy agencies are entering a new era, there is no place for an error and MO are changing and evolving fast... too fast. Collaboration between world spies is now encouraged. Eyal's work with Annie Walker should be the norm and not an unwanted exception."

Eyal added, "Told you, you were the man for the job! Congrats friend."

They all looked at Sharon who had not said a word,

"Do I have a choice? I can't do anything about it but I'll reiterate what I said; Can't work with a person I can't trust and that will resort to blackmail to get his way. Maybe Mossad officers accept these conditions, I just can't. Not saying MI-6 doesn't play hard but it's less 'personal' so to say."

Victor stepped in "I'm hearing loud and clear but would like to add that these were special circumstances. You are right, Mossad does play 'harder' that your regular agency. I'm asking you to at least try the formula, you don't like it, talk to your father and decide. Deal?"

She shook his hand "Deal… as long as you promise to be nice to Lyse."

"Promise…. Satisfied?"

Eyal rolled his eyes but decided it was better to leave it be. He was more interested in Sharon's 'secret'.

* * *

Victor glanced at his watch as Annie and Ziva made their entrance. Abby was not far behind; she had stopped to chat with a friend.

Robert, on cue, excused himself.

Since it was a first for Abby seeing Eyal conscious, she was talkative. Victor interrupted them, "Hey, you two, the rest of us are waiting!"

Abby replied "Sorry, really needed to hear Eyal's smooth talking voice! Director Victor wants you to know Director Vance was not to trill of me and Ziva going off. Think you could call our Director and fix things with him. He's not nice when annoyed and Gibbs is not around to talk to him!"

"You have my word, Abby."

Victor shot the foursome a questioning look. Annie talked first, "Victor, did we do something wrong?"

"Quite the contrary, you girls did an amazing job. Eyal and I have a surprise for all of you, but before I must put a matter to rest. I might need your inquiring minds."

Victor took out a yellow envelope with a card inside it. Showing the card, all recognized Simon Fisher's tattoo.

"I received this through an asset of mine. It's linked to my last escapade… the one I was pulled out by my dear friend Eyal. The destination was a mail box in Washington. That box was rented by one, now dead, Simon Fisher. Annie does this card mean something to you?"

"Yes and I now know why I have a body guard following my every move. Joan said she could not read me in on the matter but seeing that card, I'm guessing it's the Russian related. Damn when am I going to be free from them. Victor, the drawing on that card is the tattoo Simon had on his shoulder. It means happiness but for Zarya, his sister, she said it had only brought her sorrow…"

Annie stopped talking and all could see the pain in her face.

Annie continued, "Maybe it means Zarya is in trouble. She might be sending me a message. Guys, I have to go… need to talk to Joan. Victor, could I have that card?"

Victor seemed shaken but rapidly recomposed himself.

"Annie, asking you to forget about the card."

"Victor I can't, Zarya might be in trouble. I have to get to her in one way or another. I'm responsible for her being on the run."

"Mrs. Walker, I'll talk to your boss, but you are not to pursue this. I'm sorry I brought it up. The only thing I can say it's that you cannot help Zarya."

"Can I at least call Joan, she might…?"

"Mrs. Walker that's the end of it. I'll talk with your boss and if there are actions taken, she'll deal with you."

Annie seemed to accept Victor's last warning. Sharon and Ziva were in awe on how Annie had handled it all. It was clear Victor had doubts about them being implicated in one way or another. Because of her history with Simon Fisher, Annie was his primary target with this note, but he had eyes on the reactions of the others. Eyal was also surprised at how the CIA agent had handled herself. Hell, she managed to turn the situation around 360: Victor was now regretting having shown his intel and coming to the conclusion that the girls were not involved. Quite a win!

Looking at his phone, Victor said, "Eyal, your brother has landed. I'm his assigned bodyguard for the duration of his stay. I was supposed to fly out on the next plane out for Israel but… tying some loose ends on the Nancy mission is a priority. Rivka's going to have a nervous breakdown and I'm going to be present for the after fall of Black Panther's secret. Oh how I love this job!"

* * *

Eyal whispered, "Victor, quit while you're ahead."

As Victor was leaving, Sharon asked, "Victor can I talk to you, one on one?"

"No problem."

She winked at Eyal and followed Victor out. Eyal would surely want to talk more with Abby while Ziva and Annie exchanged kudos! Victor was still in a very teasing mood but Sharon managed to get his attention.

"Victor, I'm sorry for how I treated you this morning. I was out of line big times! Admit you being Eyal's friend made me treat you more as a friend. You are Mossad's Director and you deserve to be treated as such. It won't happen again."

"Sharon, I'd prefer, by far, being considered your friend than your boss. But work-wise you are right, we will have to act accordingly. I also was out of line for this last stun. I went a bit too far forcing you to be at this meet, be assured I won't make a habit of dangling secrets to have my ways. Let's make a deal; we stay friends on civil matters but put our work mask when called on."

"Should be easy enough, have the same deal with my father! Thanks by the way for having his back with ISI. Victor, you are going to revolutionize your agency. Hope you know what's awaiting you! If there is anything I can do (present and future) to help, don't hesitate to call on me!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and I'll remember your offer! Sharon, I can talk to Eyal if you prefer. I had to force your hand to secure your presence at this meeting and didn't want to get in a bloody fight with you. Your father warned me that you would not back down especially since you thought I was a ba_tard. So I resorted to plain old blackmail."

"No, I prefer being the one to tell Eyal. We have an agreement that we come forward with our secrets when needed. Today that secret drew the short straw. When does our 'special' babysitter arrive and does he know I'm one of his clients'?"

"Only told him that he was assigned to the security detail of two of the best MI-6/Mossad officers. Thought it was better you dealt with it on your own. Sharon, we are on US soil, I didn't have many agents to choose from. I was lucky Rivka had him, in Washington, on an assignment. She's pissed that I, again, went above her. I need to learn to be nice to my boss!"

"Victor, she likes being annoyed. That's what makes her tick!"

"I'll keep that in mind. OK enough chitchat. I need to get to the airport and you have a confession for your husband…!"

* * *

As she entered Eyal's room, two men were laughing. She entered and Eyal was fast to introduce the other man.

"Sharon would like to you to meet a very good friend of mine. Victor couldn't have chosen a better person for this security detail!"

He stopped short of saying the man's name because Sharon and him were locked in an intense stared.

"Chas veShalom! (_G_d forbid_), does he know?"

Sharon pinched her lips together and said, "No, think it would be better if you left."

Eyal followed the man as he closed the door then turned his head towards Sharon.

"Darling, do you know Lévi?"

"Kind of. You know of our deal where we tell secrets when needed. Well, this one needs to come out, now!"

Eyal put down his head, "Guessing it's what Victor had on you and I'm not going to like it?"

"Pretty much!"

Eyal offered her his hand, shot her his best '_I will support you'_ smile and pulled her near him.

"Eyal, I prefer to be facing you for this one: I was married to Lévi for three months."

To be continued (and if you like my story, please leave me a note!)


	45. Chapter 45 - Problems and solutions

That's one secret Eyal wasn't expecting.

"Please…. tell me it was for the sake of a mission."

"It was, but we did what married couples do!"

"No over-sharing! Just answer me this; did you have feelings for the guy?"

"No, we were partnered because we completed each other well: He was science (biology), I was people (profiling)! HeHhhh A bit like you and Annie."

"Leave Annie out of this, I didn't sleep with or marry the lady!"

"You wish and it came pretty damn close!"

"Sharon, not me we are talking about…. I'd like a bit more details! Was it after your time with Kidon?"

"Yes, Eli David was pretty much out of the picture, Ziva was estranged from her father and working for NCIS. It was an MI-6 / Mossad conjoint mission. Our protocol was to get close to a clan our agencies thought was responsible for serious bioterrorism threats in Tel Avi and London. We had a bogus wedding and hired some of the identified targets as caterers for the reception. We befriended a couple of them (our covers had made us perfect matches), that was our 'in'."

"Were you successful?"

"Yes, neutralized a pretty nasty emerging terrorist clan and stopped the release of a category A biological disease: Botulism (Clostridium botulinum toxin) at the UEFA European Championship in Venue Ramat Gan Stadium, Tel Aviv… attendance was about 35 000!"

Eyal winced, "Think I heard about that mission, was the code name Rummenigge? (Sharon nodded.) High profile and dangerous mission, you guys got quite a welcome back party. I was there, don't recall any MI-6 officers in attendance."

"I wasn't invited. Joint missions were to be worked as partners but collaboration only went so far!"

"Figures. You two ever meet up again?"

"We parted ways. My next collaboration was with your sister Sarah and we all know how that ended! E, I had no feeling for the guy, as he for me. Think he was in a serious relationship at that time."

Eyal laughed. He was taking this far better than she thought he would.

He stated, "Come here, I need a hug!"

"Only a hug?" she teased as her hand stroked his chess in a downward motion.

"Sharon, don't rub it in..."

The hug ended up being a kiss that left them short of breath. Recovering from their romantic escape, Eyal stated,

"Hey Romantipedia, you should invite your ex in. He knows me well and must be down to his knuckles if he started chewing his nails when he went out."

Sharon opened the door and pulled in a very nervous Lévi.

* * *

Eyal was the first to speak, "This is a bit awkward..."

"Eyal, I texted Deputy Director Ostrovsky and asked to be relieved of this protective duty. I had no idea, you and Sharon…."

"Lévi, don't sweat. I'm OK. Look, been there done that so can't very well throw a fit at you two. Let's just not joke about it, OK? Now for your assignment, do you have a cover?"

"No, the Director told me you'd come up with one."

"Easy, you're my cousin, born in Jerusalem, came to the US to study and stayed. You work for the State Department."

At that Sharon interrupted, "Eyal, you're pushing it! When somebody says he works for the State Department it usually means CIA."

"That's where he works… as an accountant. Lévi, here's the key to a safety deposit box that has a USB key with the detail and instructions to activate your cover. Read and destroy as usual."

Sharon looked at Eyal, "How many safety deposit boxes do you have in Washington?"

"As many as needed to do my job! Lévi, before you go, I need a favor."

"Ask away."

"I'd like to get back at my friend Victor and you are just the person that could pull it off."

"Eyal, I don't want to take actions that would break the trust Deputy Director Ostrovsky has for me. I appreciate being in his close circle of operatives. You two are old friends, I'm not!"

"Don't worry, would never dream of putting you at odds with Victor. The cover I'm giving you is one of a high-roller and womanizer. You single? (Lévi nodded.) Perfect! Want you to have fun and, more important, spend a lot."

"Eyal, I'm not at ease with that. Nice cover, not the usual cheap Mossad spending budget, but…"

"I'm your superior officer, I could order you to follow protocol…Victor said I was in charge, didn't he? My dear friend had fun these last 24 hours with Sharon and I. I intend on 'giving back'. Lévi, take the given cover and act it out… fully. I'll take the heat if some comes. OK?"

Putting on a wonderful smile, Lévi answered, "If you take the heat…sure! I'm looking forward to 'protecting' you two, easy assignment! With Sharon it was always fun, she had a wonderful… oops sorry, I'll shut up now and get to that deposit box."

Eyal asked, "A wonderful what?"

Lévi rolled his eyes at his friend "A wonderful mind! She doesn't think like the rest of us, sees stuff many don't notice and can zoom in on an asset or target like bee on honey. She's a wiz for reading a person, doesn't matter what nationality. Eyal, before you ask; I don't have any romantic feelings for Sharon. She's a good friend, nothing more."

* * *

Eyal nodded but noticed Sharon was quiet, too quiet. As Lévi left, he pulled her toward him. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Maybe you can work with him, but not sure I can. Eyal, did you ever…?"

"_Work with a partner I slept with?_ Sharon, it's me you're talking to!"

"How do you stop your mind from… well... you know?"

Eyal scratched his head and smiled,

"Maybe it's a girls' thing. I never had a problem working with a female officer I'd been close to. Could you give me more details of just what you mean by '_you know'_?"

"You're having fun, aren't you?"

"Oh Sharon, you'll never believe how much! Imagine… **I'm** the one in the driver's seat and scolding my better half for having sex for the job! Joking aside, I'm good with you and Lévi."

"OK, have your fun, but could you at least give me advice on how I can look you in the eyes then turn and see Lévi?"

"Was he that good… what am I saying, of course, he was good; he's Israeli!"

When he turned her around, she was close to tears. Pregnancy, tiredness, stress, Victor's blackmail and him losing his temper a bit more than usual, made one powerful Molotov cocktail to 'out' emotions.

Pulling her onto him, he whispered, "Hey, I'm sorry. I know firsthand Victor won't take him off the case; we're stuck with the guy. Sharon, again, did you have feelings for Lévi? I said 'have' in the past. Be assured, I'm not worried about your present feelings. When you need to act as a married couple and had feelings for your partner, it's a bit awkward when meeting after the closure of the mission."

"No, it's just that…."

"What? Remember I've been there, probably a hell of a lot more than you have!"

"I didn't have feeling for the guy, but sex with him rocked! There… you satisfied!"

"And it doesn't with me?" Eyal teased.

"Eyal …"

"I'm kidding! If it can help, I'll also be blatantly honest with you: I had the same problem every time I met up with Joan Campbell. Sharon, we had one hell of a night, like you just said, it rocked! Here's my way of dealing with Joan: Stay out of the past and think of him in the present. It works for me. I'm not even 'stimulated' when I think of Joan and I in the present!"

After a couple of minutes Eyal asked, "Well…."

She pulled his head towards hers and whispered, "Problem solved, well I hope, thanks! E, how is Lévi's cover going to 'get back' at Victor. It might be expensive but don't think it will have that much impact on our boss!"

"Ah, it's not the money, but the memories it going to stir in him that will push some of the buttons I have on Victor. Want to make my dear friend realize he should be more careful when playing with me. A warning sign of sort."

"Eyal, he's your friend but now Mossad's deputy director. Maybe you shouldn't play that game?"

"Sharon, this matter is between Victor and I. Didn't like how he treated us, especially you. We've always been out-front with each other, sometimes it can be brutal, but that's how we operate."

Sharon rolled her eyes, but didn't push. She knew Eyal would not share more.

Spooning herself into him, she whispered before kissing him,

"Presently, you're not thinking of Joan … because you are stimulated!"

* * *

The door opened and Hanna rushed in, she stopped dead at seeing Eyal and Sharon making out.

"Ooooohhhh, I'm so sorry, was anxious to see Eyal."

Making themselves as presentable as possible, Sharon and Eyal welcomed Gaby and Hanna.

Gaby stated, "Sorry, she's been like a tsunami since she got off the plane!"

Eyal, "It's OK, welcome little brother and …"

Gaby laughed at Eyal being lost for words. "She's Hanna, your ex or sister-in-law. Call her as you like, I don't care, but remember she's **my** wife!"

Eyal studied Hanna, he was surprised at her composure.

"Hanna, want to assure you that what you see is what you get. I'm not hiding any deadly wounds, promise."

"Washington is far from Israel, I needed to see you in the flesh."

Eyal took her hand and rubbed the contour of his face with it.

"Flesh and bones, Hanna! They had a close call but are now holding up fine!"

She looked at Sharon and lipped, '_Can I_?'

Sharon laughed and lipped back, '_Go for it!_'

Hanna kissed Eyal, he responded and added a hug. It was not a lover's kiss more the kind two long loss friends would engage in.

Hanna asked, "Did you talk with Avi about your accident?"

"Hanna, it wasn't an accident and I've talked to Avi every day since I've regained consciousness. He knows that as soon as I'm up to it, he'll be coming to Washington to be with us. Sharon's kids also."

"Funny, we talked and he didn't mention that he was in contact with you."

Gaby interrupted, "Hanna, you didn't believe me when I told you Eyal was out of danger. You're here because you hassled me into inviting you. Maybe Avi didn't want to bring up his father because of the possible consequences?"

Hanna acknowledged and Eyal's eyes went from his brother to Hanna and back. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Gaby smiled and said, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Eyal, your eyes came as round as golf balls, what were you expecting? That Hanna would have a screeching match and finish it off by hitting me with her purse!"

"That's what she'd have done with me, had I said what you did!"

Hanna took over "It's all in the delivery, Eyal!"

Gaby sensed he needed to clear the air, "There's a lot more than the delivery in play but I admit; you two were a match in hell!"

That got all laughing and Gaby discreetly asked Eyal,

"Brother dear, can you please change the subject? I'm walking on eggs here!"

Both couples caught up on their news. At one point Gaby asked Hanna,

"Hanna, could you leave me some time with Eyal and Sharon? I need to earn my salary."

Hanna shot Gaby a side glance and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'll catch up with Uncle En. He told me he was in need of some advice on what a woman likes and dislikes, these days, on a date!"

Eyal and Sharon said, "What?"

Gaby rolled his eyes at his wife. "Dear think Enos asked you because he didn't want those two to know what he's up to!"

Hanna's face fell, "Oh…Sharon, Eyal, please don't tell Enos I over-shared! He's been there for me many times, would not want to hurt his feelings."

Sharon put her arm on Hanna's shoulder "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us… we are spies after all!"

* * *

As Hanna closed the door, Gaby, looking at them, laughed outright. Sharon and Eyal had taken to their phone and Uncle En's secret was no longer! Eyal was the first to state,

"Sharon, it's Martha, my neighbor in Washington."

"Yes, I know, Ziva just confirmed it. Seems Enos and Martha went out after the night at the opera. It must have been a late date: He had returned from the opera to treat you… after I had bolted!"

Eyal with a sly smile added, "I noticed he had left quickly that night, though he had had enough of my antics. Come to think of it, Martha's persona matches Enos on many levels."

Gaby at that point decided enough was enough. He confiscated their phones!

Eyal tried to grab his, but Gaby warned, "Don't even try! Sharon sit by Eyal. I need to know what you expect of me. Thought for sure you'd be at each other's throats. What going on?"

Eyal looked at Sharon "Well, let me see; learned the love of my life was romantically involved with Victor; was married to a friend and Mossad operative; accused her of having favor treatment for progressing in the spy world and being a no question ask killer! Does that cover it, Darling?"

"Not quite; you forgot you literally putting your life on the line, forcing my hand for us to work a mission while you're in ICU and Pakistan's ISI might be planning to kidnap us."

Gaby, as Sharon was about to get up, said, "SIT!"

They both shot Gaby a surprised look. He was not a man to lose his temper but seemed he had just done so.

Eyal apologized, "Hey, I'm sorry. Never meant …"

"It's me that's sorry. I've been battling with Hanna since we left and didn't have time to refocus. Just wasn't prepared for this kind of welcome, like I just said, thought for sure you'd be at each other's throats!"

Eyal looked at Sharon "Love, can I have some time with my brother?"

"No problem, I'm dying to drill down on Uncle En's new-found love interest. Gaby, my phone, please?"

* * *

Sharon left and Eyal said, "Your turn to sit little brother; out with it."

"Eyal, I'm here for you and not the other way around."

"Seems you're there for many and good at it, but I know you. Gaby, talk to me, please."

Gaby sat on the side of Eyal's bed. "I'm tired that's all, in need of some vacation time! I'll be fine. What's eating at you, Eyal?"

"We'll have time to talk about me. Don't change the subject: Asking you again Gaby, what are you hiding?"

Gaby closed his eyes, looked at the door and said, "I had an affair…well not an affair… slept with my ex."

"You… slept with your ex, where the problem?"

"I slept with Monika, my ex, while I was with Hanna!"

"I got that. Do you still have feelings for Monik?"

"Hell no! Hanna is a challenge emotion-wise, but she's the woman I love and my kid…. still can't talk of how much I love her without crying!"

"Then there's no problem."

"Monika and I agreed it was a mistake. Hanna doesn't know but I do. Eyal, she won't be able to deal with…"

"Going to stop you right there: Hanna should never know. Gaby, she not the woman I married. Never seen her smile as much and able to deal with quiprocos without losing it. Gaby, you're the man she needs."

"And she's the one for me! Eyal, I'd be treating a patient and my advice would be to come clean, clear the air, confront each other, but with Hanna, she's …."

Gaby and Monika had been childhood sweetheart, he had missed out on the student dating scene and his doctorate studies had not helped him socialize! Eyal, well, Eyal had a bit more experiences – good and bad.

"Gaby stop! Did you know every time I met up with Hanna (before you and her), we'd always end up in bed? It was more desire, familiarity than love. It happened once while I was dating Sharon. We both knew that time would be the last. Sharon doesn't know about it. Pretty sure Sharon and Dave slept together, at least once, while she was dating me. Gaby, you were with Monik more than 12 years. When the hurt/anger of a failed marriage is replaced by mutual understanding; that for most is a closure. But some people need a proper 'physical' ending. For you and Monik, that's all it was. You have a good thing going with Hanna, don't screw it up. I know firsthand Hanna could never understand what happened between you and Monik. She nearly lost it at us sleeping together while I was dating Sharon! Had I let her, she would have gone to Sharon to apologize. You need to stop the guilt trip before it destroys your relationship."

"How?"

"Gaby, on a mission my work is never done till I close all loose ends / your work is never done till you can witness patients being able to deal with their problem at an acceptable level in society. What happened between you and Monik is that you needed; a sexual 'finale' to close that chapter in your lives. Have a question: When your romp with Monik was over and before the guilt hit you, didn't you feel relieved it was way better with Hanna?"

Seeing Gaby's cheeks turn a slight pink, Eyal added "That's closure, little brother, not cheating!"

"You can live with yourself sleeping with Hanna while you were with Sharon?"

"Yes, and Sharon can live with herself doing the same because it won't happen again. That's the important question: Gaby are you sure it won't happen again?"

"Yes, 100%!"

"A proper and final goodbye! Gaby, your relationship with Hanna will be stronger with you being sure of your choice. I'm not saying it's the best way to start a relationship, but for people who… how can I say this, appreciate the physical part of being with a partner, from experience, it happens more often than none. Didn't you ever encounter that kind of behavior in your clients?"

"Marriage counseling is not my field of expertise. I try to stay the hell away from couples and sexual problems…well except for you two! Prefer my spy clientele, don't know why, but 'I get' them!" he added as he winked at his brother.

Gaby continued, "Thanks, not saying I fully grasp it all, but have to admit, your pep talk helped. You sure you didn't sleep with Hanna when she and I…?"

"NO! Have my own marital problems at the moment and they are a whole lot more complicated than yours!"

"Eyal, what happened? For Robert Jackson to call on me…WHAT did you do?"

"Oh, that's easy! Like I said; told Sharon she advanced in the spy world because of favoritism; directors' pet and that when paired with Ziva, she was a no question asked killer. She gave me a well deserve but painful slap, bolted, but instead of disappearing, she went to daddy Robert, head of MI-6, for help!"

"Bad for your reputation with father-in-law, but an improvement on her usual way of dealing with difficult circumstances! What you said was nasty and hurtful; it's not you Eyal, what brought it on?"

"I mentioned a mission I could run while bedridden. Sharon decided, f**or both of us,** that we were not taking it. I lost it, put work, success and pride in front of my relationship."

A smiling Gaby said, "Mossad gave me two weeks in the US, I can see Hanna and I will be able to have that long overdue vacation! I'll get Sharon."

* * *

Surprise at Gaby's reaction, Eyal was rethinking his words when Sharon startled him by cuddling into him. He lovingly circled his arms around her.

Gaby rolled his eyes at them, "I was summoned from Israel to witness this?"

Sharon dropped her head on Eyal chest and answered, "Robert told me that you'd be here for a full two weeks. Take the time to get over the jet lag. We're not at each other's throats, but to answer your question; Yes, we are cuddling, but no, we didn't settle our differences. We can wait, Gaby. Why not rest a bit, maybe take Hanna out? It's cute seeing how she's all excited at seeing Washington, didn't know it was her first time in the US."

"This is an open and shut case, I'll get some rest soon enough!"

Sharon wasn't liking the tone of voice used to qualify their situation.

"Gaby, you must be tired. I'd prefer we take this up tomorrow."

"No, not your call my little one! I decide when and where and it's here and now! Talk to me Sharon, how do you feel about Eyal doubting you?"

"I'll talk when I want to talk and it's not now, sorry!"

"Your father called **me** to the rescue. He gave yours truly 'carte blanche'… meaning I can deal with the matter as I choose fit. I'm telling you again; talk to me, Sharon."

Gaby took hold of Sharon's arm as she was trying to get up from the bed. She didn't take well to being restrained. Gaby knew this all too well.

"Gaby, my father called you to help, not to flaunt your cockiness on me! If you think you can come in here an order me around, watch your step. MI-6 helped you get where you are today, but I can make sure you get what you deserve if you keep pushing me! I can see narcissist, self-centered, egotistical, and self-absorbed behaviors are in the Lavins' genes!"

Eyal shouted, "Sharon, that's enough!" He was also surprised at Gaby's zooming in on Sharon, but he had doubts his little brother was up to something.

Gaby looked at both and concluded, "I rest my case!"

"You what?" Both said in unison.

"OK, I just did what is called 'role play': Know, by her attitude, that Sharon is on edge. Purposely pushed, playing on what makes her tick. Normal people break down before resorting to profoundly hurting their attacker, but not spies. Sharon responded as a well-trained one: Hit fast, hard and zoom in a flaw of character of her antagonist. You play people for a living. It's only normal that you resort to that training when pushed in a corner, whoever the culprit is. It's how you survive in your line of work. Believe me, I'm getting to know how your kind reacts. What you just said to me, Sharon, was hurtful, I'd even say very painful to hear, but you knew that. Your instincts took over; you zoomed in a known fact; my difficulty dealing with being regarded as a 'bad person' by the people I love. I remember discussing those feelings with you as I remembered you hating being restrained."

Sharon rolled her eyes "Sorry, I don't get it. What does me wanting to tear your eyes out at the moment has to do with Eyal's put-down speech?"

"It's the same action-reaction. Sharon, Eyal, you both need to realize you'll never be able to fully separate your work from your day to day life. Who else than a spy walks into a restaurant and in a matter of seconds; knows the floor plan of the place, how many chairs, exits, number of steps to cross the room and who's carrying or not and he's only having a simple dinner with his brother _(Gaby winked at Eyal)!_ Answer me this: When you are entrapping an asset/target, do you always tell the truth? Sharon, first, then Eyal."

"Don't exactly lie but say what they want / need to hear."

"Eyal?"

"About the same, listen, study their routine and then play on their weaknesses. We can't dip too much into lies. Lies always have a way of coming back 'in your face', better stick with half-truths."

"You will play on weaknesses in order to corner him/her. With an asset you are nice… with a target you are downright ruthless. You tell truths but add stuff to hurt or cripple in order to complete your task. That, on occasions, is basically how you two are going to fight. Sadly, the more you get familiar with each other, the more you might, on occasions, hurt each other bad to complete your self-appointed mission."

"Gaby, you're delusional!" Sharon concluded.

"Sharon, do you really think I'm cocky?"

Sharon stopped and looked directly at Gaby, "Yes sometimes, but I exaggerated a bit with the extras."

"Why?"

"You pushed, I shoved!"

"Again…I rest my case: You two got into this fight because Sharon pushed and Eyal shoved."

Eyal rolled his eyes at his brother, "Gaby, it's not that simple. Hell, I told Sharon she got a free pass to get where she was at. I know damn well nobody can be where she's at only by favoritism!"

"Eyal, being bedridden scares the hell out of you. Sharon is in a position to be in control and you always had a problem handling not being your own boss: instincts, experience and training kicked in; you played on her weaknesses. **Eyal,** you knew Sharon had doubts on how she climbed the ladder of her career. At that point, she was not your wife but a target/threat you wanted/needed to win over. **Sharon**, you are hurt and rightfully so, but it is only at Eyal or because he said out loud what you sometimes think about yourself?"

At seeing their faces, Gaby knew he had pushed far enough.

"Want you both to go over what I just said and talk, be honest with each other; no holding back. Don't focus on what was said, it's the **why** I want you to sort out. It's the only way you'll be able to avoid treating each other. Counseling couples is not my specialty but bringing spies to deal with everyday life is. Guys, believe me, you are not different than many of your colleagues. Sharon, I wasn't being cocky; knew exactly how to deal with this situation because I've seen many, sadly too many! I also know that despite what the spy world does to the human mind, you both, even you Eyal, kept the basic common sense and empathy needed to work it out. I don't need to 'un-program' you, that would be a long-term job! We'll talk more tomorrow. Deal?"

Both nodded.

* * *

Weighing Gaby's words, Sharon was the first to speak, "Is it true that you knew I always had some doubts about my father playing favorites with me?"

Eyal winced, "Kind of…"

"Then what Gaby said was right; you worked with that knowledge to purposely hit below the belt! Just like you would a target."

"And you just did the same; do you really think all Lavins are narcissists? Pretty strong assertion, don't you think?"

"That was the added stuff. I remembered Gaby saying those traits were the worst he had to deal with. Zeroed in on that memory to hurt him."

"Sharon, Gaby didn't tell us something we didn't know: We are both trained at reading people and zeroing in on weaknesses to succeed. He did, however, make me realize that, by instinct, I resorted to those tactics to get you to surrender to my ways. That I have a problem with and I'm grateful, he picked up on it. Sharon, I don't want us to treat each other's as targets every time we have a major hurdle. I have the reputation of being pretty nasty when needed!"

"I know firsthand… believe me! (_Eyal closed his eyes at her statement._) E, Gaby also said you couldn't handle me taking control; that's the root of our problem, isn't it? You don't trust or want me making decisions for you."

"Work-related decisions, admit it, no I don't. Sharon, I'm not ready to completely share that part of my life with you. I've always managed my career on my own, it's my sanctuary. It's not a question of trust but control. I need to be in control of all decisions concerning my work."

"OK, see where you're coming from and think I could handle that. Expressing my opinion… would that be permitted?"

"It would, but you know me, I'm not one to change my mind easily."

"What are you scared of?"

"For people like us, control is often a matter of life or death. You are more a team player, I'm not, never was. Don't get me wrong, I can work with a team… as long as no one tries to control my actions. I can't count the times Rivka punished me for not wanting to kiss the ring and follow protocol. Come to think of it, that's how I met Annie! I'm too old to change, hope you can handle me 'as is'?"

"I can try because I see where you're coming from. Must admit, don't like it but glad you're being honest. That in itself is a win!"

"Let put your 'I can try' to the test: The Mandolin mission?"

"Eyal…"

With a sly smile Eyal added, "Hey, we need to talk about it. Victor won't wait, not even sure he's still considering us, seeing what happened. Sharon, I'd like us to have point on this mission. It's not because I need to prove to all that, even bedridden, I can still be useful, the money incentives or even the kudos/promotions. I don't want to play Superman. That's not it…it's the enormous challenge that affair will bring. I'm telling you Sharon, you'll find it as additive as solving the Rubik cube."

"Solved the Rubik cube in less than an hour, nothing to it!"

"Took me less than 30 minutes, but you're missing the point. Mandolin is 100% mind game. Yes, field work will be required but Victor will appoint us officers for that part."

"Eyal, this is ICU, you can't get out of bed and had a couple of seizures. The intensity you put into your work makes me fear it could bring on more seizures. Don't think I can handle seeing you suffer one on a daily basis. They could become recurrent or you could suffer migraines. Head wounds are not to be treated lightly, the damage is often irreversible. I don't want to lose what we have for the sake of a mission. Eyal, I love you and I'd like this little one to know his father 100% fit."

"You've made a good case for yourself. What if I ask Victor to give us a back-up? If I suffer any kind of set-back, I promise to hand over the torch."

"You… hand over … never."

"Sharon, I'm giving you my word!"

Sharon knew him enough to trust that he would not come back on his word!

"E, is Mandolin personal?"

"No, wish I could tell you more, but it's not my job. Victor will have my hide if I read you in. Just want you to know your inquiring mind is going to have a blast!"

"Let say you convinced me, who would you choose as back-up?"

"Why not Lévi? He could be useful while being on protective duties and we both know the guy well. Victor temporary assigned him to us because we are on US soil. We get back in Israel, and we'll have a probie trying to impress us. If we can 'use' Lévi, we'll avoid babysitting our own security!"

"Good point, but don't think we'll need security for long, 48 hours at the most."

"Wrong, Robert and Victor don't like the chatter that's coming out. You're MI-6 and pregnant; I'm Mossad and out for the count – We are VV's: valuable and vulnerable targets and on SIS's radar. Sorry to burst your bubble! Think we could be stuck with a babysitter for a bit. Also, my dear friend knows something fishy went down with the Zaria affair. Lévi is way too qualified for this duty, he has orders we'll never know about. Prefer keeping the man close to me so I can..."

With a sly smile, Sharon took over "CONTROL him! (Eyal returned her smile!) I'm thinking in the same way for Lévi's mission. OK, you win; tell Victor we will be taking the Mandolin Mission, but as think-tanks and with Lévi as backup."

"I don't want to **win,** Sharon! Hope I succeeded in convincing you this mission could be interesting and worth running."

"Figure of speech, you 'convinced' me, do not worry."

"Thanks. The next time we are faced with a major disagreement, I'll try not to 'shove' as much! Love, know I deserved it, but could you promise not to hit so hard, still can feel the sting! I've received my share of face-slaps but yours… it downright nasty!"

"Sorry, let me smoothen the sting, but you are right, you deserved it!" She gently covered him with kisses and he responded with a bit more vigor.

* * *

Two weeks had passed; Victor had gone back to Israel but not without setting up a video conference between Sharon and Lyse. He needed Sharon to trust him fully and had figured she talking to Lyse would make her see the man he really was. It had worked fine, more than expected. Lyse and Sharon had gone as far as planning a women's night out… without the men! The Mossad's director would return to Washington to read Sharon and Eyal in on the Mandolin mission, but only when Eyal was treated as an outpatient. Gibbs had wrapped up a successful Zarya mission, to Mossad, CIA and FSB's satisfaction. Uncle En and Martha had made their coming out as a couple and Gaby/Hanna were on a four weeks' agency paid vacation, thanks to Victor and Robert!

Eyal's health had improved: No more seizures, that telling doctors his brain injury was healing well; lots of pain from the numerous cuts &amp; tears, but those wounds were mending. The challenge was his leg/knee. He was also experiencing and not appreciating a general fatigue due to his kidneys, pancreas, liver and spleen, all mending at the same time! His last exams had gone well but he wasn't cleared to travel; anemia and blood pressure problems. Eyal was not a happy camper, but didn't fight the medical orders when he learned that depending on the result of a stress test, he could be treated as an outpatient.

The added time permitted to settle a couple of matters: Robin (Sharon's sister) and Vincent, since godparents (Sharon and Eyal) and grandfather (Robert Jackson) were in Washington, had, with the hospital's and Eyal's OK, planned a small baptism ceremony for their son.

Eyal had been a trouper but his body had given him no more than three hours. Robin/Vincent understood and assure him that they were glad he was even able to make it. Sharon knew her man was frustrated and as soon as she helped him in the car, she waited for it… and it came.

Turning towards him, she said, "You done?"

And that sent him in another Hebrew monologue. She got out of the car and opened his door.

"Well, since you're fighting with your body, why don't you take it out once and for all on the person responsible?"

She pressed on his shoulder and knee where she knew he would hurt. The pain helping, he grabbed at her and even if she had well planned this course of action, the force he held her arm with made her wince.

Nevertheless, she stayed the course and said,

"Here's your chance, give it to me. I'm the one you blame for you still being 'in recovery'. I'm responsible for making you take it slow. Eyal, every time I look at you I feel your resentful stare, I can't take it anymore. Get it out one way or another; hit me, swear at me, damn strangle me if that's what your heart desires but get it out of your system!"

"Sharon stop! Take us to our apartment. I'll play hooky from the hospital for one night. We need to talk."

Sharon called Uncle En and he was OK with their change of plan. He had seen/felt the tension between the two accumulate and knew at one point it would blow. Eyal was a proud man and his badly injured body required many 'I need to step on my ego' moments. Sharon was, well, a bit too enthusiastic at Eyal's new found 'I'll take the time to get better' frame of mind. She failed to notice that he was trying hard to stay the course but lately was losing many battles. Enos hoped a face to face would sort things out and, most important, that Eyal would not give up on his new way of dealing with his injuries.

As they entered the apartment, Sharon had problems maneuvering the wheelchair. The bachelor apartment was far from being adapted for it.

"Sharon, I'll get up and walk a bit. A couple of steps won't kill me plus it will permit me to test this knee brace outside of a controlled environment. Damn, I've been the obedient lamb you all expected me to be. Can't I have at least a couple of minutes at being bad?"

Slowly closing the door or more hanging on it to give her the strength to keep away the tears. They had to talk this through, one on one, and she didn't want tears to get at Eyal's heart before they could sort out this hurdle they were facing.

"OK, you know your body, I won't stop you."

Eyal shot her a surprise look and did what he had wanted to do for some time now: 'Test drive' his body, to evaluate where he was at and especially if he could 'push it a bit more' but without going overboard as he had promised.

He was surprised at how easy it was to take a couple of steps. His abs were more than tender and his knee was killing him but all in all it was 'acceptable'. He even pushed it at going unattended to the bathroom. A first for him since he had been 'tied down'. Sharon held her breath, waiting for him to crash and preparing to pick up the pieces. She was also surprised at what he was able to accomplish. Making her realize that maybe it was time to relax the hold she knew she had on him.

As he was coming out of the bathroom, he said,

"Never thought the simple task of peeing alone could be so rewarding."

They both laughed. He signalled her to approach and as she did he pulled her to him, kissed her deeply and she responded with as much urgency, desire and passion. Leaving her guards down, she gently pushed him on the sofa and carefully straddled him, he was more than receptive. They made love without thinking of his wounded body. For the first time in a long time, Eyal felt alive!

Getting his breathing back to normal, sorting his thoughts and working hard on managing the pain, he kissed the top of her head and said,

"Know I'm going to regret this 'exercise' but damn I needed it! Thanks…hey come to think of it; you started… I won't tell Uncle En, promise!"

She swatted him and held her breath when he winced. "Sorry, didn't want to hurt you."

"Sharon, that's the problem! I accepted to leave the medical team do its job but they don't know me, you don't know me; how I deal with pain or how I want/can push myself. I'm out of the critical stage, Uncle En agrees. Can I shake things up a bit? I won't go 'overboard' promise. You've guided me well and I thank you for making me realize/accept I needed to listen instead of rebelling, but now you need to let go. I have to do it my way. My moral needs the old ME. Sharon, I'm suffocating! Think I've progressed enough to be permitted to put a bit of Lavin in my recovery."

Sharon closed her eyes and thought about what Eyal had just said.

"E, you're right. Think I did go a little overboard. From now on you have point, it's your call, Mr. Lavin. Think I'm going to like you pushing yourself. Can't say I expected what just happened to happen!"

He pulled her close to him and put his hands on her belly,

"I've missed you Sharon Welby, body and soul. I also need to have a word with that baby of ours. He's growing a bit too fast, he needs to stop the growth spurs till I get better and able to monitor him more closely. Every day you come in my room, I see a change in that rounded belly. It pains me to be away from the both of you. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on sleeping much tonight. I need/want and will talk; talking to her belly, he said: No comment from the peanut gallery!"

She laughed, hugged him and at one point he felt obliged to warn her.

"Sharon, you're not getting seconds. Seriously, I'm not up to it, want to but no can do!"

"Sorry, just want to feel close to you in familiar surroundings. I've missed you so much!"

"We both, come with me, this couch is not as comfortable as I remember. I prefer a BED-in! Damn, you're right; it feels good to be in a familiar surroundings."

As he grabbed her hand, he winced. Sharon went to her shoulder bag and took out a syringe.

"E, your uncle gave this to me, in case you needed it to get through the baptism ceremony. He said it wouldn't make you drowsy only take the pain away. It won't last as long as regular meds, but it's the only kind he can give you. You want to take it?"

"Yes, won't argue. My knee and lower abs are hurting bad and I want to take pleasure in taking you in my arms. Battling the pain, I know how but tonight you are my priority and numbing that pain is what is needed at this time!"

Getting him settled in their king-size bed, she gave him the injection. In a matter of minutes, she could see, by his face, that he was pain free.

"Don't know how long this is going to last but I'm grateful for modern medicine and to my Uncle for being so 'clairvoyant'."

"Eyal, we owe a lot to your Uncle. He's been through ups but many downs with you."

"I plan on making sure he knows I got his message loud and clear and that he was right all those years! Sharon, this time it was a close call. Want to ask you and need you to be honest with me: Do you think that by putting myself in front of the bullet that was destined for Annie, that in a way, I chose her over you?"

Sharon smiled "Knew that question was coming and tried to find the right words for you to believe what I'm about to say: You didn't put Annie first. In your mind that bullet was yours to take. Belenko was aiming at Annie to hurt YOU. Think the only person you might have let Belenko shoot was Sana. Your thinking being; He wanted her dead for the same reason he wanted you dead – you were both a loose end for him!"

"You read me well but I would have taken the bullet for Sana if it had come down to it."

She interrupted, "I know, that's the man I love and married."

* * *

To that he lovingly wrapped her in his arms and had his long overdue 'talk' with baby Lavin! After that conversation, he sat up and tapped Sharon's shoulder. She sat up near him, sensing he wanted to share something important. It was their first night they were truly together in familiar surroundings. Eyal had lived a near-death experience and she knew it had had an effect on him.

"Sharon, a colleague once told me; '_it takes only a moment to realize you are not invincible, don't let that happen to you my friend.'_ Been thinking about him lately. Want to run by you a thought I've been turning over and over in my mind: What would you say if I retired from active field duties? We've been reinstated by both our agencies as a special ops team and it's one interesting deal…but… Sharon, I don't to jeopardize what I have with you, this little one and our family. What I now have, I always desired, dreamed of, but sadly had come to the conclusion it could never happen. Today, I'm grateful to be alive and still able to live that dream. Victor, I pretty sure, gave me a hint of what he expects of me. The Mandolin mission is a think tank kind of mission. My good friend broke our original deal with the Mossad/MI-6 for a specific reason; he's telling me it's time to step down a bit. Knowing Rivka, she was planning to assign us the most dangerous mission, knowing our combine experiences. Victor also had a near-death scare just before accepting the deputy job, he knows where I'm at. My dear friend knew I would need a little more convincing at realizing my time is up for active field work. Sharon, I'm not asking the same of you. This is my decision; you are not bound by it."

"Eyal, are you sure this is the best time for you to take this kind of decision? Once you're up and about, your thinking might not be the same."

"Love, I won't change my mind. If ever I'm in need of some action, I can assign myself a Dark Control mission. Sharon, my time has come: I, now, have too much loose if I don't return from a mission. You know, as I, this kind of thinking only gets you one place in the field; dead!"

"I've been there Eyal, left active field duties for 17 years and raised my kids. Stayed implicated by performing extreme extraction to satisfy my need for action and took think-tank missions (at MI-6 it's called profiling) but I have to admit, it wasn't enough. I needed to make a comeback and it happens it was with you and the A-Team."

"Sharon, when you and Sarah, both put your life on the line, you were young. You pulled yourself out because you realize you wanted more in life and got it. But it was not your decision, life gave you a powerful push. My decision is 100% mine and it's pretty much definitive. With the kinds of missions, we'd be assigned there would be no place for doubts. Sharon, it pains me to admit this but it's time for me to move on."

She gently caressed his face and lovingly kissed him before adding, "I might not be where you are at but I will join you."

"No, Sharon. I won't accept you to pull yourself out for my sake."

"Eyal, you are right; life decided for me when I first sidelined myself. Looking back, life was right. Today, you came to the conclusion that enough is enough. Life, again, is telling me that I too should pull out of active duty. E, I was never, as you, an adrenaline junky and if ever I want action, I'll do the same as you; take a Dark Control mission. I'm OK, would add, happy with OUR decision."

"Sharon, don't do this. This is my decision not yours."

"That's where you are wrong. It's **our **decision and it's **final**. Eyal, when I found out I was pregnant, told myself it was time for me to call it quits for good. I've gone through the process you are presently concluding. At that time, I wasn't ready to call it quits because I could see you weren't. You are not the only one to have dreams. Yes, I have wonderful children and now... three fathers but there has always been a big piece missing; a man I could relate to 100%. Don't get me wrong, Dave was a good man, just not my kind of man. Eyal, when you're gone, I miss you; when you're sleeping, I miss you; when you hurt, I hurt; you're MY man, the only one I truly love and need. You want out, I'm also out, no questions asked. Eyal, Joan told Annie once; _There are two kinds of operatives; ones that are needed in the field and ones that need the field_. I never needed the field but you did, till now. I could even say this decision is going to be easier on me than on you, but I believe, for you, it is final and the right one for BOTH of us. It's time we put our priorities where they should be. I love mind games and if we have the opportunity to work missions in that way, it's for the best. Eyal, I hope you realize just what Victor did for you, us. Think I like that man more and more, never was so wrong in my first opinion of a person before."

"Sharon, Victor is both; Deadly sonofabit_h and wonderful human being. Never met a guy so difficult to read, maybe that's why we were always so close. We saw a bit of the other in each other. I can predict he's going to change the Mossad in many ways. The world's secret service agencies are going to need people like him, your father and Director Vance if we truly want to win the war over terrorism. We will help… just not in the field. Sharon, I'm lost for words… never thought you'd be willing to go as far. Damn, I love you and so looking for this new chapter in my, no, our life!"

He cradled her like a child and started singing, well more talking until Sharon joined in, she was the singer and helped with keeping Eyal in 'tune'!

_You only live twice or so it seems_

_One life for yourself and one for your dreams_

_You drift through the years and life seems tame_

_Till one dream appears and love is its name_

_And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on_

_Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone_

_This dream is for you, so pay the price_

_Make one dream come true, you only live twice_

_And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on_

_Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone_

_This dream is for you, so pay the price_

_Make one dream come true, you only live twice_

Sharon smiled, "Never imagined you'd ever sing to me but what an appropriate song; the lyrics were described as _\- mysterious, romantically carpe diem ... at once velvety, brittle and quite bewitching_. Eyal, I'll gladly pay the price for our dreams to come true… is a small price a very small price…."

"Sharon, wine is in the 'not to have,' list but I'd like to toast to this moment. I have just the bottle to toast with. In the wine cabinet, get us the 2003 Latour, Pauillac."

"Eyal, no! That is a very expensive bottle of wine. You might not be able to appreciate it to the fullest. Remember your last try?"

"Get it, it's not the wine but the moment I want to celebrate. Why don't we call Annie and Auggie, I'd like them to share this moment with us."

"E… it's two AM!"

"Yes, I know… Sharon, they are spies. A spy is always ready for a special mission! I'll call if you not up to it!"

Sharon handed over her phone and without any hesitation he called. Funny, both Annie and Auggie didn't ask any questions at Eyal invitation to join him and Sharon for an important announcement.

* * *

Eyal wanted to welcome his guest standing! Sharon didn't argue since she had told him he now had the lead on his recovery but as soon as their guests had settled in, she pushed the wheelchair on him. He reluctantly sat and said,

"Want you to know, she's the only one that can make me kiss the ring!"

Annie laughed to the reference. She remembered the first time they met, she had insulted him by saying he seemed like the type that did not like to kiss the ring and that's was why he was running this rookie mission. She learned, later on, that he was mad because she had been dead on!

Annie was now certain of her friends' news. "You guys are calling it quits, aren't you?"

Auggie head when from Annie to Eyal a couple of times. Annie knew by her friend's smile that again, like the first time they met, she was dead on.

"We had a subtle push by the Mossad, Victor, in that direction. We will still be active but on profiling missions instead of field work. I'm thankful to Sharon who agreed to be by my side in this decision. Wanted/needed to share this news with someone and you two are the persons I immediately thought about."

To that Eyal handed Auggie the bottle of wine, "Auggie, do us the honor of opening and serving this wine."

Auggie was in the process of opening the bottle when Annie screeched

"Auggie, stop, that is one rare and expensive bottle of wine. Eyal, are you out of your mind?"

"No, exceptional circumstances demand exceptional tokens to be remembered by. Open the bottle and enjoy, please."

Auggie opened and served the wine "Could someone please tell me what I'm about to drink so I can at least appreciate it to its full value! I'd read it but…"

Eyal took over "A 2003 Latour, Pauillac: Dense, thick and unctuously textured, this staggering Latour, I hope will be a sumptuous and opulent wine; great freshness, lots of crème de cassis and camphor as well as hints of blackberries and chocolate. A toast to 'people like us' and their well-being in the field!"

Annie returned the toast "To having more people like you both analyzing and planning our missions! Your wellbeing wish will surely realize itself. Eyal / Sharon, I'm so happy for you both!"

Auggie answered, "And I second that. Eyal Lavin that is one hell of a piece of chatter you just gave me and this wine is… what can I say; the best token for the situation! I'll miss handling my favorite Mossad and MI-6 officers!"

After the news settle, the friends were discussing what else but spy chatter when Eyal, out of the blue, asked,

"You two have something you'd want to share?"

Auggie innocently asked, "Why?"

Eyal answered, "Elementary, my dear Watson; you two were together when I called… and arrived in Annie's car. Thought you had called if quits."

Annie gave Eyal a friendly kiss, feeling the effects of the second bottle of wine they had opened.

"My dear Eyal, you were always one to hit the nail on the head!"

To that she sat on Auggie's lap and announced,

"We are giving 'us' a second chance. Don't know what it will bring but we owe it to us, and us only, to work through our relationship. If it doesn't work out, we will, at least, have tried. I also have a bit of news… not the happiest but…"

Auggie interrupted, "Annie…"

"It's OK Auggie, I trust Eyal and Sharon with my life and I need to talk about it. As you must know, for me to get back into active field duty, I needed a full medical exam. The doctors discovered heart adhesions."

Eyal whispered, "Damn, what you prognostic?"

"Pretty good. The adhesions are a result of my heart surgery from getting shot by Lena. They are very small and are not restricting my heart function. All the tests have shown that there is no decrease to my heart efficiency, so I'm back in the field. But if I develop an infection of the pericardial sac, I could be at risk of suffering an attack."

Eyal was sensing there was more "Annie, did you suffer something like a panic attack?"

When she didn't answer, he asked again, in a tone that both Auggie and Sharon were startled by.

"Dammit Annie, answer me, did you suffer an episode of shortness of breath?"

Annie put her head down and said, "Yes, but the agency doesn't know about it and I want it to stay that way."

Eyal was besides himself,

"Mrs. Walker, do you realize that this condition could result in congestive heart failure, requiring a heart transplant or sudden death syndrome?!"

Auggie took over "Eyal, we are both aware of the risks, but Annie chose to have faith in the medical profession. They told her that if well monitored she could be active in the field. I didn't like it at first but, in the end, it's her decision."

"Does the 'medical profession,' know you had an attack?"

"No."

"You're playing with fire Annie, very burning fire. I'll respect your choice, but don't agree with it. All I can tell you is that the job is not worth knowingly risking your life. Know I can't make you realize it because I was, just two months ago, in the same frame of mind you are in now. Just hope you'll come to your senses sooner than later! You have a time bomb ticking and it might not give you time to defuse it!"

Eyal wasn't pleased with Annie's way of dealing with her problem but decided it was not up to him to convince or force her to come forward with her body's weakness.

Both couples had much to share but Eyal and a very pregnant Sharon were no match for Auggie's and Annie's stamina!

A&amp;A excused themselves, "Think we better leave you two a couple of hours of rest! Auggie just made a joke, a rare good one and neither one of you 'got it'. Times up August Anderson, we need to get home, get ready for work and leave our friends rest!"

Auggie nodded and added, "You driving Mrs. Walker?"

"It would be better Mr. Anderson!"

After A&amp;A had left, Sharon sat on Eyal and he kissed her. At one point, she said,

"I'm surprised you didn't push harder to try and convince Annie that she should be careful with her condition."

"Not my job. She knows my opinion."

"Still, something has changed in your relationship with her. How can I say this; it's less carnal?"

"Glad you noticed. Sharon, you and our family are now my first responsibilities. Annie is a friend, a very dear friend and that is where she needs to stay."

"Won't argue with you on that point!"

* * *

Waking up at the ringing of her phone, Sharon answered as she looked at the time, she swore and the caller laughed.

"Dear it's Uncle En, think you forgot to bring back my precious package. Hope he's lying next to you! He's wanted for a 'check-up and stress test' so he can maybe get his 'out of hospital' card at the end of this week! Hope you two didn't overdo it, if you know what I mean?"

When he didn't get an answer, he laughed out loud.

"Knew it, my headstrong nephew is back! Get him here promptly!"

Eyal, who had been listening, took her phone "I'll be there, Uncle En. Would not miss that "out of jail' ticket for anything!"

From Eyal's tone of voice, Enos knew all was well with his favorite couple. He also guessed the sexual tension was resolved. Laughing at his nephew, he said,

"Well, just try to keep your libido in check before this important exam! You have a stress test remember! Welcome back son, I've missed you!"

"It feels good to be back even if it's not 100% and I owe much of it to you. We need to sit down and talk but I prefer it being on our home turf."

"That we will and I look forward to it. Eyal, get yourself back to the hospital!"

The medical exams, all in all, were positive. The medical team agreed that Eyal could be treated as an outpatient. It would take at least two weeks, maybe three, for him to get an OK to travel. Eyal was disappointed but agreed with his doctors' prescription. Uncle En, on his part, was happy that the Mossad had prolonged his stay!

Sharon and Eyal were finding it difficult to have Lévi watching their every move. He was playing his part well… maybe a bit too well. Eyal had promised Sharon he'd have a word with Victor about the need for in-you-face 24-24 protection.

* * *

Eyal was finally hospital free. Sharon could see her man was enjoying to the fullest his new-found liberty. He had reluctantly agreed to use a wheelchair and walk with his knee brace less than two hours a day for the first two weeks.

Uncle En was now a fixture at Martha apartment. Eyal had his 'in house doctor' so he couldn't 'disobey' much! What annoyed Eyal the most was a general fatigue, he couldn't shake. Enos had explained that it would take many months for him to regain his usual stamina.

"Eyal, you've lost 40% of your blood volume and many organs came very close to shutting off permanently. You have enough medical training to realize one doesn't take-up where one left after such a close call. Son, patience! You are way ahead of the program I have for you. Just look at the progress you've made instead of where you'd like to be."

"You're right, but it's easier said than done. Do you think my knee will need surgery?"

"The way you've been working out in physical therapy, you might just succeed in avoiding it. But and it's a big BUT, Eyal take it easy. You push it and surgery it will be… another stay in the hospital and more recovery time."

"I've had my share of hospitals, not going there again! Changing subjects; you and Martha seem to still be going strong?"

"Eyal, never thought I could still fall for the 'coup de foude' at my age!"

Eyal smiled at his uncle and added, "You do know we will be going back to Israel at one point. Uncle En, I can't see you living in the US, it's just not you."

"Eyal…. Martha will be coming with me. It was in her plans to return to Israel, her apartment was already on the market when I met her! She's been living here for over 30 years, it's her second home. She admitted wanting to keep her Washington apartment but not having the money to keep two homes. I secretly bought the apartment and offered her the keys, told her that if she wanted no more of me, her apartment in DC would be waiting for her. You might think I am moving too fast but at our age, we don't have time to have a 'trial love affair'!" What do you call it – Kismet?"

Eyal said "That's kismet at its best. I'm happy for you Enos. Buying her apartment was a nice touch. Remember you telling me you'd never find a soulmate…. Your calling was helping others and you were fine with that?"

"Yes and I was lying through my teeth! I don't know if it's going to last but Martha is everything I dreamed for in a woman. Discovering and loving more of her every day! Imagine, she wanted to be a doctor but her father wouldn't hear of it. He told her the place of a woman in the medical field was becoming a nurse, doctor was a man's job! Martha would have been a wonderful doctor!"

"Enos, how many women were in your medical class? It was, not so long ago, a 'man's only' world. I know firsthand she's a wonderful nurse so I can only guess she would, indeed, have become an excellent doctor. She's been like a mother to me; comforted me when I missed my country on my first missions in the US, nursed me through bad colds when I'd be in Washington during the winter and didn't dress accordingly; brought me food when I couldn't move and didn't ask questions; hid me from people who wanted my hide, at one point even went after one with my gun!"

Uncle En's face whitened, "Please Eyal, please, don't tell me she's a spy!"

Eyal realized to what conclusion his Uncle had come to,

"No, no, she not a spy. She could have been, has enough guts and wits. Don't worry, Uncle En, Martha is an open book. Know more about that lady than I know of my own spy mother! Martha has nothing to hide, well maybe the pain she felt at losing her husband early, way too early. **He** was somewhat of a spy by the way, but she only found out after his death. She once told me that she could never bring herself to trust a man after realizing her life with her husband had been a lie. If she couldn't trust an Israeli countryman, how could she trust American men! So you, Enos Lavin, broke the trust wall!"

Both men jumped at Martha letting herself in. She quickly kissed Uncle En's head and he lovingly caught her hand. Eyal was enjoying what he was seeing.

Martha signed "Eyal, Sharon texted and asked if I could replace her for your daily rubdown. She has an urgent errand to run for her sister Robin. Seems baby nephew is colloquy and Robin needs her sister's experience at this moment!"

Eyal's face fell as he said, "She what? Martha, don't bother, Uncle En can replace Sharon."

Enos was way ahead of Eyal "No, no, I would love to see Martha's rub down skills."

Eyal made sure Martha could not see his lips when he spoke to his uncle, "Enos, it's a full-body rub down. Sharon, I can handle and even look forward to it… You, I tolerate, but Martha, it's not going to happen. Get me out of this, Enos."

Eyal could see he was not going to win this battle.

Enos got up and spoke slowly to Martha, "I'll get the lotions, dear, you make sure Eyal behaves! We'll do this together, see if we work together as well as we…."

At that point Eyal gave up! It was not as if Martha hadn't seen his body before. She had treated him for a gun-shot wounds, broken ribs from fights and when she knew he was feeling lonely would sneak in and cover him up with one of her handmade quilts. He usually slept in the nude!

Martha handed him a white sheet and signed

"Eyal, have seen you naked before. You were never the scrupulous type, what changed?"

"Still not scrupulous…. Martha, brace yourself, I was cut up pretty bad and the healing process has only just begun."

As he undressed and made himself comfortable on the massage table, he noticed Martha wiping her eyes. He made sure she was facing him when he said,

"Martha, you don't have to do this. Enos has done it numerous times."

She signed "Son, what happened? These injuries are beyond awful. The responsible must be the devil in person."

"Yes, he was and he's dead. Martha, I had a very close call, it's not something that happens every day. We were faced with an evil man. My work is dangerous but this mission was special."

"Can you tell me why you put yourself through this kind hurt, what does it give you? Son, you are going to be a father soon!"

Eyal shot her a teasing glance "And you an aunt!"

"I'm so looking forward to cuddling a baby. Never held a baby in my arms. At one point wanted to volunteer at a kindergarten, but was scared at being laughed at for, at my age, not being able to properly hold a baby."

Eyal was heartbroken at Martha's admission,

"It will come naturally; you'll be a great aunt. I know you were a wonderful US mother to me. Sharon and I will make sure you and Uncle En have plenty of babysitting duties."

"Eyal, you didn't answer my question; why do you do what you do?"

"Hard question to answer, but Sharon, I and most spies are not wire like 'normal' people. Martha, it's a calling, I can't answer that question. My wounds will heal, three lives were saved and a devil's helper is dead; case closed, life goes on."

Uncle En came in with the lotions and explained to Martha the targeted massages for the specific problems Eyal presented. He also explained the wanted outcomes of the treatment.

Eyal had to admit, the two worked well together. He surprised them by falling asleep.

Uncle En silently worded to Martha. He was finding advantages at her reading lips!

"Martha, this is a first. My nephew is wary of many, you must have his complete trust! I'm impressed."

Martha signed but Enos was not following. He heard, "Enos, she's asking you if I'm hurting."

Eyal answered Martha question, "Martha, they are good and bad days. As of now I'm feeling great, thanks. You can replace Sharon any time!"

Enos answered, "See I'm going to need to learn sign!"

Eyal slowly signed to Uncle En "The first one you should learn is 'I love you'."

"Don't bother, I picked that one up from Martha on our second date!"

* * *

Eyal had received help from many and wanted to properly thank them all. He planned on addressing all that had helped him.

Abby was a regular visitor. Every morning she would stop by and have her 15 or so minutes with Eyal. Gibbs would come in with her but drank coffee with Sharon.

It was Friday morning, Sharon handed Gibbs his usual coffee and said,

"What do you think those two say to each other?"

"Don't know but Abby seems to need her 15 minutes! You jealous?" Gibbs teased.

"No! I've noticed that it does Eyal enormous good. He's more relaxed after Abby's visits. I know, from the little I've witness, that their talk is centered on life and religion. Not my cup of tea, but Eyal is a philosopher at times. He must have many thoughts to sort out after this close call. If Abby can help him with that, she has my blessing. Not that she needs it. Eyal is his own man, I don't own him!"

"I know of their discussions."

Sharon was puzzled, "You just said you didn't have a clue of what they were talking about. So, Mr. Gibbs does lie?"

"No, I always answer the question. I don't know what they are 'saying' but I know the general terms of their conversation, well what Abby tells me. You asked what they were saying; I did not lie!"

"Mr. Gibbs, you are a special man, a very special man. Please promise me you'll give someone a chance to pierce that armored wall of yours! Annie Walker put the wheels in motion with Eyal and I took over. He's a changed and happier man."

Gibbs smiled and whispered, "Can't promise that, I'd be lying!"

"I won't quit on you. Before I leave; **I promise** to make you laugh and have a good time. Seen my father mope around many years, trying to come to terms with the brain death of Anna Dotsenko. He, like you, lived in the past. He was there for his job, his daughters and his friends but when it came to his own person…. he just couldn't live in the present. Then he met Ima, Eyal's mother, and they are slowly but surely becoming a strong couple. Every time I hear his laughter, I close my eyes and thank God he found his way back to the living. I not a matchmaker, but I will make you laugh Mr. Gibbs. My thinking is that if you remember how much fun it is to laugh, maybe, just maybe, you'll come back to the present."

"It will be fun to see you try! I'll admit this; you remind me of someone that could make me laugh a lot and you brew one mean coffee!"

"Daddy Robert showed me the proper way to make coffee and tea. As for who I remind you of; take an 'R' out of my name and replace it with by a double 'N' and you get Shannon!"

"Ziva and Tony talked too much, but you guessed right. In some ways, you remind me of her."

"That's good, I'll play on that… promise."

Abby joined them and, as usual, she hugged Sharon crazy!

"Abby, I can't breathe!"

"Want Baby to know it's me!"

Eyal answered, "Don't worry, baby will know of the intelligent and particular woman that saved his daddy's life by filling the holes in him with pink foam!"

Taking Sharon by the waist, he discreetly winked at her and Sharon nodded.

Eyal spoke, "Abby, would like to ask something of you."

"Oh Eyal, I have a full day and Director Vance…"

Gibbs gently put his hand on Abby's mouth and said, "Listen to the man Abs."

"Would you do us the honor of being our baby's Godmother?"

Abby's eyes opened wide and she didn't say a word.

Gibbs shot her an incredulous look, "Abs did a cat finally get your tongue."

No, apparently not, Abby was in thinking mode because when she started talking, she didn't seem to want to stop!

"Eyal, you're Jewish. I know that in your faith you are born into it. Your baby will be Jewish, there are no Godparents in your faith…."

Eyal stopped her, "Abby, Sharon is Catholic. We decided that our child would be brought up with both religions around him. It will be his decision. Abby, I cannot think of a better person to guide him towards that choice."

Gibbs gave her a little push, "Abby, think Eyal and Sharon are waiting for an answer."

"Oh, yes, yes… I was just thinking of all the fun stuff I plan on showing him! Sharon, Eyal, I proudly accept to be your baby's godmother and I promise to be partial on the religious side of things. I will learn as much as possible about the Jewish fate to be a good spiritual guide."

Abby was still chatting while Gibbs was gently pulling her out and saying,

"Abs.. work… remember, Director Vance… the big bad wolf!"

The morning had gone well, but the afternoon had brought much pain to Eyal. Sharon wanted him to take some painkiller but he didn't.

"Sharon, I cannot turn to painkillers every time I hurt. With the nature of my wounds I will experience pain, it was Belenko's goal: If the wounds didn't kill me, he made sure they'd make me suffer! I need you to stand by me in these moments, don't want you continually offering me the easy way out. Think you can handle that?"

"Not sure, hate to see you hurting. What can I do?"

"How about one of your famous rub-downs? I always feel better after one of those."

"E… you know what happens when I give you a rub-down….It doesn't get finished!"

With a teasing glance, he answered, "Yes, and I feel a whole lot better, that's the wanted end result, isn't it?"

Sharon had spoken the truth: The rub-down did not get finished! She was applying the finishing touches of the massage when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Answering, Ryan McQuaid immediately offered her a lovely bouquet of flowers,

"It's called the 'Your Majesty's' bouquet. Don't know why, I immediately thought of you!"

"Funny Ryan, but they are lovely, thanks!"

Eyal read the card,

"A tropical, feminine bouquet perfect for a modern home; can serve as an impressive decoy! Bountiful blooms - purple hydrangea, green cymbidium orchids, purple mokara orchids, lavender roses, green viburnum, green button spray mums and purple stock are elegantly mixed with greens such as bupleurum, calathea leaves, philodendron leaves and lily grass in a tall, footed flare vase."

Eyal added, "Ryan what did you do? Write down the publicity pitch!"

"Yes, but it is nice; don't you think?"

Sharon placed the flowers as the centerpiece of the kitchen table.

Eyal asked, "Hope you don't have any business to discuss? I have to admit, this is not a good day."

"I had, but it can wait. What would you like to talk about, what usually takes your mind off the pain? Well, apart from sex that is!"

Eyal laughed and Sharon rolled her eyes at the two men!

Eyal's phone rang, it was a call from Jamie Carlson, his second in command at Dark Control. Eyal wasn't the 'in the office' boss but he always managed to be implicated in all decisions (financial and in the field contracts) made. Today, Jamie's call did not come at a good time. He handed the phone over to Sharon.

"Tell Jamie that I'm sorry, but really not up to talking shop. Ask if he can take over."

McQuaid advanced, "Time for me to give back, my friend. Sharon hand over the phone, please. Eyal, can I?"

Eyal nodded.

McQuaid and Jamie discussed and fifteen minutes later a proud-looking McQuaid gave Eyal a rundown of their conversation.

"Going to take a couple of minutes to read you in then it's recreation time for you my friend. Just stopped your second in command from accepting a cut-throat contract with the German government. Been there, done that and got screwed. This is how it works; you take delivery of many Russians' made arms, take them back to Germany and deliver them to officials that lost their moral compass. Know the actors well, did not think you would want to dip in that kind of shady business. It pays well but…."

"Is it what's called a Strategic Defense Package deals?"

"Yes, corruption at its best."

"Thanks, I owe you!"

"Eyal, you don't. I still have a company because you put your life on the line. I'm the one who has one hell of a debt. Look, I came here to make you an offer: We are both in the same business, would like for us to help each other out; both companies stay independent but we could collaborate to bid for contracts. That's all I'm going to say. You think about it. Now it's play time, Mr. Lavin."

Eyal looked at McQuaid and nodded. "Look, I might be out for a while and Jamie is one hell of a second in command but he doesn't have the 'nose' for business. He's great for coordinating, follow ups, organizing and extraction duties but contract deals are not his strong suit. Ryan, you're one of the rare people that I've changed my first impression of. You are a good and trustworthy man. I'll gladly accept your offer, giving you the reigns of Dark Control… well that is if my partner accepts?"

Sharon was stunned at hearing Eyal words.

McQuaid physically shook her, "Missy, we are waiting for your answer! Eyal think you gobsmacked her."

"What?" Eyal asked

"British slang for 'she's in awes'!" a laughing McQuaid answered.

Sharon looked at Eyal and asked, "Did you just say you want Ryan McQuaid to take over Dark Control for some time?"

Eyal became serious, "Yes, unless you'd like to do it. Jamie needs someone physically by his side. I can't and won't be up to it for some time. Dark Control is a project I want to succeed with. Ryan just offered his help and I trust he can keep it afloat while I'm /we are 'unavailable'. What do you say?"

"Eyal, I'm all for it. Don't feel up to, more, don't really care to take your place by Jamie. Dark Control is more your company, I'm not the person for that kind of job. Ryan, if your company can spare you for a bit, I'd be glad to accept your help. Less stress for Eyal and I."

"That settles it then. Eyal, be assured I'll read you in and won't accept contacts without your OK."

"Ryan, going to surprise you: Trust that with your experience, you can handle both Dark Control and McQuaid Security for a bit. I told you not so long ago that both our companies would profit from some sort of partnership and this is the first step in that direction. Just want, from time to time, some debrief of what is going on. I need to concentrate on one thing and that is my recovery. I know the man I am and if you read me in daily, I will intervene. Inform me on the major issues only, you good with that?"

"Lavin, we have a deal! OK, enough shop talk, what does a man like you do to have fun…, well except for the slap and tickle."

Sharon filled in Eyal, "He means making out or heavy petting!"

"Hey, have a riddle for you two: _Two spies want to get in an enemy's base. In order to get in they have to give the correct countersign to the guard at the gate after he gives them the sign. So they wait hidden nearby the gate so that they will overhear the countersign from another soldier. _

_One soldier comes and the guard gives him the sign "6". The soldier answers "3". The guard let's him pass. Another soldier comes and the guard says "12". The soldier says "6" and gets through. _

_So then the first spy comes to the gate and the guard asks "10". He says "5" and gets shot immediately. _

_The second spy learning from the firsts mistake approaches the gate and the guard asks him "8". The spy gets in. What did he say?"_

Eyal thought about it, laughed, shook his head and said,

"5 because there are 5 letters in the word eight."

McQuaid had found a way to take Eyal's mind off his pain and Sharon was grateful for his efforts. She left both men to their game and when to check on a possible problem; Lévi was nowhere to be found. Something was up and it didn't feel right. She wanted to confirm it all before informing Eyal. It might turn out to be a false alarm.

To be continued!


	46. Chapter 46 - What pain can do to a man!

**If there are still readers for my story, PM me or write a review. It would be appreciated!**

* * *

Ryan and Eyal's discussion had turned to sports when Ryan asked,

"Lavin, know your MS's is a spy, but she's one discreet woman!"

Eyal's head shot up and Ryan knew from his expression that his friend was worried.

"Ryan, when you came in, did you run into Lévi, our assigned bodyguard."

"No, came straight up, didn't notice any security."

Eyal signaled a number on his phone, swore and had a little talk with himself in Hebrew.

"Eyal, what's up?"

"Sharon and Lévi are not answering their phones and their cell tracker is off!."

"Have Rod and Dex with me. I tasked them with being my self-appointed security for some time. They might have noticed something."

"Call them. Ryan, we had 24/24 security because Robert and Victor thought we could be targeted by ISI, Pakistan. That agency is peeved at Robert/MI -6 and chatter was that Sharon being pregnant and I being injured made us perfect targets for blackmail threats. They tried to kidnap us in the hospital, but Victor picked up on it and … handled it the Mossad way. Sharon and Lévi missing is not good!"

"Lavin, I'll gather my team. You need to know that I was, at one time, tasked by CIA to train ISI's Covert Action Division. They are responsible for paramilitary and covert operations as well as special activities. It's the only division that could properly strike in the US. Eyal, you should read in CIA."

"Ryan, think Robert and Victor will want the lead. Already sent them the agreed SOS. Robert will be here shortly. As for Victor, don't know what he'll be able to do, he just got back at headquarters. You get a reply from your men?"

"They didn't see, hear or notice any kind of action. I put them on reconnaissance duty."

It took Robert less than 10 minutes to be at Eyal's door.

"Son, what happened?"

"Sharon and Lévi are missing. They are not answering and I can't trace either of their phones. Ryan had his men at the entrance and they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Something is up. You and Victor forced 24/24 security on us. I didn't ask because I knew ISI's MO; they are not a threat for Mossad or MI -6. I now think I should have drilled down a bit more: Robert what are you and Victor hiding?"

Robert winced and Eyal added, "Damn Robert, if Sharon was in danger and you or Victor withheld information from me, I'll…."

Ryan had to restrain Eyal.

"Officer Lavin!" was Robert's only reply.

At Robert's look, Ryan whispered, "Eyal, back off. Sharon is your wife but she's also his daughter. Don't think the Chief would play with the life of his daughter."

Robert replied, "Victor just agreed for me to read you in, but want you to know that no intel was withheld. What Victor told you was all truth … he just withheld some details. We knew something more was up and we're in the process of drilling down on it. Hell, she's my daughter and expecting my grandchild; do you honestly think I'd put her in danger? Ryan, could you leave us?"

"Will do. Robert, I called a couple of men and will coordinate a search of these premises. They will not disturb or tamper with evidence. They are not spies, but are well trained to handle any kind of crime scene."

Robert replied, "You were trained by Arthur Campbell; I trust you know what you are up against. Thanks for your offer. ISI is involved but they didn't carry out this hit alone, the Russians helped. From reading your file I gather you know how the FSB operates, act accordingly."

Again, Ryan had to restrain Eyal from jumping at Robert.

* * *

Robert shook his head and had to smile at Eyal's flare-ups! He signaled Ryan to leave them be. As soon as he was out of earshot, Robert spoke,

"Eyal, calm down, sit, breathe and listen: Five Pakistanis, who worked some years ago as an informant for CIA to pass information leading to the death of Osama Tin Laden, have been arrested by the ISI. CIA was seeking the release of Dr. Shatil Afiti (one of those 5). That man worked closely with the CIA and was sentenced to 33 years in prison by the Pakistani government. MI-6 also has interest in the Doctor. MI -6, as I told you before, indirectly financed terror attacks on civilians because Dr. Afiti was a double. In other words; if he speaks MI -6 could be in deep shit. Seems your agency was also duped by the good Doctor! Agencies successfully collaborated and those prisoners were brought in the US by none other than Ms. Annie Walker. Dr. Afiti was escorted, by Victor, from Washington to a very safe place inside King Saul Boulevard. Sorry to inform you that Victor's presence in the US was not only for yours truly!"

Eyal, who was working hard to fight the pain was slow in his response.

"Robert, what you just told me is business as usual for Mossad, CIA and MI -6; get to Sharon's involvement in it."

"Patience! Chatter was that ISI wanted to silence Dr. Afiti because of the intel he could (and now did) pass on to us. Afiti confirmed to Victor that the Quetta Shura (Taliban) and the Haqqani Network operated terrorist activities from Pakistan with impunity from the government. He has dates, locations and even written documents proving his sayings. With Dr. Afiti in our custody we are in control and the table is turned: ISI is the one in a nightmarish situation. They could lose face with many collaborators (spy agencies and foreign government aid). Since Victor and I personally orchestrated the prisoners' extraction, chatter was that Sharon, as my daughter and you, as Victor's very good friend were targeted because of your present vulnerabilities. Kidnapping both of you and then blackmailing us with your beheading if we didn't cooperate was the planned protocol for ISI Victor didn't lie when he said ISI wanted to kidnap you because of your link to us. Eyal, we did not know the FSB (Russians) was implicated. We can only guess our dear Doctor omitted a couple of important facts. Your friend is presently cracking the good doctor's shell."

Eyal shook his head in dismay at what he was hearing and added,

"If someone can make him talk, it's Victor. Robert, I wasn't born yesterday, what you just said is still good old spy business. Asking you again; how is Sharon implicated besides being at risk of being abducted?"

"Damn, Victor knows you well. He had warned me you wouldn't buy my version."

"ROBERT, CUT THE BULLSHIT! I'm not a kid or one of your blind-eye naive agents!"

Robert lifted his hand and Eyal knew by the eyes of the man that he had pushed maybe a bit too far.

"Officer Lavin, you are out of line. Don't like pulling ranks but you need to realize whom you are talking to. I'll forget those last words because it's your wife we are speaking about. But be warned; I will not tolerate any kind of remarks about MI -6 agents, AM I CLEAR?"

* * *

Eyal shook his head to shed the pain that was taking over his body. Robert noticed his son-in-law was not well. His demeanor shifted from a displeased boss to a concerned father-in-law.

"Son, do you have something I could give you for the pain?"

Eyal pointed to Sharon's bag. Robert grabbed it, pulled out a syringe and administered the meds to Eyal. In a matter of minutes Eyal's facial expressions improved.

"You up to hearing the rest."

Eyal nodded.

"This personal vendetta from ISI had to be stopped. Victor came up with a plan I'm guessing you are not going to like. Lévi was called on mainly because he and Sharon had once been 'married'. ISI's files are not well updated, so it was easy for Mossad to revive the cover and make Lévi Sharon's present husband. Sharon and Lévi were tasked by Victor and I to uncover and stop ISI's actions."

Eyal was livid. "Do you mean Sharon was/is presently on a conjoint MI -6/Mossad mission and I was left in the dark?"

"Eyal, your wife is a spy. We needed 'you' up and about and able to intervene with Sharon. You are both spies and that implies secrets of that nature. If you can't live with that, piece of advice, get out of this relationship and adopt a puppy!"

"It's just that we…"

"Decided to call it quits from field work… I know. This mission came before you two talked…. meaning she did not lie to you. Sharon called me, asked my opinion on her calling it quits and I gladly approved her decision. Best news I've heard in a long time and do not worry she won't have any problems from MI -6. Eyal, Sharon was tasked with this mission because we honestly thought it would be as simple as a brush pass. Lévi had been shadowing ISI agents that were linked to Nurse Nancy. The intel was good and Victor's protocol was well documented. Like you said, ISI is not the most 'sophisticated' spy agency. The amateurish plan they mastered with Nancy was more their usual way of working a situation. Victor easily unraveled it all but had a doubt something more was going on. That ISI was able to pull off doubling Nurse Nancy with that much brio and technology didn't sit well with your boss. He decided to give you both 24/24 security. I didn't agree with him, but these last events have proven him right; not proud of myself! When we got news FSB was implicated, I asked Victor to pull Sharon out. He informed me that the Mossad rarely pulls an officer, plus I knew my girl would not take herself out, so didn't pursue the matter."

Eyal looked at Robert, "Well, I'm putting myself up there with you on the guillotine row! I also didn't have a clue of what was going down."

"Eyal, your priorities and with reasons are not the spy world!"

"With my experience I should have noticed something, the signs were there; Victor did."

"The decision to retire from field work is an important step for a spy of your caliber add to that your close call–those events put you far from the actions surrounding you. I was also recently sidelined and am presently seriously involved with a woman … your mother. I know where you're at… You are the first that I'm coming forward with the possibly of stepping down from my position as Chief of MI -6. I want to fully live my life with Ima, involve her in my activities and give her the peace of mind she ... we both deserve. I will never be able to achieve that if I stay Chief of MI-6. I'm not finished with my reflection so would like for this to stay between us. I'm at the same crossroad! I have many more years' experience under my belt and I also missed those very visible signs of trouble. Happily, Sharon and Victor didn't."

* * *

Eyal was surprised with Robert's news and relieved that his father-in-law also had not picked up on the warning signs of trouble. A last tidbit of information did however pick his curiosity.

"Did you say Sharon noticed something?"

"Yes, she's the one that rang the Russian connection bell! She had gone to Victor to apologize for judging him too swiftly with the Nancy affair. Sharon told Victor that Nancy (the false one), while checking your IV's, had said she was looking forward to gardening in her _Dacha_. You were unconscious at the moment. My girl also noticed Nancy said she preferred gardening to TV because _TV watches you_."

"Two direct clues that Nancy wasn't Pakistani but Russian! How did Victor react to that news?"

"He overreacted … the face slap she gave you… Victor knows how much it can hurt!"

Eyal laughed. Victor could sometimes push the envelope a bit too far when wanting to express his appreciation to a woman. That was something he'd have to seriously work on as Deputy Director.

Eyal added, "From there Victor pretty much pieced ISI and FSB's probable collaboration."

Robert filled in, "Lévi was already on protective duty. Victor came up with the plan to put Sharon and Lévi back as husband/wife team. When they moved you from ICU to a private room … we made sure it was more than private! And when you got your 'out of the hospital' card, Lévi had order not to be seen with you. The guy bears some resemblance to you, it was not hard to have 'you' miraculously recover but still an easy 'grab' for the officers assigned to abduct you. I'm not running point on this one, Mossad is. Want to assure you that Sharon is fine, in Washington and should be back by your side within 24 hours. Mossad is tracking both and an extraction team is on hands when hell breaks loose."

"After this is over, I have a feeling I'm going to be Victor's butt of the joke!"

"Won't argue with you, he's already in the 'practice mode' sorry….!"

Eyal winced as he answered, "Do you know where they took Sharon and Lévi?"

"No clue, Victor is not the sharing type … as I would be. I do have a message from him to you; _Lavin, don't call, don't ask because I won't tell_."

"Now all we can do is wait! Damn, I forgot about Ryan, he thinks Sharon has been abducted."

"Ryan knows. Remember, I told him the Russians were involved, that he knew of their MO and to work accordingly. Want me to translate that for you or do you finally get it"

Again Eyal had another talk, in Hebrew, with himself!

Robert noticed the man was, again, having trouble dealing with pain.

"Son, think it would be best if you rested for a bit. I'll wait up for Sharon, been there and done that often."

"Hate being this incapacitated..."

"Eyal, accept my help; not a first for me tending to an injured spy. I'm pretty good with therapeutic massages. How do you deal with the pain when the painkillers don't kick in?"

Eyal bit his lips, looked at his father-in-law and stated, "Believe me, you can't help me in that way! I'll take you up on your offer, massages can only help!"

"Good, I see you still have your sense of humor!"

* * *

Noises were heard and Robert motioned to Eyal not to move. It seemed to be a couple arguing not far from the apartment door.

Eyal breathed out and said, "It's Sharon, think she's arguing with her 'hubby'. I know that tone of voice. She's pissed … bad!"

"Pretty remarkable how fast we can zero in on that 'tone'!"

"Better open the door before she becomes physical with him."

As Robert opened the door, he had to impose himself between Lévi and his daughter. Grabbing her by the arm and Lévi by the scuff of his shirt, Robert forcefully pushed them inside. As the door closed, both grab at each other and again Robert was stuck in the middle. With no eyes on him, Robert wasn't shy to be forceful with both: Sitting Sharon down with one hand, he did the same with Lévi.

"So help me God, if you two don't stop acting as kids, I'm going to make sure you get enough babysitting duties to make you regret your present temper tantrums!"

Both put their head down and muttered to themselves.

"What's the problem?" Robert asked.

Eyal was having fun at watching Robert caught in the middle of what seemed to be one serious disagreement.

Sharon spoke, "We nearly got killed because of Lévi's Gung Ho attitude!"

'_Oh, this is going to be good_!' was Eyal's thinking.

"OK, got your side of it, dear. Lévi care to add to Sharon's remark."

Robert was also having trouble keeping a straight face.

Lévi answered, "Nothing to add. I had a clear shot at our target. My orders were to shoot and kill."

At those words, Eyal and Robert eyes turned from amused to dead serious.

Robert spoke, "Lévi, don't know who gave you clear orders to shoot and kill but that was not my understanding of Victor's protocol. You were tasked to be easy targets, get close to your attackers and as soon as a window of opportunity presented itself; counter-attack with the damaging intel Dr. Afiti gave the Mossad. Only one target was marked to be silenced and it was the extraction team's job to carry out that task. As _the coup the grace_, you were to make sure the remaining four agents could report back to their bosses the following message: Stop the hits on Robert Jackson/MI -6, Victor/Mossad or suffer the consequences of some pretty messy and damaging intel being leaked to all spy agencies and government officials. What went wrong?"

Sharon got up and stood by her father, "Those were my orders, seems he had another protocol. Robert, are you sure we can trust the Mossad?"

Eyal immediately replied, "Sharon, the Mossad never… Victor, yes. Give me your time line of the events."

"Pretty straightforward: Lévi was cornered by a five men team just before Ryan knocked at our door; he sent me a message for me to make myself 'available'; before joining Lévi, I took pictures of our targets, sent them to Mossad and the results promptly came back; three Russians, one Pakistani and a South African (working for ISI). They easily kidnapped me in and once they got us to their safe-house, we turned the table and started 'handling' them. As I was following our protocol, Lévi, out of the blues, went on a shooting spree. Before I could stop him, he had killed the three Russians. Did what I could to salvage our mission by talking to the two that were still standing but FSB and ISI are not going to be in a 'let's collaborate' mood. Our extraction team got us out and were surprised at what they found!"

Eyal looked at Lévi. The man was completely out of it. Oh, how he recognized the signs.

"Lévi, this was a personal, wasn't it?" Eyal asked.

Lévi went for his gun but Robert rapidly disarmed him. Eyal stood up and put his hand on Lévi's shoulder.

"Robert, think you should talk to Sharon on how this mission can be salvaged."

Robert smiled and said, "Come dear, never mind the mission, have something more personal for you!"

* * *

When Eyal was certain no eyes/ears were on them, he sat in his wheelchair and signaled to Lévi to also sit.

"Lévi, talk to me. Something pushed you to put your safety and career on the line."

"Eyal, I'll take the heat, this was personal. Those three faces triggered a rage you could never understand."

"Try me: There's a warmth that pours over you, seeps through your body, you can feel the blood pooling down in your legs; your temples are jumping with a rage; you can feel your body but all is dark around you. You sense the dark tendrils of revenge creeping into your soul. Blinded by that destructive rage, you black out and proceed to destroy your opponent: It's you or him/them, you are willing to die to avenge your loss."

Lévi seemed to have stopped breathing as he asked, "Eyal, how…?"

"Lévi, I've been there and put my career on the line for revenge. Sadly, it only reopened and aggravated that emotional wound. Even though you kill the demon, it's not over. I joined the Mossad to have all the tools to seek revenge on my sister's killer. Finally, cornered and gunned him down but sadly the pain didn't stop. Tell me your story Lévi, maybe I can help."

"Not sure I can, it still feels like a dagger piecing my heart."

"Give it a try; it needs to come out. Better with me than Rivka or Victor."

Lévi explained to Eyal that five years ago, while vacationing in Greece with his family, a Russian spy recognized him. Without warning that man gunned down his mother, father, sister and expecting wife. Eyal put his hand on his mouth to stop it from trembling, never had he thought Lévi's story could be as heart wrenching.

"Eyal, tonight I came face to face with that executioner and his two sidekicks. The hurt, pain and culpability on my incapacity at saving my family were unbearable. My orders to shoot and kill didn't come from the Mossad but my Karma. I know nothing can bring back my loved ones but given another chance I'd kill those Russians again."

"I know you would; it's been three years and I'd still pull the trigger on my sister's murdered if he showed up in front of me. Warning; in the next hours, your action is going to sink in and your real mourning will begin. You should seek professional help. If you let me, I'll call my brother. Gabi is a psychologist, works for the Mossad and exceptionally he's in Washington."

"Eyal, I can't even think straight at the moment, what could a Mossad shrink do? I don't need an evaluation to see if I'm fit for duty, I know my spy career is over. He's your brother, it was natural of you to seek his help. I can't be helped."

"I did not seek any help; like you didn't want any. Had it not been for a very close friend, I would not be here talking to you. Gabi can and will help you, I promise."

"Eyal, I can't talk, think, I'm numb…. numb."

"Lévi, hand over your backup and side knife, please."

Lévi didn't fight and handed over his weapons. Eyal was relieved.

"Now, I'd like to know who was on your extraction team."

"Don't know them all, but one was Abner Brownstein. Why?"

"Going to do what a friend did for me once–fix this mess."

"Good luck, Mossad will not take lightly that one of theirs putting a pregnant spy, daughter of MI -6's Chief and wife of a high-ranking Mossad officer, in danger. Also the Gung Ho style is not what gets you a medal at the Mossad! Eyal, I'm finished, don't even try to help."

"Sorry, it's been done as we speak. Just texted Abner, he's a good friend and seen lots in his career. Told him the strict minimum of your story and he agreed to cover for you. Your story is that clues led you to believe the Russians might be double-dealing and were planning to eliminate all present. You signalled your doubts to the extraction team and they came in to back you up. End result, three dead badass Russians."

"Eyal, that will never work and I don't deserve the help. Sharon is not stupid, she'll…"

"She'll side by me and support you. Lévi, I have your back. Please, let me help you."

At those words Robert slowly put his head in the door. "Clear to come in?"

"Yes, is Sharon with you?"

Robert didn't answer because Sharon went past him and only stopped at Eyal. She looked him over and stated,

"You, Mr. Lavin are in deep pain and should be in bed."

"Thanks Robert! Love, I'm managing the pain. I need your help, remember me and Cardinal?"

Sharon shot Eyal a surprised look and nodded. Cardinal was the terrorist wanting to stop peace talks between Israel and Palestine. He had placed bombs in a Kibbutz. One of them killed Eyal's sister, Sarah, and severely wounded Sharon. Eyal had pursued and killed Cardinal in the US (Washington). Annie Walker had witnessed it all.

"Sharon, listen to me: Lévi was faced with a Cardinal like the situation with those three Russians. We need to cover for him as Annie and Jay Wilcox did for me. You in?"

She knew that if Eyal was asking for her help, what had gone down was more than a Gung Ho reaction!

"No problem, what do you want me to do?"

Eyal proceeded in explaining his actions and Sharon came up with an added element that might salvage the mission.

"Good thinking about Russians double-dealing. Eyal, what if we pushed your plan a bit further - _spread a chatter_ that the Russians Lévi gunned down had orders to kill us and the ISI spies. The reason: They didn't trust ISI to be competent enough to efficiently complete the mission. Putting ISI and FSB at odds for some time can only be a good thing. The Russians will be in damage control and to buy peace will surely be in a more agreeable mood when Robert and Victor ask to sit down and talk with them! End result–my father and Victor should be off ISI's hit list."

Shooting a teasing glance, Eyal spoke,

"Robert, you must have pretty much guessed what is happening here. Can I count on you not to breathe a word to Victor?"

"What a Chief doesn't know can't hurt him."

Lévi couldn't believe what was happening. Never did he think his career would survive his brutal actions. Eyal Lavin's reputation was well established in the Mossad ranks. It was one of a very talented, intelligent, fearless, sometimes rogue and heartless spy that was constantly seeking a female companion as a sideline kick (before he was married that is). Lévi was realizing that the reputation given to the officer was the one the man wanted! The person he had in front of him was far from dark and heartless.

"Well, seems the Lion has a heart after all, Eyal, thanks! Not many would have helped me as you did! The Deputy is your friend, hope this won't put you at odds with him."

Eli's reference to _the Lion_ touched Eyal. Cohen/the Lion is one of Israel's most daring spies. He was successful in infiltrating Syria's highest political and military echelons, providing Israel with an ongoing stream of intelligence.

Smiling, Eyal stated, "Lévi, who do you think helped me when my own world was exploding around me? In my book, spies are persons not unfeeling machines. I got sidelined many times because I put colleagues (and even spies from other agencies) before missions."

Robert nodded at Eyal, "Thought you were out of touch with the spy game! Officer Lavin, you're still up there with the bests. Brilliant plan to salvage this mission; protocol and human sides! You and Victor are going to shake Mossad's structures in a good way."

Gabi had agreed to talk with Lévi and Robert volunteered to escort the spy to his session. The father had guessed his daughter and son-in-law wanted some 'alone' time.

* * *

As their guests left, the room felt silent. Sharon volunteered "You mad at me?"

"No, but it hit home hard that you can be a spy before a wife/lover when needed and that you are damn good at it. The chauvinist in me keeps forgetting you are also a master spy, with all that it implies."

"Eyal, I hated lying to you, but the matter with ISI needed to be settled…"

"Stop, you don't need to explain or justify yourself. We decided to take ourselves out of active duty but we both know missions of this nature will happen again. Once a spy always a spy. Let's just agree when all is over to return to husband and wife, no questions asked. You good with that?"

"I am, but have a question about Lévi. How was it related to Cardinal?"

"Not related in a direct way. I lost a sister, he lost his parents, sister and expecting wife at the hands of those Russians. At seeing them, he completely lost it. Lévi didn't, as I had, planned to seek revenge. I'm glad Gabi agreed to see him right away. Once the adrenaline of the killing settles, he going to hurt bad. I've been there Sharon, not a good place, believe me!"

Tears were coming down Sharon's face, "His wife was expecting…. He hauled himself in front of me and he screeched 'Geula'. I thought he was saying redemption; it's his wife name isn't it?"

Eyal looked at the file Rivka had sent him to forward to Gabi and Geula was in fact his wife's name.

Eyal looked at Sharon and nodded positively and the tears moved up a notch.

"Eyal, how could I not see the man was in distress? I fell on him like a ton of bricks."

"Easy, the same way I didn't see what was going on around me: My mind was elsewhere and my priorities were not the spy world."

"That works for you but not me; I was in a mission and my mind was on the protocol."

"Bingo! Spies sometimes forget about the human side of things. You were all business like the saying goes; all work, no play!"

Sharon cuddled into Eyal and said, "And that's why you are the Master Spy and I'm the grasshopper! You have a gift at seeing the whole picture. Really feel for Lévi. Hope Gabi can help him. Changing subject; How's the pain?"

"At this time, I'm in need of a rub-down."

"That bad?"

"Yes"

Sharon took him by the waist and guided him towards their bed.

"Sharon, wouldn't it be better if you used the massage table?"

"No, grasshopper is a fast learner; my mission is to give you a rub-down but my human side concluded you would appreciate something more personal: How about an endorphin (endogenous morphine) rush?"

Pushing him into the bed, she teasingly straddled him.

He rapidly whispered, "A++++ for the grasshopper."

As usual the rub-down didn't get finished!

* * *

Pushing his shoulder, Sharon whispered, "E, what do you think of my father wanting to step down?"

"Sharon, it's his decision, but I relate to the man."

"I, for one, hope he decides to step down. Since meeting your mother, I've seen the real Robert Jackson come back to life. MI-6 had him long enough!"

"Sharon, it's not that simple. You just don't step down of such a position."

"Why not?"

"His retirement would come at a crucial time for MI -6. Britain's involvement increased in the war against Isis in Iraq and Syria and conflicts continue in Ukraine, Somalia, Sudan, Nigeria, the Central African Republic and numerous other nations. His responsibilities are huge, it's not just a job, would even risk comparing it to your Pope!"

Sharon had to laugh at Eyal's comparison. "I get the picture and deep down I know. I lived with the man long enough to know what the big 'C' implies! I hope he has the galls to call it quits."

"The big 'C', thought it was the big 'M'?"

"Eyal! 'M' was made famous in the FICTIONAL James Bond films. The real-life leaders sign official correspondences with a green ink 'C'. A tradition since the days of Sir George Mansfield Smith-Cumming."

"I know… Your leaders have been known colloquially as the 'green ink brigade'! I like teasing you, you're cute when you get all worked up!"

"And that's another thing you're good at! As for my father, he deserves to be happy. I can see he really loves Ima."

"And she loves him, I've noticed!"

Sharon seemed spaced-out and Eyal worried, "Hey, you OK?"

"Eyal, what if I found the perfect replacement for my father, it would…"

"SHARON … that's not a good idea. MI -6, as the Mossad, has a very serious protocol to choose a leader. You just don't drop one on them! Better leave your father come to his own conclusions and MI -6 choose his replacement. Please, I need you 100% by my side at the moment. I'm not sharing you with MI -6 or your father!"

That seemed to refocus Sharon and Eyal was more than relieved!

"You're right, but I can make suggestions to him. I have one in mind that would be perfectttttttt."

"Only suggestions ... promise?"

It turned out suggestions were not necessary. It had taken Robert Jackson less than 24 hours to announce his retirement from MI -6. The man would be missed but all knew his time to return to somewhat of a 'normal' life was earned! Sharon and Robin were by his side for the 48 hours' whirlwind 'goodbye' tour! Robert had purposely kept Ima out of all ceremonies. His life with her was beginning and he wanted to keep it safe from the spy world. It so happens that Sharon's perfect candidate was the one chosen as Chief Jackson's replacement. After the changing of the guard had taken place, Ima and Robert had gone on a month-long tour. As they had greeted their father goodbye, Sharon and Robin shed tears of joy at seeing the father they had known as youngsters come slowly back to life. Even Eyal had noticed the change in the man's demure.

* * *

The day after Robert and his mother departure Eyal woke up pain-free, that didn't happen often so the man was in a very good mood. The doorbell rang, it was Gabi. Since he wasn't with Hanna, Eyal concluded his visit was to talk about Lévi.

"Sharon went for a run with Ziva and Annie. They are all overachievers so she might be gone for a while. Hope you didn't want to talk to her?"

"Yes, but you are also on my list. It's about Lévi."

"I had guessed that. By the way sorry to have prolonged your stay in Washington with the Lévi affair."

"Not a problem since our baby girl, Sarah, is now with us. Plus, Hanna seems to be enjoying herself. Never seen her get out as much and she doesn't even nag me for being a workaholic."

"Best time of the year to be in Washington. Seeing DC's cherry blossoms in full bloom is beautiful. A sea of white and pink splashed petals adds a nice colorful backdrop to DC's gray historic monuments and memorials. Hanna's favorite color is pink … she's in her element!"

Gabi seemed nervous, "Eyal, Mossad didn't prolong my stay only for Lévi. Know I'm breaking protocol but they asked me to do a full cogent profile of you. I'm your brother before being a Mossad shrink. I know trust is important in our relationship. Eyal, I won't keep secrets from you."

"Gabi, it was to be expected and I'm glad they trusted you with the task. Do the profile and report your findings to Victor or Rivka; what you see is what you get. I won't put up a front."

"Euhhh, it's done and you passed with flying colors. Would even say, with what you lived through, you earned my best score ever! My only concern is the pain you have to deal with; it's pretty much constant and it's affecting your day to day life. Victor told me to deal with the problem and get you up and about. He mentioned something else I didn't like; '_I need that man physically and mentally fit, you have a month!_' Eyal, are you planning on returning to field work? Thought you and Sharon were calling it quits."

"Lots of information and questions in your last words, little brother. Thanks for the front of the class score for my profile. As for the pain, what can I say; you're right. Belenko planned it that way: If I didn't die on the spot, I'd do it on my own later on. His thinking being that I could not deal with a long and painful recovery. His mistake is that he knew the old Eyal Lavin well; the one that didn't have much of a reason to live. Gabi, I plan on proving Belenko wrong. The pain is a problem and I've pretty much tried everything I know to deal with it, but pain is winning at this moment. If you can help, I'm open to suggestions."

"Keep that thought. Hate saying this, but my first priority is Lévi. Want you to know that had you not sent him to me as quickly, he wouldn't be with us today. I can rarely intervene in such dramatic cases; they take their own life before I can be called in. Lévi is one lucky guy!"

"Gabi, I've been there ... remember?"

"Your situation and his can't be compared, let me explain: He didn't seek or plan revenge. He, as many do when face with such traumatic events, completely blanked out the memories. At seeing those Russians and with Sharon being pregnant, those memories came back in full color! You didn't witness Sarah dying and you took years to nurture revenge, eyes wide open. What Lévi is dealing with is far worst but thanks to your handling of the situation, he didn't shut down. Had he, with the images he has in his head, don't think I would have been able to bring him back to us. I chose exposure therapy to treat him. I will gradually expose Lévi to stimuli he finds disturbing or fears, inducing until it no longer provokes an emotional response. A spy can't risk anxiety attacks, emotional distress or flashbacks when exposed to reminders or memories of the event. I need you to continue being his friend, he connected with you. I'd also like to call on Sharon, she triggered memories in him I want to Lévi to revisit. Think you can handle such a responsibility at this time. It could be a long-term engagement."

"Gabi, you don't have to ask, I'm up to it. I can't answer for Sharon, but my guess is that she'll be willing to help. Think he'll come around?"

"Too soon to tell, but his spy career is on a long-term hiatus. I can't see him returning to field work any time soon. Talked to Victor and he's going to find him a desk job. By the way, your boss has this message: What comes around goes around, well done, my friend. I don't quite understand - he seemed but gives you kudos."

"Easy, Victor is pissed I didn't trust the friend enough to call him first but he's proud because I did what he did for me when I came back from Washington after having 'disposed' of our sister's killer. Gabi, he's the one I turned to for help … our relationship was not ... well..."

"I, frankly, had written you off or more you had made sure most family members (except Ima and Uncle En) didn't want to be associated with you."

"That's a part of my life I wish I could take back. Talking about Victor, how does he deal with 'broken' spies."

"Eyal, the Mossad has changed since Victor took over. He takes care if his people … well when he can. Today, when I am asked to give my say on a spy's probability of working again, Victor listens and acts accordingly. Before, when doctors told the suits that a spy was not fit to serve; if that spy was one of their best, they pulled him back in the field with sometimes dire results. I'm sure it happened to you more often than none!"

"It did, but bottom line, the decision to return was mine and in some circumstances, I admit, I was wrong. Having had a doctor telling me not to go back would not have changed my decision."

"Eyal, you are a special man…"

"Little brother, I'm no superman, I was lucky. This close call hit hard and forced me to put my priorities straight. I struggle with the consequences of this last mission every day. This is a good day, but..."

"Hey, like I said earlier, any time you want to talk I'm there … as your brother."

"I know. Having one hell of a time dealing with the pain."

"Eyal, I can't treat the physical aspect of the pain but how the brain deals with pain stimulus is one I now have lots of experience with. Look, I'm here, you're here, Mossad wants it to happen, what about I book you for tomorrow morning?"

"Why not? Tell me the time and place and I'll be there."

Gabi face went blank and Eyal couldn't help but tease his little brother.

"Ha! You thought I'd put up a fight, didn't you?"

"Yes! You are scaring the hell out of me, I'm supposed to be able to read you!"

"Gabi, like Belenko, you're reading the wrong guy! Take a trip down memory lane and remember the brother before Sarah's death and Mossad, it should be easier."

Gabi nodded and said, "Took you long enough!"

Eyal affectionately rolled his eyes at him "Big Brother is back!"

Gabi went silent then added, "Think I'm getting it and don't necessarily like my conclusion. When we were young you'd always play me to get what you wanted. I'm here because you and Sharon got in a fight for a mission that was important to you. You're cooperating because you want me to tell Victor you're 'mind' is fit for duty for him to give you that mission."

"Gabi, the difference with now and then is that you are no longer the naïve younger brother I could twist and turn to my liking. I'm a spy and good at playing people and it's only normal I use that force with my entourage…. That phrase ring a bell, little brother?"

Gabi laughed, "It's with those words that I defused your situation with Sharon."

"Gabi, we both 'play' with peoples' minds to achieve our goals. Let's just accept that fact, but we try to always stay honest with each other while doing so. By admitting Mossad had tasked you to profile me is an excellent example/me, admitting I want this mission is another. In your professional opinion, if you feel I'm not up to dealing with the mission, I'll accept your decision. I'm not accepting your help because I want to 'play' you, I'm accepting it to make sure 1) I get the mission 2) that I'm up to working the job 3) I trust that you can help me."

"Wow … the more I work with spies, the more I realize you guys are shrinks, but with a death wish."

* * *

Annie and Sharon stumbled in and saw Gabi and Eyal hugging.

Sharon laughed and said, "OK, which one of you cried first?"

Eyal shrugged her off and added, "Neither; we were having a personal trip down memory lane; a need to know kind of thing!"

Annie "Fine with me as long as breakfast is ready! I'm starving and you promised me one of your BIG Israeli breakfast."

Eyal bit his lips as Gabi grabbed his windbreaker. "See you big brother, good luck getting out of that one!"

Eyal put his hand on Gabi's shoulder, "Not so fast! Take another trip down memory lane–remember when we used to fix breakfast for Ima and Uncle En? You've just been recruited!"

Ziva let herself in and asked, "Did I hear something about an Israeli breakfast? It's rude to invite oneself, but I don't care. Guys, get out another plate, you have a guest!"

Eyal took Ziva by the hips and pushed her in the kitchen. "You're Israeli, you can't be a guest; like Gabi, you're on cooking duties my little one!"

Turning toward Sharon, "Love, why don't we invite Auggie, Tony and Hanna? We can have an Israeli family brunch!"

As Sharon was confirming Tony would be present, she asked, "We have a problem; Tony is asking if Abby and Ducky can join us, seems they have some down time. Plus, Gibbs and Tim are hinting for a future invitation if Gibb's going to give Tony permission to leave."

Ziva shot back "Gibbs is playing you; exceptionally Tony with Abby were on night shift, replacing a team leader that is injured. I'm guessing Ducky was called on. Tony is supposed to be on his way home at this time!"

Eyal responded, "I don't care, tell Gibbs and Tim they have their invitation. Abby and Ducky are more than welcome!"

Their guests had arrived. Eyal noticed Sharon and Ducky were keeping apart from the others. He discreetly winked at her. Later, cornering her in the kitchen he asked, "You getting better acquainted with Ducky?"

"Yes, but it's kind of awkward. I just can't seem to shake off a certain malaise between us."

Kissing her on the top of the head, he added, "Time, Love. Give yourselves time!"

"Maybe, still…"

Breakfast was quite a feast- White cheeses; fresh labneh; creamy kale; poached eggs burek; matzo brei; brined olives; smoked salmon; a yellow and green zucchini ribbons salad and Ima's famous dish of eggs poached in a tangy tomato sauce - the shakshuka.

Ducky made the first toast "To my Israeli friends, the only people on the planet that eat salad for breakfast."

Sharon responded, "Depending on your definition of salad ... a fruit salad is quite common in North America!"

"You are right, my dear, I meant a freshly chopped vegetable salad. Since you seem to be observant; what else is typical of Israelis on this table?"

Sharon rolled her eyes "Easy, the fish!"

"Good, care to expand on that a bit?" was Ducky answer

Eyal was observing Sharon's facial expression as Ducky asked for more. Eyal had noticed she often withheld historical tidbits of information and purposely stuck to what her interlocutor wanted/needed to hear. Eyal guessed the reason; she'd realized people, more often than none, just didn't care for more knowledge. Sharon had an 'encyclopedic mind' as it is called in the spy world, rare but necessary to become a Master profiler. She had admitted to Eyal that the worst part of growing-up was constantly 'not fitting in'. It pleased him to witness her realizing she did fit in after all; she only needed to find the missing link to her real origins! As Gibbs had admitted to Eyal, '_Sharon is beyond doubts Ducky, daughter; A very unorthodox mind that doesn't think like the rest of us but often succeeds in making us see the light!_'

Sharon was more than happy to respond to Ducky's demand.

"It comes from the Jews with Eastern European heritage, their focus was fish—especially pickled herring. In the 18th and 19th centuries herring was eaten on black bread all day. Israeli's breakfast has a humble origin: The Kibbutz. Their workers, who began their day in the fields before dawn and were ravenous by 7 a.m., gathered in the communal dining room for a hearty breakfast of whatever fresh produce was on hand. Fish eventually became a staple of the Kiddush. They served it as a de facto late breakfast after Saturday morning Sabbath services. Today, many Jews find the tradition of eating strong-smelling fish in the morning antiquated or distasteful. But with the present generation's fascination with cultural roots, it is slowly making a comeback…. Oops sorry, I'm oversharing, not relevant to our present breakfast, I'll shut up now!"

Abby spontaneously hugged Sharon, "Don't ever stop yourself from talking because of fear of what others will think! Ducky never does. We might not always listen to the end or hurry him on, but we love him for it! You just saved me a lot of reading to better know my godchild's origins!"

Ducky added, "I second that!"

Eyal warned, "Abby, don't go overboard. We don't expect you to 'become' Jewish. You are fine as is!"

Tony stated, "Too late, she already an expert in the Jewish faith, literature and whatever falls onto her hands! She even picking up Ziva on her lack of knowledge!"

All laughed as Abby rolled her eyes!

As they were cleaning up, Eyal smiled to himself as a thought pass through his mind; '_Today, father was testing daughter and proud to see that she resembled him and daughter realized where she was coming from and that she's not a Martian after all!_'

* * *

Annie was the last to leave, all was silent as Eyal guided Sharon to the sofa,

"Sit, I need to rest a bit."

"Eyal, it's unbelievable! Ducky is so much like me."

Shaking his head and smiling, he said, "Love, think it's the other way around … you are very much like Ducky. I gather the 'malaise' between you both has passed?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "It has and you knew it would! You purposely made for him and I to be sitting face to face, didn't you?"

By Eyal's evasive behavior, she had her answer! Pulling herself up on her man and teasingly caressing where she knew full well, she'd wake up the desire in him.

"I can see this is a good day, why don't we celebrate it fully."

"You know you are becoming more and more of a nymph!"

"Takes one to know one!"

* * *

Boris and Hank had taken the time to come from the Hampton to visit. Boris had asked Sharon to talk to Eyal privately. He had a business proposition for him. She was at first against it, but decided to leave it up to Eyal. And as expected he agreed.

Hank and Sharon had a running date and both were fast to exit, business deals didn't interest them!

Boris started the conversation, "Eyal, you look well. Must admit you scared us twice!"

"Yes and I'd probably be dead if it hadn't been for Hank and those crazy ideas of his. Boris, I want you to send me a bill for these incursions in your bank account."

"I'm going to stop you. Eyal, I'm now a very influential 'person' for the oil cartel and my security team is taken as a model and even imitated. My principal goal in hiring Dark Control was to secure my wife's country, Cuba, with an oil supply. That is done on a very long term and at a price I could never imagine possible. The officer you appointed, as your replacement, succeeded to the fullest with your guidance. I know all too well you were behind him day and night! You do not owe me a thing! What you and your company accomplished was way beyond what I signed and paid for. With that said, I do have a business proposition. You up to hearing it?"

Eyal smiled, he was more than up to it, hell he needed it! "Deal away Boris, as long as it doesn't imply custom made burglar clothes and art theft! If I get myself involve in a mission, my wife will kill the little that is left of me!"

Boris laughed, "Mine will also do me in if I hurt you in any way! She's a doctor and from what she was hearing of your situation was sure you wouldn't make it! Don't worry, she only knows the basics, Hank is not a spy and sometimes has a problem with the word 'secrets'."

"It's OK, my medical state is known by many! What's that deal that you want to discuss with me?"

"Promise you'll hear me out before you say no."

"I'm not one to jump the gun!"

Smiling Boris said, "We'll see… I would like to hire that field officer–Alan Tarrat, you assign to my contract. He did a wonderful job and I could use a man like that…."

"I'm going to come back on my work and stop you…"

"No, you aren't, **I** will hold you to your word!"

Eyal chuckled and said, "OK, OK, get on with it!"

"Nathan, my chief of security and your friend expressed his desire to work for your company. Seems he's tired of personal security duties and would like to diversify his fields of interventions. A return to his Mossad's days in sort. Dark Control could offer him exactly what he wants at this time. He's my head security, I'll be losing a big piece. Aside from you, I can only think of one person I would trust at this time; Alan Tarrat. What do you say, can we trade?"

Eyal whistled, "That, I didn't see coming."

"Do I have your stamp of approval? I know Mr. Tarrat will not accept or even discuss the possibility without you OK. You have succeeded, in little time, at gaining your employees respect. That, Mr. Lavin, is quite an accomplishment in that kind of business!"

Eyal was pensive, "Nathan, I'll take anytime! With me being forced to take it slow, his timing is perfect."

"He wants to work with you in Israel. Seems he's in need of his home country."

"I know where he's coming from. Give me his coordinates and I'll be in touch with him. He'll have as much work and responsibilities as his little heart desires."

"Didn't expect less from you. Nathan will be in to see you; he's waiting in the car. Here's the contract I plan to offer Mr. Tarrat. You will see that it is a very generous. I haven't spoken to him, you will be the first to read the offer."

Boris handed Eyal a five-page document. Eyal read it in a diagonal manner and whistled as he put it down.

"Boris this is quite an offer. He's not the kind of man that can be bought. You are promising to pay all potential medical bills, take on you his autistic son's special needs, university tuition for his two daughters and provide a family home at no extra cost. Plus, the pay package is above what is standard American wages."

"Mr. Lavin, I never 'buy' a member of my team. They work hard for their salaries. Just ask Nathan how long his days are. He wants out partly because I am a very difficult and unpredictable man to work with. One minute I'm going to New York and the next I'm heading to Iran! I expect a lot from my people and I pay for the job demanded."

"I'd be clear with Alan on the terms of his contract. I'll want to talk to him after you presented your offer. Did he ever express the desire to come to the US?"

"Yes, but rest assure it was not said in a way that could be interpreted as if he was looking for a job. He expressed interest in a new study group that was beginning for autistic children. That he accepts this job or not, my wife easily got his son in, she heading that study. Again, he does not know any of this. I do not want to mention his son being accepted in the study. I want the man to come for the job I have to offer. A man like Mr. Tarrat would do anything for his child and I do not want him to accept a job he might not like for his kids to have the best!"

"You have a deal Mr. Boris. Think I'm going to like doing business with you. Like your way of balancing life with business."

"And me with you. But don't fool yourself, I can and will at times be your worst nightmare! For me business trumps all and when challenged, I will not hesitate to step on the necessary feet to win my business endeavors!"

"Never doubted that and I am the same. We will clash at one point!"

Boris smiled and shook Eyal's hands, "I look forward to our first fight! You, my friend now need to take care of yourself! Hear you are very hard on your body."

"My reputation has been greatly exaggerated."

"The reputation that follows you is exactly the one you want!"

Boris winked at Eyal as Sharon was coming in. She immediately knew they were up to something.

"You are two peas in a pod! What are you up too?"

"I must be off Sharon, take good care of this man."

Surprised at Boris's abrupt departure, she rapidly said, "That a promise Mr. Boris."

After a quick shower, Hank came in to give his regards to Eyal.

Eyal spoke, "Hank, those hamsters in the wheel ideas have now saved my life more times than Annie Walkers has! You, Dr. Henry Lawson, are one heck of a doctor. If you ever need anything call and I will oblige."

"Just try to keep out of trouble. I, at one point, will run out of ideas!"

* * *

Boris and Hank were off to the Hamptons. Eyal told Sharon of Boris's business. Sharon was relieved that Nathan wanted to work at Dark Control. He would surely be the one Eyal would trust to open the new Jerusalem office. One less stress for Eyal.

After Boris had left, Nathan had come to see Eyal. He wanted to be his own man and Eyal approved. Both men negotiated a work contract to all liking. Nathan was now Eyal second in command at the Jerusalem office. Sharon, now that all was signed was ecstatic!

As Nathan was leaving, Sharon could see Eyal was tire. She sat near him and gave him a neck and back massage. He was out in less than five.

She left him to rest and was heading out as Ryan McQuaid was coming in. She gently pushed him in the hall.

"Sorry Ryan, Eyal is out for the count."

"Well, how does a date with an Aussie sound? Promise no English-Aussie badgering!"

"Sound fine and I also promise, no badgering!"

As they stepped into the restaurant, McQuaid hurried to open the door for Sharon.

Pushing her chair, she said, "You sir, are acting as a perfect gentleman. You have something to ask me?"

"Sharon, this is the real McQuaid! I'm slowly but surely getting my feet back under me. My company hit rock bottom, I put up a defensive front but I'm slowly rebuilding my company and my life. I know my company survived because of the DMW team's work. That husband of yours is my hero and I will always be in his debt! I wanted to throw him a party but realize that not the kind of man he is. Wanted to check with you if what I'm about to offer will agree with him."

"Go ahead, you picked my curiosity!"

"I asked the director of Eyal's old high school to identify six Israel kids that have a bright future and a special dream, but no means to achieve it. Here are the kids' names. I plan to offer them 'Eyal Lavin' scholarships to attend the University of their choice."

"That is …. that is … wonderful. Suggestion: change the name. Eyal will not agree to have his name attached to those scholarships."

"OK, I'll pull the name, but I insist he be the presenter of those scholarships. We could call them 'Bright Liberty'–an antonym of 'Dark Control'."

"You're good, Ryan, really good! You and Eyal are a lot alike; under that ruff &amp; tuff exterior, you care deeply about people."

* * *

Alan was happy with the terms of his contract and Eyal assured him that if something went sideways his job at Dark Control was guaranteed! Nathan was in the process putting together a very smooth running Jerusalem office. Eyal could see by his friend's daily briefing that he was thriving and in his element.

Gabi had made enormous progress in helping Eyal deal with the pain. There were more and more good days. Lévi had been sent to Israel and Gabi was monitoring him daily. He had priority orders to see that Eyal was up and about by the end of the month. Gabi had signaled to Victor that his brother, as usual, had defied the odds and was mentally ready for duty. Enos, on his part, had given Eyal the green light to get a bit more physical in his recovery.

It didn't take long for Victor to act on the news. Less than 24 hours after Gabi has given his verdict, Eyal had awakened to Sharon sitting on the floor with pages and pages spread out on the floor.

Smiling and thinking, '_Victor, my friend, you were always trigger happy!_'

Slowly getting down to her level, he whispered,

"Told you Mandolin would blow your mind away."

She didn't even acknowledge his words so he got up and went on to prepare breakfast. After an hour of reading, she joined him in the kitchen.

"Mind-boggling! E, how can I read the microdot that I'm guessing by the side has a magnetically stored video file? Victor didn't send any instructions. I'm guessing you know."

Eyal dropped the spoon he was scrambling the eggs with, "What?"

Sharon was annoyed "You know … a microdot?"

"I know what a microdot is! There are no microdots in those papers. Some of it is Victor's notes and the original papers were scanned multiple times by Mossad experts and analyzed by yours truly."

Sharon went to gather a couple of sheets of paper, pushed the on button on a black light pen and bingo the microdots appeared. Eyal face went blank!

Sharon smiled and said, "Seems not everything is better in Israel."

Eyal called Victor on a special line, the man was fast to respond,

"Eyal, I was not kidding when I said this line was to be used for Mandolin important news ONLY!"

"Victor, I have Officer Welby in front of me doing somewhat of a victory dance."

"Eyal, Gabi told me you were sound of mind, have you lost some of it? I don't give a damn about how your wife can dance!"

"Oh you will; in the documents you sent, she found a couple of microdots. Sharon is guessing that by the size and shape that it's a video."

Sharon stopped her little happy dance and asked, "What did Victor say?"

"He's talking to himself in Hebrew, please don't ask me to translate! He wants to speak to you!"

Eyal could see Sharon wanted to tease Victor with having found a fault in a Mossad tech team works.

"Officer Welby, could you please explain just what you found?"

By Victor's tone, Sharon realized it was not the time to kid around. This is one way he deferred from Eyal: The man had no sense of humor at the mention of an 'error'.

Sharon shook herself, winked at Eyal and spoke in a professional manner.

"Victor, we are looking at Alpha-Dots. It's an old British technology, MI -6 often used it in the past. This may be why I was fast to find it. The dots are applied with an easy to use glue-filled applicator, the glue is simply painted on paper with a small brush. Once applied the glue is invisible, virtually impossible to remove and is permanent, even against the severest weather conditions and lasts a lifetime. The Alpha-Dot markings are deliberately difficult to find. However, the adhesive used to secure the microdots has a UV component, enabling them to be found under a UV light source. Each Alpha-Dot dispenser contains over a thousand tiny microdots, each one printed with a unique PIN (Personal Identification Number). We need to put all the dots in numerical order to be able to read the message or video. I'm guessing it's a video because of the shape and size of the dots. At MI -6, for profilers it was standard procedure to read all documents with a black light pen. I kept the habit. Younger agents don't work with black lights anymore. I was lucky Victor, don't chastise your team for not finding it. Alpha-Dots is an obsolete technology; nobody uses them anymore."

Sharon could hear Victor's breathing and knew he was more than mad,

"Well done, Sharon. And never, and I mean **never** find an excuse for poor and subpar work! Get those documents on the next flight to Tel Aviv, that tech team is going to do its homework again! You'll have your answers in the next 48 hours. Can I speak to Eyal?"

She passed the phone to Eyal, funny he seamed nervous. From the bits she heard Victor was not proud of Eyal and having it out with him. As he hung up, she dared,

"Victor mad at you?"

"I let that microdot thing skip! Mossad doesn't see too kindly of being outclassed by a competing agency."

Sharon's mouth fell, "Give me that phone."

"Sharon, no. Don't talk to Victor in the mood he's in."

"Try and stop me! Give me that phone!"

Eyal handed it over "It's your life!"

She dialed and Victor rapidly answered. He didn't have time to ask who it was that she verbally assaulted him,

"Victor, have something to say and want you to listen: My status at Mossad seems to be 'a spy from a rival agency'. Would like to remind you that I was trained by Eli David, Kidon and it was completed by MI -6. If I can't be seen as a real partner with the Mossad, I quit. What I discovered is due as much to my Mossad, MI -6 and my upbringing. I won't play a game of whose agency is the best. When you decide what you want; a partner or a transfuse- call me with your decision and I'll act accordingly."

At that she hung up. Eyal was speechless, but he had a feeling his friend was having another talk, in Hebrew, with himself!

"Sharon, do you know you just told Mossad's Deputy Director, in not so subtle words, to get his priorities straight!"

"Yes and I meant every word! I will not work with a knife on my throat or scared of getting good officers 'punished' for me doing a good job! I work first to solve a problem, a mission or a situation, not to satisfy an agency, be it Mossad, CIA or MI -6! Maybe it's because I've been a team player most of my career. Eyal, I'm sorry my findings got you in the doghouse with Victor."

* * *

"Not a problem, I can handle Victor. Sharon, let change the subject. I'm not an analyst or profiler, I'm going to need to learn the 'tricks of your trade' pretty fast. How do you go about starting a mission like Mandolin?"

"Showing Officer Lavin the ropes... that could be interesting!"

"Sharon…."

"OK, OK! I'd say the principal difference from 'being in the field' is the reading of the intel. When a field officer gets his protocol, he reads it rapidly because it's pretty straightforward; facts and expected actions are written in black and white. Somebody had to take all the colors of the rainbow in the original document and put them in simple black and white; that's now your job! You've read the Mandolin file, let's read it again together and after each page we'll share our findings. For an analyst to complete his work, more than one reading is necessary. The first read is like reading a book you don't like. You just read, you don't stop to think or arrive to conclusions. It's the only read complete read you'll do. After, the real works begins. Since you've already read the full file, we can skip that whole reading part and go directly to the nutty and gritty."

Eyal pulled her onto him and rolled the wheelchair into their bedroom.

"I always read in bed, you?"

"I usually do my best work on the floor…."

"Not going to happen in my present condition, but I'll give you a rain check. Could be fun to roll on the floor!"

"And you're calling me a nymph!"

"I meant using my foam roller for self-massage!"

She extended her hands to slap him, he caught it and pulled her onto him. Eyal's Mandolin phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he showed it to Sharon; it was Victor.

To be continued.


	47. Chapter 47 - A well derserve break

Looking at Eyal, Sharon asked, "Are you going to answer?"

Handing her his phone, he replied, "Be my guest. I'm not confronting Victor after what YOU said. You made your bed, lie in it!"

Sharon rolled her eyes and grabbed his phone, "Chicken! /Victor?"

Sharon's face went blank and she rapidly handed over the phone to Eyal,

"He wants to talk to you and it's not about me! What did you do!?"

Eyal took the phone, "Victor, what's up?"

Sharon knew by Eyal's tone and expression that something bad had gone down. As soon as the conversation was finished, she asked, "What happened?"

"It's Lyse"

Again she asked, "What happened?"

Eyal shushed her with many kisses. He was anxious, worried, stressed like she'd never seen.

"Sharon, Victor wants us both on the next plane to Israel. He has reasons to believe we might still be targets. He contacted your father and Robert has this for you: _Farfadet_. One of your Jackson's code, I presume?"

Sharon's heart missed a couple of beats and she struggle to speak,

"OK, I dread the answer to my next question: Is Lyse dead?"

Eyal swallowed hard and answered, "Yes. Mossad had a 'package' delivered by Blue Star Express."

"Blue Star Express … they deliver from the United Kingdom to Israel."

"Yes … a video showed they killed Lyse with Vauxhall Cross (MI -6 headquarters) in the background and shipped her dismembered body to Mossad's headquarters. Victor thinks they could target everyone who was involved in this ISI-Pakistan vendetta: Robert, Annie, us, Ima, …"

"I get the sickening picture. The three Russians Lévi killed didn't go down well with FSB?"

"We didn't see the full picture, seems it's getting to be a habit. A dangerous habit! Chatter of Lyse's assassination went viral. FSB contacted Mossad and they gave irrevocable proof that they are not implicated. CIA, MI -6 and Mossad are in code orange. Those Russians were rogue agents. FSB is helping in any way they can, but the fact is, we don't know who is behind this brutal killing. When Victor gave me the details, I immediately had doubts. FSB can be brutal at times but this…"

Eyal couldn't finish his phrase. For the first time since knowing the man, Sharon saw him completely taken over by emotions.

It was her turn to give him many concerned kisses.

"Eyal, blackmails, kidnappings, brutal executions or murders are not my field of expertise, I'll follow your lead on what is expected of us. How is Victor holding up?"

"Victor is Victor; apathetic and stoic. His position at Mossad dictates him to be unflappable. In these times, it's the kind of job that takes the human out of the man!"

"I remember Robert and Eli saying just that. That job stole Eli from his family as it did, in a lesser way, my father/Robert."

Eyal pulled her to him. She could feel the hurt in his voice as he spoke,

"Sharon, Mossad is in vengeance mode, add CIA, MI -6 and FSB as handlers and you get a spy agency hecatomb. When we get in Israel, trust only me. Am I clear?"

"Already got that order from my father."

"What?"

* * *

"E, the French word _**Farfadet **_has very dire messages; the last two letters 'et'–reverse their order and they mean Trust Eyal/'d' Death/'fa' Fear Abductions/'r' Russians _(now, I'm guessing, it's more Rogue or both!)_/'Fa' Family arsenal. In more detail it means : My father puts my security in your hands and I am to trust you and you only. He has MI -6's full arsenal to protect our kids' plus Ima and Robin. Your Uncle En, Martha, Gabi and Hanna are Mossad's responsibility and Annie Walker is CIA's."

Eyal shook his head and continued. "You were slow to read me in. If I hadn't asked, would you have volunteered this intel?"

"E, I'm not a computer and my father's decoding algorithms are not the easiest. Hey, you're still wary of me pairing with Lévi without your knowledge, aren't-you?"

Eyal lowered his head and admitted, "In a way."

"E, this is not the time for trust issues. The tables would have been turned and you'd have done the same. It's a fact of life in our relationship, get over it!"

He put his arm on her shoulders, twisted his head and teasingly kissed her.

"There is a difference between 'trust' and 'a bruised ego'. I'll get over it, don't worry. Hey, you with me?"

"Sorry, my head is still in decoding mode."

"Talk it out, two heads are better than one!"

"The last letter of Farfadet is T meaning: Translate with the letter to the left of T. That's E for English. Then the first letter of the code word is F and skip forward two letter F, G, H for In English Farfadet is Leprechaun and in Hebrew the closest is Djinn (I think?) It's supposed to tell me something but…"

Eyal's face lit up, "Your father is a genius. According to Irish folklore, a Leprechaun is a mischievous and elusive creature said to possess buried treasures of money and gold. The location of the hidden treasure is revealed only when the leprechaun is caught. A Djinn is essentially a mystical snake–Serpent in French. Think your father just told us that the 'caught Leprechaun' is Dr. Shatil Afiti and that he is one hell of a dark Warlord. I'm guessing the Dr. has 'treasures': arms, money, biological warfare (him being a doctor) and more hidden in many parts of the world. Him being in Mossad's custody (the Leprechaun is caught!) it might compromise a diabolical terrorist attack in the making. A snake- a **five** letter word, in Genesis the Snake/Serpent is portrayed as a deceptive creature or trickster, promoting as good what God had directly forbidden, and particularly cunning in its deception: The extraction of those **five** prisoners from the ISI Pakistani spy agency was bogus; Robert and Victor were played. Getting those five prisoners out from ISI Pakistan was what that unknown organization had planned. Whoever they are, they are good; getting the head of two important spy agencies to do their dirty work is no small tasks. Those three rogues Russians were in Washington to retake the five ISI prisoners from CIA. Nurse Nancy wasn't there to kidnap us but to listen in for intel on the prisoners! The only problem is that they had not planned on Dr. Afiti being escorted to Israel by Victor. They targeted Lyse to shake Victor in handing them Dr. Afiti. They must be pressed for time and desperate. Hell, your father just retired, how did he get that intel."

"Ha … finally my turn to call you up on being naïve! My father was Chief of MI -6 for more than a decade. Do you honestly think he'll stop being a spy or cut off contact with his assets? My bet, he's taken charge of MI -6 actions from where he's at. There is no way my father is 'going out' with being played by the enemy. Dr. Afiti and his group (whoever they are, I'll call them Group Afiti) pissed off the wrong guy. He won't come out of retirement but will make damn sure his last 'mission' will be one hell of a successful firework! My father never liked being played!"

Eyal shook his head, "I asked for that one!"

"Eyal, Lyse's death touches close to home. Robert's been there with my mother, his sister, he knows how Victor feels. OK, back to matters at hand: I'd rapidly read in Victor on my father's intel. Dr. Shatil Afiti in Mossad's headquarters is as dangerous as the Hiroshima bombs. You must have a secure way of getting the intel to Victor or Rivka."

Sheepishly smiling at her, he added, "Victor knows. You and your father have your codes, Victor and I also have our ways. He's been listening in on our conversation since his call. I wouldn't want to be in Dr. Afiti shoes as we speak."

"Eyal, do you realize I just told Victor that by him taking Dr. Afiti in custody, he, in a way, is responsible for his wife death. That's brutal (_Sorry Victor!_) you should have warned me he was listening in!"

"Sharon, I trust Victor will deal with Dr. Afiti in a proper manner plus maybe even give your father his two minutes with the man! Afiti will get what he deserves but only after having served his purpose. (_Looking at his incoming message, Eyal added_) Mossad gave Dark Control the contract to escort us with Gabi, Hanna, baby Sarah, Enos and Martha out of the US, ironic isn't it?"

"No, it's brilliant. Group Afiti will be on the lookout for a private Mossad jet or public flights to Tel Aviv or Jerusalem. Mossad is not in the habit of seeking outside help to extract their people. Somebody at headquarters has his thinking cap on!"

Eyal lifted his eyes and smiled, "Rivka says thanks for the compliment! She was the fourth set of ears to join in our conversation."

Sharon rolled her eyes at him, "I'm guessing we will have serious eyes and ears on us till we are in Tel Aviv?"

Shaking his head, "You can't begin to imagine! We take care of our own…. till death do us apart!"

Sharon rolled her eyes as she asked, "We still have ears on us?"

Eyal smiled, took out his earpiece and smashed it. "No … for now."

* * *

"E. how is Victor really taking this?"

"Not well. Like you picked up … he blames himself."

"Eyal, why didn't you signal, in one way or another, that we had ears on our conversation!"

"Couldn't…. I was being 'tested'."

"They don't trust us, hell my father is personally involved in this mess!"

"Love, in case you didn't hear, Mossad is in code orange: nothing/nobody is safe or is what it seems. You would have attempted to turn me and those guards at our door would have handled you."

"Guards…. Eyal, you're paranoid!"

Eyal pointed at the door and said, "Go see for yourself, but … piece of advice; open the door slowly. Those people are the best and trained to be fast on the trigger."

Sharon did just that and Eyal was right. She also noticed guards at Martha's door.

"Eyal, we should explain the situation to Uncle Ens. He and Martha are not spies…"

Eyal winced "Love, Uncle Ens is the last of my worries. Hanna, Gabi with their daughter Sarah are…"

"Oh, my God! Hanna must be terrified for her daughter. It's her worse nightmare coming true!"

Eyal snapped, "God doesn't have anything to do with this situation!"

Sharon came to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, calm down. I didn't mean anything by that, it's just an expression. Look, know you're feeling responsible for your love ones being unwillingly pulled in our world, but **we **need to get a grip. The people being extracted with us are not spies. Extractions are my specialty, I know all too well how unpredictable civilians can be, always hated when I had to deal with some. Our families will be scared and watching our every move. What are the extraction plans?"

Those words made Eyal face his present reality. His mind was in Israel with his friend, being in the field and close to the action was his specialty, not extractions. Sharon was right; the task at hand was critical and they needed to handle it carefully for their family and friends not to panic.

"Here's the plan; Mossad Sonazon will escort us to Dark Control's jet and at that point I'll take the lead. I have orders to tell our family/friends whatever I want … as long as it's not the truth. Nice eh?"

"What did you expect?"

"Just that–business as usual!"

"What do you think will be Mossad's story for Lyse's death?"

"Don't know, but one thing's for sure; it won't be related to the spy world."

"Also to be expected!"

There was a knock on the door. They both jumped and un-holstered their guns. With Sharon having his back, Eyal approached the door. He checked, opened and two Mossad colleagues greeted him,

"Officer Lavin, we have orders to escort you to the airport. A plane is waiting to take you to headquarters. We already escorted your party to the plane."

Sharon had gone and returned with two light travel bags.

"Here, not even asking for time to pack, this is what I could manage. I have your basic meds…"

"Officer Lavin, Deputy Director has seen that you and your wife have all what is needed for your particular situations. Your private doctor is already on board and medical assistance is available. You will not be needing any medical supplies."

The guard unfolded a wheelchair and seemed to be waiting for Eyal to sit.

"That will not be necessary, I can walk out of the apartment and to the car."

"Officer Lavin, it wasn't a question, sit…. please."

Sharon was having difficulties controlling her urge to laugh. Seeing Eyal was not cooperating, she gently helped him get comfortable and whispered,

"Mossad went all out, big times. They must really want or need you at your best. Please, be a good boy!"

Sending her a 'don't have a choice', smirk, he added for their guards, "Satisfied?"

* * *

They were the last to board the plane. Eyal knew it had been planned in that way.

'_OK, Lavin, time to put your Master of deception hat on.' _

He noticed Sharon was way ahead of him on that front. The girl was not lying when she had said extractions were her specialty! Immediately zeroing in on Hanna and helping Gabi calm her fears. MI-6 agents always amazed him at how they could put up a stoic front and in a subtle way build a valid cover/explanation for the mayhem around them. Mossad was more brutal and to the facts while CIA was best at evasions and camouflages. It was not a coincidence that most popular spy movies originated from England and SIS!

Eyal stood up and all went silent.

"Know you must be wondering why we are being called back home. I'll try to explain to the best of my knowledge and it's not much. First on the agenda is bad news: Mossad's deputy director Victor Ostrovsky's wife, Lyse, was found dead this morning (Tel Aviv time). The 'how' and 'why' has not yet gone vertical yet. Mossad isn't taking any chances and extracting all Israelis who have been implicated (directly and indirectly) with our Directors work in the US. It is standard protocol to investigate any death closely related to our leaders. We are being called back to make sure all are safe. Mossad takes great care if its own."

Gabi looked at his brother and lipped _'bullshit'_. Sharon caught it and gently squeezed Gabi's arm with more force than necessary while whispering for him only,

"Direct order from Mossad: Follow your brother's lead! These people need to be kept under control. Am I clear, mister the Psychologist?"

The man didn't need more to fall in line.

Eyal explained that they would be kept together in a safe house till Mossad had investigated Lyse's death and were satisfied nobody was at risk. He even went as far as saying that it could be as short as 48 hours!

When Eyal asked if someone had questions, only Martha lifted her hand,

"Eyal, I do not have my Israeli passport yet, could that be a problem?"

"None. If you are in this plane, it's that's you've been cleared to land in Israel. We will not be landing at a public airport. Martha, once and Israeli always and Israeli. Wish it were better circumstances, but welcome back!"

They all settle in for the take-off. As soon as they were in the air, Enos came to Eyal.

"Son, how are you feeling?"

"OK, but on my insistence, Sharon has been feeding me pain-killers. Gabi's visualization and focusing techniques are not working at the moment!"

"I'll make sure Sharon has what she needs. I have doubts this is deeper than you're letting on. Are you up to it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Can you tell me what REALLY happened to Lyse?"

"Nope, but the part about precautionary measures is true. In my opinion, except Sharon and I, nobody needs to worry about their safety."

Enos winced as he patted Eyal's shoulder, "Damn life you guys have … damn life, but thanks for whoever/whatever you are keeping us safe from."

The flight back home went well. Jamie (_in Dark Control's London office_) had thought of everything. A video conference had been organized for Eyal to talk to most of his employees. All were happy to see that his recovery was on track and that he was out of danger. He and Jamie had organized this get-together because of an existing out-of-control rumor of him being handicapped for life. Seeing him standing, walking and even joking with all went a long way. He was not the 'in office' type boss but Sharon could see the Dark Control team had adopted him as a capable and very much appreciated replacement for Mark (the founder of the company).

Nathan was preparing the Israeli office for their boss's particular welcome home. Dark Control had received an important contract from Mossad. Spy agencies usually took care of their business inside its own walls. All at Dark Control knew their reputation was going to be put on the line and scrutinized. If they passed, it could mean possible lucrative deals and interesting work.

Jamie and Nathan, as seconds in command, would be on their own to coordinate this extraction and after-the-fact business. It was understood that Eyal would be exclusively at Mossad's services as a member of the Mossad and not Dark Control. Eyal trusted them both to be up to the situation, but he did assure himself that a secured communication line remained open.

* * *

As they landed, Eyal was immediately taken to headquarters and the others in what seemed to be an apartment building on the outskirts of Tel Aviv. It went without saying that the accommodations were first-class ones: The apartments were very spacious, full of light and breezes from the sea, tastefully furnished and equipped with everything they could need for a short or long stay.

Nathan, at Eyal's leaving, had taken charge of the group. He guided each couple to their designed apartment and came back to Eyal's,

"Sharon, are you OK? Know you are trained for this, but you being pregnant is bringing out the softy in me. Plus, Eyal gave me very stick orders to watch over you!"

Sharon smile and answered, "I'm OK, more worried about Eyal and Victor than myself at the moment."

"Yes, knowing a bit of the man Victor is, it must be quite a challenging time! Mossad is in retaliation mode that brings back memories. Think I prefer my job at Dark Control at this time. Here is a direct line to me or Jamie. If you need anything just call."

"Thanks … and Nathan, I'm glad you accepted to lead the Jerusalem office. Hope it lived up to what you expected?"

"Sharon, not been at it long but with a boss like Eyal, I can be my own man. The decisions I make are mine and if I err, that's also mine to fix. He's not the 'in office' type, but he always manages to answer any question of mine … in many time zones!"

Sharon smiled at Nathan and added, "I know…. think he doesn't sleep at times, or talks/answers in his sleep!"

At that Nathan left and Uncle En came in to give her a full prenatal exam.

As he was finishing up he asked, "Sharon, do you know what happened to Lyse?"

"No, Mossad is tight lips on the matter."

"Well, this is a first. I know more than the spies!"

Sharon shot Enos a surprised look and asked, "Care to add to that remark?"

"Sharon, I'm guessing Lyse's death is related to Victor's work. I'm not a psychologist but I know first-hand Victor has a mild and controlled dissociative identity disorder. Mossad's knows and plays on it: On one side they have their perfect emotionless/fearless leader and on the other a caring husband and father. For the life of me, I can't understand why Lyse accepted that duality. She was a living target as soon as Victor took this high-profile job."

Sharon didn't like where this conversation was going, she asked, "Enos, did you know Lyse?"

He answered too quickly and with a touch of nervousness, "Knew her only as Victor's wife."

"Your voice quivered at mentioning her name. You're a doctor, have been around death often, something is not right."

Enos shook his head, "I can see nothing gets pass you."

"Especially if you want that 'something' to come out!"

"When you and Sarah were brought in from that terrorist attack, I knew keeping her alive would be difficult. Sarah being of the rare h/h blood group, also known as Oh or the Bombay blood group. Victor mentioned my worries and Lyse came forward because she had that particular blood type. Her not being family, it was practically an impossible occurrence. On a hunch, I did a DNA test; Lyse and I had, beyond doubts, the same father. It's a secret I concluded should never come out."

"Enos, that's a lightning bolt kind of news! Victor should know, but I'll leave it up to you. It's a family matter."

"At that time coming forward with that news would have meant admitting a possible extra-conjugal affair between my father and Lyse's mother–Ruth. My father and Ruth were both dead, why hurt people with a done deal. I could not bring myself to destroy the reputation of a woman I had grown up with: Ruth was nine years older than I. She was also an admired and well-known nurse. Ruth is the one that helped me gather the courage to face my father and tell him I wanted to become a doctor and not pursue an army career as he desired. Eyal's father, Abraham, had walked that path before me and I was expected to do the same. Do your math Sharon; my father was old enough to be Ruth's father when he slept with her, but worst of all … they were both married at the time! Lyse was an only child. Must admit, I never did want to speculate of what might have gone down between Ruth and my father."

Sharon held her breath and asked in a very soft whisper, "Uncle En, do you think that your father could have forced Ruth in one way or another?"

"Sadly, it crossed my mind. Ruth often hung at the house, my father was a womanizer and always had a problem with the word 'no'."

"All Lavins I know have the utmost respect for women."

"There's always an exception to a rule!"

* * *

Sharon sat on the floor and placed pieces of a chess set in front of her,

"Let's play with what I know: Lyse was an only child and Eyal's age - 39. Abraham (_Eyal's father_) was 30 when Eyal was born, making you 26. Your presently 65 (26 + 39) and Ruth would be 74 (65+9). That means Ruth was 35 (26 + 9 or 74-39) when she gave birth to Lyse. Pretty late in life to have a first child at a time when birth control was not readily available. Being a nurse, she would surely have sought fertility tests. I'm fabulating but hear me out (_Enos smiled at seeing her move the chess pieces to illustrate what she was saying!_): Her husband was sterile and she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Your father, maybe and it's a big maybe … slept with her for a purpose or even…. artificial insemination. You admired her, it would be only natural that she would admire the Lavin family. She couldn't ask of you and your brothers to father her a baby. It was too much of a risk that it would come out at on point plus you were at an age for seeking a family of your own. If your father was willing, he would have been the perfect genitor! Forceful sex, I can't believe but helping a woman wanting a child … it's totally the Lavins' way! If it's artificial insemination, I'll bet you $100 your mother knew of it."

With that she gave Enos the white King and a rook. Enos shook the pieces in his hand and whispered, "I'll be damned, my father and Ruth pulled a Castling on all of us."

Sharon looked up at him "Enos, the popular meaning of castling is a rare chess move but in obsolete English it also means a premature birth. Victor told me Lyse was a preemie and doctors had said it could explain some of her anxiety attacks."

At those words, she checkmated the black king! The look on Enos's face was to die for. The man was lost for words.

"When Eyal said you have a mind that doesn't march to the beat of regular drummers, he wasn't kidding! Do you realize you might just have solved a very painful family puzzle? How do you come up with these jack-in-the-boxes conclusions?"

Sharon laughed at Enos words … they were, word for word, what Eyal had once said to her!

"Well, another thing the Lavins' have in common is vocabulary! Uncle En, I don't know how or why I get those ideas, they just come! They've made me an outcast more often than none!"

"Dear an outcast you are not! What I thought was a dead end situation is now wide opens. If they had fertility tests, it will be documented and if not, well I can easily find ways to get my answers. I might be retired from hospital duties, but I still have my ins! Sharon, can I kiss you?"

He didn't wait for an answer, pulled her up and gave her a fatherly kiss and enormous hug!

"Sharon, I can't bring myself to tell my nephew. Don't quite know how he's going to handle me keeping it a secret."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him and also explain your motives."

Talking of the devil, he gently opened the door. His face was tortured with hurt, pain and/or difficult emotions.

* * *

Uncle Ens gave Eyal a rapid check-up and applied some topical pain reliever on his wounds. It seemed to help. Enos left some meds and cream with Sharon.

Sharon approached Eyal and asked, "How are things down at headquarters?"

"I might have stumbled upon the location of this cell. Dr. Afiti mentioned three known terrorists coming from different towns, Jerusalem, Hebron and Jenin. Did some leg work and found out they rented a flat together in Ramallah. Drilled down on the intel and it panned out; was able to put two of them in London at the time Lyse was killed. I used ongoing ties of cooperation between my Israeli and Palestinian assets and they succeeded in cornering the terrorists. Never would I have thought those assets would one day cooperate. Victor and an intervention team are going to the front–an eye for an eye kind of way. It's now in Victor's hands."

"Nice to see Palestinians and Israelis cooperating when faced with horrific and unexplainable crime. Is Dr. Afiti talking. We still don't have the motive or if that cell is planning an attack."

Eyal just lifted his eyebrows and stated, "Not any more, he served his purpose!"

She breathed in profoundly and said, "Come here, I need one strong hug."

Eyal approached and sat next to Sharon. Putting his arms around her shoulders, he strongly hugged her and asked,

"Hug back, I also need some human touch!"

Sharon thought about her 'secret' and decided is was now or never.

"Eyal, I have something to tell you…"

She choked up and that worried Eyal, "Hey, what is it?"

"Really don't know how you are going to take it … or if I should…"

"Love, I prefer to know. OUT with it, please!"

"Your grandfather Lavin was Lyse's father. She's Enos's and your father's half-sister! Your Uncle had DNA proof since your sister Sarah's deadly accident because of the very rare blood type Lyse and Sarah shared."

"Sharon, that impossible. Lyse is my age…"

Then it dawned on him; yes, it could be….

"I'm lost for words! Give me some details."

"I'll make it short: Your Uncle thought it could be forced sex. My thinking–your grandfather fathered Ruth's baby because her husband was sterile. Don't know about the 'how' but it could be artificial insemination."

"Why didn't Enos come out with his finding?"

"Will tell you what he told me: Pride, not wanting to hurt people, the Lavins' were morning Sarah's death, not really a time to bring more hurt and also a touch of _'to save appearances'_."

"Ya, I pretty much guessed that much. Still…."

"E, Victor should know."

"Don't think he's up to handling such a bombshell at this moment. That makes Lyse … my aunt. We would have had a blast with that piece of news! Damn…"

"Think you should talk to your Uncle. Imagine, he juggled with the thought his father could have rapped Ruth! He said he put it behind him, but knowing the man; he's lying. Plus, Enos is expecting you'll be mad at him for never coming forward with the information. He's a kind man and not in a good place right now."

"I know … he's my next stop. I'm not mad … in a way with the information he had, Enos made the same call I would have. Changing subjects; how is Hanna taking to being confined?"

"Eyal, Gabi is dealing with Hanna and doing a fine job. Don't worry or try to take care of everyone, it's not your job. Mossad went all out, Baby Sarah has her own playroom and it's buried with toys! Somebody should have told Mossad she's only four months old!"

As Eyal left to talk to his Uncle, Sharon couldn't help but worry. She was surprised at his reactions, or lack of. Not even a small temper upsurge. The man had had a lot to deal with physically and emotionally. She knew he must be frustrated at not being able to better help Victor at such a critical time. And this last blow about Lyse didn't help any, but still she felt it needed to come out.

'_Welby get one of your hamster-in-the-wheel ideas for your man. He needs an 'out' bad. Not an easy task being we are in protective custody with no communications going in or out. Only Eyal has a direct line with Rivka and Victor!'_

* * *

To distract herself she picked up and read the brochure that listed what amenities were offered to them: basketball court, catering kitchen, terrace fire pit; pet spas; computer gaming family room; virtual reality and screening room; billiards room; party room; wine cellar; fitness areas with rock-climbing walls, pools and a skating rink.

As she put down the brochure, she whistled_, 'Wow, this is some over-the-top luxury safe house. Too bad we won't be using them much…. pet spas … really? Welby stop stalling; you need to get some rest, seven hours' time difference between Washington and Tel Aviv is not sitting well with baby!'_

Opening the bedroom door, she gasped at what she saw; a large room with integrated color scheme of earth tones. The ceiling had exposed wood beams; a four-post bed, matching nightstands and bench at the end of the bed and an L-shaped sofa made up the seating area on the other end of the room.

'_This seems like a room Eyal would design for himself!'_

Making herself comfortable in the huge bed, she reached out for a book that was on the night stand. Smiling at realizing it was a child's version of the 'The little Prince'. She thought, _'My dear Eyal, I love that wonderful and foresighted mind of yours!' _Suddenly her head shot up….

Hoping she'd get through security, she picked up Eyal's direct line to Mossad headquarters and asked to talk to Rivka Singer. Surprisingly, she was promptly transferred.

In an anxious tone, Rivka asked, "Sharon, is everything OK, the baby, Eyal, you?"

"No worry, the baby and I are fine, but not so for Eyal. He instructed me not to touch this line but Rivka, I need a favor…."

At seeing her man enter the bedroom, Sharon's heart hurt! She immediately went to him and pulled him onto the bed.

"You need to rest, don't even think of arguing. Undress or I'll do it for you."

"You won't get any arguments from me and you know I love being undressed by you! Damn, Belenko had it easy, he died rapidly! How I wish I could torture him as much as I'm hurting!"

"Eyal, don't fall in the self-pity trap. That just where Belenko wants you to go. You will get through this, if you give up, he'll win."

Eyal was fast to respond, "No, no, don't worry I'm not giving up. I just needed to express some frustration and you're the only one with whom I can truly let go. I'm OK, over tired, stressed out but that's not unusual for people like us. Please, take off that worried face. Let's change subject; I have some good news from the home front. MI-6 tasked MP with the protective duty of her brothers. She proposed to take them to a safe house in Québec City. Good thinking on her part, Canada is really not on terrorists' radar. MI-6 gave her a four men team and they are enjoying a paid vacation in Canada. From what MP told me, the boys are ecstatic. That girl of yours has your street smart way of thinking. You did well by her, Love!"

"I would have preferred to have done well by her in a more conventional way! Think we can still rescue the boys; Kevin is looking at a Navy career and Avi is deciding between actuary and medicine."

Eyal, with her help, got undress, lied down and pulled her next to him.

"Stay with me, I need to lighten my load!"

Sharon interrupted him with a hug when she noticed his voice was cracking up,

"Anytime! I'm surprised you can include me in your present dilemmas. It's pretty close to home, Mossad's business and national security secrets."

"Some stuff I can't talk about, sorry … but I can read you in on my present state of mind and my worries for Victor."

"You're worried about Victor; that he might do something stupid on this clean-up mission?"

"Something stupid … no. He's in spy mode, nothing is going to stop him from getting to the bottom of this mess. It's when the dust settles that he's going to need…."

"A friend, and you'll be there."

"Sharon, I can barely manage a day without bending over in pain. Things can get pretty emotional and/or physical with Victor when he's in 'after mission' mode. He sometimes needs to fight it out till exhaustion, it's his way of dealing with difficult matters. I'm usually his boxing partner. This tragedy is, by far, the worst he's had to face and I'm not capable of helping him in any way."

"You're not?"

"Sharon, look at me!"

"Who said you had to fight/box?"

At that question Eyal lost patience, "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Calm down and let me tell you of my idea: Was reading what this place had to offer and one of the items is a virtual reality and screening room. Your tech people can surely simulate a virtual 'You'/Victor fight. Victor would be punching a bag but believe me with wide screen 3D stereo video glasses that go with a virtual theater system, it will seem like he's fighting you."

"A bag doesn't hit back."

"Why would you need to punch back, he's the one that will need to let out steam? And you can 'punch' back with words, you are so good at that game! If a picture is worth a thousand words, a word can surely be wort at lease one knock out punch!"

"Because when we have it out, it's the physical part we are thriving for. Must admit, I also need a sweaty out at this time!"

Sharon head shot up… Eyal closed his eyes and said, "What just pop through that mind of yours. You seem to be on a roll today, get it out!"

"Well…. your left arm, shoulder and rib cage are injury free; you could challenge him to a lefty arm wrestling match. Should be quite a sweaty challenge, just as you like them!"

Eyal shook his head and said, "You know that could do the trick!"

* * *

"OK, Victor's after-the-mission problem solved, now you. E, how are **you** holding up? Lyne was a good friend and, as you just learned, family."

"Wish I could do more, feel like I'm leaving her down."

"Since we've arrived, you've been at headquarters … what were you doing?"

"Victor and Rivka were caught up in a 'strategic' meeting to figure out Mossad's next move. They asked me to put together the intervention team, chose the tech guys, gather all incoming chatter, call on other agencies for their intel/help on what went down, contact assets and draw up the intervention protocol."

"Were you successful?"

"Sharon, it's basic spy work!"

"Whoa … answer me this: Who else, at headquarters, could have done what you did in so little time and with Victor's and Rivka's being absent for taking decision? Who else would they have trusted to put in place the basis of what, in our world, is called a 'crash project'? Victor is presently following your protocol with the help of your assets and Rivka is acting as a handler till you get some rest and take over; am I right?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer, by far, being at Victor's side and send those ba_tard to their grave…"

"You still didn't answer my question; How many people would Victor and Rivka have trusted to handle that task?"

"Not many."

"How many?"

"Me and maybe two others."

"I'm guessing you were the only one they both wanted and there's a reason; you, my friend, are numero uno at Mossad. That you're up to field work or not, you are an important part of this emergency intervention."

"Still…"

"Well, this might not matter to you, but saying it anyway; I'm proud and impressed at your standing in the Mossad. Plus, it always amazed me at how little time you need to organize yourself and do a damn good job."

"It matters, Love, more than you could ever imagine. Thanks, I needed an ego boost!"

"Eyal Lavin needing an ego boost … that's a first!"

He answered in a whisper, "Pretty much. I know of another thing that could boosts my ego and relieve some pressure! By any change would you be willing to join me?"

Shyly smiling while snuggling up to him, she answered, "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

They were both woken up at someone roughly knocking at the door. Sharon pulled on a robe and ran to the door. Checking the security, she saw it was Victor. Still, she welcomed him with a gun pointed and Eyal having her back.

"OK my little spies put your toys away. I'm here on my own will."

Putting away her weapon while looking at Victor then Eyal, Sharon was lost for words. Victor was Victor, not a broken man who had just lost his life in awful circumstances! She glanced at Eyal and from his eyes, she knew not to ask questions or pass comments.

Eyal asked, "All done?"

Victor replied, "All done and we stumble into one hell of a plot. Let me just mention, drones, biological weapons and an international soccer match. Eyal, you'll be read in on it. Mossad is closing loose ends and MI -6 has been asked to help out. I will not lift the present security detail without the assurance that we have covered all ends. Sharon, national security issues, sorry. I've already said too much!"

Sharon smiled, "It's OK, I got the gruesome picture. Did you get a proper closure?"

"I did."

Sharon didn't dare think of the image of what 'a proper' closure could mean…., "Case closed that enough for me. Again, Victor, I'm sorry for you lost."

Victor responded, "Thanks. Let's change subjects; Sharon, what do you think of our last investment?"

Sharon's head went from Eyal to Victor and back, "Investment, Victor what are you talking about?"

It was Victor's turn to look from Eyal to Sharon as he asked, "She doesn't know?"

"When do you think I would have had the time to read her in? Benedict Arnold!?"

Sharon stated, "OK, out with it! What should I know?"

Victor backed up and didn't dare make eye contact with Eyal. He went out mumbling,

"Think I'll go check with Nathan, see if Dark Control is up to Mossad's quality standards."

* * *

As the door closed, Sharon's head turned towards a very unconformable Eyal.

"Eyal Lavin … what is going on?"

Sitting in his wheelchair and pulling her towards him,

"Hear me out before reading me the riot act. I'll start from the obvious and explain. Do you like this safe-house?"

"It's better than any safe-house I've known. Why….?"

And it dawned on her,

"It's not Mossad's doing; you and Victor are paying for this!"

"Not quite, but close. Sharon, Victor and my ex-accountant invested in this building. It's 50% ours."

"WHAT?"

"Noticed I said my ex-accountant. I had signed a power of attorney giving you the authority to act for me in specified or all legal or financial matters. My accountant did as 'usual' and signed next to Victor in closing this deal. At that time, I was in an induced medical coma. When Victor came to Washington, he told me about the deal. I had a very strong talk with my dear accountant. He admitted having completely forgotten about the power of attorney. He realized he might be a bit too old to handle my growing and complicated life and business. I took him up on his recommendation and hire a new accountant. Wanted to tell you about this adventure, but the timing was never right. Since I've been conscious, you've got to admit our life has been on a fast track!"

"Don't know what to think. You had time to settle the affair with Victor and replace your accountant but didn't have the time to read me in on any of it. Is it a priority thing? I come in second; business then pleasure?"

Eyal bit his lips, "I deserve that and thinking back, you're right. I could, no should, have taken the time to read you in. Not going to find excuses, but in my defense; I'm a fast learner. Sharon, you are my number one priority, never doubt that. You are not just 'for pleasure'; you are my spouse will all that it entails. What can I say, I watched too much 'I love Lucy' in my youth!"

"And I watched too much 9 to 5."

Eyal eyes widened as he asked, "Isn't that the one where the male chauvinist boss is poisoned."

She slowly said, "Yep!"

"Remember Father Jackson telling us to take the time to talk out cultural differences when a problem arises. Think this is one. Many men in Israel take the lead of the family on the money/business front, no question asked. I'm one of those old fashion men and I'll probably do it to you again. What can I say; I make it my responsibility to watch over the ones I love."

Sharon accepted his offer to wrap her into his arms and he breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up at him and said,

"You're off the hook. Can't very well be mad for a quality I fell in love with. But FYI, I'd prefer being a spouse &amp; partner than a spouse to be taken care of."

"Message taken! Since it's out, would you want to hear about the full deal?"

"This is really your…"

Eyal put his finger on her lips "Ours."

"This is really ours? Eyal, did you look at what is offered here? These are high-end luxury condos."

"Hey, might have been in an induced medical coma but when I was up to it, did my due diligence. The contractor had fiscal problems and the banks foreclosed two of his construction projects. He was an asset of Victor and he mentioned his problems to him. Victor sensed a possible deal, snooped with the banks and made a deal before it hit the market."

"Eyal, that's a bit like insider trading and illegal."

Eyal smiled, "My little CPA's conscience is worried? Sharon, the guy is one of Victor's assets. Nobody will find any relations between the two that I can certify! And … in the spy world, insider trading is the only kind permitted."

Sharon put her head down and rolled her eyes at Eyal. "So for how much of a barging did you get it for?"

"Half the market value. We took it off the bank's hands. They were glad to get rid of it since it still needed some finishing touches and heavy duty marketing. With the price we got it for and it not being mortgaged, we can sell the units below market value. Victor and I kept one for ourselves and happy to announce that the others are all sold. We even have a waiting list, so no marketing will be necessary."

"So this is why I felt so much at home. This is your doing, decoration wise."

"Nope... Victor's."

"This is Victor's unit?"

"No, my unit, Victor's decorating. It's his noc. I'm an art dealer, he's a renowned decorator."

"Well, he's good and knows you well, because this is 100% Eyal Lavin."

"You like it?"

"It's a bit over the top amenities wise but I feel at home in this apartment."

"Good, because we will need to decide between the condo and our apartment on King George St. Don't want to keep two 'pied à terre' in Tel Aviv and a house in Jerusalem."

"Personally, prefer these settings. The one on King George St is more a penthouse, not really suited for two or a family of six!"

"On second thought…."

Sharon turned to face him and said sternly, "Your ManOfTheWorld days are over; you're a husband, father of three and a fourth in a couple of months…."

"Kidding! See, I already sent the message to my accountant to put it on the market. And Sharon, thanks for not putting up a fuss for me not implicating you in my business transactions."

"Special circumstances and as I see it, one hell of a deal that could not be passed up. But the CPA in me does have a money question."

"Ask away, partner."

"No mortgage, meaning a cash transaction. You put up most of the down payment for our house in London. I manage our family accounts and your regular accounts, I would have notices that much money being withdrawn. If I may ask: Where this you get this kind of cash?"

He whispered in her neck, "Before 'You', Victor and I were often assigned … well more asked for, 'suicide missions'. The worst kind but they paid well. We still had two ongoing ones and recently closed them in a very successful manner. Victor and I have a deal that the cash we'd make on those missions was to be invested in Israel's real-estate. I see you didn't study my holding portfolio I gave you quite some time ago."

"Nope, every time I look at that folder, I find something more interesting to do. Eyal, I know your financial worth is large, sound and very profitable. I'm more interested in your person's worth. That's the only one I care about and it so happens I love it more and more every day,"

"Thanks, but you are still using the word 'your' instead of 'ours'. It's annoying me … what is mine is yours. And I want you to read that folder. Sharon, you must be aware of my investments. I'm not kidding, my holdings are important to me and if I'm not up to it, you are in charge. Do your due diligent, am I clear?"

"You are right, my bad. Promise, I will get up to date in OUR affairs!"

* * *

A ring interrupted their kissing, Eyal picked up and was surprised to see that it was for Sharon.

"It's a message from Rivka; she said, 'all systems go'. Sharon, please don't tell me you got implicated…"

"Hush up! Rivka did me a **personal** favor and I owe her. Don't give me those eyes, I know the woman will cash in that IOU, but I don't care. Put on something comfortable, we are going to check out the cinema room."

"Sharon, I'm not up to sitting for a couple of hours in a movie theater chair. Why don't you invite our guests and watch a movie with them? What film did Rivka get for you, must be a real special one?"

"A special one I absolutely want to see with you. Don't worry, you'll be more than comfortable. Trust me, please."

"OK, like I once said to Annie … use me!"

As she pushed Eyal into the luxurious room, he noticed many heads in every row.

"Sharon, what did you and Rivka organized?"

"Thought you'd like an extended family gathering. Invited all that could make it on such a short notice and glad to tell you that many of your family members and friends are here."

At Sharon signal Avi, Kevin and MP came out of hiding and presented Eyal with a remote control. They pushed his chair to a very comfortable state of the art rehab &amp; therapy recliner.

Eyal hadn't said a word, Sharon was worried about his lack of reaction. Taking his hand, she asked, "Hey, are you OK?"

"Come down to my height and I'll show you how OK I am!"

The kiss he gave her made Victor pull on his shoulder and say,

"Lavin, eyes are on you and waiting for a word. Put those teenage hormones to rest and deal with those urges in private. You get the message…. friend!"

Eyal laughed and winked at Victor. He then looked up to see who was present. Tears came to his eyes when he saw many members of his family he had not seen in a long time.

Uncle Ens approached and discreetly stuck a patch on his arm.

"Son, this will relieve the pain for 10-12 hours. It's strong meds, not something I would give you on a regular basis but I want you to make the most of this occasion. You deserve this very special welcome back!"

They gathered all in one of the reception rooms and Eyal was the man of the hour. He made sure to take some private time with Avi, Ima and his godmother-Ishma. Sharon could see her little surprise was having the wanted effects: A 360-degree turn-around and reset. Eyal was a prisoner of his body and needed a push to get out of the self-pity stage he was dangerously sliding in. Sharon knew the signs all too well. Robert had taken the same route when he had lost the love of his life (Anna) to mental illness. That's exactly what Belenko had planned. Sharon was guessing Belenko had lived it after the death of his brother (who had been killed by Eyal) and wanted Eyal to experience the same despair. She was not going to let Belenko win this battle. She hoped this reality check would pull the light (life) switch fully to 'On'.

* * *

While all were enjoying themselves, she pulled Victor in a private room.

"Victor, Eyal told me not to tackle you, but I just can't leave it alone. I'm sorry for your loss and if you need anything, just ask. I know this must be difficult for you and I'm so glad you're here. It must be hell..."

"Sharon, I'm OK. I have a job to do and will deal with my emotions later. I could not miss this gathering. My best friend needs his old 'spark' back. It's a selfish move on my part; I'm going to 'use him' when this hell of a mission is done and over with. Have a favor to ask of you: Get another one of your hamster-in-the-wheel ideas (as Eyal calls them) and give me a 'switch-back on' party when I hit rock bottom, but with fewer invitees. Eyal knows me well and I will come down from this artificial high I'm forcing myself into. Your father recognized the signs and offered me his help … might just take him up on it."

Sharon gave him a hug and whispered, "Take my father up on his offer, he's been there. As for a party, it's a plan, my friend."

"Sharon, thanks … not many give a damn that I grieve or not. Their only concern is that I'm up to the job at hand!"

"Victor, you're a good man, father and husband and never let this damn job tell you otherwise or leave it take over your heart."

He snickered at her remark, "Good husband and father … put your glasses on! I'm zero to none on both counts!"

"Wrong, you're seeing things through your eyes only. How is your relationship with your son?"

"What …?"

"Answer my question!"

"It's good, he respects me and I do him."

Smiling, Sharon touched his face, he immediately backed up. Victor was not Eyal, he didn't need or seek a human touch to comfort him. Sharon noted and continued,

"Victor, you mentioned Robert, going to let you in a secret. Robin and I witness him crying many times after a 'mishap' with Anna and admired the man for staying by her side nevertheless. I'm sure Jonathan witnessed the same feeling of helplessness on your part."

"Sharon, Jonathan sees me as a boss before a father. I'm OK with that, it's what I deserve."

"Wrong! Yes, when younger, he might have cried himself to sleep because he missed you or was mad at you for being an absent father. I've been there, done that. But today, I'm sure he sees you for what you are: A survivor; a man that stayed by his mother through many bad times and only winks of good times. Victor answer me this: When Jonathan called with an important problem of some sort, what did you do?"

"Sharon, knew his mother was not up to handling the problem so I did what I could to be there for him. Eyal covered for me on many occasions. It wasn't fatherly love, I provided Jonathan help as I would any agent!"

"That's what I thought! Victor, I'll tell you again; you're a good man, father and husband and never let this damn job make you believe otherwise. I've seen both sides: My father and Eli David, don't walk down Eli's path. He lost himself in the job, put the Mossad before his father duties and Ziva, as a result, is still searching for her place in this world. Robert lost himself for some time but came back to reality thanks to Robin making him see the light. Victor, I don't know Jonathan, but you and him need to talk. I'm guessing he will say most of what I just told you, but you and your soul needs to hear it from him."

Victor shook his head and said, "You and Eyal are the only persons that dared to talk straight to me and must admit, both your messages hit home. I'll carry them with me, but can't promise you anything. Sharon, I want to make changes at the Mossad. If it means losing myself into the job, so be it. I'd be doing it for the chances of a better future for young spies, for them to have a better life. The difference between Eli and I is the end results: I want the best, not for my country or myself, but for the people working with me. Another difference is that I'm not consumed by my role, I don't want to be a hero or be remembered as a savior of some kind. I know I'm just some coq in the wheel. With friends like you two to make sure I stay the course, I'll be more than OK. But I do promise I'll talk to Jonathan. You opened a window I had not thought of. In the meantime, Officer Welby, you have a party to organize for yours truly. Think you're up to the job?"

Sharon saluted him military style and said, "You bet your life I am!"

They hugged and rejoined the party. Eyal had noticed both absences, he cornered Sharon as soon as she resurfaced.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with Victor!"

He jumped at feeling some pressure on his shoulder, "Lavin, just shut up and enjoy this party. What she had to say to me was what I needed to hear, leave it at that OK. You're no more the only one that can read me, get use to sharing! Remember I was once intimate with the girl! Sharon, Rivka tells me we are ready for phase two. Care to take over?"

Eyal lifted his head and repeated, "Phase 2, what….?"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up? I can make it an order if you prefer, it will be a bit more painful…"

Eyal smiled and put both his hands up in the air. "What can I say, you're the boss! Let phase 2 begin, then."

Sharon took the stage and spoke,

"First, I want to thank you all for coming. It warms my heart to see that Eyal can count on many family members and friends to support him when he needs it the most. Yes, yes … the man is human after all. I'm so thankful you could be present for this very special film. It is a story dear to us both could even say it defines our life! I'd like to thank Rivka Singer who twisted a couple of arms to get us this exclusivity…."

Victor whispered to Eyal, "Watch that girl closely, Rivka will cash in at one point. The woman…"

"Don't worry, I'll have my eyes on both! I know Rivka well. Sharon is going to realize what a deal with the devil really means (Victor nodded)! Victor, thanks for being here, it means a lot to me."

"Eyal, I know where you are at … I'm also going to need my old friend at one point. Another thing; Keep that woman close to your chess ... she's one special lady!"

"Victor, I'll be there for you in whatever shape or form, that's a promise! As for Sharon, I know. Never dreamed that with my lifestyle that I could one day have a second chance at love, but it happened."

They turned their attention back to Sharon, she was about to unveil the title of the film. Eyal just hear the word 'Prince' and that did him in. It's with his eyes full of tears that he welcomed Sharon next to him. She settled beside him and the preview of upcoming movies began before the 'pièce de resistance'!

"Sharon, I will never be able to thank you enough. What in the world possessed you to come up with all of this and in such a short time?"

"You! E, you've always amazed me at how you can organize missions and events in a minute's notice. I wanted to give back to a man that has, too many times, given more than he's received. This is for you Eyal, all of it. Take it in and make it your inspiration to continue your road to recovery."

"Recovery … this is going to inspire me to the day I die! Sharon, the kids? The last I heard they were in Canada, how did you manage to get them in Israel so quickly?"

Smiling Sharon said, "Eyal, after 48 hours in Canada, Avi had enough…. It's -15 at the moment and your son is like you … he hates the cold. MP called and asked me if they could surprise you by coming to Israel. Needed to clear it with my father and Mossad. They arrived this morning and Mossad took them in charge. Victor had another unit prepared for them. MP knows what up and I asked her, with Mossad's OK, to read-in the boys. If they are going to be with us, I want them to know the risks involved. Avi knows his mother and Uncle Gabi will not be read-in and he's agreed to keep it our secret."

Eyal was quick to add in a concern voice, "MP told Avi, Lyse was brutally executed!"

"Well … not quite. Like we say in French '_Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire'_. He knows she's dead, that it's related to the spy world and that they need special protection because the Mossad is nervous that Victor's entourage could be targeted, meaning us both and them by ricochet."

"OK that I can accept. Don't want him pulled into the dark side of our job. Know it will come but the longer I can keep him away from the gory details the better."

From the back row Robert pushed his daughter's shoulder, "Hey you two lovebirds, the film is about to begin, stop necking."

Sharon immediately spat out, "We're not necking, we're talking!"

"Eyal, pay up!" was Robert's answer.

Eyal handed Robert a $100 bill.

"What?"

"He bet me he could put you on the defensive with just one word! I fell for his trap... He omitted to tell me how many words would surround that 'word' and I didn't ask!"

Sharon turned towards her father, "See retirement agrees with you."

"Yes, and expect me to be a pain in your butt, big times…. Darling, I now have the time."

Ima came to Sharon's defense "But you also have me to occupy you in productive projects! _(turning toward Sharon),_ dear, you don't have to worry, I'll see that he behaves!"

Sharon blew them both a kiss and said, "Love you both!"

Eyal took Sharon's hand and lovingly pulled her to him. Ima smiled at Robert as he did the same.

* * *

As the film's closing credits were rolling, Sharon asked Eyal.

"Did you like it?" as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Eyal pinched his lips and said, "I'd say this is not little prince, not the pure version. But it grew on me. It isn't about those two characters only and it is told in a way that shows how this story can touch people from toddlers to grandpas, in different ways and in different ages. The animation and the characters are rich and lovely, the CG and the stop motion are perfect and well used. Everything is heartwarming. At the end of the movie, I found myself wishing for a fox! And best of all, it cleared my mind in a wonderful way. Wish I could have been alone with you."

Victor handed Eyal a wooden gift box. "It's from Rivka. She couldn't be here but wanted to participate in a way. You have always been her favorite! I'm guessing your wish will come through…. you'll be able to watch the film alone with your woman."

Eyal opened the gift and had problems keeping his emotions in check, he handed it over to Sharon.

"Wow! It's the Little Prince's story adapted into various media. There are the two musicals, the opera, the play, the 1974 film, the theatrical adaptation, the two TV series and the 2015 film we just saw. This is a wonderful gift, Eyal, we must find a way to properly thank her!"

Victor whispered for Sharon only, "Give her access to Eyal for one night, the woman's been craving him for a long time!"

Eyal added, "Yes, I remember what she did with you. That's not going to happen to me!"

Sharon looked at Victor and Eyal and asked, "You mean… Victor and Rivka … noooooo!"

Victor rapidly corrected Sharon, "I didn't sleep with Rivka, don't go spreading that rumor! She played me, forced my hand in meeting her in a filthy motel. Let's say she arranged the facts so I couldn't say no. When I got to the room, Eyal, with a mile-long smile, was waiting for me! But the damage was done... all at Mossad still think I slep with Rivka and to this day, the damn woman won't straiten out that rumor!"

"And you deserved the shit she dished out at you!"

Sharon loved what she was seeing. Eyal was smiling, making jokes, reminiscing with family members and best of all was pain free. Uncle Ens patch was working wonders.

As the last guest left, Eyal turned towards Sharon.

"Why don't we sleep here? We can ask Nathan to lock these quarters from unwanted visitors. This recliner is better than any bed I've battled with and big enough for two to be quite comfortable. Heat, pressure points and massage therapy while lying down, it can't get any better! Think I could even sleep a full night in it. What do you say?"

Sharon jumped in and added, "I'd do anything for you having a full night's sleep. If this recliner works miracles, it's replacing our bed as of tomorrow!"

"My thoughts exactly. Since you're in such an agreeing mood, we could maybe get some exercise in before I try for a full night!"

As she put her head on his shoulder, he whispered

"Tonight was the best medicine I've had in a long time."

"Welcome back to home, my love!"


	48. Chapter 48 - She heard a shot

Sharon had asked Nathan to secure the cinema room for them to sleep there, but security-wise he preferred for the therapeutic recliner to be installed in their quarters. Even better had answered Eyal.

For a time first in a long time, Eyal had slept through the night. It had been a little over 12 hours when he started to stir. Sharon was relieved. He wasn't a person that needed much sleep and she was worried he might be suffering from an infection of some sort.

She pushed his hair sideways and gave him a wake-up kiss.

"Hey handsome, think your body badly needed some ZZZs."

"And now it needs to be fully awakened, you care to help me with that?"

Making her hands do some exploring, she whispered, "Your body is ready to go, you don't need me!"

It was his turn to explore as he teased her with kisses, "_You're beautiful, but you're empty_."

Sharon rolled her eyes at him but blushed at his blatant attempt to woe her,

"Quoting the Little Prince with the objective of having your way with me is not going to work."

He interrupted, "_When someone blushes, doesn't that mean 'yes'_?"

"I'm beginning to think watching the movie 'The little Prince' was not a good idea. You are one clever man at using some quotes out of context."

"Here one of my very own_; last night will be number one in my biography … no number two, number one … was marrying you_."

She lovingly whispered, while caressing his face, "OK, you win!"

"I always do…"

She pinched him in a tender spot as he gently pulled her close to him. Rubbing her belly, he admitted,

"You're forcing me to get creative in bed."

"What? Not a first for you, Hanna…"

He rapidly replied, "We didn't have sex while she was pregnant."

Pinching her lips to keep her composure, she added, "Not my place to comment, but that must have been some long nine months…."

"It was, but that was then, this is now. Sharon, tell me if you have problems with intercourse. I'm limited in my range of movements at the moment."

"You, my prince, worry too much. Promise, I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable in any way. Deal?"

"Deal!"

They had always been uninhibited in the bedroom and not afraid to speak about their feelings or problems openly. That Sharon was grateful for because Eyal was a master at hiding his feelings and emotions for the well-being of a love one. She was sure Hanna had no idea at how much Eyal had put her needs before his.

* * *

Unashamingly lying in bed in post-sex cuddlers, they heard a rapid and loud pounding at the door.

"That's Victor!" Eyal exclaimed.

"What, how do you know?"

"I've worked with the man long enough, it's him. You should answer or he's going to let himself in."

"He wouldn't!"

"He would, you have five seconds."

Rapidly putting on a robe, she checked and opened the door. Victor had his credit card out and ready to let himself in.

"I could have shot you! We are in protective mode … at my agency that means if someone breaks in; shoot and ask questions later."

"At the Mossad, we don't let an intruder get that far; he's dead before he tries to break in!"

Eyal wheeled in and shot Victor a look that made Sharon uncomfortable.

"I'll get dressed and make some coffee. How do you take yours, Victor?"

Nonchalantly pointing at Eyal, he replied, "As black as your partner's eyes! Guessing I interrupted an intimate moment?"

Sharon shrugged and added, "Close but not quite!"

Victor interrupted, "Yes, I can see … you both have the afterglow that proves it all!"

Eyal interrupted, "Victor, cool it! That subject is off limits; you get my drift?"

Victor knew his friend well and the tone of voice commanded a change of the line of discussion. They talked shop while Sharon prepared the coffee.

She called to them, "Guys, coffee is ready. I'm presuming we have some debriefing to handle. Maybe the table would be more suited than the entrance?"

* * *

As they sat, Victor took one sip of coffee and said, "Damn, I miss a good cup of coffee in the morning, Lyse …."

His voiced choked up and from Eyal's face, Sharon knew this was not expected.

Putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, Eyal spoke to him in Hebrew,

"Hey, you need to talk, it's now or never. You came this far and knowing you, it was unplanned and unwanted. You're at a breaking point, better with us than with Rivka or another suit at the Mossad. We're here for you, talk."

Sharon added, "Victor, if you want a one on one with Eyal, I'll go for a run. These condos have an interior track."

Victor put his hand on her arm, "Stay, I need to hear a woman's view."

They made themselves comfortable and talked, well more both let Victor talk. He had lots to get off his chess and Eyal/Sharon seemed to find the right words because at no point did he clam up. Eyal was surprised at what Victor went through with Lyse's mental illness. It was far from being "under control" as Victor had let Eyal think.

"Victor, I would have helped, had I known…"

"Friend, Mossad would have found me a nice, out of a sight desk job had they learned of Lyse's real condition. I couldn't risk you also living with that kind of threat over your head…"

"Victor, I would have gladly helped, no question asked."

"I know Eyal, I know … that's why I didn't asked."

Sharon took Victor's hand and squeezed it, "Victor, how did you keep Lyse's condition and diagnostic hidden? Didn't she work for Mossad?"

Before speaking Victor looked at Eyal, "With this promotion, I was planning on coming clean at Mossad. Lately Lyse's condition had worsened, we both decided it was time she retired. It wasn't to help Jonathan get through a 'rough moment' as chatter was saying. Eyal…. I sought help from your Uncle En. He was like a father to Lyse; without that man's kindness I would never have been able to keep Lyse's condition under wrap and at home with us. Lots of good that did, maybe if she had been institutionalized, she'd still be alive!"

Sharon startled Eyal by emotionally shouting out, "Lyse would have been miserable at missing seeingher son growing up; not being by her husband's side when he was promoted Deputy Director; over medicated not to cause 'trouble' and knowingly fall asleep alone every night! She still had lucid periods so Victor, you did right by Lyse."

"I did right … how can you come to that conclusion. The truth is that I did it to stay in the field…"

Sharon angrily replied, "You did it because you loved her. Tell me if I'm wrong: It didn't matter that you had to physically restrain her when she got psychotic, hide her from Jonathan when she was at her worst, come up with a million excuses for you not accepting friends' invitations and find plausible explanations for scratches and graver wounds on yourself. (_Victor put his head down_.) Never say you hid your painful reality for personal and selfish reasons … well, you were selfish but for a good reason; You loved her like you'll never be able to love another woman, she was your soul mate. I'm sure that in Lyse's eyes, you were a wonderful husband. I know…. I lived somewhat of the same situation with Robert/Anna (her adoptive parents). Victor, it's important that you talk to Jonathan, he knows more than you might think. He's been a silent observer for many years and you two need to talk it out."

Sharon stopped at sensing a pressure on her shoulder. She put her hand on Eyal's as she saw his incredulous expression to signalled to him that she was OK and continued,

"If Uncle En concluded that, with your help, she could still handle herself in our world, I trust Enos's judgment. Victor, from what I'm hearing… Lyse wasn't bipolar but schizophrenic?"

Eyes closed, Victor nodded and added, "Enos did some research; her maternal grandmother was perceived at being 'odd'. With that Enos presumed it could be genetic. Jonathan is being secretly monitored."

With Morse code on Sharon back, Eyal told her it was the time to come clean with the news that Lyse was in fact Eyal's aunt. Sharon nodded, got up and came back with a file. She dropped it in front of Victor, apologized and discreetly went for that run she had talked about. They had spoken about how to announce this news to Victor and decided it would be best if it came from Eyal.

* * *

Eyal in a very low voice, "Open the file and read it, please."

He did and at one point, looked up and asked, "What does this all mean? Are the Lavins's related to Lyse?"

"Well, more… Lyse was related to us. She was my aunt, Victor."

"Eich Ze? (How is this?)"

"I've just found out but Uncle En knew since Sarah's death. Lyse volunteered to give some blood the night Sarah died. Lyse and Sarah had the same very rare blood type. Uncle En got suspicious and had DNA testing done. You have the result in front of you. We are thinking Lyse's father was maybe sterile, Lyse mother, Ruth, was maybe artificially inseminated with my grandfather's sperm. She admired the man and his family. It would only be natural if she turned toward him for that kind of help. The how is speculation but the fact is that Lyse was my Aunt and Jonathan is my cousin."

Victor just stared blankly and said in a robotic voice,

"Damn, she would have made your life miserable with that bit of intel! Being your aunt meant, in a way, that she was an authority figure for you?"

Chuckling, Eyal answered, "Said and thought the same thing…."

Both men looked at each other and let go of their emotions. Two best friends coming to term with the brutal loss of a loved one. Their spy walls were down and the hurt that needed to be outed was. There were no words or hugs that could stop tat kind of pain.

Re-composing himself, Victor asked, "Do you think she knew?"

"No. Uncle En is pretty sure she didn't have a clue. Victor, it's not being obliged to keep that secret that caused her mental problems. That's the first question I asked Enos. When she volunteered to be a blood donor for Sarah, had she known at that point, she would have said something to Enos. He was, after all, her half-brother. That secret died with Ruth and maybe both my grandfather and grandmother. Uncle En is trying to get more medical facts."

Victor grinned, "Jonathan has some Lavin's blood, I'll be damned. Remember me telling you he resembled you more than I in his actions and ways of thinking. I even teased you of maybe sleeping with Lyse. I was right but for the wrong reasons. He's my son but also your cousin! Eyal, I am proud of Jonathan's heritage. If it can be told without hurting family members' feelings, I'd like it to be known. Lyse would have wanted it that way."

"Victor, I didn't mention the conclusion Uncle En thought of…. maybe forced sex…"

Victor shook his head and said, "If there is one thing the Lavin men are its respectful of women. That trait is passed down from generation to generation. We were your neighbors and I remember my parents talking in that way about your father and grandfather. Eyal, that is, for me, an impossible conclusion."

"Agreed, but Victor before coming out with it I'd prefer to have Uncle En drill down on the matter, OK?"

"Will comply, it's your family and I will respect your wishes."

"Thanks! Lyse …. my aunt…..DAMN…."

It was now Victor's turn to support of his friend. There was more than Lyse's death on Eyal's plate and Victor's shoulders were waiting. He had known it would come. Being back home and in his Mossad entourage, Eyal was realizing how much his last mission had taken a toll on his body and career. A near-death experience is never easy and for a spy of Eyal's caliber it's downright debilitating. The man would be out of the field work for some time. He needed to come to terms and accept that fact. Victor hoped family life and becoming a father would lessen the blow. A back-up plan was already in place: the Mandolin mission should keep him occupied if all else failed. Victor did not want to risk losing the man. He had reform plans for the Mossad and the very respected and efficient Master spy Eyal Lavin was an important part of them. If that man could successfully pull off taking on the role of a lover, husband, family man and still be in the field, Victor would not be shy of putting his friend in the spotlight. Victor smiled at his last thought _´Eyal Lavin a poster boy ... he's going to kick my butt to Washington and back if that bit of intel gets out!'_

* * *

Sharon entered and asked, "Cost clear or do I need to take in another couple of kilometers?"

Eyal pulled her in and hugged her, "Cost clear, thanks for the moment of privacy!"

Victor shook his head at them while saying, "OK you lovebirds, could you put a lid on those hormones for a little while longer, please? Need to get you up to date on the latest news of our dear Dr. Afiti's cell. Lavin, we need to close this one fast. Dark Control is good but expensive!"

Eyal rolled his eyes at his boss's statement and answered, "You're paying for the services asked and you're receiving them! Put me, the Mossad operative that is, in charge of closing up this mess and you'll see that I'll cost more than what you're paying Dark Control!"

Victor chuckled and proceeded in explaining to Sharon and Eyal the status of the terrorist cell that Mossad had taken down with the help of Eyal's handling of Victor's intervention team.

Sharon was surprised to hear that the "good" Dr. Afiti had succeeded in creating a terrorist cell with doubles from ISI Pakistan, rogue FSB agents and one CSIS (_Canadian Security Intelligence Service_). The man had fooled MI -6, CIA and Mossad with the cover of being a very talkative asset having valuable intel on Al-Qaeda's activities in Pakistan. His intel was constant and reliable, no agencies doubted him. He invested the money received in a dark plan; a simultaneous biological warfare at many international sports events. The Dr. had the means to create the weapons but happily for the spy agencies lacked the leadership to pull off the operations on the ground. Controlling and coordinating rogues' spies working only for money is quite a task, near impossible so to say. When Dr. Afiti had been _kidnapped_ by MI -6 and shipped to the US/CIA for his safety (from Pakistan's ISI), his clan/cell was caught their pants down! They had to scramble to get him out of CIA grips. Victor discovered their plot because of Nurse Nancy's being burned that making it impossible to free their leader. They then resorted to what they were best at; brutal, deadly and free retaliation/vengeance. Sadly, for them, they chose the wrong guy to mess with! Victor's wife brutal murder was to be their downfall. At hearing of what happened to Lyse, spy agencies pulled together and the cell didn't have a chance in hell of surviving! Dr. Afiti wasn't loyal to anyone, he had rapidly traded his life for information on his associates. The only thing Mossad didn't mention is that the deal was only good for a 24-hour period! Sharon didn't need to ask; she knew that all that had participated, in one way or another, in that cell was dead.

Sharon had a question, "Victor, what were his motives?"

Eyal took the question; "From what I uncovered - A year ago, gunmen with AK-47s and hand grenades targeted a popular tourist resort. Shooters in balaclavas opened fire on guests at the L'Etoile du Sud hotel, Ivory Coast. At least 16 people were killed in the attack. Afiti's five-year-old son was murdered under his eyes. Those ba_tards shot the child despite him kneeling down and begging. They spared the life of one child who was able to recite an Islamic prayer. The boy was French Catholic."

Sharon winced, "At five, you aren't Catholic, Muslim, Arabic or French, hell you're an innocent child! Afiti must have snapped and took up the behavior of his son's murderers … seen it too often!"

Both Eyal and Victor nodded.

Victor added, "Sharon, if I could have trusted the man, be assured that I would have spared his life. He was too far gone…."

"I know, sadly I know… Do you think someone from that cell might still be in vengeance mode?"

"Well, you two of my best senior officers, answer your own question!"

Sharon stared in space for a couple of minutes and answered,

"Yes, Afiti had to have help from the inside, be it Mossad, CIA or MI-6. There is no way he was able to bring together such a cell in so little time. Rogue spies just don't post classified saying, _'Hey, I'm up for grabs, hire me!'_ He had to have help from a double that has connections to both worlds (spy and terrorists). From what you told us, the terrorists you took down were not Mensa material. Biochemical warfare is a very lucrative market. Dr. Afiti only wanted vengeance on his son's murderers, somebody gave him the means but in exchange asked for the deadly biological poison. Victor, you had doubts that those guys could not have pulled the Nurse Nancy switcheroo. It was very well orchestrated. Dr. Afiti might be a very qualified biochemist but a spy he's not. We're missing the head honcho or honchos, aren't we?"

Victor looked at Eyal "Not proud of you buddy! MI-6 1/Mossad 0"

Eyal rolled his eyes and said, "Came to the same conclusions … she spoke first that's all!"

"Still, she gets the point. Care to redeem yourself? There's more."

Eyal stares at Victor "What?"

Victor turned toward Sharon "Sharon?"

She shyly added,

"CIA is out of the picture; they are responsible for identifying Afity as a double. At MI-6, my father was Afiti's only handler and Robert was criticized for his handling of the situation when it became evident Afity had played him. I know my father; he'd kill the man before helping him. My thinking is; Mossad hired Dark Control because they know they have a mole within their ranks. I'm surprised you didn't read-in Eyal or should I be worried you think he's the mole?"

Eyal nervously coughed out, "Victor, is she right?"

"Yes, well not for you being the mole but we are sure we have a problem in our ranks. Too much proprietary information was leaked. Your prize officer Lavin is a dunce hat unless you get your act together and get me that double. Better you get your hands on him first…"

Victor's emotion got the better on him and Eyal was fast calm his friend,

"Victor, leave this to me. I'll personally see that he gets what he deserves."

"Guys, are you sure it's a 'he'."

"What?"

"Eyal/Victor what would be your way of seeking vengeance on a target that got to you personally. I don't mean tit and tat stuff but some heavy duty crime, like Lyse's murder."

They were both fast to respond; "Kill the bastard!"

"Yes, that a good answer for a man. A woman, on the other hand, would find a way to make her target suffer; kill a person close to him, push a sensitive button; make him/her squeal, witness his pain then strike the last blow. Can't be 100% sure, but I'd look closely at the possibility of your mole being a female."

Victor whistled and pointed his index at Eyal,

"Don't care about MI-6, I'm keeping her with us! Sharon, you're officially adopted.

Turning toward Eyal, "Get on top of this, Lavin."

Eyal rolled his eyes at his boss and added,

"Here's a newsflash; You're the one he/she or they hold responsible for railroading their plan. You suffered now, if Sharon is right, you must die! Deputy Director, you're officially in protective custody, I'm calling Rivka."

Victor's first reaction was to argue but instead he swallowed hard. He didn't have a choice; he was now a high-ranking suit.

It took less than 10 minutes for the cavalry to arrive. Victor had more guards than fingers on his hands. They wanted to take him to another safe house, but at his very direct orders, he was allowed to take cover in the condos.

* * *

Coming back to Sharon and Eyal's apartment, he made himself comfortable and stated,

"Eyal, you don't know what you're singing onto!"

Eyal bit his lips and whispered, "I know all too well, but she doesn't! Leave me a couple of minutes with her, please."

"No can do; she needs to know now!"

Eyal called Sharon and sat her down.

"Eyal, what's wrong? Don't like that worried look."

"Sharon, when your father went off the grid while we were working the DMW (dead man walking) mission, who ran MI-6."

"Easy, MI-6 has a planned line of succession…. SHIT … you're Victor's replacement. You are now Acting Deputy Director!"

"Afraid I am."

"Eyal, you can't, physically you're not up to it."

"Sharon, Mossad doesn't need my field expertise but my mind at the moment. My head is just fine. I'll be OK, please don't worry. Plus, with your deduction skills, Victor will be back as our boss before my beard has time to grow!"

Sharon laughed at his statement. Eyal's beard was the invading type, it grew faster than weeds!

"I need to get myself to headquarters. I just asked Nathan to up your security a notch (don't worry Victor, I won't be invoicing Mossad, it's personnal) and with Mossad guarding Victor, nobody is going to lay a hand on any of you. Are you OK with this?"

Sharon was fidgeting. Eyal knew she was worried for him. He guesses she had been through this kind of situation with her father many times. She understood what was expected of Eyal and would not argue.

Giving him a hug she whispered, "I know all too well I don't have a say or a choice, I need to suck it up and pray that everything rapidly comes to an end. We should have discussed this beforehand, don't you think?"

"I know and I'm sorry. Particular circumstances and it's the Mossad. I'll call."

"No, you won't, but I'll understand." She laconically replied!

She knew all too well what was expected of a high-ranking suit in a spy agency. MI-6 might not have been as secretive as Mossad but the MO, in time of crisis, was the same; what needs to be done would be done at whatever cost. She honestly didn't know is if she could accept this kind of Damocles sword from her husband. Her father yes, with Eyal it felt more like a betrayal at the moment.

Eyal wasn't faring any better emotion-wise. Victor had asked and the only possible answer was yes. The fact that the Mossad trusted him enough to even offer him the job was a miracle. It was also a sign that the Mossad trusted Sharon unconditionally. That was also a miracle. He realized the strain it would put on their couple once it came out, but the man and spy he was just could say no. Now all he could hope was that Sharon would see it from where he stood.

Eyal gave Sharon a rapid kiss and a warm-full hug as he whispered, "Promise, we'll talk."

Knowing that at this time, his conscious needed to be clear and up for duty, she replied, "Please don't worry. I love you that's all that matters. Eyal, I understand what Israel and the Mossad mean to you, I will not fight you on this decision, only wish I'd have known. What is done is done. Can I explain the situation to Avi and Hanna?"

Victor stepped in, "Eyal, go. I'll give her the rundown. She's in good hands."

* * *

As the door closed, Victor made himself even more comfortable.

Sharon shot him a dirty look, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I am. Would love to be a little bird and see Eyal deal with the panic-stricken hen flock he's about to face. Sit, we need to talk."

"Can I get myself something to nibble on? A cup of coffee didn't satisfy baby. I'm not feeling..."

Victor's face went from joking to very concern in the blink of an eye!

"Come, I'll whip you up an Israeli breakfast in no time! They are the…"

"The best … I know!"

As Eyal, the man knew his way around a kitchen. True to his words, he had a delicious breakfast ready in no time. She also noticed he had avoided talking about Eyal's situation. Standard spy MO; Time solves many problems.

"Victor, you are right; your breakfast is the best!"

Teasingly he added, "Even better than Eyal's?"

"Let's say as good. Now quit the bull and get to the nitty-gritty. With Eli David, I witness what it was like to be in a lockdown at the Mossad. Pretty intense … has it changed?"

Victor's surprised expression made her laugh. She realized the irony of the situation; She had more experience in these circumstances than he did: Being Ziva's partner and Eli's protégé, so to speak, had given her a front seat of what it was like to live the life of the Deputy Director of the Mossad. Victor was a newbie at the job with not much help from his boss on what to expect… Rivka Singer was also a probie! Plus, Sharon was the daughter of MI-6's Chief, so lockdowns were not new to her. Field operatives never really saw the intensity of an agency lockdown when the possibility of a mole in the ranks and/or a threat on a high-ranking suit happened … the reasons; they were all suspects!

Victor spoke, "To answer your question – I don't know if it's changed; it's a first for me. But I do know what they drilled into me and will share what I can."

"You can read Avi in for his father's present role but not the reasons. Hanna and, sorry, your kids, even Gaby are out of the trust circle. Sharon, Eyal…"

"Could never turn down such an offer and he was the only person you would trust for the job. I know … doesn't make it easier to accept that on some matters our couple and family comes in second place."

"You're wrong..."

"I know the line; it doesn't come in second. Eyal is protecting his family first and Mossad second by doing what he does best!"

Victor shook his head and concluded, "and by doing the job his country asks of him! Sorry, don't have any other …. Damn, yes I do and going to get them out!"

Sharon froze, if there was on things she didn't expect was Victor not following protocol. Her father had often juggled with that question but had always stuck to the agency's demands on who needs to know and what is needed to be known. Their conversation was being listened to and she had to think quickly to stop Victor from committing a non-forgivable OUPS! Victor and Eyal were more than friends and at the moment he couldn't put his duties to Mossad before his friendship. To keep his job, he needed to see the light and Sharon had to act.

'_Think fast girl … haaaaa faint; that always does the trick!_

And it did! She heard Victor swear as he grabbed her before she hit the floor.

As he was walking to the bedroom, she discreetly tapped Morse code on his chest and hope to succeed in explaining the error he was about to commit.

Laying her down, he lipped a very subtle thanks and added,

"OK, you've eaten, I read you in at what is expected of a deputy director's wife and you fainted; I'm now on vacation! By the way … your apartment is not bugged, it's the only one. Eyal would not have it, but good thinking on your part. Don't know much of how you stole his heart away but never doubt that he loves you. At the moment he's hurting more than you are, but I trust he will do what will need to be done. That's the man you fell in love with."

"Victor, I know and understand. Oh, vacation you said…. I seem to remember you need to have a talk with your son. Now would be the perfect time.

Victor sat on the bed and asked, "Sharon, you don't need to answer this but I'd like to know how Robert's situation can be compared to mine. It could maybe help me when I will face Jonathan."

Sitting up, she explained, "It was more 'personal' for my dad. Lyse didn't choose her illness, Anna dug her own grave. Anna's main problem was dealing with her KGB past. Robert witnessed her drug addiction downfall and could not find a way to stop it. The man hated/blamed himself for letting that happen. When Anna put herself in an irreversible drug induced coma, he became bitter at the world and mostly himself. It took my sister's dramatic speech to pull him back to a certain 'normal'. Robin made him realize/understand he wasn't a bad husband or father but a survivor. People with mental illness often knowingly or unknowingly manipulate their love ones. With many examples, Robin made Robert see that he was not the best of husbands or dad, but nevertheless, he stayed by Anna's side through thick and thin and was always there when we needed him the most."

"And he listened?"

"He didn't have a choice, Robin had a knife to her wrist. My sister was always a drama queen!"

That lightened the mood, Sharon added,

"Victor, when all this buzz is over seriously talk to Robert. It would do you both some good. You two traveled the same road. I'm guessing Robert and Ima will be country hopping between Israel and England. Being retired, he'll be looking for projects related to the spy world. He has great shoulders..."

"Funny, he already offered … maybe someone gave him a hint?"

"Didn't have to, he asked, I explained (what I could) and he decided."

They heard a knock at the door. As Sharon opened the door, Victor's son asked,

"Eyal called and told me my dad wanted to see me. Is he here?"

He saw his father and looked at all, "What's going on? I heard about the lockdown. Dad, are you OK?"

"I'm OK, I've just been played by a very creative spy couple!"

Grabbing the door, Sharon added,

"You two talk, that's an order!"

Before she left, Victor wanted a word with her, "Girl, the apartment isn't bugged but I'm guessing you are?"

She shyly admitted, "Yes, it's permanent. Have a titanium jaw since my mission with Sarah Lavin. It also serves as a bug … gift from Daddy Robert! I can turn it on/off at my discretion. It's on and Eyal is at the other end. That's how he got Rivka to agree not to bug the apartment. Sorry, it was a need to know till you asked."

"Lavin, I'm guessing you are listening. You two are damn good! OK, now it's my turn to live up to family obligations, just hope I can do well!"

"You'll be fine, drop the spy and be 100% father, that's all I can tell you. Victor, Eyal said it was OK to read in Jonathan for Lyse's connection to the Lavin family."

At that Sharon was off.

* * *

Victor sat down and asked Jonathan to do the same. He was the first to speak,

'Jonathan, you are right; I've been avoiding you. The fact is that Lyse was always the bridge agent between you and me and the coward man that I am, accepted that just fine! At work, I'm your boss and can't take the chance of it being seen as playing favorites with my son, so I stay clear of you and leave Rivka handle your work load. Seems I never had time … no never took the time … to talk to you, one on one, as a father. Jonathan, it might seem selfish of me, but at this time, I need to know what you think of me, as a father and as a husband.'

'Best place to start: As a father, it's easy—an absent one but always there when mom couldn't handle the situation (and that often happened). As a husband—at first glance you were the worst but again present when she needed you and most important, you never left her. She'd always say; the cat will come back! Dad, you are not the one that brought on her illness. I know Mom was schizophrenic and not bipolar also know that you were recommended having her institutionalized but with the help Enos Lavin managed to keep her home with us. When I was a teenager, I hated you more often than I loved you. I joined the Mossad and that is where I got to know the man you really are a whole lot better. Can even say I came to admire and respect the changes you are fighting for at the Mossad. I'm 100% behind you, by the way. Today, I love my dad, I'm proud of my boss and as a husband, you did what you needed to survive. I know that meant accepting more missions than necessary and having one night stands with other women. I prefer you to do that than institutionalize my mother. Dad, she knew, understood and accepted your behavior. On a day I wanted to have it out with you, mom sat me down and gave me the hard truth…. all of it! She loved you very much, dad…. There, been wanting to tell you since mom died, but you are the best at disappearing into thin air!'

Victor had tears rolling down his cheeks as soon as Jonathan had mentioned him knowing his mother's real diagnostic. They had decided not to give Jonathan the truth for him not to worry about the genetic possibilities.

'Disappearing into thin air … no that's Eyal's thing!'

'Second best, then!'

Son, had I known … damn…"

"Dad, it would not have done any good if we had spoken when mom was alive. You were convinced you were the worst husband and father and mom, in a way, used that guilt to her advantage. She was a fine person when she was her own self but when in her anxious moods, she was manipulative. She knew all too well how to push your buttons and mines. It's Mossad's training that helped me 'read' her. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a negative image of her. She was my mom and I'll always remember the good parts. The bad were not her fault, like they are not yours. Dad, if being a workaholic and womanizer permitted you an out, I'm grateful it was only that… Today, I still have a father because of it!"

Victor extended his arms and Jonathan fell into them.

After some time, Jonathan whispered, "Dad, it's the first time you've hugged me. Please, don't stop. It's not your style and I'm not a kid any more but from time to time, **I** will need a hug and would like to be able to turn to my father."

"Son, never hesitate to come to me wherever I am. Going to go further: I promise to take at least one day a month for a _father-son getting to know each other _day. You'll be in charge of the activities. I have no ideas how to organize 'family' outings. I want to change some things at the Mossad; one is to permit our people to have as much as a family life as possible. The best way to do it is to give the example!"

"Dad, I'm going to hold you to that promise!"

Jonathan looked at his phone and smiled.

"I've got to go, Nathan just texted that I'm the one Eyal appointed for protective duties for Gaby, Hanna and baby Sarah. Do you still think they could be in danger? Chatter is that you and Eyal brilliantly nailed those ba_tards?"

"With what happened to your mother, Mossad is not taking any chances. We have reasons to believe that I could be a target. Eyal is acting deputy director and I'm off the grid. Dark Control is in charge of protecting those close to me with Mossad's help … meaning you're assigned to our most valued psychiatrist and his family. I know it's not the most interesting work, but it's important. Had I kept a better eye on your mother, she might still be with us. Protective duty is and always will be important … it saves lives; field work often destroys it."

"Dad, I'm not arguing my orders. I trust Mossad can keep you safe. I'll do the same for Gaby. There's another conversation we need to have … not sure a spy career is what I want in life. I joined because it replaced my military duty, but it's been two years and I still can't see myself as a spy."

"Do you have another career in mind?"

"Always wanted to be a linguist and interpret. Because of the Mossad training, I've mastered six languages up to now and I'm realizing more and more it's my true calling."

"Rivka told me of your questioning some time ago. Had told her to leave you some time that you'd fall into the ranks. Son, if you have doubts, quit while you can. It's a hell of a life and you need to be 100%, no 110%, sure it's what you want to do. If not … you'll end up dead! I'll see what I can do. Linguist … funny that was my major in college, that's what goes me into the Mossad and that's what might get you out and maybe back in. Jonathan, the spy world is evolving and people with language skills are more and more an important/essential part of any security organization."

"Thanks for not telling me there is no such thing as an 'out package' at the Mossad!"

"Who told you that, I'm guessing my friend Eyal! (_Jonathan nodded_.) Yes, once a spy, always a spy, but we do have 'out packages'…. with strings attached!"

"Get your drift! Euh Dad, before I leave, need to ask; were you ever intimate with Sharon Welby, she hinted…"

Wincing, Victor interrupted, "Son, that's a need to know, but I can say that 'no' I was not intimate with Sharon Welby."

"But you were with a cover of hers… I'm also a spy, Dad, remember! You just over shared to evade the truth."

"And I can see, you have all of what it takes to be a damn good spy! Jonathan, put the 'Sharon and me' question to rest … am I clear?"

"I will, but you've got to admit life sometimes throws us unexpected curves!"

"Yes, it does. Are you ready to hear one that will directly impact us?"

Jonathan froze, he knew his father well and the expression the man meant serious business. With all that had happened to both in the last days, he dreaded what his father was going to say.

"Dad, don't think I can take more bad news."

"Not bad news but startling and I'm sure you'll be up to hearing it."

Jonathan's shoulders slumped and he sat down. "OK, I'm all ears."

Victor sat next to him, had a good look at his son and said, "Always knew you had some Lavin into you!"

"WTF?"

"Son, I'm your father not your buddy. Tone it down!"

"Sorry, but what in the … are you talking about with me and the Lavins?"

"Well, I'll get directly to the point; Eyal is your cousin and Enos Lavin your uncle."

Jonathan got up and asked, "Now get directly to the how that can be?"

"Sit…. Uncle En, the night Sarah Lavin died learned that your mother had the same very rare blood type. He had DNA tests done and they proved without a doubt that your mother and he were a brother/sister … they had the same father. Enos thought maybe rape but now it looks more like artificial insemination. The thinking is your grandfather might have been sterile. Enos is investigating as we speak. This is still very confidential so…"

"I know; this is for my ears only. Dad, what does this mean for me…"

"Nothing, I'm still your father but you just gained one heck of a family tree! Jonathan, I don't need further DNA to prove it. You know all too well how much I teased Eyal about maybe sleeping with your mother because I saw traits in you that reminded me of the Lavins. They will welcome you as one of theirs. Eyal is pretty sure his grandmother was in on it all. They did this to help Ruth, your grandmother, have a chance a becoming a mother. Typical Lavin's! Jonathan, only Uncle En, Eyal, Sharon and I know the situation."

"Wow…. Eyal my cousin… Dad, mom would have had a field day with this. Eyal her 'little' nephew! She didn't know that I'm sure."

"No, she didn't and yes, she would have driven Eyal mad with that fact! Eyal and I had the same thoughts! Son, you've got to get to your assignment, we'll talk later. You OK?"

Jonathan laughed and gave a heartfelt hug to his father before meeting up with Nathan to get his protocol.

* * *

Four days had passed and Eyal was somewhat of a ghost. Sharon had read Avi in. He had been worried at first but was now one proud son! He and Eyal had talked about it all and he seemed to be playing the wanted role with the same finesse and expertise of his father. Sharon was surprised at Avi's 'performances' with his mother and siblings. Marie-Pier, being a spy, had rapidly guessed what was going down. Kevin was also in the loop; he was no stranger to agencies lockdowns. But they also knew the security risks that were on hand and the dangers of the present situation. They all followed the demanded protocol. Victor was impressed at how the Jacksons dealt with the situation but he realized they had navigated these waters before. He and Eyal were the newbies at dealing with it all!

At her demand, Victor joined Sharon at the pool. As he pushed the door, a bucket of water fell on him and his guards pulled their guns. He signalled them to all relax and shouted,

"Sharon!"

"Well, you're the one that said; at the Mossad, an intruder must be 'handle' before he reaches his targets. I'm testing my strategies!"

"Nathan?"

"Sorry, I'm on my first break in 48 hours. She's your operative and bore … deal with her. I work for Dark Control, remember!"

A very wet Victor added, "Yes, that she is. I might have just the right mission for her. Agent Welby, come here … that's an order by the way!"

Sharon was nervous, maybe she had pushed the fun button a bit too hard. Victor was Deputy Director of the Mossad after all.

"OK, I know when to quit. With Eyal gone most of the time, I feel like a caged animal… Sorry, I realized that wasn't called for, I overstepped!"

"Oh, you're going to be sorry! I need dry clothes can't very well tell all that you played me. My image would suffer irreparable damages. Want you to get to my home and fetch me some…"

Sharon interrupted, "I'm not your errand girl, get one of your assistants to 'fetch'. FYI the word 'fetch', in English, is used when we want a dog to bring back an object."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it in that way, but you are not off the hook. Want you to go to my house and retrieve some of my wardrobe. Your choices will be better than anything my guards would bring. What they got for me is from Jonathan's wardrobe! I love sweats as much as the next persons … but 100% sweats don't cut it! You just need to retrieve some of MY clothes and give them to my driver then want you to sweep my house. You do know what a sweep is, MI-6 does teach you this kind of task and hope it's not below your pay grade?"

Sharon realized he was asking her to gather all of Lyse's belonging and get rid of them. It was his way of living up to his word of making sure she'd get to know Lyse. A person's possessions are a window to their soul and Sharon was, after all, a profiler. Victor knew that after having gathered Lyse's things, she would have herself a pretty accurate picture of the woman. He was letting her into his private life and that was a big step for the man he was and the position he held at the Mossad.

At that instant her phone rang, she looked at Victor, who was esqueeving himself. She rolled her eyes at the man and before he left, she showed him the caller: Eyal!

* * *

"Hi Love, see Victor found something to keep you occupied and out of trouble?"

"And he needed you're OK, how cute!"

"Not quite but Mossad is in lockdown. Victor's house could be targeted. He had to clear your assignment with security … meaning me! Look, I know he will order you to give or destroy everything, I'm asking you to keep a couple of mementos. He's hurting at the moment but pretty sure when the dust settles, he'll want some reminders of Lyse's."

"Wonderful thinking on your part. You are a good friend Eyal Lavin! One thing I'll keep, for sure, is some of her nail polish!"

Eyal bowed his head, "He told you about the red nail polish and me in a drunken state mouthing it off to Lyse?"

"He did."

"Sharon, don't know what in you got to Victor, but I've never seen him open up as much to any person before. Even wondering if I should worry?"

"Eyal, you and Victor are very much alike. Must admit, not being infatuated by you, I could easily fall for the guy, but you don't have to worry. You, Mister Lavin have something Victor doesn't."

"And what might that be?"

"I love you, plain and simple. You need more?"

Chuckling he answered, "No, I love and miss you. See you in a couple of hours. Sorry to put you through all of this."

"You're keeping up with your treatments and making as much time as possible for us. I'm impressed Mr. Lavin. You're learning to work your agency, never be sorry for doing one hell of a job!"

"I ask or suggest and they agree. I'm as surprised as you! Not that bad being a suit"

"Don't get use to it … but Eyal, I'm serious: I'm very proud of how you are handling your role. Your priorities are where they should be and I know how hard that is to maintain."

"Thanks, your words and trust will make this day a lot easier! Can't say I'm as proud of your actions, but would have loved to see Victor get drenched!"

Laughing she gave Eyal a phone kiss and was off on her assignment. Victor had insisted she be escorted. When Sharon got into the Mossad car, her face dropped. Her bodyguards were the two guys she had unmercifully played while in Washington.

They looked at her and also realized just who she was.

Sharon was the first to speak, "This is somewhat awkward!"

They both laughed and the agent that was driving said, "In Washington, we were caught off guard, it won't happen again."

At that, he turned to start the car but the keys were gone. Looking at his partner thinking he had them, he noticed the man was cuffed to the door with the keys attached in the cuffs.

Letting out a couple of Hebrew swear words Sharon knew well, he asked,

'Ms. Welby, can I have the key or I'll just pull his damn hands out of the cuff and get them!'

"That trick would take you guys less than an hour to learn. You two are bodyguards and some of the bests since you're Victor's. Your job is physically protecting him but spies you're not. Agencies don't think of offering basic evasion techniques to the bodyguard's training. Don't you think it would be interesting to acquire a few tricks of the spy world in order to better do your job? Maybe even save Victor's life, one never knows. I'm not offering you to become spies, you'd have done it already if that was your calling, just offering you some training Mossad or Victor would never think of offering you. My way of saying; I'm sorry for Washington. What do you say?"

The guy Sharon had cuffed seemed to be opening up to her proposition.

"Hell, it can't hurt. It's the second time she's overpowered us with a trick of her trade. I'm in, Ms. Welby."

"It's Sharon."

Both looked at each other and the driver said,

"Not sure it would be proper to call you Sharon. You are Officer Lavin's wife and a close friend of our boss. The Mossad has strict protocols for the proper addressing of bosses and senior officers."

"Yes, but we are in a car…"

* * *

Suddenly it dawned on her … the car was bugged by Victor. And she guessed, he was having a field day at hearing her squirm at trying to do good by the bodyguards. Rapidly doing an eye sweep, she spotted the devices. Signalling their presence, she sternly gave them a silent order to follow her lead. When they said no, she pulled her gun and had them cornered in less than a second. They were forced to play the wanted roles!

"On second thoughts, you guys are right. It is not my place to question Mossad's training but I do have a proposition: What would you say of coming to work for my company, Dark Control. You'd be in good company: Nathan, the Jerusalem office director, is an ex-Mossad. He'll surely have interesting positions for you both. The hours would be lighter, the pay much better and the co-workers the best! What do you say?"

She ordered them to agree. It took Victor less than a minute to roughly open the car door. What he found made him want to kick himself. His men were gagged, cuffed and held a sign;

"Strike two … you only have one left before you're out!"

Victor slowly turned and Sharon was in his face. He was having a problem coming to terms with the fact that he had been played, again, by a quick wit and street smart English spy. Victor was 'by the book' predictable and like Eyal, an action guy. Mossad had trained them to strike, no questions asked, get the job done and never leave loose ends at whatever cost. They were master spies, good ones but they lacked one skill: a sense of humor in getting the job done. If there was one thing, the Mossad didn't dip into was playfulness on the job. Sadly, in their part of the world, it was not a commodity spies could offer themselves. Victor only had to think of Ziva who still had difficulties grasping American humor to prove to himself his line of thinking. Sharon, on the other hand, was a pure/typical British, always having a way of getting some ironic humor in her interventions. She was also more of a profiler and extractor than a field officer. The difference between them was obvious; Victor acted and reacted with a protocol and Sharon was the one drafting the protocols, she was used to thinking of the wider picture. Field officers usually only had what they needed to act on. The best ones, like Victor and Eyal, often saw the wider picture without it being given to them … but their first line of thought was the task ahead of them (the orders) … Sharon had a slight advantage over him.

Victor affectionately put his arm around her shoulders and whispered,

"OK, typically MI -6! Why don't we quit while you're ahead? Don't think playing on the job will look good on my resume, get my drift. But in another place and time … you're in for it, Ms. Welby. I'd watch my back if I were you!"

She smiled and whispered, "OK truce, for now!"

She untied and un-gagged Victor's bodyguard and they rapidly went about their duty.

* * *

As they pulled out, the chauffeur dared, "Ms. Welby, I am sorry our inaptitude caused this trouble…"

"No trouble and it is not your faults. Victor and I are both bored and I overstepped, my bad not yours. Ari, Lowis, you don't have anything to worry about, Victor knows you are not spies and I kind of played on it. But my offer still stands: the training is yours if you want it."

The guards were surprised at her mentioning their names.

Wincing Sharon whispered, "Remember Washington, I swiped your passports and wallets. I'm trained not to forget that kind of information."

The Chauffeur looked at Lowis and signalled him to shut up as he seemed about to speak.

Sharon shook her head,

"Well, it's up to you. I'll talk to Victor about it, if he agrees, I'll be seeing you in my class soon!"

At that, the car came to a halt, Victor's house was at her left. They escorted her to the house but didn't enter. Sharon rapidly got Victor a sample of some of his wardrobe making sure to add casual, sport and business. The task was easy, even if Victor and Eyal didn't have the same 'presence' their choice for clothing was similar. Victor was a bit less 'old school' than Eyal. That Sharon related too and liked.

As she handed the clothes, she asked, "Who's staying with me?"

"Lowis was instructed to stay till you call the Deputy to tell him you are finished."

Ari shook his index at Lowis and left.

Sharon looked up to Lowis, "Let me guess, your instructions are to stay outside?"'

"Yes, and it's what I'm going to do, no matter what you say. I'm already in enough trouble. This job…. I do not want to lose. Please don't insist. My problem is that I trust to fast and talk too much … not good at the Mossad."

At that he clasped his hands in front of him and assumed a protective duty stand.

Sharon would have like the company but knew it was best she went about her mission on her own.

* * *

Sharon rapidly went through Lyse's stuff. The woman was very methodical in storing her belongings. Now having a pretty clear picture of who the woman was, she'd wished she could have known her. Lyse seemed to be a very nice person…. _'Well, she was a Lavin, with all that it implies. If she was close to Eyal, I can only guess they were a lot alike. Sometimes I hate this life and the cruel truths and consequences it brings. Wish I could settle into a simpler and quieter existence. Why does my genetic control what makes me tick!?'_

She went about exploring a little more. _'Well, Victor did tell me to do a complete sweep…'_

* * *

Sharon called Eyal, answering, he greeted her with

"I love you, but you need to lay off Victor. Your little game is not going to finish well!"

Sharon chuckled at those words,

"We called a truce and you're right! Look, promise to be more "professional" with Victor in the future. He is my boss and the Deputy Director of Mossad and I should treat him as deserved. My father was MI-6's chief and he was a father only when we were alone, with friends or when I was injured on the job. I will do the same with Victor."

"Good conclusions, I'm now proud of you! Are you finished with your sweep of Lyse's stuff?"

"Yes. Can you get this message to my father—_**JASPER needs you and you**_."

Eyal puffed out and thought, '_What's wrong now, what did she uncover?'_

Playing along, he answered, "I'll make sure your father know that JASPER needs him. Guessing he won't be happy?"

"It's not "needs him" but "needs you and you". As for being happy, I'd stay clear of Robert when you give him the news. He was supposed to be leaving with Ima this afternoon, for London … that just got blown up. Please do me another favor; tell Victor to pull Lowis from guarding me, he's giving me the creeps! Prefer it being you and Victor as my chauffeurs, call it a pregnant woman's special demands!"

Eyal knew something was up, Sharon was purposely talking nonsense. Lowis was not the kind of guy to creep out anybody. It was just the opposite; the man was actually too much of a softy for the job, but Victor, for some reason, liked him. She made for her conversation to sound as normal as possible but Eyal was sure she had stumbled onto something. Robert would surely shed some light with that coded phrase.

"Will do, Neshema."

Him calling her by Annie's pet name should tell Sharon that he was on to her.

Eyal hung up and immediately called Victor and Robert. Protocol or not, Victor was not going to stay in hiding.

* * *

As Victor came in, he noticed Eyal was packing his gun, he said, "That bad?"

"Well, she stumbled onto something and for her to talk in code, it means we cannot trust anybody but ourselves. Robert should be here shortly, I cleared him at security. You, friend, are breaking protocol."

"And I'd love to see you stop me: Your wife, but my officer and my house… This cat and mouse game ends today. If I have to put every Mossad officer on lock-down, I'll do it!"

Robert casually strolled in and asked, "What wrong now? I'm retired remember!"

Eyal lifted his eyes and pushed the office lock-down button. They were now in very secured quarters.

"Think Sharon stumbled onto something. She wants us to get there ASAP. Victor, she asked that you to pull Lowis off protective duties because he creeps her up. Robert, she has this for you: _**JASPER needs you and you**_. I also recorded our conversation, I know how you Jacksons are good at coded sentences!"

Victor immediately ordered Lowis to get himself back to Mossad's headquarters. Then he faced Eyal,

"Damn, I'm dreading to get to my house!"

Eyal shot his friend a strange look,

"Is there something I should know about before we read in the Chief of a rival agency?"

"Ex-chief and no … not to my knowledge but with what's happening lately, maybe I should be worried. Hell, I might have walked in my sleep and joined a terrorist group for all I know!"

Robert smiled at the two friends, "Guys, she did stumble onto something and you two need to get your act together. Shit is going to hit the fan!"

Eyal nodded, "Here we go again… Robert care to explain?"

'JASPER means "Sitting on a bomb; it's an inside job; have less than 120 minutes to defuse it."

Both said, "WHAT?"

"**Jasper** means the song Time Bomb by Chris Jasper. The letter of _needs_—n (14) e (5) e (5) d (4) s (19)—gives us 47, you add the bad luck number 13 and you get 60 minutes and multiply by two (rhymes with you). The other YOU means look at yourself. Victor, it's one of your people that placed that bomb. Don't know how she got that but knowing my girl, she's not accusing blindly, would even risk saying she knows who it is. Jasper also is the name of a cartoon character, a friendly little ghost; that means that she's controlling the situation and for us not to panic. Now, we'd better get to her promptly. She's trained on how to defuse bombs but only the basics. Eyal, don't know if you're physically up to it but you're the best I've seen. It's my daughter and it's you I want by her side. So happens, you're also her husband!"

Eyal nodded as he called Uncle En.

Uncle En joined them rapidly. Eyal explained that it was important that he be pain-free for the next hours, that it was related to Sharon's security and their jobs. His Uncle rapidly got the picture!

"Eyal, the patch I gave you at the showing of the Little Prince, did you experience any secondary effects?"

"None whatsoever, even slept a full 12 hours. Best I felt in a long time."

"OK, I'll give you another then. Normally, I don't prescribe this type of strong meds but with what you just told me, I'm guessing it's a question of life of death. Please listen to any signal your body might be sending you."

"Will do. What could I be up against? I need to know, believe me."

"Damn, what will you be up to, bombs defusing?!"

Looking at the incredulous faces before him, Uncle En fast concluded that he had stumbled on the exact nature of Eyal's task.

"OK, I got the picture. I'll arrange for a different type of meds. As strong but it should not bring on hand shaking and drowsiness. The worst it could do would be headaches and fainting. Son, it's additive so I will not be prescribing any more. Two patches are already too much."

"Uncle En, no worry. I'm not the addict type. Hate to take meds as much as you hate prescribing them. I prefer dealing with the pain on my own."

Enos gave Eyal the prescribe meds and left.

* * *

Victor added, "Lavin, your reign as acting deputy director is over. I'm back that protocol wants it or not. I need to tighten up security here. Can't take any chances. I'll only take a minute. Eyal, did you set your watch on a countdown?"

"Done and done; 1 hour 40 minutes left, give-take a couple of minutes at the most."

"Eyal, I'm calling our bomb team to be ready at a moment's notice."

Robert interrupted, "No Victor, it's too risky. The mole or moles get the word that we are on to them and it could be bye, bye Sharon. It's a time-bomb, Victor, anything can happen!"

"Victor, Robert is right. I don't want to take any chances. I'll be up to the job. Plus, you two are not boy-scouts at bomb defusing 101 if I remember well!"

Both men smiled and agreed!

* * *

Arriving at Victor's house, all were carrying a bag; Eyal had a bottle of wine, Victor had a bouquet of flowers and Robert had some food. For any observer it looked as if they were getting ready to have a friendly get together.

As they stepped in, Sharon signalled to them that ears were onto them. She took the wine out of Eyal's hand, kissed him and gave the location of the bomb by stamping it inside the palm of his hand. He bit his lips not to laugh outright at that unusual technique.

Then she greeted Victor and Robert with some intel. For Victor it was the confirmed ID of the possible culprit. For her father, it was a stunning revelation; MI-6 officially had a mole in their ranks. Seems Dr. Afiti was well surrounded.

Victor spoke, "Sharon, what kind of music do you like?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary; pop, rock, but please no classical or opera. I'm really not in the mood!"

Victor teased, "Oops, we have a problem … your husband is the classical and opera type … as was Lyse. I, on the other hand, approve your choices. What about the new young Canadian Singer, Alessia Cara?"

"Great, I love her new single 'Wild Things'."

Victor put on the music along with a very sophisticated and untraceable voice blocker.

* * *

"OK, we can talk. Eyal, my tools are in the usual place. Get to that bomb, we have lest than an hour left."

"Fifty-four minutes," was Sharon's only response.

Getting Victor's kit, Eyal asked Sharon, "What am I against?"

"Standard time bomb. From my experience; locate the explosive mass, find the detonator attached or embedded in it, slowly extract or detach the detonator while still wired to the initiator, move the detonator as far from the explosive as the wires will allow, bare both wires and shunt them with another piece of wire. This will remove the possibility of a transient spike getting to the detonator. THEN you can cut the wires on the bomb side of the shunt. Keep the shunt I put on the detonator wires to prevent an accidental initiation from radio waves. There are a lot of radio signals, that's how I discovered the bomb. My jaws are hurting bad at this time!"

Eyal smiled and looked at Robert "Thought she had only the basics?"

"She does, she called her brother Andy. He's the expert and those are his instructions!"

Sharon interrupted, "Sorry, but I wasn't going to take chances with this little one's life. I located it, that meaning I had pointed, dealt with the problem and put my cards into place."

Eyal easily defused the bomb, Sharon/Andy were right, it wasn't much of a threat once discovered. But had it went off when it was supposed to, Victor's houses and all occupants would have been ancient history.

As Eyal lifted his hand to signify that the coast was clear, Robert spoke,

"Sharon, before we launch a dead man wanted search for the two officers you identified, I'd like a bit more proof. Elaina Kendal is a senior field officer with an impressive career file."

Victor spoke, "Same as Manuka Ratkovich, I'd also like a bit more details."

"Normal, as I said earlier, I discovered the bomb because of the radio signal it was emitting. Thanks to Daddy implanting all kinds of devices in my titanium plates, I was able to 'feel' something was not right when I passed in front of the sofa. Went to search for maybe an old style portable radio but came face to face with the timer. Immediately called Andy and he confirmed the picture I sent him; Amateurish but deadly. Next I noticed that they were many prints on and near the bomb. Used my fingerprint powder and dusted the bomb. Then sent some pictures to Abby and she easily IDed our suspects."

Victor shot out "You did WHAT?"

"Victor, you knew Mossad had a mole plus CIA and MI-6 were involved in one way or another with Dr. Afiti. That left NCIS and my good and very discreet friend Abby Sciuto. Victor keep your socks on, Abby knows when to keep her mouth zippered. Plus she used my pass words and MI-6 databases for her search."

"What is MI-6 doing with a Mossad's officer fingerprints?"

Eyal shook his head "Victor, don't be naïve!"

"OK, OK! Sharon, this is all good, but it doesn't prove anything. How can you be sure those two installed that bomb?"

"Again, Lady Abby! She asked me to send her a video of the bomb in fluorescent mode. She was able to say without a doubt that the prints on and around that bomb had to be of those who installed it. If you want more details, call her."

Victor asked, "Do you always have a fluorescent video camera with you?"

Robert took out what seemed to be a pen and handed it to Victor.

"Yes, all MI-6 agents have it. On the outside it's a simple pen, on the inside it's a fluorescent video camera with enough power to scan a full 10 X 10 rooms! Don't you guys carry those?"

"No, but we will!" Victor outed in frustration.

Eyal smiled and also handed the same pen to Victor.

"Don't bother … most of us have them already! It also has fluorescent ink that can only be read under a certain black light."

Robert refocused his partners, "OK, enough about the Bond toys! Victor, we have a fishing trip to organize."

"I do, you don't… Robert, you're retired. Think it would be better if you read in your replacement … don't you think?"

All looked at Robert and saw by his expression that he had completely forgotten about the 'retirement'. Sharon couldn't hold her laughter any longer!

"Dad, you're adorable when caught off guard. You really forgot you had retired?"

"Indeed I did! What can I say, once a spy always a spy. Victor, you're right, I'll call and he'll deal with it in his own way. Better, Sharon, you worked the problem, it's your call to make."

* * *

Sharon excused herself and went into Victor's study to make the call. As she was coming out, someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the kitchen. Before all went blank for her, she heard a shot and Victor screeching,

"Ari, what in the hell are you doing?"

To be continued.


	49. Chapter 49 - The Circle of Life

Sharon woke up and immediately asked for Eyal. He had been by her side the second she had moved.

She tried to get up but his firm hand was on her shoulder.

"Take it easy. How are you feeling?"

"What did you expect; my shoulder hurt like hell. A bit of heads up the next time you use me as a pass-through!"

He cautiously approached her and put his backhand on her face, when she rubbed her face against it, he breathed easier.

"Sorry, it was my only option. Victor was by your side before you hit the floor. You didn't lose much blood and your pressure stayed stable. Uncle En was on standby and was with us in less than five minutes. Sharon, I was in control, but there were risks…"

"You have nerves of steels Eyal Lavin! I'm afraid to ask, but since you're still breathing it can't be that bad: How did my father react?"

Eyal rubbed his hands to refocus and answered, "Victor needed to pull him off of me. For a man his age, he's pretty fit!"

"Is he OK now?"

"Well, we haven't spoken. Think I'm in the doghouse … with your dad, my mom, Hanna and Gaby. Even had to sternly talk with the kids. There's MP giving me the benefit of the doubt upon hearing your side of the story!"

At the mention of MP, Eyal composure broke.

"E, I'll talk to them, they weren't there. You couldn't do otherwise; he was a human bomb. The man would have killed us all. They can't be far, get them in here."

"Sharon might be best if you leave them time. Let's say…."

"Come closer…"

As he bent down, she grabbed his neck with her left arm and brought his face to hers. He immediately made himself more comfortable and they hungrily kissed.

Hearing a light knock on the door, Eyal regretfully got up to great their visitor.

It was Uncle En.

"Is our patient awake?"

Sharon sat up and answered, "I'm awake and want to talk to our families. Not proud of them…"

"OK, but I need to…"

"Enos, it can wait. Get Ima, Robert, MP, Kevin, Avi, Hanna, Gaby, Victor and whoever is out there."

Eyal wanted to speak but the eyes she shot him made him get comfortable in his wheelchair. Uncle En knew better than to argue.

* * *

Enos must have warned all that Sharon was not in a 'agreeable' mood. They entered her room in silence.

Sharon sat up and her father went to help her, she politely refused.

"Going to say this only once: One of you tries to condemn Eyal, believe you me, I will completely shut you out of my life for a long time. Dad … you know I can do it!"

Her father pinched his lips and shot her the darkest glare Eyal had ever seen from the man. She returned and held his stare. Robert lifted his eyes at the ceiling and shook his head.

"Listen up; if it was him or us. The man was strapped with enough explosives to blow the full neighborhood. He caught me off guard and used me as a human shield. That's how terrorists are trained: Put women and kids in front; it destabilizes the 'enemies and gives them a window of opportunity to go about their deadly task. He kept repeating fedayeen said for those not fluent in Arabic it means; a martyr. The man was ready to die and his mission was to take us with him. I'm guessing he was targeting Victor and Robert. Dad, you've dealt with that kind of desperation before and you had the galls to condemn Eyal. Victor, Robert, you were armed and couldn't even go for your guns. No other way of saying this; you two were not in control! Robert, care to give us your version of the events."

She shot her father a defiant look, Robert breathed deeply before speaking.

"People, she's right. Victor and I were up front and couldn't take the chance of aiming at the suspect. The man would have blown himself up the moment he saw a weapon. Victor and Eyal worked as a team. Eyal being in a wheelchair, hidden by Victor, he could move with more freedom. What he did was the right and only way to give us all a fighting chance. Instead of jumping on Eyal, I should have thanked him for having the presence of mind to act. Remember, the attacker was Mossad, a colleague that for reasons unknown, turned on his agency. Killing one of ours is not a small task, having to shoot through a love one to make that kill is … an action not many could master and most of all be successful in it."

Enos noticed Sharon was trying hard to fight the pain and was losing the battle, he spoke

"People, think we all have some personal soul searching to do, it's time for Sharon to rest. I'm asking you to step out, please."

As soon as all had left, Uncle En examined Sharon. He gave her a thumbs up and said,

"That shoulder will be as good as new in no time. Darling, I'm proud of you: you socked it to them. Well done!"

"I just can't believe they could blame Eyal in any way for what happened. It they weren't spies; I'd understand but…

"Sharon, I shot you… I took one hell of a risk. I'm still struggling with **what could have happened** had I missed. They are also struggling with the 'What could'."

"Eyal there was only one way to escape death: Kill him before he killed us."

Enos asked, "Son, it took guts to take that shot!"

Sharon smiled, "And talent! I acted as a rookie, not proud of myself!"

Enos responded, "What?"

Sharon took Eyal's hand and asked him to sit by her side.

"I noticed Victor purposely hidding Eyal while my father was making annoying noises and moves to distract our attacker. Victor pushed himself away as Eyal was ready to take his shot. Never thought Eyal was aiming at my shoulder but I should have known, made it easier for him. The guy was, maybe, two inches taller than I, there was no possibility for a head shot. It had to be through my shoulder and in his heart. He was dead before he hit the floor!"

Enos softly whistled, "Make it easier…...! How do you guys live such a life?"

He finished examining Sharon, took her chart and signed her out.

"I'm supposed to be retired but the Mossad specifically assigned me to you both. Seems we are destined to each other … in a medical way and my retirement will have to wait! You both have enough medical knowledge and experience in gunshot wound to can properly care of it. I'll be signing you out and check on you as an outpatient."

Sharon was ecstatic, she was sure she'd be stuck in the hospital for a couple of days.

"E, are we still in protective custody? Did they catch the moles?"

Eyal smiled, "No and yes, both moles were dealt with. MI-6 did us the honor. They were hiding in a London safe-house but your rogue officer had forgotten that her agency could trace her. MI-6 raided the house and dealt with both. It's over. Victor is back at his job and I'm delighted to be Officer Lavin again. We can finally go home!"

She jumped on him forgetting about the shoulder, it didn't take long for her to bend over in pain.

Enos was fast besides her, "Sharon, damn you opened your wound. Sit, I'll look at it. Hope you didn't tear a ligament or other."

More pain than damage and Sharon was allowed to head home. As they were gathering her stuff, a commotion erupted in the hall way. Sharon's head went up as Eyal was taking his gun out.

"Stop Eyal, it's Ducky."

Eyal rapidly advises the guards that this visitor was cleared.

Ducky entered and immediately went to Sharon, "Darling, how are you? Ziva called and I foolishly got on the first plane out. Sorry, should have called before making the trip."

"It's OK and I'm fine. You're here and your grandchildren are also present. Think it's time they met their grandfather. You up to meeting them?"

Ducky became emotional and Eyal sense he was about to lose it.

"Sharon, why don't we head to Jerusalem? I'll have people pick up what we left at the condo. Think it would be better if we have this family reunion in our home. The kids are there and planning us a welcome home party. We will be surprising them! What do you think?"

"Wonderful!"

Ducky interrupted, "I don't want to ruin your kids surprise. Sharon, I just wanted to make sure you were OK and in good hands. I shouldn't have come. You're a grown woman and very capable of taking care of yourself."

"Ducky, you acted as any father would. I'm happy that you are here. You'll get to know MP, Kevin and Avi- Eyal's son. They are exited at having a new-found grandfather."

"Sharon, they have a grandfather. I do not want to take Robert Jackson's place." A worried Ducky added.

"Ducky, they only have one grandfather, the norm is two. It just happens that you'll both be from the maternal side. You are not taking anyone's place, you are my biological father and Robert is their biological uncle and adoptive grand-father. Nobody loses."

She hugged him. He stiffened but gradually his real emotions shined through and he returned the hug!

Robert came in and happily welcomed Ducky.

"Ducky, I should have warned you that our girl is slightly accident prone! Get yourself a frequent air mile card and always carry a medical bag, you'll be using both. Piece of advice, I'd take up Skype as a mode of communication … less expensive!"

Ducky seemed less nervous at seeing Robert threat him as a welcome guest and not a threat.

Sharon, lipped "Thanks!" to Robert and he winked at her.

Robert asked Ducky, "Would you like to ride with me to Jerusalem. It will give us time to get to know one another … and I can let you in on what ticks her off!"

Sharon rolled her eyes at Robert and replied, "Good, but I'd also read him in on what I usually put you through when you cross me. He'll then be able to decided what's best for him!"

Robert kissed Sharon and signalled to Eyal that he wanted to talk privately with him.

* * *

As they were out of ear shot, Eyal spoke, "Robert…"

"Son stop, hear me out. I was wrong at jumping at you, damn you saved our butts You are one hell of a spy, man and husband! I could not have asked for a better son-in-law; Sharon is in good hands. Time I gave you the merit you deserve. I have an I'm sorry gift; a reservation at the Carlton Hotel with a couple of surprises. Been there so my advice to you; take advantage of the rooftop terrace with pools and view of the sea, it's breathtaking. There's one expensive car waiting for you in the hospital parking with the GPS programed at – 'It's fun time!' Ima and I will take care of the home front. I'll introduce Ducky to the kids and advise them that you two will be joining us later. I'm sure he won't mind delaying a day at the most of his formal get-together with his grandchildren. You and Sharon deserve some down time. Again, I have no reason to jump at you."

"Robert, she's your daughter. No training can keep us in control when our love ones are in danger. The gift wasn't necessary, but must admit, I'm in need of some time alone with her, thanks!"

"Son, try to forget the last 48 hours and just leave yourself be pampered. All is set up; we saw to it that Sharon will benefit of many of her favorite things and Rivka helped us with yours. Wish it could be more than a 24-hour getaway."

"Robert, your opinion of me matters."

"I know son… I know. I sometimes jump the gun but have two daughters and now, a life partner, that I can count on to bring me back to reality."

Eyal asked, "A life partner… You and Ima, it's serious?"

"It always was and I took the necessary decisions to make sure it stays that way! Hey, what are you waiting for. Here is your '_protocol_', have yourself a good/fun time!"

Back in Sharon's room, Robert whisked Ducky away, leaving Eyal to tell the good news to Sharon.

She was gathering some things and he suddenly pulled her between his legs and planted numerous small kisses on her face.

"Hey, down boy … we have a family reunion. No time for even a quickie!"

"Oh, but we do. Have a surprise for you!"

"Eyal, stop. I'd love to just fall into your arms but we need to get home. Promise, we'll take time for 'us' tonight."

"Ah, but there's a problem… I have this reservation at Carlton Hotel that's crying out to be filled!"

"WHAT? E, we can't run off to a hotel…"

"Sharon, my mother and your father are taking care of the home front, Ducky will meet the kids without us and we have 24 hours of 'couple' time … a gift from a guilty Daddy. We have a special 'ride' waiting for us in the hospital parking. Robert said it should be up to your standards."

"You're serious, E?"

And what Eyal was expecting came; the tears. He knew her outside might be showing a strong front but her insides were a mess.

He held her close, gently played with her hair and let het get it out.

Looking down at the brochure Eyal had handed her, she whistled,

"Wow, MI -6 must have hired different accountants. The ones I worked with would never have approved of such a lavish gift."

"Sharon, your father is retired, he's no more MI -6 … it's personal. His way of saying; I'm sorry. Normally, I would not have accepted, but the offer came at the right time; I need you all by myself, Ms. Welby. Forget the spy world, terrorists, bombs, bosses and wounds. For once, we follow the given protocol 100%."

To that he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply.

He was the first to break the kiss, "We should continue this 'conversation' in more suitable quarters, don't you think? A rooftop with a view of the best beach in the world should do the trick."

"Agree 100%. I'm dying to see what kind of car is waiting for us!"

Eyal smiled, "You went from sad to exhilarate fast."

"What can I say; the prospect of a day alone with you and the promise of a couple of surprises trumps all. Let's get out of this place."

Eyal winced at looking at his phone, "You're not going to like this, Victor ordered us at King Saul Boulevard."

"At Mossad's, why? Didn't you tell me everything was over and done with?"

"I did. Victor assured me MI -6 put an end to that cell by silencing the last two members. We might be needed to answer some questions for Mossad to close the case. Look, I'm sure it can't be avoided. Let's get it over with it **before our** romantic escapade, what do you say?"

"Your agency, I'll follow suit. Think it would be better if we took your car. Don't know what Daddy rented but it must be the high end of the line. Don't want to be attracting attention at the Mossad!"

"Good thinking! Not 'my' but 'our' gray Mercedes-Benz SUV should do the trick."

Sharon shot him a smug look, "Yes, your good and dependable gray SUV!"

Eyal hated when she purposely opposed him, "It is the AMG GLE63 S with 577 hp, it always gets noticed. It can pretty much drive itself with all the tech toys it has in it and the price is that of a high end vehicule!"

"It does get noticed…. by girls mostly. Sorry to disappoint you, but the only thing I find interesting in that car is the driver!"

Eyal shook his head, "Come on Bondi, let's get this debrief over with so we can have ourselves a needed 24-hour getaway!"

He helped her strap on an arm sling and they were off.

* * *

Arriving, Sharon exhaled loudly making Eyal ask, "You nervous?"

"Don't know why, but I always got the jitters when stepping in that place."

Eyal chuckled, "That's the point, can't make it too cozy! Most Mossad's officers spent their career abroad. Headquarters is for the burned, wounded and suits… I have a desk in there somewhere … stayed away from it as much as I could. When Rivka had enough with me, she'd assigned, more chained, me to it. Never lasted long, I annoyed my co-worker so much, she had to turn me loose."

"Liar… I noticed you thrived on your last assignment."

"That wasn't my desk, but Victor's. Must admit I liked the experience, not that I'd want the job full time, but it was a special feeling being the head honcho. I talked they listened/made suggestions, they followed up on them/even ask for my advice! I surprised myself at finding it easy to coordinate the mayhem that was around me. I'm used to fending for myself, realized that suits are not or forgot how to go about it! The look friends' and colleagues' shot me, I admit, flattered my ego."

"You deserved the recognition, Mr. Israeli! It's time your agency fully realized to what extent you sometimes went for your country and the Mossad."

Eyal smiled, "Mossad and recognition don't go hand in hand. It's more; you're still alive, good, here's your next mission! I know Rivka and Victor are satisfied of my handling of the situation and that's enough for me! Come on, let's get this over with, I'm craving some 'quality' time ALONE with you!"

As she was getting out, her cell buzzed. She read the message and it left her wondering, but knew she was not to tell Eyal. He bent forward and asked,

"Problems?"

"No, Kevin sent me a message that was meant for Robert. I have one of his burner phones. Mine was destroyed went you shot me."

Eyal winced and she immediately regretted her words, "Eyal, I didn't mean anything by my remark."

"I know … taking the shot was easy, seeing you hurting is not."

"Hey, my shoulder will heal."

"I'm my worst enemy! Give me time."

She squeezed his hand "As much as you want/need!"

The message she had received was from Victor and read, _'Prince Philip and the Queen.'_

It suddenly dawned on her, '_Stay BEHIND Eyal when you walk in, like Prince Philip always walks behind the Queen! Victor must be planning some sort of reception for Eyal. Just what he needs to get 'the guilt' out of him. Love, you Victor … well like you a lot! That man is going to rock the Mossad's way of doing things and for the better.'_

Sharon had guessed correctly. As soon as Eyal walked in, thunderous applauses came from everywhere. Eyal was lost for words, it seemed as if he had been struck by lightning.

Two rows of people/colleagues formed a guard of honor and at the end, Victor and Rivka were waiting. It was a quick ceremony and Eyal received a citation of excellence and a money package. He was presented to all as an outstanding operative, often penetrating deep into enemy territory at risk of his life, participating in the most daring operations, a role model and example for the younger generation. Rivka added that he always excelled in his role while practicing the values and aims of the Mossad but often drove her crazy in the process! That got all laughing and Eyal out of the spotlight. He winked at Rivka … she knew the man well!

He mingled but Victor could tell his friend wanted an 'OUT'!

Approaching, Victor said for his ears only, "I'm impressed, you're working this crowd well. Replacing me gave you some maturity!"

"Not really, I'm being a good boy, hoping my boss will let me off early for the exemplary behavior. Rivka would?"

Victor chuckled, "Go, you have my blessing and… Eyal, damn good shot you pulled off this morning. Thanks!"

"Now all I have to do is accept the consequences!"

"Eyal, look at her. She doesn't appear to be an emotional mess. Your shot was perfect and by the book; about three inches down from the top surface of the shoulder and a few inches in from the armpit. Painful, but the subclavian artery that feeds the brachial artery (the main artery of the arm) as well as the brachial plexus, the large nerve bundle that controls arm function were spared. See… I read your report. It was very well documented, but next time skip the medical facts. I couldn't care less what bone is connected to what artery! Friend, give yourself a break."

"I'll try. Thanks for the welcome, think I could get use to this way of doing things."

Searching for Sharon, Eyal realized he was going to have to pull her out of the tech room. Jonathan had introduced her to a couple of new toys the Mossad was testing. She had immediately manifested her interest and the two tech ops present were more than glad to give her a tour of their working quarters. Which in itself proved that Sharon was accepted as a regular Mossad operative.

Grabbing Victor's arm, Eyal asked "Vic, what is Sharon's status at the Mossad?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"No, what you're hearing is a question mark. I can see that she has no security restrictions and can wander around wherever she likes, well in non-restricted areas, that is."

Victor squinted but came forward with the wanted answer,

"Made a trade with MI-6 for her to be 100% percent ours while you two are working the Mandolin mission. It was her father's last action as Chief. They signed the necessary papers and I'm pleased to see that she held her part of the deal; I was the one to read you in. With all that happened these last days, I put it on the back-burner."

"Trade … who did you send to MI-6?"

"Stanley…"

"What? You sent our best marksman and bomb specialist trainer!"

"MI-6 asked for help in bomb diffusion training. Eyal, he's 55, single and on his last doctorate study in London the man/dork met up with an MI -6 agent that caught his eye. Seems MI-6 has a harem waiting for outcast Mossad operatives looking for a mate! After that stay in London, Stanley came to me and asked for an out. Robert's deal was on the table so I gave Stanley a trial separation. I saw an opportunity to gain one hell of an officer and make one of ours happy. He's been on our teaching staff all his career. He's not a treat to Israel's national security so if he wants to make his assignment permanent, I'll probably sign the wanted paper but in return, I'll ask for Sharon's complete transfer to Mossad."

"Does she know of this?"

"Yes and admitted not wanting to cut the ties to MI-6, so I'm brewing my plan with that in mind. Eyal, I want you two on my team and with Mossad."

"Damn, knew she had caught your eye but…"

"Eyal, you two are the best I've ever seen. Eli David was a ruthless son-of-a-bit_h but he had an eye to single out the best officers. She was his protégé, he saw something special in her. Mossad is not the sharing type! You complete each other perfectly and from what I saw this morning, you two being lovers will not affect your actions in the field. Friend, never thought you'd find a partner, let alone a soul-mate!"

"Victor, she's not a killer…."

"Eyal, I'm not blind! You're as good, even better than when you were a one-man team but I can't and won't use you in the that manner. Those days are over, sorry! I asked more ordered to get you both assigned to new positions at the Mossad; special advisors. The Director's one-man-I-run-the-Mossad days are over. Nowadays, to be able to stay on top of things, specialize help is needed. Sharon will be working with our profilers and you with my teams in the field. Sometimes you might have to join them but most of the time, they will call on you when they are 'stuck'. How often did we wish we could call on someone when we hit a wall or instead of a stupid debriefing asked for some training/advice on what went wrong in a particular mission? What we complained about, I will push to improve. You know me, Eyal, I never speak lightly. They gave me this job and I am going to make the best of it. Friend, you can refuse this assignment, Sharon accepted it and I'll hold her to it."

"Victor, I never was good at handling agents."

"Not be a handler, but a reference, guide or/and a backup in the field. Eyal, I would never give you a handler's job, you're right … you stink at it! Look, I have your first assignment: my son."

"What?"

"Eyal, he's doubting his career choice."

"Victor, helping/assisting officers in the field I get, but coercing Jonathan or others to make the Mossad their life is not a role I can be at ease with."

"Who said anything about coercion?"

Eyal rolled his eyes at his friend, "Victor, I realize you want to implement changes, but we are Mossad… remember?! I honestly don't think you can change some well-rooted cultures of this agency."

"No, but I want the best of the best in the field. We can't send people in dangerous situations and not be 100% sure they want to be there. Coercion, blackmail or unconditional love of our country/nation doesn't work with this younger generation. Know I will not be able to put an end to those practices, but if I can single out the best and keep them in the ranks for the right reason, I'll do it. It's not because he's my son, but the boy has everything needed to fit in the Mossad's ranks. Jonathan has doubts and is looking at becoming a linguist. I more than approve of his career choice. With world-wide-web, we will need more and more people with language skills. I want him to make the right decision for him. He's your first assignment and sorry, it's one you can't refuse. I'm pulling ranks and Eyal, Jonathan is a family, remember?"

"Presented that way, don't see that I have a choice!" They shook and that sealed the deal!

As he was getting ready to join Sharon, he gave Victor a last poke,

"I can predict you are going to pull ranks often with me! It's the Mossad way! Seriously Victor, don't let anyone stop you; you're doing one hell of a job!"

"Thanks, now go get your partner and enjoy: Your 24 hours start now!"

* * *

As they were driving back to the hospital to pick up their special ride, Eyal spoke to Sharon about Victor's offer. As Victor had noted, she was apprehensive about cutting all ties with MI-6. Eyal understood and assured her that an agreement of some sort could surely be negotiated.

"Darling, we'll cross that bridge if and when needed. Ahhhhhhh, think I spotted our special car!"

Eyal pointed towards a very visible red Ferrari.

"WOW … it's a 2016 Ferrari 488GTB, the 458's successor and it has TURBO. The new engine makes more power: 661 horsepower at 8000 rpm, versus 597 horsepower at 9000 rpm for the 458. I'm driving."

"No, you're not, your arm is in a sling!"

"And your knee is in a brace and it's a manual shift! I'll take a pain killer, I'm driving."

Eyal rubbed his forehead and pleaded, "I only need one good leg, Mossad trained us well…! Look, I'll make you a deal; I drive it to the hotel and you can have fun with it tomorrow. We could even go to a track and you could take it for a couple of laps. Sharon, don't want you hurting your shoulder, it's a fresh wound and could get infected. My turn to tell you to take your recovery seriously…."

"Eyal, if my shoulder can drive tomorrow, it can drive today!"

"Tomorrow, I'll have accepted a bit more what I did … This deal is more for my conscience."

"E, you're incorrigible. OK, you drive."

As they were arriving at the hotel Sharon shot out, "Eyal, we forgot your wheelchair. Know your taking giant steps recovery wise but you should not push it."

"We're at the hotel, we park the car, walk to the elevator, take a couple more steps to the room and get into bed. I won't be needing my chair. I still have 4 to 6 hour of a pain-free body; I intend on doing the best of it. Plus, this new knee brace is one sophisticated piece of equipment. It's doing all the work."

"It's still early, I'm not that tired…"

Eyal turned his head slowly and said, "A bed is not only for sleeping!"

Sharon's head was slumped on Eyal's shoulder and he was rubbing her belly.

She pulled his face up to hers and planted a loud kiss on his lips,

"That's was an awesome way to start off the evening! I love you, Mr. Lavin!"

"The feeling is mutual. Now that we are all comfy and cozy, would you like to talk about what happened this morning?"

"No, told you I'm OK. E, it was our only way out. Why do you keep bringing it up? How can I make you understand that you taking me as a pass-through will not make my doubt your love for me? Eyal, I've used that technique once and it didn't go well, I know what was going through your head … believe me"

"You what? Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Because my father doesn't know and he was with us all day. You saw how he reacted towards you."

"You're his daughter. Had a fellow operative shot Avi for the same reason, I've killed him on the spot and probably regretted it later!"

"No, that's not the reason. This stays between us; Elisabeth, Robert's sister and my mother, was 5 years older and was a field office well before him. She arranged to be his partner on his first MI-6 assignment. Their mission was in the former Yugoslavia. The break-up of that country took MI-6 by surprise. When the country fractured into Croatia, Bosnia and Serbia, Elisabeth and Robert were caught smack in the middle of it all. You know the phrase '_if you're caught, there is nothing MI-6 can do and we will deny any knowledge of your presence'._ That pretty much covered their situation. They were there to recruit a Serb journalist. My father managed to persuade MI-6 to get them an extraction by combining it with a planned arms drop in the same location they were stuck in."

Eyal shook his head and said, "Journalists of every nationality were a particular spy agency targets in the Balkans. They proved to be more productive than most other sources at that time. According to my memory, MI-6 used air-drops in an operation to set up arms dumps on the border of Macedonia as part of a stay-behind network. I'm guessing it was that one?"

Sharon smiled, "Should have known you'd be ahead of me! Then you must also know of what happened on our failed attempt at those air-drops?"

"Yes, a teenager was shot and killed by an MI-6 agent. It was all over the news and agencies chatter was going wild…"

Eyal's face went blank as he struggled to get out his next question;

"Robert, was the shooter?"

"Yes. The '_teenager_' was a 25-year-old Bosnian Muslim, a fake journalist (MI-6 was played!), a very motivated and well-trained kamikaze. He had Elisabeth at gunpoint and was going to blow himself up with her. Sounds familiar? My father took sensibly the same shot you did, saved Elisabeth and succeeded in getting them at the extraction point. The rest of the story is war journalism at its worsts. Robert struggle at killing that young man, think he had bounded with him. E, it was his first experience in the field. He was a linguist at MI-5 and wanted more action. The man got more than he bargained for."

"I now understand why he jumped at me. How did Elisabeth live through it?"

"The same way I am by abiding to a simple phrase; _'If we don't fight, we will suffer. If we do fight, we will suffer, but so will they.'_

Eyal chuckled, "I'm beginning to think mother and daughter were jihads in a previous life! That is one hell of a way to see things."

"Let me explain a bit more; If you hadn't taken the shot, we'd all be dead (all suffer including the bomber) but he'd be a martyr hero; they won, **we suffer more!** You took the shot and saved our lives. We got out alive, but not being indoctrinated, struggle at the death of a man; we suffer but they lose on all counts and** suffer more!** I prefer abiding by the second; I will always fight!"

"Did your mother teach you this way of thinking?"

"I was 8 when she died but, yes, in a way. Robert made sure I knew every detail of her spy career. Seem I was born with a profiler's mind so I got into her head and took what I liked. The apple didn't fall far from the tree; I am Elisabeth Jackson's daughter in many ways."

"Well, you can tell Elisabeth that she just succeeded in helping me come to terms with my actions. That was your mother's and Robert's story, what's with yours?"

"Kind of hoped you'd miss that oops of mine…"

"Nope, out with it, Love."

"I was forced to take a similar shot…. but contrary to Robert and yours, I failed and two people died."

Eyal winced and pulled her to him. "Stop, I don't need to know more. Sorry, I pushed."

"I'm OK and I prefer getting it out. You and Gaby noticed that I don't take well at being restrained in any kind of way. I must work hard on myself not to go completely bonkers when someone tries to limit my movements. You're about to understand that quirk of mine a lot better. In July 2005, IRA operatives just rocked/bombed the Agriculture Ministry in London. MI-5 dispatched a team to help in any way possible. I was visiting and MI-5 was short-staffed so Robert volunteered some MI-6 agents, Robin and I were part of that offer. While going through what was left of the Agriculture building, Robin and I came face to face with a man holding a hand grenade. A member of our team jumped on him and yelled at us to shoot. I pulled my gun but just couldn't take the shot. Robin wasn't armed. She circled her hands around my shoulders and forced me to pull the trigger, but it was too late. My split second hesitation gave the ba_tard enough time to detonate the grenade and kill a good agent. Robin had me in her grip and hurdle us out of the blast. She was rendered unconscious but was holding me so tight, I couldn't free myself. I saw the two men agonize and die in front of me. I couldn't care lest about the bomber but the agent had a wife and two kids … that I had babysat. To this day, when someone grabs me from behind… I loose it if I'm not focus."

Eyal wiped her tears and said, "Damn life we have. I'm guessing Robin ordered you never to tell your father about it?"

"Yes, it would have brought back memories from his own experience and he would have taken me out of the field. The man struggled a long time with his demons, he would not have wanted me to do the same. One good thing came out of that moment; Robin and I bonded and to this day we still have a special connection that goes deeper than just being blood relatives."

Eyal's eyes shot upward as he said, "One thing about people like us is that our life is a continuous roller coaster of discoveries. Thanks for trusting me enough to share that secret."

"Well, our pact is that we share a secret when it becomes a need to know. Now do you understand why I cannot put you down for what you did? I understand and know what went through your mind this morning. You took the shot and saved our life, I couldn't."

"You won't be hearing me talk about it any more. Point taken and understood! I'm realizing every day how deeper a relationship between two spies can be. A lot harder to succeed at it but when they do,…"

"it's a life-saver in many ways. Being able to talk about a problem/a dark secret and know that the listener truly understands is something I never thought I could have. I love you Eyal Lavin for who and what you are, never doubt that."

"It's mutual, finding you is a miracle in my case! OK now that our conscious is in a good place and our sexual tension relieved, what can we do with the rest of the evening?"

"What about a night out, dinner and maybe a dance, only one promise."

Eyal cringed, "Only one, and a slow … very slow one at that. This patch is doing miracles but it's the day-after consequences I'm dreading. Have to admit, I missed dancing with you. It won't be my normal dancing but think I can manage to stand still up close to you at the sound of a wonderful waltz."

"Perfect, and don't worry about the dance techniques. Normal people dance a waltz in a two-square-foot area. Sometimes, it's even hard to see the partners moving! It will bring back my teenager years … the slow dance was not meant to be danced but a means to feel our out-of-wack hormones in actions! We'll fit right in."

* * *

They heard a soft knock at the door. Sharon carefully approached, checked and was surprised to see Avi and Kevin.

She turned towards Eyal and said, "Something must be wrong on the home front, it's Avi and Kevin!"

She let them in and only then did she notice they were dressed in a white tux. Eyal nearly fell out of his chair at seeing his son. He realized just how much Avi resembled him.

He refocused and asked, "OK boys, what did Robert put you up to?"

"Not Robert, it's a need to know the situation. We are here to escort you both to the hotel's restaurant and will be your personal but discreet helpers for a delightful dinner. We have experience in being 'discreet', our parents thought us well!"

Sharon and Eyal laughed at those words. It was more a mix of tears and laughter but it felt good seeing their boys help to make this evening more than perfect!

True to their words the boys were discreet. It was a buffet style with food from multiple countries. Somebody must have known it was a favorite of theirs. Avi and Kevin acted as well-trained waiters.

"Guys, I'm dying to know who tip you off on our tastes. You are well read in, come I'm your father … tell me."

"Tell us," Sharon added.

"No can do, our lips are sealed."

Sharon and Eyal could see they were having fun at leaving them wondering. Must admit, it was quite an accomplishment to keep in the dark two master spies wanting answers.

Avi got up and formally announced, "Now that you are nourished, the second part of your 'soirée' begins."

* * *

At that Jonathan and MP appeared. They were as well dressed as the boys. Sharon whispered, "Those two make a lovely and dashing couple!"

"What can I say, he's a Lavin!"

Sharon pinched him.

Avi and Kevin disappeared into thin air as their replacement escorted the couple to their room. MP gave Sharon a dress bag and Jonathan gave Eyal his evening wear. MP took her mother to the bedroom.

Eyal looked at Jonathan and said, "Don't even think about it, I got this!"

Jonathan responded, "Never crossed my mind, women seem to need one another to get dressed, never understood why. The only thing that can cause a problem is a back zipper and nine times out of ten, the man ends up pulling that up."

It was too good to pass, Eyal had to take him up on his last quote, "The best part is unzipping it at the end of the night."

Jonathan came as red as a tomato and Eyal teased the boy as he went to get dressed.

Eyal was the last to come out. MP and Sharon whistled at him. Jonathan quipped,

"Ladies, he doesn't need the ego boost, keep your whistles for your night out."

Sharon was curious, "Where are we going? Tel Aviv is known as the party capital of the Middle East!"

Jonathan added, "Have orders that say that you two are not up to the party, sorry. I chose the Shablul Jazz Club, located on the Port of Tel Aviv. It's an intimate jazz club and a friend once told me it radiates New York City vibes. The perfect place to enjoy **a relaxed** evening with **veteran jazz performers**. Your protocol for the night is drink, sit back, and enjoy life. We will take you there and pick you up when you call."

"And where will you, **young** people, be going?" Eyal asked.

"Going to show MP how we bar-hop in Israel."

Eyal added, "Let me guests; the areas surrounding Lilienblum Street."

"Yes, best hip, laid back bars, and fantastic playlists."

"Jonathan, be careful."

"Yes daddy # 2."

Eyal rolled his eyes at the young couple.

As they were going out, Eyal heard MP and Jonathan arguing. He approached and had to laugh.

MP was saying, "Jonathan, know this is your country and agency but I'm MI-6. Brits and fast cars are meant for each other, I'm driving."

"No, you are not; you drive on the left side, don't want to risk attracting attention on us if there's an accident!"

"I'm living in London, but I'm Canadian. We also drive on the right side. I'm driving."

Eyal intervened. "Seems I've just been there with Sharon! Why don't you flip a coin, one drives to go and the other drives to come back? Or Sharon could drive?"

MP rapidly shot out, "No way, she's going to have the Ferrari all day tomorrow. Plus, she got her fair share of driving expensive cars. I'm new at this. We were instructed to be your chauffeurs for the night and that's what we are going to do. Jonathan, no need for a coin. You get us there since you know where we're going and I'll get them home, deal?"

"Deal" was Jonathan's answer as he handed Eyal a white cane matching his tuxedo.

"That won't be necessary. I can get myself to the car."

"Dad guessed you'd argue, here's what he said, _'Lavin, take the damn cane that's an order!'"_

As they entered the Club, Sharon stopped to take in the mood of the place, she whispered, "I'm predicting this is going to be one fun night. Jazz is not my favorite style but this place is awesome!"

Eyal whispered, "Somehow I knew you'd like it. Sharon, you look stunning. That Jewel green dress is making me work very hard on my self-control!"

"You are also stunning! Never seen you in a white tux, you're very easy on the eyes!"

They were directed to a quiet table that had the best view in the house. The staff must have been forewarned about Eyal and Sharon injuries because all was set up in a way for them to be able to lay back, relax and enjoy the evening. One thing was obvious, there was no way they could get up and dance. The atmosphere on the dance floor was wild and crowded.

Eyal whispered in her ears, "Would love a dance with you, but this cane is not going to hold me up in that crowd!"

"Don't care, this mood, music and you by my side is more than enough. We will dance again soon; don't you worry. Plus, think baby Lavin is going to like music; he's living it up in there, catching every wave the music delivers and making me sea sick in the process!"

Eyal was fast to react, "We can leave if you don't feel well?"

"No, I want to stay. I've been craving a night out with you for a while. Love, I need this and I think you do also. Order us a drink, we are staying!"

He kissed her while placing his hands on her baby bump, he asked, "Can I? It's been a while since I felt our baby move?"

"Be my guest, maybe he'll calm down at your touch!"

She made herself comfortable in his arms and joined in discreetly feeling their baby move. Baby finally calmed down, Eyal explained that it wasn't his daddy charm but more the heat of their hands.

* * *

The evening held up to all that it promised. They were just about ready to call MP/Jonathan when they heard.

"Sharon, I know I can't stand up to your husband's talent but would you grant me this dance."

Sharon and Eyal's head shot up and the came face to face with Ducky and Ima.

Sharon laughed, "I'd be honored to. Guessing Daddy Robert has the camera and filming it all?"

Ducky smiled, "You do know him well. Don't know where he is, but yes, he wants it all on film. Hope I can hold my own with you. They tell me you are quite a dancer."

"Singing was my major. I barely past the dancing classes, so you don't have to worry."

Eyal could see Ducky was one happy man. He shot his mother a complicit wink. Robert wanted Ducky to dance with his new-found daughter and he had purposely taken himself out of the picture.

Ima sat down and took her son's hand, "Son, why don't we take the time to catch up with one another news? Since meeting the Jackson family, we've both lived on a parallel fast track. I'd like some mother-son time. This last year, you've made me so proud. Was sure at one point I would bury you, but now when I see you with Sharon and your family, I see so much of your father in you. It's a wonderful feeling of déjà vue!"

Eyal gently kissed his mother's left hand and answered, "Best proposition I'd had in some time. A perfect end to a perfect evening! Don't know who planned all this but it's a perfect balance; Sharon and I have our time together and our love ones show up at just the right moment to offer us a bit more of heaven! Mom, pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

Ima cuddles his face with her hands and he pushed forward as a kid craving a mother's touch would do. While Sharon was getting acquainted with her biological father, Eyal was having a loving get together with his mother.

_The organizer of this evening was one good profiler, he/she seemed to be in Eyal and Sharon head! Who could it be?_

Robert touched Ducky's shoulder and asked, "Can I have this next dance. She's the best-looking woman on the dance floor, we British always share beautiful things."

Ducky solemnly answer, "Be my guest, but she's royalty in my eyes, threat her with respect!"

Sharon had to laugh at their shenanigans.

"OK my two knights and shining armors, keep it down; I'm neither royalty nor the best-looking woman!"

They both answered, "The truth is in the eye of the beholders."

"Stop, you're making me blush. Dads, it's been a wonderful night, thanks for being present to finish it off."

Robert put an SD card in Ducky's pocket,

"Here's your first dance with your daughter all caught on film. Take the time to look at it, her eyes tell it all. She's finally fitting in and realizing she's not an outcast."

Robert and Sharon walked back to their table only to find Ducky having a heavy discussion with one of the Mossad assigned guards and Eyal and Ima so caught up in their conversation that Eyal jumped at feeling Sharon's kiss on his neck.

As Eyal lifted his head, he caught the sight of his Uncle En and Martha. Robert pointed at the door (where MP and Jonathan were making an entry) and said,

"There is your ride, time for you two to call it quits. The night is still young, us, old folks, have some partying to do **'our'** way! Shoo, shoo … you need your sleep to get better!"

Sharon laughed at her father's theatricals, but at the same time she was feeling a little sad for Ducky. He must be feeling like the third wheel, being the only one without a date. Sharon tried to get her father's attention but he seemed to be purposely avoiding her. She knew the man well and he was up to something. Following his stare, she noticed that Martha and Uncle En were not alone. They were hiding a person behind them. Sharon pulled on Eyal's sleeve to alert him that something was about to unfold. Martha and Enos separated as Ducky's face went blank.

He shot out, "Margaret, what are you doing here?"

From Ducky's tone of voice, Sharon shot a loving look to Robert. She went to him and hugged his arm, "You're the best, you do know that?"

"I try … but this isn't my doing. It's all Abby Sciuto! When she heard that Ducky was coming to meet you in Israel, she put it in her head to match those two up. Seems Gibbs had ordered her not to meddle with Ducky's love life in the US and Great-Britain … he doesn't know his Abby well!"

"Who is our mystery guest?"

Robert took her shoulders and said, "That's a question you should ask your father, darling!"

At that he turned her towards Ducky and said, "Curiosity is killing this little cat, Ducky."

Ducky rapidly regained his senses, "Where are my manners; Sharon Welby meet Margaret Clarke, a dear and long lost friend. Margaret, this is my daughter. It's a long story and I will tell you but not tonight."

Sharon smiled and shot Ducky a crooked smile, "A long lost friend or a long lost lover?"

"Sharon!" Eyal shot out as Robert rolled his eyes!

Margaret laughed wholeheartedly

"Oh Donald, she is truly your daughter! Those daring eyes and enigmatic smirk bring back so many found memories! You, my dear, I want to take the time to get acquainted with! I have many stories that will show you Donald in a whole different light!"

"Dear Margaret, you didn't answer my question; what are you doing here?"

"Seems you have another 'daughter' in Washington that's in matchmaking mode. I can see that you are well surrounded and loved!"

Eyal chuckled and said, "Abby!" Margaret nodded!

Robert took over, "OK you two, out, out, out! We old folks want to rock the night away! Sharon, if you want the goods on Daddy's woman friend, call Abby. She's been texting me since getting the news that Ms. Clarke had landed in Israel. Never seen such a determined young lady!"

Sharon and Eyal followed MP and Jonathan out of the Club. Before leaving, they shot a discreet look at the three couples and smiled at seeing so much budding love and happiness at the table. It warmed both their hearts, a perfect ending to this very special night!

_Who knew that seeing their love ones happy would be the best gift for our couple?_

* * *

Taking Sharon by the waist, he guided her to the Ferrari. Let's say the car was far from being 'covert' and Eyal never liked being the center of attention.

"MP, step on it, please."

Sharon winced and replied, "Bad choices of words; never tell a Bond girl to step on it!"

She hadn't finished her sentence that MP flooded the gas pedal and Eyal had a taste of just how much of a driver MP was. Jonathan also needed to hold on for dear life!

Sharon warned, "MP, slow down!"

"Mom, Eyal said…"

"MP!"

"OK, OK, you two are no fun."

Jonathan added "Make that three. Where in the hell did you learn to drive?"

Eyal risked, "Mommy dearest!" and got a well deserve rib poke.

Jonathan added, "MP, we are not on some racetrack or in a James Bond movie!"

Eyal and Sharon were finding it hard not to laugh at the young couple's possible first 'fight'. They had noticed something had 'gone down' between the two and guessed not much 'clubbing' was done tonight.

While MP was helping Sharon undress, Eyal talked privately with Jonathan

* * *

-"Look, I've been there, done that many times but Jonathan this is important; don't get caught."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'll spell it out for you: You and MP were intimate tonight. You're Mossad and she's MI -6. There's a rule at both agencies that specifies, _'No dating foreigners'._ And to make matters worst; you're the Mossad Director's son and she's the ex-Chief of MI-6's granddaughter. You two get caught and it won't go down well. Sharon and I are an exception. I was lucky Sharon was Eli David's 'protégé' so it was easier for me to get her 'vetted'. I can't see that happening for you and MP, sorry."

"What if I quit Mossad and become a student at Cambridge in the same program as MP. Mossad can't control my life. If I want an out, I have a right to quit. I didn't commit a felony or murder!"

"Yes, you can call it quits, but don't be going gung ho at the Mossad about it. Look, if you are serious about a linguist career and hanging out with MP, I might be able to help. Have a plan that could work; I'll arrange for MP be your sponsor at Cambridge. You're a foreign student and they usually team students from aboard with locals. I have an asset working at Cambridge that is in authority to organize it all. Mossad will be reassured that you are not teamed up with a stranger and might … and I specify might, look the other way while you're at Cambridge. With me and your father smoothening things over, you should be able to get to know MP better. You'd have four years at Cambridge, a lot can happen in that time."

"Well, that's better than my father's speech!"

"What did your father say? Wouldn't want to cross his demands, you're his son."

Jonathan chuckled, "He said and I'm quoting '_Talk to Cousin Eyal, I'm done!_' Tonight told him that I had noticed MP while on protective duties for Gaby/Hanna and found her attractive. He gave me the speech about being careful, no dating a spy from a rival agency and…. I jumped at him. You, Eyal, make me nervous and you'd probably jump right back so I decided that listening would be safer. I'm serious about my career choice. MP has nothing to do with it. I find her fun to be with and very attractive but my wanting to go to Cambridge was planned before meeting her. I like your proposition."

"I'll put my plan in motion then, but in the meantime, your father's advice is also mine; be careful. Here is the address of a personal safe house of mine. If you and MP want to see more of each other, take her to my place but always backtrack. You're both spies, that shouldn't be a problem. At hotels you are bound to meet up with a Mossad officers on a dead drop or a full fledge missions. Jonathan, you and MP are known, will be watched and some people won't hesitate to use some of your actions against your father."

"That cutthroat attitude is one reason why I can't see myself making the Mossad a career. How can you and my dad live such a life?"

Eyal chuckled, "Jonathan, you have all that is needed to be a very qualified Mossad officer. It might be as a field officer, a linguist or another specialty but your destiny is with the Mossad, sorry! It's not an easy career and both, your dad and I, often struggle with our actions but good does come out of it. Like a friend once told me; the good must always outweighs the bad. I'm guessing you already know what I'm talking about. Could I risk saying you want to quit because you surprised yourself at liking being in the field, walking a tin line between what is right/wrong and being in control. Quite a feeling isn't it?"

Jonathan put his head down and said, "I don't envy Avi, he'll never be able to pull one on you. You're pretty much on target but you missed one; I want to get a degree, it's important to me. An agent's time in the field is short, well for most people! My thinking is that if I get a degree as a linguist, I'll have the possibility of having more of a normal life when and if I meet the woman of my dreams. Yes, a spy's life is addictive and you read me well. I do like some of its perks, but it also has a darker side. At one point, I might not be willing to cross a certain line. I want to make sure I have a back-up plan. Seen too many good officers get burned and have to literally start their life at square one, often without Mossad's help. I don't want that happening to me."

"That I can accept. You explain it to your father in that way and he'll do all in his power to help you. Also, I can't leave you go without this piece of advice; hurt MP in any way, you'll have me to answer and it won't be 'advise' I'll be giving you."

Jonathan backup up at the tone of Eyal voice but rapidly refocused himself.

"If there's one thing I learned from my folks is to respect women. Still remember not being able to sit for a couple of days after I put glue on the bench our school's cheerleaders were sitting on waiting for halftime. When they got up … we boys got one hell of a view. My father saw my teammates high fiving me and guessed I was the one! Came home to quite a welcome and a speech I still remember to this day. Eyal don't worry, I'll treat MP with respect."

Sharon and MP approached. At seeing MP's rosy cheek, Eyal concluded mother had had some of the same discussion with her daughter. He just hoped it had gone as well as with Jonathan. Victor and Lyse had done one hell of a job with raising him.

As Jonathan and MP left, Eyal turned towards Sharon, "Did you just have a spy bird and the bees talk with your daughter?"

"Yes, never thought it would be necessary, but love can do strange things with a young mind. Think those two like each other and I feel like a hypocrite telling her not to go too far in this relationship. I'm MI-6 and you're Mossad and we are married for Christ's sake…"

"Stopping you there. You have a status at the Mossad that MP will never be able to acquire; You were paired with Ziva as a liaison officer, that partnership was recruited by Kidon, all the while you became Eli David's personal 'project'. Today, you have Victor wanting you as a permanent member of the Mossad. MP was and still is MI-6. She's a spy from a rival agency as Jonathan."

"But Alex was Mossad and their 'relationship' went down well with Mossad."

"Alex was never Mossad so to say, he was kept in hiding in Mossad's rank because he was presumed to be Rivka Singer's son. It was my agency's way of covering their ass! The A-team uncovered the mess and resolved it… Alex and his twin were put out to pasture by the Mossad. They were no more of interest to us. Alex could date whoever he wanted. Jonathan is a full fledge officer, a good one and the Deputy's son … now do you get the full picture?"

"Yes, always did, just needed to hear it. You're smiling… Eyal Lavin what did you come up with?"

He exposed his plan and she jumped on him. He winced from the pain in his knee and she did the same for her shoulder!

Eyal laughed at them both hurting, "We are quite an interesting team!"

Settling in the therapeutic recliner Robert had arranged to be transferred from the condo to their suit, he pulled Sharon onto him.

She turned and said, "I can see by your face that you are feeling some pain. Would you like me to prepare a relaxing bath with Epsom Salts?"

"Maybe later, for now all I want is you."

"Let's relax a bit first. What do you say if we got out on the terrace and gaze the stars? Was here a couple of times and have always loved the view - stars and beach."

"MI-6 lodged you well when you came to Israel. In London, Mossad rented the three-star kind; no stars and beaches, believe me!"

"I wasn't on MI-6 business…."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Good, I don't want to hear it! That was then, this is now. Let's make the most of this night."

* * *

He positioned the recliner so his knee would be more comfortable and managed to pull her onto him.

She whispered, "I'm guessing we are not going to be gazing the stars?"

"Look in my eyes if you want to see stars; The possibility of being intimate with you brings fireworks to my eyes. If you're still in a contemplation mood, we can gaze the stars and listen to people living it up on the beach, it will surely help me settle my mind and canalize the pain to be able to get some sleep."

"That bad?"

"Shuuuuuuuuut, not important at the moment."

She cuddled up to him. After such a highly emotional day, it was time for our couple to engage in sweet, tender and loving well deserve lovemaking. She sensed Eyal needed to touch her, maybe assuring himself that she was still his and not broken. He covered her entire body with passion and desire to arouse her with that pin and needle/numbness feeling she knew and craved. She stopped him from bringing her over the edge and even if he protested, the moves she put on him made him rapidly abdicate. It was her turn to shower him to the edge with foreplay.

An hour or more later, Eyal was restless. He gently pushed Sharon's hair from her face and asked, "You awake?"

"I am now, your knee?"

"Yes, need to stretch it a bit, sorry you looked so comfortable. Help me lift this old body up!"

"I can put rub on it some anesthetic cream your Uncle left."

"Yes, it's the only wound left standing but it's a fighter."

"Your Uncle is impressed at how it's healing faster and better than expected. Didn't he even say you could avoid surgery? That's what you were aiming for, isn't it? Also heard him mention corticosteroids shots."

"Yes if I can avoid surgery I will but no shots. That medicine is for chronic pain. I want this knee to heal naturally and for that to append I have to avoid shots masking the pain. If I hurt, it means I need to work at it a bit harder and in a different way."

"Eyal, I had corticosteroids shots for more than four years. You don't go through a complete reconstruction of a jaw without having some residual pain. At first, it was four times a year, then two and after four years I went cold turkey. Didn't feel any strong pain since, only occasional sensibly when it rains. Those shots don't take away the pain but act like plugs in the ears; they only numb the pain. You're a fighter Eyal, that you have those shots or not, you are going to work hard to get that knee in top condition. You'll do an even better job pain free. I just want the best for you, won't push/ng because I know you need to do this your way."

"I'll talk to Uncle En about the options and side effects. It's been a long time since my medical studies … technology has advanced since then. For now, the Advil and topical cream are working fine. You still up at seeing the stars and beach?"

"Yes."

He sat in his wheelchair and pulled her onto him. "You must be tired, this was quite a day, you sure?"

"Like you, it will help put my head in a right and peaceful place. E, you're not the only one that needs to unwind."

He winced and guessed what she was experiencing, "You're seeing me shoot you and feeling that bullet go into your shoulder, aren't you?"

Her face whitened, "How …, yes but I still don't blame you in any way."

"I'm at peace with my decision, thanks to the story about your mother. What you are experiencing is normal. I still, when I think of Sarah, see me taking Cardinal down and him shooting me in the shoulder, the pain and Annie's worried look is very vivid in my memory. What can I say, it's that kind of memory! Do me a favor, linger on my eyes when you have those flashback, you'll see the fear/despair in them."

"Funny, all I saw/see is love."

"That was also there."

* * *

"E, who do you think organized this special night. Don't think it's all Robert's doing, asked and he shied away from an answer. Victor, Rivka, your mother … somebody who knows us well. We were deeply profiled for this night to go as it was planned."

"Funny went fishing with my mother and also got an evasive answer. I've been thinking the same thing. Up till now, everything is perfect. It's not only for our benefit but our family and close friend are also in the picture. Ducky meeting up with Margaret was one hell of a coincidence."

"I'm with Gibbs on that one; there are no such things as coincidences. It feels like déjà vu but can't put my finger on it. Somebody is pushing our buttons that I'm sure of. Damn, I hate when I have a those gut feelings there something I'm missing."

"I have an eerie feeling about it also. Wonderful night.. too much of a good thing can turn bad. If it's not Victor, Rivka, Robert or Ima … Sharon, I don't have many people that know me that well. You, on the other hand…"

"The Circle of Life"

At that she went to her purse and showed Eyal a yellow piece of paper that had those words written on it.

"What?"

"My mother's parting words. MI-6 received this note a couple of days after her death was confirmed. We concluded that it was from her presumed murdered Jacques Duval. E, it's written with her blood. I know the kind of paper it was written on, its weight, the pulp that it's composed of, where and when it was made but I abandoned trying to find a clue in those words. I was going crazy trying. Eyal, do you think Robert could still be at the Club?"

Eyal called Robert and turning towards her he said, "They are still there, darling what's up?"

"Can't tell you, I might be wrong. Just promise if I am, pick me up and get me out of there. For now, I need to return to that Club. Please don't ask any questions."

"Your father is still on the line; Sharon I can't come up with a reason for him not to worry."

"Pass me the phone."

"Dad, have a favor to ask. Could you organize it for I to be able to sing a song, only one, at the Club? My way of thanking you all for what you did for us. You said it was our time to have fun. I miss singing and would like to kill two stones with one; Singing and giving you all a special thank-you."

Sharon hung up, "There, that's settled."

"I know when you are in mission mode, but never saw you so determine. This is personal, very personal?"

"Come, **I'm driving**!"

Eyal chuckled and thought, "_Don't know what's going on, but know better than to try and find out about it, but she's her old self_."

Arriving at the Club, Robert signalled to her where was the manager. She disappeared and Eyal joined the three couples at the table.

Robert asked, "What's with her?"

"I don't have a clue, but know when not to argue and this is one of those times."

Eyal was observing all and especially Margaret Clark. He had a feeling something was going to come full circle and it pointed to this lady.

Sharon came out and started signing the song from the Lion King movie, the Circle of Life. Eyal saw Margaret's face go white and it dawned on him as he listened to the words of the song.

_From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done_

_Some say eat or be eaten  
Some say live and let live  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
You should never take more than you give_

_In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life_

_Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars_

_There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life_

Suddenly, she stopped and slowly sang a verse of her own;

_I followed your advice and fought as hell, but still I suffered, did you?_

_Does __**my**__ circle of searching finally ends tonight?_

_In __**your**__ circle of life, Elisabeth Jackson, did you finally find YOUR place._

_Know I've found mine without you and live every day with the scars it brings._

Robert spit out the sip of beer he had just taken and Eyal swore in Hebrew while grabbing Margaret Parker's neck and squeezing it.

To be continued


	50. Chapter 50 - The number 6 AGAIN!

_Hi all, hope some are still reading. Haven't had a review in ages but got use to it. I'm taking writing classes and this is my way of practicing. The hardest part of writing in a second language is acquiring the vocabulary to illustrate what I'm thinking. I still have four or five chapters left before this monstrous story can come to an end. Well, it's more three stories in one but just couldn't seem to put a closure to each part. Here are my two latest chapter, have a nice read and if you feel like it, drop a comment! _

**Chapter 50**

All seated at the table were fast to react to Eyal's handling of Margaret. He signalled them to leave him be. Robert held back Ducky.

"Stop, leave him do his job. Something is wrong, very wrong."

Eyal signal to the guard that was assigned to them to take Margaret Clarke to headquarters. He grabbed Sharon's waist and hurried her up to the table.

"You, my Love, have some explaining to do. People, I need you to come with me to the Mossad. Sorry, but you must all be considered as accomplishes till we get this all sorted out."

Robert didn't budge.

"Robert, please, don't make me use force. I am in my right, our security could have been compromised."

Ima's face went blank when Eyal reached for his gun. She warned, "Eyal, have you gone crazy?!"

"I cannot talk about the events till I speak to my sweetheart. Look, taking you in is more a precautionary measure. Robert, believe me, I would not do this without a valid concern. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Sharon in a barely audible voice responded, "Dad, Eyal is right. Please just do as he asked. There is more to that woman than meets the eye. Revisit the April 25, 1986. Come with us to the Mossad. Eyal, I took the liberty of calling Rivka and Victor. They will be waiting for us."

Robert was strangely silence making Sharon ask out front, "Robert, look in my eyes and tell me you had nothing to do with this."

He snapped back, "What are you talking about? What in the hell is going on?"

"Enough for me, Eyal, he doesn't have a clue. He's not involved. I know the man, he's legit."

She then turned towards Robert, "Come with me, I need to talk to you in private. Eyal go ahead, I'll follow."

Robert roughly grabbed Sharon's arm but he was stopped by one protective husband, "Robert, don't! She has lead on this one."

Eyal and Sharon talked. Robert noticed Eyal discreetly giving his daughter a man laughed silently and though_ 'Do they think I'm blind! You don't fool the head of an agency at passing a wire the Mossad way … meaning in the open. MI-6 is better trained!'_

Sharon returned to the empty table, pulled her father next to her and said,

"Hope you're comfortable because this is going to be one hell of a coming out!"

"Sharon, don't know what's going on and I'm not a patient man."

"Dad, I think the woman that calls herself Margaret Clark is Elisabeth Jackson … your sister, my mother."

Robert eyes closed and his face said, '_here we go again'_!

"Sharon, dear, don't do this to yourself. Elisabeth is dead and without any doubt buried since 1986."

"Dad, who organized your wonderful 'I'm sorry' gift?"

"It was a team effort, all gave their suggestions; your kids, Ima, Victor, Rivka, Enos, Martha even Abby Sciuto got her two cents in. What does my gift have to do with this situation?"

"I'm getting there, be patient. Whose idea was it for you six to have this get together after we left?"

"Well, that was Margaret's. She's been wanting to reunite with Ducky for some time. But the matchmaking, getting Margaret to Israel, came from Abby."

"No, it didn't. This is where it gets blurry. Ziva never told Ducky about me being shot by Eyal. Ducky is adamant that Ziva called him. I believe Ziva. Margaret could easily have passed herself for Ziva and told Ducky I was in distress; oldest and easiest trick in the book. Then Margaret called Abby and asked her for a plan to meet up with Ducky. Seem Margaret would be conveniently traveling to Israel. Abby was the first surprised to hear that Ducky was in Israel. But Abby being Abby, seeing only the good, went ahead and did as Margaret had asked; organized this soiree with your help. As a personal favor, Ziva, McGee and Abby are drilling down on it all. My conclusions; Margaret Clack set us all up!"

"So Margaret made for her to meet up with Ducky. That doesn't prove she could be Elisabeth. Ducky told us their story. She was his teenage love but life made for them to part. Last year, sadly the murder of Margaret's husband and Ducky best friend, brought them back together. Ducky seemed hesitant to rekindle their romance so Margaret admitted having pushed some buttons. Look, I'll get MI-6 to send me your mother's file. They're some parts you have never read…."

"Stopping you; I read everything … down to the part where our agency had/still has doubts she was a double and leaked some classified intel to the cartel, meaning one Jacque Duval."

"How, who?"

"Not important, Dad listen to my line of thoughts;

_Yes, she probably was a double. I came to that conclusion a long time ago._

_Mr. Frederick Figures, MI-6's chief when she was a field agent, died in 2005._

_Eyal didn't understand why Jacques Duval let me live when he cornered me. The man Eyal knew would have shot me point blank. Maybe he had orders to do me no harm. On that mission, I now guessing my mother was the one who burned me and got me out alive. _

_All her case files were declassified in 2011, meaning the classified parts were destroyed._

_Your best friend and her handler, Earl, was just diagnosed with dementia. If he had doubts or knew something, it will die with him._

_Eyal made for Jacques Duval to be permanently silenced in 2014._

_Jacques Duval's wife had died a couple of months prior._

_Margaret's (the real one) husband, Angus Clarke, conveniently died in 2014._

_Gibbs noticing me resembling Ducky came as a remark from an NCIS Human Resources secretary. She asked Gibbs if Ducky and I were related because we had the same laugh. My guess dear Margaret (Elisabeth) planted that line of thoughts in the woman's head. Spy infiltration 101; always make it come from within. Once a spy always a spy!"_

_And last but not lease, you just retired. _

Robert closed his eyes and breathed profoundly,

"If the woman in front of me was my sister, she had a complete surgical and psychological make-over … vocal cords and all! Very expensive, but nothing the oil Cartel couldn't handle. No, no, I'm not going there, it is impossible; she's dead! MI-6's autopsy confirmed it was her."

"She was burned to a crisp, what autopsy? They identified her from her dental records and an implanted chip all MI-6 agents were ordered to wear at that time. If she was to have a complete make-over, her teeth were no more use to her and that chip could easily be removed and put in a corpse. The cartel had a lot of them on their hands when Jacque Duval was their 'cleaning agent'! Oh, by the way, in my version; she dies twice!"

"What? Slow down, you're going to give me a heart attack. How does that mind of your work? That hamster in the wheel must be rocking it up in there!"

Sharon smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood, but she continued,

"Like the title of a song says; it's all coming back to me now! When Eyal met up with my mother's 'murderer', Jacques Duval, he admitted having changed his ways. Duval supposedly had met up with the second love of his life; a second miracle he told Eyal. (_Elisabeth being his first but impossible one_.) Sadly, that second love/miracle had died a couple of months prior to Eyal meeting, Jacques. About the same time Margaret Clark (the real one) lost her husband Angus. I don't believe in coincidences: Elisabeth Jackson, the mother/spy died a first time in 1986 then resurrected and became Ms. Jacques Duval. Duval arranged for MI-6 to come to two possible conclusions; that he had killed her or that Elisabeth had taken her own life. The man then paid for some heavy-duty plastic surgery for his 'new' miracle. While married to Duval, she had two boys (_the maids rose, she never liked children). _My half-brothers… I would have some DNA testing done if I were MI-6. She had grandchildren (_one is Avi's girlfriend_). She faked a second death (in 2014) as Jacques Duval's wife because 2016 was coming up fast…. The 30th anniversary of her first death as Elisabeth Jackson: **End of Act one**."

Sharon took a drink of water and continued,

"Her _'Mme Jacques Duval's_ physical appearance was a specific one: Ducky's first love - Margaret Clark. She must have taken a picture of the woman when she slept with Ducky to conceive her spy toy–me! At the end of 2014 with dead Madam (a faked death) &amp; Mr. Jacques Duval (killed by Eyal) and Angus Clark (I'm guessing, killed by Elisabeth) ACT** 2** is set up to go: She kills the real Margaret Clark and takes over her life."

At that, Robert signal her to stop, "Darling, before you jump to act two, I need to recap the number one. If I got you right; Elisabeth faked a first death as your mother, resurrected as Ms. Jacques Duval with the appearance of Ducky's sweetheart (Margaret Clark), died a second time (as Ms. Duval), killed Angus Clark and the real Margaret Clark to secure her 'cover' as the new Margaret. Sharon, someone must have realized Elisabeth/Margaret wasn't her 'normal' self. Plastic surgery some 30 years ago surely didn't make her a dead ringer for the real appearance of an aged Margaret Clark."

"You're right but surgical touch-ups could have been done. Plus, Margaret Clark was a widow with no kids. She had the reputation of being a bit of a recluse. If there was another person close to her, wouldn't put it pass Elisabeth to have killed as many times as needed to succeed in her 'takeover".

"Why?"

Sharon lifted her eyes and rubbed his face with the back of her hand, "Love my dear daddy… plain old love. Patience, told you it was a long, very long story: In Act 2, Elisabeth/Margaret needed to come back to life. She had a deadline – the year 2016. Her partner and accomplish to come back to was (_please don't faint on me_) - Eli David."

Robert practically choked as he said, "Sharon, stop. Eli David! That's impossible. The Ari/Sharon wedding that I get but …. Damn…...!

Sharon saw by Robert's facial expression that, like her, he was slowly putting in place some pieces of the puzzle. And for man of Robert stature it was a large pill to swallow. Sharon knew it would be painful for him but she needed to get the rest out.

"Dad, you need to hear the rest. (_He signalled her to go on_) Elisabeth/Margaret was getting ready on her side of the world (London, England) and Eli was doing the same on his (Israel and the US). They were partnered way before and after her Cartel mission. We already know she and Eli David planned my birth with the end result of marring Ari (Eli David's son) and the foolish/impossible dream of their 'home-made couple' infiltrating and destroying the Hamas. Wouldn't put it past them to also plan their getaway and retirement! She was in love with Eli David, not Jacques Duval. In 1986, somehow she was burned and our dear Elisabeth needed to disappear. She went dark for 30 years to get forgotten. What could she have done to warrant 30 years in the dark? Eli David was left to carry on their mission to change Israel's future with marrying Ari and I. That didn't go as a plan! But they kept alive their final objective: retire together and live a happy but secret life! Ziva never believed Eli's last visit to the US was for a reunion to discuss peace with an Iranian. I'm now siding with her; he was preparing his and Elisabeth/Margaret's retirement. Ducky said Ari Ansari seemed sympatric towards him, even apologetic for what he had to do. Ducky said he saw so much pain in Ari's eyes! Ari must have stumbled upon what I'm unraveling 11 years…. Too late. Dad, Ari knew, I'm sure. Maybe his mother stumble upon Eli David's and Elisabeth's affair. Ari, went old enough and doubtful of Eli, drilled down on it all. We'll never know but I pretty sure Ari knew the extent of his father's diabolical plan."

"Sharon, stop, please. This is … impossible. As MI-6's Chief, I've seen some pretty 'rocambolesque' stories, but what you're imagining … no…. It can't be. You will only hurt yourself all over again. Don't know if it's your pregnancy bringing back feelings of missing your mom, but darling, she's dead and has been for now 30 years."

"Maybe… Dad, I have a strong feeling about this. She can change her face, voice and persona but we have something she never could imagine…. DNA testing. Does the testing. You always told me to follow my hunches. You want to hear more?"

"There's more?!"

"Yes … the clinchers are yet to come!"

Robert put his hand up and said, "Stop, I need a drink! You care for one?"

"Get me your usual. I know; I'm pregnant, but baby is going to have to suck it up… I need it bad!"

Robert ordered, "Two Vieux Carre, please. Make one of those a double."

As the waitress put down the two drinks, Robert drowned his and ordered another one.

"OK, out with the rest."

"The note that you gave me on my 26th birthday…."

"Yes, the one written in her blood that said, "_The circle of life_". She had left that note with instructions that we give it to you when you turned 26. MI-6 did all possible tests it could with it. Don't ask why 26, already told you multiple times, **I…. Don't…. Know**."

"I do … and I'm not proud of us for not picking it up: The **circle** … of life; 12 X 30 = 360. Should have associated numbers with that note … she was a numerology geek and I knew it. I missed that one!"

"I'm afraid to ask; 30 I get (it's been 30 years). Where do you get the 12?"

"When I turned 26; 2 X 6! You always told me numbers were Elisabeth's 'thing'. Numerology seems to like me! Our DMW (dead man walking) mission had Sana Wilcox, another numerological geek, setting up an unbelievable but brilliant number 6 theory as her way of escaping her blackmailer; the diabolical M. Belenko. For that mission, I read, studied, researched and discovered more than I cared/wanted to know on the world of numbers! It's a coincidence, but I'm now an expert on the number 6 and every number close to it! She was good, but I'm better ... well late but better!"

"Sharon, this is crazy. How could she have predicted your husband would kill Jacques Duval, Earl having dementia and me retiring at just the right time? Eli David dying, that should have put an end to her plan!"

"Eli David was still living when she died a second time as Ms. Jacques Duval. Eli met his death a couple of months later. She couldn't come back as Ms. Duval. Being a spy, a damn good one, she had a plan B; Ducky. That's why she took his childhood sweetheart's appearance. She was a hell of a planner!"

"OK, but Jacques Duvall's death, Earl … my retirement…. There's no way …"

"You retiring and Eyal killing Jacques Duval were bonuses, but me learning numerology on our last mission was her downfall. Her plan was to go dark for 30 years. She lived the life of the rich and famous she had dreamed of but couldn't with the responsibility of a child, many spy's IOUs, her responsibilities to MI-6/country, A Mossad lover and a 'dull' husband (Howard Welby). 30 years … enough time for the people that had some notions of her doings or wrongdoing to have died or aged so much that they no more gave a damn of her past actions. That note written in her blood was for me to get: The Circle of life when all was right Elisabeth would retake her life. A circle is 360 degrees (a completed cycle in geometry), and 360 divided by 12 yields 30. Therefore, 30 has a special significance in the **cycle of time**. If she was a believer in number, putting in place a numerological plan for her going dark was her safe house: she felt comfortable and in 'control".

"Why give you the note? That note was, in a way, her downfall. Why give it to you to figure out?"

"To test me. She wanted to assure herself that I wasn't up to her level. After a couple of years (at 26), she knew I'd have laid her death to rest and lived my life as a spy and mother. By giving me that note (18 years after her death) she wanted to reopen the wound and see if I'd get the clues she had to leave behind to set up her 'safe' protocol. Since she reappeared in front of us, she must have been satisfied that I'd never 'get it'. Dad, you or I were never to know she was Elisabeth Jackson. She knew we would not side with her actions. That in itself is good, it proves that we are, in no way like her!"

"I'm fearing the answer to my next question; what clues we should have 'gotten' and please don't give the Einstein answer!"

"No, it's simple enough: The first clue was her note - _The __**circle**__ of life_–I was to 'get' the number 360 out of that. She specified to give me the note when I was 26–at that time, I was to 'get' 2 X 6. The riddle was to find the missing number giving us the length of her 'absence'. The equation being: 2 times 6 times _unknown_ = 360. The answer and the duration of her diabolical plan (Her circle of life) was 30 years. Getting 360 should have been easy, but th or 12 wasn't. So she gave me two additional hints that would validate that 12 was the right answer. She died when I was 8 but just short of my 9th birthday, I'm now 39 (39 – 9 = 30) or (3+ 9 = 12) a double whammy clue!"

Robert put his hand on Sharon shoulder as he noticed his daughter rubbing her belly and wincing.

"Dear you OK?"

"Yes, baby is playing Tarzan and swigging on anything he can grab. Don't worry. There's another clue leading towards the number 12. Quite a find and it's a chance I had stumbled on it while in the DMW mission. I lift my hat to her on that one! An old saying in England says if a young maiden wanted to see her future husband she must pick twelve sage leaves as the clock strikes 12 o'clock midday on St. Mark's day (April 25th). She died on April 25th!"

Robert winced, "Sharon, when we were young, Elisabeth and I often played with numbers. I have 3 more 12s: Elisabeth was born in 1952, take the first and last number and you get 12; she died at 34 … 3 X 4 = 12 … she's been dead 30 years, she would be 64: 6 X 4 = 24/2 = 12…. Damn, this is sinking in and so much her ... it's sickening. What got your wheels turning?"

"I'm impressed Robert, you're in the math groove! As for my wheels, it was pure luck. After our 'dance-date', I was reminiscing about the last hours Eyal and I lived and I became a bit nostalgic. MP had asked me if I could get her, for her upcoming birthday, the Disney animated filmography. She wanted to watch some stories to put her back in a teenager frame of mind. She must have a mission of some sort where she needs to portray a teenager. She has my face... I could pass as a teenager till I was in my early thirty's! But that's another subject. To change my melancholic mood, I googled for a complete Disney package. I stumble on the Lion King – The Circle of life film. That made me remember Elisabeth's note. I picked up that 'Circle' has 6 letters and laughed at thinking that I'd be marked for life by our DMW/number 6 mission. It's a that time that I realized that a circle also means 360 degrees. The hamster in my head shifted to second gear and well you know where it got me. Then something Margaret said popped in my mind and nailed a last name in her covert coffin: '_Those daring eyes and enigmatic smirk bring back so many found memories!'_ Dad, you always said I reminded you so much of Elisabeth with…"

"Your daring eyes and enigmatic smirks… You always did and still do. I'm seeing Elisabeth as we speak. That hamster outdid itself this time!"

"It's exhausted! When she said it, I thought she meant I reminded her of a young Ducky…. But she had just made Op: Maybe having mommy feelings was too overwhelming and she let her guards down! Then I pretty much unraveled what I just told you. But had I not been nostalgic at the Lion King film which is a family drama with treason, deaths, love, clans, a daughter's quest and a tearful but happy family reunion, I would never have thought of Elisabeth and how the only person that was missing in my life on this wonderful day was a mother."

Robert looked deep in his daughter's eyes. They were a dark shade of gray, meaning sadness! He knew her well. Sharon was fighting with conflicting emotions and needed to be 'handle with love and care'. Sadly, he realized it was no longer his role. He leaned towards his daughter and said,

"Eyal, know you're listening. Want you to know that you are needed by your wife's side. Get down here. Victor, put that Madam Whoever in a well-guarded box and send her to MI-6. They'll take over. I'll call my replacement to explain it all. He'll deal with her. I don't even want to take another look at that woman, whoever she is. But my gut is with Sharon's, it's Elisabeth."

He tuned towards Sharon and asked, "Would you like to see or talk to her?"

"No. It's been 30 years that she's in a box. I'm OK with leaving MI-6 deal with her, she's their problem."

"Victor, know Sharon's wire is a one way only, but I prefer the lady be gone before I enter Mossad's headquarters for a debrief. If she's still there, I won't be able to answer of my actions and Mossad might have a public relationship problem on their hands. Get that woman out before I arrive."

His phone rang and Victor said, "Done and done. You don't have to call MI-6, I read them in. I just called Eyal off interrogation duty and he's on his way. Sorry to say our Master spy didn't get very far with that woman. I assured MI-6 that you were not involved and didn't know about Elisabeth Jackson's resurrection. I am guessing they are going to throw the book at her. I'm sorry Robert, truly sorry! As a professional courtesy, I appreciate you'd come in and talk with us."

"Don't be sorry, you did what was mandated of you. Thanks for the vote of confidence! As soon as Eyal arrives, I'll be joining you. Thanks Victor."

As he finished his conversation, he turned towards a very nervous woman, she rapidly spoke,

"Dad, I asked to wear the wire. It was not because I didn't trust you or MI-6. I did not want to tell my story twice. I knew they'd tasked Eyal to interrogate her, wanted him to have something to go on. Don't know how much he heard but think it was enough. He's their best to get a target talking. He can be truthful with whoever is in front of him, hope he gave her his best… well worst for her!"

"Darling, don't be ashamed of doubting me. Had I been in your situation, I would have done the same. The only one you could trust at the time was Eyal and he's Mossad. You both had to turn to his agency. Are you OK with not seeing her? I could arrange…"

"No, I want to keep the memory of the mother I dreamed of and not the woman she is and became. I don't want to see or talk to her. I'm good with your decision."

Eyal came in and at seeing him she busted in tears. Robert made himself disappear into thin air.

"Love, let's get out of here. We have way too many eyes on us. Where would you like to go?"

The man was getting to appreciate the comfort of a wheelchair for situations when he needed to console her.

"E, are you up at driving to Jerusalem? I want to be with the kids and just hug them to death. I need to be home with you."

"I kind of figured. I'm beat and my knee is killing me. MP and Jonathan are going to drive us home. They know. MP is MI-6 and Victor wanted her to represent her agency when I handled Margaret/Elisabeth. MP asked for Jonathan to be present explaining that she would be less nervous having a Mossad agent she trusted by her side while I interrogated Margaret/Elisabeth. Victor and Rivka agreed. By the way, your daughter refused a mission MI-6 had tasked her with. They wanted her to be Elisabeth's handler on the trip to London. It got loud, MP was losing her composure and I felt I had to meddle… "

He winked at her and continued,

"I have experience with 'handling' pissed off bosses. MI-6 came to their senses and agree that MP was too close to the 'target'! Must admit, bargaining with MI-6 is a walk in the park compared to Mossad!"

Sharon smiled but her eyes were far from 'happy',

"Eyal, did she admit being Elisabeth Jackson?"

"No, but she wrote this down and said to give it to you."

Sharon unfolded the small piece of paper and read out loud:

_I keep six honest serving-men _

_They taught me all I know: _

_Their names are What and Why and When _

_And How and Where and Who._

She breathed hard and tried to stop the tears but just couldn't. Eyal just held her hand. He knew nothing could be done to stop the pain.

"Does it mean something?"

"She answered your question. This proves without a doubt that it's her. Those words are part of a song she came up with when I got stuck on a math homework…. Seems the number 6 has been in my life since birth!"

"I'm getting one hell of a headache! Sharon, as you, I'm wired but mine is two ways. Really didn't want to be a go between, better Mossad heard it straight from the horse's mouth! Rivka and Victor would like to know how you concluded of Eli David's possible implication. Wouldn't be asking, but it's important to the Mossad. For me, I couldn't care less but…"

"It's OK, they need to know. For the record, all I said and will say is speculation."

Eyal smiled as he whispered to her, "Victor wants me to relay this to you _'No great discovery was ever made without some bold guesses (Isaac Newton).'_

Shaking her head in agreement, Sharon continued,

"As for Eli David's implication, it also came to me after the facts but he fits perfectly in the puzzle. Eli was killed when he came to the US to meet with Arash Kazmi, an Iranian. Seems Eli and Kazmi wanted to discuss the possibility of peace between their countries. It was a bold move for both men; far from their respective countries; in the US; didn't surround themselves with their usual protection and were to discuss the forbidden word between Iranians and Israelis - peace. My guess; Eli never planned to return to Israel. He had planted the seed for him being 'discovered' by talking to Ilan Bodnar about his 'trip'. His protégé did what Eli guessed he'd do; tell the Mossad about Eli's plan. Eli could never return to Mossad after word got out of him meeting up with Kazmi. Eli knew his good friend, Director Vance, would arrange for Eli to be vetted and accepted as an American citizen because the man only wanted peace and his beloved agency/country turned against him … perfect cover! In the eyes of all, Eli would be a casualty for only wanting to do right! As a US citizen he would be free to put in place all that was necessary for his Elisabeth/Margaret to finally join him. At that point there was a loose end; Ducky. He knew the real Margaret and would certainly see that Eli David's lover resembled his Margaret. Ducky, I'm pretty sure, would have been silenced … permanently. Eli underestimated Bodnar. He never thought his protégé would go to the extent of killing him to get the Deputy's job. Eli, dead, Elisabeth, who had fake her second death had to shift to plan B if she wanted to get back from the dead for a second time. Ducky was now her best way back in the living."

Sharon looked at Eyal and her inside went ablaze. His deep alluring brown eyes shot flecks of gold that twisted with swirls of cocoa making them appear mysterious and just waiting to be discovered.

He gently shook her shoulders while he shifted her to sit facing him, "Hey, shake out of it! You up to hearing a theory of mine?

"Sorry, always loved your eyes!"

Eyal chuckled and replied, "Love, it's the mind that sees, not the eyes. You're not the only one that's in an 'unraveling mood! Again, you up to hearing another side of the Elis'?"

Sharon bowed her head, "Out with it. You have a way of getting the best of me: I start and you finish…. Usually with a bang!"

"Funny, it's you that stumbled upon this when on the DMW mission. The choice of 2016 (30 years) for Elisabeth to come back from the death and reclaim the Circle of life might have come from Eli. As you know, in Judaism, each new day begins in the evening. As of sundown on September 13, 2015, the new Hebrew year 5776 began. There are many hints that the Hebrew year 5776, which is your September 2015-October 2016, is favorable for the appearance of our Messiah. For what I'm going to say next, it's necessary to be familiar with gematria, the system of Hebrew numerology."

Sharon chuckled and answered, "Go on…. I am familiar with gematria!"

Eyal continued, "Back to numbers: In gematria, all Hebrew letters have a numerical value. The numerical value of a word, phrase or sentence is derived from the simple addition of the numerical value of each letter. Remember you made me watch a video interview where a Mr. Glazerson translated eight Hebrew phrases and sentences which all have the numerical value of 776. We were looking for something that could be related to Sana and her number 6 puzzle. We didn't find any connection, but think we can with Elisabeth and Eli mission. The English translations of the eight Hebrew phrases Glazerson mentioned were:

_The God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, the God of Jacob = 776_

_The kingdom of David will be eternal = 776 _

_Come back to Me and I will come back to you = 776_

_God says, "I will do for myself. For Myself I will do." = 776_

_Come back to me like naughty children. = 776_

_Your kingdom will be forever = 776_

_The last kingdom = 776_

_The coming of Messiah = 776_

The numerical value of all these phrases is 776 and not 5776, which is the full number of the present Hebrew year. According to our tradition; Messiah will come in this millennium–in the sixth one. This is why the numbers don't have the 5, because it's self-understood that when we speak about Messiah, we relate to 5,000, the sixth millennia…. Another 6!

Don't think I need to add more, those phrases profoundly link the two Elis (Eli David and Elisabeth Jackson) in many ways. The numerology of it all got to Elisabeth's soul and the religious part got to Eli David's soul; a perfect match! I read those phrases and see both of them. Rivka once told me Eli David fantasized on the 5776 year. If they knew of these phrases, in their minds, they were doing what the messiah wanted of them!"

Sharon closed her eyes and said, "Victor saw right: we are quite a duo! Eyal, I'm with you, it's quite possible that this could be the basis of their plan! We might have unraveled it but that plan was put in place by two brilliant persons, deranged ones I'll admit! E, you have to give it to them; it was an incredible plan!"

"Sharon, _highly intelligent people are easily bored by the range of interests and activities that entertain ordinary people_. That's a phrase I said to Ziva while attending her father's funeral. Your mother and Eli David's were geniuses, but their reality line got blurred at one point."

Sharon looked at her cell, bit her lips and said,

"Eyal, my turn to add more pieces to the puzzle. It will imply MI-6 and the Mossad. It will, well might, show that my mother wasn't a mole for the Cartel but for Mossad."

Eyal smiled and said, "Victor just fell off his chair and is grasping for air; explain this bombshell. Damn, I hope it's your last!"

"It is, but it's a painful part! Do you know of the **Hindavi affair?"**

"Yes, it was the attempted bombing of an El Al flight from London to Tel Aviv in April 1986."

At mentioning the date Eyal swore out loud as he said to Victor,

"Victor, get your ass off the floor and off to London/MI-6, presto. This damn affair has been a thorn in Mossad's side since 86, you need to close it once and for all."

Eyal winced at his friend's answer, "OK, OK, please don't yell, this mic is very sensitive."

Putting his index under Sharon chin and pulling it up, he kissed her lightly before speaking,

"Victor would like to know how you pinned your mother and Eli to that affair."

"We pretty much sealed the two Eli as lovers. You put forward another possible happening of why 2016 was to be the end of Elisabeth's dark days. The only thing missing is how it could have begun: Why 1986? Here goes; On the morning of 19 April 1986, at Heathrow Airport in London, Israeli security guards working for El Al airlines found 1.5 of Semtex explosives (_my mother's favorite explosive_) in the bag of Anne-Marie Murphy _(Anne-Marie Murphy was a cover name for my mother–I still have two passports of hers with that name)._ Ms. Murphy was a five-month pregnant Irishwoman _(my mother seemed to like playing with pregnancy to get to her means)_ attempting to fly on a flight with 375 fellow passengers to Tel Aviv. In addition, they found a functioning calculator in Anne-Marie's handbag. It was a timed triggering device _(my mother and numbers!)._ She claimed to be unaware of the contents, and that she had been given the bag by her fiancé, Nezar Hindawi, a Jordanian. According to Syrian intelligence the couple "had fallen into an Israeli trap" and were manipulated by Mossad to smear Syria with terrorism and isolate it internationally. Just got this last tidbit from Ziva; Hindawi was once an asset of Eli David."

Eyal continued, "Old story, but it haunts us still. Speculation of Mossad involvement was contradicted by considerable evidence of Syrian sponsorship, including Hindawi's statements on interrogations, correspondences intercepted by the authorities after his arrest, the testimonies of others captured terrorists, and the support provided by Syrian Arab Airlines. The Syrian government claimed that the Mossad replaced ordinary luggage with the bomb. That was refuted by the discovery of hair belonging to Hindawi. It was trapped under the tape used to attach the explosive to the bag. Think I read of Eli David planting hair in another case. Well, from what I now know and hear, it's circumstantial but it's their MO's! Victor, do you have enough."

Sharon smiled, "I'm guessing he's no more listening and on his way to London! My father just sent me a text with, for the first time, emoticons…. Not good ones. Seems he's been temporarily recommissioned and 'no' is not an option! He said that Ducky can have me 100%, but made sure to add; it's a joke, love you, well done. He added that my hamster must have had a kid and that kid jumped into your head. He also asked for us to stop the hamsters, neither of our agencies can take much more."

"Why didn't you tell Robert about of the Hindawi affair earlier?"

"Didn't have it. While Robert was ordering a drink, I texted Abby and Tim, at NCIS, to drill down on a hunch: To sort through Mossad's news/missions involving London/MI-6 and pertaining to words related Elisabeth Jackson's MO: numbers, pregnancies and January to April of 1986. They rapidly got a hit (in less than 5 minutes) and transferred it to me. Rapidly read it and I'm still having trouble breathing! Eyal, this proves without any doubts my mother was a double for the Mossad. That Hindavi mission failed badly and I'm guessing it was just a matter of time before Elisabeth was exposed as an MI-6 spies working with Eli David. Eli David had covered his tracks better. Elisabeth was forced in going dark, but the lifestyle Jacques Duval and the Cartel's money offered her help her swallow the pill! She had to disappear fast. At that time, she was in a MI-6 mission with the cover of being Jacques Duval's lover, it was an easy out. She (and Eli David – I'm presuming) played Duval promising to be his loving wife if he staged her death. The plane went down the 19, guess how many days it took her to 'die'? (_Eyal face was livid when he came up with the answer – 6 days! Elisabeth Jackson died on the April 25__th.__)_ Eyal, this proves my mother was working for the Mossad."

"Damn, I'm relieved that plot did not succeed. Sharon, what kind of people can destroy 375 lives to promote one side of a political dispute by terrorism."

"People I do not want to have anything to do with."

Eyal rubbed his face with his left hand, "Ziva is going to freak, you sure you want to tell her all of this."

Sharon winced, "She's already partly read-in. Abby and Tim asked if they could recruit Ziva's help in linking clues I had mentioned to a Mossad mission. She's the one that zeroed in on the Hindavi affair so rapidly. Like you said, it's a thorn in Mossad's side! I recognized my mother's MO; she recognized her father's (plus I think she always had doubts he was involved). Ziva is also on her way to London! Would not want to be at MI-6's reception desk. Eyal, there's a part of this that concerns you."

Eyal pointed his index at her, "I way ahead of you; In my younger years when I secured the oil deal for Israel…. It was not because of my incredible negotiating qualities. Elisabeth Jackson was working Jacques Duval for Eli David and his beloved country. I came to that conclusion when you told me those two were tied together. Rivka, I'm not giving back the bonus!"

Eyal chuckled but remained serious, "You sure you don't want to have a closure of sort with her? I'm guessing Ziva wants to meet up with her for just that."

"I got my closure by solving the puzzle, I beat her at her own game! I don't need to face or talk to her. That woman was never my mother plus I now know she was a traitor. I'm at peace with it all, don't even feel sorry for her."

"Sharon, we don't have any proof she actually turned on her country. Helped Israel yes, but harmed MI-6, there's no proof. She was a woman in love and went to great length to be with the love of her life. Eli David also paid a high price. Maybe you should talk to her."

"I'll leave Robert do his part and ask his advice. Thanks for pointing out she might not have turned on her country, but more adopted Israel."

"I just hope history doesn't repeat itself with us!"

Sharon teased, "Oh, but it has! Like my mother I fell for a very good-looking and brilliant Israeli, partnered this very intelligent Mossad officer, worked a numerology mission with him, our minds work well together, the number 6 is also in our lives – my name has 6 letters, Mossad has 6 letters, MI-6, but the similarities end there. I married that perfect partner and closed my circle of life by becoming pregnant with his baby – the 6th member of our family!

Eyal stopped breathing and in a barely audible voice he said, "It's Rivka's turn to fall off her chair. Please don't add that you're a sleeper MI-6 spy, I'll be sick!"

"Don't worry. History repeated itself but what we have is real. As a spy, I can blur the line of right or wrong. I accept and deal well with that 'blurriness' but no mission, spy agency or lover/husband will ever make me cross the line of my personal right and wrong. For Elisabeth, somehow, her personal life became her work life and vice-versa. Eyal, I love you for all the right reasons and we conceived this baby out of love… not a diabolical plan to better our careers. Funny, Eli's plan to pair me with Ari then Ziva made it possible for us to be together with the approval of our agencies! Eyal, when you questioned her, apart from the note, did she say something or asked about me?"

"Sorry, no. She just kept staring at me and saying; _Soya Nqoba_. I guessed it was a mantra of some sort. It's a technique I've used while being interrogated. Anyway, Victor pulled me out and said he was sending her to MI-6 for them to deal with."

Sharon smiled and said, "How appropriate. It's Zulu for '_We're going to conquer_'. It's from the song in the Lion King, the circle of life. The first verse is in Zulu. Elisabeth was fluent in Zulu. Another clue I should have caught on to. Damn, she's still a prisoner of her fantasy/crazy world."

"Didn't Albert Einstein once say, _'The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits.'_ Sharon, she'll die in that world. You ready to close that book?"

"It's closed and buried as of now! All I want is to go home. Your wire still active."

He pulled on the one she had on and his. "We are now ears free!"

Still sitting on his legs, she kissed him with passion. Eyal could feel her becoming his, fully and without any strings attached. Sharon Welby had closed a painful chapter in her life and opening even more the chances of them succeeding with their own circle of life. He knew where she was coming from; he had closed a similar chapter of his with him killing his sister murdered. Sharon had closed hers with the killing of the memory of her mother. Making it as a couple wouldn't be easy, but they were on the right track and a big hurdle had just been lifted!

"Darling, people are wondering what we are up to. We order a drink and act normal or get out of here. Let me rephrase that; we get out of here. Jonathan and MP are waiting. They have Ducky with them."

"E, I'm not up to explaining this to Ducky…"

Putting his index on her mouth, he said, "Sit in front with Jonathan and rest. MP and I will read in Ducky to the parts he needs to know. I'll explain your situation. Sharon, he's a very compassionate man, he'll understand. I can guess he's going to make it his life plan to make up for what your mother did to you."

"I don't put any responsibility on him. He is, in no ways, to blame."

"He's feeling responsible. He's your father and it's what they do!"

As they entered their ride home, MP hugged her mother and Ducky was teary eyes. Eyal explained Sharon's situation (she was exhausted) and all understood.

They were pulling out of the Club when Jonathan whispered, "Eyal, she's out cold, should I be concerned?"

"No, it's her ways! Ever try getting frisky with that kind of woman … believe me it's not an easy task. Forget going 'parking'!"

That got all laughing and cleared the way for MP and Eyal to explain the Margaret/Elisabeth situation to Ducky. He was horrified at Elisabeth's doings but worried for the real Margaret. Eyal was obliged to admit that (the real) Margaret was surely murdered by Elisabeth and had Ducky had a wife, she'd also be dead. Eyal explained that Elisabeth, to this day, was still a lost spy on an impossible mission.

As Eyal wrapped up his story, Ducky asked, "Mr. Lavin, I'd like to prolong my stay in Jerusalem. I want to get to know her more and try the best I can to give her hope that having a parent is a good thing. I'm wishing I could even be one of the people she'd turned to when in turmoil. You and I both know her pain is far from over. Yes, shutting out that diabolical woman is what needed to be done, but she's trained to take the right decisions in a painful situation that is what she did, but the hurt and anxiety are coming. I've worked with a tortured soul for more than 15 years now, I don't wish that for my daughter. I want, no I need, to be by her side when reality sinks in. Please, let me have this time with her. I've missed so much."

"Ducky, you don't even have to ask. With my injuries, I'm not 100% and I know there will be fallouts from these events. Robert also has to come to term with it all, so he also won't be there 100% for her. You, Sir, are the one that needs to step up to the plate. Hope you're ready because it's going to be quite an intensive learning curve on fatherhood!"

"More than ready, even looking forward to it, as painful as it's going to be. Thank, Mr. Lavin, you are a fine man."

"It's Eyal, please. All you have to do now is explaining your leave of absence to Director Vance. Wonder how that's going to go?"

All laughed at Ducky's face and eyes. Eyal had knowingly stumbled on a major problem. Director Vance was a good friend of Eli David and far from being naïve.

Eyal chuckled, "Don't worry, it's been taken care of as we speak. I've asked Ziva to be assigned, by the Mossad, to read Director Vance in for what he needs to know. His wife was killed in Eli David's escapade. Mossad's always makes it a priority to fix, to the best it can, collateral damage caused at the hands of one of theirs. Director Vance will surely approve of you asking for this leave of absence after Ziva has talked to him."

"I had not thought of Ziva. Poor girl, another knock-out punch thrown at her. Will she ever be able to live her life to the fullest?"

"Can only hope this will close her quests for answers. Ziva should be fine, she now has a shoulder to fall on in Tony and an understanding friend in Sharon. She's no more alone in the crazy parent section!" Eyal nodded in Sharon's direction.

Ducky sighted, "Yes, those two can surely help each other."

"Yes, but they both need to come to terms and accept their parents for what they were. For that, we'll be there for Sharon and Tony needs to be there for Ziva. Ducky, there's one way you can help. Tony needs to know and Mossad or MI-6 won't be reading him in. Ziva will never talk about it on her own. Sharon and I can't go against our agencies wishes. Ducky, you are not a spy and don't have your hands tied… MP, Jonathan, did you…"

MP and Jonathan both answered, "EEWS"

Ducky looked at Eyal, who was expecting his question, "EEWS; Eyes and ears wide shut. A spy's way of saying that what said in this car will stay in this car. Ducky, I'm asking you to read in Tony. As Sharon is going to need us, Ziva is going to need him."

"I will and with pleasure. It will give me a sense of getting the better of that diabolical couple! Wish I could meet up with Tony in person …"

"It can be arranged. With the help of Dark Control, I'll have Tony flown to London with the white lie of Ziva asking for him. Director Vance will surely approve of Tony's absence. For you, a flight from Israel to London is easy to book. You'll be on your home land, what better place to get this delicate mission done!"

"You, my boy, are a lot like Gibbs. A hard shell to crack and carrying a dark history but the Dr. Hyde always manages to take over the Dr. Jekyll. The good defeat evil. But you talk more, a lot more!"

"Ducky, want you to realize that what I'm asking of you is not without risks."

"If caught I do not expect or want any of you to come running to my defense. I'm not as 'innocent' as I appear to be. I've done and lived through many situations in my life. I'll complete this mission you have tasked me with! Ziva needs my help and she will get it. Those girls deserve a father figure as much as they crave a mother figure and if I can do both, I damn well will!"

As they approached Jerusalem, Eyal noticed a certain uneasiness with Ducky. He signalled to Jonathan to get them to a safe house they both knew.

"Ducky, I sensed you'd like to spend some time alone. Sort this all out, call Vance and personally get your situation cleared with NCIS. Ziva just texted; Vance's been read in and you are cleared to take all the time needed.

"Yes, must admit I prefer talking to Director Vance. I do not want to disappoint Sharon and her kids. MP, it's not that I don't want to get to know you all but…."

Sharon added, "You want your space, you're 'alone time' or maybe just take a warm bath and soak in it till your skin's wrinkles."

Jonathan tapped her shoulder, "So, she finally awakens!"

Ducky asked softly, "Sharon, who told you I like to soak in a bath to leave my problems settle themselves?"

"Nobody, that's my thing; I soak!"

Eyal added with a chuckled, "Well, I'll be damn; like father like daughter. Think you two are going to discover you have a lot more quirks in common … my love has many of them. They can be annoying but I love each and every one. It's what defines her.

Jonathan pulled in the driveway of the safe house. Eyal was fast at settling in Ducky and returning to the car.

Sharon asked, "Is Ducky going to be OK?"

"He's going to be fine, he now has a purpose in life; you and I think he just adopted Ziva. He just needs time for it to all sink in. Not easy being related to a spy!"

Jonathan added, "Tell me about it!"

They all looked at each other and laughed out loud. If felt good to be able to laugh freely!

As they were pulling in their home, Sharon, who had traded places with MP, said while laying her head on Eyal shoulders,

"Finally home. Think I will barricade myself in my comfort zone and not come out for at least a decade."

He whispered, "If I could carry you to our bed and tuck you in, I would."

Jonathan turned and asked, "Eyal, can I crash here for the night? Really don't want to return to an empty house. Victor is London bound and told not to wait up, that it might take a couple of days to settle the Elisabeth matter."

"Jonathan, you can stay as long as you like. You two, what is your 'situation'?"

MP was, as any Jackson would be, very direct, "We'll be sleeping together if that's what you're hinting at?"

Eyal bit his lips as Sharon pinched herself not to laugh at watching Eyal deal with his temper and a delicate father-daughter situation.

"Not quite what I was asking, but I get the picture!"

Jonathan added, "Eyal, I'll be signing my 'temporary out' papers first thing tomorrow morning. I was officially accepted at Cambridge with MP as my program tutor. Mossad is pleased with it all, they seem to trust MP. Also, as you told me, they were very interested in me returning as a linguist. You, Mr. Lavin, move fast! Never thought I'd get in much less get in with Mossad's blessing and an invite to return as a linguist or officer. How did you manage this in less than 6 hours?"

"I didn't do anything; your résumé spoke for itself: You're a straight A student with international traveling to your credit and are already fluent in four languages. My contact just put a stamp of approval on the necessary papers. I asked him to forward them to the Mossad, one Rivka Singer. Jonathan, she's not as bad as she seems. The woman knows what is best for the Mossad. You had doubts about being in the field; in our world doubts can get you killed. Better having a very good linguist than a dead junior spy. As for Cambridge, students as you and MP are sought after they don't end up on a waiting list. Enjoy your time as a student and I'm happy to have been of assistance. This will sound corny and I can't believe I'm saying it but _"Being a student is the best time of your life, make the most of it, both of you."_

Eyal had noticed MP had taken Jonathan hand and was squeezing it. He guessed this was the first she was hearing of the good news. Funny, those two reminded Eyal of what could have been, had he and Sharon gone further than sleeping together at 18. Turning, MP sighted and pointed at Sharon.

"Eyal, she's sleeping again! You sure we shouldn't worry?"

"She's been through a lot today and the pregnancy is not helping. I'll get Tali, our OB, to check her out. Don't worry. Jonathan, you up to getting her to our room?"

Sharon said in a sleepy voice, "Don't… Jonathan, thanks. I'm awake. MP, I'm tired but OK."

A very quiet Eyal stepped out of the car, he waited for Jonathan to bring his wheelchair around but Sharon surprised him by saying,

"E, know you'd prefer walking into our home on your own means, go for it!"

"I'd lift you over the threshold but I'm temporally incapacitated but your turn will come, love. Preferably after you had baby Lavin!"

That got him a soft head slap, Gibbs's style!

"Hey Mrs. Gibbs, I'm on doctor's orders to play safe, head slaps are not permitted."

"That was a love slap."

In a very teasing mode he whispered,

"Now THAT wasn't! As soon as I get you behind closed doors, I'll show you what a love slap really is."

Eyal was looking directly into her eyes and he could see/feel that she wanted to give in to his not so subtle sexual invitation but she was holding back.

As they entered the 'welcoming' committee descended on him: Avi and Kevin were ecstatic! Sharon had to restrain them a bit,

"Guys give Eyal some space!"

"Sharon leave them be, it's OK. _(He then whispered for her only.)_ Just stick by me so I don't fall on my face!"

Avi took Eyal's hand and pulled him in the living room.

"Avi take it easy, for the next months, I'll be in slow mode! It's late or earlier morning, you guys should be sleeping!"

"Sorry! Abba, please we have a surprise for you. Hope you like it because we're not giving it back."

MP shot "AVI!"

Eyal looked at the anxious faces staring at him and asked, "A Border Collie or an Australian Shepherd?"

MP hit Avi "You ruined the surprise! You and your big mouth."

Eyal spoke softly as he sat in the wheelchair Jonathan pushed at him,

"MP, he didn't ruin anything. Having a wife, kids plus this little one (touching Sharon's belly) here with me is the best dream I've had in a lifetime. The dog is a welcome bonus. Bring me the beast!"

Avi presented Eyal with a beautiful two-month-old red merle Australian Shepherd. He put the dog on his father's laps and the animal immediately took to licking his face.

Sharon had been a bit nervous on how Eyal would react to her buying a dog. He had always refused Avi and Kevin's numerous demands. She had sided with him since she knew it would be the maid that would have to take care of the pup. But the more she got to know Avi the more she saw he was his father's son. Avi had said he would take care of the dog and she trusted him to do just that. Ima had mentioned Eyal having a dream of his perfect family and there was always a dog in it. She and the boys had decided to buy one as a welcome home present for Eyal. Avi and Kevin had battled it out for the breed.

"Abba do you like her? We had the first pick of the litter. I took one look at her and knew she was the one for you. Don't ask me why, I just knew!"

"He's beautiful, Avi, but you're going to have to take care of him for some time. Think you're up to it?"

A surprised Kevin asked "Does that mean we can keep her?"

"Kevin, it's a gift, one never refuses a gift. And he has a 'je ne sais quoi' that caught my eyes. He's a lovely dog."

Avi laughed, "Dad, he's a she. Maybe that's why 'he' has a … what you just said in French".

Sharon rolled her eyes, laughed and said, _"La variety sort de la bouche des enfants_ !"

Eyal saw Avi didn't quite grasp what could be insinuated by what Sharon had just said, so he specified,

"Avi, what Sharon said was '_Kids say the darned but truthful things_!' Son, **she's** a beautiful dog. Well done!"

Avi was beaming, a wonderful father-son moment Sharon wished she could have on tape.

Eyal signal to all that he was beat" I'm calling it quits, and there is no way I want you guys pushing this chair up the stairs. I will walk."

MP spoke, "Mom, you didn't tell him?"

Eyal looked at Sharon and asked, "Tell me what?"

"Well… I had a temporary elevator installed. E, it doesn't mean I think you'll be in this wheelchair for a long…"

Eyal rapidly turned, pulled her onto him, got up close/personal and kissed her hard.

They waited for comments from the boys but none came. Eyal whispered, "Good they are finally mature young adults."

Kevin quipped "Nope… As usual MP has us at gunpoint and her knife is also ready to go!"

That got all laughing. Eyal rolled the chair to the elevator. "Guys, we old folks are calling it quits. It's pretty late, well earlier morning, daddy says: get to bed."

Avi had a question, "Dad are we still watched by the Mossad?"

"No, we do not have anything to worry about."

"Well, what is Officer Jonathan doing here?"

MP answered, "He's my boyfriend, that why."

Avi and Kevin looked at each other, then at MP as Kevin said, "Well…. We, more you have a problem sis! Alex is waiting for you upstairs."


	51. Chapter 51 - Rekindling

_The second of my two updates (chapters 50 and 51 updated at the same time), hope you like it. For those following Eyal/Sharon, this chapter gives them some much needed down time but not before some 'excitement'. Can't have our favorite spy couple doing just nothing! If you can find the time would appreciate a review._

**Chapter 51**

MP was fast to respond to Kevin's statement, "What? We called it quits… Eyal can I speak to you, now!"

Eyal shot Sharon a desperate '_Should I_,' look as Sharon said, "MP, can this be addressed by both of us."

"No, Mom, please trust me."

Sharon squeezed Eyal's hand and whispered, "I know my daughter something is up. She needs you, go."

As they entered the kitchen, MP closed the door and joined Eyal on the stool he was inviting her on.

"MP, what's up?"

"I told you Alex and I broke up because he didn't approve of me being MI-6. It wasn't quite the truth."

"Got that already, again what's up?"

"Keep forgetting you hate sugar coating… Here it is straight up: I think Alexander is using Rivka to get some Mossad Intel and then sells it to the highest bidder. A couple of months ago I noticed he had money to spare. Naïvely thought Rivka was sharing the pay rise from her promotion. Still, I was wary and decided to put my spy nose a bit closer. Didn't like what I smelled and confronted him with it. He told me Mossad had tasked him with some 'off book' missions. From then our relationship took a nose dive and a couple of weeks ago I called it off. He was coming in at all hours of the night, smelled perfume (not mine!), had more and more money and the clinger was when he grabbed Avi by the neck simply because Avi had stumbled in front of him."

"WHY am I only hearing of this today? MP, this is not something to be taken lightly."

"Eyal, it's only been two months since it started and in that time you were fighting for your life, Mom was pregnant/exhausted/worried sick, you're still battling the aftereffect of that close call, something went down with NCIS and your DMW mission, Mom found a biological father she knew nothing of, Victor's wife was murdered, you made the trip from Washington to Israel only to be put in protective custody and last but not least we have to deal with Elisabeth Jackson's return from the dead. Look, I'm not a Master spy but I did my homework. I know how to go about conducting a simple gathering of information. Let's sink our phones and you'll have all my Intel. I'm good at documenting my case files, you'll find all you need to drill down with."

Eyal had to agree with MP, "Need you to give me a rundown on whom you approached. Also that Intel, after you transfer it to me, I want it destroyed. You and Jonathan are to 'forget' this even."

MP was expecting this from Eyal. She transferred the files and added a bit more intel,

"In London, got an asset of mine to tail Alex. With what he dug up, I have proof that Alex is dealing something. You can contact him, he knows of your reputation and will be more than happy to help you. His name is Oliver Hurdling. Don't steal him from me, he's valuable! (Eyal winked at her) Eyal, I tried talking to Rivka but just couldn't… what could I say? She adores Alexander. Next, I turned towards Victor and realize that he had his plate full….And he scares the hell out of me! I'm MI-6 and if you weren't my stepfather of sort, I wouldn't think of helping the Mossad… no that's not true I would have found a way. Rivka was nice to me. I turned to Jonathan, we honestly thought that between the two of us, we could solve the problem. He checked the best he could and from the little he could find Alexander is not on Mossad's payroll. Jonathan's security clearance is low and if Alexander is helping Rivka, it's surely of books. Yesterday, Jonathan said I should talk to you because we were over our head with this case and that it might treason."

"Jonathan was right. MP never hesitate to come to me for questions, hunches or advice. We are not from the same agency and I'll never share sensitive Intel but I can help you acquire experience, steer you in the right direction and help keep you safe. That I'm on a death bed or severely wounded, I'll find a way to help you. Am I clear?"

"Yes and thanks, it's appreciated. Now what?"

"You and Jonathan take the room in the basement or wait till I leave before heading to your room. I'll deal with Alexander; you don't need to know more. In return, have a favor to ask; Can you see that your mother and the boys get some rest? It's late… well early morning and we had quite a hectic day."

"Guessing 'the day' is not finished for you. You're tired and Victor is London bound for 24 hours at least… sorry to put you through this."

"Don't be, I'll be fine. Been there, done that numerous times!"

MP smiled. She had guessed it would end this way. Eyal was no more a family man but a Mossad spy with a possible leak in the ranks. More important it implicated his dear friend and ex-boss Rivka Singer.

As MP was entering the living room, she heard Eyal's car drive away. Sharon looked at her daughter and lifted her hands while saying "WTF?"

"Mom, Eyal wants you to get some rest. He's dealing with a delicate matter. I'd prefer he tells you. Will only say that it concerns the Mossad, Alex and Rivka."

Sharon sighted, "Are we ever going to get a break? You won't have a problem with me getting some sleep, I'm beat! Just tell me he's going to headquarters and not as a hound in the field."

"Eyal is Eyal, but I'm guessing he'll want to keep this matter close to his chest and of books. Pretty sure he's meeting with Rivka."

"Well, at least he won't have to drive to Tel Aviv, Rivka lives in Jerusalem."

They called it a night, waiting up for Eyal would be a fruitless vigil.

Sharon was resting peacefully when she heard Eyal come in. Looking at her watch, she was surprised to see that it was near noon. As he entered their room, she realized painful events must have gone down. She discreetly smelled to check if he had used his gun.

He whispered, "I didn't upholster it."

She replied, "Was I that evident?"

"No, it's what I'd do if you came in like I just did. Push over, I can barely hold up!"

She gave him space and was to get up as he pulled her back to him.

"Hey, stay with me while I fall into Morpheus arms. It won't take long and I'm in need of some human touch."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"You can, but I can't answer. Let just say Alex is no more a threat to MP, Rivka or Mossad."

"Eyal, no… you or Rivka didn't…."

"Don't go there, please. I can't answer. Let's just say your daughter's hunch was dead on and she got it to the right person in the nick of time. I will need to have a talk with her on never waiting to read in a senior field officer when she 'stumbles' upon events like this one. She didn't want to bother us. Jonathan and her naïvely thought they could handle it!"

"She's young…"

"I know won't throw the book at her. All in all, Mossad owes her! She's a very observant young woman, her case file was one of the best I've worked with and the Intel was flawless. She will be a valuable MI-6 field officer. Tell her that for me, I badly need some zzzz."

"Are you in pain?"

"Surprisingly, no! That knee brace seems to be keeping my legs in the right angle. Must admit it's a relief to see that the pain is subsiding. I'm not the worrying type, but it was relentless and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Sharon sat up and asked him to turn on his stomach while whispering, "What about a back and neck rub, you up to that?"

"Always. I'll surely fall asleep, but please don't stop. My muscles need some TLC."

She gave him a full rub down, at one point got a massage ball to finish the task. Eyal had said right: his back and neck muscles had many stress knots. Sharon could feel Eyal's body relax every time she released a trigger point. Finishing up with kneading motions to increase blood flow to his shoulders/neck area where most of the knots had been hiding. While wiping her hands, Sharon took time to inspect his body. It had many healing wears and tears that would need plastic surgery but she could tell he had been in a hand-to-hand combat tonight. Her mind shivered at the thought of the why, whom and end result! She unstrapped his knee brace and made sure he was comfortable.

As she was leaving, he startled her by saying, "Thanks, I feel like I went from hell to heaven. How about a goodnight kiss?"

Laughing, she answered, "It's past noon!"

"Well, make it an afternoon kiss." Pulling her to him, he took what he needed, turned on his side and slumped in a much needed sleep!

As she was coming down the stair, MP asked, "How is Eyal?"

"Exhausted, but OK. Even said he was pain-free… a first in more than 3 months! Think your 'pick-up' wasn't an easy situation to handle. MP, you should have come forward sooner."

"Mom, how…"

"Don't take my words as a reproach but as a learning experience. Eyal added that all in all, you did well. The observation and documentation was a+."

"Did he tell you…."

"No, and don't worry, I'm OK with those kinds of secrets. I have a closet full!"

"Still, I'm worried about Alex."

"MP, don't go there. From experience only two outcomes; He's dead or alive. Either way, he got a one-way ticket to his destination. We won't be running into him in Israel or England!"

"Not a rosy though!"

"I'm guessing not a rosy situation. Difficult choices had to be made."

"Mom, how can you be so cold about it all, Alex, Elisabeth…. I'd be going crazy!"

"Hey, I'm struggling. With experience, you will learn to mask the interior and project an image of a cold and in control exterior. My guess, you are going to be damn good at it! A for your ears only; when Eyal told me Alex had been dealt with, I reacted in the same way you just did; with my heart!"

"Well, hats up to you both, I'm not there yet. Sometimes I wonder if it's what I really want. Don't get me wrong, love some part of the job… but …"

"That, my dear, is something you are going to juggle with as long as you're a spy. After your studies, you'll have a choice; spy or linguist. If you need to call it quits during your studies, it's an easy out at MI-6. We do, contrary to the Mossad, have out packages. You are having doubts?"

"Yes… no… don't quite know. Seen a lot of bad and dark lately and not only with you and Eyal. I seem to have upped a step as a field officer."

"Did you think you'd always be on simple brush pass? A spy's job is a lot more than that and can be dangerous at times. They upped your work load because you're good, it's that simple! That's how it goes in our world. You don't apply for a higher-ranking job, you earn it."

"What if I told you I'd like to follow Jonathan and life, with him, a normal student life. I want, no need, more carefree time. Would you be disappointed in me?"

"NEVER. That kind of decision is yours and whatever it will be, I will approve. I'll just say one thing; At one point, I needed an out and 'retired' from MI-6. Never regretted my decision; had two wonderful kids and lived a normal life but the spy bug bit me and I got back on the horse. Never regretted that decision either; I met Eyal, fell in love and I'm having our baby. MP, there's not a spy I know that doesn't struggle with his life/actions/decisions but at the end of the day, the good must outweigh the bad. Whatever you do, do it for yourself; not for a mother, a father, a friend or a boyfriend."

"Thanks, I have some thinking to do!"

"MP, word of advice, take yourself out of the field work if you're having second thoughts. Field agents need to be focused and in complete control otherwise, it could not end well."

"I already did…. Sent them a letter today, a hand-written letter! Yesterday, MI-6 didn't like me turning them down. Eyal helped me deal with them, but they were not happy. I miss Robert, he gave me more leeway. I didn't like not having a say in it all."

"Look, it was an exceptional circumstance and you were on the ground. It felt upon you that it that's all. Had I been in the big chair; I would also have appointed you. Don't make a career move or come to a conclusion on what happened yesterday. But you did well in standing up to MI-6, it's called working your agency and it's also a sign of maturity. Well done, I'm proud of you, but I have to add you was the logical choice. They wee right to be pissed, sorry. Keep me posted to their reaction at your demand for leave of absence, I'll help if needed. Now, I have to get some dinner or baby is going to walk out and take what he needs!"

Sharon saw, by her daughter's behavior, that a tremendous weight was lifted off her shoulders. Mother knew daughter would return to their world, she had it in her genes. But for now, it was the best decision. MP had been, like her, a spy practically all her life. Sharon was glad that her daughter chose to explore what a normal life could bring. Maybe even never return… doubtful for both - MP and Jonathan, but they would always have at least four carefree years! Well… maybe four years!

Eyal slept through the rest of the day and night. Sharon had never witnessed him getting as much sleep. She was even wondering if he had taken some meds. Having decided not to sleep in their room, she was missing his presence. The lady was relieving to hear him wheeling out of the elevator.

"Darling, don't make a habit of 'sleeping out'." He kissed her on the cheek but slid down to her neck. She playfully pushed him off her and said,

"You needed the rest and I was quite comfortable in the visitor's room. I turned on the air condition all night! Something you just can't do."

"I'll get use to it, if it's what you need. Come here…."

She carefully sat on him and they had an appropriate 'good morning' kiss.

"How about breakfast, it's been 12 hours since you've last eaten? You have some mending to do, you need your veggies, meat and fruits."

"I also need some physical exercises…."

"Later…."

His disappointed boyish expression got him another kiss, well more a peck but he took it!

"Why don't I whip us up some breakfast? Seems like ages since I've cooked."

"Go for it, I missed you cooking!"

"After breakfast, we should talk to Avi and Kevin about our decision to spend more time in Israel, meaning they will have a decision to make on what school they will attend."

"Yes, the sooner the better. But for now I'm starving…. Get on cooking duty Mr. Lavin!"

"OK, OK… Damn, it feels good to be back to the simple things of life... even if it's only for a day!"

"A day would be a miracle; I'm only asking for a couple of hours!"

Eyal outdid himself. It was a bountiful breakfast; fresh vegetable salads, salty white cheese, hummus, baba ghanoush, olives, shakshouka (served in a cast-iron pan like Ima's), cottage cheese, flaky burkas, still-warm breads, butter, and preserves.

Avi, Jonathan and Kevin were digging in as Sharon and MP were picking. Eyal pulled Sharon onto him and hand fed her for a while.

"You, my Love, should be eating for two. As I see it, you're barely eating for one. Is it the food?"

"The food is great, it's me. This heat is making me nausea."

MP added, "I second that."

Eyal got up and set the timer for the air conditioning as he said to the boys…

"Women! Girls, this thing here is a very sophisticate timer to program the air conditioning. I don't need air conditioning so I won't be the one to think about turning it on. Why don't you try your hand at it, it won't bite!"

The boys laughed and the girls pouted. MP was the first to start, she put an olive in her spoon and hit Jonathan directly in the back. That did it, the food fight (well what was left of it) started. And that's the time Victor took to walk in. Staring at Eyal/Sharon (on their back) on the kitchen floor and trying hard not to grin, he said,

"Can I ask what are you teaching my son? How to dodge foodies bullet 101! By the way your dog is not supposed to eat table food. Know you are new at caring for a dog."

All got up, sheepishly took their place and invited Victor to have breakfast with them.

"OK, if you can assure me the food on the table didn't visit the floor or wasn't lick by Bella here, I'll be glad to join you. I'm starving and could smell a Lavin breakfast from outside."

Avi and Kevin apologized, they had friends waiting for them to join a soccer game.

Eyal served Victor some shakshouka and asked, "Your London business over with?"

"Yes, can't tell you much, sorry!"

All understood that what had gone down would probably stay at MI-6 chief and Mossad's director level. Not much about Elisabeth Jackson would slip through the cracks.

"Sharon, I can tell you that Margaret Clark was indeed Elisabeth Jackson. We have DNA proof. You have two half-brothers and four little cousins. MI-6 chose not to pursue the matter further. That family will never know they are related to Robert Jackson. Your father sternly advises you not to seek them out. Sorry to say your mother is very unstable. Dear she not living in the same world we are! Robert and you can add me are asking if you'd like to talk to her. Where she going they will not allow visitors."

"I won't be trying to contact the Duvall family; you have my word. As for Elisabeth, no, don't feel the need to see or talk to her. I'm good, surprisingly good. I might crash at one point but I'll seek help if I feel I need it. Gaby's been there for me a couple of times, sure he won't mind if I come down on him another time. How is Robert taking it all? He's been down the same path with Anna. It must bring back painful memories."

Victor straightened up and said, "Robert is a stoic as you are. Didn't want anything to do with the woman. Must admit, I'm having problems with both your reactions. You need a shoulder, I'll be there and feel free to call on Gaby. I'll read him in on the basic, he knows the drill. Oh… forgot something, wait!"

Victor went to his car and came back with a pillow. All looked at him as he explained himself.

"I've just been there. Here, screech your little heart out! It works a miracle, it's Gaby approved!"

Sharon lifted her eyes not knowing if she should laugh at Victor's prank or if he was serious. Even Eyal and Jonathan seemed clueless. It was MP who settle the matter with her asking for the pillow.

"Mom, I also need some 'shout it all out'. I'll try it and if it works, hey it's as good a tool as any!"

And to that she put the pillow to her face and shouted… shouted hard. Finished and handed the pillow back to Victor… It was his turn to be lost for words!

"Works fine for me!" She grabbed Jonathan's hand, pulled him out with her and said, "Now that I'm stress free, we can have fun… let's hit the Jacuzzi."

Eyal called out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do… no forget that do whatever you feel like!"

Victor sat and rubbed his face, "Never… never would I have spoken like that in the presence of my parents. I'd have been grounded till adult life!"

Eyal glanced at his ex-partner and said, "Well, you asked for it! Told you the Jackson way was out front and to the point!"

Sharon asked, "Victor, how are **you** doing?"

Surprisingly, Victor was bluntly honest, "Not well, miss my family life. Got in yesterday to an empty home for the first time since married with Lyse. I'm not like Eyal, I don't take well to being alone. Jonathan will be going to London this fall, just don't know how I'm going to cope."

Sharon added, "No it won't be the same, but you'll always be welcome here."

Eyal seconded that and added, "You plan on keeping your house?"

"No, discussed it with Jonathan and he's OK with putting the house on the market. I've already been approached so it won't be a problem selling it. I'm not the handy-man type, that was Lyse's job. I'm looking to find something in Jerusalem."

Eyal shot a wide-eye stare at Victor, "Did I hear you say Jerusalem? Really Victor? No nightlife here!"

"Not the nightlife I'm looking for. It's a line between the Mossad and my personal life. Pretty much impossible if I stay in Tel Aviv; my home will be on King Saul Bowl. I might be alone but do not want to end up working 24-24. From experience I know the outcome; burnout or a slow death! Rivka gave me some advice when she handed me her title and a home in Jerusalem was her first. The lady knows what she's speaking of!"

"Well, I know of a good real estate agent, she helped me find this house."

Victor snickered, "Won't be needing any help. I can walk to your home from mime. Told you I didn't like coming back from a mission to the memories and an empty home. Got up this morning and went to house searching. Found one with everything I needed and it's two blocks from you guys and Rivka. The house is fully furnished, three rooms, very acceptable build in security and it has a Jacuzzi…. That seems to be the 'in' thing for the big kids these days."

Eyal shook his head, "Victor, does Jonathan know?"

"Nope, I'm a big boy. That kind of decision I take on my own. I'll be the one living in it. Jonathan knew we'd be moving to Jerusalem and was OK with it. Plus, he'll be near his newfound sweetheart. By what I'm seeing their relationship jumped a notch while I was in London!"

Eyal and Sharon winced and nodded. Eyal asked, "You think Mossad is going to make an issue of those two dating?"

"No, they both took a leave of absence for studies…"

A surprised Eyal looked at Sharon, "What?"

Sharon sheepishly replied, "E, MP just told me. After you helped her deal with MI-6 who wanted her to escort Elisabeth to London, she decided to take the same route as Jonathan. With Robert gone and her 'natural' talent for spy work, they are going to up her missions. Bye-bye brush passes. It's already started and she's worried that maybe she can't take the workload with full-time studies. Plus, she's in need/deserves some 'normal' time! MP has been doing brush passes at swimming and gymnastic meets since she was 9. It was all fun and games at that time and Mommy was her handler. Not sure she's up to dealing with what she is seeing in her present missions."

Victor added, "Well, talked with Robert's replacement and I can confirm your daughter is in the column of the exceptional up and coming field agents. What she did for the Alex situation was one hell of observation and intel gathering. _Eyal, kudos to you, Rivka read me in, but what was said in her home will stay in her home._ As for MP, MI-6 will be sad to see her leave. There will always be time to come back to our spy world if and when they (MP and Jonathan) feel like it. I'm proud of them for having the guts to stand up to the Mossad and MI-6. Plus, I'll be fewer worries and I'm guessing you two will also."

Eyal and Sharon nodded approvingly.

As Victor was leaving Eyal looked at Sharon and winced, "Love, what are you up to? I know that look. You and Annie get the same glow when you're planning something I usually don't like. We've had enough problems and we're still dealing with the after marks, please don't get us hooked in another 'situation'!"

"Don't worry, I'm just trying to find a way to make Victor feel better about himself."

Eyal put both his hands on his temples and spoke in Hebrew before saying,

"No, no, no, don't want you to play matchmaker for Victor. Hell, he hasn't buried his wife yet!"

Jonathan was just coming in the kitchen and said, "We had a private ceremony before he left for London. Only Victor and myself. It was my mother's wishes. Sharon, I'm with you; He needs some pick-me-upper!"

Eyal spoke a bit more in Hebrew and finished by saying, "Thanks Jonathan, just what I needed! Victor knows how to have himself some good time and I'm sure once settle in his new home..."

"New home?" A surprised Jonathan asked

Eyal smiled as he answered, "Yup, that's your father for you. Two blocks away from here. Still think he needs help to find some entertainment?"

Jonathan lovingly looked at MP and said, "Cool!" then stated,

"Eyal, Victor won't be going 'clubbing' for some time. He's battling with his conscience and feeling guilty about his behavior towards mom all those years. Funny, it didn't bother him while she was alive…"

Sharon interrupted, "My dad went through the same thing when Anna sank into her coma. It's the finality of the situation and the 'what if' I would have been a better husband that's chewing their brain. It's part of the grieving process."

Jonathan winked at Sharon as he said, "And you want to help Victor as you helped your father…. Speed things up a bit, get him back on the saddle?"

"Pretty much but looking for a more permanent match."

Eyal shook in head, "Please tell me you're not looking for a woman that will want to be in a long-term relationship …. A wife! Sharon, have you gone mad. And Jonathan if you say you're siding with her, you're grounded with no seeing MP till fall!"

They all laughed at Eyal's desperate attempt to reason his wife…. All knowing it was a lost cause.

Sharon risked, "Look, it can't hurt…"

"Playing with matters of the heart can and **will **go wrong. Two people; Victor I'm not worried about, his mate… Please Sharon, don't set your mind on finding Victor a wife!"

"Eyal, I'm a good profiler why don't I give it a try? Don't know Victor but I know you. Women you liked might…."

"NO!"

With the intensity Eyal put in his answer all took a step back. The man was staring at Sharon with a look that could kill.

"Sharon, a fun date I could go for but you studying some of my exes to match up/marry Victor; Have you gone mad?"

Sharon swallowed and answered, "Sorry, it looked better in my head than in spoken words. You're right, I overstepped big times."

Eyal didn't buy her stepping down so easily. He made a note to watch her closely. MP and Jonathan apologized with Jonathan wanting to explore his new home.

Finally, alone, Eyal breathed deeply and said, "Love family life, but I'm missing our usual intimacy!

"The boys are out at a soccer game and Victor will entertain MP/Jonathan for a while. Why don't we put a 'do not disturb, we are sleeping', note and rekindle? You were in a coma for nearly 2 weeks, pain riddle for at least 6, I missed you more!"

She figured her proposition was a go because Eyal was already writing the note! As he finished, he put his best sensual smile and whispered, "Let have an adult sleepover!"

A couple of hours later, Eyal gently pushed Sharon and said, "Kevin is asking for you."

Sharon pulled on a robe on and went to the door, "Kev, what's up?"

"Sorry to disturb you guys but we're starved."

"What's with you two, you guys cooked for yourselves before."

"Yes…. But we both missed having family lunches, diners… You know… a mom, a dad, even a sister and her boyfriend. This morning was great…"

Eyal pulled the sheets over him and answered, "We'll be right down Kevin, thanks for the wake-up call!"

After Kevin had left, Eyal said, "Think, they missed us while I was in the hospital."

"Well, it's been a bit more than 12 weeks. I could have flown to London at one point, but just couldn't leave you. Now, I'm feeling guilty of putting 'us' before our children."

"Hey, no tears. You didn't put 'us' before the children. Sharon, I needed you by my side and yes, it was selfish on my part! With all that happened don't see how you could have a country hopped. They understand and we will make it up to them: I won't be cleared for field work for some time and you are on maternity leave as of now! To make sure Mossad understand that, I just sent them a text. We will need to fill out the paper work but for now it can wait."

Eyal hugged her and she fell into his arms. He loved when she abandoned herself to him. Secretly, he felt as the king of the castle!

"Love, let's get some lunch as a family!"

"The kids are not the only ones who missed you…."

"I'll also make it up to you, promise…...!"

After a satisfying lunch, Eyal and Sharon invited Avi and Kevin in the living room.

Kevin immediately went on the defensive, "What did MP rats about this time?"

Eyal's temper surface but Sharon was there to calm him.

"Kevin, MP didn't rat… we need to talk to you both about a decision of ours."

In an 'I don't give a damn' tone, Kevin answered Eyal, "Let me guess - You guys are leaving again."

Eyal chuckled at Kevin's bravado, "Son, just the contrary. We have a proposition for us to have more of a stable lifestyle."

Kevin put on a wonderful smile and Avi eyes, like his father's, were gleaming. Kevin added as he pushed on his mother and Eyal's back, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's gather in the family room."

Settling down, Eyal pulled Sharon near him. They informed the kids of their intention of spending time in Israel; for Eyal to heal and Sharon to give birth. Sharon briefed Avi and Kevin of the schooling options.

They could return full time to their London school or part-time with a school program by the Israeli TreeHouse International School High. She assured them that the in-depth academic program would be fully recognized, accredited and even encouraged by their London School. The program had small class sizes so students could more easily comply with the requirements of their high schools in their respective home countries. English was used as the medium of instruction except in class for Hebrew Language Instruction (Ulpan).

The school staff worked closely with parents and home schools to plan a special curriculum that fitted into every participant's academic schedule of required courses. Furthermore, Kevin and Avi could take the AP, PSAT, SAT, and ACT examinations while in Israel. Treehouse High School was an official College Board test center. By the end of the program, the boys would receive a transcript that would be recognized by their London high schools.

Eyal added, "For this next semester they will be offering the Negev Desert and Sea to Sea" hiking expeditions plus a week-long Polish Pilgrimage. Kevin, it would be a great time for a cultural exploration and language immersion on your part. We are leaving the decision up to you both and it's a personal one for each. In the next years, Sharon and I plan on sharing our time between Jerusalem and London for work and the upbringing of this little one (he touched Sharon's belly) and we want to give you the opportunity of also having adequate knowledge of both countries' ways of life and cultures. Whatever you decided, want you to know that we will make sure you have proper parental guidance and presence."

Avi whistled "Dad, I know that program, it's for the kids' of diplomats. Do you have an idea of the tuition to attend this school?"

Eyal smiled, "Believe me son we do! From the research Sharon and I did it's the best could even say, only option available to us. We want to offer you guys the best schooling and family life possible."

Avi was the first to speak, "Well for me the decision is easy; I accept. Dad, you are offering me the best of both worlds, how could I refuse such an opportunity? Also I really want to live a family life with YOU in it. Does Mom know? She's going to freak!"

Eyal smiled, "No and before you tell her think it would be best to say that I'm paying. If not, you are right, she will freak!"

Kevin was pensive and Sharon knew there was something he wanted to voice out.

Sharon added, "Kevin, you do not have to decide now. You can take time to think about it."

"No, I'm OK. I also accept."

Eyal looked at Sharon, he also sensed something was not right. He signalled to Avi to leave the room and addressed Kevin.

"Son, what's on your mind? Told you it is an individual decision. You are not bound by Avi's."

"No, it's OK. I want to stay close to mom and you. Could not separate us now, we are just starting to function as a family."

"Kevin…." Was Eyal's only word.

Sharon spoke, "Kevin, you don't have to go to school in Israel. We are a family no matter where we are..."

"Mom, if you mention the word Skype I'm going to throw up. Hate being in a distance family relationship! Would want for us to be able to all eat or go to bed in the same time zone. Avi is just like Eyal, you, MP and even Dad; you guys thrive wherever you are, I'm the odd one. I liked our stable life in Québec, but I prefer staying with you and Eyal. So, if that means country hopping, I'll oblige."

Sharon could see Eyal was touched by Kevin's speech. It also made her realize she had no solution to Kevin's dilemma. She guessed Eyal was in the same place... She was pulled out of her thoughts by Eyal's voice.

"So Mr. Kevin, you think you are the odd one. I can assure you, you aren't alone."

"Yeah sure! Dare you to name one close family member that doesn't crave foreign cultures, loves to live between luggage, knows more languages than the fingers on one hand, had/has girlfriends/boyfriends/assets/bosses/friends in so many different countries than he/she has to stop and think before associating a name to a country. Damn, I don't even have enough friends for that to happen."

Sharon was now all ears. Eyal replied, "Easiest dare I've ever been dealt; Kevin, you're looking at him."

"Eyal, I don't believe you. You're the number one on my list."

Taking Kevin by the shoulders and turning him to face Sharon, he said, "Kev ask your mother what Israel means to me."

Sharon looked as if she had been hit by lightning, damn that man is good with kids!

"Kevin, since I've known Eyal he's always wanted/needed in one way or another his blanket."

"His what?" Kevin stuttered.

"His blankie meaning his home country: When Eyal's having trouble dealing with situations, when he's hurt/incapacitated, when he's missing family/friends or when he wants/needs to stop and breathe (_faire le vide as we say in French_), there is only one place he turns to; Israel."

"That's impossible! Eyal, you're a world traveler, a womanizer (past tense) and Master spy. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Eyal shook his head and continued, "Kevin, I would never lie to you! Your mother and I are here in Israel because I need my familiar surroundings at this time. Do you consider Québec as your 'home'?"

"Guess I do because I miss it a lot."

Sharon managed to control her emotions and asked, "Why is this the first time we are hearing of this?"

"Well…. Because I didn't want you all to know I was the 'odd' one of these special families!"

Sharon continued, "Kevin it is not 'odd' to have roots, a place to call home. Why do you think that I want to have this baby in Israel? I envy Eyal's attachment to his home country and hope that this baby will feel the same. You are right MP, Avi, Dave (Sharon's ex) and I don't have roots but how I wish I could have. Eyal can teach this little one how to love his country. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less where I'm staying, can't very well teach something I don't have."

Sharon stopped wiping away tears, Eyal hugged her and he continued,

"Kevin, if you consider Québec as your home, we will make sure you can have your share of '_homecomings_'. You, young man, should have spoken out before. Look, you still have a bit more than 5 weeks before school starts, would you like to take some time to visit and rekindle with old friends in Québec? For this trip, we will not be able to accompany you but we will in the future, promise. Thinking of it, we could even enroll you in your old school if you would like."

Kevin interrupted, "Eyal stop, think I will always consider Québec as my home but I, like Avi, want to stay with this crazy family. Normal life would now be too boring! I sometimes miss you both but also like the freedom you give us. I will take you up on your offer to spend some time with MY blankie and I really do want to attend school in Israel. Avi said he had the best of both worlds well I have the best of three worlds (England, Québec and Israel). Plus, I might be able to learn enough Hebrew to join in when you are all mad or pissed at one another and speak Hebrew!"

Eyal chuckled, "Sorry, never realized you felt left out but not so sure the Hebrew that is said at those times is what I want you to learn. That's another matter I will look into. We will arrange for you to have a private tutor for some Hebrew lessons. Kevin, I might not be your biological father but you are as much my son as Avi is. You need something or don't feel at ease with a decision, your opinion will always be important, even expected. As for where you prefer going to school in the fall, take time to think about it. OK?"

Kevin nodded, hugged them both and said, "Don't have to think about it, will go to school in Israel and London. No way am I going to miss the fun of you, at your ages, being 'homebound' by a baby. We took bets on how long it will take, after the baby is born, for you to be back on a mission."

That got Sharon's attention "What? Who?"

Kevin winced and rapidly apologized leaving Eyal and Sharon in a very pensive mood.

"Eyal, I want to kick myself for not realizing what Kevin was going through."

"You and me both! Damn, I need to stop thinking the world revolves around missions, assets, targets or spy craft and become a proper family man!"

Sharon put her hand on his shoulder, "Eyal, you are a wonderful father to all three kids and the best family man I've ever known. The only problem is that you are not perfect and I'm right there with you. Look, we missed it. You just did a wonderful job of making it right by Kevin."

He pulled her hand off his shoulder, tenderly kissed it and said. "You look tires, sure you're OK?"

"Baby must be feeding or playing around, I should lay down a bit."

Eyal lovingly pulled her on him and skillfully guided the wheelchair to the elevator. As she closed their bedroom door, Eyal gently pushed her against the wall and showered her with kisses.

"Eyal, stop! The way you're twisting and turning, you are bound to wake-up some healing wounds."

Eyal put on a defiant smile and said, "Take it this way: It's the first step in getting your 'old Eyal' back. At this time and place, I need you, want you and my body is way past hurting! The whiff of dopamine and oxytocin I'm experiencing at this moment is lighting up every neurone in my brains, I won't feel my wounds/knee believe me: Desire trumps hurt!"

Sharon backed up still not willing to risk hurting him. He could see she was worried and he had to admit with cause: She had been his main caregiver for the last 10 weeks. He remembered some days the pain was so severe that even her touch felt like a hot iron on his skin. From her eyes, he saw she also remembered.

In a soft and caring voice, he said, "Don't worry I haven't had a seizure in more than three weeks. Uncle En is pretty sure they are a thing of the past. I am now able to manage the pain without painkillers. Damn, I just want to reclaim my usual stamina, I remember the last time … it did wonders!"

To that he pulled her into him and intensified his kisses.

Again she pulled back "Eyal, not everything is about you. I am not ready to jeopardize the progress you've accomplished just for you to relieve your sexual tensions!"

He pinched his lips and breathed profoundly _'Lavin cool it, not the time to jump at her plus she's right, stop thinking about your needs and put yourself in her shoes. You should know by now that for a woman every physical act sends a message. Lavin consider what your actions "say" before you speak. You, Sir, need to find the right words to touch her heart, mind, soul and make her see it not lust you want but affection and something more than just physical attraction. Seems finding the right word was your strong suit–what's happening?! Maybe you're only good at the lying game and can't handle the real thing!'_

He shook himself back to reality, wrapped her in his arms and caressed her belly

"Sharon, since I've been out of the coma, each morning, the first thought that goes through my mind is; how can I give back? My wanting to 'feel alive' means finally being able to take care of you. Ask me what you want/need from me at this moment; you just want to cuddle that's what I'll do. It's your call, love."

By her body language he knew he had succeeded in convincing her to summit to the mood. Eyal's physical condition might not have permitted them to be at their best for lovemaking but the passion, tenderness and blatant desire for one another was overpowering from both.

The first up after their much-desired romp, she looked at him lying completely naked and sleeping peacefully. She started tracing the contour of his body, he quickly snapped her hands and brought them to his lips.

"Sorry, you won't be having a round two! This old man is out for the count. See…. Told you I would know when to quit."

She gently pulled her hands away from him and continued touching his body.

"My turn to want to 'feel alive' plus you said I could use you as I wish! Miss, your physical presence and your special wits. Just leave me take in that you are really here, that it's not a dream."

He let her be but rapidly whispered, "Sharon, hope you're close to convincing yourself that I'm not a dream. I'm beat, but not dead; all the pluming is in working order!"

She slipped her hands near his pelvic bones, he roughly stopped her.

"No, don't won't you satisfy my needs in that way; accepted it too much already. I'm grateful for what you did, but I'm back and this is not how I want us to do things."

"I don't mind Eyal. I don't expect you to regain your usual stamina overnight. I'm OK with it!"

"I'm not, stop…. Please. Aren't you the one that just said I need to stop thinking about myself?"

Smiling, she spooned herself into him. "And you'd be the one to throw my own words back at me!"

"They're not only words, Sharon. I want to take care of you in a sexual and/or emotional ways and you masturbating me is not going to permit us to rekindle our previous deep personal relationship."

"You always had such a wonderful way with words. That, for me, is the first thing that stood out in you, Mr. Lavin!"

Deep down he knew he'd always have to work at how he talked to his spouse and soul mate! His past one night stands blindly drank his words but didn't stop to really listen, but his life partner expected him to live by and up to them. Not always an easy task!

Sharon was getting up but he wasn't ready for her to walk away.

"Eyal, I'm hungry. I really need to eat something. Baby went ahead and ate. If I don't 'refill' my body, I'm the one who's going to suffer - meaning headaches or fainting episodes! I love this moment and would want it to last forever but baby is already putting a damper on our intimacy, get use to it Daddy."

"Daddy… I like how that sounded! Tell you what, we can shower and then get you a snack. I missed the simple stuff like cooking or settling down with a good book/music!"

She lovingly kissed him and said, "You shower and join me in the kitchen, I'll shower later."

She then forced herself to get to the kitchen. Thinking of what Eyal had said at missing the simple stuff made her remember of how close she came of losing him. She couldn't help the tears from overtaking her. This pregnancy was very different than the others. She seemed always on the verge of tears when dealing with strong emotions. That was not her 'normal' self and Sharon was wondering when it would end!

Kevin chasing after the dog, stopped and said,

"Mom are you OK? Is it Eyal, is he OK?"

"Kev, I'm more than OK and Eyal is just fine ... baby hormones! Oups… puppy just had a poop!"

Kevin was fast to a howler, "Avi, your dog just pooped!"

Eyal, as he came out of the elevator, skillfully turned his wheelchair around, grabbed the poop bag Avi was wincing at and scooped the 'target' up!

"Correction Kevin, SHE's my dog and she has 24 hours to be clean or she's out."

Sharon laughed, "E, it doesn't work that way. A dog needs a bit more than 24 hours to be 'house-trained'. Ah look…. She wants to be picked up, come on E help her up on you."

Eyal snickered, "What do you expect, she's a SHE and I'm ME!"

Sharon rolled her eyes at him and said, "Go wash your hands so you can help me with whipping up a snack, Mr. Doggy Casanova!"

She was preparing some Knafeh (_dessert is made of shredded pastry, soft cheese and sweet syrup_) and wondering what had become of Eyal. She jumped when a returning MP tugged at her arm and said in a very low voice. "Mom, come and see this, too cuteeeeeeeeeeeee."

As a mother and daughter entered the living room what they saw was not the picture of a cold hardened spy: Eyal and the puppy were cuddled up and sleeping.

MP whispered, "I took a picture, Mom!"

Sharon whispered back, "Marie-Pier don't you dare spread that picture around! I want the first copy."

At that they heard "Put that puppy picture on Facebook or Twitter, you die then I put a vendetta on both your phones!"

Sharon sat near him "You wouldn't dare and 'Puppy' is going to need a name."

Eyal answered, "Puppy is fine with me!"

MP joined in "Eyal, Puppy is not fine. It's like a human being called Baby or Adult! She's your dog so she's yours to name!"

"OK, what about Haya? It means…"

MP cut him off "life–like the many life changes you both are going through as of now. That is so you Eyal! I like it; _Haya_ has a nice ring to it."

Eyal chuckled. This was going to be new/interesting for him: Being understood in every sense of the word–MP was a spy, a linguist and Hebrew was one of her 'pets' languages; Sharon's Hebrew was getting better every day and she had a streetwise way with words. Forget trying slipping fast one's past them.

Kevin, Avi and Sharon also liked the name. So Haya it was!

After talks about the who's and how's of the house training the puppy, MP asked for Eyal's car, she had an errand to run. Next, their neighbor, Ari Setton, picked up Kevin and Avi. They were going to watch Ismael's (Ari's son) soccer game. That left Sharon and Eyal with some much needed 'down time' with each other.

Asking in a deep and sensual voice "An eternity ago, we had to keep it down because the kids were in the house. We are finally alone; you ever try wheelchair sex?"

"An eternity…. Your head wound affected your sense of time! Seems all I've done today is eating and 'rekindle'! As for wheelchair sex, never."

He rapidly removed the armrests, swung away the footplates, folded the backrests and locked the brakes.

With a teasing full teeth smile, he straddled her onto him and said,

"It will be a first for both of us, then!"

Smiling Sharon gently stroked his chest and whispered, "I'm surprise you never had sex in a wheelchair."

"Never stayed in one long enough. That's to show how you, Mrs. Welby, have a handle on me!"

Sharon nodded and added, "You're supposed to be recuperating, not catching up on missed opportunities!"

Eyal seemed disappointed in her answer, he added, "See you don't know me as well as I thought!"

"I was being sarcastic; I know you more than you think, Mr. Lavin! I'm just a bit. Well… no armrest means I have to put my full weight on you. Don't know if you've noticed but I'm not getting any lighter and you still have some mending to do!"

"Sharon most of my open wounds are pretty much healed. In a simple medical exam, they 'hurt' me more than you'll manage by simply sitting on me. It's more the muscle atrophy from the knife slashes and important blood loss that are causing my mobility and stamina problems. Sweetheart, I won't break; please stop treating me like a porcelain doll! Even my Uncle is surprised of how far I've come without my usual 'temper tantrums' as you like to call them! Look, I promise you'll be the first to know if I'm hurting in any way."

He winked at her and continue. "And remember … an eternity ago…. I pretty much handled 'us' without any problems. Why should it be different now–sitting or lying down it's the same for me. Hell you're a spy, use to living dangerously, where your sense of adventure?"

She sat facing him and put her hands under his pullover style sweater as he smothered her with kisses.

He whispered in her ear, "Let the games begin!"

A bit out of breath, she answered, "Be careful of what you wish Mr. Lavin… This is new but I was always an overachieved when presented with a challenge!"

"Same here especially one of this nature: You ready to push this up a notch?"

To that Eyal got up as she swung her legs around his waist then wrapping her hands around his neck she used her feet to slide down his oversize gym pants. He just stepped out of them. Sliding back in the chair and pulling off her wrap around skirt, both overachievers gave it his/her all.

He was the first to speak afterwards. He had to poke at her to get her attention.

"Hey, thought I was the one pushing my limits; why you are the one sleeping!"

She threw him the most explicit sexual smile and added, "This was challenging especially with this bump but must admit…. Special."

"Well, then we shall do it again my dear Lady!"


	52. Chapter 52 - Catching up on ?

_If you are reading and enjoy this story, please review or PM me! I'd love to hear your opinions._

* * *

They were making out when Eyal pushed Sharon's shoulder saying,

"We need to get decent fast, MP just pulled into the driveway with Jonathan."

"There goes our quality time!"

Sharon dressed in a flash and helped Eyal the best she could. All in all, they were 'presentable' when MP and her guest walked in. At seeing MP's smile, their secret was no more.

"Eyal you seem otherwise occupied… can we borrow your car tonight…again?"

Eyal noticed Jonathan was uncomfortable as much as he was. To change the momentum, he decided to pick him up on it.

"Something wrong, Jonathan?"

MP smiled and answered, "It's called a bruised ego! He met up with a colleague he put in a wheelchair and she made sure he remembered it **all**. Seems the wheelchair being temporary is because you and mom stopped a gun hoe Jonathan from permanently paralyzing her! I had a blast at seeing Jonathan squirm (he's so cute!) so I invited her over for round two! Afterward, Jonathan told me she was an ex of Eyal's. If it's a problem, I can call her and tell her it's a no go?"

Sharon answered, "Are you talking about Sandy Bednarz?"

MP replied, "Yes."

"No, don't call it off. I'd love to properly meet her. She said she could dish interesting stuff on that spy husband of mine. When will she be here?"

"Tomorrow evening, is that OK?"

"Perfect!"

Eyal cleared his throat and said, "Do I have a say in this?"

Both MP and Sharon said, "Nope!" and MP added,

"It's going to be a women's night so you two find yourself something 'manly' to do!"

Eyal winked at Jonathan, "How about we invite your father and hit the Toy Bar. That should put Victor back in the swing of things."

MP looked at her mother, winked, then hooked Jonathan's shirt, "You are both spoken for, meaning no clubbing when your lady is not by your side. Plus, isn't there a saying: In Tel Aviv you play and in Jerusalem you pray."

Eyal chuckled "That's for the tourists…. There is more to Jerusalem than meets the eyes! Jonathan, take it from experience; we are going to lose this one. MP, women's win… clubbing is out! Can I have one question?

"You can, but I decide if I answer. You know… need to know…."

Eyal nodded, "Sandy is still in a wheelchair from her Washington mission, was her injury that serious?"

MP gave Eyal an 'I'm up to something' look that reminded him of one Ms. Annie Walker!

"Eyal, that not a question you should be asking me, but I'll tell you what I know. Sandy was up and about, but had a nagging back pain. Doctors noticed a small piece of shrapnel lodged close to her spine. They operated and she's wheelchair-bound with a neck brace for the next six weeks. You two have that in common and some other stuff….!"

Eyal smiled to himself. It was special being out-front, even joke, about his work. Not many spies were that lucky. It had taken him some time to get use to the Jacksons' ways but today he could not imagine returning to his secretive and lonesome dark days.

Sharon shook him out of his thoughts,

* * *

"E, why don't we invite friends / family and have a proper _crémaillière _for our home. (_House warming_)?"

Eyal hesitantly asked, "How many people could we be talking about?"

Sharon stopped for a bit then answered, "Well… family, friends… maybe 25, 30."

Eyal's eyes widened, "Sharon, you can't invite that many people on a 24-hour notice. Maybe in Canada or England but not in Israel!"

Jonathan put his head down and in a low voice added, "Eyal, you've been mostly in Europe these last years, think you lost touch with your home base! 24 hours is more than enough. I can also predict all will be present. Today in Israel, violence / terrorist acts are part of our lives. When given the chance to attend a good old fashion friendly gathering, people show up."

"Point taken, young man! Thanks for _la mise à jour_."

In an impeccable French, Jonathan replied, "Il n'y a pas quoi! Ce fut mon plaisir."

Sharon commented, "Your French is very good Jonathan. Where did you pick it up?"

"Same place my father and Eyal did: Mossad. When I joined, they partnered me with a French only speaking 'mentor'…. You get a handle on it pretty quick when your life depends on your understanding and speaking the language."

MP commented, "Why does Mossad always put the element of fear in their training?"

Eyal and Jonathan both answered, "It works."

Eyal continued, "and it rapidly eliminates the incompetent ones."

MP added, "I don't like that MO. How are you giving your protocols for missions … blackmail?"

Eyal realized the conversation was slipping on a dangerous path, he refocused it,

"OK, no more _my agency is better than yours_ talk. Jonathan, was Sandy really annoyed or blaming you in any way for what happened to her?"

"No, she was just teasing. I'm the one who still has the guilty conscious. You were right; I could have hurt her bad. I should not have jumped at you for wanting to steer me in the right direction."

MP shot him big round eyes, "You jumped at Eyal? You really do have a death wish! Didn't you know Eyal was your father's best friend?"

"Hey, I'm not proud of how I handled myself, don't rub it in. As for knowing Eyal; was in boarding school most of my youth and joined the Mossad last year. I knew Eyal Lavin of reputation only. We had never formally met. Think my dad was 'protecting' me from his spy life. Plus, Eyal was Europe bound and my father was often with him. Knew he was often at my house when in Israel but we were never there at the same time. Us meeting in Washington on my first mission outside of Israel and me putting the success of a mission before the safety of a colleague is not a memory I'm going to cherish!"

Eyal shook his head sideways "You're being too hard on yourself. I have medical training. That's not a requirement for a Mossad spy. Plus, you stood up to me, for the wrong reasons, but you did. That takes guts!"

"Or as my father said; complete stupidity!"

Again Eyal rerouted the conversation, "OK, let's get back to your demand, MP, you can take the car but would like to know where you two plan on going?"

Jonathan smiled, "Sira, 4 Ben Sira Street, telephone: (02) 623 4366."

MP added, "Dad#2, you're cute when you're concerned; your deep brow eyes sparkled!"

Sharon and MP had a bit of fun at Eyal for being a protective step-in-father! But all knew he was right to be careful; Nightlife in Jerusalem was safe but one had to know where to go.

Sharon spoke, "It's too early for clubbing, you guys want a snack and drinks? I know baby does!"

MP replied, "Later, can we use the hot tub?"

Eyal was fast to answer, "MP, this is your home, no need to ask."

"I know…. was wondering if you two lovebirds would be using it. Seeing the discarded piece of closing hanging on the door knob, though you were maybe heading that way!"

Eyal was fast to slip Sharon's undies under his legs. The Jackson out-front ways definitely took getting use to at times!

Sharon took her daughter by the shoulders, "Funny, very funny. Come … we'll get it started and maybe use some aroma therapy to up the mood! I suggest using Patchouli. It's a natural aphrodisiac, stimulates the sex glands, increases libido and sexual response. We were not planning on using the hot tub, the coast is clear. Chlorine and a cut up body don't mix well but do not worry your little mind; we are experimenting with alternative methods! I'll read you in … some rock!"

"MOM!"

"You started it young lady! _Tu récoltes ce que tu sème, ma chère !_ (_You reap what you sow)._"

* * *

Eyal laughed and offered Jonathan a beer.

"Eyal…. are those two always like that?"

Eyal chuckled, "It takes some getting use to – especial for a Mossad spy … we do have a tendency to be over-covert! But yes; out front and blatantly honest is the Jacksons' way. If you plan on hanging out with MP, prepare yourself!"

"Eyal, are you OK with me and MP, well…."

"As long as you treat her with respect, I have nothing to say about it. You are both young adults. Just keep in mind the no dating a foreigner rule if things get serious with her. Once Mossad always Mossad, they will have eyes on you!

"Will do and I know! I just met her but…"

Smirking, Eyal filled in, "There's something about her that's pulling you to get to know her better! Been there and done that with the mother. Piece of advice, beware of honey trapping."

"She wouldn't?"

Smiling he said, "She might and from experience MI-6 are the best. The Barbie like Bond girls are pure fiction. The real ones are more the fast, dangerous and lethal types. You won't stand a chance if she sets her mind on making you squirm!"

"Thanks for the tip, I'll be careful!"

"Hate to bring this up, but…. at some point Mossad might want/order you to betray her."

"Yes, I know, Victor added that he might be the one to ask. I decided to try and live my student life to the fullest. I'll cross those murky waters when and if needed."

Eyal closed his eyes and remembered the dreadful mission where he had chosen to betray his now friend but then possible love interest, one Annie Walker. He hoped Jonathan would not live through such an emotional twister but deep down, he knew it could come. Both kids were related to very high-ranking suits in their respective agencies. He shook his head as to shake the thought that had just crept in the back of his mind: Could Jonathan be playing them all and trying to turn MP. He made a note to check with his unofficial Mossad's underground vines, one is never too careful!

At that Sharon and MP returned. Eyal cleared his head and handed the girls a beer.

After a relaxing 'soak', the young couple joined Eyal/Sharon for a wine and fruit snack. They chatted about Eyal's and Victor's down times while on missions. Eyal had MP and Jonathan in stitches with anecdotes from his pairings with Victor. Jonathan promised to tease his father about Eyal's revelations. Finishing their plates, the young couple decided to go shopping … well more Marie-Pier announced she didn't have a thing to wear, Jonathan followed suit.

Sharon noticed Eyal was limping a bit more than usual. She pushed his wheelchair forward as he entered the living room.

"Darling, I'm OK; neither tire nor hurting. Don't need the wheelchair."

"It's for you to stay that way. Please?"

He sat in the chair and pulled her on to him.

"E stop, I'm really not in the mood."

She rapidly got up and headed for the bathroom, closed the door and vomited.

Eyal was worried, "Sweetheart, are you OK?"

"Yes, don't worry. Think it's the heat, maybe too much watermelon and one too many strenuous activity!"

Eyal was annoyed at himself for not picking up on her tiredness._ 'Lavin she's pregnant; battling time change from Washington, the last three months was tied up by your side, just discovered her dead mother is alive/rogue and learned she has a third father … the biological one; You, my man, need to take better care of her, making up for lost time sexually wise is not mandated!_

He outed, "Think it's time I stopped being a conceded basta_d and took better care of you."

Coming out of the bathroom, she hugged him and said,

"Eyal stop, it's nothing. I never reacted well to strong heat. Canada and England are far from having dessert type heat. I need some time to get use to it. I not sick but pregnant, not your fault… Euh … well it is but…"

That got them both laughing. Eyal took a note to be more attentive to Sharon's well-being. Israel summers could be brutal for non-natives.

Eyal asked, "Have to admit I need some down time. You want to accompany your old man in an afternoon nap? No hanky-panky, promise."

"Lead the way!"

It didn't take long for Sharon to fall asleep in his arms. He gently disentangled himself and made sure she was comfortable before heading to the main floor. From there he called Tali, Sharon's gynecologist. He left her a message and she rapidly returned his call.

"Eyal, it's been a long time and thanks for the update on Sharon's condition. This is a local number; are you guys back in Israel?"

"Yes and just in time for our brutal summer! Tali, Sharon is from Québec, Canada where – 25 (yes, minus) is the norm during winter. She's having problems dealing with this heat. You have any advice?"

"Did she experience heatstroke symptoms?"

"Yes, vomiting for one and general fatigue."

"Eyal, she has many factors against her: A very light complexion; tick skin (being a Northerner); likes to drink Pepsi (a diuretic) and you two are ….!"

"Tali stop, tell me something I don't know!"

"You're right, sorry! Look, I just had a cancellation for a late afternoon appointment. Can you bring her to my office at 3 pm? We could discuss it with her."

"That would be great. We'll be there. Thanks."

"By the way I talked to your Uncle; Sharon is not the only one needing medical follow-ups. How are you?"

"I'm fine. My body needs to relearn to work at my commands, but I've been down that road before. The difference today is that I'm not the center and only member of my universe. It makes for some adjustments on my part!"

Eyal laughed as he heard Tali's answer,

"Welcome to the real world, Mr. Traveling-Master-Spy. You'll find that it's one hell of a mission where there is never one clear winner."

* * *

Finishing with Tali, he went to check on Sharon. She was still sleeping. He shivered at the cool breeze the air conditioning was pushing out. Going to the main control, he programed it to start up in the morning and shut itself off before nightfall when the temperatures fell to a more acceptable level. Better to have it on automatic start-up because he would not think of turning it on.

Air conditioning in Israel was more about air conditioning servicing. Air conditioners are a very important part of life in Israel and usually break down after 2-3 years of use. Even the highest quality products are not durable. If you don't handle or don't have money for your air conditioner, you go without. Air conditioning wasn't a priority on Eyal's list when he had bought this house but he was now glad it was build-in the main operating system. The only problem was for him to get use to the cool air!

He was just entering the elevator when he heard Sharon getting up and running to the bathroom again. Rapidly returning (well the fastest he could) to their room, he was thinking; '_Damn, hate being so helpless. Muscles, legs and knees, you need to heal faster!'_

As Sharon was coming out, Eyal noticed her complexion had a greyish look.

"Love, how are you feeling?"

She angrily answered, "At seeing your expression, as bad as I look!"

'_Lavin, you've been there with Hanna; don't answer and especially don't tell her she's a tidbit cranky, remember what it got you the last time! Be nice … be nice … be nice…. no matter what!'_

His replied. "You have me worried. You might not like it but I called Tali. She can see you this afternoon, think you'll be up to it?"

Sharon turned, but didn't quite make it around, she fainted. Eyal was not fast enough to grab her and she fell hard on the floor. Eyal heard some chatter and called for help. MP and Jonathan were fast by his side.

"Eyal, what happened?"

"MP your mother fainted, think Israel's heat is not agreeing with her. Jonathan can you carry her to the bed?"

Eyal didn't need to ask, Jonathan had already reached for Sharon and was delicately laying her in the bed.

Eyal checked her over, "She hit her head hard when she fell, hope she didn't suffer a concussion?"

MP came in with the wheelchair and Eyal pushed it away.

"Eyal your supporting yourself on your good leg and from the way you are rubbing your neck, you have a headache. I'll take care of things; I'm guessing you prefer to keep this off book (Eyal nodded). Well, going to need you or Jonathan's help in getting me some special demands; you have a doctor friend that could help?"

Jonathan put his hand on Eyal's shoulder to signify that he had this, "What do you think, I'm ex-Mossad … we always have what is needed just an asset away."

Eyal chuckled; Jonathan was Victor's son, that's for sure! He was also certain this young man would return to the spy world but admired him wanting to explore other avenues before making a final decision.

True to her words MP had taken control: In less than an hour MP had installed an IV drip with Jonathan's very rapid 'purchases' and Eyal's supervision. Eyal had always admired MI-6's operatives and their way of reacting in dire and stressful situations. MP was a fine example.

Tali was now by Sharon's side. Finishing her exam, she knew exactly what the problem was.

"Eyal, I'm not proud of you, she's more than dehydrated. What did she have to drink since this morning?"

Thinking back Eyal wanted to kick himself!

"From what I can remember …. of all things … a beer that…. I gave her. It's pretty much the only beverage she's had outside of breakfast and lunch. Now would be the time to kick me!"

MP added hoping to make Eyal feel better, "Eyal, we had a good serving of fruits and Mom doesn't drink much, never has."

Tali answered, "Replacing liquids with cold fruits made her nauseous. She's going to have to drink more in this desert heat or move back to Canada!"

MP was thrown by Tali's rudeness, but not fazed by it. She asked in a tone that commanded an answer.

"Well, she won't move to Canada so if you can't or won't treat her, I'm sure I can find a doctor that will. Surely it's not a first for a foreigner that can't stand the heat to have a baby in Israel? It's been more than an hour and she hasn't regained consciousness, is that normal or that also requires her to move to Canada for proper care?"

Tali looked at Eyal and he whispered, "Tali now is not the time for an 'I'm right, you're wrong' fight, just answer her questions!"

Turning towards MP, Tali said,

"Mrs. Jackson, your mother will wake up when the IV drip gives her body the necessary hydration. Nice work on getting it rapidly installed. What happened is that her body needed to cool down and for that to happen it decided to slow down some vital organs since it didn't have enough fluids to do so on its own, rendering her unconscious. It's not a simple fainting episode where a person is up and about in less than five minutes. She's OK, her vitals are strong, do not worry. Look, I didn't want to offend you in any way. I have this nasty habit of speaking my mind. I can properly treat your mother and she won't need to move to Canada, promise!

"Move to Canada?" an awakening Sharon uttered.

Eyal whispered, "Hey beautiful, we've got to stop meeting in this way."

"What happened? Tali, what are you doing here?"

Eyal helped her sit up and explained.

Sharon leaned on Eyal and said, "Sorry to have scared you all. Think I need to drink more and very cold watermelon is a no-no!"

Eyal answered, "You think?!"

Sharon smiled, "OK, I need, there you satisfied!"

Jonathan came in and handed her a bottle of water, "Why not start now?"

Eyal looked at MP and signed, "I like him more and more, he's a keeper!"

MP rolled her eyes at him, "Eyal, for now we're just friends!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" was Eyal's response.

Jonathan asked, "MP, I need to head home, you care to join me? I'm sure Victor would like to preparer dinner for you in his new kitchen. Dad's a great cook. Sharon, Eyal, can I invite dad to your house-warming or you prefer calling him?"

Eyal chuckled, "Tell Victor he's welcome. As for his cooking skills, it comes with the job: it's cooking or being cooked for."

Sharon quipped, "If that's the case, can't imagine how **you** learned to cook, would have thought you'd always be cooked for by the ladies."

Laughing, he continued, "Love, I'm hurt! By the way, Jonathan, piece of advice; if you bring MP home … beware of daddy!"

After MP and Jonathan had left, Tali spoke with Eyal and Sharon about precautions to be taken with Israel's summer heat and they made a schedule for further follow ups.

Eyal showed Tali out and thanked her again for the impromptu's house call.

"It's nothing Eyal, glad I could help. I can't sugar coat it; she's going to have it rough with this heat. You can't keep her cooped up in the house with air conditioning! Did you ever think of going back to London? I know for a fact that the Mossad will provide care for their personnel out of Israel. I was once sent to Monaco for a consultation. You can surely get the required treatments for your condition be it in London or Israel. I can also recommend a good gynecologist."

"I was planning to talk to her about it. Thanks again!"

Taking the elevator to return to Sharon's side, he smiled at seeing he was still using the wheelchair_. _

'_Lavin somewhere along the way, you've softened up. _

He had to admit that with his present injuries, he needed 'outside' help but was surprised at how he was at accepting/dealing with it all.

'_I will never admit it openly but I could get use to being taken care of! I'm even beginning to like what I'm doing with my life and that is something I thought would never be possible.'_

As he entered their room, he noticed Sharon was awake and observing how he was handling the chair.

She spoke, "You're pretty good at handling that chair. Stick to it and you are going to have some pretty sexy pecks."

"Don't plan on staying in it long enough for that to happen, but if 'sexy pecks' are your thing I can properly train for that!"

She pulled him towards her, "You are sexy enough as is, don't want you going overboard."

Smiling, he helped her sit up and sat near her,

"I can see this heat is getting to you. Maybe it would be better if we stayed in London for a couple of months. July and August are killers, heat-wise, in Jerusalem. We could come back to Israel when the temperature is better suited for you."

Sharon played with her Iphone and handed it to him, "Read this, please."

Eyal read. "_Heatwave lives: Britain swelters on hottest June day on record_. Gather London is also 'hot' but it's not 'desert heat'."

"Eyal, I'll adapt and you need to be followed / monitored. Your injuries are serious and require proper care. I can see you're a changed man since you've landed in Israel. You're not on active duty, but Rivka and Victor rely on you. Admit it, you will recover faster in these surroundings."

"You're right, it gives me some reassurance that I can still be useful. But … news flash for you … competent doctors do exist in London!"

"Not the same, you said it yourself, numerous times '_Everything is better in Israel'_ Israel is your home turf and if it makes that long road you have to travel easier; we are staying in Israel. Mommy and baby will adapt."

"Gibbs's latest rule '_Sometimes you're wrong'_!"

Sharon took a serious tone,

"I'll be OK; I just need to adjust to my surroundings – growing pains! I realize you now have your health pretty much in control, less worry on my part. Let's make a deal; if I can't handle the heat two weeks from now, we move to our London home. Eyal, it's time you leave others help you. You've done it many times. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Israel is your 'smikhi'.

"Eyfo? (_What?_)"

Eyeing him with a teasing smile, she answered.

"Baby talk, slang, meaning a comfort blanket; a blankie. Remember we talked about it with Kevin. Can't believe I said a Hebrew word you don't know!"

"Know what it means, just didn't put it together with your English slang 'blankie'. Who translated it for you?"

"I'm a big girl…"

"Dear you are a very fast learner, but…"

"I asked Ziva. What's your answer to my two-week deal?"

"Can't say I'm 100% at ease with the situation but it's a deal; two weeks and I'll keep you to it."

"Eyal, since we're discussing health issues; I am proud of you. Must admit never thought you would follow doctors' orders in this way."

He whispered, "Have a secret; I'm also impressed with myself. When you fainted my knee was hurting bad. MP noticed I was struggling and she forced me to sit in my chair. Got to agree with the boys…. she can be downright bossy/scary when she takes charges! Look, this family is working as a team to make sure I stick to the 'doctors' orders. The least I can do is make it easy for all. But be warned: I will, at one point, stray away from the planned course and become my insufferable self!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Eyal! How is your knee now?"

* * *

He stopped short of wanting to hug her and said:

"Still hurting but I'm managing the pain. Do not worry, remember we were told pain would be present for some time. It's the cost for avoiding reconstructive surgery. Early on in my career followed trainings on pain therapy: Mind over matter and BSPMR (_Body Scan and Progressive Muscle Relaxation_). I'm good at it, but must admit my temper … well, it doesn't fare as well!"

"Well, could cuddling and taking another nap help the temper part? Energetic periods get scarcer with age and advancing pregnancy. I need another nap!"

"Just what the doctor would order, lead the way!"

As Eyal laid next to her, she asked, "Know as soon as my head is going to hit the pillow I'm going to be out! Eyal, we are having a house warming tomorrow, meaning Saturday. Isn't it Shabbat, not very appropriate, don't you think?

Eyal smiled and answered, "Not everyone in Israel/Jerusalem is Orthodox or observes the Sabbath. Most of our Israeli guests are like me, they don't practice much, but have a great respect for those who do. Also, and I'm pretty sure you know this; the week begins on Sunday and Shabbat falls on Saturday. Days are considered to last from sundown to sundown, so Shabbat begins on your Friday evening (now) and continues until your Saturday evening our Sunday. We are having our party at the end of the Shabbat, we won't offend any of our guests."

"You're right, had not thought of the days beginning at sundown!"

"Since you're asking about cultural considerations would like for you to keep in mind that many clashes take place on Shabbat, particularly in the Old City of Jerusalem. Large groups tend to congregate there. Try to avoid large gatherings and move away quickly if you see signs of violence or tension. Take shelter in a nearby building if you are unable to leave the area. As for every day living; Public buses are not available, but minibuses operated by private companies generally run during Shabbat. Shops and attractions run by non-Jews and non-religious Jews can be open."

"Thanks for the reminders, I can see it hasn't changed much from my time with Sarah. Please, if I neglect some cultural considerations don't hesitate to tell me. I'd like to avoid being offensive or drawing unnecessary attention to us."

"You'll do just fine, don't worry. And I don't plan on leaving you alone for prolonged periods … you're stuck with me."

She invaded him and he responded, "Thought you wanted to take a power nap."

"Yes, recharge and refresh the natural way … read an article that said, 'Sleep is the new sex, napping is foreplay.

"Think I'd like to read that article."

"No need, I'll sum it up for you…."

"Napping it is then…!"

* * *

Around DINNER time (7 pm) they were awoken by what seemed to be the stampede corral passing through the house. Eyal got up but remembered, too late, one leg was not as flexible as it use to be. He just had time to push himself backward nearly colliding with a stunned Sharon. His second attempt was much better. He pulled his knee brace on and decided to walk downstairs to see what he guessed were Avi and Kevin returning from the soccer game.

He was right.

"Hey guys, would need for you to keep it down. Come with me in the family room would like to have a talk."

Avi and Kevin looked at each other. They were nervous but knew they hadn't done anything worth Eyal's serious tone.

Once in the family room, Avi dared, "Abba, did we do something wrong?"

"Maybe coming into the house like hooligans! But that's not what I'd like to talk to you about. Want to brief you on my health issues and Sharon's pregnancy. We are going to need your cooperation so I'd like for you both to have a clear picture of our situations – health-wise."

At those words Sharon came in pushing the wheelchair, he obediently sat in it and pulled her on him. The boys gave them a chorus of 'eeews' at seeing them smooching.

Eyal shook his head, "Kevin, Avi, there's a difference between casual affection and sexual behavior. I don't appreciate feeling pressure to tone it down in your presence. We never crossed the 'sexual' line in front of you, it was always harmless displays of love not inappropriate physical affection. I can explain even show you the difference….

Avi cleared his troth, "No, that won't be necessary Abba…"

"Then, I've warned you more than once, those 'eeews' need to stop. We get another chorus and liberty, as you know it, will be reworked! Am I clear?"

Sharon added, "I second that!"

Another chorus but a different word… "Crystal!"

Kevin grabbed Haya (the dog) who was showing signs of wanting to go out, and said that he would take care of her.

Avi stayed and sat in front of Sharon and Eyal.

"Abba, Sharon, I'm sorry for my reaction to your smooching. Want you to know that despite my saying that it's gross, it reassures me that you love one another. Don't stop on our account, it's just a cool kid thing to do!"

"Well, it's not 'cool' in my book and I'd prefer you behaving by the same read I do! Sharon and I have a healthy, physical and loving relationship and kissing (not necking) in front of our kids is part of that love."

Kevin came back in and asked, "Eyal, you wanted to talk to us before…"

Eyal looked at Sharon and asked, "You ready to tell our boys that they are going to give us a helping hand around the house!"

"You're on a roll, continue papa Lavin, I'll be your sidekick!"

The boys laughed and Eyal continued,

"Going to be brutally honest, you guys up to it?

Intrigue the boys nodded positively and Eyal continued.

"As you know this last mission ended with me being shot and slashed up pretty bad. I was left to die with cut muscles, arteries, veins and tendons. Was shot in the side of the head and knee. For 9 days, I was more dead than alive. The cuts/slashed and my knee are causing my present mobility problems. I suffered seizures because of my head injury. They seemed to be a thing of the past … but one can never know. Also a general fatigue might affect me at times. I will need medical follow-ups and physical therapy for the next 4 to 6 months. Just a week ago it was 6 to 8; what can I say … my body is a fast healer. Another situation needing our attention is this woman here. She's not handling Jerusalem's desert heat well. She had a fainting episode this afternoon but no worry everything is OK. We are asking you for more help in taking care of household chores. Not going to list them all and I'm not ordering you, just asking for a more active/voluntary participation. You see a chore that needs to be done; do it! I don't intend to nag or be on your backs for chores to get done."

Avi added, "We just saw the dishes stacked up in the sink. We could put them in the dish washers?"

"Proud of you Avi, that just what I meant. We've never given you official chores, but at this time, we need you to help us. Think you can handle that?"

Kevin said, "Sure, we'll be glad to. Eyal see our 'tell it as it is' way is rubbing off on you. Think it's the first time you've been out front with us…. You have a tendency to keep stuff for yourself. I like the new you."

Avi added, "I do too; prefer knowing than it being kept a secret for my 'supposed' own good! Miss too many years with you because of that attitude."

Avi and Kevin words choked up Eyal a bit, Sharon noticed and took over,

"Then it's a deal and I'll add a bonus; you help us around the house and you'll receive 50$ a week. You both have a bank card so I'll arrange to transfer the money weekly…. that is if you participate in household chores. What do you say?"

Eyal added, "No fair, I get to announce the chore duties and you steal the good part."

"Don't fret Abba, we know you two work as one!"

Eyal chuckled "That obvious?"

Kevin answered that one, "Yes, you and mom just clicked from the start. MP and I knew you were '_The One'_ when we met you in Québec. Even if you didn't like our 'Poutine'."

"The what?" Avi asked

Eyal shook his head at that memory and answered Avi's question,

"It's a typical and very popular Québec dish; Crispy fries with chunks of squeaky cheddar cheese curbs drenched in beef or chicken gravy. Fast food at its worst!"

Avi replied, "You… Mister Wine and Dine ate that?"

Sharon kissed Eyal's head,

"It was our first 'official' time together as a couple. Nice memories and he ate it to impress me."

"Why don't we forget about the Poutine and ask our boys if they are OK with our household chores arrangement."

"Our boys are OK and you know it. You're just nervous I'll make you eat Poutine again. Come to think of it, I'll put 'Poutine' on the menu for our house warming. Just thought of the theme; Steak and Poutine!"

Avi and Kevin jumped, "A house warming, can we invite friends … pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Sharon laughed and said, "The more the merrier but limit it to 10 or 12, don't want a frat party on my hands!"

Eyal rapidly added, "Sharon, I should be taking it easy. Not the time for a party!"

"It would reassure all that your recovery is going well. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Avi added, "Sharon, can we also have 'poutine'. I'm sure my friends would love to taste such a strange dish from Québec!"

Eyal rubbed his right hand over his face, "Son, a little support here, please!"

Avi answered, "Dad, promise even if I don't like it, I will eat yours."

"Never could do that to you, Son! OK, OK, party it is but I get to approve the guest list."

Needless to say, the boys were ecstatic: A family party and a generous allowance!

They had never been refused money but being 16 and having to ask for cash every time they went out could be a drag. This allowance was more than generous and they were happy to actively participate in family chores.

They left discussing what they could do with the money, Eyal shook his head and said,

"Let's just hope they remember why they are getting that money."

Sharon answered, "No chores, no money! I'm in charge of the money transfers!"

Sharon and Eyal were huddled together on the couch as the boys came to them.

Avi said, "Dishes taken care of; Haya taken out and fed; put a lasagna in the oven; Abba, a 2009 Domaine La Bouissiere Vacqueyras is chilling (_you always said it was the best wine with lasagna_)."

Kevin cleared his throat and asked, "Mom, about the money?"

Smiling and teasingly raising her eyes, "Yes Kev, I'm guessing you want an advance? Check your bank accounts, it's done as we speak. Have fun but don't spend it all tonight."

After they left, Eyal said, "Didn't you just say you're in charge! Think I've just accepted to be robbed of 100$ a week by a bleeding heart. Seriously, don't know if they are going to continue on this roll but I'm proud of those two! Plus, they saw us cuddling and didn't do the 'eeeew' thing."

"I trust they understand we are not 100% fit for active parent duty. The way you put it to them is just what they've been wanting: help us in a meaningful way. My gut is telling me they will keep it up. Eyal, you are a natural with kids. This little one is going to be no problem for you!"

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Avi and Kevin opened and let Ari Sotter in (their neighbor and IDF special forces team leader). The boys pulled Ismael (Ari's son) outside to chat about their new-earned fortune!

Eyal warned, "Avi, Kevin want you home by 9 and would like to know of your whereabouts if you leave."

Ari smiled and put up 10 fingers. Eyal rectified himself, "OK, seems the norm is 10."

Sharon invited Ari in the living room and asked,

"Ari, care for something to drink? Did you have dinner? We have a lasagna in the oven!"

Ari answered, "I ate, but a beer would be fine."

Eyal appeared with 1 beer, a glass of wine and 1 bottle of water, doing a 360 wheelie, he warned Sharon,

"Drink up dear, I don't want another run-in with Tali."

Ari inquired, "And who would Tali be? She must be special for Eyal to be worried about her!"

Sharon rapidly replied, "She's my gynecologist plus a close friend of his."

Ari blurted out, "Lavin, how many female 'close friends' do you have?"

Sharon went to speak but Eyal pulled her on him and shushed her with a quick kiss while pulling her hand for her to drink the water. She smiled and pinched his lower abs.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"That's what you get for showing off. What's with Mossad officers always wanting to be the best!?"

Teasingly Eyal added, "Not a Mossad thing! You couldn't understand; you are not Israeli!"

Ari replied, "Eyal, I'm disappointed in you. The origin of the name 'Sharon' is of Hebrew origin. It means; a plain, a flat area. In biblical times, Sharon was a fertile, coastal plain in Palestine where roses and oak trees grew in abundance. Within the U.S. and Europe Sharon is generally used as a girl's name, however, in Israel it is considered a unisex name. Hell, Ariel Sharon ring a bell?"

Sharon eyes widened and Eyal bit his lips, "I stand corrected. Sharon, Ari is right. You, my dear, seem to be tied to Israel in more ways than one!"

While the men were discussing shop, Sharon took time to cuddle the new puppy. The kids had been begging for one since they were together as a family, but once they had … the poor little thing was often left alone. She loved animals so the puppy wouldn't be missing attention, but she was somewhat worried that Eyal didn't seem to bound with the pup. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to buy such a gift without consulting him. Hope he at least likes dogs, if not we should think of getting the pup a family that will give him the love she deserves. I'll talk to Eyal and the boys tomorrow." _

"Sharon, who are you talking to?"

"Puppy Haya and I are having some TLC time, poor baby doesn't get much!"

"Give her to me. You're right, I neglected her!"

Eyal took the puppy, cuddle and played a bit with her. He brought her with him to meet Ari. His hands completely covered the small puppy and she seemed to like being in this makeshift doghouse!

"Ari, meet the new addition to our family; Haya… Ari / Ari… Haya."

"No … please don't tell me you caved in. My son has been asking for a dog since he was a youngster! I just don't like dogs … more they don't like me."

Eyal put Haya on Ari's lap and the puppy went wild at giving him pecks and licks.

Eyal added, "That's the worst excuse I've heard; allergies, fur loss, cost too much – yes, but that dogs don't like their master … never."

Sharon saw the instant the dog licked Ari that he was scared. She swiftly picked Haya up and continued playing with her. Eyal had also realized his error.

"Ari, sorry. You should have told me you were wary of dogs."

"I can't help it; the feeling invades me. Never could approach a dog, it's the closest I've been, can't remember ever having one on me."

Sharon approached, "You didn't have a panic attack, that's telling me you could work through your fears. I can try exposure therapy with you. Is a form of self-help technique where you gradually expose yourself to canines, looks at photos, and progress gradually to petting a dog? It can't hurt and Haya would love the attention."

Ari tentatively put his hand on Haya and she seemed to sense he was nervous. The puppy slowly took to licking his hand and rubbing her face on it as Ari petted her. Giving her a couple of rapid rubs, he smiled at Sharon.

"I'll be damn! Please don't tell Ismael. If I can get to the point where my fears no longer take over, I might be able to give him a long wanted gift for his birthday four months from now. A small and gentle breed!"

"Well, I'm no expert, but was in a mission where my cover was a dog handler. I'll brush up on dog phobia – cynophobia and try to help the best I can. I have the time and Haya needs to be socialized. For now, your homework is to Google dog pictures and just look at them. Preferable when Ismael is sleeping."

"Thanks, I'll try, promise. I can't believe I touched a dog!"

Eyal chuckled, "Have news for you … you still are. What do you think is sleeping on your lap and that you're petting; Haya. The last time I looked she was a dog … well a puppy dog!"

Ari's face was to die for! He slowly looked down, Haya twisted her head, gave him a cute 'puppy' eye stare and made herself comfortable on his laps.

Sharon scooped her up sensing it was enough desensitization for one night. Eyal held out his hands for Sharon to hand Haya to him. Sitting on the sofa, he played with her while talking to Ari. Sharon was relieved; Eyal liked the puppy. She had grown attached to the little thing and the pregnancy hormones would surely have given her a hard time if a new home for Haya was the solution to the problem!

* * *

She had to ask, "Ari, how have things been with you since the fire?"

"They are better, not perfect but better. Have been seeing someone for a couple of weeks and…. well, it's been uphill since. You might know her Eyal; her name is Shani Mirkin. She's a …."

"Make-up artist at the Mossad. I know her. How did you two meet?"

"Her daughter helped Ismael with his maths. The kids decided we made a cute couple and arranged a blind date. It clicked but decided to take it slow. We both lost our spouse's in a dramatic way and are still wary of getting back in the saddle."

Eyal winced, "Yes, I remember. She lost her husband three years ago when two Palestinians opened fire at the Max Brenner restaurant in Sarona, killing four Israelis and wounding nine others. Michael Teige, a sociologist and anthropologist at Ben-Gurion University and an asset of mine. I can personally assure you those Palestinians will not hurt any more Israelis."

Sharon and Ari didn't ask more of Eyal. They knew he was the officer that had settled the score. Nevertheless, Ari said, "Does Shani know?"

"That they were dealt with, yes, that it was me and that her husband was my asset, no. I prefer it stay that way."

"No problem Eyal and thanks!"

It was time to change the subject, no spy likes to relive sensitive missions.

Sharon asked, "Ari, we are having a house-warming tomorrow. Could you and Shami join us? The kids are having a party of their own, pretty sure Ismael is on the invitee list."

"A Hanukat Bayit, long time since I've attended one of those. I can't speak for Shani but you can count me in. Do I need to bring something?"

Eyal sarcastically replied, "A healthy liver!"

"What?"

"Ari, don't mind him. I intend on serving a typical Québec, Canada dish; Poutine!"

"Does it have anything to do with the Russian President Poutine?"

Eyal laughed as he said, "No, but they both give me heartburn! A Québec Poutine is cheddar curbs with crispy fries **drowned **in gravy.

"Well, I like fries, cheddar and gravy. I'm in! Eyal has European standards. We, normal Israelis, are more open to everyday food."

Eyal chuckled as he replied, "Not a question of standards. You didn't taste it… I did!"

"Bet it was to get the girl and now that you have her, you're back to your old mondaine self!"

Sharon was laughing to tear at listening to their battering.

Ari apologized, "Would love to stay but I have a date. Just wanted to welcome you two back. It's been boring since you left: No house fire, no electronic surveillance, no bomb in our soccer stadium … you've been in Israel less than a week and chatter has it you've been in protective custody, took in a long lost MI-6 double, Victor's guard turned on him and our Eyal took that man down Bond style using his pregnant wife as a pass through…. I am dreading what's coming next! You two have some karma!"

Eyal put his head down and shook it.

Ari continued, "Sharon, I'll call if Shani can attend your housewarming. I will do my homework for the doggy business. Could I ask a favor, if I'm not home at Ismael's return could he sleep over? He still has nightmares of the fire and doesn't like to stay alone."

Sharon was concerned, "No problem, I'm even guessing it's in the plan for him sleeping over. Ari, he didn't witness the fire, I made sure the kids stayed in the basement. Why does he have nightmares?"

"A mystery. I just can't put my finger on the reason, but there is something going sideways in that head of his. Got all the available/possible help and the only thing they can tell me; it will take time."

"Funny, he didn't even like Monic, you were never in danger and didn't suffer from any wounds. Well, physical wounds, I didn't mean…."

Eyal warned, "Sharon … don't go there. Ari said Ismael is being monitored, he doesn't need…"

Ari interrupted, "Eyal, leave her speak. Look, you and I both know I can't come forward with the real story behind Monic's death. How can a professional help my son when he doesn't have the full picture? I can see where Sharon is going. I'm also guessing Ismael knows or stumble upon something he just can't deal with. Sharon, if you can talk to him, I'd appreciate. You're the first to question Ismael's reactions…. I'll take all the help I can get. You're a mother, a spy, know the whole story and from what I witness have damn good instincts."

Sharon looked at Ari, "You're terrified that he knows you and Eyal silenced Monic and that his opinion of you is that of a killer."

Ari looked at Eyal, "How do you live with such a mind reader?"

Eyal smiled, "Ari, I arrived to the same conclusion she did. It's called reading people. That what keeps people like us alive. The only difference between her and I is that I don't assault a friend with my conclusions."

"Well, **friend, **next time come out with it. I'm the kind who prefers out front and honest."

"Not a question of honesty but more of what should and should not be said in certain situations."

"Yah … that's the Mossad's way. Never liked their philosophy, it gets people in trouble or killed."

Eyal was startled by Ari's admission.

"What's with you? I don't always agree with their ways but **I'm Mossad. It that a problem …** never hid it from you…."

Sharon put her arm on Eyal's and asked, "Ari, what happened?"

"Nothing, I need to be going…"

Eyal and Sharon both put themselves in front of the door.

Eyal said, "You, Mr. have some talking to do. The front room NOW!"

"OK, OK!"

Ari sat down and stared at his two friends,

"There was a 'blame' put in my dossier for the Monic affair. Mossad pointed their finger at me for being the involuntary leak. How could I argue, they were right?"

Eyal was livid, "Who?"

"Rivka Singer."

Eyal closed his eyes, "Sorry Ari, it will be taken care of. You don't deserve a blame. I was there."

"Eyal, no. Don't put yourself in trouble for something I really am guilty of. I permitted Monic to get intel that caused an Israeli arm shipment to fall in the hands of a Russian terrorist. I'm guilty and that blame is the consequence."

Eyal loudly answered, "NO, you aren't. We need to talk and it's going to happen tonight. You, Rivka and I. Call your date and postpone."

Ari was nervous, "Eyal, have you gone mad? You just can't drop on a suit's doorstep and say; _Hey he's my friend and not guilty, take out the blame or else_."

Eyal smiled, "Watch me."

For Sharon it was like watching a tennis match, she was having fun. Suddenly they both looked at her and Eyal asked,

"Do you find us funny?'

"No, I'm surprised at agreeing 100% with you, Eyal: You two need to march to Rivka and sort this all out. If I remember well it was Eyal who debriefed Rivka, maybe he said something that had unwelcome consequences. You, sir, should have told Eyal what happened."

"Wanted to … but when I learned how close my friend had come to death's door, I decided my problems were very little compared to his. Look, I'm sorry I even brought it up. My work hasn't suffered and my bosses know they can trust me. IDF agreed to Mossad's demand, well ... to shut them up. It's not a big deal."

"Ari, it is to me and knowing the man you are, it is also very important. A blame goes to your permanent file. It's my agency and they will correct this wrong. Get your car, my knee is not quite up to driving yet."

As they were leaving, Eyal told Ari to go ahead that he needed to talk to Sharon.

He teasingly kissed her on the head and warned, "Sharon, don't wait up and make sure baby gets some liquids. Plus, eat, my mother made that lasagna and it's delicious."

"Yes, daddy… I'll eat and drink up. What about you? Stop worrying about me!"

Eyal chuckled as he kissed her again. "Never. I'll eat at Rivka's; she always feeds me!"

She whispered to him, "Threaten Rivka with all you've got, Ari doesn't deserve this."

"It's a done deal. I have enough on Rivka to do her great harm. I'll start by trying to talk it out and if it doesn't work … like Ari said; I'll do it the Mossad way! Sharon, call Victor and read him in. Pretty sure he's going to want to join us. If I'm stepping into a mine field, he knows how to pull me out in time."

"Eyal, do you have doubts on Ari?"

"Sharon, in my world you can never not have doubts. I do trust Ari, but … there's always a but. I prefer covering my ass with Victor knowing."

"Eyal, it's late … Victor might be on a date."

"Sharon, do it, please. Victor isn't a probie and it's not late for him or I."

"OK, your call."

'Here, take this phone. He'll know as he answers that something is up."

As she watched both men leave, Sharon dialed Victor. She explained in detail the situation.

"Victor, should I be worried?"

"Don't know of the case but I personally know Ari Setton and the man is comparable to Eyal in his work ethics. He's legit, don't worry. Thanks for calling. When did they leave?

"They should be at Rivka's as we speak."

"Get some sleep and don't forget to drink!"

Sharon closed her eyes, "I'll drink! Boys, words get around fast in your agency's gossips!"

"There's more to Eyal and I than the agency, Sharon. Never forget that … never! You need help, Eyal is not there, you call, any time/any place."

"I know, realizing it more every day and thanks for the offer."

* * *

As she hung up, looking around she had to laugh, many bottles of water were … just lying all about!"

She took a couple and headed to the kitchen to eat a little. The boys joined her. They played with Haya, decided to head to bed and not wait for MP.

It was early morning when her man walked in. He sat on the bed and caressed her face. As he was leaning towards her to steal a kiss, both their cellular phones rang.

Answering Sharon rapidly said, "It's Robert, he wants us to turn on the TV."

Eyal was already doing just that. He answered, "It's Victor… Sharon… MP and Jonathan are involved, brace yourself."

To be continued.


	53. Chapter 53 - Gifts

They watched the breaking news; Four Molotov cocktails had been thrown towards the Sira dancing club. No injuries or damage were reported in the incident and one of the bottles had caught fire in the building's backyard. Two unidentified youths who had arrived at the scene had organized/controlled the evacuation of the crowd, saw to that all were safe, neutralized the terrorists and disappeared. The Jerusalem District Fire Services was crediting the two for saving many lives and asking them to come forwards. They were heroes who should be recognized.

Ari (their neighbor and IDF team leader) was interviewed and Eyal noticed he had MP's bandana in his hand.

Eyal breathed a sigh of relief and said, "They're OK, love. That's MP's wrist bandana. I'm guessing Ari purposely held it during the interview for us to get that he has MP and Jonathan. I'll text your father and Victor not to pull out the cavalry that IDF will take care of them. I feel helpless, MP has my car. Had we needed to get to them in a covert manner, we were stuck!"

Eyal looked at Sharon, she was tinkering with her watch. He asked, "Our tracer?"

"Yes, not proud of myself… MP activated it and I slept through it all!"

Eyal winced, "Same here, wasn't even wearing my watch, not proud of myself! We need to get back into spy mode and forget our wear and pain."

Eyal notice Sharon was not well, she started to tremble and he rapidly got by her side. He whispered, "Let it out, do what you have to, but let it out."

Her back against the wall, she slid down slowly. At reaching the floor, she began to sob. Eyal let her be till she reached out for him.

"How can you live with such treats, thought I was prepared, but this … this. Eyal, I don't want to worry about our kids every time they go out."

"Promise we'll talk, but not now. You, we are not in a state to think clearly. Sharon, I love my country and I'd do anything for it, but you and our family are my first priorities. If you don't feel safe, all you have to do is ask and I will comply, never doubt that."

"I know and you're right, not the time to take such a decision. They are safe and from what we are hearing, did one hell of a job. I just want to hug them both… Eyal what would we have done had they…"

"Don't go there, torturing your mind with what could have been will not help in any way. MP will need your support, this is not a typical mission where we have intel, protocols and backups. You might not like what I'm going to say, but love, you need to get some control over your emotions. Know you can do it, saw you pull it off for me, your father and sister while in very dire situations."

Sharon just looked at Eyal. He gulped at the intensity of her stare as she said,

"First time it concerns one of my children, it's not the same … believe me!"

"I know love, I know. To this day, the hardest thing I had to do was leave Avi behind, for what I thought, permanently when he was five. It's a pain that runs deep…."

* * *

They heard a car pull in the driveway. Jonathan was carrying MP who seemed to have injuries on her hands and knees. Ari waved and signalled that he'd be back later. Sharon got the first aid kit as Jonathan laid MP on the couch. Eyal took control of MP's care. They rapidly disinfected and bandaged her injuries.

Eyal informed all, "Her injuries are superficial, no need for a doctor. The one that I'll watch closely is her hands. Mostly first-degree burns but some blistering. Apart from that, scrapes and bruises. MP, you'll feel the pain tomorrow … sorry, dear! I'll give you an antibiotic for your hands and prepare some pain killers for you to take when needed."

Jonathan asked, "What are you doing with so much meds?"

"I like to take care of myself. The Jacksons have trackers; I have a pharmacy! We all do what is needed to keep a low profile."

MP looked at her mother. Eyal notices and pulled Jonathan away from both.

"Jonathan, leave them some time alone. You feel like talking?"

"Yes, would appreciate getting it out before I forget important facts. Eyal, it all happened so fast, timeline at debriefing is going to be tough and Rivka is going to put me out to hang … as usual."

Eyal chuckled, "That's one thing I won't miss…. Rivka's debriefings."

"Seems you kept avoiding them, care to share?"

"Nope, she'll kill me if I do. Let's say there were always mitigating circumstances."

"Not what I heard; dad always said you were Rivka's favorite and got free passes."

Eyal chuckled, "Ah … the pot calling the kettle black. You should know your father was right there next to me, most of the time!"

Eyal got Jonathan a beer and guided him towards the garden. He picked up Haya on the way. Nothing better than puppy love to de-dramatize a situation.

He handed the puppy to Jonathan and sat in front of him.

"Your father is on his way, best we wait for him. From what we got on TV, you and MP pulled off one hell of a job!"

"Eyal, I don't deserve any kudos. MP noticed the motorcycles and had a feeling something was not right. Never saw a girl change so fast. Eyal, she's one hell of a spy! Ordered me to get the people out and went about neutralizing three powerful bikes."

* * *

Victor came in and hugged his son.

"Damn, don't ever do that to me again! You just quit active field duty. What in the hell happened?"

Eyal summarized what Jonathan had just told him and both men let him finished.

"Dad, MP dare one of them and he took the bait. She got her answers and they knew they had just been made. She rapidly threw her knife at the driver of the first bike. I shot the man when he lunged at her. MP ordered me to take control of the crowd as she took the bike and rammed the other two with it. They only had time to throw four bottles (Molotov cocktails) before she neutralized them. At that time some were starting to panic. I had to rapidly come up with a plan. Spotted a couple of guys I know work for Mossad. They helped me make the crowd believe it was simply a drill. Dad, MP threw herself at those bikers, she could have gotten herself killed!"

Eyal shook his head and said through his teeth's, "Like mother, like daughter."

Jonathan continued, "The third rider was strapped with enough explosive material to blow up the whole block. I'm guessing their plan was for the first two bikes to get the crowd in panic mode with Molotov cocktails and the third (the suicide bomber) would have finished the job. Had MP not simultaneously rammed those two bikes, we'd be lone gone; all 100 or so of us!"

Eyal and Victor looked at each other. The Sira Club is known as one of Jerusalem's most avant-garde and eclectic underground clubs. The bar has several rooms including an arcade with a small dancefloor. With a panic-stricken crowd and that many rooms, it was a safe guess not many would have gotten out. They were beginning to realize how close they had come to losing both!

Sharon and MP joined them. Eyal had to laugh; MP was sitting in his wheelchair.

Sharon went to Jonathan and hugged him.

She whispered, "So glad you're OK."

"Thanks to MP; she's the one who saved the day."

Ari, who was coming in, added, "You both saved the day and more than 100 young Israelis! Many people owe their lives to your wits and rapid actions. Will not jeopardize your covert status, but Sharon, Eyal, Victor, wants you to know those two are heroes in my book! MP had a hunch on the bikes and Jonathan had the brilliant idea to control the crowd with the promise of three bills of 200 shekels for who would arrive first at three checkpoints on Sari Street (opposite direction of the action) the 'bomb simulation' team had put in place. That got them all thinking it was an exercise and they headed out to the street to try and grab the bills! Three Mossad tech opps were waiting with each 200 shekel bills, as promised! Don't think any of them realized it was a real bomb threat, hell some of them were smiling when we got there! That commotion cleared the way for this young man to ID and neutralize (permanently) a fourth accomplish who was in the crowd and also strapped with explosives. Their back-up plan; those basta_ds usually have one!"

Victor and Eyal looked at Jonathan, Victor spoke, "You omitted that part in your version of the story."

Shyly, Jonathan said, "I was getting there…"

Victor added, "I bet ... you're really are a Lavin … in so many ways. Nevertheless, I'm proud of both of you.

* * *

Ari and MP both asked, "A Lavin…?"

Victor put his head down and Eyal shot him a questioning glance. He knew Victor would not make this kind of rookie mistake. The man had purposely dropped Jonathan's newly found origins.

Returning Eyal's glare adding a dare, he explained to MP and Ari that Ruth, Lyse's mother and Jonathan's grandmother, had probably used a private sperm donation from Abraham seniors (Eyal's grandfather) since her husband was sterile. She gave birth to a baby girl – Lyse (Jonathan's mother and Eyal aunt). That makes Jonathan, Eyal's cousin. We have DNA proof of it all."

MP looked at her mother in panic, Sharon laughed, "Dear, you and Jonathan are not blood related. He's Eyal cousin … but Eyal is not your father! You two dating is permitted!"

She turned towards Victor and asked, "If you're talking that means Uncle En got the necessary proofs?"

Victor answered, "Yes, hospital records existed, Ruth had cleverly hidden them but not enough for a Mossad officer not to uncover. It turns out Jonathan's grandfather, Nissim (Ruth's husband) knew of the procedure but Ruth, Abraham senior and Saray Lavin made him swear never to talk about it. Enos and I met with Nissim and I … well let's say it didn't take me long to realize he knew the truth. He was relieved that it was finally out in the open. I asked Jonathan to talk to him about going public with the truth and he agreed."

Eyal asked, but he knew the answer, "Why push it Victor?"

"Eyal … you of all people should know that Mossad wanted it to come out. I couldn't risk being blackmailed with such a secret. I was tasked with getting it out in the open … or else."

Jonathan added, "I'm proud to be part of the Lavin family. Just hope it will go both ways."

Eyal said, "It will, don't worry. Why don't we take our house-warming to make some sort of coming out? Jonathan, Victor, what do you say?"

Victor let Jonathan answer, "No problem. I would prefer to announce it to Ima and Gabi in private. Would that be OK, Eyal?"

Eyal understood, "Fine with me, but be prepared to be considered as a son and not a nephew! Ima is going to dot on you… Gabi and I are a little too old and she misses being a dotting mother!"

Jonathan answered, "Great…. That's what I miss the most…."

Victor and Eyal nodded and put their arms on Jonathan's shoulder, Eyal said,

"Don't worry kiddo, Ima will be there for you if and when needed."

Victor spoke, "OK matter settled. Let's get back to the avoided terrorist threat. You deserve front page news but I'd prefer you to keep your covert status. One never knows when one could need it. Plus, it's IDF's turf, Mossad prefers not publicizing its presence."

MP spoke, "Victor, I don't want or need any recognition. We took out four bad asses, that's what matters."

* * *

They all heard, "Seems when in Israel a death wish runs in the Jackson family; like mother, like daughter! The difference is; my granddaughter is still standing … well so to speak!"

It was Ima and Robert. He went directly to MP and hugged her, Ima did the same then turned towards Jonathan and ruffled his hair.

Jonathan asked, "Chief Jackson, you're the one who spread the word. How?"

Robert teased, "Lucky guest? I'm no more Chief, by the way!"

Victor responded, "Lucky guest … my eye; you knew before Mossad or IDF did. I'd also like to know how!"

Sharon and MP looked at Robert and he OK them to speak. They shook their wrists and said, "Standard Jackson family tracking. We never leave home without it!"

Robert showed Victor his watch, took MP's wrist and said,

"Pairing her knife with a skin-deep sensor in her wrist triggered a signal on my watch. It told me who was in danger and where (GPS coordinates). It's non-invasive, only the holder knows their trigger and made of organic material that dissolves after use (non-traceable after one use). All my close family have them. It's what saved Eyal's life in the DMW mission, we were rapidly able to trace his exact location. They are not reliable enough for wide spread use but they've served us Jackson well … many times!"

Victor asked, "Only you have a receiver?"

"No, they come with a receiver. It's short range, but Sharon and Eyal should have gotten the message…. Seems they were otherwise occupied or were not wearing their watches."

Eyal and Sharon both winced as Victor and Robert sternly looked at them.

Eyal whispered, "Message taken and understood. It won't happen again."

Sharon seconded that.

Victor asked Robert, "Can you set up a father and son with that technology. This is a personal demand, prefer it be kept between us."

Robert smiled and answered, "I have an impressive inventory, that should not be a problem."

Victor turned towards MP and Jonathan,

"Jonathan, MP, I didn't have the choice to report this. I'm guessing you'll get a recommendation of some sort from Mossad and MI-6 and an invite to stay on active duty. Brace yourselves…. We can be persistent!"

Jonathan looked at MP, "We're OK, it's all in a day's work for people like us!"

Eyal took over, "Not so fast, what you witness and acted upon is a bit more than your usual brush pass or dead drop. Every time an officer draws his weapon, it is mandated that he receives counseling. **it's not discussable**!"

MP challenged, "I'm not Mossad…"

Robert rapidly added, "Mossad offered, MI-6 accepted. MP, it's mandated be it Mossad, CIA or MI-6. Young lady, you will comply."

Sharon knew that it was heading for a standoff between her daughter and Robert. She needed to find an out.

She ventured, "Victor, why not ask Gabi?"

"He specializes in long-term cases; every day counseling is not his duties at Mossad's."

Eyal specified, "He'll adapt and it's my call. It's a good compromise since they both seem to be against getting help from normal channels. Plus, he's family."

Victor replied, "Robert, what's your take?"

Robert smiled, "I'm retired remember!"

"Damn, stick in the mud MI-6…! What's your opinion, then!"

"I trust Gabi. I'll run it through Chief Young. Don't see it being a problem."

Victor added, "Just got an answer a positive answer from Mossad, but Eyal or I must conduct the debriefing. Eyal, IDF just ID the man Jonathan took down. Rivka relayed it to me. Take a look!"

Eyal looked at the incoming message and swore. Turning towards Jonathan and showing him his phone, he said, "Did you know who you were dealing with?"

Jonathan pinched his lips and answered, "Yes … recognized him in the crowd and concluded he was a fourth member. Told myself that if I was wrong, it would be one less on the most wanted list!"

Ari looked at Eyal's phone and said, "Hell, you gunned down # two on the Interpol most wanted list!"

Sharon and MP outed, "Way to go Jonathan!"

Ari added,

"I can see my neighbors are back and in outstanding form! I'll be going, guessing the shit is going to hit the fan at headquarters with that news and for us being upstaged by a junior Mossad agent! Mossad must be on cloud nine for getting one on IDF's watch! Sharon, Eyal, for tonight's homecoming, please don't get out the fireworks…. With your luck, Al Qaeda will think it's their cue to launch an air strike!"

Victor and Eyal teased Ari for a bit then both drew a straw for who would debrief Jonathan and MP. Eyal won … well lost!

"Great, just what I needed! By the way, MP, where is my car?"

"In the IDF crime scene zone and probably stuck there for some time, sorry!"

Ari, as he was going out, specified, "Don't worry, I'll make sure the news of the car of a known Mossad Officer being on the crime scene is erased from the intel. One of my men will have it in your driveway by tomorrow morning, no questions asked. All implicated at IDF know the drill; meaning that the identity of spies needs to be protected. Victor, I trust my team."

Robert threw Eyal his key's, "Here, take mine. Ima wanted to help Sharon for your housewarming and she also volunteered my help. Darling, I'm not cooking!"

Eyal closed his eyes, "Oupppssss, knew there was something I was forgetting. Do not worry for the party tonight; got a catheter to prepare food and house for a reception of 50 guests. They will be here after lunch. Don't want any of you working today. And love, before you strangle me; that catheter's family is from Vancouver and he knows how to prepare a Poutine. He even promised some cheese curds with a light brown gravy directly from Québec City. Seems he had a Canadian friend, who's also a chef, flying in today so he ordered some special ingredients. Seems a poutine is not a poutine without Canadian squeaky cheese curds! Kismet is doing all in its power to make me eat that dreadful dish again! So you will have your 'Poutine'."

Robert laughed, "Poutine, ate that once, for tonight I'll pass! Mister Man-of-the-world-wine-and-dine, how did she get you to agree to add that to the menu? Lavin, you're so screwed!"

* * *

Laughing at Robert's antics, Eyal went about letting Gabi in.

A nervous Gabi asked, "Eyal, got a call from Rivka and she said to get my tail here pronto. You OK?"

"Yes. Do you know of the latest terrorist attack?"

"Yes, heard it as I was coming over. If it wasn't for two …."

Gabi looked at the two youths and shook his head.

Turning towards Eyal, "The two unidentified heroes; MP and Jonathan?"

Eyal nodded and said, "Yes. They did good work. Mossad and MI-6 would like for you to handle the mandated debriefing when there is lost of life at an officer hands."

"Why me, not my specialty and not sure it's my calling!"

Victor took over, "Don't worry, your 'calling' will not change. This is a special case. We don't want their identity known even in the ranks of both our agencies. For all; IDF was and is in charge. The chatter of the presence of 'two heroes' will, in the next hours, disappear and summed up as an urban legend. The less we implicate third parties the best so Gabi your name was suggested and Mossad and MI-6 accepted. I wouldn't recommend you refusing. It goes without saying that the people present will also need to forget what was said here."

Victor slowly looked at all and they got the message. Sharon felt a shiver go up her spine at the intensity of the man's stare. Victor, like Eyal, was truly a dyed-in-the-wool Mossad.

Gabi knew not to argue and asked, "Could it be possible for me to be read in as for the protocols of such debriefings. Would not want to err, especially with these two. I will not, whatever the orders, play with the minds of people."

Victor's expression smoothened as he said, "It's already arranged. You meet with Dr. Blowitz this afternoon. Gabi, your security … will need to be upgraded for this task. You can consider it permanent and there's a pay hike attached to such an upgrade."

Gabi rolled his eyes, "Meaning my work load with also be 'upgraded'. I can see Mossad doesn't miss an opportunity!"

Victor laughed as he gave Gabi a small piece of paper.

Gabi looked at it then at Victor as he said, "I'll shut up now!"

* * *

Some time later, Eyal whispered, "Gabi, if you want out of this 'pay raise' I can speak to Rivka. That raise has a price; you'll be forwarded cases where our National security will be pending. You up to the stress it will bring?"

"Yes. Eyal, I couldn't care less about 'National security.' I'd never break a patient-doctor confidentiality whatever my security clearances are. My patients will always come first. If I am given hard core cases and help them, that will be my pay…. But got to admit the pay hike is hefty!"

"You earned it! Another matter that has to stay between us for a bit because I haven't had time to read in Sharon: I'll be your new boss, could that be a problem?"

"What?"

"This last mission (DMW) made me realize my family prefer I stay alive. Rivka offered me an acceptable compromise between field work, Dark Control responsibilities and a suit's job at Mossad. It's an eight-person team that will second Victor and provide counsel/assistance for officers in the field. It will also be our role to evaluate officers who were hurt mentally or physically in the field. I might be called upon to do some field work on occasions. The 'boss' won't be present on a permanent basis, since I'm the owner of Dark Control and will be country hoping between Great-Britain and Israel. Rivka accepted those conditions. I need to build an autonomous team that has enough experience to work without me constantly breathing down their necks. You and Uncle En were the first ones I asked for, that is if you accept. That you are family is not a problem with Mossad, if it's OK with you. Don't need your answer…

"I gladly accept. I've been asking for such a team since I've joined the Mossad's medical personnel. As it is, we all report to Rivka and/or Victor. How many times have I argued that a field officer should be pulled out only to look around and see that he's back in the field! I came to realize that I could yell my little head off but the suits (Victor and Rivka included) always went by protocol: an officer with a problem must be put back on the horse so to say – ready or not! I'm only a voice but with a team put in place to offer counsel, it is no more only a single voice. Something might give and lives could be saved."

"Gabi, don't kid yourself, there will be time where we will not agree, are you sure?"

"Yes! Got to admit, Rivka is one smart cookie. Victor has all of what is needed to be a good Deputy Director; he has no empathy whatsoever, but the man is open to changes. Those changes need to happen if our agency is to 'play well' with others. You, Eyal, will be able to implement changes and Victor's image of a cold and dark leader will stay on. You've studied how other agencies work, have friends in those rival agencies and are respected by them and your colleagues. Victor is feared. Each man is suited for the job that was handed to him. Rivka is putting in place her little army to bring the Mossad into the 21st century!"

"Welcome aboard, little brother. Your first task is to debrief Jonathan and MP."

"Do we report to Victor?"

"We work closely with Victor but I report to Rivka. My team reports exclusively to me. That was an important part of the deal."

"Smart, smart Rivka! Many very talented and senior people, sorry know he's your friend, just can't stand Victor's ways and some want out. Mossad couldn't afford to lose them."

Eyal chuckled, "You are the right man for this job! Yes, but I'm not Victor's proxy. Our role will be to help and fight for our people in the field. I want them to know they will be supported and if needed helped in their tasks. It won't be easy; we'll have timber to bring down before the field is clear."

"You can count on me. Now I need to meet up with Dr. Blowitz. How are Jonathan and MP? The news said four terrorists were dead, did they…."

"Yes and for both it's their first kill. Get them talking, they need to get it out. They'll put up a brave front and say that they've been trained for this but don't let them kid you. I've been there, they are not OK training or not!"

"Do you have an idea of how I can justify the killing of another human being, bad as he may be."

"In my book, no killing can ever be justified. But comes a time where we can be faced with a choice; them or us (and/or other innocent victims). Here's advice on how to go about it, up to you to use it or not: Make sure they understand that today they stepped into senior spy territory and did one hell of a job. Killing a target is a rare occurrence, some spies can go their whole career without using a gun. Hell, CIA junior spies are not even armed! I want those two to realize that what they did is serious business, way above their pay grade, did one hell of a job and it's normal to have questions and doubts. Especially don't want them thinking that they are simply 'killers on demand'."

"Thanks for the advice, I can see you've been there. I'm first a psychologist, not a spy. The advice you just gave me will give me insight on how those two feel; that's the difference between you and Victor. He would have told me to do my job that I was the psychologist not him! Eyal, I want you to know I was one of those ready to quit … spoke to Rivka. In a way, I might be responsible for you having to accept this job … sorry."

Eyal grinned, "You were a big part of it… But do not worry, it's what needed to happen. I could never accept Victor's position. He's the right man for the task at hand, don't doubt that Gabi. Mossad needs a strong and in control leader. Look at Robert, he and Victor are made of the same cloth. Gabi, they are a rare but needed breed."

"Still, I'm prefer working with you."

"I'll remind you of those words at our first confrontation…. It will come!"

"I know and I'm looking forward to it! Now, I need to brief up for the job at hand. You have the good doctor's coordinate and when he'll be expecting me?"

"**She's** at headquarters and **she's** expecting you at your earliest convenience! I'll be handling their official debriefing; I prefer you give them 24 hours for what they did to sink in. No use playing with their mind when they didn't have time to let their conscience talk to them."

"All the better! Will give me time to learn the standard protocol from Dr. Blowitz. Already like how you work brother!"

* * *

Gabi, on another matter; get a hold of Ima and meet with Jonathan. He has news I prefer you know before talking to him and MP."

Gabi shot Eyal an interrogative glance but knew he wouldn't get more.

Entering the living room, he hooked Ima and joined Jonathan. Jonathan gave Sharon a subtle glance and she led the trio to Eyal's office.

Ima spoke first, "Jonathan, hope this is not bad news. Are you and MP really OK?"

"Ima, don't worry, MP and I are fine. This is not bad news ... well I hope it isn't. How can I explain this…"?

Gabi chuckled, "From the start, son!"

Jonathan seized the occasion, "Not son, it should be 'cousin'!"

Ima and Gabi both asked, "What?"

Jonathan explained how his grandfather was infertile and that Abraham senior had donated his sperm for Ruth to have a daughter - Lyse (Jonathan's mother).

"I have some Lavin DNA!"

Gabi and Ima were stunned and could only stare at Jonathan as he said,

"That bad?"

Ima shook her head, "No, no, dear boy. You are more than welcome. It's unbelievable but soooooooo Saray and Abraham senior! How many times, when I was babysitting you, that I'd tell you how much you were like Eyal! All those years, I was right. You, nephew, are due some heavy TLC. I have some catching up to do."

Jonathan chuckled and let out a breath of relief, "It must be true. Dad also said I often reminded him of Eyal so much that he sometimes felt the urge to punch me!"

Ima spoke, "I can't believe Enos kept that secret all those years. How did he manage it? He's such a caring person."

Gabi explained, "Ima, that's why; he's a caring person. He didn't know it was a sperm donation, can you imagine what went through his mind – rape, force sex, etc. All the people involved were dead, except Nissim (Ruth's father and Jonathan's grandfather) plus Lyse and Jonathan were happy. Enos could never confront Nissim for not being Lyse's biological father. Keeping it under wrap did not hurt anyone, Enos laid it to rest, so to say."

Ima added, "But Jonathan missed out in so many family matters. Don't worry, son, you'll get your fair share of love, caring and even discipline … because if you are anything like a teenager Eyal, you're going to need my guidance on many occasions!"

Jonathan laughed, "I'll welcome anything you'll throw my way! Must admit discovering I'm part of the Lavin family made it a bit easier to deal with my mother's passing. My parents' close family is pretty much non-existing. I'm glad to add aunts, uncles and cousins to my family tree!"

Gabi added, "You need some guidance or a shoulder, we are all here for you, cousin! Don't ever hesitate. Ima will spread the word out to all, get ready for a warm welcome."

Ima motherly hugged Jonathan as he was fighting back the tears. "I will make sure the family knows it just got bigger. Jonathan, as Gabi said, you need a shoulder or a hug, I'll always be there for you."

Eyal interrupted and found the trio all teary eyes. Laughing, he said, "See you've been adopted…"

Ima stated, "Not adopted, he a full fledge family member and I intent on making it known to all. I finally have a young one that is eager to be dotted on!"

Eyal laughed, "What did I say, Jonathan! She's in mother-mode, brace yourself!"

Jonathan whispered, "It's just what the doctor ordered, Eyal! I'll welcome some motherly love and advice. You don't know how much you've loss till it is taken away. I just got a second chance and I'm going to take it!"

"Jonathan hate to break up your first family reunion, but we need to get ourselves to Mossad headquarters."

"I'll be right with you Eyal."

* * *

As they were getting in the car, Eyal noticed MP's and Jonathan's long faces, he spoke,

"Look, I don't like this more than you do, but it's mandated. Be glad it's not Rivka… Do you remember her debriefings, Jonathan?"

"Yes … one word comes to mind … painful. Hate having to relive it but glad it's you, Eyal. It will probably be my last so can't complain."

Eyal smiled and said, "You can always dream….!"

He continued, "Have a proposition: This family needs a second car. If you guys can choke out the time line of your story fast enough, we might have time to go look at cars. MP, you up to going car shopping?"

By her eyes Eyal knew he was in the running for step-father of the year.

As they entered Mossad's headquarters, Rivka was waiting for them. She congratulated both and gave MP a message from MI-6.

Rivka asked Eyal, "Victor is not with you?"

"No, we drew for who would debrief and he won!"

"Eyal, you're not his sidekick but head of a special support team … We discussed this yesterday, you both report to me. This was his job to do, you're not yet in 'service'."

MP head shot up, "What?"

Eyal closed his eyes, Rivka realized her error and rapidly left while whispering for Eyal only '_sorry_'.

Eyal spoke, "MP, please understand your news trumped mine this morning. I didn't have time to tell your mother about this offer from Mossad, give me a break here!"

Smiling she said, "That's going to cost you; I get to choose the make of our car."

"Deal. Now let's get this debrief over with! I have most of it, we only need to add a time-line and names."

Jonathan added, "Eyal, the guys that helped me will need to be reimbursed their 200 shekels. It was their personal money."

"Jonathan, your father saw to it. They got more than what they gave away, believe me. You won't be hearing of it because it's now a classified matter, but they were fully reimbursed. Guys, remember, we are going to **look** at cars … not buy."

Two hours later they were signing a contract for a white A-Class hatchback range; CLA-Class 4-door coupe, Mercedes, compact SUVs GLA. MP despite her hurt hands and knees wanted to drive it home. Eyal, sitting behind MP was trying to relax before facing Sharon. Buying her daughter, a car without talking it out beforehand and having accepted a new position at the Mossad … again without her knowledge … was going to sting a bit!

As they came in, Sharon was waiting for them. Looking sideways at Eyal, she said,

"Eyal, you're a Parent … not Santa!"

Eyal answered, "I'm Jewish… I don't do Santa!"

MP interrupted, "Mom, mom, it's in my name. My first car… I love it, it has everything I dreamed of."

Eyal calmed MP's exuberance. Winking at her, he asked to leave him some time alone with Sharon.

She whispered to him, "Sorry…"

Another wink as he said, "I'll live… I hope! Go, try out your new toy and leave me deal with your mom."

* * *

Alone with Sharon, he turned towards her and said, "Think we need to talk?"

She turned him around and said, "Yes, garden … now, Mr. Lavin!"

In the garden, he pulled her a chair and gave her a kiss, she didn't pull back or hit him. '_OK, I'll live, now where do I start!'_

Sharon solved his dilemma by stating, "E, since we've been together, you and MP always had a special relationship. I know you're proud of how MP and Jonathan handled themselves, but buying her a luxury car … we should have talked about this."

"You're right. I had told MP that after the debrief, we'd stop at a friend to **look** at cars. Figured they'd both needed a pick-me-upper after what they. Love, you've got to admit; we need a second car. People in our line of work cannot be stuck as we were this morning. Didn't plan on buying one … only look. Sharon, I saw her eyes light up, my friend offered me a good deal and…. I caved. What she lived through was in my country, I felt somewhat responsible. I know she's not my daughter and I should have gotten your OK first…"

"Stopping you; in no way are you responsible for what happened. As for the car; I'm not mad and I probably would have done the same. You are right on all counts; the situation we were in this morning is not something I'm proud of! Robert and Victor will surely sermon us for not being on top of things; we dropped the ball! That say, what I want you to realize is that we should have talked about it – I was only a phone call away! Also it doesn't sit well with me that it's such a luxurious model. A Hyundai, Toyota or Honda would have suited her fine. I love the new 2016 Porsche Cayenne, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go buy one because on of the kids did a good deed! MP is kiddo # 1 but we have two more and a third coming, who are going to expect the same treatment. Eyal, I don't have your budget and … well … it's not the way…"

Eyal winced, "Got you loud and clear. Didn't think of the message I was sending and the consequences. Sorry, sibling rivalry was never a concern of mine. When I wanted or needed something; I served myself. Don't worry, I'm a fast learner!"

Noticing he was rubbing his thigh, Sharon pushed his wheelchair to him. He rapidly sat in it and pulled her to him as he whispered in her neck,

"Thanks for not staging a yelling match."

She returned his kisses and teased, "Eyal, I do not yell, not my style. But I don't give second chances. You buy MP a home, you're dead… I have my ways … you'll be gone … no forensic evidences!"

Eyal gulped as he also teased, "I could ask Hanna to give you lessons on how to yell it out. No second chances … kill me now and get it over with!"

"OK, it will be three strikes and you're dead, deal?"

"Deal."

MP had covertly walked him, she spoke, "Mom, sorry for interrupting. Please don't be mad at Eyal. Buying the car was my fault. I knew he was feeling responsible for what happened and I played on it a bit."

Eyal turned towards MP then Sharon, "Sharon, did you know?"

Sharon smiled, "Had doubts, was trying to find a way to bring it up without hurting your feelings. But I'm happy she did before I had a chance. By doing so, she avoided herself a very serious 'mother-daughter' talk. It would have been painful … she's all out of free passes!"

MP handed Eyal her keys. He didn't quite know what to do with them. Breathing out loudly he said,

"MP, this was not a mission. In real life, when you sign your name on a bottom line, it's a done deal and cannot be easily revoked. That car is paid for and legally yours. Girl, we are trained to play people and if good at it, can pretty much get what we want from an unsuspecting target. I'm not one to follow rules, but there is one I rarely transgress; I don't play a loved one. The price is too high."

Marie-Pier had tears in her eyes as Eyal handed her back the keys. She said,

"A big error in judgment on my part. My conscience was realizing the consequences of what I had done while driving home. What would you say of a plan to try and make it right? Heard Nathan saying he loved his job at Dark Control, but the paper work was getting to him. I'm offering my help in getting him up to date with case files, training him on how I work at it and if there are translations that need to be done, I'm volunteering. Know I won't be able to pay 100% of the car but hope I can get back 100% of your trust. I cherish the special relationship we have, would not want to lose it. Eyal, I'm also a fast learner!"

Looking at her with a questioning glance, he asked, "For how long were you eavesdropping?"

"Didn't even get out of the driveway. The guilt got the best of me. Didn't want to interrupt you guys talking it out. It was not my place to meddle! Don't worry, what was said between you both will stay with you both. You guys are cute when you 'talk it out'!"

Eyal looked at Sharon, "Did you sense she was listening in?"

Sharon shot him an annoyed glance, "No!"

"Damn, don't know what is happening with our skills but seems we are in need of a couple of sessions of 're-training 101'. Are we losing it? Today is not my day; not proud of myself!"

"I'm right up there with you! MP care to explain how you went about playing two senior spies?"

Daughter shot mom 'I'm proud of myself' glance.

"Nothing special, came in from the back and got Haya moving for you two to assume it was her roaming about. Knew Eyal needed to talk to you so decided to stay invisible till the time was right. He still has a secret to come clean with..."

Eyal closed his eyes and pointed her finger at MP, "I'll deal with that young lady. Again, why didn't we hear you walk in? Haya I sensed, you I didn't."

MP shyly smiled and continued, "Noise is simply airborne vibrations. What we perceive as noise traveling "through" a wall or other object is actually sound waves causing the wall to vibrate. This 'vibrating wall' making the air on its other side vibrate. Regardless of how it travels, noise reaches its final destination— the ears—as airborne sound. That's what ears are, vibration receivers. Once you understand this, meaning that noise travels primarily through air, the best way to block it is to put something in its path. When in the field, my first recon is to create a true quiet zone. I did this the first time I entered this home. Know where to place myself so natural elements will block noise vibrations and moved some stuff to make it easier. Some layer the land or make an on-foot recon, I build myself a safe-anti-vibration-zone … a bit like a safe house."

Eyal looked at Sharon as he whistled, "Young lady, think you just gave me motives to try and woo you to the Mossad's ranks!"

Sharon chuckled while saying, "Why don't we compromise and she shares some of her 'savoir-faire' with Dark Control. MP, I'm also impressed! You sure you don't want to stay in the ranks of MI-6?"

Eyal pulled Sharon to him, "Look who's wooing now! Love, you're right; Dark Control could learn from her 'safe-zone' theory. MP, that's not your basic training, where did you get such knowledge?"

"Have an asset who's an audio engineer for the Cirque du Soleil, Sony music and staged a version of the Phantom of the opera. I noticed he could easily sneak up on me. I asked how, he gave me his price to train me and I accepted … voilà!"

Eyal bit his lips at seeing Sharon's face when her daughter admitted, in not so many words, having used sex to close a deal.

He dared, "Ah … it was that kind of deal … always very instructive!"

Sharon refocused, "Instructive rimes with destructive: Mr. Lavin, try your hand at that 'kind of deal' and I'll make sure you get the proper 'retraining'!"

"Don't fret, those days are way behind me, love…. I now have other ways to pay for services rendered! OK, enough for spy training 101, let's get back to the matter at hand: MP I accept you 'payment' offer."

"Eyal, I'd like to know what 'our' status, please be honest."

"MP, I'm disappointed but that won't change how I feel about you. I accept your offer to make it up. Call Nathan and arrange it. I'm sure he'll welcome you … arms wide open. I know I am! Young lady, want you to know that your days will be full, I plan on seeing to it! To seal a back to normal deal, I'd like for you to enroll in a crash course; Signature Law: What Signing a Contract Means."

"Eyal, I just got out of school, didn't intent on taking summer courses. Isn't me working for Dark Control enough?"

"MP, it's a package deal, you take it or leave it. Signature law is as important as your 'noise safe-place theory'."

"OK, you have any idea where I could enroll?"

'I'll arrange it; Hebrew, French or English."

"Hebrew, I need the practice."

Eyal gave her a hug and whispered, "Don't worry, you're still my special one!"

MP returned his hug, kissed her mother and was off.

* * *

As she was out of earshot, Eyal said, "Can't believe I let myself be played twice by a junior!"

"Eyal, she didn't handle/play the spy, she played the father figure … and that my dear is what kids do! Learn from it because they will do it again. Kids are worse than targets because they know what buttons to push."

"Funny, had an asset broken my trust in that way, not sure he would have gotten out unharmed; MP can't even be mad at her. I'm more impressed at her honesty and must admit spy abilities. Sharon, MI-6 is losing big on not trying to woe her back."

"MI-6 will not lose her and they know it – they are cutting her free for her to come back to them. As for not being mad at her; that's what being a parent or step-parent is. Kids will make you proud, laugh, cry, drive you up the wall, disappoint you, but you can't stop loving them whatever they throw at you. I'm a strong believer that the sacrifices, beliefs, and values parents implant in their children help determine the person they grow up to be. You, Mr. Lavin, just won my heart all over again with your handling of the situation. I'm also proud of my daughter for coming forward with her action. Wish she hadn't done it from the start…"

With a sly smile, Eyal added, "Don't worry, I intent on making her realize that her car won't come cheap. Nathan is the best to organize an op or land a contract, but he's the worst I've seen with paperwork. She has her work cut out for herself. If she can teach Nathan how to document contracts and missions, hell, I'll buy her another car!"

Looking sternly at him, she said, 'Over my dead body!"

Kissing her forehead, he laughed while saying, "Kidding."

Sharon cozied up next to him and asked, "With this last whirlwind, didn't have a chance to ask how your overnighter with Ari and Rivka went? Guessing that's what MP was talking about."

Eyal breathed in and said, "Yes. My meeting with Rivka went well. After Ari's 'house fire' seems something I said didn't go well with my boss. She tasked an officer to drill down on it and the guy didn't do his work properly. He presumed instead of inquiring. The evidence was pointing towards Ari, normal … that's how his dear 'wife' and Belenko had set it up but a simple call to yours truly would have cleared Ari. Rivka did what was expected of her. Point learned; debriefing should never be rushed. Conclusions; Ari will receive a recommendation instead of a blame, the agent will get was he deserves and IDF will have a written apology from me."

"A written excuse…?"

Chuckling, Eyal added, "Rivka's way of telling me she's still my boss. Didn't argue, she's right!"

"And Ari will get a recommendation? That will seem a strange move from Mossad. If it were me, I'd think cover up."

"No, the difference between a blame and a recommendation in the Mossad world is thinner than a sheet of paper. OK, situation dealt with. What did you drink today?"

Smiling at knowing not to ask why the meeting with Rivka took so long … she didn't need to know, Sharon answered,

"I drank plenty! E, Victor mentioned your grandmother's name was Saray. Pretty name."

Eyal smiled and said, "Noticed your eyes when it was mentioned. In Hebrew the meaning of the name is argumentative. It means 'my princess, my lady' in biblical Hebrew and 'contentious' in modern Hebrew. In the Torah, it's the name of the wife of Abraham before G_d changed it to Sarah. And that's not the best of it… 'Sharon' is a level fertile plain between Jaffa and Mount Carmel in Israel. In Hebrew Sharon derives from Sharai, a princess, from whence are derived Sarai and Sarah."

Sharon's face lit up, "Eyal are you telling me my name is 'related' to Sarai and Sarah! It's THE perfect name; Sarai, it will be if it's a girl. When Gabi and Hanna announced that they were going to name their baby Sarah, I was ... well … a bit mad, jealous and disappointed. It's the name I had wanted for a girl."

"Same here… But must admit; Sarai is a unique and exotic alternative. It opens the door to wonderful associations: My maternal grandmother's name was Sarah, Ima's middle name is Sarah, my sister Sarah was argumentative. Safta Sarai Lavin (my paternal grandmother) was a grand lady. Your name is connected to theirs and their strength and qualities I can see in you! Five ladies that will always be my princesses. If this little one is a girl, we shall name her Sarai … my sixth princess! Sharon, the number six is still alive and kicking! Plus, just realize there are a lot of 'S' in our name history."

Wincing he added, "Changing subjects; MP was right… I do have another 'secret' I need to come forwards with: My all-nighter with Rivka and Victor was not only about Ari. Darling, I want to grow old with all my princesses. When I was hospitalized in Washington, I talked about retiring from field work. This morning, I took the necessary steps to give me a fighting change of at least growing old: I won't be going in the field as a Master spy, be it for Dark Control, MI-6 or the Mossad. Rivka offered me a think-tank position. The DMW was officially my last, that's my promise to you! The Mandoline mission is still in our order book, but I'll be reporting to Rivka. Victor and I preferred it that way. Rivka will never admit it, but she was pretty proud of herself!"

Sharon's breathing was irregular and her lips were quivering, Eyal brought her to him and kissed her passionately while whispering,

"Don't cry, please! Hoped this would be 'happy' news to you!"

"Eyal, it is! In order to get married, we had to retire but…that didn't last long. Are you sure? You shouldn't take such a life-changing decision at this time. The memory of Belenko is fresh and your body is still recuperating. Leave yourself time. When we discussed in Washington, it seemed so far away..."

"No, it's decided and signed. Filled the necessary papers … I'm officially desk bound at Mossad as a part-time special team leader permitting me to manage Dark Control. I am not kidding myself; can't promise 100% out of the field, but it's a done deal contract wise. You, if desired, can be part of my team. It's up to you; field officer/agent, profiler or retiree. Sharon, my decision is final, it will not change if you decide to stay active."

"Eyal, can't say that I'm exactly where you are at but it will be a mix of retirement and profiler for your team. I want to be a present mom for this little one, field work and full-time motherhood don't mix. I was there for MP and Kevin and will give the same care to our child. Dave was an absent dad; his doctor career came first. You, I'm sure, will be a hands-on dad."

"Yes. I wasn't present for Avi, but this baby will have a father in all the sense of the word. Sharon, that's another reason why I accepted Rivka's offer; don't want you bringing up our child alone. Did it to Hanna and realize every day what a challenge bringing up a kid can be. Hanna did a fine job with my son, but I should have been more present."

She let herself fall onto him and wrapped herself up in his arms. Smiling he whispered as he pulled her against him, "Always ready!"

She hesitated, "I'm not …."

He rapidly positioned her so they'd be face to face, "Are you OK?"

Touched by his concern, she explained, "I'm OK, it's just that, well…"

He realized the woman in front of him was way beyond tire; not much sleep with a spiral of emotions don't mix well with pregnancy,

"Come, we both need some sleep."

As they settle in their bed, he circled his arms around her and sleep was fast to catch up to them.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they were awoken by a light knock. Eyal pulled the covers over him as Sharon answered. It was MP,

"Mom, didn't mean to disturb you, but it's past 11 and we are up to 27 guests tonight and that's not counting my brothers' party! Eyal, did the caterer tell you when he'd be here?"

Eyal sat up but had to rapidly pull the sheets on him, making MP and Sharon smile.

Realizing he had not been fast enough, he said, "You two like what you saw?"

MP answered, "Not what I saw, but what I got a glance of!" At that she whistled.

Eyal was lost for words as mother/daughter made a little 'we stumped him' dance!

He refocused and said, "The caterer's last message read that he'd be here after lunch. Talking about lunch, what would you like? I'm in a cooking mood!"

Sharon joyfully replied, "That's super, I'm not! Did I tell you how much I love you!"

Smiling he said, "No, not once today, I'm worried."

She gave him a well-deserved kiss. MP cleared her throat and added,

"Think I'll go down and wait for the party team to arrive! Eyal lipped, _'Thanks' _as he waved her off.

* * *

When Sharon and Eyal finally came down, they saw Avi, Kevin, Ismael, MP and Jonathan busy helping the caterer and his team.

A man came to Eyal,

"Eyal, you have quite a family. On such a short notice, I had a handle on the food, chair, tables, decorations, but … well… I was short staffed. Came in, talked to Marie about my situation and she put your boys to work. She's something because she had them on their toes and helping out in a matter of seconds. I promised the boys a special black light and dance videos on that big screen of yours, no added cost. Hopes it's OK? (Eyal and Sharon nodded that it was.) Eyal, is your daughter single?"

Sharon laughed, "No, the tall guy, the most obedient one, is her present boyfriend."

"The good ones are always taken. Returning to business; Eyal glad to announce that you will have Québec's original Poutine! If this crow likes it, I might even put it on my 'exotic' menu. Ordered what was needed from my friend Roland, he'll be joining me later (with jet lag and my special orders). I read up on the Poutine phenomena; it's interesting. I took the liberty of offering the original poutine (Roland will prepare it Québec style), but there will be an Israeli version. Is that OK?"

Sharon reassured him, "More than OK. That's the thing with the Poutine; the basics are fries, cheese and gravy but anything can be added to it. Many Haute Cuisine chefs have tried their hands at Poutine! What are the ingredients in your Israeli version?"

"Can't tell, it's a secret. Eyal thanks for this opportunity. Summer business is slow; too hot, too much to do or vacations. The Poutine might give me a needed boost!"

"Or kill it! Poutine is Sharon's idea not mine. While in Québec, tasted it and … well let's say, I didn't plan on eating it again."

"Eyal, the Israeli version, promise you'll like."

Eyal realized he hadn't made proper presentations,

"Where are my manners? Sharon Welby, my wife/Gary Wilson – my friend.

Sharon asked, "Wilson?"

Chuckling, Gary explained, "My Canadian father is an international art dealer as Eyal. He met my mother in Israel, they got married, moved to Vancouver, Canada, had two kids and returned to Israel to semi-retire. The big kids followed … never liked the Canadian rain and cold."

"How did you meet Eyal?"

Gary looked at Eyal, he signalled that it was OK,

"Eyal dated my sister for some time. She foolishly decided that she didn't want to date a man in the same business as Dad; too much traveling and long absences. Well, she got her wish - she's stuck with a man that won't get out of his chair! My sister had a great guy in Eyal. Never seen someone as thoughtful, skilled in hand-to-hand and a quick thinker on his feet. Look would love to continue chatting but I have work to do!"

As he was leaving, Sharon whispered to Eyal, "Asset?"

"Yes and a good one! My cover as an art dealer was a slam-dunk because of the deals he acted as a go between his dad and me.

"Does he know you're Mossad?"

"Yes … can't have an asset without giving them that tidbit!"

"You're right; he's good! He made as if you were in the same profession as his father."

"Ahhhhh … for him my 'cover' is **the real** thing; He's under the impression that I 'help' the Mossad (sayanim) because of my job and travels. I left him with his conclusions. Often tried to wheel him in as a Mossad officer but he never wanted to cross that line. I came to respect his wishes. I'd get the art deals, he'd pass them on to his father, daddy would gladly complete the orders and voilà, I was in business!"

And the sister?"

"Ancient history, don't care to talk about it."

She lovingly caressed his face, "She hurt you?"

"Sharon, I'm here with you and happier than I could ever imagine. Lots of water passed under my bridge, but I survived. Don't dwell on my past, please."

"OK, nevertheless Gary is right; his sister pushed away a wonderful man…. her lost, my gain!"

Sharon was talking with Eyal as she noticed a couple of guitars and drums being brought in. Surprised, she asked,

"You hire a band? Eyal this is a simple house-warming! Caterer OK and I'm grateful but…"

"Didn't hire a band, well yes, but they are missing a lead singer. Thought you'd like to sing for our guests. This night is not only a house warming but a new beginning for us. They are a couple of surprises… You got the Poutine, makes me entitle to add some 'Lavins' to OUR house-warming."

He lifted her chin and they lovingly kissed.

Jonathan interrupted, "Hey, you two lovebirds, can you let go of each other for at least a minute! Jeeezzzz I thought the teenage years were bad, midlife years seem to be far worse. Eyal, MP told me you were in a cooking mood … but when I saw it was taking some time … and the boys were starving, went ahead and whipped us up some Mixed Jerusalem grills."

Sharon shot Jonathan a questioning look.

Eyal took over, "Darling, there are no bigger snobs than Israelis when it comes to food! A Mixed Jerusalem grill is simply a mix of chicken hearts and gizzards, together with other chicken and turkey red meat all seared on a hot griddle in a mix of spices like cumin and turmeric. It is served in a pita with hummus, hot sauce and pickles."

Sharon eyes lit up, "Did you say pickles, lead the way Jonathan!"

Sharon left with Jonathan … the pickles were calling!

* * *

Looking around, he spotted MP. He invited her to join him in his office.

"MP, need your help. I'd like to surprise your mother. Thought for sure I'd be in the doghouse for keeping a bit too many secrets from her. Plus, me going behind her back and buying a car was not one of my best moves. Happily, she didn't bite my head off. I would have… had the situation been reversed!"

"Eyal, mom is not like Hanna. Not badmouthing your ex, but Avi told me a bit of how it was with you two. You've got to stop imagining what Hanna would do and expect mom to react in the same way."

Eyal shook his head, bowed to MP and asked, "Am I that obvious?"

"Frankly, yes! Every time you do an oops, you tense up expecting the worse. Mom doesn't punish, hit or screech, but she usually gets the wanted message out. Believe me, I know. Must admit, it sometime hurts more her way! Eyal you need to stop expecting the worse. You two are so cute together, it's unnerving!"

"Cute! I'll work on my guilt reactions, promise! Still, I'd like to get her something special and want to run it past you. She mentioned a Porsche Cayenne…

"Eyal, are you out of your mind?"

"No. Would she like a Porsche Cayenne?"

MP shook her head, "It's your life. Why not! Mom always had a thing with Porsches. You are not the only one that appreciates nice things, but she's not the extravaganza type. The woman doesn't like surprises and makes sure the persons close to her know it. I don't remember Dad buying her a nice gift … come to think of it, don't remember her receiving a bigggggggg present ever. Eyal … go for it. If you can manage it … buy it for her. It's time she let herself be spoiled and pampered. I know of something that would make her day if, after thinking it thought, you come to the conclusion that the car is a bit too much. In a couple of days, in Québec, the 'Festival d'été' is opening. It's 300 shows – 10 stages – 11 days of music. You buy a passport for under 100$ and can go to all concerts. This year, Sting and Peter Gabriel are giving a concert and I'm sure mom would love to be there. I have the Festival's app on my phone: the lineup for the Bell Stage on the Plains of Abraham will include sets from Rammstein, Duran, Ice Cube, Rae Sremmurd, City and Color, Bryan Ferry, Fetty Wap, Brad Paisley, Sheryl Crow, Selena Gomez, the Lumineers, Alessia Cara, Bahari, Brandi Carlile, Coeur de pirate, Fred Pellerin, Gojira, Julien Clerc, Kaskade, and Neil Finn (Crowded House). Download this app, you'll see!"

Eyal looked at her in disbelief, "And you said it was less than 100$ Canadian for all concerts! What do they do, sing 1 song and get out?!"

"No, it's goes from 2 hours to longer, it's a real concert. I have very special memories of the Festival d'été! Eyal, the more I think of it, the more it's the perfect gift for her at this time. Two weeks in Québec would be a welcome break from your hectic life. Nothing ever happens in Québec. Dad use to say it's the only place where my accident prone mom could stay away from her dark side. You could also benefit from some R&amp;R. If you are up to traveling and can get away for two weeks, she'd love that kind of gift. If you do decide to go, I want to be there when you announce it to her. Never seen my mom 'react' to a gift otherwise than a shy 'thank-you'. She's not the 'jump around I'm so happy' type, but like I said earlier, she always made it clear that she was not the 'gift' type. It would be nice to see how she reacts."

"It's a done deal" Eyal showed MP that while she was talking, he had bought six Festival d'été passports."

"Six?"

"You said you had found memories of that festival. I know for a fact, Jonathan loves music. Kevin told us that he missed his old home; Québec city and I'd like for Avi to see that Québec is not only a very cold place! We will be taking a family vacation, but the parents will have some much needed 'alone' time. I'll be asking Clara to join us."

MP just stared at Eyal, gulped and said,

"If Jonathan is just a quarter of what you are, I'm keeping him for the long run. Eyal you are the best, thanks for being … well for being you!"

She hugged him as Jonathan walked in, he didn't miss his chance and quipped,

"Hey, am I interrupting? Isn't she a bit young for you, **Cousin Eyal**… I'm now family but that doesn't mean I'm sharing my girl with you. Dad is bringing a date she's more your age; you should try your hands at her if you want 'a diversion'. Leave mine alone."

Eyal chuckled as he pushed MP in Jonathan outstretched arms. He asked as they were exiting the office, "Your father coming with a date?"

"Yes and we talked about her yesterday; Sandy Bednarz."

Eyal shot Jonathan an incredulous look then turned towards his wife, who was joining them.

"SHARON…?"

Sharon was fast to respond, "Promise Eyal, not my doing!"

Jonathan thought best to add, "I also … well, MP and I …. are also not responsible for this. What can I say, Victor is Victor! Eyal, they've been friends for some time. Don't think there was never anything romantic. Not Sandy's style to sleep with a married man but since mom died, she's been there for him."

* * *

Eyal nodded but seemed preoccupied by an arriving guess. He pulled Sharon near him and whispered in her ear,

"Two surprises for you in our guests; Ducky is back from London and Ziva/Tony are with him. They will be here tonight. Plus, another somebody from Washington is here; turn around."

As she did, she saw Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson walk in. Turning back towards Eyal, she said,

"How, when…"

"They just arrived, Nathan (_Dark Control's head of Jerusalem's office, Eyal friend and ex-Mossad)_ picked them up at the airport."

Annie dropped Auggie, ran towards Eyal and frantically hugged him. The caterers stopped to look at the two. Rolling her eyes at them, Sharon joined Auggie and offered him her elbow. He quipped,

"Guess she's hugging her Israeli friend to death!"

"Yes, she is. What's your situation? Not that I'm prying, just don't want to make an oups…!"

"We're together. It's still touch and go, but we're good. How are you dealing with pregnancy? It's hot here, reminds me of Afghanistan!"

"I'm not dealing well with the heat. Eyal panicked at my fainting episodes and proposed we return to London."

"Remind me to give you some 'tricks,' the army thought us for dealing with heat. Now why don't we separate our two lovers, I want my bear hug!"

And that's just what he got. Eyal had been standing not far from him and at hearing his request, he gave the man what he wanted.

Eyal always admired Auggie. Being blind, he had his limits, but the man had a way of successfully working a problem that defied logic often getting him into trouble with CIA suits (Joan Campbell in particular). That Eyal could relate to!

Annie spoke, "Sharon, look at you, you're really pregnant!"

Sharon laughed, "Well, I hope so because if it's weight gain, I have a problem!"

Eyal put his arms around the trio, "Gang, we have less than 30 minutes before the guests start arriving. Why don't we take some time by the pool and get caught up in our news?"

"Lead the way." Annie cheerfully said as she caught his arm, leaving Auggie and Sharon behind.

Eyal turned to her and said, "Aren't you forgetting somebody?"

He pulled Auggie near Annie and placed Annie's elbow so Auggie could take it. Then he put his arm around Sharon waist. That was a gentle reminder to Annie that their relation had changed. The move didn't go unnoticed, Sharon winked at Eyal and he gave her a quick kiss.

It was easy for Annie to befriend people; she didn't over-think how to connect and saw the good before the bad. That's what had attracted Eyal to her. For him, making friends or assets was not a simple task and he admired her special gift. The girl did, however, have the annoying habit of forgetting about other people in her entourage and concentrated a bit too much on her target. At this time, it was Eyal.

They settle down and Eyal was the first to speak,

"Want you two to be the first to hear this…"

Annie interrupted, "You two are retiring from field duties! You had talked about it in Washington, but must admit I didn't believe you!"

Auggie shook his head and replied, "There she goes! Annie, it was their punchline not yours!"

Annie looked at all and whispered, "Sorry…."

Eyal hugged her as he said, "_Enthusiasm will kill the cat_ … it's one of Ziva's twisted idioms but got to admit it's fitting!"

Eyal continued, "Yes, it's official! As you know, this last mission left some physical but also mental scars. A mentor once told me I'd know when to quit and he was right. The time is now. I have all what I dreamed of in life, down to the dog! I don't want to screw it up. Going in the field with doubts, at my level, is a sure deathtrap."

Auggie asked, "When did it 'hit' you?"

"When I woke up in the hospital but only made it official early this morning. Announced it to my love no more than 15 minutes before you heard about it."

Annie added, "So Sharon is not..."

Sharon corrected, "Yes, I'm following suit. I pretty much decided when I learned that I was pregnant. I'm not getting any younger and want to be a present mother for this baby and the other three. Something I'm not doing well while on missions. Had a gentle reminder from my son…."

Eyal corrected, "We had a gentle reminder! Family will to be our priority from now on. Mossad is putting up a consulting team to assist Deputy Director Victor and I'm heading it. Sharon, when she's ready, will help with the profiling and protocols for missions."

Auggie's eyes lifted and zoomed in from where those last words were spoken, he asked,

"Sharon?! Isn't she a spy from a 'rival' agency?"

Eyal chuckled, "She's a loan … some missions will probably be kept from her. Don't foresee that as a problem, my love deals well with secrets. We have an understanding that we come out with secrets when needed. It served us well up until now and don't see it being a problem in the future. Sharon has Victor's and Rivka's confidence. That, in itself, is quite a win."

Annie whispered, "Wow, who would have thought. Was sure you'd stay in the field while Sharon took care of the home-front. Whatever, I'm so happy for you both! I marvel at how you two deal with the dreadful 'secrets' and that you are not at each other's throats for Eyal taking this important decision alone."

Eyal responded, "It's not always easy. We both have many secrets and I'm sure some could cause a tsunami rift between us. Getting them out when needed is the key. It puts the secret in perspective and gives it a purpose. As for the decision to call it quits, for me it was an individual one. I love Sharon, but me calling it quits from my way of life was not her call. She did the same and I'm OK with her handling of it. We discussed our decision when it was a done deal."

Annie asked, "Sharon, how can you accept secrets and hiding of the truth?"

"It's not always easy and I sometimes do ask questions but I usually stick to the agreement. You two are having problems with how to deal with your respective past, aren't you?"

"That obvious?" Auggie ventured.

Sharon answered, "Yes, it's been there from the start. Guys, going to be honest: If you can't get a handle on the fact that you live/lived a double life, call it quits before one of you gets hurt and ruins your friendship in the wakes!"

Annie practically whispered, "That's what Arthur and Joan said but how?"

Eyal took the question, "By accepting, no questions asked that you both did/will live an individual life parallel to your love life. No other way, sorry. You can't handle this … like Sharon said; quit while you're ahead (still friends)."

Annie quipped, "The important word is 'tell when needed', not 'camouflage till it bursts out."

Eyal intervened, "Annie stop. Did any of what Sharon and I just said sink in? If not, don't even bother trying; you two are doomed! Annie, you are walking into the Master spy ranks and Auggie's been there for some time. You two will have it harder than Sharon and I because you're not on the same time line. Annie; Auggie being blind means he needs a more structure relationship, act on it. Auggie; some secrets will have to come out, deal with it. There, I'm done, got it out! Relationships are not my cup of tea!"

Auggie's hand was searching for Eyal's shoulder. He found it and added,

"You two just lived thought one of the worst kinds of hurdle life can bring. Proud and impressed of how you navigated through it all. We'll work on ours, promise. The 'tell the secret when needed' I will seriously look into. Might seek out your help."

Eyal responded, "Any time my friend, any time."

Annie concluded, "If Belenko could see us now!"

Eyal added, "Belenko succeeded in turning many lives upside down."

Auggie rapidly replied, "But the scumbag didn't succeed in breaking us and that is what we need to focus on. We suffered, loss battles but won the war!"

Sharon replied, "Love the way you put it Auggie, I second that!"

Sharon and Eyal apologized, they needed to great their guests.

As they were out of earshot, Sharon asked, "Do you think they'll make it?"

Eyal answered, "If they don't change, not a chance!"

Sharon agreed. "Well, we tried."

* * *

All invitees had accepted the invitation: Eyal's close family, Sharon's two fathers, Enos/Martha, Rivka, Victor/Sandy, Nathan (Jerusalem) plus Jamie (London) Eyal's seconds in command at Dark Control, Ziva/Tony, Ari/Shina plus a couple of surprises; Boris (Nathan had secretly invited his ex. boss), Hank Lawson (Boris's doctor) and Andy (Sharon's brother) add some colleagues from Mossad, employees from Dark Control. With the boys' party – It was a full house!

At one point Eyal signalled to the band members to get ready. He borrowed Sharon from Andy and gently pushed her in front of the mike.

"Now, do your thing. Have fun, love!"

Sharon asked the crow if they were up to having some live music. Eyal could see she was in her element and very at ease for working a crowd. After 8 songs she called it quits. The crowd wanted one more and she gave in.

"It's been a long time since I've sung, sorry for the problems with my breathing. As you saw I prefer pop-rock but for this last song, I'd like to make it a slow duet. Eyal, would you join me?"

Eyal's eyes spelled panic. 'Love, this is your time, no need to share!"

But all had heard the invite, Victor and Boris pushed Eyal on stage. Sharon could see he was not a happy camper but she knew how to soften the image he was presenting.

She whispered for him only, "Love, it's a song you know by heart. Often heard you sing it in the shower. You have a lovely voice. I'll take the lead; you'll do just fine. Please … for me?"

"Can't very well back down. You have me cornered. How many times do I have to tell you; I'm not a singer."

"You aren't, I know, but with the right song and partner, you can do it. Please, this song means so much to me! If you choke or don't remember the words don't worry. We will be three singing this tune. I have a recording of it and the drummer is going to play it while we sing."

"OK, OK, take the lead… I'll join in! Hate you!"

"And I love you for hating me but still being my singing partner."

"For **one** song …."

"Promise!"

Sharon took his hand and made him sit on a bar-style stool. She knew being able to lean back on something would secure him. She had tested it with him at Christmas time.

Sharon addressed the crowd. Their guests seemed amused at Eyal visible annoyance with his beloved!

"This is an oldie but it's my friend so to speak. It followed me from teenage to adult life. My father Harold Welby sang it to me when I could only see bad things in my life, Robert took over when he adopted me, we sang it together at my sister's wedding plus I have a special recording of the song. It was that recording that helped me get through the death of a partner, friend who I later learned was Eyal's sister. Today, I want to close the circle and sing it with the love of my life. Family and friends I give you; A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong."

Eyal breathed hard. Grabbing his hand, she hoped her self-assurance would be transferred to him. She also noticed Ima clapping loudly, her face lighting up and tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_That song must have a special meaning for Ima. I need to ask her when I'm done here.'_

The music and recorded version started. Sharon and Eyal joined in. The man who didn't think of himself as a singer was nailing it. Sharon even phased out to only do some back vocals. Eyal's performance had family and friends in awes.

_See trees of green, red roses, too,_

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white,_

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,_

_Are also on the faces of people going by._

_I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"_

_They're really sayin', "I love you."_

_I hear babies cryin'. I watch them grow._

_They'll learn much more than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

He finished by circling his arms around Sharon, hugging her and repeating, _'What a wonderful world.'_

They both shyly accepted the standing ovation.

Sharon whispered, "And you thought you weren't a singer."

Eyal answered, "That recording you have, where did you get it?"

"Funny you'd asked, I got here, in Jerusalem! When I had my accident, your Uncle played it for me when I became agitated and each time I'd calm down. Before I left, he gave me his tape. A couple of years ago I got it professionally remixed to better isolate that special voice. Don't know why but when I was in pain after the accident, I just listened to that voice and I felt a peaceful and appeasing sensation invade my body. I've used it in numerous dire situations. But not since being with you … that should tell you something!"

"Sharon, I know that voice. Come with me."

"What, where…?"

"Don't ask questions, we need to speak to Ima."

As they approached the buffet table, Eyal gently pulled his mother's elbow. Sharon was surprised to see she was crying.

"Ima, what's wrong?"

Then it hit her. The tape was given to her by Enos. She had asked who was the singer and Enos had said it was his brother…. His brother was Eyal's father.

She stuttered, "The song … it was your Abraham… Eyal's father?"

Ima answered, "Yes, how did you get that tape?"

Enos was next to them, "I gave it to her when I noticed Abraham's voice had a soothing effect on her. Never thought she'd keep it and use it to sing with one of Abraham's son! Eyal that was the best blast from the past I've witness of my living. You are your father's son! Please, I'd like to hear that song again but in a more private setting. Men don't cry when around people!"

Ima took Eyal's hand, "Son, I don't have the words to describe the feelings and memories I experienced at hearing you sing. When you sang at your Christmas reception I told you your voice reminded me of your father's. I stand corrected; it's the same! I'm with Enos, want you to promise me you'll sing that song again!"

Eyal pulled Sharon to him, "Do you realize what you just did?"

"Yes, you'll be signing at family gatherings!"

He teased her, "You're proud of yourself, aren't you!"

"Yes; for the result because you have a wonderful voice for a special type of songs; no; for not realizing that recording was of your father's. I should have connected the dots! They all say you have his voice, want to kick myself for not noticing."

"Sharon, they look at me and see my father. I have his stature and presence but sorry, not his voice. Listen to that tape carefully. You didn't pick it up because frankly I'm not a singer, he was. An aunt once told me I was a bass while my father was a baritone."

Sharon corrected, "The voice on the tape is definitely Bass, but yours is also. You and your dad sound like a sub-woofer speaker that a bass voice! It's in the vocal range where you defer. I'd say you have an octave below your father's. That makes your voice a lot harder to control, you need vocal warmups to be at your best. Bass singers are very much in demand in choirs and also in A Cappella groups did your…"

"He did both and was very much in demand. Sharon, do you have copies of that tape. I'd like for us to offer it to Ima. "

"It's already on Enos and Ima's phone."

"Thanks, they have that song in many recordings, it was his favorite, but that remixed version is remarkable. In those days digital recording didn't exist. It was the good old cassette recorder; it did not do him justice!"

"E, when did you know it was your father singing?"

"As it started. Sharon, I sing that song in the shower because I heard it pretty much every day as a child. Think it's the only song I know all the words."

"How could you hold it together? You gave a great performance!"

"My way of making him proud of me…. as Ima, memories were flowing. Brought me back to simpler and happy times, but for a first time I can honestly say that I would not trade my present with my past!"

As Ima, Sharon was wiping her tears.

Eyal cuddle her, "Hey, not the time to get all mushy … the Poutine is coming! Gary is preparing to announce his menu."

She hugged him back and added a kiss. He returned her kiss and pushed it up a notch.

Ducky elbowed him. "You two behave or get yourselves up to your room!"

Sharon teased Ducky, "Ducky, don't pull the puritan father figure on me! You should know, I'm not the obedient type."

Robert added, "How comes he gets a warning (carrot) and I get the stick!"

"Because you, Daddy #1, know me well; you annoy me on purpose. Ducky is not there yet and I'm giving him free passes. But do not worry … chasse le naturel et il revient au galop (_my true colors will shine through_)!"

Gary had planned a proper introduction to his meal. He made the band play the 'Oh Canada' and gave a detailed history of the dish. That got the guest talking. For the Israeli version Gary had added turkey schnitzel, black olives and za'atar (_a Middle Eastern blend of thyme, salt, sumac and sesame seeds)_.

Eyal wasn't impressed, "Great, he adds Israeli fast food to Canadian fast food, a match made in culinary heaven!"

"Hey, sour puss … look around. Our guests are already on their second serving and Gary's employees are scrambling to get more!"

* * *

Her words were lost on Eyal, he was looking at Victor and Sandy. From his concerned expression and darkened eyes, Sharon concluded that he did not like what he was seeing.

"Love, do me a favor, occupy Sandy while I speak to Victor."

"Why?"

"Sharon, don't argue and do as you're told."

"She your ex … meaning no more of your concern. Victor isn't manhandling her. What's with you ... jealous?"

Eyal grabbed Sharon's arm and spoke to her sternly in Hebrew. His mother overheard and saw his move. The woman discreetly approached her son and put her hand on his neck. To the untrained eye, it was as if she was straightening her son's suit, blouse and tie. It didn't take long for Eyal to let go, the pain that was running down his arm was unbearable.

Ima whispered, "Eyal Lavin, never and I mean never lay a hand on Sharon. Don't know what's wrong but nothing she said or did deserves that kind of treatment."

Robert approached, he knew Ima had Eyal in a submission hold. He asked what was wrong. Sharon spoke, "Ima, dad, leave us, please?"

Ima shot Eyal a pair of eyes that sent shivers down Sharon's spine. The woman was more than mad.

Turning towards Eyal, Sharon barely recognized him.

"Eyal, what's wrong?"

"Come, we need to talk."

As he went to her, she backed up.

He winced at seeing she was afraid of his next move towards her, "Sharon, I lost it, never wanted to hurt you. Not proud of myself and Ima's tough love move struck a nerve and is still hurting as hell; both - physical and mind! Come with me, please? Promise, you'll understand. I'll join you in the kitchen. I need to make sure Sandy doesn't leave the premises."

Eyal went to talk to Nathan and joined Sharon in the kitchen. She didn't know what to think but her arm felt like it still had Eyal's hand around it. Never had Eyal laid a hand on her, something must really be wrong. He appeared, went to the freezer and took out the bag of frozen peas he'd often use on his knee. Pushing up Sharon's sleeve, he applied the cold bag on her arm.

"Damn, I'd kick myself!"

"Eyal, what's wrong?"

"I read lips, that's what's wrong! Sandy, by some miracle, is pregnant and Victor wants her to get rid of it."

"Oh, my God!"

"Please, leave g_d out of this conversation!"

"Eyal, what can we do?"

"Maybe what I asked of you earlier."

"Eyal, I'm sorry, but you should have given me something more to go on. We should get ourselves a pet phrase and at hearing that phrase … we do what the other is asking, no matter what."

"Good idea, but we don't have time for games. You're the extraction specialist … do your thing. I need to talk to Victor alone. We take 10-15 minutes, mingle then you get Sandy out of Victor's grips. I'll then tackle, my dear friend. Sharon, you might need to close this party alone, you OK with that?"

"Don't worry, I have your back."

He gently removed the makeshift ice pack and winced. "Damn, that's going to bruise. I'm sorry."

Sharon approached him and, in a flash, pinched his arm. He had to stop himself from screeching out.

Sharon said, "There! We're even and I got it out of my system. We'll compare our bruises tomorrow to see who has the most colors!"

Eyal had to laugh, "Ms. Welby, you have the most unconventional ways of dealing with a tense situation. Damn, I love you!"

At that Ima came in to join them. Eyal saw she was mad, but at the same time his mom seem devastated. Sharon pulled on Eyal's hand, "I got this, go!"

Eyal kissed his mother's head and darted out. Ima looked at Sharon and motherly rearranged the pea bag while saying, "He had, at least, the decency to threat you properly! Dear what happened out there?"

"Ima, this has to stay between us. I am going against my better judgment and will tell you the truth. Eyal read Victor's lips. Victor's date is pregnant and he wants her to have an abortion."

"Are you talking about Sandy Bednarz? Eyal dated her after he and Hanna broke up. She's a lovely girl inside and out. Sharon, he must have read wrong. Sandy can't be pregnant. She has this condition … wait it's…. can't remember the name but she has scar tissues on her uterus. Eyal knows about it."

Sharon said, "Asherman's syndrome?"

"That's it!"

"Well, if Eyal is wrong, he and Victor will have it out. Nevertheless, I need to get Sandy away from Victor. Care to help me spy mama? Ima, you still have it. What move did you pull on Eyal. Don't know that one, but it looks effective. When this party is finished, I want you to teach it to me!"

"Funny, it's the only paralyzing technique I remember! I lost it when I saw Eyal lift his hand on you…."

"Ima, I don't want to pry, but the way you reacted…. Abraham…. did he ever use force on you?"

"Never!"

"Bull…."

"Sharon, it was a different era and …. yes, it happened a couple of times in the beginning of our life together. His father (Eyal's grandfather) witness it once and don't know what he did, but Abraham never laid a hand on me again. Sharon, he was a loving husband but he saw things in the Israeli army that no human being should witness. All his life his eyes were sad … a tortured but gentle soul … a lot like Eyal's when he ended his family life with Hanna. I always dreaded Eyal had that mean streak in him. That boy had all the signs and his father's gentle soul and expressive eyes."

"Ima, I can assure you he doesn't, well he might but it's under control. Your son is going to need your forgiveness after this party is over. Ima, tell Eyal about his father. It's the only way he'll understand why you reacted as swiftly as you did. It might also help him understand where his reactions (temper) are coming from at times. The best way to stop such a cycle is to talk about it openly. Has Robert told you of his struggles?"

"He did, told him about Abraham. I can't destroy Eyal's image of his father. Abraham did as Eyal did to you, he squeezed my arm. Didn't hit or slap, didn't even speak roughly to me. It happened not more than three/four times and we were married 20 beautiful years. Having known beforehand, I would have married him over and over. He was a wonderful husband. What pushed Eyal?"

"He has the strongest loyalty to his family and friends than I've ever seen in a man. He'd die to protect his love ones. Just have to think of our last mission to see that I'm right (Ima closed her eyes in pain). Tonight, I didn't catch that he was on protective duty for Sandy and he lost it. Remember when my sister had her breakdown and I wanted to speak to her at all costs. I pulled a fast one on Eyal and Robert to go about my plan. You were the one that cornered me and explained how me wanting to help my sister at any cost could do her more harm than good…"

"Yes, it was a crazy stunt…. (_She stopped_) I get it… What Eyal did is still wrong, but as I helped you, I owe my own son the same understanding. Will find a way to tell him about his father and why I reacted the way I did. Now…. what is your plan to 'extract' Sandy?"

"Well, spy Ima, you have an idea?"

Ima face changed from concern to 'once a spy, always a spy'. Sharon silently laughed.

"Long time I haven't thought as a spy."

"If you stick with Robert, don't worry, you will again. For now, I need your help. You have an idea on how to extract Sandy without a Master spy, head of Mossad, realizing he's being played?"

To be continued


	54. Chapter 54 - A car and a trip

**Would really appreciate a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

Team Sharon/Ima approached Victor and Sandy.

Victor's face changed from annoyed to amuse. Sharon gave him a quizzical look because if she hadn't he could have picked up something was going down. He winked at her as he whispered '_women_', Sharon rolled his eyes at him.

Ima touched her daughter-in-law's shoulder and said, "Kahlah could you get me some water and while you're at it, get yourself a bottle. No fainting episode on my watch!"

Sharon lifted her palms and slumped her shoulders as she said, "One misstep and the Lavins' are going to force feed me for life! Mayim tossesim?

"No plain water will do. Israel's summers can be brutal and you are as hard-headed as any Lavin! I'm 'reminding' you for your own good as I would any child of mine!"

Victor quipped, "I would not argue with that lady, she has one mean whip!"

* * *

As Sharon left, Ima asked, "Victor, could I borrow Sandy? I'm planning a baby shower for Sharon and… well, at my age don't quite know what's 'in' for that kind of even. Also, Sharon is Catholic, Sandy's mother was Catholic; she should be able to properly guide me."

Sandy replied, "I would love to help and I don't need Victor's approval."

Ima shyly answered, "Sorry, if I interrupted…"

Sandy took over, "Ima, we were fighting and I, for one, welcome your interruption. Come, let's find a 'safe-place' where we can talk."

Ima hesitantly looked at Victor and he shot her a friendly wink. Sandy was being Sandy; fiercely independent. That attitude had caused her own son many emotional moments. It seemed like yesterday that she had tried to reason/explain to Eyal that his attentive behavior was lost on Sandy, even considered invasive. Sadly, after his breakup, Ima had had a front row seat at Eyal building a wall to protect himself from further emotional hurt. There was nothing she could do, but in a way, it was necessary if he was to continue working for the Mossad. What she hadn't expected was being kept outside that wall. Eyal pretty much shut himself off from all friends and family members. Ima never believed his 'speeches' on how it was the only way to protect his loved ones from the possible dangers of him being a spy. It had been a difficult 10 years for Ima to be on the sidelines. She had seen her husband's sad eyes and tortured soul being transferred to her son. Abraham had often told her that if he had not met her before his army career, he would surely have prematurely ended his life. As Eyal, Abraham could never quit his work; too many people depended on him and he was in a position to do good even if it was at his emotional demise. Like father like son. How she prayed for Eyal that Cupid would hit and hit hard. She had had the glitter of hope when he had returned from a mission in Zurich, but had soon recognized the signs. He had, again, met up with a Sandy; a woman who didn't need a protective and attentive lover. As Sharon entered the picture, Ima knew from the start that this girl was the 'one': She was family so to say, having been with Sarah in the terrible terrorist attempt that had cost Sarah's life; she was Eyal's equal work-wise and took his temper in stride. But the girl also had her personal battles and needed Eyal to guide/help her thought them. Ima was a firm believer in karma and she was sure Eyal's and Sharon's karma's were destined to be one. Their relationship would be a wounding road, but Ima could now breathe easier…her son was loved, accepted, needed and understood for who he was.

* * *

Ima purposely guided Sandy to Eyal's office. There, Sharon and Eyal were waiting.

At seeing Eyal's worried expression, Sandy lowered her head,

"Damn, spies… can't hide much from that crowd!"

Ima held up her hand, "Sharon, you should return. Sandy's absence and mine are justified, but Victor is expecting you to bring me a bottle of water. Go!"

Sharon closed her eyes and smiled, "When you take points, merger Ima _(spy Ima)_, you take points! Have to admit, you're right!"

Eyal threw her a bottle of water, "Don't forget this!"

She said to herself, _"I'm definitely slipping!"_

Ima added, "Take two, one for you and one for me… remember!"

Sharon looked at both, "You two having fun at my expense?"

With a wonderful ear-to-ear smile, Eyal added, "Yes and it's a real treat!"

That got him a pinch that made his mother and Sandy wince.

As Sharon closed the door, Eyal approached Sandy. He was wheelchair bound, his knee and abs were acting up. Pensive, he signalled Ima to leave them.

"Ima, I need to speak to Sandy one on one. Take this staircase, it leads to the guest room. Promise it won't be long. Sharon or I will be up… and I didn't forget; we also need to talk."

Ima nodded that she understood and was off.

"Sandy, I'll be blunt; are you pregnant?"

Sandy's tears confirmed that he had hit a bull's eye.

"My doctors think that the strong antibiotics 'rifampin/rifabutin' I was taking interfered with my 'natural' birth control; Yes, I'm pregnant!"

Eyal whispered, "Damn!"

Sandy continued, "What am I going to do? Victor just lost his wife in awful circumstances, he has a high-profile job and mine is covert! Good judgment is a necessity in my line of work."

"Sandy, it takes two to tango and good judgment is required from both. Look, you don't have to answer, but with your condition is having a baby a risk to your health?"

"Thanks for your concern. Happy to say that we are both healthy. Doctors are saying that since the miracle of conception took place and that I want to keep the baby, I should take it day by day. At 20 weeks, the scars (bands) were, as expected, refusing to stretch and the baby was (still is) a bit undersize, but on my last ultrasounds two bands (there are 4) have been pushed out of the way by the baby. Smart kid! One small band has completely disappeared and the other is not in the way. Doctors think it might also get a baby push. I'm scheduled for another ultrasound at 28 weeks to make sure there are no entanglement. The odds were stacked against this little girl! The only concern doctors have is a band snapping, that might break my waters. Every week that goes by my baby girl is bigger, stronger and more likely to survive! I want her, Eyal."

Turning, Eyal winced as he asked, "Sandy, I'm not one to meddle, but if you're 20 some weeks pregnant….

"Yes, Eyal; Victor and I slept together while Lyse was alive."

Eyal eyes were gleaming, "Did Victor, in any way…"

"Eyal, stop. Victor didn't force anything on me. He was trying to cope with his new responsibilities at the Mossad, Lyse had had a very powerful anxiety attack and I was a wreck after hearing that I needed an operation that could leave me paralyzed. He invited me with the line; '_Let's get a drink, we might both drown in it and our problems would be over.' _At the Club, I noticed his hand was bleeding (he had to restrain Lyse) and I offered him to come to my apartment for me to fix him up. Less question on the Mossad front."

Eyal's eyes looked at the ceiling as he said, "Sandy…."

Shyly smiling, Sandy added, "I know Eyal, _Deja Vue_; me caring for you after you had punched a wall to let off steam after a fight with Hanna. _What can I say, I did it again!_

"When did you find out?"

After my operation… at 22 weeks. The doctors were as surprised as I was. The fetus was monitored and it did not affect that little girl one bit. I've been through three weeks of tests, bad news, good news and jilted nerves but I lived! She's a fighter, Eyal. I will not kill such a child."

"You should not have coped with such emotions alone! It's too late for a regular abortion, not that it was a solution from the start. Sandy, I'd like to talk to Victor."

"Eyal, you know me. I prefer taking care of my affairs."

Eyal shook his head, "I know all too well. Girl, you are no more the center of your universe. It takes some getting use to, believe me."

Sandy smiled, "You can read right through me, that's what unnerved me the most about you. I accept your offer to talk to Victor. But you must know; I'm going to have this child. This is **my** miracle and **I** will take full responsibility for it. I'm not asking anything of Victor…well… maybe to let me go."

Eyal closed his eyes and added, "Sandy, Victor is the least of your problems. You know the Mossad. I go to Victor and he doesn't want to see your side of it… I will go higher. Are you ready for what could fall?"

"Eyal, I'm Mossad, I know how WE operates. That Victor likes it or not, I won't/can't hide my pregnancy from the Mossad. My letter of resignation is already written if it comes down to that. I don't plan on mentioning the father."

"Sorry, but they will demand it. That kind of 'secret' usually comes out at the worst moments. Victor is now deputy director… Mossad must be looped in. What are your plans?"

"Told Victor I was ready to leave Israel and relocate wherever he chose or the Mossad dictated. For Victor, the only solution is a hush abortion."

"It is a viable solution, but at 25 weeks it's not an abortion so to say. They induce labor and you deliver a stillborn. Sandy, not something I would want you to live through. Especially if you desire this child."

"My dear Eyal, I can see you still have your protective nature. Though for sure Mossad would have shaken it out of you!"

He chuckled, "They tried… life always found a way to remind me of who I really was. Enough about me. I know it's personal, but I need facts; Sandy, was terminating your pregnancy ever a solution?"

Sandy softly kiss Eyal's cheek and explained, "After the operation, when they told me I was pregnant, this girl panicked. I conjured up many scenarios and terminating the pregnancy was on the top of my list. Asked the doctors for 24 hours, calmed down and analyzed my situation. I grasped the miracle that had happened. Had I acted on hearing the news, I might have done what Victor is asking of me today."

"Why did you only tell Victor tonight?"

"I didn't, he guessed. Like you, he knows a woman's body. I'm 25 weeks, I have a slight baby bump. It didn't take Victor long to do the math. He asked, I answered."

Eyal rubbed his hand on his chin, "Great… I'm going up against raw emotions in a Pitbull's mind! Sandy, had you plan on telling him?"

"I don't know Eyal, I just don't know. I'm only coming to terms with the fact this baby is viable and that I could be a mother."

"I'll talk to him, but from you, I want a promise…"

"I won't leave you standing as I did when I decided to end our relationship. After this hurdle is behind us, I want us to sit down, talk and you'll get a long overdue apology.

Eyal kissed her forehead and whispered, _'I lived and deep down understood your motives.'_

* * *

As he reached the garden, he saw Sharon and Victor entertaining the crowd with a juggling act. Sharon was sitting on Victor's shoulders and they were juggling four or five water bottle with blinking lights in them. He had to give it to his wife; for extractions and deceptive tactics, she was the best he'd encounter.

Victor gently put Sharon down, Eyal pulled her to him and shushed her with a quick kiss while pulling her hand for her to drink water. She smiled and pinched his lower abs.

"Ouch… that hurt! Is this your pregnant woman 'thing'? Please switch to pickles… less dangerous on my health!"

"Sorry, but you put your hand on baby's time bomb!"

Eyal laughed as she darted for the bathroom.

Looking at Victor, he stated, "Victor, we need to talk."

At Eyal's eyes, Victor knew… "Where is Sandy?"

"None of your concern for the moment."

Victor snickered, "Should have guessed Daddy Warbuck; your ex came crying!"

"No, not her style! I can read lips… remember? Come with me, please."

Defiantly, Victor said, "And if I don't?"

Eyal was quick to state, "If our friendship means something to you…."

"Eyal, this is not your problem. You are my friend but…"

"**This** is something you need to think through with a person who knows you."

"Eyal, look around. You are the host of a party."

"Sharon will take care of things, not a first for the girl. Come."

Ima and Sharon appeared and Eyal signed to both that he had things under control.

Victor shot them a side glance and asked, "Could I have been set up?"

Eyal chuckled, "By the best!"

"Think your mother could be talked into joining ranks?"

"Victor quit staling!"

"OK, OK, you win… friend!"

Victor playfully pushed Eyal into the house. "If I must, where do you want us to do this?"

"My office."

"Sandy, is she waiting for us?"

"She's safe and promised not to bolt; that's all I can say. Now, sit and listen… please."

"Eyal, don't…"

"Victor quit the act: Sandy is expecting and she is in her right to see this pregnancy through. Sorry friends, there is nothing you can do about it."

"What I can and will do is none of your concern. It's my problem."

"Victor, I know you…take the time and think things through."

"You know me… the old me maybe, but the man I must be today; nobody does. Eyal, I'm the Director of Mossad and my wife was just brutally murdered. This comes out and our window of opportunity just closed."

Eyal asked, "_Our window of opportunity_… what in the hell are you talking about?"

"What happened to me is awful and many agencies are expressing sympathy towards the Mossad. I need to play on that."

"Victor, don't make this job a life endeavor; Eli David lost his family and mind and Rivka Singer is still searching for a child she was forced to give up."

"I cannot be a father at this time. Plus, with Sandy's condition, it is dangerous for her. This pregnancy has to be terminated. It will be killing two birds with one stone. Sorry… very wrong choice of words!"

"No, right words; it's plain murder…. This is not you, Victor, something is not right. Talk to me."

"Eyal, leaves me deal with this."

"Sorry, friend, I can't; a life is hanging in the balance."

Victor sat down at seeing his friend, who had gotten up from his chair to be able to talk at his level, trying to hide pain.

"Eyal, sit down. You know I could use your pain to my advantage?"

"The fact that you are not tearing right through me means you want to talk. Victor, I'm the same Eyal, the same friend. With all that happened to us lately, that didn't change. Well, on my side, at least."

"Same here."

"Victor, what is really the problem? You always, as I tended towards pro-life with some pro-choice views. 'Reading' your conversation with Sandy and learning that she was pregnant (I knew she had Asherman's syndrome) and that you wanted her to have an abortion (I knew you were pro-life), I was seriously doubting my lip-reading skills and thinking of retraining 101!"

"That, I can arrange!"

Eyal rolled his eyes at his friend, "VICTOR!

"OK, OK…"

"That explanation about a 'sympathy' window of opportunity for the Mossad is crap. I happen to know Mossad is just fine with being known as secretive and deceptive. It keeps our competitors and targets on their toes!"

Victor slumped and said, "Damn, I don't want to look at a child…"

"Your child, Victor!"

"… **my** child and be reminded that I was cheating on Lyse when that… my child was conceived!"

"Victor, it's me you're talking to… not a first for you cheating on Lyse. Why the sudden guilt? That a child was conceived is one thing, but the guilt… hell …."

Victor put his head down. He guessed Eyal had uncovered his secret; when he had slept with Sandy it had meant something to him. It was not a simple encounter or a one night stand to make him forget Lyse's mental illness and physical attacks.

Victor added, "Didn't take you long to figure the 'remorse storm' I've been living with these past weeks. Yes, like you said, not a first for me having an extra-marital affair, but with Sandy it was different. Eyal, for a first time, it felt as if I WAS cheating Lyse. With Lyse's mental problem, I often needed an out and well, resorted to extramarital affairs. Made sure they were never any strings attached and that I was the one doing the 'invites'. A bit like you, my friend."

Eyal quipped, "Mines were a lifetime ago and I wasn't married. Continue talking my friend."

"Like a true interrogator; give a little demand a lot. Eyal, it just happened and the awakening was painful. My time with Sandy was not only an act to let out steam…."

Eyal chuckled, "She said the same, well not the cheating part!"

"Now, do you understand why this pregnancy needs to be…?"

"No. What I understand is that you put yourself in deep shit at the worst of times. You can't erase the slate and start over."

"Why not? The pregnancy is at risk and it could end her career… and mine. There is too much to lose for both."

"I agree, but it's a two-way street. Victor, do you realize your 'solution' might push Sandy in the same path Lyse fought with all her life. Different problem but nevertheless a mental illness. It will be one hell of a life for Sandy. You, of all people, should know what you could be sentencing that woman to. Victor, I'm asking you as your friend; think about the choice you're making. I know, if you push, Sandy will cave…, but at what price?"

Eyal could give his friend guidance, but one thing he didn't have was a solution to his delicate situation.

"Victor, you have strong feelings for Sandy?

"Yes and I put myself in a situation where I'm damn if I do and damned if I don't! Eyal, like I said, sleeping with Sandy meant something. Maybe Lyse sensed it and… well let herself go… to give me a chance to have a chance at a normal relationship. That would be my Lyse…. Eyal, I feel like a basta_d."

"Don't go there, Victor. Lyse loved and accepted you as you were. I read the gory file of what happened to her, no way she could have escaped or purposely given up. Don't think…."

* * *

The door was roughly opened and in walked Rivka Singer.

Eyal was besides himself, "Victor, you were bugged…?"

"NO!"

Eyal turned towards Rivka and stated, "Rivka, this is a private matter between friends…"

"The hell it is! I know of the matter you are discussing. Officer Welby get your pregnant little self in here!"

If Eyal's eyes had been bullets, Sharon and Rivka's bodies would be riddled with gunshot wounds.

Eyal spoke, "You two better have a good reason for crashing in…"

"Officer Lavin, I don't remember asking you to speak. Consider this meeting official Mossad business, am I clear?"

That refocused both men. Sharon was even a bit surprise at the respect they both gave Rivka.

"First, very nice party and I'd like to thank Eyal/Sharon for inviting me. I was having fun and mingling… by the way! Eyal, don't worry, party is pretty much over. I didn't act till I saw it was 'let's get back home' time. Sharon was a perfect host and explained your absence as being work-related. You have guests, Ziva/Tony and your CIA friends are staying the night. Now for the matter at hand, Sharon does me the honors, please!"

Sharon looked at Eyal, he could see she had not expected what was going down to happen. He smiled and upped his chin to reassure her. Rivka Singer was not the easiest person to deal with. In a twisted way, Sharon was a 'newbie' here!

Sharon sighed as she spoke, "Guys, this was not my idea. I was cornered and obligated… no the real word is—threatened, to come up with what was going down between you two. Seems Ima and I forgot an important player in our deceptive tactics: Rivka! She also reads lips! Sorry guys, I know when I'm overpowered. She knows as much as I do… again sorry."

Eyal was having a hard time controlling himself. Victor put his hand on his leg and said 'no' with his head. Eyal could see Sharon was struggling and realized she had witness, first hands, what being part of the Mossad sometimes meant.

Rivka spoke, "Sharon, that's not what I dragged you in here to say. Eyal, want you to know your little darling is as conniving as I can be. I'd even say, she has a touch I'm missing!"

Victor snapped, "Yes, SHE has class!"

Eyal bit his lips for him not to break into a fit of laughter. Despite the tense atmosphere, Victor's voice had so much resentment/frustration that Eyal could only laugh. A way to calm himself down. His temper was near boiling point and he didn't want to go there!

Sharon spoke very softly, "I might have a solution. Victor, I need to know; do you have feelings for Sandy?"

Victor looked around and Eyal took over, "Victor answer the damn question! You know Rivka as well as I do. We will not get out of here till this matter is settled. Swallow your pride and let go of your definition of privacy for now!"

Victor bitterly said 'yes' and Sharon continued.

"OK, that makes it easier. I feared you two men were heading for some sort of 'confrontation'; the to-death-duel kind. You are both knights in shining armor style of guys and a damsel was in distress. (_Victor and Eyal smiled at each other). _That got me thinking about all of what you two lived through lately; pregnancies, artificial insemination, coming full circle; deaths; near death, deceptions, unwavering friendships and much more. Then it hit me: What if we fed the spy chatter grapevine that Sandy, sensing her biological clock ticking, tried artificial insemination… and a miracle happened: it worked. Victor turned to her for comfort at Lyse's passing, Sandy needed to come forward with the news that she was pregnant. The chatterbox will say that Victor is wanting to help Sandy through her pregnancy and cupid will do his job in front of all. That could eliminate the wife cheating accusations and put Victor in a good light. Victor, Eyal… it was only an idea, but Rivka forced me to put that chatter out. But, it's just 'chatter', the real conclusion is up to Victor and Sandy to make happen."

Rivka put on a very special smile and both, Victor and Eyal, said

"Sorry Sharon, the conclusion is already decided!"

Rivka added, "Yes! Victor, Sandy will be moving in with you and Jonathan. She can be a guest or a lover, I don't give a damn. Her work as a field officer, for the Mossad, is over but I will offer her a desk job… in Eyal's team. Can't have her working under you. Another fact; since the 'chatter' could not be created by Mossad (too close to home), again our MI-6 spy came up with another winner. She asked CIA to help out. Good people… think I'm going to look into them a lot more. To return to the matter at hand; August Anderson and one Border…

Sharon corrected, "Barber, Eric Barber."

"Yes, that's the name. Well, happy to announce that, as we speak, all Mossad gossipers are speculating on what _our good and family oriented_ Director is going to do! So Victor get your act together, it take 1, season 1, episode 1 and you don't get a number 2. This side-show is canceled after only one episode! AM I CLEAR?"

Victor was the first to speak,

"Rivka, I'm grateful for the help, but you can't expect me and Sandy to move in together…"

"Victor, that's not my problem. I just saved your ass…"

Eyal interrupted, "No, you saved Mossad's reputation…"

"Yes, that's what's expected of me! Officer Lavin, you seem to be forgetting that Victor **is** the face of Mossad. You two are now '**suits**' and have responsibilities way above your little persons. Victor, you are Deputy Director of Mossad and this is how it's going to go down… it's an order… by the way. I covered you two many times…, I can't anymore. You are in my old shoes… your turn to cover for others!"

Eyal spitted out, "Rivka, Mossad or not, you can't very well order love!"

Rivka's face, for a second, was flooded with emotions,

"Look, I might seem forceful, but I've been there. Live through pretty much the same king of pregnancy and the faith of MY baby was decided by Mossad's suits. I don't want anybody to live through the hell I lived and still am living. Leave Sandy be, it's her pregnancy. That you stay together or not is out of my control, but for the next months, you, Deputy Director, need to take your responsibilities even if it's in appearances only. It's the only way that baby can have a fighting chance to a family he deserves, at least a mother. If not, the same that happened to me will happen to Sandy. Am I clear?"

Rivka had to pause and take a deep breath. Her show of emotion shook Eyal and Victor.

Victor spoke, "Rivka, I shall comply. Sharon, you did well, it is a viable solution, thanks. I need to talk to Sandy. Eyal?"

Eyal asked, "Sharon?"

Sharon apologized. "I'll get her."

* * *

As Sharon was explaining some of the situation to Sandy, she added,

"Eyal just texted me to stall a bit. He and Victor have some pressing matters with Rivka. Sandy, is there something you want to ask me, you're fidgeting and I don't think it's related to the present situation?"

"And I call myself a spy! Am I that readable?"

"No, well yes, but we are spies, our lifeline often depends on reading people!"

"I want/need to come clean about Eyal and I. I can see you accept the man he was and trust the man he is today. The man I see today is different from the man I dated a very long time ago… want you to know; he's in a good place. Also, I put our relationship to rest, Eyal is a wonderful friend."

"How is he different?" Sharon asked

"_The eyes are the window to the soul_. That is so fitting for Eyal. What I saw in Washington and what I see now is happiness. He's always put others before himself. He once told me he didn't deserve to be happy. Just wanted you to know a bit of your man's history. He's a wonderful human being, take good care of him."

"Don't want to pry, but why did you and Eyal break up?"

Sandy put on a childish smile, "What did he tell you?"

"That is was mutual as you were both young and highly career driven."

"Typical of the man; he's telling half-truths. He was the up and coming spy and I felt I was his sidekick. Called it quits and was blunt about it; a real bit_h. Learned from friends that I had hurt him bad, but, at that time, it didn't bother me one bit. Told me he'd get over me soon enough."

Sandy was right, Eyal had taken that breakup hard. She could see why; Sandy was a lot like Hanna less the insecurities. Plus, she was a spy, the best of both worlds as Eyal was concerned. Those two breakups (Hanna and Sandy) had hardened his heart in a serious way. It had taken more than 10 years for him to want to love again: A certain Annie Walker had paved the way for Sharon to have a go at capturing his heart.

Sharon responded, "Eyal, if circumstances had been different, would have become a doctor. He's a spy by accident's; he joined to get revenge for his sister's (Sarah) death. As I see it, you did Eyal a favor; Hardened the man he was making him a better spy."

"Never thought of it in that way. Still, I know I hurt him. I plan on having a one on one with him, hope you don't mind."

"I don't."

As they faced the door of Eyal's office, Sharon said,

"OK girl, this is the beginning of a new life; make the most of it!"

"I realize my life as it is will never be the same. I'm so nervous!"

Sharon said, "Leave yourself time. Sandy, a baby changes things. You might not want to come back to Mossad."

Sharon rolled Sandy into the office, put her in front of Victor and made a circle with her index to signal all to leave.

Alone and facing each other, they couldn't seem to decide who would speak first.

Victor explained Rivka's proposition to Sandy, and asked,

"Sandy, are you OK with Rivka's 'deal'. I can fight her. Don't want my mistake to hurt you in any way."

"No, Victor. Like Eyal said; it takes two to tango. We did this together."

"Sandy, this should have been my first question; do you want this baby?"

"Having a baby was always in my dreams; it was my Impossible Dream. When I was younger that syndrome was my permanent and much appreciated birth control, as I grew older it was my cursed birth control. I am perfectly capable of having and raising my child. Hard to admit but this trained spy panicked at hearing the news. Let's say this has more consequences than facing a bullet! Victor, my pregnancy is a miracle and I'm willing to give 'us' a go. I'm OK with it if you are… daddy!"

Pressing Sandy's shoulders, Victor spoke, "That sounds a lot better than 'murderer'! Damn, I'm thankful to my friends and, of all people, Rivka Singer! Now, need to announce this to my son. Sandy, he's on his way. I texted Eyal to send him to us. You want to do this with me?"

"Yes, like I said we are in this together."

After an uncomfortable couple of minutes, Jonathan came in. They guessed, the second they saw his face that he knew of the matter at hand.

Wincing Victor asked, "Son, you heard?"

"OH yes… you and Sandy are the talk of the night. Brace yourself the next time you walk into headquarters. Everybody is talking about our considerate and good-hearted director! What really up, Dad?"

"Son, Sandy is 25 weeks pregnant, but contrary to the chatter, I'm the father… the real father. How it's going down is Rivka's doing. Well, Sharon's suggestion but my dear boss put it in place!"

Sandy took over, "Jonathan, Victor only learned about my pregnancy at this party."

Jonathan put up his hands and said, "OK you two, stop the 'convincing' mode; you will not get a sermon from me. Dad, I know you loved mom. You stayed by her side, kept her illness a secret and permitted her to lead somewhat of a normal life. You weren't the best husband but when it mattered, you went way beyond what was to be expected for her and me. I can't approve of what happened between you and Sandy, but can't condemn you either. What I can say is; do what is best for the both of you. Take note; I'm not babysitting that also goes for MP!"

Turning towards Sandy, he added, "Welcome to the family, Sandy. Glad Eyal whipped my butt in Washington… if not, we wouldn't be here today."

* * *

They heard a soft knock on the door, "Victor, is Sharon with you?"

Smiling, Victor quipped, "No. Lavin, you're a master spy… how could you 'misplace' your wife … in your home!"

Sandy spoke, "Victor, he's not in a teasing mode."

Victor took a couple of seconds to think things through,

"Eyal, her encounter with Rivka might have shaken her up. The woman doesn't play nice when she wants information. For us, it was business as usual… for her, being pregnant and all, maybe she took it personally. Does she have a special spot when she's upset or wants to kill someone?"

Eyal answered, "In London, she does, but we've just moved in. Victor, this house is not a castle, I've looked pretty much everywhere. Tony/Ziva and Annie/Auggie are with us for the night. They joined me in looking for her. The boys party is still going strong and they also didn't see her."

Victor rehashed Sharon's last words and frowned. "She must be feeling guilty about telling Rivka of your planned 'intervention' with Sandy and me. Did you grill her about it?"

"No! Rivka is Rivka, think the woman could get a turtle to run if she put her mind to it. When we left you and Sandy, I met up with my mother. We had a one-on-one date. Sharon seemed fine and said she would take Haya out.

"Eyal, Rivka blackmailed her."

"Blackmail? Do you think…?"

Victor rapidly answered, "I don't think, I know. Let me call our dear Boss, she should be in her PJ's by now; I love disturbing her when she's all cozied up!"

Eyal and Sandy joined Ziva/Tony and Annie/Auggie.

Ziva asked, "Eyal, does Victor know what could have happened?"

"Victor thinks Rivka could have blackmailed Sharon with some damming Intel."

Ziva closed her eyes as she said, "That woman can be a bi_ch at times. Sharon doesn't usually fall for that crap, I do!"

"Ziva, she's pregnant and we both had a very off-day spy skill-wise."

Victor joined them and confirmed Rivka's blackmail was damming. Eyal was, well…. Tony tried to put his hand on the man's shoulder and he went flying!

As he got up, he whispered to Ziva who was helping him,

"What is it with Mossad men having it in for me?!"

Ziva laughed. Eyal went to Tony and offered his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's not you. I'm frustrated because I won't be able to do a damn thing to make it right by Sharon. It's how the Mossad works, hell it's also my MO. Victor, do you know what she threatened Sharon with?"

'Yes, Rivka made sure to leave her 'evidence' in plain sight. We find her, I deal with her."

Eyal was besides himself, "WHAT in the…"

"Eyal, don't. People, let's split up, you locate her, call me. No questions asked. Eyal, that also goes for you."

* * *

MP, Jonathan and Annie came running, "Eyal, she's huddled up with Haya in the Jacuzzi."

Victor held Eyal back. "Friend, this one is my call. It's your turn to trust me to handle the situation. Eyal, she's bound to lash out at the first person she sees from Mossad. I've been down that road with Lyse many times. Prefer she takes me as a scapegoat. I know how to react and the morning after will be less painful for you both."

"Victor, I will need to know what Rivka said to her…"

"You will, Rivka won't push that button twice… believe me. I'll calm her down, try to reason her and read you in… trust me, Eyal."

Jonathan guided Victor to the Jacuzzi. He rapidly spotted Sharon and signalled to Jonathan to leave. Approaching, he made sure Sharon saw him. What he apprehended, happened; she lashed out at him. Instead of retreating, he forged ahead and wrapped his arms around her. She lashed out till she was no more able. Gently, he pushed her hair out of her face and carefully freed Haya. The poor puppy didn't know where to turn!

"Sharon, Rivka is hard core Mossad. What she did to you is the same as Eyal and I do to targets. Eyal and I can live up to most of our skeletons. Tonight, the picture Rivka threatened to go to MI -6 with showed Eyal aiming at an MI-6 agent and friend of yours. She omitted to say that Agent Kimberly Clark had ordered Eyal to take the shot. You see, Kimberly was strapped with explosives with no way out. Eyal's bullet didn't kill her but detonated the explosives. Sadly, she dies, but so did the 7 heavily armed terrorists who were holding her. She had managed to gather them around her before Eyal shot. Fourteen children and seven women were saved; Kimberly gave her life to protect those people."

Sharon straightened up and defied Victor, "You're lying. I know that mission file is a pack of lies, a cover-up. There was a rumor that a Mossad spy sacrificed Kimberly to succeed in his mission. Could never find out 'who'…. I now know it was… Eyal!"

Smiling Victor turned her to face him, "Yes, the file you '_hacked_' from Kimberly's mission (_not good by the way!_) was written to smother the truth. MI-6 and Mossad couldn't risk it known that they had deliberately set off a bomb that killed two teenagers of a Saudi Royal family and the daughter of the last king of Egypt (Food). They were the real collateral damages, what can I say, it happens. Israel couldn't afford to be on the bad side of Egypt and thus, giving the Saudis very good ammunition to attack our country's reputation. On their part, MI-6 needed Egypt's help with the ongoing Canal de Suez negotiations. Kimberly was dead so in the documentation she served as the 'martyr'. Yes, as you notice the story line was bogus; All dead were reported as being at the hands of the terrorists. Kimberly was strapped with unstable explosives and her captors died at the hand of their own trap while attempting to wire the explosives to a detonator! Those bumbling terrorists killed women, children and Kimberly in a failed 'coup'. Voilà, fiction at its best. It was a lesser 'bad'. Sharon, Eyal did all in his power to save women and children, but couldn't save all. He didn't do it to succeed in his mission but to save lives with Kimberly's permission. The man was a wreck for sometimes after; that I can vouch for."

Sharon was past words.

"What can I say, Mossad is good in cover-ups. Didn't pick it up."

Victor chuckled, "I'll be damn, everything **is** better in Israel."

"You mean Eyal…"

"Eyal is action, I'm protocol. Rivka often paired us together for a reason. Yes, he took the shot, but I docked the files. Your hubby always had a problem with two words; cover-ups and debriefs!"

Sharon let herself fall on the side of the Jacuzzi,

"Really beginning to think Eyal is right; I'm naïve for a spy."

"Reality check, Love…. I'm not cruising you, it's just an expression!"

Sharon had to laugh at hearing the panic in Victor's voice.

"It's OK, promise I won't tell!"

"Ouf! To continue; you can be as dark, unforgiven and take the necessary and sometimes difficult, but mandated, choices. Sharon, you need to realize this is the Mossad's world, not MI-6's."

"I know the Mossad world; I was Kidon!"

"Ha! You were Kidon because Deputy Director Eli David wanted you to be. If there was one who 'protected' you, it was him… You and Ziva were his little warriors, both furious fighters and very good operatives. But he held back many truths because, we now know, he had special plans… for both — you and Ziva. Sharon, you didn't see anything in your three years with Kidon. Deputy David gave you the mission to prepare you to fulfill his twisted plan of infiltrating Hamas. Not saying the missions, you conducted were bogus. Hell, you and Ziva were in the top 5, but face it; you were point and shoot operatives! Realizing what kind of mission Eli was assigning you, your father pulled you out and ordered you into therapy. You never witness Kidon's the nitty-gritty dark stuff. Eyal got out when he realized where it was taking him and Ziva became an American citizen when she saw the light… the real light. Nobody can stay in Kidon long; with five years, your hubby is a legend! At MI-6, you've pretty much seen it all…or found a way to get it! At the Mossad, sorry, you just don't have a clue. I'm guessing you'll make it one of your goals, if you join Eyal's team… Good luck with that… I'll be watching you."

"It is that a threat?"

"No, it's a fact of life in OUR world. Fence up. If you can't, sadly you are not at your place here. I won't make a habit of setting you straight. This is a one-time occasion."

"Why help me this once?"

"First, I sense you have what it takes to deal with Israel and Mossad's dark side. Secondo, you are truly my best-friend Basher. Never thought it would happen to that man… but it did. Sharon, he'd give up country and agency for you."

"I know, but the consequence would be dire; he'd be forever sad/hurting."

"A price he'll be willing to pay."

Sharon bluntly asked, 'Victor, my father received a picture of Ziva and I smiling after having completed our assignment to kill 6 Hamas probable terrorist… it was you?"

Victor wrinkled his forehead, "Got to give it to you, you are swift. Yes, it was me, what is said here stays here. Nobody knows, not even you father. I wouldn't have this job it my action had been common knowledge."

Sharon painfully breathed in then out. "Victor, how do I make Rivka see or understand that I will not be played."

Victor smiled as he shook his head, "Welcome to the Mossad, Officer Welby. As for your question, here a proverb that I like, _'Live by the sword, die by the sword'_."

Victor got up and pulled her with him. She lipped '_thank-you_' and added,

"Tell them all I'm OK, only need a couple of minutes to get my act together."

* * *

Eyal was pacing and as Victor approached, he went straight to him. Victor nonchalantly handed him the photo and said,

"Rivka threatened to give this photo to MI-6…. FYI; Kimberly was a friend of Sharon's. Rivka omitted to tell her that it was a conjoint Mossad/MI-6 mission. Sharon decided to read in Rivka on my 'dilemma' in order to keep you out of trouble. When I found your wife, she was trying to come to terms with turning on her agency to protect her lover."

"Rivka didn't, shouldn't… she went too far…."

"Eyal, she did what she deemed necessary to get Sharon to talk. Are you forgetting you, I, when push comes to shove, do the same? Must admit it cost Rivka, she was up to her last straw. Your girl is one tough cookie; she didn't come cheap!

"Victor, I… we play with the enemies/target minds, not friends!"

"A friend/an enemy, the line is thin; it depends on what is needed or/and known. What did you think? That you could protect her from the evil that lives in and around us? By accepting to live part of your life in Israel, sooner or later, our reality will become hers—the good and the bad. Friend, you have two choices; abandon country/agency or accept that Sharon will become your equal in **all aspects**. Eyal, she has what it takes. The Talmud teaches that G-d permits second marriages and that a man's second wife is chosen according to his merits. Friend, you got what you deserve up to you to use her wisely!"

Eyal shot his friend a sideways glance, "I'm usually the one making the life speeches!"

"What can I say; I learned from the best!"

Eyal shook his head and let out, "This has been on hell of a day; MP/Jonathan calling it quits from the spy world only to throw themselves at terrorists, getting played by a junior spy into buying a car, Ima seeing me manhandle Sharon, learning of Sandy's miracle pregnancy and you wanting to end it, hosting this reception with on the menu… poutine and finally helplessly witnessing Sharon entering our lion's den."

Victor put his arm around his friend's shoulders, "Come, think we both had enough 'coming to terms' moments for the night! You are right, it was one hell of a day!"

"Glad you came to your senses!"

"Thanks to you, my friend. (_Looking around to assure himself they were alone, he added),_ Sorry to force Sandy onto your team. She's a good operative, but not at a master lever and she doesn't have much international experience. You'll be heading a team of specialists in their chosen field, Sandy…."

Eyal concluded, "Oh… but she does have something I'll need; she'll be close to you, but loyal to me!"

Smiling, Victor quipped, "Not going to comment! Let's get to our partners, think they are in need of some TLC. I love being wanted/needed, don't you?"

"Yes, it's a feeling I cherish and will never take for granted."

"I'm with you, friend! Don't know if Sandy and I will last, can't consider ourselves a couple, too soon after Lyse's death. One day at a time… one day at a time."

"Victor, Lyse was truly a Lavin; Seems the ghosts in my family take care of their own. I don't believe in spirits but have to admit, meeting Sharon at a time when I had opened my heart to one unavailable Annie Walker was not a coincident. It was arranged by higher instances — Sarah Lavin. On your side of things; Lyse knew you could not live alone and might damage your career and reputation searching for the right partner. Maybe she paired up with Sarah and arranged a little something for you! I'd like to think that Lyse is now with Sarah and those two are going to rock heaven to hell!"

"Like you're thinking, friend. Thanks for sharing that thought, it helps more than you know!"

* * *

Eyal was the first to spot Sharon, he approached and wrapped his arms around her baby bump. "Sorry for what Rivka dished at you…"

"Not your fault. She played me, I fell for it. Chalked it up as experience, **but** I will adapt."

Victor got a call and Eyal noticed Sharon's eyes were following his friend. She seemed to be expecting some sort of reaction…. and it came.

Victor approached Sharon, "What did you do? Rivka is in a tootsie and thinking about applying the F41.0 protocol!

Eyal spitted out his sip of wine, "SHARON….!"

At hearing the commotion, Tony, Auggie and Ziva joined them.

Sharon just said, _"Live by the sword, die by the sword_."

Victor whispered a couple of sentences in Hebrew and Eyal bit his lips.

Ziva chuckled, "I'm guessing she got back at Rivka."

Victor faced Sharon, "Out with it, Jezebel. What did you do?"

Sharon smiled, "That's classified!"

Victor advanced but Eyal was fast to stop him. "Victor, don't."

"Make her talk, this is not a game of 'I get you, you get me back.' We are talking Mossad's internal security."

Eyal turned towards Sharon, "Love, give it a rest."

"Mossad's security is not compromised. Simply uploaded a game on Rivka's phone. I targeted her and her only. If she wants to implicate the agency, her decision."

"SHARON, what did you do?" Victor was not in a joking mood."

Eyal whispered, "Sharon, please?"

Sharon gave Victor an old IPhone.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Turn it on."

Looking at all as he turned on the phone, tinkered with it and smiled,

"I'll be damn, you didn't… oh …. this is good. Girl, can I keep this?"

"Be my guest!"

Victor pocketed the phone and said, "People, I'll settle this with Rivka. Eyal, keep this girl on shorts leach, she deadly! She has something else Rivka doesn't; imagination!"

Ziva asked, "What did she do?"

Sharon answered, "I '_Rivkamon go_' her!"

Eyal asked, "You what?"

MP and Annie were entering, "Mom, you didn't… Way to go!"

Eyal was on the verge of losing it, "OK, is somebody going to read me in. I'm dangerously close to squeezing a couple of arms!"

Laughing, MP explained, "Mom is in the habit of building a file of bad deeds on certain people she encounters. She stashes all she can hack, observe or hear on a person in a secured data base. It's her munitions, her safe files, so to say. She recently 'upped' her file keeping. While we were in protective custody and Eyal was at Mossad's headquarters replacing Victor, she got bored. For a couple of privilege targets and with the help of Kevin and Avi, she duplicated the Pokémon Go app. Instead of Pokémon figurines, she filled the app with bad deeds Post-its and compromising pictures. I'm guessing mom uploaded Rivka's bad deeds file on the lady's phone. It will be a trip down bad memory lane for Rivka!"

Eyal shot MP an 'I want more' glance, MP continued,

"Here's how it works: It's virtual reality at its best. The phone screen reproduces the current surroundings and damming Post-its/photos pop up. It seems as if your bad deeds are sitting in plain site for all to read/see. The phone screen shows a Post-it/photo glued on a wall, a chair, etc. For the 'sins/secrets' to go away, Rivka needs to capture/imprison the 'image' with a Pokéball! You guys really haven't a clue of what the Pokémon Go app is?"

Victor stated, "I do, have it on my phone. Ms. Redhead knew about it because we were checking if Pokémon's had invaded the reception! Fun stuff. Sharon is this phone and Rivka's secured."

"Yes, as secured as can be. You destroy the phone; you destroy the database. I still have my original, that you'll never get. Those two phones are 'unique'. You have my word"

"Good! I'm going to calm her down, explain your little game, but will not tell her I have a copy. I'm going to have fun playing Rivkamon go tonight!"

Sharon asked, "In the real app, at what level are you, Victor?"

"Level 12… maybe 13."

"Wow, when do you have time to play?"

Winking at her, he said, "That's classified! Do you think I'll learn something on my boss?"

"Most definitely, I'm very thorough when I set my mind to it. Use it wisely."

"Sharon, you're risking her coming after you."

"Give her the letter capital "L" and small "a", she'll lay off, no questions asked."

Victor chuckled, "It's your life. You want to live it in fear, be my guest. At one point, she'll get even."

Sharon snickered, "Nope, you want to bet?"

Victor backed up, "Girl, I'm not going there, but, just in case, I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

Eyal budded in, "That's my job. I don't share well, remember?"

Victor held both hands up as he said, "Got you! Look, it's late and thanks to Sharon, I need to meet with my boss and defuse a time bomb! I have to get going. Jonathan, could you see that Sandy settles in her new home? Sandy, I won't be long, we need to talk, prefer we do it tonight."

Eyal advanced, "I'll deal with Rivka. Victor, you should be the one to welcome Sandy in her new home."

Victor said, "No argument from me…. You want to deal with Rivka, be my guest! Thanks friend!"

* * *

As Victor closed the door, Avi came to Eyal to ask if a couple of friends could stay for the night.

"OK, but keep that music to a light roar."

Sharon looked at Eyal then at Avi and asked, "Avi, how many and are girls present?"

Avi bit his lips and whispered, "We are six; 3 boys, 3 girls."

Sharon turned towards Eyal. "You care to take this? I'll deal with the other one!"

Eyal's eyes made her shudder. _'Poor boy,'_ she thought as she left them some privacy and went to meet up with her son. She knew Kevin and Ismael had purposely sent good nature Avi to ask for permission.

"Boys, come up, please."

As they appeared, she asked, "You guys are burned, sorry! Fun and dance, no problem, but after hours' douchebag frat party definitely a no-no!"

Eyal appeared, "Avi, go tell the girls to get ready, I'll be taking them home. NOW!"

Avi didn't argue, Kevin and Ismael followed him down the basemen. Three giggling girls came up but lost their giggles at seeing Eyal.

Sharon whispered, "E, loose the killer look."

Eyal softened his expression and asked the teenagers for their home address.

The tallest spoke, "Mr. and Ms. Lavin, we are just friends and only wanted to watch a late night movie. You should trust your sons more."

Sharon spoke, "Not a matter of trust. We are new in the neighborhood and would not want to give the impression that we are 'loose' parents. Plus, I'm old school Catholic, maybe it's more 'open' here. If so, I'll adapt, but it might take some time."

One of the girls snickered, "It's the same…. worse!"

Eyal was fighting not to outright laugh and Sharon was proud of herself as she added, "Well, now do you see our point? If your parents wouldn't approve of a boy/girl sleepover, does that mean they don't trust you or they would be doing what is expected of a responsible parent when their kids try to bullshit them?"

One girl rolled her eyes at her talkative friend, informed Sharon and Eyal that her mother was on her way and stated that her two friends would be sleeping at her house.

Eyal added, "Boys take Haya out for a walk and wait with the girls till their ride arrives."

It didn't take long for the teenagers to comply!

Eyal couldn't resist adding, "Guys, you only needed to ask and give us proof that the girls' parents were OK with you all spending the night and we would have said yes."

Kevin dared, "Can we have a second chance?"

Eyal chuckled, "Nope, be thankful I'm not in charge of the money transfers for your weekly allowance and quit while you're ahead."

That closed the discussion!

* * *

As he was going out, Sharon kissed him and whispered, "Don't stay too long at Rivka's. Explain my actions, but don't fight my battle, please. She's mine to deal with."

"Promise; you are on your own with that stun. I'll explain the 'game', destroy the evidence and give her your message. Hope you know what you're getting into?"

"Just give her the letters, she'll deal with them as she wishes. I'm ready for her, Eyal. If you prefer, I can handle it."

Lovingly rubbing her cheek with his hand, he answered, "No, I need to talk to Rivka one on one. There is a little thing called 'invasion of privacy' that I want to discuss with her. Think you can wait up? I'd like for us to talk."

"If I'm sleeping, wake me. I also want/need for us to talk. We had quite a day and I need some heavy duty couple debriefing!"

Eyal smiled, "I prefer 'couple's therapy', please don't associate the word 'debriefing' with some 'us' time."

He pulled her to him and gave her a very passionate goodbye kiss. Ziva and Tony, who were coming in from a short walk around the neighborhood, made their presence known with 'hum, hums'.

Eyal lifted his head and shot them _'I've been found_,' smile!

A teasing Ziva asked, "You guys solved your sleep-over situation?"

Eyal chuckled, "Yes, where did you leave Annie and Auggie?"

"They'll be here shortly."

At that she discreetly winked at Eyal, he acknowledged. Guessing their friends were organising a '_make Sharon forget Rivka_' activity, he signed 'thank-you' to Ziva.

* * *

As he was rolling out his driveway, Victor flagged him to pull over.

As Victor entered, Eyal asked, "What are you doing, told you I'd take care of Rivka. You don't trust me or you already called it quits with Sandy?"

"Funny, very funny! No, Sandy has a soft spot for her ex. and said that she was just fine with settling in and watching a movie with Jonathan and MP."

Eyal chuckled, looked at his friend and shook his head, "You struck out?"

"Yup! Do you have any idea how to safely woe a pregnant woman?"

"Euh… not a first for you…."

"Didn't even attempt to sleep with Lyse while she was pregnant. She was a wreck for the whole nine months. It's one of the reasons we didn't try for # 2. I can still feel her grip on my arm when she was in one of her panic moods."

"Victor, still can't understand why you didn't reach out to me. I could have helped."

"I didn't want Lyse and you to lose that special bond. Preferred you believing she was bipolar and was appropriately medicated. Eyal, you were the only one she interacted with some 'normality'. I now know why; she was your aunt, family. You helped immensely by just being you. After your visits, Lyse was calm and we could talk… that I appreciated."

"Well, must admit I often condemned you for your womanizing ways. Had I known you were living one hell of a cover up…"

"Eyal, no pity, please. My life wasn't perfect, but I loved Lyse. Let's cut a deal; we got her killers, we lay Lyse to rest, we keep the good memories and move on."

Eyal understood his friend and had to admit Victor was handling Lyse's death way better than he had his sister Sarah's. Being consumed by vengeance was not a state of mind he would recommend.

"You got yourself a deal. Now to our Rivka business; how do we tackle our boss?"

"As we usually do…. with our natural charm… the woman can't resist us."

"Victor, I have an ulterior motive…"

"Yes, the intrusion in our personal life. Another reason I'm with you. I am grateful for her intervention, but it should have been settled at headquarters. Our homes are off-limits to her as our boss. She will be welcomed as a guest, but will need to act as one."

"My thoughts exactly! Thanks for having my back."

"Always my friend… always."

* * *

On Sharon side, Annie and Auggie had picked up some sorbets, gelatos and ice cream paired with one of Auggie's Broadway favorite musical; Kiss me, Kate The pairing of 70% chocolate, pistachios, melons, lychee and mint to the musical adaptation of Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew was a sure thing for an outburst of laughter.

Eyal came in spy style and listened to the musical's rat-a-tat verbal sparring and side-splitting slapstick slapping lyrics like; 'He may have hair upon his chest but, Sister, so does Lassie's. But what he appreciated the most was hearing Sharon laugh heartily. It was the first time in a long time, he had heard her laugh, really laugh. Eyal suddenly realized all were silent, closing his eyes, bowing his head, he turned to see Sharon, Ziva and Annie having him at gunpoint. They guided 'the prisoner' to the screening room and Sharon sat with him in his therapeutic chair. She fed him some of her sorbet (melon, pistachio and lychee). He likes it and asked for more! They settle in and watched the rest of the musical.

As the credits rolled, Tony spoke, "Auggie, Annie, good thinking, I had a wonderful and relaxing evening. Now I need to put my baby to bed!"

They looked at Ziva who was sound asleep. Sharon warned, "Wouldn't put my hands on her. You are going to visit the floor…. again."

Her words were lost, but her conclusion wasn't. As soon as he tried to pick Ziva up, she pulled him to her then shot him fast and hard to the floor. On his back with all staring down at him, he shook his head as Sharon whispered, "Told you so!"

Eyal pulled Tony up and explained. "Tony, never forget your training when you are with spies. Be it a lover or a friend. Ziva's eyes were closed but you failed to see telltales sign that she had it in for you. You are a trained investigator; relive the last minutes, focus on Ziva and tell me what you see."

Tony was still stunned and needed to take a deep breath, "I see Ziva, she's peaceful and very beautiful. Love when she relaxes, she looks like a kid. There is a sly smile on her face and…. Damn her eyes are twitching… she laughing at me and her feet are braced on the armrest of the couch… Thanks Eyal, I owe you… Ziva, I'll be watching you from now on!"

Ziva got up and kissed him softly on the top of his head. "You can watch but you'll never catch me! I have many tricks up my sleeve and Eyal won't be there to teach you them all."

"No, but as he said; I'm a trained investigator and I can read telltale signs. I will never trust a spy again!"

Annie got up and put her hand around his shoulders and said, "Now you're talking. Tony, never, never trust a spy… especially your girlfriend."

Ziva quoted, "All those moments will be lost in time like tears in rain. Time to die"

Tony added, "A stone-cold classic line from Blade Runner. Good Ziva!"

Eyal felt Sharon's head fall on him. Tony approached, "Eyal, do you want me to carry her up to your room?"

Eyal looked at him, "Do you think it's safe?"

"Yes, her neck muscles just said good-night, her breathing is long, even and gentle plus your protectively holding her for her not to fall… she's asleep."

Sharon opened one eye and said, "Never trust a spy….TONY! Do you think we can't fake sleep mode!"

Tony's face was to die for! Looking at his laughing 'friends', he whispered,

"Prisoners (2013), _pray for the best, prepare for the worst_. I give up, Ziva can we safely get some shut eyes? I'm ready to call it quits!"

Auggie added, "Don't fret Tony, one day you'll 'get us'. Leave yourself time and always lurk around Ziva's corner and when she opens a door… slap it shut!"

Eyal thanked his friend for the 'pick me upper' therapy and he sat Sharon on him as he remotely turned off the lights and armed the security system. Auggie heard the surveillance system being activated and asked, "Eyal, are you expecting some action?"

"No, but I have under my roof CIA's, NCIS's and MI-6's best. One can never be too careful! Don't want Mossad being left holding the bag!"

Auggie whistled, "Yipes… man you have a way of tucking us to bed. What did you sing to your son as a lullaby…? Lithium by Nirvana!"

They all laughed and called it a night.

* * *

Finally, alone, Eyal got out of his chair and pulled Sharon to him. "I have a surprise for you."

"What, did I miss an important date; it's not my birthday or our anniversary… E. what's up?"

"Nothing, I needed to express my love to you, that's all. Come."

He pulled her outside, put a bandana on her eyes and guided her to his 'surprise'.

Once there, he told her to put her hands in front of her,

"Love, take a guess."

Sharon gently let her hand glide the curves of the car. Eyal was juggling with his emotions at seeing her facials expression as she was figuring out what she had in front of her.

Very softly, she whispered, "Eyal, this is a Magnum Sports Porsche Cayenne. Another loan from a friend?"

Eyal took off the bandana, "No, not a loan, but I do have a friend who's a Porsche dealer. Ordered it before I went to Rivka, he was kind enough to help me surprise the love of my life. Hope you like the color… it's the only one he could spare.

"Sapphire Blue Metallic finish, it's beautiful. Who's the lucky owner? A car like that can set a person pulse racing!"

Eyal looked at Sharon, then at the car. What was going on. Why wasn't she understanding that this was his gift to her?

"Sharon, what in '_He was kind enough to help me surprise the love of my life_' didn't you understand?"

She stared at the car then at Eyal. "This is ours?"

"No, it's yours."

"Eyal, why…this is too much. I don't need an expensive car to prove that you love me."

"Love, this is awkward…. Didn't plan on having to explain my reason. It's a gift to show that I love you and want to thank you for all the pain my way of life put you through lately. Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it, E, this is too much."

He pulled her to him, "No, it's just right. I know it's late or early depending on how you look at it, but do you want to take it a ride. We can talk while you play with your new toy. From what my friend said, it's fully loaded."

Looking at the car, she answered, "It is. Since 2004 a little over 1,200 Magnum Cayenne's have been produced by Techart. Eyal, that car must have cost you a fortune. You didn't need to …."

He pulled her to him and pinned her again the car, "Lady, you are really something. Damn, MP had warned me you didn't 'react' well to gifts, but this is phenomenal! Look, it's a gift… no string attached… just to say I love you. Get in and enjoy."

Sharon laughed as she got inside, "So you were forewarned that I don't do well with gifts. Sorry, that typical of my little person; I just can't do the jump up and down the act. But please don't take it away… I do love it…"

She leaned sideways, pulled his head towards her and kissed him long and hard.

"OK, let me catch my breath here… think I prefer this to the jump up and down the act."

"Eyal, it wasn't an act, believe me… it wasn't an act. Let see what this beauty is made of!"

It being early morning, traffic was at a minimum, at one point she flooded the car and the 'beast' responded with a roar!

Eyal held on for dear life, "Love, the speed limit, on highways No. 1 is 110 km/p/hr and we do have digital traffic cameras."

"I know, also know there are some that don't have a camera in them. Don't worry my phone will beep with enough reaction time if we encounter one."

"Your phone…. That is illegal!"

"Don't tell me Mossad doesn't issue such devices. You guys are really on your own!"

"Sharon, slow the hell down, I'm really not comfortable with the speed we are reaching. Hell, you're pregnant, smarten up!"

Sharon did as told, "Sorry, you're right. You know of a place we could stop; we need to talk and I'm starving."

"You just broke the sound barrier, my heart is doing somersaults and you want to eat?!"

She sheepishly answered, "Yes…."

"Take the next exit. The Rooftop restaurant at the Mamilla Hotel. The view of the old city walls, especially at sunset and at night is magnificent. It's not a 5-star flagship restaurant but for a special or romantic occasion, it's worth the stop. OK just checked, it's open, still the 23:00—18:00 opening hours. Long time I haven't visited that place. Love, can I drive?"

Sharon was fighting not to laugh, she had to ask, "That bad?"

"Let's say you and Ziva are the worst drivers to get in with on an upset stomach!"

Sharon pulled over and grabbed his arm, "Are you OK?"

"Yes, don't worry. I – we had quite a day and my body is not 100% yet. The meds I take give me heartburn. Nothing to worry your little self about, I'm fine."

She didn't buy it, "Eyal?"

"OK, I'm overtire and very frustrated on how my body is handling itself. Here's my take; don't think I can eat or even have a decent conversation with you at this hour. Why don't we rent a room, take in a couple of hours sleep and have our talk at sunrise? The view will still beautiful. I know you like the nightlights. Before turning in, we can take a breather, have ourselves a glass of wine and then you can put your old man to bed!"

* * *

"Just texted Ziva and MP, they won't wait up for us and are OK with our absence. Seems we are not the only ones that have been burning the candle at both ends. Our CIA and NCIS friends seem to be enjoying themselves and pulling in MP and Jonathan with them."

"MP and Annie are good friends and if they can show my Ziva how to have a little fun and give Tony a fighting chance, well they have my blessing!"

Sharon shot Eyal a killer look, "Eyal Lavin, you played matchmaker didn't you?"

Eyal chuckled, "Not my idea. Gibbs called and asked me if I could talk to Ziva. Seems she's been giving Tony a hard time. You can't just 'talk' to that girl, you have to force her into seeing the light. Got Annie and MP on my side and they have a plan to help that girl realize she has her Neshema in Tony. Don't ask, I don't know their plan!"

"You're bad and secretive, but it only makes me love you more!"

As he was ready to pull out, she, again, pulled him over and gave him a gentle but loving kiss. "Thanks for this wonderful gift. I love the car, it's handling, color and packages are to dream for! Promise I will follow speed limits while being pregnant."

Her phone buzzed, she read it and looked at Eyal, "E, MP is asking me if I love part two of my gift… EYAL?"

"Euh… wanted to wait till the kids were with us… MP has a short memory! Look in the glove box."

He waited while she sorted through surprise number 2.

"Eyal, is this a two-week vacation package in Québec City while the Festival d'été is on."

"Yes"

"Stop the car!"

Thinking she was going to be sick, he rapidly found a spot he could pull over, rapidly went to open her door only to have her jump on him. Then she did the jump up and down routine, she had sworn she could never do. Eyal Lavin was one proud husband.

He pulled her to him and said, "I buy her a very expensive car and I get the third degree, but give her a couple of tickets to go to freeze our butts and she does the happy dance."

"This is a close and personal gift. Don't know if it's the pregnancy but miss Québec. Spending family time in Canada, it the best gift I've received ever. I love the car, really I do… but this touched my heart in a special way."

Eyal kissed her and said, "MP knows her mother well. She had predicted you'd react to the second part of my surprise. Sharon, Clara will be joining us, don't have to tell you she's also ecstatic. I want to spend much of those two weeks as a lover/husband and not a dad or family man. You OK with that?"

"It's perfect. They are old enough to take care of themselves and I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of them. My kids had many friends."

Eyal winced and put his hand on his sternum, Sharon teasingly asked, "Eyal, could your heartburns be due to you adding up your last 24 hours' expenses?"

"Never, money spent on my family is not an expense but an investment. Your present reaction was wort any money amount. Sharon, don't worry about my finances, they are very well taken care of. I've always been more of an investor than a spender. I now have the opportunity to make people I love happy and that is the best way I can think of spending my… not our money."

"Let's get to that hotel, we will definitely be missing the nightlights!"

"Your wish is my command, My Lady!"

* * *

Sharon was leaning on Eyal as he was checking in. She noticed a lady lurking around. Immediately her demeanor changed, she also noticed Eyal stiffening up.

He signed, "You noticed the skulker?"

She signed "Yes, we tackle her now or wait it out."

"Better, we leave her take us down."

"Like your thinking; give her what she wants in order for us to have it go down our way!"

"Love, stay close, we are in Israel. I prefer having point."

"Take it, your country, your rules. I'll be following your lead, Boss."

Eyal spoke in a usual loud voice, "Love, why don't you take a stroll while I settle this little problem with the clerk?"

The clerk shot Eyal a questioning look, Eyal handed him a ₪200. He discreetly pocketed and went on his usual business.

Eyal had a mirror view of the woman, he could see she wasn't armed, but could not be 100% sure. At this time, he was grateful Sharon was as skilled as he was to handle the delicate situation.

On cue, his 6-month pregnant wife had a fainting spell and gripped at the closest person to her… the lady in the dark! Eyal reassure the clerk that everything was under control and that he would take care of things. He rapidly joined his wife who, by now, had cornered their target.

Sharon immediately grabbed Eyal hand before he could 'handle' the lady. The blood makes him stop dead!

"Eyal, she's hurt bad…"

At seeing Eyal face, she guessed he knew the girl. "Mossad?"

"No, CSIS!"

Sharon faces fell… "Canadian Security Intelligence Service, hell what is she doing here? They don't usually play on European and Asian grounds; they can hardly handle homeland security."

"Let's get her to our room. Don't worry, her wound looks worse than is it really. Lots of blood but don't think any major organs were hit and there's an exit wound."

Making as if the woman was a friend who had a bit too much to drink, they smiled at the clerk and signalled that they would be taking care of her.

As the elevator door closed, Eyal picked up the girl in his arms and positioned her the best he could to avoid major blood lost. Sharon assisted in applying pressure on the wound. They rapidly got to their room and began treating the hurt spy.

"Eyal, where did you two meet? You once told me you never had a mission on Canadian soil, too cold… if I remember well."

"Never did, met her on a cruise ship where I was being a gigolo to a rich bitch Mossad wanted as an asset. Sharon, you should know that the USA, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and the UK have a "common training and operating" book. They share Intel and cooperate on operations together. I use to call them the "Five Eyes" when I started for the Mossad. Your Canadian friend, here, often worked for CIA."

"Don't tell me we stumble… again… on an ongoing mission gone wrong? What is it with us, do we have a magnet of sort when shit hits the fan!"

While tending to the lady's wound, the look he shot her was one of despair.

"Hell, us two paired together are worse than Annie… Annie… Auggie, they may know her or can take over for us. Sharon, here her ID, it's legit, it's the name she works with. Get to the lobby and call Annie."

"Not leaving you alone with this person! Not standard protocol. I'm calling as I speak."

Sharon moved so the woman would not hear her conversation but never left Eyal out of her sight. He knew it wasn't jealousy but a colleague having his back. Like she said; standard protocol. Her call terminated, she approached.

I scanned her ID card and sent it to Auggie, he'll check her out for us. "

Sharon signalled to Eyal that the woman was coming to.

"Eyal, what's her real name?"

"Sharon"

"What?"

"No, not you… her… that's her name!"

"This is getting weirder by the minute… did you and her… well?"

Eyal rolled her eyes at her, "Yes!"

"Figures… so I wasn't your first Sharon?"

"Actual, you were number…"

"I don't want to know!"

With a caring smile, he added, "Love, what I was or did before meeting you is long gone and forgotten. Said I would always be honest and I will. We had a short relationship, but it ended when her mission was over. Never saw or heard of her since."

"What is her MO?"

"She was COMINT."

"Great, boarder intelligence and interception of foreign communications! She might be spying on Mossad's outgoing communications!"

Both jumped as they heard, "Not spying on Mossad, trying to save it."

After saying those words, the injured woman fainted and seemed to slip into a coma.

Sharon phone rang, she listened and then filled in Eyal.

"Auggie drilled down; she not working for the CIA or CSIS. She recently retired with honors and is on a European tour. Her presence in Israel is known of all, CIA, Mossad … she filled in the necessary travel protocols for a foreign spy entering the countries and all was approved. Eyal, she legit and must have stumbled onto something. We need to read in Victor and Rivka."

Eyal picked up his urgency/burned phone and dialed.

Victor answered and said, "What have you two hell magnets stumbled on at shitty four in the morning. Lavin, this better be good!"

TBC


	55. Chapter 55 - Pre-vacation time

Eyal stated, "Victor's on his way."

"I just received her medical file. Still have friends in Canada, but for this, I now owe them. Good news, she has the most popular blood type; O +. Pretty interesting, the lady was one of their top agents. She retired because of recurring mononucleosis, this won't help."

"Sharon, you're pregnant, keep your distances."

"Eyal, I've had mono. I have antibodies against EBV (_mono's virus Epstein-Barr_). I'm immune, don't worry."

"Our baby doesn't have that chance. Sharon, just be careful, please."

"I will. Eyal, she's not doing well."

"I know Victor's getting a doctor. I can be the blood donor, faster that way."

"No, out of the question! Eyal, you're struggling with your own recovery. Not going to happen."

"Love…"

"No, the answer is no."

* * *

Avoiding Eyal's glare, she called Victor.

"Victor, we will need blood. Our victim is O+. Eyal volunteered and I said no!"

"Ouch … you must be facing that glaring and piercing stare!"

"Yup, big times!"

"Tell him not to worry his generous person. I'm with Andy and will I'll be stopping at the hospital. They know how Mossad operates, we'll pick up what is necessary. Is the gunshot wound her only problem?"

"No, called a Canadian asset and the woman has recurrent mono. Andy, my brother Andy? What is he doing here?"

"Eyal had invited him to your party but seems he missed his flight and caught a later one. When your hubby called to inform me of your latest '_stumble-upon_', Andy was on my other line asking where he could meet up with you two … since you weren't home, weren't picking up your phones and he, an ex-spy, was stranded in an Israeli airport, without your new address…. Since he helps Mossad with medical emergencies on American soil, I explained your latest dilemma and he accepted to help. Funny, can't explain why he said; _See my sister didn't loose her disaster walk-in personality. She's better than a sniffer dog to uncover hell on earth! _ and I added, '_and she married Mossad's best blood hound'; _one hell of a match!"

Sharon laughed and said, "Victor, what can I say except; your life would be so boring otherwise!"

"Dear I've had so little sleep since the you two landed in Israel. When are you guys going back to London?"

Laughing at his antics, Sharon changed the subject, "What's your ETA?"

"Turning in the hospital parking as we speak, should be there in less than 15. Keep her alive!"

Hanging up, she turned towards Eyal, "You forgot about Andy?"

Eyal eyes widened, "No, he didn't catch his flight. Wanted it to be a surprise for you, but didn't mention it since he couldn't make it."

"He took a later flight and Victor just recruited him to help us."

Eyal looked at his phone and clarified, "Sharon, I didn't forget him. I got no message from him. Here, see for yourself."

"Funny, I also didn't receive his call. Victor said he tried to call us! Hey, I wasn't checking up … well yes; I was. I'm worried that you are doing too much, too soon. See you are getting back to your old self, but….. Andy didn't have our new address and was stranded at the airport. That's not like you. I'm glad he had Victor's phone number."

Eyal lovingly kissed her forehead,

"Don't worry. Sometimes, in Israel, cellular reception is jammed for unknown reasons. Also thanks for noticing I'm on the fast recovery track … finally! Promise, I won't over do it. I now have two guard dogs; you and the pain. As for Andy; didn't have time to give him our new address. When I called to invite him, all hell broke loose at the hospital, invited him then he was gone! See, it's better to wait for an explanation that to imagine the worst! I did not leave him stranded, he texted that he missed his flight so I didn't think it was necessary to give him our coordinates."

Sharon smiled, "Eyal 1 / Sharon 0!"

Returning to their patient, Eyal had succeeded in stopping the bleeding, but the woman's vital were slipping. He elevated her legs, added covering and asked,

"Sharon, could you get me some ice, lots of it? Raid the hotel's ice dispensers!"

"Good idea, give me a couple of pillow cases. I'll fill them up with ice and we'll lay her on them."

Eyal smiled and stated, "See you've done this before?"

As she was heading out, "Yes, … all in a day's work for an extreme extractions specialist! Often had to come up with some doozies to stabilize agents in order to get them out safely. You guys have a way of getting yourselves in the worse of situations at the worse of times!"

* * *

They had just finished getting their patient 'on ice' when Andy and Victor knocked and let themselves in. Andy, at seeing the lady lying on pillow-cases full of ice, smiled.

"Oh, how I recognize my big sister's MO."

She startled him when she whispered in his back, "Not my doing, Eyal's idea. Happy to see you, little brother!"

She hugged him as he touched her belly and nodded approvingly, but warned,

"You should try to keep your nose out of these kinds of situations. Eyal, did you ever think of barricading yourselves from the world till you have this kid?"

"Andy, the patient, please."

Eyal was the opposite of Andy; to the point and business first while Andy was the happy-go-lucky type. But the two men were friends, completed each other and accepted the other as he was.

Nevertheless, Victor found it necessary to intervene, "Guys, play nice. Eyal calm down; we've just arrived."

Andy nodded to Victor and examined the woman. While installing an IV drip and preparing the blood transfusion, Andy stated,

"Eyal … you and Sharon are two peas in the pod! At least, I should be happy; Eyal is not holding a bomb and Sharon didn't serve as a pass-through! All in all, this is an easy intervention!"

Eyal, again, refocused Andy, "From what she said before fainting, we stumbled upon some sort of attack against Israel. Couldn't get much, hope she can rapidly regain consciousness."

Sharon asked Victor, "Does Mossad monitor threat assessments?"

Victor answered, "Every second of every day! Was on it as soon as Eyal called; it's quiet, nothing special!"

Sharon turned toward Andy. "When could she regain consciousness?"

"Sharon, I'm a doctor, not a crystal ball. Her vitals are better and the bleeding is controlled. Still, I'm stumped. The gunshot is a minor flesh wound; she should not be unconscious. Maybe it's the mono combined with the blood lost, can't quite explain her lack of reactions. By her vitals, she should be conscious."

Sharon asked, "She could still be responsive, I've seen it before; let me try something. Victor, can you give me a list of the threat assessments?"

He gave Sharon his phone. Gently taking the lady's hand, Sharon presented herself, explained what she was going to do and started reading the nearby events. At one point, she read, '_David and Jane Cohen are dedicating a Torah to the Lone Soldier Centre in memory of Michael Levin.'_

The lady softly squeezed Sharon's hand numerous times and her vital went hay wire.

Andy scrambled to stabilize her. "Sharon, stop!"

Looking at Eyal, she asked, "Who is Michel Levin?"

From memory, Eyal cited, "Michael Levin was an American soldier in the Paratroopers Brigade of the Israeli Defense Forces (IDF) who was killed in action in the Second Lebanon War, during the first round of fighting in the Lebanese town of Ayta ash-Shab (2006). He was 22 years old. His death had a major impact in Israel—thousands attended his funeral. That inspired the creation of a support organization for other foreign soldiers in the IDF. The Lone Soldier Centre in Memory of Michael Levin was created in 2009 by a group of people who had served as "lone soldiers" in the IDF. He's considered both an Israeli and American hero. Victor, who's attending that ceremony?"

"Already on it; some IDF's dignitaries and your neighbor, Ari, will be present. No high-ranking government officials, it's a local even."

Sharon stated, "They are not after heads but what that event inspires - recognition, protecting loved ones and memories."

Eyal replied, "Yes, my thoughts also, but maybe it was Sharon reacting to pain and not the event. We can't be sure."

Sharon answered, "Do we have a choice?"

Victor wasn't following, "Eyal, did you say Sharon?"

"Yes, that woman's real name is Sharon Arsenault. She's from Calgary, Alberta. We met on a Mediterranean cruise while I was on a mission. The name – Clarissa Begin - is her long-standing cover."

Andy was still tending to Sharon A. when Eyal approached, "Andy, I need to ask her a couple of questions. We can't deploy the cavalry without some proof that she was not only reacting to pain."

"Go ahead, but can't promise she'll respond, she's slipping in and out of consciousness. If her vitals change, I'll order you to stop immediately."

Eyal gently stroked her face as he took her hand,

"Sharon, it's Eyal Lavin. We met on the Queen Mary in 2006. You called me _Vasygolo_"

At seeing Victor's face, a laughing Sharon translated, "I'm guessing, it's her having fun with words. Knowing Eyal, she's mixing gigolo with 'vas y molo' (_French _for_ take it easy_)! Bright girl…. I like it!"

Eyal shot her the worst of stares! Sharon held his stare adding an Annie Walker smirk!

Victor, trying hard to shake a laughter attack at seeing their antics, quipped, "No woman forgets Eyal Lavin!"

Eyal rolled his eyes at both and addressed the patient, "Sharon, I have a couple of questions. If you can, answer by squeezing my hand. Once for YES, twice for NO."

_Can you hear me? (She squeezed once) / Are you coherent? (She squeezed once) / Were you a target? (She squeezed twice) / You happened to fall onto this?_ _(She squeezed once) / Is there a terrorist attack planned at The Lone Soldier Centre? (She squeezed once) / Do you know who? (She squeezed twice) / Do you know how? (She squeezed one, then twice) _/ Guessing you are not sure_; if I mention the possible how, squeeze my hand once; armed attack – bombing - hijacking – skyjacking - arson and firebombing…._

Sharon, who was observing Sharon A. closely, tapped Eyal's shoulder and softly asked,

"Biological/chemical weapons?"

She squeezed Eyal's hand numerous times as Eyal and Victor swore. Sharon continued,

"You are conscious but prisoners of your body and it's getting worse, did they use some chemicals on you?" _She squeezed Eyal hand once_ _then twice_. (She wasn't sure)

Eyal signalled for her to continue. Sharon W. was in her field of expertise. Being tasked with extractions of spies, she was trained and experienced in laying out the grounds for a safe extraction. Her questioning would be more to the point and could go further than his basic line of questioning.

Sharon asked, "Do you know what kind of poison it is? _(She squeezed twice)_ / Is it airborne_?" (She squeezed once then twice – I don't know)_ / Eyal or if you prefer, Vasygolo, asked if you knew who was behind this, you don't as you seem to have stumbled upon this. Did you overhear conversation of whom?_ (She squeezed once) / _I'll say some possible culprits and squeeze my hand when I'm right; Hamas, Syria's Hizbollah, Russian, Pakistan (_Sharon gravely looked at Eyal before saying…_), spies…"

She didn't have time to finish her phrases that Sharon A.'s hand clenched hers. Sharon W. continued,

"Is there danger for us and the people in the hotel?" _(She squeezed twice)_

Sharon W. looked at Eyal and Victor, they all breathed out long and hard and continued.

"How long have you been exposed to the poison, it's now 6 am. Squeeze my hand when I mention the closest time; 12 hours, 9 hours, 6 hours, 3 hours, you don't know_? (She squeezed once…)_

Sharon turned towards Andy and signed for Sharon A. not to see or hear.

"_Am I right to presume that this kind of shit has 12 hours to cover the human body before attacking the lungs (breathing)."_

Andy signed back, "_Yes, that's about right for most of paralyzing drugs, but there are so many drugs out there … we can only assume."_

Sharon continued, "Do they think you are dead?" No response. Andy came in closer,

"Sorry, you won't be able to get more out of her. By her vital, she's again in some sort of coma. It may be short, long… I just don't know. Her symptoms are far from 'standard'. It's as if somebody is controlling off/on button. They leave her give tidbits on information then turn her off."

* * *

Victor called Rivka Singer then Ari Sutter and explained the situation.

"Yes, Ari … your neighbors' _did it again_! Do you want help from the Mossad? Your turf, but we have expertise in biological and chemical weapons. Rivka offered, take her up on it … it doesn't happen often! Since we have a Canadian, English and Mossad spy who stumbled on this, Mossad can easily justify their intervention to your superiors."

Victor chuckled at hearing Ari's response, "Damn those Lavin's are going to get me fired! Twenty-four hours ago, it was the daughter and the son-in-law that got one on IDF, this morning…. it's mommy and daddy and in all places; the Centre that is dedicated to **IDF's** Lone Soldiers!"

"Well, at least you can get some sleep. I'm front line when those Lavins decides to go out and my son is one of them!"

Hanging up, and turning towards Eyal, Victor added, "Eyal, Ari accepted our help. We meet at The Lone Soldier Centre. I need to get our bio team together. Do all in your power to save that girl, am I clear? You have carte blanche – gather our medical specialists and give them the code _shibboleth._"

Eyal answered, "Crystal."

Sharon asked, "Victor, you didn't tell Ari that it might be an inside job…"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, if you have doubts…"

"Don't know how MI-6 works, but at the Mossad, we do not question orders or directives."

"MI-6 considers their agents as intelligent people that can evaluate a situation and act accordingly. I do more than '_follow order and shut-up'_, I will never work in that way, be it Mossad, CIA or MI-6!"

Victor shot her a slide glance and stepped forwards to be right in her face, "Officer Welby, when the head of an agency, any agency, receives news that his country and/or agency might be under attack by one of its own, like you just said; he evaluates the situation and acts accordingly. This might be an internal coup, my experience tells me not to trust anybody except those presents and Rivka! Do you have a problem with my way of dealing with the situation or might you have a better solution?"

Sharon bit her lips and outed a very low, "No and sorry, you are right my accusations were not called for. I'll go calm Sharon A. Andy is signalling that she is conscious again. We know enough, I won't question her more. We are putting her life in jeopardy, prefer waiting till we get a lead at how to threat her then drill down a bit more. We can't make a dead person speak!"

Victor answered, "Good, see you can evaluate a situation and act accordingly, well done … next time trust mine!"

As Sharon W. was out of earshot, Victor told Eyal, "Now, I know how Eli David felt like when he had an argument with Ziva!"

"Yes, but her '_tell it as it is'_ often forces me to look at things in different a perspective. Victor, Mossad is, for good reasons, a lot more secretive than most agencies. She's shown me, many times, that listening to others and even adopting some of their ways can go a long way to solving a dilemma. Victor, I trust Ari Setton 100%, we should read him in."

"We will, but not on a phone line. Partner, I'm the same Victor. I am more open than my predecessors, but I can't very well turn the mighty Mossad upside down in the short term. Changes must come gradually and have to be proven to be the right course…. Would like for the both of you to put yourselves in my shoes. Have problems enough with my bosses, really don't need continual condescending remarks from my friends…"

Eyal bowed his head, "Message taken and understood. I will make sure Ziva 2 gets the picture. You are right on that point: Sharon and Ziva are made of the same cloth!"

Victor regained his usual smile and said "And that's what you like about her; spunk and spice! Remember me saying that you and Ziva should hook up?"

"Yes, but Ziva was never a love interest. She's more of a sister. Look, I need to speak to Andy, I'm guessing you have some calls to make!"

Sharon was talking to Sharon A., telling her she was also from Canada and to fight the poison.

Andy spoke, "Eyal, is your team up to date on the latest drugs/poisons. It's really not my field of expertise."

"They're the best, Andy. Do you want them to meet us here or at the hospital?"

"Here, prefer they assess her and decide. Sharon, could you get more ice? I want to slow down her metabolism to the max."

Sharon was pensive and had not heard a word Andy had said, "Sis, you with us? Asked you to get more ice?"

Eyal put his hand on Andy's shoulder and whispered,

"Don't. She might be onto something. With this kind of threat, we need all the 'hamster in the wheel' ideas we can get."

"Andy, how could they have administered the poison? It seems to be giving to her in a pre-programed manner. We checked for needle pinpoints, cut, dispensers under her skin, what is left?"

"In a pre-programed manner. Damn … a patch…."

Andy rapidly strip Sharon A. and found an invisible patch on the inside her left arm.

Eyal was fast to intervene, "Andy, don't touch it."

Eyal looked around, took the ice tongs and peeled off the patch. Sharon had a bag waiting for the patch and the tongs.

Andy closed his eye and lowered his face, "Why didn't I think of it sooner? You can now program a patch to the minute to administer the meds. They programed it to stop so she'd be somewhat conscious, give us tidbits of information then boost the thing to put her in a coma and the cycle repeats itself!"

* * *

Sharon sat near the woman and explained what was happening around her. From experience, she knew this helped in appeasing fears when actions went up a notch around the patient/spy. Turning around to ask Eyal when the medical team was expected, she faced Victor.

"Victor, where is Eyal?"

"We switched roles. He'll be attending the memorial. He mentioned that if I attend, they'll know Mossad is in the house. I'm no longer covert! We can't risk that. Don't worry, I have him covered. Plus, him being in a wheelchair is ideal for the circumstances. He'll be posing as an IDF Lone Soldier. Ari has his cover taken care of."

"It's not a cover, he's in that wheelchair for a reason. Victor, how could you?"

"Listen up, missy, you don't have a say in the way I use my people. You stay put and help the medical team. With your experience in extreme extractions, you might have encountered this drug. Till now you did well; observe her symptoms, rehash you preceding experiences and try to find some similarities. If you can guide, in any way, our medical team, you might give us time to save this lady. Sharon, this is official Mossad business, take this as an order, am I clear?"

Sharon knew not to argue, Victor was unflappable in his composure and voice; it was the Deputy director talking, not the friend. She was realizing the differences between the Mossad and MI-6 in time of crisis and knew she had to change her behavior accordingly.

She answered Victor, "Yes, you're right, again sorry."

Victor glanced at his phone, left and said he'd be back with the medical team.

Andy approached Sharon, "Wow … intense moments. You always work under this much pressure?"

"Israel's national security is threatened; spy agencies don't take that kind of news lightly. My reaction was one of a rookie. Had I been at MI-6, I would not have spoken in that way. Israel is not my home country; I need to adopt it fast! Why don't you join me and we'll brainstorm this?"

"Good idea, we were always good at that. Let's put what we know together; the drug can be airborne and topically applied. She's stepping in and out of a coma because of blood lost, mono and the toxin dose administered by a programed patch. The patient is on/off conscious and appears calm in a paralyzed body."

"Calm and conscious in a paralyzed body, Andy, I heard that before…. Damn where?"

"Let me check my poison database and list that symptom…. Nothing … that's what I was expecting. _Calm and conscious in a paralyzed body_ is not a symptom."

"Damn memory….!"

Victor entered with three doctors. Poor Andy, he looked like a kid near them. All had very broad shoulders and were well over 6 feet!

Sharon and Andy read the doctors in on what they had.

Victor sat by Sharon, "Hey, you want me to try and jog that memory of yours? Promise, it won't be painful. I won't be hypnosis, but listen to my voice and leave your mind wonder."

Sharon smiled, "Give it your best."

"Here goes; Close your eyes, concentrate on my voice, your breathing, look into you past and, this is important - visualize. Was it during an extraction?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's something a person close to me said in a casual conversation, not an extraction or mission."

"Had to be somebody with medical knowledge; zoom in on people closest to you with medical savoir-faire – one by one, slowly, imagine each person saying those words. You'll know right away if they are the 'culprit'."

Sharon closed her eyes and listed, "Eyal, Dave my ex, Ducky, Andy, Abby Sciuto, Enos, Tali…."

"Before you meeting up with Eyal."

"Victor, I was married to a doctor, met doctors every day. Can't even recall their names. Plus, with MI-6, like you guys, we have many doctors!"

"Love, try. Just imagine faces saying those words, names are not important at this time. Trying to put a face to a name will only hamper your judgment. Relax, breath in breath out. You're doing fine. Hey, wasn't there a doctor, the one who's that rich German's sidekick? He saved Eyal twice with some crazy ideas."

"Henry Lawson, Hank… Victor, it's him, it's him. I'm sure."

"Give me his coordinates, I'll call and put him on videoconference."

Hank wasn't present. Sharon asked Evan, his brother, to get in touch with him as it was a medical emergency. In a matter of minutes, Hank was on screen and the first thing he asked was,

"Sharon, what kind of weird emergency do you have for me this time? Hope Eyal is OK?"

Andy smiled and added, "Henry, do not worry, Eyal and Sharon are OK. Sis, see most doctors, you know, have your number!"

Sharon rapidly gave Hank a rundown of the situation and asked if he remembered his words.

"Yes, I do. It was three years ago. Boris's brother could have died had I not identified PSP. It was a close call and I only caught it because a local kid mentioned shell fish. Dimitri, Boris's brother, is a diabetic. He swam to shore when he was dropped off by a boat. The poison entered by one of his numerous insulin injections. When I talk about my encounter with PSP, I always say; the patient is conscious in a paralyzed body. You have a very good memory!"

"Hank, could we be facing PSP?"

The medical team approached as Hank spoke, "See you're not alone! I did a lecture on that toxin for colleagues, I'll read my notes. It might be a little technical but think the people with you will profit better from it. They'll decide if what you're facing could be PSP."

Hank detailed, "Saxitoxin is a naturally occurring neurotoxin found in both fresh and salt water ecosystems. It is produced by certain species of Dinoflagellates and Cyanobacteria. That toxin is odorless, tasteless, is heat/acid resistant and water soluble. In the 1950 it was used by the CIA as a suicide pill and 1970 President Nixon ordered the destruction of all the stock of Saxitoxin. (_Did not happen, all stock was not destroyed_!) In biological/chemical warfare, Saxitoxin could easily become an agent of mass destruction. The human illness associated with ingestion of harmful levels of Saxitoxin is known as paralytic shellfish poisoning, or PSP. The blocking of neuronal sodium channels, which occurs in PSP, produces a flaccid paralysis that leaves its victim calm and conscious through the progression of symptoms. Death often occurs from respiratory failure. You can find Saxitoxin in the USA, the Philippines, Thailand, Japan and all the countries located in South America. Israel is not listed as a country who deals with that natural or synthesized toxin. Doctors would not have found it easily!"

One doctor asked, "Dr. Lawson, what is the toxicity? Is there an antidote?"

Hank winced and continued, "Diagnosis of Saxitoxin exposure can be assessed using radioimmunoassay or ELISA testing. It takes less than two hours for a positive identification. The human inhalation toxicity of aerosolized saxitoxin is estimated to be 5 mg· min/m³. A lethal dose of 50 μg/person by this route has been suggested. Inhalation is the most lethal pathway for humans. Treatment of Saxitoxin poisoning is supportive. Temporary mechanical ventilation may be required. Activated charcoal to adsorb toxin from the gut may be effective if given within 1 to 2 hours of ingestion. There are no vaccines or effective prophylactic treatments for Saxitoxin. There is no antidote for it. Without supportive treatment, up to 75% of severely affected persons die within 12 hours. The toxin is 1000 times more potent than sarin nerve gas. Mortality ranges from 2 to 14 per cent. There is some good news; most cases are mild and pass without incident in three to four days."

Sharon asked, "Hank, how much time to notice symptoms if in contact with the toxin?"

"Ingestion of Saxitoxin can cause numbness of the oral mucosa as quickly as 30 minutes after exposure. In severe poisoning, illness typically progresses rapidly and may include gastrointestinal (nausea, vomiting) and neurological (cranial nerve dysfunction, a floating sensation, headache, muscle weakness, paresthesia and vertigo) signs and symptoms. Respiratory failure and death can occur from paralysis. The patient may have only the neurological syndrome (calm in a paralyzed body), but all exposures, if not treated, result in respiratory failure."

The doctors decided to move Sharon A. to a Mossad treatment center. They asked Hank to stay available. Andy, Sharon and Victor stayed behind.

* * *

Sharon dared, "Eyal…."

"Don't worry, he's been listening in. What we need to do now is think of ways that the toxin can be spread. We can't be sure it's Saxitoxin, but we will act as if it was. The ceremony starts in two hours."

Sharon asked, "Victor, can you describe the ceremony taking place today?"

"Today's Torah dedication will have rabbis and community leaders and will take in local customs into account….. for the activities, I don't have a clue! Wait, I'll put Eyal on speaker, he'll know more."

Eyal was fast to respond; "There is a shot religious ceremony. The big event is a parade. Along the route, all men, women and children will be given the opportunity to kiss the Torah. Kissing the Torah during this procession is a segulah (auspicious act) for health and longevity."

Sharon and Andy shot up and said in unison, "Kissing the Torah; (_Andy continued_) in our 'germ protected' world they will surely be using disinfecting sprays or wipes on the Torah?"

They heard Eyal swear! Our trio had to twist their lips to not outright laugh!

Victor stated, "Eyal?"

"Sorry! Victor, they are giving, to all attending, small bags containing little souvenirs. One of those souvenirs is a small bottle of disinfecting spray with Michel Levin's name on it. Already planning for those bottles to be discreetly replaced. Well done, siblings!

(_Sharon continued_) "Israel is not familiar with this toxin; it would have taken more than 12 hours for it to be identified. By then, many would have died; women, kids and IDF's finest. They would have boasted that they can be deadly anywhere and anytime, because they had taken down Israel's Defense Forces' (IDF) finest. I can imagine their slogan; _women and children died because the Israeli army wasn't up to the job of protecting their own in their 'home'!_ Don't shoot me but it is one hell of a machiavellic plan."

Sharon added, "Eyal, be careful!"

"I'm always careful and I was ordered to only coordinate our people in the field or else!"

Victor winked at Sharon and added, "Eyal, we need to get some of them alive to learn who is behind these attacks. I'd really like grilling a couple…. personally! I sent a directive to our profilers to drill down on the people in that organizing committee. You'll be getting intel on the possible targets before the ceremony."

"OK, Victor. I'll read in the team to what we just uncovered."

"Friend, remember my words of warning."

"Promise, Victor! I'll behave."

Sharon approached Victor, "Sorry for doubting you."

Victor shook his head, "Don't humanize me; if I would have needed Eyal in the field, I would have used him in that way. Had a proper team ready and he needs experience in directing field officers. At the Mossad each have their specialty and get the missions they do the best in. Eyal is, like me, in training for 'directing' a team instead of being part of it. You, little lady, impressed me. You have above average 'deduction' capabilities. It didn't go unnoticed; prepare yourself to be 'used' in our profiling team. Don't worry, Rivka promised your father that your skills would not put you in conflict on interest."

"Thanks for the compliment… I think?"

"It was and your welcome. Let's get you home. Andy?"

Sharon filled in, "will be sleeping at our place."

A very tired Andy replied, "I'm way past due for some shut eyes. Sis, just don't stumble onto a bomb of any kind on our way home…. please! Oh, since I'm in Israel, Sharon do you know how I could get in touch with Sandy?"

Sharon wanted to put Andy up to par but Victor was in a teasing mood, he asked,

"Sandy Duran? How do you know of her?"

"I was the one who treated her after she was shot in Washington, DC. Think Eyal said it was your son who was her partner."

"Yes! Not one of his better missions. Since you want to see her, gather you and Sandy hit it off?"

"Sadly no. She was badly injured and Mossad put her on the first plane to Israel, but we did make plans for a future date. I'm here, she's here, why not?"

Victor closed the line of discussion fast, "Because she's pregnant and you are speaking with the Daddy to be."

Andy smiled and said, "I'll shut up now, get in the car and get some zzzzzz! Congrats to you both!"

On the way, Victor confirmed that Eyal's team had successfully completed the switch-a-roo and that the possible contaminated spray bottles were on their way to the IDF labs for analysis.

As they were arriving, Sharon asked, "Victor, maybe I should be by Sharon A. She's in unknown territory and … well… Mossad is sometimes an unsettling word for a foreign spy."

Chuckling Victor said, "You don't say; only mentioning the Mossad unsettles spies? That makes my day!"

Sharon rolled her eyes at him, "Victor…. she's Canadian. You've got to admit; they are not on your spy agency's radar!"

Victor chuckled, "But they are, I'd even say before CIA. Sharon, many terrorists consider Canada as the land of golden imperative opportunities. We, and other agencies, discreetly help CSIS help themselves. They are not up to par with the technologies of the highest agencies, but face more challenges than some of their more powerful counterparts. Their government does not have the same priorities and the 'spy' budget is not up to par with the Mossad's or CIA's. We need to have an 'in' in their operations."

Sharon shot Victor a sly smile, "You just admitted to an MI-6 spy that one of its 'colonies' has Mossad's moles in their ranks. Remember, Canada is still "under" the British royals!"

"Yes, but 'remember' you are a loan to Mossad. And the deal 'no conflict of interest' goes both ways!"

"I would never put myself in a position to hurt one or the other! Look, I'd like to be by Sharon A's side. Could you drop me off at the hospital? It would give me something to do while waiting for Eyal."

"Nope, told you I give my officers the task they are trained and the best at; Sandy is read in and comforting you compatriot as we speak. What can I say; she has that kind of face. We also contacted her agency. Sharon A. helped Israel at the risk of her own life and we take very good care of the people who help us. Do not worry, my little Canadian, she's in good hands. Plus, I plan to take over for Sandy when I drop sleeping zombies off."

Sharon smiled at Victor pointing in Andy's direction. He was sleeping soundly.

She added, "Victor, how long has it been since YOU got some sleep."

"Sharon, didn't you know; Deputy directors renounce sleep when they are sworn in!... Don't worry, I'll be fine. Sharon, again, you did well tonight. I will write up an excellent review for MI-6. Know I've been rough on you, but better you learn our ways by me than Rivka. Eyal, can't bring himself to put you on the right track … the man is head over heels in love with you … but I'm not. Sharon, you have more than it takes to work well with the Mossad, but some adjustment will be necessary on your part. I'm not Eli David; don't expect to being cuddled."

"Thanks, I know and appreciate you caring enough to pointing me in the right direction. As for my agency, they know me and my weird ideas or impromptus stumbles upon. Most of the time, they prefer not hearing of them…"

"Well, they will and they'd better listen because tonight you, Sharon A. Eyal and Andy might have saved many Israelis from a certain death. That is no small task. Just can't explain why you and Eyal are so … don't even have a word for the two of you. Never seen such magnets for trouble!"

Victor dropped them off and as they were coming in, she and Andy were greeted by a worried Ziva, "Sharon, what is going on?"

Andy passed by and said, "Sis, point me to my room. People, good morning and good night, call me only if all hell breaks loose. Annie, keep Sharon on house arrest, if Eyal comes in, put him with my sister, I need a couple of hours of sleep!"

Sharon reassured their guest that everything was under control, explained some of the situation (they were all spies) and that Eyal should be back shortly.

* * *

On Eyal's side of things, the ceremony was beginning. The IDF and Mossad teams were ready. Ari and Eyal (_posing as an injure IDF lone soldier_) were together and on guard for any sign of intruders. Some participants were 'actors' and would be faking, on cue, the described symptoms. Only the presenters and IDF personnel were partially read-in. A full medical team was present. Eyal had warned all that these terrorists would surely have a back-up plan if they realized authorities were on to them.

Ari could sense Eyal nervousness, he asked, "Eyal, what wrong?"

"I have a feeling we're missing something. Don't like putting people at risk, especially kids. Would have preferred they canceled the ceremony."

"We need to pull those terrorists out in the open. This is pure evil – kids and women at a memorial, right under our noses; it's not our usual clientele. They upped the retaliation."

Eyal swiped some mist from his lapel, looked at the ventilator and yelled, "Aliyah (_the code for his team to swing into action_). Ari, cut the electricity and get these people in the next room.

Shots were fired but Mossad snippers were prepared and two shooters were gunned down. Eyal had the third one, a young man that was no more than 18 – 20 years old, at gun point. Ari had a shoot-off with one and won.

Eyal said to the young man, "Well, today is not your day to die. My boss wants some scum to play with and you just won the jackpot … good luck!"

A team member picked up the young man and brought him to a waiting white van.

Eyal joined Ari in the adjacent room. They looked at each other and Ari asked,

"Now?"

"Now!"

Ari made a hand signal. Black lights were turned on and IDF hand picked out the ones who were 'glowing' for further interrogation.

Eyal's men rounded around him for further directives. "For Mossad, it's over; IDF will take it from here. Good job! Aliza / Hagen thanks for having my back with those shooters."

Ari stepped in, "I'll join Eyal; good job men. It's always a pleasure collaborating with our sister agency. I'll make sure Mossad get a full debrief."

Aliza answered, "It's always pleasant being proactive instead of getting involved after the facts! Nice working with you, Officers Lavin and Sotter! Especially liked the 'glowing' part, well done!"

"Aliza, it's Eyal, as usual. The only time I'm called Mr. Lavin or sir is when I'm in trouble with my boss or the ladies!"

That got all laughing. Mossad pulled out. Leaving the grounds to IDF.

Home, Ari rolled Eyal in and they noticed Sharon was 'napping' in the living room. Silently approaching, Eyal put out his hand only to get it caught. He laughed and said, "Down girl, down."

"How did it go?"

Ari reassured Sharon, "All are safe and sound. Some had to be checked out, your husband included but no trace of the toxin was found."

"Eyal…...?"

Eyal answered, "I'm fine."

Ari spoke, "I'll be leaving. Sharon, your hubby deserves some major kudos. I've learned a couple of tricks of his trade today. Eyal, where did you get the fluorescent powder idea?"

Sharon lifted her head in surprise, shot Eyal a sly glance as he pointed to her.

"She thought me that trick…. will never forget it."

At seeing Eyal's face Ari winced, "Oversharing, I don't need/want to know more! Please, try to stay out of trouble…. I'm tired of being stuck at headquarters to debrief and explain." Ari left laughing.

* * *

As soon as Ari closed the door, Eyal asked, "I don't usually surrender but could you give me some pain killers?"

Sharon kissed his forehead and said, "What's hurting?"

"Everything!"

"Got it!"

She gave Eyal two injections and within minutes he relaxed.

"Love, don't know what time of the day it is, don't care where or what our guests expect of us; I, no, we are going to bed!"

"Don't worry, our guests are out for a visit of old Jerusalem with Ziva as their guide. Jonathan and MP will take over at nighttime and make them see what Tel Aviv has to offer. Kevin, Avi and Ismael are on a weekend fishing trip – Ari arranged it! He told me it was 'finally' his turn to take care of the boys when all hell breaks loose! Love, we have the house all to ourselves … well, there's Haya, but she's resting in her cage. Ah … and Andy should be knocked out for some time. I'm guessing he'll be going out with the gang tonight!"

"PERFECT!"

Eyal rapidly pulled Sharon onto him and rolled his chair to the elevator. As they entered their room, Sharon got up from Eyal's lap and helped him get settle into their bed. As they were laying side by side, Sharon could see Eyal was tired, but curiosity won over,

"Do you feel up to telling me how you felt in your new role?"

Eyal squeezed her hand and answered, "I lead the A-team, but doing it for Mossad, my own agency, must admit, it was special. They are an experience bunch but was surprised to realize they still needed to be coordinated and given directions. A take-down like we did is not a mission. A team is in position to strike rapidly – they know the 'what' but someone has to tell them when, how and where. They depend on that person to guide them to a successful conclusion. More real-time split decisions than my normal missions! Sharon, I was dreading not liking being in a suit's shoes, but it is nothing as I previously thought. The adrenaline is still there, but I'd say at a more creative split-second level. I can use my experience while in missions to help others. Wish I could have counted on that kind of help…. Rivka and Victor are going to shake the Mossad in good ways."

"Don't forget yourself. Eyal, you are a big part in this new way of doing things. Rivka is now in a position to put in place observations, demands for changes that many agents had asked for, you and Victor included. It won't happen over night, but your team is a start, even if it's a covert assignment."

"It has to stay that way. Sharon, don't get your hope up for the Mossad to change. For now, we operate within our agency but with a slight twist in protocol. We are successful, Rivka brings it to our bosses and tells bits and pieces of how it went down. It might take years for changes to come, it they ever do. We will need to give ourselves the deserved kudos."

"I know and am prepared to pat myself on my own back and the team. It's not only the Mossad that has a problem with changes, all agencies are the same. By the way, what is this with you using fluorescent powder? It brings back memories of a certain night … the night I met you for the first time. We were both 18 at the time!"

He kissed her forehead and his hands went roaming, but she was quick to halt them!

"Answer the question, only then might you relive some sweet memories…."

"I'm flooded with the same memories … you drive a hard bargain, woman! Here goes; before the start of the ceremony, I wanted to come up with a 'quickie' to be able to identify possible targets/terrorists in the crowd. There was a fire alarm in front of me and that got me thinking of when we first met and our quickie! From there, I got the idea of putting some fluorescent power on objects and equipment that were brought in especially for the ceremony. It didn't guaranty that we'd clean the house, but at least we might get more bad guys."

"Brilliant, the ones that handled stuff after it was in place were most likely to be implicated!"

"Yes. By the way, we were wrong; the bottles didn't show any signs of toxins. They were going to use ventilators to spread water pellets on the crowd. That could have made many people sick by skin contact. The Torah also had some invisible patches (invisible to the eyes) and when people would have kissed the Torah, the patch would have stuck to their lips and immediately dissolved. They'd become infected in somewhat the same way Sharon A. did. I'm guessing she was their 'tester' for timing!"

"What made you suspicious of them using the ventilators?"

"Got some moisture on my repel, struck me as unusual since it was pretty dry in the room and it hit me; moisture on the skin is a good carrier. Immediately called my team into action, some shots were fired but my team took control with no loss of lives on our part. IDF personnel confirmed that the fans were set to shoot water droplets containing the toxin. Love, Mossad snipers did one hell of a job in protecting the ground crew. Only a handful of people were contaminated with pellets and all are doing fine."

"Eyal, you sure..."

"No worry, I was wearing gloves and my tux is now burning somewhere in a Mossad oven. I am fine, they even checked me out twice since I have a pregnant wife at home … told you we take care of our own … always!"

"Glad it's over. Who's grilling the live ones?"

"IDF, but they invited Victor. Sharon, most were teenagers, we didn't get the heads. It's the new MO; women and kids do the dirty work and the planners/shakers stay safely in their den. Cowardliness at its best! Not sure I'm up to dealing with this new way of doing things."

Sharon winced and said, "Quite a life they live or are indoctrinated into!"

"Hey, that's not our problem. I'm in need of some ´_return to normal'_ downtime, think you can handle **that** problem?"

"Would say I'm an expert at dealing with that kind. Come in closer, those battles are always won at close range."

She massaged his arms, legs and finished off with his back's tensed muscles. For Eyal it was a sweet surrender, no resistance whatsoever. He had grown to relish those times where he could count on his partner to lovingly 'reboot' his body and, on occasions, his soul. A far cry from going searching, after a difficult mission, for 'hire' help who did as much as…. he was willing to pay for! He turned toward Sharon and lovingly pulled her onto him.

* * *

They were sleeping soundly when they heard a soft knock. Eyal signalled to Sharon that he would get it. He limped to the door, opened it to find a very nervous Sandy.

"Eyal, I'm so sorry to bother you; Andy let me in. It's official Mossad business. Sharon Arsenault is out of danger and talking."

"What time is it?"

Sandy shot Eyal a questioning look, "It's about 8:30 am."

"Hell… Love, we slept more than 12 hours. That a first for me! Sorry Sandy … back to business, what up with our Canadian spy?"

Sandy had to laugh at the man's surprise at simply sleeping in, she continued her explanation of her presence,

"What Sharon A. is saying is damning. The toxin attempt seems to be an inside job. She ID (by name and description) two CIA operatives, one IDF soldier and two Mossad officers as head of some sort of cell/group. Rivka talked with Joan Campbell. The lady is flying in. Since Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson are already in Israel, they are going to be assigned to the mission. IDF's Chief of Staff assigned Ari Sutter to the matter. Mossad has point. Since I was at headquarters and a member of your team, Rivka gave me the messenger's job, here goes;

_Eyal, your team is up to bat. Rivka's last words: Lavin, be on top of this!_

Sharon pushed Eyal's chair and he sat into it with a bang. Facing Sandy, he softly swore. "Do we have the two Mossad moles in custody?"

"Yes, they are detained. No explanations were giving to them and we are waiting for your orders."

"Sandy, their names!"

Sandy breathed in deeply and long before giving Eyal their names,

"Officers Nadim Lhamon and Yaalon Berkovich."

"Sandy, that can't be. I know Yaalon, it's impossible. He's no more than a year from retirement. There must be something we are not seeing."

"That's why Rivka wants you at headquarters promptly. She's not buying it, Joan Campbell either."

"Sandy, what is so important for Joan to be coming here?"

"Eyal, told you all I know. I'm just the messenger!"

Looking at Sharon, he bit his lips, "Sharon, you are a member of this team. Are you up to working this crisis?"

"Yes."

"Mossad can be pretty intense at times."

"E. I'm not a rookie!"

Sandy added, "Eyal, we have a car waiting. Talking about cars, a guy just dropped off a very nice blue toy in the driveway!"

Sharon whispered, "A gift from Eyal. I'll take you for a ride one of these days. Eyal is not very 'adventurous' speed-wise!"

Eyal looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Dear, you drive that car over the speed limits and I will know!"

Sharon slowly turned her head, "You didn't?"

Eyal shot her a sly smile, "I did!"

Sandy, also in a wheelchair, rolled over to Eyal and pushed on his chair,

"Stop fighting, we need to go. Still, I'm curious … what did you do?"

Sharon replied, "He bugged my GPS or something! Lavin, you're going to pay!"

"Good luck in finding it!" As he darted off to the elevator. Sharon wanted to dash down the stairs to corner him but Sandy reasoned her.

"Girl, no time to play, sorry. We have one serious mess on our hands!"

"You're right. Think it's Eyal's way of sending me off to the Mossad on a good note! Come, I'll help you to the elevator."

As they were stepping out of their house and getting settled in the Mossad car, Eyal grabbed Sharon's hand,

"Love, the husband has to turn himself off. Hope you're up to dealing with our way of doing things. Your time with Ziva was a walk in the park compared to the real thing. Always remember, I love you whatever or, however, things go down."

"I know and don't worry; Victor painted me a picture of what to expect and he said I would fit in perfectly. E, is your team chosen?"

"Not quite, but what I have will have to do; not a time to recruit!"

Sandy added, "Hope you had more liberty with the others than with me."

As the driver closed all doors, Eyal dawned a dark expression. Sharon squeezed his hand but he didn't acknowledge.

"Officer Bednarz, you are a full member of my team no matter how you were assigned. You are our communication specialist. If you are not up to the job or if it isn't to your liking, now would be the time to come forward. We presently seem to have on our hand a multi-agency mission/problem and your skills are going to be needed. You want out, I will need to find a replacement. The ball is in your corner; talk!"

A very red Sandy replied, "I'm up to it and will give it my all. You can count on me. I was out of line; it won't happen again."

"Good! Sharon, Joan sent some intel she gathered on the CIA's rogue agent. Rivka and IDF did the same. You and two other profilers will be running through that intel. One you know; Liat Tuvia."

"Liat? The same Liat that was handling Eli David's security? The officer that replaced Ziva."

"Yes, she's no longer a field officer but a profiler. Do you have a problem with her?"

"None whatsoever, boss. By the way, could you lose that damn arrogance? Don't mind the husband turning himself off, but can't stand the sonofab_tch that's replacing him."

The driver held his breath and Sandy nearly fainted as she heard Sharon's response. The girl criticized 'a boss' and would surely bring on to herself a stern warning.

Eyal's expression was inscrutable as he reached for Sharon's shoulder,

"You know there are more than a hundred ways that I can kill with one hand."

"Ha! I don't need a hand; a paper clip will do. You want to duel? I win you simmer down; I lose you simmer down."

Shaking his head, he answered, "That's a no-win proposition. What's in it for me?"

"You'll get respect from the people you are going to work with. You continue with this attitude and I promise you'll have the real no-win situation – People are going to hate and fear you!"

Eyal turned to the driver and asked, "Dave, what do you think of my attitude?"

"No comments!"

Eyal pushed, "I would like an answer, an honest one."

"Well… Sir, you seem on edge … there is a bit more 'spice' than usual in your tone."

"So Officer Welby is right?"

The chauffeur quickly replied, "Didn't say that. I only answered your question, Sir."

"OK, let's get real, people. You three are the ones I'll be the closest to. I need for you to be honest when I ask counsel or your opinions. I'm new at this job and, must admit, my character might come in conflict with the 'etiquette' demanded of my tasks. I need people I can trust. Sharon knows me well and responded to my '_out of character_' act. I'd like to think I can expect the same from you two; Sandy, Dave? If, in any way, you don't feel up to what I'm asking of you, now would be the time to say it. I won't hold it against you. Sharon, well done, but next time put a little less bite in your responses. Remember, I'm your boss."

Sharon slowly lifted her head and asked, "Do you really want my truthful opinion, **Boss**?"

Eyal chuckled, "No, I'll take it as '_next time, I'll be more careful'_."

Sharon answered, "Please add… '_When hell freezes over_."

At that Sandy and Dave let out a couple of chuckles they were trying very hard to keep in.

Sandy added, "You two are hilarious when fighting! Must admit, it's refreshing; intellectual subdued fighting!"

Sharon specified, "I'm not 'fighting' with my husband. At the present, I'm laying the ground for a Boss-Employee relationship. Word of advice – do the same! He just admitted he's going to need your eyes &amp; ears, which comes at a price."

Sandy's eyes lighted up and Eyal winced.

Sandy spoke, "Like you're thinking, Sharon. Eyal, I agree to help you always be at your best. In return, I'd want, in my role as Communication officer, to see some field action. Not much and only when called for. It would make my transition from field officers to desk bound a bit less painful."

Eyal nodded and said, "Done, can't promise it on a regular basis, but it's a fair price. Dave?"

The chauffeur hesitated, but decided to go for it, "Well, this job is demanding and I've missed many important family moments. I'd like to have some family time-off, but only when possible. I'm experienced enough to know when not to ask!"

"That one is for free. You need some family time, you ask. Family is a number one priority. Do not worry, I'll take care of the heads! Demand # 2?"

"Thanks. Well, there is one demand I was previously denied; I would like to take some classes field officers are given. I have no intention or wish of going in the field but would like some training to better do this job. As chauffeurs, we sometimes need to intervene or extract officers; appropriate training would be welcome. The only training our job requires is how to shoot a target and protect our boss at any cost. Maybe some killings could be avoided if we could 'handle' a situation instead of shooting it down violently."

"Dave, very good reasoning! Consider it done. I'll personally see that you get whatever training you seem fit. Plus, I don't consider you as 'only a chauffeur' and will probably call on you for help, be it in the field, surveillance or office work. The better you are trained, the more I can pass on to you. Deal?"

"Deal and again thanks. Think I'm going to like this assignment."

Eyal took him up on that last remark, "What was your opinion of being assigned to me before our conversation."

Dave bit his lips and looked at Sharon then, Sandy. Eyal said, "Dave?"

"Well…. Sir, you do have a reputation of having a volatile temper, being very demanding and liking the high-end accommodations. I had summed it up as '_Great, I'll be working for a difficult Prima Donna leading a team of prima wannabes!_"

Sharon chocked up and patted Dave, "Your right on target, but it's only an image. He needs to maintain it, so feel free to feed the spy chatter in that way. The truth; he does have a temper and it will flare. When that happens; take a step forward and tell him off … he's a softy buried in a bully front! The high end of accommodations … yes, he likes nice thing, but he pays for them (always!). It's a good thing, when you will ask for 'the best'; he won't be in a position to refuse. As for being a difficult Prima Donna; never! Again, it's a front. He puts others before himself most of the time. Take advantage of this fault in his character for future 'favors'!"

They were pulling into headquarters, Eyal didn't have time for a well thought out response, but he managed to say,

"Officer Welby, I seem to remember there are a couple of very thick, dusty, old cold case files with your name on it... Oops sorry, they are in Hebrew! That should keep your mind out of trouble and your tongue tied up for some time!"

"Great, thanks for the challenge. If I solve those old case, that will mean I got the upper hand on Mossad and my Boss! Plus, they won't even be in my mother tongue! Can't wait!"

Sandy put her hand on her mouth while Dave was trying to stop his shoulders from jumping up and down!

Stopping the car, Dave opened Eyal's door and had to bite his lips not to outright laugh.

Eyal looked at him and said, "What was said in the car stays in the car…"

"Always Sir … always!" He then helped Sandy (with her wheelchair) out.

Eyal asked, "Sandy, I sent you an approved authorization form for Dave to follow some basic training courses. Could you follow up and see that he's in the next classes."

"Will do …"

Eyal smiled at Sandy who was struggling to what to call him while in official Mossad quarters, "Call me Eyal or, when you are annoyed with me – 'Boss' as Sharon will surely do! Except for Dave, where it's mandated by his role when in the open, I don't expect to be addressed by 'Sir' or Assistant deputy Lavin. Except when our head honchos are around, for appearance."

Sharon looked sideways, "Assistant … so that's your title…"

She knew their team was to be kept from most of Mossad's personnel. Better to work in the dark with the kinds of missions they would be assigned. Rivka and Victor needed to find a subterfuge and _Assistant deputy dir_e_ctor_ seemed to be it.

Eyal warned, "Victor's idea and it's just a title. Our team is covert so I needed a cover in my own agency. I'm not at ease with such secrecy so not one word or quip for the title!"

Sharon answered, "OK, but I can visualize whatever I'm thinking, that you can't control!"

Dave rapidly got back in the car and all could see, as he was pulling away, him letting go of some build up laughter. Sandy rapidly apologized to do just the same.

* * *

Eyal put his arm around Sharon's shoulders and said, "Before we have a full-blown disagreement, let's get you settled in your quarters. Don't know if it's baby hormones, but you are in quite a teasing and quick-quip mood! Nevertheless, thanks for permitting me to better lay down my ground rules. You three are going to be my home base. I needed an in to go about explaining how I plan to lead this team and what is expected of you three. You challenging me helped, thanks. Had you planned it in that way?"

"No, I wanted for them to see that we can work as partners when on the job. I know people will have eyes on us. If there's one thing I don't want to be known for is 'the boss's pet'!"

"Funny, you should say that. Sandy left me for …"

"E, I'll leave the job, never the man. I don't care if I walk in your shadow work-wise at the Mossad. You know my worth; that's enough for me."

"This case precipitated things, I had planned for us to talk about the consequences of you accepting this job. Sharon, we can't discuss in now, but be assured that if it results in conflicts, our relationship and family will be my priority."

"I know. Don't worry, been there, handled it well with Robert at MI-6. Frustrating as hell, but breathing techniques help!"

Laughing, Eyal added, "Let's get back to work! Sharon, about the 'old case files' I was kidding. Your assignment is to profile Officers Nadim Lhamon and Yaalon Berkovich. I've worked with both and they don't fit the profile of rogue spies. They are in custody and I gave orders for nobody to talk to them. You, Love, can be objective – not being Mossad. Read their files and talk to them, then report to me and only to me. I will talk to Sharon Arsenault. She might be lying."

Sharon smiled, blew him a kiss and continued, "For Sharon A., I thought about that; **she** could be the 'rogue spy'. But the woman was interrogated by Victor, he would have picked up if she was lying. Joan is coming here. Eyal, I pretty sure I don't have the full picture. You keeping something from the team?"

"I know as much as you and I'm thinking in the same line. Something (intel) is missing. We definitely don't have the full picture. Mossad likes to keep its agents on need to know terms. Intel only goes vertical when needed, most of the time it's too late; we figured it out to stay alive! This team is not going to work in that way."

"MI-6 is the same. There is always a way to find out the story behind the story. You know your way around, how long for you to get the whole picture?"

"No more than 30 minutes."

"That's what I figured. Tech or com?"

Eyal smiled realizing she had also been around the spy run-a-around world!

"Both!"

"Male or female?"

"Love ... cute … you are checking up on me! You should know by now!"

"Female … check. Warning… Assistant deputy….be careful for what you promise in return for such intel."

With flirting eyes, he teased, "Well, it might …."

"That's a line you are no more permitted to cross, Mr. Lavin, be it as my boss or lover. This is me putting my foot down, if you didn't 'catch' it!"

"I'm hurt that you could think I would go to such length. For people like us, can't promise it will never happen, but casual sex for favors; those days are done and over with. I'm now a family man and take that responsibility seriously."

Sharon took his hand, "Deep down, I know and trust the man you are now. It's just that you're on your turf and I'm on new grounds."

Eyal put his arms around her shoulders, "Sharon, it might not be appropriate to make out while on duty or me to favor you over the others, but all know we are a husband and wife team and I will act accordingly."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

* * *

To seal his words, he kissed the top of her head as they were coming in the profilers' quarters and he didn't let go of his hold on her. He was making a statement that would, he hoped, reassure her. After presentation, he gave his instruction and excused himself to let Sharon get acquainted with the two other profilers assigned to his team.

"Ms. Welby…"

"Stop, if we are going to be working together, it will be on first name basis, it's Sharon. Sorry, my Hebrew is not up to conversation level. We might need a translator at time."

"Sharon - I'm Maya and this is Liat."

Liat came forward "No need for a translator, we are both fluent in English and French. Maya, Sharon and I know each other."

Sharon said, "Nice to see you again, Liat. Did you have time to read the files?"

Maya spoke, "I just arrived, but our overachiever, Liat, read them all."

Sharon chuckled, "Funny Ziva has the same nickname for Liat. Since you read them, Liat, why don't you give us your opinion."

Maya rapidly added, "Sharon, we should read them and then discuss our reads. Liat could direct us to a wrong conclusion."

"Maybe … (_looking at both, Sharon asked_), Do you know Officers Nadim Lhamon and Yaalon Berkovich?"

Maya said no and Liat added, "Had a drink with Nadim once, but he's just one of the guys."

Sharon looked at Liat and stated, "You're lying; you slept with him and Maya you're covering for her."

Maya looked at Liat, then at Sharon, "How did you know?

Liat spit out, "You just told her, stupid! What did I tell you; a girl that can win over Eyal Lavin's heart has to be, at least, his equal. He would never have fallen for our little cover up and she didn't either."

Maya stood up and shook Sharon hand, "Let's start over: Hi, I'm Maya and this is Liat."

Sharon smiled and answered, "I'm Sharon. Liat, out with your opinion!"

Liat stepped forwards, "I don't believe Nadim could ever betray Mossad. Yes, we were once a couple. It didn't last more than a month. He's now married and the father of two young kids. His family is not in need of money, has a happy marriage and his kids are healthy. Read, more than once, the files of all five agents, one died recently of cancer but for the other four, their story is sensibly the same; Happy marriage, healthy kids, no financial problems and successful in their respective careers. The one that died was one of CIA's best, why would he go rogue on his death bed? Nothing makes sense or fits, somebody must be setting up those spies to take the fall or that Canadian woman is lying."

Sharon was pensive as she added, "For what reason does a spy go rogue?"

They both answered, "Money."

"Yes, that's one, but from experience there is another as important."

Maya and Liat were thinking. Liat outed, "Love!"

"Bingo! We are drilling down on the men … and forgetting their women! A friend of mine is always saying; always suspect the wife."

Liat said, "I know Nadim loves his wife more than life. He'd do anything for her. Sharon, you might be…."

Eyal was coming in the room when he heard that statement. "What did you say Liat?"

"Nadim loves his wife, he'd do anything for her."

Eyal swore and gave, more barked, an order to the officer with him,

"Put a trace on both officers' wives and drill down on their movements for the past weeks. They could be targets or suspects."

Turning towards Liat, "Liat, you did your homework. Well done. Sharon, Maya, now would be the time to do yours. Get on those files and get more intel on the wives … all five! Liat, come with me."

As Eyal was out of ear shot, Maya said, "That's not fair, we were going to get down to reading them. We were just debriefing a bit. Eyal comes in just as Liat was saying the magic words. It was your idea in the first place."

"Maya, he's right. I'm to blame for suggesting we debrief before doing our homework. We should have sat down and read those files. Now, we do just that."

Sharon knew Eyal had purposely taken Liat out. She had been personally involved with one of the suspects and could no longer be objective in her work. Plus, she had lied about it and taken in her partner. Maya was not a spy and Liat seemed to have control over her. Not a good working relationship and not something Eyal would accept; Sharon was sure Liat was out! Another realization was that they had eyes and ears on them. She didn't appreciate the lack of trust, but expected it. Nevertheless, Eyal's conclusion on the wives was dead on and she was a bit annoyed because he had stolen 'her punch'. Henry Wilcox had once said to her and Annie that _'A spy calls it quit or goes rogue for two main reasons; Money and/or Love.'_ For an unknown reason, those words had always stuck in her mind and she had to admit; that evil man had been right.

Maya startled her out of her thoughts by pulling on her shoulder,

"Sharon, what if we put the files of the five agents and what we have on their wives, up on the screen. We could read as we triangulate common facts."

"Good idea."

They had been looking, scratching and extrapolation information for now more than three hours. As the men, the wives were spotless. Sharon was in need of some energy (food).

"Maya, sorry, but I really need to eat something."

"Oh, I'm the one who's sorry. I only had to call and they would have gotten us lunch. What would you like?"

"I'd like to get out. A change of scenery would do us both some good. A brisk walk then a quick lunch and back to building the psychological profiles of our possible husband &amp; wife offenders."

Maya added, "You said 'possible offenders'. I'm with you; there is nothing in those files that point to reasons for them turning on their respective agencies, plus they have absolutely nothing in common; work habits, vacations; places visited or types of missions and the wives are not related. They don't even live in the same neighborhood. We are at a dead end!"

"Yes, but it's in those times where a breather can help. Let's get out of here."

"Sharon, we need to inform Eyal that we are stepping out."

Smiling, Sharon added, "No need, the camera on the top of the big screen surely caught our conversation and if that one didn't, one of the two others surely did!"

"This room is bugged?"

"Maya, I'm MI-6, it's to be expected." Sharon stared sternly at the camera and her eyes talked!"

Maya rolled her eyes at her new partner, "You and Liat are the same; paranoid!"

"Come with me and see for yourself."

Sharon pulled Maya to the camera that was hidden on the side of the big screen. She didn't have time to touch it that Eyal stormed in and pulled four cameras and angrily crushed them.

Sharon looked at him, "You didn't know?"

Eyal bit his lips, she could see he was working hard at keeping his composure as he spoke,

"No, I didn't, Rivka read me in when she informed me that Liat had slept with Nadim. I needed to, first, take care of Liat's situation and now, I'm dealing with this one. Sharon, Maya, this is not / will not be my way of doing things. Maya, I'd understand if you'd prefer to walk away."

"Eyal, why would I want out? I'm proud to have been assigned to your team. Chatter is that you called on only the best and I was instructed that my real assignment is to be kept hush hush. Never being tasked for a covert mission, I'm looking forward to it. If that means I have to endure eyes and ears on me, so be it. I have nothing to hide. I know spies like Sharon and Liat go bunkers for the _trust_ word, but I don't see anything more to it than the recording of intel or a debriefing session. I always record all my findings, it's the best way to review it. You'll just be doing it for me, less work for this non-tech girl!"

Eyal calmed down at Maya's words. Sharon was relieved.

"You two wanted to go out to lunch, go. I'll clear the room and you have my word that when you return, all eyes and ears will be gone."

"Eyal, come with us, we could talk of what we found."

Maya pulled on Sharon's arm and whispered, "Sharon, we came up with nothing…"

Sharon winked at Maya, "What do you say Eyal, it would be good for you to clear your head? Come with us."

Looking at both, he smiled and said, "Why not! You're right Love, I need to let off some steam."

Sharon winced at him saying 'Love', but realized Maya didn't seem to mind.

"E., Liat could join us?"

"Sorry, Liat has been reassigned."

Sharon held his arm and asked, "Could we know why?"

Eyal answered, "Nope, transparency is kept on a short lease at the Mossad. This is a situation where I won't fight my agency. Come, I know a small Café that would be perfect for a debrief. Maya, calm down, I know full well you two came up empty. Joan's people also are at a dead end; those five agents' files are squeaky clean. We only have word of mouth from Sharon Arsenault and as Victor, I came to the conclusion that she is telling the truth. We are missing something and my gut is telling me that it's right in our face!"

* * *

Sharon held Eyal's arm, this time with a bit more force,

"Eyal, Sharon A. is telling '**her**' truth as she heard and saw it or was set up to hear and see! I had a nagging feeling that her injuries were too neat; a terrorist that realizes an enemy stumbled upon their plan – they go for a kill - especially in Israel! _Gibb's rule 36: If it feels like you're being played, you probably are. _She was not left to die, but to steer us in a wanted direction. We know she filled in the proper paperwork for a spy when on vacation and traveling abroad; somebody knew of her and targeted the woman for whom she was. The toxin scare and those supposed rogue spies might also be a smoke screen. IDF and Mossad are patting themselves on the back for successfully stopping the toxin attack. Sharon A. as she regains consciousness, adds to the story by naming and identifying five agents supposedly gone rogue. CIA, IDF and Mossad immediately drilled down on the problems in their ranks, leaving the coast clear for the real hit to happen."

"Sharon, that's impossible. We had not planned on going to that hotel. It was a last minute decision, remember. No way meeting up with Sharon A. could be a set-up. How could they have the time to drug, shoot and take her to that hotel for us to 'fall' on her then set up the toxin attack at the memorial? Also how could they possibly 'plan' that we'd discover it was 'Saxotoxin'? "

"Eyal, it was planned in advance and **we (you and me)** are the bearer of the torch! As for the Saxotoxin, Sharon A. had a patch for Mossad to analyze. Hank said it could take less than two hours for identifying that toxin. Plus, it just dawned on me … if it was once CIA's suicide pill….Mossad knew that toxin inside out (Eyal gave Sharon abetter late than never look). If not, they had given us enough clues to stop the hit at the memorial even if we didn't know the kind of toxin. Hank said that people need to be on repertory assistance. What would be the first treatment for possible toxin exposure…. Nobody was ever in danger of dying. WE ARE BEING PLAYED! If I were you, I'd scan my 'gift' for a device of some sort. It's not those five agents' files we need to dig through, it's **our** last 48 hours. Eyal, something big is going to go down and we are spanked in the middle of it. Those five agents do have something in common; they are impossible 'bad guys', their files are squeaky clean … too clean. Like Sharon A.'s injuries. Our enemies knew Mossad and IDF would be on top of the toxin hit and find nothing on those five agents; it might even be their plan. They didn't hurt anyone, except the guys at the memorial. They were, I'm guessing, hire … disposable help. E, could we get the intel on those who died in your intervention this morning?"

Eyal rubbed his face with his hand and answered, "Yes, it's been forwarded as I speak. What I'm asking now is; Why? We are effectively being played and I'm guessing we don't have much time to figure it out!"

Maya eyed Sharon and whispered, "I was also trying to come to an explanation as to why Sharon Arsenault was found alive. You are right; in our part of the world it does not happen very often. They kill kids for less…. a foreign woman would not have been a problem!"

Eyal looked sternly at Maya, "Why didn't you out your concern?"

"Sir … boss… Eyal, because I was certain that you, with your experience, would have had that same thoughts and got the proper explanations/answers…."

Eyal interrupted her, "Maya, let this be a learning experience; never hold back a question, a thought … You don't have an explanation for a situation, ask. If I can't tell you about it, I will say so … but ask … always. I know it's a change from your previous assignments, but this team will need to be on top of very dark situations, better we play on an even field. Every thought or question, however idiotic, comes out in the open. Sharon with MI-6, worked more in that way. Mossad and I'm including myself are like CIA; they keep their agents on a need to know basis. It is good for some situations but this team will work, as much as possible, with the full picture. FYI; You and Sharon just figured out an important fact, honestly I was clueless. My attention was on getting this team together, not analyzing the intel. Had you outed your thoughts earlier, we would have had a bit more time. Maya, with the work we are going to be assigned to … every second counts. Change your ways of thinking. You are no longer a lab rat but a full fledge team member."

Maya mused, "I will, promise! Working with the full picture instead of squeezing the grapevine and sometimes paying a hefty price for the real intel….to help us properly do our job … that's new!"

Eyal winced, "Not new…. I'll be the one doing the 'squeezing' and relaying it to the team… Mossad is not about to change ... sorry!"

Before heading out to lunch, Eyal called Dave to discreetly scan Sharon's 'gift' and their house. The chauffeur was more than happy to help in that way. Then, Eyal pulled Sharon to him and said,

"That mind of yours is going to give me a heart attack one of these days. I will get the full picture even if I have to piss off some heads!"

Refocusing he added, "Maya, Sharon, after a quick lunch (sorry, no more going out) we need to run this to the team. I will get Victor, CIA and IDF on videoconference (a very secure line) and girls, you have less than 15 minutes to make a time line out of your incredible tale. Maya, after we read in the others, you will debrief us both."

"Euh, Eyal…?"

"Maya, it's an order. We need somebody objective to help us relive our last 48 hours. We were played that I'm now sure of, but with our training, background, experience and you walking us through it, at some point, we will zero in on the culprit."

Eyal looked at Sharon and realized she was not feeling well. "Maya, scratch that order. Your first order of business, while I set up the conference, is to get Sharon some food, please. I'll now be expecting you both with a prepared time line in two hours. That should give you both time to regroup."

Maya whispered, "That I can do! Sharon, come with me. Since we will not be going out, I'll introduce you to our cafeteria, not the best food, but it's food!"

* * *

As soon as Maya and Sharon were out, Eyal read in Rivka. She was stunned but agreed with the girls; timing was of essence.

"Rivka, I need the full picture, don't care how you do it, but get the proper authorizations for the intel to go vertical. For one; why is Joan coming to Israel? While you're playing the fiddle, I'll grill Sharon A. in a whole different way."

As he was entering the infirmary, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket. It was the tickets for the trip to Québec City. _"Damn, I have to find a way to finish this business in less than 48 hours or be on top of it enough to leave it to the team to wrap it up. I need some time off to be with Sharon and just relax. Look at me, think it's the first time I'm thinking on how to finish a mission to go on vacation. Well, I'll be damn…. I'm advancing in the murky 'domesticated' land!"_

He sat down near Sharon A. and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, contrary to public opinion Mossad has very good bedside care. I especially like the one I have in front of me. You are even more handsome than I remembered. Always loved a bit of gray!"

Eyal winced and flashed Sharon A. his marriage ring. "We always threat friends of Israel in a special way. You risked your life for this country and Mossad recognizes that. Thanks for the compliments, but I'm taken and my wife is expecting."

"Oh yes, forgot; she's the other Sharon. Please, before I'm released I would like to be able to thank her in person. She was so helpful in calming me, she seemed to know just what to say at all times."

"She's MI-6 and an extreme extraction specialist. Plus she's also a Canadian."

Sharon A. sat up and looked carefully at Eyal. "You lost that look!"

"What look?"

"That '_I want revenge on the world' _look. When I met you I could see that inside, you were a kind and thoughtful person but had such a chip on your shoulder and your eyes continually expressed hurt. I remember wanting to take you in my arms and console that broken heart!"

"Was I that readable?"

"You know you weren't! One night you opened up a bit, but your mission was your number one priority. I understood because I was also on a mission. Never was able to track you down … but I tried. Searched MI-6, CIA but never would I have thought of the Mossad! You must be their worst black sheep; effective, but a pain in their hide empathy wise!"

Eyal laughed at her conclusion, but had to admit that she was right on target!

"Yes, let's say I gave them some cause for concern … often! Sharon, I need to lead you in on a different line of thoughts. Are you up to going through another debrief of your adventure?"

"Eyal, do I have a choice? What I stumbled upon needs to be sorted out. I'm not crazy; I should not be alive…."

Eyal winced, "That's what our profilers concluded. Must admit, I've been kicking myself for not zooming in on that conclusion from the start."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I was an acquaintance and your first concern was my health. Look, I've told my story twice and the same version both times. Yes, by all means, help me focus on another line of thoughts."

Eyal nodded, "Always a pleasure working with a pro! You should not be alive, the hit on the memorial went way too swiftly and smoothly, those five agents you identified are beyond doubts. My take is that you were set up; they used you as a messenger."

"Interesting and it fits. I was waiting in the lobby and heard bouts of conversations between two men that awoke the spy in me. I pulled in closer, but the hotel clerk spooked me and as a newbie… I cried out. I was certain I was burned, but they continued commenting about their next moves and mentioned the five names so often that I became irritated at how 'unprofessional' they were! After listening to them, I could draw a facial composite of those five people. Couldn't imagine those two in front of me being terrorist, killers or rogue spies. At one point the word that came to mind was 'bumbling idiots'!"

"Was it them who put that toxin patch on you, and was it at that hotel?"

"No, I could not have been drugged at that hotel, the timing doesn't fit. I was shot at the hotel as they 'finally' **saw me.** By what your medical team told me, I concluded that I could have been administered the drug when I had a rub down at my hotel. Sorry to admit; I didn't look at the man that was giving me a really good rub down. I was on vacation and intentionally left my training at home! Eyal, them shooting me also doesn't fit; it was amateurish at best, just nipped me and they ran off like … well, like bumbling idiots. I didn't mention it to you or Victor because I concluded that it was to hide them using the toxin on me. By shooting me they wanted to take the attention off me being drugged and to be able 'observe' their guinea pig. I'm now thinking the shooting and toxin were both smoke screens, but why?"

"That is what we are trying to find out. Talking about facial composites, do you think you could help our sketch artists draw your 'bumbling idiots'?"

"Yes! I'm guessing that's where we should have started. Sorry…"

"Don't be, we were played and till we get to the bottom of it all…. we still are! Is there something else that struck you?"

Sharon A. relaxed and relived her story. "Funny, it's a smell. I remember thinking, '_Ah, a smell from home',_ but looked around and the only people there were my targets and the clerk. I brushed it off as nerves as I was hoping to be back home instead of stuck with possible terrorists … retire and vacationing … in Israel….!"

"Get your point! Did you identify that smell?"

"Food, I'm pretty sure. I'm addicted to fries, maybe it was that. Smell wasn't one of my 'tools' when I was a spy. If I noticed, it must be something I like. I'd kill for fries, especially when I'm nervous."

Eyal smiled, but, as Sharon A., didn't see any possible lead to that 'smell'.

He added, "Maybe it was from the hotel's restaurant changing their frying oil. Been there and done that on a mission and it's a smell that sticks on you, believe me! Sharon, if you weren't staying at that hotel, why were you there at that late a time?"

Sharon A. looked at Eyal with very questioning and worried eyes!

"Eyal, you invited me to meet you there!"

"WHAT?!"

To be continued.


	56. Chapter 56 - The end of a mission

Chapter 56 – The end of mission

"OK, if it wasn't you, WE ARE definitely being played! Never mentioned it during my debriefs because thought for sure YOU had invited ME! I waited for us to be alone to ask you; why invite me to Israel when you are married and your wife is expecting! I now have my answer…. see I haven't lost my usual 'luck' …; I inadvertently stumbled upon a 'coup'. At my agency they called me _The Pink Panther … the bumbling-tumbling one_! Seems I had a knack to set dominoes tumbling."

"I know the feeling! When did you receive my so-call invitation?"

Eyal was worried and annoyed with himself; the situations they were facing seemed to bring forward his faults instead of his qualities for solving cases. It was as if someone was pushing all his buttons, one by one.

Sharon A. looked at her phone and answered, "Received this text 6 weeks ago. A date I will never forget; it was my retirement party. You had told me you had great timing or was it - _timing for an occasion has to be right_! I laughed upon seeing it because you signed 'Vasymolo'! Never doubted your invitation for a second. Plus, I was thrilled that you'd remember me and that you'd want to meet again by offering me a trip to Israel. Should have known … that kind of fairy-tale story could never happen to plain old me!"

"Sharon, don't put yourself down. I remember everything that was said between us and you did make an impression. At that time, I wasn't in the right frame of mind to get serious with any women. The encounter we had was…. a one night stand and you deserved more!"

Sharon A. smiled, "Once a charmer, always a charmer. I don't know what in the hell is going on but, I'm grateful it permitted us to meet again! As for the case, Eyal, it's someone from inside the Mossad. My agency and support team were not read in on the bantering/teasing and affair that went on between us … that was personal. Yours?"

"On that mission…. I had ears on me at all times … sorry. The recordings are in my case file. Yes, I agree, it's an inside job."

"Your case file, was it digitized?"

"No, it was a non-classified and unsuccessful mission. It's still in written and recorded form."

"OK, we won't be able to follow the numeric route, but maybe we can put some old fashion techniques to good use; let's dust the file for prints. How does an agent access a cold case file at the Mossad?"

Eyal took Sharon A's. hand, pulled her to the door and said, "An agent cannot access old case files without authorization from our directors."

Sharon A. smirked and for a second Eyal was sure he was facing Annie. She continued,

"At my agency, most senior agents find a way to snoop when needed. I'm guessing it's no different at the Mossad (_Eyal nodded_). No spy would be crazy enough to sign it outthe official way. We can only hope he/she left some prints … but we are dealing with spies… Mossad spies. Your agency has a reputation of being _ghosts_!"

Putting on a frown, he innocently replied, "We do? (_She rolled her eyes at him_.) Come with me, snoopy…."

"Eyal would not want to offend the Mossad's _heads_ in any way. I'm retired and out of the game. Don't have the mind &amp; body for it anymore. Please, don't get me mixed up in an affair I know I could not handle."

"Sharon, from what I'm seeing, there is nothing wrong with your mind. There may be something in that file that could jog our memories. Plus, you are going to hear our conversations of some ten years ago. That should be bring back interesting souvenirs."

"Eyal…. You were wired 100% of the time?"

Eyal tilted his head and grinned, "Yes…. Again sorry!"

"Interesting! If I were you, I would not invite your wife to listen in."

"She knows how I **was** and she's already met up with some of my female friends. Sharon, I was not celibate before meeting my wife. Mossad played on my strong point and womanizing was one of them."

"Some stuff we said should not be repeated to a wife! It was a bit over the top. I was feeling lonely, you were unstoppably gorgeous, great dancer, had a caring shoulder, make serious, intense eye contact and were great with your hands. On your side, you were caught with … (_shaking her head at the memories, she added)_ Damn, that woman was ugly inside and out. Did you…?"

Eyal bowed his head and uttered a Sharon barely audible yes, while thanking Sharon A. for the compliments.

Sharon replied, "The stuff we do for our agency and country! Don't get me wrong, I don't regret any of it, but when you recall a lone memory, it sometimes sends you a picture that makes you question your sanity."

Eyal signalled to the clerk that he wanted access to the storage room and without any hesitation he was granted access. That impressed Sharon A.

"Eyal, what exactly is your statue at the Mossad?"

"Now…"

"Well, not ten years ago! Out with it!"

"Like you'd say in Alberta; first head honcho, operation sector….."

Sharon laughed, "Not quite, but I get the picture! Wow, you had a '_je ne sais quoi_' ten years ago and you still do. You added maturity, a more focus mind and a new-found purpose to your game. Your wife is a very lucky woman! Looking at you now, I wish we would have … well … you know!"

Taking her hand, Eyal said, "In different circumstances, I would have sought you out after the mission. You had caught my eye, there was something different about you."

"It's the Canadian in me, I got that a lot!"

"Not true. Today, you put your life on the line to help a 'competing agency and foreign country' not because of a mission or an order, but because you cared. You are a good and caring person Sharon Arseneault!"

Eyal went to grab the file, but Sharon A. stopped him. "Eyal, look around, it's dusty, look for signs of someone moving it."

"Did that nothing suspicious. That file didn't leave this box or room. I always place a safeguard on my files and it hasn't been disturbed. As for the recordings, they were kept in a sealed envelope that is still sealed, but it could have been replaced and resealed."

"You're really something! You don't trust your own agency to keep your paperwork safe?"

"Never, hate debriefing or writing up a case file. I'll do all in my power not to do it twice…. No, I'm kidding, my mentor trained me in that way and for the first time in my career, it's paid off!."

"Eyal, on that mission, did you have a partner?"

"No."

"You said you were permanently wired, meaning someone was listening?"

Eyal's answered, "Yes, my support team. Their names are in the file. But none of them were briefed on the mission. Mossad works in very compartmentalized ways; you only deal with what you are assigned to. Different people each shift and they were instructed to write down/record what they heard. The mission finished, I read their transcripts, listened to the tapes, corrected, noted and approved. Standard protocol."

* * *

At that Sharon W. and Maya entered. Sharon W. spoke, "Eyal, you wanted us to meet you here? Hi, Sharon … how are you feeling?"

"Feeling fine, Mossad has excellent doctors and Andy, your brother I think, is a real sweetheart!"

Eyal read them in on what Sharon A. had uncovered and said that Rivka preferred they worked the case instead of building a time line on the little intel they had.

Sharon W. was reading the file when she swore and asked,

"E. did you re-read your file?"

A lightly annoyed Eyal answered, "No, I pretty much know how it went down…. I was smack in the middle of it."

"Not talking about you getting laid, but…"

Eyal was besides himself as he caught her arm and roughly pulled her out of the room. She held the file close to her chest for it not to spill on the floor.

"Sharon Welby, what in the hell is your problem?"

Not backing down, she spitted out, "I don't have a problem, but you do! It's one or the other; you are blinded by what could have been with Sharon A. or being a boss is clouding your 'due diligence.' Here, take the time to read your own peoples' writing; page 5!"

It was Eyal's turn to swear. He gently put his arm around his wife's shoulders, kissed her lightly and lipped '_I'm sorry'_ as they re-entered the storage room,

"People listen up; mea-culpa; I should have re-read the file. I got caught up in _nostalgia, it's sometimes the best seductive liar_. The five men that were 'identified' by name as probable moles, by Sharon A., had a direct or indirect part in my mission; 1) My extracting officer was the twin brother of Yaalon Berkovich. He died in a car accident two years ago. Our enemy must have targeted Yaalon as a replacement for his brother. 2) Nadim Lhamon was the probe who bugged Ginger's room before I was assigned to the mission. I did not read the preliminary of that case file since I wasn't implicated. Got assigned to it when my 'charms' were needed! 3) Hazan Colzu was the IDF officer whom Mossad delivered Ginger to for final questioning before shipping her to the US for another round of questioning by CIA. 4) The two CIA agents – Cameron David and Pierre Mitchell were her handlers in the US. I heard they manhandled an un-cooperating Ginger. The CIA wanted a piece of Ginger's intel … that art dealer was also a concern for them. Mossad is not in the habit of sharing intel but since she was a naturalized American citizen and we could not get much out of her, we gave them the woman. Another fact and this I just learned; Pierre Mitchell died of cancer last year and was Joan Campbell's brother. Mossad has reason to believe Pierre Mitchell was involved with trading some of Washington's Saxitoxin reserves … that were supposedly 100% destroyed! We gave a formal warning to the CIA when Sharon W. and I uncovered the attempt on the memorial. Joan wants to clear her brother's name. That is why she is 'visiting' the Mossad with Cameron David. Mr. David was Pierre Mitchell's partner at the CIA and was also mentioned as a suspect."

Sharon W. had a question, "Eyal, two questions; How did Mossad target Mitchell and David? Ginger… I need a full picture; can you read us in 100% on who was she and why did CIA, CSIS and Mossad target her?"

Again, annoyed at himself, he shook his head "I'm on Rivka's back to share intel and I'm as secretive … old habits die hard! Listen up; Ginger was 'maybe' a romantic interest of an obscure and ruthless art trader. He was documented in dealing with buried treasure, mysterious deaths, looting, forged documents, secretive Swiss bank vaults and shadowy intermediaries. His 'business' dug up treasures in Italy, Greece, US, Turkey and Israel. He'd past them to 'runners' who would sneak the pieces illegally across borders, temporary store them in Swiss vaults and then quietly slip them into the trading circuit. The players in these murky scams can make a fortune and the countries rarely find the stolen pieces. Israel was a target of that dealer and Mossad had tasked me with eliminating him. Ginger was identified as a probable loose end. My orders were to play her… I failed in identifying her 'lover'. After the mission, Mossad sent Ginger to IDF, who in turn shipped her to the CIA. I heard CIA was not as 'soft' with her as I was…. As for Mitchell and David, honestly I don't know but, will ask."

Sharon A. breathed out loudly and quoted,

"_To be honest_; _I prefer the mystic clouds of nostalgia to the real thing! - Robert Wyatt._ My turn to '_blame_' nostalgia!"

Turning towards Eyal, she said, "Eyal, we should have shared intel; I had the identity of Sophia Stanley's (Ginger) husband, well maybe not the dark 'art dealer' you were after but her 'legal' husband in Canada. He wasn't on that cruise. I was tasked in shadowing Sophia and a colleague of mine was on her husband's tail. The husband's name was Antoine Frisko, an accountant. While she was being pampered on that cruise, her husband was holding down the home front. They were a family of four living in Vancouver. We suspected the parents of smuggling gold. A friend of the family was an employee of the Royal Canadian Mint. He allegedly smuggled about $180,000 in gold from our supposedly fortress-like facility - evading multiple levels of detection with a, simple, time-honoured prison trick _(smirking she whispered - hiding the precious metal up his butt)_. CSIS had reason to believe that the Sophia and Antoine were the real smugglers. The Mint employee did not have the means to orchestrate such smuggling-for-cash thefts. The mission was aborted on the second day of the cruise. I received news that the ongoing Crown's case was terminated and described as an underwhelming collection of circumstantial evidence. I advised my superior that another agency was on Sophia's traces and they sharply told me, '_Don't share intel and let them loose their time. Consider yourself on vacation!_"

Sharon was besides Maya, who was frantically typing on her computer. Their eyes were scanning the screen,

Sharon shared; "Ginger, AKA, Sophia Stanley, ended her life 15 months after Eyal's mission. She died in Washington D.C., alone, strangely no relative or family were listed in her obituary. We can't find any traces of her being married. The woman has no past! Somebody did a great 'erasing' job; Mossad's Ginger and CSIS's Sophia Stanley no more exists in the civil world, only on spy agencies database and memories! It's a pro's job, they erased everything but her obituary. It as if someone is zooming us in on the motive of what is happening here; Sophie Stanley's/Ginger's suicide. This has vengeance written all over it."

* * *

Maya whispered words to Sharon W. Eyal called her to order,

"Maya would prefer you share your thoughts with all, please."

"Mr. … Euh Eyal, I'm not an officer and maybe my thinking is, well ….."

"Maya will tell you for the last time; I called on you because you always amazed me with your very '_à propos'_ conclusions when at a dead end, I'd bounce some intel on you. OUT with it…. Please!"

"It just hit me that most of the people, who were directly or indirectly related to Ginger's demise, are all assembled at the headquarters of the agency who started it all; Mossad (Eyal), CSIS (Sharon A.), the five moles or their close relatives - CIA (Joan for her brother), IDF and most of the support team that helped Eyal on that cruise ship. If a person wanted to avenge Ginger, all he/she/they have to do is to hit King Saul's building now and voilà - vengeance!"

Eyal stopped breathing, refocused and ordered,

"Maya guide the two Sharons' to safe quarters; you know the drill! We are under code orange. Love, please don't ask questions and follow Maya's instructions. She's properly trained for such emergencies. I need to warn Rivka and Victor of the possible threat. Maya, never doubt yourself, damn good and logical conclusion!"

Eyal left the girls to fence for themselves. He trusted Maya could handle the situation. He rushed to Rivka's office and entered without being announced, he was greeted by an annoyed Victor.

"Lavin, know your security clearances' took a jump, but that 'promotion' can bottom out!"

"Listen to what I have to say…. Hi Joan, welcome to my world; it's about to get ugly!"

Eyal explained Maya's conclusions and Rivka jumped from her desk, opened a locked cabinet and pushed an orange button. An alarm immediately sounded and SCIF was set to on (Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility). Rivka, Eyal, Victor, Joan and the CIA agent accompanying Joan, were escorted to the roof top and whiffed off in two helicopters. Eyal tried to resist but a guard shoved a gun in his face and pushed him in the helicopter.

"What in the hell….?"

Victor held his friend's shoulder and said, "Eyal, calm down, it's standard evacuation protocol. Rivka and Joan will join us at destination. Do not worry, Mossad will take care of Sharon. We are now our agency's leaders and need to be protected at all cost. If headquarters come under fire, people will count on us to properly handle and coordinate a response. For now, it's a precautionary evacuation; our people are presently heading to their designated safe houses and a team is securing headquarters. We've all been there at least once."

"Victor, I'd prefer being with Sharon. Hell, she's…."

"Eyal, Sharon, that you want it or not, is one of us and will be treated as such. She's in as good hands … as you are. What do you think happened when Vauxhall Cross (MI-6 headquarters) came under attack a couple of years ago? Sharon's father was taken away while she evacuated with MI-6's staff. She's been there and knows how to deal with such situations. She's a spy and a good one at that, she's pregnant not a fragile princess. Get over it, Lavin. That's an order by the way!"

Eyal closed his eyes to regroup and focus. Victor was right, he needed to live up to the authority role he had accepted.

* * *

"Victor, is there a way to communicate with Maya or Sharon?"

"Eyal, have you listen to…"

"It's work related and what I need to ask those two might be a start to get to the bottom of this mess!"

"Sorry, they don't have a priority line. All outgoing and in-going communications are down."

"Dave, my driver. Does he have a priority line?"

"Yes!"

Eyal called and Dave promptly answered, "Sir, do not worry, I rushed to the safe house as soon as I heard. I have Sharon in sight and she's safe. I will keep an eye on the three till you can return. Sir, I did find a listening and tracking device in your new car, but none in your home. Checked it out twice."

Eyal wanted to kiss Dave for that bit of unasked but wanted news about Sharon.

"Dave, I have some work for you. Gather some security people and bring Maya and the two Sharons to my home. Set a security perimeter as soon as the girls enter. Tell Maya to debrief Sharon W. on our last 48 hours. Maya knows what I want of her, we discussed it before hand. Then I would like for you to take our dog Haya to a vet that is Mossad vetted. I'm sure our dog was bugged. If it's what I think, have her put down, no vet can do anything for her, she a walking time bomb! She won't explode but she's wire head to tail and it can't be taken out. Dave, do not tell Sharon of any of this, she loves that dog. You wanted some training … you're getting some live action!"

Dave whistled and answered, "Sir, if I would have known … not sure I'd have asked. Just kidding, I am, more than, happy of the trust you put in me and will comply. Sir, I will guard Sharon with my life, and Maya."

"Thanks, now get to the task at hand."

Victor, as Eyal hung up, applauded, "You are something. Why do you always make me put you down when your plan is exactly as I instructed you to do? Could you, at least, stop me from making an ass of myself?!"

"No, I like it when you pull the _'I'm better than you'_ act on me! Gives me pleasure seeing you realize you were wrong. I'm always hoping that one day you'll 'get me,' but …."

"Eyal, our bantering aside, how did you come up with your puppy possibly being bugged?"

"Dave scanned our new car, it was bugged, but not our home. We just got that car, they knew too much; something or someone had to be bugged. At the housewarming, when Sharon went for some 'time out' after Rivka douched her with her usual dark 'savoir faire,' Sharon mentioned our caterer, Gary Wilson, handing her our puppy when she ran past him crying. I'm guessing my girl confided in the dog as I, at some point. I brought Maya with me when I picked up Sharon's gift (new luxury car) and confided in the puppy all the way back home. That dog was the perfect 'mole.' He was with us at all times, cute, unnoticed, above suspicions and a confidant for all. They knew…."

Eyal face fell, "Damn….damn…..!"

Victor looked at his friend and asked, "What now?"

Eyal was fighting with his temper as he tried to speak, "Gary Wilson… our caterer."

Victor tried to help, "Yes, he's a long-standing asset of yours. He's the one who's father helped you, many times, in securing your cover as an international art dealer."

"Yes! At our homecoming, he told Sharon, his father was Canadian and met his wife (Gary's mother) in Israel. Victor, he always told me his mother was Canadian and father was a Brit living in Israel for work purpose. I thought it was nerves or the jitters of having to organize a last-minute party plus serving a Québec special dish. Now, I'm guessing he lied or mixed up his previous lies! Damn…"

Eyal called Dave again. "Dave, this is urgent. Get a hold of my son and show him the photo I just sent you. Ask him if it's the person that sold him Haya. Do not say a word to Sharon or Avi about your task. This must stay between you and I. Just tell him you'd like a dog just like Haya, or come up with a subterfuge of your own. Get back to me pronto!"

In less than ten minutes Dave called and confirmed that the picture was indeed the person that had sold the dog to Avi.

"Victor, I don't know how or why but Gary Wilson is implicated in this 'coup.' I sent you his coordinates. We need to pick him up NOW!"

"Down boy, down… We have a complete file on him, I was on it the minute you explained it to Dave. Have a team on his ass as we speak! You are not the only one that has his thinking cap on!"

* * *

Eyal's phone rang, "Sir, sorry to disturb you but I have one frantic woman that will kill me if I don't leave her talk to you. She swears it case related and not a crazy worried wife act."

Eyal laughed and put her on speaker for Victor to hear, "Sharon, I'm with Victor and you are on speaker."

Sharon didn't acknowledge anything of what Eyal had said,

"Eyal, our enemy is Gary Wilson; Ginger was his mother and his father was, in fact, the ruthless art thief Mossad, IDF, CSIS and CIA were after. That man lived a dual life; one as a smuggler - Antoine Frisko and one as a model father - Antoine Wilson. With advancing technology, Daddy's duality came close to being found out. Your mission started the ball rolling for his retirement. All these years, Father and Son Wilson acted as your assets and friends. What better way to never be discovered; befriend the enemy! He was not only YOUR favourite art dealer … he was your never found dark art dealer target! In Canada/CSIS the Wilson family was known as the Frisko family. We still have to drill down on how Antoine pulled off the name switching without being discovered by the Mossad when you had him and Gary vetted for working as assets, Eyal!"

Eyal and Victor were lost for words, Eyal was the first to speak,

"How in the hell did you come up with that conclusion?"

"Maya's to the point debriefing and a gut feeling. Remember me telling you, at our housewarming, that Gary was getting on my nerve with his '_I want it all to be perfect_' manners … well, when I came into the house, I saw his chef's hat on our kitchen counter and though '_Ha … the guy isn't perfect after all_'! Then it hit me; I had the same unnerving feeling for Sharon A.'s perfect injuries, the perfect toxin 'coup' and the five perfect and impossible moles…. It was as if our enemies wanted us to see the events unfold before our eyes; playing us 'perfectly' before slapping us with the final blow. Maya suggested we drill down and profile Gary. We did and … with Sharon A. intel…. we hit the jackpot – Wilson and Frisko are one and only!"

Eyal jaw was stiff as he uttered, "Damn, I beginning to realize that on that mission I was the horse's ass!"

Sharon laughed, "**On** the mission and **afterward;** you befriended son and father! You dropped it good, Lavin!"

"Don't rub it in, please! Do you have more?"

"Sorry and yes; We accessed Sharon A.'s case file to compare it with the Mossad's (yours). Sharon A. was tasked in trying to prove that the Frisko/Wilson family was, maybe, smuggling gold, while you were tasked with uncovering an unknown and ruthless art dealer by hitting on his possible lover – Ginger. Two spies, two missions but, same target and two very different perspectives. Got access to the many pictures in Sharon A.'s file; before, during and after her cruise ship mission. On a rare family pic we can see Ginger, AKA Sophia Stanley, Antoine Frisko/Wilson, the art dealer/your probable asset plus their two kids. I easily ID Gary. Antoine Wilson was a very smart man; he had set up a near perfect double identity for all four. You weren't the only one played; Mossad, CSIS and CIA, all fell for it. Had those agencies shared intel, the _pot-aux-rose_s would have been discovered. I sent you the family picture, is the man/father your art dealing asset?"

Eyal looked at the picture on his phone, bit his lips and answered,

"The horse's ass says, 'YES'!"

Sharon laughed, but knew all too well this was not easy for a man like Eyal. She continued,

"Eyal, don't come down on yourself, communications and networking wasn't as 'sophisticated' some 10 years ago. There's more; Maya called in an IOU and dug further; Gary's father was found dead the day we had our housewarming, Gary's friend and 'Poutine Canadian chef,' Cameron Soucy, was also found dead a day later; both poisoned with Ricin. Eyal, looking at a photo, Sharon A. remembered that Cameron was one of the cooks on the cruise ship. Surveillance photos of the family after Ginger's death showed Antoine and Cameron playing football with a young Gary. I'm thinking Cameron was Antoine's hired help to spy on Ginger. Yours and CSIS's missions made Ginger a Mossad, CSIS and CIA person of interest … she was a liability for Antoine. Maybe her suicide was 'arranged.' Speculation on my part! Another speculation; Gary wanted vengeance on all implicated in his mother's downfall and planned a long-term, very long-term revenge. CSIS had doubts that the Wilson/Frisko family was living a double life, but since the wife was dead, the family had disappeared off their radar and no new threats surfaced, they closed the file. As did Mossad and CIA for different reasons. Antoine Wilson lived a very respectable life with the proceeds of his past and some Mossad money!"

Eyal winced but admitted, "You girls deserve an A+! I had come up with Gary as a main suspect. Sharon, how did you get in the Canadians' database?"

"Hacked it what do you think!? Didn't have time to ask permission, but in my defence… I did have one of theirs with me."

Victor interrupted, "Oh, my little one, you are truly Mossad. **Love** keep that hack open!"

Sharon laughed and added, "Never! We (both Sharons) assessed the risk and decided it was worth taking; I hacked CSIS's databases. Always close what I open and then cover my ass … standard MI-6 protocol! They will never be able to trace it to me, MI-6 or the Mossad."

Victor shook himself, "Oh, she giving me goosebumps. Wait till I get my hands on her, she's good and I'm going to use her!"

Laughing at Victor's antics, Sharon signed off.

* * *

Eyal weighed his words carefully and spoke slowly, "Victor, you call her 'Love' once again and you'll see what real love can do to a man! Plus, you will not use a member of my team without my authorization."

Victor realized he had overstepped. He laughed and teasingly brushed him off. Sharon was his kind of woman, work-wise that is. He would have to be careful at how he dealt with his feelings towards her, when on emotional highs.

"Eyal, my bad. You know me, I would never foul around with your girl. But what can I say; she's my type of woman. I will probably open my big mouth in an inappropriate way again. Do as you just did; put me in my place! Don't bottle it up and hold it against me, it will end our friendship … and that I don't want."

Eyal dropped his shoulders, "Had noticed, thanks for being honest. As for putting you in 'your place' don't worry…. I will! Victor, I'm not worried of your crossing the line, but if you ever make an advance toward Sharon, she'll be the one you'll have to worry about!"

"Like I said; my kind of woman."

"Victor…. quit while you're ahead!"

Looking at his phone, Victor answered, "OK, OK. Rivka just summoned us! giving her the whole story? I just got word that we have Gary Wilson in custody. He tried to end his life, but Maya had instructed your officers to put him on suicide watch. Don't know how you uncovered that girl's talent, but she's phenomenal! Please, know Wilson is yours, but leave me grill him. I'm in need of being 'bad'; I'm missing field work!"

"Victor, he's all yours. I now understand why Sharon W. didn't want to see or speak to her mother. It's the same with me and Gary. I was played by him and don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me struggle with defeat and him, in a way, with victory. Another thing … do you know what date it is?"

Stopping to think, Victor winced, "Hell … your Québec city vacations….. Eyal, go. Like planned, I'll take over of your team. You and Sharon earned this time off…. and must admit… I need you gone to get at least one full night of sleep!"

Eyal rolled his eyes at his friend, "I'll meet up with Rivka/Joan and debrief them …_ me proposing a debrief, who would have though_t! Victor, thanks for taking over. Did they find something at headquarters yet?"

Victor's eyes closed and he breathed deeply/loudly as he said, "Yes, just received word; Some Saxitoxin was found in our ventilation system and the killer…. Ricin, which is odourless, invisible, causes convulsions, paralysis and death within minutes! Wilson knew what he was doing! From the timer … we had an hour left, at the most! Maya had the right hunch and saved us from a major crisis. You, Officer Lavin, build quite a team. First assignment and already one of your people will be receiving a citation of excellence. That girl saved many lives today!"

"Victor, Maya deserves some recognition but, you and I know that the strength of the Mossad, and every other spy organization, lies in the ability to understand that the challenges of tomorrow will be different than the challenges of yesterday. We must adapt and adjust ourselves to those new realities, sophisticated and challenging opponents. We need to accept that our enemies will now cross all moral boundaries. This assignment was successful because we collaborated directly and indirectly with CIA, IDF, and CSIS (Sharon A.), gave our people 90% of the intel (instead of 10%). Maya did well but, I'd like that you point out to our heads why. We need more openness and to give the people working the assignments the full picture at the right time. I know Rivka had to fight with our superiors to give us the reason Joan was here … that is not acceptable in my book and my team will not work in that way."

"I'll pass on your message and I approve it. CSIS will be read in on just what went down, so they can complete/close their own file. I will leave out the fact that we hacked their systems;_ toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire._ I will also inform them that they have one hell of an ex-spy within their ranks. I'm with you, friend; we need to take an approach that combines capabilities from the different branches within the Mossad, as well as with the IDF, the Shin Bet, Israel Police, the Foreign Ministry and allied services worldwide. Do not worry, I will spread the word! Now go and read in Rivka and Joan, I'm going to have fun with Weasel Wilson. Can I at least say that you said Hi!"

"Yes … and tell him I'm going to Québec to have a 'perfect poutine.' He'll get the underlining hint! Victor, I just sent you my file on all my encounters with Gary and his dad. He has a sister..."

Victor shot his friend a sly smile, "She's in our custody, but it appears that she was not involved. The woman will be detained till I have proof she's not going to retaliate in one way or another. Eyal, your team will be recommended for saving Mossad's ass, but our security was seriously breached. I won't get an A for leaving that happen. It's my responsibility to fix and find the who and the how! We might still have a mole among us."

Eyal winced, "Yes, I know … you want my team on it?"

"Oh, they'll be on it, but without their boss. Eyal, get your ass to Québec City, pronto."

With a handshake and friendly hug, they parted.

* * *

Eyal's briefing with Rivka and Joan went well. Joan commended Eyal with putting up a solid team in so little time. Seeing Rivka's proud expression at Joan words was when the reality of what his team had done sank in. The man had to steady himself for the women not to notice his coming of terms. After answering questions and getting more details of CIA's involvement, he excused himself and went about gathering his team. He instructed Dave to keep Sharon away from the meeting.

As he entered the makeshift conference room (_Mossad's headquarters were still off limits_), he was applauded. He rapidly silenced the team and proceeded in transmitting most of the intel and how each and every one of them had contributed to the success of the mission. From the snippers protecting the ground crew at the Memorial ceremony to Maya concluding that their headquarters could be a target. He came forward with him being played by the principal suspect. Seeing all being uneasy at his admission, he took them up on it;

"People, I'm not perfect! Nobody is, we can all be played. When it happens, we need to swallow our pride and get it out in the open for it not to happen again. This first mission opened many cans of worms within the Mossad and this team. Maya, for one, learned that she can solve a case just as well as any field officer. Yes, she's a profiler, but that doesn't mean she can't walk into field officer's territory. Experience people on the ground can also profile, hell admit it, you/we all do it on a regular basis! What I'd like for you guys to do is always compare notes! This team is covert and will not be able to openly boast of its wins … but Mossad's heads will know of them. I will do all in my power to see that we work with the full picture and get the proper intel, but in exchange, want you to promise that **team work** will be a must. You have a hunch, a hint, a dream…. Anything that could help a case, talk it out. Multitasking is not usually Mossad's MO, but it will be mine in handling this team. Not forcing it on anyone. You want out, you can quit, anytime."

Maya sheepishly looked around and Eyal bowed his head, "Maya?"

"Well, boss… I was wondering…. where is Sharon? She was instrumental in concluding this assignment."

"Good question! How many of you are wondering the same thing?"

A couple of hands went up, then most followed.

Eyal chuckled, "Maya, again you get an A+. Sharon is a team member and you all deserve to know why one member is not present. Maya asked and see … she's still alive…. I wasn't kidding when I said that you are part of a team and need to work with the full picture. I purposely kept my **wife**, not the **spy**, away from this debrief. The reason; to make sure she doesn't spoil our coming and planned vacations. Our Deputy Director (Victor) will take over this team for the next two weeks. We just uncovered a very serious and deadly attack on Mossad's home, our highest safe house! You will be tasked in finding how this could have happened and who helped Gary Wilson set it up. It's one hell of a tempting puzzle. Sharon, knowing her, would want to participate ... must admit, I'm battling with my conscious as I speak, but I need some time off and will take it. I'm sure my conscience would win if I had my wife by my side telling me to stay put. That is why she is not here. Do you have questions for what is expected of you for the next two weeks?"

Only one question, "Eyal, does this mean we have two weeks to make sure Gary Wilson worked alone in putting the Mossad in danger with Ricin and Saxitoxin?"

"Good Officer Yatom! Yes, you have two weeks! Our Deputy Director is in need of some field work. Word of advice; put your running shoes on. You are going for one hell of a ride. Wish I could be part of it, but my priorities are elsewhere. I trust you will be up to the task! If you have a problem or question, Dave or Sandy will be the people to talk to."

It was Sandy who was the first to give him a standing ovation.

Eyal was happy with what he was seeing. The smiles, smirks or surprises on the faces of the people in front of him were proof that this team was ready to follow his lead and best of all, accept the proposed changes in working habits. He knew he'd surely get, at some point, opposition, but it was a welcome start.

Joan and Rivka were watching in (well more snooping/spying!). Joan leaned toward Rivka and whispered, "You care to share him with me?"

"Never, he's all mine….!"

* * *

Getting home, the picture he saw made him smile; Dave was in panic mode and Sharon W. was cuffed to a chair. Sharon A. was sitting with Sharon W. and trying very very hard to reason her.

Dave admitted, "Sir, so glad you are home. Field action, bring it on…. Controlling this one, please don't ask that of me again. She's , she's…"

"It's OK, Dave. I know…. Get our car, please."

Thanking Sharon A. then grabbing Sharon's hand and guiding her outside, Eyal warned,

"Darling, we have a plane to catch. Andy is already there with the kids and we are not missing that flight!"

"Eyal, there's not way we can make it. We don't even have our luggage."

Dave approached, "Sir, I can try. The car is equipped with flashers and sirens."

"Give it a go. Sharon, get in!"

"Eyal, we can't. The mission is not finished."

"For us it is. Mossad's head quarter's is slowly returning to normal and I announced to my team that I'll be on vacation for the next two weeks. Victor was to take over but our big boss said no. Seems her and Joan want to personally finish this case. Joan has a bone to grind with Gary…"

At Sharon's surprised expression, he added, "Yes, yes Rivka and Joan working together. Calm those panic-stricken eyes of yours … I wasn't pulled off the job. Joan wants to close this one. Her brother meant a lot to her and Rivka, in a rare humanitarian gesture, said yes. As for clothes, we'll buy some in Québec. We go as we are!"

To that, he signalled to Dave to pick her up and put her in the car. The driver's breathing stopped, but did as told. She didn't fight back and as Eyal sat in the car, a very passionate kiss fell upon him. Dave smiled and pulled up the privacy shade.

The chauffeur was liking his assignment more and more. Eyal Lavin's reputation was a fabricated one. The man was a far cry from the painted picture of a volatile womanizing egocentric lone wolf master spy. Dave was seeing that the only truth in the officer's 'story' was of his great work ethics and efficiency. The man's roadmap was impressive; he had served three years with the Israel Defence Forces on the Field Intelligence Squad, then two years with Magay in the Golan Heights before becoming Mossad and for five years was with Kidon, _The Hard Squad,_ a department within Mossad that involved assassinations and kidnappings; Eyal Lavin was without any doubts one of Mossad's best. For many master spy at his level it was easier to be prideful and self-protective than humble and empathetic, but Eyal Lavin didn't equate his self-worth with his ability to perform. His new boss wasn't shy to deal with people, help them with problems and offer emotional support when needed. That, for Dave, was a welcome change.

They arrived at Ben Gurion International Airport in the nick of time and breezed through security. Eyal was a known face and, as usual, had friends in the right places. As they boarded the plane, Andy and the kids were surprised to see them. They thought for sure they'd have placed their mission before vacations.

* * *

Avi asked, "Are you two really on vacation or you brought the mission with you?"

Eyal chuckled, "We're 'truly' on vacation. Son, no intel, work, mission ... promise. We both gave our firepower to Dave. What you see is what you get; a mom and a dad. MP, Jonathan, for the fire power, I'd do the same…. Canada and Québec City is not a place to fear and vacation means vacation. Get my drift?" _(both youth nodded positively)_

Andy added, "I seem to recall that it's the only place where my big sister can stay out of trouble. Ahhhh … see it's the Festival d'été up there. Could I impose for a day or two would like to get to see Duran Duran, Red Hot Chili Peppers and/or Rammstein. Eyal … let me guess; for you it must be Sting &amp; Peter Gabriel."

Eyal fell in his seat and nodded positively. "Feel free to stay as long as you like, brother-in-law. I rented the accommodation from Arthur Campbell. It's his and Joan's secret Canadian getaway. It is a hunting and fishing lodge with room for eight. The more the merrier. One rule I would like to state; we (Sharon and I) are truly on vacation. You guys are to occupy yourselves. Clara will be there for the basic house keeping, but she is also entitled to some vacation time. You are all old enough to take care of yourselves. Do you have any questions?"

Avi shot his father a questioning stare; "No adult supervision?"

"None, I trust you, son! Don't get me wrong; you have a problem, I'll be there, but the nitty-gritty day-to-day stuff is yours to solve! Gave you all a bank card, so expenses are covered … spend wisely; rented two cars; Clara will be on driving duties, but boys don't exaggerate!"

Kevin pulled in closer and asked, "Mom, I had plans for staying at Jason's. Avi said he'd like to get to know my old gang so I invited him. It's all arranged, J now has a car and he'll be waiting for us at the airport. I was really looking forward to staying with my friends, being stuck in a fishing lodge out in the nowhere … well, it's not quite what I was expecting…."

Sharon looked at Eyal, "I know Jason's parents, I'm OK with the arrangement."

Eyal concluded, "Well…. if mom said yes … who am I to argue! Jot me a line or two as a daily 'how's it going' alert. Kevin would like for you to do the same. Listen up - I want all of you to make yourselves free for a family supper. Monday, following the end of the Festival d'été, be at the lodge at 18:00 hours. I planned a family supper before leaving for Israel at 3 am Tuesday. No excuses will be accepted. OK for us to go about our own businesses, but I'd like at least one gathering where we are all present. We could even organize the next family vacation. I plan on making this kind of trip annually; no work, no school, no stress, just plain rekindling of all kinds! Know you are at an age where you all have your own agendas; they'll be no pressure to join in. An yearly open invitation, on my tab!"

Everyone agreed and thanked Eyal. MP asked, "Where are you taking us for dinner?"

Eyal was quick to respond, "In Québec, as you should know, they call it supper, dinner is at noon – our lunch. I made that mistake with reservations once. As for the place, want to keep it a surprise. The only thing I can say; there won't be any poutine on the menu and the dress code; formal. My kind of evening but with a twist!"

Smiling at their surprised faces, he added, "Kevin, Avi, make it a point to come to the lodge with enough lee way to get dressed. Andy, you're welcome to join us."

"Thank, but Washington General wants me back in no more that three days!"

Jonathan added, "Eyal, do you always plan ahead? That's one major difference between you and Victor, he's the 'last minute wing it' type."

Eyal chuckled, "Yes, I always plan ahead. As for your father, again, yes and we had many fights because of that 'difference'!"

Turning towards Jonathan, he realized the youth had not listened to his answer. He and MP were tenderly making out. On his right, he saw a daydreaming Sharon staring out of the plane hull.

He gently pulled her hand onto his leg.

Looking at him then at her hand, she whispered,

"Think I'm not the only one having her behaviour ruled by hormones! In Québec, there's the daily UV alert, think we'll need to add a testosterone alert while on vacation."

Eyal shot her a sly smile and answered, "And how will you monitor that?"

"Easy! Guys on testosterone highs have a more predominant Adam's Apple, a deeper voice and usually a raised manhood."

MP joined in, "Ah, so that's what happening with Jonathan. Thought for sure my poor baby was catching a cold…. Apprehending the colder temperature in Québec."

Jonathan eyes widened and his face took on a shade of pink! Eyal came to his rescue,

"Brace yourself kid, you're on their turf. The Jackson way; it's not painful, but you'll be the butt of many 'to the point' jokes!"

Sharon put her head on his shoulder and grabbed his arm while saying in a loving voice,

"Thanks, this is one welcome vacation!"

Eyal pulled her face to him and gave her a lover's kiss as he whispered in an exaggerated deep voice, "Let the vacations begin!"

Sharon discreetly put her hand under his t-shirt and made it roam in place she knew he loved.

He twisted and whispered, "Hey, take it easy. We have kids watching. I am trying my hardest to control myself but my favourite nymph is not helping!"

"Nymph … look who's talking. That bump I felt when YOU pulled my hand on it wasn't from something in your pocket, Mr. Horny!"

Avi dared, "MP and Jonathan can show more restrain than you two…"

Eyal straightened out and answered, "That's because they are learning how to woe each other! We old folk know just what to say and where to touch for maximum effects. We are teaching them how it should be done, it's our role as parents."

Kevin lifted his head from his iPhone and added,

"Eyal, I'd prefer to make my own mistakes, don't bother putting on a show for me. FYI; mom, the hand under the t-shirt is out!"

Sharon asked, "Well, what replaced it, Mr. Know it all?"

"I can't very well demonstrate using my sister or mom!"

Eyal leaned over, "Use me, Kevin!"

Kevin's face turned red and he rapidly found something very important on his iPhone, but too late all were laughing and Eyal was taking the boy's hand while saying,

"Put your hand where your mouth is, I'd like to learn of these 'NEW' moves. Could be useful for wooing an asset or calming your mom when she's pissed at me!"

Sharon pinched her lips together at seeing Kevin's expressions. She knew that look all too well. Eyal was in for somewhat of a surprise.

"Mom push over, Eyal wants some sex move advice, he's going to get some!"

Trading places with his mother, he made Eyal sit near the window. Eyal was now wondering to what extent the young man would go.

Jonathan gave Andy a push, "Wake-up, this is going to be good. Kev is going to show Eyal some moves on how to woe a girl nowadays!"

A very tired Andy asked, "WTF, Kevin?"

Sharon answered, "Shake out if it, bro. You don't want to miss a Jackson _I dare you _game!"

Andy winced, "Who's the poor soul?"

"Eyal!" A laughing MP shouted.

Eyal was now realizing he had been set up by the 16-year-old. "OK Kevin, I'm all yours…. Dish those moves on me. Let's get this over with! Or better, laugh all you want at me now so I can forfeit the lesson."

"Nope you asked, I will deliver! Listen up; let's say you're at a concert and you want to get intimate with your date. What would be your move?"

"They are many, but one would be; delicately pick up her hand and gently rub it with my fingers."

"Let me guess; and trace some naughty words in the palm of her hand. Not going to work with girls today… A move that will get a girl's attention and put her in the mood a lot faster is taking her arm, laying it on your legs, careful no hard-on permitted that would ruin the moment, then you massage her inner arm. Scientifically proven to make a girl's jaw tingle with excitement. Put out your arm?"

Eyal bowed his head and did as told, as soon as Kevin started touching him, he felt his jaw tightened. He rapidly pulled his arm away.

"See in less than a second, I had you in the palm of my hands. Want to learn phase two of that move?"

"I prefer the old fashion way, but by all mean….!"

"This one us guaranteed to get you laid!"

Both Sharon and Eyal outed, "Kevin!"

"OK, OK, but it's true!"

Andy added, "See my little cousin is no more little. I'm interested, out with it, Kev. Love seeing an ex-womanizer squirm."

At that moment Eyal shot up, all were now laughing loudly. He sat down and took Kevin's, still vibrating phone, out of his pocket.

Eyal stated, "There is no way any women would give her attention to a man that shoved a vibrating phone in her pocket to 'get her in the mood.'"

Kevin had a sly smile, "We don't shove, I just showed you a two-part move. In part one, if the lady folds her arm on your fingers it means it's a go. The vibrating phone is not placed in her pocket but under her with her OK, always. Do I have to explain what those vibrations do to a lady?"

A defeated Eyal said, "I get the picture, no need to explain."

Andy whistled and said, "Gees, that's not in Fifty Shades of Grey."

"That book was written by a person of your generation. You older folks seem to like to brag about how good is your sex life. It's a competition. For the younger generation, what goes on between a couple stays between them. It's called respect. I can't speak for all but don't think my generation will be writing a book on how many times the lucky ones had sex and how they went about it!"

Taking back her seat, Sharon asked Eyal, "You feeling OK, take it Kevin was particularly sure of himself, but being able to drop his cell in your pocket… I don't get…."

Eyal smiled and said, "Wait for it!" Seemingly proud of himself, he put his arm around her.

Not more than five minutes after he had said those words, Kevin darted for the bathrooms. Sharon and MP looked at Eyal and whispered, "What did you do!?"

"Don't mess with the Master!"

* * *

Sharon rolled her eyes and delicately punched his arm as she asked, "What did you use?"

"Don't worry mommy dearest, it a topical agent that will cause a smooth muscle relaxation – papaverine. He'll experience an erection but nothing a teenager doesn't know how to cure. He certainly must have a 'move' to get out of this predicament!"

Sharon looked at him sideways, "And why did you have that med on you?"

"A vestige of my prowling days. When on a mission if the lady I needed to woe didn't turn me on … well … what can I say!"

"Hand it over … all of it!"

"Sharon... I might…"

Her hand was stretched out and looking at her, Eyal decided it was better to comply.

He gave her a match book that contained topical papaverine patches. Looking around to check that they were not being 'spied' on, he whispered for her ears only.

"Love, I lied … asked Uncle En for the meds. With my injuries … well… I didn't want to disappoint you."

Sharon handed him back the match book, "I'm hurt; would have preferred for you to be honest with me; we should have talked this out. Did you think I'd go looking elsewhere if you couldn't perform?! If you keep your fears/anxs from me; how am I going to get to know you and you … me?"

"Call it male pride. You'll be happy to know I never used it. Don't worry, I would have told you if I had needed the meds. What can I say, I'm a planer! Here, take it, if I ever need some, we will discuss it."

They heard some teasing and laughing, Kevin was back and not in the best of moods. Eyal thought it best to calm the troops.

"Guys, this matter is between Kevin and me. Avi, you might want to watch over your shoulder… I know you were the one that called Kevin's phone. Before you boys play a practical joke, you might want to think of the timing and surroundings. Kevin, come with me."

It didn't take more than 15 minutes for Eyal and Kevin to return. Sharon could see whatever had gone down between the two had went well. Kevin was all smiles.

Rubbing his knee, he took his seat besides Sharon. She asked, "You hurting?"

"Surprisingly, no. It's just a bit stiff, but nothing a gym session won't cure. Stop worrying about me."

"Never. What did you and Kevin talk about?"

"Need to know … you're a woman … you don't need to know. But … for the mom in you; we talked about the concept of consequences, the process of maturing and gaining a moral compass. Avi is going to be next, but I'll let them sort it out between them. Kevin is a bit ahead of Avi, maturity-wise. Sensed he was ready for a 'Guy to Guy' talk."

"Thanks, I had noticed. Called his father, but he's in never, never land and asked me to take care of it. Even suggested I ask you."

"My turn to be hurt … why didn't you?"

"Because I felt Kevin was also in need of talking to his dad. It's been a year since they've seen their father. I know doctors beyond borders are busy, but they do get time off. Was kind of hoping he'd see the importance of stepping in. I'm not saying that I disapproved that you took over … just..."

"Hey, I understand. Dave, following your call, called me. Sharon, he's bed ridden with a bout of malaria. He didn't want to worry you so called and asked me to talk to Kevin. The speech I gave your son comes from his father and I told him so. That smile you are seeing on Kevin's face should be enough proof."

"Malaria…"

"He's OK. Had doubts so had an asset of mine check him out, he's going to be fine. Sharon, Dave is pursuing a dream and from what I heard the man is a hero within the Doctors beyond borders group."

"I know, have also been checking up on him. Didn't know about the malaria through!"

He turned her to face him and continued the kissing episode the boys had interrupted.

"You, Mr., have a one-track mind and must admit; I love it!"

She provocatively (but discreetly) twisted her torso, hitting spots that had been neglected during his convalescence. At the same time, she ran her hands down his sides … using her nails … a favourite of his.

Avi was just about to speak, but Kevin pulled him back. It didn't go unnoticed to Eyal, who winked at him. Sharon had also noticed the Dad Factor happening.

That made her reminist; Robert had adopted her at the age Kevin was now. He had been, as Eyal, an attentive father and had successfully stopped her from developing a negative self-image. She was blaming herself for her father's (Welby) heart attack. Had it not been for Robert's guidance, the risk of a developing depression or other mental health problems would have been lurking. She remembered how he treated her and behaved with his own lover, Anna and his biological daughter, Robin. From that, she had developed a blueprint of what she wanted in a male. Her first husband, Dave, had many of the wanted qualities and was a good man. Only, he was missing an important trait; he wasn't a spy and could never be 100% part of her world. For the kids, financially he contributed more than his fair share, but he had always been an absent father. With Eyal, she had the full package and realizing more and more how very special the man was.

* * *

She awoke at Andy pushing on her shoulder, "Sis, we have landed. You OK?"

With a very worried voice, she asked, "Where is Eyal, what…!"

"Down, girl, down! I suggested Eyal and the kids go ahead. I said I'd wake you. Didn't want for Eyal to notice that I was worried about you."

"Worried, why? I just fell asleep, nothing odd about that. I'm 30 weeks pregnant if you hadn't noticed."

"You might want to add that your heart rate is skyrocketing, your pressure is all over the place, you're having shortness of breath…"

"OK, OK I get the picture."

"No, don't think you do. I know you, sis. Here, I called a friend of mine. You have an appointment at nine tomorrow."

"Andy, I'm fine…."

"No, you're not and you know it. If you don't talk to Eyal about it, I will."

"You wouldn't?"

"Sharon, your life could be hanging in the balance."

"Andy, Eyal needs this vacation. I want us to have a no-event lovers and family vacation. Is that too much to ask for!"

"Sis…"

"Andy, I'll go for the exam, promise. Just don't tell Eyal, please."

Andy took her by the shoulders, crossed his fingers and said, "OK, OK, but to make sure, I'll go with you."

Clara, their London housekeeper, was waiting for them. Kevin and Avi joined their friend Jason and Eyal asked for the boy's address.

While Sharon and MP were looking in a boutique for some clothes, Eyal approached Andy, "Out with it; what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Andy, I was sitting next to her, noticed the same symptoms you did. You know something I don't, but I need to know. I have ways of making you talk…"

"Eyal, I can't betray her trust."

"OK, you can't talk about this pregnancy or this condition, but as I recall for MP, she admitted taking on a lot of weight…"

Andy's eyes lit up, Eyal had just given him a way to speak but not tattled, "Yes add to that high blood pressure, severe headaches, excessive vomiting, nausea…"

"Damn, preeclampsia?"


	57. Chapter 57 - A Confession!

**Thanks 'me' for the review, glad to know someone is reading. I try to add many real life emotions in my stories, hope it helps you!**

* * *

**Chapter 57 – A confession!**

"Yes … pre-eclampsia. Shortly after the birth, we came close to losing her and MP. She doesn't have many symptoms and it could be, as she's saying, fatigue. Eyal, what can I say… I'm a doctor….it's not a condition to take lightly. I know my big sister… I arrange for her to see an ex-MI-6 doctor that is practising in Québec. He knows her case. She has a 9 o'clock appointment tomorrow."

"For Kevin's birth?"

"No, only for MP, but she's older."

"Why in the hell didn't she tell me? This can be a life-threatening condition if not treated in time!"

"Because she's in need of some 'normality' in her life…. a well-deserved break. You both do. Eyal, take an objective look at these last 12 months… Handle this carefully … please."

"I will, thanks for the heads-up. What is your professional opinion?"

"Can't say. She doesn't have many symptoms but … look, she needs a urine test pronto. Just in case, today you both rest … doctor's orders."

"That's just what I intended to do! You coming with us to the lodge?"

"Later, I have a date!"

Eyal smiled, "Good for you! A Canadian friend?"

"No, a new one and you know her; Sharon Arsenault."

Eyal closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

"Andy, you do know it's not good to 'date' the women you rescue? First Sandy, now Sharon A."

"Didn't date Sandy! Eyal, Sharon A. is special. She's a retired spy, unattached and juggling with what to do with her life … like me. Told her how I lost my fiancée. Only one person had, to date, made me talk openly about it and that person is standing in front of me. Don't worry, if a relationship does develop with Sharon A., I'll be going into it eyes wide open. Also, if I get fu_ked up, promise to ask for help."

"OK, then you have my blessing, not that you need it!"

"Oh … in a way, I do, don't have much experience on the dating scene. You're somewhat of an expert!"

Chuckling Eyal replied, "Funny, Andy, very funny. It's been more than two years since I've hit the dating scene. All I can say is Sharon A. is a good person inside and out!"

Andy shook the hand Eyal was offering him and said, "Now, you take care of my big sister. Keep me posted… Ah and if lucky I might not be sleeping at the lodge."

* * *

Returning to the Boutique, Eyal approached Sharon and asked, "See something you like, love?"

"Yes, but it's far too expensive and will probably not fit! No maternity clothes in this airport boutique!"

"Just pick out an oversize nightgown. I, for one, am heading straight for bed. I'm looking forward to going to a couple of outdoor concerts and would prefer being pain-free and rested. If you had something planned for today, sorry to crash your party, but count me out."

"Same here!"

She pulled a Donna Karan button-down silk shirt, looked at the price tag and put it back. Eyal pulled it out and stated,

"If it's good enough for Jennifer Aniston, it's good enough for you."

"What do you know of what Jennifer Aniston wears?"

At Eyal's look, she rapidly added, "Forget my question. I'm too tired to argue, I'll take it. Always had problems with changes in atmospheric pressure when pregnant. Not feeling that good."

A worried Eyal answered, "Go sit with Clara, I'll take care of getting you the basics. I also need to get a couple of pieces. Don't plan on going shopping today so the overpriced airport boutique will do."

Sharon shot him a daring smile and winked at him, "Overpriced but they do have your preferred brand names. Hey, if you must; get something sporty and in another colour than black. You look awesome in day-to-day clothing. Tire of seeing you in a black suit. Look at you and think of the boring Man in Black film!"

Giving her a concerned kiss, he said, "Promise to sport a younger look in Canada! Now join Clara. Here, take my water and drink up!"

The look on his face and the concerned in his voice tipped her off. "I'm going to kill that brother of mine. He told you of his concerns?"

"He didn't, I asked. I saw your sudden fatigue and Andy's worried look. Sharon, I'm missing no more than a year of medical studies…. plus, I'm trained to pick up on 'situations.' Didn't take me long to put it all together. Look, go and sit with Clara. I won't be long. Like you said, it might simply be fatigue. By the way…. I'll be replacing Andy for that doctor appointment!"

"Eyal, I would have asked you to come. Was waiting for us to settle in before coming out with my symptoms. Sorry for putting such a damper on our vacations."

Kissing her head, he whispered, "What's the worst that could happen; we both doing a vacation bed-in! I'd love that."

She rolled her eyes at him and joined Clara.

* * *

Back in the Boutique, he picked up a couple of pieces for himself then turned towards the clerk and asked, "Do you have any clothes that would fit my wife?"

"We do not carry pregnancy clothes, but I can recommend some nice loose tops and dresses that will fit her nicely. Some women even prefer … it's not the _dreadful maternity look!_"

"Get me a couple of tops and a loose-fitting dress in earth colours. That should do for now."

"Sir, I could order some jeans/pants from our second boutique that has pregnancy clothes. We aren't in the habit of delivering but if you pay for the cab fare can't see my boss objecting."

"Great!"

Eyal jotted down a list of both their needs. The clerk jumped at seeing it. "Sir, this might be a bit expensive. Must admit, you do know your styles and brand names. Do you need to check with your wife for her opinion for her pieces?"

"No, she's tired and making that kind of decision for women is always a big deal. Just keep it simple/practical and in earth tone colours with some blues. She does not like the tight and adjusted fit. As for me, classic blues, greys … add some surprises … just stay away from black. My love is tired of her man in black! We are here for the Festival d'été, that should give you a better idea of our needs. I arranged for your boutique to have a prepaid agreement, you will need to enter the code 'YO19-77' with my credit card number."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and the order. I will personally take care of it. My boss will replace me and I'll go shopping! It will be easier for sizes since I've seen both of you. I pretty much 'got' your style."

Eyal looked up and asked, "And what might that be?"

"Well…. your lady is the 'Arty' style; avoids the conventional, chooses something sporty, sometimes unique, but always, always comfortable. You are the classic/chic type, I'd even risk, European conventional style. I did hear your wife's warning; stay away from suits… I'll get the one you asked but will add some 'Rocker' pieces! Think she'll like seeing you sport a 'younger' look and that will make it easier for her to accept the traditional 'suit.' Sir, do not worry, you will fit in the Festival d'été crowd, but with a touch of class… Dior Homme does make leather jackets!"

Eyal nodded approvingly and added, "Very good… I'm impressed! Since you're on a roll, you want to take a guess at what I do for a living?"

"Easy, you must dribble as an art collector or dealer, maybe the owner of a gallery."

Eyal shot the young man a surprised glance and added, "And how did you come up with that conclusion?"

"We have a couple of paintings in the Boutique, nobody ever notices them. You, _discreetly_ evaluated each and every one of them, even nodded at the most expensive piece. If you weren't here on vacation, I'm pretty sure that painting of a mother and baby girl sitting in a blurry field of red and yellow roses would be in your purchases!"

"Young man…. do add that painting to my order."

"Sir, I didn't say that to close a sale…. It's an original, don't you want to know the artist and how much it is?"

"It is indeed! I know the artist; Giuseppe "Pino" Dangelico was born in Bari, Italy. Trained at The Art Institute of Bari and later at Milan's Academy of Brea. He perfected his skills painting nudes and figures and was heavily influenced by the Pre-Raphaelites and Macchiaioli. I always liked the way he expressed the love between a mother and daughter. You are right in your analysis; that painting did catch my eye. I usually never let a piece get away from me, but was rationalizing that it was not the right place or time. You speaking up is a sign. I would want it shipped to my home in London. Could you arrange that?"

The salesman turned his index finger in the air and added, "Yes, that will not be a problem … we are in the right place!"

Eyal went fishing, "You should be a detective of some sort."

"I had planned to, but I was a jerk in school and didn't have the grades to get accepted in the Police Academy. For that program, you don't get second chances! Dabbled in language studies, but was not good enough to make a living out of it. I can speak some German, Italian and Spanish. This job (in the airport), gives me the opportunity to practise my language skills. I am sometimes called on for delicate or medical situations. I'm not the nervous type and my reputation is pretty much build. It's not the most 'paying' job, but I like chatting with people from different countries and mentalities. You and your wife are a fine example of why I truly like my job."

Eyal looked at the young man, reached for his pocket and took out an USB key,

"Here, open this when you are at home and alone. After it is opened, it has a one hour 'life expectancy.' If you're interested call the number listed in the file, I will be the one to answer. For the matter at hand, here where's we are staying."

Eyal added, "I know, it's far from town and the cab fare will be expensive, do not worry I will cover it."

The young man looked at the USB and smiled, "What is this? A mission impossible reality TV show?"

Eyal chuckled and answered, "Your mission, should you choose to accept it … call me, we'll talk more."

* * *

As he was approaching the ladies, Sharon asked, "What took you so long?"

"We will have what we need to attend the Festival with class. That young man offered me to get what we need in another boutique. He will dress us up and get it delivered to the lodge!"

"Eyal, are you out of your mind?"

"No. Love, I know you hate shopping for 'pregnancy clothes' and that boutique is just my style. Don't worry about money, my threat!"

"Well, I admit; it's nice stuff!"

She approached him for Clara not to hear, "You got yourself a Canadian asset?"

"Very good observation, Officer Welby. Gave him an offer. That young man is very observant, speaks multiple languages and he's in a good 'location.' I don't have many assets in Canada. Might be useful if we are going to visit from time to time…. especially with our luck!"

"Well, hope he says yes. You are right, great location! Clara said she's ready when we are. You done? Where is Andy?"

"I'm done and Andy, I hope, won't be joining us ... seems he and Sharon A. have a date! Let's get you to bed, mommy!"

"Eyal…"

"Sharon, you've been my caregiver for the lasts months. My turn to take care of you. MP and Jonathan leave?"

"Yes, they had places to go and places to be! Only the old folks left!"

Clara responded, "Not old, but mature! You want to drive Mr. Lavin?"

"No, I'm on vacation…. Clara, since when do you call me Mr. Lavin?"

"Well, we are in public, you are my boss and it's been a long time since I've done my job as your housekeeper. It's standard good old protocol as Mr. Robert would say."

"Clara, told you more than once, you are family. Hate that word ... housekeeper! You do a hell of a lot more than clean and cook!"

"Well, haven't been doing it lately. Mr.…. Eyal/Sharon, I would like to thank you for permitting me to take a leave of absence to accompany my mother through her illness. She died peacefully in her sleep but we had some nice time together. I couldn't have done it without your understanding and monetary aid. I will always be grateful for your kindness."

Eyal took both women by the elbows and directed them to the car,

"That's what families are for!"

As soon as the car pulled out of the parking, Sharon's head fell on his shoulder. He had expected it. "Clara, drive slowly. Would like for her to get as much sleep as possible."

"I noticed she looked tire and greyish! Hope she doesn't have to live through what she did with MP. She had a wonderful pregnancy, but….. Mr. Dave told me he came very close to losing mother and child. Andy seemed worried … when a doctor is worried that worries me. Mr. Eyal, she has the same look."

"Thanks for your honesty. My little lady is a bit too secretive. Clara, counting on you to keep an eye on her. I don't plan on leaving her side, but with my work, I can never know when I'll be called upon."

"Do not worry, I'm already on it. I know all too well how she keeps everything bottled up. How are you holding up? From what I can see, you made a very nice and fast recovery. You scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again … please!"

Laughing he said, "I'll try ... promise! I still have some pain, but it's less and less present. I use a wheelchair when tire or when my love ones push it on me. I'm surprised at how my leg is 'behaving' at the present. So far so good, no pain whatsoever. Before leaving for Canada, my Uncle suggested an experimental internal knee brace and it's working magic! An outpatient operation of less than an hour!"

"If you need help, don't be shy and ask!"

"Clara, there are two Festival passes waiting for you. Invite a friend and go see a couple of concerts. That's where we will be. I didn't invite you to Québec to be at our beck and call. Have some fun! After what you went through with your mother's passing, you also deserve some down time!"

"Thanks! I always loved the Festival d'été. It's special!"

"Had never heard of it, but looking forward to discovering the event. Some very good concerts and for the price, it's unbelievable. Hope people realize that in Europe one of those concerts, alone, sells for 10 times the price of the two-week pass!"

"Some do, some don't. I can't believe I'm going to see Sting and Peter Gabriel together on stage. Hope Ms. Sharon is up to go. If not, do not worry, I will stay with her and you could go."

"No, I will stay with my love. Clara, I intend on giving her the same care she gave me when I was injured."

Arriving at the house, Eyal would have preferred to carry her up to their room, but his knee made him opt to shake her out of her slumber,

"Love, we've arrived. Clara needs to get some stuff and you should go from this car to a bed!"

"Wow, that's what I call being completely knocked out!"

A pensive Eyal added, "I noticed…"

"Please, don't worry. I'm feeling fine. I remember how I felt with MP and it's not at all the same. Sure it's just a fallback from these last days; a nice closing of our team's first assignment, altitude and jet lag; a bit too much for this body to take!"

"You are probably right, but I'm in charge of your routine till your visit to the doctor … and I have only one activity planned; rest."

Sharon cuddled into him and said, "Only one… I'm disappointed. Notice the silence; we are all alone in a recluse lodge, no kids, no mission, no riddle to solve, the Mossad don't need you and no pain! How often has that happened lately?"

Eyal's face was to die for, but he rapidly shook himself out of his stupor and added in a very low-pitched voice, "Well, if you need a little action, think I can oblige!"

Pulling him into her by the crew neck of his t-shirt, "You think?"

"I know…..let's get you ... us … to bed!"

* * *

MP and Jonathan came in at the same time Eyal was getting up.

"Nice time to come in! I can see jet lag is not affecting either one of you."

MP answered, "We stopped at a friend and ... well, we forgot about the time."

"A text would have been nice. Your mother was worried!"

MP chuckled, "My mother…. worried that I missed a curfew I never had… Eyal!"

Smiling and putting his head down, "OK, OK, it was me. Just text if you sleep out, OK? I prefer it that way."

Jonathan closed the discussion, "Will do ... cousin! Can we go to bed now?"

"If I were you I'd eat some breakfast then get some sleep. Only take in a couple of hours. Better to get on this time zone from the start."

MP smiled, "Eyal, we know the drill … we are also frequent flyers!"

Eyal chuckled. It was small occurrences as this one where he realized that he was just where he wanted to be and happy. No regrets whatsoever at leaving his old life behind. He could openly be a family man, husband, parent and spy.

"OK then; sit down and eat. By the way MP, it's real maple syrup, Québec made and mother ordered! Far from the European or US 'most of the time' sugared water."

MP turned towards Jonathan, "J did you ever have real maple syrup?"

"Was going to say yes, but will answer when I taste it."

As Eyal was serving them homemade blueberry pancakes, he said, "You, young man, are wise for your age. I got caught in an hour-long talk … well, more, a monologue with the mother for saying that I had indeed tasted the real stuff. It got to a point where I was challenged to a taste test … which I failed. Must admit, to this day, still don't know if I had or had not tasted it. Only know that what we have at home and here … is the real stuff and it taste great!"

MP poured some syrup on Jonathan's pancakes and waited for the verdict.

"Yes, I had some at Holybelly's; pancakes with bacon and fried eggs. It was served with bourbon butter and 'real' maple syrup."

"Well, if that's the case, I did have the real stuff before meeting Sharon!"

* * *

Leaving the young lovers to themselves, Eyal went to check up on Sharon. As he pushed the door, he was greeted by a hug that nearly sent him on his back.

Steadying himself, he said, "Hey, be careful… I'm still not 100%. Love the attention, but _vas-y-molo_ (he winked) SVP!"

At that he pulled her to him and gave her a proper Lavin's greeting. Coming up for air she asked,

"What have you planned for us today? Festival is only starting tomorrow."

"A doctor's appointment, remember? It's 8:00, you should be getting ready. We are not missing it…"

"Eyal, I don't intend to. I know the importance of an early diagnosis for pre-eclampsia. Wished, for once, we could have some 'normal' downtime and deserved family time. There always seems to be…"

"Promise, I'll do all in my power to give you just that. Whatever happens, I intend to be by your side every step of the way. That can't be that bad?"

"You know it isn't. I'm constantly pinching myself, imagining I'll wake up and you were only a dream."

Chuckling, he added, "I'm not and you are stuck with me. Promise, I'll do my best not to be 'a perfect dream' … I tend to stray away from perfection … ask Rivka about it!"

She laughed and backed him up to their bed, but he whispered, "Love, no time for that…. Remember what a full-pregnancy exam implies…"

She turned red, a rare occurrence and Eyal was quite proud of himself.

"I'll be damn; I'm getting the knack of stirring up 'Jacksons' moments!"

"You were always a fast learner! You are right, really don't want a doctor I don't know realizing we just had sex!"

"Sorry, but he is going to know…. It takes more than a couple of hours to get some Israeli out of you!"

At that, she playfully threw him her pillow. He dodged and it struck Clara with full force. Eyal and Sharon immediately went to her, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, **kids**! I'm so glad you two are back to your normal misbehaving adults' self! Time is of the essence, Eyal get the car and Sharon, get dressed. NOW!"

"Yes, mom, right away!" They both said in unison.

* * *

As they entered the doctor's office, a smiling Sharon said, "See my brother Andy still has connections. You retired from MI-6 two years ago, what are you doing here?"

"I did, but couldn't resist another encounter with my favourite rebel. No, I'm kidding. When, on your father's order, I came to Canada to follow the last month of your second pregnancy, I fell in love with this country and decided to retire to it. At arriving, heard they were badly in need of doctors so took the refreshers courses Canada demanded and voilà; I'm back in service and loving it! Life is a lot simpler here. Now, sit down, dear. We know each other well, but I don't have the privilege of having met Eyal Lavin in person. Your reputation follows you, Sir! Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks! Question; Robert 'ordered' you to follow her last pregnancy?"

"Yes, at MI-6, we were assigned a group of officers, she was one of mine. For her second pregnancy, Robert wanted to make sure she was closely followed. Dave was ... well, not present and your wife has a tendency…. Daddy wanted to make sure someone 'kept' her safe and could read in between the lines!"

Wincing, Eyal said, "That's what I figured…."

The doctor spoke, "Sharon, you should have taken any signs as a red flashing warning. We came close to losing you both on your first pregnancy."

Eyal asked, "That bad?"

The doctor looked at Sharon and she nodded that he was at liberty to tell Eyal.

"They revived mother twice and baby once."

Eyal sat in the chair that was beside him and pulled Sharon with him,

"Why am I only hearing this now…."

The doctor filled in, "Oh, because our little warrior think she's invincible or if she doesn't speak out … it will go away! When she'd come in with some officers she'd extracted, I'd walked pass them and go to her. More time than none, I made the right move. She'd faint or collapse in my arms. When she's injured or hurting, the woman, for reasons I could never explain, bottles up! The worst; she's good at hiding her injuries!"

Eyal bit his lips and looked sternly at her. She lowered her head.

All in all the exam went well, no sign of pre-eclampsia. Her pressure was normal, no abdominal pain, no severe headaches, no high level of protein in her urine and no swelling in the feet, legs, or hands.

The doctor examined the results and said, "Well, the good news is; no sign of pre-eclampsia. That's not saying that you are not at risk. Pre-eclampsia can appear and progress very quickly. Do you have the coordinates of your treating physician in Israel? I'd like to transfer your results."

Seeing Sharon didn't budge, an annoyed Eyal opened his wallet and gave the doctor Tali's card.

"Ah… Tali… I've worked with her. Sharon, she is not going to be proud of you! I'm guessing you didn't mention your close call…"

"I did … she has ALL my records."

The doctor looked sideways at Sharon and asked, "And she permitted you to travel? Not the Tali I know! When was your last exam?"

Sharon bit her lips, "A couple of weeks ago…"

"So, I'm guessing Tali doesn't know of your transatlantic trip. Sharon, you have a high-risk pregnancy. With a history of pre-eclampsia, you are generally advised not to travel after 25 some weeks. The Tali I know is a sticker for safety. At 30 weeks, she would not have permitted you to come to Canada."

"I'm here and I'm OK."

Eyal had enough, "That's not the point; how do you think I would have felt if something had happened to you?"

Sharon got up, but the doctor cornered her. He said as walking forward, forcing her to back up,

"Sit down. Your husband deserves an answer and I, for one, would like to hear it!"

In a barely audible tone she said, "I didn't have any sign of pre-eclampsia, wasn't even thinking about it…."

"That's bullshit…. _not even thinking about it_. You are trained to lay the grounds for safe interventions! Cough up a better explanation."

Fighting but losing at holding back tears, looking at Eyal, she outed, "Because I wanted for us to have two weeks of real R&amp;R. Can't remember when I truly had more than 24 hours of stress-free time! Tali knows of my condition; she advised me not to fly. I explained my motives for this trip and she caved. I passed every test she's put me through for the last two weeks. Call her and she'll confirm it all."

Taking her hand and kissing it softly, Eyal added, "We'll talk later."

Eyal added, "Doctor, it's done; she flew in and now, she will need to fly out. In the meantime, how can we help her to help herself?"

The doctor chuckled at Eyal choice of words as he explained, "We need to monitor her pressure daily and I'd like to see her every 24 hours, just to be on the safe side…"

Sharon interrupted, "I can speak for myself…"

Eyal put his hand on her shoulder and warned, "You lost that right when you put yourself and our child at risk. Consider yourself on house arrest!"

Sharon bolted, but Eyal had seen it coming. He forcefully but gently sat her in the chair. The doctor looked at Eyal and nodded as he said,

"Sharon, take it or leave it. You don't agree to pay me a visit every 24 hours, I'll mandate you on a plane back to Israel… I'm sure Tali will back me up."

Sharon agreed. As they left the doctors office, Eyal caught her hand and said,

"Come with me, we need to talk."

"Eyal, please. I never put our child's life in danger."

"Not going to have this conversation with you now."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Chabad's, it's a Jewish Community Center, not far from the Parliament and the Old City. I need to be in 'safe' quarters to talk to you. Please, get in the car."

* * *

Not a word was said. At destination, Eyal was greeted and welcomed by a lady who guided them to a lovely decorated family room. Thanking the lady, Eyal slowly closed the door and rested on it for support. Sharon went to speak.

"Not a word, sit down. You are going to hear my point of view of this situation."

Sharon did as told and Eyal pulled a chair to be in front of her.

"Do you have any idea of how scared I am for you and our baby at this moment."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. I made sure I was OK, Tali..."

"Tali didn't OK anything. With your condition, no doctor can say for sure that you'll be healthy till the end. Sharon, I had a right to know. You wanted us to live a well-deserved two weeks of R&amp;R, I get it, but…"

Eyal choked up and Sharon had tears streaming down her face. She added,

"So wanted for us to have some well deserve down time. Have some fun like normal people, laugh our heads off…"

"I know, but Darling the risk was, still is, too big. You would have told me; I would have tied you to our bed … in Israel!"

He put his head down in order to control the feeling of wanting to shake her madly and outed in Hebrew,

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK I SO BADLY NEEDED SOME VACATIONS?"

Sharon swallowed hard and answered, "Not everything is about you! **I** needed some normality in my life: When you were bleeding out, Gibbs kicked my butt; made me swallow my pain, bury my fears and get into extraction mode. When you pulled that stunt to save Sana, Zaria and Jay, Victor ordered me to put my love for you aside and profile you as a target wanting to die. When Mossad though we were in danger after Lyse was killed, my dad ordered me to behave like a spy and not a worried wife. Victor added his two cents (and many times afterwards) by telling me that you were Mossad and that I didn't have a say in what you were ordered to do. Found out I was only a spy tool for my resurrected mother and that my biological father was alive, but had to work the case as a mission for Mossad and MI-6 to get to the bottom of it all. When I see you struggle with your pain and express my concern, you tell me to leave you handle your recovery…. Eyal, I'm tired of being ordered to be a perfect spy to my perfect master spy…. I want to hug you, comfort you, do crazy, foolish, naughty things with you, just let go! And would love that you would with me. Don't get me wrong; I accept our work and the challenges it brings. It's just that I want … no need, from time to time, a break from it. For the last year, it's been way too intense. Don't know if it's living in Israel or … damn I just don't know. But I need time to be a wife, an expecting mother, to be loved and cuddled by a husband and daddy to be. I want to talk about my fears of having this baby… I do have some by the way! You don't know what I went through with MP, that's normal; we don't talk about our past or future … only the present. It's always how can we escape danger, solve a deadly puzzle or how to protect our love ones! Nothing ever happened to me in Québec … it always was my own little 'safe house.' That **is** why I chose to live here. With your wonderful gift of this Québec vacation, I finally saw a way to catch a glimpse of **MY** needs… **I knew** the risks and I decided to take the gamble. I was wrong, I admit, but damn, it felt/feels so right! There … you happy!"

Eyal pulled her to him and they both wept. He should have seen this coming. His roots for his country were strong, but he had to admit that it was a grapevine for dangerous events. They were trained to pick up clues of probable bad doings, normal that they would uncover action when in a location where more abnormalities than normalities existed. He was beginning to wonder if their future should lie in Israel. He loved his country; for it and the Mossad he had done many things, some very discussable. Today, there was a crosswalk before him and his priority could only be his wife and kids.

Gently, he lifted her face with his index and said,

"Funny, coming here…. I wanted to kick you … now I want to kick myself. Can't take back time, but you're here, I'm here and **we** **will** make the most of these two weeks. You want a dotting husband to take care of you; you're in for one hell of a ride. The only thing I cannot grant you; no medical follow-ups. Sharon, it's not about doing 'what is expected of you' or 'what is right'; it's about yours and our baby's survival. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to either one of you. You asked for your husband to take the lead, well that man wants you to get those follow-ups and I will be by your side every step of the way."

At those words, they hungrily kissed. A light knock startled them. The lady that had welcomed them, shyly said,

"Sorry to disturb you, but we have a Mommy/Baby yoga class…."

Eyal spoke, "I am the one who is sorry, didn't notice the time. We will be leaving."

"Did you solve your problem?"

"Yes, and thanks for the welcome and assistance. I needed a touch of 'home.'"

"That's what this house is for. I'm so glad it could provide you comfort."

"Do you have a card or pamphlet; I know of Israelis that come to Canada and could be in need of …"

Escorting them in the hall for the yoga class to start, the woman smiled and completed,

" … a safe house. We've helped, admit on rare occasions, people of the Mossad."

"You knew I was speaking of the Mossad?"

With a sly smile, she said, "You **are** Mossad, saw that as soon as you walked in. I was a Sayanim in New York for many years. I can spot a Mossad officer the minute I see one. And your lady friend is MI-6. Very unusual match, you on a conjoint mission?"

Eyal softly whistled, "I'm Eyal Lavin and this is my wife, Sharon Welby. As for our occupations … need to know."

"I respect that. I'm Elly Sham. Would you like a 'grand' tour? I can also bore you with the 'debut' of this Chabad."

Sharon, accepting the hand Eyal was offering, laughed, "You won't bore him, he's a history buff!"

"Well, that makes my day. Here goes; this 'New France' community found a new life with the arrival of a young, energetic couple, Rabbi Dovid Lewin, and his wife, Devorah-Leah. In 2006, the Lewins established a Chabad presence in this charming city full of contrasts. Born and raised in France, Rabbi Dovid had worked with the youth of the French Riviera before coming to reanimate one of North America's oldest Jewish community. With Torah ideals and using their warm, caring hearts and dynamic personalities, Rabbi Dovid and Devorah-Leah have created a full network of services, activities, and programs in Quebec City. Connecting to communities, connecting to others, and connecting to the Torah - that is the mission of Chabad."

Eyal was a very attentive student, he asked questions and Elly took pleasure in answering.

As the visit was nearing the end, Sharon was worried and needed to ask,

"Elly, how did you know I was employed by MI-6."

Again, that sly smile, "Prior knowledge…."

She searched in a notebook, took out a photo and handed it to Sharon. The couple on the photo was Robert Jackson and Anna Dotsenko.

Sharon shared the photo with Eyal as Elly concluded,

"I worked at the Turkish Consulate General in New York. We were, on occasions, tasked with helping Mossad and MI-6 operatives in need of medical care, safe houses and/or extractions. Anna, don't ask how, I don't know, had broken their cover. They were burned, Robert was injured and Anna…"

Sharon added, " … was having a _meltdown_."

Elly sadly nodded as she added, "Yes. He came to us and we arranged for the two to get home …"

"And I was the one who came to get them, wasn't I? My code was; _The Red Line met the Rat Line_. Never had the chance to thank-you…"

"I wasn't expecting a thank-you; being able to help people who risk their lives for their country and can't be seen or heard of, was sufficient. You and Robin Jackson were the extraction team. Robert had told me that his daughters, from Canada, would take care of him. After treating his wounds, I was to leave him on the rooftop and go back to my normal routine … I stayed and peeked. Not to gain intel, but because I was worried for Anna. I never trusted spies…. good people, but can, in dire situations, be very drastic. Robert could have done away with the poor girl…."

Sharon needed to clarify the facts, "Robert loved Anna more than life and would never have 'done away' with her. Sadly, she's been in a catatonic schizophrenia stupor coma since that night. She never regained consciousness and has recently developed profound bradycardia. It's only a matter of time. But be assured, she received the best medical help and accommodation money could buy. Robert, only recently, put that relationship to rest and is finally living his life."

"Thanks for the news. So sorry for Anna. Don't know why, but she touched my heart as soon as I saw her."

"She had that effect on people…"

Elly realized the subject was still painful for Sharon and decided enough was enough,

"Look, that is the past, we all did what we could with what we had. I can't leave you two go on such a sad note. Would you like to have dinner with Rabbi Dovid and I. We were expecting a couple of journalists who planned on writing a piece on _What to Expect at a Shabbat Dinner_. They just cancelled and we have two dinners that will go to waste. Shabbat technically begins at sundown, but we gladly accommodated them. Publicity is very expensive nowadays. It would be a pleasure to welcome you both and get to know you more … do not worry, your 'occupations' the Rabbi is not interested in. The subject of our past is closed and buried as of now."

Eyal looked at Sharon and accepted the invitation.

* * *

Elly and Rabbi Dovid were perfect hosts and Sharon learned a lot about a Shabbat. The Rabbi teased Eyal in not teaching his wife the basis of Jewish household traditions.

"Sharon, since your husband neglected his duties and I had prepared a speech for those journalists, here is a rapid rundown of a Shabbat dinner:

_It's the main meal of the week and a festive one at that in Jewish households in Israel and around the world. The Friday night dinner, Aruchat Shabbat, begins after sundown. _

_There are at least two candles lit, but some people have the custom of lighting a candle for each person in the family, or for each person present that evening, so that everyone is represented by a glowing flame throughout the night. Following the candle lighting, the Bride of Shabbat is welcomed, either through singing songs like Shabbat Shalom and L'kha Dodi (Come My Beloved) or by saying the evening prayer service, called Ma'ariv. Then the Brachot (blessings) over the Yayin (wine) and Lechem (bread)._ _At last, family and friends gather around the Sabbath table for dinner. _

Sharon asked if she could welcome this Shabbat by singing L'kha Dodi. Surprised, the Rabbi handed her a music sheet as he took his violin. With a sly smile, she put the sheet down and started to sing with no help. The Rabbi put his violin aside and she finished acapella style!

Eyal took a set of cards out of Sharon's bag and explained as passed them around,

"We recently had a housewarming for our home in Jerusalem. My mother introduced us to a new but very interesting custom. The passing of Angel Cards around the table so that each person can draw the angels who will accompany him or her for the Shabbat. These angels are described in qualities like Love, Trust, Balance, Creativity, Surrender, etc. "

"What a wonderful way of welcoming the Shabbat! I most certainly will consider that new custom. I stand corrected and apologize; you two know the real meaning of a Shabbat dinner!"

Sharon answered, "Can't live in Jerusalem without picking up on such a celebration."

The Rabbi asked, "Do you plan on having your baby in Jerusalem?"

"Yes, I envy Eyal's roots and love for his country. Most Israelis I know have Israel tattooed in their heart…. I don't have such strong roots and sometimes wished I could also have such a place to call 'home.'"

The Rabbi was pensive as he said, "It is not for me to say what is right or wrong, but a child can only have 'roots' if his parents are connected to the same 'home.'"

* * *

This was an important matter for Sharon and she took the Rabbi up on his comment,

"Are you saying that our child can never have strong roots to Israel since we are not from the same religious background?"

The Rabbi answered, "My comment does not relate, **in any way**, to you being Catholic. I can see you respect the Jewish faith and your husband respects the Catholic fate. As a Rabbi, I do not prone or 'force' conversions, mutual respect is all what is needed and puts less pressure on a couple."

"Well, what brought on your remark?"

"Only you can answer that question, Sharon. Your parents, Eyal, were they both Jewish?"

"Yes, but my mother was German born."

"Did your mother accept Israel as her country?"

"Yes, I'd say more than Germany."

Turning towards Sharon, the Rabbi asked, "Same question."

Sharon winced, "It's a bit more complicated for me. My father was a Protestant and Canadian, my mother British and Catholic. She never liked Canada, but accepted my father's wish to live in his country. At 16, both my parents were dead, was adopted by my Uncle, Robert Jackson and went to live with him in London. Just found out the man that raised me as a child was not my biological father."

Smiling the Rabbi said, "And you wonder why you don't have a 'home country'!? You, my dear, are a child of the world."

She asked as she touched her baby bump, "Can we give this child a 'home'?"

"You both need to find a common 'place' where you feel loved, free and safe. It is not so for you in Israel, isn't it?"

Sharon looked at Eyal, pinched her lips and put her head down, "No…"

Eyal pulled her to him, "It's OK, deep down, I knew. Rabbi, I'm as lost as she is, but I want the best for our child."

"Your child will have the same roots his parents have. This late in the pregnancy and seeing how conflicted Sharon is, it's unlikely that just being born in Israel will do. But that is not necessarily a bad omen; not having roots does not mean your child will be unhappy. Sharon, you don't have to answer my question, it is a bit personal. Did you connect with your father and/or your mother?"

"For reasons I prefer to keep for myself, I did not connect to either. Know my father loved me, but…"

The Rabbi, guessing this was painful for Sharon, interrupted, "Don't go further; I see the main reason for your never-ending quest for 'roots'; your search for a 'home' is somewhat of a placebo for your inner turmoil of not fitting in. You didn't witness unconditional love, constantly felt 'out-of-place' and sadly those matters need to find solace for you to find a 'home.' My child, make peace with your inner self and accept that it wasn't your fault."

Looking at both, he continued, "Please do not worry for your child, I can feel so much love between you both. He might not have a country to call home and, like his mother, be a child of the world, but he'll be 'happy' because he will be unconditionally loved by his parents. Sharon, your problem is deeper than just 'a country' to call home. Your child won't question himself as you are doing. Please do not give birth in Israel because you want him to have the same sentiment of belonging as his father. It is doomed for failure if his mother, deep down, doesn't have that sense of 'belonging'. You will be doing the same error your mother did; accept to live in a country at the request of the father."

Sharon rapidly corrected, "Rabbi, Eyal never, would never, make such a request. It was my decision."

* * *

"Well, then, I suggest, you both discuss that plan…. Now we must eat! Splurging on the Shabbat meals is a virtue. It's a mitzvah to indulge in fine wine and tender meat. This traditional Shabbat meal will be multi-coursed and include fish, soup, meat or poultry, and side dishes. The fish and meat/poultry will be served as separate courses, on separate cutlery and dishes."

The Rabbi toasted Eyal and Sharon with a glass of wine, "Shabbat Shalom!"

Before they left, Eyal and the Rabbi had a one-on-one talk. Sharon knew the Rabbi had made an impression on Eyal. She concluded that her man wanted to thank him personally and also give a well deserve donation to this 'home' away from home!

Both men had lovely smiles as they exited the office. Eyal took Sharon's hand and asked, "You ready to leave or have another 'soul searching' question for my Rabbi."

The Rabbi corrected, "I'm everybody's Rabbi!"

Sharon laughed, "No, I'm good and full! Those journalists missed a wonderful occasion! Rabbi Dovid, thanks! Your words and thoughts will follow me always."

"And may they also guide you, my child! Don't fight with your life, live it!"

Sharon shot Eyal a surprise look. He smiled and said, "What can I say, it must be a Jewish thing!"

* * *

They parted and as Sharon was opening the car door, Eyal put his arm around her and said,

"We had a wonderful morning and dinner, why don't we push our luck and get some vitamin D in Les Plaines d'Abraham. Didn't you once say it was a lovers' dream place?"

"You want to talk about me wanting this baby in Israel?"

Kissing the top of her head, he said, "Let me get a blanket."

Laughing, "Did you rent the car fully loaded with blankets and picnic baskets?"

"I'm a planner remember!"

"Well, don't know about the timing, but Les Plaines d'Abraham is the most romantic place I know! My history buff will be happy to see a view of the Saint-Laurence River with lovely sail boats, beautiful flower gardens and 98 hectares of urban green space that make up Canada's first national historic park."

Eyal added, "This is my kind of day! I'm gathering that, at our left, is the stage for the Festival d'été. What a beautiful place for an outdoor concert! I'm looking forward to spending some very romantic times with you."

"As I."

She took his arm and wrapped herself up in it. He spread the blanket with his other hand. They settle and made out a bit before discussing the future.

Shaking his head to focus, Eyal took Sharon's hands and said,

"Sharon, want to assure you that I am perfectly at ease with having our child in London or Jerusalem … (_smiling he added_) just not Québec. It's not the place but the temperature! Listen to your heart and have this child where you feel safe and loved."

"I feel loved with you wherever we are!"

Smiling he added, "Be it London or Jerusalem, it will not be a compromise for me. A part of my heart will always belong to Israel, but I feel at home in London. It is where I started my life as your husband, my first _pied à terre_ and learned how wonderful family life can be."

"Eyal, I admit; having this baby in Israel scares the hell out of me, but there's a little voice telling me that it's what I must do. I've seen your country's bad sides; Sarah's death, Kidon, Lise's murder, bombings, kidnappings, doubles (moles) and lives devoted to seeking revenges. But I see you, Gaby, Hanna, Victor, Ima, Uncle En and realize I must be missing something. Know the threats are higher in Israel, but I can handle that. Plus, we will be country hopping after the baby is born and easy to stay in one if the other is not 'welcoming'. At some point, we will need to choose, but we'll cross that river when we come to it. Think you can show me the good sides of your country; why you love it so?"

"I can and I will. You giving birth in Israel, I'm OK with, but Sharon… Look don't get me wrong, I love my country, but I have to admit that with a newborn, I would prefer, for the first years, we stay in our London home. Gaby just accepted an offer from MI-6 and Hanna and him will be moving to London. I'm guessing Hanna wanted to be closer to Avi, thinking we would make London our permanent home. Robert and Ima plan to take a couple of years to travel. Ima asked Gaby and I if we were OK with her selling the family home. She got a 'go ahead' from both. Happy to announce that it will be staying in the family; Enos and Martha will be the new owners."

"Wow … you were holding out on me!"

He brushed her nose slightly and teasingly added, "Not really, you just rub my nose with saying '_we never have time to discuss things others than missions and dangers._ I learned and adjusted accordingly. No… I'm joking. I had planned on putting you up to par as soon as we could sit down peacefully together! You're pensive, something wrong?"

"Funny how a stranger can look right through you and make you see the light on a matter you struggled with all your life!"

"Love, you were ready to hear the Rabbi's words. Robert and I told you sensibly the same things, but our words didn't hit home. Knew your search was more about fitting in than not having roots in one country. Look at MP, she, like you, is _a woman of the world_ and she's just fine with that. Kevin, like me, has strong ties to a country; Canada. Your strange upbringing is responsible for your present state of mind. You always had an innate six sense to pick up on things, that is why you are so good at profiling. You knew, very young, something was 'off' with both your parents, but there was no way you could find out what. You questioned yourself all your life. Now that it's all out in the open, after baby is born, why don't you spend some time with Ducky, get to know him better…. I can predict some of your 'uneasiness' will vanish. Seen your face brighten each time the two of you sit down and talk."

Making herself comfortable on his chess and looking at a lovely clear blue sky, she answered,

"I will, very good suggestion! E. this is heaven on earth…. I'd stay here forever!"

"Heaven… I don't know, but must admit this will be in my memory scrapbook! We can stay here for the full afternoon if you like, we have nobody to report to, no danger to escape from and no puzzle to solve. Don't you dare look around!"

"That's just what we will do. Come in closer, I'm going to give you some more pages for your best memory scrapbook."

* * *

They took the full afternoon to talk about many hidden feelings, questions, anxieties and fears. Eyal noticed colours slowly returning into Sharon's face and her usual sense of humour resurface. Rest, outdoor, sun and no stress could only do her good … them good.

He had to admit, he needed a 'break' as much as she did. He wasn't quite ready to share his feeling on what had happened to him in the last six months; fears of dying, being handicapped for life, not being fit to work as a spy and worst of all, not being able to be an active dad! He had to come to terms with it before sharing with Sharon.

Sharon sensed he was struggling with something, she asked, "You want to talk but can't or don't know how. You just forced me to come clean with my thoughts, fears and anxieties. Eyal, these last months were as intense for you as for me. I'd even say critical… Eyal, you came close to dying more than once, dealt with constant pain while running a company, dealing with the Mossad and family obligations. You, only recently, recovered a 'functional' body … tell me how you feel … please…"

"Where do I start, I just don't know … damn I don't think I could relive …. NO, I will not relive being injured while in a mission. Sharon, I will never again put myself purposely in danger as I did with Belenko. I've been struggling…"

He had to stop, Sharon just put her head on his chest and caressed him as she said,

"You could have walked away and let Gibbs kill Belenko 10-12 hours before the basta_d took you hostage…"

Eyal's face fell…. "You knew … how, Gibbs would never…"

"He didn't, never would, he's a Marine. When you were in a coma, I went back to the warehouse where Belenko had tortured you….. Eyal, I know you could have avoided it all had you let Gibbs do his job!"

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58 - Becoming regular folks!

**Promise, only a couple of chapters to go. Would really love some reviews. I know it's been/is a very long story but, what can I say, I have a strategic imagination and keep adding and adding**. **It's more three stories in one, just could find a way to end it and start a new one! These last chapters will be more 'fluff' than missions, so if you don't like 'coming to terms' moments, don't read, you'll get bored! And for the readers that don't know much of Québec City, I added some non-fictional facts.**

* * *

_**Chapter 58 – Becoming regular folks!**_

Eyal put his head down, "How….?"

"Not how, whom; Ziva. Less than 24 hours after you were hurt, called her to meet me at the warehouse. She was there when I arrived, sitting on the floor and crying…. Eyal, she's Kidon, Mossad and Eli David's daughter … the girl has seen and lived through a lot. Ziva had already connected the dots of your whereabouts before you being cornered by Belenko. She discovered that right after I gave you that USB key, you partnered with Gibbs and went after your target and located him. Gibbs wanted to take a kill shot, but you stopped him."

"Ziva… I should have known…"

Sharon put up her hand and continued, "When we found you and before you slipped in a coma, you were mumbling something in Hebrew. Annie and I couldn't understand, but Ziva did. She chose not to convey it to us at that time. When I called and said that I wanted to relive your actions so to no leave some important chain of evidence unchecked. Ziva knows me well and …. at that point, realized your goose (and hers) was cooked Mister."

Eyal pinched his lips and gave Sharon a nervous smile.

She continued, "Does Daniel 6:5-29 sound familiar…?"

Eyal replied in a very low voice, "_Daniel was cast into a den of hungry lions by Darius I of Persia for violating a royal edict that no man may pray any god to save the king for 30 days. Miraculously, the lions did not touch him, and he emerged from the den unscathed. It was decided that they would never find any basis for charges against this man Daniel unless it has something to do with the law of his God._ It's my 'going to war' mantra."

Nodding, she finalized, "For NCIS, CIA, McQuaid and Mossad to close this mission, you **planned** to put yourself _in the lion's den_ knowing full well you'd emerge **unscathed** or **dead** … just as Ziva did on the Damocles ship mission. It takes one to know one. As for how she knew you stopped Gibbs from killing Belenko at your first encounter, Tony heard Gibbs saying, after he shot Belenko, _'a stopped clock is right twice a day'. _Tony asked if it was a new rule and he replied, '_No, I was stopped a first time, got it right the second!'_

Tony was puzzled and later asked Ziva if she could translate. She lied and said she didn't have a clue. All she had to do next was access the NCIS records of Gibbs signing his snipper riffle in and out…. and it all fell into place."

"You must … why not leave me high and dry at that point."

"Because I loved/love you and wanted to give you time to personally deal with your actions. Eyal, the words you just said '_I will never again put myself purposely in danger as I did with Belenko' _are what I needed/wanted to hear. I love you but know I cannot/will not live with the fear of you putting your life on the line every time an enemy 'gets' to you in a personal way."

"How much time had you given me?"

"A year from the day you were left dead by Belenko. After the Damocles ship affairs Ziva was a wreck, had never seen her that shaken. Had it not been for her NCIS friends and Gibbs, she would have died on that ship. It took her more than two years…"

"And you were giving me only one?"

"Don't humour this discussion, please."

"Sharon, it's not humour, it's guilt plain and simple. I've seen the consequences of my actions and believe me not a day goes by where I don't battle with my conscience…. Thought I was better than Eli David or more rational than Ziva … hell, I even lecture the girl on her neurosis! I'm…"

"On some aspects….you, Ziva and Eli are made of the same cloth. Eyal, it's something that is inside you, I can't explain it. Had it not been for Ziva telling me to give you the same leeway she had had, you would have lost me then and there. But I witnessed Ziva's transformation when she realized she had a right to be happy, that she could be happy ... she was then able to slowly shed the drive to flagellate herself for some kind of redemption. That woman is a changed person and every time I see or heard her laugh whole fully, it gave/gives me hope for you. You've also changed a lot, especially since your close call, but you were still not coming out with the fact that you knowingly put yourself 'out to die'!"

Caressing her face with the back of his hand, he said, "Sharon, I honestly thought we didn't have enough proof against Belenko. Plus, we needed some critical answers at that point. Gibbs shooting Belenko would have caused a political nightmare for the US versus the Russians. Belenko was after **me** for killing his brother not NCIS, CIA, Mossad or McQuaid and Gibbs."

"Gibbs had the shot, it was his call, his country, would even say his/NCIS's battle. As for Belenko's brother; you killed a terrorist, plain and simple. Belenko shifted to vengeance mode when he realized he was not getting out of there alive. Had he been able to pull his espionage plan off, you would have been the last of his concerns. The man was an opportunist that wanted to have his two seconds of fame. When he saw there was no issue but death, he decided to 'revenge' his brother, for what; to pull one over the spy world. Have another question; today would you take the same decision?"

"No, I was the wrong. My life is **now** worth more than a political scandal. Realized too late, Director Vance could probably have avoided it and Gibbs, as he told me, would have had just another file in his fault cabinet! In Israel, **nobody** has our back in that way. I've learned a lesson in trusting friends…. the hard way. My 'near-death' experience changed the man and spy I was, please believe me."

"Right answer but with one correction; your life was **ALWAYS** worth more than a scandal or failed mission!"

Pulling her towards him, he added, "Sharon, in no way what I'm going to say can justify the decision I took, but maybe it will shed some light on how different life is in Israel. We learn very young that, when in dire situations, sacrificing a life to save many is the only way to win a battle because our war will never see a clear winner. That life…. is sometimes our own."

"I know... Ziva gave me those exact same words."

Looking up at her, his eyes suddenly went dark,

"Thinking about it, aren't you are being hypocritical; have you forgotten what you and Sarah did? That car, you rammed those terrorists with, had a bomb big enough to blow the Tour Eiffel!"

"Not the same situation and you very well know it! Ours, was a split second decision not a planned course of actions like yours. I got in the car because, for a fraction of a second, I was naive enough to think that we could stop it without any bloodshed. Sarah, on her side, knew it was a loss cause. Yes, she had the same _martyr personality_ you and Ziva are struggling with. As for me, sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't get in that car to be a martyr thinking I was doing humanity a favor and saving lives. I hated putting myself in such a deadly dead-end situation, hated Sarah for putting our lives in jeopardy, knew it would not make bad people good or stop terrorists. I should not have been in that car. Yes it saved many live, but it wasn't my doing; I only followed Sarah … it was 100% her cause. The only thing that changed is, that with Ziva's struggles, I now understand a bit more that way of 'being.' It's a life stigma and it killed Sarah, Ari, Eli and, I'm guessing, many more good Israelis. I can't change the past, but I will not live my future with the fear of it also killing my husband. Eyal, there is a difference between taking a bullet for a loved one or friend (that I know you will always do) to freely/knowingly plan to put your life in danger to save others (that I hope you now see is wrong … deadly wrong)."

"I'll be honest with you; Can't say it will never happen again, but can assure you that I want to live my life to the fullest with you. I accepted a leader's position at the Mossad to get away from field work because I don't have it in me anymore. I still love my country, believe in what it is fighting for, but my priorities are now elsewhere … where they should be. Can't ask for you to forgive and forget; Sharon where do you stand? I won't fight your decision."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Smiling he added, "No, I'm not forgetting ´me' because I have yet to suffer for my actions. Physical pain resulting of my actions is nothing ... losing you will be my real penance."

"Had you not come out with it, honestly, don't think I could live with a man that can withhold such a secret from his wife. It would have eaten at me. Today, I love you more than I've never loved before and... I need you but your Jekyll side will always scare the hell out of me."

"How were you able to live with me, take care of me … knowing the truth all these months?"

"Used my training and compartmentalize; mentally put it in a Pandora's box to be opened at a marked date. Most of all, I knew you loved me, but as Ziva, needed to come to terms/accept a new way of seeing/living life. I hoped for you to come to the same conclusions Ziva has. Let yourself be guided by a different river!"

He laughed at hearing those last words, he finalized, "I think I have; I'm no longer only Israeli or Mossad; I'm Eyal Lavin, a husband and father that, to the best of his knowledge – not his life, puts his abilities at the service of country and agency."

* * *

"Very well put, now can we dish the heavy coming to terms and take full advantage of this wonderful weather and place? I'm starving…."

"Perfect timing! We just ate… OK, OK … what would you like?"

"A maple/chocolate BeaverTail."

Eyal eyes were in panic mode, "A WHAT?"

Laughing, Sharon answered, "It's a hot pastry treat in the shape of a beaver's tail. Read that it was created in Ottawa in the ByWard Market. The beaver is an official emblem of Canada. It's more a winter treat but in Québec, during the Festival d'été, they serve them in the summer – tourists seem to love them! You see that booth, it's serving them and I want one, no I need one … get my drift Mr. Lavin?"

"Is it a craving?"

"Yes, ever have a pregnant lady asked you to satisfy a craving … it can be …."

"Yes and I remember to what extent you, ladies, can go to get what you want… I'll be back in a minute with that Beaver something!"

"Get one for yourself and add a Pepsi, please."

As he was heading towards the booth, he called Ziva. As she answered, he said,

"The Israeli in me owes you big, thanks."

Ziva replied, "You finally told her … how did she take it?"

"Well, but only because you paved the way for her to understand our state of mind. Ziva, I wasn't kidding, I owe you big."

"Eyal, you don't owe me a thing. Just tell me you really chose to live your life. That will make my day and erase any debt you think you have!"

"I chose life."

He hung up and breathed deeply. This day was turning out to be one hell of a happy poster in his life scrapbook! Getting rid of that last hurdle between him and Sharon was a big chip off his shoulders. They might have only just touched the surface of the emotions and feelings tied to that 'stigma' but he now knew he could talk about it and be understood. He guessed Sharon had purposely lightened the mood and he followed suit. All what mattered is that she trusted him to let himself be guided by 'a different' river!

As he arrived at the booth, he was faced with 14 kind of BeaverTails. Most had the words maple and chocolate in their description. Looking at the young lady then back where Sharon was sitting then at the menu, he asked, "Can I have one of each, please?"

The youth laughed and said, "You sure? That's a lot of food and expensive!"

"My wife is pregnant and she's craving for a Maple/Chocolate BeaverTail. I take her the wrong one and I'll be back here, with maybe a couple of bruises, to order the right one. I'm a planner…"

Now the young lady was outright laughing, "Make you a deal, I'll prepare you a special Pregnant Maple/Chocolate BeaverTail. That will get her laughing and you'll be off the hook if it isn't the right one. You up to the challenge, it does imply risks?"

"I like to live dangerously, do it! Can you also make another 'special one,' the pastry but with only a dash of salty caramel and nuts."

Eyal returned with his order and, as the lady had said, Sharon laughed at the 'pregnant' BeaverTail. The teen had shaped the pastry to sport a 'baby bump' covered with maple butter and chocolate syrup topped with walnuts. It might not have been the 'right' one but it was gobbled down, no questions asked! Eyal had to admit, it was tasty, sticky but tasty.

They finished their day by taking a stroll down the Grand-Allée (_Quebec City's most popular street, and within walking distance to many area attractions, including Parliament Hill. It is where many bars and restaurants are located)._

Stopping at The Trois Brasseurs terrace, Eyal and Sharon ordered a beer, well Sharon ordered hers out front; Eyal asked the waiter for a tour of the small and independent microbrewery. When he finally settled for one beer, they toasted to 'life'!

* * *

Returning home, they faced a worried Clara.

"Do you two know those 'intelligent phones' work in Canada? Tried to reach you but nobody was picking up. Wanted to know how the exam had gone!"

Sharon looked at Eyal, "I'm good, Clara. Sorry to have worried you. E. this is the second time our phones did not receive a call. Andy in Israel and now Clara. Were there more? _My innate sixth sense_ is 'sensing' something is up."

"Give me your phone, they are going directly to the Mossad on the first plane out and we are getting Canadian burners. I now have a shining and new Canadian asset that will take care of this business for me. Tell your innate sixth sense that we are on vacation and that it is not his problem. That solution OK with you?"

Sharon was surprised… Eyal Lavin putting vacations ahead of a possible threat. He really was becoming his own self!

Eyal continued, "I trust Victor to handle the matter. We both need some down time and we are going to get it. Now my lady, why don't we take a nap before supper?"

Clara added, "I made your favourite, Ms. Sharon!"

"A chicken stew with dough balls."

'Yes and lots of veggies for baby!"

Sharon hugged Clara. "Thanks! I missed you, so glad you are here!"

"As I! Happy to say that I accepted Eyal's offer to 'country hop' as you intend on doing after giving birth. My mother no longer needs me, I'm free to travel from England to Israel. I've only been in London and Québec, looking forward to seeing more parts of this world!"

"That is wonderful news, especially with this advancing pregnancy!"

* * *

The next morning, Eyal was up early and made sure Sharon would be ready for her follow-up. Waking her up, he was pulled onto her.

"Love, we don't have time … follow-up remember."

"Just want some heavy making out, think you can handle that?"

"Not a problem, my specially; European or North American style?"

"Don't care, it's you I want."

The couple that came into the doctor's office was quite different from the sombre people he had met yesterday.

"See you two are feeling better would even say the Canadian air seems to have rejuvenated you. Let's get this exam over with so you can get yourself in Festival d'Été mood. We might run into each other. Do you have VIP passes?"

"No, wanted Eyal to discover the Festival as I did; pushing your way to the bathroom while the smell of pot is all over and around you!"

Eyal looked at her "Did you say … _fight to get to the bathrooms_. Normally would not be worried, but you are pregnant and… Doctor, do you know if there are still VIP passes available?"

Chuckling, the doctor added, "Probably not, but I have a friend that will be trying to sell two. I just received wonderful and long awaited news for them. Give me your coordinates and I'll be in touch. They are expensive 575$ per pass."

"Not a problem, keep me posted. I'll keep our regular passes and I can experience both."

"Well, now I'm sure I will be seeing you. They are reserved seating's; my wife and I will be your 'neighbours.' The Front Stage Zone Card gives access to an area right in front on the Bell Stage, it's a wonderful acoustic experience. Sharon, think it would be wise if you assisted VIP style for this year. There is always next year for Eyal to experience the Festival 'in the crowd' style."

"Why not! It plays up to my husband's style a bit more!"

Eyal looked at the doctor then at Sharon. The doctor could not hold his laughter at Eyal's _'what's coming up'_ look.

"I see you expected to be read the riot act? Eyal, she gambled coming here because it was important for her. I called Tali could not believe that woman would have let her fly… Sharon, why didn't you tell me Tali is monitoring you AT ALL TIMES?"

The doctor lifted her arm to expose a watch that also served as a medical monitor.

Eyal closed his eyes and lipped, '_Going to kill you, why didn't you tell me!_'

"I tried … you both accused me of being a Jughead! I had to let it go; felt more like throwing up than arguing with my doctor and husband."

Both men looked at each other, Eyal said, "I'm sorry for jumping at you but, would have liked some heads up!"

The doctor concluded, "Well, I have good news; your daily follow-ups just became every three days. I don't see any warning signs, Tali has you covered and learned that your husband is only missing a year of medical school. You are in good hands, but if you have any doubts, Sharon, you need to speak up. We can't guess!"

A smiling Sharon added, "Promise!"

* * *

Eyal had been pain free for most of the duration of his stay. Only a couple of bouts of pain and a visit to check out Québec's emergency rooms. That visit had permitted him to see that Israel had competition for maintaining its '_Everything is better'_ status. The young ER doctor knew of the research for the knee brace and called his colleagues. They rapidly identified the problem; the knee brace's microchip. Eyal was offered a better brace with a plus.

"Sir, your injury to the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) which holds the knee together, is pretty serious. Simply put … you have only bits of it left. The brace will help, but for you to be able to do anything else that walk slowly, you will need surgery. Our research recently went a little further than the brace; we developed a technique that can repair the ligament. It's very recent and you'd be the fifth patient to undergo the surgery. It's an outpatient procedure and you'll be bedridden for 24 hours then it's as you are today. We don't come across many people with such damages that can walk. You'd be a perfect candidate. While you were being fitted with the new microchip, I was looking at your file. I took the liberty of calling your treating physician in Israel. After hearing me, he recommended the procedure for you but specified that it was your decision."

Looking at Sharon, Eyal asked, "What do you think?"

"Eyal, as I see it, you have nothing to lose. Doctor, what happens if it doesn't work?"

The doctor answered, "Then, it will be the old fashion way; surgery with fewer than 50% success. Our procedure is non-invasive. The screws are temporary - the time it takes for the ligament to rebuild itself. Your follow-ups can be done in Israel, but we will want to have access to your medical files and progress to further our research. Dr. Enos Lavin specified that he had checked with your employer and got authorization to share the basis of your medical file concerning the extent of the knee injury. In our records, there will be no trace of your name, you will be identified by a number. We are very careful of the identities of our patient. We only document your healing process as pertained to your knee. **Your personal** medical files will be updated by your treating physician, **our** study protocol will in no way be mentioned."

Eyal seemed to be weighing the pros and the cons, finally he answered,

"Count me in if it can be done in the next 48 hours. We are on vacation and I do not want to spoil it for my family."

"How about now?"

"What?!"

"Perfect timing; the four doctors participating in the study are at the hospital for a debriefing with their sponsors. They have the time plus their sponsors will witness how their money is put to good use and tomorrow you will be as mobile as you are today. The bonus for you, if all goes as planned; instead of keeping that brace for six months and undergo the standard operation, it will be three then only a compressive bandage and forgo the operation. No heavy duty running or weight training for a year but that was forever with the standard treatment."

Sharon took Eyal's hand and said, "Eyal, go for it. This is the best hospital for trauma victims in Canada. They have one hell of a reputation. Plus, it will give me a full 24 hours of rest… I need it. I like the Festival d'été but two concerts a day, well, my body is asking for a break, was going to ask for a Stop and Go!"

Eyal concluded, "Doctor, you have yourself a guinea pig, do what you must. I put myself in your capable hands."

The operation went off without a hitch. He had a bit of pain and swelling but nothing he could not handle. For the 24-hour downtime, he had negotiated with Sharon for a 'work day'.

* * *

Her head lying on his shoulder, a smiling Sharon said, "You work, but not me. I have a couple of friends I'd like to meet up with. Clara is gone shopping then she's going to the Festival d'été; you'll be alone, will you be OK?"

He answered, "I'm a big boy and you are only a phone call away."

"Ah … talking about phones and since you will be 'working,' could you drill down on the story with them? If it's not solved … keep it to yourself!"

"That will be my first order of business with Victor. Love, I promise I will not extend my 'work pass'! Tomorrow morning, I return to our vacations!"

"I trust you, but if you get caught up in the moment and forget about your promise, there will be consequences … get my drift?"

He kissed her head and whispered, "Crystal and thanks for the special permission… Think Victor will be doing a victory dance in Tel Aviv! I did leave him holding **my** fort!"

As she was listening to him, Sharon had to stop his roaming hands, "E, remember you are on bed rest … and it's written black on white; no sex or other strenuous activities."

By his looks, breathing and very sexual innuendos, Sharon knew it would be hard to distract him,

She added, "Take it this way; Stop now or get ready to explain to your future child why Daddy can't throw a football or go hiking with him!"

"Damn, you have a way of pulling the 'douche froide' on a guy! Care to help me out…."

"Oh, you have enough 'experience' in that matter to handle it all by yourself. If you have problems…. I noticed a couple of Playboys in the last drawer of the dresser. Use them to complete your mission!"

With a teasing smile, he added, "Won't be needing them, only have to remember the moves you did for me on our first night here. That should do the trick."

Sharon cheeks rapidly turned red and Eyal was proud of himself as he kissed her goodbye!

* * *

Victor was one happy camper, he badly needed Eyal's input on a couple of matters, but respected his friend's demand for some time off. This 24 hours was going to be put to good use and some pending matters would be put to rest.

First; it was confirmed that Gary Wilson, Eyal's rogue asset, was the only mastermind behind the attack on the Mossad's headquarters. Being a valued Mossad asset, along the years, Gary, while helping Eyal, had gained access to Mossad's headquarters and some classified information. He was able to reconstruct what had happened to his mother and identified all who were implicated. In his apartment, the Mossad had found writings of his actions/plans. It was all very well documented; Sharon A. and Eyal were his primary targets. The woman's retirement was to be the trigger. When that time came, Gary passed himself as Eyal and offered the spy a trip to Israel as a retirement gift. Sharon A. never doubted it wasn't Eyal since he had spoken of some private moments that only Eyal and herself knew of. After Sharon A. arrived in Israel, Gary's revenge mission began. All was planned for 'the culprits' to easily solve dangerous situations/puzzles'; the toxin scare, Sharon A.'s injury, the bugging of the Lavins' housewarming, the five _im_probable moles and some others. If they failed, a backup plan was in place for them to 'get it'! Gary wanted to make sure they saw their 'death' coming.

Victor gave Eyal more details;

The choice of the toxin was to lure Joan Campbell to Israel in order to clear her brother name. Gary had, again using Mossad intel, spread the rumour that Joan's brother was behind a group that was smuggling some of CIA's Saxitoxin to terrorists in Israel. It was only natural that Mossad would contact CIA when that toxin was used in an attempt on their turf.

Haya (Eyal's puppy) had been wired from head to toe; the pup was a walking camera. All that was said in the Lavins' household was heard and seen by Gary. That's how he was able to get himself hired to cater the Lavins' housewarming and rapidly 'place' a drugged Sharon A. at the right hotel. Dave (Eyal's driver) found a vet that agreed to operate on their puppy. Eyal was happy to hear that his pup was as good as new and being cuddled back to health by Dave's kids.

The four shooters killed by Mossad's snipper, at the memorial for Michel Levin, were mercenaries ... two of them had been Gary's father hire help to 'guide' Gary's mother to her downfall. Gary knew he could never get that kind of people in Mossad's headquarters so the next best thing was to have them _wrongfully_ killed by the Mossad.

The final curtain; all were to die at Mossad headquarters. Gary wanted his targets to witness their own downfall as Gary had been to his mother's ('_see it coming and can't do a damn thing about it'_ as he had spitefully told Victor).

What the man had not planned was Eyal's team not working the problem the usual Mossad way. Instead, they asked help from CIA, shared intel with CSIS (Sharon A's agency) and last but not least- all intel had gone vertical. That gave Eyal's team a slight edge making it possible for Maya to express her fears that Mossad's headquarters could be hit.

Victor concluded, "Eyal, the only answers we didn't find in his writings was the bugging of your car and phones."

"Victor, the car was a spur of the moment decision, he maybe didn't have time to document it … the man is not perfect after all! As for the phone, we still didn't link it to Gary."

After that rapid debrief, Victor tasked Eyal with choosing a second in command. Joan had been called back to Washington and he or Rivka no more had the time to supervise his team. Victor would have preferred the field work but…

"Victor, I'm going to surprise you, but I want Dave to supervise my team… It will be short term, 12-15 days at the most. Didn't tell Sharon that I asked and got an additional week."

Victor immediately interrupted, "Eyal, have you gone mad?! You have 10 of the best officers and techs Mossad has and you want them to be directed by a chauffeur! Sorry, I cannot veto that and Rivka is going to have an anxiety attack!"

Eyal tone went a pitch lower, "You don't have a word to say about it. I was given full control … remember. It was a condition for me accepting the job. We settle this now; get Rivka!"

As Rivka entered, Victor assaulted her with Eyal's proposition. Smiling, she looked at Victor then Eyal (on screen).

"Lavin, I see that even with an ocean between us … you can still manage to be a pain in my ass!"

Straightening up, she continued, "Victor, stop and think for a moment. Let this be a learning experience! Yes, Eyal's team is the best of the best, but it also comes at a price; big egos for many. You put one in charge and it will be like putting a fox in a chicken coop! You or I, they will accept, but a colleague, forget it. Dave was my driver for many years and he's seen more shit than most of those big egos. The guy has a way of making himself accepted and I have no doubts he'll 'spy' his way into the short term and temporary second in command role. Plus, he's currently top of his classes in Covert &amp; Protective Intelligence, Covert Surveillance and Spy Craft Counter Measures. Classes he asked to take specifying he was not interested in becoming a field agent but only to better do his job. Lavin, I will permit this and announce it to the team, but want you to have a bird's eye on things. You good?"

"I'm good."

Victor added, " … and I'm sorry! Rivka, I beginning to think Eyal should be in my shoes!"

Rivka stiffly said, "You both are just where you should be. Victor, Eyal would not last a week in your job. He's missing two important skills; diplomacy (meaning hypocrisies) and being able to play politics (again hypocrisies). You have that quality to spare … but on the other hand, were always a step behind your friend when it came to' in the field' split second decision-making, reading minds and solving puzzle. Together you form the best leading team the Mossad has ever had. Victor, get those doubts out of your mind and Eyal, explain before barking orders. Running the Mossad is not a pissing match; make this is the last time you two argue about an operational decision! Do you have any questions?"

From Rivka's looks, both men knew it was a rhetorical question and said, "No questions, all is clear."

Rivka left pointing her finger at both.

Eyal said, "My turn to be sorry, next time… I will explain the motives that go with my decision."

And added, "Victor, next time **we** solve our problems."

"Yes, must admit, I dropped the gun on this one … she's right; I have to shake this feeling of being # 2 in this team!"

"Victor, she knows us better than we know ourselves. She's right … as always. We both have our strongpoints. Let's just accept them and like she said; use them to the core to shake the Mossad's way of doing things. Better we do it our way than she does it for us!"

Victor nodded and said, "Agree, now back to business: Your phones!"

"What about them?"

"They were bugged in the most unusual way; An available to all TrackL sticker! A dime-size device that easily/invisibly fastens or sticks to any item or thing. It doesn't work with radio frequencies. It must be spotted to be found. Somebody opened your phones and stuck it inside the covers. With an accompanying app, you can quickly locate items/people in seconds by ringing the TrackL, or by using the Distance Indicator or via Crowd GPS. Also, with a receiver, it can scramble incoming calls if both phones are side by side. Our tech team didn't find anything at first glance, but with what you had told me, sent them back to their job with a warning: They could only leave headquarters when the problem was found and solved. To prove my words, I had dinner waiting for them when they entered their lab … in less than an hour I got an answer to my question. As you said earlier, we can't yet trace it to Gary Wilson. I have Sandy and Maya on it. Lavin, how could anyone access two supposedly secured phones from two master spies…. as easily?"

"Good question!"

"I know…. I'd like an answer to it."

"You'll get it, just not now!"

"You have two hours! While you are at it the 'how', find the proof to trace it to Wilson, so I can close that damn file and get some sleep! Call me when you have an answer."

Victor hung up and Eyal was left staring at the phone.

* * *

"Have one hell of a puzzle. Let's recap; The first time we noticed some of our calls were not passing through was after our housewarming. Both our phones at the same time … impossible. The only time we don't have them with us is when we are napping, making out or sleeping. Even then, they are very close by, nobody could access them without our knowledge."

Taking a beer and sitting on the veranda, his head went down and back up in a flash. He called Sharon.

"Hi, I love and miss you!"

"Love you too, but sorry, it's too soon to miss you. What's up?"

"Our phones were effectively bugged. They used a TrackL sticker. Do you know of the technology?"

"Yes, MI-6 uses it on occasions, mostly on CIA…. For reasons we never could figure, they are always clueless to it! Old technology but it does the job. E, it's a very short range devise … how could it still affect us in Canada, when could they have stuck it on our phone and whom?"

"That's what I have two hours … well now a bit less than 100 minutes to solve."

"It would take me more than that to join you…. sorry. But I'm worried; short range means one of us is holding a receiver. The sticker is traceable by the glue and it can only be paired with one receiver. There can be more than one sticker per receiver but only one receiver for maximum five stickers. For our phones to be still 'scramble' in Canada … someone close was knowingly activating those stickers with one receiver."

"Damn … came to the same conclusions. Ran it passed you ... hoping."

"Eyal, call Victor and get a delay, I'll be joining you. Will take the time to properly say my goodbyes to my friends … don't worry, they are use to me leaving in a huff and puff style!"

"Love, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's one hell of a life but it's one I chose … plus we are good at it and good comes out of it ... and it's on your 'work pass' time. Call Victor and don't try to solve it before I get there!"

"Promise, to put my head in the sand … and I do miss you … for real."

"I know… I lied... I do too. I'll be there soon!"

Sharon made the trip from Québec City to the Réserve faunique de Portneuf in a daze. Someone close ... very close … might have turned against them. Who; Avi/Kevin - eliminated – too far away and impossible / MP - again impossible / Jonathan – very improbable / Clara – has a hard time to talk in a cell… / Andy – left before their phones 'misbehaved' … it leaves us two….

Sharon hit the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. She wanted her last thought to sink in before calling Eyal. She took a couple of seconds to collect herself and dialled.

Eyal was fast to pick up, "You OK?"

"Yes, but I couldn't wait to get home before hitting you with my conclusion. You sitting down?"

Eyal put his head down, "OK, out with it … you said we were not to solve it…"

A teasing Sharon specified, "**I** said **you** were not to try … **you** didn't ask anything of **me**…."

Chuckling, he said, "Fair game … now spill it."

"We did it, I'm your receiver and you are mine. We weren't bugged, but jammed. Our tormentor wanted our phones to neutralize each other. If you received a call and I was at close range, my phone would intercept your signal and vice-versa. It wasn't set up to spy on us, but to make us less 'reachable'. At night, our phones are usually side by side…. We could not be reached. Have your techs also check for receivers. A brilliant idea, they would have known that at the first sign of trouble, we'd have our phone swept for bugs not receivers. It has 'perfection' Gary written all over it. He would have made a brilliant spy…. so much lost talent!"

"Lost and now buried, Sharon… Gary is no more…"

"Figured that… MI-6 or any other agency would have done the same. He crossed a line one never can come back or redeem from. Eyal, pretty sure we've solved the how … but there still is the whom?"

"I got that one … with what you said, I know 'whodunit,' Tell you when you get here!"

"Hey, not fair, told you my breakthrough…"

"Don't argue, not something I feel at ease to talk about on a phone line, plus Victor is not going to like it and this is not going to go well on my record. They say never two without three…."

"Gary, his father … damn, another one of your assets went rogue or partnered with Gary … yipped … ouch or whatever."

"Get here, we'll talk in a more private manner."

"Sorry, you're right. I'll be there in less than 15."

As she came in the front door, Eyal was waiting and pulled her to him. She surrendered to his 'attack', but warned,

"Love your animalistic welcome but you are on 'bed rest,' remember…"

"I know I needed to release some frustrations…. "

Sharon smiled and returned his invading kisses. After some very heavy making out, they decided to take in the wonderful sunny weather.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she asked, "E. how could 'we' have fu_ked our own phones?"

"Not 'we' … it's an it; your new car."

Sharon face fell, "You're a genius … that car has every gadget available and your … asset/car salesman … installed a sophisticate 'GPS' app in our phones. We could control the car from our phones… He installed it in your face … and you did the same for me…. We were played well. Master spies bugging themselves… Gary must have had a wonderful laughed at seeing us 'neutralize' our own phones! Eyal was that asset also a friend….?"

"Yes, and a good one. Sharon, I already called Victor. Could not hold on to that bit of news… As we speak Victor is drilling down on Mitchel and all my assets must be questioned. We can't take any chances. Gary could have many back-up plans to seek revenge on me if his ultimate plan failed. He was, as you said, an annoying perfectionist. Mossad will read in CSIS and Sharon A. to the potential risk."

"I'm so sorry, Eyal. Never experience an asset drill-down. How is it done?"

"Never experienced it either. Victor promised it won't be invasive and most won't be aware they are being investigated. I have many high-profile assets Mossad is not aware of. For those, I'll personally do the due diligence."

"Eyal, why don't you wait till you learn of the connection between Gary and the car dealer? Maybe they were close, connected in some way … or the car dealer was played, just as us."

"Sharon, one way or another; Gary could have befriended or played other assets in the same way…."

Sharon interrupted him, "Eyal, how did Gary gain access to your covert world?"

Annoyed, Eyal answered, "I'm not in the habit of unravelling my history to my assets, if that's what you're insinuating!"

Rolling her eyes at her husband, she specified,

"I realize this is hard for you and wish I could sweep it all away. Eyal, don't eat yourself up. You must admit; Gary was brilliant. His father evaded Mossad/CIA and knew when to call it quit. Not many people could master that. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. Also, take a step back and look at the full picture; CIA, CSIS, Mossad, Sharon A. and, yes, Eyal Lavin were played. You can add me in that group and it's not a first in my case! But what will be marked on the dotted line in closing this case is; '_WE WON, GARY LOST'."_

"Don't worry, my ego and I accepted it. I've been at this long enough to know we can't win them all. It's the fact that some of my assets could have turned on me. Sharon, I don't 'grab' an asset at the first chance…"

"Damn…. Eyal, Gary's plan has, from what we know of it, been a grand illusion with a final K-Boom. He studied you, knew what made you tick and how you cared about the people you are close to or work with. Eyal, he's playing you from the grave… I'm sure of that. Plus, you said my car and our phones being bugged wasn't documented in Gary's writing. You buying me a car was a last minute decision. There is no way Gary could have wooed an asset/friend to turn on you in so little time! Call Victor, your car dealership/friend/asset doesn't know a thing about Gary. He was also played… Gary knew you'd react in this way … don' t you see it? It was his back-up plan if all else failed, hit you where he knew it would hurt."

Eyal tilted his head, then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and kissed her forehead with a sight of relief.

"But that devil in disguise didn't plan on me having an objective partner who wasn't emotionally involved! Just hope your hunch is right. My assets…"

"Are more than just 'information sources'. I know. My father always warned me that I got to emotionally involved with assets and that one day I would pay a high price. He was right, I did on occasions, but I just can't ask for someone to give and me not give back. Call Victor now… I want to know."

"Sharon, time zones! He's always complaining he's not getting enough sleep … because of us…"

"Oups!"

Eyal shook his head, "Ah hell, I also want to know…."

Victor answered and was not annoyed, he was going to call. As it turned out, Mitchell (the car dealer) didn't know he had bugged Sharon and Eyal's phones. Not many customers ask for this particular technology (robotic control), he had sourced out … to a certain Garson Wilton! With that knowledge and further drill down, Victor had lifted Eyal's asset inquiries, asking only of Eyal to have an open eye.

"Thanks Victor! Hey, I still have a full 8 to 10 hours of 'work time.' What do you have for me?"

"Well….don't forget to sleep, at least one of us will get some shut eyes. But since you're asking and you are the best at '_puzzle solving_'; why don't you look at what could have been done differently with an asset playing an agent like Gary Wilson did you."

"Ouch … that hurts … but you're right. I lived the situation. I can more easily come up with a better protocol to vet/follow our assets."

* * *

The Festival d'été would be a very nice memory for our couple. Eyal had enjoyed himself at every concert they attended … sometimes more than one in a day. He went solo a couple of times, Sharon preferring to rest.

They had taken many hours just to talk and get to better know the human behind the spy. On days when Sharon needed to rest, he had taken time to truly visit the City. Québec had charmed him in many ways. The architecture of Quebec City is characterized by its being one of North America's oldest cities; founded in 1608. The original French settlers built an architectural style similar to the French's. He read on monuments that the City was declared a World Heritage Site by UNESCO in 1985, and is the only remaining fortified city north of Mexico. Eyal's interest for architecture was aroused; the City had significant pieces of secular architecture, hundreds of surviving heritage homes which had been built in the particular style of New France. A guide explained that the Québec style was an adaptation to the colder climate of the place. It was a lot colder in ancient 17th and 18th centuries and electricity was not an option! Eyal told the guide that he'd noticed that the Québec houses were similar in forms of Normandy and other traditional lands of the North of France. The guide complimented him on an accurate observation.

Good things need to come to an end and it was that 'D' day. (_Well, that's what the family was thinking_.) All were anxious to find out where Eyal was taking them. He had been very tight lips, evading all questions, annoyingly secretive and worst of all he had a teasing expression stuck on his face that had annoyed Sharon and Clara for the last 24 hours.

Surprisingly all were on time and ready when a white limo showed up at their door. Eyal took Sharon's arm and entered the car, all followed. Questions were asked but none were answered….

It was MP that had first notice the familiar streets the limo was taking, she risked

"Eyal Lavin … you are taking us to the house we lived in Lévis, aren't-you?"

Kevin added, "Our home … my home … please don't play with me on that matter. Passed by it so many times when I was at Jonathan's … but could not gather the courage to knock on perfect stranger's door and ask to visit my old room!"

Eyal smiled and answered, "Yes … we have the place for the night. Thought it would be good for you guys to step in 'old shoes' for a couple of hours. We have a nice supper waiting for us. Andy and Sharon W. will be joining us … along with a couple of surprises for all. Enjoy … my threat for you accepting me as I am … and making this last year a wonderful one."

Sharon pulled him towards her and kiss him passionately while shaking her index and Kevin and Avi. They didn't need the 'warning', Kevin had too much to say to Avi for them to notice anything!

MP lipped, "Nice, Eyal … nice. You fit in perfectly in this family … must admit had you not … it would have been hell on earth for you."

As they arrived, Kevin was the first out of the car and dashed into the house. He existed as fast saying to all "It's the same as we left it…. it's the same as we left it. My room is the same … Eyal thanks!"

And in again he went followed by Avi. Sharon stopped Eyal, she was beginning to figure this all out,

"Mr. Lavin, you bought this house, didn't you?"

Sheepishly looking at her he whispered, "What if I did … wanted to rent it for a couple of days and it was on the market, so… Pretty sure your son's future is in Québec so why not give him a safe house we both 'trust'."

Sharon closed her eyes and exhaled, "You are something…. I love you so much…"

He bit his lips and said, "There's more; asked and got another week of vacation time. I can see this family is thriving and wanted to take the time to enjoy it. Sharon, I'm seeing MP and Jonathan not as spies but a normal young couple in love, realizing Avi and Kevin are having the time of their life interacting with regular teenagers and you … well, your eyes are brighter and you are worry free; I love what I'm seeing and must admit…. want more of it. In Israel, it won't be possible and in London, too close to our work for us not bring it home with us. Hell, our home is a spy castle delight! I want this place to be our worry-free getaway, our own little safe house. Like you said; nothing ever happens in Lévis, Québec. Don't intend to live here permanently but, we could 'visit' often … preferable when the temperature is 'above' zero!"

She couldn't speak, all she could manage is a hug. He picked her up and carried her in the house…. their house!

"Eyal, your knee. I'm not getting any 'lighter'!"

"At this moment, I don't give a damn about my knee. He'll just have to suck it up! Wanted to carry you over a threshold since we arrived in Israel but with my injuries just couldn't do it. This house is our special place, it's where we became a 'real' couple and carrying you into it is my way of saying; _Welcome to your root-home, darling!_"

As they entered, Eyal put Sharon down and she went exploring.

"E. how did you succeed in putting this house exactly as I left it?"

"It's been ready for now a month…."

"WHAT?"

"I'm a planner remember. The house came on the market and Dave needed a place to rebuild himself after having contracting malaria. I asked, he said yes and here is the result. He's quite a handy man for a doctor!"

MP asked, "My father did all of this…. Wow, I love it even more. Oh, Eyal sorry… This is your surprise and I love it."

"MP, don't be sorry. Dave is and always be your father. Never will I compete with him for your attention. This, in fact, is 'OUR' surprise. The fact that your father participated in this surprise makes this gift a real family affair."

At those words, Dave came out of the new wine cellar with a bottle of very expensive champagne. MP and Kevin were ecstatic as for Sharon she was crying her eyes out.

Eyal said, "What can I say, I had to add a personal touch to this place. Thanks Dave, you outdid yourself!"

Dave chuckled, "Eyal, your offer arrived at a good time; was lonesome/missing some family time and needed to occupy myself with a project of some sort. Being sidelined with malaria meant I couldn't practise medicine for some time could not travel much and in the beginning couldn't even get out of bed. Sharon, Eyal do not worry about any sort of contamination or danger for your unborn child. I realize a doctor without borders having malaria is not the safest person to be around when pregnant. I got fully checked out and there is no danger whatsoever. I'm squeaky clean!"

Sharon approached and cupped Dave's face, "Know you well enough to know you would never put anyone at risk. So happy to see you. Thanks for the 'home staging' it's just as I remembered it … well less the wine cellar."

"A very well-stacked wine cellar. Sharon, that husband of yours must be quite a sommelier. Never bought that many expensive wines, rums, scotch or whisky. The SAQ guys now know me by name, call me Sir and their eyes light up when I come in!"

"Dave did you get the special bottle I asked for this supper?"

"Yes, it's on ice as we speak! Mr. Küster arranged for it to be delivered to this address. It's going to cost you a fortune Eyal…!"

"Don't care about the money, wanted a Château Malescot Saint-Exupéry, Troisième Cru de Margaux, where, on the bottle we can read: On n'hérite pas de la terre de nos parents mais on l'emprunte à nos enfants. (W_e do not inherit the properties from our parents; we borrow it from our children.)"_

Sharon shook her head, "That's something Antoine Saint-Exupery wrote, isn't it?"

"Yes, wanted our favourite book to also be part of this memory."

Looking at Eyal, Dave asked, "You also nuts for 'Le petit Prince'. You two were really destined for each other! It's a children's book guys, grow up!"

"Oh Dave, it's more than a children's book…."

Dave rolled his eyes at her, "I know, it's THE book of life!"

At that MP and Kevin busted out laughing. Eyal concluded that Dave did not 'get it' and that it had been a very 'popular' subject for Sharon and Dave to disagree on.

Clara startled all by announcing that dinner was ready!

Their family supper permitted Eyal and Sharon to see that all had made the most of this vacation. They happily set a date for next year, all wanting it to be during the Festival D'été! Andy and Sharon A. had joined them. All noticed the two had a budding relationship. Andy asking Dave if it had been hard for him to have his medical licence transferred from the US to Québec.

A smiling Eyal asked, "You two already thinking of making Québec your home?"

Andy answered, "Well… I'm not fond of Washington and Sharon is wanting to get out of lonely/cold Winnipeg, her home town. Know we've just met, but what can I say … life is short…."

To that he pulled Sharon A. to him and kissed her. Eyal discreetly put his hand on Avi's leg as he was about to speak. Sharon looked at father and son and thought,

"_Baby, you are going to have a wonderful father! You won't always like him_ _cause he's going to be the 'in your face' type and you won't be able to get away with much, but his love for you will have no boundaries and heart will always be in the right place … and promise…. I'll be there when little conflicts happen!"_

As Andy and Sharon A. left, Dave got up and said, "Clara, kids - Avi &amp; Jonathan included, get your things, we have a special night planned. I arranged for a stay at the Hotel Québec. It has an indoor tropical pool, wonderful spa service for the old folks and many organized activities. Tomorrow is a full-day whale-watching cruise. MP, Kevin, I missed you, know this can't take back a year of absence, but it's a start! You game?"

Those words got many rolling. All wanted to pick up their luggage at the same time! Avi was repeating, 'whale-watching cruise, wow!' over and over.

Eyal got up and took Dave's arms, "Dave, that wasn't in the plan. You are welcome to stay here with us."

"Eyal, my treat. You're good at giving … now it's your turn to receive. You secretly put me back on the right track and I will always be grateful. Take these two nights alone with Sharon and do the most of them. She looks great by the way. Would even say that I'm a bit jealous!"

"Dave, you are a good man and father, there is someone just right waiting for you. If I found Sharon…."

At the mention of Sharon's name, Eyal choked up and Dave continued,

"Eyal, I can see the intimacy you and Sharon share is not purely physical. You connect with each other deeply; watching you both, it feels like you can see into each other's soul. Don't think I'll ever find that kind of connection."

"Take it from me…. don't give up. I had cut love and happiness completely out of my life and look at me now!"

Dave put his hand forward and the two men shook.

After an hour of frenzy, they were finally alone. Sharon turned towards Eyal and rapidly wiped a couple of tears that had 'invaded' his face.

* * *

"Now do you understand a bit more what I craved coming here? Why I took risks? Remember our first official date?"

Surprised by the question, he replied, "Will never forget; the Halloween tour in Washington. It was only an invite not an official date, but I fell in love with you that night."

Sharon shot him a shy sideway glance, "I was already in love, but worried I was not 'in your league' and that you had feelings for Annie, but that not the point. I realized you were in 'spy mode' and asked you to turn it off. You replied that you could not … couldn't imagine a spy not being able to turn 'spy mode' off. I now know it's possible; For the last year, I'm where you are/were at. I can no more turn it off, but I want/need, from time to time, to turn my 'job' off and become a human being with feelings, doubts, anxieties, insecurities and needing to be cuddled by a human husband … not a worried spy."

With a solemn expression, he added, "Realizing more and more that won't be possible in Israel. In Washington, you had said that you'd be able to teach me to turn it off. It took you two years but you did it; during this last week, I **completely** put 'spy mode' aside. Enjoyed it … and want more. You are right, this last year, for reasons we could not have changed, our work became our lives."

"It was hard for me at times, not sure I can live through …."

Cupping her face in his hands, "You won't have to. I'm also your boss, remember!? As of now, you are officially on maternity leave. Another thing; this child, our child, will be born in London. Sharon, don't argue; you want your husband to take the lead; I'm taking it. I'll do the country hopping. Sharon, I admit; I like the position Mossad offered me and want to be part of the change Victor is planning. Sharon, my agency is at a turning point and I want to help shape it to face the future."

"Eyal, don't…. I can't…"

"You can and you will. These last weeks, I noticed you humour changing, energy levels going up and that wonderful smile you greeted me with each morning… I want to keep it alive! Sharon, I'm not blind. I love my country and agency, but you are my priority or as you put it; 'we' should be our priority. Our base/home will be in London and I'll deal with my duties to you, the Mossad and Dark Control. Love, I'm a planner…. Israel is only two hours ahead of London time, Dark Control is pretty much running itself plus business is booming, we have our own jet (Dark Control's), you can hold our household together and, in time, the Mossad will hold his own. Look, let me give it a try. If I need to be present in Israel for more than two weeks, you can join me … temporary. My role at the Mossad's means a lot to me…"

"Eyal, I know."

Smiling, she reached for her purse and pulled out a white card, "Here, we started our love affair with a green card from my father, you now have a Jackson original 'carte blanche'. They are rare … I trust you, but if it's too much, want us to talk; promise? It's the only way I'll agree."

He put the card in his wallet and answered, "You have my word and thanks for the vote of confidence."

"One minor change. I only have 8-10 weeks to go. Eyal, told you before; I want to have our baby in Israel. Plus, don't think I can be away from you these last weeks and the weeks after our baby is born. It will give you time to 'organize' your agenda, consult with your people at Dark Control and prepare your Mossad team for sharing you with me &amp; London. Also, I want Tali to deliver our baby with Ima by my side. Ima is like a mother to me, want to experience having a child with a mother holding my hand."

More tears had 'invade' our man's face, "OK, deal, but no more work."

"That is an easy one. It will give me time to get to know your country's 'good' sides."

"Euhhhh Sharon, with your … our … knack for uncovering problems, maybe you should put that plan on 'hold' … at least till you give birth. Promise, in good time, I'll make you discover the Israel I know!"

Smiling, she had to admit he had a very good point!

* * *

All had made the most of their additional vacation time: MP and Jonathan had surprised all and gotten engaged, Kevin had sold Avi to life in Québec City. Eyal was a bit jealous at his son's new-found attachment for Dave but seeing the man skilfully guide and advise Avi's new-found career choice to become a Doctor without Borders put his fears aside. Sharon's biological father had made the trip to Québec to rekindle with his new-found daughter. Sharon and Ducky had taken a full 24 hours to themselves. As Eyal had guessed, his wife, at getting to know more of her real father, was realizing she had a place where she 'fitted' in perfectly.

Ducky and Sharon were a lot alike; each had the gift to 'feel/read' a person's aura the second they laid eyes on them. Not an easy 'gift' to live with, but when it could be shared with someone, it was easier to comprehend and accept. Both father and daughter profited immensely of 'cultivating' each other.

Before leaving for Israel, Eyal had an exam to check his new implanted knee brace. The doctors were surprised at how quickly his knee was rebuilding itself.

Coming out of the hospital, he had given Sharon a surprised and 'violent' kiss as he had said,

"Damn it feels good to have my body back under my control! Love, next time I want to go chasing a bad ass Russian, please immobilize me with tie wraps … if you can't manage it. call one Annie Walker; she knows how!"

On their flight to Jerusalem, Sharon cuddled into Eyal and as they were both falling into sleep, Eyal whispered,

"_We've come a long way, still have a long way to go but for me, this is the happiest time of my life:__I fell in love, I felt you falling in love, and now (he gently touched her belly) we both feel a responsibility toward that love. You, my soul mate, my work partner, my wife and mother of my future child, have slipped under my skin, invaded my blood and seized my heart in ways I never thought possible or deserved."_

Sharon tenderly and lovingly kissed him and answered,

"_You more than deserve all that love and it's still growing! Our meeting was KISMET at its best….."_

To be continued…


End file.
